Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition
by DianaGohan
Summary: That's right people, the story of the Smashers taking on Werehogs being controlled by Wolf is finally back again. This time it's a special crossover chapter with the one and only awesome Smash Brothers Writer, AuraChannelerChris!
1. Enter Hands And Hedgehog

Hey there Everyone. Diana here. Sorry for the lack of "Smashing Something New Every Day". Between work and having to hang out with friends and uh... crippling, crippling laziness, I haven't had the time for a new chapter. I still plan on making one at some point though. Until then thought I'd hit you with an intruging littlel, non cannon Smash Brothers story. This is takes place in a sort of what if reality to SSNED and is the perfect little Halloween tale for you to enjoy based on news of the latest DVD release of a certain hedgehog's new game. Enjoy everyone and oh I don't own Smash Brothers, Night Of The Werehog or anything really in this story besides the idea and stuff. And ask if you want more since there's obviously much more I can do with this story then this little sample chapter.

"Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition Chapter One: Enter The Hands And Hedgehog"

By DianaGohan.

On A terrifying night in the old Brawl Mansion, a certain infamous hand was floating down the corridors and stopping in front of a room as he knocked on the door a few times.

"Will you come out, Crazy Hand?" Master Hand said continuing to knock. "We have to go downstairs to take the Smashers trick or treating now."

"Hey I'm still preparing my costume" Crazy Hand was said through the door. "It's not like I have magical hand powers and can just poof one on you know."

"Oh yeah, you clearly can't do that" Master Hand said sarcastically. "Unless you happened to be named Crazy Hand and actually did have those."

"Hey wait a minute" Master waited as Crazy was heard pacing around on the other side. "Crazy Hand is my name. So that means I must have those powers."

Master Hand sighed. "Gee, you sure are the smart one"

"Well the other smashers have called you retarded quite a few times" Crazy said as Master fumed. Crazy then exited the room wearing a giant toe on his right index finger and a basketball jacket around his palm. "Check it out bro, I'm athetle's foot!" Crazy Hand said chuckling a bit.

"That's not athetle's foot, unless you're making a horrible horrible pun" Master Hand pointed out.

"Hey if it's horrible horrible, that means it's good right?" Crazy Hand asked.

"No." Master Hand then snapped his fingers. "Check this out." He started to glow as he then transformed. Master Hand was adorned in blue spandex wearing a small cannon on his index finger with a blue helmet on his thumb and a series of armor covering most of his gloved persona. "I'm that guy everyone wanted me to put in Brawl that I decided not too."

"Krystal?"

"No."

"Geno?"

"No."

"Pac-Man?"

"NO!"

"Ridley-"

"I'M FREAKING MEGA MAN OKAY!?" Master Hand yelled.

"Oh... since when was Mega Man a glove?"

Master Hand sighed once more. "Never mind. Let's just go down and meet the others." The two hands then floated down the stairs as Master Hand looked around. "Okay guys time to go trick or..." he looked to see none of the smashers in the main room. "... Treating."

Crazy Hand gasped. "Wow, they're invisibility group disguise is the best one ever."

"They're not invisible, they just aren't here". Master Hand made a fist. "And they're going to be in big trouble for that."

"All you slow-mos are the ones who are going to be in trouble" said a voice from another room.

"Ah, so someone did manage to show up." Master Hand and Crazy floated over to the living room area where they saw Sonic sitting down on a sofa starring at the screen blankly. "Congralutions Sonic. Now you're only 22 on my least favorite Smashers list."

Crazy Hand was shown looking at a sheet of paper. "Wow, this is random and inaccurate, just like the Brawl Tier list." He then thought for a second. "I don't get it."

"Me neither, but then again I don't get anything you do" Master Hand starring back over at Sonic. "So would you happen to know where the others are blue boy?"

"They said something about juicing before you got down here. Unfourantley I can't do that" Sonic said looking over at the window. "For tonight I must stay here or else... IT.... will happen."

"It?" Master Hand asked. "You mind telling me what "it" is?"

"It's a Stephen King novel, duh" Crazy Hand said. "And "It" had Tim Curry, the fifth celebrity to give me a restraining order."

Master Hand pointed at him. "No, that was the sixth."

"Oh yeah, the Olsen Twins are two people. ever since they graduated from Full House."

Master Hand then raised his finger, and then lowered it, looking back over at Sonic. "Uh anyway you were talking about an "it" happening that wasn't a Stephen King Novel."

"Was it a Stephen King Mini-Series?"

"SHUT UP CRAZY!" Master Hand yelled as Crazy Hand backed off.

"Jeez man, no need to be so scary" Crazy Hand remarked.

Sonic looked over at him. "You think you know scary? You don't know nothing". He sighed and held out his hand. "See every year on Halloween the Transformation occurs, turning a mild mannered hedgehog into a flesh eating, bone ripping, organ crunching spawn of Satan."

"Wait a minute" Master Hand remarked. "I remember you being here last Halloween and none of those things happeneing."

"Well it's going to happen this Halloween" Sonic said pointing at his arm. "See it all began when the corrupted chaos emeralds uncooly fused into my systems and turned me from man to monster."

"You're a hedgehog, not a man" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well hedgehog to werehog anyway." Soinc pointed out the window. "And if I go out into the night I'll werehog transform and tear everyone to shreds."

"If that were true and you didn't want to do that, why not go lock yourself in your room instead of staying here?" Master Hand asked.

"Well because some lameo broke my TV and I needed to come down here and watch my show" Sonic said. Master Hand looked to see Sonic turn his head to watch the TV. "It's the most terrifying special ever to be produced."

"You mean Frankenthumb?" Crazy Hand said shivering. "Because that was pretty scary."

"Scarily bad" Master Hand pointed out. "Remember when we tried auditoning for the role but Cartoon Network said we were too "animated" for them? What kind of sick Cartoon Network turns away people for being too animated anyway?"

Crazy Hand thought for a second. "A... bad one?"

Master Hand smiled. "That's the smartest thing you've said all night". He then sighed. "That still isn't going to excuse those other smashers from ditching on me. Going out group trick or treating is a group tradition."

"Really, since when?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Well I wanted to start it this year anyway". Master Hand sighed. "Oh well, guess there's always next year. Maybe this year I'll just start a tradition of watching scary horrof movies and terrifying the other smashers with my reneditions of it tommorow." Master Hand looked at the TV. "So what is this terrifying special anyway..." He then looked to see a CGI Version of Sonic entering a haunted house with a small ghoul following him. "Uh, since when did you make a movie?"

"Oh this is for that way past cool Unleashed game" Sonic stated. "We're going to Unleash this movie next month along with the game and really way past scare everyone."

"Yeah uh you do know people don't care about being scared in November right?" Master Hand asked. "You know that's the season that people start christmas shopping and everyone should be picking up a copy of Wii Music and..." Master Hand looked at him. "Wait a minute, don't you transform into a werewolf in your latest game?"

"Yeah, at night" Sonic pointed out.

"And you're apparently making a movie about it that you never bothered telling people until it was past Halloween when it would of been most marketable."

"Uh, yeah?"

"So, maybe it's safe to assume that you just have werewolves on the brain and really aren't going to turn into one at all are you?"

Sonic thought for a second. "Uh, well when you put it like that I don't really know."

"Well I do" Master Hand said pointing at him. "So I say you get out there and help me round up the other smashers so I can take them trick or treating."

"I thought you wanted to do that scary movie thing" Crazy Hand said confused.

"Well I changed my mind" Master Hand pointed out. "I do that sometimes."

"Usually just with release dates though-"

"Quiet Crazy". Master Hand turned off the TV and looked at Sonic. "Look we're going to get those smashers back here and get them back to group trick or treating if it kills one of you, comprende?"

"Everything except when you started speaking spanish" Crazy Hand said. "Seriously do I look like a Wal-Mart?" Crazy Hand looked around confused. "Why do I keep saying stuff like that?"

"You probably fell asleep watching comedy central stand up again" Master Hand said snapping his fingers. "Enough banter though. It's time for some smash finding."

"Well maybe I should try and stay here" Sonic said holding out his hand. "You know in case I really do become a way past scary werewolf-"

"Pfft, you're not a werewolf, or going to turn into a werewolf, or uh anything werewolf related".

"Yeah, cause if you were a werewolf I wouldn't be able to do this!" Crazy Hand said as he then punched Sonic hard in the face, knocking him through the wall and into the outside area of the mansion.

"Crazy, you do know that just because someone turns into a werewolf dosen't mean you can't hit them, right?" Master Hand asked him.

"Well maybe if I had magic hand powers I could" Crazy stated as Master Hand groaned again. "Oh don't be like that. You've said stupid stuff before too you know."

"Oh yeah, like when?"

"Well what about the time you said Sonic wouldn't transform into a werewolf?"

"Yeah and he didn't."

"Then what's that?" Crazy Hand said pointing outside as Sonic was shown howling at the moon as his fur grew darker, his eyes dilated as he started getting taller and more msucalar with vicious fangs coming out of his mouth and claws shooting out of his fingers. He growled and sniffed around the ground, darting his eyes around before taking off swiftly into the night.

"... Okay, so he did become a werewolf". Master Hand rubbed his fingers. "Think we should do something about that?"

Crazy Hand nodded. "I sure do. Here's the plan". He then leaned closer to Master Hand and whispered something into his ear.

"That's not going to work you idiot!" Master Hand said moving away from him.

"Why not?" Crazy Hand whined.

"Because Athlethe's Foot dosen't mean you can become a basketball star, land a 6 figure contract and call the Werewolf Police to Escort him to jail while I go around using my mega blaster to absorb his werewolf genes into my robotic matrix."

"Well what are we suppose to do then?" Crazy Hand asked. "Hand magic dosen't work on werewolves you know."

"Yes it does. Watch this." Master Hand then snapped his fingers a few times, looking around to see nothing had changed. "Hmmm, looks like you were right on that one Crazy."

"Ha, me 12, you 6,908." Crazy Hand started dancing around Master Hand who sighed again.

"I'm the crazy,

I'm the crazy

Whose right

.025 Percent of the Time

Oh yeah

Oh yeah-"

"Focus Crazy" Master Hand said. "Sonic's on the loose-"

"I thought he was Unleashed".

"... Whatever, and it's up to use to stop him, find the other smashers, and get this Halloween back on track."

"And I have just the plan to do that" Crazy Hand said whispering something to Master Hand.

"That's the same plan as before!"

"Hey, this time you get to wear a hat."

Master Hand looked blankly at him. "... Okay here's the plan. We follow his werewolf tracks and stop him before he causes any damage, okay?"

"Fine, but I get to come up with the next plan we listen to and don't just whine about how it would never work" Crazy said as the two hands took off as the camera started panning out...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that's it for this part. There's still more to this story that I wish I was able to get out before Halloween but hey like Sonic Unleased it will be coming at you into November and hopefully giving you some thrill and chills or at least a laugh and a half. Till then enjoy and remember to read and review everyone!


	2. Enter The Villians

Interesting Fact: I originally made this to be a fairly short special. When working on it though it actually ended up being pretty long. When it became apparent I coudlnt' finish it on Halloween (I didn't even finish it now actually) I decided to cut it up into segments. It actually fits the plot pretty well too since every segment is actually sort of it's own scene actually so itm akes sense it being a new chapter. I should warn you that means some chapters can be pretty short while others are longer but as comedic. What is this one? Well watch and find out. Oh and remember Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me and belongs to Nintendo and it's affilate companies.

"Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition: Chapter 2: Enter The Villians"

By DianaGohan.

Away from the mansion grounds, on an empty road several hundred yards away from the house a few of the smashers were seen walking along the road conversing with each other.

"Okay so here's how it's going to go down" Bowser (having dark paint around his body with sharp yellow teeth and claws) said looking over at the others. "We throw rocks at the houses of those who dare not try and give us candy, or if they look like a bunch of nerds right? And as some of us are pelting it from the front-"

"We-a go in from behind and loot all of they're a valuables" Wario (wearing a sign on his back saying "I'm a Master of Disguises, Now give Me A Money" in otherwise regular attire) said rubbnig his hands together. "And I call all the gold, and the silver, and the copper, and the money and a valuables of any kind."

"Stealing is even more pathetic then your pathetic attempt at a costume" Ganondorf (wearing a pig's head soaked with blood and bear claws) stated.

"Hey I ain't just a getting candy from a those yahoos" Wario pointed out. "And like I've a said this costume allows me for maximum mobility, unlike you pig-bear a man."

"That's manbearpig, the most cruelst and evilest of all animal combinations" Ganondorf said making a fist. "And why steal when we can burn down and crush they're houses into powder."

"I reckon that when it comes to wreckin we should just go hammer them into dust" King Dedede (wearing a tux and top hat carrying a small black cane) said swinging his hammer around. "Be more fun that way."

Ganondorf pointed at him. "Silence you pathetic Penguin!".

"Hey I'm a penguin playing a penguin". Dedede held out his hand. "Reckon that's the kind of thing 4kids tried to tell people was funny, but wasn't really too funny, unlike your stupid face!" Ganondorf then swung his sword as Dedede swung his hammer as the weapons collided in mid air.

"Would you guys stop that?" Bowser said getting between them. "We have to unite as villians if we want to make sure those stupid heroes don't try ruining our plan". He then smacked his fists together. "Which is why I'll be the one throwing rocks while you" points at Wario "can go in from behind and steal they're stuff while you" points at Ganondorf "can slice through they're windows and burn the people while you" points at Dedede "can go in through the other side and smash all of they're porperty into dust. That way everyone's happy. Okay?" The others thought for a second and nodded.

Wario smirked. "So long as I a get stuff to steal it's a good."

"Yes and killing innocents is jsut what the lord of all evil needed" Ganon stated.

"And I reckon hammering stuff down is really what it's all about". He looked over at Bowser. "And yeah it be best not to fight when it'd mean less time pounding those there wimpos."

"Exactly" Bowser said holding out his hand. "See this is why I'm the leader cause I give orders as well as I direct."

"If that's a true how come you haven't a killed Mario yet?" Wario asked.

"That plumber's day will come, hard, all over his face." The others laughed at this as Bowser looked at them annoyed. "For the last time, not in that way! Don't make me tear you all to pieces."

"And then what Bowsera, befriend all the children like I know you like to do?" Ganondorf asked.

"Wait, I thought he killed and crushed people to death with his mighty turtle flaming breath of death" Bowser said confused.

"No I think he was-a bio engerenned guardian of the earth-a" Wario pointed out.

"What?!" Bowser growled in frustration. "Damn it, why do I keep picking out nice turtles for costumes anyway?!" A snarl was heard as Bowser then looked behind him. "Okay now who thinks they can try and mess with the King of Koopas?" Werehog Sonic then leaped out of the pushes, growling at all four of the villians. "Oh look it's the hedgehog wearing some stupid werewolf costume."

"The lord of all evil told him he dosen't fear werewolves, espically if they're stupid swordsman" Ganondorf aid walking in front of Sonic. "You have about five seconds before my fist of evil plants itself in your face of ugly-" Weresonic then quickly bit Ganondorf as he grunted some in pain. "Ow, let go of me foolish hog!"

Dedede smirked. "Wait, whose the foolish hog? Him ore you?"

"Why him obviously- oh you are so dead for that" Ganondorf said trying to shake Sonic off as he then started pulsating with energy. "Hmmm, how strange. It seems my evil destructive force is somehow multiplying even moreso."

Dedede twirled his hammer. "Oh so I reckon soon it will be almost formidable."

"Yeah keep talking slang penguin. You'll soon live to regret that mistake, if you live soon at all". Ganondorf smirked as he started growing fur around his body.

"Holy crap-a, that hedgehog is a werewolf-a!" Wario exclaimed getting on his bike. "Well see you a losers later. I'm a not going to be turned into a werewolf chow."

"Actually this is one of those werewolves who transfers his essance into others, making them werewolves as well" Ganondorf said as he grew claws and fangs appeared in his mouth. "Usually that would make the one who got bitten a slave to the original werewolf, but with the power of my dark energy I remain a slave to no one" Ganondorf said as he quickly knocked Sonic off him, flexing his hand and smirking evily. "I just gain more power then ever before."

"Oh you just fibbing son" Dedede said. Ganondorf then slammed his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked theo thers through the air some as they got up looking to see Ganondorf glowing with more power. "Dang it, you ain't lying. I need me one of those werewolf bites."

"It isn't going to leave you with your free will Penguin" Ganondorf remarked. "Since you don't have have evil energy."

"I do so!" Dedede remarked.

"Yeah then how come you were working with the smashers against Tabuu and conquering subspace then?" Bowser asked.

"Well uh... maybe I just wanted to be the one to kill that there Kirby and everyone else myself. Ever think of that?" Sonic-hog then got up and jumped at Dedede and bit him as Dedede started growing hair over his body. "See I reckon I handling just as evil as you son."

"Hmmm, werewolf power increases eh? That gives me the most diabolical idea ever" Bowser said rubbing his hands back and forth. "We'll use our evil new werewolf abilities to make the ultimate slasher movie, and make more money then Freddy, Jason, or even those Saw hacks combined." The other three looked at him. "Uh I mean use them to crush the smashers into dust for good."

"And steal all they're stuff-a" Wario said riding back to the others. "That was my idea from the start-a".

Bowser scoffed."Pfft we saw you running on your stupid little motorcycle, thinking you're so cool caue you get to ride around while I still didn't get my hovercart to use as a weapon-" Bowser was intrrupted as Sonic-wolf snarled and jumped on him as Bowser too started turning into a werewolf.

"Hey, you better not forget about me you stupid a werewolf!" Wario threathened. "Or else in the next WarioWare I'll have a minigame where we get to shave off your nuts-a. And if you think Nintendo won't go for that... well you're a probably right but I still want those a werewolf powers-" Wario was then bitten as well as Sonic quickly took off as the four evil smashers smiled as they finished transforming and looked at each other.

"I think it's time we shared our new powers with our smashing "friends", don't you agree guys?" The four nodded and laughed evily as they all took off in different direction with haunting looks in they're eyes.

Uh oh looks like the villians have terrifying new werewolf powers! Will our heroes stand a chance or not? Find out next time. Till then though remember to review if you liked it and want to see more and stuff.


	3. Enter The Climbers

Okay it's time For Chapter 3. But First It's Time To Answer Some Questions/thank some of the people who reviewed this story so far.

Wolfenpilot687 (Chapter 1): Sorry for being away for so long. Too much work + laziness = not me having much time to work on my stories. Still this was an idea I had that I could not just turn away from when I came up with it so I'm back to at least work on that and hopefully on SSNED (more on that later). Thanks for being loyal fans though. I really appreciate that.

The-3-Sueslayers (Chapter 1): I don't know if I'm going to try a lot of "horror" per say (personally I think that's not something I feel I could personally convey on a written level) but as you'll see in this chapter I'm not just going for laughs in this story either. So I hope you'll enjoy the emotional range of what this story will contain in it.

Wolfenpilot687 (Chapter 2): I go into this later in the story, but it dosen't spoil things to say they're not werewolves but werehedgehogs or just general werebeasts. That's all I'm saying about that point now.

QJD1381 (Chapter 2): To be fair at worst the latest SSNED chapter was up 4 months ago, not a year, but I can see you're frustration. You finally see me update with a story but it's not the one that you've seen me work on so much that you've enjoyed but something different, with no sign that I'll continue working more on SSNED. I'd like to point out now that I will try and get chapter 45 of that out sometime at least by the end of this year. The snag is that in addition to the laziness it's a pretty hard chapter because it involves a lot of action scenes that I want to nail down right or else they may end up looking like crap. I'll try my hardest to work on that but for now though I'm really getting a lot of good stuff with this idea so I hope you are able to enjoy it as well while waiting for more SSNED goodness.

Alex Warlorn (Chapters 1&2): Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Link having dealt with wolves before. In fact if you remember I already made the joke in SSNED that Link commented on Sonic ripping him off with the whole werewolf thing so yeah that will come into the story later on. Nice little scene though of Ganondorf and Link and Were-Sonic running away from Amy (like how she called out how he shouldn't be able to do that since he's all feral and all). That probably won't be in the story at all but it's still a good little what if kind of thing.

Well that's it for commentaries from my reviewers. Now time for the story. Remember nothing Smash Brothers related belongs to me and I am making no profit off this story but I still hope you'll enjoy it.

"Night Of Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Three: Enter The Ice Climbers"

By DianaGohan.

A little while later after Sonic's first were attack in a more suburban era beyond the mansion, The Ice Climbers (Popo being covered in a white layer of Ice around his body, and Nana wearing a somewhat revealing purple bodysuit light blue leggings, purple boots and gloves with a purple wig and cold white skin) were shown skipping through the streets, singing a song together.

"It's the most iciest time

Of the Yearrrrrrrrrrr" they sang as they both shot out beams of ice, freezing everything around them and laughing.

"Great idea to do Ice Themed characters this year Nana" Popo said holding out his hand. "Now I can go around and say "The Ice Man cometh" without people grunting in frustration."

"Yeah those Mr. Freeze costumes two years ago weren't really too cool" Nana said looking around. "Though I hope my pick wasn't really too obscure."

"Maybe not obscure but it is pretty revealing" Popo pointed out. "I can actually see parts of your body that have skin on them."

"Yeah but it's ice skin" Nana said flicking the ice a bit so part of it lightly break off. "So don't worry about things going to hot for me Po."

Popo sighed. "I know but you know... after what happened with that Nitpicker... I just don't like being reminded of you being exposed, that's all."

"Thanks Po, but you shouldn't worry about things like that" Nana said lightly rubbing her nose against his and smiling. "We're not going to let anything tear us apart like that ever again."

"You know it" he said grabbing her hand as they shook and smirked at each other. "Enough memories though" Popo said pointing his hammer over to one of the houses. "There's a house with candy with our names on it, hopefully ones that have good eskimo pies."

"Race you over!" Nana said as the two of them held out they're hands, creating an ice bridged that guided them to the door as they leaped down and knocked on it. A short creaturese wearing green armor and carrying a glowing green and white sword walked out.

"I'm the Blade Knight!" said the creature as the Ice Climbers smiled at him.

"And we're trick or treatres raring for some candy" Popo said holding up his bag.

"Why would the Blade Knight give candy to you?" Blade Knight asked.

"Cause it's halloween" Nana pointed out.

"Blade Knight likes candy and Blade Knight's going to keep his candy and no one's going to stop Blade Knight from eating Blade Knight's candy caue Blade Knight's the best best best best" Blade Knight said as the ice climbers looked at him confused. "If you want Blade Knight's candy you're going to have to beat Blade Knight in a duel-"

"Kay" both said at the same time freezing him with one hand as he turned into a block of ice. Popo then grabbed the bowl of candy near the door, pouring some into his and nana's bag as he dropped it to the ground. Nana shut the door as the two then giggled and jumped back down.

"Man that guy sure was asking for the cold shoulder" Nana said as her and Popo laughed some.

"Yeah really it wasn't very cool of him to try and stiff us like that" Popo poitned out. "Though I guess he's a lot more stiff then either of us now". The two of them laughed a bit.

"Though I am glad you are amused by your own various forms of cold weather related word play there is something that I need to discuss quite urgently with you" said a voice flying down to the two of them, revealing to be Pit (wearing dark blue pants, long white boots with yellow symbols that go up most of his legs, a giant yellow rod and a brown visor on his head as well as four extra wings on his back) as he flew in front of the Ice Climbers adjusting his visor. "I have gotten word from the glorious goddess Palutena of a great evil coming in this direction we must be ready to face."

"What kind of evil?" Nana asked.

Pit shook his head. "I am unsure young costumed lass but if it is something that worries my goddess then I am sure it will be a most formidble foe."

Popo looked in front of them and smiled. "No offense Pit but I think your goddess got it wrong."

"That is quite offensive young crystal covered polar region child" Pit said taking out his staff. "One that I should deal a most powerful punishing hand of fate too for even starting to speak such slander of dear Palutena.

"Well then I guess that isn't the threat" Popo said pointing at the werewolf version of Wario riding to them. "Unless Wario's gotten a whole lot tougher."

"Far more then you a know ltitle ice shrimp" Wario said getting off his motorcycle and walking over to them. "Want to see just how a much?"

"Fine but make it quick" Nana said taking out her hammer. "We're still trying to enjoy Halloween you know."

"Oh beleive me this will a be one you won't ever forget" Wario smirked as he then in a blink of an eye appeared right in back of everyone. "Espically a you, ice princess". Wario then bit down hard on Nana's shoulder as she screamed in pain.

"Nana!" Popo screamed as he swung his hammer at Wario, who let go at the last second it hit and backed away several feet smiling evily. "I don't know what kind of rabbit hoods you were taking-"

"Actually it's my new a werehog speed" Wario said pointing at himself. "I'm a much faster then I was before. Guess I should of mentioned that in addition to the strength-a".

"I do not know what pretell you would specifcy as werehog speed but it is not something you will be able to use again foul villian" Pit said taking out his bow.

"Actually I won't even need to do that again" Wario said snapping his fingers. Nana then rose up from the ground as dark energy coursed around her.

"Oh Nana, thank Ice gods you're okay" Popo said as Nana looked at him, a dark, haunting look of evil in her eyes. "Nana? What's wrong-" In a flash Nana took out her mallet and whalloped Popo hard across the face as he skidded along the ground.

Wario snickered evily. "Just as I thought. She can't a resist the were impulses". Wario then smiled evily at her. "You take care of your brother or cousin or whatever-a. I'll take the fairy-a boy."

"As you command Master" Nana said in a robotic voice as she charged at Popo at high speeds.

Popo got up, rubbing his head. "Nana what are you talking about..." he then looked to see Nana charging at him, firing a blast of ice energy that Popo was barley able to dodge. "Nana... why are you firing at me?" Popo said looking at her even more confused as she took out her hammer again. Popo gasped and started to block her shots with his hammer as she starred at him angrily. "That's... that's not her" Popo thought as he continued barley blocking her blows. "I dont' know how but Wario got to her and... I've got to get her back".

Wario crossed his arms. "Heh you should just accept your defeat kid and maybe I'll just take all your valubales instead of your life."

"You'll be taking nothing foul fiend!" Pit said shooting a huge load of arrows at Wario.

"Aww, how a cute" Wario said as he then sliced through the air, slicing the arrowings coming at him to shreds. "But a useless. Don't you have anything else-a you can try.?"

"Impossible! There is no way he could of slashed through so many of the goddess's noble arrows so quickly!" Pit thought to himself. "Unless his power has grown at least tenfold of what it was. If that is the case I need to regroup and think of a strategy to defeat him". Pit then started flying through the air sevearl meters above Wario.

"You won't a get away from me that a easily" Wario said as he quickly jumped right in front of where Pit was as Pit was able to ascend higher into the air as Wario fell to the ground

"No matter how powerful you may of gotten you are still a ground brawler and have no chance of trying to catch me in the sky" Pit remarked.

"Oh a yeah?" Wario said as he shot himself higher into the air, doing a wario corckscrew at incredible speeds that it was able to shred two of Pit's fake wings (and heavily damage the other real one) as he then spun above Pit, doing a small Wario Wart to rocket him downwards as he bodyslammed hard into Pit, making the two slam into the ground. Wario jumped up as Pit was ably to slowly get up, coughing up some blood as he felt his right arm to feel it was broken. "Now whose a sky battler?" Wario then took off at great speeds again, appearing right in front of Pit and ready to bite him. Pit gasped as he took out Palutena's Ring and screamed as it grew a few timrs larger then it's normal size as Wario tried chowing through it.

"I fear even all of my defensive power will soon give way to this beast unless I think of something" Pit said as he had to move back as Wario drew closer to him. Meanwihle Nana continued charging at Popo who jumped away from her attack looking at her sadly.

"Nana please, stop. You know I could never hurt you" Popo said as a couple of tears were in his eyes. "And I know you couldn't hurt me-" Nana then jumped at him and punched him hard in the face as Popo fell hard to the ground.

"You know nothing then" Nana said in the same cold robotic voice. "My master commanded me to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do."

Popo felt his cheek drip a bit with blood and shake his head. "No please Nana, remember. You're not the type who'd follow anyone's orders, espeically someone like his." Popo tried smiling. "You're the biggest free spirit I know Nana, never conforming to anything except your ideas of coolness. I mean yeah those got us in trouble sometimes, but it was always worth it being in trouble with you". Popo held out his hand. "We're soulmates Nana and nothing will ever tear us apart. Please... you have to remember that. You have to fight the control. I know you can Nana."

Nana sighed. "I told you that you know nothing. However if you wish to be with me so much you should just submitt now". Nana held out her hand. "Then I can make you one of us and you won't have to keep sprouting such gibberish."

Popo looked at her and then around to see Wario continue pushing Pit back, his shield about to break. "Guess I have... no choice". he smiled to himself. "Besides at least then... I can be with her again." He smiled at her and nodded. "Okay Nana, I'll submitt. Just as long as I get to be with you."

"Excellent". She smirked as she started walking over to him. "Believe me there's nothing better then the dark power of the werehog coursing through your veins-"

"There ain't nothing good about any dark power you widget!" said a voice. Nana looked behind her to see a flame knock her hard through the air and send her tumbling as she slammed into Wario as the two fell into a few feet away from Pit who look shocked at the figure in front of him.

"I did not expect to focus my vision on your presence" he said looking over at Mr. Game and Watch (wearing a white hood over his head and nothing else).

"That's right you hippie commie" Game and Watch said jumping up and down. "And I ain't about to let the darkies take over cause back in my days we ran out them blackos so everything could be o-kkk."

"I am quite confused on the reason you articulating such racial slurs espeically since you yourself are of the race that you express hatred for" Pit pointed out.

"Yeah and back in those days I was run out by the KKK-Dinosaurs, but now I'm the hoodie in charge and I'm taking out all them black energy users with they're darkness and they're hip hop music that has all them swear words in it."

"I've got a curse for you-a" Wario said getting up and dusting himelf off. "Being my eternal slave you a old fool."

"Hey you're the slaves you n-persons" Mr. Game and Watch said. "Now go clean the yard of all them dern kids frisbees or else I'll get the dogs and the firehoses and spray ya."

"Here's a better idea-a" Wario then warped right in front of Mr. Game and Watch and bit into his neck. Wario screamed out in pain and backed off looking at him. "Ow, how'd you do that-a?"

"It's called not listening to those danged 13th-15th ammdentments blackie!" Game and Watch said trying to hit him with the Fire stick as Wario just punched it away.

"Hmmm it seems that Game and Watch's most confusing energy mass can do more then produce tons of shadow bugs" Pit said looking to see Wario try bitng him again. "While he is distracted I should now make an unnoticed attempt for departure". He then looked over at Popo, running as quietly but as quickly as he could over to him. "Come young one, we must evacuate posthaste."

"You leave" Popo said looking to see Nana get up. "I'm not going to leave her."

"I am afraid of you making such a statement but you must realize do not have much of a choice in this situation" Pit poitned out. "If you continue to be in this area you will be bitten and transformed into one of those creatures".

"I don't care, so long as I'm still with her" Popo said looking up at him. "I was seperated from her once and... and I'm not going to let that happen again."

Pit looked at him sadly. "I remember you remarking on your tale of loss and woe before young ice warrior and can understand your desires." He then looked to see Nana walk over to them. "However I am sure that the real Nana and not the controlled variation that is edging closer and closer would not want you to end up sharing this fate with her."

Popo thought a second. "She wouldn't... but-"

"And it is also not a permanent retreat but a strategic fallback. To gather more infromation on what is happening as well as to rally others to fight off these were-creatures".

Popo looked at Nana crawling to him and looked into her eyes. "Even if we were together now, we'd still be... under his control and... wouldn't be able to be free and happy again." He looked up at Pit and sighed. "Okay, I'll come with but you have to promise that no matter what, we come back and save her, okay?"

"I give you my word as a trusted angel of Palutena's order young mountain child" Pit said as Popo slowly climbed up on his back as the two flew off. Though his wing still broken Pit was able to fly high enough so that soon they were out of sight. Nana tried shooting streams of ice energy at them but they all missed.

Popo looked at her continue to try with sadness in his eyes, some tears gathering up. "I promise I'll be back and save you Nana and we'll never be seperated like this again" he thought as the two continued flying through the sky away from the area.

"Ah forget-a about them for now-a" Wario said looking over at Nana. "We've got-a bigger fish to find and fry-a."

"As you command Master" Nana said looking over at him.

"That's good to hear" Wario said looking over at Game and Watch who had started the werewolf transformation as hair grew over his 2D Body. "I hope my-a newest lackie is as responsive."

"As you commander Master... you black devil" Game and Watch said in a monotone voice.

Wario sighed. "Good enough-a I suppose". He then flexed his jaws some. "Getting you under my control did a number-a on my teeth. I need to refuel for awhile so you two come with me and make sure to bite anyone who tries disturbing me."

"Understoond master" both of them said as they followed Wario as they're eyes glowed with the evil werewolf energy.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well hope you enjoyed another little snippet of "Ice Drama" with Nana going all wereafied. Will Popo be able to save her? Find out in later chapters. For now though review what you thought of it (good or bad so long as you give a well thought out review. More then just a "it was funny" one line review, no offense to those of you who do that) and watch out for more chapters coming soon.


	4. Enter The Trainer

Well everyone it's time for the next chapter. Thanks for those who keep reviewing and enjoying this story. You'll be seeing a few chapters within the next couple of days since I want to get a certain chapter I just finished out by Tuesday. You'll know what I mean when you see it. Until then hope you keep on enjoying this story and remebering I don't own or make profit off of anything Smash Brothers related.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Four: Enter The Trainer"

By DianaGohan.

In another town area on Halloween Night, a familar looking pair of figures were shown walking through a different town area as some snickering was heard behind them.

"Hey what do you guys keep snickering about anyway?" The Pokemon Trainer (who was wearing a spiky blue wig, a red jacket with a white blouse underneath, black gloves, a short black skirt showing white panties underneath, black knee high stockings and white and red boots) asked looking voer at his Pokemon.

"Oh nothing" said Squirtle (who was wearing a leaf on his head and a different colored shell on his back, walking on all fours) looking up at him. "I just think it's awesome how they're going to let Solana in as one of your alternate costumes."

"Yeah" Ivysaur said (wearing a long leaf on it's head, three leafs on it's arms and a longer leaf on each of it's legs trying to stand more upright with a twig in it's mouth) giggling some. "Despite the fact the game and tournament's been out for months."

"Yeah how did that end up happening anyway?" The Trainer asked.

"By you being stupid, that's how!" Charizard (who was painted yellow and black and had his wings painted flame colored) as the other two Pokemon looked at him. "What? Even he was going to figure it out eventually."

"Figure out..." The trainer looked at them sternly. "Hey, you tricked me again! That's not funny!"

"You'd think so but being on the other end of the joke, it kind of is" Squirtle pointed out. "Besides it's pretty much a harmless prank anyway. Would you want to end up like Olimar over there?"

"Actually this is not as baddery as I had stated preveriously" Olimar (who was walking naked besides his helmet, and a leaf on his head as well as another leaf covering his should be censored area) stated. "It does feel quite comfeterable feeling the cold wind blowing on my nakedity."

"Remember though to tell people you're just a giant mutated Pikmin" said the Red Pikmin (as he and the other Pikmin's were in Olimar's suit, translating they're Pikmin dialogue for everyone to hear) pointing over at Olimar. "We don't want those angry soccer moms ruining our Halloween night saying it's "not right" to go around naked and such."

"My mom was once into the soccer" Olimar said. "Of course our soccer was played quite a bit differently then the spinningness black and white ball you seem to use-"

"Yeah yeah, enough about your future soccer" Ivysaur said pointing over to a nearby house. "There's our first candy fare of the night."

"And I've got the perfect plan for taking them down" The trainer said holding out his hand. "Squirtle you use bubble beam to blind them while Charizard uses ember to create a distraction-"

"Uh how about you just go over and knock on the doorbell?" Squirtle asked.

"Oh, I liked that other plan better" the trainer said dejectley.

"Yeah me too" Charizard remarked as the other two Pokemon looked at him. "What? I got to burn things. That's better then just ringing a bell."

"Yeah but it tends to get you in less trouble" Ivysaur pointed out as The trainer went over and knocked on the door as Cranky Kong (the old man Kong seen in the last Smashing Something New Every Day chapter) opened up.

"Greetings sir, I'm a Pokemon Trainer dressed a Pokemon Ranger not here to train Pokemon or to use Pokemon as temporary tools but rather to get you to give me candy. Hopefully with your help I can get 150 pieces, or 491 if I hit all four reigions."

"I ain't giving you any of my Candy!" Cranky yelled. "I remember the last time I gave away candy. Sweet, sweet candy" Cranky was shown imagining a half naked attractive female monkey shaking around as he drooled which he could be shown doing in present time. "And I ain't given one to no Ranger. Back in my days they couldn't even protect pic-anic baskets from bears."

"Well I could take over a bear, so long as it's a Teddyursa or a Ursaring and have it do stuff for me-" the trainer started to say before Cranky slammed the door.

"Oh dear, it looks like the delciousuness of the sweet goodies are not within our grasping!" Olimar exclaimed.

"Perhaps, but if he's not going to treat then we're going to trick" The Red Leader Pikmin said as a blue Pikmin popped out several rolls of Toilet paper from within Olimar's suit. "Let's see how he feels about giving treats when his house is rolled."

"Wet rolled" squirtle said gathering a water gun.

"And leech seed rolled" Ivysaur said gathering his leech seed.

"Or flame rolled" Charizard said gathering up a flamethrower.

"Oh no, if I can't burn anything down tonight neither are you" The Red Pikmin informed him. Soon the Pokemon and Pikmin were launching Toliet paper around the house as the trainer and captain looked at them in the distance.

"They grow up so fast" The Pokemon Trainer said sniffling some. "Seems like only last week they were tricking me into drinking a bottle of charizard's super flamethrower hot sauce".

"Or telling me that sniffing the white Pikmin's poisionous flowers would actually be of beneficarly need to my skin area which was so not the case" Olimar said looking up at the trainer. "Though actually that was last week since Pikmin have quite the shortness of life spans. You ever wonder what you are going to do when your Poke of mons start leaving the nest?"

The trainer thought for a second. "Catch em' all... some more I guess"

"Aww ain't that be a cute sentiment" King Dedede said as he was shown jumping behind them. "Won't it be a dang shame that you're going to be too dang werewolfieid to even feel feelings like that again."

"That is call for fistecuffs if I ever did hear one" Olimar said holding up his fists.

"I reckon I ain't fighting no nudist that ain't a pink puffball, but I suppose you could fight my new and improved boys". Dedede then threw some of his Waddle Deeds down (which also had transformed into werewolves) and pointed at Olimar and the Trainer. "Go and show those wimps how real men have gruntlings fight battles for them!" The Waddle Dees charged Olimar and Trainer but before reaching them were knocked back by several bodyslams as the Pikmin and Pokemon jumped into the fray.

"Hey no one picks on our trainer but us" Squirtle pointed out. "So take you're were-Penguin cosplay ideas elsewhere or else."

"Or else what?" Dedede asked.

"Or else we'll show you what true Pikmin Power is!" The Red Pikmin said holding out the arm of the suit he was wearing. "Charge!" The other Pikmin jumped out of the suit as they charged at the Waddle Dees. The Dees just stood there and at the last second punched the Pikmin hard in the face as they were sent flying back and turning into astro ghosts. "Uh Olimar we're going to need some more PIkmin power".

"Rightyo, good sirs" Olimar said as he started pulling more Pikmin from the ground.

"Guess it's up to us to finish the battle then" the trainer pointed at Squirtle. "Go Squirtle, Soak them with Water gun!" Squirtle nodded as he shot a Water gun at the Waddles who were able to jump high in the air to avoid.

"Is it me or did those waddles suddnly get a lot better?" Ivysaur asked.

"Oh you think that's impressive? Watch this!" Dedede whsitled. "Waddle Dees, use your double super kick!" The waddles nodded as two of them spun into balls in the air as a third waddle kicked the two hard into the ground. Squirtle was barley abled to dodge out of the way in time as the waddles created a crater that shot a hole deep into the ground.

"Hmmm that's a nice contest trick but not enough to save you!" The trainer pointed at the sky. "Charizard, Overheat!"

"About time" Charizard said as he breathed in a huge gullet of fire, blasting the waddles to dust as he wiped off his hands. "Looks like they aren't that much better afterall."

"Don't matter too much" Dedede said taking out his hammer. "I'm strong enough to take you on myself."

"That so?" Olimar said as huge army Of Pikmin (at least 200) were shown behind him. "You forget good sir we are without the limit of the tations found in the fistecuff brawl rings so the kiddies of gloves are quite off."

"Wouldn't know it from talking to you" Dedede said as his hammer was shown gathering energy. "Still though I think you're going to be wishing quite hard for your "limit of tations" right about now" Dedede then smashed into the ground hard, creating a powerful massive shockwave that was shown burning all the Pikmin. Charizard gasped and quickly grapped Ivysaur, Squirtle, Trainer, Olimar and the Red Pikmin in the suit as all the other Pikmins were roasted. "Still want your "fistecuffs" little shrimp."

"Hmmm, the enemy appears a lot stronger then we once thought" The trainer said holding out his hand. "I suggest we walk away and do several epsiodes of training and learning new moves to beat him in an action packed second round where-"

"Uh, how about we concentrate on getting out of this one first?" Ivysaur asked.

"Don't worry we're safe up here" the trainer pointed out. "Penguins can't fly."

"Uh his jump is almost as good as mine regularly" Charizard pointed out. "Before that hairy powerup he got."

"Y'all also forgetting I can do this" He said throwing a Waddle Doo (also werehogfied) that landed on Charizard's stomach as it bit the Pokemon. Charizard grunted in pain as it started growing hair as it's eyes started glowing a dark color.

"Charizard, are you okay?" the Trainer asked.

"Must... obey master" Charizard said in a montone voice.

The trainer smiled. "Alright Charizard's finally going to start respecting me-" Charizard then threw everyone hard to the ground as the trainer got up, sighing. "Well that didn't last very long."

"That's because he's brainwashed" The Red Pikmin pointed out. "We're going to need some real strategy to get out of this one."

"Perhaps subsituting with a purple Pikmin for power to man ourselves up against this tough brute" Olimar suggested.

"... Yeah better strategy then that" Red Pikmin stated. "Okay here's what I think we should do-" before he could finish his statement, Dedede threw Waddle Dees at him, Ivysaur, Squirtle and Olimar as the group started growing furry with the possessed look in they're eyes as they walked over by Dedede.

"Must obey... Master" the group said in a bland monotone.

"Heh this is plum easier then getting Escargoon to shoot carp in my personal De-pond" Dedede said pointing at his new minions. "Since I got what I came here for reckon it's time to get up and go." The Minions nodded as they started walking off with Dedede.

"Hold on a second!" The Trainer said as Dedede looked at him. "You forget I can still save my Pokmeon!" He said as he took out the Pokeballs. "Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle return!" He then tried sending them back but the red lines simpley bounced back as the trainer looked at his balls confused.

"Heh, you really think that'd work son?" Dedede asked. "My bites turn them into my slaves and ain't nothing that can turn them back espeically you're fancy little shrinking technology."

"Well fine then I'll challenge you for it " The trainer pointed at him. "One on one, whoever wins gets to keep them all for good!"

Dedede laughed. "Woo boy, you sure are an idiot I tell you what". Dedede twirled his hammer. "Look here kid, you weren't any threat to me at normal strength without your little Pokemon pals. What makes you think you are a threat to me now?"

"Uh... the power of friendship?" Dedede and everyone else was shown laughing at this.

"Boy you sure are funny kid" Dedede turned his back. "Unfrouatnely besides your sense of comedy you're useless to me. That's why I didn't even bother grabbing you. I mean what's the point of having a powerless transgendered pre pubscent following me around?"

"Hey I might reach puberty in a few generations, and I was tricked into the crosdressing thing for like the third time!" The trainer looked to see them walking off. "Oh come on guys, I could be a good servant. Look I can say my name just like a Pokemon. Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Trainer" Squirtle then turned around and blew him with a blast of water gun as he fell to the ground. "Pokmeon.... Trainer" The Trainer sighed and got up, shaking himself off. "Man this stinks. My friends are gone, no Pokemon around for me to catch and worst of all now everyone's going to think I wet my panties". The trainer made a fist. "But if that Dedede thinks he's getting away with this he's got another thing coming." The trainer looked around. "Of course what can I do?" He sighed as he started walking off in the other direction. "Hmmm maybe I should try calling for help." He cupped his hands. "Helpppppppppppppp, somebody! I know I'm usually the one who goes out of his way to help random strangers, but for once you think one of you random strangers could go and help me?"

"We're not strangers but hopefully we'll do" said a voice which revealed to be Diddy Kong (who was wearing a red squirrel costume with a blue shirt) who along with Donkey Kong (who was wearing a black gorilla costume) jumped down in front of Trainer.

"Oh hey what's up Primeapes?" the trainer asked.

"For the last time it's prime mates, not whatever word you call it in your Poke-World" Diddy stated as he held out his hand. "We're fine though. Trying to see if anyone around here is giving banana treats for Halloween."

"Oooh Funky have big banana candy but he say me still need to pay him off for bananas I already ate" Donkey Kong said pounding ground. "But how can me get bananas when me need to eat bananas."

"Hopefully we'll find a solution to that Donkey" Diddy Kong said looking around. "We should also find out who teepeed Cranky's new Suburan house. Espeically since we had to pay to get those windows up and then they get filled with toliet paper-"

"I'll tell you later that I know who did that" the trainer said as the two looked at him. "I mean look we can all sit around and blame my Pokemon and the Pikmin for it" the trainer rubbed his forehead. "I mean uh.... he had it coming?" The two starred annoyed at the trainer. "Man I really do stink at these speeches" the trainer thought to himself raising his hand. "Bottom line my friends and Olimar who I guess is also my friend and his Pikmin which I didn't know well enough to consider to be my friends but who I did know enough to know that they probably could be my friends at some point all got taken."

"Taken by who? Bowser?" Diddy asked.

"No Dedede. He was all hairy and had his waddle things bite all my friends and turn them into his slaves or something like that."

Diddy rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, sounds to me like werewolves."

"Oooh, we hate werewolves" Donkey Kong said pounding his fists together. "One time they try taking me blood and me have to throw steaks and garlic at them-"

"Those were vampires Donkey" Diddy Kong poitned out. "Werewolves are people who turn into wolf creatures at the site of the full moon and can only be killed by silver and tend to montorously enhance whoever they bite at first instead of just making them undead."

"Wow, you sure know a whole lot about werewolves" The trainer commented.

"Yeah well they appeared a lot in the hidden dungeons of Creepy Castle so we kind of had to" Diddy said grabbing the trainer's arm. "Come on kid we're going to need an aerial view of where they're heading if we want to find them."

"Yeah but it's dangerous out there" the trainer remarked. "You're probably be better off traveling in my balls."

".... You've seriously got to stop giving people that opition" Diddy said as he and Donkey Kong (with the trainer) jumped along the trees and started traveling between them.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Uh oh, more people captured by those were creatures, but more people joining the were-resistance front or whatever you call it. Hope you call it an enjoyable chapter. If you think so. Do or dont' try and leave me a review okay? Really would appreciate those.


	5. Enter The Links

Well Everyone it's time for the latest chapter. I'd first like to shoutout Alex Warlorn though for the big thoughtful reviews. Really appreciate those. I'm going to actually try and answer your questions in them. Not here though since it'd probably take too long. I will tell you this though: This one should be interesting since it brings out a character that's been mentioned a lot in these reviews finally making his appearence. Will he live up to expecations or not? Find out everyone. And remember Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me and stuff.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Five: Enter The Links"

By DianaGohan.

In a forest area a fair bit aways from the mansion, Link (Who was shown wearing a white reinassance style shirt, faux suede tunic, a metallic velour crest, black pants, brown boots, a big brown hat and a fencing sword), Toon Link (who wearing a kids version of the same thing but with a green hat) and Shiek (who was wearing her mask over a light red mini-dress with long sleeves, black spiked boots and a feathered black hat with a similar fencing sword) were shown walking in the woods as Shiek and Link were looking annoyed at Toon Link.

Toon Link looked up at them. "Okay guys, stop it with the look. It's creeping me out."

"Why don't you tell us why we're wearing these mouseketter outfits and then we'll quit giving you this look?" Link asked.

"Well Quebby" Toon Link stated as Link fumed. "It's to win the costume contest, duh. I'm pretty sure between the three of use we have a shot of winning group prize."

"Despite the fact that we're several feet taller then you" Link poitned out.

Shiek pointed down. 'Or the fact that this isn't the same costume as yours at all.

"Hey they were all out of the regular mousketter ones in your size". Toon Link smirked some. "Besides maybe actually wearing something feminite for once will get people to stop asking if you're a guy.

"Or it could be a reminder why I should try to stop doing you favors" Shiek sad itching her arm. "Seriously there's a reason I don't wear this 'girly" fabric you know. It itches me a lot.

"Well hey stick through it and we'll be winning that costume contest in no time."

"Ah yes, the infamous the costume contest" Shiek said looking around. "Hmmm, there's kind of one problem with that. You know the whole there IS NO COSTUME CONTEST problem."

"Yeha, not here, but there is back in Hyrule" Toon Link said smacking his hands together. "Every yeah that Tetra wins it with her pirate band attire. I mean really how is anyone suppose to compete with that anyway? Last year she even had all her crew do "you are a pirate" together and I barley got second place anything."

"Uh last year you were with us if I recall correctly" Shiek stated.

"Uh hello? I'm the combination of your Young Link and Wind Waker's Toon Link. Remember the whole Young Link battle and how I ended up getting some sort of fused combo of the two thanks to that clone gun being put in reverse."

"Yeah that always kind of confused me" Shiek admitted. "Though I do admitt I owe that gun a lot for not letting me attached to a certain princess."

"Hey, it should be a honor being attached to Zelda" Link pointed out. "Sure she's... gone through several changes over the last 15 months or so but she still deserves our respect.

"I suppose though I am just happy being attached to you" Shiek said reaching over and hugging Link who smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh gag me" Toon Link said imitating sticking his finger down his throat. "Remind me never to grow up to be as lovey dovey crazy as you are."

"Yeah pretty sure I can't do that" Link remarked as he panned around the forest. "Though that does remind me of another question-"

"Just like everything else" Toon Link said as Link looked down angrily at him. "Fine fine, continue with your important question."

"Well I was just wondering, in not just a question asking way just how exactly this random patch of forest is going to lead us back to Hyrule."

"Oh simple, it's a shortcut" Toon Link remarked. "Just follow this path and it will be a straight road down to Hyrule before we know it."

"Hmmmm, a mysterious secret shortcut path in a spooky forest in the middle of halloween night" Shiek said jumping behind Toon Link. "All you need now is the sound of a chain and a blood curtling scream and you'd have every horror movie come to live."

Toon Link rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah like I'm going to fall for your lame attempt to scare me". A chain sound was heard rustling in the background. "Seriously Shiek I'm not falling for-" Suddenly a defeaning scream was heard as the three looked around them confused "Okay where exactly did that come from?".

Link shrugged. "Got me kid."

"Maybe it got you, but you're stupid little joke isn't getting me." The screams were heard again as Toon Link saw Shiek as Link just standing there looking down at him. "Wait if you're not doing it then..... Ahhhhhh!" Toon Link then bolted away from the two.

Link laughed some. "Nice one Shiek" He said lightly kissing her on the cheek. "How were you able to get those screams?"

Shiek gently tapped his shoulder. "Hate to tell you this but that wasn't me Link. Thanks for saying that though. It means a lot that you care."

"Remind me to exchange more of this romantical wordplay later. For now though we better go and see where those screams are coming from." Shiek nodded as the two ran through the forest and looked to see two animals lined up on the ground in pain. Specifically what appeared to be Slippy and Peppy who were shown groaning in great displeasure. "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know, the usual: Just moaning in pain in the middle of the foresst. That sort of thing" said a sarcastic voice coming out of Slippy.

"That you Falco?" Link asked.

"Geez whiz, Quebby once again has a knack for asking the obvious" Falco (obviously in a Slippy costume) pointed out.

"I hate the fact that nickname caught on" Link muttered before looking at them. "So I guess the obivous one now to ask would be what happened to you."

"Well we were just walking along talking about what we wanted to do later at night" Fox (in Peppy's costume) said. "When all of a sudden HE appeared". We then flashback to see Fox and Falco walking through the woods as they hear a laugh around them.

"Man who the hell is that?" Falco asked looking pretty annoyed.

"Do you really need to ask?" Fox said taking out his gun. "Only one laugh as annoying as that one around". The two looked to see someone flip above them and land down, revealing to be Wolf (wearing a yellow and white set of armor with shoulder pads, a green version of his one eyed scanner and a blacker painted tail) smirking at the two.

"Evening fellows" Wolf said smiling wickedly at them. "Hope you're having a nice Halloween."

"Cut the crap wolf" Fox said holding out his blaster. "What do you want?"

Wolf crossed his arms. "Oh nothing much. Just wanted to see if you wanted to play with my new friend."

"Last I checked, jerkasses like you don't exactly make friends" Falco pointed out also taking out his gun.

"You're right. Saying we're "friends" would be going too far. Though in a way we're both two of a kind. For now anyway". Wolf then took out one hand and snapped his fingers as the Sonic Were beast appeared in front of them snarling viciously. "In case you don't recongnize him that's Sonic. Finally acting like his true inner beast." Sonic howled at the moon as he beared his claws moving closer to Fox and Falco.

"Geez and I thought that guy couldn't become more of a pest then he already was" Falco said aiming his gun at Sonic. "I got blue and feral Fox. You go handle Wolf."

"No problem" Fox said starring at his long time rival. "Don't know what you're planning Wolf but it's time I made you pay once and for all."

"How cliched" Wolf said, appearing in a flash right behind Fox crossing his arms, "And quite inaccurate". Fox looked behind him and quickly tried hitting Wolf who only moved his head to the right. "Come on Fox you can do better then that." Fox grunted and threw a series of fast punches and kicks at Wolf who simply kept sidestepping them all appearing to be bored. "Then again maybe YOU can't afterall". Meanwhile Falco was shown trying to shoot at Sonic who kept dodging all his blasts.

"Stay still you were-rodent!" Falco called out as Sonic continued dodging him. "Oh screw this" Falco said as he then used his Falco Phantasm to appear behind Sonic and shoot at him. Sonic Jumped up though and came at him with a homing attack as Falco jumped and kicked his deflector at him, sending Sonic hard into a tree. "That's what I'm talking about" Falco said taking out his other gun and shooting at Sonic as he moaned in pain and fell to the ground. "One down one to go" Falco said charging over at Wolf.

"Sad how you think it's over" Wolf said putting up his deflector shield to absorb Falco's laser shots.

"It is over you-" Suddenly Falco fell to the ground with a giant scratch mark on his back. Sonic was shown behind him, as he then leaned down and bit him.

"Falco!" Fox said rushing over to him trying to pick him up. "What happened to you?"

"Same thing that will happen to you" Wolf said as Sonic scratched and then bit Fox as he too fell to the ground. "That's always the problem with you members of Team Star Fox: you always let your guard down so easily." Wolf then slowly walked over to them as he saw them start transforming into werewolves. "Oh no, can't have that happen". Wolf then leaned down and bit Fox and Falco himself. The two started screaming in pain as they transformed back to normal as Wolf looked down at them. "Though a part of me would like to see you fools have to serve me, you simply aren't worthy enough for the strength and power of a were related creature of any kind, even if it's just one related to a wolf" Wolf said waving one arm. "Besides two were bites is pretty much the worst possible death you can get as the infection of his will counter the infection of mine and destroy your entire immune system. And if you think it gets bad now, just wait. It will get a whole lot worse". Wolf laughed as he disappeared into the night as Fox and Falco continued screaming.

The flashback ended as Fox looked over Link. "Don't know exactly what he meant by that but... he defintley was right about it getting worse" Fox grimmaced in pain as Shiek and Link looked at each other.

"These guys need medical attention now" Link held out his hand. "Shiek I hate to ask but think you can-"

"Sure" she said reaching over and gently grabbing both Fox and Falco. "My Shiekah teleporting would get them back to the mansion quicker while you go and deal with that wolf."

"More like wolves" Link said looking down. "Wolf and Sonic, not to mention anyone else they could of bitten" Link sighs. "It's going to be a long night."

"Hey at least it will be an exciting one" Shiek said as she waved at him. "Good luck hero". She then jumped to a branch and started running along the trees, using teleport to go quickly along the branches back to the mansion.

"Too bad Shiek's spent too long in that form and her clone DNA won't let her go back to Zelda" Link thought as he looked around. "Enough of that though. I need to go find those wolves". He was then shown running along the forest, scanning his eyes at every possible angle. "Come to think of it actaully, Toon Link should be around here somewhere. Hope he understands about not being able to make that costume...." Link's ears then pricked up as at the very last second he dodged a creature coming at him. Though the clothing and size were the same, the sharp fangs, the wooly fur, the tail, the eyes and the smell were most defintley were hog. "Guess that makes three were critters to deal with then" Link said as Werehog Link Snarled at him. "Sorry about this but it's for your own good."

"GRAWWWW!" Werehog Link Howled as he charged at Link. Suddenly without warning Link put down his sword and took out a small silver dagger and stabbed Toon Werehog Link right in the shoulder. Werehog Link fell to the ground in pain as his eyes then closed as he slowly started trnasforming back to his normal self.

"Luckily I've been a werewolf enough to know what cures them" Link said looking at the dagger. "Too bad I don't have another one of those to use but you're going to need to keep that in you until you finish detransforming and I don't time enough to wait for you to do that." Link started running again. "If Toon Link was bit around here then that means" Link looked to see the Sonic Werewolf jump at him as link was able to dodge his bounce. Soinc tried coming at him again but Link tuck and rolled just before the shot hit as he looked up at Sonic. "Like I told you before, I have much more wolf expierence then you'll ever have copycat." Link rolled over and grabbed his sword as he smirked and held it right in front of the werehog. "Little known fact for you wolfie: Master Sword also has a pretty high silver quotient and dosen't go down nearly as easily as a knife." Were-Sonic looked at the sword and quickly scampered off as Link ran after him. "You're not getting away that easily!" He remarked as he continued to give chase.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yeah looks like Link may be able to help afterall thanks to his Werewolf expierence. But will it be enough? You'll find out soon enough. Till then though remember to keep reviewing these chapters and tell me what you think of them and such.


	6. Enter The Wolf

Okay people time for the sixth chapter of this story. This one... well I won't spoil but I will say a certain fan of mine will hopefully enjoy how a certain character is potrayed here since it's the first time you'll see me using him in a story, but not the last (once I get back to SSNED anyway). So remember that nothing Smash Brothers belongs to me and to enjoy this chapter and stuff.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Six: Enter The Wolf"

By DianaGohan.

On a cliffside a bit aways from the events of the last chapter Wolf was shown looking at this site and grinning. "I figured Link would be the biggest threat. His werewolf expierence means he knows how to dodge they're strikes and subdue them, espeically that blue idiot". Wolf sighed. "Oh well, he's done his job. Bitting the other villians and making them start biting the other smashers. Soon everyone will be infected by the power of the wolf and then that's when I make my move". Wolf looked up at the moonlight and grinned. "Heh and I thought that boost from the moon would be the only power I'd get this Halloween but soon I'll have my own army of Super Were Creatures. It will be enough to start conquering this world, and they're worlds so everything will end up being mine". Wolf smiled as he looked up to the trees. "That enough information for you guys to start striking or not?" He then looked to see four figures land on all sides of him. Ness (wearing a white gi, a black karate belt and black sandals with a small tuff of hair black wig) Lucas (wearing a red wig, yellow and green stripped shirt, gray shorts and blue sneakers) Marth (wearing a long black kimino robe with a white jacket and belt around it, spiky white hair wig, brown sandals and white socks) and Ike (wearing similar attire except with a long silver wig and a different symbol on the white jacket) who stared angrily at him.

"You really should know better then to try taunting us Wolf" Ness said glowing with blue energy. "I've read your collegues minds and know about the increase in strength but the disadvantages you get for you're werehog power."

"That so?" Wolf asked turning his attention to him. "And what disadvantages would those be?" Ness smirked as he and Lucas held out they're hands, gathering blue PSI energy as they then raised them in the air and then slammed it into the ground.

"PSY ENTRAPTMENT!" They said at the both time as two powerful waves of psychic energy looped around Wolf, binding him to the ground as Wolf looked around with the same expression in his face.

"Now that you're trapped in there you can't use your upgraded powers" Marth said taking out his sword. "Which means you're vulernable to a little silver."

"You do have a chance to let this end non violently though" Lucas stated looking up concerned at him. "Just tell us a way that can reverse our friends conditions and we promise not to hurt you."

"Ah, isn't that so cute?" Wolf said tauntingly, smirking at Lucas. "The little crybaby still thinks he can get away without hurting anyone. Thought you would of learned by now kid it's not going to be so easy."

"Maybe you should of learned by now these long thought out villinaous plans have a tendecay to fail when you say stuff like that" Ike said taking out his sword.

"Oh goody, now the fairy boy is going to preach to me" Wolf said starring over at Ike. "Tell me kid how many swords have you tried sticking in guys tonight and how many times did you ask them to give you they're rough sword-"

"Okay, insult theather over. Time for the Wolf blood show!" Ike then charged in with his Aether sword as it was glowing with great flaming energy. Wolf just looked blankly at him. That is until one second before his sword it. In that secod he opened hs hands, broke through the psychic energy, grabbed Ike's sword, broke off the tip and slammed it into Ike's own stomach as Ike fell to the ground, coughing blood.

"Odd, I thought a "captain" of your level would be use to being owned so easily" Wolf said as he hard kicked Ike in the face, sending him rolling along the ground as everyone looked shocked by this. Wolf turned and looked at them. "Oh guess I didn't tell you the part where unlike the jokers who get they're power from were-energy my power just comes from the moon". Wolf starts walking over to them slowly tossing the tip of Ike's sword in the air. "It has it's up and downs. On one hand I can't transmit people to be my servants through tearing skin like the others. On the other hand though, my powers are amped up enough to do... this." Wolf then slashed the air as energy from his claws came at the three. Lucas and Marth dodged it as Ness put up his energy shield absorbing the blow. "Not bad, but let's see how you do close up." Wolf then warped right in front of Ness ready to strike as Marth quickly moved in front of the attack, blocking Wolf's claw with his sword.

"You aren't done with me yet!" Marth said as he was able to push Wolf back a bit and come at him with his Dancing Blade attack. Wolf smirked though as he dodged all the sword strikes as Marth pressed on, trying to hit him as hard as he can.

"Okay keep it up Marth" Ness thought as he started gathering blue energy. "I'll just trap him again and-"

"Actually we have a different mission Ness" Lucas thought telephatically looking over at his psychic companion. "We have to go and try some place for Ike to go heal from his wound."

Ness looked over at Ike and then at Marth still fighting Wolf. "Yeah but what about Marth?"

Lucas looked down sadly. "Marth said he'd... take care of Wolf alone."

"But he can't...." Ness then thought a second and gasped. "He's.... he's not going to-"

"I'm afraid so" Lucas said crying a tear. "I really wish it did not come to this but there's nothing we can do now besides try and save Ike. It was... Marth's last request."

"Guess we better make it count then" Ness thought as he and Lucas ran over to Ike and started helping him up. "We're going to come back though and help him out when we find a good place to let Ike heal."

"Hopefully it will not be too late before then" Lucas thought to himself as the two ran further into the woods. Meanwhile Marth held out his sword and charged at Wolf with a frecious strike. Wolf simply activiated his deflector to knock away the blade as he came at Marth with a powerful claw strike. Marth then glowed blue for a second as Wolf quickly warped away before Marth could unleash his Counter.

"Where'd he go-" Marth started to say before Wolf appeared behind him, jamming his claw through Marth's stomach.

"I have to admitt I've never been one really for speed" Wolf stated. "I was more about strength and power then speed. With the moon's power though I'm about as fast as Sonic, and about a hundred times more powerful."

"Too bad all that power's... coming right back at you" Marth said coughing out a bit of blood as he started glowing blue again.

Wolf then removed his hand from Marth's stomach. "Oh pleae you really think you're counter will..." suddenly Wolf felt himself being drawn closer to Marth as he looked on somewhat confused.

"Funny thing about counter" Marth said smirking at him. "The more I concentrate the more I can make sure my foes stay around long enough to get they're counter strike" Marth said taking out his sword. "And this isn't one you're going to dodge either unless you want even more damage to pile up." Marth then held up his glowing sword and released a powerful fierce blow above Wofl's head. Instead of cutting him in two though, it broke the sword up into pieces as some blood was shown dripping down the top of Wolf's scalp.

"Kind of a shame to go through all that work with so little to show for it" Wolf said taking a claw around his wound and then licking it a bit. "Oh well maybe I can at least make your death worth remembering". He then took his claw again. Marth gasped as he released another energy wave which started knocking Marth back. Before he could be knocked into something though he was shown floating above the claw strike on a wave of psychic energy as the claw energy smashed into a tree, destroying it. "How cute. Looks like the little kids are ready to play now."

"PK FLASH!" Ness yelled as a huge wave of slow energy started falling towards Wolf. The Star Wolf captain just put up his deflector though as it bounced off. However as he did a powerful blast of Ice energy surrrounded Wolf, freezing him in a block of Ice.

"Told you PK Freeze is a good move" Ness said smirking at Lucas.

Lucas looked down embarassed. "Thank you but it would of meant nothing if you didn't distract him first. Now shall we end this?"

"Of course" Ness and Lucas jumped in front of the energy ice ball holding out they're hands.

"PK FIRE!" The two said each shooting out a different stream of fire at Wolf as it burned the ice into nothigness. Wolf However used his Fire Wolf to jump above the blaze and land in front of the two kids as they looked up surprised at him.

"Why so surprsied kids?" He asked menacingly. "If you read those fools minds you should know how powerful a werehedgehog and those werecreatures he bites are. A true Wolf's power is even greater then that." He then took out his gun and pointed at them. "Allow me to show you how much."

"Wait, why is he using his gun?" Ness quiered to himself. "He knows we can just absorb it's energy. Does he think he can just fire it fast or what?" Wolf shot the gun as Ness as the young child used his PSI Magnet. The energy started being absorbed, but then started distorting as the shield started shorting out. An explosion occured as Ness fell to the ground, bleeding and moaning in pain as Lucas looked over horrified.

"Ness" Lucas said silently as the Earthbound hero tried getting up.

"Don't bother" Wolf said putting away his gun. "I know about your energy absorber, but not even it can handle absorbing my full power blasts". He then looked over at Lucas evily. "You now have two options child. You can either suffer the same fate as your friends by trying to fight me off, or run away like the little coward I know you are."

Lucas gulped and looked down at Ness, shivering some but making a fist as he glared at Wolf. "I'm... not going to give up" He said as he gathered a ball of psychic energy. "If I have to fight you to save my friends then... I will." Wolf started walking closer as Lucas held out his energy filled hand and fired a blast of PSI energy. Wolf just used his wolf Flash to jump above Lucas and kick him lightly on top of the head, knocking Lucas out as he fell to the ground.

"A stupid move" Wolf said falling to the ground. "Though at least your last effort was a brave one. I guess that means you should die with some dignity". Wolf walked above him and prepared to strike with his claws. Suddenly though Ness and Lucas vanished from the ground as Wolf looked around confused. "Where did they go?" He asked himself. "They didn't have the energy to teleport away." . He then looked in the air where Marth had been floating before to see he too wasn't there. "And certainly not enough to move the swordsman as well." Wolf rubbed his chin. "That can only mean that they were teleported away by someone else." He shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like anyone has the power to stop me anyway. Still better make sure those fools finish infecting everyone before I make my next move." Wolf then started darting away through the forest with a vicious look in his eyes.

Away in a purple variation of the Smash mansion, two figures could be shown dropping to the floor revealed to be Lucas and Ness. Ness managed to look over at Lucas as he flipped himself over, moaning in pain.

"Don't try and struggle so much" said a figure floating down in front of him, revealing to be Mewtwo. "you're still pretty badly injured.".

"Yeah, guess so." Ness said wincing in pain some. "Would of been a lot worse off though if you hadn't come... and teleported us away."

"I'm just glad you were able to contact me before you fought him again so I would of had time for the teleport." He then held out his hand as used psychic energy to pick up Ness and the still knocked out Lucas, moving them away from the main room and into a more selcuded room in the mansion, where Marth and Ike were seen on hospital beds, bandaged up and sleeping. "I was able to get Ike and Marth as well. Unfourantley whatever Wolf hit them with can't be healed by our normal maximum tomato or heart means, so they have to do so manually. Same goes for the two of you." He then gently placed them on two other hospital beds, moving his other hand as he used it to start bandaging Ness.

"That's okay" Ness said smiling a bit. "We can recover here while you go down and kick that Wolf guy's butt and... turn everyone back to normal."

Mewtwo sighed. "I wish I was able to but I cannot." He looked over at his own hand. "Although I was created to be the most powerful Pokemon that does not mean that I can handle anything. As a genertically created creature, my psychic powers will not work on those infused with the energies of the cosmos, like the powered up Wolf or the other were-creatures running amuck from the stolen strength of the moon or even the chaos emerald energy embedded within Were-Sonic" Mewtwo floated over to Ness. "And from what I recall that is also one of the few things that the hands are weak against as well."

"Well if you can't stop them... then who will?" Ness asked.

"I am not sure really. There are those left may be able to defeat them, if they are not bitten and transformed first. For now though I suggest you not worry about that and instead concentrate on getting better."

Ness nodded. "Okay". He laughed a bit as Mewtwo finished bandaging him up and started floating away. "Thanks for helping us Mewtwo."

Mewtwo turned and "smiled" slightly at him. "It is what friends are for" he said before floating away. "Though if no one is able to stop those creatures I may just only wind up delaying the inevitable" he thought to himself as he was shown closing the door and floating off to another room.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well if Mewtwo can't stop these guys, who will? Guess that will be the question to ask in the next chapter. Till then hope you enjoyed this one and review it if you did.


	7. Enter The Election

Okay here's Chapter Seven Of This Story. As if there wasn't enough drama going around I decide to drag politics into this story. How you may ask? Well read on and find out. And remember no politican mentioned here, or Smash Brothers in general, dosen't belong to me and belongs to well other people obviously. So enjoy this story and stuff.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Seven: Politics Make Strange Were-Creature Fellows (aka Enter The... Politics?")"

By DianaGohan.

In a surrounding town near the Smash Brothers mansion, a hand could be shown knocking the door at someone's house. The person opened the door revealing to be a fat balding man with a spiky gray moustache wearing a silver spandex suit and Star belt buckle as he looked up at the person in front of him.

"Greetings igornant sexisit male" said a familar sounding voice. "I have information to give you that may change the fate of this planet-"

"Ahhh, the devil!" Said the man as he quickly closed the door, shutting off the lights and covering the blinds on the window as he cowered in the corner of the room.

"Why do I keep getting that response?" Asked Zelda, who was shown to be wearing square tinted glasses, a red blouse with brown blazer, gray skirt, skin colored tights and black heels, with a several rings on her fingers and a silver braclet on her right wrist and a "Make The Maverick Choce This year" pin on her blazer.

"Pretty sure it has to do with your costume" said Zero Suit Samus (who was wearing a short black wig over her hair, a black choker on her neck, long red chinese open red dress with a golden design of butterflies on it, a knife belt on her exposed leg, black high heeled shoes and a black version of a paralyzer gun in her hands) as she looked over at Zelda. "I really can't understand why you dressed as her anyway."

Zelda turned and smiled at Zero Suit. "Because dear Zesu of what she represents."

"Odd, because she's pretty much represents die hard republician which represents zero woman's rights and equality and zero needed change and zero... well a lot of things really."

"True" Zelda said gently rubbing her hand. "I admitt that though I enjoyed the idea of a women vice president I was quite annoyed by her idiotic politics."

"Yeah, you and everyone else" Zero Suit Samus said flipping her gun around. "So what do you plan on dressing as her to uh fool everyone into thinking you're Palin and take over her life or something?"

Zelda walked over to Zero Suit and gently rubbed her girlfriend's face. "Close dear Zesu" she said. "With my powerful hryulian magic I have the ability to transform my body if I absorb enough essance of something, like I did from the Shiekah". She made a fist. "All I need to do is find that woman, knock her around for her inaccurate ideas on how to fight for the obvious superior gender's rights, and then take over until the election ends." She looks up blissfully. "That old pathetic male McCain will die of his own various inferior male old age dieseas and I will be in a ripe position to take over another world and make it better."

"Well guess that's better then just cosplaying for no good reason" Zero said smirking as she gently rubbed Zelda's chin. "If this all works out you simply must put me on your board of national defense. I have some plans that would actually end up ending that so called war of terror quicker then I'd end Ridley's."

"I would like to put you against a board though I have to admitt that was not the one I was thinking of." Zero blushed at that as Zelda kissed her on the cheek. "Very well then, you have the job. However to accomplish this we're going to need to extend the voting range over that inferior sexist fool Obama."

"Hmmm, first time I heard the words "inferior" and "Obama" without hearing a "terrorist" between them" Zero Suit thought to herself before looking back at Zelda. "So is that why you're trying to drum up the votes of other characters from around the smash world?"

"Correct. If we gather enough support here it will be enough to crush those Hilary replacing Democratic sexist fools and begin my reign as queen again."

"Don't you mean presidient?"

"Yesh, president... for now." She then grabbed Zero Suit's hand. "Which is why we have to hurry up and find more people to vote on our side so equality can finally be achieved."

"Only an idiot-a would think that a Repulcian and equality go together-a" said a voice. Zelda and Zero Suit Samus turned around to see Mario (wearing a more gray edition of his standards overalls, holding a toliet plunger with a gray jacket that said on the back "Trust Mario over Joe's Plumbing" on it) and Luigi (wearing a white battle suit with a gray visor covering his head with a big black neckpiece, red armbands and silver wrist protectors black gloves, silver ankle protectors and black boots with a red triangle symbol on his suit) standing there as Mario pointed at her. "I knew you were going to a cause trouble in that, but I didn't it would be a that bad."

"Well if it isn't the sexist male plumbers" Zelda said gathering energy in her hand. "You wouldn't be trying to stop my plans would you?"

"As a matter of a fact, yes-a we are." Mario pointed at himself. "You may a think that Palin is making women look bad, but do you know what a Joe is doing to plumbers around the world? Making-a them look like moneygrubbing, uniformed fools who are probably the worst definition of trying to help out a small buisness-sa".

"Espeically if that happens to be alien hunting buisness-a" Luigi said taking out a green energy gun.

Mario looked at him. "For the last time Luigi when I said we were representing plumbers, I didn't a mean that kind of plumbers."

"Well I wanted to be a that kind of plumber-a" Luigi pointed out. "Besides, it's not like we've actually done any plumber work in years-a anyway."

"Yeah well it's still once a plumber always a plumber, and for the sake of plumbers I'm a not letting that old granolie-a get in a office."

"He'll only be in office for a few days until he suffers from some disease or gun shot wound or pretezel or however presidents die" Zelda stated. "And then I'll take over and you can worry more about how you're gender will suffer for it's crimes then about some stupid plumber."

"Oh yeah, like a you'd be a good choice for office" Mario said pointing over at her. "Name one positive thing you've done as princess ever since-a Master Hand messed with your mind and a made you all crazy."

"First off that, didn't happen. And secondly I've done lots of things, like equalizing pay for all Hyrulian workers and finding a new cleaner form of energy that isn't nearly as wasteful to produce."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I've a heard of that before-a".

"Do not doubt the power of Faore's Cyrstal" Zelda said as she was shown taking out a small yellow gemstone. "It's powers, espically when empowered by my own Triforce Of Wisdom Energy, are enough to baffle your small feeable male minds if you so much as think about it, let along question it's existance."

"Hmmm, that does look like a better form of energy then a oil" Luigi pointed out.

"Oh a shut up you alien chasing plumber!" Mario called out. "I'm still not a trusting someone whose foriegn policy will be blasting everything with a different pair of reproductive organs then a she has."

"Actually I'll be handling that" Zero Suit Samus pointed out. "And I think I have more expierence actually fighting in wars then pretty much any senator."

Mario smirked. "Yeah, when a wearing that set of armor that also increases your intellegence-a"

Zero Suit Samus pointed her gun at him. "Oh you don't want to go there" she warned.

"Oh I went there" Mario poitned at himself. "I got my camera, took pictures, and sent them to you before you had time to know they were from a me. Question is what are you going to do about-a it? Go obtain some samples of some Las Plagas Zombie DNA and try and sick some-a zombie horde on me?"

"Oh a joke about my costume, how original" Zero Suit put away her gun and crossed her arms. "No, what we're going to do is just simply prove our side can get more votes then your side. And whoever loses has to vote for the winner come this election Tuesday."

"Oh it's a on" Mario said looking over at Luigi. "Come on a brother let's show them that the people are looking for a true change not some lies and a continuation of a policy where only the rich get richer-a."

Luigi nodded. "Sure Mario-a. I don't mind giving away some of our money to help out the middle class-"

"Hey who said anything about us giving away a money?" Mario pointed at himself. "We're not Americans so we don't have to. Besides a there's a rule about famous heroes not having to pay extra taxes."

"There is-a?" Luigi said confused.

"Well there a should be so let's a go." Mario and Luigi ran off as Zero Suit Samus and Zelda looked at each other.

"I guess we should be heading off as well" Zero suit said smiling at Zelda. "I admitt that I do see some good in the other side but I'm not going to let that armor variation of me liking more jerk Mario prove me wrong espeically if he's not even going to pay his dues."

"Well of course he's not. Men can't accept the responsibility of they're actions". Zelda then hugged her. "I am grateful of your support dear Zesu and know that it will be much better ruling with you in my wings."

"Oh I'll be in more then just you're wings" ZSS said seductivley. The two laughed and lightly kissed before running off as well. Over by Mario and Luigi the two plumbers could shown running to a house (Mario having to pull up his pants several times during the trip) as they ran to a house on the side of the street.

Mario pointed to himself. "Okay Luigi, let me a do the talking for this one."

"Oh so I can do the talking for the next a house then?" Luigi asked.

"Uh... you a better just let me do the talking Luigi. I am the more famous of the two of us-a."

Luigi narrowed his eyes. "You know these issues have more to do then just who is the more famous brother-a-"

"Look do you want to win or not-a?" Mario asked as he then started knocking the door. "Because arguing who knows a more and who is correct-a isn't what Democrats are about-a."

"Well Democrats aren't about bragging about whose the best and who gets the most money-a and games-a" Luigi called out.

"I know, but they still try that a crap anyway which is why we gotta stop them." Luigi sighed to himself as someone answered the door. At first glance it might appear to be a man in a yellow jumpsuit, blue boots and red neckerchief (with brown hair) but the shagginess of the fur, sharp teeth and yellow glowing eyes signifed this was more then yoru ordinary F-Zero racer. "Greetings-a potential voter" Mario started to say, not paying attention the man looking evily at him. "Now I know you have some choices this coming election but let's a face it you'd have to be stupid-a if you're going to throw them over to the conseratives and they're main base of ignorant, racist country morons who wouldn't know change if it bit them square in the a garbanzo bean."

"Uh Mario-a" Luigi said backing away some from the guy. "Is it me or does this guy look a weird to you."

Mario looked up at him. "Yeah a bit, but I think he's friends with Captain Falcon so weirdness is probably the nicest thing you could say about that guy anyway-a."

"My master will devour your flesh and make your his eternal were-servant" said the yellow suited man in a dark haunting voice.

"Oh great, so you are a Replulican then." Mario held out his hand. "Look pal I know you're party a think it has all the right answers but have you even tried taking a look at the conservative medical plan? You'd be getting nothing with McCain, compared to the benefits you'd get with Obama."

"There's only one person I "get" with and that's my master" The man said starting to move closer to Mario.

"See, and you're a gay. That means you'd be getting no coverage or tolerance of your sexuality so really why vote for him-a anyway-' Mario started to say before the man leaned down and quickly bit Mario hard across the neck as Mario pushed him away. "Hey watch who you're a biting!" Mario said rubbing his neck where it was bitten.

Luigi leaned over to Mario. "Brother are you okay-a?"

"Yeah it's going to take more then just-a...." Mario suddenly got a vacant look in his eyes as he started growing hair and fur everywhere as Mario howled up to the moon.

"Mama Mia, what kind of mushrooms have you a been taking latley?" Luigi asked as Mario looked over at him vacantly.

"None dear brother, I've just a seen the light."

"You mean about not being so greedy and letting me have some of the spotlight-a?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"No about getting you to be an eternal pawn for my master's plans of conquest-a" Mario said as he tried reaching over to Luigi who was able to jump away from him.

"Mama Mia, what's a gotten into you-a?" Luigi asked.

"Oh that's quite simple little plumber" said a voice from behind, revealing to be Ganondorf surrounded by some other F-Zero pilots who had been transformed into Werewolves. "He's become the lord of evil's undead were-creature slave and decided you're the next to join the were ranks."

"Were-creatuers?" Luigi said and gasped. "Oh no, a werewolves!'

"Well technically part werehedgehogs, but such techanlicites are beyond the point for the ruler of darkness". Ganondorf snapped his fngers as the were-creature pilots started advancing on Luigi. "Now get the plumber coward so I can rub that stupid turtle's face how I was able to conquer his arch nemesies!"

"Oh no you don't a!" Luigi said as he took out his energy gun and blasted the were pilots, knocking them hard several meters away as Luigi smirked. "It's going to take a lot more then that to defeat this plumber-a".

"Like a me?" Mario said as he hit Luigi from beyond with a close contact fireball slam as Luigi tumbled and hit the ground.

"Well maybe like a that-a". Luigi was able to get up as he saw Mario advance on him. "Mario stop-a! We're a brothers!" Mario then ran at Luigi and started trying to pummel him as Luigi was barley able to avoid his hits. "You've got to break out of this-a!" Luigi barley ducked a forward punch. "Remember the good times, then fun we had as kids-a, and all the drains we unclugged as a plumbers". Luigi backed away from another one of Mario's punches. "Remember when you lost you're a favorite screwdriver and I gave you one of mine-a?" This time Luigi barley avoided a kick as he held out his hand. "Remember the trouble we got into in that speak to Santa Hotline back in the old days?" Mario tried shooting fireballs at him which Luigi barley ducked. "Well time for a plan-B". Luigi then leaped at Mario as then pulled his hat down, pulled on his suspenders and pulled on his moustache. Mario just stood there as Luigi look on amazed. "Wow, I can't believe that a worked-" Luigi said as he saw Mario try shooting another fire ball at him which knocked Luigi hard to the ground. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't of expected something in the old-a show to work here."

"You thought nostaliga of crummy TV would be able to save you?" Ganondorf said as he laughed loudly. "You truley are one foolish plumber. The king of all darkness would find this more funny if it weren't so sad."

"Hey, I have expierence in catching ghost and toads, not a dealing with were a creatuers". Luigi then jumped at Ganondorf. "Though I'm pretty sure if you take out the one in control everything will go a back to normal."

Ganondorf caught his fist. "A better theory, though severly flawed". Luigi tried punching him with his other hand as Ganondorf grabbed his other fist. "First off I'm not the one who started this. And secondly" Ganondorf kicked him lightly in the face sending Luigi once again tumbling along the ground. "You have no chance of defeating me, espically with my new were powers."

Luigi got up and rubbed his cheek. "Mama Mia, if Ganon's not behind this-a, I have to find out who and how to save my brother and those a other people." he thought as Mario started advancing on his brother again. "Though that won't do any good if I end up a getting bitten as well-a". Luigi gulped and tried backing away. "There has to be something I can do to get away and regroup-a". Luigi blinked as he then took off one of his gloves and grabbed the Smash Ball that was hidden underneath it. "Good thing I a had one of these for emergencies" Luigi said quickly punching it as he started to glow with yellow energy.

"If you think you're stupid little Final Smash Dance will affect the king of all evils..." Ganondrof started as the Negative Zone opened up as everyone started glowing yellow and green. "Fight my were-minions. So commandeth..." Ganondorf looked at his hands. "Woah, the king of all darkness is feeling all kinds of messed up." He then started giggling incoherntly as Mario and the other were minions stood there in silence. Suddenly (as if they heard music break out) they started lining up in a row and dancing back and forth, making claw attacks positions as they started singing to themselves.

"Cause this Thriller,

Thriller Night!"

They were heard singing.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Weird, but surprisingly releventa to the holiday-a". He then started running off. "Now I just need to go and get some help to save Mario and the others" he said as he ran further and further away from the still dancing were creatures.

Meanwhile Zelda and Zero Suit were shown on the other side of town chatting with some Dinosaur in light purple and lanvender battle armor.

"So as you can see Bio Rex that is why it is apparent you get everyone in the Keerlon Cooperation to vote for the McCain/Palin ticket this year" Zero Suit was explaining. "Afterall proving superiority and hiding disturbing facts about your past really play up the republican facets and as a big buisness you're coperaration would be recieving many various tax cuts under the plans."

"Wow, that makes sense to me" Bio Rex said. "And I sure don't want those darkies in office, that's for damn sure."

"Uh.... yeah." Zero Suit said slightly embarassed. "So remember who to vote for come this tuesday." Bio Rex nodded as he then closed the door. She sighed. "Man why is it that all the most bigoted and judgmental people are drawn to the Repulbiican party?" She asked.

"Because they are ignornat pig dog males with no proper brain functions of they're own." Zero Suit looked over at her weirdly as Zelda smiled. "Though I do have to admitt Zesu deary I'm impressioned with your motvitional speech skills."

She blushed a bit. "Well catch more flys with honey they say. Though where I come from it's more like ice grenades with Metriods but it's pretty much the same thing." As they started walking away from the house they looked to see Luigi running and screaming towards them.

"Well well looks whose already given up" Zelda said crossing her arms as Luigi reached them, appearing out of breath. "Let me guess. You obviously realized you had no chance of trying to convince people of you're ignroant ideals and decided to go and join the winning side. Normally I wouldn't allow males in but if you promise to admitt to female superority of everything then I may make an exception this one time."

"Look..." Luigi said breathing in and out. "I'll believe anything you want if you... help me out-a."

"What's wrong?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"We were... going to a house... and then this guy... was a were creature... bitten by-a Ganondorf... and then he bit Mario... and he-a turned into... a were creature... and they tried getting-a me... and I ran away... but I need help... saving him... and everyone else... bitten-a."

"Wait a minute" Zero Suit Samus looked over at Zelda. "Wasn't Link the Werewolf?"

"Link was only able to use that power in the Land of Twilight" Zelda explained. "He says he only has the expierence and knowledge of still being a werewolf, not becoming one."

"I thought he also said something about how after Zant's defeat he could become one at will or something."

Zelda rubbed her chin. "Yes and he also said something about how it had to do with that dastardly hand trying to control us so he wasn't able to turn into a werewolf anymore."

"Well these guys aren't a werewolves" Luigi pointed behind him. "They're some sort of were... creature things and we have to stop them-a!"

"And whose this we, Obamist?" Zelda asked. "Why don't you make like you're democreatic party and go after the "real enemy" while we take care of the important issues?"

"Look Ganon's somehow or other involved in this. Isn't that enough of a reason to help fight-a them?"

"Well I do hate that sexist pig Ganon" Zelda admitted. "Though how do I know you're not just lying to try and get me off my glorious campagin trail?"

"Uh, that-a!" Luigi said pointing behind them to see Mario and the other were-creatures being lead by Ganondorf walking behind them.

"Hmmm looks like it was a good thing I let you go after all" Ganondof commented. "Thanks to your fraidy cat tactics I now have the princess and her slutty girlfriend."

"Slutty?" Zero Suit Samus said raising an eyebrow. "Are you asking for an ass kicking or what?"

"No, I'm demanding all three of you become my personal slaves". Ganondorf smiled wickedly at Zelda. "I'm sure the hero of time will do anything I ask once I get his trashy former squeeze under my control."

Zelda teleported right in front of him. "You're acting even more sexist and stupid then usual Ganondorf. I think it's time I liberated the world from your male cruelty once and for all."

"I think it's time I took away your libierties once and for all" Ganondorf said as he quickly grabbed her by the throat and bit down hard on her neck. However instead of turning into a were creature Zelda remained unchanged as she glowed yellow for a second as Ganondorf was knocked back. "Ah, what was that?" He asked.

"Only the start of your pain!" She said shooting a powerful Din's fire blast at him. This caused an explosion but as the smoke cleared Ganondorf looked to be reliatlvey undamaged.

"I don't know how the hell you didn't transform but I'm not going to let you get away that easily." He then held out his hands. "Minions get the Zebes Skank and the Fradey plumber for me. The princess is mine." The Were creatures nodded as they surrounded Luigi and Zero Suit Samus.

"Not how I expected to be spending this Halloween but there's no use in complaining now" Zero Suit Samus said as she started firing on the were creatures and then transformed it into a plasma wip as she started smacking them to the ground. The were creatures quickly got up though as they charged at her. Zero Suit ran at them as well, punching one in the face and barley avoiding being smashed by one from behind. Luigi found himself surrounding as well, knocking some away with fireballs but then running as Were-Mario came at him with a charge F.L.U.D.D blast Luigi barley missed.

"Mama Mia, we're at too much a disadvantge here-a!" He said as three other were creatures came at him as he barley avoided getting bitten.

"Yeah espeically since these guys seem to keep coming" Zero Suit said blasting one in the stomach as she was then smacked from behind by another zombie. She got up and flip kicked him hard in the face and then came down with a downwards kick that smashed into the ground, only to be tackled by two other were creatures as they bared they're fangs to her. "Oh no you don't!" She said smacking they're heads into each other. Suddenly another one came from in from behind and put her in a headlock as he bit into her shoulder hard.

"Zesu!' Zelda said as she was shown watching from several yards away as Ganondorf then punched her hard in the stomach, making her fall to the ground.

"Pay attention to your own fight princess!" Ganondorf said as Zelda slowly got up, coughing up some blood as she starred angrily at him, shooting off a few more Din's fires as Ganodnorf knocked them away with his fist. He then charged in at great speeds, picking Zelda up by the neck again as he did his Flame Choke, severly burning Zelda with dark purple energy flames as she cried out in pain as fell to the ground, burnt all over as Ganondorf laughed evily. "Had enough Princess?" He asked.

"Not ever you... sexist... ass" she muttered. Ganondorf picked her up and then smacked her hard across the face.

"Still stubborn as ever I see. Oh well, I can change that". He then grinned evily as he looked over at the were creatures. "Actually I think I know someone better for the job. My latest were-minion. Why don't you come and show the princess the light girl?" Zelda looked in horror to see Zero Suit Samus (slowly transforming into a werewolf) walking over to them.

"Zesu" Zelda whispered quietly as Zero Suit continued walking over. "You... you can't be his." Zelda started to cry. "You're suppose to be mine. We... were suppose to rule together... remember?"

"No, she can't remember" Luigi thought as he was shown barley dodging being attacked by the other were minions. "Just like a Mario, she'll be forced to attack the ones she cares about-a. And without any more Smash Balls... this time there is no escape-a".

Ganondorf then threw Zelda at Zero Suit Samus who caught the Hyrulian princess. "Why don't you give your little girlfriend one last hug goodbye before she transforms into my property?" Zero Suit Samus nodded as then tightly hugged Zelda.

"I... I can't beleive I let this happen to her" Zelda thoguth trying to look up. "Maybe... maybe if I tried working with Mario and Luigi in the first place this wouldn't of happened. Maybe I... really have lost control". She then starred into Zero Suit's eyes. "Zesu... I'm sorry-"

"No I'm sorry" Zero Suit was heard saying in a low tone. I'm sorry I won't be around to be with you anymore. I really did enjoy our time together Princess but I'm afraid it must end". She then brought Zelda closer and whispered in her ear. "Please, just get out of here as fast as you can and... don't come back.".

"Ze...su?" Zelda said confused as Zero Suit pusher her away and charged quickly at Ganondorf.

"What the-" Ganondorf said as she then knocked him hard in the side of the face with a claw strike. This knocked Ganondorf back some as he stared confused at her. "What are you doing you stupid minion!? You can't attack me!"

"Yes... I can!" Zero said running at him again and elbowing him hard in the stomach. Ganodonrf then tried grabbing her as she was able to backflip away from him and land on the ground, grunting at him.

"Zesu..." Zelda thought again as she looked to see more fur covering her Metriod girlfriend. "She's... resisting the transformation but... she won't last long." Zelda looked around. "That's why she said get out... while I still can". Zelda looked to see Luigi still fighting off the were creatures as one was about to pounce on him. "Before I do though..." she then quickly teleported over to Luigi as she then grabbed him and then teleported away in the blink of an eye.

"Ah they got away!" Ganondorf said as he then smacked Zero Suit hard to the ground. "And it's all your fault!"

Zero Suit then got up, having completley transformed as there was a yellow glare in her eyes. "I'm sorry my master" she said in a robotic voice. "This one's mental subconcious fought quite hard to keep it's control until the princess left."

"That's no excuse!" Ganondorf bellowed as he sighed. "Oh well, I still need to find out how the Princess was able to resisit my bite in the first place". He looked at the other were creaturese. "Until then though spread out and find more people to infect. We need to build our armies up and crush all who get in our way!"

"Yes Master!" All the Zombies screamed as they got up and started following him with the same vacant empty look in they're eye.

Deep in the forest Zelda and Luigi were shown falling to the ground after being teleported out.

"Ow, that was one fall I could of done without-a" He said getting up and rubbing his head before looking over at Zelda. "Thanks for the rescue-a though."

"It was... the least I could do." She said looking down sadly as more tears came to her eyes. "Zesu fought with all her strength to save me but... but I still couldn't save her. What kind of girlfriend am I?"

"Hey, that's not the right attidue to have-a!" Luigi said making a fist. "I wasn't able to save my a brother either, but that dosen't mean that I'm about to sit here and blame myself for that." Luigi looked down sadly. "I've done enough of that already, cowardly pankicking away-a everytime Mario was in danger and then taking so long to finally help him out." Luigi shook his head. "Well no more. We're going to find out what caused this a were infection, and turn them back to normal."

Zelda then got up, nodding as she rubbed away her tears. "You're right. If she can still be saved then... then I can't just stay here crying and let her down." Zelda looked up. "I made a promise to her that we'd rule side by side and I'm going to keep that promise no matter what."

"Good, then first things first is we have to find Master Hand-a". Luigi held out his hand. "He's the only one whose strong enough to deal with these were creatures now-a."

"Much as I hate that hand, or to admitt that a male is right, he would be the only one with enough power to take them down." She pointed east. "I used up a lot of my powers teleporting us far away from those creatures but I think the Mansion's only a quarter mile that way. We should be able to get there in a few minutes if we run for it"

"Then let's a go then." Luigi and Zelda took off as Luigi looked over at Zelda. "Are you sure you're okay to run?"

She coughed a bit and then nodded. "It's our only choice. Besides I can heal myself pretty quickly when I need to thank's to Naryu's protect" she said as blue energy was shown around her.

"Was that how you were able to avoid-a being transformed when you were bitten?" Luigi asked.

"No, it wasn't that." Zelda looked down sadly. "The strength of that spell depends on my will and if Zesu's will was able to break due to the bite, then... mine would of as well. Espeically considering she has Metriod DNA and if the were-curse is more infectious then the X-Parasite then it'd be stronger then my magical resistance" She then took out the yellow crystal from before. "I think it had something to do with this. I heard that in addition to being a powerful energy source this stone was good for warding away curses and vexes. Espeically if empowered by the energies of the Triforce, though I think only Link would have enough power to ward off this kind of transformation without the stone"

Luigi rubbed his chin. "Maybe it could also be used to returning everyone to normal."

"Perhaps". Zelda smirked at him. "Though I don't normally wish to work with a male I'm going to need all the help I can to save Zesu. For once our two parties are going to have to pull together if we want to have any chance of defeating the threats ahead of us."

"Sounds like something Barrack would of a said" Luigi thought to himself. "Though I am glad to be with her on this one. I just hope we can save Mario and the others before they find even more people to infect-a". The two continued running off as the camera faded out...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well so ends Chapter Seven Gang. Hope you enjoyed that little political taste with you know it being election day and all. If You did remember to read and review so I can hear about how much you liked it or not.


	8. Return To The Hands

Okay it's time for the next chapter everyone. Hope you've been enjoying this story and can't wait to see this latest chapter. Once again Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me but belongs to Nintendo and it's affilate companies. Now with the legalities out of the way here's the latest chapter.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Eight: Re-Enter The Hands"

By DianaGohan.

In another town, this time fairly far away from the mansion, the townspeople were shown panicking in fear as they saw someone start walking through the town.

"Oh no, it's him again!" Said a Puppit as he then flew on his string to a group of other puppets. "What's he doing here?"

"What do you think?" Asked one of the other Puppits as he looked around. "Anyone have the sacrifice offerings?"

A Shaydas pointed it's blade over at a TowTow. "That was suppose to be HIS job" he said.

The Towtow growled at him. "I was sleeping, okay?"

"For like a month?"

"Yeah for like a month. It's what I do until I start trying to kill you, so unless you want that-"

"We have much bigger problems then you deal with" Said a Sword Primid holding up his blade. "If no one's got any offerings then he's going to come in here and eat us all."

A Greap wielded it's two giant axes. "You must be crazy if you think it will eat me" said the subspace creature as it twirled it's axes leaping a bit in the air. "I'll slice it to pieces before that can happen."

"Oh no you won't" a Bombed said taking off it's head. "That thing's devoured at least a dozen of you and even more of my kind. I don't think any one of us is going to stop it."

"Maybe not alone, but together we will" said a Giant Primid holding out his hand. "We must band together as one and defeat this menance once and for all." He made a fist. "It's been allowed to terrorize our lives for far too long and this time we're not going to take it anymore."

"Yeah you're right" said a Fire Primid glowing with flame energy. "We're going to heat it up real good."

"And annoy it until it falls off the conveyer belt, to it's death!" said a Mite as a bunch of other mites appeared behind it. "We've been devoured in the hundreds but tonight it's us who get to do the devouring."

"We're not really going to try eating it are we?" Asked a Roturret brandishing it's guns. "Since I think it'd be better getting blasted to pieces then being our meal."

"No but we are going to teach it a lesson" stated the Giant Primid as he looked over at the others. "Follow me to victory brothers!" The other subspace foes cheered as they started running at the figure, who was revealed to be Kirby wearing a giant Chef's hat holding a giant bag.

"It's trick or treating time, which means lots of treats to eat" Kirby started singing as he then looked to see the Subspace creatures run right in front of him. "Alright it's treats deleivered not to your houses" he then held out his bag. "Fill this with reeses pieces, M&Ms, skittles, Mars bars, bacon, pizza, hamburgers and pretty much anything that can be found in a refridgerator."

"Not today monster" Said the Big Primid pointing at the others. "For months since the Subspace Adventure and we've been allowed to live in this town in peace you've been coming around and eating all of us whenever you've got hungry. Well no more."

"Oh but I just want Candy today" Kirby said whining some. "Delicious not at all nutrious candy. Like gummy worms, spaghetti worms, chocolate worms, bulbous worms-"

"Hey I'm suppose to be sucking on you not the other way around!" A Bulbous said emerging from the ground. "We don't have any candy Kirby and we're going to make you pay for treating us like sweets-"

"No... Candy?" Kirby said in a shock as his eyes then flashed red. "NO.... CANDY?!!"

"Oh I knew this would happen" said the Sword Primid throwing down his sword. "I told you guys to try and focus more on getting Candy but no you thought we could take him. We'll I'm not ending up as a meal." The Sword Primid quickly ran out as fast as he could.

"Fine, no glory to you for being the one to take down Kirby". Said the Big Primid as Kirby was shown glowing with fire Energy. "We will not be intimated by you anymore you pink glutton. Prepare to die-" Kirby quickly jumped up and swung his hammer as it knocked the Giant Primid into two.

"Alright, pinata time!" Kirby said in his usual happy go lucky tone as he then reached into one half of the primid and pulled something out. "Ew, this isn't candy, this isn't even a third mid day snack!" he then threw away what looked like an organ (only covered with shadow energy) and looked at the others. "Do you guys have any candy now?" The Subspace foes shook they're heads in fear. "THEN YOU MUST DIE!" Kirby said in angry tone as he then charged at them. The Subspace minions tried fighting back but Kirby devoured, chopped and hammered them all in quick succession. The town of subspace foes quickly diminshed as Kriby sighed and licked his lips. "Man they still don't taste like candy" Kirby then started walking away. "Man no one has candy, or even good tasting stuff and people around to eat."

"So you're looking for candy eh?" said a voice from the bushes.

Kirby looked over at it. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that one again!" Kirby held out his hand. "Ganon told me there was candy in Zelda's bush, and I asked her about it, and she chased me for five days, and those magic bolts didn't taste good at all."

"I have real candy" the bush voice said as it threw out a lollypop which Kirby quickly gulped down. "If you want more then all you have to do is come into this bush."

"I don't know" Kirby said looking around back and forth. "Meta Knight told me not to talk to strangers, or people who hide in bushes, or Dedede when he dips chocolate onto Gordos and calls them snacky time cakes."

"Uh... my name's Barry ths Bush, so technically you know who I am, so technically I'm not a stranger."

"Hmm and technically I do want that candy" Kirby said as he lept in the bush. A chomping sound was heard as Kirby was pushed out of it by a Were-Waddle Dee. Kirby looked up at it "Hey that wasn't candy at all!"

"Duh" said the Waddle Dee. "My master told me to trick you into getting bitten so you'd be his eternal were servant, which I did."

"Hey I'm not a slave to anyone, except my stomach" Kirby said. Suddenly werewolf hair grew around his body as sharp claws erupted from his hands as Kirby looked up and howled at the moon. "Uh on second thought I do feel like pledging my loyality to Master Dedede now" Kirby said in the low robotic voice. "I can still be a slave to my stomach though right?"

The Were Waddle thought for a second. "Uh sure, so long as you remember to bite all your fellow smashers and turn them into were-servants as well."

"Alright then, it's biting time!" Kirby said taking off quickly as the Waddle Dee looked at him confused.

"Either he's too simple to fully control or else his stomach really is in his brain" The Waddle Dee commented as he then took out a walkie talkie and talked into it. "Master Dedede, Kirby has been found and were infected."

"Just as planned I reckon" Dedede was heard saying over the intercom. "Tell him to go around and bite his fellow smashers."

"Uh, I already... did that." The Waddle Dee commented.

"Oh, then tell him to come here when he's done so I can whallop him into next year!"

"He kind of already took off before I called you."

"Well then find him and tell him that or else I'll give you that whalloping!" Dedede screamed as he ended the communication.

The Waddle sighed. "Man this whole were henchmen thing really sucks, even more then the whole regular Henchmen thing." The Waddle looked up. "I just wish I could be my own waddle and..." The Waddle blinked for a second. "Wait a minute, I can be my own Waddle!" He raised his fist into the air. "Man I should of realized this before now. I can't wait to tell the other waddles this." The waddled cheered loudly as he started running off in another direction. Meanwhile Peach (who was shown wearing a seethrough Pink one piece leotard, white pantyhose and red heeled shoes, along with a fake pair of rabbit ears and a cotton tail) was happily skipping through a part of the forest, singing to herself.

"Lalala

I'm like the cutest bunny

Lalala

that is like so funny

lalalala

I like tea and honey

lalalala

like did I already say funny?"

"RAHHH!" Said a bunch of Were-Waddle Dees as they jumped around her at all sides, slowly advancing on Peach.

"Ahhh, you guys really like got in the Halloween spirit" she said picking up one of the Waddle Dees and hugging it tightly. "I think you would of made cuter sheep or maybe bunnies like me but those are still totally cute werewolf costumes."

"These aren't costumes" one of the Were-Waddles pointed out. "We are Were-creatures of the night who bite and enslave you for our master."

"Aww, and now you're totally cosplaying! That is so cute." She looked over at the Waddle. "Okay so what's like my line?"

One of the waddles looked at her confused. "How about you just stay there and get bitten and transform like a good little bunny?"

"I'm not just any bunny. I'm a play bunny". Peach rubbed her chin. "That's what like Captain Falcon called me and I think it means like having fun and playing a lot which is totally like the best thing to do."

"No the best thing to do would be to just get bitten already" said the waddle Dee in her hands inching closer to her.

"Would that be like in my character?" Peach asked confused. "I think we should really like rehearse this and maybe like put on a cute little play and oh, it should have sparkles and rainbows and Cobby can ride in as the mayor of dogland-"

"Hold on a second!" Said the Waddle from before as he ran in front of the other Waddles. "We don't have to do this."

"What are you talking about Waddle 12?" Asked one of the other waddles.

"Maybe he's like talking about having a song and dance number before the whole being bitten scene" Peach said. "We could find those like High School Musical guys and like totally get an album out and have fun singalongs and it would be like the best day ever."

Waddle 12 shook his head. "I"m talking about something even better then singalongs."

"Sing and dancealongs?" Peach asked.

"No, freedom!" Waddle 12 pointed at all the other Waddles. "In case you guys forgot we weren't bitten by anyone and turned into were-creatures. We simply became them because that's what Dedede became."

"So?" Said one of the other waddles.

"So that means we don't have to listen to what he says anymore." The Waddle Dee pointed at itself. "Before we were weak and puny and only had to listen to Dedede because he was so much stronger. Now the scales have tipped more in our favor." The Waddle made a fist in the air. "Together we can join forces and take him down once and for all and finally be free."

"Yeah and then you can stay at my house" Peach said. "I mean Mario said I shouldn't like adopt anymore of you cute little guys but like being enslaved and stuff is so totally not fun and junk and you shouldn't have to do that if you don't want to."

"Yeah, you're right about that" said one of the other Waddles. "We have the werewolf power now to rise up against Dedede by creating our own waddle minions-"

"Uh Pardon me" said one of the were-waddles that had glasses on it's eyes. "But technically we have the half werehog spirit within us, not werewolf, since werehogs are different then werewolves."

"... Shut up nerd" said one of the other Waddles.

"Hey I'm just trying to clarify that to everyone" he said. "And by the way we can't create our own were-minions. Since we were made by Dedede, anything we touch would still be controlled by him even if we aren't controlled by him."

"What, really?" Said one of the other Were-Waddles. "Because I bit this squirrel and I told him to suck a nut, which he did."

"Didn't Dedede tell you to make him say that?" Said another were-waddle.

"Yeah well... that's what I wanted too."

"Look it's simple" The glasses Were Waddle said as he grabbed a sheet of rock and started drawing on it. "The original source of the Werepowers, Sonic, had become a werehog through tainted chaos emerald energies. On the night of a full moon this allows him to bite and infect other creatures". He then drew some crude drawings of Bowser, Ganondorf, Dedede and Wario. "However since he is feral and small minded in this state anything he bites will mentally regress as well, unless they can override the darkenss energy of being bitten, which would require them to either be black hearted of being able to manipulate they're own energy." The Glasses Waddle then drew another drawing of Were-Sonic. "This means that he cannot manipulate anyone, while those who have been able to override the mental feral effect of they're own transformation, and having been naturally bitten unlike us, can actually manipulate whoever they bite to follow they're orders". He then drew a picture of a wolf. "Of course this can all be voided if an actual werewolf comes into the picture. A real werewolf, or at least powerful wolf creature who can manipulate they're own energy can take command of any were infected creature according to legend if they were naturally bitten." He then looked over at the others. "So in conclusion we cannot manipulate those we bite, there are no real werewolves known at the time, and the original werecreature's bite is not as powerful as those who are able to mentally control they're own werebite."

"Like, that's really, really confusing" Peach said holding her head. "I think you're like giving me a headache."

"Oh he always does that crap" said one of the other were-waddles. "I keep telling you shut up nerd, but you don't listen!"

The Nerd Waddle Looked at him. "Well I just want everyone to know what's going on that's all". The other waddle then punched the nerd one hard in the face.

"And I just want you to close you're nerd-hole, that's all!"

Waddle 12 jumped in front of him. "Look this isn't going to help us get back at Dedede". He looked at the other Waddles. "And if we can't make people join us then we're just going to have to turn him back into a regular penguin so we'll be able to beat on him." He pointed at the Glasses waffle. "Know anything that can help us with that nerdo?"

"Uh, not really." Said the glasses nerd. "I just know about the biting, not about any possible cures."

Waddle 12 narrows his eyes. "How helpful".

"Oh, like Master Hand would probably be able to help!" Peach said raising her hand. "He's always good at like snapping his fingers and like making problems go away like magic."

"Yeah, that's a good plan" Waddle 12 said. "Okay we get him to help us find out how to take down Dedede and then finally free ourselves."

"Do you really need to keep repeating that?" said the glasses weaaring waddle.

Waddle 12 went over and punched him in the face. "Shut up nerd!" He said as he pointed at the others. "Come on gang, let's go!" The waddles nodded and started running through the forest

"Wait for like me!" Peach said as she chased after them, jumping along the ground and giggling. "Bunny hopping's fun" she said as she continued to hop along after them.

In a forest clearing somewhere else Master Hand and Crazy Hand were shown floating above the ground, looking at the dirt.

"Are you sure this is where his tracks went?" Master Hand asked his brother.

"Hey whose the professional tracker here?" Crazy Hand asked.

"I think that'd be neither of us."

"Well I'm a lot more neither then you are". Master just looked at him confused. "Hey, I'm sure we're going the right way. I mean have I ever been wrong before?"

"Uh, yes, on too many occasions to name right now."

"Well looks like you should chock up another win for me!" He then pointed in front of them. "See? I found them."

"Them?" Master Hand looked to see Crazy hand pointing at three figures a few yards ahead of them. "You fool! We're chasing Were-Sonic, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Crazy Hand thought for a second. "Whose Were-Sonic again?"

Master Hand grunted in frustration as he then started floating ahead of his brother. "You know what? You just stay here. I'm going to see if they've seen Were-Sonic."

Crazy Hand made a thumbs up. "And I'm going to see if I remember who you're talking about" Master Hand sighed as he floated closer to the three figures who were revealed to be Smashers in costumes.

"Okay guys, now that we've finally reached the edge of Central City 3, we can finally go down and buy the stuff we need to egg the crap out of the mansion" said Yoshi (who was wearing a darker green dinosaur looking costume with scales and claws and spiked talons on his feet).

"And... we needed to come miles away to buy eggs when you can just lay them without any effort" said Pikachu (who was wearing a red dragon costume with yellow scales on his stomach and giant wings, yellow horn on his nose and drag claws and talons) claping dryly. "Great plan there Yoshi."

Yoshi smirked at him. "Hey you have to do whatever I say this Halloween. Remember the bet."

"Isn't this costume punishment enough?" Pikachu said pointing down to what he was wearing.

"No, it isn't. And really it's not so bad" Yoshi said chuckling some which soon erupted into full form laughter.

"I gotta make sure I remember never to bet Yoshi on who can eat the most eggs, whether or not they have ketchup on it" Pikachu thought to himself.

Yoshi stopped laughing and looked over. "Anyway Central City 3 has the best place to buy eggs with a lot of white shell gunk in them that really can mess up windows and walls" he poitned out.

"Not to mention they have a great record store" said Jigglypuff who was shown to be wearing a simple black bobbly wig with some lipstick and make up on. "Maybe I can try and get my album sold there."

"Yeah well worry about that after we get the eggs" Yoshi said. "Seriously we need to actually get down there and get them before Master Hand comes around and ruins things."

"I really doubt that he's just going to appear in the middle of the woods..." Pikachu started to say as Master Hand was shown floating to them. "Man I am so off today" he commented to himself as Master Hand floated in front of them.

"Oh man, what are you doing here?" Yoshi asked.

"Well first I wanted to get angry with you guys for ditching me" he pointed at them. "Seriously that was not cool. We were suppose to be going trick or treating together."

"What do we look like, five?" Yoshi asked. "We're not going to go around as a big group just because you don't like going out alone."

"Oh but it would of been fun. We could of had contests and games and laughs and now thanks to you jerks there's none of that to be had". Master Hand looked away. "I hope you're happy".

"Well I was happy about going to town before you came and probably will stop us from doing that" Jigglypuff stated. "Can't we get this lecture afterward?"

"Lecture yes, but there's other things I wanted to talk to you about first". Master Hand looked around. "Like for example if you've seen Sonic around."

"No, and even if we did it'd only be because that'd be the opposite direction we'd be wanting to head in" Pikachu stated. "What do you need him for anyway?"

"Well it's a long story, I think. Something about chaos energies and turning into some sort of werehog creature-"

"Oh yeah, I heard he's getting some sort of 3D special made about his stupid werewolf transformation". Pikachu crossed his arms. "Luckiest I get are those Pokemon Chronicles christmas specials but no one tries making those in actually well thought out computre graphics."

"Hey at least you still have something recent about you" Yoshi pointed out. "My last show was like years ago before they even had 3D."

"No actually there was 3D" Jigglypuff pointed out. "Remember that Dire Straights "Money For Nothing" 1985 Music Video? That pre-dated even you being found."

Yoshi held out his hand. "Yeah true but I meant you know well though out 3D, like you know a Pixar Movie or something."

"Aha! So you are Rex!" Crazy Hand said floating over and pointing at him.

Yoshi looked over at him confused. "No, I'm Godzilla" he said pointing at himself. "Goes with representing lizards and all. Kind of pretty easy to figure out, unless Nana's Killer Frost DC obscure villaness or Luigi's Ben 10 Alien Plumber costumes."

"Or like Jigglypuff's Britney Spears costume!" Crazy said pointing over at Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff puffed out angrily. "I'm not that womanizing singing badly toned, can only preform in songs that have to be on completely digital sounding tracks skank!" Jigglypuff pointed at herself. "I'm the original Good girl gone bad."

"Madonna?" Crazy Hand guessed.

"Uh, no Rihanna, the Good Girl gone bad of 2007, before she had the more freaky Disturbia look."

"That would of fit in more with Halloween though" Pikachu pointed out.

Jigglypuff smiled at him. "Oh you mean how you're costume fits in".

Pikachu glared at her. 'Please don't see it-"

"Oh Pikachu that's such a great dragon costume. What is it from?"

Yoshi smiled at him. "You have to say it man. It's part of the bet."

Pikachu rolled his eyes and looked over at the hands. "It's From Bakugan, my most favorite show ever" Pikachu made a lazy attempt a "woohooing" motion. "Yeah Backugan, how I love your stupid card battling monster fights and wooden poorly developed characters. It's the best show ever."

Crazy Hand laughed. "Man not even I would think that"

"Well I have to say it thanks to a certain bet I wish I never would of taken". Pika then looked at Master Hand. "Can we please focus on something else? Like uh what was that about Sonic and werehogs again?"

"Oh yeah that" Master Hand said. "Forgot about that between the costume mentions and the whole Backugan thing-"

"Shut up about that!" Pikachu yelled.

"Fine fine". Master Hand looked around. "Look Sonic's turned into some werehog and I think he could be going around biting people and turning them into were-creatures, and we've got to contain him before he goes and turns you all into were-somethings."

"Well yeah for like the night" Yoshi pointed out. "Then everyone will revert back into normal and we can develop a cure to turn them back for good then."

"Actually it's not so easy" Crazy Hand stated. "That works with werewolves, but we're dealing with a were-hog infused with Chaos energies. That means once bitten the creature will remain a were creature forever unless stabbed through with silver or given a rare form of Wolfsbane that will change them back to normal."

Master Hand looked shocked at him. "Where the hell did you here this from?'

"Wikipedia' Crazy Hand was shown browsing the internet. "Says so right here under were creatures and how to cure them."

Master Hand looked at the page. "Hmmm sounds trust worthy enough."

"Oh come on, it's something from the internet" Pikachu said. "Specifically from a site where ANYONE can alter the content. How trustworthy can that be?"

"Well it's what we're going to have to go on." Master Hand made a fist. "We'll get some silver and wolfsbane and kick those were creatures butts all over the map."

"Hey is the map over there?" Crazy Hand said pointing to the right of them.

"For your sake that better not be a CD-I refrence" Master Hand mumbled to see a bunch of Were-Waddle dees running towards him. "Oh no, the were creatures are attacking. Quick, someone give me some silver."

"Sorry, but we don't have any silver" Jigglypufff stated. "Until my records start selling, though I'm sure I'll be going into the gold and platminium by then-"

"Hey hold on a second!" Were Waddle 12 said holding out his hand. "We're friends, not enemies."

Master Hand shook his glove. "Yeah right, once a werewolf, always a werewolf."

"Actually we're wadddle dees infused with werehog energies given to us by Dedede" The Glasses Waddle pointed out. "You see it's really quite simple-"

"Shut up nerd!" said one of the other waddles hitting him.

Crazy Hand chuckled. "Man that guy's such a nerd."

Master Hand glared at him. "Yeah, so sayeth the hand who looked stuff up on Wikipedia."

"That was you right?" Crazy asked as Master Hand groaned.

Peach then jumped in and waved. "Like hi everyone!" she said happily. "How are like you guys doing?"

"Pretty good princess" Yoshi said pointing over at the Were Waddles. "You wouldn't happen to know if these guys are telling the truth about being on our side would you?"

Peach nodded. "Like of course" she said picking one up and cuddling it. "These cute little waddles just want to break free of they're master and like something about them not being bitten and not being able to infect other people and like other stuff that makes my head hurt."

"Hey, we can infect people!" Said one of the Waddles as he went over and bit Pikachu hard on the tail. "See?"

One of the other waddles hit him. "Dude, what the hell? You're not suppose to do that!"

"Oh yeah, right". The waddle rubbed his head. "Sorry about that." Pikachu then started transforming into a were creature as it's fur turned brown as it's entire pupils turned black and it's claws grew bigger.

"Now that I have been bitten, you will all become slaves of my master" Pikachu said in a low robotic voice before looking over at Yoshi. "Starting with you, egg chucker."

"Hey at least it's better then a spear chucker" Yoshi said as everyone looked at him. "What, that wasn't racist-" Pikachu jumped on him. "Oh Crap!" Pikachu was shown digging his glaws into Yoshi as the dinosaur screamed in pain.

Master Hand looked around. "Well I think it's time to hit that dusty old trail."

"With a shovel?" Crazy Hand asked conjuring one up as Master Hand threw it away.

"No with magical hand teleportation."

"Why don't you just use that magical hand powers to cure them?" one of the waddles asked.

"Oh yeah uh our powers don't really work against were creatures so it's best to just start teleporting away."

"But like what about Yoshi?" Peach asked.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Somebody help me!" Yoshi screamed out as he was then bitten by Pikachu.

"Sorry, but I don't talk to drowning poultrry... I mean werehog dinosaurs. One of those things". Master Hand then snapped his fingers as he, Crazy, Peach, Jigglypuff and the Waddles all teleported away.

"Curses! They got away!" Screamed out Pikachu.

"Don't worry" Yoshi said as finished transforming into a were dinosaur. "We know where they're headed. All we need to do is inform the master of what's happening and we'll be able to transform those fools as well." Yoshi and PIkachu smirked at each other as they're eyes glowed yellow as they ran off at quick speeds as the camera started fading out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well looks like things just keep getting worse for our heroes, but hey at least they have means and exposition to fight back with so that's something. Hopefully enough to make you enjoy this chatper anyway and want to comment on it here and such.


	9. Enter The Snake

Okay time For the next chapter. Once again nothing Smash Brothers is owned by me. I should also point out that this chapter takes some ideas/actions used by specific posters who have been leaving me reviews or PM latley. In fact there's one person in particular whose noterized here in a sort of "cameo" but not really role. Hope it's still enough to make you enjoy this chapter, which starts now.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Nine: Enter Snake"

By DianaGohan.

In Another section of the forest three other Smashers were seen walking along the ground. There was Captain Falcon (wearing a red and silver spandex costume with red boots and a green spiky wig), R.O.B (who was painted flesh colors and just wearing a red hoodie and had tan pants stapled onto his body) and Lucario (who was wearing a short black wig with a slightly black skin tone wearign a blue T-shirt and black jeans) as Falcon looked down annoyed.

"Man I can't believe that Falcon plan didn't work" he muttered to himself.

"To be fair, running around and screaming "Captain Planettttttt!" into everyone's faces is one of the stupidest ways I ever heard of to make money" Lucario commented.

Captain Falcon scoffed. "Oh come on, it had a fair chance of working.'

"Actually according to my sensors bop boop, it had a .08 Percent chance of actually suceeding, beep" R.O.B pointed out.

Falcon turned to him. "Aren't you suppose to be trying to act like a regular human."

"Yes in order to maintain the illusion that my cosplay has engaged, bop."

"Well you know regular humans don't say "according to my sensors" or beep beep."

"What about Snake and Mr. Game and Watch?" Lucario asked.

Falcon pointed at himself. "Oh come on, I'm more normal then those two guys."

"Very well, then I shall act like you more average human". R.O.B then spun around imating Falcon's Taunt. "Show me your moves, Falcon Falcon, I want to get laid a lot, Falcon, give me sex and give it fast, Falcon Falcon."

Captain Falcon crossed his arms. "Oh come on. I don't say Falcon Falcon. That'd just be tacky. And furthermore the Falcon does get laid a lot."

"To be more accurate, the falcon does get laid a lot when he is in possession of monetary value, Falcon." R.O.B stated.

Falcon groaned. "Don't remind me. Now I'm never going to get enough to get Dark Zel's Halloween special. And that looked really hot, espically the part where-"

"Uh hate to interrupt but it's especially, not espically" Lucario commented.

Falco shrugged. "So?"

"So, you're always prouncuing that word wrong and probably spelling it too" Lucario smirked and crossed his arms. "Captain Falcon, are by you any chance from another country and english is your second Language as well?"

"I'm from another PLANET, but English was always my first language."

"Well you do a pretty poor job of it. Maybe you should try being one of those immigrant gringos. I hear they don't need to pay a lot for sex and you could hook up with some dirty fat spanish hookers-"

"FALCON PUNCH!" Falcon then Punched Lucario hard in the face as he slammed him through a tree. "I warned you to stop being a grammar nerd!"

"When it fills my aura up like this why would I want to be anything else?" Lucario said as he got up, glowing a bit more with purple energy. "Besides it helps honor my costume. Which is something you haven't done."

"Hey I only picked this cause we're both captains and I thought the ladies would be into saving the earth and crap like that."

"I think ladies are into saving the earth so they will get with me, Falcon" R.O.B said as Falcon Grimmaced. Suddenly an explosion occured behind the three as they saw it blow up a chunk of the forest.

"What in the falc was that?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I don't know but we better check it out". Lucario held out his hand. "Adventure, ho!"

"... Was that honoring your costume as well?"

"No I just always wanted to say that." Lucario admitted as the three ran over and looked to see a charred section of ground with a few bloody peices of what appeared to be mutated mushroom creatures around. Lucario felt the ground. "My aura detects these use to be Goombas before they were blown to pieces."

"Heh heh blown" Falcon laughed a bit as the other two looked at him. "Uh I mean what do you think blew them up?"

R.O.B started glowing. "My Falconest Sensors suggest it was a C3 Explosive, Falcon."

Falcon sighed. "Okay seriously stop imitating me."

"Very well, I shall go back to acting like a superior robot, boop" R.O.B said scanning the ground. "The C3 Explosive in the charge has a 99.5 percent chance of being equpiement used by Solid Snake."

"Oh you mean boxy over there?" Captain Falcon asked pointing over to one of Snake's carboard boxes. "What kind of Halloween Prank involves strapping bombs around a forest anyway?"

Lucario's eyes glowed. "My Aura senses that Snake isn't in there, but also gives me a reading on who it could be for."

Falcon points at himself. "Yeah well my uh... awesome sense knew that already."

"I do not detect an awesome sense built or located within you" R.O.B commented.

"Well you guys get your little aura energy and robotic imagery so I should get something" Falcon whined. The three then looked to see a group of Goomba appear from some shrubs. These goombas however were growing fur around them and had fangs and more nasty looks then usual. "Okay what the Falc is with the were-goombas?" Falcon asked.

"Got me, or my aura" Lucario admitted. "But I defintley know it isn't just a costume though". The Goomba then sniffed around and laid they're eyes on the box. They jumped on it as suddenly it exploded in a bevy of flames as the three looked at the site amazed. "I also know no matter how much I like obtaning damage, I wouldn't want to be in the middle of that".

Falcon leaned against a tree. "You know this looks like one of those kind of things that involves some sort of mystery or attack or something that's going to get away from me getting any action on Halloween. I say we ignore it." Suddenly Falcon was grabbed from behind an invisible force as Lucario and R.O.B looked shocked at this as a knive was shown pointed at Falcon's throat.

"And I say you shut the (swear) up" said a voice. The optical camoflague disolved and it was shown to be Snake (wearing a purple jacket under a white shirt and red tie, with purple pants and black shoes with a brown afro wig and cigarette in his mouth) as he looked over at the others. "That goes the same for the rest of you (beep)holes."

"Hey you're the one whose trying to slit us" Falcon said trying to headbutt Snake who simply just pulled him away.

"Had to make sure you hadn't been bitten by one of those (swear)in were creatures" Snake pointed out as he took out his lighter and lit his cigarette. "Guess you're just regular (beep)in weirdos though."

"Acutally we are simply just in cosplay mode, bop" R.O.B remarked. "I am representing a human being, Captain Falcon is representing Ted Turner's failed attempt at creating a superhero known as Captain Planet, and Lucario is partially making himself look like the fanfiction author wiiboychris."

"Hey that guy is the ultimate Lucario fan, even moreso then Light Lucario, and deserves respect" Lucario pointed out.

"And is also a bit of a grammar nazi" Falcon said pointing at Snake. "Better then just being a stab and blow up first and then insult later sort of guy."

"You'd be like that too if you had to deal with the minions of the (swear)in Werehog running around" Snake said blowing some smoke from his ciagarette.

"My memory sensors indicate that hails from Sonic's upcoming latest console adventure, bop" R.O.B remarked.

"Well that ain't the only place it's (beep)ing coming from." Snake crossed his arms. "I thought I'd have an easy night just relaxing on Halloween but turns out out as usual (swear) just had to be going down...."

We then See Snake in a Flashback just relaxing laying on a tree in the middle of the forest.

"Ahh, finally away from all those (beep)holes" Snake said looking up. "No more of that (swear)ing old ass 2D bleep or that egoasstastic Mario or espeically that (beep)ing glove". As Snake was relaxing though he looked from out of the corner of his eye to see a Were-Goomba waddling to him. "Oh (beep)in great. Something's come to ruin my mood". Snake then got up as the Were-Goomba waddled closer.

"I have been instructed by my master to consume your flesh so that you may join us" the Were Goomba said.

"Well instead of my flesh why don't you have a little of this?" Snake then threw a grenade in it's mouth. The Goomba simply ate it though as it blew up within it's stomach. The Goomba spit out a little smoke and looked annoyed at Snake. "Okay since when did you (swears) get so tough?" The Goomba then showed it's teeth as it charged at Snake who at the last second flew on his Cypher up above the air. "Geez starts dressing like a (beep)in werewolf and thinks it can take on me." The WereGoomba then chomped down on a tree and in one bite brought it down to the ground. "Hmmm maybe it's not just a (swear)in costume then". Snake then landed on top of one of the trees as the Goombas was shown quickly scaling it. "Well if it if is some werewolf crap then maybe this will end up coming in handy afterall" Snake then took out another grenade that was glowing with with a silver tint. He then threw it at the Goomba as it exploded, knocking the Goomba hard to the ground as it was shown severly bleeding with part of it's head blown out. "Damn, those pack more of a whallop then I thought. Or maybe he was right about them coming tonight. Either way guess I should try calling him for more (beep)in info". Snake then activiated one of his codec channels as he could be shown talking to Otacon who was dressed in a similar purple jacket and pants combo but had what appeaered to be a giant metal cross across his back.

"Oh hey Snake" Octacon said. "How goes Halloween? Run into any were creatures yet?"

Snake sighed. "As a matter of fact, I think I might of actually."

Octacon cheered. "Ha, I told you there'd be some tongiht. I told you! You said "Oh no, there aren't any werewolves you stupid superstituous nerd" and I told you there was going to be some and looks like one of those statements turned out to be wrong."

"I didn't say stupid, that (beepin) nerd" Snake thought before speaking again. "Okay yeah you were right. And that silver grenade you gave me really did the trick."

"And you thought making a whole line up of silver weaponry against werewolves is dumb, didn't you?" Octagon gloated. "Not so dumb when it's saving you huh?"

"Look you can have more time to rub it in you were right later". Snake was then shown looking down as he saw more were goombas around the forest. "Since there's more of these (beep)in critters around and I only have so many of those things."

"Well I could always send you more" Otacon pointed out. "Though it may take awhile to search over, espically since I might end up streaming it to the WRONG server if you know what I mean."

"Didn't I say you could do more (beep)in gloating later?!" Snake yelled out.

"Jeez calm down Snake. Just getting the point across that's all." Otagon was shown typing things down on a computer. "I'll get to work on sending some ammunition and some information on what's going down. Till then you work on staying alive and getting yourself out of this mess."

"It's what I'm best at" Snake smirked. "Don't worry. It will be a long while before I end up doing that final "bang" shot."

"Oh man, you're still wearing that Spike costume?" Octagon asked. "I thought if you admitted to the werewolf thing you'd agree to go cosplay with my thing."

"Look just cause there are werewolves dosen't mean I'm being some (beep)in Johnny Bosch voiced pussy" Snake stated.

"I wasn't talking about Ichigo" Octagon whined.

"Oh who (beep)in cares? Can't you just focus on what needs to get done?"

"Fine, drain all the fun out of this night why don't you?" With that the transmission ended.

Snake looked down to see more were-Goombas mowing around. "Can't let them get me with low ammuniton now" Snake thought. "Best just wait out until I get what I need to blow the (beep) out of them as well as find out where they're (beep)in coming from".

The Flashback ended as Snake held out his hands. "After waiting a while Octagon gave me the weapons I'd need to take down these were (swears) and a little history about them. Turns out thanks to Sonic the Hedge(beep) getting transformed into a werehog he's been going around and biting people. Some of the people he ended up biting were those villian (curse) who were able to counteract the were curse's detriorating they're brain and start biting and transforming others around here."

"Like who?" Lucario asked.

Snake shrugged. "Don't know who exactly but probably everyone they come in contact with. From what Octagon says the were curse transformation can pretty much infect everyone."

R.O.B's senssors glowed. "That seems highly unlikley beep bop. Between the high reside of magical energy, the holy powers, the alien blood types, DNA that includes the genetic possiblity of adapting others powers and even they're overall strong willpower it would seem sensical that most would be able to resist, bop."

"You're forgetting one thing robo" Snake threw away his ciagrette and stamped it out. "The werehog curse not only carries the werehog genes in them but also trace elements of those (beep)in chaos emerald energies in them. And Chaos Emerald (curse) can outride pretty much everything. Why do you think that Super Sonic Final (curse) transformation disallowed us use of Final Smashes in Tournaments?"

"Yeah that's true". Falcon crossed his arms. "Thanks to his Super Sayian ripoffy powers I can't run over people with my car because of how just plain unfair that transformation turned out being."

"And that unfairity is mixed into this (beep)in were transformation". Snaked leaned against a tree. "The only thing that seems to stop these guys are silver objects and I've only go so many silver (beep)in weapons in my arsenal."

"That gives me a conversion into idea mode, boop" R.O.B said spinning around. "We find Master Hand and have him give us more weapons as his hand energy would allow for an infinite supply of silver armory."

"Hmmm, that's actually a pretty good idea" Snake rubbed his chin. "Espically since the retarded hand probably couldn't think of it himself"

"Don't you mean "especially" not espically?" Lucario asked as Snake handed him a grenade that Blew Lucario hard into the ground.

"No one likes a (beep)in grammar nerd" Snake pointed at the others. "Come on then let's go find that (beep)in hand before-"

"Before I end up finding you?" The group then turned to see Bowser standing in back of them smiling smugly. "I heard you talking about going to your little Master Hand for help and the King of all Koopas ain't going to allow that."

"Well the king of all Koopas has the right to a FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon then jumped high in the air as he came down, flaming energy from his fist erupting as Bowser simply stuck his hand out. The punch contacted as Bowser simply grabbed his fist and squeezed, Captain Falcon crying out in pain.

Snake groaned. "You (beep)in idiot! Those were-creatures can be up to 50 times stronger or faster then they were before, espically if they have (beep)in control over they're transformed self."

"Oh NOW you tell me" Falcon said trying to struggle out of Bowser's grip.

"Wouldn't of mattered anyway" Bowser leans close and smiled at him. "Here comes the part where you beg for mercy as I administer the last bite you'll ever recieve."

"Sorry but my last bite would only come from hot women not ugly falcon turtles!" Bowser then bit him hard on the stomach and knocked him to the ground.

"Now behold and witness the fate you'll all have: transforming into my were wolf slaves!" Captain Falcon then looked up at the moon and howled as the transformation began. He looked at his arm as it started growing dark shaggy fur everywhere as the unitard of his costume starting ripping (but thankfully keeping in place). In the spot of the red unitard underwear a long wolf tail erupted and waved along the ground as Captain Falcon started kneeling along it. The hair continued growing as his eyes turned a dark yellow with shark jagged teeth forming in his mouth as well as long wolf's snout. Soon the fur covered his entire body as it darkned to a near black color as his wig broke in two places to make room for the werewolf ears. Were-Falcon got up the ground and grinned at them mencaingly as Bowser chuckled. 'Man if only I could find a camera to tape that. It always looks so cool."

"Well you're not going to see anymore of it here" Snake said taking out his missle launcher. "Say hello to my little friend!"

"Ah yes, Scarface. That was quite an enjoyable movie. The direction in it really made you connect with Tony's plight throughout the film and-" Bowser loked to see the missle coming at him. "Oh yes you're trying to fire that at me." Bowser then blew a trail of flames that the missle merley bounced off as he looked on in shock.

"Should of known you couldn't get me with your (beep)in were powers" Bowser then jumped over the missle that came at him as Snake waved his finger. "Oh you're not getting away that (beep)in easy." Bowser looked to see it coming up behind him as he then jumped on one of the tree branches. The missle came at him as he jumped off right before it hit, blowing up part of the tree. "Man I'm sure destroying a lot of (beep)in trees around here. Good thing Captain Planet isn't (beep)in around to complain". He then looked over at Falcon. "Oh wait there he is. Have any b(curse)n to say about this?"

"You will become a slave of my master!" Captain Falcon yelled out as he used his speed to run in a zig zag around the ground and appear right in back of Snake as then bit him hard on the arm. Falcon just screamed in pain though as he held his teeth as Snake knocked him off.

"Oh did I mention I also asked for silver armor as well as just weapons?" Snake said kneeing Falcon in the stomach before punching him hard in the face as Falcon fell to the ground as he was seen slowly detransforming.

Bowser then fell to the ground looking angrily at him. "You've been causing enough problems for me Snake!" Bowser made a fist. "Blowing up my henchmen, using silver armor to protect yourself, and even taking leaks on trees and throwing off my Were-Goombas senses!"

"Uh I haven't done that" Snake said disgusted. "Why would I (beep)in leak on trees when blowing up your ass(swear) mushrooms is working out some well?"

"Well there's someone marking they're terroritory here and they're going to pay, but you first." He then looks over at R.O.B and Lucario. "Or maybe you guys first."

"Hey how about you worry about me first?" Snake pointed at himself. "No need to involve them."

"Ahh, how cute" Bowser said tauntingly. "Snake's worried about his friends over there."

"I'm not worried" Snake said crossing his arms. "I just don't see the point after going after those (swears), that's all."

"Besides I am immune from such infections, beep boop" R.O.B stated. "My mechanical body is immune from being infected by you were-bite."

"Oh you think so eh?" Bowser then speeded along the ground appearing in front of R.O.B as he then grabbed them and applied the Koopa Klaw, digging hard into R.O.B's top frame to actually expose the wiring that Bowser bit into. "Because this stuff effects even yoru system of oils metal man". Bowser then threw him off as R.O.B Started transforming. His Human costume ripped apart as his clwas became sharp and dangerous with three finger slicers running between them. His wheels transformed into a burning mix of fur and fire as it ignited his entire power half. His visoer then broke into two different segments (with each glowing yellow) as a hologram appeared showing a powerful section of fangs which barred for all to see. His metallic covering turned into a darkened brown as he looked over at Bowser.

"Beep, I will now serve my new lord Bowser and destroy all those he has instructed me to elimiante, boop" R.O.B said in a different robotic monotone voice from usual.

"Oh (swear) he even infected the tin machine" Snake thought to himself before looking at Lucario. "Get out of here you (beep)in fool or he'll get you as well!"

"Too late!" Bowser then warped right in back of Lucrario. "Soon you'll have three were creatures to deal with and we won't worry about infecting you, cause we'll just kill you."

"Or maybe I'll just kill you turtle hog" Lucario said holding out his hand. "You think you can handle my aura?"

"Of course" Bowser then grabbed him and bite him hard in the neck and threw him to the ground. Lucario then started transforming as well. He started to grow in size as his paws produced three sharp claws from each end and three on his talons. The spiked collar around his neck grew even more sharp as his ears and tails transformed from more of a coyote's to a wolf's. HIs blue skin became dark brown as his eyes became yellow as dark purple energy flowed all around him. Were-Lucario then got up as Bowser smiled. "Okay my latest servant, time we finished off Snake once and for all."

"Actually I had something different in mind" Lucario said as with great speed he went over and appeared in front of Bowser, force palming him hard in the stomach, Bowser skidded along the ground as he coughed up some blood as Lucario smirked at him. "I was thinking of taking you down. Hope that's okay."

"What?!" Bowser said shocked. "You're my slave fool. I command you to obey me!"

"Oh please, do you think I'm stupid?" Were-Lucario pointed to his eyes. "See while you were fighting Falcon and Snake I was watching you, feeling the were energy around you and judging just what kind of level it was." Lucario closed his eyes. "Snake infromed me that you were able to overcome being bitten by Sonic by synching up the dark energy, and thanks to my aura training I can do that too."

Snake smirked. "So you got yourself bitten on purpose, knowing you could just take control of the (beep)in transformation. Pretty clever actually."

"I could of also just rejected it completley but seeing the power boost it gives, how could my aura say no to this?" Lucario then jumped around at high speed all around Bowser and then kicked him in the chin, sending him high in the air. Lucario then jumped above him and overhead smashed him in the head, sending him into the ground creating a loud thud as he hit. Bowser shook himself off and looked over at Lucario angrily. He then charged over at great speeds striking him with his claws. Lucariou however simply countered him, smacking him hard across the straight as Bowser was send sailing. Lucario then held out his hands and shot out a powerful Aura Sphere that knocked Bowser through a few trees and into a rock, appearing dazed. Lucario then blinked as he quickly dodged to the right of him, barley avoiding an optic blast.

"Beep, you will pay for defeating Master Bowser" Were R.O.B said charing his laser. "I do not need any time at all to recharge my attack and this time-" he was interrupted though as a grenade was thrown at him, knocking him off the ground into a tree where he fell unconcious as well.

"Well that's two down" Snake said dusting off his hands. "Now all we have to do is give a bigger silver injection to these (beep)in bozos" and cure them for good of this (beep)in were curse."

Lucario's ears then pricked up. 'Actually we have to leave" he said warping right in front of Snake.

"Why the (beep) do we need to leave?" Snake asked.

"There's someone coming" Lucario pointed to the west of them. "Someone with were power stronger then Were-Bowser"

"So?" Snake asked. :"Just tell me where to shoot and I'll give them a silver bullet in they're-" Lucario then grabbed him by the arm as he took off at great speeds with Snake looking at him annoyed. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Sorry, but this isn't someone we can beat by traditional means or even exploitating the silver weakness" Lucario stated. "We need to regroup and find Master Hand and hope he'll be able to help us out."

"Fine, but I still think you're being a (beep)in chicken about this".

Lucario sighed. "If only I was" he thought to himself as they continued running off.

Back over where Were-Captain Falcon was still recovering a figure entered in and looked down at him, sighing a bit.

"Geez, another one that fell victim to silver?" The figure was shown to be Wolf as he held out his claws. "Guess I better fix that." Wolf then slashed at the air, hitting Falcon with a wave of energy that made him start reverting back to his werewolf form. He then did the same thing for R.O.B as Bowser walked back over. "You really are pathetic, letting two threats get away from you so easily."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Wolf" Were-Bowser said looking over at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Making sure you fools don't blow this golden opportunity for me". The Werewolfied Toon Link then jumped in behind him, glaring at him maniaclly. "Unlike you idiots I'm not affected by silver since I possess the true powers of the were wolf. That means it's up to me to eradicate all traces of it to bring you back to your superior forms."

"You think I need your help to take care of them?" Bowser asked.

"Of course. I'm pack leader and what I say, goes."

Bowser held out his claws. "Listen, I'm King of Koopas around here so that makes me leader-"

Wolf then appeared in front of him, simply punching him hard acorss the stomach as Bowser fell in pain. "You would call yourself pack leader with that pathetic level of power?" Bowser moaned in pain as Wolf's eyes glowed yellow. "I think it's time I reminded you who the true werewolf is around here". Wolf glanced around as R.O.B and Falcon looked over at him in a trance.

"We obey all your commands Lord Wolf" Bowser, R.O.B and Falcon said at once.

Wolf smirked. "Perfect. Then it's time to find the others. Just like how our enemies are gathering, we need to gather as well, and convert or crush all of them at once before they get the idea they can defeat the true power of a werewolf". Wolf chuckled lightly as hen then slightly scratched a tree, turning it into ashes as he looked at the others and took off at great speeds. The others followed as we panned over to Wolf (with a mischevious grin on his face) and then out of the scene...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well so ends another exciting chapter gang. Looks like our heroes finally have a good wolf in they're team (besides all those Were-Waddles) but will it be enough to Stop Wofl's group? Find out. Until then remember to send a review of this chapter and tell me how much you enjoyed it and such.


	10. Re Enter Link And Brawl Manor

Okay everyone, time for the next chapter. This will end the first "part" of this story, and bring us into the second section which I also hope you enjoy. To commederate the occasion, the next Chapter (11) is going to be a special FAQ Chapter, but more on that later. For now though I hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember that Smash Brothers and anything belonging to it don't belong to me but belong to... oh come on you know who they belong to by now.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition, Chapter Ten: Re-Enter Link And Brawl Manor"

By DianaGohan.

In the forest somewhere Link could be shown chasing the Werewolfied Sonic who had a fairly panicked expression on his face as he was shown dodging Link's arrows.

"Good thing that were-curse is seriously hamerping whatever intelelngence he had, otherwise he'd just try running at full speed away from me" Link thought to himself. "Still though this were-curse is no joke". Link then thought back to see the transformed werehog Toon Link. "It must be pretty powerful it was able to take down my younger self. Then again since he still hasn't had the full training of The powers of the Triforce, or the werewolf expierence in the Twilight Realm, he probably dosen't have as much resistance as I do against it. " Link then looked down. "If I even still do have any resistance agains it". He then started thinking back to the events of Twilight Princess. "After full restoring myself from Zant's curse I should be able to activate my own werewolf abilities at will but haven't been able to." He then thought of Master Hand. "I'm sure it has to do with Master Hand messing with my memories to film his stupid story. Afterall if it was able to change the princesses's personality so drastically it could of done the same thing with my were-powers on some kind of mental level." He then looked over at Sonic. "That means that when he does realize he can run off I'll have no way of being able to catch him. Unless..." Link then whistled as Were-Sonic turned to look at him. "Hey Wolfie!"

"Growwwwwww?" Were-Sonic Said, stopping in his tracks.

Link threw down his sword and shield and pointed over at Sonic. "Enough of this chase nonsense. How about we finish this mano a wolfo?"

Sonic opened his jaws and growled at him, showing off his set of fangs. "Growww, Quebbbie, Growww!"

"Great, someone who can't even understand english calls me that stupid nickname" Link muttered as Sonic ran at him at high speeds, biting into Link's shoulder as Link grimaced a bit in pain and then smirked. "Thanks for that" he said pushing Sonic back some. "Now it's time you see the powers of a true Were transformation." Link then started glowing with dark energy as his body started transforming. Link's arms and legs started to grow as heavy brown and white fur started growing all over him. His feet changed shape as his legs adjusted to more of a wolf's shape as he crouched lower to the ground seeing that his arms also turned into paws. His eyes remained the same blue color (but growing distinctly sharper) as jagged teeth, ears and a wolf's tail grew in back of him. Link's nose became a snout which sniffed around the area as he then gave a mighty howl, causing Were-Sonic to back up.

"Growwwww?" Were-Sonic said confused as Link leaned back one paw and smacked him hard in the face sending Sonic tumbling to the ground.

"Yeah, Growww" Link said intimating him smirking some. "If what I heard from your RIPOFF story is right you use the power of emeralds to change into that form. You should know at full strength the Triforce is equal to your emeralds and if it's powers can protect me from the Twilight, it's enough to protect my mind from eroding away like yours."

"Growwww!" Sonic said angrily showing his teeth.

"Oh, so now you want to play?" Link then motioned him to come closer. "Bring it werehog. Time I showed you who the true wolf is!" Were-Sonic charged Quickly at Link as the new werewolf elf simply ducked as Sonic rolled several feet away from him. Sonic grunted angrily coming at him at high speeds with a flurry of uncoordinated punches as Link dodged them. "All were fercoity" Link grabbed Sonic's arm and kneed him in the stomach before smacking Sonic away. "No were skill".

"GROWWWWWWWWW!" Sonic grunted even more angrilly as he curled up into a ball as dark energy could be shown gathering around him. In a blink of an eye Sonic rolled up in a homing attack to try and hit link which the new werewolf was barley able to dodge away from. Sonic bouned into a tree and tried hittting him back but Link jumped in time to another tree. Sonic howled in frustration and used up spring to go into the air, homing attack Link who ran through the trees, barley avoiding being smashed by Sonic's spins.

"Seems the angrier he gets towards me the more controlled he gets" Link thought before jumping high into the air. "Which means if I want to end this fast I better start striking hard now." He then took out a bomb and threw it at Sonic as the were hog charged at him, unrolling out at the last secong and kicking the bomb hard in the air. Were-Link then took out a set of arrows and hit Sonic a few times as the Were creature moaned in pain. "Yeah don't like that do you?" Were-Link taunted as he charged down with his right paw.

"GROWW.... GROWWW!" In a flash Sonic teleported away as Link just missed hitting him. Were-Link then rolled a few times through the air before landing on the ground, looking around confused.

"What was that?" Link thought. "Wait a minute, that teleporation looked familar. Was that the... uh... what did they call that?" Link said scratching his ear. Suddenly Sonic appeared right behind him slicing him hard in the back of the head as Link rolled along the ground.

"GROW GROWWWWWW!" Were Sonic rolled Charging at him at high speeds rolling up in a ball.

"Know it's not called that" Were-Link said taking out his shield as Sonic rammed into this. This sent Link and Sonic charging through the forest as Link was backed hard against a tree. Were Sonic howled as he was shown putting more pressure on his spin dash. "Okay this is getting annoying" Link then looked down as his wolf senses saw sparkling light right below him. He then Dug into the ground as Sonic blowed through the tree, stopping his roll as he skidded along the ground.

"Grow?" He said confused before looking at where Link at dug. "GROWW!" He then plowed into the spot where Link was. The Hyrulian Wolf then sprung from below the earth. He closed his eyes as his ears sense around. And right as Sonic sprung up in front of him, Link brought back his paw to deliever a mighty punch which made Sonic spin through the air and land hard into a rock, breaking it into pieces as he was heard moaning some in pain.

"Okay looks like he's wearing down" Link thought going into a run as he charged right at Sonic. "Just a bit more of this and he'll be ready to de-infect". Were-Sonic saw him charging and jumped high into the air, using a Homing attack to jump several yards away and land on the ground as he started speed dashing away from Link. "Oh he better not try running off now" Were Link said charging after him at high speeds as he saw Sonic getting further and further away from him. "Dang, even in Wolf-mode I'm not near fast enough to catch up to him." Were Link smirked. "But I didn't spend all that time as a wolf to forget they aren't going to back down from a terrorital challenge." Link then looked up at the night sky and breathed in deepily, letting out a deep cry. "GROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled as the Wolf Scream knocked off several tree branches and leaves down to the ground as two figures were shown looking at it and moving closer to Link. Another figure known as Were-Sonic stopped and looked at where the scream was.

"GROWWWWWWWW" he said in angry tone before charging back at him. "GROWWWWWWW!" He howled back speeding through the trees again.

"That's right hoggy, come and get it". Were-Link said taking out his boomerang as he threw it through the air. Were Sonic looked to see it coming above him as it then speeded behind him and collided with him in the back as he was brought closer to were Link. The werewolfian Hryule in turn pounced full force into Sonic sending him hard into the ground as they both skidded several yards. Were Sonic tried getting up but Link just pushed him in harder, smirking some. "Oh now you're not leaving now."

"GROWWWWWW!" Were-Sonic yelled.

"Growww all you want, I've got you". Link then took out his crossbow and tied Sonic up tightly. Were Sonic struggled as Link shook his finger. "Nuh uh, not going to work. As my strength increases, so do my weapons." Link then looked along the ground and jumped away a few feet, getting back the sword he threw down. "Including this one which is going to detransform you and everyone else you may of bitten tonight." Were Link then charged at great speeds at Sonic. Just before he reached him however a Giant Jet Hammer was shown Smashing hard into his back, knocking Link through the air as he then was punched hard in the face, drawing some blood as he fell hard to the ground. Were Link moaned a bit in pain and looked around. "Okay who did that?"

"Reckon we did Quebbie" Were Dedede stated as he was shown holding out his hammer. "And if you think we're going to let you de-transform him, you plum loco son."

Were-Link turned to him confused. "Wait a minute, you were bitten by Sonic as well?"

"Of course we were-a, stupid Quebbie" Wario said landing on the ground. "Now unless you want a werewolf Wart-a you'll be handing over all that fancy gold I heard you elves like to hide-a."

"How about this" Link said pointing his sword to him. "You tell me how you were able to keep your mental stability after being bit or else I'll just stab you through without knowing."

"That's easy son" Dedede said pointing at himself. "Our evil powerful energies ain't going to let us become mindless drool pigs if we done get bitten."

"Wait, you're evil?" Link said confused. "I thought you just pretended to be maniacally stupid and were actually helpful."

"I done keep telling you that there Subspace story was nothing but lies!" Dedede yelled.

"Oh yeah, and what about in Kirby 64 and the other adventures where you were actually being helpful?"

"Uh... them be just more lies son."

Were-Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He looked over at Wario. "You guys are more just jerks then really evil. I mean don't you have some sort of video game selling company?"

"Yes, an evil one-a that makes me money haha!" Wario called out.

"One that you end up sharing with everyone."

"That's cause they a made me. Just like I'm going to make you my-a were-servant."

Link pointed at himself. "Newsflash Were-moron: I've already been transformed and have retained my own mental state which means I'm no one's servant."

"Then I reckon you'll just be a were-grave" Dedede said charging at him with his hammer. Link dodged as Dedede smirked and warped behind him swinging again. Link ducked though and then kicked him hard in the face.

"You got me by surprise before but just like your strength and speed went up because of the were powers, so did mine. And in case you forgot, I'm reguarly faster then you so that means I'm werely faster then you to." Link groaned. "Oh did I really make that pun?" Wario then punched him again as link flew through the air and then rolled along the ground.

"Don't a worry. No one will hear you a say it... in a hell!" Wario said running at him at high speeds. Link was able to dodge his strike though as he tried slicing him with his sword. Wario was able to leap away though as he got out his motorcycle and tried flattening Link who was able to jump in the air in time. Link then got out his sword and was ready to downward slam him when he looked to see Dedede coming down with his super Jump. Link changed directions to angle down and jump away right before Dedede landed which caused a massive 10 foot shockwave. Link looked at him annoyed as he barley jumped out of the way of Wario's Bike charge.

"Guess you guys really are villians, since only they'd be cowardly enough to try and fight two on one like this" Link said as Wario and Dedede landed in front of him.

"Hey ain't you suppose to have all this werewolf expierence that we don't have?" Dedede asked twiling his hammer. "That's a form of cheating too son."

"Yeah one we're going to make you pay for... in a hell!" Wario said as the two charged at him at great speeds. Link charged back at them. The three were seen fighting at great were speeds all along the ground, with Link trying to stab them through with his sword as Dedede and Wario kept avoiding his charges. Link in turn was able to avoid Dedede's Spiked Were Goros-s and Wario's Mega were fart (which killed all plant life in a 30 foot area) but was shown breathing heavily after awhile of fighting as he looked annoyed at the two.

"Ugh, still not fully use to being back in my were-form" Link thought to himself. "I don't know much more of this I can take."

"What's wrong son? Ready to call it quits already?" Dedede said tauntingly.

Link shook his head. "I'm not going down so easily. I don't care how much the two of you attack me."

"Then how about we plum up those odds then?" Dedede smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a stream of water came at Link who jumped up to avoid it. He was also able to avoid a trail of bullet seeds, but didn't avoid a blast of flames as he then saw a flock of Purple Were-Pikmin drop down on him and slam him hard to the ground as he maoned in pain.

"What the..." Link looked up to see the dazed eyes in the Pikmin's eyes and looked to see Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle walking towards him similarly entrenched. "You guys... were transformed too?"

"Indeed Quebbie" Squirtle said in a low monotone voice. "We follow Master Dedede's orders now."

"And that means destroying you, inferior were-creature" Ivysaur said as he used his vine whip to tied Link up even more.

"Uh... if you guys are able to understand what happened, that means you shouldn't be doing this!" Link said trying to loosen his bonds. "You should be... helping me so I can change you back."

"Oh they ain't going to help you" Dedede said waving his finger. "See when we done get bit we also were able to not only put the bite on others but also take control of them. So that means they're on our side, not yours."

"And if you think that's a bad, check this out" Wario smirked and snapped his fingers as Mr. Game and Watch and Nana walked out also appearing possed. "The odds are now easily 8-1 against you."

"And that if you ain't counting those Pikmin or these guys" Dedede said throwing some Were-Waddle doos. "You done this time son."

"Not yet... I'm not" Link then looked up and breathed in deepily. "GROWWWWWW!" he yelled into the sky as everyone looked confused at him. "My Howls allow me to call more then just werehogs you know. They also allow me to communicate with all kinds of animals."

"You think some puny little squirrel is going to come save you?" Dedede said chuckling some. "You stupid son."

"No Dedede a Squirrel will come save him" Wario said holding out his hand. "In a hell!" he said before everyone started laughing.

"Would you stup saying that?" Link said annoyed before he looked up smirking. "And I was actually thinking more of a hawk" Link then looked a bit confused. "Though not the kind of hawk I usually hear about."

"That's cause you're dealing with the Rawk!" Said a Hawk flying down to the ground. It was a yellow haired, brown bird wear brown paints, yellow shoes and armbands as it struck a pose. "Can you smell what the Rawk is cooking?"

"Yeah, them, cause that's what I CALLED you, or at least some hawk, here for" Were-Link said.

"Well Quote the Hawk... taste the pain!" Rawk Hawk then went over and punched Ivysaur hard in the face, causing the Pokemon to let go of Link as he was able to spin slash the Pikmin off him as Were-Link dashed off at great speeds, digging at one point as he sped around.

"Oh he ain't getting away that easily!" Dedede said pointing his hammer. "Get that varmit!" The Pokemon and Pikmin nodded as they started taking off after him as Dedede starred at Rawk. "As for you, you're going to pay for that."

"You best no be telling the Rawk what to do" said Rawk piotning at himself. "Cause only the Rawk tells the Rawk what to do-" Nana then jumped on the Rawk and bit him as the Rawk transformed into a werehog/bird mix with a glazed look in his eyes. "And now Master Wario tells the Rawk what to do."

"In that case, find that a stupid elf" Wario said as Rawk flew off. "That Quebbie's not going to get away with a making fools of us."

"Yeah especially if he thinks he can keep that there were powers without listening to us" Dedede said as he then looked over at the still tied up Were-Sonic. "Speaking of were something" Dedede said swallowing Sonic and spitting him out so he was no longer tied up. "You coming with us son!"

"GROWWWW!" Sonic said howling at the sky.

"I reckon that better mean yes sir in that there were-hog tounge" Dedede said as he, Wario and the other transforemed were creatures ran off. Speaking of transformed were creatures Link was shown leaping out of the ground a half mile away, taking off at great speeds.

"No way I can take down all of them at once" Link thought to himself looking in front of him. "I better go back to the mansion. Hopefully at least Master Hand will be there so I can try getting him to help me to take out this were problem, and see how Shiek and the others are doing." Link continued to run at high speeds, weaving his way through trees as he was shown looking determined at what was in front of him.

Meanwhile back at The Smash Mansion, in one of the bedrooms high above the main hall and even Master hand's room Samus could be seen walking out of her room. Instead of the normal armored lass though she was dressed in a puffy orange dress (with a white petticoat underneath) with long black gloves, dark brown tigths and dark red high heeled shoes with a glowing orange crown with the symbol of the Chozo on it. She then walked through the hall and knocked on a door.

"Hey you ready in there?" Samus asked leaning closer to the door.

"I will be in a minute" Meta-Knight's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Samus sighed and crossed her arms. "Oh come on. I know it took me a long time to get ready but I'm sure it would of taken you a whole lot less time, unless you're trying to squeeze into two corsets in there."

"Just making some last minute preparations." The door opened as Meta Knight stepped out. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket, black pants (which you could barley see considering his shape) and formal black shoes with a small version of his mask covering his face. "All ready to go."

"Oh really?" She smirked and leaned down. "You do know my dear prince that this isn't a masked ball we're going to right?"

"I know but... I just would feel more comfterable wearing it, that's all."

Samus sighed. "Not this again Meta." She then gently rubbed his face with one hand. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me right?"

"Yes but it is not you who I am hiding from" Meta turned a bit away from her. "In truth I would really prefer if it was just us but that obviously will not be the case tonight."

"Maybe not at first anyway" Samus said grinning some. "Look it's just a simple Wotan VII Halloween ball. Yeah they use to be at war there but not anymore."

"A part of me still wishes they were" Meta-Knight slowly muttered to himself.

"Oh I see how it is" Samus got up and twirled her hand. "Mr. Top Tier is still bummed he's not going to get in another solid night of training."

"I already admitted to that but said I would encompany you to this anyway" Meta said crossing his arms. "Can we not just leave now?"

"Yeah that's a great idea. Leave in the middle of an argument and just let it boil over so nothing will get up resolved and we'll have even more problems later. Brilliant strategy" Samus said rolling her eyes before looking down at him. "Look this isn't my normal thing either you know. I mean a part of me too would like to just stay here and train but... I don't want that to be the only thing to define me". She held her hand to her heart. "For years I've fought and trained by myself to help destroy scum around the universe and make the galaxy safer. I'd like to do more then that you know."

"But why this?" Meta-Knight asked. "The dress, this dance on some far off world... it just dosen't seem like you Samus."

"Normally you'd be right but such is the beauty of Halloween." She smiles at him. "For one night we have a chance to not be ourselves, to be someone different. To let go of the troubles of our own personaltiies and adapt new ones". She spins around. "Normally I don't even like leaving my armor but tonight, for just this once, I dont' think I'd mind being the frail dainty princess who can just dance and relax in the arms of her prince."

"I still do not see why you would see me as your prince though" Meta-Knight admitted as he looked down sadly. "I'm more of a knight really. Ready to help and protect others, to give my life for the cause. But not to lead, to actual communicate that much to others, to... even open up."

"You opened up to me though" Samus pointed out.

"You're different. Other people aren't." He then removed his mask throwing it away as he pointed at the red scar that ran across his purple face. "People just see me and know that I am marked, that I am different and not like them." He covers his face. "It is... not a feeling I like sharing." Meta continued looking down sadly as Samus just stood there for a second before leaning down and gently picking him up, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing?" Meta asked.

"Consoling you" Samus said bringing him closer. "Cause you defintley look like you need it."

"I thank you but I'll be fine, I promise."

"If you were you wouldn't of tried putting the mask on in the first place". She brought him right to her face as they were looking each other in the eyes. "This is something really bothering you Meta. Just trying to ignore it and say it will be fine isn't going to change that."

"There is nothing else that can be done about it though." He looked into her eyes. "I know you are trying to help me and I appreciate that and I do not mean this to be offensive to you in anyway but... it is not something that you can understand." He then jumped back to the ground. "The real reason I wear my armor besides as protection is so people do not see the me inside. The purple little blob who has no buisness attending something social without covering up so you... you wouldn't..."

"You really think I'd be embarassed bringing you there just because of how you look?" Samus asked.

"I know you wouldn't say it and don't think it but... it is something you should really."

Samus shook her head. "I don't care what other people think Meta. I only care about you for you." She gently rubbed his cheek. "There is no need to try and hide who you are. That's what you helped me learn."

"But... you would have no reason to hide."

"Maybe not physically but emotionally, mentally... well there were a couple people I've met in my travels that sort of got me. And I was even able to make friends around the mansion here. But... you're the first person I feel I really connected to on a true meaningful level Meta". She made a fist. "It's not just for your strength and skill though. It's because deep down you actually care about me, the real me and actually get me like no one else can. And I think it goes vice versa." She looks away. "Maybe I can't understand the unfair persecuation you'd go through because of how you look but I understand the reason to cover up who you are in a suit, or a mask and not show anyone anything besides just how much you can kick ass."

"I know, which is why I would do anything for you Samus, including going to this party." He then held out his hand. "The most social interaction I usually have with people is either through combat or explaining Kirby's powers."

"Hey I helped you not have to do that other one right?" She reminded him.

"Yes but it was usually the most I talk with people about since... I don't really know how much I can communicate with others."

"Well wtih me around you won't have to be worried about communicating with others" she said putting one hand on his head. "Since you should be focused on just trying to communicate with me tonight."

"That still won't change the fact though that people will see me and... judge me just because of that."

Samus smirked. "Between you and me a lot of these parties have a far more diverse group of galatic weirdos then you can imagine. Even some of the Wotan's themselves have been mechnically enhanced to look different so I'm sure you'll fit in fine."

"Even my scar?" Meta said pointing to it. "People will know what it means... will know how I obtained it... from my failures to save my kind."

"I'm sure no one will noticed" Samus then turned around. "And if they do I'll have a story to tell as well." She then pointed to the uncovered back of her dress where a mark was shown going through her back some.

"Why would you wear something like that? Something that wouldn't cover your..." Meta then blinked and smirked a bit. "Looks like you know me better then I know myself."

"Don't know about that, but that was the real reason it took me so long to get ready" Samus admitted. "I knew from when I asked you that you were sort of bummed about the idea of having to go out with people seeing your mark so now we can both go out like that."

Meta Knight kneeled in front of her. "You are a far braver warrior then I Samus to expose your marking just for the sake of my own pride."

Samus blushed a bit. "Only trying to help you feel better and I'm glad to see it's working."

"Then I hope that this returns the favor." Meta then leaned closer to her and kissed Samus lightly on the lips as Samus then gently kissed him back as the two parted. "I am sorry for my delay dear Samus and am ready to escort you to this party."

"Good to hear" she said holding out her hand. "So I take it you're ready to go or do I need to keep talking and see if you're trying to hide any more fears within you?"

"No, I'm good" Meta said laughing a bit as he and Samus grabbed hands, smiling at each other. "Shall we head out then?"

"Sure" Samus said as the two walked over into her room as Samus took out what looked to be a remote. "Good thing Wotan VII has a good relay station so I can just warp there without having to rely on my ship or that idiotic hand for transporation need."

"I have to admitt these Wotan's are quite advanced to have said up such a system" Meta-Knight said. "I just hope they do not mind us showing up so late."

"Nah party goes on till whatever. Besides at one of those open invites they don't really care if you really even show up, let alone on time or not." Samus then pressed a button as the two then teleported away from the mansion and off to some distant alien planet.

Far from the mansion (but still in the general area of it) Wolf was shown jumping through the trees (with a bunch of other Werewolf turned smashers, including those who had been bitten by Waddle Dees like Yoshi and Pikachu) sniffing around.

"Ah so that's where that idiot penguin and fart machine are" Wolf said to himself. "And it looks like the pig creature and his minions are joing them. That makes it so much easier for me to start rounding up." Suddenly the sound of space engines were heard as Wolf looked up above him. He smiled as he saw a few familar looking Wolfen Space craft flying down as one of them was carrying a strange glowing mechanical advice. Wolf stopped and crossed his arms. "Wow that took even less time then I even predicted it would" he thought to himself as the fighters started landing even closer. "Guess that means Part C of my plan will be ready right after I finish with Part B. If Fox and his friends thought they had problems before, then are they going to be in for a surpirse". He grinned evily as his teeth shined with a fearsome glared as the camera started panning out...

THE END!

Well that finally takes care of all the characters. However that probably leaves you with some questions. Will all the smashers be able to make it to the mansion before the villians attack again? What exactly is Wofl's plan? Have Meta-Knight and Samus exited the story for good? Find out... well at least some answers next time which is the special Q&A chapter where I answer some of the questions you ahve about this story while providng some commentary for those of you who may be curious about some stuff that happened here. Remember though to review this one and tell me how much you liked it, or if you didn't, or if some things need fixiing or something. Till then, later.


	11. Enter The Commentary?

Okay Everyone I'm Going To Hit You With Something Different For This Latest Chapter: A Little Question And Answer period. Instead of providing you with another chapter I'm going to go and answer some of the questions you may or may not of had (as well as comments) about this story. Normally I wouldn't do this but a lot of people have been asking some really good and interesting questions (especially Alex Warlorn) so I thought now would be the time I tried answering all of them. I'll start off by answering some general questions (that I'm sure at least one of you asked during you're read through here) and then go onto the more specific answers. So here we go.

QUESTION: How Did You come up with this idea?

ANSWER: Well when looking through a message board the day before Halloween I saw that they were going to make a short CGI Movie called "Night Of The Werehog" to promote the latest Sonic Game coming out, Sonic Unleashed. It seemed kind of silly to me since it was a Halloweenesque movie idea and it was being released in November. I then thought it'd be funny what if Sonic turned into a Werehog for this Halloween but everyone just ignored him in Smash Manor and berated some of the stupid plot points of his game. When thinking more ideas though the idea became longer and a lot less like a parody and more like a full story idea involving action, drama, characterization and even an ongoing plot. I worked a couple of those ideas into Smashing Something New Every Day but this seemed like a chance to expand more on it. I originally created this to be just one decently long chapter but the more I worked on it the more I realized how much I had done and knew that it wouldn't just be one chapter so seperated it up into the story you now see today (Note that Chapter Six is where I actually realized it'd be seperate stories and chapter seven is when I really started to make them actually start feeling like Chapters).

QUESTION: Does This Mean You Aren't Going To Do Smashing Something New Every Day Anymore?

ANSWER: No, I'm still going to work on that story and hope as I said before to have at least one chapter out of it before the year is done. I would like to work more on this story first since I have a lot of good ideas for it and kind of ran into a wall on the last SSNED chapter I was working on. Maybe doing more in this story will inspire me to do more work with SSNED, I don't know but at least it should start getting those creative juices to start floating again.

QUESTION: What Are All Of The Smashers Costumes?

ANSWER: Well since you've seen all of the Smashers I can answer that question fully. I tried explaining in some of the later chapters they're costume more but I know some that you probably won't get unless I explain it. So here we go.

Crazy Hand: Athlethe's Foot (Or at least Crazy's renedtion of it)

Master Hand: Megaman

Sonic: No costume initally but he then became the Werehog so I guess that is his costume.

Bowser: Gamera (Big Giant Japanese Movie Monster Turtle).

Wario: "Master Of Disguse" (refrence to one of his DS games but also just a really cheap excuse for a costume).

Ganondorf: Manbearpig (See the South Park episode of the same name to see how inaccurate the costume is)

King Dedede: The Penguin (Batman Villian)

Popo: Iceman (X-Men Hero)

Nana: Killer Frost (Obscure DC Comic Villaness)

Pit: Angemon (Champion Digimon)

Mr. Game And Watch: Is Just wearing a KKK hood over his head making his costume probably the most offensive and next to Wario's the most cheap as well.

Pokemon Trainer: Solana (Female Pokemon Ranger from the Pokemon Ranger DS Game. In case you lost count that's the third time Trainer's Pokemon have tricked him into dressing as a girl)

Squirtle: Turtwig (Diamond And Peral Starter Pokemon)

Ivysaur: Grovyle (Ruby And Sapphire Evolved Pokemon)

Charizard: Typhlosion (Gold And Silver Fully Evolved Pokemon)

Captain Olimar: Naked Pikmin Costume (Probably the most disturbing costume of the bunch)

Pikmin: Captain Olimar's Suit

Diddy Kong: Conker The Squirrel (From The Rare Game Conker's Bad Fur Day that later went over to Microsoft)

Donkey Kong: King Kong (Though looks like just any Gorilla's suit)

Link: Musketeer Costume

Toon Link: Child's Musketeer Costume

Shiek: Female Musketeer Costume

Fox: Peppy Costume (One Of Star Fox's Team)

Falco: Slippy Costume (Another one of Star Fox's Team)

Wolf: Vegeta's Original Sayian Armor (From Dragonball Z)

Ness: Poo (Earthbound Character)

Lucas: Claus (Luca's Twin Brother from Earthbound Zero)

Marth: Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach Character)

Ike: Captain Jushiro Ukitake (Bleach Character)

Zelda: Sarah Palin (2008 Republican Vice President Candiate)

Zero Suit Samus: Ada Wong (Resident Evil 4 Character)

Mario: Standard Plumber Costume

Luigi: "Plumbers" Costume (From Ben 10/Ben 10 Alien Force)

Kirby: Chef Kirby (Not Final Smash Chef Kirby but just with a Chef Hat's on Chef Kirby)

Peach: Playboy Bunny Costume

Yoshi: Godzilla (Movie Monster)

Pikachu: Dragnoid (Backugan Monster. It's a cool costume but since Backugan sucks it's a horrible thing to be)

Jigglypuff: 2007 Rihanna (Famous Pop Singer) Wig

Captain Falcon: Captain Planet (Ted Turner created superhero)

R.O.B: Human Costume (Or R.O.B's idea of what a human costume would be)

Lucario: Wiiboychris Costume (Lucario lover and famous Fan Writer whose written the longest Smash Brothers story here)

Snake: Spike Speigal (Cowboy Bebop Character)

Samus: Chozoian Princess

Meta Knight: Pop Star Warrior Prince.

And that's all the costumes. (Who are the only ones in any real costume besides Raiden who I guess is Vash of Trigun in case anyone cared).

QUESTION: What was with the week long delay between Chapter 9 and 10?

ANSWER: Since I had originally started chapters 1-6 as one story there wasn't any delays between them and I was able to pump out editting them as chapters within a few days (espically since I wanted Chapter seven shown on Election Day). However you may of noticed that there was a long delay after Chapter 9. And that delay wasn't just laziness actually. My computer actually got infected with spyware. Don't know from which site but I had to go through this big huge grueling process of finding the right spyware cleaners, get the money needed to actually spend to use them and actually have to wait for them to actually work and even now it's not fully back to normal. It's like back to... 86 Percent at best. However enough to start on these stories again but obviously there was a period of days I coudln't even go on the internet, much less work on the story (since I needed some information on certain scenes I wanted to do. I always keep my browser up to pull information from since even if I write comedies I like to be factual in them as much as I can be).

QUESTION: Will reading this story give me any spoilers on Future Events of Smashing Something New Every Day?

ANSWER: Not really. There are a few things (like Toon Link and Wolf being around) that haven't happened yet in SSNED that have happened in this story (which does take place after SSNED) but I'm not going to specifically mention them. Like for example anything about the Symbols. So don't worry about reading this if you don't want SSNED Spoilers. Believe me I dislike spoilers much as the next fan (yet still stupidly spoil myself on certain things) so I wouldn't do that to you with my own stuff.

QUESTION: What is the Difference Between a Werehog And A Werewolf?

ANSWER: I may go over this again in a future chapter but here are my offical defenitions of werehog and werewolf that I'm using for this story.

A Werehog is the creature that Sonic turns into due to negative effects of the chaos emerald energy within him and the power of the full moon. The energies emerald transform him into a gigantic were creature that give Sonic more strength and fercoity then ever before but have completley eradicated his mental state. Which is why he is just mindless yelling out most of the time. If bitten by the werehog you get transformed into a were creature yourself. Though most bitten will just loose they're minds like Sonic, Those with evil energies can counter the effect of the negative chaos energy and actually retain they're own conciousness (that also goes for those who can actually completley control they're own energy such as Lucario). If you obtain you're own self concious you can bite those and take control of them since you are the dominaint mind (due to Sonic being obviously out of it). The only negative affects besides possible loss of control of the were hog transformation is Silver. Any silver weapon can turn a were creature back to normal.

Werewolves are what Wolf is. Though normally a regular wolf furry, the full moon on Halloween gives Wolf far greater power and speed then before, even above a normal werecreature. He also dosen't have the silver weakness and though he cannot bite people and control them he can take control of those who already are were creatures just by forcing his will over theirs by simple eye contact. Since Wolf is the only Wolf around no one transforms into werewolves but werehog creatures but they do share mostly similar physical attributes (mainly the darker fur and growing a tail and darkened eyes) and some behavoiral actions (such as howling at the moon).

QUESTION: When will this story be done?

ANSWER: I guess whenever I finish writing it. At this present time I don't have the ending exactly planned out but I do have some chapter ideas planned out as well as a basic guide for how the next part of this story will go. Don't know if I can even finish it by the end of this month but hopefully sometime before 2009 rolls around.

Okay now with my commentary down time to answer and comment on some of the reviewers. Wolfenpilot687 (Of Chapter One) reples...

"Hey, that's funny.

....

DIANAGOHAN! HI! WE MISSED YOU! I hope you continue writing these things, 'K?"

Sorry about the big lack of space between doing more story stuff. I did have other smaller ideas for Smash Brothers stories (like one where the Smashers comment on the Brawl Tier list) but nothing ever got me to do anything until the Were-Sonic idea. I promise though I will never fully give up on these stories as long as people keep commenting on them.

The-3-Sueslayers (Of chapter one) Replies...

"It's funny, and it'd have been scary if it wasn't so funny. Great."

Glad you liked it. This was suppose to just originally be more of a comedic story but more dramatic and somewhat horrific ideas popped into my mind when writing them down thus why I rated it more of a general parody. There are serious moments but I still try and make it more of a comedic story. One with it's own definite plot but hopefully there won't be a chapter that you can't get a laugh out of. Besides I guess this one unless you think my rambaling is somehow funny.

The-3-Sueslayers (Of Chapter Three) Replies...

"LOL. Game&Watch is possibly the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I was pretty much staring blankly at his lines, trying desperately to understand what he's saying, and I can't.

Nice chapter, though."

Well that's the thing: Game and Watch is far too old and out of touch for you to consider taking him seriously at all especially when his "costume" kind of goes against his "color" so what he's saying is contradictory anyway (And not in the "I'm black but I just hate black people" speak of say Uncle Ruckus of the Boondocks). So I wouldn't take anything he says with a grain of salt. Take it more as a "this is what happens when an old video game character's mind turns to pudding" or something like that.

Alex Warlorn Has this to say about Chapter 3. Since Alex makes big long reviews that have indepth analysises of everything within a chapter, I'm going to break up his comments so I can adress each of them.

"I believe it stats clearly somewhere in the Dungeons and Dragons hand book that angels are immune to diseases like lycanthropy."

Ah, but does the world of Smash play by the world of Dungeons and Dragons? Here due to alterations by Master Hand to make them "playable" for the tournament everyone for the most part is affectived by everyone else's attacks and powers. The question is how they can handle it. Would Pit's more "holy" aura have been able to handle the were bite and not have been turned into a slave? Don't know now for sure but it is a possiblitiy.

"Not to take away from the horrible image of doom, but her eyes are always black."

My bad. I meant to specificy Retina or pupil (you know the color around the actual eye) but didn't. The point is that not the entire area of the eye was black, not just the regular eye.

"So does Nana become a furry white winter wolf?"

Hmmm since this was before I specificed on whether or not they changed colors too much, I suppose she could of. Though most smashers would just turn more regular black maybe some with special or different energies (like the polar energy I'm sure Nana and Popo have to make such powerful ice attacks) to turn into different colors. It's not something I'll explore much on but I guess you can imagine it if you want.

"At least you didn't have Wario be able to doge Pit's shot, Pit misses like it snows in Florida."

I try and make they're moves accurate to how they are in the game so though it is possible to dodge Pit's strike (it's happened to me enough in Brawl) it's not too likley since he can angle the shots. I also think since the smashers have obviously trained in way we cannot they can also expand and use different moves you couldn't in Brawl. Thus why Pit has such long distant flight when obviously he has much more limited in the actual game and such.

"Not now Gamie! Less senile ranting, more righteous punching!"

Like I said before, Mr. Game and Watch is more talk then action. Way way way more talk. I mean even when he was first showing off his moves in SSNED chapter 41 He Was Talking A Whole Lot More Then Fighting With Them, so he's not exactly going to shut up just because it's a serious situation. He's kind of too unaware of his surroundings to realize there's a time for that (which is usually none of the time) and not a time for that (which is most of the time especially during a fight).

"Also hard to bite his neck when he ain't got one! Guess Gamie's 2-D status is good for more than slipping through cracks in the floor or saving a bundle on airplane tickets by using US postage instead."

True but he still has an area around what should be his "neck" that you just turn around to bite. G&W should take more advantage of his 2Dness. He did once in SSNED Chapter 41 but really never again. Goes with the whole being more ranbly then actiony thing.

"Heh. At least Pit didn't need to knock out Popo to get the kiddo to do the smart thing and run for it."

I was going to go for something more like that originally but figured even Popo would realize that they'd need help if he wanted to save Nana and that he wouldn't even really be with her if he even allowed her to bite him (and even if he could manipulate his energies to counteract the deteriotion of the mind affect he'd still wouldn't be able to manipulate his emotions and still fall prey to it) so had them just be able to fly away. Don't know if I planned out on who was going to be get infected or not by that point but I defintley had ideas on who was and who wasn't somewhat.

"Separated once? Hm?"

That's a refrence to SSNED Chapter 37 when they were attacked by the Black Nickpick and nearly killed which is probably the most dramatic moment of 37. When thinking about what to do for having them infected I thought about doing another bit of "Ice Drama" with them being seperated again here which I think worked out pretty well (glad you did too). I like the Clibmers being such a nice happy duo when together but having such misery befall them and show just how much they care for each other. Will they be able to get together from this though? Guess you'll have to keep reading and find out.

"I'm surprised Gamie counts enough as a living being TO get infected."

Well like I said before Master Hand's tampering has made everyone be able to interact with everyone even Game And Watch exisitng on an actual living level. Besides it's not like Game and Watch was free from being infected. Even if Tabuu manipulating him was the cause of subspace Game and Watch was infected to serve Tabuu in the Subspace storyline in some way right?

"The semi-pervert in me wants Nana to rip off all her own clothes and go around in the fur."

You mean the FURRY in you, cause a furry want her to take off her clothes and expose her fur to everyone. Guess that makes you Semi-Fur so you know ever get tired of the Alex Warlon name you can use that one, heh heh.

"Is Sonic staying near the baddie smashers? Or is he still wandering around only doing as his instincts tell him?"

As shown in later chapters he's wandering around by himself. Currently though he is with Dedede and Wario as they wander through the forest but he was wandering until he started being chased by Link in Chapter 5.

And Now Time For Alex Warlorn Commentary On Chapter 4

"At least if Pokemon Trainer was infected, then infected his pokemon they'd finally freakin' LISTEN to him for a change! True it would only last until the curse was undone, but it would be interesting to see."

Well that's only if the Trainer was the one infected, was able to get over his infection and retain his mental state without being controlled by anyone, and actually felt like biting his Pokemon to make them do that. Which would be violating his physical and mental personality and characteristics so yeah it wouldn't happen. In case you ddint' notice in later SSNED chapters though I did mention that the Trainer and his Pokemon were working more together and in here they did obey his commands. It's just that they still like tricking and pranking him because he's stupid enough to fall for they're lies. So they still work as a team just you know a team just with team mates who like messing with him a bit sometimes.

"I know this is not meant to be take seriously in any shape or form BUT... Omilar doesn't BREATH Oxygen remember? It's poisonous to him!"

Well to be fair it is only mentioned here that a cold breeze is blowing on him so even if he dosen't breath he still feels wind. He is still wearing his helmet so I do remember the fact he dosne't breath air and needs the helmet to live. I think that's too interesting a character quirk to totally write off.

"Wouldn't they technically be slaved to the waddle dee since it bit them?"

This was answered in Chapter 8. To reiterate since Waddle Dee made them they still are tehcnically under they're own free will not under the mental were curse since they weren't bitten.

"" no Pokemon around for me to curse "

?"

Okay that was just admittingly a bad grammatical error on my part. I meant to say "no pokemon around for me to catch." This is what happens when I don't have the time or don't make the time to proofread my stories as much as I probably should.

"I think Red should have done the bold thing and punch DD in the gut. He maybe wolf powered up... but he's still a ball of hot air underneath that new fur (literally)."

Well Trainer (that's his name to me, not Red) only has human strength and wouldn't do any damage to regular Dedede let alone Were Dedede. Don't forget I go by Brawl logic. In Brawl Dedede's a heavy weight who can take Donkey Kong's punches without fluffing that hot air so you think that Trainer's punches would do anything?

"Ironically I think Zelda/Shiek triforce of widsom would provide the same shield against brainwashing as the Link's and Ganondorf's triforce."

The thing is it also has to do with you're own deteremination and mental state as much as it has to do with you're energy abilities if you are able to shield against the brainwashing affects of the werecurse. The reason Zelda needed the gem in chapter seven not to be affected was due to her own mental state being warped so she might of fallen prey reguarly to being bitten without it. Shiek probably could be bit and not loose her state of mind but since it hasn't happened yet who knows for sure.

"And there's no way even wolfified that King Dedede could stand up against a full army of the pikmin! They are a flood of death!"

I think regular Dedede could easily crush at least 6-10 Pikmin with a full Power Jet Hammer. So a super pwoered up Were Dedede with at least ten times more power could do the same to a whole mess of them with his hammer. Olmiar might of stood a chance if he coordinated the Pikmin better but I guess he either didn't have a chance to or didn't find a good fornimation for were Dededes in time to think one up or something.

Ri2 On Chapter Four writes...

:Olimar's costume was...disturbing."

Yeah it disturbed me some too and I"m the one who wrote about it. Some of these costumes I just came more up with on the fly and thought they'd be funny ideas. Some based on refrences and others I just thought would make nice twists like with Olimar dressing up like a Pikmin aka wearing nothing. I don't try and focus on the costumes after they're iniital joke so you can just be thankful you don't really have to picture him naked in later chapters. Still probably will be but don't have to picture it.

Alex Warlon On Chapter Five Writes...

"Wolf is already a wolf, so I doubt the werebeast curse could really effect him. Thus I'm confused how he could be a carrier. Though I do understand how the conflicting were curses could rip a body apart."

- Well like I explained there is a different between Werewolves and Werehogs. Wolf can't infect people but he does have enough power due to the strength of the full moon to turn into a were creature and transmitt his DNA through someone which yeah has really negative affects on someone's body. Though this will be explained more in later chapters let's just say that in this story you don't want to be doubley bit by a were creature at all.

"Logically, seriously logically, Toon Link's Triforce of Courage should allow him to keep his free will and what not when cursed. Though Toon Link could be just being a brat and trying to scare Link. Which would make sense."

Well as shown later it wasn't him trying to scare Link it was him being infected. In chapter 10 it was revelaed that due to Toon Link being more inexpierenced his Triforce energies aren't as Strong as Link. Also as Link mentioned due to Master Hand messing with them for the tournament they have certain strengths and weaknesses they didn't have before which is why they're immunities towards certain things may be shot.

"I think Link might have to fight fire with fire at one point here, since as said before, he has more wolf experience than Sonic. And if Link can beat Sonic's rear in wolf form, then that would make him the Alpha and get some victims under control (even if it won't work on the were victims of the baddies)."

- Well turned out you were part right as Link did transform into a werewolf/were hog combination (Link may be the only one who is a Wolf beside Wolf due to his were transformation mimicking his transformation from Twilight Princess and having similar powers from it). However the whole Alpha idea dosen't work since Sonic isn't the Alpha Were cerature due to his mental state being taken over. Though if Wolf is able to take over otehrs due to his wolf energy does that mean Link could if he could beat Wolf? You'll have to find out if that's true or later but chew on that little theory idea.

"Though I think Toon Link should have no trouble winning that costume contest now!"

- I think Toon Link has other problems to work through other then that but yeah I'm sure Wolf Mouseketeer would make for a good costume though with his mental state under Wolf's control I doubt he cares too much about that now.

"I think when Shiek was copied off Zelda, she took all of Zelda's good traits with her."

- Not all of them. See due to Master Hand messing with her mind and the unique energy of her triforce powers Zelda's mind was more messed with then others in the mansion. Still Zelda isn't completley hopeless. Besides obvious caring for Zero Suit Samus she is more dominant and commanding then she was before but she just wastes it on the wrong things instead of trying to do something that beneftis everyone (I based Zelda's transformed personality on those uber feminsts who think that what they're doing to help women's rights are good even when they so obviously aren't). But as shown in Chapter 7 she does have her moments of regrets and insecurites about what happened to her which isn't just going to be a one time thing.

"At least all the heroes need to do is last until sunrise, then all the heroes will have their wits back and be able to kick the villains butts for breaking the cease fire, and Link can get on to curing the various victims."

.... All I'm going to say is it isn't going to be that easy. Anything else would be major spoilers on later chapters I don't feel like giving out now.

Alex Warlorn Had this to say about Chapter 6.

""The little crybaby still thinks he can get away without hurting anyone."

Okay, that's it. Enough is enough. Punch the stupid wolf's lights out."

- Yeah if it were only that simple (more on that later). Though unlike the other villians, Wolf's taunts are a bit more sensical and have more of a bite towards them. Probably because he's a bit more serious then Ganon (well this version of Ganon anyway) Bowser, Dedede and Wario. This would be explored more in the SSNED chapters once I get up to Wofl's intro in them but that hasn't happened... yet.

"It just hit me. Snake IS smart enough, and has the 'anything to survive' mentality enough to take a leak against a couple trees and TOTALLY throw off the noses of the were beasts.

And planting a pressure sensitive mine underneath one of his cardboard boxes for the baddies to see and think "Ah! Snake hiding his box again!""

- ... As seen in chapter 9 I did sort of take this idea from you. Which was different then what I was originally plannign for Snake but it made sense and it actually fit the story pretty well so I decided to go with it with obviously a few twists added to it.

"And I am stunned that Ike could use to Wolf beefed up or not. Wolf is a PILOT, Ike has more experience fighting enemies face to face, and his world has non-humanoid soldiers, so he's used to fighting those with a physical advantage."

- Well as explained before to make them all more "equal" to each othe Master Hand did mess with everyone's powers when bringing them to Brawl making them about equal. Besides Wolf may be a pilot but he's still a wolf furry so does have enhanced speed and strength then a regular human. So I think if Wolf and Ike were more even before, an at least times ten to twenty Wolf could beat Ike without too much effort.

""I'm about as fast as Sonic,"

...impossible!

"it broke the sword up into pieces as some blood was shown dripping down the top of Wolf's scalp."

THIS CAN'T BE REAL! This is a nightmare! How the hades could a -that- sword break just from a beefed up wolf?"

- Which also includes him being a whole lot faster and being able to break Ragnall so easily. With the power of the moon Wolf is currently the strongest character in the storyline so obviously he can do things that no one else can. Which is what I was going for in this chapter: to show just how much of a threat Wolf is.

"I see at least that Wolf has chosen to move up more than a few notches in the bad-guy pecking order."

- And of course he'll be moving up some more soon enough... but once again spoilers I don't feel like giving away at this point in time.

"Heh. I just a mental image of the wolves surrounding Luigi, and his fear grows to such epic proportions, than his creates a negative zone and in his demented state actually manages to kick some tail."

- Well that idea was sort of used in chapter 7, except I should point something out: The Smashers can't make they're own Final Smash Powers come out. They need the Smash Balls for that. Thus why Luigi had to use one he had to activate the Negative Zone instead of just summoning out of his own fear since it wouldn't of worked jsut doing that.

"One thing is on Samus' side, if the Metroid DNA in her can make her immune to the X Parasite, the ultimate plague, then I doubt the were curse can claim her. Hopefully."

- The X Parasite was shown giving Zero Suit Samus a bit of immunity (that and her love for Zelda) in Chapter 7 but that also goes with the Master Hand messing with them which also includes they're immunity system. Also just because something makes you immune to one thing dosen't mean you're immune to everything. Like for for example would Metroid DNA make Samus immune from ever getting a cold? Some may say no but I'd think she could still get sick since there's no perfect immunity that makes you completley immune to everything. Even in this world.

"On a important note: I only wish the smashers here would learn the lesson that they did in SSE... they own pettiness and inability to work together will destroy them a lot faster than the enemy will!"

- Well really that's only happened somewhat in Chapter 7 (and that wasn't even fighting agasint each other. That was just competting with each other though Zelda notes in that chapter it was a mistake to compete and not ask for help like that). The Smashers have been losing so far because they've been in small groups going up against enemies with superior strength who have powers and the elements of surprise on they're side. Maybe if they're able to all regroup things will be different but that hasn't happened yet thus why they get infected and bitten like that.

Alex Warlorn's Comments on Chapter Seven:

""Only an idiot-a would think that a Repulcian and equality go together-a"

That, is such a bias piece of BS."

- I wondered if my political message would be pushing bounds I shouldn't. I originally had the idea to have this be the political chapter to come out on Election Day because I thoguht of some really funny ideas for it. However I should make soemthing clear to you Alex (and GhostWhoNeverLies): Though I am a Democratic and voted for Obama and feel he is going to make a better president then McCain I don't really try and push that message. How do I do that when it's so obvious the characters are being political?

"" Joe is doing to plumbers around the world? Making-a them look like moneygrubbing, uniformed fools who are probably the worst definition of trying to help out a small buisness-sa".

Strange that isn't the impression of got from the poor dude."

- Answer: By Having both sides be obviously hypcorites. Mario is for Obama but yet is the sort of rich money grubber who fits more on the Repulician Side more then anything while Zelda is more just about seizing power for herself using the election as a cover. It's really more about they're egos more then the politics themselves: Mario and Zelda are the kind of people who just hate losing and admitting they're wrong no matter what side they're on. So really I don't think anyone's point of view is too accurate. Besides these are characters who come from words that live under monarchies anyway: Do you really think they're going to have too healthy a view on the two party system anyway?

"This happens EVERY TIME someone tries to mix in real life politics with fanfiction. It spoils the mood."

- Well good news for you: This is the only chapter I'm going to actually bother focusing on politics and stuff at all. It may get a slight mention in other chapters but it won't get near the mentions it got here. Not just because the election is already over but I think it's been dwelled on enough so I think we can all move past it.

"I saw that episode of Mario brothers."

- Yeah, so did I. Actually I first saw a Youtube Poop of it (a kind of video on youtube that parodies various clips of shows, mostly Super Mario Brothers Show, Spongebob, Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Zelda and Mario CDI games) that had the refrence in there from the Frog Suit ep and the Rock TV that had the line about the phone bill form it. I thought it fit the mood of the scene and glad you agree about that.

"WONDERFUL use of Luigi's final smash! It was a riot to read!"

- I personally think Luigi's Final Smash (in my universe anyway) gives off some real random effects, but what effect should it give off to a bunch of scary monster creatures who use to be human on Halloween? The thirller which I'm glad you liked.

""Link was only able to use that power in the Land of Twilight" Zelda explained. "He says he only has the expierence and knowledge of still being a werewolf, not becoming one."

Technically after Zant cursed him, and Link was finally restored, the curse became a controllable part of himself."

- I admitt that was a first a plothole (since I didn't finish playing through Twilight Princess don't know the whole plot) but I was able to correct it in chapter 10 with Link saying that he only gained the knowledge and expierence back but due to Master hand's dinkering couldn't turn back into a werewolf. That is until Sonic was able to bit him in said chapter.

"I am getting the feeling you have a very good deal of this planned out."

- Yes there are some parts I do have planned out but I do admitt to other parts not really having it all figured out. Like for example I didn't even know who was going to be bitten and transformed into Were creatures until half way through chapter 9. Still though I do have at least something planned out for the next few chapters but saying what would be telling.

"They got Mario! They got the legendary Mario! Oh no! Oh no!

"They got Mario?! We're all doomed!""

- Though I do like certain characters over others I don't try and play favorites with these stories. And I especially don't beleive in the notion that just because one character is gotten dosen't mean everyone is doomed. In Night Of The Werehog, like SSNED, there aren't any specific main characters who will change the tide of battle just because they are on someone's side. It's more about the collective, about everyone joining together. Well I guess technically Wolf is the overall main villian but that's different then just one hero being the one to save the day.

"I wonder how the curse will or will be able to effect Kirby since his DNA (assuming he has any) is morphic anyway."

- Well as seen in chapter 8 he can be infected as well. Thinking about it since Kirby can change so easily due to what he swallows I'm sure anything that comes his could probably change him. Though as shown he may be under orders but he still sort of has his concious due to his simple nature or something like that.

"I wonder if Dedede is going to have one of his fits of conscience... okay not likely..."

- Yeah don't count on that. In this story Dedede is a villian through and through or at least sees himself as one and acts like one so he isn't going to be changing sides like he supposedly did in Subspace (though he was really on the heroes side all the time. He just had a weird way of going about it).

Twilit Metroid Had this to say about Chapter 7:

"Not just the X-Parasites, Samus also resisted phazon corruption even without metroid DNA. Samus does not take orders, and is nothing if not determined.  
If Zelda gets in any danger, she is likely to break loose again."

- Well as explained before it also has to do with a mix of determination and being able to take control of the evil energy. Samus has the determination but not the energy control. Or at least Zero Suit Samus does due to not having been the suit for so long. Still she was able to hold off on the transformation on determination alone which is pretty impressive. Can it happen again? Not ruling out the possiblity but I'm not going to say defintley yes either.

Alex Warlorn Had This To Say About Chapter 8:

""'he then threw away what looked like an organ and looked at the others.'"

The subspace army is composed of shadow bugs, they don't HAVE organs!"

- Hmmm well they could have shadow bug organs. I mean maybe we just don't see that to how they're usually destroyed or something. I mean that's what I pictured when I wrote this scene: they're shadow organs and shadow "blood" dripping everywhere. Think of Samurai Jack and how all the robots had oil that was symbolized blood and imagine that here with shadow energy except I bother saying organs cause this isn't TV-Y7. And personally I just think Kirby getting really ticked about not getting to eat any candy he'd go crazy killer is funny and just went with that.

""We simply became them because that's what Dedede became."

I noticed that... but I kept silent for the sake of peace... for once."

- If you didn't notice in this chapter I tried laying down some more exposition on what was going in order to try and explain it to everyone out there. Not just by realizations but also by just explanation all usually steming from...

""Uh Pardon me" said one of the were-waddles that had glasses on it's eyes."

*giggles* always."

- The Nerdy Waddle Dee. Also should be known as exposition man who just pointed out what was happening with them in order to clear up some questions that may not of gotten cleared up (didn't really plan on doing this commentary until midway through chapter 9 actually. At least for the general auidence anyway).

"' The other waddle then punched the nerd one hard in the face.'"

Hitting a guy with glasses? Dishonorable."

- Well in order to make this also funny I liked the idea of them hittnig him for being such a nerd and overexplaining everything which sort of became a running joke since he kept having to explain stuff.

"Poor Dedede... no one follows him out of loyalty."

- Well the Waddle Doos and the Gordos do, but the Waddle Dees though. Not only because Dedede treats all of them like crap but also the Waddle Dees like Peach a lot better who actaully treats them with respect and caring and probably were looking for a way to rebel against him really. He does deserve it for how he treats them though.

""No, it isn't. And really it's not so bad" Yoshi said chuckling some which soon erupted into full form laughter."

And what's wrong with a dragon costume? Dragons are cool."

- As explained in Pikachu's costume awhle back, the costume is based on the Draganoid from Backugan. And since Backugan sucks (IMHO) having to dress up like a character from it must suck even if it looks rather cool

""What do we look like, five?"

I'm past my mid-20s and I still do the trick or treating thing."

- Hmmm really? Maybe then I should to (kind of stopped after High School honestly). But I was more referring to Master Hand wanting to take them around Trick or Treating as a group which is something you do in Pre-School and Kindergarden. And I'm pretty sure all the Smashers are older then 5 thus why that'd be embarassing for them to do.

""For your sake that better not be a CD-I refrence"

Don't get it. And thanks for the costume explain."

- Well as I said this is where I started explaining things including costumes. As for the CDI Refrence that is a refrence to the Mario CDI game. As I stated before Mario CDI is a source for a lot of Youtube Poops that take clips from the cut scenes of Mario CDIs and lampoon them using various sound clips. One of the more popular ones is where Luigi points and says "over there!" And with Crazy Hand pointing and saying that Yoshi thinks it's a CDI ref since they were talking about old videos before and stuff. Hope that explains it to you.

""Shut up nerd!" said one of the other waddles hitting him."

You'd think all the dees would say it after that one."

- I think it's funnier though if just one says it. I prefer the group "SHUT UP" to be used interrupting someone who is about to say something embarassing or revealing to someone else (as shown in Chapter 40 of SSNED).

"Dang! Are NONE of the goodies immune to second hand wolf biting?!"

- Well Lucario and Link showed in Chapters 9 and 10 they are immune to being controlled. Though to be fair they were bitten before they knew what was happening. Otherwise Pikachu and Yoshi might of been able to get control of they're own minds at least.

"You better either let Lucario be able to be protected against it, or come up with how someone who can use their own life force as a weapon (IE manipulate their own energy as the Waddle-Dee said) could be infected."

- See I was hinting in this chapter how Lucario (and possibly others) could go against the affect of the were-curse. That was a definte purposeful bit of foreshadowing I'm glad you caught.

"Personally however. I REALLY REALLY REALLY wish that you'd put a lot more effort into describing the were forms. Please? With sugar on?"

- Well as you requested I did do more of those in later chapters. I think it might of gotten old doing one for every one unless I had them each have they're own specific were quirks when transforming which would of taken more work. Eh if I ever get around to properly editting these chapters one of these days I may add that to the earlier chapters that didn't have it so it can all synch better.

"Congrats on going so far with this so soon so fast. Most writers wouldn't be able to."

- Unfourantely due to my computer getting infected with sypwares I did have to put a more major delay on Chapter 10 then I wanted but I am glad to have at least been able to get out 10 chapters within two weeks. That's pretty good. I do hope to at least get a chapter done every few days now or maybe even less time between them but at least that few day gap. Don't want to keep you guys hanging too much especially after the gaps between some of the SSNED chapters.

Twilit Metriod Had This To Say About Chapter 8

"With the way this night is going it's likely that Master Hand just threw away a silver bladed shovel. They can conjure silver items, right?

I am enjoying this story, though."

- Yeah they can. Though they can't directly attack the were creatures that dosen't mean they can't conjure up stuff that could stop them. The thing is though that Crazy Hand is kind of... wacky and though Master Hand is smarter he's not exactly the master of thinking straight either. (Remember how many times he was snuck up on or tricked in SSNED by the Smashers?) Really the hands need to get they're acts together more which is why they aren't being too affective against the Were-creatuers. Not yet anyway.

Ri2 Said this About Chapter 8

" Stupid Were-Waddle Dees..."

- Well not stupid. One of them just got overeager to prove they could infect people and did something to prove it. Which was stupid of them. I guess since they are sort of Dedede henchmen they're not the brighest but they mean well. In this story anyway even if they do the wrong thing sometimes.

wiiboychris had this to say about Chapter 9:

"Er...

"Sweatdrops.""

- Well in truth you should really be giving yourself a little cheer. It's becuase of wiiboychris PMing me about my grammar on the word "especially" being spelled wrong that actually got me to start on chapter 9 when I was originally sort of lazing out. So thanks for that man. I do note that I had planned Lucario dressing like wiiboy before writing chapter 8 (having planned out all the other costumes by then) due to him being the ultimate Lucario fan but the whole "especially" thing actually motivated me to start and finish with chapter 9. Kind of weird what motivates me sometimes. But hey even correcting grammar is a form of fan love right?

"Sometimes, I wonder how can they name authors out of nowhere..."

- In SSNED (I think specifically around Chapter 19/20) it's mentioned that the Smashers actually read fanfics on this site. Since in they're world they're real but know of worlds where they're just video game characters to peple. So they know most of the authors on and read they're stuff which is how they know of they're stories. Glad you're okay with your story being mentioned and you know liking the chapter.

"But even if the pain-fetish Lucario got buffed up, he's still no chance against mine. :P (By the way, I'm working on the next chapter, can't wait to see Wolf getting anihilated by everyone, can you do that for me? (Anihilate Sonic if you can too)). :)"

- Well I haven't read enough of your story to know for sure but it'd be an intersting fight. As for Sonic and Wolf getting annilhiated well if it happens it will happen at the end of the story so keep watching to see if that happens.

Alex Warlorn Had These Comments For Chapter 9:

"R.O.B : There is no way in the grand scale of any of the nintendo verses that a robot, a MACHINE, a piece of technology, can be turned into a werewolf, unlike the others, he DECIDEDLY doesn't have DNA to mutate, and his soul is a string of ones and zeros. True this leaves him vulnerable to hacking, but as a bonus it means that he can't be mind controlled through traditional means.  
Like in that Captain N cartoon when the dumb and dumber pair were taking a gander at Game Boy. "How are we supposed to hypnotize him?! He's a computer!"  
Even the chaos emeralds have limits. (Reads more.)"

- To be fair In Sonic 3 And Knuckles, Metal Sonic was able to use the Master Emerald's power to transform into Super Metal Sonic. So yeah robots can use the power of emeralds so they can also feel the powers of emerald. Actually though there is another reason why R.O.B got infected that will be mentioned in a future chapter. I'm not saying what it is but... well it's the reason I'm giving for it like it or not. Besides the whole "Master Hand altered them, chaos emeralds can be used in machines blah blah blah" thing.

"DANG IT! This isn't Halloween, this is a bad dream! Nightmare! Let's all wake up now!"

- I'm not spoiling the ending, but I will say it's not a dream ending. I don't like dream endings since they're cheap ways out of story. For better or worse the ending in here is real. Well real to this story verse anyway.

"And it's funny to note, that Shadow's alien DNA wasn't just made to handle any disease, it was created to handle the power of the emeralds IN PARTICULAR."

- Interesting you would bring that up.... am I hinting something here, or am I just being coy for no reason? Read on to find out.

""Uh hate to interrupt but it's especially, not espically" Lucario commented.

I've actually been ignoring your grammar and spelling mistakes (hears people that know him die of heart attacks)"

- Well like I said before I can't spell check these things (now anyway) so they do happen from time to time. Like I said before (as well) that one specifically came from wiiboychris pointing that out to me in PMs. I should note I'm one of the first ones to notice spelling mistakes that I wish I didn't make but don't have time to really take back so you know just have to deal with those.

""And is also a bit of a grammar nazi"

Naw. If he was a grammar nazi, he'd have tried to delete Falcon from existence like the gammer nazi who runs anime addventure."

- Don't get the refrence but that was just a bit of a crack on wiiboychris which I hope he didn't mind me slighly cracking on him like that.

"So these were thingies are basically cruel melee versions of themselves on top of everything else? Well, for the record, even CRUEL MELEE opponents can be beaten!"

- Well they're actually worse then that since they are faster and stronger on average then the Smashers thus why they are able to usually bite them so easily. Also Cruel Melee opponents are strong for ganging up on you and being cheap. There's not so much gang up by the were creatures but in a way they are probably just as cheap.

""Why would I (beep)in leak on trees when blowing up your **(swear) mushrooms is working out some well?"

Well.. maybe because taking a leak on the boxes (that'll be blown up anyway) would enable them not to smell that Snake isn't IN the booby trapped box?"

- There will be a callback to this in a later chapter. This is also just my way of pointing out to you (Alex) that while I'm using your idea I am giving my own spin on it. I also don't think Snake's the kind of guy who would take a leak in a forest with a bunch of were creatures in it. What if that attracted they're scent to him while he's going and he had nothing to defend himself with? Ever think of that?

"THis call for the Mii audience cheer!

"GO GO GO LUCARIO! GO GO GO LUCARIO! GO GO GO LUCARIO!""

- Yeah like I said I hinted that Lucario would be able to change it around. With his ability to alter his own aura and being some mentally grounded. See foreshadowing can be your friend if you use it well.

"Sigh. I still think the Triforce of courage, if it can change someone INTO a complete wolf to protect them from being turned into a phantom, should be able to do the same to Toon Link. Besides, it funnier that way. Besides, the Triforce and the emeralds are both artifacts of the gods, so it should be even. Imagine werewolf Toon Link turing into a complete wolf and thus comes back to his senses, and stuck trying to figure out how to move on four legs. Come on, don't tell me it isn't the least bit funny."

- I guess that's kind of funny. Though really all of this stuff happened to Link, not to Toon Link. Toon Link is the mix of everything that happened to Link on his Wind Waker esque adventures, not the Twilgiht Princess ones so this Link didn't go through any wolf transformations, making him weak against them. Though yeah you do have a point about the Triforce and Emeralds having to exist on more equal powers since I don't want the emeralds to be the most powerful thing around anyway. But then again that means that they can counter each other and be affected by each other thus why Link is able to take being bitten due to harnessing in more Triforce powers then Toon Link has.

"At least Lucario is on their side. And they're going to FREAKIN NEED IT! "

- Yeah they are really since that makes only two were creatures (besides the were Waddles) that are on the heroes side. Which makes things kind of one sided but hey who dosen't like battles where the odds are stacked against the heroes but they find a way to win anyway. Will that happen here? Keep reading to find that out.

"And what happens when dawn hits and Sonic goes back to normal? Since unlike the rest his curse DOES go dormant after dawn and there's no way in hades he can be infected (since de-infecting him to try and re-infect him would cause a chain reaction freeing all those infected). And since he'll no longer be mindless at that point, anyone he infected besides the baddies will be under HIS control since he'll have the same scent and aura. regardless of form."

- That's a good point. I'm not going to say anything else about it but I will say that gave me an idea that you'll see impleneted in Chapter 12 (the next chapter) regarding Sonic. That's all I'll say on that for now.

"Yes I do notice you're using a lot of my theories and comments here.

Just promise me you won't include an plan I suggest for the sole purposing of it's failing SO the antagonist can go on a long winded speech about how it could have NEVER worked and the heroes were idiots for thinking it could have worked."

- Oh no I wouldn't ever do that. In fact I really look forward to your ideas and comments to give me inspireation and ideas on angles I never thought of. They make me think of stuff I woudln't of thought of before and help make the story deeper so I thank you for that. If anything I'd bring up your idea, try to counter it, someone calling the counter stupid and saying it shouldn't work and someone giving the equilvient of... "shut up" then totally bag on one of your suggestions.

"And to be fair, Ganondorf is the only nintendo villain not to partially reform. Bowser has become civilized enough not to kidnap Peach during sporting events (you think he'd want to infect her more than anyone so he could FINALLY have her as his queen and quickly see about the wedding night!). Wario has found himself in the unwilling role of anti-hero on at least two occasions (though this has done nothing to limit his greed). And Dedede, I don't buy the excuse he gave to the other baddies. When you take a look at the games, Dedede becomes progressively less evil (though Ganondorf is still just as wicked he was before, we just know what made him that way)."

- Yeah that's true. Wolf also apparently became less hardened after Star Fox 64 as well while Ganondorf is true evil. Then again like everyone else he did work together with Link and Zelda to stop Tabuu so he obviously recongnizes a common enemy when he sees one. In my stories Ganondorf is true evil but seems to be more incompetnent to do anything truley evil as he should. Probably due to failing and being made fun of a lot in the bouts and all.

"P.S. THANK YOU for putting more description in the were wolf TFs."

- No problem. Like I said before may see them in earlier chapters rewrites, may not. But they're here now. Question is will I make any more or not and how detailed will they get then. And to know that you'd have to keep reading my chapters to find out.

"And Snake's fight with Crying Wolf has likely given him the experience he needs here. (She's as vicious as the real thing and has just as acute senses)."

- I haven't played MGS4 but I should probably refrence that in a chapter since yeah he did fight against that in one of his adventures he should have the expierence here to deal with it.

"And thanks for making Snake as clever as he is in game."

- In truth originally I think I had Snake as one of those bitten in Chapter 9. I can't remember exactly how I had it planned but I think Lucario was the only one who originally escaped. However reading some of your notes and wanting to do something different for each chapter made me think of what if Snake knew and actaully found a way to fight back and make things more interesting. Thus making the chapter more intersesting. Plus it gave me a chance to have him interact with Raiden and set up a funny Cowboy Bebop/Trigun/Jonny Yong Bosch joke so thanks for that.

"Snake, "My only regret is the boxes that had to make the ultimate sacrifice... What? What are you all (bleepin') staring at? I can't have a sentimental moment too?"

Serious, Snake once told Raiden, "Treat the cardboard box good, and it'll treat you good.""

- Hmmm maybe I'll have him say something like that in another chapter since Snake does like his boxes and probably would of prefered not blowing them up. I'll twist it around but expect some kind of line like that in Snake's next appearence.

"Though personally, I think the less savory quirks you added in or exaggerated in the smashers in this particular story more distract than add. I'm saying this as a fellow writer, not a critic or an attacker."

- I hear what you're saying and agree. The thing is though as a fellow writer I like to keep my characters in character when writing for them and now that I've actually bothered giving them all characters even in times of more serioueness I try and keep those quirks since it helps add to the mood. Since this is still suppose to be a comedy story even if does have an actual plot and some dramatic moments. Which is also why you'll notice any of the real dramatic moments are with the more serious character with less real quirks to them that would of ruined the moment by sprouting they're phrases when communicating with each other.

"On an interesting note, I think Sheik kept the triforce of wisdom, cause Zelda decidedly HAS no wisdom right now."

- On a note I just said before, Zelda has some but is using it on the wrong thing. Shiek is untainted though so that's why she acts overall more intellegent.

"Will Samus Aran soon have a silver sprayed suit of armor?"

- Will Samus even be in this fight since it was implied her and Meta-Knight teleported off to some distant planet? Guess you'll have to see about that but there's a reason why I had they're scene in the mansion and them going off like that.

"Since Lucario is immune.. I'm almost tempted to say he should infect others so they can't be infected by the enemy... but something tells me that won't stop Wolf IN THE LEAST!"

- There will be a mention of why that is a good idea and not a good idea in a later chapter. But it's not a whole I'm going to forget since it brings up something that was hinted at in a previous chapter.

""BTW:! Before I forget again! This is NOT THE FIRST TIME Bowser has done the whole were thing!"

In the Dracula parody in the Super Mario Brothers Super Show, Bowser had his koopa troopas look at the full moon and transform into were turtles! (And boy were they NASTY!)"

- Maybe that ep will also get a mention soon. Since it does have something to do with the story and such.

"Thanks also for not making the battle here totally one sided. Nobody likes to read a one sided story."

- Yeah I have to agree on that. I also like to differentate the fights some so really the only totally one sided one was Wolf since he was the main villian. The others all sort of had they're moments in them to make them more unique. And now that the Smashers know more of what they're up against you can bet they're going to fight harder.

"And I STILL think the idea of wolf cub Toon Link would be CUTE, imagine him trying to hold the Phantom Sword in his teeth like Sora does the keyblade in lion form! Come on! You can't resist the power of the cute! You can not! Bwahahaha!"

- And yet I can. There's a reason why Toon link got transformed and didn't retain his conciousness and it's something you're just going to have to deal with despite you're complaints about it. Or remarking on the cuteness about it.

Bonucefox Had this to say on Chapter 2.

"Hm, this chapter seemed a little rushed, to me, anyway. No mstter. I wouldn't wanna be a page long description about some evil lord transforming into a werewolf anyway. Gotta give you credit for thinking of the readers and not bore them to death like I do."

- As mentioned the original 6 chapters were made before I thought of splitting up the story into chapters, thus why some of them have lame endings. I think this comes off especially hard on chapter 2 since this is where I started changing around the original idea of what I wanted in the story to begin with as well as it being an important chapter yet being the shortest since I didn't want to spend too long on the exposotion of the were powers at first. And yeah didn't want the transformation sequences to be too long. I did up them somewhat due to Alex Warlon asking about it but I think I strike a nice balance of explaining and not over explaining with that. Hopefully.

Boncefox said this of chapter 3.

"Aw. . . poor Popo. You really showed what could be like if the two of them ever got seperated. It's kinda sad in a way."

- Yeah it's meant to actually be dramatic. Don't know why the Ice Climbers bring out such feelings in me but they do. Originally in SSNED there was suppose to be a bit more rivarly in them (with Popo being more brash and physical and Nana being more knowitally and informative) but I rather like them more as just inserpable comrades who always stick together no matter what and can't even remember a time when they actually fought with each other. Thus why it's so sad when they get sepreated like in this chapter.

Bouncefox said this on Chapter 4:

"Nice. Ever seem to notice that whenever a villian gets power boost, they always become too cocky. And so they're like :

"HA. HA. HA. WHOSE STRONGER NOW"

Hero: . . .

Random Villian: ME! THAT'S WHO!

Me: -_-' Shut up before you make me hurt you.

RV: YOU CAN'T HURT ME I'M MEGA POWERFUL! MUHAHAHAHA!

Me: Yeah, and who controls the story again?

RV Oh crap."

- That's true but I think it's in character for Dedede, Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf (my characterisistcs for them anyway) since they all fall into the slightly variation of stereotypical stupid evil. The kind where you make mistakes. Yeah it may seem like an okay idea to let the crossdressing powerless Pokemon Trainer get away but will it? Eh I'm not even too sure but I'm betting I'll find out before you since I'll be writing it and then you'll be reading it.

"Oh btw, I noticed you put in an adventure stage from Donkey Kong 64. It's nice to know that someone still knows about that game. And truth to tell, I still play that game. It's so fun. Even though it was made in 19 :D"

- Actually Donkey Kong 64 is the last real Donkey Kong game I played and I did very much enjoy it (I didn't finish Mario 64, or uh buy it actually but I did buy DK 64 finish it and enjoy it. Don't care if anyone says it's a collectathon. It's a fun one). I don't play it (then again besides Brawl don't play much video games latley) but it was a good game and I do like refrencing it from time to time.

Bouncefox made this comment for Chapter 5:

"Yay. Wolf was put in. Though he seems to have even more of a major power boost than the others. I wonder why. Does it have something to do with him being a werewolf?"

- Yeah he is a true werewolf and absorbs more power from the moon then a regular werehedgehog related creature at the expense of not being able to bite people. I also would like to point out being a wolf already wolf didn't even transform and just feels stronger, and is stronger cause you know he is.

Besides commenting on his love for Ike, Bouncefox said this on chapter six:

"And yet, besides me not being able to sleep at night now (lol) I wonder why Mewtwo was put. And why he' so... Nice O.o Does he wanna help or something?"

- Well in my universe despite being put on the villians side for Melee, Mewtwo is actually a hero and is friends with the regular smasher (especially fellow psyhics Ness and Lucas who he still has a psyhic link to. Thus how they were able to call them and he teleported them away). After leaving in SSNED Chapter 38 it's said Mewtwo was hard at work making his own tournament for other Nintendo characters denied a chance into Brawl. It won't be mentioned here what happened to that but that's why he's in another mansion far away. And yeah he does want to help but also can't directly due another reason of being ineffectual against moon powered creatures and such.

Alex Warlorn Had These Comments On Chapter 10:

"What is a quebbie?"

- One of the most obscure little running gags I did was have Link out of all the characters ask Master Hand the most question. I don't know if this was ever a joke: It was just something I had him do for the sake of it. As a way to get him back Master Hand finally called him out on it in I believe Chapter 44 of SSNED. And made fun of him by calling him a "quebbie" aka someone who always asks questions. This name kind of stuck with Link since some of the other villians said it to tease him and annoyed Link. So I think anyone who wants to annoy him would call him that, like Sonic who somehow remembers it even in wolf mode. Guess it stuck that deep in his brain it's there when he can't even think about it.

"you'll be handing over all that fancy gold I heard you elves like to hide-a."

You think if it involved money, Wario's greed infested brain would get his facts straight."

- That's a good point, though in truth Wario's greed does make him a master of getting money even if he dosen't even know all the facts about it. Maybe he's also thinking of another kind of elves or something. Eithe way it seemed like a funny enough line thus why I wrote it in the story.

"As far as game companies go, Wario Ware IS as crooked as they come... I wonder if Wario Ware could be considered MORE or LESS evil than Microsoft? Seriously. What is your opinion?"

- Well Wario actually admits to being bad and evil and Microsoft dosen't. I'd have to say Microsoft is overall more evil though since I don't see Wario making software that breaks and causes spyware to infect your system and force you to spend hundreds of dollars to fix it. (Yeah I'm still bitter about that so sue me).

"Yes, Wario WAS forced to act straight solely due to his work hands. I wonder how Mona would feel about being his queen of the wolf people. (Since she's the only female on Earth would isn't utterly repulsed by him!)"

- Well my version of Wario is probably more in love with money then anything else but yeah she might get a mention in a later chapter. I guess she wouldn't mind too much so long as Wario was the one in charge. If Wolf took over him I'm sure she'd mind that very much since girlfriends tend to be ticked when those kind of things happen.

""Uh... them be just more lies son."

Hehehhe. He SO just doesn't want to be get thrown out of the bad boys club. If you ask me, Dedede had a 'Fun Song' moment with Kirby somewhere."

- I talked with Dedede and he said that it was the version where F was for fans that smacked around "that there puff ball", U was for Unira which filled him full of spikes and N was for ".... none of your dang buisness" or something like that. Seriously though Dedede here is probably embarassed about having to save everyone and wants to try and prove he really is a villian even if he's not proving it the best he could.

"Wario was able to leap away though as he got out his motorcycle and tried flattening Link who was able to jump in the air in time.

Hehe. I was actually looking foreword to see how many trees Wario would have to smash through to skid to a stop. After all, remember how the websites warns you not to use Wario's bike in Super Wario mode."

- Yeah that's true and I think Wario's bike would even be powered up due to Wario putting were power into it or something. It's an angle I'll try exploring ni a future chapter for a joke or something since it's worth at least mentioning.

""That's a form of cheating too son."

That is such a load of...

"You cheated! You're better than me! Wah wah!""

- Well come on, villians are always going to call out things they think are unfair even when they're playing more unfair. I think that's pretty much rule 91 in the Villians Code or something. I do like these were battles though with Link trying to fight the other were infected smashers on a more even playing field even if in this one he's more outnumbered.

"You know, the pikmin weren't directly infected either, and they are born and die quickly anyway... I wonder how useful were Oimar will really be. Since they're just like the were-waddledees."

- Well Olimar is needed to mainly make more Pikmin but he is probably upgraded enough to be a threat to everyone even if he's still not that tough. I should note though that since Dedede is in control of Olimar the rules of control specifically state that he is in control of everything related to what he specifically infects. Thus why the Pikmin are his but the Waddles aren't.

"It was a yellow haired, brown bird wear brown paints, yellow shoes and armbands as it struck a pose."

?!?!"

- Uh what are you imitating a symbol or something? Seriously though that's Rawk Hawk. He's a fighter from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (For Gamecube) who I decided to have pop up when Link called out for a Hawk...

"Were-Link dashed off at great speeds, digging at one point as he sped around."

Great way to look after your summon allies."

- But since it's not a Hawk that link knows Link dosen't really care about it too much. I guess that's kind of an unheroic thing to but I think Link would realize to take the chance to leave and that he could always try and find a way to save Rawk Hawk later on maybe when he wasn't surrounded by like at least a dozen other (including the Pikmin0 were critters.

""I reckon that better mean yes sir in that there were-hog tounge"

How do they figure? He bit THEM!"

- Well obviously since Sonic is nothing but a brainless animal it's not like he can control them at all. That's just another one of those things Dedede says to make it seem like he's in charge. You know villians and they're egos. Probably would of been funny if someone pointed that out but no one there (besides Wario who probably dosen't even know better) was in the condition to really point it out anyway.

"Sailor Chrozo... why not?"

- Actually that isn't a a Sailor related anything. Samus is a variation of what she calls a Metroian Princess. Which is just a fancy dress term for dolling up in her suit's related colors (I think it was originally a more pink dress but I don't think even wanting to dress up Samus would go with that thus I changed it to more her colors). Goes with the whole Princess and Prince thing I had planned for them.

""Yeah that's a great idea. Leave in the middle of an argument and just let it boil over so we'll be even madder coming back to it. Brilliant strategy"

Anger cools. Hatred festers."

- That's true but Samus was trying to point out that it's better talking out these problems now then letting them build. I think I could of gotten the wording on some of the lines better (especially in the beginning since I restrarted this scene at least one time) but I do really like how it came out. Not as I imagined it but even better and more real which made it even more dramatic and a better scene to me.

"He then removed his mask throwing it away as he pointed at the red scar that ran across his purple face

Don't recall seeing that when Kirby saw his face."

- Again true but this is sort of my variation of Meta-Knight. Who in the SSNED and Werehog story is sort of a mix between his video game and anime self, being a powerful warrior from a dead race who was selected to train Kirby and trains himself to be the best to try and stop the evil Nightmare coporation. So Meta Knight would say he painted over that scar in his scene with Kirby in the game version so no one would see it since he's embarassed by it since it reminds me of the people who have died he wasn't able to protect and such.

"Good character exploration and interaction between Samus and Meta-Knight."

- I think it really helped set the scene for these two where I really try my hand at character and dramatic writing and think it comes across well. Defintley a scene that would of been ruined using more quirky characters but thankfully these two are serious and serious about each other. Which makes the chemistry between them flow really well IMHO even if some parts could of been cobbled together better.

"So the infected smashes save for the baddies (and Lucario and Link of course) are basically robots? With no thoughts or ideas of her own?"

- Pretty much. There are some that go on with some base personalities (like Kirby) but all are pretty much robotic slaves of the ones pulling they're strings aka the baddies. There is always the chance of a possible outbreak but it's not going to happen in the next couple of chapters I'll tell you that much.

"This is a lot more than a mere-halloween special. Hopefully when Sonic Unleashed comes out. We can learn more of Sonic's curse."

- Well I think there have been some places that already have the story out (and CaptainLaserpants gives a decent description) but I'll be sure to be adding my own spin to it in later chapters as well.

Twilit Metriod Had this to say on Chapter 10:

"While Rawk Hawk is awesome, he seems unnecessary. I was expecting Fox and Falco. Good chapter, though."

- It's not a spoiler to say Fox and Falco are still recovering and wouldn't be able to help out. Besides I needed a Hawk character specifically and Rawk Hawk seemed like a good job. Besides I like giving small cameos to other Smash related characters but keeping it as small characters. In this case just a way for Link to escape. That's really all that's was needed and that's what Rawk Hawk deleivered.

CaptainLasterPants said this on chapter one:

"I think Sonic will end up fighting wolf,and maybe Blaze could show up and provide a token Cat-girl for sonic?"

- Though I probably know the most about Sonic then other universes for Super Smash Brothers Brawl I don't want to overpopulate the story with sonic characters. There will be another (and possibly a cameo of some others) but don't expect them to have any really major roles in the story since this is on brawl characters not Sonic ones.

"Ps- Sonic the hedgehogs transformation was brought by Robotnik forcibly draining large amounts of chaos energy while he was in his super form,so pumping him full of chaos energy will fix him."

- It wont' be that easy though. That's all I'm saying on that one (I like being a hinting jerk to you guys like that sometimes).

And Finally Bouncefox had this to say on chapter 10:

"I'm kinda confused, did Ike, Lucas, or Ness get bitten? I sound stupid asking, but I'm just wondering. I might of missed something though. If you could clear that up, I would really apperciate it."

- Well since this is where I clear up all your questions I'll clear up that one: Lucas, Ness, Ike and Marth didn't get bitten. They were injured quite severly fighting Wolf and are now recovering in Mewtwo's Mansion which is quite a ways away from the Smash Mansion. Will they recover in time to help out? Who knows for sure but don't expect them not to be mentioned at least again.

"Anyway, I kinda like how Meta Knight and Samus had that little moment there. Kinda cute :)"

- Don't know if I was going for it just being cute but glad you liked it since I thought about that scene for quite awhile and was glad people enjoyed seeing them together like that.

And on that note so ends this ltitle comment special. Next chapter will be an actual chapter going back to the story but hope this served as a nice refresher course or at least answered some of your questions and helped clarify you on what's going on . Well that's it. Review (and I guess comment on my comments heh heh) and see you hopefully soon for the next real chapter of this story.


	12. Enter Wolf's Plan

Okay with the commentary special out of the way it's time for the next REAL part of the story. Sorry for the delay everyone but I'm hoping it will be worth the wait (To make up for it I did repost slightly editted versions of the first 10 chapters that don't have as many of the annoying grammar mistakes the original versions did). Anyway anything Smash Brothers, anything related to smash Brothers, and Nintendo, Konami and Sega characters do not belong to me but the people who have the copyright for them that would sue you if you tried making profit off of them. With that being said, enjoy this chapter.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twelve (Even If Eleven Was Just The Commentary Chapter It Was Still A Chapter): Enter Wolf's Plan"

By DianaGohan.

We pan back to the forest as Wolf looks to see the ships from the end of part 10 continue descending as he smirks to himself.

"Should take them a few minutes to get down here. Plenty of time to go deal with the others." He looked at the Smashers behind him and held out his hand. "You stay here. I have some pressing matters to attend to." Wolf then jumped through the trees at quick speeds. Meanwhile we saw Dedede and Wario (who was riding his motorcycle) look to see Ganondorf walking in front of them.

"Well lookie who that be" Dedede said peering in front of him as he then saw the transformed Were-smashers and others behind him. "And looks like he got a whole platoon."

"That still a don't mean he's better then a me" Wario said as he then tried stopping his bike, only to find it slowly skidding out of control. "Oh crap, I forgot how a hard this thing is to handle in a super mode!" Wario said as the bike started spining around as Wario tumbled with it hard into the mud as the bike bounced off and hit a tree, causing it to explode into pieces. "I uh... meant to a do that". Wario said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Oh please, it is obvious you lack true control, unlike me" Ganondorf said walking in front of him. "I am the true king of darkness and master of all evil while you are just a greedy fat little buisness man who has no idea what you're doing.."

"Oh so you a want to go?" Wario said pointing right at him. "Don't a know what you've been doing to give you the a balls to say that but I'll be glad to yank them out of you and shut you up."

"How about both y'all shut up?" Dedede said walking between them. "In case you plum forgot we've still got some of them there smashers to go and get."

"You mean you have to go and get" Ganondorf pointed out. "I'm sure being such inferior fools you two allowed some to slip through your fingers, unlike me."

"Oh so you only encountered two of them other Smashers?" Dedede asked pointing to the Were-versions of Zero Suit Samus and Mario behind him.

"No I enecountered more but uh... they ran away like pathetic cowards."

Wario crossed his arms. "And a you didn't a catch them because..."

"Because... I wanted them to realize how pathetic they are for that is what true evil does."

"Look trying to talk tough ain't going to get the others here" Dedede stated. "If it going to be anything like that there Emissary, they're going to gather together to try and take us down."

Ganon smirked. "Yeah and you're going to try helping them because you're a pathetic little loser penguin".

"Hey I was only doing that so that there Tabuu didn't kill that there Kriby before I had the chance." Dedede pointed at him. "Isn't that what you had to do when you had to be saved by your arch enemies?"

"Well I was against that completley. You were the one glomping and holding hands with the pink puff ball" Ganondorf pointed out. "And after it was all over you probably went around and danced and sang in a meadow how happy you are to be friends or something as gay as that" Ganondorf and Wario chuckled at this as Dedede fumed. "Oooh the lord of all evil got the puffy penguin all made. Want me to try popping you?"

"I'd like to see you try you dat gum fool!" Dedede said taking out his mallet as it started glowing with energy.

"And here I thought you might of almost had a good point" said a voice as the three were-villians look to see Wolf standing on a branch as he then jumped in front of them. "But instead of gathering your forces you fall prey to a few insults. Kind of sad really."

"What are a you doing here anyway Wolfie?" Wario asked. "We're a trying to do important things here so why don't you a go howl at the moon or whatever you a wolves like to do."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "What a devasting comeback" he said sarcastically putting his hands behind his arms. "But actually no, I'm just here to collect what's mine. Mainly all of you."

Ganondorf glared at him angrily. "What makes you think you can command the lord of-" in a flash Wolf appeared right behind him as he kicked Ganondorf hard in the back sending him rolling against the ground.

"You mean besides that?" Wolf asked. "The fact that this was my plan to begin with." We then flashback to see Wolf walking along one of the halls of the mansion during the day as he he is seen stopping in front of Sonic's room. "I admitt I didn't think there would be much to do during this Halloween, until I heard about the hedgehog rambaling to himself about transforming into a werehog." Wolf is shown rubbing his chin hearing this and walking off. "Having nothing better to do I decided to go and see if his whining had any truth to it. Turns out it did" Wolf is shown looking something up on the computer and smiling to himself. "In addition I not only found out about the effects of his were transformation, but also about the special moon we have tonight". The flashback stops as Wolf points up at the sky. "See this is no ordinary full moon. It's a rare galatic allingment where all across the universe these kinds of moon are synching up closer then normal to the earth, producing interesting effect for those who are able to absorb it's lunar rays."

"You think the king of all darkness cares about that?" Ganondorf said getting up and running at him as Wolf simply side stepped him.

"You probably should. The power upgrade I get from this makes me stronger then even your transformed selves" Wolf said jump kicking him hard in the face as Ganondorf smacked into a tree, moaning in pain as Wolf sped in front of him. "Or do you need another demonstration of that?"

"Demonstrate this!" Dedede said coming behind him with a hammer as Wolf simply ducked his swing and then elbowed him hard in the stomach as Dedede fell to the ground, also moaning in pain.

"Rude to interrupt someone who wasn't finished speaking, and stupid to announce your attack before it even connects" Wolf commented. "As I was saying, finding out about the powers of the full moon and the werehog transformation got me to thinking just exactly the kind of fun I could have on this Halloween Night." The flashback continues as Wolf is shown jumping quickly along trees and punching rocks into rubble smirking to himself. "I decided to first just test out the limits of my new power, since just trying to use them without just knowing what they can do is also quite stupid. Right Wario?"

"Screw a you!" Wario was heard saying as Wolf was heard dodging a punch and smashing Wario hard in the face causing him to smack into the ground quite hard.

"Insulting me before your attack is probably slightly less stupid then announcing it but obviously gets the same results" the Flashback continued as Wolf was shown running back to the mansion. "After having fully tested out my powers I decided to go back and drag Sonic out. Afterall though I was stronger I still didn't have the ability to infect anyone personally unlike the werehog, the only interesting ability he had over me." Wolf then looks to see Crazy Hand punching out Sonic from chapter one as Sonic starts transforming. "Seems though that the hands had done my job for me and unleashed Sonic." The flashback then shows Sonic biting the other villians from chapter 2. "I also watched him transform the rest of you and heard of your plans to try and take over the rest of the smashers." We then see Wolf land in front of Sonic and stare at him as Were Hog Sonic's eyes go white and look over at Wolf. "Seems though my iniate werewolf abilities allow me to take over anyone transformed, so I decided to just wait for you fools to around and start infecting others before I made my next major move." The flashback then ends as Wolf looks over at them. "So I suppose you know what's going to happen next."

King Dedede slowly gets up looking over at him annoyed. "You... going down... son."

"No, I was thinking something more like this." Wolf glowed with lunar energy around him as he starred at Wario, Dedede and Ganondorf as they're eyes glowed a white yellow before they got up, kneeling before him. Wolf smirked and looked at his watch. "And with a little time left to spare too." He then pointed at them. "All of you follow me. I've got some important matters to put in motion before we infect the others." The other were-creatures nodded as everyone followed Wolf back to where he had left his original set of Were-turned Smashers. "Good things these fools gathered all of them together" Wolf thought to himself holding out his hand. "You all stay here until I get back, understood?"

"Yes Master Wolf" said all the Smashers in a tandem robotic voice.

"Hmmm for some reason that just dosen't feel right" Wolf thought and shrugged. "I'll worry about that later. For now though I've got other things to attend to." Wolf rushed along the ground and then turned back, looking over at Were-Sonic. "Oh that's right. I'm going to need you for this." He then ran back and grabbed Were-Sonic by the ear as he dragged him along the ground, running along at high speeds to a clearing where the Wolfen ships were shown touching down. The two ships landed smoothly on the ground as the pilots leaped out of them looking over at Wolf. One appeared to be a blue skinned chameloeon lizard with a spike on his head (and several spikes along his back) wearing a black Star Worlf Uniform. The other appeared to be a black panther wearing a white and blue version of the Star Wolf uniform as Wolf smiled at the two. "Glad to see you arrived earlier" he said to them.

The lizard scoffed. "Would of been here even earlier if Caroso over there didn't feel like showing off for the millionth time" he muttered.

"Hey that moon was asking to be twirled around gracefully by yours truley" Panther said pointing over to himself. "What's the point of flying anywhere if you can't show off a little panache."

"How about the killing and the slaughtering?" He then smirked at Wolf. "Speaking of that when are we going to start this bloodbath anywhere?"

"Settle down Leon" Wolf said holding out his hand. "First tell me if you brought over what I instructed."

"But of course" Panther said gesturing up to the sky. "While showing off my amazing aerial aerobatics I also installed that energy defensive shield we stole from Sector X awhile back". Panther then looked down at his watch. "It should be activating... now." In the stratosphere we saw a small orbital platform station descend down to earth. It flew down until it was only thousands of meters above the group. The station then emitted a white energy blink as it soon coated the entire area (including all the locations the last chapters were in) inside a yellow energy shield. The three looked at this site as Panther smirked. "What did I tell you? And thanks to those modifications you asked for, it's running on energies absorbed from the beatiful illuminating moon.

Wolf looked at the shield forming and smiled. "Excellent. Good work Panther."

Panther took out a rose and twirled it. "You expect anything less from me?"

"I'll expect you to use less of your mouth unless you want me to rip it off" Leon said making a fist. "I still don't see what that defensive shield device has to do with anything."

"You will soon enough" Wolf said as he threw Were-Sonic to the ground. "Once we strap this fool to the dimensional nexus chamber".

"Why him?" Leon asked. "This is an Apariod device. Only those metal insects would of known just how to work it and thanks to Star Fox there aren't any more of them. What makes you think that some diseased blue were creature would know something they don't?"

"GROWWWWWWW!" Were-Sonic yelled out as Wolf then kicked him down to the ground again.

"Silence" he said looking up at Leon. "Obviously his undeveloped brain dosen't know anything about this device, but I'm not interested in his mind, but that latent energies within him" Wolf then grabbed Were-Sonic by the ear again dragging him closer to the device. "Remember when I told you that Chaos Emeralds have the power to warp between space and time? Well this creature is fueled with enough latent chaos energies to still tap into that power, and plugged into the chamber he'll be able to teleport this entire area anywhere we wish for it to go."

"From what you explained about this creature though, this so called Chaos Energy could also revert him back to normal if used too frequently" Panther pointed out.

"If the positive energy is used. Thanks to my influence though" Wolf said starring at sonic as his eyes glowed yellow. "Only negative energy is currently flowing within him, keeping his body tethered into that were state." Wolf then opened the door of the chamber and threw Sonic into it. The were beast tried clawing his way out as Wolf waved his finger. "No you're staying in there." Wolf looked over at Leon. "Think you could flip on the switch for me?"

"Sure" Leon said walking over and flipping a switch over onto the device. It started glowing as Sonic screamed in pain, emitting dark chaos energy around his body. "Looks like he's in pain" Leon said looking at Wolf. "There a switch I can throw to make him suffer even more?"

"No but there is a dial" Wolf said pointing over to a dial on the side of the machine. Leon turned it as Sonic whimpered even more in pain.

"Oh yeah, this is what it's all about" Leon said as Were-Sonic pathetically screeched.

Wolf took out a remote attached to the device. "If what I read about is correct all we need to do is set the device to a location and...." The energy shield began to fizzle as everything inside of it was warped from a variation of Planet Earth to a dark desloate desert area on some far away planet. "Just like that we're on the desolate wastelands of Planet Xialio, without any of those foolish smashers all the wiser."

"Brilliant strategy Wolf" Panther said smacking his claws together. "Now those inferior speciemens won't be able to contact anyone else for help and will be that much easier to eliminate."

"That's one reason" Wolf said holding out his hand. "Despite our advantages I'm not going to risk the chance of the battle lasting past daylight. Even if all the other Smashers stay changed, that fool Sonic mind will revert to it's normal self and be able to take over those infected."

"Even from you?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, since my lunar powerup will also be gone if there is a sun rise" He then twirled the remote. "Thanks to this though we can go anywhere, including planets in the lunar allingment where it could take days for the sun to rise again." He then looked around. "Since this isn't such a world we'll have to relocate sometime later though. For now though there are other matters to address."

"This better be about the slaughter and torture of all those rogue were creatures" Leon said pacing around. "No offense but I didn't fly all the way across systems just to watch you order around a bunch of mindless were-grunts."

"Always with the blood and guts" Panther said turning towards him. "Don't you have any sense of dramatic flair?" Panther then brought his rose close to him and smelled it as Leon grabbed it away.

"Flair this!" He said crushing the rose and stomping on it several times, taking out his gun and shooting it over and over.

"How crude" Panther said as he starred over at Wolf. "How were you able to work for him all these years."

"When it comes to getting things done he's good, though I do admitt he should cool down on the bloodlust every now and then" Wolf said holding out his hand. "Especially since I'm not going to kill the smashers. Well not all of them anyway."

Leon looked up. "At least tell me I can watch that little bird's neck snap in two"

"Well of course Team Star Fox will die slow and painfully, if they haven't already" Wolf said chuckling to himself before pacing with his arms behind his back. "As for anyone with any worthwhile talent we'll keep them around, make sure to find a way to continue eroding the werehog DNA within them, and use them to conquer some of those planets that have been giving us trouble."

"And as promised I get the most lovley of the lasses as my own personal keepsake" Panther said smiling to himself. "Is there anyone in the group that meets my standard of beauty?"

"Well I think I see a big ugly turtle over there you can go french kiss" Leon said pointing over to where the group of were-creatures was Panther looked at him annoyed.

"Hey play your cards right and I'll ensure you a transformed Krystal as your mate" Wolf said as Panther gasped and cheered at this news quite execitedley. "That tratious skank deserves such a thing for leaving my team during that whole Anglar ordeal though I suppose that wasn't the worst ending that happened during that particular adventure" he thought before glaring at Leon. "Of course the only ones who will be able to come are the ones who are going to survive the most likley messy horrible battle against the remaining smashers."

"Alright a cranage filled fight to the death, now that's what I came here for" Leon said rubbing his hands together. "Any chance we'll seem some of they're heads explode".

"It's a possiblity" Wolf then held out one hand. "However there are two I specifically need to be kept alive. The Two Hands of Destruction, Master and Crazy Hand." Wolf pointed over to the mansion. "If I'm right, which you know I am, they'll be easy enough to knock out. However we need to make sure they continue staying alive since they're the most direct way into Subspace." Wolf grinned. "In Subspace I'll have all I need to continue pumping dark energy into the smashers so they can never revert back to they're original selves. Not to mention the increase in power one can obatin from within Subspace."

"Quite ironic that the very storyline that rejected you will be the one you'll be writing the true final chapter of" Panther pointed out.

"I suppose but I'll worry about that later. First though I have to go prepare my troops". Wolf was then see walking off as Panther and Leon followed closley behind him.

"Just how many of the Smashers were you able to grab anyway?" Leon asked.

"See for yourself" Wolf said pointing over to the group of various were-hog creatures before them all starring obedintantley at Wolf. "There's about a dozen and a half of the actual Smashers here, and including the various minion creatures and some of the townsfolk they were able to pick up along the way we have an army of over 100 ready to storm the mansion where I'm sure the rest of them are hiding."

"Hmmm there is quite potential in this group" Panther said starring over them and stopping at the transformed Zero Suit Samus who he walked over to. "Especially this one" He said as he twirled a rose in front of her. "Greetings dear lady how are you doing this fine evening?" he asked as he saw her (along with the others) just continue standing there. "Well that's rather rude."

"Don't take it so personally Panther" Wolf said monitoning to the group. "They're all my were-servants programmed to obey my orders without question."

"No offense Wolf but that seems pretty boring to me" Leon commented.

Wolf turned to him. "How so?"

"Oh come on, you have complete and utter control of them and you spend most of your time just having them stand around like statues, only being able to jump when you say so like a bunch of near mindless were-beasts? Seems a bit too simplistic if you aske me." Leon smirked evily. "If it were me I'd erode all of that darkness eneergy within the crevices of they're minds, literally destroying them from within as they screamed in utter terror as they're heads popped off."

"You make some good points Leon" Wolf pointed out. "I have to admitt it is sort of bothering me how empty and uniform they're all acting. Also if the cliche of everything that has ever been made is true, it is actually possible to de possess someone who has been cursed due to the power of "friendship" or other such nonsense. Not to mention that in mindless zombie form they're powers have barley gone up at all."

"So are you going to do something about it then?" Leon asked.

"Yes, but what should I do?" Wolf rubbed his chin for awhile before snapping his fingers. "Ah, this should be good." HIs eyes then glowed a dark red as he starred at all the transformed were-smashers. They're eyes glowed red as well as most of them started falling to the ground, elicting howls of pain as they're fur started sparking with energy.

"Oh so you are going with the inner destruction plan then" Leon said smirking over at Wolf. "I thought you still needed to use them but hey this should be fun to watch."

"Perhaps, though this isn't mental destruction, just mental reallingment" Wolf held out his paw. "I do admitt I'm taking the idea of having all that dark werewolf energy rampage they're system, but to completley infect it, not destroy it. Now instead of being just mindless slaves they will simply be enacting they're deepest darkest desires of hatred, anger and cruelity and bring them to the forefront so that will become the only part of they're personality."

Were Game and Watch was shown stabbing the air with his match stick. "Yeah take this all you darkies!" He said as he continued stabbing back and forth.

"So the paper thin 2D man's secret hatred was racism" Panther remarked. "How awfully uncviliized."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Actually that's his normal personality. Game and Watch's 2D construct isn't capable of processing either good or evil, but his brain has already eroded due to old age of some kind." He then looked to see Olimar pounding hard into a tree as it tipped over. "Now that is an effect of the darkness conversion."

"I shall fistecuffs with this stupidity of a tree" Olimar said in a darkened voice punching it over and over again. "For I detest naturity and all the splendor it tries to create."

"Seems that the one with the least mental resistance crack first to this" Wolf remarked as most of the other Smashers were still seen on the ground. "It may take awhile longer to fully erode all of them, but the increased strength and focus will be well worth the effort."

"Will you still be able to control them though?" Panther asked. "Seems they could be quite a danger without the full control from before."

"Oh what's a matter, you scared little pussy?" Leon taunted.

"An ace pilot like me would never frighten so easily" Panther said waving his paw. "I just do not want your stupidity to be the downfall on this mission, that's all". The two looked over at each other quite annoyed.

"No need to worry about that" Wolf said holding out his hands. "I still have full control of them."

"That's where you're wrong, Wolfie!" Said a voice. Wolf turned to look seeing Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf and Dedede standing there looking annoyed at him. "Now that we're back under our own evil influence you no longer have any control of us!" Bowser bellowed as he raised a claw. "Which means I'll have no problem..." Bowser's eyes then dialted as he screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

"Hey what's a wrong with you?" Were-Wario asked.

"Did you really think I didn't count on you regaining you're former personalities?" Wolf said walking closer to them. "I actually counted on it. Yes you are back to normal, or the closest you morons could get to normal at least, but you're still under my control." Wolf pointed at his head. "So if you even think, much less speak or act, against me then your own were form will turn against you resulting in this" Wolf poitned down at Bowser who whose skin was peeling off as his teeth started cracking away. "And the only way to restore your physical deterotiation is to swear your alliegance back to me."

"Ahhhh, alright I'm back with you, I'm back with you!" Bowser yelled out. He then transformed back into his normal were-form as he slowly clawed back on the ground looking over at Wolf.

"Seems to me you're giving me a look that kill" Wolf then smirked evily holding up his hand. "Question is will that be a look that ends up killing you or not?" Bowser looked at this scared as he whimpered several feet away.

Leon chuckled at this. "Oooh that's a nice sadistic touch Wolf."

"Yes, there's nothing quite worse then having to serve someone you hate out of full loyality unless you want to suffer a slow torterous end, which is what you fools deserve" he said looking at all the other Brawl villians. "You've had plenty of chances from what I've heard to try and take out the smashers and have failed miserably. Even against your own personal foes you've been bested and humilated without any effort whatsover." Wolf pointed at himself. "As I've told you several times before it takes proper planning and knowing when to seize opportunities to ensure victory. Not to mention making sure to eliminate any possible flaws before they happen, and I've ensured there will be nothing that will stop my conquest."

Watching this site from a several yards away was Pokemon Trainer, Diddy and Donkey Kong as a silver layer of energy made them unseeable (except to you viewers of home at course) as they were shown looking to see Wolf watch over the other smashers.

The trainer made a fist. "Okay I'm going to down there and tell that Wolf I'm stopping his conquest cause that's not part of the Ranger code-"

"Oh no you're not" Diddy said covering his mouth as the train tried struggling away from him. "Look do you see all of those were creatures down there?"

"Oooh me see them!" Donkey Kong said raising his hand.

"Right and what do you think would happen if we tried taking them on 3 to 100?"

Donkey Kong thought for a second. "Not very good things?"

Diddy nodded. "Right. We told you we'd help you find out what's going on and we did". Diddy then was shown holding a Crystal Coconut. "But even the silvery magic of a Crystal Coconut can only hide us from those were creatures, not help us take them down.' He then picked up trainer. "The only way we'll be able to stop them is by going back and telling the others what's happening okay?"

The trainer looked down sad. "Yeah but... he's going to make all my Pokemon pals go evil and... isn't there a way to save them now?"

Diddy shook his head. "No, but if we get to mansion we can find a way to save them later, understand?" The trainer looked up at him and closed his eyes, slowly nodding his head as Diddy smiled. "Don't worry kid, we'll get back your friends and the others, guaranteed." The trainer then hugged him tightly as Diddy pushed him a bit away. "Uh you think you mind backing away a bit-"

"Ooh group hug!" Donkey Kong said tightly hugging Diddy and Trainer.

"Never mind" Diddy said managing to squeeze into his costume and take out another Crystal coconut as his rocketlauncher appeared on his back. "Come on it will be faster flying to the mansion then climbing through the trees" He said putting the coconut into the launcher, giving it a load of energy as the three rocketted through the sky a silver trail waving behind them making them unseeable to the were baddies.

Speaking of were baddies one of the were-smashers was seen walking through a section of rocks and trees, groaning to himself. The Smasher was revealed to be Kirby looking dizzy and confused as he leaned in back of one of the trees.

"Oh man, this hurts worse then not getting thirds on breakfast" Kirby was able to mutter out as darkness energy was shown gathering around him though. However this was a different darkness energy then the were-transformation though as Kirby's fur grew a dark shade of black as an evil white Skull Mask appeared on his face.

"Those fools thought they had gotten rid of me" said Mask Kirby as more energy gathered around him as a mysterious pure black strand of energy entered one of the eyeholes of his mask which quickly glowed for a second as Mask Kirby held out his hands . "Now that I'm stronger I'll make them all pay. Mario, Meta-Knight, Dedede, and even that Wolf who thinks he can control me" Masked Kirby said laughing lightly to himself before looking around. "For now though better pretend I'm still under control. Don't want them to find out and lock me away again." The mask disappeared off of Kirby tu the pink puffball still smirked evily before walking back to where the other were-creatures had gathered as the camera started fading out...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that's it for this chapter. Pretty exciting cliffhanger if I do say so myself: The smashers obtaining evil personaltiies (since Alex... uh Leon was right in saying them being controlled would be boring), Diddy overhearing the plan and the return of Mask Kirby! Remember to review what you thought of this one and wait for the next chapter which hopefully won't be as delayed as this one ended up being which I apologize for BTW.


	13. Enter The Non Were Smashers

Okay time for the next chapter of this story which I promise won't be as Wolf-centric as the last one. Remember though regardless of whose in it the characters within don't belong to me and belong to Nintendo and it's affilate companies. WIth that out of the way enjoy the latest chapter and remember to read and review it fully if you like it.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirteen: Enter The Non Were Smashers"

By DianaGohan.

The Camera pans inside of Smash Mansion main hall as we see Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Peach, Jigglypuff and the Were-Waddle Dees pop in. Most of the Waddles are shown to be chowing down on burgers as Peach is shown sipping on a soda as Master Hand burps some.

"Oh excuse me" he said clearing his "throat" a bit. "Those McHand Burgers always go right through me."

The nerdy waddle dee (whose glasses appeared to be somewhat broken) looked up at him confused. "Do you really think we should of stopped for fast food though when we need to figure out how to take out Dedede and the other evil were-villians?"

"Shut up nerd!" Said another (holding a burger) hitting him. "Do you know the last time I actually had some decent food? ... NEVER!"

"Oh that's like so sad" Peach said reaching over and picking up the waddle. "I promise to like buy you all the goodies you want if you like promise not to be so mean."

"Hey for real food I'll promise to never to anything even remotley mean ever again" said the waddle hugging her back.

"Hey for real food will you promise to never remotley my remote?" Crazy Hand asked his brother.

"First off, it's MY remote, so no." He then looked at Crazy. "And secondly what does remotley my remote even mean?"

"You know, let me use the remote to watch all those channels that have those staticy pictures on them."

"No!" Master Hand pointed at him. "I'm not paying for hand porn okay? If you want it go buy a magazine or something."

"Oh but me cuckoo for hand porn." Crazy snapped his fingers as a T-Shirt appeared in his hand. "See it says so in this T-Shirt since it's one of my wacky catchphrases."

"You don't have any wacky catchphrases" Master Hand pointed out.

"Sure I do" Crazy snapped his fingers again as a bunch of other T-Shirts appeared. "Otherwise why would I have all these T-Shirts then?"

"For reasons I probably don't want to even try and think about". Master Hand looked at them. "Some of these don't even make any sense. Like this one that says we're the Hands Of Destruction." He points at himself. "You're the hand of destruction and I'm the manifestation of creative spirit."

"You're kind of a mediocre manifestation of it" Jigglypuff pointed out also sipping on a sofa. "I mean the idea for my Final Smash was kind of good, but really what was with the whole depowerment of Rest? That move was hard enough to do already, and now it's not even worth doing."

"Oh come on, having a flower appear on someone's head surley is worth losing 80 percent of it's power right?" Master Hand asked as Jigglypuff looked annoyed at him. "Look you've been whining about that for months and it's not going to change. You need to concentrate on the present, like how we're going to fight those werewolf things."

Crazy Hand raised his fingers. "Oh I know!"

Master Hand sighed. "This better not be that baksetball idea again."

"No, this one is remotley better." Crazy Hand then held up the remote. "We'll point at the werewolves, and change the channel back to normal."

"Yeah it's not going to be that simple Crazy" Master Hand said putting the remote down.

"Well why not just make a bunch of silver stuff?" Jigglypuff asked. "I mean even if you guys can't take on werewolves yourself you can make us silver weapons and we can just throw them at those were creature jerks."

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea actually" Master Hand said rubbing his "chin" some. "We're going to need more people though to start throwing stuff." He looks around. "Anyone else here?!" He yelled out. No one responded. "Oh come on, surley someone must be here."

"Maybe they're in this room" Crazy Hand said floating out of the main hall and into one of the hallways.

"The hallway isn't a room" Master Hand pointed out floating near his brother.

"Even I remotley know that."

"Stop using the word remote in every sentance!"

"Maybe later, but now I think there's a remote chance someone could be in there" he pointed over to the Medical Bay (far on the other side of the hallway) whose light could be seen turned on.

"Either that or someone's wasting me electricity" Master Hand said as the two Hands floated over to the bay and knocked on it. "Hello anyone in there?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec" a voice could be heard saying as the door opened to see Shiek standing there. "Was wondering when you guys would be getting back."

"Correction" Crazy Hand said leaning closer to her. "We're back in black so do you think there's a remote chance of you-"

Master Hand knocked him out of the way. "Yeah we were busy finding some of the others and uh... stocking up on rations."

"Hey anyone got anyone double cheeseburgers? I'd hit it... whatever that means" one of the Were-Waddle Dees was heard saying.

Shiek rased an eyebrow. "Where'd you get these so called rations from?"

"Uh, McHand Donalds" Master Hand said quickly moving into the room. "So what are you doing in here? No one's used the medical bay for ages."

"Yeah not since you kicked Dr. Mario out" Shiek then jumped in front of him pointing over where Fox and Falco were shown unconcious on flat beds. "However it's the only other place in the house that has any kind of medicnie in it and those guys kind of needed it."

"What are we out of maximum tomatoes or hearts?" Master Hand asked.

Shiek shook her head. "No, but when I tried using that they're injuries wouldn't heal." Master Hand floated closer to them. "From what I heard they were bitten by Sonic's werehog form and then by Wolf and had some adverse reaction to it."

"That's because having two infected were-bites flooding your system can shut it down perematley" Crazy Hand was heard saying behind Master Hand. "See one infection will change around your immune system but when it comes in contact with another were-infection it will instead go and fight that, destroying the immune system until there's nothing left and you die."

"Was this something you found on Wikipedia?" Master Hand asked.

"That and this book of werewolf stuff" Crazy Hand said holding up a book. "I got it when you remotley knocked me into the library because you're a jerk."

"No it's because you say the word remote too much" Master Hand said taking the book and looking through it. "Hmmm yeah that does seem to be true though."

"Would that book also explain why most healing items don't work on curing were-infections?" Shiek asked.

"Well it could have something to do with the fact that our hand magic can't affect werewolves" Master Hand pointed out.

"And why is that?"

Master Hand thought for a second. "I'm not sure truthfully. I know there are some things it can't affect but usually they're mostly Subspace related and last I checked Werewolves didn't come from Subspace."

"Maybe they will this summer" Crazy Hand said dramatically. "Or this christmas, or whenever hollywood thinks it's most profitable."

"I'm not trusting Hollywood ever since they blew the chance to turn my Emissary script into a top grossing summer blockbuster".

"Oh yeah like having me be dragged away by a pantless money against my will is the kind of stuff that would of made the 100 Million Dollar Weekend" Falco was heard saying sarcastically as he slowly got up and left off the bed.

"Hey you guys look better from having your uh... immune systems destroyed" Master Hand looked at Shiek. "I thought you said the healing items didn't work."

Shiek smirked. "Most didn't actually but I was able to find one that does" She said holding up the team healer. "By removing a lot of energy from it I was able to fill it with my Shiekah magic and use it to heal them. Took longer then I thought though since it's been over an hour since we got back here."

"Well however it worked, you still healed us so thanks for that" Fox said getting up and smacking his hands together. "Wolf's going to need about five of those when I get done with him."

"Wolf?" Master Hand said confused. "He's the one behind this?"

Fox shrugged. "All I know is that jerk was talking a lot of big stuff about trying to kill us and leading around some were version of Sonic around like a puppet."

"Yeah Sonic's also on the ass kicking list" Falco said taking out his gun. "You wouldn't happen to know where he would be would you?"

"No, but now that you're better we can go and strategize our next move". He looked at the others. "Come on guys let's meet up with the others."

Crazy Hand was shown looking down the hallway. "There's a remote chance they could be in danger". The four gasped and quickly rushed over (Fox and Falco speeding along the hall as Shiek wall jumped along it with Master Hand just flying through the hall) and looked to see everyone just standing there chatting as Master Hand looked annoyed at Crazy Hand.

"You said they were in danger!"

"I said there was a remote chance of that happening" Crazy Hand said laughing some as Master Hand fumed.

"They are in danger" Fox said quickly rushing over and kicking one of the were-waddles hard to the ground. "They've been turned into were monsters and need to be taken out".

"Uh actually they're on our side" Master Hand pointed out. "Since they were made due to Dedede being bitten and transformed into a were creature and uh... stuff like that."

"Yeah and like it's not nice to pick on them" Peach said going over and picking up the Were-Waddle that was kicked as she gently patted it's head. "You need to like apologize now."

Fox rolled his eyes. "Sorry I thought you were going to try and infect us all" he said unsincerley.

One of the were-Waddles raised it's hand. "Actually we can only infect people indirectly-" One of the other waddles hit him. "Hey what's you do that for?"

"Oh sorry, I thought you were going to try biting someone again like the last time you said that" said the other were-waddle.

"Hey I learned my lesson... kind of and won't be making that mistake again."

"Was it a huge mistake?" Crazy Hand asked.

The waddle looked confused. "You where there so shouldn't you know if it was a huge mistake or not?"

"Don't mind him, he's just refrencing something" Master Hand said annoyed.

"Something Michael Cera better not ruin by trying to ignore Maeby a remote chance of a movie."

"... Go in the corner Crazy" Master Hand instructed as Crazy Hand floated to the corner as Master Hand turned to the others. "Now that we're all here-"

"All?" Falco looked around the room. "Theres's only five of us Smashers."

"Well I guess everyone else was bitten by the were-creatures then." The doorbell rang. "Oh no, that must be them!"

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Who decided to ring the doorbell instead of just breaking through the mansion or circling around it so they could more easily attack us."

"Maybe they're not like rude werepeople" Peach said as everyone looked at her confused. "Hello" she said waving at everyone cheerfully.

"Well I better go check and make sure then" Master Hand said floating through the room as someone was heard banging on the door. "Hey stop that banging. Doors don't grow on trees... well some do but not this one."

"Then hurry up-a!" Luigi was heard saying. Master Hand opened the door and saw Luigi and Zelda standing there as they quickly walked into the room. "About time-a! We could of been a munched out there."

Master Hand started walking with them back to the main room. "Well I had to make sure you guys weren't were-creatures or anything"

"We're not, but Zesu is" Zelda said looking over at Master Hand. "Which is why we must save her and everyone else from..." she looked over at the Were-Waddles. "Oh no, they've gotten to you to!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, no where's a save from these things-a!" Luigi said running back to the front hall and opening one of the closest doors and locking himself within.

Zelda looked at were waddles as she was showng gathering some magical energy. "I may of been too weak before but I'm not going allow you to take away anyone else-"

"Call them inferiorly minded me" Shiek said teleporting over and grabbing her arm. "They're on our side so would you please just relax?"

"Relax?! Relax!" Zelda pushed her away. "Because of werecreatures like that pig Ganon, I lost my... Zesu... and... and..." Zelda then looked down sadly. "I don't know how I'm going to get her back."

"Well yeah, but it's not they're fault you know" Shiek pointed out.

"I know it's not" Zelda said her as she tightly held herself. "It's... it's...-"

"Let me guess, those "sexisit male pigs who don't support the double x chormosome" or something stupid like that."

"No it's... my fault". Shiek looked confused as Zelda fell to the ground crying. "She risked her life to save mine and... got captured and... I couldn't do anything to save her. I just ran away and... now I don't know where she is."

"Oh don't like feel bad" Peach said going over as she went over and gently hugged Zelda, lightly rubbing her back. "You're going to get her back. I totally know that."

Zelda looked up at her. "You... you do?"

Peach nodded. "Sure do. You have the kind of love that isn't going to break no matter what, and I like know we're going to go save her and you guys are going to go off and do those meetings and massaging stuff I know you guys like to do together."

Zelda smiled lightly at her. "Thank you for that Peach" she said softly hugging her back. "Sorry that your boyfriend Mario got captured."

Peach gasped. "He did?" She then thought for a second. "Then we're going to have to get him back too and this time it's like so personal."

Fox held out his hand. "Don't worry we'll get everyone back. Once people stop acting like morons" he looked over at Master Hand. "Or hiding in closests" he said pointing over at luigi walking back towards them.

Luigi looked around. "I was uh... cleaining it a out some. It's a quite dirty you know."

"Sure you were" Falco said sarcastically. "Since those werewolves care so much about how clean our closests are when they're trying to turn infect and or KILL us."

"Well if it's anything like those were-turtles all we need to do is our some spaghetti sauce at the base of the stairs and they'll like slip to they're doom while Thriller like plays in the background" Peach pointed out.

Luigi shook his head. "Sorry princess but old show a logic isn't going to work on a them. I tried it to unsnap Mario's mind and it didn't work though that does a remind me" he looked over at Master Hand. "Think you can start pumping out the a Final Smash Balls to use on those were-creatures."

"We can't use our Final Smashes on them!" Zelda pointed out. "We could hurt Zesu and anyone else or worse."

"Well to be fair the Werehog power would amp up they're defensive powers but we should probably try finding a less lethal way of taking them out" Master Hand looked annoyed at Crazy Hand. "Especially since someone broke all those spare smash balls I had made."

"Oh you blame me for everything" Crazy Hand said floating over to him.

"That's because you do everything, or most things that deserve blame."

"Oh so just because I destroyed some smash balls or was the one who punched Sonic into the moonlight which made him turn into a werehog or blew up the ground around the mansion."

"That was a you?" Luigi asked as the area around smash manor was shown to be nothing more then burned ash as back in the mansion Luigi held out his hand. "It took forever to a get a over that area and even get here in the a first place."

Crazy Hand pointed up. "I thought we needed to burn a few bridges".

Fox narrowed his eyes. "And you thought this because?"

"Because burning bridges is fun". Everyone rolled they're eyes at this. "Besides, now we have a moat" Crazy Hand said as he snapped his fingers as Silver was shown filling the burnt area around the mansion. "A Silvery moat."

"Wow that was... strangley helpful" Master Hand said. "Now no one can pass through and get into the mansion". A slew of arrows then broke down one of the windows as PIt and Popo were shown flying down. "Uh, unless they have flying abilities I guess."

"Sorry to intrude in a manner that did not involve first waiting outside the standard frontward opening and waiting a period of time it would take you to recieve and respond to my attempts of establishing contact with those within the house but there is a matter that needs to be discussed urgently."

"If it's about the were creatures, yeah we know and we're trying to do that and people keep interrupting" Master Hand pointed out. "Though if you have any decently non violent ways of taking them out I'm all ears."

"You're all glove!" Crazy Hand remarked. "And remotley gloves don't have ears."

"And you "remotley" don't have a brain."

"I hate to interrupt your somewhat comedic brotherly banter but it seems we have issues that need to be adressed" Pit said pointing over at the were waddles. "There appear to be a grouping of those lycanthropes related neredewells at this dwelling that should be eliminated before they present themselves to be a threat."

"Alright, someone actually thinks we can be a threat!" said one of the were-waddles who was hit by another were-waddle.

Master Hand looked at him. "For the third time, those might be were-creatures but they're on our side and we're going to need they're help to take care of the real threats."

"I just hope they can help" Popo said letting go of Pit and looking down sadly. "Wario snuck up and took Nana from me and now I feel... so alone." Popo then shivered as ice droplets leaked from his face. "I've never felt this kind of chill before but it's worse then even summer weather. It's lonliness and... I don't know how long I can deal with it."

"Aww, you don't need to be sad" Peach said going over and hugging Popo, gently petting him on the head. "We're going to get Nana back and you're going to be like together forever with her again like the BFFs you are."

"Yeah but... it just hurts so much being away from her". Popo said still sniffling some. "Without Nana I'm alone and I hate being by myself."

"But you're not alone" Peach said gently kissing him on the cheek. "We're all like here for you and will help you out so you won't have to be alone and junk."

"Thank you" Popo said hugging her. "That really means a lot to me" he said looking at the other Smashers. "I'm sure that together we can save her and Game and Watch and anyone else that was infected."

"Wait, game and watch was infected?" Fox asked. "I thought he was immune to that kind of thing being made of 2D pixels or something."

"Oh no, in order to make you all compatable to the tournament, I made sure all of you were able to be impacted by everyone's abilities and that includes his."

Fox pointed at Master Hand. "So, you're saying thanks to you we'll all be able to be infected by the were creatures because of the stupid way you went about doing the tournament."

"Well I wouldn't call it stupid..." he then looked to see everyone looking annoyed at him. "And I wouldn't be blaming me for this. I mean it's not my fault that Sonic's creative staff was so desperate for game ideas they decided to infect him with a werewolf curse and say "hey this will make for a good story" or something like that."

"True but you're still the one who made us all able to be infected" Shiek pointed out. "So that means you could make us not be infected."

Master Hand rubbed his chin. "Well if you want me to mess with your bodies again-"

"Uh on second thought let's NOT do that" Fox said, crossing his arms. "Look it's simple, all we need to do is go after Sonic, Wolf and the other villians. They're the jerks that started this right? So if we take them out then we take out thsi were curse problem."

Master Hand pointed at him "For the last time we're not killing off the villians just because you have a problem with them."

"How about because they're trying to make us all they're were creature slaves or trying to kill us?"

Master Hand thought for a second. "Uh, still no"

"Well then this kind of crap is going to keep happening" Fox said turning away. "This is why I told you that you should of invited Krystal here but you said no."

"Oh just drop that already." Master Hand pointied down looking at all the smasherse. "Look we're going to solve this in a non violent way-"

"Where's all this peace crap coming from?" Falco asked. "We're fighters in a FIGHTING TOURNAMENT. Shouldn't we be using our fighting skills?"

"Not against your fellow smashers" Master Hand stated.

".... You do realize that since that's what we do all the time you sound like a total retard saying not to use it now?"

"Look from what the Were-Waddles told me a Were-Creature's strength goes up a great deal once they're bitten so fighting them in direct combant isn't an optnion". Master Hand pointed to where his brain would be. "We're going to need to out think them if we're going to win."

"Well that means we're not going to need you" Fox stated. Master Hand was about to retort something as the telephone rang.

"Oh I'll get it!" Crazy Hand said running over to the phone. "Smash Mansion. Crazy Hand here saying "If you have a remote, you won't loose control". Who may I ask is speaking?" Chatter was heard on the other line. "Oh hold on." Crazy threw the phone at Master Hand, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow, what was that for?" Master Hand said getting up.

"Phone for you!" Crazy yelled.

Master Hand grumbled and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Glad to see you're here" Mewtwo's voice was heard saying as the camera panned over to show him speaking from within his mansion. "I checked your mental residues several times but couldn't find you within the mansion."

"Well that's because I was busy, doing important stuff". Master Hand then twirled the phone as he went over and put it on speaker. "So why are you calling? Trying to beg to be back in Brawl because your own tournament plan is failing miserably?"

"Actually something more dire then your own inaccurate statements" Mewtwo said as he was shown floating over to where Ness, Lucas, Ike and Marth were laying on the sick beds. "Some of your combantants tried fighting Wolf and were badly injured so I picked them up. Unfourantley none of my medicine seems able to cure them."

Shiek then grabbed the phone from Master Hand. "Did you try infusing your own enegies within the healing devices?"

"Hey that was my phone!" Master Hand whined as Shiek ignored him.

Mewtwo sighed. "I would but my energies do not have any affect on lunar based injuries, like anything obtained from facing off against a Werewolf."

"Well I was able to make another team healer ball in case some of the other smashers needed to be healed" Shiek said who was shown holding up the Team Healer. "If you teleported here you could get it and-" Mewtwo then warped over to Brawl Manor's main room as Shiek dropped the phone.

Crazy Hand picked it up. "Hey is your refrigerator running?" he said as some of the smashers looked over confused. "You better go catch it!" He said hanging up the phone looking at the others. "I'm the king of pranks yet again".

Master Hand looked over at Mewtwo annoyed. "If you could just teleport over here why waste time trying to call on the phone?"

"I thought you mgiht of still been sore about me being here after what I did to you after exiting Smash Manor" Mewtwo admitted.

"Oh yeah... and I am still mad at that so take this!" He tried punching Mewtwo who quickly teleported out of the way as Master Hand hit the floor. "Now I know why I was glad I kicked you off" Master Hand muttered.

"I didn't come to hear your crass comments" Mewtwo said looking over at Shiek. "I just came to see if Shiek would be kind enough to give me that healing item to help out some of the others."

"Sure" Shiek said tossing it over to him. "Who'd Wolf get anyway?"

"Ike, Marth, Lucas and Ness" Mewtwo said grabbing the ball. "Even four on one they weren't able to beat him."

"Wolf beat the four of them alone?" Fox asked. "Man that bastard's power must be even greater then these other were creatures if he could of accomplished that."

"That would seem to be the case" Mewtwo said looking over at the others. "Nice seeing you again but I'm afraid I must cut this visit short."

Zelda sighed looking over at him. "I hate to ask this but... do you think you know any non violent ways of dealing with the other infected Smashers?"

"One did occur to me" Mewtwo said holding out his hand. "If this was all started by a werehog emerald empowered Sonic, perhaps there is a cure you can make out of another one's DNA to transform them back to normal." Mewtwo then raised his hand and teleported off as Master Hand tried punching him again.

"Yeah you better run!" He said moving his fist out of the ground. "As if there's another chaos empowered hedgehog around here anyway."

Falco held out his hand. 'What about the almost as annoying one in the Assist Trophy room who keeps screaming out Maria Maria?"

"She reminds me of a west side storyyyy" Jigglypuff sang as everyone looked at her. "What? You guys don't appreciate good songs anymore?"

Inside the Assist Trophy room, Shadow was shown looking at a picture and sighing some. "Oh Maria, if only you were here instead of not being here." Shadow then took out a guitar and started strumming it. "I dedicate this song to you my dear Maria". Suddenly Master Hand grabbed him by the quills and teleported him into the main room and dropped him. "Hey what are you doing? I was trying to sing about Maria."

"Oh no you're not!" Master Hand said teleporting the guitar away.

"Yeah your chords are rusty and you can barley keep a good solid tone when arpegating your voice" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"Uh, I meant more about the fact I brought you here for something else" Master Hand looked at Shadow. "Do you know that your friend Sonic is out there causing a rampage?"

"Hmmmph me and that faker aren't friends" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Well whatever you call him-"

"The words I would call him wouldn't pass in your T-rated tournament."

"Well whatever censored words you'd call him he's turned into a werehog and is out of control biting other smashers and causing a rampage"

Shadow rubbed his chin. "Strange, Sonic should not loose control in his werehog form because of his supposed strong will."

"Well a lot of people SHOULDN'T of been infected by it but thanks to handy over there" Falco said pointing at Master Hand. "They are."

"Oh you guys blame me for everything" Master Hand said annoyed. "Having only 35 spots in the tournament, the one and a half year delay, your minds being erased of story points-"

"ALL OF THOSE THINGS ARE YOUR FAULT!" Said all of the other smashes.

"Well this one isn't, mainly and hey I'm trying to help out". Master Hand then floated in front of Shadow. "And to do that we're going to need your DNA to form a werehog cure."

"Well the DNA Professor Gerald put in me from Black Doom was made to be a cure against the neuro immuno defincey syndrome as well as a way to handle the powers of the emeralds" Shadow said holding out his hands. "Still give me one good reason why I should help you out."

"Oh I'll give you one if you help me save Zesu" Zelda said gathering energy in her hand.

Peach stepped in front of her though and walked in front of shadow, smiling at him. "Because weren't you like made to totally help people out and stuff?"

"Yes but then I failed them" Shadow said looking down sadly. "Especially dear Maria... Maria... Maria!" Shadow said crying some.

Peach then lightly hugged him. "I know it hurts but you shouldn't feel like so said" Peach said gently rubbing his head, wiping away some of his tears. "I'm sure she totally would want you to be happy and not feel sad thinking about her all the time."

"That does sound like... one of Maria's wishes" Shadow admitted.

"And I'm sure she like also would want to help anyway you can, including helping us save all of our friends so they don't like have to suffer under any icky were curse."

"You're right" Shadow said seperating from her and looking at Master Hand. "I must help anyway I can for that is what Maria would of wanted, even if it means my very life."

"Uh I'm not going to kill you, just wanted a DNA sample" Master Hand said.

"So does that mean I can inject him with the needle?" Crazy Hand said holding up a giant needle.

"I don't trust you to inject yoruself, I'm not trusting you to inject anyone else" Master Hand said conjuring a smaller needle which he gently stuck Shadow with obtaining some of his blood. "Thanks for the donation. It's going to a worthy cause."

"On the remote chance we have of winning this battle" Crazy Hand said. Master Hand then took Crazy's needle and injected him with it. "Nighty nighty me" Crazy said as he fell to the ground, sleeping.

"Well that's two problems taken care of with injections" Master Hand said snapping his fingers and sending Shadow away. "Now all we need to is develop this into a cure". Master looked over at Shiek. "How long do you think that will take you to do?"

"Uh, I'm not a medic" Shiek pointed out. "All I know is the base Shiekah healing energy techniques. I don't know anything about mixing someone else's DNA to make a cure."

"Hmmm maybe it was a bad idea to get rid of Dr. Mario" Master Hand softly admitted to himself. "Does anyone else here know anything about mixing chemical compounds to create an antidote?"

"Oh I do!" Said one of the were-waddles raising his hand. "Oh wait, no I don't" he said quickly lowering it.

Pit flew over to Master Hand "I also do not have any training in the field of healing but I do have an eternal pure power source steming from the energies of my dear Goddess" Pit said holding out his hand. "If it is to further the cause in order to vanquish the feral beasts that inhabit our friends very being then I will sacrifice myself-"

"Geez, kick a few people out of a tournament and suddently everyone thinks you're a killer" Master Hand said taking out another needle and taking a sample of PIt's blood. "Okay emerald hedgehog DNA and Holy DNA should mix together to make a proper cure right?"

"Uh I'm no expert or anything but I think you're going to need some sort of balance for two different unstable compounds if you want this thing to actually work" Fox pointed out.

"Oh I a know!" Luigi said looking over at Zelda. "What about that a crystal thing of yours?"

"You mean Faore's Crystal?" Zelda said bringing it out. "It did have enough energy to protect me from Were-Ganon's bite so it could be useful in making a cure."

"I'll be the judge of that" Master Hand said taking the crystal. "And before you say anything about female empowerment and other stuff of that nature-"

"This is not the time for that" Zelda said quietly. "I just want Zesu to be cured, no matter at what cost it may be to me."

"Oh, okay then." Master Hand then dripped some of the blood samples from Pit and Shadow onto the Crystal as it started glowing with a weird bright white energy as Master Hand inspected it. "Well it looks like it will work."

Falco narrowed his eyes. "That's not really reassuring, at all you know."

"Well that's why we're going to test it first". Master Hand then looked at the Were-Waddle Dees. "Who here wants to go and test that?"

"Uh, could that... you know hurt us?" Asked one of the were waddles.

"Well I suppose it could seriously damge and possibly kill you" Master Hand said as all the waddles scardley huddled behind Peach. "Hey, I said could!"

"We're not going to risk our lives on that!" said a frightened were waddle.

"Well I have to test it on one of you since you're the only were creatures here." At that moment a grenade was thrown at another one of the windows as it blew up. Through the now cleared glass Snake and Were-Lucario could be shown jumping down. "You know, I have a door."

"Yeah but it's on the other end of some stupid (beep)in silver moat looking thing" Snake pointed out. "Seriously what the (swear) is with that?"

"Go ask my brother" Master then looked to see Crazy Hand still out of it. "On second thought don't."

Snake looked over at the Were-waddles. "Oh (beep) more pieces of (swear) to take out" Snake said taking out a few silver grenades.

"Oh how come everyone keeps trying to kill us?" Said one of the frightened were waddles.

"Well hey death by Grenade beats having to go through Kirby's digestive system, or having to give Dedede a bath" said a Were Waddle shivering out of displeasure.

Lucario raised his hand in front of Snake. "There is no need for such action Snake. My aura has scanned them and found that they have been able to get over they're were-infliction, just like I was."

"Got over, found out we didn't have to serve Dedede, anything that keeps us from being blown up is good" said yet another Were-Waddle.

Snake sighed and put back his grenades. "Fine only because I don't want to waste these on you (beeps) anyway" he said looking down. "I already wasted enough of my supplies taking care of those (beep)in were turtles."

"Hey shouldn't the Goombas also be able to regain control of they're minds?" asked one of the Were-Waddles.

"Well they can't actually" The Nerd Waddle explained. "You see since they were not created and are just employed by Bowser and are not a part of his being they are not like us and-"

"Shut up nerd!" said another were waddle hitting him.

"Hey you aren't suppose to hit me!" Said the nerd waddle.

"No that was that other waddle" said the other waddle.

"Hey would you (beeps) shut up for a second?" Snake asked. "I'm trying to reflect on the loss of all of my spare boxes."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Your boxes?'

"Yeah my boxes!" Snake said annoyed. "If you treat the box well it will treat you well and in order to survive I had to take out a lot of my boxes so show a little (beep)in respect okay?"

"Oh poor Snake" Peach said going over and hugging him. "I'm so sorry you had to loose all your boxes. I'm sure they're looking down at you in Box Heaven and are happy that you're safe and happy."

"I'm never happy" Snake said pushing her away a bit. "And did I say I wanted your (beep)in sentiment?"

Peach shook her head. "No but you did like look like you needed a nice hug."

"Well... thank you for that" he muttered quickly before pointing at Master Hand. "So what the (swear) were you talking about anyway?"

"Oh well I'm sure if Lucario was bitten you know about how the villians are going around biting Smashers and turning them into wereafied slaves and we're trying to find a way to cure them."

"Well I could just get some silver C4s and plant it under they're-"

"A way to cure them without KILLING them" Master Hand held up the stone. "And I've been able to come up with a cure, probably, that can do the job and we need someone to test it." He looked over at Lucario. "And since you aren't a chicken like some were creatures around here maybe you'd want to test it."

Lucario shook his head. "Sorry I cannot."

"But... uh... it could hurt you" Master Hand said pointing the jewel in front of him. "It could hurt real bad. And you know what that does to your aura."

"Don't try and tempt me" Lucario said pointing at himself. "Even with a cure we're still going to need to engage the other were creatures in combat first and you're going to need me if you want to stand a chance since I'm the only one here who could stand up against them on a regular level."

"Hmmm you do have a good point" Master Hand then looked at the Were-Waddles. "Which brings things back to you guys. One of you has to go and test out this cure."

"Uh..." one of the were waddles looked over at Peach. "Hey Peach you think I could see Toad for a second?"

"Sure" Peach said happily taking out Toad. "Hey look Toad someone wants to see you."

"Who wants to see the great wizard Toad?" Toad said in a fairly annoying voice.

"Oh he must be stuck in a late 80's/early 90's a mode again" Luigi thought to himself.

"Like they do" Peach said pointing him to the were waddles.

"Hey what's with you?" Toad said pointing at them. "Naughty Waddles, you've been hitting the sauce again!"

"No, but you wil!" Said the were waddle jumping up and biting Toad.

"Hey what are you diong?" Said another one mad.

"Sparing one of us from being tested on" said the waddle as Toad fell to the ground. His mushroom head covered itself with shaggy fur as it changed to a more jagged shape. A small stumpy but clearly werewolf like tail erupted from his back side as his small stubby hands and feet became stubby claws as he fell to the ground, his mouth transforming into a snout as he looked up and howled, having finished the transformation.

"I am the Werehog Toad!" Toad said. "Ready to fufill my mission from my master-" Master Hand appeared behind him and hit him with a blast from the stone. Toad screamed out as he then detransformed back, appearing as his normal self as he looked around confused. "Hey what's going on around here?"

"Well I gues this really is a cure" Master Hand said looking at the smashers. "And you guys ."

"Well you gave us plenty of reason to do that" Falco pointed out. "For all you know that could of killed him or made him an even worse werecreature."

"Nah, I'm sure if there was going to be worse were creautres they'd be in Sonic Unleashed 2" Master Hand said snapping his fingers as from the one transformed stone a bunch of other ones appeared. "Okay guys, each of you take one. I have a feeling we're going to need all the cures we can get" The smashers (and some of the Were Waddles) leaned down and picked up the energy stones. Toad tried picking up one but Peach grabbed him.

"Not so fast little Toady" peach said rocking him in her arms. "It's like time for your nap."

"But I'm not tired" Toad whined. Peach continued rocking him as he fell asleep. Master Hand snapped his fingers as Toad then disappared and appeared on Peach's bed, sleeping.

"Okay now with the little baby, and the big crazy" Master Hand said looking over at his still out of it brother "tucked to bed, we can get ready to take on those were critters."

Lucario closed his eyes. "I'm sensing one approaching but it seems to be one with a beneolvent aura."

"Got ya" Master Hand said as Were-Link then leaped through the window and down to everyone.

"Hey everyone-" he started to say as Link barley avoided Master Hand trying to slam his fist into him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ohhhh, benelvoment means goood" Master Hand said looking back at him. "Sorry, I thought it meant uh... something else."

"Yeah my strong determination and strenght of the Tri-Force gave me the power not to have my mind deteroriated after being bitten by Sonic" Link explained. "I would of been able to take him out too but then I was surrounded by all of Dedede and Wario's forces."

"Did you see Nana there?" Popo asked.

"Yeah her, Game And Watch, the Trainer's Pokemon, Olimar and a group of his Pikmin pals".

Master Hand took out a notebook. "Hold on a sec. We should probably jot down who was taken and who wasn't so we'll know who we'll be fighting". Master Hand started writing things down. "Okay there's obviously Sonic, Dedede, Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf, Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Nana, Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar, Pikmin... uh who else was there?"

"Zesu..." Zelda said softly.

"Okay Ze.... su, who else?"

"My a brother" Luigi said.

"Okay Mario, can't forget that one."

"You know just because Mario makes the most money off his games dosen't make him the most important" Fox pointed out.

"Yeah try telling Nintendo that. Believe me I have and they sure aren't listening." Master Hand looked around. "Okay who else was bitten?"

"Pikachu and Yoshi were" Jigglpuff pointed out. "Though I"m pretty sure we could of saved Yoshi."

"Yeah well... I wasn't" Master Hand said writing they're names down. "And who else?"

"Well Toon Link was but I'm pretty sure I was able to dis-infect him" Link pointed out.

"Yeah pretty sure I did the same thing for R.O.B and Captain (beep)in" Snake pointed out.

"Wait a minute" Falco said holding out his hand. "The Robot that dosen't even have blood, or you know a system of fluids to even infect, got turned into a were creature?" Falco shook his head. "Yeah I don't buy that crap. I've worked with our version of R.O.B enough to know that they can't be infected by any organic diseases, illnesses or curses, which would include any kind of were wolfism"

"Actually werehogism isn't just an organic thing" said Crazy Hand, floating next to Master Hand.

Master Hand looked at him. "Didn't I know you out?"

"You remotley may of."

"So why are you just floating there?"

"Science Fiction!" Crazy yelled as Master groaned. Crazy then took out the book. "According to this book it's said that some strands of the werewolf, or in this case werehog, gene also are made up of some electrical components that can infect machine. In fact it says that the one Sonic has is made up of 5 Percent Spyware infection."

"Oh yes, Spyware" Master Hand said making a fist. "The most evil, annoying and cost affective virus there is. Seriously I spend like 200 dollars trying to get it off the main computer and it still took a week to get it working right again."

"You're saying that this were wolf infection also contains spyware in it?" Falco said looking at Master Hand as if he was deranaged. "Do you know just how stupid that sounds?"

"Well it may be stupid, but it's also dumb!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"What my brother is TRYING to say is that we don't really have time to analyze all the facets of just what makes up this disease" Master Hand then held up the gem. "Especially now that we've got the cure for it."

"Why didn't you just using rye, mistoloe or wolfsbane?" Crazy Hand asked. "The book said they're good cures for werewolveism"

"Yeah but we're curing werehogism which is different" Master Hand pointed out.

"But isn't using silver stuff what you use to cure werewolfism as well?" Crazy Hand said confused. "So shouldn't that other stuff work-"

"Look I didn't spend all that time collecting blood and crystals and mixing them together for it to go to waste!" Master Hand yelled. "Were using the crystals, end of stories."

"Well just so long as no one gets surrounded" Were-Link pointed out. "I may be able to take them out one by one but two to one, let alone 8+ to one, wasn't going to work. I had to actually call upon some hawk as a distraction to get out of there in itme?"

"Dude you sacrificed a hawk jsut to save yourself?" Master Hand said pointing at him. "Not cool man, not cool!"

"Hey it'st not like I even knew the hawk or anything" Link pointed out. "It had some stupid wrestler's personality and kept calling himself Rawk Hawk."

"Hey that's the a Rawk Hawk that helped Mario out in his battle against the Shadow Queen-a" Luigi calledo ut.

"You mean the same one you said also tried sending Mario a posinious cake and locking him in a room in order for him to continue being champion?" Link asked.

"Yeah but... he became a good at the end."

"Unlike you Link, who is becoming... EVIL!" Master Hand said dramatically.

"I'm not becoming evil!" Link yelled out.

"Oh sure try and deny it now. It all starts by not risking your life to help save some Hawk you don't even know and pretty soon you're turning against us, ripping the flesh off of your fellow Smash Brothers just because you like the taste."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Look I"m not going to risk my life to save a hawk not even from my world when I can save him later and not end up dying."

"That's not what the real Link would say!" Crazy Hand said pointing at him.

"Oh what would you guys know about the real me anyway?" Link asked them.

"Some remote things" Crazy Hand said as Master Hand pushed him away again.

"Look it's because of you I had to get re-bitten by Sonic to even transform back into a werewolf" Link said pointing his sword at them. "Just because of wanting to keep secrey with your scripts you messed with my werewolf abilities, not to mention what you did to the Princess". Link looked over at Zelda. "No offense Zelda but-"

"I know Link" Zelda said softly. "I just wish I would of learned that before Zesu was taken" She then looked over at the hands sternly. "And after we save her we're going to have a chat about what you've done to all of us and what you're going to do to fix it, okay?"

"Yeah I'll put that in the planner" Master Hand was shown writing down "prepare to give Smashers another mind wipe" under his notes before looking up at them. "Okay with Link here that leaves only six Smashers unaccounted for-" Suddenly Diddy (in his rocket barrel) comes crashing in with Donkey Kong and Pokemon trainer as they hit the wall, rolling slowly to the ground. "Okay make that three people unaccounted for."

Diddy then gets up looking over at the others. "Guys you'll never believe what we just found out-" He then looks over at Link, Lucario and the Waddles. "Oh no more werehog minions!"

Master Hand sighed. "For the last time, hopefully, the were waddles, Link and Lucario are on our side, were bitten or not bitten and were able to have they're mental state stay in tact so they're on our side and blah blah blah other stuff I don't want to explain again." He leaned over to Diddy Kong. "Just tell us what you learned."

"Quite a lot actually" Diddy said holding out his hand. "Like for example all the Smasher's turned into werehogs thanks to Sonic's werecurse and the villians exploiting it."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Gee (beep) monkey, here I thought you were going to tell us something we didn't know."

Diddy smirked at him. "Okay. How about I tell you the part where Wolf took over evereyone minds, or would you like me to tell you the part where he entrapped this entire area in an energy bubble that's now in an entire different planet?"

Everyone looked at him surprised. "Uh... maybe you should start from the beginning."

Trainer stepped in front of him. "Well it all began when I was trying to be the world's best Pokemon trainer, and then got tricked by Pokemon into becoming the world's best female ranger, until they got taken from me." The trainer looked down sadly. "Poor Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. We were all starting to get along... better and then they got transformed into were-monsters."

"Oh you don't need to feel sad girlfriend" Peach said going over and lightly hugging him. "We're totally going to get them back and then you can be super best friends again."

The trainer nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure your right."

Master Hand looked over at Peach. "And you're getting good at the whole consoling people thing."

"Wait I thought consoles were like the things that like Nintendo was good at" Peach said confused.

"Yes but we have plenty of time to rub in how much more butt the Wii is going to kick this holiday season". Master Hand glanced back at Diddy. "We're still talking about these were creatures."

"Well after Trainer explained what happened, we lept along the tree tops and found where all the Were-creatures were gathering". Diddy held out his fingers. "Pretty much everyone else not here like R.O.B, Yoshi, Toon Link-"

"Wait Toon Link shouldn't be with them" Were Link took out his sword. "I cured him with a silver injection so he should be back to normal."

"Well from what Wolf was saying he apparently re-infected everyone who had been de-transformed before he used some werewolf stare to put everyone under his control."

"Well that just means we'll have to make sure to cut off Wolf's head first then" Fox pointed out. "That way he won't be able to re-infect anyone else."

"Look for the last time no Wolf head cut offage. We're doing this by the book." Master Hand said taking the werebook away from Crazy. "So that means we're going to fix everyone and then just wait around for the sun to come out so Wolf and Sonic will loose any werepower and things will go back to normal."

"Ooh, no can do that" Donkey Kong said jumping up and down. "Ooh they have machine ooh and turn things to no day ooh and-"

"Uh allow me to explain it Donkey" Diddy said holding out his hand. "After Wolf gathered everyone some Panther and Chamelon guy landed down in some spacecrafts."

"That must of been Leon and Caroso" Falco said scoffing a bit. "Figures that bastard would bring his team in now that he's gone full blown traitor."

"Well it's worse then that" Diddy said. "They also had this energy shield device deploy around the area and strap Sonic into some box thing that they said could be used to transport this entire area all around the galaxy so they won't need to worry about the sunrise."

"Oh that's ridicolous" Master Hand said twirling his finger. "I'd think I'd know if someone put up an energy shield and was transporting people around the galaxy since that's pretty much my thing."

"Then what's that thing remotley out there?" Crazy Hand said who was shown looking through the window through a telescope.

"Let me see that" Master Hand then took the telescope and looked through it, seeing several miles away an energy shield barrier and after that a long stretch of dark desert sand. "Hmmm that wasn't around this area before. Which means... he's taking my thing! Oh he's going to pay for that."

"So now can we kill him?" Fox asked.

"No, but he is so grounded. And we are so getting back home". Master Hand snapped his fingers several times as he looked through the telescope to see desert was still around them. "Oh, uh I guess if that machine was powered by lunar energies I uh can't get us back."

"And that's not even the worst of it" Diddy said pointing over to the hands. "He said he wanted most of us to die in some big carngey battle to death, keep the ones who survived as were-slaves to take over other nearby planets, and then sacrifice you guys in order to get into Subspace and fill up on dark energy so anyone infected would never transform back."

"Ahhhh, we're going to die!" Crazy Hand said running around Master Hand. "And there so many things I got to even remotley do-"

"Calm down Crazy" Master Hand said stopping his brother from running around. "We're not going to die. Though I am going to have to extend that Wolf's grounding period."

"Oh come on!" Fox said jumping in front of Master Hand. "He's talking about sacrificng you to gain unholy amounts of subpsace darkness and you're still talking about just grounding him?"

"Well it's a pretty serious grounding" Master Hand stated as Fox rolled his eyes. "Look we have the cures already lined up. All we need to do is beat him and the horde of were Smashers, and since they're pretty much just mindless zombies it should be easy to-"

"Actually they're not going to be mindless" Diddy pointed out. "Wolf then also did something to them to bring out they're full darkness so they'd be tougher to fight and even harder to cure."

"Wow he's really thought of everything" Crazy Hand said shaking Master Hand's hand. "Well it's been nice knowing you bro. Hope we have a remote chance meeting in another life."

"Stop it with that!" Master Hand yelled out before looking over at Diddy. "Since you found out all this useful info I'm sure you also found out some of folly in Wolf's plan right?"

"Uh... not really" Diddy admitted.

"Well... hey you were able to get all of this info without being detected right? Isn't that something?"

"To be fair that's only because of the power of the Crystal Coconuts."

"I thought there was only a one of those" Luigi said confused.

"Oooh that only in TV Show" Donkey Kong pointed out.

Diddy nodded. "Yeah. In our actual jungle they're just a rare source of powerup, and I just used the last I had to get us back undetected."

"Oh that must mean you're clearly evil then" Link said sarcastically. "Since you ran off against overwhelming odds to try and regroup and tell people what you know."

"Wait you are?" Pokemon Trainer said looking at Diddy confused. "I thought you were on our side."

"Apparently he isn't if you listen to the hand's logic" Link said pointing over at Master Hand.

"Hey not my fault you went over to the dark side of the werewolf, quebbie" Master Hand said as he barley avoided a bomb Link threw at him. "Hey we're suppose to be fighting them, not each other." Master Hand looked over at Diddy. "Did you guys happen to see Samus, Meta-Knight or Kirby over by the were creatures?"

Diddy rubbed his head. "Well I saw Kirby but not those other two."

"Actually I think Samus said her and Meta-Knight were going to some Halloween Party on Wotan VII" Shiek pointed out. "So they wouldn't even be around now."

"Okay good so everyone's accounted for then." Master Hand then made a fist as he signaled everyone to huddle up. "Now that we're all here we can talk about how we're going to take down these werecreatures for good-"

"Hey Bro, there's something on the TV!" Crazy Hand said holding up a somewhat staticy TV.

Master Hand Groaned. "If this is something to do with remotes-"

"No but I think this has something to do with the Wolf show" Crazy Hand said as the picture cleared showing an image of Wolf on it.

"Greetings Smashers. Hope I'm not interrupting your little meeting" Wolf was heard talking through the TV.

"There you are!" Master Hand then floated in front of the TV. "Look Wolf we know all about your little plan and we're going to stop you?"

"Is that so?" Wolf then snapped his fingers as the Smashers looked to see the various were transformed Smashers and other werehog creatuers behind him as they howled up at the moon, creating a powerful shockwave that destroyed the entire area around them as the other Smashers looked at this shocked. "Enjoy you're remaining time together Smashers, how little you have of it anyway" Wolf said as the were-critters were shown marching to the direction of the mansion with a murerous glare in they're eyes.

There was a pause of silence as all the smashers looked at this horrified as Fox peered over to Master Hand. "You know this all wouldn't of happened if you let Krystal in Brawl" he said as Master Hand looked annoyed. "Well it wouldn't!" Fox repeated as the camera panned out on this.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow looks like the smashers are really in it this time. Will they truley be able to work together to defeat the incoming werehorde? Find out in later chapters. Till then though review what you thought of this one and stuff!


	14. Enter The New Leader

Okay people here we are with another chapter. I should point out that there's no way that this story is going to be finished in December. Not just because of laziness or anything like that, but because I have so many ideas for it there's no way I'm going to be able to finish them all by the end of the month. It will make the story all the better though (and I should note for those looking for a lot of action scenes: The next chapters are kind of set up. The action will start for real around Chapter 17 so try and be patient till then okay?). As per usual Smash Brothers and other related things don't belong to me so just read it, review it and hopefully enjoy it.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Fourteen: Enter The New Leader"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned back to the mansion (right after the ending of the last chapter) as Master Hand looked over at Wolf's image still on The TV.

"Okay Wolf if you promise to stop your plans of invasion I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and only ground you for about say several months" Master Hand threathened.

Wolf chuckled some. "That sounds quite tempting but I think I'll be fine enslaving and killing the lot of you."

"You're really stupid Wolf if you think you're going to get away with this" Fox pointed out.

Wolf looked over at Fox and smirked. "Oh so you were able to survive Fox. Tell me, how did being doubley infected feel?"

"Not as bad as how you're going to feel when I get through with you" Fox said smacking his fists together.

"Ah still with the ineffectual threats I see, but hey I'm sure your resistance attempt will at least provide a fair bit of amusment."

"If I wanted amusement I'd go to a park!" Crazy Hand said looking over at Master Hand. "That's a cool action packed one liner right?"

"Well it's going to have to be" Master Hand dully noted peering back at Wolf. "Look you may have superior numbers and a terrarin advantage and the strength of the werehog curse and the power of the moon and probably some other stuff, but as long as I'm here there's no way you're going to succeed."

"Actually that brings me to a matter I wanted to talk with you about." Wolf's eyes then glowed darkly as a different kind of energy surrounded him. He smirked as he shot a light through his eyes. Master Hand and Crazy Hand glanced at the light as they screamed in pain and spasmed on the floor, before falling limp on the ground as the Smashers all gasped at this. "Oh come on, you think I set up this communication channel through your cable network just to gloat?"

"What did you to them?" Link asked.

"Quite simple Quebbie" Wolf said holding out one hand. "I simply gave them a deadly seizure". Wolf pointed to his eyes. "The hands are powerful but as I'm sure you've heard they aren't able to touch my brand of darkness energy. That dosen't mean I can't infect them, in this case with a deadly light infection that will make they're own "magical hand energy" twist and turn against itself." Wolf sighed. "It won't kill them but it will leave them just stuck there, quite useless to you. And with the most powerful players taken out, how long do you really think this will last?"

"I should warn you foul beast" Pit said pointing his rod at him. "It will take more then just a gaggle of our collected companions and some ruffians you found within this area if you wish to crush our fighting spirits."

"Doubtful, but just to make sure I'm upping the odds a bit before I pay you a visit" Wolf said moving closer to the screen. "There's still literal hundreds of your neighbors from within most of your worlds in this area. I'm sure that with my were creatures adding they're strength to my own, I'll be able to crush your "spirit" within minutes of even starting this game."

"You would be twisited enough to call this a game" Falco said giving him the middle finger. "You should know though we don't need the hands or even superior odds to beat you in."

"Ah I see you still have that sense of ignorant stuborness Falco" Wolf taunted. "That will make it all the more satisfying to crush it out of you. Don't worry though: I'll make sure there's enough remains to send over to Katt before I pay her world a visit-" Falco then used his reflector kick to destroy the TV.

"Oh he is DEAD!" Falco said looking even more ticked off then usual.

"Calm down avian galactic pilot" Pit said holding out his hands. "Master Hand was correct in saying we need to come up with some sort of strategy if we are going to stand a chance against the Lycanthrope and the Lycanatelerixs."

"Well I guess just blowing the (swear) out of them is out of the question" Snake said pointing outside. "Though if the silver moat stops them from a ground invasion we can set up snipers from the top roofcorners and shoot those (beep)in cures into them."

Shiek held up one of the cure-stones. "I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure we're going to need to get up close if we want this to work, especially if they can just try shooting it down as it's coming to them."

"That will mean that you should just leave things to me and Link" Lucario said pointing at him and Werelink. "We're the only ones close enough to they're strength levels to even get close without being bitten."

"Like I said before though it's not going to work if they surround us" Link said crossing his arms. "There looked to at least be 100 of them alltogether and these aren't the people we can take on 50-1."

"Maybe... it dosen't have to be 50-1 odds" The trainer said rubbing his head. "I'm getting one of those uh... what do you call it?"

"Ideas?" Link asked.

"Yeah one of those awesome strategies that dosen't involving just switching out Pokemon" he pointed over to Lucario and Link. "If you were able to get over your infections without losing control of your mental state, that means you could bite us and we'd be under yours, right?"

"Hmmm, yeah actually you would" Link said rubbing his chin. "And if you were able to prepare your own mental and energy states you'd be able to maintain control of your own bodies. That could actually improve the odds."

"Hold on a second thought" Fox said pointing to himself. "Last time we were bitten we almost died."

"Well yeah because both of you guys were bitten by both Were-Sonic and wolf and the double injection destroyed your immune systems" Shiek pointed out.

"Yeah which means even if we do regain control of ourselves another bite could kill us" Falco pointed out. "And knowing that son of a bitch Wolf he'd try and go out of his way to make sure those infected and not under control would die."

"Oooh what that mean?" Donkey Kong asked.

"That means that anyone who would get bitten again could be sacrificing they're lives" Popo said as everyone turned to him. "If that's the case then..." he pointed at myself. "Bite me okay?"

Lucario turned to him. "Are you sure about that? You seem to be quite troubled which could throw off your mental concentration-"

"All I'm concentrated on is saving Nana" Popo said as Ice energy started circling around him. "And I'd do anything to make that happen."

"Very well" Lucario said stepping in front of him. "I can sense your aura is strong and if you fully concentrate it should be able to withstand the bite". He then bit down on Popo. The Ice Climber screamed out and backed away, as his skin started transforming, sprout a coat of white icy fur. His eyes glowed as he fell to the ground, a snow white tail sprouting out of his back and a snow white snout with a big black nose appeared. Small particles of snow were literally dripping from him as his furry body surrounded itself with ice. "How do you feel?" Lucario asked.

"Fine" Popo responded looking up at him. "And ready to save Nana from having to spend the rest of her life like this".

Zelda looked over at Link seriously. "I'm next then" she said stepping closer to Link.

"No way!" Link said holding out his hand. "Look I know you want save Zero Suit Samus princess but it's far too dangerous. What if one of the other werecreatures bit you? There's no way I'm going to let you die-"

"I still have the power of the Tri-Force and the gem to help protect me from any other infections" she said pointing at herself. "And I'm not going to let anything stop me from helping Zesu, even if that means throwing away my own misguided believes."

Link looked sadly at her "I understand but... I just don't think I can do it."

"Then allow me" Lucario said teleporting behind Zelda and biting down on her neck. Link gasped at this and ran off and grabbed Lucario hard by the throat. "If she is serious about saving the one she cares about she'll be able to go through the transformation.

Link put him down. "Fine but if anything happens to her I'm blaming you." Zelda then grimmaced some as she started transforming as well. A batch of golden fur started growing over her entire body as sharp claws sprouted out of her fingers. Her face then morphed as long wolf ears and a snout appeared as well as a set of fangs. She soon became fully wolf as the magical hryulian energy sprouted around her before dispersing.

"Hmmm it seems that those who can control the energies of the Tri-Force become more wolf then werehog" Lucario observed.

"Wolf or hog, it dosen't matter" Zelda said spinning around as she quickly shedded her costume attire, leaving her naked except for a layer of fur. "So long as Zesu is saved."

"Glad to see you're finally coping the right attidue" Shiek said teleporting over to Link. "So how about it hero, think you can give me a bite or am I going have to find someone else to nibble on me?"

Link looked at her amzed. "You want this too Shiek?"

"Of course" Shiek crossed her arms. "Maybe I don't have the same mystical energy but I'm still Hyrulian and still would be able to handle the transformation fine. And in case you forgot we're going to need all the extra strength we can possibly get out there."

Link sighed. "I'm sure it's going to be useless trying to talk you out of this."

Shiek smirked. "You know it."

"Very well then." Link then leaned over and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Just be careful okay?" She nodded as Link then gently bit on her shoulder. Shiek backed away as she started transforming as well, expanding some as even from under her costume you could see fur start sprouting everywhere. A giant Wolf's tail erupted from her backside as her mask made room for a wolf's muzzle and fangs. Her legs slightly changed shape as she then leaned down and howled before jumping high into the air and then along the walls. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Shiek said as she was shown running along the walls. "But I thought I should test out this power before using it in combat."

"Battle is usually the best testing ground but I suppose here will do as well." Lucario looked over at the others. "Anyone else think they can withstand the werehog bite?"

Fox sighed. "Much as I hate wanting to become anything even more remotley related to that son of a Bitch Wolf, if we want to beat him we're going to need more power" Fox then flashbacked to trying to fight him in chapter five. "Before I wasn't a match for him but even the playing field some and I'll be back kicking his ass in no time."

"Count me in" Falco said pointing at himself. "I owe him one for trying to off us before and three for what that bastard said about Katt."

Peach counted on her fingers. "Wow that's like four or five things he owes right there". Lucario warped over in front of Fox and Falco and quickly bit them on the arm. Fox screamed out as his fur started changing to a darker color as his snout grew a bit along with the rest of his body. He tore through his Peppy costume (which laid in pieces on the floor) and appeared in regular attire as his muscles started bulging as his tail grew, whipping around the air as he smirked a vicious weregrin. Meanwhile Falco's father's starting molting all over his body as his pieces of them and the Slippy costume fell off. Fur then appeared all around his body as well as a tail, his beak growing some and ending with a bigger snoutish point then before. He readjusted his jacket some before finishing transforming as the two members of Team Star Fox looked at each other.

"Have to admit that does feel pretty good" Fox said before flexing his hand. "Though it's going to feel even better using this to punch my way through Wolf's skull."

"Hey save some for me" Falco said. Fox nodded as the two high fived each other.

"Ooh, me next, me next!" Donkey Kong said jumping in the air.

Diddy looked over at him. "Uh actually Donkey you should stay normal. You need to be able to concentrate your mind and energy and uh..."

"You're a (beep)in dumbass monkey" Snake retorted as Diddy looked over at him annoyed. "Hey just saying what you (swear)ing couldn't."

"Well you didn't have to be mean... I mean be a jerk and lie like that" Diddy said. "Besides shouldn't some of us stay regular anyway in order to make sure the were-smashers don't get bitten and killed?"

"Good point" Fox said holding out his hand signaling everyone else. "Okay we're going to need order here if we're going to win against the other were smashers. And since this is my arch foe we're dealing with I think it would be best if I was leader of this operation. Any problems with that?"

"I do not see any folly in you commanding the forces if you would have the best stragies needed in order to ensure victory" Pit commented.

"Though anyone would be a better leader then the (beep)in hand you have my support as well" Snake stated.

Zelda looked down sadly and sighed. "Anyone who can help save everyone is alright with me." Fox looked around to see everyone nodding in agreement.

"Good then" he said holding out his hand. "Okay first off we're still going to need to improve the were-ranks a bit so anyone who feels they can keep control of they're mental selves and they're own energy step forward to be bitten."

"Oh I think that like means me" Peach said trying to step forward as one of the Were-Waddles pushed her back.

"You need to stay normal" said the waddle jumping into her arms. "We don't there to be any chance of losing you."

One of the other waddles raised his hand. "Also you are kind of dim-"

"Shut up jerk!" Said a different Were-Waddle hitting him in the face.

Fox looked to see Diddy, Jigglypuff and Snake step forward. "You guys sure about this?" he asked them.

"Well I do know a lot about were creatures and have been able to use the power of the Crystal coconuts so I should be fine" Diddy replied.

Jigglypuff pointed at herself. "As a songstress not only am I always in tune with my surroundings musically but on an auidble energy level as well."

Snake smirked. "The Les Enfants Terribles project made me not only genetically a better solider but one who knows more then one should (beep)in know about themselves. Besides all that expierence fighting that (swear)in Crying Wolf has to pay off somewhere."

"Didn't that happen when you were an old man?" Link asked.

"Like you should (swear)in talk about time deviations and what happened to who, Quebbie" Snake replied. Fox quickly lept around a bit into Diddy, Jigglypuff and Snake as they're transformations occured. For Diddy, the chimpanzeee grew in size turning his fur black and extending the length and width of his tail. Jagged fangs grew into his mouth as a yellow glow appeared in his eyes.

"Cool, now I'm part monkey, werehog, and squirrel" Diddy said taking out his two guns and spinning them around. As for Jigglypuff she grew quite massive in size, going from a one foot puffball to a nearly two meter tall one with dark fur growing all around her. Sharp claws appeared on her hands and feet as she blinked and her eyes glowed with the same yellow intensity.

"Hold on a second" she said taking out her microphone and speaking into it. "Mee mee mee meeeeee" she sang a bit before putting it away. "Okay the tone is slightly deeper but I think it's still well within my range." Meanwhile Snake screamed out as a long dark brown snout appeared on his mouth as fangs started shooting out. Snake looked to see himself growing taller as fure covered every inch of his body (only showing the parts not covered by his costume though) as he balled his hand into a fist and felt the claws shooting out of it. A long brown tail stuck out and waved around as Snake glowed with a dark energy before turning back to normal.

"Tasty" he said flexing his arm. "This will come in handy since I blew most of my silver (beep)in weapons already and can't exactly get more in the middle of wherever the (beep) we are."

"Yeah we need to get to Wolf's machine and destroy it" Falco said looking over at Fox. "Have any plans on how to do that?"

"Not yet, but I'll start thinking of some once we take care of a few other things." He looked around the room. "Okay anyone else feel they can handle the transformation?" The Trainer held up his hand as Fox rolled his eyes. "Nice try kid but I know you don't have the energy control let alone the mental capactiy to handle it."

"Do so!" The trainer yelled out. "I have the power of aura within me."

"No you don't" Lucario said. "You must be confusing yourself with the TV series again whose main lead posses an aura power that only seems to appear when a relation of mine is around."

"Oh... well uh I can still fight in other ways."

"Yeah we'll see about that" Fox said scanning around before looking at Luigi. "How about you? Don't you think you could handle the energy level?"

"There's a no way I'm a getting bitten" Luigi said backing away some. "It's enough for me to be in a room with a were-creatures and not freak out let alone being transformed into one."

Fox sighed. "Very well" he then glanced over at Pit. "You also afraid you can't handle it?"

"I have no apprehension for the affects of the transformation but due to my holy power coming from the most glorious of goddess I am perhaps the only one who is unaffected by any form of lycanthropy."

"Okay then" Fox then looked at everyone. "That still puts us at 10-1 odds against the other werecreatures out there and even counting everyone else those only go up a slight smidgen. We're going to need more numbers if we want to win this."

"Well where are we going to get them from though?" Link asked. "I'm pretty sure everyone else around is probably a member of Wolf's army and thanks to him encaplusating the area there's no one we can even contact."

"Who said we needed to look outside for help?" Fox said with a smirk. "When there's still plenty of help we can get from within."

"Like... yoga stuff?" Peach asked.

"... No, I'm talking about from within the mansion."

The trainer held out his hand. "But all the other Pokemon got Halloween off and probably somewhere far away helping kids learn valuable lessons and having tons of child friendly fun." The camera quickly panned over back in the Smash world to see several pokemon were going around, scaring several passerbys and shooting off attacks.

"Munchlax Munch munch" a Munchlax could be heard saying muching down on some kid's Halloween ever.

"Yeah I think this the best Halloween ever too" Meowth stated pelting several kids holding toliet paper with pay day as they started to cry.

Back at the mansion Fox looked over at the trainer. "I know, but they're not the only group of fighters around you know. In case you forgot we got a room full of them always ready to assist."

"Oooh, me know who that is!" Donkey Kong said raising his hand. "Is it... the... banana people?"

Peach was shown petting a Waddle Dee. "No I'm pretty sure he's talking about the like candy people because it's like Halloween."

"No you're both wrong" the trainer said. "He's talking about the Home Run contest room because with a little training, the Sand Bag could be a contender."

Fox rolled his eyes. "This is so why you guys weren't bitten" he thought to himself before pointing to the side of them. "No I"m talking about..."

Some time later back over in the Assist Trophy Room Knuckle Joe was shown wearing a bed sheet and running around the room. "Hey guys look I'm Batman!" He called out.

Jeff adjusted his glasses. "I calcuate that there is 0 Percent odds of you being Bruce Wayne in this or any lifetime."

"Well I'm dressing up like Batman!" Knuckle cried out. "It's the closest we can get to dressing up in costume since Master Hand locked us in here for Halloween... AGAIN."

"Back in my day there was no Halloween" Mr. Resetti said digging up some of the ground. "We had to work in the hills, and the farms, and the hills, and there wasn't no resetting either. Cause when I'm on the job I need to dig, and not to laze around talking about the days when you had your electronics and bachi ball and hootnannies-"

Fox was shown kicking down the door to the room and looking over at everyone. "Okay I don't know what you're doing in here, but whatever it is stop it because we need yoru help."

"... And your swiss cheese and your comic books and your steroes and your toliet paper" Mr. Resetti continued on as Fox rushed over and smacked him on the head. "Ow, what'd you do that for?"

"We don't have time for your old man rambaling" Fox said pointing outside. "I don't know if you know this but there are were-hog creatures coming to destroy us all."

Shadow jumped in front of him. "Didn't I already give you the vaccanation for that?" he asked.

"Well yeah but that's not going to mean a thing if we get pounded in by superior numbers" Fox pointed out. "Which means that we're going to need your help if we want to stand a chance of winning this."

Shadow nodded. "If it is to help save the world, then it is my destiny as the ultimate life form to fight off these were creatures sprawled by that faker."

"Oh, did someone say fight?" Knuckle Joe said jumping in front of him. "Because I'm ready to pound some skulls in. Would one of those happen to be Kirby?"

Fox thought for a second. "Well he is one of those infected-"

"Alright then I can finish him off with my superjab uppercut, just like Batman!" Knuckle Joe then punched the air hard.

"Last I checked Batman dosen't finish off people nowadays."

"oh then I'll finish him off and send him to jail, just like modern Batman!" Knuckle Joe said punching the air yet again.

"If it is a change for combat how can we disagree?" Kat said jumping in.

"We are always up for a melee" Anna added jumping next to her.

Little Mac jabbed the air hard. "Yeah count me in too. Maybe If I punch out some of these guys Master Hand will realize I'm tournament material."

"Well you can count my out Fox" Andross was heard saying in the corner of the room. "There is nothing you can do to persuade to helping out my sworn foe."

Fox rolled his eyes. "First off you're not even the real Andross-"

"Yes I am! Behold my power!" Andross then shot out polygons as Fox quickly blasted them to shreds. "Ah, my power! What have you done!"

"The same thing that's going to happen to all of us if all of you don't help out" Fox retorted. "Besides Wolf is behind this and if he ends up winning then he'll be the one killing me, not you. Do you really want that to happen."

"No one will kill Fox that isn't me killing Fox!" Andross said sighing a bit. "Fine I'll help but you owe me one."

"Yeah uh after all you did I think you'll be lucky if I'll consider us even." Fox then looked over at Samurai Goroh. "Speaking of wereifed enemies, I here Captain Falcon's on the werehog side."

"Does that mean I can cut him up and collect his bounty?" Samurai Goroh said taking out his sword.

"That's tempting but I'm pretty sure there's a bigger bounty that can be offered with him alive, not dead."

"Fine, but I'm at least taking an ear off" Goroh said swinging his sword around recklessly.

"This all sounds far too dangerous" Dr. Wright said hiding in the corner. "I build cities, not tear them down."

Fox glared at him. "Well there's not going to be anything left to build if Wolf gets his way-"

"Wait, not anything left to build?" Dr. Wright ran to the room holding out his stick. "Now things just got personal" he said holding out his stick. "No one's going to stop me from building around."

"It's kind of sad what motivates some of these guys" Fox said to himself looking around. "Look I don't have time to waste asking everyone what they're personal motivation is-"

"Hey so long as I get to shake around somewhere else I'm good" The Devil as he was shown dancing around. "Since I've rearanaged this room so many times it's not funny. Especially when people start blasting me for it."

"You deserve ever taste of my gunblade has given you and more" Saki stated holding out his weapon. "Though I am interested in more challenges and an open opportunity to leave is really what most of us have been asking for."

"Yeah any chance to be able to ride around somewhere else would be good" said one of the excite bikes as the others were shown riding around and nodding in agreement.

"Or A Place to chuck some Hammers!" Hammer Bro said throwing Hammers around. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know-"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Yeah Mario is one of those infected okay?"

"Well I was just going to ask what time it is and say it's hammer chucking time, but if Mario's around that's super Hammer chucking time!" Said the Hammer Bro twirling his hammers around dramatically.

Jeff adjusted. "I do not know how good i would be in actual combat but if you give me the figures I could calculate our odds of survival and the minimal ammount of casaulties that would come from a werehog invasion."

Fox sractched his head. "I... guess that's kind of helpful."

"I'm move of a lover then a fighter but I suppose if you little buns need some rescuing then I might be able to lend a hand" Tingle said winking at Wolf.

Link was shown jumping into the room. "Oh no you don't!" he pointed his sword at Tingle. "Your "buns" aren't allowed in this battle."

"Awww, I didn't know you cared Link sweetie" Tingle then jumped on Link and hugged him, making kissing nosies in Link's ear as Link threw him hard into the corner.

"You're not coming because all you do is give out random effercts" Link pointed out. "I don't want you to start closing up on anyone or making everything slippy or throwing around golden hammers that the werehogs can use."

Tingle then sat down in the corner. "Well if you're going to be that way about it I'll stay here and think about how yummylicious you look in all that fur" Link then looked over at him annoyed before leaping out of the room.

"Yeah I suppose we don't need all of you guys to help" Fox said looking over at Helerin. "No offense but there's no way being able to possibly push people out of bounds will be of help."

"Hey I can do more then that!" Helerin yelled out.

"Like?"

"...Well..." Helerin then floated into the corner. "When I think of more stuff I can do I'll let you know."

Zelda was shown peeping her head in. "You also should not let in that Metroid creature" she said pointing at the Metroid who flew at Zelda annoyed as she blasted it to the wall with Dinn's fire. "I do not want anything that would just try sucking on Zesu if it saw her."

Fox smirked. "Yeah I think that's more your job."

Zelda then looked at him aingrily and then thought a second before peaking away. "I suppose I deserved that one" she said quietly.

Fox looked confused. "Wow, maybe this whole thing did actually change her" he quickly thought Latiku dropped in front of him and started dropping his spiked eggs. "Look we're not ready to fight yet."

"I know, I'm just preparing my troops like you're preapearing yours" Latiku said as the spiked eggs turned into spines. "Alright guys, we're finally getting out of this place. So if you see any any werecreatures make sure to attack them." Some of the spines tried smacking into Fox who was able to side step them and speed in back of Latiku.

"Maybe you should WAIT to summon them" Fox pointed out.

"Uh yeah I probably sould of" Latiku said turning the spines back to eggs and then making them disappear.

"I'm all for being able to drill out of here" Jill said riding her drill machine. "And drilling into these werethings and drilling them in and out and drilling they're skulls until they erupt with blood-"

"Wait, since when are you into gore?" Fox asked.

"Oh I saw "Journey To The Centry Of The Earth" and that filled me with a rage to drill anything that was even remotley evil" Jill said prepping her drill.

"Sadly that's not the most psycohitc reaction I've heard of from people who've seen Brendon Fraiser's films" Fox muttered to himself.

Issac held out his hand as it was gathering with kinetic energy. "Count me in on wanting to help move away these were creatures around" he said looking over at Fox. "You wouldn't happen to know if the Hands have turned into were creatures have you?"

"Well actually they're sort of knocked out and powerless" Fox held out his hand. "And before you say anything no that dosen't mean we're killing him." The Assist Trophies groaned. "I know, it's tempting. Believe me it's very, very tempting. But if they're sacrifced then Wolf will be able to open up Subspace fully and bring who knows what out of it?"

"Fine, but after this is over I'm going to pelt energy bullets all over his unconcious face" Customo Robo said flying around Fox. "It's the least he owes me for not putting me in the tournament."

"If all goes well I'm hoping that least one spot in the tournament will be opening up and if you guys play you're cards right it could go to one of you." Fox said as the others looked at him eagerly. "Well actually it will go to Krystal but they don't know that" he thought before holding out his hands. "So anyone else ready to fight?" Stafy was shown flying next to him in a commando's hat. "Uh it's not that kind of fight you know."

"I thought that the core would help me straighten out my life sir!" Stafy yelled out.

Fox raised his eyebrow. "Who said it was?"

"ARE YOU DISRESPECTING THE CORE MAGGOT?" Screamed out the red Infantry lead as his squardon of tanks pointed they're guns at tanks. "IF SO YOU HAVE ABOUT 10 SECONDS TO TAKE THAT BACK-"

"GROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Were-Fox screamed at a high frequncey sending a sound wave that knocked the Infantry units and tanks hard to the ground. Fox warped in front of them. "Look you know I can beat you in a regular fight. You want to try taking me on with were-strength?"

"....TROOPS FALLBACK!" Yelled the Infantry leader as they started rolling to the other side of the room.

"Get back here" Fox said darkly.

"TROOPS GET BACK IN POSITION!" The Infantry leader yelled as he and the troops lined up with the others.

Fox knocked the commando hat off Stafy. "Now are you ready to fight the weretroops for real?"

"You mean like a weeinie?" Stafy asked floating around the room speaking in a stupid voice. "May I beat you up sir? May I beat you up sir? May I beat you up-"

"Okay that's good enough" Fox said cracking his knuckles. "Anyone else need convincing to join up?"

"How much a money are we getting a paid?" Waluigi asked.

"Well nothing for you" Fox said pointing at him. "You're standing in the corner with the others not coming along."

"Hey I can actually a do things unlike a those losers" Waluigi said holding out his tennis racket. "For the right a price."

"Look Wario's one of the ones who started this whole thing and you're just as untrustworthy as him so I'm not letting you come along and risking this fight" Fox pointed out.

"Hey I'd sell out that a fat game a getting over me stupid-a if you gave me enough of the a green stuff" Waluigi said holding out his hands. "Which I'll also take in the gold, jewel, and even check-a form."

"Eh, guess I can't be too picky about whose coming along if I have to trust Andross" Fox thought before speaking to him. "Fine you can come."

"Well I ain't coming" Mr. Resetti said. "Back in my days the only battles you fought were against the giant dinosaurs-"

"Game and Watch was infected too you know" Fox said smirking some. "And if you don't save him you won't have anyone else to ramble on about the old days about."

"No one stops my rambalings on the old days!" Mr. Resetti twirled his pitch fork. "Fine I'll help but after this you kiddies have to hear about the time I told those kids about what they can't do on my lawn-"

"Yeah yeah we'll listen" Fox then looked around. "Hey where are the other Assist Trophy Fighters?"

"Yeah, like Cobby's back!" Peach said as she was shown riding the Nintendog in the main room. "And he's totally going to help us like kick some were baddy butt."

"Yeah and I'm totally going to rock out those werehogs with one of my top jams!" Barbara said strumming her guitar near Jigglypuff. "How do you like that? It's part of a new tune I've been working on."

Jigglypuff rubbed her chip "Hmm the allergo needs a bit of work but it does have a groove that I'm sure you can solidfy with a bit more pratice."

"Well that takes care of them" Fox looked at the other Assists. "So that just leaves Gray Fox and Lyn. You know where they are?"

"Where do you think?" All the assist trophies said pointing over to the locked spare room.

Fox warped over and pounded on the door. "Hey, get out of there!" He yelled. "We need your help to take down these werehog creatures running around-"

"Yeah we heard" Lyn said as she was shown fondling Gray Fox's back as they lied naked in the sheets. "Just give us five minutes."

"Or fifteteen" Gray Fox said as he was turned around and kissed Lyn's cheek.

"You've got three minutes to come out of there!" Fox warned. The two sighed as they rolled out of bed and started putting on they're clothes.

"Man some people really know how to ruin the mood" Lyn said as she was shown tying one of her boots.

"Yeah but hey any excuse to get out and actually do something is almost almost as good as the stuff we normally do in here" Frank said zipping up his pants as Lyn smiled some. "Besides if Ike's turned into one of these were things maybe I can finally pay him back for cutting off my arm last halloween."

Lyn put her hands on her hips. "What did I tell you about that Frank?"

"That you get first cracks at him for not paying back that conditioner you lent him?"

"You know it" they said smiling at each other as the finished dressing and walked out of the room. "Okay we're here. So what exactly is going on with these werehog things?"

"Long story short Sonic was transformed into a werehog creature by the power of the full moon and bit some of the baddies smashers who bit some of the other smashers and made them into his were-servants" Fox explained. "So we're going to need your help in fighting them, weakening them enough so we can cure them, take out the machine that's misplacing this area on some other planet, and off that bastard Wolf once and for all." Fox raised his hand in the air. "So are you with me?" The group looked at each other and nodded as Fox smirked. "Good to hear. Go talk with Falco in the main room about the details of our plan. I have some other things to check on." The Assist trophies then all start filing to the main room as Fox was shown speeding along another hallway on the other side of the mansion as he looked to see Shiek standing there. "So did you get them to join our side?"

"Well they were a little hard to convince at first" Shiek said creaking her knuckles together. "But after showing them whose boss a bit and reminding them that it was they're chance out of this house for once they quickly agreed."

"Good to hear" Fox said as he opened the door to the room, looking to see several dozen of the Alloy Fighters there all lined up in a row, standing at attention.

Shiek stood in front of them. "At ease" she said.

"Understood Master Shiek!" They all said.

"That's MISTRESS Shiek. For the 8th Million Time I'm not a guy."

"Understood Mistress Shiek!" All the Alloys said going to at ease position.

Fox looked over at her. "Did you bite all of them?"

Shiek nodded. "Yeah, thought it would make things go easier, since all of them but the Blue Alloys pretty much don't have any mental strength fo fight against, and the blue ones all wanted to help anyway-"

"Since they probably all want to help out Peach right?"

"Yeah, for once her ability to try and make friends with everyone is kind of an advantage since they held down the others so I could bite them all so quickly."

"Good to hear" he then looked at the Alloys. "Wait, if you bit them how come they haven't turned into werecreatures?"

"Well, this is just a theory so I don't know if it's true or not, but these guys were all created by Master Hand right?" Shiek crossed her arms. "Maybe though the hands are actually weak against the powers of the werecreature, maybe they can't directly be infected and turn into them. That's probably another reason why Wolf wanted them out of the way first and wants to sacrifice instead of just control them to open subspace."

Fox rubbed his chin. "Well as theories go that is pretty sound"

"It'd also explain why anything they created can't be infected and turned into a werecreature, but can have they're mental states taken over since they are obvious far weaker then the hands."

"They'll still be good to use as front line troops" Fox said pacing in front of them. "Especially all those Cruel Alloys who may actually have a chance teaming up against a were-creature five on one."

Shiek bowed and moved to the side. "All ready for you to take control over, 'leader'."

Fox held out his hand. "Belay that order". He looked at her. "Once this starts me and Falco are going to take off and try and find and crush Wolf. I'm going to need someone quick and responsive to give out orders to the others while I'm gone. And since you Hyrulians have the best defense against these were creatures I'm leaving it up to you and Link."

"Sure, we'll take care of things on fhte frontline while you try and crush the big bad wolf" Shiek gave him a thumbs up. "Make sure to give him a smack for me will you?"

"I'll try but by the time I'm done with him there may not be anything worth smacking around". Fox then turned and started walking out the door. "Okay with that taken care of we can head back."

Shiek pointed at the Alloys. "Okay troops head on out to the main room."

"Understoond Mistress Shiek!" They all yelled out as She she started walking out as the Multi-Men walked after her, most looking deep in trance as they started all heading to the main rooms.

Fox rubbed his chin. "With the assists and the multi men as back up, we may actually have a chance of winning this one afterall."

Were-Diddy was shown wall jumping along the sides of the wall as he then flipped and landed in front of Fox. "Hey Fox" he said.

"Uh, hey" Fox said. "What's up?"

Diddy looked around and leaned closer to him "Uh, I think we may have a problem."

"What, did Wolf and the others get here already?"

Diddy shook his head. "No, something else I was thinking of." Diddy pointed to his eyes. "You remember how I told you I saw Wolf take over the main baddies just by looking at them?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was thinking what if he did the same thing to us. Like you know he had one of his pilot friends fly over with another big TV screen and take over our minds since now we're part werecreature as well."

Fox's eyes went wide as he thought for a second. "Well we..." he then rubbed his head. "We..." he blinked a few times before howling out in frustration. "Ah Fuc-"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Uh oh, just when it seems our heroes are about to have the upper hand another bombshell drops. What will they do if Wolf comes by first and tries taking them over? will they be able to resist his control or not, and if they aren't then what? Find out in later chapters. Till then hope you enjoyed this one and review.


	15. Enter Mewtwo's Team Plus SSNED Ike

Okay people time for the next Chapter of this story. One that I'm sure will at least make Bouncefox happy, as well as those who have been asking for an update of my Smashing Something New Every Day series. You'll see what I mean inside. Until then though remember that Smash Brothers, Sonic Unleashed and anything related belongs to Nintendo and not me and I make no profit off this. Just remember to read and review for this chapter everyone.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Fifteen: Enter Mewtwo's Team" aka "Smashing Something New Every Day Flashback Chapter Three: Ike"

By DianaGohan.

In the hallway near the main room of Smash Mansion Fox could be seen pacing the floor back and forth with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Ugh, how could I have overlooked that?" Fox said rubbing his head. "I have to think of something to negate that effect. No way I'm going to let anyone else get under that son of a bitch's control if I can help it."

Falco was seen walking up to him and waving. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"Not so good" Fox said, instructing Falco to move slightly closer to him as he talked softly. "Diddy reminded me that Wolf can turn anyone whose been bitten under his control, which would include those of us who've been bitten."

"You sure about that?" Falco asked. "I mean we don't exactly know for sure that he can, that's just what that monkey said."

Fox sighed. "I know you don't exactly trust him after his role in the Subspace storyline but I'm pretty sure he was being truthful on that." Fox made a fist. "Besides you saw how Wolf came and made that message. It'd be just like him to make another just when he's ready to attack and take control of all of us."

Falco rubbed his chin. "Good point. Even if he dosen't know anyone else was bitten, he does know that Lucario and Link were bitten and would try to take them out as threats ASAP." Falco crossed his arms. "We do have the healing devices you know. We could just try and heal everyone who was already bitten here and not use any were power in the fight."

"That would drastically cut any chances we had of winning though" Fox said pointing over at the other Smashers. "Even with help from the assist fighters and the Alloys we're going to need all the power we can to take out Wolf, and that includes using his own werehog plan against him" Fox smacked his fists together. "We have to find a way to make sure he dosen't take over our minds without losing the were power we have."

"Well we could always just blindfold ourselves" Falco suggested. "If the key to control is through eye contact all we need to do is eliminate that and he won't be able to take over our minds. And with our were-heighened senses it's not like we need our eyes that much anyway."

"It's a good plan but I think this is one battle, were-heighened or not we're going to need to see in". Fox pointed outside. "We don't exactly have a lot of expierence fighting outside the grounds and need to make sure we can see what's going, especially in the darker parts of the forest which have an even bigger danger of there being one of Wolf's traps in it." He then pointed to the group. "Also how many of the smashers do you think even have expierence fighting blind anyway?"

"Yeah certainly not one of those things Master Hand tried to stupidly update about" Falco sighed a bit. "Still there has to be something we can use to protect ourselves."

"Well you're right on one thing: it has to be something eye related if he gets contact through seeing us." Fox then though of Wolf and grunted angrily. "Maybe I should just try going out now and punching his eyes out before he has a chance of doing anything with them."

"Yeah and make sure the pieces of that scouter he's wearing gets jabbed in his eyes" Falco said chuckling some. "Now that I'd defintley want to see."

Fox then looked up and blinked, gasping a bit. "Wait a minute, scouter?"

"Yeah you know from his stupid looking Dragonball Z costume-"

"No wait, I think that may be the answer". Fox then reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue looking eyepiece. "Afterall we have a bunch of these eyepieces around as well right?"

"Yeah along with a bunch of copies of the rest of our attire".

"So, all we need to do is put them on, and pump them with a steady supply of the antidote so they won't be able to infect us."

"I guess that could work, but do we know if Master Hand's cobbled together antidote will have any affect on non-organic things?"

"Guess we should test that first". Fox then ran over to the Assist Trophy room and peaked in it. "Hey Helerin, turns out you were useful afterall!"

Helerin quickly floated to them. "I am?" He asked. Falco then quickly bit him as Helerin started transforming as a set of fur appeared around his... rotors as a tail grew in back of what some would call a body. "Now I will infect you in the name of my master-" Falco quickly took out the antidote and blasted it with light as Helerin quickly turned back to normal.

"Well guess that answers that question" Falco said putting away the antidote.

"So does that mean I can go on the front line now?" Helerin asked.

Fox pointed at him. "No, that means you can go back to the assist trophy room with the rest of the unimportant fighters."

"Oh man" Helerin said dejectedly as he floated back to the room.

"Okay, so that puts us one step ahead of Wolf" Fox said pointing over at Falco. "So let's go to the communicator room and load up on communicators to give to all the were-infected troops."

Falco nodded. "Sure thing." The two then started running up the stairs as Falco turned to Fox. "You know another thought crossed my mind."

Fox sighed. "Hopefully good news."

"Well what should be good news anyway". Falco and Fox reached the next floor and started running down the hallway. "What do you think ever happened with Mewtwo and the others?"

"Oh yeah" Fox said as they continued running. "He said he was helping to cure Ness, Lucas, Ike and Marth right?"

"Yeah, so you think he cured them by now?" The two then reached Fox's room as they went in it.

"Well he should of. I remember Mewtwo was always quick with getting things done." Fox then opened his drawer and started pulling out communicators. "That means he should of brought them back by now if he wants to help us fight Wolf and co."

"Too bad we don't know where he went so we can't just visit or call him up" Falco said taking some communicators as well. "We could of even Star 69ed him but I saw that stupid Crazy Hand making more prank calls in the background while the rest of us were talking."

"Someone seriously needs to throw that guy into a black hole or something that will make him gain some actual common sense" Fox said picking up more communictoars.

"Black Hole?" Falco looked at him. "Why would it do that?"

"Well I remember seeing this episode of Cartoon Planet once where Brak went through a Black hole and became stupid and crazy so maybe it will work in reverse-"

"Wait, you watched Cartoon Planet?" Falco was shown chuckling some as Fox looked over angrily at him. "Seriously that was a kids show."

"Well it was good years ago back when Cartoon Network was good" Fox pointed out smirking some. "Better then your bouncing on things habit."

"Hey don't knock the bouncing until you tried it" Falco said looking over to see they each had load of commuincators in they're hands. "Think this enough?"

"Should be. Let's go then". The two then ran out of the room as Fox looked up. "Wherever you are Mewtwo I hope you and the others get over here soon. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Back over miles away (near the other side of the newly erected energy dome) around the time after Mewtwo had teleported to Smash Manor in Chapter 13 he could be shown teleporting in holding the healing device in his hand.

"I just hope this works" he said to himself looking over at the four Smashers. He then held out his hand and psychically brought over a medical tube. He then held out his other hand and attached four wires to it which he then attached to the four smashers. He plug the team healer device through the wires and watched as it's energies flowed through the wires into the four. Soon they're eyes began to open as all theyr'e injuries all began to heal. "So it does. I have to remember to thank Shiek for this" Mewtwo thought to himself as he looked to see the four fully heal.

Marth looked over at Mewtwo. "What are we doing... around here?" he asked confused.

Ness smiled at him. "While you were fighting Wolf, we called Mewtwo to pick us up in case you weren't able to beat him."

"Have to admitt that was pretty clever" Marth said getting out of better as he stretched his muscles. "Glad to be up and around again" He then looked to see a wire connected to him as he quickly pulled it off. "Though I don't know why that was necessary. Don't have any hearts around here Mewtwo?"

"Unfourantely your injuries weren't ones that couldn't be cured by my or even the hands Methods" Mewtwo pointed out. "Wolf's power in some ways is beyond ours so I actualy had to recruit some help from others at the mansion in order to get you the cure you needed."

"Oh yeah the mansion" Lucas said getting up and looking over at the others saddened. "We have to go over there and see how everyone's doing and see if they're okay."

Mewtwo smiled a bit at him. "Don't worry young psychic. I checked over there and besides those who were infected it seems that everyone is doing fine."

"Yeah that's right, if what Wolf said is right he's going to go around and take control of all the infected smashers" Marth said adjusting his cape a bit. "Which means we have to go over by the others ASAP-"

"What's the point?" The four looked confused to see Ike just sitting on the bed looking down with a sorrowful expression in his eyes. "Do we even have a chance against him?"

"What?!" Marth then jumped in front of him looking confused. "You, of all people, are going to give up now?"

Ike pointed down to where his wound was. "In case you forgotten, four on one, he took us on like we were nothing" Ike then flashed back of how Wolf shoved part of Ike's sword through his stomach as he then shivered a bit. "I've fought countless battles before, facing opponents like the Black Knight, Ashnard, and even you guys over in Brawl Manor, and though I've been beaten, it was never as bad as this."

"That's only because Wolf's super moon powered" Ness pointed out. "Once the sun hits he'll be back to normal-"

"Hate to once again be the bearer of bad news but there isn't going to be a sunlight" Mewtwo pointed out. "I sensed that there has been a galatic shift in our position to some far away planet away from our usual home. I assume this will be a way for Wolf to make sure that he never runs out of moonlight energy by teleporting the area wherever the moon may rise."

"... Wow we've been out for awhile". Ness twirled his Yo-Yo around a bit. "Okay so he'll keep the moon power going but that dosen't mean we should give up-"

"WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE?!" Ike yelled out as all four of them looked at him alarmed. Ike looked up at them and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry it's just that... I've never felt this hopeless before, this weak and... I guess I just can't handle it well. I'm sorry."

Marth went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What the hell kind of attidue is that?" He then starred him right in the eye. "What happened to the blunt commander of the Greil mercanarcies, the one who never gave up, who'd tell it like it is no matter what?"

"I am telling it like it is" Ike said knocking him back a bit. "Throughout all my adventures, from getting the title of Ranger to finally avenging my father, I've always had something besides me, something to keep me going. But now what do I have?"

"Friends who would be there for you no matter what?" Lucas asked.

Ike sighed and looked down at him. "I'd like to believe that's all we need, I really do but it isn't." He then held the broken hilt of his Ragnell sword. "What use can I be if I don't even have my sword anymore?"

"Well you can always just get another weapon" Ness said as Ike looked over at him darkly. "Or uh... is that a problem to you?"

Ike gritted his teeth. "Would you consider it a problem if someone called your Psychic power just another form of replacable energy?"

"Well yeah, my psychic is a part of me, it's who I am."

"Well the same is between me and Ragnall". Ike then looked dejectedly at the hilt as he threw it to the ground. "Throughout my most important battles and fights, Ragnall's always been there for me. Even the day I first heard about the Brawl Tournament."

We then flashback to see Ike miles away from his home continent of Tellius as he is shown happily strolling along looking around. "Things sure are peaceful now that Ashera's gone" Ike commented to himself as he looked down at his sword. "Sorry Ragnell but I doubt we'll be getting to see a lot of action in the future" he then took out his sword swinging it back and forth. "I do admitt I still miss being in the thick of combat, getting a chance to pit my blade against others but I think I'm fine just enjoying the beauty of nature." Suddenly an explosion was heard in front of him as he looked around confused. "What the hell was that?" he asked as he looked to see a white haired man (wearing a red no sleeved T-shirt, blue pants, brown boots, white bandage on one leg an orange sash sticking out of his shirt) running to him. "Ranulf you know what's going on?"

"Well I was doing some reconnissance work up there" Ranulf said pointing in front of him looking a bit spooked. "When I saw about the craziest thing you could possibly imagine."

Ike smirked. "Oh come on Ranulf after all we've seen what could possibly be so crazy that it has you spooked?"

"Promise you're not just going to look at me like I'm crazy?" Ike nodded. "Okay, there was a giant glove floating around, planting what looked like some sort of bomb, laughing as he blew up parts of the forest for like no reason." Ike starred at him. "See, I told you. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. It's true."

"Well you wouldn't be the type to lie like that. But really, a giant glove? I think I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Believe it!" Crazy Hand was then shown teleporting right in front of Ike in a puff of smoke as the two fire emblem soliders just starred at him confused. "What? I'd only get annoying if I said that a few hundred times more before everyone got sick of the line-"

"Okay look I don't know what exacty you are" Ike said pointing his sword at Crazy. "But I'm not going to let you blow up parts of the forest because...."

"Yeah I don't have a reason either" Crazy admitted. "Though I do like the boom noise. It's like boom, here comes the funk, here comes the funk-" Crazy looked to see Ike charging at him as Crazy barley dodged his blows. "Hey relax, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to get you to fight."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ike asked as he tried slashing Crazy Hand who merely teleported behind him and poked him on the shoulder.

"Poke poke, poke-" Ike then sliced him hard on his middle finger. "Ow, serious paper cut here!" Crazy Hand then screamed in pain before getting up. 'Oh yeah, I can go and do this." He snapped his fingers as a heart dropped down, healing him.

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Well I have to hand it to you, pun not intended. You certainly are the strangest opponent I've ever met."

"Oh you think I'm strange... yes, yes I am. But there are some other waccckkky guys you gotta go fight". Crazy then handed him a piece of paper. "See look, it's on my list of stuff to do."

Ike looked at it. "All that it says here is break through cielings, dig up the ground, and drop the town's letters through a chimmey."

Crazy Hand pointed at him. "And I'll have you know I did all that and more" We panned over to see a town in panic with broken through cielings, destroyed chimmeys, and half the blocks dug up as signs are posted around blocks that say "Wanted: Dead.... just dead for 500,000 Gold Pieces" and a picture of Crazy Hand there. Back in the forest Crazy pointed at Ike. "Look at the back though and there's something about you... back there."

Ike looked at the back of the note. "Invite Ike to Brawl Tournament". Ike narrowed his eyes. "And what pretell is this Brawl Tournament?"

"Maybe it's something like the Smash Brothers Melee Tournament" Ranulf said looking over at Ike. "Remember the tales we heard about past lands of ours having champions who fought in that tournament for sport and nice sums of profit?"

"Now that you mention it... not really" Ike rubbed his chin. "Still though it does sound somewhat intruging. We certainly don't have any tournament grounds around here."

"We do back at Brawl manor" Crazy Hand said extending his glove. "My bro said to get you to come with me so he can officaly induct you in."

Ike sighed and looked around. "Well though it is nice around here it would be nice to go somewhere to find some action" he then lookedo ver at his sword. "What do you think Ragnell?" Ike brought it closer to him. "Yeah you do need a good chance to flex every now and then don't you?"

"Ha, he talks to initamte objects" Crazy Hand said before getting out a giant spoon. "Can you believe that gun spoony?" He then shook the spoon. "Spoony? Spoony? Where for art thou spoony?" Crazy Hand then starred at it. "Oh the silent treatment eh? Well silence this!" He then threw the spoon hard against a tree as Ranulf just looked at him perplexed. "What? He had it coming."

"Uh, if I were you Ike I'd stay away from anything related to that guy" Ranulf said pointing over at Crazy Hand who just floated there and nodded liek he had no idea what's going on.

"Hey nothing wrong with a little craziness from time to time" Ike said as he looked up. "And in truth I really don't know if I could of just spend the rest of my life wandering. I think there should always be a goal to what you're doing you know, a reason to get up in the morning, to keep training, keep fighting and keep going on. Maybe I can find that easier there then I can here."

Ranulf sighed. "If that's what you want man" he went over and shook Ike's hand. "Won't be the same without you but hey if this is what you want to do".

"Thanks for understand" Ike said shaking it back grinning. "And hey not like I'll ever see you again right?"

"You know it" The two nodded at each other as Ike walked over to Crazy Hand.

"So have you decided to come with me to Brawl?" Ike then looked up once, looked at his sword, put it back in his holdester and nodded. "Excellent. Then we're off to see the wizard, who in this case just happens to be my brother!" Crazy then snapped his fingers as the two then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I had come to Brawl in the first place for my sword really, to give it something to do and make sure I always kept active" Ike narrated as the flashback then changed over to Smash Manor. "And really it's the only reason I stayed as long as I did truthfully."

The camera panned over to see a calendar on the wall say "August 1st" on it as we could see the Smashers all gathering up in the main room as Master Hand appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Greetings everyone" he said looking over at the other Smashers. "How was everyone's weekend?"

"Weekend-a?" Mario said confused. "It's a Wensday you stupid bamzoo-a!"

"Hey once I learn to speak Italian, I'm going to find out what that word means and probably be very offended" Master Hand warned. "But yeah I guess it a Wendesday of a new month."

"And only a few more months until the actual tournament starts" Zero Suit Samus said twirlign her gun around. "I'm kind of getting antsy having to wait till December."

"Yeah... December" Master Hand looked quickly around before starring back at the others. "To help ease the wait though I've decided to hit you with something special today."

"Is this where I get introduced and get to pound my fist of infinite darkness in the stupid swordsman face?" Ganondorf asked. "For the lord of all evil has been patient but if you delay again I will retaliate in a storm of hellfire and darkness the like of which you've never seen."

Master Hand sighed. "Look, writing angry letters and throwing them at me through the window as I'm sleeping isn't evil, or even punishable by law for some reason"

Young Link smiled and pointed at him. "Wow Ganonloser you sure do suck even worse when you don't have a script to go on."

Ganondorf glanced at him. "Your... face... will be going on a pike soon"

Master Hand paced in front of the group. "Well until that they I hope you're ready to meet the latest smasher."

"Oh so you're finally (swear)ing offically introducing me in right?" Snake asked. "Cause if I have to share any more space with the (beep)in 2D freak I think I'm going to stomp him so flat he'll only have one (beep)in dimension."

"Back in my day I only had .5 Dimensions you whipperty snapper" Game and Watch said holding out his hand. "And I was the king of all pirates, and I'd tell my crew to not play all that dang jazz music on the poop deck cause back in my day there was only one kind of music: Swing, and the Dinosaurs invented that to use in the war of 1812 for a reason you know-"

"Look it's not you Snake or... whatever Game and Watch is trying to go on about." Master Hand snapped his fingers as he blew on a trumpet. "Because for the first time since starting these updates, I'm announcing someone never before announced for Brawl."

"Is this an actual character or just another one of those "assit" trophy things?" Link asked.

"No I'm talking about a brand new bonified Smasher" He said balling his hand up into a fist and punching the air. "One that I'm sure will shake up the tournament more then a... vanilla shake from the store." The smashers rolled they're eyes. "What? I was thinking of vanilla shakes and... forgot where I was going with the metaphor."

"I think you're brain forgot what is was doing midway through that sentace" Pikachu retorted as everyone laughed at this.

"Well see how much you'll be chuckling when the next new guy comes around" Master Hand mumbled before glancing at all the Smashers. "Since I'm such a nice guy-"

"Oooh you mean to DK when you had me go get stuck in Pitfall" Donkey Kong commented.

"Yeah well, I had to have someone get hit with it. Anywhoo, since I'm such a nice guy and don't try saying I'm not cause I know you'er going to try to do that, I'm going to let you guys guess at who the new Brawler is."

"Uh is it Ridley?" Samus asked. "Since my series kidn of needs more reprensation, besides me and armorless ann over there."

"Armorless this!" Zero Suit said trying to shoot her as Samus just ducked.

"Yeah, that move's going to win you a whole lot of battles" Samus said sarcasitcally as Zero suit grimmaced.

"No it's not from the Metriod series, but it is a series wtihout too many members represented in the touranment."

"Oh then that means we can discount you guys over there" Roy said pointing over to members from the Mario series.

Peach cheered. "Yeah I like totally love discounts!" She said happily.

"Hey, we have the a right amount of people-a" Mario retorted.

"Yeah if everyone else had 8" Roy said crossing his arms. "Seriously we're in need of some more guys from our franchise around here."

"Oh yeah, that's what this tournament needs. More girly looking men a waving swords around" Mario said holding out his hands. "Seriously is that like the only heroes your lands can come up with-a?"

"... have you seriously even played through our adventures?" Marth asked.

"Well I tried a once but since it didn't have a me or any other of the more major Nintendo a stars in it I decided to pass-a."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "You know what? I bet you one thousand gold pieces that there's more of a chance of this new guy coming from our word then from yours."

Marth whispered into his ear. "Roy what are you doing? You don't have that much money."

"Look just trust me, I have a feeling on this one" Roy whispered back before looking at Mario. "So how about it Mario? Care to put money where your moustache is or are you going to coward out?"

"Oh no a way I'm going to a coward out" Mario pointing at Roy. "You're a on!" He then looked at Master Hand. "So go ahead and tell him how there won't be a anymore sword waving fancy boys."

"Oooh, sorry Mario. You're out a 1000 gold pieces cause the next newest fighter is from the Fire Emblem series." Mario gasped at this and shook his head in disbelief.

Roy hend out his hand. "That will be 1000 Gold Pieces please."

Mario grumbled and crossed his hands. "Well the jokes on you because I don't have any a gold-"

"But what about the gold you collected throughout the years throughout all your adventures-a?" Luigig asked.

Mario narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for a mentioning that Luigi" Mario said sarcastically.

"Well go on and get it then" Roy said looking down at him. "I can wait."

Mario grumbled as he started walking off to his room. "Hope this a guy ends up a replacing you're sorry a butt" Mario was heard saying as he slammed the door of hsi room.

"Wow, wonder how he knew I was thinking that" Master Hand mumbled before turning to the others. "While Mario's getting his money I think it's time the rest of you met the latest compettitor". A light then shone down as a purple haired swordsman with a blue shirt, tan pants, brown boots and a red bandana on his head walked in, carrying a gigantic gold sword in one hand. "Introducing to Smash Brothers Brawl... Ike!"

Ike looked over and waved at everyone. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked.

"Pretty good man" Marth said walking over and shaking his hand. "Glad to see another FE-Swordsman around here."

"FE?" Ike said confused.

"You know, Fire Emblem" Roy said walking over. "It's what they call our series."

Ike rubbed his head. "Oh yeah, series. Crazy Hand was explaining that people take our adventures and turn them into entertainment devices on different worlds."

"Wow, Crazy Hand actually was able to explain that you?" Master Hand said amazed looking over at his brother. "And I thought you'd mess that up big time."

"I'll have you know that I messed several other things up there bigtime, but not that" Crazy Hand said dancing near Master Hand. "Ha that's me 7, you 4,022!"

"Yeah I'll start being amazed when you actually get past 20 on that". Master Hand then moved till Ike. "Still though I'm glad my brother didn't scare you off when telling you about the Brawl Tournament."

Ike smirked. "I admitt he almost did but I thought it'd be a good chance to test out my skills". He then held out his sword. "Ragnell was looking for another good workout and this seemed like a good enough place to get it."

Roy took out his sword letting the blade gleam in the sun a bit. "Well if it's anything like Sword Of Seals then it should have no problem fitting in, and kicking Falchion all over the curb."

Marth rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah because all the times I was able to easily weave around you incredibley slow and graceless attacks and strike you must not of counted."

"Must not of since I don't remember them". Roy pointed at him. "Just because some of us actually don't go around looking decently effimine dosen't mean that we lack grace. We just have better things to think about."

"Like how you'll regret saying those words" Marth said coming in at Roy who quickly blocked with his sword. Roy smirked and and jumped up and tried slicing him as Marth backed off and tried coming in with his dancing Blade which Roy rolled to avoid.

Ike looked at this smiling. "Oh yeah defintley came to a good place to fight" He then jumped between the two knocking they're swords away as they looked at him confused. "Sorry to come between you, but my sword's kind of eager to get in on this action".

Marth raised his eyebrow. "Come between? Eager sword? Get in on this action? Do you really need to make it sound that gay?"

Ike smiled. "If by gay you mean enjoyable then yes I would like a nice gay fight." Marth and Roy looked at him and started laughing and were soon joined in by all the other smashers. "What's so funny?" Ike asked confused.

"Don't you know what the modern defenition of what gay means?" Link asked.

"Well I barley know anything modern so uh no, not particually."

"Oh allow me to tell you then" Crazy Hand then flew over and whispered something into Ike's ears.

"Gay's a pudding factory?" Ike asked confused.

Master Hand groaned. "Well that's 4023 things you've goofed up Crazy" Master Hand then floated over to him. "Gay means..." He whispered something into Ike's ear.

Ike looked annoyed at Marth and Roy. "I'm not like that all!" he yelled.

"Well it kind of came out that way" Roy pointed out.

"That's only because you interrepted it that way!" Ike said putting away his sword. "Look I didn't come here to be needlessly insulted with words I'm just learning the defenition of."

"Yeah you came here to fight" Master Hand said dramatically. "Because from Fire Emblem, Ike Appears!"

"That was said about seven or so times already" Samus remarked.

"Well now it's 8 or so times, with that last one being the offical one" Master Hand was shown holding a note card. "Let's see what else did I write down for this introduction? Oh yeah. The fact that Ike can wield a two handed sword with a single hand is a testiment to his magnificent strength."

"Whose-a magnificicent strength?" Mario said walking back over to the others.

"Hey Mario, have that money you owe me?" Roy asked smugly.

Mario groaned and handed him a sack full of gold coins. "Yeah yeah, here you a go."

Wario laughed. "Oh man, that is so a funny. Normally loosing money would a sad, but since it's a happening to you it's a funny."

Bowser chuckled. "Yes plumber you have lost your cash just like you soon will loose your life-"

"Okay shut up you a jerks!" Mario then looked upat Master Hand. "So what were you a saying before about magnificent strength-a?"

"Oh, newcomer Ike" Master Hand poitned at Ike. "That's Ike BTW, is strong enough to wield a two handed sword with one hand."

"Oh a please, anyone can a do that" Mario said making a muscle. "Especially Nintendo's a number one star."

"Oh please plumber, you may have some jumping skills but you're strength leaves a lot to be desired" Bowser stated.

"Oh I'll a show you" Mario looked over at Ike. "Think I could borrow that for a second?"

"Well I guess I can let you grab my sword for a second" Ike said and looked to see some of the others laughing. "What's so funny..." Ike blinked. "Hey stop interrepting things like that!" Ike then handed Mario his sword.

"See, a no problem" The sword then fell to the ground as Mario desperatley tried picking it up. "Get up a you!" Mario said pulling on it so hard he actually flew back and hit the floor as some of the other smashers laughed at this.

"You okay a brother?" Luigi asked going over to him. Mario got up and nodded. "Good, though this could be a reason to start a training extra hard for the Olympics coming up."

"Ugh, don't a remind me of those" Mario said annoyed. "That means a spending more time with that annoying blue hedgehog and I'd rather not have to deal with him anymore thank you very much."

"Yeah, good luck with that" Master Hand muttered quickly laughing to himself.

Ike went over and picked up Ragnell. "You okay?" he asked as he smiled. "Good to hear". He then saw everyone looking at him weirdly. "What? Is there a problem in communicating with one's weapon?"

"There is when they're a (beep)in (deragotry name for a homosexual)" Snake replied.

Ike sighed. "Maybe I should of thought more about the people I'd meet here before signing that contract" Ike then looked over at Master Hand. "Shouldn't you say something to them about acting like jerks?"

"Oh right" Master Hand pointed at the smashers. "No acting like jerks to your fellow man, whether he has a different skin color of sexuality, or pushesthetournamentbackafewmonths-"

"Does what?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh... nothing."

"Cause it sounded like push the-"

"I SAID NOTHING!" Master Hand yelled as the Smashers looked at him weirdly. "And after that nothing I was saying that Ike brings his special move "Aether" with him as he crashes the Brawl party."

"Alright, party!" Crazy Hand snaped his fingers as a whistle and spinning top appeared as he started playing them. "Let's play pin the tail on donkey kong."

"Oooh me no have tail!" Donkey Kong yelled out.

"You will now!" Crazy Hand started chaing him with a pin as Donkey Kong started running around the room scared.

"Uh, to show off this amazing new ability, I give you permission to Aether anyone here" Master Hand said looking over at Ike. "Including my incredibley psychotic brother."

"Can't you just stop him?" Ike asked.

"What do you think I've been trying to do for years?" Master Hand said obviously annoyed. "It's always something with him and if it wasn't for family loyalty I so would of dropped him from this tournament long ago."

"Oh, I knew you loved me" Crazy Hand said still chasing around Donkey Kong. Ike then took out his sword as it glowed with Volcanic energy as he went over and smacked Crazy Hand with it, knocking him to the other side of the room.

Ike held out his sword. "Sorry, but that's what you get for destroy parts of my forest and town. Well actually you'd get worse if I didn't know you were quite mentally damaged."

"I'll show you mental Damage!" Crazy Hand said getting up. "Cause this is the part where I uh... uh... wait what do I do again?"

"Smack Roy and Marth in the head" Ike said as Crazy Hand teleported over and knocked the other two fire Emblem charcters to the ground as they looked up annoyed at Ike. "And that's for misinterrepting my comments."

"You know you could of just done something yourself about it though" Roy said getting up.

Ike smirked. "I have a little more class then that.

"And the ability to try for a single stroke finishing blow with your mighty blade" Master Hand pointed out. "Which you'll get to do... another day."

"Why not today?" Ike asked.

"I like to stretch out the updates... I mean uh I got some other stuff I wanted to show you" He then took out some pictures. "Photos of your time in Brawl."

"But I just got here" Ike said confused.

"Yeah, a few hours ago, when I had you fight the others a bit and then erased your memories so you could meet them again here."

"You know, all this memory tampering could have some pretty advese affects on the people you do it to" Mewtwo warned.

Master waved his hand. "Pffft, it dosen't have no affect on anyone."

"That Master Hand is such a sexist that needs to go down, along with most of the other males here" Zelda thought to herself.

"Hmm wonder when I should tell him I have prove that is what he's doing?" Mewtwo thought glowing with blue mind reading energy.

"With that matter taken care of, check out some of these pictures" Master Hand then took out a collection of pictures, one with Ike holding his sword in front of Final Destination. "This is what I like to call an ending shot."

"Of the a story mode-a?" Luigi asked.

"Which supposedley actually has a story this time around" Pikachu pointed out.

"Yeah one of those things" Master Hand then threw away that picture and took out another one of Ike trying to swing his sword into Samus on Lylat Cruise. "In this one Ike takes on Samus in a battle of magic vs technology."

"I don't really use magic" Ike pointed out. "So it's more like a battle of a sword vs a suit of armor which I'm pretty sure I'd win."

Samus pointed at him. "And you base this on what?"

"Well I've fought and been able to take on the Black Knight before and you don't seem to be as tough."

"Appearences are more then they seem" Samus said motioning him closer. "Care to find out?"

"So long as you don't try making one of my comments seem like I'm gay or soemthing, sure" Ike then held out Ragnall as he charged at Samus who ran at him and prepared to fire off her missle before she suddenly found herself unable to move. "What the?" Samus tried moving around.

"Ooops, did I do that?" Zero Suit Samus asked holding out her paralyzer gun as Ike continued charging in. His sword was stopped though by another one as Meta Knight was shown parrying Ragnell with his Galaxia blade.

"Uh thanks but I didn't need any help" Samus moving back as she loosened herself and jumped back some.

"I know but I do not like it when someone is unfairly taken advantage of in battle" Meta-Knight said pushing his sword back into Ike's as the Fire Emblem warrior just moved back.

"Well I wasn't the one who pulled the triger" Ike pointed out as he moved back some. "Have to watch out for this small guy though. I barley even saw him coming" Ike thought to himself before putting away his blade.

"Wow, if that picture caused that, then I wonder what's going to happen when I show this?" Master Hand showed a picture of Ike and Link mid-air on the Bridge of Eldin.

Link rolled his hand. "Uh I don't really feel like clashing swords now so I'm not going to say anything"

Ganondorf laughed. "Ha, the puny swordsman is just a wuss compared to the slightly less puny swordsman-"

Link smacked him away with his sword. "Oh guess I did feel like fighting a bit" he said as Ganon looked at him annoyed.

"Well it does look like I'm going to be getting a lot of compettion from my fellow swordsman" Ike said looking around. "I can't wait to cross swords with all of you."

"Yeah we know you can't wait to see our swords" Young Link said laughing some.

"Well yeah I... hey stop that!" Ike said yet again offended.

"Oh relax, I'm sure no one will be able to say anything bad about this last picture" Master Hand said showing a picture of Ike swinging his sword in back of him in Skyworld.

Pit crossed his arms. "Unless he did it as a displeasment to the godess in which case there would be quite a lot of negative words to be given, and a lot of negative action to be taken for his slander."

"Geez and I was worried about sounding weird to these guys" Ike thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in find" Ness thoughtspoke to Ike.

"Thanks... hey are you reading my mind?" Ike then looked over at Ness annoyed.

"Uh... later!" Ness then quickly ran out of the room.

"Wow, who told Ness that it was time to leave?" Master Hand said looking around. "Yeah that's it for today's update. See you guys tommorow same time, same place for the next one."

"Well I gotta go off and spend this hard earned money" Roy said holding up his bag of coins.

"That was just a lucky-a guess!" Mario screamed out.

"Paritally that. Also I happen to overhear Crazy talking about bringing over someone our world before these updates started."

Mario gasped. "You a what?"

"Later then" Roy said laughing some throwing the bag of money around.

"Oh he is a going to get it" Mario thought to himself as he looked over at Ike. "But first I'll concentrate getting back Mr.a super sword over there".

Ike looked around confused. "Hey, wasn't someone suppose to help show me around the mansion or something?"

"Oh allow me to do that" Mario said walking over to Ike. "Sorry about before-a. Guess I was just a bit overeager."

"It's okay" Ike said as the two started walking off. "At least you weren't making needlessly crass comments about me."

"Yeah well it a happens with a lot of you guys around here a lot actually-a" Mario pointed out. "They did that a lot to Marth and Roy so I guess they-a wanted to get back at you-a when you first got here."

"So what is that like a rite of initation or something?"

"Yeah a something like that" Mario then grinned darkly to himself. "But I think I have just the a thing that will make sure no one calls you that again-a"

"Really?"

Mario nodded. "Sure-a do. Just wait a here and let me go get it." Ike stood there as Mario walked off.

"Hmmm, maybe being here won't be so bad afterall" Ike thought to himself. "At least there seems to be a few nice people here."

Mario was shown laughing some as he quickly ran over to a dresser and grabbed a bottle on it. "Let's see what a people think of you when you start spraying your hair with this-a" Mario then ran out of Peach's room as he was shown grabbing a bottle of her conditioner and laughing some about it.

The Flashback ended as Ness held out his hand. "Oh yeah, I remember that was back when you kept talking to your sword"

Ike sighed. "Which is something I dropped when you guys kept callng me out on it. Still though I was able to make it through the rest of the tournament fine, even after that conditioner made my hair so femminine I had to borrow Lyn's to actually style it back out to normal and people called me out on that as well, until this." Ike then looked down at the broken piece of Ragnall. "Thinking about all the battles and things we've done together, I lost more then just a sword. I lost a partner and well... that just feels terrible."

Marth walked over to him. "I know what you mean man" Marth said holding the broken piece of his Falchion sword. "I tried taking Wolf out with this and ended up only minorly injuring him while breaking my own sword. That dosen't mean I'm ready to give up."

"I know but... during my quest for Elenicia, I was given this sword by the goddess to save Crimea" Ike said as the events of Path Of Radiance shined in his head. "It even helped me finally avenge my father's death and take out the Black Knight for good. I owe a lot to my sword and well... I don't know if I can go on fighting without it."

"Though I never had such a relationship with a weapon, I can understand your plight" Mewtwo said looking over at him. "But just because the physical hull is broken that does not mean the sword itself is broken. Afterall, did you give up any of your battles or quests just because your flesh was tired, or weak, or even broken?"

Ike shook his head. "Of course not."

"Well the same goes with the sword" Mewtwo used his psychic to pick up the pieces of the sword. "As long as you keep believing and trusting in your own abilities and never losing the will to keep going, then there is no reason your sword will do the same." Mewtwo then held out his hand as the pieces glowed even brighter. Soon Ragnell was back in one piece as Ike looked on amazed.

"Woah, how did you do that?" He asked.

Mewtwo smiled. "I scanned your memories to learn of the sword's origins and just replicated it's build for you." He then floated the sword back over to Ike. "It will be up to you though to use it again and put your heart into if you wish to keep fighting."

Ike grabbed it. "You better believe I will" He then swung it around, laughing a bit. "Glad to have you back man" Ike said looking over at the others. "You guys have a problem with that?"

"Why would we have a problem with you just being happy to be reunietd with one of your friends?" Lucas said smiling some. "I'm just glad to see you're better."

"I am and... well sorry about what I said before about wanting to give up." He then put his sword away. "I know Ragnell would never give up on me if I was hurt, so why should I do the same for it?"

"That's the spirit" Marth said looking over at Mewtwo. "Hey think you could-"

"Already done" Mewtwo said as Falchion was shown floating behind Marth fully fixed as Marth went over and grabbed it. "I used a similar prodcure with Ragnell so it should be back to it's old self."

Marth swung his sword around a bit before sheathing it. "Glad to report it is" Marth said making a fist. "Now that we're fully repaired we can go back and take on these were creatures."

"Yeah, just a small problem with that" Ness aid looking through the window. "Last time we faced Wolf he completley outclassed us and I don't think he was even at full strength. Even if he is the strongest of the Were creatures out tonight we're still not going to be much of a match for them at our current state."

"Hey don't go doubting on me now" Ike said crossing his arms. "You give me the whole pep talk "don't give up" speech and now you're trying to back out of this?

Ness looked at him. "No, I'm just saying is all"

Lucas looked down sadly. "And I think that is something to worry about. If Wolf isn't going to stop this then... we're going to have to stop him and I don't know how we're going to do that."

Mewtwo rubbed his chin. "That is an interesting issue" he said looking up. "And unfortuanley there is nothing I can do to help you."

Marth walked closer to him. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well like I said to Ness before my powers were made from a genetic nature and I am unable to do much against the Lunar energy, and some other kind I'm not even able to determine, that Wolf and the others are using." Mewtwo pointed around. "And since there isn't anyone around anyway I don't have any backup troops just to offer. Just whatever's around and..." Mewtwo blinked. "Wait, hold on a second." He then teleported away.

"Where do you think he's going?" Ike asked.

"Maybe to the little psychic's room" Marth said as he and Ike laughed.

"You know, we "psychics" made a pack saying we'd mind smash the next person who thought that" Ness pointed out.

"Oh you did not" Marth said.

"Well we probably could of if we wanted to" Ness pointed out. Mewtwo then teleported back in holding four glowing red sugar orbs. "Cool, you were getting snacks" Ness said taking one. "I don't know how useful these will be in the upcmoing battle but thanks all the same."

"These aren't any ordinary candies" Mewtwo said taking it back from Ness. "These are a special kind of rare candies."

Marth rubbed his head. "So... they're a confectionary delicacey that's hard to come by?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "On my world, Rare Candies are items used by trainers who want to level up they're Pokemon without any effort and give them a quick power boost while delepting some of they're other stats."

"Sounds like something only the most desperate, lazy trainers would do" Ness poitned out.

"Which make them decently popular but hard to come by if you don't cheat your way to getting them." Mewtwo twirled around the candies. "Still though I found it never hurts to be prepared which is why I tried expierementing with a model that would offer a quick powerup without depleting any of your other stats."

Ike looked closley at the candies. "And these would be them?"

"Pretty much" Mewtwo pointed at the candies. "They take awhile to fully absorb and only work for a limited period of time, but they will raise you're abilities to they're max level. If I'm right, even strong enough to be able to fight these werehog creatures one on one."

"Are there any dangerious side affects though?" Lucas asked meekly.

"No, I tested them out myself and they work fine. They're the only ones I have left though so please try to make them count."

"Hmmm, what do you think?" Ike said looking down at his sword and smirking. "Yeah, I'm in" Ike said grabbing one as energy started coursing around him. "I can't wait to see Wolf again and give him a taste of the new Ragnall."

"Hey save some for me" Marth said grabbing another as energy started coursing around him.

Ness smiled and grabbed one as energy gathered around him. "Wow, my PSI power is maxing out more then then blasting in a bunch of slime monsters."

Lucas then took one and absorbed it's power, smling at Mewtwo. "Thank you so much for giving this to us so we can go and help our friends."

"Well since I am unable to help you directly it's the least I can offer" Mewtwo said looking up at the sky. "Still will it be enough?" he thought to himself. "There's still something missing. Some piece of this werehog puzzle that is beyond even my grasp. But what could ti be?" Mewtwo then looked out of the manor as the camera panned away from it.

Meanwhile two kids could be shown slowly walking through the forest. One was slightly chubby wearing a whtie shirt, brown pants, and a blue and gray baseball cap. The other was skinner with red hair, gray shirt and blue jeans, waving a flashlight around the forest. The two boys looked freak as they heard sounds coming to them as they slowly continued walking along. A creaking sound was heard as the fat one gasped and ran behind the one holding the flashlight. The Flashlight kid turned around and saw a silohuette in his flashlight as he gasped and tried running off. The kid however smashed into something that knocked him down.

"AHHHHH!" The kid said shining his flashlight at the thing which was revealed to a werewolifed Blade Knight.

"Ahh is right kid, cause the Blade Knight's gonna get you" The Blade Knight said brandishing it's sword.

"YAHHHHHHH!" Screamed the fatter kid as it tried running away.

"Are you trying to run away from Blade Knight?" Blade Knight then warped in front of the fat kid and pushed him hard to the ground. "Cause you do not want to tell Blade Knight what to do." Blade Knight then spun around his sword. "Blade Knight was just going to turn you into werecreatures but now Blade Knight feels like slicing you to bits. And the Blade Knight gets what he wants."

"Not this time Blade Knight" said a voice in the background.

The Blade Knight looked around. "How do you know about Blade Knight?"

"You said you're name 10 times already" the voice responded.

"You do not tell Blade Knight how many times he can say his name!" Were Blade Knight swung his sword around. "Come on out so Blade Knight can cut ya!"

"How about you just leave those kids alone and you won't end up getting hurt?"

"Oh it's on!" Blade Knight then ran at the direction of the voice and tried slashing it but found nothing. "Man where did you get to sucka?" Suddenly Blade Knight found himself punched hard in the face, then in the back, then on top of his head. About a dozen hits like this later Blade Knight fell to the ground. "That all... you got... for Blade Knight?" he said before falling unconcious.

"Huh?" Said the kid with the flashlight waving it around the area where Blade Knight was knocked out.

"You should try finding a selcuded cave to hide in and not make a sound" warned the voice as the two kids looked at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they bolted as quickly as they could away from the area.

"Should of figured I couldn't talk sense to him" said the voice, revealing to be a small mauve colored dog. A small mauve colored dog with white ears, a tuff of white hair on it's head, a white fluffy tail and white paws as it was glowing with powerful white energy. "I was hoping I could enjoy this Halloween too but it looks like a naughty Wolf's awoken the forces of Dark Gaia and needs to be put in his place." The creature then took off like a rocket streaming across the air, a determined look in it's face. "Don't know how the Gaia force got reawkaned so prematurley but it's going to pay for taking away time I should be out getting chocolate". The creature's green eyes shined as it continued flying along as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow, who could this new figure be? Well anyone who played the game this story was based on should know that. Still though will he be able to stop wolf and this "Gaia" person he mentioned? You're going to have to tune in and find out next time. In the meantime you can check out Smashing Something New Every Day which has a special "DVD" Version of that Ike Update scene in it. Until then remember to review and tell me what you think.


	16. Enter The Gaias

Before we begin I'd like to announce that today is my birthday. *Crickets chirp* Uh, isn't anyone going to wish me a happy birthday-

EVERYONE: JUST CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY STUPID!

Fine fine. Stupid fictonal characters can't even wish me happy birthday. Uh anyway it's time for the latest chapter. Once again Smash Brothers does not belong to me, and neither does Sonic Unleashed. Why do I mention the later game? Well you'll see In this chapter (which contain major spoilers for Sonic Unleashed BTW so for those of you who don't want to know about the game... I guess don't read on), which ends part two of this arc and will bring us into part three. You'll see what I mean by the end of this one. Until then remember to read and review with your thoughts on how this turned out. Oh and yet again it's my birthday so (sees everyone is already reading chapter) Oh whatever.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Sixteen: Enter The Gaias"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned in on the dark desolate area that was the encaptured land within the energy dome. Specifically through a section of trees as the light from the nearby moon of the desert world shined down. As some bats flew by a creature could be shown running quickly along them smiling to himself. That creature was revealed to be Wolf as he howled in the air.

"Ah, everything is going according to plan" Wolf said to himself. "I was even able to use the hedgehog to transport me to some other worlds. Now I have the perfect army ready to take out the Mansion while the rest of the smashers are busy fighting themselves." He chuckled some before jumping onto another tree branch and flipping, jumping down to the branch below him as he continued running through the trees. "I'd like to see anything try and stop me now." Wolf then stopped as he looked at something in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "And just who are you suppose to be?"

The Mauve colored dog from the end of the last chapter pointed at itself. "You can call me Chip, and I'm here to stop you Wolf."

Wolf smirked. "Is that so?"

"I've heard about your plans" Chip said holding out his hands. "I'm sure you don't know this but for those who know how to use it Gaia Energy, it's pretty easy using it to detect what others who have Gaia energy are saying. So I know that you're planning on turning all the fighters around into wereslaves, teleporting my friend Sonic around around the universe just to keep the powers of moonlight, and even opening subspace to gain even more power." Chip made a fist. "It ends here though. I'm going to take you out and set everything right. That is my job afterall."

Wolf chuckled. "You cannot be serious."

"Normally I'm not" Chips eyes said narrowing some. "However this one time I am. And you are seriously going down."

Wolf quickly got out his blaster and shot Chip, creating an explosion as Wolf just jumped past it. "Well that's one minor inconvience you out of the way." He then looked to see Chip in front of him again, looking unharmed as Wolf looked confused at this. "Odd, didn't I just blast you into bits?"

"Are you really that dense?" Chip asked. "Surley by now you should realize by now that you're just a pawn being used by Dark Gaia to destroy the planet yet again, which means you should know you Dark Gaia energy has no effect on me."

Wolf fired his gun again as the blast just deflected off. "Well you're right on one thing: my energy can't hurt you." Wolf then warped right in front of him and attempted to punch Chip as the mauve dog just flew above him. Wolf jumped in the air, coming at chip with a flurry of claw swipes which the dog just dodged with ease. Wolf then tried going though him with a Wolf Flash as Chip just disappared from the sky and landed back down on a tree branch as Wolf then rolled down to the sky, landing on an opposite tree branch looking a bit annoyed. "For someone with the intention of stopping me all you've done is proved you're a little annoying gnat I can't swat to the ground. Which is much more of a bother then anything else."

"Since my powers are opposite of yours I can't directly hurt you" Chip said snapping his fingers. "But that dosen't mean I'm defensless". The trees started to shake as Wolf looked to see cracks along the ground. Wolf looked in amazement as something appeared from out of the ground. At first glance it looked to just be a gigantic stone statue. However as it continued rising from the ground it appeared in the shape of a titan with white energy circulating all around it. The Titan figure just stood there as Chip closed his eyes and appeared inside the creature as he started speaking through it. "Meet Gaia Colossus, the last thing you're ever going to see."

Wolf blinked and then charged at the creature. "You really think that thing's going to take me down?" Wolf then kicked the Colossus which just stood there as it grabbed Wolf and chucked him hard to the ground at great speeds, causing a small crater that Wolf slowly climbed out of.

"Yes I do" Chip said holding up one of the Colassus's fist. "I only had time to find two emeralds to power it up, but they're infinite energy is more then enough to take you down!" The fist then smashed into the ground as Wolf jumped up and barley avoided getting it. He was then punched hard by the other fist though as he fell through the air, twirling as he slammed hard into a tree trunk, grunting a bit in pain. The Colossus then jumped through the air, landing in front of Wolf as it leaned closer to the werecreature leader. "Had enough yet?"

"Not... a chance" Wolf then got up and took out his pistol, shooting several rounds of fire at it as the blasts just ricohtted off the gigantic stone figure. Wolf then gathered a stream of dark purple and black energy as he charged hard at the creature with a Fire Wolf. The attack just slammed into the Colossus, leaving it with not so much as a scratch as it then pounded Wolf hard into the ground as Wolf was able to roll through the air and avoid slamming into the ground. He was then kicked hard by the Colossus, making him screech along the dirt as he slammed hard into a rock, moaning some more in pain. Wolf was able to get up, coughing some as he looked up to see the Colossus coming at him.

"It dosen't matter what you try. With the Dark Gaia inside you, there's no chance you can hurt me. Not at the level of power you're at anyway." Wolf then blinked as he quickly took off across the ground, running to the north. "And there's no point of running away either!" The Colossus then jumped through the air, coming down at Wolf who was able to leap out of the way of one of it's feet. Wolf quickly shot the ground in front of it, making a small crater the other foot stepped in. Instead of tumbling over though the colossus's footprint just made an even bigger crater as it's fist then came at Wolf again. Wolf then used his Wolf Flash to avoid it and then warped all around the creature. The Colossus then warped in back of Wolf and raised one fist to pin him hard to the ground.

"Not... going to be that easy!" Wolf then flared up with a huge amount of energy and used a Fire Wolf to escape being captured as he literally flew right off the ground. He saw the Colossus come at him as he quickly threw something from his pocket onto the ground and then turned around as he tried shooting the hand point blank. The shots just deflected off the creature as it Grabbed Wolf, tightening it's fist around him as Wolf screamed in pain.

"See, this is what happens when you make me do things the hard way" Chip was heard saying through the colossus, bringing Wolf close to him. "Now I'm going to have to crush the Dark Gaia energy out of you and..." Suddenly the colossus stopped as Chip was shown getting out of it, the energy around the titan dispersing. "Hold on a second" he sniffed the air. "Is that..." he then quickly flew past Wolf as he looked along the ground and gasped. "It is... chocolate!!" Chip looked happily down at a piece of chocolate bar on the ground as he picked it up. "This smells even better then the chocolate on my world!" he said happily opening his mouth. "Come to Chippy my delicousness". He then chomped down on the chocolate bar and swallowed. "Hmmm it even tastes any better. I wonder where I can get more of that..." Chip then grabbed his stomach in pain. "Uhhhh!" He yelled out, falling to the ground, moaning in pain as tears came to his eye. "It hurts! How could chocolate hurt me so?"

"Interesting fact: In some planets chocolate is actually quite dangerous to give dogs" Wolf said as he was shown smirking evily as His fire Wolf then ripped through the Colossus's hand, making it tumble to pieces as he landed on the ground. "There's an especially dangerous chocolate on the Katina Home World. Tasty to pretty much everyone, but quite deadly to anyone in the canine family, which would include even you." Chip screamed in pain. "Like a doubly infected werewolf bite or HIV full blown spreading into a variation of Super Aids, this will utterly destroy your immune system. Normally it'd take seconds but for you it will probably take hours knowing of your power."

Chip tried getting up as he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "This... this isn't going to stop me!"

"Oh, but it is" Wolf then looked over at the Colossus. "Neat little toy you got over there. I'd use it myself but I know it only responds to a certain kind of energy" Wolf then ran along the ground, picking up the two Chaos emeralds scattered along the ground. "And since there's nothing powering it now, that means it's defensless. Which means I can do... this" He took out his gun and shot it, destroying the Colossus as it melted into nothing but ash. "And now what should I do with these?" Wolf said holding up the two Chaos Emeralds.

"You're... not doing anything with them!" Chip held out his hand weakly as energy glowed around the two emeralds and made them disappear.

"Ah, you chaos controlled the emeralds away so I couldn't use them". Wolf dusted off his hands. "Somewhat clever but since I didn't really even need them mostly ineffecutal." Wolf then looked down as Chip was shown grunting even more in pain as his skin started changing to a different color. "Actually you just helped me out. The quicker you waste your energy the easier it will be to kill you."

Chip gurgled in pain, spitting out some blood before struggling to sit up. "Like I told you before... this won't stop me."

"Come on now, not even you are immune to everything.... Light Gaia."

Chip gasped at this. "How... did you know that?"

"As you have stated yourself, I'd have to be a fool not to know what's happening to me, and I am far from a fool." Wolf pointed at himself. "I'm quite cunning actually and knew if I had said anything about you or Dark Gaia, that would of tipped your hand. You would of approached fighting me with more caution and been much harder, if not impossible to trap like this. However if you just thought I was a fool controlling a power I had no idea how to harness you would rush through the fight to get back to collecting your precious chocolate"

"So... all this time... you were lying... to everyone... about where the infection came from?"

"Oh, not just lying. Purposley making sure no one else found out." In a flashback Wolf was shown on the computer typing on something. "See I knew there'd be a chance the smashers would be able to rebel if some were able to wriggle out of my grasp. So I made sure that anything about Dark Gaia, or Light Gaia, or the true source of the were infection was erased for they're precious databanks." Wolf then finished typing and walked off as the flashback ended. "If no one knows about the Gais then no one will really be able to stop the infections." Wolf then held out his hand. "Of course that dosen't mean everything I said was a lie. I wasn't joking about gaining my power from the energies of the moon and being a werewolf." Dark lunar shined around Wolf as his injuries started to heal. "See? Though my lunar energies aren't a match for yours on a physical level they can still heal me quite well."

Chip gasped. "That's why... why you didn't bother really fighting me. You.. you were just waiting for a chance to trap me!"

Wolf shook his head. "Oh, not true". Wolf then rolled his arm. "I fought you with everything you had actually. I had to make sure whether or not your Light Gaia powers were the real deal, and they were. Even how you were able to summon The Gaia Coloussus from within the dark Gaia enfused energy shield proves just how deadly you are, or were " Wolf leaned right down in front of him. "The fact of the matter is, you were the only force in the universe that could of stopped me. The Master of Light Gaia energy and the controller of the Colossus". Wolf chuckled some. "Now look at you though. Just a sick little dog with a tummyache. A deadly infectous ache but still one all the same."

"Wait... if you knew I could stop you... why didn't you try finding me... when I first arrived here?"

"Tsk tsk, is your mind going as well Light Gaia?" Energy gathered around Wolf. "You should know that I not only can't fight Light Gaia energy, but track it as well. I knew you'd come, but I didn't know when. That is until you appeared right in front of me like a present, just waiting to be unravaled and enjoy toying around with."

Chip scowled at him. "This... isn't a game."

Wolf rubbed his chin. "Hmm that's what Falco said as well. Maybe you could of talked with him about how stupid your percpetions of what is or isn't a game are if you talked to him. Of course there was no way I was going to let the smashers get they're little dues ex machina and actually have a honest chance of stopping me."

"But... if you didn't know where I was... how would you know I'd come after you?"

Wolf smirked. "Why do you think I had the smashers go around biting everyone they possibly could? Yes to build my army, but for another purpose: To draw you out." Wolf turned his back and looked up. "I knew you would of tried going around, saving everyone you could, but it's an endless process really. Save someone infected, and another two or three could pop up. Even if absorbing tons of chocolate had completley energized your light Gaia powers It still could of taken hours to find and de-infect everyone. And I knew you wouldn't want to waste that much time on that Mr. Trick or Treat Dog"

"You think... my love of chocolate would intefer with my duties?"

"No, your love of chocolate HAS interfered with your duties. You just proved that yourself". Chip grimmaced at this. "Oh don't feel too bad. I doubt most people would of known how to take true advantage of that: Never breath a word about Dark Gaia this entire time, making you lower your guard completley that by the time you get here you just want to beat me and be on your merry way, knowing without me around the dark Gaia would have nowhere to go back to and flow right into your world where the cycle of destruction and restoration can begin again and again. If you had perhaps tried saving your friend first, or even assisting the resistance things might of been different, but obviously that didn't happen."

Chip tried crawling to him, moaning in pain as he managed to inch a bit closer. "You're still not... going to get away with this."

"Oh really?" Wolf asked. "You really think there's another thing that can stop me?"

"Yeah... Dark Gaia". Chip looked up at him, coughing some. "Using her energy for your own purposes... amassing an army to take over other worlds... that's not Gaia's style. When she fully awakens-"

"I think she'll be quite please with what happened actually" Wolf said snapping his fingers as more dark energy appeared around him. "Of course if you don't believe me maybe you'll believe this!" A dark light then pierced from Wolf, erupting high above the sky and appeared to stretch into the stratosphere (the length of where the energy shield cut off) forming into a creature of darkness as it howled at Chip.

"Dark... Gaia?" Chip said confused as the energy amassed back into Wolf. "No way... there's.... no way you could be in control of her."

"Depends on what you're defintion of "control" is" Wolf made a fist. "Am I utterly dominating her and forcing her to do my bidding? No, I'm not. However if I just happen to be helping spread the infection around and furthering both of our own goals, then I guess that could be considered the form of "control" I'm using."

"Dark Gaia would... never work someone like you!"

"She would if it was the only way of returning to prominence, especially considering how weak she had become." Chip looked at him confused as Wolf smirked. "Oh come on now. I'd think more then anyone you'd know the condition of Dark Gaia from the last time you met." Flashbacks of the End of Sonic Unleashed are seen. "When you and Sonic used the Gaia Colossus on her last time, you beat her pretty bad. Even more then usual." Dark Gaia is shown floating around the planet. "Especially considering Gaia had been awakened prematurley and hadn't been given proper time to amass her full strength reguarly. It was not something Dark Gaia wanted to go through again." Dark Gaia was then seen busting through a piece of earth, growling in frustration. "Still though when the power of the rare allingment of moons happening only once in even your lifetimes occured, it gave her enough strength to pop out on her own, albiet far weaker then normal." The dark energy was seen moving weakly around the dirt as it saw silohuettes come at it as Dark Gaia then disappared "One that couldn't even win in a fight with the locals. So it used quite a large portion of it's energy to come here."

"Why... here?" Chip asked.

"The local diety figure Master Hand has made it easy to transport between worlds he's used for the tournament. The normal rips between dimensions are far weaker at this one nexus then most other places in the universe, which makes it easy to come here if you are able." Dark Gaia then crawled along the ground angrily. "Of course it could be that she wanted vengeance against the other figure that had last beat her, the one that was more suspectable to her powers then yourself."

Chip gasped. "S...sonic!"

"Yeah the hedgehog." We then see the scene of part one of Crazy Hand punching Sonic through the mansion. "Seeing him out in the open gave Gaia an opening to infect him directly, turning him back into the werehog creature". The transfromation is seen as well as Sonic running off from part one. "Since she was still weak Dark Gaia could only remove his mental inhibitions and determination. She still could not control him resulting in the mindless beast wrecking havoc on the other smashers." We then see another flashback that focuses on Were-Sonic running through the area. "After she infected the other villians in the area and made them plot feeable attempts to take over the other Smashers, I made my move." In the flashback Were-Sonic stops to howl at the moon as he is then kicked hard to the ground.

"GROWWWWWWWWWWW!" Were-Sonic yelled in frustration as Wolf then appeared right in back of him.

"Greetings" Wolf said holding out his hand. "Before you begin another round of primal screams-"

"GROWWWWWWWW!" Were-Sonic then charged at Wolf at high speeds as Wolf just used his deflector to knock Sonic back some.

"Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way" Wolf stated making a "come at me" motion as he glowed with energy as Sonic moved back some. "What's a matter, scared?" Wolf taunted as Sonic then charged at him. The Star Wolf pilot used his Wolf Flash to grab Were Sonic and toss him hard to the ground. The beast bellowed as it charged again.

"GROWWWWWWWW!" Sonic said attempting to strike him down with several sharp claw strikes as Wolf was able to barley avoid sideswiping them all.

"I have to admitt since I waas only lunar powered at the time fighting the creature it was quite difficult." Wolf Narrated. "Were-Sonic was stronger then he is now, completly full of Dark Gaia's power. Of course all I knew at the time from following him around was that he was oozing with the energy and I had to get some into me, and there was only one way I knew to do that." Wolf was then able to grab one of Sonic's arm and twist it as he jumped up and bit Were-Sonic hard in the neck.

"GROWW! GROWWWW!" Sonic moaned in pain trying to shake Wolf off but finding himself unable to.

"Instead of trying to infect him, I was trying to get Dark Gaia to infect me. And fourtanley, sensing my energy being more stable with Sonic's was able to for the most part jump ship into me" Wolf Narrated as in the past a lot of the darkness energy surrounding Sonic fled around his body and transfered into Wolf's body, who let go of Sonic and kicked him again in the face, sending Sonic sailing hard into the ground.

"GROWWWWWW!" Sonic charged at him at increidble speeds holding out his claws.

"Oh no you don't" Past Wolf said as his eyes glows. Sonic looked at him as he fell to the ground, looking at Wolf as if he was in a daze.

"Growww, Master Grow" Said the taken over Were Sonic as Wolf smirked to himself.

"Having gotten what I needed I was easily able to use a mix of my own lunar energy and my newly acquired Gaia power to quickly bring Sonic under my control" Wolf Narrated as a flashback of chapter 5's battle with Wolf and Were-Sonic taking on Fox and Falco played. "I used him to torment my personal enemies as well as make mental contact with Dark Gaia's will which now resided within me." The flashbacks ended as Wolf pointed to himself. "This may go beyond your light filled head but Dark Gaia can be reasoned with, so long as you know what to offer."

"All that monster... would want is destruction and death" Chip was able to mutter out.

"Which is exactly what I'm offering". Wolf looks up. "Thanks to me Dark Gaia as seen there's more then just a repetitve cycle of splitting apart one planet and infecting it's inhabitants and then everything resetting. There's a whole galaxy out there to break apart, and with you out of the way things can actually stay broken." Wolf then reached over and grabbed the small dog by the throat. "Having read all about your adventures and the memories of Dark Gaia made me come up with the perfect way of trapping and then killing you off. Then nothing will be able to stop me from fufilling my plans and keep from Dark Gaia from fufilling her new destiny."

Chip snalred at him. "I don't care how much... you think you know about us... you don't. You don't know the true horror... the true power of Gaia and-"

"Yes I know. Trying to warn me about not knowing what I'm doing or something of that affect." Wolf chuckled a bit. "It's such a cliche really. One that certainly dosen't belong in this situation." Wolf glows with Dark energy. "I keep the life force for Dark Gaia to use as she slowly rises to prominence. Even with you gone it will take awhile for her to do that. Perhaps another few hundreds of years. And by that time my body will have withered up and died and she'll have the power of subspace to keep her going eternally. Why try and do anything to change that when it works out so well for those involved?"

"Not for you" Chip warned. "You're selling yourself... to the devil. You'll soul... will burn forever in hell for that."

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Even if I believed that I'd think that would of been my fate even before all this. So why not enjoy a couple of centuires ruling a galatic empire before meeting my "ultimate fate" or some other such nonsense." Wolf then took one claw and sliced the air right in front of his face. "Really you should just be trying to saving whatever little energy you have left. You're going to need it to slowly suffer and die of the fate that has been weaved out for you."

Chip tried struggling out of his grasp. "No I... I won't.. die like this... I'll... stop you... no matter what."

Wolf sighed. "I knew you wouldn't try going peacefully, which is all the more fun for me." Wolf then removed something from his suit of armor and threw it to the ground, revealing to be a small meallic cylinder which he stuffed Chip into. "Unlike Fox and Falco I just can't walk off and take a chance of you surviving. Oh no, one way or another you're going to die." Wolf leaned the cylinder close to him. "I'd do it myself but since you're still packing a smidgen of Light Gaian energy I still can't really hurt you directly. That's why I'm going to offer you one of two options." Wolf then was shown getting something else from under his armor. "You could just be a good little doggie and stay in that tube and just slowly suffer a long agaonzing death. Or you could try escaping and get blown to bits." Wolf then was shown taking out a Smart Bomb that had a blck color instead of red. "See this? This is a special Smart Bomb, designed specifically to annihilate living organisms. It will rip through your skin and bones in a matter of miliseconds, leaving nothing but dust. Not as painful as the infection, but still not a good way to go out." Wolf then attached the bomb to the cylinder. "And don't try teleporting away either. The bomb will follow you wherever you decide to go." Wolf held out a watch. "I'll also have this knowing when it will set off so don't think you can try taking me out with you, because you can't" Wolf then threw the Cylinder hard into the ground.

"This... still won't stop me" Chip's voice was heard saying.

Wolf shook his head. "You just don't listen do you? You can't escape, you can't fight, and you can't defend yourself. And there isn't anyone around to help. The only one who even really knows how to find you is trapped himself and since no one even bothers listening to Sonic no one else really knows anything about his series or what the truth of what a werehog really is. If I were you, I'd try and find peace in knowing that in the end, you simply weren't smart enough to safe everyone. Or that you were simply too stupid and just ended up giving into your basic instincts." Wolf then laughed some more as he buried Chip hard into the ground, moving the air around so there wasn't any sign of where he was buried. "Oh and thanks for doing this now by the way. It could of actually been intrusive if you had waited until the real fight started to try you're rebellion." Wolf howled and took off at great speeds through the trees.

"Ugghhhhhh!" Chip was shown trying to move out of his cylinder but not being able to as he groaned angrily. "It's taken eons but... I've finally found something worse... then Dark Gaia." Chip tried banging on the cylinder. "I'll get you for this... Wolife and make... chocolate out what little remains of you they'll be!"

Back in the forest Wolf could be shown jumping along the trees as he then got a beep on his head piece communicator. He then pressed it. "This is Wolf. What's up?"

"A bit of bad news Wolf" Leon's voice could be heard on the other end.

"How bad?" Wolf asked, jumping over another tree branch. "You were able to secure a good place to station the area around after gathering the reinofrcements right?"

"Yeah and it's one where the moon will literally be around for days."

"And the shield around the area is holding right?"

"Just as strong as it was when we first put it up."

Wolf sighed. "This isn't another complaint about Panther is it."

"No, that pervert's been busy trying to get any attractive female he sees to take off they're clothing and just go around in the fur". Leon paused for a second. "Please tell me we can kill him after this mission is over."

"For the hundreth time, no." Wolf then turned to the left as he ran along another set of trees. "Just tell me what the problem is."

"Well the problem is that one of the troops is advancing on the mansion grounds."

Wolf scratched his chin. "They did get my instructions on how I assigned only a certain team for that objective right?"

"They did, but this is the one that won't listen to orders."

Wolf thought for a second and smirked. "Oh, him. Should of figured since his unique nature makes him the only one truley immue to any dark mental takeover anyway. Still though no big loss. It's just one to the four hundred or so we've been able to gather already."

"Acutally it's around five hundred now Wolf."

"Even better then." Wolf was then shown running along at higher speeds. "I'll be meeting you guys by the main area shortly."

"Okay, we'll be there"

The communication ended as Wolf howled again. "Ha, this is going even better then I thought. With Light Gaia out of the way anything those smashers throw at me won't be anything I can't easily counter." He then laughed as he took off with a mix of Gaia and Lunar energing coursing through him, sending him through the forest at speeds one could barley even see.

Meanwhile outside of Brawl Manor the werehogified versions of Diddy, Shiek, Snake and Lucario could be shown outside the mansion looking at a figure walk near.

"Seems kind of like overkill to have us all here" Lucario said as his energy glowed blue. "As i said dozens of times my aura only sensed him around."

Snake grunted. "Yeah and so did my (beep)in scanners but you heard what "the big boss" said."

"Something about you finding a new lease on life and not wasting your days fighting?" Shiek said with a smirk.

"Yeah not that (beep)in Big Boss, though you'd do well to show him some more (swear)in respect." Snake then looked to see the figure getting closer. "More then I'd ever show this (beep)hole in a thousand years." The four then saw the werewolfied Game and Watch walk right in front of them.

"Well well, looks like you youngins have gotten even stupider haircuts then you did in the 70's with your hippie music and bellbottom jeans!" Game And Watch ranted on about. "Back in day-"

"Shut the (beep) up!" Snake said tossing a silver grenade at him as Game and Watch threw a sasuage at it as the attacks collided in mid air. "Oh great now you (swear)in try fighting back."

"I'm here to take on all you hootnannies" Game and Watch said bouncing up and down. "Come on, who thinks they can take on the oldddddddddddddddd mannnn?"

Diddy raised an eyebrow. "Is it me or is he acting the same as he usually acts, just werehogified?'

"Well if this werehog infection is anything like a subspace one he's just being used without him knowing anything about it" Shiek said cracking her knuckles. "Which means it should be easy to surround and cure him."

"Back in day you he-shes didn't try flapping you're gums around!" Game And Watch said running at her. Shiek took out her chain and tied him up, smacking him hard into a tree. "And you didn't smack old men into trees either cause that gets you a paddling."

"Oh I so care about that" Shiek said sarcastically.

"You will you peter plumpkin!" Game And Watch then used his match stick to break free of the chains and come at her again and was then tackled hard to the ground by Diddy, who used his tail to pick up Game and Watch and throw him into the air, jumping up and then overhead smashing him hard to the ground. Game and Watch then climbed out of the hole he made slowly looking at Diddy who landed in front of him. "And you monkeys, you were just like the black people: inferior apes who got eaten by the dinosaurs for the 4 o clock dinner rush."

Diddy looked at the others. "Is he making even less sense then usual-" Diddy was then kicked hard in the face as Game And Watch did a series of 2-D handstands to contiously kick Diddy. Lucario warped in and then Aura Palmed him hard into the dirt as Game and Watch skidded along the ground.

"You need to keep your eyes on your opponent" Lucario reminded Diddy. "Not all the were creatures will be this easily to fight or even allow us the chance to fight them four on one."

"I still say it was a waste of time when I could of just (beep)in nuked him" Snake mumbled. "But apparently that'd be wrong."

"Well we are going to need all the help we can get with this, even his" Shiek pointed out.

Diddy got up, looking annoyed at Mr. Game And Watch. "First he's going to help himself to this!" Diddy then started cartwheeling along the ground at great speeds. Game and Watch Mimmicked his movement as the two rode at each other at great speeds. At the last second, Diddy stuck his leg out and did a powerful handstand kick that sent Game and Watch Flying. Shiek then teleported in back of him and punched him hard in the side of the face, sending him flying in the opposite direction. Snake then took out his rocket launcher, sending a mini rocket which blew up Game and Watch, sending him flying through the sky as Lucario then came above him and pelted him with a mini Aura Sphere which send him tumbuling to the ground again, this time causing a rather large explosion.

"You... union devils... ain't going to stop me" Game and Watch mumbled, coming out of the smoke looking pretty badly injured as there were literal blue flames still burning his 2-D arms. The four then walked closer to him as Game and Watch Held up a bucket of Oil. "Back off you communists or else I'll oil you all like it was Vietnam all over again?"

"What the (beep) is he talking about now?" Snake asked.

"Don't know, but my aura senses there's a lot of energy gathered in that bucket" Lucario pointed at it. "If he's absorbed some powerful attacks from that they could do some deadly damage if he threw them back at us."

"That's right you pencil pushing pecker!" Game And Watch said holding out the bucket. "The old's man got a bucket and he's not afraid to use it."

"Back in our day old buckets weren't suppose to be thrown at youngins until they finished all them chores" a voice said as Mr. Resetti dug out of the ground looking at Game and Watch. "Or have you forgotten about the old ways?"

"What? I'd never forget about the old ways" Game and Watch said throwing away his bucket. "And back in those days moles didn't dig on the ground unelss they were digging for the dinosaurs."

"That was only after they passed a law legalizing that 9th word" Mr. Resetti stated. "Of course back in those days those youngins were lucky we gave them a ninth word to even life with. I was just find using jim, jud-"

"Jord, tuke-"

"Feddle, younging, hootnanny-"

"No it was twiddletinks. You're thinking of that other word."

"What, you know it was hootnanny you old fool."

"I'll twiddletinks your Feddle if you keep talking like that tuke!"

Snake groaned. "Would someone please shut them the (BEEP) up?"

"Allow me" Lucario said taking out the gemstone. He then warped in front of Game and Watch, holding out the crystal of energy as he shined it in his face and moved back. The crystal dropped as Game and Watch transformed back into his normal self, completley healing from any damage he had acculimated.

"What are you union devils doing here?" Game and Watch asked.

"Good he's detransformed" Lucario said picking up the crystal. "And it seems the crystal can heal your wounds after being used which means he's 100 percent normal"

"You call that (curse) normal?" Snake asked.

Game And Watch pointed at him. "Why back in my day we'd cal old men all sorts of things, but none of them mean, and all of them using the 10 words we had back in the day before your generation ruin it with your hip hop and your bip bop-"

"Don't forget about the sock hop" Mr. Resetti stated.

"Okay, the both of you get into the mansion now" Shiek said pointing over to the mansion. "We don't have time to deal with your praising about the 'good old days'".

Diddy nodded. "Yeah we still have a metting to get to."

"Back in our day the only meetings were about the ancient dinosaurs" Game and Watched started rambaling on about. Shiek then blew her fingers as a few of the Red Alloys walked out. "Ah, it's the red devil!"

Shiek pointed at them. "Alloys, take these two into a corner of the main room until they decide to shut up and actually be useful."

"Understood mistress Shiek" said the Alloys as they grabbed them and brought them inside the mansion.

Lucario looked around. "Since I don't sense any other threats around, we should head back as well." The four then jumped over the moat area and into the main hall of the mansion as they looked over at Fox walking towards them.

"Mission accomplished" Diddy said.

"Yeah I see that" Fox said pointing over to Resetti and Game and Watch being forced into a corner. "That's another for the movement."

"Still don't see why you (beep)in needed four of us for that (swear)" Snake stated. "Five if you include the (beep)in mole."

"Maybe not for him, but you will need it for facing other creatures out there" Fox held out his hand. "We're going to need to work as a team to defeat Wolf. Not just all working together at the same goal either, but working in groups as well to take out and revert the others as soon as possible."

Shiek grinned a bit. "Sounds like you thought this through quite a bit."

"Oh believe me, that's pretty much what I've been doing since being leader. Which reminds me..." Fox then jumped away from the group as he then jumped in front of the various Smashers who were shown conversing amongst each other. "Attention!" Fox then whistled as everyone turned they're attention away from they're own conversations and to Fox as he held out his hand. "Now that we're all here, it's time we had a talk."

"Oooh, about bananas?" Donkey Kong asked.

".... When I say have a talk, I mean I talk, and you listen." Fox then held his hands behind his back as he looked at everyone. "Okay look I know we usually come here to either hear one of the hand's inane updates and then go and fight each other, but for once we're going to need to fight as a group if we want to win this." Fox started pacing in front of everyone. "This isn't the time for one's own selfish vendettas" Andross was shown looking at Fox miffed. "Or to keep peddling a bunch of inane dribble no one is intrested in hearing" Game and Watch and Resetti were shown trying to say something but were still being restrained in the corner by the alloys. "This is a time to pool our skills together if we want to win. Whether that's fighting ability" Pit was shown smiling a bit, "Strength" Donkey Kong pounded on his chest proudly. "Tactics". Snake smirked and crossed his arms. "Intellegence," Shiek smirked some at this. "The determination to save ones you care about", Popo and Zelda all looked down sadly. "Or any other kind of ability." Dr. Wright (who had been were transformed) was shown looking at some sort of Sim City strategy guide book which he quickly threw away. "These will be needed to take down our foes." Fox made a fist. "As stated before though we need to go and save the ones near and dear to us, whether they're family" Luigi looked away thinking of Mario. "Friends" The trainer looked down at his hand and made a fist "Or simply your fellow smashers." Fox then stopped walking. "Of course that dosen't mean we can go around curing everyone." He then held out one of the crystals. "There were only a limited amount of these made and all of the ones available have been spread evenly among everyone here. That means that not everyone will be cured right away." Fox then frowned a bit. "And of course there are those who we aren't going to bother to save since the world would be a lot better without them around." Falco then thought of Wolf as he smacked his hands together, looking fairly ticked off. "However I am not here to say you can just go around killing without reason." Waluigi, Knuckle Joe (both were transformed) and the Hammer Brother (non transformed) groaned in disappointment. "Our primary mission for everyone except the main core of villians is either non lethal take outs or healing them of they're were infections." Fox then pointed down. "Once you and your team are able to do so we're going to need you to come back as soon as possible, to protect the mansion and the ones Wolf is looking to sacrifice." Everyone looked over at the hands (lying down in another corner) rather annoyed. "I know we all have problems with them, some more then others." Link looked especially annoyed over at Master and Crazy Hand. "Still that dosen't mean we can let them die here. Since that would mean opening subspace, which would not only give Wolf more power but also might entail another visit from you know who." All the smashers shuddered at the memory of Tabuu attacking them. "That's why we're splitting up into various teams to deal with the threats." Fox then took out a huge set of papers that he tossed to the group as they each started to read the information inside. "The first team's primary concern is to stay here and guard the mansion and the hands from the oncoming invaders. I don't know exactly what force Wolf will send at you, but if he's after the hands you can bet it won't be just be a welcome wagon knocking at the door." Peach then imagined a wagon knocking on the door of the mansion and giggled to herself a bit. "Team Two will be seperated into many various groups. They're primary goal is to find the infected smashers, as well as all the others in this area, and take them out or heal them." Fox pointed at the communicator visor on his head. "If you're in trouble or need to communicate with another nearby team, use this, which I all suggest you guys start putting on." The group nodded as Fox threw a bunch of communicator devices which they all started putting on. "There are various channels you can switch to depending on who you need to talk to. For example the team at the mansion is on channel one, I'm on channel two, and any other group channels are lisited on the sheets I just gave you." Fox pointed at the device. "This device has another very important function for those of you who have been were-infected." Some of the smashers and some of the assits who had been infected looked up at him. "See it was brought to my attention that those of us who could had been infected could be taken back over by Wolf." Most of the infected at this gasped (except Diddy and Falco) as Fox held out his hands. "Which is why I took special precautions in putting some of the cure energy into the visor. Since to be controlled you have to be looked at, the energy from the cure mixed in from the communicator will protect your visual senses from being taken back over should someone try doing that. Think of it as putting on a blindfold, only one that covers up any of the negative visual affects of the were-engery" Fox then held up three fingers. "Then there's the third and final team whose goal is to find and cure the source of all this problem, Sonic. I've chosen a special team for that one." Shadow and Lucario looked at the papers in front of them and looked at each other, nodding a bit. "It will be up to them to get back Sonic so we can take down the energy shield around this area and get back home. That way a lot of the werehog creatures should loose a great deal of power without Wolf's lunar energy to guide them, making them that much easier to take out." He then looked seriously at them. "I am confident in our chances for victory but you should know that this will probably be one of the most difficult battles any of you will ever be in. There's a lot at stake here, and a failure on anyone's end couse lead to the enslavement or destruction of millions, perhaps even billions of lives." Fox then pointed at them, were energy glowing around him. "That just means that our resolves have to be at they're strongest, our minds at they're sharpest, and our teamwork at it's most functional. Remember, though strong alone, we will win together. Now do you want to win, or do you want to loose?"

"Win, win, win!" Shouted all of the group pumping they're hands in the air dramatically as cheering was heard.

Fox smiled. "Very good then. Everyone meet with you're groups and get to know each other before heading out. Anyone with any complaints come see me now or just hold your tonuge until this is done." Fox held out his hand. "Dismissed!" The group cheered again as they started gathering in small groups.

Falco smirked and jumped over to Fox. "Good speech man" he said hitching his thumb at the others. "I think you were actually able to motivate everyone, even the villians or the more mentally challenged smashers."

"Well hey's leading's in my blood" he then looked to see a few of the smashers walking over to him as Fox sighed. "Though as expected not everyone approves of it." He saw Donkey Kong, Zelda, Popo and The Trainer in front of him. "Have any problems with your assignments?"

"Ooh, me want to be out there and beat up were thingies!" Donkey said smashing his fists together.

"Well too bad. You're strength is needed here". Fox smiled a bit. "And if you're able to save the hands I promise you'll get a full barrell of bananas when this is done."

"Ooh me can protect hands for bananas!" Donkey Kong said running off.

"Now if only everyone else will be this easy to convince" He then looked over at Zelda. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you say that you were fine with me being leader if I could save everyone right?"

Zelda nodded. "And I do not have a problem with you being leader. I do have a problem with my assingment". She held out a piece of paper. "You want me to head over to the west of the mansion."

"And?"

"And Zesu is in the east!" Zelda made a fist. "I can sense she's somewhere only a couple of miles away and I need to go over and heal her-"

"Look I know you care about her, and I respect that. Which is also the reason why I'm having you work a different area." Wolf pointed to his head. "Do you really think you'll be able to think clearly if you end up meeting with her? Or will you be to consumed with the idea of saving her you'll end up falling for a trap?" Fox crossed his arms. "Remember all the were infected smashers are going to be under they're dark personas so-"

"I still need to save her!" Zelda yelled as she was shown crying a bit. "It was my fault she got infected, and it's my fault that she even needs to be saved. I... I can't let anyone else suffer for my mistake." Zelda pointed at him. "You can punish me later for this, but I am going to get her back by myself no matter what!" Zelda then turned away and teleported off in a stream of energy.

Fox sighed. "Guess I can't fault her for being so determined doing the right thing for once" He looked over at Popo. "Let me guess: You want to go and save Nana by yourself, right?"

Popo nodded. "Yeah I do but... what if you're right?" Popo was shown crying as well. "What if I find her and... I can't bring myself to fight her? What if I freeze up and... and just end up losing her again?"

Fox thought for a second. "Look you're not going to be in any conidtion to fight at all if you're just going to keep doubting yourself." Popo looked up at him. "If you really want to save her and make sure she's healed, then do so. Just remember that there's always help if you need it." He then pointed at the communicator. "If you ever get in trouble there's help you can call from all around in case you really can't fight her, but I'm sure you will". Fox made a fist. "When you have someone to fight for, you have more power then when fighting for no one, and if you're fighting for her then I'm pretty sure there won't be a force in the universe that will stop you."

"Thank you for understanding" Popo said bowing as he then jumped through one of the windows, holding out his hand and making a mini circle of ice which he flew along.

Fox then turned to the trainer. "And let me guess you want to go and save your Pokemon right?"

The trainer nodded. "Yeah and I'm sure after my heart felt emotional speech you'll-"

"Yeah... no, that is not happening."

"So that means it is happening then?" Thet trained asked.

"No it's not happening."

"So yes it is then?"

"No, it isn't!"

"So... yes-"

"Just because I said no twice dosen't always mean double negative yes!" Fox then pointed out the windows. "Look, not only are Zelda and Popo actually part werehog and just as powerful as the ones they're fighting against, they also aren't total powerless idiots."

"And?"

"Think about that for a second."

The trainer blinked. "Hey, I'm not a powerless idiot!"

"You are in this battle. Besides, you'd want to go after all three of them, which I wouldn't assign to just any one group, let alone just you."

The trianer fell to the ground crying. "Oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please-"

"How long do you plan on doing that?"

"About as longer as it will take me to become a Pokemon Master."

Fox looked at him continuing to do that and sighed. "Alright alright! You can save them, but you're getting back up." Fox looked over at the smashers (some of who had already left and whistled). "Kat, Ana, Little Mac and Saki come report over here." The four Assist trophies (all of who had become were creatures) leaped up in front of Fox.

"Kat And Anna reporting for duty" Kat said.

"The Ninja Assassins Of Feral Beauty!" Ana said as her and Kat took out they're swords.

"Look since Popo left, I'm giving you a new assingment" He pointed over at Trainer. "you're going to go with him to the west and find his transformed Pokemon." He looked over at Little Mac. "That goes for you Punch Out."

Little Mac pointed at himself. "That's Little Mac" Fox glared at him "Uh, sir." He punched the air a few times. "I thought I was tag teaming with that sexist princess though."

"She left as well" he then looked at Saki. "Which means I want you to stay here and help guard the mansion along with the others."

Saki sighed. "I was hoping to give my gunsword more of an exercise outside but if it is where I'm needed I guess I'll stay here."

"Very good then." Fox pointed at the trainer. "Go with them and find your Pokemon but do not engage in combat with them. They'll most likley try and kill you if they spot you, understand?"

"Oh just prepare some tears for my stoney grave" the trainer said as Fox looked at him annoyed. "Ah just kidding." He looekd at the asssits. "Come on guys, let's catch em' again!" He then ran out as the three assist trophies followed him. Fox looked around to see most of the smashers leaving the area, either through flight, jumping, or just warping past the mansion as they flew through the forest area.

"Well looks like all the groups left" Falco was shown jumping besides Fox. "Which just leaves the Mansion Protectors, and us."

"What about me?" Andross said flying over to them. "Uh, I mean like I'd ever want to be put in the same group as you."

"Well this time you are" Fox pointed at him. "You're coming with us to take out Wolf. So unless you want to stay here and not gain any vengence if he happens to kill us before we kill him-"

"Fine, we're a..." Andross groaned. "Group. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Oh yeah, cause this is something that we really can't wait to share with everyone" Falco said sarcastically as the three then took off at great speeds, with Andross flying behind the two as they started heading through the middle of the forest.

Meanwhile Wolf could be shown standing in front of Leon and Panther as they looked over at they're leader somewhat annoyed.

"Oh come on!" Leon screamed out. "Why are you cutting us out of the action?"

"It's not out of the action" Wolf said holding out his hand. "While the infected were creatures are going around fighting the smashers, I'm going to need someone to stay outside of the energy shield and see if there any threats beyond the area. And thanks to the modifiction to the cruisers the only ones who can do that are you."

"Though I do enjoy getting a chance to showcase my piloting skills yet again" Panther said twirling a rose. "I think I would be much better suited to staying here in here with all those lucious transformed ladies-"

Wolf looked over at him. "Like I said, when this is all over you can have whoever you want of them" Wolf looked over at Leon. "And once I get the all clear signal you can fly down and nuke or dismember any of the remaining resistance anyway you want."

Leon sighed. "Fine, but there better be someone out there. I'm in the mood to shoot something through it's skull."

"As are we all, but you have your jobs so get to them." The two nodded and jumped into they're cruisers as they flew into the sky again, bypassing the shield as Wolf smirked to himself. "Good, now that everyone's in they're positions,,,: Wolf then sniffed the air, grinning evily. "And most the smashers have left the mansions grounds. Which means it's time for this fight to really begin." Wolf was shown running along the ground at high speeds. "With Light Gaia out of the picture nothing can stop me, but I'll be eager to see what kind of show you are able to preform Fox." Wolf then howled again as he took off as the camera started panning out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well everyone so ends this chapter. Next time around offically begins the second (or third) part of the story. Which will be slam full of action let me tell you. Until then though hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review and tell me what you thought of it. And wish me a happy birthday.

PEACH: Happy like Birthday! (Goes over and hugs her).

Awww thanks Peach. Hey shouldn't you be part of the resistance movement?

PEACH: What like resistance?

You know from the latest chapter?

PEACH: What like chapter?

.... Nevermind. Just wave at the auidence.

PEACH: Okay. (Waves) Bye people who know we're totally fictional characters and junk. (Diana waves as well as the story really ends... for now).


	17. Enters Out, Vrs In

Okay everyone here's the next chapter of this story. Remember when I said 17 Begins the battle chapters? Well that's what I meant as there's some high pounding action coming up. Word of warning to you though: Most of these chapters are only going to focus on a certain set of characters so don't be bummed if you don't see your favorite character in this chapter, the next chapter, the chapter after etc. Believe me everyone will have they're moment to shine. Just try and be patient okay? Oh and remember that Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me. It belongs To Nintendo and it's affilate companies and the like. With that out of the way read, enjoy and review the chapter.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Seventeen: Enters Out; Vrs In"

By DianaGohan.

A pair of figures could be seen rushing along the grounds at high speeds. It was revealed to be Fox and Falco as Andross was shown flying behind them, breathing heavily.

"Hey guys, wait up!" He whined as the two ran at an even faster speed as he tried floating to catch up to them. "Seriously, listen to the ruler of Lylat-"

"You're not the ruler of Lylat" Fox said annoyed. "You're not even the real Andross, just some early prototype version of him from the 90's."

"Perhaps but I'm still quite deadly Star Fox" Andross warned. "Once Wolf is taken out I will finally be free to destroy you both and take over the galaxy myself."

"Oh, we're soooo scared" Falco said sarcastically looking over at Fox. "You know it's weird. We've been running for awhile and still haven't come across any were-creatures. Isn't this area suppose to be crawling with them?"

"It is pretty weird" Fox said looking around. "Of course knowing Wolf he probably told them to leave us alone so he could try and fight us."

"Destiny has reserved you two to be my victims" said a voice. The two stopped and looked up to see Wolf standing on a tree as he jumped down in front of them several yards away. "I figured you'd two try taking me on together." He smirked at Fox. "What's wrong? Don't think you can take me on alone?"

"Nah, but I'd think Falco seriously hate me forever if I didn't give him a chance to blast you to dust" Fox said as he and Falco took out they're pistols. "We're going to settle this once and for all Wolf and stop you from infecting anyone else."

Wolf shook his finger. "Can't let you do that Star Fox" he taunted opening his mouth and showing his fangs. "For you see when this is over not only you be nothing but ashes but I'll also infect this entire system, becoming lord of the galaxy-"

"Blah blah, "I'm the prince of all wolves yet again" or some crap like that" Falco said rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps just prince of you anyway, if you made the mistake of were-infecting yourselves before fighting me." Wolf's eyes then glowed as Fox's and Falco's visor just glowed and blocked any barley seeable energy away from the two.

"Yeah nice try Wolf but we're one step ahead of you" Fox said pointing at his visor. "This gives us immunity from your infection."

Wolf mock gasped. "Oh no, I never thought you'd be able to do that" he said dryly.

"Well we did" Falco said gruffly. "Thanks to these protecting us from your little lunar powered takeover, the only eye infection you'll have to worry about is me jamming your scouter piece through your eye."

Wolf shook hsi head. "Silly bird, I'd think you of all people would remember that it's a covering for my fake eye."

"Yeah but you use to use to try covering it with an eyepiece before you started getting all Sayian ripoffy."

Wolf sighed. "Whatever you say to cover up your own obvious ignorance bird." Falco grunted as Wolf held out his hand. "Seriously though I am glad you are immune to mental takeover, since it will be so much more enjoyable to tear you into pieces." Wolf then held out his claw.

"Yeah, not in this lifetime" Fox said as he and Falco got ready to fire they're blasters as Andross then floated in front of them. "Hey, I said stay in the background and fire shots."

"Oh like I'm going to listen to you Star Fox" Andross said as he shot a layer of polygons at Wolf. "I told you I'm killing him and then killing you."

"You're not going to be able to take him on alone, dumbass" Falco remarked.

"Pfft, you doubt the powers of the great Andross little birdy?" Wolf was then shown warping around and cutting the polygons into bit as they fell to the ground.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Yeah I do" He then pointed at Andross. "Now just shut up and get in the back before your stupid face gets cut to pieces."

"Please, like anyone could cut up the great-" Wolf then appeared right in front of him, shooting two energy slices from his claws that tore Andross to pieces as little polygon chunks fell to ground.

Wolf landed in front of the two again, crossing his arms. "Asking for his help to try and take me out Star Fox?" He then tilted his head a bit. "How very unlike you."

"Unlike me?" Fox pointed at him. "Last I checked, you were a curt, short tempered jerk with the emotional range of a porcopuine who had a sad fixation on proving you're better then me. One who I had at least though evolved a sense of honor and certainly didn't let others fight for him."

"Nice summary of my personality type Foxy, but you forgot about my cunning nature and ability to take advantage of any situation I encounter. And really this one was pratically begging for me to take command." Wolf then made a "come at me" motion. "And who says I'm letting others fight for me? I'm letting others fight and kill your friends sure but I'm taking you out myself. Afterall I'm pretty sure you appointed yourself to be leader of your little resistance movement which means you're the first who needs to be taken out."

"Same could be said about you" Fox pointed out.

"Same will be said about him!" Falco said while charging quickly at Wolf with a right handed chop. Wolf disappared and warped behind him attempting a strike. Falco warped to the side of him and came at him with another chop which Wolf ducked over and tried sweeping him. Falco jumped up and tried pounding down on his leg as Wolf was able to back up in time. Falco landed on the ground and came at him with a quick punch which Wolf sidestepped as he then smacked Falco in the head, sending him rolling along the ground. Wolf then came at him at great speeds as he then saw Fox warp in front of him. Fox came in with a series of punches and kicks which Wolf was able to avoid. Wolf then threw his own flurry of attacks which Fox blocked. The two did that back and forth, going at speeds one could barley see as Wolf then caught one of Fox's hands and started squeezing it as Fox grunted in pain.

"You're speed is now almost impressive but the same could not be said of your strength Star Fox" Wolf said. Fox then quickly punched him hard in the chin, forcing Wolf to let go as Fox then jumped away and then jumped back, trying to hit him with a high speed kick. Wolf then warped away and appeared several meters away on the ground as Fox then warped right in front of him with a stamp kick which Wolf was able to block as Fox leaped away from him.

The Star Fox leader smirked a bit. "You were saying?"

"I was saying your strength is still lacking, and that little demonstration certainly didn't prove me wrong-" Falco then warped to the side and kicked Wolf hard in the face, sending the Star Wolf leader to the ground tumbling as he got up. "And yours is only margianlly better little bird."

"The only little will be the little pieces I'm going to smash you into!" Falco said smacking his hands together.

Star Fox held out his hand in front of Falco. "Remember Falco, we need to attack him together if want to take him down quickly."

"Yeah yeah I know" Falco said as both of them ran at Wolf at high speeds. Wolf was able to catch each of they're fists as they then tried kicking him in the face as he just warped away from them. He then appeared behind the two trying for a swipe as the two just jumped in the air and came down at him at high speeds. Wolf jumped up and sliced the air, creating an energy claw as Fox took out his deflector and knocked the attack back at Wolf. The attack then came back at the Star Wolf pilot who activated his own deflector which sent the claw attack coming at the two at high speeds. They were barley able to warp away as the attack hit the air causing an explosion as a cloud of dust was seen. Fox and Falco landed in the cloud of dust as Wolf appeared right in front of Fox and slammed his head hard into the ground. Fox put his hands along the ground, trying for a flip kick as Wolf just grabbed his legs and tossed him to the right where Falco was shown running at him. Falco then kicked his deflector as Fox bounced off of it and was able to come at Wolf with a powerful jump kick. Wolf was knocked back by the kick as Falco appeared behind Wolf and elbowed him hard in the back and then tried chopping him in the head. Wolf warped away from him though as then appeared several meters away as Falco breathed heavily for a second.

"Don't think you can take a breather just yet Team Star Fox" Wolf stated smugly as Falco grunted and then charged at him at high speeds. To his surprise though, his attack just went through Wolf, or rather an after image of Wolf as the real one came from the side and clawed him hard of the stomach, sending Falco rolling as he then hit the ground hard. Falco was able to get up quickly, wiping the area where he was attacked as he gazed at Wolf.

"After images? Just how ripoffy can you get?" he asked as Wolf then speeded behind him. Falco tried punching him as Wolf disappared as a whole bunch of Wolfs appared around the two.

"Once again you show just how ignorant you are Falco" the Wolfs said as Fox then punched through two as they disappared. "Sorry but that isn't me Fox-boy." Fox's scanner then glowed for a second as he then went after a Wolf on the side which was also a fake as the real smacked him hard in the back as Fox slammed into the ground. "Looks like you're little scanner can't do everything for you" Wolf said as he then picked up Fox by the throat. "Remember all those times I said I was the one who was going to take you down? Well this time I mean it." He then stuck his hand through Fox... or rather an image of Fox as it disappared into nothing. Wolf looked at this confused as Fox and Falco appeared right in front of him and punched him hard in the face, they're fists knocking Wolf back who skidded some as he looked to see the two pilots in front of him.

"Any cheap trick you can do Wolf, I can do better" Fox said as he disappared behind Wolf, who tried slashing him but only ended up slicing air. "And that includes your little speed after images." Fox and Falco then came on him at both sides as Wolf then just warped in front of the two . He then leaned down and stuck a claw in the air, howling as a powerful sound wave came out of his mouth. Fox and Falco breathed in as a powerful wave escaped they're lips as well, causing an explosions of knocking the two pilots back some. A pair of Wolfs then appeared and smacked the two hard to the ground as they disappared.

Wolf grinned at them. "And anything you steal from me I can easily improve."

"And anything you try and claim as you're own that you're really copying from us we can actually show you how it's done." Falco said as he then warped around Wolf at great speeds causing another flurry of speed clones to appear.

"Oh please like I don't know which is the real you." Wolf then warped in front of a Falco several yards to the left and grabbed him by his jacket, kneeing him hard in the stomach as Falco grimmaced. The speed clones then all came at Wolf who powered up as the Clones then disappared hitting the wall of Wolf's power. Falco then smacked Wolf with a spinning wing slap as Fox came from behind and tackled Wolf to the ground as the Wolfen pilot got up and looked at the two of them. "I have to say you're really making things interesting. Let's see how you'll fare though after I stop warming up." Wolf laughed as he then ran into the forest at high speeds.

"Looks more like he's running away to me" Falco said looking over at Fox. "Think that's what he means by warming up?"

"Don't know but be cauitious when following him. We don't want to be falling into one of his traps" Fox pointed at his commuincator. "If you feel like you see one, give me a warning and vice versa, okay?" Falco nodded as the two ran off at great speeds chasing Wolf. Meanwhile Jigglypuff could be seen walking with walking with the Barbera (who had also been transformed into a were creature) as the two were shown chatting.

"I'm telling you that pretty much any modern music is going to fail if it's just more digitally composed dreck without any heart or soul behind it" Jigglypuff said holding out her hand. "Which is why anything made by Britney Spears is automatic garbage."

"Hey I know that, but some of the electronic metal is still pretty good to strum" Barbera said taking out her guitar as she then played a note of it. This caused some were creatures to start howling as they looked around. "Uh oh, looks like my beats are drawing some attention, and not exactly the good kind of attention either."

"Actually it might just be the kind of attention we need" Jigglypuff said as she then took out her marker. "Get ready to play on my signal." Barbera nodded as Jigglypuff brought the marker closer. "Jiggly jiggle jigglypuff, Jiggly puff puff puff" she sang as a bunch of werewolf creatures (who were a pack of bone dragon baddies) appeared and tried rushing at the two as they then fell into a dirt hole that surrounded the entire area the two were playing. Jigglypuff stopped and looked down. "Told you covering up that dirt would end up being a good thing"

Jill (who had also been were-transformed) was shown digging her way up. "Though I normally just like digging and not having to worry about the whole covering up stuff yeah that did come in rather handy."

"You're digging is no match for me!" Said a creature as it flew down, revealing to be a werehog variation of a small flying dinosaur man with wizard robes and riding a broomstick. "I am the great wizard Kamek and my new magical upgrade will make quick work of you." He then shot down some bolts of energy which Jiggly and Barbera were able to dodge.

"See how much quick work you'll get out of this dino-man!" Barbera said strumming a powerful chord and hitting Kamek with a sound wave as he stood there unaffected.

"Hah hah, I've magically given myself immunity from all of your sound based attacks!" Kamek boasted. "Now you can't hurt me at all-" Jigglypuff then appeared behind him as she then pounded Kamek hard into the ground as he was heard moaning in pain.

"Too bad you couldn't magically give yourself immunity from that" Jigglypuff said falling back to the ground.

Barbera brought up her guitar and smacked him hard in the head with it. "Kabong!" She yelled as he then fell unconcious. She laughed a bit. "I always wanted to do that."

"Yeah but you should of quoted Haruko, not Quick Draw Mc Draw" Jigglypuff said walking over. "FLCL had way better instrumentals then anything Hanna Barbera could come up with especially all of those awesome The Pillow guitar solos."

"Oh yeah I loved those tracks" Barbera said as the two starred down at the knocked out Kamek. "What should we do with him?"

"Same thing we should probably do with all these guys" Jigglypuff said taking out the crystal before looking over at Jill. "Since this thing only has so much energy, can you tell us if there's anyone still in this area we need to take out before curing?"

"Let me try and drill up that information" Jill said drilling into the ground as she then plowed through the earth, appearing in another location and looking around. "Yeah there's something here that needs to be drilled care of." Jigglypuff then carried Barbera as the two floated over and landed on the ground to see a werehog enfused Elephant creature with a sign walking over to them.

"You mean that Pak. E Derm?" Barbera asked.

"No, I can easily drill that" she then quickly got on her drill and knocked the sign off the elpehant as he looked at his sign confused before Jill appeared behind him and drilled him hard in the back as he spun around before falling to the ground, bleeding quite profusly out of one of his holes. "I was talking about him though." She then pointed up as Jigglypuff and Barbera saw someone sitting up on the tree looking down at them. It was revealed to be Pikachu who had a crazy look in his were-eyes.

"You wish to take my precious away from me?" Pikachu asked in a weird variation of his voice.

"Precious?" Jigglypuff, Babera and Jill said at the same time.

"No one takes my precious away from me!" Pikachu said as he was shown holding up a bottle of ketchup. "This is my precious and I will kill anyone who tries touching it, or looking at it. Which means I kill you!" He then shot out two powerful streaks of lightning from his cheek as Jill drilled into the ground to avoid as Jigglypuff pushed Barbera out of the way before the lightning hit her.

"Thanks" Barbera said looking up at PIkachu sucking on the ketchup. "Man did that werehog thing make him go crazy?"

"I guess" Jigglypuff stated. "I know he always liked Ketchup but I guess deep down he had a dark crazy desire for it."

"You no call me or my precious crazy!" Pikachu said as lightning and darkness energy gathered around him. "I will kills you for that so bad your igglys will feel it."

"Yeah that's not going to happen" Jigglypuff said smacking her fists together. "Guess I can show you just why I'm called pink death though and get back at you making fun of my songs all those times!" She then punched the tree Pikachu was on hard as it split in two. Pikachu jumped off, taking the ketchup that was with him as he fell to the ground looking at her crazy as he shot another blast of lightning at Jigglypuff as she crossed her arms. This caused the blast to knock her back some but otherwise leave her reliatlvey unhurt as she was able to knock the blast away. Which caused yet another tree to explode into pieces.

"You okay?" Barbera asked trying to move closer.

Jigglypuff moved her hand. "I'm fine but you and Jill should try moving to higher ground" Jill popped out of the ground looking annoyed at her. "Or uh, lower ground. Wherever's save away from his lightning bolts."

"Any chance to dig is good for me!" Jill said as she then dug right in front of Barbera as the bat creatured jumped in the hole.

"Okay but be careful Jiggly" Barbera said. "Hate to have to find a new partner to jam with."

Jigglypuff smirked. "Dont' worry, we'll be making actual good music soon enough. Once I knock some sense into Pika, mon a mon."

"Isn't that mano a mano?"

"Not in this case" Jigglypuff said as Pikachu then tried shocking her again as Jill and Barbera then hit deeper underground as Jigglypuff then charged and came at Pikachu with a flying kick. Meanwhile a group of vomitt looking creatures were shown surrounding the werewolfied Snake.

"Okay (belch) My Mini burps" said the lead vomitt creatures. "Get that (belch) and make sure he-" Snake took out a trigger and pressed a button as the entire area around them exploded as all the mini burps were blasted into oblivion. "... (belch)" said the leader as he too crumbled to dust.

"Man you're making this far too (beep)in easy" Snake said looking around. "Come on give me (swear)in challenge over here."

"Hey young fella, don't be in a rush" said an annoying looking old werehedgeafied old man who was running through the forest. "Why back in my days only I was allowed to rush around and no youngsters were allowed to try and rush past me unless they wanted to face my 50 Power Guts, which is what we use to call skill-" Snake then appeared behind him and snapped his neck as the old man fell to the ground dead.

"I am not in the mood to deal with anymore (beep)in old men" Snake moaned as he then looked to see some werehog turned ghosts with stink lines around them. "Ew you stink like (beep) and you're going to end up like that too" Snake said tossing a silver grenade at the ghosts, blowing up the area around them as the ghosts just floated there.

"Ha ha, we're ghosts! You can't harm us!" One of the ghosts said.

"Oh really?" Snake said as he took out another grenade, this one painted a different kind of silver.

The other ghost laughed. "Yeah really. I mean it's not like you have an ecto greande-" he then looked to see Snake throw the grenade as it blew up the first ghost into nothigness. "... How in the world do you have one of those?"

"I always come prepared for (beep)in anything" Snake said blowing up the other ghost. "And if there's (beep)in werewolf creatures around who knows what other kind of (swear)in monsters are trying to crawl around."

"You can't take on me!" Said a voice as Snake looked to see some Unassuming man (also turned were creature) standing there pointing at him. "I'm the Unassuming local guy and I'm going to take you down Mr. Snake were thing!"

"... Where the (beep) do you guys keep coming from?"

"You'll find out, in hell!" The guy then looked to see Snake right in front of him, looking at him pissed. "Now uh... when I said hell-" Snake then snapped his wrist and sliced him quickly in half with his claws.

"I have to say this (beep)in werehog upgrade actually is coming in handy" Snake said as he then started crawling along the ground, activiating his stealth camofloague. "Still though better be ready if any actual (swear)in threats come along."

A tiny little were-roach creature was shown running along the ground, holding out a little knife. "Come and taste violent roach suckers! I'm going to cut you up so bad... you won't know I going to cut you up so bad!"

Snake sighed as he then went over and raised his hand, cruasing the roach hard to the ground. "Then again so long as I'm around these (beeps) I'm never going to actually see any true action."

"Is there action over here?" said another voice. Snake turned to see that this time it belonged to one of the excitebikers as he and his troop (all non transformed) rode over to Snake. "Hey are you getting into any fights over here without us?"

"Not any (swear)ing fights worth anything" Snake muttered before getting up and deactivating his stealth camoflague. "I told you (swears) I work alone."

"Liar!" Said one of the Excitebikers. "We know you have a team you talk to and communicate with that gives you advice and weapons and stuff."

"Well yeah I did but ever since being (beep)in sent here thanks to that (list of curse words) Were-Sonic I haven't been able to get in contact with them" Snake pointed out. "So until I get to talking to them I'm working alone and not with you (beeps)."

"Hey what's wrong with us?" Asked one of the bikers.

"No offense to you personally but after dealing with that pain in the (insert another long volley of swears) Game and Watch I don't truse anything (beep)in 2D" Snake crossed his arms. "So like I said if you really want to be of any help circle around and tell me if there's trouble."

"But there is trouble" said one of the excite bikers. He pointed at a group of were-proptolasm slinking it's way over to Snake.

Snake then chucked a grenade that blew up all the protoplasm around. "You call those (beeps) trouble?"

"Well... we didn't say much trouble." The Lead Excitebike rammed it's engine. "Besides we want to help take on some of these guys."

Snake sighed. "Fine the next (swear) is yours." Snake looked around for a minute. "Hmmm looks like there's nothing here in this area anymore actually."

"That's becaue you cleared it out already, but the next one in another area is ours!" The Excitebikes then all rode off as Snake ran after them. After riding for awhile they spotted something. "Oh look, there's an enemy!" He then pointed at a gigantic were Ant right in front of them as it ran at the bikers.

"Uh yeah I think that's one (beep) you guys should leave to me-" Snake then saw the excite bikers all ride faster at the enemy as he sighed. "Oh well they're (beep)ing funeral" he said taking off after them. The Ant tried moving it's head to eat the bikers but they quickly rode into it's legs, making the ant topple over and land on it's back. Snake took out a rocket launcher and shot a blast that destroyed the ant as it exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, see we are useful!" Said one of the excite bikes as they were shown cheering.

"You're also all inferior abomindations that need to be cleaned" said a voice as the Excitebikers looked around confused. Suddenly the Were Version of Yoshi Jumped down and stomped on two of them as he then ate a third excite biker and spat him out, turning him into a were biker. "Now infect your inferior breathren!" Yoshi stated as the biker then drove at the group.

"Oh no you don't!" Snake said taking out another grenade and blowing up the biker in a rather large explosion.

"Noooo, Bikerey!" Screamed one of the Bikers as they all started crying some.

Snaked raised an eyebrow. "... Bikerey?"

"Hey, that's good name for a biker!" One of the excite bikers cried. "And he knew how to bike with the best of them."

"Yeah (beep)in whatever." Snake pointed at them. "Now get the (beep) out of here unless you all want to be blown up."

"Fine, we'll ride out, but in memory of Bikerey!" the Lead Excite Biker said as the other cheers and started riding out.

Yoshi held out his paw. "Ride out now you two dimensionally inferior examples of game designing waste!" Yoshi then held out his hand. "You'll all soon be part of the clensing" he then looked at Snake. "Especially you, wigga."

"I'm no wannabe (beep)in gangsta" Snake said as he threw a grenade at Were Yoshi was able to easily jump away from it.

"No, I have called you a white human, which is not only an inferior race, but an inferior color as well." Yoshi made a fist. "This new power has made me realize something."

"That you are such a (swear)ing racist?"

"That I must clense the world of all things different then me!" Yoshi screamed out. "Soon we'll all be one people, dinosaur, one color, green, under Yoshi with liberty to only that group of people and misery and fear to everyone else!

".... Wow, I knew you were (beep)in racist but this is too much." Yoshi then warped behind Snake and tried kicking him as Snake just jumped away and landed several yards away from him. "Nice try dino race-hole but I won't be that easy to take down."

"Yes for you have absorbed some of the superior were genes" Yoshi said as he was shown taking out a few eggs as he started tossing them, Snake dodging all of his throws. "That still dosen't mean you're a match for my superior dinosaur speed and strength, not to mention the power of my green complexiion."

"Skin color dosen't give you anymore (beep)in power!" Snake yelled out as he took out a few silver grenades. "Besides what about the times you went (curse)in blue or brown or yellow or any of your other (beep)in fruity colors?"

"All a thing of the past" Were Yoshi said smirking. "Now that I've seen the light I'm only using green power to crush all those different from me, especially those who try and use they're inferior brand of logic to tell me I'm wrong!"

Snake rolled his eyes. "Geez and here I thought that were genes actually clear you (beep)in head like it did for that princess, when obviously it made you a whole lot (beep)in worse."

"That's right keep talking" Were-Yoshi said as his eyes narrowed. "I've been waiting a long time to get back at you Snake, even before realizing that I am your obvious superior in every other way. You're just digging yourself an even deeper hole to be buried in."

"My Sentiments exactly, except minus me for your (beep)in racist ass!" Snake then threw his grenades as they collided with more of Yoshi's eggs, causing a massive explosion as both parties were blown a bit back by the attack. Meanwhile Shiek was shown jumping from the trees as she then jumped down and looked to see a were creature (an F-Zero racer with long yellow spiky hair wearing a sleeveless version of Captain Falcon's attire) charging at her. She quickly warped in front of him and punched him in the stomach several times, warping behind him and kicking him hard in the back as he went flying. She then took out several needles and threw them at him, sticking the pilot hard into one of the trees.

"Hope you don't mind sticking around" she said as she then ran off at high speeds looking at another at another were creature pilot (this one being part alligator wearing a green and black uniform) as it sniffed the air and turned to look at her. Shiek quickly punched it in face and then warped behind it and tripped up it's legs and smoke teleported to it's other side and belted it hard to the ground. It tried getting up to bite her but Shiek just stomped it to the ground, taking out some more needles and sticking it to the dirt. It tried chomping the air feverishly but wasn't able to. "Nice try, but no." She then teleported away and right of another were pilot (this one with black skin wearing a white T-Shirt and brown pants) as she punched him hard in the face as he fell back a bit.

"That the best you got?" The pilot asked, adjusting his neck some as he ran at her. Shiek then teleported behind him and grabbed his wrist, kneeing him hard in the back as she then used a chain to quickly tie his hands up. She then jumped in the air with the the chain, spinning it along one of the tree trunks and jumping down. The pilot was then shown hanging from the tree looking angry at her as he tried trashing and getting his hands free but wasn't able to.

"Try actually being a challenge next time before asking stupid questions like that" she stated, quickly giving a mock salute as she then warped along as she approached two more were pilots from behind (one an old man in a green uniform and the other an ape creature with a red chest piece and silver handcuff braclets on his arm and legs) as she then slammed they're heads together. The two fell to the ground as the monkey man got up and tried hitting her with a series of punches Shiek was able fo avoid. She then grabbed his wrist and twisted it as he screeched in pain. She then kicked him hard into the old man as she ran around the two of them at great speeds, taking out her chain as she tied them up. She then ran around again, spinning them as they fell off the chain and started spinning like tops. She then used the chain to smack them as they fell through the air and hard into a tree, as she then used the chain to run around the tree and tie them up with it.

"Why back in my day she-males didn't go tying people in chains-" the old guy said before Shiek whalloped him hard in the head knocking him unconcious.

"Yeah I'm done hearing old man rants today" she noted before looking to see another were creature, (this time a female with long green hair wearing a pilot's hat and nothing else) come charging at her. Shiek ducked and did a handstand kicking her hard into the air. She then teleported and punched her hard to the ground as she then warped again punching her sidways through the air as she fell to another tree as Shiek then took out a a rather long chain and tied the woman tightly to the tree, covering her entire body with chains as the woman screamed out. "Trust me, you're going to be needing all that." Shiek then warped over as she ran at Bio Rex (who had been were transformed from before) and came at him at high speeds. He smirked as he sidestepped her attack and tried clawing her as she warped away at the last second.

"Sorry but I'm not a pushover like those other guys I heard you beating on" Bio Rex said cracking his knuckles. "It's time I showed you how truley superior dinosaurs are."

"Or maybe you'll just show me why I'm glad on some planets they're extinct" Shiek said smirking a bit. Bio Rex looked at her mad as he charged at great speeds trying to punch her as Shiek just warped to the side of him and stuck him with a needle as he screeched out in pain. "Oh relax it's only one needle." She then warped all around him, sticking needles all around his body as he screeched out even more in pain. "Now multiplied several hundred times" she then warped over and punched him hard in the face as he then fell to the ground, the needles sticking him into the dirt.

"This won't stop me!" Bio-Rex was able to get up as he roared, knocking all the needles off of him.

Shiek waved her finger. "Ooh, big mistake" she said as from all of the needles small traces of blood started dripping all over his body, as he was soon dripping in green blood all around his body. "See those needles piereced right through your skin. If you had just stayed down you would of been fine but now you're going to bleed to death."

"I still... won't be stopped" Bio Rex said walking over slowly to her. He then tried clawing her weakly as she just avoided his blows and smacked him hard on the head, knocking him out.

"That's what they'd all say if I gave them enough time to talk." She then looked to see a large group of pilots start surrounding her charging at her angrily. "Sorry, don't have time to waste on all of you." She then snapped her fingers and vanished. The were pilots looked around confused as a group of yellow, blue, green and red alloys landed on them. The Red Alloys all punched a yellow looking alien racer (with a cabbie insignia on his jeans) hard to the ground as they surrounded him and started wailing on him hard. The Green alloys kicked a pair of brown skinned blue uniform alien racers as another set of green alloys then appeared behind the alloys, tripping them hard to the ground as the Green alloys started kicking them. The blue alloys then surrounded a tall, brown haired female racer (who was also shown to be in the buff) as they then warped around her at great speeds. The woman tried blocking all of they're attacks but one of the alloys came from behind and tackled her hard to the ground.

"Sorry but we can't let you go around infecting anyone" the alloy said as she trapped the alloy underneath her as another one came, holding out a rock and smashing the woman's head fairly hard, knocking her unconcious. The yellow alloys were shown trying to slam into a red devil looking racer (with what appeared to be a locker insignia on his stomach) as he then started smacking them away as they all fell to the ground. One of the yellow alloys then jumped and stuck his horns into the guy's arm as he yelled in pain. The others got up and stuck they're horns in as well, causing the red devil to snarl in pain as one jumped up and punched him hard to the ground.

"Keep that up troops" Shiek said looking to see a tan skinned, bearded were-human in a silver suit running at her as she warped over and swept his legs, sending him hard to the ground as the then jumped up and raised her fist, palm slapping his head hard into the dirt. Suddenly her communicator blinked as she pressed a button on it. "Hello?" She said speaking into it. The camera then panned a couple of miles over to see Link blocking an attack from an octopus looking creature as he then sliced it hard in two.

"Hey Shiek, how's it going?" He said doing a spin slash which sliced up a bunch of other Octopus creatures coming at him.

"Pretty good" Shiek looked to see a long blond haired werewoman (wearing nothing but fur) jumping at her as Shiek took out a chain and tied up her arm as she was shown swinging her around. "How about yourself?"

"Not too good" Link then looked to see several dozen Octopus creatures flying at him as he took out his arrows and shot at a few and then jumped into a tree to shoot at some more. "There's like hundreds of Were-Octorock over here" he was shown looking around at the hundreds as they started shooting rocks at him as he then lept to another tree. "And those multi alloys that came with me kind got pounded in." The bodies of several multi men were shown in pieces on the ground.

"Well that's what you get for only bringing a few of them with you" Shiek said as she then slammed the woman hard into a tree upside down and then used the chain to tie her up. "I told you that you could of had as many as you needed but you had to be all heroic and say I needed them more."

"Okay I guess that was a mistake on my end" Link said taking out his shield to block more Octorock blasts as he then warped down and took out his boomerang and shredded through a few of them. Several giant purple were creatuers with one big Eye ran at Link who jumped and slammed down on one with his sword as he was then smacked away by another. "Especially considering there's also Eyegores..." some yellow were blobs then jumped at Link who warped away to avoid them as one came from behind and then swallowed him and spat him hard into a tree. "And Like Likes" Link moaned shooting the Like-Like with an arrow as more started surrounding him.

Shiek sighed. "Jeez hero, weren't you the one who was complaining about not wanting to be surrounded by all of these were creatures?" Shiek asked as she was shown punching out what appeared to be a native american looking were-pilot.

"Yeah I know" Link stated as he then dug through the ground, appearing a few hundred meters away. "So you think you could help me out?"

"Sure" Shiek then pointed at the yellow alloys who were pounding in some black spiky headed kid were creature who had some sort of scouter on his eyes. "Yellow Alloys, stop your attacking and go to where Link is and destroy all the Like Likes, Eyegores and Octoroks around."

"Understood Mistress!" They yelled as they quickly ran off through the forest.

The spiky hair kid got up, looking dazed. "Alright, now I can beat you-" Shiek then warped behind him and chopped him in the neck, knocking him to the ground.

Shiek spoke into her communicator again. "Alright Link, I sent the Yellow Alloys to help you out. They should be there in a couple of minutes or so. Try staying alive until then okay?"

"Thanks" Link said as he looked to see some of the Eyegores jump at him as Link was able to leap away in time from being crushed. "You sure you're going to be okay though?"

"Of course" Shiek said as a silver robotic were creature tried running at her as she leaped over it, kicking him hard to the ground. "Unlike Captain Falcon, none of these other pilots are actually fighters so even were upgraded they're not really that much stronger."

"Good to hear" Link said slicing an Eyegore in half and kicking it's pieces into another eye creature. "See you when this is all over okay?"

"Of course" Shiek said smirking as she then held out a needle, focusing her energy on it as it started to grow as she threw a giant spike through the robotic were creature. "I just can't wait to see how you're going to make it up to me for bailing you out yet again."

Link chuckled. "You know I'll think of something" he said jumping away from an octorcok rock blast. "Till then transmission out." Link then knocked away another rock bolt with his shield, angling it so it hit the octorock who fired it at him as he smirked a bit.

Shiek then looked to see all the pilots around either knocked out, chained or needled into something, or being pouned on by a group of alloys as she dusted her hands. "Well looks like we're done here."

"Oh really?" a dark blue were creature (with black gloves and boots and a blue tentacle on it's head) jumped down and pointed at Shiek. "Because as long as the great Zoda is still kicking, this battle is far from over."

"Oh no it's over alright" Shiek then warped behind him and graped his head tentacle as she then kicked him hard serval times and then threw him hard to the ground, side smashing him as he fell hard into a rock as he moaned in pain. "Unless you still think you can win."

"But of course" He said as he got up and warped behind Shiek, who simply just warped behind him. "Uh... well the great Zoda will fight you another day!" He then ran off as he looked to see Shiek standing right in front of him. He screamed and took off in the other direction as Shiek appeared right in front of him, looking bored.

"Do I really need to keep doing this?" She asked appearing annoyed. He then tried taking off again. "Apparently I do." She then warped to the right of him as he looked at her freaked and ran in the other direction. After only getting a few steps though she appeared to the left of him. Zoda tried runing in every direction but Shiek just appeared in front of him.

Zoda looked at her sweating a bit. "Uh... how about we just call a truce?"

"Okay" Shiek then warped in back of him and whalloped him hard to the ground, knocking him out. "Though you should know that's my definition of a truce." She then looked around. "Anyone else want to try something?"

"Watta washe shein... SHEINZU!" Screamed Black Doom (who appeared above her were transformed) jumping down angrily.

"Oh for the love of" Shiek took out a chain and tied him up hard as she then swung it, knocking him through several trees as she then teleported right in front of him as she was shown gathering energy in her left fist. "SHIEK... PUNCH!" She then punched him hard as he fell through the air.

"Captainnnn Falconnnnn" screamed an annoying red haired were turned pilot. "I mean uh... I'm going to get you-" Black Doom then crashed into him as the two then exploded into nothing.

Shiek sighed. "How many times can that guy explode?" she asked looking around. "Okay, that's all the pilots around here right?"

"Affirmitive mistress Shiek" Said a red alloy jumping in front of him. "We have pummeled and knocked out all the ones we have seen in the area as you instructed."

"Perfect" Shiek said whistling as all the alloy creatuers appeared in front of her. "Okay, everyone stand in back of me." They nodded as they jumped in back of her. Shiek then took out one of Faore's crystals as she threw it hard into the air. It landed causing an explosion of light that appeared all around the area, stopping a few feet away from Shiek and the alloys. The light then finished glowing as Shiek looked around to see all of the were-pilots in front of her having been transformed back into normal pilots with all they're injuries healed. "Looks like with enough energy a whole group of people can be disinfected" she said looking at where she dropped the crystal to see nothing there. "Unfourantley it burns through the crystal doing it like that." She then looked motioned at one of the Red alloys who jumped over as he took out the crystal he was holding. "Good thing I have more then one of these."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said a bevy of screams coming from some of the pilots. Shiek then rushed through the area.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked to see the female pilots desperatley trying to cover up, appearing naked. "Oh right, that." She held out her hand. "Why are you girls naked anyway?"

"Well when we were transformed there was some panther who kept tearing off our clothes and making out with us" said a black skinned female pilot with an afro. "He said it would give us more strength and appease "Master Wolf" but I think he was just some sort of pervert."

"Well obviously" Shiek said as she then took out some chains and threw them at the feet of the pilots. "Unfourantley this is all I kind of have to help you cover up with."

"Don't you have like magical powers that can make attire appear?" Said the green haired pilot Shiek had tied up before.

"No, that's Zelda who would have those powers, not me."

The long blond haired woman looked at her. "Oh so you're not going to try making out with us and then giving some sort of speech about the superiority of women then".

"No and thankfully neither is she anymore" Shiek said, quickly warping around and freeing those who had been chained or pinned down as she then pointed at them. "What I can do though is make sure all of you are safe and not touched like that anymore." She then looked over at the green Alloys. "Green Alloys, I want 100 of you to stay here with these guys. Make sure that all of them are kept safe and that none of the women are molested by any of the guys here."

"Oh come on, you really think we'd actually do something like that?" Said a pilot wearing a brown spandex uniform and a red cape as he jumped over and started rubbing the back of a blond female (wearing only silver boots) as Shiek starred at him. "Well except for her since she's my wife."

"It's true" said the women as she started making out with the guy. "And I have to say Arrow all this running around trying to infect people is such a turn on."

"I'll say" he said making out back with her.

Shiek crossed her arms looking at the Green Alloys. "Okay make sure anyone who isn't in a relationship isn't getting molested."

A yellow suited man with two robotic hands on his back pointed at a young teenage girl only wearing goggles. "Well in that case I'm with her."

"Oh you are not!" said the girl trying desperatley to cover herself.

"Oh babe, you say the sillest things when you're drunk." The yellow suited man then saw Shiek stare at him angry. "I mean I say the sillest things when uh... I'm drunk."

"You better hope that's the booze talking" Shiek then pointed over at the green alloys. "Get to it then" She instructed as they nodded and jumped all around the pilots. Shiek pointed at the rest. "As for the rest of you, come with me. We've got other things to worry about." They nodded as Shiek jumped away as the other alloys followed her through the trees. "Hope everyone else has it this easy" she thought before continuing to jump off. Meanwhile Luigi was shown slowly creeping along the ground as Latiku (who had been transformed into a were creature) and the Hammer Brother (who hadn't been transformed) were shown walking behind him.

"You a... see anyone a were creatures around?" Luigi said sounding a bit freaked.

"No" said the Latiku sighing a bit. "Seriously how come Bowser has such trouble beating you guys anyway? Between your cowardicy and Mario's ego it should be no problem taking out you plumbers."

"Hey, I'm not a coward-a!" Luigi said pointing at him. "I just don't want to be snuck up on by any of those a guys, okay?"

"Oh then you should look behind you then, cause I think I see some coming" Said the Hammer Brother as Luigi panicked and hid behind a bush. The Hammer Brother chuckled. "Oh man next to chucking hammers at you guys tricking you is so much fun."

Luigi then lept back out of the bush. "Hey that wasn't a nice!"

The Hammer Brother rolled his eyes. "Uh duh. Why do you think I've been throwing hammers at you for years?"

"Besides you have a fetish for hammer throwing?" Luigi asked as Hammer Brother fumed. "Besides it's not a like you're Mr. Brave a turtle either since you didn't get the a were injection a either."

"That's only because my hammers had a bad feeling about them, and what my hammers say go" Hammer Brother said holding up one of his hammers. "And Hammer senses some guys trying to sneak up on us."

Luigi crossed his arms. "Oh yeah a right". Suddenly two were Boo Ghosts were shown behind him barring they're fangs as Hammer Brother and Latiku looked freaked. "Oh no, you're not a scaring a me again. " Luigi pointed his finger at them. "Scare me once a shame on you, scare me a twice shame on a you some more."

"We're not trying to scare you, there are actual ghosts behind you" Latiku said moving back some. "Were-ghosts to be exact."

"Oh come on, how could a ghosts even be infected by the a were gene anyway?" Luigi asked.

One of the ghosts held out his hand. "Well that's because when we were flying around haunting people Ted here wanted to go into tangible mode which I said was a bad idea-"

"Hey it was the only way we were going to scare up some candy this halloween and you know actually eat it" The Ted Boo stated.

"Ghosts don't eat moron!" The other ghost yelled. "Except for the flesh consuming we're going to be doing on the likes of you."

"Look I don't know what a tricks you're a trying now" Luigi said turning around as he looked to see the two ghosts floating there and jumped back. "Ah, a ghosts!" He then blinked and made a fist. "Hey wait, I'm not afraid of a no ghosts."

"Hey, we don't take kindly to people who go and quote Ghostbusters" The ghost said as Luigi took out his Poltergust 3000 and sucked the two up as they tried desperatley to claw they're way out but weren't able to.

"Even if it isn't in the tournament for a no well explained a reason, it's still a good thing to have on Halloween a night" Luigi said twirling it before putting it away again. "Though it went with my costume more a last year then a this year."

"Oh who cares which costume it went for so long as we're not ghost food" Latiku stated as he then looked around as more boo ghosts were shown popping around, advancing on our three heroes. "Uh, well yet anyway."

"Prepare to become like us!" One of the ghosts screamed.

"You mean dead?" The Hammer Brother asked.

"No eternal wereservants to Wolf. We'll get to the whole killing you thing some time after that" the ghost explained.

"Hey we should be serving under Bowser, not Wolf" Latiku said. "Or we should be using this opportunity to acquire our own freedom-"

"No gay speeches!" Screamed one of the ghosts who flew right at Latiku.

Luigi jumped in front of him and sucked the ghost up. "Just because you don't a like it dosen't mean it's a homosexual" he said pointing the vac over at the ghosts. "Who wants a some more of this-a?"

"You can't capture all of us in that thing" One of the ghosts stated. "You have a limit to how much you can capture."

"And how would you know that?" Asked another one of the were-ghosts.

"I uh... played Luigi's Mansion" he said quietly as all the ghosts looked at him annoyed. "What? I had to see how he was disgracing all our boo breatheren and find the proper way of getting back at him."

"And now you'll a know the proper way of a getting sucked up!" Luigi said turning on the Vaccum as he started sucking the ghosts around. He then looked over at Hammer Brother. "I do only have a limited amount I can a stuff in here though-a so anyone have any other ideas how to stop them-a?"

"I've got these hammers!" Hammer Brother said chucking some hammers at the ghosts as they just phased through them. "Hmmm hammers don't work on ghosts. I'll have to make a note for this in Hammer Club."

"You make notes for you're pretend club later. I got this." He then started floating above the ghosts and dropping spiked eggs on them as it simply dropped through them.

"Hey you're thing dosen't work any better then mine!" Hammer Brother retorted.

Latiku smirked. "Just watch". The Spiked eggs then landed on the ground and turned into Spines, as they shot they're spikes at the ghosts, exploding them into nothingness.

"How... were you able to do that?" Hammer Brother asked amazed.

"Such is the power of the were curse when used right" he then looked to see more ghosts start flying in. "Unfourantley I too can only make so many spines at once. We need to find a place to try and regroup."

"How about over there-a?" Luigi said pointing to a creepy looking mansion hundreds of meters in front of them as lightning struck the background (obviously outside of the energy shield) as Luigi looked around confused. "Which is a weird since I don't remember seeing it around before."

"Well that's probably because it's a spooky haunted mansion, but hopefully a spooky haunted mansion that hates werehogs as much as we do!" Latiku said as he, Hammer Brother and Luigi started running/flying off. The ghosts took off after them as Luigi grabbed one of the spines that was on the ground, put it in his Plotergust and shot it in reverse as it hit the group of ghosts, causing a powerful explosion. "I have to admitt that was nice improv."

"Hey you don't go around platforming for decades and not know how to think on your a feet" Luigi said as he, Latiku and Hammer Brother ran into the creepy mansion.

"Geez, how stupid can they be?" Said one of the ghosts as they were shown flying over to the mansion. "What makes him think that mansion will save him?"

"Because Luigi was able to get a high seller off such a stupid sounding a title, that's a why" said a voice. The ghosts looked around confused as Were-Mario was shown leaping through trees as he then lept in the middle of them, narrowing his eyes. "And I'm not going to let him get away with that a anymore if I can help it."

"Hey, we called dibs on him first!" One of the ghosts yelled out as Mario shot a fireball at the ghost, distengrating him into nothing.

"He's been a my brother for years-a so I called dibs first" Mario said making a fist. "And being related to him made me realize something-a: That he's a taking away money and attention away from a me!" Mario screamed out. "Everything should be a focused on A Mario. I saved Nintendo, I got them out of the hole, and they owe me everything. But then there's these a games giving him and Luigi and that a green dinosaur and even that a stupid princess starring roles and not giving them back to me." Mario smacked the ground hard. "Unacceptable-a! I'm the star of Nintendo and I should be the only one getting any fame and profit off it-a! And it's time I reminded them of that, starting first with the guy-a who caused the a gamecube to fail-a."

"Uh, as nice as your stupid rant is we still called first dibs so... we're going for him" said one of the ghosts as all the were spirits were shown flying around the mansion.

"You ghosts are also taking away my limelight by getting webpages and a short animated newgrounds videos made about-a you when they should all be a made about a me!" Mario said as energy flaread around him. "And you're also going to have to a pay as well!" He then shot out a tremendous load of fireballs as the ghosts gasped as they started all burning to cinders.

"Ah, we're suppose to be on the same side!" One of the ghosts screamed out before getting blasted.

"I'm only on my a own side... and Wolf's for opening my eyes to a truth" Mario said as the ghosts all disappeared into nothingess. The red plumber then cracked his knuckles. "And now for a you Luigi. And if you thought a getting fire roasted was bad-a, wait until I make you a pay for stealing attention away from me for two and a half decades-a!" Mario looked up and laughed evily at the moon around the planet as outside the energy shield more lightning struck the background. In another area about a half mile away The Devil (who hadn't been were transformed) was shown walking around annoyed.

"Waluigi, where are you?" He asked looking around and sighing. "Hey we're suppose to be a team on this? I mean come on, I'm the freaking devil and I'm not the one leaving you!" He sighed. "Well at least it can't get any worse." A bunch of gigantic blue were transformed Knights with shields were shown walking out of the woods as they quickly surrounded The Devil. "Oh yeah, NEVER say it can't get worse." He looked to see the guys get closer as he held out his hand. "Hey guys, don't get any closer!" They then ran at him as the devil held out his hands. "Okay you asked for it!" He started shaking and dancing around. Suddenly the landscape started changing as all of the were creatures were moving to the left against they're will. "That's right you're getting off screen, or at least off me!" The devil continued dancing moving the creatures away from him. The creatures grunted and raised they're left foot, stomping the ground hard as they then created a tremor which knocked him up to the sky and hard into the ground, ending they're movement. "Ow!" He said getting up as they started rushing at him at high speeds. The Devil closed his eyes and covered his hands over his head as he turned around, looking confused to see that the various creatures had all fallen to the ground, with holes blowing through they're body. "What the?" He looked around confused again to see nothing around him. "Who could of made that?" He then ran over to one of the fallen Blue Knights and looked down. "Hmm looks to be some sort of..." he then saw a few more coming as he gasped. "Never mind exploring what happened, I"m out of here!" He then flapped to the sky at great speeds as he looked through the air. "Well I don't know what happened but I can't keep expecting random luck to save me." He then saw the energy shield in front of him as he held out his hands. "Maybe if I can't go down there and take out any of the were threats I can at least try moving this energy shield away using all my super dance strength." The Devil started dancing around, desperatley trying to move the shield as he looked to see it not budge at all. "Come on you stupid shield, break!" He yelled out, trying to move it yet again. Meanwhile Wario (riding his motorcycle through the forest) was shown looking arround annoyed.

"Hmmm, what's that I a hear?" He then looked to see some of the were blue armor creatures howling in frustration as he just rode past them. "Stupid Armos Knight. Can't they try a doing that somewhere else?" He then looked down annoyed. "Of course what else is there to do when I have to follow that a stupid Wolf's" Wario screamed in pain as he then crashed into a tree, causing an explosion as pieces of his bike fell around as Wario landed on the ground hard. "I mean that wonderful and glorious a master Wolf I wasn't think about betraying-a" Wario said as he stopped moaning and got up, dusting himself off. "Mamma Wia, I'm a glad no one a heard that."

"Oh but a I did". Wario turned to see Were-Waluigi standing there smirking as he crossed his arms. "What a happened Wario? Start taking orders from a fuzz a ball?"

"Of a course not!" Wario then fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "I mean a yes, yes!" Wario stopped and got up again as Waluigi narrowed his eyes. "Uh... hey what are a you doing here anyway, all a werehog transformed?"

"I'm a here to stop you and a your master" Waluigi said pointing at himself. "There's a big cash in working on the good side if they manage to pay up."

"Hey I know a that" Wario said pointing at himself. "Why do you think my WarioWare company is making the a millions?"

"Cause you a stole millions from the people-a."

"Hey I stole and a made millions. Get it a right." Wario narrowed his eyes. "Or is it a get it wrong with you a now that you're on the resistance's goody good side that barley even has any a money to give out?"

"Hey at least I'm not the a stupid Wolf's side" Waluigi said pointing at him. "Maybe you should of just tried going to your company and a biting everyone, turning them into a were slaves so you wouldn't even have to try a paying them. And then tried biting Mona and actually scoring instead of just a lying about it again."

Wario gasped. "I could of a done that?" he then shook his head. "Uh... I mean this is a even better."

"What going around and biting people in a someone else's name?"

"Yeah uh... shut up-a!" Wario then warped over and tried punching Waluigi who just jumped as he started stomping Wario hard to the ground.

"Nice a try but you know I'm not a going to be that a easy to beat-a!" Waluigi then took out his Tennis racket and tried whalloping him as Wario then got up and grabbed his arm as he tne tossed Waluigi hard into a tree. Waluigi then got up and shook himself off. "That a all you a got?"

"As a matter of fact-a, no." More were energy could be seen gathering around Wario. "One of the only benefits from a being controlled is a now I get to access a more energy then I a did before."

"Well it's still not enough to beat a me!" Waluigi rushed at him as Wario then held out his fist. As Waluigi was about to hit him, Wario rleased a powerful punch that went through Waluigi's racket and hit him squiare in the nose as Waluigi then spun back and hit the ground hard, his legs sticking up as he was able to jump to the gorund, rubbing his nose. "Ow, I a think you broke it!"

"I'm going to a break a lot more" Wario said as he then rush tackled him, sending Waluigi flying again as Wario then appeard behind him, ready to try and bite him. Waluigi gasped and was able to jump up above Wario as he took out another racket. "Let's see how you a like this serve-a!" Waluigi then took out a tennis ball and smacked it with the racket. Wario then ate the ball as he breathed in, spitting the ball right back at Waluigi. The Tennis pall hit Waluigi on the eye as it broke right through his communicator device as he moaned in pain. "Ow, that a hurt!" Waluigi said as he fell back to the ground, rubbing his eye.

"And it's going to hurt a lot more" Wario said pounding his fists together. "I'm in a bad mood and you just happen to be a way for me to take out some a steam." Wario then rushed around him at high speeds.

Waluigi then grabbed the shards of glass of the communicator. "Take a this!" He said as he threw the pieces at Wario. The fat CEO was able to avoid most of them but one got stuck near his eye as he screamed in pain.

"Ahhh!" Wario said pulling it out looking ticked. "What the hell was a that anyway?"

"Communicator-a" Waluigi explained. "Allowed me to talk to the others around and a not be affected by being mentally taken over due to some cure energy in the device or a something like that."

"Wait, a mentally taken over?" Wario then smirked evily. "Yeah since you are a part were creature that means you can be converted back-a."

"Uh... not it a dosen't-a!" Waluigi said as Wario warped in front of him and grabbed his arm and started squeezing as Waluigi groaned in pain.

"We'll a see about that" Wario said looking up into his eyes. "Maybe I can't a do it like Wolf but if I can connect our a were energies...." Wario then blinked as dark energy fled from his eyes into Waluigi's. This caused the taller Wario brother to scream in pain as his eyes became dim as he looked over at Wario, bowing.

"I am now a pledged to a you" Waluigi said in a robotic voice.

"Alright, I can take over people and a make them my a slaves again!" Wario said excitedly.

"I am a pledged to you though can be overriden by a Master Wario who you are a also pledged too" Waluigi stated.

Wario grimmaced. "I hate..." he then thought for a second. "Uh... I mean a love how he can take control of us like a that." He then pointed over at Waluigi. "Anyway now that the Wario a brothers are on the same side again-a it's time to a reek some a havoc and-" a mysterious blueish blur then appared right in front of Wario as it then kicked him hard in the face as he then tumbled along the ground. Wario got up, rubbing where he had been hit. "Hey, who a dares?" the figure then stopped moving and appeared right in front of Wario.

"Hey" said the figure as it was revealed to be Marth looking down at him. "From what I hear you werehog creatures have been causing enough havoc around here without you adding anymore to it."

"Oh look it's the effeminine swordsman-a" Wario said getting up. "You here to try and find some more a guys to make out with-a?"

"No" Marth said taking out his sword. "I'm here to stop you and all other werehog creatures around this area."

Wario laughed. "Oh please, you get in one a lucky shot and you think you can a take us on?" Wario smiled evily. "From what a Wolf told me even you a swordsman are nothing compared to the power of a were a creature."

"Maybe before, but not now" Marth smirked a bit. "Especially a fat disgusting slob of a were creatue, like you."

"Oh please, like you could hope to a take on me." Wario snapped his fingers as Waluigi was shown behind Marth. "Even my a partner can defeat you easily."

"Partner? Now whose sounding gay?" Marth asked as he avoided Waluigi swiping at him as he back fliped in the air.

"It's going to take a lot more then fancy a dodging to beat a us" Wario said as Waluigi charged at him. In a flash though Marth quickly slashed the air nine times at the very second Waluigi appeared in front of him. This caused the lanky Were-creature to howl in pain as bloood spurted out of his body as he fell to the ground, unconcious and transforming back to normal. Wario's jaws lowered in amazement as Marth turned to him.

"Good thing I'm more then fancy dodging" He said gesturing his sword at Wario. "Though I don't know much more I'll be able to show you if you guys keep getting knocked down so easily."

"Oh please, I'm a far stronger then a him" Wario said as a huge load of were energy fueled around him.

"Yeah I can tell" Marth thought to himself. "Still the upgrade Rare Candy Mewtwo gave me allows me to keep up with these were-guys, even ones like him" Marth then spun his sword as energy was shown gathering around him. "I just hope the others are doing as well." He then looked to the left of him. "Especially Ike. He asked to be sent knee deep in some of the stronger were creatures territory alone." Marth then looked back at Wario. "Oh well once I go and deal with him I can go check on Ike". Marth then screamed as he charged at Wario at great speeds Wario charged back. Right before the two reached each other the camera yet again panned to the opposite side of the area as Ike was shown looking around.

"Well look what we got here" he said seeing a dozen various were creatures surrounding him, all starring at Ike rather angrily.. One was a lord called Hector who had shiney blue were hair, black and blue armor with a red cape and was wielding a giant battle ax. Another was a were creature named Eliwood who looked similar to Ike, only with less spiky red hair, a more blue colored uniform and weilding a shorter sword. The third was a young teenager brown haired girl named Rebecca holding a Bow and arrow, wearing nothing but a yellow bandana and brown boots. Another were creature named Raven had smooth red hair and a black uniform holding out a rather long looking sword. The fifth was a short blond haired woman named Vailda carrying a trident with two whips on the end of it wearing nothing but black high heeled boots. There was another were woman (anmed Fiora) with long blue hair wearing nothing but blue boots who pointed her long spear at Ike. The seventh warrior was a long black haired swordsman named Karel who wore a blue uniform who was holding a blade colored black. There was another were woman with long purple haired named Isadora holding out her sword, standing there completley naked. The ninth was a silver haired wereman named Legault who wore a blue uniform with brown pants who spun around two small daggers. The next was Marcus who had short purple hair, brown armor and was weilding a spear tied to a rather large stick. Then there was Serra, another teenage girl with long pink haired tied up in pigtails holding up a magical staff not wearing any attire.

And finally there was Wallace, a big were creature with a baldspot on his head spinning a giant spear. "You'll pay for what you did Ike!" He said as the other warriors started moving closer to Ike.. "We know you kicked our friend Roy out of the tournament and we're going to make you pay!"

"Man I thought at least you guys wouldn't blame me for that one" Ike said as he took out his sword bringing it next to him. "What do you think Ragnall? Can you handle these guys 12-1?" The sword glowed with energy as Ike smiled. "Good to hear." He then motioned at the were creatures around him. "Come on then." They blinked as they quickly warped around him brandishing they're weapons. Ike then held out Ragnall and twirled it around as he was able to block all of they're blows before jumping high into the air. He then looked to see Rebbeca in front of him, shooting several arrow shots at him as Ike just sliced them and then cut her bow in two.

"Now you have anothing thing to pay for!" She screamed out charging at him as Ike just grabbed her wrist and threw her at Legault who also tried jumping at him. The two fell to the ground in a thud as Ike descended down as well. Soon as he landed though Raven and Eliwood came at him with they're swords as Ike blocked they're attacks and spun around, kicking Raven hard in the face and smack Eliwood with the hilt as both of them fell back. Serra charged at him, holding out her staff as it shot an energy bolt at Ike, who simply countered the attack as it hit her and made her fall hard to the ground.

"Come on guys, surley you can do better then that" Ike taunted as he then ran at Hector who took out his ax as the weapons clashed, causing a small fissure of knock the two back a bit.

"You're going to need more then that to beat me" Hector said running at him as he tried slashing at him. Ike was able to avoid all his slashes though as he then palmed Hector hard in the snout knocking him back a bit. Isadora then warped in and slashed Ike. The Smash Swordsman blocked and used the moved the bottom of the hilt to smack the sword out of her hands as he then knocked Isadora hard into the ground. Ike then blinked and vanished from sight just a split second from being cut by Raven's blade as he then appeared behind him. Ike's sword was shown glowing silver as Raven then gasped in pain and fell to the ground, as a slash mark across his back appeared.

"Hopefully Mewtwo was right about this" Ike thought as he looked to see Raven start transforming back into his human self and smiled. "Good, it looks like the silver upgrade he gave Ragnell allows it to transform back those who are infected. Have to make sure I don't cut these guys too bad though". He then disappeared from site to avoid being stabbed by Valida's trident as he appeared several yards away. "Or that they don't get a chance to cut me."

"Got you now!" Fiora said cutting piercing Ike with her spear. Or at least the cloak of Ike's costume anyway as Ike warped to the side of her with his blade glowing silver as he then cut her lightly in the shoulder.

"Hmmm maybe I should of gone with a Byakuya costume this year" Ike mused to himself as he then saw her start transforming back as well. "Two down, ten to go." He then looked to see Wallace charging at him as Ike then appeared right behind him brandishing his brade. Serra however hit him with a magical bolt of energy, knocking Ike back at a bit as Karel brought down his blade. Ike moved away at the last second and looked to see his part of his wig had been cut off. "Hey watch the hair!"

"I knew you were gay!" Karel said charging at him.

"I"m not... oh I'm not going to bother arguing with you." He then threw the wig at Karel's hair, blinding him for a moment as Ike then made a small cut across his chest as Karel fell to the ground and started then rushed right behind Ike and put him in a bear hold as Hector rushed in front of them, bringing out his battle ax and slicing down. Ike then warped several yards away, with Wallace still holding onto him. "Let go man. I already have enough people thinking I'm fruity without this." he then elbowed Wallace hard in the stomach and without even turning around slice him with silver energy as Wallace hit the ground hard as he started turning back to normal. The Eight remaining were creatures then rushed him from all sides as Ike threw his sword into the air. He then jumped into the air and spun around, coming down hard as his sword glowed with powerful energy. "AETHER!" He screamed bringing the sword back down to the ground, causing a massive shockwave that rippled the nearby earth. This also knocked back the eight werecreatures in all directions they tried coming in. Ike then speeded in front of Hector and Serra and sliced them lightly across the cheek and then smacking them to the ground as they fell hard, starting to transform back to normal.

"Man, at this rate he's going to get all of us" Eliwood said holding up his sword. He then lookd at the moon. "Unless..." He then raised his sword in the air and screamed. Ike turned around to see him coursing with were energy as he then shot a massive slash of energy from his sword as the energy pooled over to Ike. The Tellius traveler then started gathering energy around Ragnell as he sliced the air, shooting a powerful wave of silver energy that cut through Eliwood's. The were swordsman gasped as the energy hit as he screamed and started transforming back to normal.

Ike raised one eyebrow looking somewhat perplexed. "I can disinfect them from long distances? How come I didn't try doing that earlier then?" He then looked to see Rebecca shoot a trail of arrows at him as Ike then warped around to avoid being hit by them all. Legault then warped in front of him and was able to slice Ike across the face with his knife.

"NOW DIE!" Legault said trying to slice him several times again as Ike was able to dodge and grabbed his wrist, snapping it a bit as Legault let go of the knife. Ike then punched him across the face as he then shot another blast of silver energy from Ragnell that transformed Legault back. He then looked to see another row of arrows coming at him whick Ike was able to lean back to avoid as he then looked over at Rebecca and shot another silver energy wave. Rebecca then threw her bow at the wave, cancelling it out as Ike looked to see another bow forming in her hand.

"Great, they can use they're chaos whatever energy to make energy waves and reapair they're weapons" he thought before warping in front of her and slicing her bow again, as well as her arm as she screamed and fell to the ground. Isadora and Valida then tried slicing him from both sides as he warped away from them. The two then spotted him several yards away as they raced at him at great speeds. Valida appeared first and tried stabbing him with her spear as he then used his Counter to cut her weapon into two. He then kicked Valida into Isadora as he then held out his sword and shot another wave of silver energy at the two as they started slowly transforming back. "I think that's everyone."

"Oh really?" Marcus was shown hundreds of meters behind him with a load of dark were energy coursing around him. "Where they failed, I'll succeed."

"Yeah, that's really how it works in these kind of situations" Ike said sarcastically as he then held out his sword and shot another wave of silver energy. Marcus smirked as energy gathered around the end of his sper as it hit the wave, making it bounce off in two opposite directions of Marcus.

"Your silver wave's not that powerful when used from far away" Marcus said pointing his spear at Ike. "Which means so long as I stay back here-"

"You can gloat for another second" Ike said warping right in front of him.

"KREOWWWWWWW!" Marcus screeched out a powerful soundwave as Ike was knocked back some as he dug his feet into the ground to avoid being moved by the attack anymore. "Now whose gloating?"

"Uh, you still are" Ike said as he threw down, making it stick out of the ground. "Tell you what though: I'll give up and allow you to enslave me if you're able to get this out of the ground in three seconds."

"Ha, you must be stupid if you think I'd fall for that" Were-Marcus said holding out his spear. "Take that out and I'll-"

"What? Run back, werehog sound blast me? Try some other secret trick?" Ike held out his hand. "I admitt you got me a couple of times but really based on how I was able to beat the others do you really think you'll be able to last any longer?"

Marcus growled at him angrily. "Fine..." he then smirked and warped right in front of Ike. "Though you should know it'd only take me half a second to get here" He then reached for Ragnall as he grabbed the sword. Upon touching it though the sword shot out a powerful blast of silver energy as Marcus screamed out. "No fair!"

"Hey I'm not doing anything. Though I guess I should of mentioned Ragnell dosen't like being grabbed by other people". The light dispersed as Marcus fell to the ground, transforming back to normal. Ike smirked and grabbed Ragnell, taking it out of the ground and looking over. "Guess I should check on the others." He then ran over to see Wallace, Hector, Eilwood, Raven, Legault and Karel chatting a bit. "So you guys feeling better?"

"Thanks to you" Eliwood said tearing off a piece of his shirt as he bandaged his wound. "Sorry about the whole trying to you know kill you. Don't know what came over us."

"The werehog curse" Ike pointed out smiling. "It's okay though. I know you didn't really mean it."

"Well I still kind of think it was unfair that Roy was taken out of the touranment" Eliwood admitted. "Though I'm sure it's not your fault."

"No, but I do agree with it being unfair". Ike looked down a second. "Espeically after what happened to Roy afterward" he thought for a second before looking up. "So where did the girls get to?"

"Over here" Serra said as Ike lookd to see the others behind the trees as Serra was shown blushing immensily. "We kind of don't want to come out because... well you know."

"Yeah I can understand" Ike said seathing his sword. "Though I wasn't going to look you know."

"Yeah we know why that is" Raven said as the other guys chuckled as Ike looked over at them annoyed.

".... Ignoring that unneeded comment, just why are you girls naked anyway?"

"Our clothes were ripped off and we were molested by this Panther guy when we were under that Wolf's control" Isadora said looking annoyed over at Fiora. "And the only one who even has any covering isn't sharing it."

"Hey this is barley enough for me, let alone the rest of you" Fiora said as she was shown wrapping herself in the cloak Ike had thrown away earlier.

"So what are we suppose to do then?" Rebecca asked looking down very embarassed.

"I think I might have the solution" Ike then threw off the jacket and robe of his costume, appearing in his regular attire. He then threw off his cape as he then threw it to them. "Hope this works for you."

"Well it does feel rather soft" Vaida said grabbing the cape and wrapping herself and Isadora around in it.

"And form fitting" Serra said quickly putting on the robe.

"And like our old uniforms" Rebecca said grabbing the jacket and putting it on.

"And what is that suppose to imply?" Ike said crossing his arms.

"Uh... nothing" Rebecca looked over and smiled at Ike. "Thank you so much for helping us Ike. And for you know turning us back to normal."

"Hey that's what I'm here for." He then turned to look at all of them. "You guys aren't really safe here though. Now that you're normal again you'll be easy prey for other werehogs to infect again."

"Hey last time we were surprised by them" Wallace said smacking his hands together. "This time we'll be ready."

Hector shook hie head. "No we won't. Even when we were ambushed I could tell that they're abilities give them a boost of power far above our own." He then looked over at Ike. "I don't know where you got that extra power from but it's the only thing that's going to stop those monsters and we wouldn't want to get in your way of that."

"Techncially it's not the only thing, but thanks for understanding". Ike then held out his hand. "Don't worry though, I have a safe place for you to go." He then closed his eyes as he was shown focusing his thoughts. "Mewtwo... Mewtwo, are you there?"

"Yes I am" Mewtwo's voice was heard echoing in his mind. "How goes it Ike?"

"Pretty good" Ike mentally noted to Mewtwo. "I was able to deinfect some of the victims of that werehog curse."

"So it would be right to assume that the silver upgrade I gave to your blade is working efficentley"

"Sure is, though it would be of been nice if you told me I could of used to shoot out waves of silver energy with it."

"Hmmm, I didn't know you could" Mewtwo paused for a second. "Then again all I know about my expierements with rare candies is they're effect on me and other Pokemon so they could give you different abilities that I would not know of."

"Well so long as it dosen't give any bad affects then there's no problem." Ike was then shown looking at the others. "The reason I called you though is-"

"You need me to teleport the collegues of Roy somewhere safe where they wouldn't fall victim to the werehog curse?" Mewtwo asked.

"Uh, yeah. Think you could?"

"Like I said, anything to help. Just tell them first what's happening okay? I don't want them panicking as they're being transported."

"Sure, and thanks". Ike ended the mental communication and smiled. "Okay people I contacted a friend of mine and he's going to bring you somewhere safe."

"Where is he?" Karel asked looking around.

"And does he have anything worth stealing?" Leagault said as everyone stared at him annoyed. "Sorry, old thieving habits still kick in every so often."

"Well I wouldn't have them kick in where you're going." Ike pointed to the left. "A friend of mine from Brawl Mansion, Mewtwo set up another mansion ground in this area."

"Will it be one the werehog creatures won't be able to get to us?" Serra asked.

"Better yet, it's one they don't even know about. My friend has some really powerful psychic powers that make the place undetecable from anyone, even them."

Raven made a fist. "Great, so we can rest there, regain our strength and come back out"

"No, you'll rest there, regain your strength and stay there until this is all over. This isn't a place where you can use a base to plan strategic attacks in. It's to rest and hide." Ike held up his blade. "Leave everything else up to me."

"What? But we can help out-"

"Like I said before, we're no match for them so let's just listen to Ike okay?" Hector asked as everyone looked at him and nodded. Hector smiled at Ike. "Okay so when is your friend getting here anyway?" Legault and Wallace were shown teleporting away.

"Now actually" Ike said as he looked at the others teleporting away and waved at them. Ike then dusted off his hands. "Okay with that accomplished now time to free some more people from this were-tryanny." He then ran at great speeds as he then looked down to see Ragnell blinking. "What is it?" He said taking it out and closing his eyes. "Hmmm, yeah I sense a presence too. And if I'm right, it's over there." Ike then ran through a section of the forest as suddenly he saw a beam of energy blast right in front of him. Ike quickly jumped back and looked around. "Okay, who did that?"

"You should of stayed where you were so I could finish analyzing your data, beep" said a mechanical voice as Ike looked to see Were-R.O.B floating in the middle of the air looking down at him. "That way I would of been able to deal with you far more efficinley, beep bop."

"R.O.B?" Ike looked up at him. "Wait, you're a werehog creature? Aren't you robotic types immune to that?"

"Obviously that is an incorrection assumption" R.O.B said firing another blast of laser energy at him which Ike quickly avoided. "I calculate three more of those assumptions will lead to your ultimate destruction."

"In your dreams" R.O.B said pointing up at him. "I don't know how you got infected but I know how you're going to get cured" He then pointed his sword up at R.O.B and shot a wave of silver energy at him as R.O.B shot a laser blast which cancelled it out. "Hmmm, this could be more difficult then even then facing a dozen of Roy's pals" Ike thoguht to himself.

"Beep, even though I only have calculated 90 Percent of all of Ike's strategies and new techniques in his battle there is still no chance of him being able to defeat me" R.O.B thought. "I will now initate manical laugh sequence. Mwhahahaha-mwhahahaha-mwhahahaha". He then shot laser at Ike who avoided the shot as R.O.B flew down at him. The camera then panned away from the two and to another part of the forest. Were-Zelda could be seen hopping around on tree branches, cupping her hands and screaming something.

"ZESU!" She yelled continuing to look around. "SAMUS, WHERE ARE YOU?"! She screamed as she then landed on top of a branch, breathing in a few times looking down sadly. "I've... looked everywhere around here" she said as a few tears came to her eyes. "And I... still can't find her". She then wiped off her tears. "No, I... I can't be weak like this. I have to find her no matter what but... I can't sense her." Zelda rubbed her head. "I thought with these were powers I'd be able to sense her anywhere she went but... I can't." Zelda looked up. "That dosen't mean I'm giving up on you Zesu. I'll find and save you, I promise you that." Her ears then pricked up for a second as she teleported away from the tree as a giant load of acid melted it into nothing but dust. Zelda lander on the branch of another tree and looked around. "Okay, who did that?!" She yelled. Three voices were heard snickering some as she shot a blast of Din's fire at the noise. Three figures then jumped away from the blast looking over at her.

"Hey watch where you throw those things" Said a Giant were-worm creature who was spewing acid from him mouth (with spikes slithering around his body) as he smiled evily. "You might not know what you're hitting."

"I think I'm hitting you" Zelda said teleporting in front of him. "You vile creatures are getting in the way of interrupting my important search-"

"Of what you're precious little Zesu?" Said a gigant were-centepide creature, looking down at her laughing some. "What's wrong? Loose your trashy les bitch of a girlfriend -"

"Do not even THINK of Insulting her!" Zelda warned shooting another Din's fire which the centepide was barley able to avoid.

"Oh I think we did more then that" said a gigantic overgrown were-wasp as he floated right in back of Zelda. "You probably don't know this but we're all old enemies of Samus. I'm Imago" he looked over at the Centepide "that's Deorem" he then looked at the acide worm "And that's Mua."

"It does not matter what you are" Zelda said as dark energy was gathering around her. "For speaking such slander about Samus I sentance you to immediate death."

"Overreactive much aren't you?" Mua said as more acid spewed out of his mouth. "Hate to think what you'd try doing this if you found out we killed your precious Samus." Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "Oh that's right. You don't know that yet. Well I guess you do now-" Zelda then teleported in front of Mua and punched him hard in the stomach as he spewed up a load of acid.

"Do not lie to me, worm" she said looking even more angry as she then dodged Deorem's swiping his abodomen end at her.

"He's not lying" Deorem stated with a wicked smile on his face. "Why else aren't you able to sense her presence around anywhere?"

Zelda gently touched her chest. "I... know she's around" she said shaking a bit before starring at them angrily. "I promised I'd save her and... that's what I'm going to do."

The three then laughed some. "So you're saying just because you promised something automatically makes it true?" Imago asked as he slinked around her. "Admitt it girl: you're just stupidly in denial."

"No, I'm not." Zelda was shown gathering energy bolts in each hands. "I admitt, I was stupid before. About a lot of things, but... I'm not going to let that stop me from saving her. And once I shred through you vermin i'll do just that."

"You can't save what's already gone" Deorem said as he then coughed as something shot out of his mouth. "And if you don't believe me, maybe you'll beleive this."

"I believe nothing you inferior..." Zelda then gasped as she saw something hit the ground. She then teleported over to it and picked it up. The item had been digested with stomach acid and torn to bits and discolored by slime, but it still looked like a skintight blue jumpsuit with a few light blue glowing lights on the back. "No it... it can't be... it can't be..."

"Oh but it is" Mua said smugly. "See a few years back we had quite an encounter with Samus. At least the Samus you're more familar with." Shots of Metriod Zero Mission are shown of Zero Suit Samus defeating Mua, Imago and Deorem. "Despite not having her infamous power suit Samus was still able to take us down when we fought her."

"And like most creatures, hero or villian, we ended up coming here after regenerating for the chance of meeting the Smasher we knew most." The flashback then showed a group of F-Zero pilots appearing behind the three and biting them as they turned into were creatuers. "And also like them we were transformed into our far superior were form. In exchange to service for Master Wolf, we got more power then we could ever dream, as well as revenge on the one who defeated us."

"Zesu... would never be killed by you... she... she wouldn't... she wouldn't" Zelda muttered to herself over and over holding herself tightly.

"And yet she was. And even more ironically, it was all your fault" Deorem stated as a flashback then showed Zero Suit Samus on her knees whispering something. "Seems that Zero Suit Samus was able to regain a bit of her resistance after Wolf had the smashers all unleash they're darkside. She beg and pleaded that you'd be spared, that you wouldn't either be killed or turned into a were-slave like she was."

"She.... begged... because of me?" Zelda asked softly. "Samus would... never beg... for anything."

"That's what I thought too, but you should of seen her." Imago then fell to the ground and imitated crying. "Oh boo hoo, please save her. Please don't kill her. I love her. Please just spare her. If you do that I'll do whatever you want. I'll give myself over willingly to this, become your servant until the end of time, kill myself.... anything. Just please, please spare Zelda's life." Imago then got up as the three started laughing heartily.

"No..." Zelda said in a hushed tone as tears came to her eyes. "That... that couldn't of happen."

"Oh that's not the worst part of it" Mua said as the flashback then showed Wolf starring at her angrily holding out her hand. "It was such a pathetic cry Wolf then decreed her the ultimate punishment: Death at our hands." In the flashback the three were shown surrounding a tightly bondaged Zero Suit Samus who was looking up at them in a mix of fear and sadness as they started slithering around her. "Unfouratnely we didn't have too much time to play with her but we made it count." Zero Suit was shown being battered around by the the three. Mua spit acid on her skin, Imago grabbed her and flew around, smashing her into rocks and trees as Deorem was shown crushing her bones as she cried out. "All of the humilation and pain we suffered was paid back, and then some."

"The saddiest part was the entire time she was still muttering something about wanting to protect you, wanting to help you out. It was really so pathetic" Imago said as the three villians then laughed again they're sounds of pleasure drowning the sound of Zelda crying her eyes out. "Even when she was getting ripped up she just wanted you to be safe, to not have to suffer what she went through."

Zelda then thought back to Zero Suit hugging her as she was slowly transforming into a werehog from Chapter 7. "I really did enjoy our time together Princess but I'm afraid it must end" Zero Suit's voice was heard saying as she brought Zelda closer and whispered in her ear. "Please, just get out of here as fast as you can and... don't come back."

"She warned me to leave and made sure I got out safe and... still tried sacrificng herself for me." Zelda thought to herself as tears could literally be seen pouring all over her fur. "She was infected because of me, tortured because of me and...and..." she then looked up at the tree. "What... what did you do to her?"

"You haven't put 2 and 2 together yet?" Deorem said as he pointed at the ripped jumpsuit on the ground. "After we were done playing with her, I swallowed her and digested her until there was nothing left. So unless you want to try making out with my turds there's nothing else left of her."

"No... she... she can't be... she..." Zelda then fell to the ground crying even moreso as the worms were laughing. "How... how could you?"

"Pfft, like we need a reason to want to kill her" said Imago as he grabbed her with one of his tendrills and stared into her eyes. "We kill because that's who we are." He then brought her right in front of his face. "Don't worry though, you'll be joining her shortly enough." He then chucked Zelda hard to the ground, causing a small crater.

"This time though I'm finishing the job" Mua said as he started gathering acid.

"Hey what about me?" Imago asked.

"Don't worry, there's still one other Samus left. We'll find her and then you can get you're revenge" Mua then gathered more acid as it started dropping to the ground. "First things first though."

Zelda looked up to see the acid slowly about to drip on her as everything started to slow down. "Zesu..." she whispered, her eyes shut tight. as she remembered first seeing Zero Suit Samus at the mansion. "Zesu..." she then remembered when Zero Suit brought her to her room and gently massaged her (from Smashing Something Never Every Day Chapter 29) As Zelda smiled happily. "Zesu..." She then remembered the two talking with Master Hand in some sort of meetting smile each other. "Zesu..." she then remembered the time at the mansion where Zero Suit admitted she loved Zelda in front of everyone as Zelda smiled warmly. "Zesu..." she then remembered Zero Suit Samus getting infected and bitten as she then told Zero to run away and never came back. "Zesu I... I...." she then opened her eyes to see the slime continuing to fall as Mua was shown smiling and laughing. Dark hyrulian energy then coursed around Zelda as she jumped up, looking up at Mua. "YOU MONSTER!" Mua looked surprised as Zelda then spun around as Naryu's love knocked away the layer of slime. "I'LL ERADICATE YOU INTO DUST!"

"What?" Mua said as more energy gathered around her. "You... you should be broken... you shouldn't-

"DIE!" Zelda screamed out at the top of her longs, shooting a massive Din's Fireball. The energy ball was just as big as Mua as he gasped as it hit him, causing a massive explosions that melted him into nothing but ashes as the other two creatures look shocked at this.

"You.... you killed him" Imago said in a shocked voice.

"GOOD!" Zelda screamed jumping at him. "AND YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM!" She then kicked Imago hard in the stomach, literally shredding through him his entire body. The only was pieces of his flesh scattered around the area. As well as the blood Zelda was now literally dripping in.

"Ahhhh!" Deorem said in a shocked tone trying to run away but Zelda teleporting in front of him as you could literally see her rage boiling all over her body. "Please, mercy. Mercy!"

"LIKE WHAT YOU GAVE TO ZESU?!" Zelda screamed as she was shown gathering another Din's energy ball.

"No we... we didn't kill her!" Deorem said whimpering. "Please... believe me. She's alive, I swear!"

"I SWEAR YOU'LL DIE!" Zelda said gathering more energy.

"No! Zero Suit Samus... she... she wants you to suffer. Suffer more then you ever have before. She forced us to tell you the story... about how we killed her so you'd break. She said you'd just be an empty shell, something easy to take care of. We... had no choice but to obey."

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?" Zelda screamed out. "IF YOU DIDN'T KILL HER, WHERE IS ZESU?"

"Right here" said a figure slowing walking to the scene. Deorem looked even more freaked out as he saw Zero Suit Samus (stripped of her clothing wearing nothing but fur) walk in smiling wickedly. "And it looks like you failed your mission Deorem."

"We... we didn't know she'd get like this!" He screamed out turning to her. "You said she'd be broken. You said that after we did this for you, we'd be allowed to live."

"Don't blame your failing on her" Were Zero Suit Samus said taking out her Paralyzer. "I gave you a mission and you failed it. Now you die."

"No, please-" Deroem's pleading was cut short as in a blink of an eye Zero Suit cut him into thousands of pieces with her energy whip and then fired a blast from the paralyzer that turned him into dust.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" she then dusted off her hands looking over at Zelda. "Though he's not as big a pile of trash as you are, Princess."

"Ze... su?" Zelda said, the energy around her diserpating as she then teleported over and hugged her tightly. "I knew... I knew you were alive!" She cried out.

"Don't touch me!" Zero Suit Samus stated as she then pounded Zelda hard in the stomach. Zelda backed away as she spit out some blood as Zero Suit Samus grinned maliciously at her. "I didn't spend all this time thinking of ways to break you just for you to get all lovey dovey when you see me."

"Break... me?" Zelda said confused. "What... what do you mean by that?"

"Oh you'll find out Zel" Zero Suit said laughing as she twirled her paralyzer saber around. "Believe me... you'll find out." Zelda looked confused and hurt at this as the camera panned away from the two back over to Link as he was shown slicing through a Were Octorck.

"Huh?" He then looked up and to the left and gasped. "Something's... happening to Zelda!" He then looked to see more Octorocks around him as he sliced them to pieces. "I don't have time to deal with you!" He then looked over to see several of the Yellow alloys pounding on a Eyegore. "Hey guys you don't mind finishing up for me do you?"

"We have been instructed to take care of any of the Eyegore, Like Like and Octorocks in this area" One of the yellow alloys stated punching an Octorock away. "Since that is our mission it is something we will not deter from."

"Uh okay" Link said as he then jumped away from another Octorcok and threw his Gale Boomerang, making it go into a twister as it exploded into pieces. "I'm going to busy trying to help Zelda out so-"

"We will continue with our mission" stated another yellow Alloy who was shown piercing a like like and making it spit out a yellow alloy that was captured. "You go do whatever is required."

"I will" Link then jumped on a branch and started running quickly through the forest, looking back. "I know I should finish off those monsters, but there's only a few left anyway. The alloys should be able to take care of that." Link looked down sadly. "I can't let anything happen to Zelda." He made a fist. "It was a mistake to allow her to fight this battle. She's still in such turmoil over what happened to Samus and won't be able to focus like she use to." Link then remembered back to him and Zelda walking in the forest, laughing a bit. "Like she use to... with me." Link shook his head. "No, that was the past. She was a different person then. Thanks to that jerk Master Hand." He then thought of the hand and scowled a bit. "I should of cut him to pieces when I had the chance for all he's done to the princess and..." he then looked up and sighed. "No... that wouldn't be right. I can't loose sight of who I am, of what my ideals are. Otherwise, I will actually have gone over to the dark side like they stupidly accused me of." He continued rushing through the forest. "Still though... I... I wonder if there really is a way of getting Zel back to how she use to be." Link grunted. "No, I can't think like that. Even if she has been messed with... I know that she still honestly loves Samus. I can't take away her happiness." He then thought of Shiek. "And I can't take away Shiek's either. She's such a great woman. Strong, smart, funny, caring, and someone I can really talk to. She's different then Zelda but... it's a good different." Link then looked down. "And yet, I can't deny I still feel something for Zelda. After all we've been through. And I certainly can't let her get hurt." He then looked to the right of him. "It's a feeling I still don't quite feel with Shiek. Then again, maybe it's because Shiek dosen't ever need saving. She's so strong and confident and in control...." Link looked at his paw. "What does that say about me? That I really want to be with someone I need to protect all the time? Someone who honestly depends on me? Has being a hero struck that deep into my veins that's all that defines me now?" Link rubbed his head. "Man, now I'm asking myself all these questions that don't really need to be answered." He smiled. "I'm thining about this too much anyway. All I need to do is go and help Zelda and then go back to Shiek and take care of these were creatuers." No need to complicate things-" Link's train of though was interrupted as he then felt himself being kicked hard from a tree through the air and into the ground. Link tumbled a bit, looking up annoyed. "Oh great, here's a real complication" Ganondorf was then shown jumping in front of him, crossing his arms. "Real simple anyway". Link got up, dusting himself off. "What are you doing here Ganon?"

"Ah, such a quebbie thing to ask" Ganondorf said as Link looked at him angrily. "Hey what's wrong swordsman? You have better things to do then crush me into powder?"

"Like you ever could" Link said taking out his sword. "Though I do have much much better things to do then spend time with you now Ganon. Can we reschedule this for later?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "Man quebbie just when I think you couldn't become even more of a queb." Ganondorf then pointd at himself. "No we're finishing this now. The Lord of all evil has been waiting for ages for a chance to end your pathetic miserable existance. He will not wait any longer."

Link sighed. "Really, is there any point to this? We're both at were strength and last I checked, I'm the one with actual werewolf expierence, which already gives me an edge over you. So even minus the hundreds of times I've defeated, knocked out, and bested you, what makes you think this time will be any different?"

"You doubt my evil power?!" Ganondorf's energy then rose around him as he chuckled. "My power is finally where it should be swordsoman: Far above yours. This time the lord of all evil will end this battle, once and for all. And then Hyrule, and the world will be mine!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Please, I know you're not even the ones even in control here. Wolf's the one pulling your strings which makes you more of a puppet then a lord."

"Oh that wolf is...." Ganondorf then looked around before looking at Wolf. "Uh.... I am still the lord of all evil-"

"There, you see? You can't even try and argue about you being a pawn. What does that say?"

"SHUT UP!" Ganondorf yelled apparing right in front of Link. "It ends, now!" He then tried Warlock Punching Link who just warped right behind him.

"Yeah right-" Link said as in an instant Ganondorf turned around and punched him hard in the face, sending Link flying through the air. Link was able to jump on a tree as it broke, forcing Link to land on another tree as he fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek. "Stupid Reverese Warlock Punch" Link muttered.

"Ha, feel my mighty fist of evil!" Ganondorf said as purple and black energy gathered around his fist. "And the next one's coming at your skull!" He then rushed at Link at high speeds as Link held out his sword. Ganondorf then rushed right in front of him again as Link yet again warped in back of him. Ganondorf then switched around trying the Reverse Warlock Punch as Link just twirled to the side of Ganondorf. The punch missed (causing an impact shot that rippled through the air) as Link jumped closer and sliced Ganon hard arcoss the chest. Link then jumped and and took out his bow as he shot a load of arrows at Ganon, pining him to a tree. Link then took out a bomb and threw it at Ganon, causing an explosion which blew up a 10 meter radius.

"Just stay down, okay?" Link said as he then started running off away from Ganon.

"N... never" Ganondorf muttered as he was shown climbing out of the hole, looking somewhat dazed as he coughed up some black smoke. "The lord of all evil dosen't go down so easily" He said dusting himself off as he ran after Link. "Now come back and face me."

"You know what? No." Link said continuing to run off faster. "I have better things to do then defeat you for the umpteeth time Ganon. Especially when you're not the REAL threat around here."

Ganon then grunted. "Why you..." He then thought for a second and smiled a bit. "Oh I get it. You want to go save the princess don't you?"

Link stopped running and looked at him. "How do you know-"

"Oh come on, who else would you desperatley be rushing to save around here?" Ganondorf then started walking over to him. "Evereyone knows you still have a hard on for the princess even with that tranvestite you keep around."

"Don't you say anything about her!" Link yelled.

"Who. The Princess, or the Shiekah?" Link then paused as Ganondorf smirked darkly. "Looks like you still haven't fully made up your mind, hero" he said tauntingly. "Even after it's been a year since she's flat out rejected you."

"She never rejected me!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she force you to wear her attire last year to try and prove a point that didn't even make any sense?"

"So?"

"So, mind altered or not what kind of girlfriend would do that?" Ganondorf then walked closer, his smirk growing. "Maybe she never really loved you, and just used you cause you're such a good little lapdog."

Link then took out his bow again as he then put it away, turning the opposite direction. "You're lies aren't going to work on me Ganon."

"Whose lying?" Ganondorf asked. "Honestly hero, did she ever really love you, or was that just a delusion you put into your own mind so you actually felt like you were doing something worthwhile?"

"Worthwhile?" Link points his sword at him. "I stop evil jerks like you and anything else that threathens Hyrule. I've helped save the world dozens of time over. How is that not worthwhile?"

"Besides the fact that the world is mine to control, even when you do save it you don't get anything for it." Ganondorf spun his finger around. "Unless you call getting a little title like "Hero of Time" that big a deal."

"Yeah that, the congraulations of the people who were rescued, they're respect and admiration, and they're friendship." Link then crossed his arms. "And if you can't handle any emotional answers, how about just the profits and privleges I get from my game series, or the fame I get for being one of the most well loved heroes of all time?"

"Uh.... well-"

"Yeah I knew it" Link said as he started walking off. "I admitt you were almost starting to get to me for a second but you're really too stupid to get any farther." Link smiled. "You can't manipulate emotions if you don't know anything on how they work Ganon. You may not of seen it, but Zelda did love me. And even if she dosen't in that same way anymore, it's not because she rejected me. It's just that she found someone else she wanted to be with, someone who truley makes her happy. And I found someone I'm truley happy with. I love Shiek and am happy being in a relationship with her. And really, that's all that matters."

"No... all that matters is you... uh.... shut up!"

"Yeah I'll shut up. Shut up and leave." Ganondorf then warped right in front of him.

"You still have to get by me-" Link then clawed him hard across the face and then warped around and kick him in the back before taking his sword and stabbing him hard through the shoulder as he pinned Ganon to the ground.

"And now I don't" Link said as mystical energy was shown spinning around the sword. "See all I have to do is wait a few seconds for the silver injecting into your system to turn you back to normal. Then I'll just knock you out and be on my way."

"That won't stop me" Ganon said screeching in pain.

"Yeah not for good, but even if Wolf is still around to reinfect you'll, I'll have already saved Zelda. Then I'll have all the time in the world to defeat you again."

"Ahhh... BITE MEEEEEEEEE!"

"That best insult you could-" Link then looked to see an Octorock quickly rush in and bite Ganondorf on the shoulder as he screamed in pain. "You idiot!" Link then sliced through the were-Octorock with his boomerang. "Don't you know two were infections result in death?"

"Ha... you forget that you... already cured most of my infection" Ganondorf said as the sword was still in his arm. "Now I'll just..." Ganondorf then screamed out in pain as purple and black energy was shown coursing around him.

"What... the?" Link looked on amazed as Ganondorf started to change. He then grew several times his normal size. Giant black paws erupted from his arms as his hair grew an even darker red and covered half of his back. His fur changed to dark black as two sharp tusks stuck out of his mouth as his tail whiped around his body which was now glowing a blazing mix of purple and black as he grunted right in Link's face. "Oh come on!"

"Ha, weren't expecting this were you hero?" Ganondorf said chuckling. "Looks like your silver injection plus being bitten again plus my own powerful Guerdo energy multiplied has returned me to my Final Smash Form."

"You can't do that without a Smash Ball, or without absorbing all three pieces of the Triforce."

"I'm sure your pathetic princess's piece has been crushed by her Zebes skank whore by now." Ganondorf then tried tackling him as Link was able to warp away. "Besides when you injected me, I was able to break free of Wolf's control on my mind and access my true Guerdo potential." He then turned around over to Link. "Now I can go and crush him, but first I'm going to and crush an even more annoying pest."

Link sighed and looked up. "I'm really sorry Princess but... I can't allow Ganon to around in beast form like this" Link said pointing an arrow right at Ganon's eye. "I'll defeat him and then go and help you, I promise." He then yelled as he was shown leaping at Ganon. The camera shifted away though and back over to the mansion. Diddy Kong could be shown holding up a piece of paper as he looked around.

"Okay gather up guys. I just thought of a perfect strategy to help protect the mansion from all sides!" He said excited.

Jeff walked over and looked at the paper. "Actually this only has a .12 Percent more chance of working then the strategy we currently have" he pointed out.

"Well .12 more is better then nothing right?"

"Yes but it was also require a load more supplies and weaponry then we currently have" Jeff then adjusted his glasses. "Also I do not know how you would be able to paint the grenades orange but-"

"No, orange grenades, not grenades painted orange" Diddy pointed out. "They're explosives made out of oranges."

"...That makes no scientific sense on any level I have ever heard of."

"Well it's powered by magic from the crystal coconuts so uh... Jungle technology."

Jeff scratched his chin. "Where I come from the only weapons we'd trust to monkeys would be gum which could be used to blind opponents and make them attack each other."

"You didn't happen to bring any of that along did you?"

"No, when Master Hand snapped he here he didn't allow me to bring any pets." Jeff then holds out an abbacus. "Unless you consider this primitive calculator a pet."

"Uh... I wouldn't really... know." Diddy then put on his jetpack as he flew around. "Well anyway, I guess everything here is secure enough. You set up all those bottle rockets on the windows and front doors right?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes and there is a 30 Percent chance that all of the rockets will hit any of the villians who would try attacking from any side of the house."

Diddy then flew over to Issac (who had bit been bitten and were transformed) on the second floor of the mansion. "And you have your energy hands all set up right?"

"You bet" Issac said as energy hands were shown all over the mansion. "Normally I'd only be able to get a few hands up at most but with these were powers I can multiply my hand powers, unlike some hands."

"Oh speaking of them." Diddy then flew down to the first floor and then through a hallway and down into the basement area. "You okay in there DK?"

"Ooh me fine" Donkey Kong said pointing to the corner where Master and Crazy Hand were shown still in a daze "Me make sure no bad things happen to hands."

"Well remember just call me on the communicator in case anything goes wrong." Donkey Kong nodded as Diddy then flew over to Pit who was shown in a medative stance on the other side of the room. "You done doing... whatever it is you are doing?"

Pit looked at him annoyed. "As I have previously explain severafold Lycantrophe chimpanzee, I am communicating through the cosmos with the eternal goddess so she may bless me with addiotnal force necessary to truley protect those within this domocile". Pit then closed his eyes as holy energy was shown floating around him.

"Yeah well... keep doing that then I guess." Diddy then flew up past the basement to the rear side of the house looking over at Saki just standing there, moving his gunblade around. "Anything to report over here?"

Saki shook his head. "Just the same thing I've been reporting. This job is boring and I really, really hate the people I got paired with for this."

"Hey quiet you hoot and holler!" Game and Watch said walking over to him. "Back in my day I'd pay 5 cents frmy my big old picture show budget about the myths of the dinosaurs to get a chance to spend with the oldddd mannnn and hear about the good old days."

Mr. Resetti was shown next to him. "Back in those days when they didn't try and quartentine old people to the rear side with a bunch of whipper snappers who aren't interested in hearing about the good times."

Saki pointed his gunblade at them. "I'll show you a good time!" He warned.

"Hey none of that fancy french homo stuff I know you fru fru sissies like doing in your crazy new age lifestyles" Game and Watch said as Saki got ready to fire.

"Hey cool it man" Diddy said flying in front of Game and Watch. "You were assigned here for a reason."

Saki sighed. "Yeah yeah, I guess." He put away his gunblade. "I just wished they'd get here already."

"Well I wish they wouldn't come at all but we have to make sure they're ready". Diddy then flew over to the left side of the house. "You guys ready over here."

"THAT IS A POSITIVE SOLIDER!" The Infantry leader stated as tanks were shown lined up on all the windows of the mansion, peaking out. "READY TO FIRE AND SINK ANYONE TO HELL IF THEY GET WITHIN FIFTY METERS OF US."

"Good to hear... I guess." Diddy then flew to the other side of the house. "You guys ready on this side?"

"We sure are!" Diddy was shown looking at several wire frames and Fighting Polygon Team members as one of the Wire Frames held out his hand. "We're just glad you let us out of that basement."

"Hey we could always use the extra help" Diddy said. "Besides I don't really think it was fair of Master Hand to lock you all up down there for so long."

"Well it wasn't so bad" Said one of the Fighting Polygon team members. "We got to eat all the polygons we wanted."

"That was our family and friends!" Screamed another Fighting Polygon.

"Well they were still good eats" Said the first one licking his lips.

The second one sighed. "This is what happens when you get made from part of Kirby's DNA."

"Oh yeah speaking of him, or any other threat, better go to the front and see if anything's coming." Diddy then rocketted to the front of the mansion and looked outside. "Nah, still nothing."

"You know there is a good 5 Percent Likehood that there isn't going to be an actual invasion army" Jeff said adjusting his glasses. "I calculate that there's a chance that Wolf actually wanted a good amount of us to stay here and protect the mansion while his forces are out there taking out the others with greater ease since we aren't there."

"Look I was around when Wolf said he was going to take the hands. I'm pretty sure he's going to do it" Diddy said looking over at him and then looking out at the window, gasping. "Hey I think I see something." He then took out a pair of brown wooden binocoulars and adjsted them. It appeared to be King Bulblin (A giant dark sinned horned man wearing black armor) and Lord Bullbo (his horned armor wearing pig creature) both who were showing signs of werehog infection.

"Come on out Smashers!" King Bulblin yelled as he was shown hundrerds of meters away. "Brings the Hands, or else feel the wrath of my army!"

"Him and what army?" Diddy asked himself.

"I calculate there's a 98 Percent chance of that statement blowing up in your face" Jeff pointed out.

"I'd say your right, but I don't think there's.... no one.... else... out... there?" Diddy was shown looking amazed through his binoncolurs as more figures were seen coming out of the wood work, lining up around Bulblin. There were three Metal Gear Rexes (A Giant Brown Tank Machine) and three Metal Gear Rays (A more clawed, snake version of the Metal Gear Rexes with just as much arminents) as well as the Ultimate Chimera who snarled and licked his lips showing off a massive amount of teeth. There was a huge platoon of the Various Animal Crossing Villagers, Including K.K Slider, Crazy Red, Phineas, Tom Nook And Many Others. There Were Also Dozens Of Topis As well as Polar Bears wearing an even darker set of sun glasses then usual. Snapping through the air before disappearing into the ground was the Gigantic Fish of Balloon Fighter who then jumped up again before setting down. The gigantic scoprion beast Parasite Queen was shown crawling around, snaping it's piereces and screaming as dozens more Shell Creepers and Sidesteppers continued slowing crawling they're way out of the wood work. Thundershocks rained down as Electrives (yellow and black electric Pokemon) started walking sparking with loads of dark electric power. In the sky there were Skarmories (metallic Rooster Pokemon) flying around, crying as a group of Cubone (the brown mole with a skull head Pokemon) jumped in holding out they're bones clubs. A group of Snoruts (black floating Pokemon with yellow teepee structures on they're head) were shown hovering and giggling to themselves. The Old School Donkey Kong Was shown stomping in and taking out a barrel which he threw in the air as the Game and Watch Giant Chef was shown flipping giant sasuages in the air. All these were creatures then looked straight at Diddy as a 3D view of them turning around roaring as the camera panned back to Diddy as he gulped.

Jeff looked through the window. "There's a 100 Percent Chance that I was right-"

"Yeah I know. If we live through this you can gloat then" Diddy said gulping again at all the creatures out there as they slowly started walking to the mansion as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow, what an ending huh? How will the Home team be able to topple this army of invaders? Not to mention all the other various cliffhangers I left you with. I guess you're just going to have to tune in to other chapters and find out. Until then remember to review (I desperatley need your reviews to continue inspiring me people, good or bad) and uh look forward to more.


	18. Assists Vs Mask Kirby

Okay time for the next chapter. I should let something be known here: For pretty much... the rest of the story I have planned I'm going to only shift focus to one person or group of characters per chapter in order to avoid a lot of jumping around. There will be some things that you'll see in multiple chapters but for the most part it's one story per chapter. Hope that's okay. Also that will mean some of the timelines will be a bit jumbled around (for example chapter 23 may take place before chapter 21... yeah that's right I got them planned that far ahead and even moreso). This will result in shorter but more focused chapters. With that said Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me, and neither does anything here (besides you know buying some of the games and systems and such). So with that said, read, review and hopefully enjoy.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Eighteen: Assists Vs Mask Kirby"

By DianaGohan.

In another area in the enclosed area in the energy shield, Dark Gaia Energy could be shown floating around the sky, floating through the trees like it was wind. However this energy soon started weaving in one specific direction as it twirled through the trees and it's branches to the ground. Specifically into the gaping hole that was Mask's Kirby's mouth as he was shown eating all the Dark Gaia energy that was surrounding him. The energy stopped flowing as he smiled as we saw his mask had changed shape to a a three pronged spikey mask that was colored a mix of purple and brown.

"Ah, that was a good refill" Mask Kirby said rubbing his stomach. "I had a feeling those resistance smashers would be able to disinfect they're fellow brother smashers. Little do they know the more they they get rid of the werehog creatures, the more energy flows into me." Mask Kirby then made a fist. "Once I've absorbed enough energy I'll be able to defeat Wolf and steal his power, becoming unstoppable. Then nothing will stop me from getting my revenge and taking over the universe!"

"I'm telling!" A voice was heard saying as Mask Kirby looked around angry. "Uh I mean... wind noise... wind noise-"

"Unlike my naieve host I'm not stupid enough to fall for that" Kirby said teleporting over to a tree where a pink and brown cone (with were fur around it) was shown trying to hide behind some of the leaves.

"Uh... nothing but us trees over here" The cone said as he Kirby appeared behind him as the cone tried running all around the tree to try and get away from him.

"You're not Whispy, or any other talking trees. And even if you were I'd have to break you into tiny miniscule pieces, stabbing anything that was still wriggling around until it finished bleeding out every last droplet of blood before absorbing you're soul and sending you into eternal hellfire."

"Oh so uh you're not going to do that to me?"

"Oh no you're punishment is going to be far far worse" Mask Kirby said evily. The cone tried escaping as Kirby easily grabbed it. "Nice try Apollo but you aren't going anywhere."

"Wait a minute" Apollo said looking at him. "How do you know my name, and so much about stuff from Popstar?"

Mask Kirby sighed. "That's because I'm Kirby you dingbat. Or at least a far better version of him anyway." A flashback of Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 28 is shown playing. "You see during one of Master Hand's updates for the Smash Brothers Tournament, his brother held a race between Sonic, Captain Falcon, Mario and Kirby. During the race Kirby absorbed one of the Shy Guy racers, creating... me" Kirby was then shown transforming into Shy Kirby. "Normally such a transformation would of endowed the pink pufball with heightened abilities, but I actually did what no one else could: take advantage of the situation." The mask energy was then shown glowing inside Kirby. "You see I came from no ordinary Shy Guy. I came from one who possessed a legendary mask, one that would give great power to any who would weild it."

"So uh.... why were you racing around on a racetrack if you had such great power?" Apollo was heard asking.

"Unfourantley my former self had no idea how to use the great power of the mask, but I did." The flashback continued, showing Shy Guy Kirby was then shown attacking Mario. "Combining the great power of the mask and Kirby's dark nature-"

"Kirby's too stupid to have a dark nature!" Apollo called out.

"Oh please, everyone has a mix of good and evil within them. Kirby's just needed me to get it to come out." Meta Knight was then shown teleporting on the race track and cutting off the mask. "However my plans for power and revenge against Mario would have to wait for another day thanks to that interfering Meta-Knight." Meta-Knight was then shown in a room with Kirby, confining him inside a Tornado of energy. "That fool even tried exorcising me out of Kirby entirley knowing of my great power." Mask Kirby is then shown being unleashed and fighting Dedede before getting his Mask smashed in by a hammer In Smashing Chapter 29. "In the end though it was seemingly the big penguin who finished me off, crushing me so bad it nearly destroyed every remaining piece of my power within Kirby."

"Wow, that's a good story, despite how very dry and expositional it was. Uunfourantley I have to go now and-"

"I'm not done yet!" Mask Kirby yelled as Kirby was shown being bitten by a Were-Waddle Dee in Chapter 8. "I wasn't entirley destroyed by the attack but I knew that I had to wait to make my move, at a time when Kirby's dark energy would be at it's highest point. I never thought it'd come from being bit by a Waddle Dee though. I thought it'd come from feasting on some of they're flesh but the override of darkness energy in me was just what I needed." Kirby is then shown transforming into Mask Kirby from part 12 in the story. "In fact when Wolf had everyone unleashed they're own darksides he allowed me to come out without even me forcing Kirby to do anything. And thanks to my own dark influence I was protected from the mental takeover, allowing me to plan my glorious revenge." The flashback end as Mask Kirby is shown squeezing Apollo. "Revenge I'm not going to have you ruin for me!"

"No uh... I would never" Apollo said trying to squeeze out of Kirby's grasp. "In fact uh... I can uh help you. Yeah just let me go so I can tell Wolf... I mean tell the good news of your arrival-"

"Here's a better idea" Mask Kirby then struck his hand through Apollo, causing him to cry out in pain as he broke into pieces. Mask Kirby opened his mouth and sucked the dark energy out of the fallen pieces of Apollo, glowing a bit more with power. "I guess you were a bit useful afterall, giving me your power so I could make you mine." Mask Kirby then blinked and smiled. "Hmmm seems like some of the resistance is in this area. Finally, I have a chance to test out the limit of my new power without alerting Wolf or any of his followers about it." Mask Kirby then jumped in the air, spitting out a dark warp star as he rode on it. Hundreds of yards away three figures were seen walking through the forest. The werehogafied Knuckle Joe and Dr. Wright along with the non wereafied Stafy.

"I can't believe how wimpy all those were Droppys were" Knuckle joe said cracking his knuckles. "I'd expect they'd put up some challenge."

"Why?" Dr. Wright ask. "From what I understand they only have power if they steal it from someone else, namley Kirby. And since you kind of punched them into oblivion before they could do that they really weren't much of a threat, wereafied or not."

"Yeah but still I was hoping for somewhat of a challenge." Knuckle Joe looked back at them. "It'd suck if the only time we were allowed to actually fight would be a bunch of worthless goons who couldn't even do anything."

"They better not try not doing anything" Stafy said holding up a trophy. "Only I can have the award for doing nothing the longest amount of time ever."

"Actually I'm pretty sure there are a lot more lazy people then you are" Dr. Wright pointed out. "Like say the people who spend all of they're time in front of the computer instead of going outside and doing anything constructive. Some of these people don't even try doing anything constructive when on the computer and just spend time reading things on websites or listening to music videos they've heard several hundred times."

"Oh yeah, that's really lazy" Knuckle Joe said. "I especially hate those people who could actually make music or write a story and instead don't or take forever doing it because they're so lazy. They're people I need to really give Rishing Break punches in the face."

"You've done enough of that already!" Screamed out a yellow blop leaflet werebeast as it landed in front of the three. "You may of killed all my Droppy Brothers but you're not going to get me!"

"Well now we are since you announced yourself to us" Dr. Wright pointed out. "You would of had a better chance of surviving if you just ran away and didn't try directly confronting us alone. Like a 500 times better chance."

"Not when I can do this!" The Droppy then jumped right in front of and grabbed Stafy, glowing a second as he fell back gleaming a bit with energy. "Behold I have stolen the Starfish's energy."

"Well at least you didn't steal my candy bar" Stafy said taking out a candy bar. "I think I'll eat it now!" he said chomping down on it.

"Go on and eat your confectionaries. For soon you won't be able to handle..." Droppy then started shooting out out small blasts of energy. "Wait, that's all he can do?" Droppy groaned. "That's lame."

"Yeah you should of tried going through one of us" Knuckle Joe said pointing over at himself and Dr. Wright. "Since we actually have more worthwhile power to steal."

"Uh after what you did to my friends you really think I'd want to get close to you without any power?" He then turned over to them. "You're still going to feel the wrath of-" Staffy then came in and tackled him. "Hey!"

"That's for stealing my candy bar!" Stafy said trying to shoot wads of energy at him as Droppy ducked down.

"I didn't steal anything... well besides you're limited power-" Droppy then was punched hard into a tree as he looked to see Knuckle Joe behind him. "Hey no fair ganging up on me."

"Yeah I'll let you know when I care about stuff like that" Knuckle Joe said charging at him.

Dr. Wright then warped in front of him. "Hold on a second" He said looking over at Knuckle. "You shouldn't finish him off."

"Wow, you guys are actually going to show me some mercy?" Droppy asked.

"No" Dr. Wright then held out his hand as a piece of bulding then came crashing down on Droppy, crushing him to dust. "I just wanted to be the one to finish you off this time."

"Fine, but I call the next time!" Knuckle Joe looked up at the sky. "And hopefully next time it will be an opponent that's actually a challenge, one that will make me feel good pummeling them in the face". Mask Kirby was shown riding above the three as he then jumped off the warp star landed between them. Knuckle cheered. "Alright, my dreams have come true."

"Hey can I have a magic moustache so all my dreams will come true!" Stafy asked. Everyone looked at him a second and then back at each other.

"Well if it isn't the so called reisstance" Mask Kirby said as his mask started glowing purple. "It will be a pleasure taking you guys down."

"Yeah right" Knuckle Joe said warping right in front of him. "Since for once justice is on my side I'll be the one taking pleasure punching you through your stupid werehog skull."

"I'm more then just a stupid werehog" Mask Kirby said as his mask eyed glowed. "I am the ultimate reincarnation of darkness who will bring hellfire and destruction to you all! Not even the dark lord himself has anything against the unholy terror of Mask Kirby!" Energy flared around the werehog puffball dramatically as they looked at him confused. "Soon your looks of confusion will be looks of fear for feeling the terror of my unholy wrath-"

"Look, I don't know why you keep going on and on like you're actually evil" Were-Knuckle stated. "The real Kirby's only evil when someone gets between him and a piece of food."

"Actually that's beacuse of my influence" Mask Kirby said as a flashback of Kirby beating and eating the Subspace Emissary creatuers from part 8 was shown. "Though my darkness powers were usually cancelled out by his goodness, I was able to get him to enact my violent, despecible whims whenever he felt he was loosing any of his precious food." The flashback ended. "Now that I'm fully awakened though I'll spread evil even if there's noy a dish that needs to be devoured. Since I will eat only agony, and drink on your despair-"

"Blah blah" Knuckle Joe then punched him hard in the face as Mask Kirby moved back a few feet. "Less talking more punching!" Knuckle Joe then charged at him.

"Very well, but if that's the best you got this will be a lot less enjoyable then I thought it'd be" Mask Kirby said as Knuckle Joe tried hitting him with a flurry of blows as Mask Kirby was able to dodge them all with a fair amount of ease. Knuckle Joe then grimmaced as he punched the ground, causing a load of dirt to blow around as he then rushed in to try and hit Mask Kirby. The masked fiend however just glowed with purple energy as Knuckle Joe tried punching him hard in the mask again. The blow connected but this time Knuckle Joe howled in pain as he looked to see his hand was bleeding a bit with Mask Kirby totally unaffected. "You see what I mean?"

"Yeah I see" Knuckle Joe said smiling. "I see I don't have to hold back anything!" He then howled as energy started coursing around him even more so. He then released a flurry of punches right in front of Kirby, the energy from those blows knocking the Masked warrior back some. Knuckle Joe then charged in with a power Uppercut. "RISING BREAK!" He yelled throwing a powerful punch that knocked Mask Kirby hard into the air. The Masked Warrior stopped several yards above them and twirled around. "Ha, how'd you like that?"

"A fair bit" Mask Kirby said as was shown flying higher into the air. "I'm sure as much as you'll like this." Mask Kirby then glowed with purple energy and turned into his stone form. He then dropped to the air as Knuckle Joe barley dodged, causing a massive crater to appear on the ground. Knuckle Joe jumped to avoid the shockwaved and ran to the middle of the crater.

"Got you now!" Knuckle said picking up the stone as he he thew it in the air and kicked it hard, breaking it in two. Knuckle Joe looked amazed at this. "Wait that isn't Kirby." He then got smacked hard in the top of the head as he plummeted towards the ground, rolling to avoid making a crater of his own as he looked up to see Mask Kirby above him. "That is, though how were you able to escape from your rock defense?"

Mask Kirby smirked. "I have a lot of unique abilities, including ones that I've gained from inhabiting this pink puffball." Suddenly Mask Kirby was shown glowing with red energy as he then breathed in and shot a load of flames at Knuckle Joe, who was able to warp to avoid them. "Such as that one."

"Wait, Kirby can't use his fire abiltiies unless he absorbs a fire enemy" Knuckle Joe pointed out.

"That's right. KIRBY can't. I am something far above Kirby." Mask Kirby pointed at himself. "The truth is that whenever Kirby absorbs something it actually stays within his system due to his powerful morphic DNA. He just dosen't have the mental capacity to get the genes working for him again unless he absorbs another enemy. I don't have that problem."

"Well you still have this problem!" Knuckle Joe then jumped at him again glowing with purple were energy. "RISING BREAK!" He shouted again as Mask Kirby blew a trail of flames at him. The flames just bounced of Knuckle though as he then appared right in front of Mask Kirby. However his attack on the mask warrior literally went right through him as Mask Kirby appeared to more then a mess of flames dancing in the air. The flames then turned back into Kirby who then kicked Knuckle Joe hard in the face. Knuckle Joe fell to the ground again as this time Kirby came from behind and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him hard on the ground.

"Still think you can win?" Mask Kirby asked before picking up Knuckle Joe and punching him hard in the eye, making his communicator piece fall of as Knuckle fell to the ground, withering around in pain.

"Oh no, Kirby appears too strong for him" Dr. Wright thought to himself back away a bit. "I better go try and signal the others-"

"Going somewhere?" He then looked to see Mask Kirby behind him.

"Ah!" Dr. Wright moved a bit back. "Uh... no of course not."

"Good" Mask Kirby smiled evily. "Though if there was any time to run it'd be now. And since I'm in a good mood I'll give you a 10 second head start."

"He only needs 8!" Stafy said floating over to the two.

"What?!" Dr. Wright looked over at Stafy. "That guy dosen't speak for me-"

"Well to bad, since 8's all you're getting now" Mask Kirby remarked.

"He can do it in seven!" Stafy yelled out as Dr. Wright gasped.

"Fine, seven."

"Six."

"Very well, six-"

"Four."

"Four dosen't seem to sporting but-"

"Two!"

"SHUT-UP!" Dr. Wright said grabbing Stafy and throwing him away. "Do you want me to die?"

"I don't know" Stafy said looking over at Mask Kirby. "Do I want him to die?"

"You're all going to die anyway" Mask Kirby said crossing his arms. "Running away isn't going to change that". Mask Kirby then blinked and without turning around grabbed Knuckle Joe's leg and tossed him hard into Stafy as the two rolled along the ground. "And neither are surprise attacks."

"Surprise? Is it his suprirse birthday party?" Stafy asked.

Knuckle Joe punched him away. "I can't believe you" he said looking over at Dr. Wright.

"Me?" Dr. Wright asked confused. "Stafy's the one who was loosing any chance we had of a head start-"

"We don't need a head start!" Knuckle Joe said pointing at Mask Kirby. "Just give me another minute and I'll be bringing him down."

"No offense but on the basis of your last round of exchanges I really doubt that" Dr Wright stated shivering a bit. "We need to regroup with the others-"

"You really think I'd allow that to happen?" Mask Kirby said warping over and picking him up. "I can't allow anyone else to find out about me yet, let alone from a pack of fools like you."

"Hey we're only a can of fools!" Stafy said floating over to them. "And we got that magic eyepeice conch that allows us to talk to everyone, like a genie."

"You mean this?" Mask Kirby then grabbed it off of Dr. Wright's eye and crushed it. "Now how do you plan on contacting anyone?"

"Well just find them, after we finish moping the floor with you!" Knuckle Joe charged at Mask Kirby yet again as the masked warrior just threw Dr. Wright to the side and starred at him. Knuckle Joe glowed with an even darker purple color then before as he threw literally thousands of punches as Mask Kirby just sidestepped them all. Knuckle Joe chased Kirby around everywhere but got the same results as he was shown clearly exhausted as his efforts as Kirby caught one of his fists. "I'm not... beat yet" Knuckle Joe said breathing hard.

"You're about to be though" Mask Kirby said nailing him hard in the stomach as Knuckle Joe cried out in pain. Kirby then administed his own thousands of blows as Knuckle Joe was hit with each one as he continued screeching out in pain. He finished it off by pounding him hard into the dirt with one overhead swing. Dr. Wright gasped as Mask Kirby turned to him. "And you're next."

"No... he's not" Mask Kirby turned around to see Knuckle Joe slowly getting up, looking bloody and bruished all over as literally all of his were fur could be seen covered with punch marks.

"I'm a bit surprised you were able to survive that" Mask Kirby said glowing dark purple energy. "Though I know you won't be able to survive my next blow."

"And neither... will you" Knuckle Joe was then shown glowing with werehog energy as all of it focused on his right hand which was glowing a powerful mix of purple light as he smiled. "This is my Super.... Rising Break. Everything I have... even my fighter's pride... is in this. Think you can... defeat that?"

"Of course" Mask Kirby said as his own fist was shown glowing purple. "It will give me great joy in proving just how superior I am to you before I rip you to shreds and pound those shreds into oblivion as your precious pride is left to wonder how it could be attached to someething as worthless as you."

"Speak with your fist... not with your mouth!" Knuckle Joe then charged at him as Kirby did the same, both drawing they're fists back as they hit the other, causing a huge purple ripple that knocked Stafy and Dr. Wright back some. The two fists just continued pushing against each other in stasis for awhile. Then Knuckle Joe gritted his teeth and was able to move forward and knock Mask Kirby's fist back some.

"What?"! Mask Kirby said confused trying to knock Knuckle Joe back but not finding himself able to.

"Looks like my pride.. is justified" Knuckle Joe said as the two fists continued hitting against each other. Kirby's fist soon slid off though as Knuckle Joe's smashed into Kirby's masked face. "SUPER RISING BREAK!" he said pounding Kirby on the face. The masked warrior was knocked back some and slid along the ground. He then got up and felt his mask as a piece of it broke off.

"My mask!" Mask Kirby said as he quickly picked it up and put the piece back on as the energy connected making it whole once again. He then looked to see Knuckle Joe hit the ground, knocked out as he walked over to him. "I have to admitt he had a lot more power then I thought he would" Mask Kirby said walking over to him. "It'd be a waste to just kill him. I wonder..." Mask Kirby then opened his mouth and started sucking in Knuckle Joe. He then swallowed him as he twirled around, stopping as he then glowed with even more energy then before. "Well well, looks like absorbing energy this way works just as well as taking it off the recovered smashers." He then looked to see Dr. Wright looking angry at him. "What's wrong? Weren't you going to try running away?"

"Not anymore" Dr. Wright said glaring at him as were energy coursed around his body. "I sense you did more then just absorb him like Kirby normally does. You ate him entirley, so there's no getting him back is there?"

"None that I know" Mask Kirby said slowly walking over to him. "Let me guess: This suddenly made you realize how much of a non wuss you are and how good a friend he was-"

"Maybe not all that, but it made me realize that running isn't the solution" Dr Wright held out his wand. "Knuckle Joe was right: In order to make sure you don't hurt anyone or wreck any city grounds, you're going to need to be taken out for good so..." he ponited the wand at Mask Kirby. "SUPER SIM BUILDING!" Rumbling was heard beneath the ground all around Mask Kirby. Gigantic buildings then sprang out of the ground, all around Mask Kirby as another one was seen forming under him. Mask Kirby then smirked and held out his hands as a giant image of Toad appeared, knocking away the building as it was coming up and sending the rubble falling down all around him.

Mask Kirby looked to see Dr. Wright starring at him. "Oh come on. You surley didn't think that'd attack take me out did you?" Mas Kkriby then looked up at the Toad image. "Or maybe you're wondering about him. Well to stiffle any curosity you may have doctor, I should point out that I can absorb the were energy of any de-transformed werecreature to give myself greater power." The image then disappeared as Mask Kirby dusted off his hands. "Which not only gives me they're powers but as well as they're abilties due to the sheer nature of Kirby's increidble morphic DNA."

Dr. Wright gasped. "You mean... the more of the smashers we turn back to nromal... the more powerful you would get?"

"Pretty much, though it's not something you're going to be able to tell anyone else considering you're getting absorbed as well." Mask Kirby closed his eyes. "Only question is what power should I do it with?" He snapped his fingers (if he had any). "Oh I know!" A sword then formed in his hands as he released it back, shooting a powerful wave of energy out of it which destroyed the nearby buildings. "What do you think of that Wright?"

"I think... SUPER SIM CITY!" Dr. Wright screamed out as literally as what appeared to be a small town sprouted around the area. Dr. Wright then disappared from site as Mask Kirby looked around confused. "Over here!" Dr. Wright's face appeared on a building As Mask Kirby then sliced the building in half making it crumble to the ground. Mask kirby then looked to see pieces of the road (as in actual road along the ground) fly at him as he span around and kicked it all away from him. A park fountain then sprayed a load of water at him which Mask Kirby flew away to avoid. Suddenly he was grabbed by a trio of power lines as the electricity shocked him. "Not even you can defeat the power of a City!" Dr. Wright's voice was heard in the telephone poll. "Especially one where I control everything."

"Everything except me" Mask Kirby said breaking through the wires as he then punched hard through all the telephone poles.

"I do control the space around you though" Dr. Wright said as suddenly Mask Kirby fell hard into the ground, causing a slight impact crater as he tried getting up but couldn't find hismelf able to. "Which includes gravity, and even the air itself." Soon all the air around Mask Kirby was gone as he tried struggling to catch his breath.

"Going to take... more then this to stop me" Mask Kirby said as soon he turned intangile and disappeared into the ground. Various cars and lights started sprouting out as they started walking along the streets.

"Okay now where'd you go to?" Dr. Wright's voice asked as Mask Kirby then flew back up and grabbed one one of the cars, tossing it into another and creating an explosion. "Ha there you are!" A car then came at Mask Kirby who soon became intanagable again.

"You can't get what you can't grab" Mask Kirby stated as he was shown glowing purple. "And now it's time to end this battle." He then shot up high into the sky past the limits of 's city. "You've got one real interesting power but unfourantley you're city dosen't do any good to you up there."

"Maybe" Dr. Wright's voice was heard saying. "But even if you could destroy me from up there you'd attract far too much attention from everyone else, wouldn't you?"

"True which is why I figured out another way to defeat you" Mask Kirby was then shown flying higher above him. "Since I use to be limited to being trapped inside one of you goody goodies, I know you guys hate having to sacrfice anyone you find to be innocent, no matter how annoying they are." He then warped over to another point in the sky. "Which is why I know before you finished establishing the limits of your city area, you sent him up here!" Mask Kirby was shown grabbing Stafy.

"You can't hurt me" Stafy said as as a branch was shown scotch taped above his mouth "Now that I have my magical moustache I'm a man who will go on to save the day and Master Handdddddddd-" Mask Kirby then ripped the branch out of him. "Easy come easy go."

"Enough out of you" Mask Kirby said biting him hard on the neck. Stafy screamed out, purple energy glowing around his body as started transforming. Fur grew out of every one of his points as his happy smile became a scornful frown with a giant were tail growing out of his backside.

"Stafy reporting for duty Master Mask Kirby" Stafy said bowing in front of him.

"Excellent" Mask Kirby said as he sucked up Stafy and ate him, absorbing his energy as his own increased. "Now I can do... this!" KIrby then held out his hands as his body formed the shape of a star fish. He then transformed into stone as he started spinning down through the city. Dr. Wright tried throwing everything he could at him: cars, lamp posts, pieces of gravel, even changing the gravity and air pressure again. But nothing worked as Mask Kirby flew in faster, smashing into one of the mailboxes. From out of the Mail boxes popped Dr. Wright as the entire city started disappearing around him. Dr. Wright hit the ground hard as the forest appeared in it's place as Kirby transformed out of his stone mode.

"How... were you able to do that?" Dr. Wright asked.

"I could sense you were around somewhere in the city and figured that once I took you're true form out I'd be able to take you out" Mask Kirby stated. "However I couldn't do that until I could avoid being engulfed your city. And thanks to mixing my stone ability as a layer of defense with Stafy's ability to travel around I was able to do just that."

"It would of taken more then just that for me to be unable to effect you."

Mask Kirby sighed. "That's the other reason I took him. I sensed that stupid star had no mental energy whatsover, and that he could be stupid enough to not even be able to feel pain. Or even the laws of physics in some situations. So I used that to my advantage to get you." He then picked up Dr Wright throwing him in the air. "And now to finish this off with another power from your assist pals." Dark energy glowed around Mask Kirby's right fist as he jumped at him. "SUPER RISING BREAK!" He then punched Dr Wright hard through the air as the doctor flew through the sky at great speeds. Mask Kirby then appeared behind him and opened his mouth, absorbing him as he then fell to to the ground quickly, glistening with even more dark energy. "Ah, even more power then I expected" Mask Kirby said holding out his hand. "I still need more though if I want to beat Wolf, but now that I can just simple absorb all the smashers around-"

"I'm telling!" Another voice was heard as Mask Kirby warped over to see another Apollo behind a tree. "I mean... I'm not telling-"

Mask Kirby then punched a hole through his stomach and absorbed him. "On second thought, I still need to keep a low profile with all these idiots around." The mask then disappeared from his face as he landed back on the ground. "I'll simply just absorb what I can unless I can pinpoint areas where there isn't anyone else around and then I'll be able to eat them. Then, revenge, and everything else will be mine." The evil variation of Kirby then laughed to himself as he then started running off away from the area. In the other side of the area figures could be seen running at high speeds through trees. It was revealed to be Wolf, Fox and Falco as the two Team Star Fox pilots were shown leaping through branches in an effort to try and catch up with him.

"What's wrong Team Star Fox?" Wolf asked flipping over another branch as he was shown starring at them while upside down. "Having trouble keeping up?"

"Why don't you actually come here and say that?" Falco said taking out his gun and trying to shoot at Wolf who simply actiivated his deflector shield, making the blast bounce off and hit the branch Fox was about to jump on. He used his illusion ability to appear near another tree as he looked over at Falco. "Uh, sorry about that."

"It's fine, just don't let him get to you" Fox said as he then used his Fox illusion several times as he appeared behind Wolf who simply Warped in front of him and took off again. "He's got a point though Wolf. If you're so sure that you're able to defeat us, why are you running away?"

"I just wanted to pick out a different location for our fight" Wolf then jumped off a tree and was shown jumping to a far taller one. In fact it was the tallest tree in the area as he then ran along the side of the tree, weaving through the stumps sticking out and landing on one of the upper most limbs. Fox and Falco followed him up, landing on branches on either side of him. "So boring to have to keep fighting on the ground don't you think? Afterall as pilots we should be taking things as skyward as possible."

"That's a big mistake on your end" Falco said as he took out both of his pistols. "I'm an even better fighter in the air then I am on the ground."

"Oh so does that mean you'll actually be a challenge then?" Wolf asked as Falco grimmaced. "Oh, temper bird. You remember what Foxie said about not letting me get to you."

"Unless it's this way" Fox said taking off at high speeds, warping between the branches as he appeared right in front of Wolf. The Star Wolf pilot smirked as he attempted to slice Fox with his claw but Fox ducked down in time and tried hammering Wolf in the gut. Wolf just jumped off the branch he was on and jumped on one below him, turning on his Fire Wolf as he came ascending up at Fox. The Star Fox leader used his Fire Fox to jump high in the air but Wolf was still able to slam into him as Fox was smacked even higher into the air. Wolf then rose above Fox and pelted him hard to the ground with an over head smash. Fox fell through many limbs but was able to twirl around and jump onto a branch as he quickly started ascending up. Wolf then looked to see Falco coming at him with his Fire Bird as Wolf turned on his Fire Wolf again to raise above him in the air. He then lowered downward trying to hit Falco, but the Fire Bird flew to the right and then shifted direction coming back at Wolf. The two flaming attacks collided as both then seperated and disappared. The Fire jumps collided many more times around the top of the tree as Wolf's purple aura then grew even larger, making the Fire Wolf grow as it came speeding at Falco. The Fire Bird however was able to nimbly avoid as it spun around the Fire Wolf at great speeds. The Fire Wolf then raised even higher in the air as Wolf then leaped out of it, using his Wolf slash to pierece through the Fire Bird. However there was nothing in the fire bird as Falco appeared above Wolf and used a spinning one hundred slash attack to knock him downward. He then used Fire Bird again as he slammed into Wolf, aiming the attack so it would crash into one of the larger upper limbs of the tree. Wolf was able to seperate from him at the last second though with his deflector so Falco was knocked back by the time to two hit the limb. Wolf then used one of his energy slashes as it slammed hard into Falco, making him hit the trunk of the tree hard as Falco moaned in pain.

"I guess you had a bit of a right to brag about your talents in the sky" Wolf admitted as he was shown glowing with energy. "Thankfully it will be the last thing you'll ever get a chance to say." He then ran at Falco and stopped a few feet away, narrowing avoiding a kick from Fox as he then jumped in and punched Fox hard in the face, sending Fox crashing into Falco as they both hit the stump pretty hard. "Really you've tried that trick a few times already. You don't think I would of caught on by now?"

Fox then jumped up and dusted himself off. "Then I'll just have to try something new". He then took his gun and shot right in front of Wolf, breaking the branch right in front of him. Wolf then warped away as Fox smirked and shot hundreds of laser blasts, destroying all the nearby branches. Wolf then warped to the other side of the tree trunk as Fox quickly used his Fox Illusion to run along the tree and kick Wolf in the face, sending him back some. Fox then warped in front of him and hit him with a flurry of kicks. Wolf then grabbed Fox's leg and raised him up, slicing him hard in the back as Fox moaned in pain. Wolf then leaned in and attempted to bite Fox as Fox used his new elongated tail to grab Wolf's leg and start spinning him around at high enough speeds that Wolf actually let go of Fox. This allowed the team Star Fox Captain to toss Wolf down who quickly landed on a lower branch and used his Wolf Flash to try and slice at Fox who was able to warp away just in time. Wolf then jumped down to a lower branch and looked to see Falco standing on a nearby one pointing his gun at him.

"Mine's bigger" Wolf taunted holding up his gun.

"It's not the size but how you use it" Falco said as he raised his other gun at well.

"I also guess it's how many you have to make up for lack of power. Which I'm sure in your case applies to more then just guns." Falco glared at him annoyed and shot at him with both blasters as Wolf then warped around and shot at Falco. His gigantic blaster bolt barley msised as the nearby branch shot out of a lot of leaves when hit as Falco tried knocking them away from him. Wolf then rushed at great speeds, warping several times as he then appeared to the right of Falco and fired. Falco was able to duck and avoid the shot as he then shot both his blasters at Wolf, who fired his one. The three blast hit as Wolf's blast easily knocked back Falco's and shot a huge laser stream which Falco then jumped up to avoid. Wolf warped up above him and smacked him hard in the face with his gun, sending Falco hard into another limb. Falco was able to bounce offf the branch though and jump above Wolf. In a surprising move Falco spun his blasters and actually threw them at Wolf. Wolf aimed his blasters at the two as Falco then warped right behind him, shooting Wolf with yet another blaster as Wolf was knocked back hard into the tree stump. Falco was shown smirking a bit as he threw one blaster in the air as his new tail grabbed it as he held up his hands grabbing the two blasters he had thrown before.

"Like I said it's how you use it, even if it sometimes has to be a distraction" Falco said as he then fired from all three barrels. Wolf activated his deflect though, knocking the three blasts away as he then appeared in front of Falco, using the claw petrustion on his gun to slice up two of Falco's gun as Falco backed away, grabbing the third gun from his tail.

"I do admitt that was a good distraction, albeit a very minor one" Wolf stated. "You pack a bit more of a punch then you're pal's blasters but they still aren't very powerful, unlike mine". Wolf then shot a blast from his gun as Falco just warped to the side.

"Not going to matter if you can't shoot anything with it" Falco stated as Wolf smirked and shot the branch in front of him. Instead of warping away though Falco was shown simply floating in the air. "And strategy was good when Fox used it, not when you tried ripping off our stuff again."

"I just wanted to see if you were smart enough to figure out how to use your nearly endowed were powers for flight outside of flame mode." Wolf then shot at Falco again who was able to fly through the air to avoid the blast. "And it appears you are. Congratulations on doing something remotley clever when ripping me off."

"What you mean the whole lunar power werething?" Falco asked flying closer to him. "Since that's been around for thousands of years, dumbass."

"Yet again you show your ignorance bird" Wolf said as he then jumped at Falco. Energy grew around his gun as the claw instrusion then grew a few feet wide. Wolf quickly sliced through the air, hitting Falco hard in his right shoulder as he screamed out in pain. He then smirked as he pointed at Falco and fired a gun blast but Falco was able to warp away, appearing several yards to the left of Wolf, holding his right shoulder and wincing some in pain. Blood was shown dripping out of Falco's arms as Wolf smirked again. "My were strength gives me a huge host of abilities you couldn't even begin to imagine. Though I'm sure that last one is something even you can grasp at, or maybe you'd be better just try grasping harder onto your arm." Wolf then chuckled some as Falco then warped behind Wolf and tried pecking him with his beak. Wolf twirled around though, using his slashing blade to try and hit Falco who was barley able to twirl and avoid it slicing his beak. He recieved a kick in the beak from Wolf though knoking him up the tree some as he grabbed onto it with his one good arm, looking to see Wolf running at him.

"I could try warping away from him again but that's not going to keep working" Falco thought to himself. "Then again what else can I do with one good arm... unless..." He then let go of the branch and took out the gun he put away and fired at him. Wolf quickly activated his deflector as Falco smirked and kicked his deflector right into Wolf's deflector just as the energy blast hit. This caused an explosion as Wolf was seen falling to the ground, looking somewhat charred. Fox then appeared right below him, doing a powerful Smash kick that send Wolf sailing back through the Falco then jumped down and used his Fire Bird to fly at great speeds to headbutt Wolf, sending him crashing into a far lower tree branch as Falco landed on the branch Fox was standing on. "Where were you?" he asked.

"Got an update about what's going on with some of our surrounding troops" Fox said looking over at Falco's arm. "You okay?"

Falco nodded grabbing it. "I've had worse" he said looking down to see Wolf coming back up. "Really don't have time to worry about it now."

Fox smirked a bit. "You may have a bit actually" he said as Wolf was shown jumping up and running at great speeds at the two. Suddenly he was blindsided by an object crashing into him, making him tumble a bit and stop running.

Wolf turned to his left. "You're still around?" he asked looking a bit perplexed.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?" Andross was shown floating there as he shot out another punch of pixel pieces as Wolf clawed the ones coming at him in half. "The ruler of Lylat will kill all three of you furries, starting with the Wolf whose ambitions will never live up to mine."

Wolf rubbed his chin. "Oh I see. Being made of pixels it wasn't a problem for you to put yourself back together" He then warped in front of and and sliced him to pieces with energy claws. "Still what's to stop me from ripping you apart again?"

"The fact I figured out how to do this!" Andross then seperated into hundreds of pixels with were shown flying through air, trying to hit Wolf who was shown warping away from the shots as he looked to see the pixels surrounding him. He then actually lept on pixels to avoid being hit by others as the Andross pixels soon started flying off in the air with Wolf continuing to jump away and slice at them.

"While chatting with some of the others I also found Andross piece himself together and asked him to distract Wolf for awhile" Fox said looking up. "That way we can go back and find Shiek and her troops and get one of the hearts she has to heal yourself."

Falco shook his head. "No time" he said looking up at Fox. "I don't care how many pixels Andross has. It won't take long for Wolf to crush them into dust. We can't let him get away and recover."

Fox sighed. "Yeah, I'd figure you'd say that, which is why I came up with a compromise." He pointed at himself. "I'm going to go and fight Wolf for awhile. You stay here and rest a bit since I doubt you'd want to double back and heal yourself away from here even though that'd be the smart thing to do."

"How smart would it be to leave you alone to get your ass kicked in by him?" Falco said grimacing a bit. "I hate to admitt this but I think we're going to really need the two of us working together to have any shot of taking him down." Falco then rubbed his arm. "So just give me a few to take a breather. I'll be back by the time your ass needs to get saved" Falco smirked a bit. "Just like it always does."

Fox smirked back and made a thumbs up. "I'll look forward to it." He then leaped along the trees as we see Wolf continuing to jump on polygons and shoot them to pieces.

"I have to give your Star Fox friends a bit a credit" Wolf said ducking a polygon flying at him. "They're decently good, better then I thought actually. Though they still suck."

"Yes of course they suck! They're horrible galaxy saving jerks!" Andross pieces were heard saying. "And they're not my friends either!"

"I meant more in terms of strength. You know, a high level of suck instead of a worthless grunt level, or even worse you're level of suck." Andross then shot more shards at him which Wolf punched away. "And you're not proving me wrong." A small beep was heard as Wolf looked at his watch as it glowed blue for a few seconds and then red, causing him to smirk a bit.

"Hey what's so funny about the time?" Andross was heard saying. "Unless it's time I finished you off!"

"Or time I finished you" Wolf said shooting out slices of energy waves from his claws, breaking apart the polygons as they reformed and shot at him. "Hmmm may of been a bit off on that one" he noted. "Then again, I can't let even this fool find out about Chip, or the tiny peices that are left of him now that he's blown himself up" Wolf thought to himself dodging more polygon shards. "Fortaunley I made sure to coat some of that container in a mix of my dark Gaia and lunar energy before sealing Light Gaia inside. That way he wouldn't be able to contact any of the psychics, hyrulians or even that aura sensing pocket monster." Wolf looked around him. "I'm a bit suprised he actually didn't try teleporting himself here in an attempt to finish me off. Though thanks to my warning I would of just warped away in time so he only would of finished off that fool Andross. Perhaps he finally accepted his fate. Oh well, whatever the case may be he's gone. And now that he's completley out of the way I can start having some real fun." He then looked to see Fox running through the trees at great speeds trying to reach Wolf who simply smirked, easily dodging the polygon pixels. "Give it you're all Star Fox. No matter how much you can try and fight, you still won't be able to defeat me." Wolf then chuckled to himself continuing to dodge pixels as the camera panned out on this.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Is this really the end of Chip, or of our heroes chances? And even they somehow beat Wolf, will they be able to Mask Kirby as he continues to gain more and more power. Things still aren't going the heroes way but hey this story's far from over so there's still a chance to change it around. Until then though hope you enjoyed reading this and remember to review it cause like I say positive or negative (unless it's a comment like "When's the next chapter of Smashing Something New Every Day coming out" since that really has nothing to do with anything, especially in this story) it helps me out. So until the next chapter, later.


	19. Peach Vs Were Bowser

Well here we are folks with the next chapter of this "Smashing" story. I know been a week since the last new ep but I think this one is worth it. I also know it's pretty far from Halloween (in fact it's Christmas Eve) but hey Sonic Unleashed is still going strong (or at least they still keep advertising it on TV anyway) so I'm going to continue trying to pump out these chapters as best as I can (and hopefully at a faster rate once I finish the last Christmas chapter) Once again I should remind everyone that Smash Brothers dosen't belong to me and neither does really anything else in this tale. With that said enjoy the next portion of the story.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Ninteen: Peach Vs Were-Bowser"

By DianaGohan.

In a more open area of the location that is currently being trapped in an energy dome on a distant planet far away from the normal Smash Universe, a group of people could be shown walking around. Specifically a group of Were-Waddles were walking along with the Nintendog (who had been transformed into a were creature) as Peach was shown riding on top of the dog, lightly petting one of the waddles and holding it.

"Oh you're such like a good little waddle aren't you?" She said pressing the creature against her tightly as the waddle happily giggled at being held by Peach.

"Hey how come Wadson gets to be held like that but not me?" Asked one of the Waddles looking up at Peach.

Another Waddle looked at him. "That's because unlike you Waddo, Wadson tripped and fell on a rock and Peach is consoling him."

"She was done consoling him like 5 minutes ago!" Waddo cried out. "I want a turn being held."

"Awww, does big baby want his nap and diaper changed too?" Said a waddle speaking in a stupid sounding voice as all the others laughed at this.

"No, I just want to be treated well, that's all" Waddo said looking away.

"You are treated well" Said one of the other waddles. "Now that we're away from Dedede and his evil jerkish influence we can finally be free and happy living with Peach."

"I know that Wadmo" Waddo stated. "And I am. I just want the same amount of perks everyone else gets, that's all."

"Well if you're going to be such a big baby about it, why don't you just go up and ask her?" Wadmo said pointing up at her. "Unlike Dedede asking a question dosen't autmoatically mean getting smashed in the head with a hammer."

"Well fine, I will then" Waddo said jumping on the Nintendog as he then jumped on it's back and then gently poked Peach in the backside.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Oh like Hi Waddo!"

"Hi" he said holding out his hand. "Listen I was wondering if-"

"Aww come here" Peach said gently picking him up with one hand and hugging him tightly. "You looked like you could use a good hug."

"Wow that uh is actually what I wanted" he said pointing over at Wadson. "Since it wouldn't be fair if he got special treatment just for getting injured slightly."

"Hey that was a pretty big rock!" Wadson called out.

"It was like six inches tall."

"Well... that's pretty big for us" Wadson said pointing at his head. "And I landed on my head when I fell too so you know extra pain."

"Don't like worry" Peach said lightly kissing his head. "Extra boo boos mean extra kisses to make them go away since I'm totally sure that's how math works."

"If it dosen't then you sure do make it work" Wadson said cuddling close to her.

"Hey save some for me!" Waddo said also hugging her tightly as she lightly rubbed they're heads.

"Awww, looks like the big baby got what he wanted" said the stupid sounding Waddle.

"Do you always have to make that voice McWad?" asked one of the other Waddles.

"Aww, someone doesn't like my saracstic sounding voice-" McWad was then smacked to the ground as he cried out. "Ow, Mommy! Mommy!" he said as one of the waddles then jumped up and left in front of Peach before jumping back.

"OMG!" Peach said gently putting the other two waddles down before picking him up. "Did you get a boo boo too?"

McWad sniffled some and nodded. "Yeah they were being mean to me-"

"You were talking in that stupid voice again" said another Waddle.

"Shut up!" He yelled out. "I was trying to be funny and then they pushed me... and it hurt."

"Ohhh, poor baby" Peach said rubbing his head before looking down. "You guys should stop like being so totally mean to each other. I know you were like born bad but you should try like being reborn good cause bad is totally yucky and like who likes yucky stuff?"

"I know I don't" McWad said tightly hugging her. "And thanks for taking care of me mommy." The other two waddles by Peach's side looked at him. "I mean uh, Princess Peach."

"Oh you can call me mommy if you want to" Peach said smiling down at him. "Cause I'd promise I'd take care of you and make sure you never got like any boo boos again if you were like my son."

"What about me mom?" Wadson said hugging her tightly.

"Or even more importantly, me?" Said Waddo hugging her as well.

"I like mean that for everyone of you" Peach said hugging each of them and kissing them on the cheek as they smiled widley. She then lightly petted the Nintendog. "And that goes for too Cobby. You're like the best dog ever" Cobby yelped happily as she looked down and waved at all the other Waddles. "So if anyone needs anything just like come up and let me know you little cuties." She then giggled a bit as she gently patted the three waddles.

"Man, why'd it take us so long to leave Dedede for her?" Asked Wadmo as most of the other Waddles shrugged.

"It's obvious" said one of the Waddles with a twinkle in his eyes as the others turned to look at him. "It's perfect timing."

"What you mean Wadkins?" Asked a confused Waddle. "Are you saying that now that we actually have a measure of power we have more of a chance of rising up and taking down Dedede once and for all we won't have to worry about him punishing us for betrayal?"

"Even better then that Wadlink" Wadkins said with a smirk. "We take out Dedede, and then let the Nintendog take out Wolf."

"What makes you think Cobby could do that?" asked a Waddle.

"Duh, we have the dog get in front of him and put his nose into Wolf's, breathing out a powerful array of smells that block Wolf's other sensory glands." Wadkins makes a fist. "That way Wolf will have his vision and sensory system blocked so we can attack him full force without it coming. It's the kind of genius victory from someone no one would see coming, except people as smart as me obviously. Which means no one will exect us finding Sonic and that transportation machine and having him warp us somewhere that a moon will never stop glowing with lunar energy"

"Uh... why would we do that?" Wadlink asked.

"Duh yet again" Wadkins said holding out his hand. "Without Wolf, Dedede or the other were creatures around we'd be the dominant werehogs in control. Then we could start our own colony of Werecreatures."

"And what like take over the universe or something?"

"No, just you know life somewhere that we wouldn't be opressed by anyone". Wadkins pointed up at Peach. "Best of all we take the ditzy Princess with us and bite her so she becomes our eternal wereservant." The others then gasped at this.

"Dude, that is NOT COOL!" said one of the other Waddles.

"Of course it's not cool. It's genius!" Wadkins was then punched hard in the face by one of the other waddles as he looked up at him. "Ow what was that for Waddis?"

"For being a total and complete jerk" Waddis said looking angry at him. "You want to take the only, ONLY person in the entire world who was actually nice to us, who actually cared about us, who actually did stuff for us and make her into our servant? That is sick." He pointed up at Peach. "Without her we'd just be cold nameless servants who'd be eaten up by the pinkpuff ball or sat on by Dedede. She actually gave us names, love, and after this is all over a place to live with all of our other waddle friends. Wanting to ask for even more then that, is WRONG!"

"Well we are suppose to be villians right?" Wadkins asked.

One of the other waddles nodded. "Yeah, we're suppose to be villians. The nameless grunts who just got eaten up and swallowed without anyone even crying about it. Do you really want to go back to that?" The waddle shook his head. "I sure know I don't."

"I'm not saying go back to that. I'm saying-"

"Be greedy and ask for more then we really deserve" Waddis looked down sadly. "I mean how can you really life with yourself even thinking about trying to take control of the most kind and gentle woman on this entire planet? The only person who can actually see you for more then just another waddle?" He then grabs Wadkins by the arm. "We owe her so much and I'm not going to let you blow it just because you're a jerkhole."

"What are you going to do then?" Wadkins asked him. "Beat on me for voicing my opinion?"

Waddis shook his head. "No, cause that'd upset her. And there's no way I'm going to do that." He then ran with Wadkins right in front of the Nintendog. "Do you think we could stop for a second princess?"

"Sure" Peach said gently rubbing the Nintendog on the ear as he stopped walking. She then looked down at him and smiled. "Do you guys want to have a snack break? I could try and make some nice fruit cups or like a chocolate cake with like twizzlers and Beeps and choclate ghosts on it cause it's still like Halloween and stuff."

"Oh, I want some peeps!" Said another were waddle raising his hand as the others looked at him annoyed. "But uh... I think there's something important going on."

Waddis pushed Wadkins up. "Wadkins wants to apologize to you."

Wadkins turned around. "I what-"

Waddis pushed Wadkins back to face her. "He said something quite rude and insensitve to you and wishes to apologize for even thinking such a thing."

"Oh like what kind of stuff?" Peach asked smiling at him.

Wadkins then looked at her. "Well..." he then looked at her eyes and her smiling face and looked down. "Oh man now I feel guilty just for thinking such a thing." He looked at his hand. "I mean, betraying those who actually want to help us just because the opportunity came up? Not even Dedede would sink that low, and I certainly don't want to be lower then him." He then looked up again, crying a bit. "I... said something about wanting to... well control you and.... it was wrong to think that and I'm sorry."

"Aww that's okay" Peach said motioning him upwards as he leaped up as she tightly hugged him. "I don't know what you were thinking but like the fact that you're sorry and don't want to do it means you're a nice little waddle. And that's really all that matters."

"You... really mean that?" He asked as she nodded. "I... love you... mom." He said tightly hugging her.

"And I love all of you" she said hugging him tightly back along with the other waddles around her who returned the hug.

"Well that's one crisis adverted" said a waddle looking happily at the others. "Maybe we'll get lucky and not even run into anyone else around here."

One of the waddles narrowed his eyes. "Well now that you said that we surley are. So thanks a lot Wadfad."

"Oh you don't know that." We then see the group walk into a larger clearing with a bunch of bushes around but no trees and a long stretch of grass without any trees around. The moonlight shone brightly over the area as the waddles .looked around. "See, no threats here."

"None yet anyway." Waddis said as he looked to see Peach jumping off the Nintendog. "What are you doing princess?"

"Oh like stretching my legs like a bit" she said spinning around and giggling. "This is like a really nice area. We could totally have the nicest picnic over here."

"Look this place still could be teeming with enemies" Waddis pointed out. "You need to stay on Cobby where it's safe in case someone tries to attack you."

"Oh I'm like sure no one would want to attack in an area this nice" she said. The sounds of marching could be heard as Were-Koopas were shown flying through the sky (near the treees surrounding the plain) and Were-Goombas were crawling out of the bushes.

"Way to go Wadfad" Said a pretty annoyed Waddle.

"Hey she's the one who said no one would attack here" Wadfad pointed out.

"Well you jinxed us first so it's still your fault" said the Waddle as even more Koopas and Goombas started crawling in. An evil roar was heard as Bowser himself then came running out on the other side of the field as everyone looked at him.

"Oh like Hi Bowser" Peach said cheerfully waving at him. "How are you doing?"

Bowser smiled evily at her. "Pretty well now" He pointed over at the Princess. "Finally after years of capturing you in my dungeons where there's no possible chance of escape unless you're a stupid Italian, I finally have you right where I want you." The Koopas and Goombas started lining up around him. "There's no plumbers or dinosaurs or hands to protect you now princess. You're mine, and once I bite you I'll make you into my eternal were servant and we'll finally be together forever!"

"Is that like part of one of yoru like new movie scripts?" Peach asked confused.

Bowser held out a sheet of paper. "Actually I was writing the screenplay for it. It's called "Bowser finally gets his Were-Bride" and it's looking pretty good so far."

"Oh you should totally try and get like that girl from Enchanted to go and play me" Peach said holding out her hand. "I'm sure she'd be like good for another princess role and like I could teach her to sing like the bunny song, whenever I remember like how that goes again."

"This isn't a script princess" Waddis said as the other Waddles were shown standing in front of her in attack position. "You're in serious danger. You need to leave and let us take care of them."

"Uh, there's a problem with that plan" another Waddle said pointing around as Koopas and Goombas were shown all around the area. "Also I think we're past the point of running away and regrouping and need to fight these guys out if we want to win."

"Oh you think violence solves every problem Wadtuff" Said a waddle. "How about we just try reasoning with these guys first?"

Wadtuff pushed him away. "Shut up non glasses wearing nerd. Ths isn't a situation that we can get by without taking them all out."

Peach raised her hand. "Yeah I can like help you out with that since like I've seen Mario like stomp out mushrooms and turtles like all the time and-"

"No princess, you still need to stay out of this" said Waddis pointing at her. "We don't want to see you put yourself in danger. Please, just let us take care of this okay? It'd hurt us a lot more if you got transformed or injured or anything like that."

"Well actually it wouldn't-" said another Waddle who was smacked in the head. "But I guess it emotionally would."

"Well if that's what like you guys want" Peach then jumped back on Cobby. "Looks like we're going to stay out of this one boy" she said lightly petting his fur.

Bowser looked at the Waddles confused. "Hold on a second, you're suppose to be on our side" Bowser said pointing at them. "You're Dedede's property."

"Well not anymore!" Said Waddis pointing at himself. "We were able to overcome our wereadversion thanks to support from Peach-"

The Waddle Nerd held out his hand. "Well actually because we were technically not bitten because we were made by Dedede who at the time was the one in control of those he bit-"

"Shut up actual nerd!" Said a waddle smacking him to the ground.

"And now we don't have to listen to anyone" Waddis then made a fist. "And that means we're going to stop you if you try even laying a finger on Peach."

Bowser sighed. "Kind of sad Dedede did turn out to be a joke. No loyalty in his main troops." He snapped his fingers. "Well unlike him you'll find my were Koopas and Were Goombas very loyal, as they're tearing you piece to piece."

"Hey you shouldn't say mean things like that" Peach said looking down at him. "You should be doing nice stuff, like macaroni art, and singalongs and dance compettions and-"

"I see you're still as naieve as ever Peach" Bowser said snarling up at her. "I can't wait to make you my servant and finally shut that annoying trap of yours."

"You won't do any such thing!" Wadkins said jumping out of Peach arms as he warped in front of Bowser. "I thought something like that too, but I realized I had no right to do that. And neither do you." He pointed at Bowser. "After all the times you tried kidnapping her and holding her for ransom and scaring her and threathening her you should be on your knees begging for her forgivness of your sins."

"Yeah I think I'll do this instead" Bowser then kicked Wadkins hard in the face as he sailed through the air. Peach gasped as she jumped up and grabbed him before landing back on Nintendog.

"Are you like okay?" She asked gently rubbing his head.

"I'm fine" he said looking fairly banged up. "Just as long as you're safe" he smiled at her as she smiled back some.

"That's good to hear" she then looked at Bowser. "That is so totally mean what you did Bowser. I'm fine with like the kidnapping and trying to marry me and stuff but like hurting my little waddles is so like totally wrong."

"Well since I'm so "totally" a villian I really don't care about that" he said crossing his arms. "Tell you what though, you give yourself to me willingly now and I won't have to hurt any of your little waddle friends."

Peach rubbed her chin. "Hmmm let me like think about that for like a second..." she then looked at the Waddles. "I can't like decide since I think like he'll just do that backstabby thing he usually does. What do like you guys think?"

"I think he's going down, hard" said Wadtuff cracking his knuckles as the other were-waddles nodded. "I don't care how many koopas and goombas he has. They're not going to beat us down."

"No they're going to crush you to the ground" Bowser then pointed at his troops. "You heard those were waddle traitors. They obviously want to die so why not give it to them, nice and slowly?" The were Koopas then flew at the Were Waddles who then jumped up and kicked each other as they smashed into the were Koopas knocking them to the ground. Some of the Were Goombas ran at the Waddles who were able to punch a few of them and land on they're heads, stomping the were goombas out of existance. "Oh come on! Surley you guys can take on a few puffballs without getting killed." He then made a fist. "If you don't get out there and start killing like you mean it then I'm going to go and break you and you do not want that." The Koopas and Goombas gulped as they growled and charged angrily at the Were Waddles.

"You guys only fight out of fear" Waddis said pointing at the Waddles. "We fight for love which gives us greater power."

"Isn't that just cartoon logic or something?" One of the other were waddles asked.

"Well it works here as well so go and get them!" The other waddles nodded as they charged, punching a group of Were Koops so hard they're wings fall off and they fell on the ground. Then then stomped on them turning them into shells and threw them at the Were Goombas, making them crash into the ground as they moaned in pain.

"Ugh, I guess I'm going to have to use ALL my troops for this one" Bowser thought to himself. "After that sneaky Snake wiped out a ton of them I was hoping to save the rest of them to smash in that other plumber's skull but if it's to capture the princess it's for just as worthy a cause". Bowser then whistled. "All Bowser troops report in!" More Goombas and Koopas were shown jumping and flying in as they started surrounding the Were Waddles more, teaming up and pounding on them and tackling them hard to the ground.

"Oh no, Waddlies!" Peach said standing up. "Don't worry I'm going to like help you-"

"Peach... please don't" said Waddis as he slowly got up, wiping the dirt out of his eye. "We don't want to see you get hurt so please... just leave it us okay?"

"But... you're in trouble and-"

"Please" Waddis said crying some. "I'll be fine just... just don't put yourself in danger for us okay?"

Peach looked at them and nodded. "Okay if that's what you really want me to like do." She then looked around and saw more Waddles getting pounded on by the incoming hordes of Koopas and Goombas. "Still there has to be something else I can do."

"You could... call for back up" Wadkins said handing her his scouter. "I'm sure there's someone out there... that could help."

"Wow that is such like a great idea" she said rubbing the waddle's head again as she put on the communicator before tapping a button on it. "Uh like hello? Is there anyone out there."

"Oh, I'm out there!" Said one of the waddles as he was shown getting smacked away by a goomba.

"Uh Peach, you kind of have to put it on another channel besides the one we're all on" Wadkins pointed out.

"Oh... like how does that work again?" She asked. Wadkins then jumped over and pressed a few buttons on the communicator. "Oh button pressing. I like never would of thought of that." She then spoke into the headpiece. "Hello is there like anyone there?"

A half mile or so away the camera panned over to see Shiek who was shown hogtying a were alligator creature with orange shorts and a skull belt as she tied then leaped off him. "Well that's one critter down" she then looked to see several more running at her. "And a whole bunch more to go" she then warped behind one and punched it hard in the back of the neck as it smacked into another alligator. One tried biting her as she quickly dodged and took out a large needle, stabbing it through the mouth as it cried out in pain. "Sorry crocodile tears don't work on me" Shiek said grabbing him by one hand and tossing him at the others around, knocking them hard to the ground as she let go of the one as he smacked into a tree. Her commuincator then bleeped as she pressed a button. "Hello?" She asked looking to see even more Kritters running at her.

"Oh like hi!" Peach was heard saying cheerfully into the communicator. "You like doing well over there Shieky?"

"Besides having to continously pound in a bunch of stupid enemies, can't really complain" she then smoke teleported behind the Kritters getting out a chain and smacking one hard the snout before leaping in the air. "What's up with you?"

"Well me and my wadllies were doing fine but then like Bowser showed up and he has a whole bunch of Koopa and Goombas and there are like so many and we like could really use some help" Peach was heard saying.

Shiek nodded as she was shown throwing a bunch of needles at the Kritters still on the ground. "Got you covered" She landed on the ground and looked to see the alloy troops pounding on the various Were-Kremlings around them. "Okay troops Peach and the Waddles are in trouble about a half mile east-"

"Peach!" Screamed out the Blue Alloys as they quickly started running off at high speeds away from the area.

Shiek smirked. "Looks like you're getting you're back up troops sooner then expected princess" Shiek then held out a fist, smacking a Kremling that was coming at her as he slowly fell to the ground. "You must of really trained them well to get them to care so much about you."

"Uh, would training be visiting them and making them snacks and having fun sleepovers and playing dress up? Cause like that's what I like did with them" Peach said confused.

"Well whatever you did seems to be working" Shiek then was shown warping around at high speeds, punching any of the nearby Kremlings with a series of quick jabs as they fell to the ground unable to move. "Just sit tightly until help arrives okay?"

"Oh" Peach said sounding a bit dejected. "Guess you don't think I should like fight them either."

"Well no offense but since you're not at werehog level you really wouldn't be of much help" Shiek admitted smacking around a Kremling and then warping over and jump kicking another Kremling in the face. "Besides I thought you didn't like hurting people."

"Well I don't like mind training and sparring and stuff or even like hurting those who are mean to my friends. I just don't really like having to be so... serious about it."

"Then don't be" Shiek said jumping in the air and kicking another werecritter hard to the ground. "I'm sure the alloy troops will be able to take care of any of the koopas and goombas coming you're way. If not you just tell me and I'll send more, okay?"

"Like okay!" Peach said cheerfully. "Thank you like so much for helping me out."

"Hey it's what I'm here for" Shiek then threw some of needles at some of the were kremlings as they fell to the ground.

Peach thought for a second. "So uh like... now what?"

"Well guess if that's all we should end communications. Later" She then pressed a button on her communicator before tying up a Kremling's mouth with her chain and tossing him in the air, smacking him hard into a tree as she smirked a bit.

Back over in the open area Peach put down the communicator. "Well Shiek said like there were some of my Blue Alloy friends coming to like help us."

"And when would they be coming?" Wadkins asked. Suddenly several dozen Blue Alloys jumped out of the bushes around the area as they leaped into the air and landed in front of the various were koopas and were goombas.

"I guess like a second ago" Peach said smiling and waving at the Alloys. "Hi girls! You like having fun being were creatures and like taking out those bad werey things?"

"Somewhat" one of the blue Alloys said looking down embarassed. "Though we'd much rather be spending some more time with you."

"Focus Catlin" Said a blue Alloy holding out it's hand. "The Princess needs our help taking these guys down, not flirting with her."

"I... wasn't flirting that much" said the Catlin Alloy even more embarassed.

Bowser groaned. "Oh now what?" He looked at the alloys. "I don't remember inviting you blue multi men trash here so get lost!"

"Not until the Princess is safe!" Screamed out another alloy as a group of them leaped hard into a few Were Koops, smacking it hard to the ground as they started smacking it so hard that it's shell broke. Another few then crouched down and jump kicked a back of Goombas into the air, with more Blue Alloys coming down and crushing them to the dirt, making them disappear. The Were-Waddles looked at this and were able to get up, looking more determined then before as they ran at any nearby Koopa and tackled it hard to the ground.

"Man this sucks" One of the Weere Koopas was heard saying behind the bush as they watched the battle continue roaring around them. "Even were transformed we're still loosing."

"Even were transformed, Bowser is still Bowser and uh in case you haven't been paying attention he always looses" One the Were Goombas was saying looking to see another Goomba get pounded into the ground by five alloys. "Though yeah this one looks esepically painful."

"Oh if you think what they're doing to the Goombas is painful you should see what they're doing to the Koopas" the Koopa said pointing at one of the Waddles punching a Koopa out of his shell. "Now that has to hurt."

"Yeah and at this rate it won't be long until all of our asses get pounded in" the Goomba then looked over at the Koopa. "Hal, I'm going to switch sides."

"Uh... did I just hear what I think I heard Jeff?" Hal the Koopa asked.

"Look, we get stomped on, blasted by fire balls, smacked around by racoon tails, and now being ripped to part by people who aren't Mario." Jeff The Goomba starred at his Koopa friend. "If the waddles are right they were able to rebel against they're leader and go to someone who actually treats them well, right?"

"Yeah but that's also because they were created by Dedede, unlike us."

"Hey we were created by Bowser" Jeff pointed out. "Back when he remembered how to breed turtles and mushrooms to make actual competent henchmen unlike the rest of those retardos out there."

"Yeah, so that means we can rebel and not end up just getting our faces pulverized in. Good plan" Hal held out his hand. "Give me a high five man."

"Uh... how do I do that again?" The Goomba said just standing there.

"Oh yeah. Well guess that means we should just go talk to her then." Hal then stepped out of the bush as a Were Waddle then appeared in front of him and tried punching him which Hal barley avoided. "Hey woah hold on a second, we want to switch sides."

The Waddle looked at him confused. "You want to what now?"

"You know uh go with you guys, betray Bowser, and not get pulverized into the ground." Hal pointed at him. "I mean you guys were able to rebel right so why not give us a chance to do that?"

"Well how do we know you're not just trying to trick us?" The Were Waddle asked. Another Goomba was shown running at him at high speeds. Jeff then jumped above him and pounded the Goomba in the face several times, stomping him as he disappeared.

"Man that felt sick and wrong... and yet strangley satisfying at the same time" He then looked over at Were Waddle. "There, I just crushed one of my fellow Goomba to save you. Believe us now?"

"Yeah, though I admitt I'm pretty easy to convince" The Were Waddle said looking over at them. "Though if you're really worthy of switching sides then you're going to have to face her judgement." He then ran over to Peach as the two followed him, barley jumping over over Koopas spinning they're shells into Alloys who grabbed them and smashed them into the ground as they approached the Nintendog. "Princess we have two supposed side switchers down here." Nintendog then looked over at Jeff and Hal and snarled at them angrily.

"Ah, I'm not ready to be dog food yet!" Hal screamed out.

Peach gently petted the Nintendog's head. "It's okay boy. I think they're like on our side." She looked down at the two confused. "Are you like on our side?"

"Uh, well now we are if you let us" Jeff said looking over at Bowser. "Sorry for all the kidnappings and ransoms and attempts to take over your kingdom over the years. They were all his idea, and we were just along for the ride."

"Not even getting paid at all for it" Hal said looking annoyed. "I mean we put our lives on the line hundreds of time and he can't even try and toss us a coin every once and awhile? What the hell is with that?"

"Aww poor unpaid former baddies" Peach said smiling at them. "If you really want to be with me then I think it's okay. We can have fun playing and coloring and having picnics and chasing rainbows and-"

Hal looked to see Peach continue chatting. "Well some of that stuff sounds better then getting ordered around again."

"And remember, all of it is better then THAT" Jeff said as Hal looked to see two of the Blue alloys smashing two of the were koopas heads in as some of the were Waddles were shown balled up and smacking around a Goomba like a pinball.

Peach held out her hand. "Okay so now you guys can like tell all those other Goombas and Koopas to stop fighting so we can be like a big big big happy family together."

"Yeah we can't uh do that" Jeff admitted. "All of those Koopas and Goombas out there were actually bitten and employed by Bowser through the standard Koopa enslavement. We were created though back when Bowser use to be able to make his own Koopa and Goombas and thus like the waddles were transformed when Bowser was transformed."

"Hey wouldn't that mean you would of been enslaved by Wolf though just like everyone else in his were army?" The were Waddle asked.

"Well we were kind of in the bush talking and weren't around to get mentally taken over. It's uh, kind of how we avoided getting killed throughout the years" Jeff admitted. "This battle though seemed like the one time that wouldn't work out so we decided it'd be better to join up."

"And also you like realized that being wrong is bad and it's like so much better to be good, right?" Peach asked.

Hal thought for a seocnd. "Uh... yeah, all that good stuff." Jeff and Hal looked at the battle. "Now we can just watch without having to worry about being pulverized."

"Hey, if you're on our side you have to help us out!" The Were Waddle screamed out.

"We are" Jeff said looking around. "We're uh... looking out for the princess. Making sure nothing happens to put her in danger and stuff like that."

"Oh, well I guess that's good enough" The waddle said running off from battle.

Bowser was shown looking around ticked seeing all of the koopas and goombas get beat around. "Great, now I'm losing ALL of my troops" He then narrowed his eyes. "If Peach thinks she's getting away from me that easily, she has another thing coming. And that thing would be me... over her... later." Bowser looked at a piece of paper. "Need to word that better in the actual script" he thoguht tossing the paper away as he then breathed in deepily. "KREOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He then howled through the air, creating a powerful loud soundwave causing everyone around to moan a bit in pain as they fell to the ground. All the communicator devices broke from the power of the wave as everyone turned they're attention to Bowser. "Koopas and Goombas, SUPER ASSEMBLE!"

"Uh oh" Jeff and Hal were heard saying as the other Koopa and Goombas were shown running into each other, forming various groups as energy was shown gathering around them.

"What's like uh-oh?" Peach asked.

"He's doing the super assemble" Jeff explained looking at her. "That's when he gathers all of his troops and has them form together, creating super sized versions of normal Koopas and Goombas with far greater power and even speed then ever before."

"Oh you mean like those big super Goomba thingies from like the subspace thing?

"Yeah, except even more powerful since it's not just one Goomba or Koopa infused with energy. It's a mess of them combining to form one which makes it a whole lot stronger."

"Wait, dosen't he usually need Kamek and a huge power source to even attempt doing that though?" Hal asked.

Jeff thought for a second. "Well I guess the were power is a good enough battery for the power needed for the transformation. I think he dosen't like doing it though after what happened last a time." A flashback then shows Bowser looking up in fear and trying to run away but is shown being squashed.

"I'M BIG FAT GOOM!" Screamed a gigantic Goomba as Bowser was heard moaning in pain.

The flashback ended as Hal laughed. "Man that was pretty funny" he then looked to see the Goombas and Koopas gathering more energy. "I uh have a feeling this won't be." The Koopas and Goombas all yelled out as the dark were energy started coursing even more around they're bodies. They glowed a dark purple as they jumped on top of one another as they started merging into the other's skin. The hundreds of were Koopas and Goombas disappared from site admist a shining light as Peach and the others covered they're arms to not be blinded by the light. After the light toned down they looked to see seven gigantic 80 foot creatuers standing there. Three of them were Were Goombas with humongous fangs and glowing red eyes. The other four were Koopas who Wings flapped literal waves of power as they're fists were shown glowing with immense energy.

"Ha, now you're dead!" Bowser said pointing behind him. "My super Koopa and Goombas will crush all you waddles and alloys" he then pointed at Cobby. "And you're little dog too."

"Oh that is like so mean" Peach said as she then blinked, holding her head as she looked down. "Wait.... there's something... something wrong" Peach then held herself tightly. "I feel...I...... like when I was..." some graphic images appeared in Peach's head of dead bodies falling to the ground and a young girl screaming as layers of yellow energy shot out of her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed outloud, alarming everyone in the near vicinity of her as she was shown shivering with a mix of fear and sadness as she tried blinking away a few tears that sprang to her eyes.

"Peach, what's wrong?" Wadkins said looking up at her concerned.

She then looked down at him, shaking her head and smiling a bit. "Oh nothing. I guess I was like a bit freaked out by those guys since they're like so big and all."

"Well don't worry" Wadkins said hugging her tightly. "We promise we'll protect you from these things."

"i'm like sure you will" Peach said before looking away. "I just hope I... I don't have to...." she thought before shaking her head again. "No, I won't I know they'll beat them but...still..." Peach then looked to see several of the were waddles charging fiercly over at one of the Koopas.

"You'll pay for upsetting mom!" Wadtuff said as he and another Waddle attempted to punch the giant Koopa but only got smacked hard to the ground, moaning in pain. Another two Were Waddles leaped up, kicking two were waddles who had curled up in balls as they smacked against the Giant Were Koopa, who just shrugged it of and grabbed the two with his giant hands, crushing them before chucking them hard at a group of Were-Waddles, knocking them over like Bowling pins. The Were Waddle then rused at great speeds over to where Peach was, but only got 50 feet before being enveloped by a flurry of were waddles, who jumped on him and tried punching him hard but the Were-Koopa grunted and started throwing them down to the ground.

Peach gasped at this. "Oh no" she said softly as she gently put down Wadkins and stood up. "I need to go and help them-"

"No!" Screamed out a blue Alloy as Peach looked to see a few Blue alloys standing on top of the Nintendog around her. "We can't let you get hurt princess."

Peach looked over at the one in the center. "They like need me Rebecca-"

"They need you to be alive and take care of them, like you take care of us" said the Rebecca Alloy as she was shown crying some. "In the entire mansion, you're the only one who treats us as more then just an enemy, a thing you pounded to blow off some steam or obtain some sort of record. You actually treat us like a friend."

"Yeah" said another Alloy going over and hugging her. "Before we were just nameless drones created by Master Hand to do his bidding. You saw more then that in us. You... treated us like we were special."

"That's because like you are special Alicia" Peach said gently rubbing the alloy's face a bit. "You all mean so much to me and... I don't want to see you get hurt either."

"We can handle it though" said another blue alloy smacking her fists together. "We were bitten and given enough of a boost to handle these were creatures. You aren't though."

"Plus we can take them down, no matter how big they are as a team" said a blue Alloy poitning over where several Blue Alloy were shown kicking one of the Giant Goombas as it was knocked back a bit. "We'll defeat them no matter what. But please, don't get involved okay?"

Peach looked to see all the blue alloys around her and sighed. "Do you like promise to not get killed out there?" They nodded as she smiled. "Okay then" she then turned around to each of them. "For being so nice we're going to like totally go to the mall and hang out after this. We'll like find you a nice new look Jen and like get that new CD you were talking about Beverly and even like see that Twlight movie thing you mentioned Donna."

"Yeah, we sure will" The Alloy Jen said as they then leaped off the Nintendog and charged at one of the other Were-Goombas. "I don't know why people keep calling her so dim" Jen said as she was able to elbow a giant goomba hard in the head and narrowly avoid it charging at her. "She's able to remember our names just fine."

"Yeah even Master Hand can't even bother telling us apart" Donna said stomping on one of the Goomba's foot as several other alloys tried punching it from behind. This knocked the Were-Goomba back some as he then turned around and spun kick them hard in the face as they smashed into the ground.

"I just hope we are able to do something after this is over" Beverley said as she got up along with some of the other alloys feeling her left arm. "Especially since I think that one broke my arm."

"That's because you're weak" said another blue alloy glowing brither jumping high into the air. "Allow me to show you how it's done". A few other alloys joined her as punched the Goomba hard in the eye as it moved back some. It grunted in pain and tried kicking them as tried biting them but they jumped back, smirking at it some. "See nothing us Cruel Me-ladies can't handle-" without warning the Were Goomba quickly kicked them high up in the air as it then head butted them hard knocking them through the sky as it jumped after them. The Were Goomba then stopped moving as it looked down confused, and saw it's legs were tied up with lengths of chain. It grumbled and tried pulling them off as the group of air born blue alloys then rolled down and stomp kicked the goomba hard in the head as it fell to the ground, making a deep chasm that it actually got stuck in.

"Looks like you "Cruel-Meladies" needed our help to handle that one Gina" Alicia pointed out holding up a piece of chain. "While you girls were just running around those Kremlings before we were actually going around and picking up all the chains Mistrees Shiek dropped for just such a situation."

"Have to admitt that was pretty clever" Gina said as the Goomba then jumped from the ground looking at them angrily. "Though obviously it's not going to be enough." The group of blue alloys then ran in and charged at the Were-Goomba. Similar groups of alloys were shown attacking other Giant Koopa and Were Goomba, getting smacked around but coming back and trying to trip them up. Others were shown leapind around, picking up the defeated were-waddles and dropping them away from battle. The fwe were waddles still able to fight were shown riding the alloys backs, trying to punch or even scratch they're were foes as much as they could.

"You know this is really inspiring and all but our new side's still getting clobbered by those giant were menances" Hal said looking over at Jeff. "We have to do something."

"You mean go out there and die?" Jeff asked.

"Well it'd beat just waiting here to die" Hal said pointing over to two of a giant were Goomba and Were Koopa who were shown smacking down a few of the blue alloys around them. "Those alloy chicks are being spread too thin. It will be only a matter of time before that Giant Goomba and Koopa break free and start coming over here. We need to figure out a way to take them out."

"Hmmm, that actually gives me an idea" Jeff said looking to see the giant were Goomba try biting one of the alloys who was able to dodge the attack. "Remember when Wolf made that speech to everyone about trying not to bite anyone already infected or else they'd die from a double infection destroying they're immune systems?"

"Vaguley" Hal said looking over at him. "So are you saying we should get the others to bite them?"

"We can't" Jeff said motioning at himself. "In gigantic state our skins is near impenentrable to any skin breeches, since SOMEONE pointed out to Bowser that Professor Egad could try injecting them with a shrinking serum otherwise."

"Hey I didn't know that we were going to be betraying him and put in this situation years later." Hal held out his hand. "So then what are we suppose to do?"

"Follow my lead" Jeff ran along the ground with Hal following him as they warped and snuck behind the were Goomba as he was shown kicking away any Blue Alloys around him. Jeff then opened his mouth, showing his were Goomba fangs as he quickly pit into the Goomba's undershell, making him moan in pain.

"Oh I get it, we should be able to pierce they're skin being superior Koopa and Goomba models" Hal then sighed. "I normally would never want to suck a goomba but a giant one's going to take forever to get his immune system destroyed with just one bite." He then lept up and bit the Goomba as well as it screeched out in pain. The Were Koopa nearby was shown throwing a blue alloy hard into another as it looked angrily over at Peach as it started running to her.

"Okay, now I have to go and like fight that thing, especially since like we can't call anyone for like backup now" Peach said as she then heard the Nintendog roar loudly. "Like what is it Cobby?" She said kneeling down and looking in his eyes as it started barking. "Wait, like you want to go and fight this thing?" He barked again as she shook her head. "No, it's like too dangerous Cobby. You could get hurt and..." the dog then barked some more as Peach looked down sadly. "You like... don't want me getting hurt either, right?" The dog yelped as Peach rubbed his fur. "Well if that's like really what you want" she then gently lept off of the dog as she floated to the ground, tightly hugging on of his legs. "Like take care Cobby. You were always such the like greatest dog and like I don't want to see anything happen to you." The dog yelped and ran at the Koopa. Images of Peach feeding the dog a giant bag of kibbel as he happily ate it up, her taking a hose and gently washing over him and then her holding out a stick and playing fetch as he yelped happily were shown as he looked angrily at the Koopa.

"GROWWWWWW!" The Nintendog yelled pouncing hard on the Koopa as it fell to the ground. The Giant Koopa punched him in the face, knocking him back a bit as Kobby pawed him and then tried biting him. The Koopa was able to hold his jaws to avoid being bitten as slobber and drool was shown on his hand as Cobby growled trying to push the Koopa back. The turtle creature however was able to grab him and slam him hard to the ground, making Cobby yelped out in pain as the Koopa kicked him back. He then tried running for Peach again as the dog got go up and tackled him hard to the ground. The two rolled to the ground for awhile, the Koopa desperatley trying to pry the dog off him but the dog continued to push him hard into the ground, growling ferciously. The Nintendog then finally bit the Koopa hard in the abdmonen, sinking his werefangs into the creature hard as the Koopa grunted in pain.

"Okay that's another thing that can pentrate a Koopa's skin" Hal thought before the Goomba they were biting started looking dizzy as it fell to the ground, crushing the two beneath him. "And looks like being crushed by a giant relative also does the case as well" Hal moaned as he and Jeff tried pushing away from the Goomba. Meanwhile the Koopa screamed out again and in desperation leaped at Cobby and was able to lightly bit down on his shoulder. Cobby grunted in pain as he knocked the Koopa off with a headbutt. The Koopa fell on his back and was shown retreating into his own shell as two types of were energy were shown in his body as he howled in pain, closing his eyes and fading into death. Cobby also fell to the ground, moaning a bit in pain as a small spot of two were energies was shown on his leg and spreading all over his body as he yelped in pain.

"Cobby!" Peach yelled as she ran over to him, tears in her eyes.

Bowser looked around at this and digsut. "Unbelieveable" he said looking to see the Giant Were Goombas and Koopas being dogpiled by alloys and were waddles as they started pounding on him, punching at once as they were able to knock the gigantic creatures out "Do I have to do everything around here?" He sighed as he looked to see a bunch of fallen alloys and waddles, moaning in pain and trying to get up but not being able to. "Oh well that leaves only a few rats to crush before taking out the princess." Bowser then ran along the ground at great speeds, appearing in front of several alloys and one gigantic Koopa. He then blew a huge bevy of flames The alloys hid behind the Koopa as it got charbroiled. However the flames expanded, roasting them as well as they fell to the ground severly toasted. Bowser smirked and went around repeating the process to the distracted troops, blasting through them all as they fell to the ground, unconcious and burned as he snickered some. "Finally, that's taken care" He then looked over at Peach. "And now for the princess" he then started walking over to her.

"NO!" Screamed out a blue alloy as it jumped at him, grabbing him from the back and pounding on Bowser. "I won't let you have her!" She screamed out, appearing to be burnt all over and bleeding from several points in her body.

"Oh pkease, like you're any match for me" Bowser said grabbing her by the stomach and smushing it he then threw her hard to the ground. He then saw a were waddles (also looking severly injured with blood still dripping from his arm) running at great speeds to Bowser who simply kicked him out of the way. "Same goes for you runt" owser said as the Waddle hit the ground hard.

"Mom... I'm... sorry" the waddle said before he fell unconcious. Bowser survyed the area around him and looked to see no one else was standing but him and Peach as he slowly continued his walk over to her.

Peach looked over at all the fallen down Were-Waddles, controlled blue alloys and at Cobby as a huge mess of tears came to her eyes, pouring out of her uncontroably. "No..." she said softly as her tears lightly hit the ground. "Why did this... like have to happen?"

Bowser laughed. "Because it's destiny Princess" he said as he slowly continued his march over to her. "Now you have no one left to fight for you. Which means you're finally mine, at last."

Peach looked over at him, her eyes losing any bit of they're normal cheerful happy luster as they looked sorrowful and a bit haunting at the same time as she started walking away from Cobby. "Bowser please, they need to get healed first. After that I'll like join you if you want-"

"Oh please, do you really think you're in ANY position to try and bargain?" Bowser said as he continued walking closer and closer. "You have nothing to bargain with Peach. And since there's no way you have a chance of taking me down, that means you're mine." His smile grew even better. "Finally mine."

Peach shook her head. "No I'm not" she said in a slgihtly deeper tone then her regular voice as she was shown shivering a bit. The memories from before of the dead bodies and glowing girl crept through her mind. She then looked down sadly. "No wait, I... I can't use..." she then looked around at the bleeding alloys, the waddles with broken bones, the crushed Jeff and Hal duo and at Cobby whose infection was slowly creeping through his fur. She gulped and looked up, her eyes showing a twinkle that glowed with a twinge of power. "I have no choice. To save them, I... have to." She then looked over at Bowser. "If I can't reason with you, then I'm going to have to defeat you if I want to save my friends" she then made a fighting pose. "This time I can't depend on anyone or anything else saving me. Which means if you want to take control of my body, you're to have to defeat me" her eyes narrowed. "Which will NOT happen."

"You've gone daffy princess" Bowser said as he was glowing with darkened were energy. "I admitt, maybe if I was normal you might have the slimiest .02 percent of a chance at winning. However, me at were energy and you in your regular form? This will only take a second. A very glorious, trimphuant and well remembered second I will treasure forever, but still just a second."

"I'd figured you'd say something like that" she said looking down sadly. "I suppose I couldn't avoid using this forever. I really hoped I'd be able to, especially with such wonderful friends helping me out." She looked up into the sky. "Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad" she then looked around "And of course all you guys. Waddis, Wadkins, Waddo, Rebecca, Alicia, Jen, Cobby, everyone else lying here. You all asked me not to fight so I wouldn't get hurt because you loved me and I love you so much for helping protect me." She then held out her hand. "Not to mention probably the dozens people who helped me out over the years." She then looked over at Bowser. "They all helped me out so much, putting they're lives on the line for my own, so I suppose it's only fair that for once I also fight with everything I have to save the ones I care about."

Bowser then warped in back of her. "I have no idea what you're talking about Princess. Hope you're done mumbling to yourself though because I'm ready to end this." He then raised his claw. Without turning around Peach caught his hand. "What the?" He tried struggling out of her grip but found himself unable to as he tried pushing her away. "What's... going on?"

"Our fight" Peach said in an even more serious tone.

"Yeah but what are you...." Bowser then gasped to see a yellow stream of energy surround Peach. It pulsated all over her body, making a quiet humming noise as Bowser starred at her amazed. "What... what is that?" He then blinked. "Wait a minute.... I recongnized this power" Images of Super Princess Peach (for the Nintendo DS) flashed through his mind. "This... is your vibe power isn't it?" She nodded. "But... you didn't touch any heart panels. You shouldn't be able to use Vibe."

"There is one Vibe power I don't need to use a heart panel for" Peach said in a low tone "Since the power for that one comes from within" she then pushed Bowser back and looked up at him. "It's called Determination. I'm determined to save everyone I care about from being hurt by you anymore." She pointed at Bowser. "So please, stop this now before I have to hurt you."

"Pfft I don't care what Vibe power you're using" Bowser said warping behind her again as he grabbed her arm. "Now that I've got you nothing can stop me from-" Peach then elbowed him hard in the stomach causing Bowser to groan in pain. Still turning her back to her she smacked him hard in the face with a twisting slap and then jumped up and flip kicked him hard in the face. She landed on the ground as Bowser tumembled several feet away, a bit dazed as he slowly got up.

"I'm afraid I will have to hurt you even more if you do not give up now" Peach then turned around. "Please, just this once realize you are clearly outmatched and-"

"Shut up!" Bowser roared looking at her angry. "I haven't waited for this moment for two decades to have you try and make some stupid little speech to stop me." He screamed out energy gathered around him as the spikes from his back started shooting through the air. Peach looked at these missles and gasped, pounding the ground hard as several turnips flew out of the ground. She then kicked the turnips in the air as they hit each of the spiked missles, causing an explosion. Bowser then rushed at great speeds through the smoke, appearing before Peach and punching her hard in the face, causing her to move back several feet. She then stopped, rubbing her face and looking around, not seeing Bowser anywhere. She then jumped up high right before his claw struck her back as she flipped through the air. Peach then came down with a powerful ax kick as Bowser was able to jump out of the way. The impact of the kick literally cracked the ground, knocking Bowser back some. Peach then punched a piece of earth that had risen off the ground hard as it smacked the Koopa King in the face. She then ran along the ground at high speeds, jumping around Bowser and then smacking him hard in the face with a powerful slap. This made Bowser start spinning as he rolled through the air, landing on the ground as he then smashed into the remains of his troops.

"Are you ready to give up now?" She asked, her eyes looking at him in that serious tone as she saw him spinning, gathering loads amound of were energy around him. "I figured as much" she said sighing a bit before he rocketted along the ground, using Whirling Fortress to advance at incredibley high speeds. Peach stood her ground as Bowser continued spinning as he appeared right in front of her. She then grabbed his shell and started spinning it around before slamming him into the ground. His hand quickly shot out though and grabbed her arm as he then jumped high in the sky with Peach, doing a Flying Slam that smashed her hard into the ground. Bowser then quickly leaned in, attempting to bite her as Peach then took out her frying pan and smashed him hard in the face, knocking him off her as she quickly jumped to the ground.

"It's going to take more then you're little frying pan-" She then smashed him hard in the face with her golf club. "Or Golf club-" She then smacked him in the chin with her tennis racket as he shot through the air looking daze. "Or Tennis racket-" She then jumped and pounded him on top of the head with the frying pan as he slammed into the ground, looking even more dazed. "Or... that first thing I said" he muttered as she landed in front of him.

"The more I fight like this, the... harder it gets" Peach thought grabbing her chest a few tears came to her eyes the same death and glowing memories filling her mind. "Thinking about what happened and.." she shook her head. "All the more reason to end this as quickly as possible." Peach then tried slamming the frying pan down at him again as Bowser was able to jump away in time and warp several yards away. He then held out his breath, producing a powerful stream of fire which Peach blocked by taking out a giant turnip and using it as a shield. Bowser was able to melt through it eventually but looked to see no one behind him. "Ha... cha" Peach could be heard saying slamming into Bowser from his right side with a Peach Bomber. This send Bowser rolling back as he clawed at the land to stop his momentum and looked up at her appearing even more ticked.

"You will be mine Peach!" Bowser roared as he then jumped high in the air. "You're bomb is no match for mine!" He then came down hard with a Bowser Bomb right on top of her. Instead of dodging, Peach held out her hands and was actually able to catch him in mid air. Showing a fair amount of strain, she was able to lift him and throw him several yards away and then warp right below him again, this tim doing an up smash to chin smack him hard into the air. She then jumped and grabbed his tail, slamming him hard to the ground before jumping away. Bowser was able to get up slowly as looked even more angry at her. "YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" He roared shooting another powerful trail of flames which Peach rolled to avoid.

"Yes I will" Peach stated as Bowser shot another trail of flames which Peach blocked with another mushtroom. "You're straining to use the rest of your remaining were power. Not even your body was made to handle to the strain of it Bowser" Peach said cupping her hands. "Please, just realize that. Then I won't have to hurt you anymore."

"N... never!" Bowser roared as he charged at her yet again. He shot out his spikes like missles into the air and the breathed a huge trail of fire upward, causing a stream of flaming missle spikes to come at Peach. The Mushroom Princess took out her Umbrella as she was shown smacking the spikes into each other, making them explode around her as Bowser then appeared right in front of Peach's face attempting to bite her. Peach however just grabbed both his face with both hands and then kneed him hard in the chin. He then was knocked up as she quickly grabbed him by the horn and started tossing him in a circle at high speeds, throwing him hard into the dirt as he skidded several meters before smashing into a tree outside the area. He jumped up, blood dripping from his face as he looked at her enraged. "RAWWWWW!" Purple energy shot out of him even more so as Peach looked to see fire appearing all around him as he was shown leaning back, trails of flame swirling around his mouth. "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY WILL!" He screamed out as a gigantic trail of flames (far bigger then the ones he was using before) shot out of his mouth.

"He must of completley lost control" Peach thought to herself before running quickly along the ground, holding out her hands as she was shown blocking the trail of flames with her expanded palms. She grunted a bit as the trail started knocking her back some. "It's... it's too strong" Peach said as she was continued being pushed back. She then looked to see the were waddles, alloys and Cobby again in the battlefield, knocked out and bleeding as she starred back at the flames. "No... it's not. I just have to... go all out. Even if it means losing who I am." The golden energy then expanded even more with a mysterious unseeable black strand of energy filtering within it and glowing for a second. Peach yelled as she was able to divert the wave of flames into the air, where it was shown burning straight up until it actually hit the energy shield around the area before dispersing.

Bowser then blinked as he saw Peach showing there glowing even more radiantlly then before. "This... can't be!" He exclaimed as Peach looked at him. "You... you can't be Peach!" He called out.

"I am Peach" the Mushroom princess said looking down sadly. "Though I also wish I wasn't." She then appeared behind him and chopped him hard in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground as he fell in a slump. He tried moving but couldn't find himself able. "Don't bother. You used up all your energy. Which means I can finally end this, once and for all." Bowser then closed his eyes whimpering a bit as Peach raised her fist preparing to strike him. Peach then blinked though, some of the glow dispersing from her eyes. "No I... I won't end it like this" she said shaking her head quickly. She then turned and lept away from Bowser as she was shown unning back to the other side of the field.

"Huh?" He said confused as she was shown holding one of Faore's Crystals.

"From what I remember hearing from before we went out of the Mansion, the more power you put into these things the more they'll be able to disinfect" Her hand was shown glowing with radiant yellow energy as it transfered itno the crystal. A giant wave of energy was shown sweeping across the entire field, turning all the were waddles, were Alloys, and were Cobby back to normal as they all were still knocked out but slowly healing from they're wounds (the were koopas and were goombas having already disappared due to the severity of they're wounds). Bowser soon found himself disinfected as well as Peach warped over to him. "Good, it seems that everything has returned to normal" she said holding out her hand. "So what do you say we call a truce and stop this fighting before anyone gets hurt again?"

Bowser looked confused at her. "Why... why aren't you going to finish me off?" he asked. "Is it because you're full of hero's bravado and think that automatically healing me will make me join your side, or is it that you don't want to see anyone die?"

"More like the second" Peach said as the energy was shown slowly streaming away from her. "I just don't want to be forced to kill anyone. That isn't who I am."

"Don't play innocent" Bowser said starring at her angrily. "I saw that display of power." He narrowed his eyes. "If you wanted to you could of easily taken out anyone in the mansion with that vibe display. Obviously you're bidding you're time, waiting for the right moment to strike and show everyone you're true form."

Peach shook her head. "That's not true" she said quietly as she held out her arm which was still filtering out gold energy. "This... this isn't me. The real me is the same Peach you've known for twenty years." She looked at the energy sadly. "This is... this is just who I had to become to save everyone." she looked over at the others smiling some. "I hate using this power but... it's worth it if I can use it to help them out. After all the joy they make me feel it's the least I can do."

"But why would hate such great power?" Bowser asked appearing confused. "Do you not want to give into your hatred or-"

"This power isn't about hatred" Peach said as more tears came to her eyes. "I don't hate you. I... don't hate anyone really. I don't think it's in me to hate people, no matter what kind of person they are" She then held herself tightly. "The only thing I hate is... this power inside me and what it's done to everyone." She then turned away from him looking down sadly. "When I was a little girl, I lived happily with my parents in a peaceful and prosperous mushroom kingdom" she whispered as Bowser continued looking on perpexed. "I had such a great time being with my parents. They would look out for me, teach me things, play with me. It was all so much fun. It was something I... never wanted to go away". She then frowned. "It did though. There were these people. These... bad people". She was shown shivering some. "They knew of the power I had in me. This... vibe energy that allows me to use emotional power as a weapon. They... forced me into unleashing it one day". Peach's tears hit the ground as she fell to her knees. "They were looking for a certain power of mine. My... determination. They said it was... key to what they needed." Peach looked at her hand. "They kidnapped my parents and forced me to use it. I didn't want to but... when I saw my mom and dad about to die, something triggered inside of me." Peach watched the last of the energy fly out of her as she cried some more. "It was... the same power you saw before but not nearly as uncontrolled. It ran rampant across the room, killing the men, they're guards, and even... mom and dad."

Bowser gasped at this. "You... you killed your own parents?"

She nodded as the memories of the bodies hitting the floor filled her mind again as this time we could see it was a young Peach glowing and looking to see her mom and dad being ripped apart by the power coming out of her. "I didn't mean to. I... wish I could take it back. Every day I do but I can't" Young Peach was shown crying out as the regular Peach then got up, wiping away her tears. "What I can do is make sure to never use it again. So that way... no one will ever be hurt by it again." She then smiled a bit. "I guess maybe that's why I like being such a ditz. When I'm like that, I don't have to think, don't have to remember the pain I felt and... can just be happy." She looked at the fallen starting to get up and smiled wider. "I love being with them, having fun and just enjoying every day. They care for me and... I care for them just so much. Being with them, playing and laughing, it almost makes me feel like... I am back with my parents, that I still have a family and... didn't wind up destroying anyone's life because of my power" She looked over at him. "I know it's not something you can understand but I'd trade any power, any title and anything else I own just a chance to a be a friend, a sister or a mom and love all of those around me. And I'd trade any bit of Vibe energy just to take back the mistake I made all those years ago" She then looked at him seriously. "Which is why I want you to promise something."

"What... is it?"

"I don't want to ever use this power again" she grabbed her heart. "It hurts so much to even think about and... I don't know if I can bear using it again. I know I can't ask you to give up your evil ways, or your plans to crush Mario and everyone else I love but... please... please don't let it come down to this again okay? I... I don't think I'll be able to hold back again and... I don't think I can deal with that." She then walked closer to him. "Do you... think you can promise this to me?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Please?"

Bowser then looked down sadly. "What is this feeling in me?" he thought to himself. "Is it fear?" He then looked into her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'm not afraid of her. Even with the great power she wields I don't feel terrified of her at all. Maybe because I know her and know she... never would try killing me with it intenonally no matter what I did" He looked at his claw. "Then what is it? Could it be... guilt? Could I actually be guilty of what I did to her, or how I made her cry?" He growled. "No! I am Bowser, King of all Koopas and..." he then looked into her saddened eyes and sighed. "It is guilt. I've seen enough movies to know how it feels and...I know what I have to do" he looked up at her. "This didn't happen" he said quickly.

Peach looked at him confused. "What didn't happen?" she asked.

"This battle. It dosen't count". He made a fist. "I was controlled by that pathetic ingrate Wolf and his sick desires, which means whatever happened here dosen't count, and won't EVER happen again."

She then blinked a few times and smiled. "Thank you" she said softly kissing him on the cheek. "I knew you were nicer then you let on."

"Nice, me? You have to be kidding." He then pointed at her. "I will make you mine one day princess, just not like this. It will be a fight I will under my own rules, and using my own skill."

"Of course" she said with a small smile as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them. Her eyes then turned back into they're cheerful and normal look as she quickly walked over as the waddles, alloys and others were slowly shown getting up as she rushed at them. "Yeah, you guys are like totally better!" she said picking up one of the waddles and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks to you" The Waddle said hugging her back.

"What do you like mean by that?" Peach asked confused.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but last I know we were all getting knocked out and I could feel I was being pulled towards this light but now look" he said pointing to everyone healed as they were walking over to Peach. "We're all healed and back to our normal state thanks to you."

"Yeah how did that happen anyway?" Jeff the Goomba asked. "Did one of those super mushrooms come and give you some sort of super power boost or something?"

"Oh come on, like that sort of dues ex machina would jus fall out of nowhere" Hal said holding out his hand. "I bet it was the Army Hammer Brother. No one knows whatever happened to him."

"And you'd think he'd come here, somehow defeat were-Bowser, and get us to restore everyone?" Jeff asked him. "No offense but that's pretty stupid."

"Just like it's pretty stupid of more koopa minions to come out around here" one of the blue alloys said holding out her fist. "You'll pay for what you did to the princess-"

"They didn't like do anything to me" Peach said going over and stepping in front of the alloys, smiling at her. "They're on our side, so please don't attack them, okay Vanessa?"

"If that's what you wish Peach" she said hugging her tightly. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"I'm like glad you're okay too" Peach said returning the hug as she looked to see more waddles and alloys coming over and hugging her as she giggled a bit. "Wow, looks like I have a whole lot of like hugs to give out" she then saw Cobby land in front of her, barking happily as she gently licked him. "And of course I didn't forget about you either boy" she said rubbing her fur as he yelped happily.

Bowser watched her from afar go over and hug everyone and turn away. "Hug while you can now Peach, for soon you'll..." he then looked to see her wiping off a waddles face as it was shown crying tears of happiness as Peach was crying a bit as well. "You'll be mine one day but for now... enjoy the time you have with your loved ones." Bowser shook his head. "Ugh, did I really say that? This sentamality garbage must be getting to me more then I thought." He then was shown walking off slowly.

"Like wait!" Peach said holding out her hand as everyone turned to look at Bowser. "You should like come with us." The alloys and waddles gasped at that.

"You can't be serious Peach" Alica said pointing at Bowser. "After all he did to you we should take him out once and for all."

"No that like wouldn't be right" Peach said looking at her. "First off Nintendo would like have a cow and I don't think they like eat that kind of meat since cows are totally too nice to kill, espeically those little baby cows that are oh so cute." She then smiled at Bowser. "Besides he's not all werehogy and stuff now so he won't like be able to bite and enslave everyone."

"I'll bite and enslave you all!" He yelled out and looked to see all the alloys and waddles giving him dark stares. "But uh... you need me since I know about Wolf's plans like enslaving everyone and enlisting an army from all of the stage areas to try and take over the mansion-"

"What stage areas?" One of the waddles was heard asking.

"Oh yeah, Wolf used that teleporting device to warp himself and a special team of his to go all around the various stages of the Brawl Tournament several times and employ a huge heap of troops to enslave the mansion." He held out his claw. "A huge heap of polar bears, a bunch of those various Pokemon, even those Metal Gear Rexes and Rays that always break the background of that Shadow Moses stage. He infected all of them and while we're out taking on you smashers-"

Jen the alloy gasped. "His forces are at the mansion doing who knows what to it!"

"Yeah especially since there's only limited people who are left protecting the mansion around anyway" Gina the alloy pointed out. "Which means we should probably start heading there pronto."

"Yeah and like very fast as well" Peach said smiling at the others as she held held out a fist. "So let's like go then!"

"But... how useful will be be now that we're not even infected anymore?" Wadtuff asked. "We were barley able to protect you before, but now-"

"You shouldn't be like so negative" she said picking up Wadtuff and kissing him on the cheek. "I know we'll be able to help and we can't just go and do nothing right?"

"Yeah you're right" Wadtuff said hugging her. "I know with your help mom we can do anything." The other waddles and alloys were seen agreeing as they all then started hugging Peach again.

Bowser looked at this. "She wants to fight again even after what happened?" he thought before looking down sadly. "I... I can't let her get like that again. Because I promised and... I can't let anyone else have that kind of power. Yeah uh that's the reason" he then pointed at her. "Very well. I'll come and join you but you are not going to fight them princess. You will not die until you become my bride, understand?"

"I like think so" Peach said smiling as she then jumped on Cobby. "Come on boy we like have friends that totally need saving." The dog yelped as he was soon shown taking off. Jeff and hall grabbed onto the dog's tail as the alloys (with waddles on they're backs) started taking off as well. Peach then looked back at Bowser. "Are you like coming Bowser?"

"Yeah I am. Don't get your stupid rabbit ears in a knot" he grumbled before walking off, looking at her. "Sorry" he whispered as his growl slowly carried through the night sky into Peach's ear. She smile and nodded at this before the troops started heading off back to the mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow, what a chapter huh? Well I'd like to think it was one anyway and hey it also sets up an idea I'd like to explore in a future story about Peach's power. Until then though hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you did or not review it cause you know how much I need those.


	20. Luigi Vs Were Mario

Well everyone time for the next amazing chapter of this "Halloween" story (which will probably last till Febuary at this rate if not longer. Hey at least I got this chapter out before 2009 right?). Remember Smash Brothers does not belong to me at all. It belongs to Nintendo as well as any company Nintendo worked with to make Brawl and any of the games that Brawl refrences. So with that said read and enjoy the chapter.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty: Luigi Vs Were-Mario"

By DianaGohan.

The scene opened to show Panther And Leon flying through the air above the energy dome as they were shown looking at little monitors on they're screen at various scenes of battle.

"Yeah, now this is what I'm talking about" Leon said looking a particually gory battle between a group of were pigs biting and chomping each other to bits. "Seems some of those stupid werepigs can't tell the difference between friend or foe when they're dark side is unleashed" Leon said laughing some. "Man look at them rip into each other. Even if I'm not the one slicing them to bits it's still great entertainment."

"Oh please, what would a lowbrow nethanderal such as yourself know about such things?" Panther said as he was shown looking through another channel. "Now if you want to see something truley glorious aim you're you're camera piece over at channel Ninteen."

Leon switched it and narrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell is so glorious about this?" He said as he was shown looking at some of the naked female F-Zero pilots covering themselves in chains. "Those are just those sluts you tried humping before we were sent up here."

"Yes, like I said glorious. Afterall what is more glorious then the site of a majestic butterfly exiting her cocoon and allowing those to bear witness to her true beauty?"

"Quit trying to sound poetic when you're really just being a pervert again" Leon then looked confused. "Hey wait..." he then looked closer at the monitor. "These pilots are human again!"

"So?" Panther asked taking out a rose. "Though they're normal form isn't quite as appealing to my animal instincts there is still a certain beauty found-"

"You idiot, this means that they lost and were cured by the smashers!" Leon yelled.

"So, it's not like they were expected to really do much in the grand scheme of things."

"True but if that's the case then couldn't that mean other troops have been taken out and de-infected as well?"

"Even so, it really does not matter in the long run" Panther said holding out three claws. "Remember Wolf stated that it was possible that the resistance would find a way to turn the infected back to normal. So long as Sonic remains in stasis, The Mansion is invaded so the Hands can be sacrficed, and Wolf has killled off that pesky Fox and bird, it dosen't matter too much if anyone else is lost since they can be gained back once subspace is locked into."

"Well just to be sure let's check on the mansion" He then flip through some screens looking to see the mansion still surrounded. "Okay good everyone's still in position."

"Well why wouldn't they be?" Panther asked. "Wolf made sure to go around and gather a force from all the stages in the Brawl Tournament for a back up tournament. The power of the Metal Gear Rex Alone could nuke the mansion three times over once the hands are collected, but in case they have any surprises in there besides a little silver moat, that troop will be able to take care of it easy."

"Yeah, I guess" Leon said looking down annoyed. "I was kind of just hoping there'd be a reason for us to go back down there. Watching all this carnage going around is making me a bit antsy."

"Well you may get you're wish then" Panther said smirking a bit as some blips were shown on his screen. "According to my scanners there is a troop of fighters coming at us. Probably this planet's aerial forces finally learning of our location."

"Now we're talking" Leon said smirking as he turned the fighter around. "What's say we go and teach them a lesson about who truley rules the sky?"

"So long as you're barberic shooting strategies don't get in the ay of my graceful manuvears that sounds like a good enough plan" Panther commented as he turned his fighter around as well as they started jetting off at high speeds where a group of fighters was shown trying to shoot at them. Panther and Leon activated they're deflectors and knocked the shots away as they blasted them with laser fire, sending several of the fighters down as more came to try and shoot at them. Meanwhile down inside the shield area everyone in the mansion was shown running to the main room.

Diddy looked over at everyone. "Guys we have a problem" he said pointing out the window.

"I knew it!" Game and Watch yelled out. "The Windows have come alive to try and take over just like in 19-02. I knew you and you new fangled computer technology would be nothing but trouble with your illegal downloading and fanfic writing and other such sins-"

"Not that problem" Diddy said pointing both his hands out there. "We kind of got a far bigger then expected armada surrounding us."

"Ooh, how much bigger?" Donkey asked as he then looked out the window and gasped. "Oooh... that big many were beasts."

"By my odds they outnumber us a staggering 50 to one" Jeff said as he was shown making some calcuations on a board. "Which puts our odds at winning at a slim .03 Percent."

"Did you factor in the moat around the area and how there are others coming to try and help us out after they're battles?" Diddy asked.

Jeff nodded. "Yes, which is why it was so high. Before it was .01 Percent which is quite an increase up."

Saki looked out the window. "Man I never saw this many troops before" he admitted. "Not even my gun sword can wipe them all out."

"Nor can my Psy-Energy" Issac said looking at Diddy. "If we're going to have any chance we need to start calling EVERYONE back. That way we'll at least stand a chance."

"Got it" Diddy said pressing a button on the communicator on his eye but only getting static. "Hello? Shiek, you there?" He then pressed another button. "Link, hello?" He heard only static as he started pressing buttons more feverishly. "Jigglypuf? Luigi? Trainer? Anyone out there?!"

"I'm out there" said a dark foreboding voice.

"Uh... and who would this be?"

The camera then panned over to see King Bulbin was shown a bit closer to the mansion grounds holding a communicator. "The name's King Bulbin and if you value you and your companions life you're simply surrender the hands." He then smirked as his fist glowed with power. "If you don't then I'm just going to have to nuke the mansion to tiny little pieces and take them by force." A Metal Gear Rex was shown in front of him as the other two (along with the three Rays) were shown on all sides of the mansion aiming they're weapons at it. "So what's it going to be?"

"... Would you hold on a second please?" Diddy then tried pressing the communcation buttons even more feverishly getting nothing but static as it switched back to Bulbin's channel.

"Yeah, calling for help isn't going to work" King Bulbin stated. "See Master Wolf knows about you're little eyepiece communicators. Which is why we're blocking any possible signals you're trying to send out past the mansion ground." The Metal Gears were shown with a radio frequency wire on top of they're machines beeping out a signal. "That means no one is going to come and help."

Donkey Kong grabbed the communicator piece. "Oooh, come out and show your face mean man so DK can DK punch you!"

"Unfouratnley your bird friend broke the TV and any chance of any regular visual contact" King Bulbin said as we saw the troops from before lining up all around the mansion. "However if you look out the window you can see us and probably pee your pants in fear, if you have any, at our trembling might."

"We're not trembling!" Diddy said taking the communicator back and looking at the others. "Right guys?" He looked to see most of the others shaking a bit as he looked around quickly. "Well... we're still not going to surrender."

"Very well" King Bulbin said as he jumped on Lord Bulbo. "I was instructed to at least try and ask first in case there was a brain cell in you're little group. Since there dosen't seem to be such a thing, prepare to crushed and blown up into several little pieces." He then tapped a button on the communicator, ending the transmission as he took out his sword. "Now we get the joy of trampaling them to pieces up close and personal."

"I still don't see why you don't just use those big machines to blast them into pieces" said a voice as Bulbin looked down to see Bulbo speaking. "Without Fox or Falco around there's no one left in the mansion Wolf wants alive right? Why not just annihilate them into ashes now without even having to move the other troops?"

"First off, such an easy victory would ruin any fun of slicing them to bits myself" Bulbin said poitning at the Rex. "Besides we can't nuke them until we obtain the hands. Wolf weakened them so they'd actually be destroyed along with everything else if hit by a nuclear missle and we need them alive until we sacrifice them for eternal subspace power."

"It's still overkill to have us all here" said another voice. Bulbin looked to see it coming from the Rex as a man (well a were-creature who used to be a man anyway with shaggy brown hair, thick glasses and wearing a buisness suit) piloting the REX to have it turn to Bulbin. "We should be out there nuking and destroying the others."

"In due time" Bubin said twirling his sword. "Look the resistance may try and deinfect some of our other members, but there are three things we must sure they do not get away with." He then held out one finger. "That includes making sure that Wolf isn't taken out-"

"You really think he'd loose against the bird and the Fox?" The pilot asked.

"No but in case there's any unforseen trouble we'll be within communication range to lend a hand." He then held out his index finger. "Number two is making sure they don't find that annoying pest Sonic and destroy the teleporting appartus he's being held in."

"That also seems very unlikley with the set up he has for that."

"True but that's also why he has so much protection for that one area: to make sure nothing CAN get in there." He then held three fingers. "And of course it's up to us to grab those hands and take out the mansion. Which is why he went to the trouble going around and grabbing all of us from within the various battlefield locations."

"Hey, not complaining about that" The pilot said smirking evily. "Me and the other Rex and Gear pilots owe that bastard hand. Did you know that we use to be programmers for Konami and just went to work on the Metal Gear Solid games? And that Master Hand actually had the gall to teleport us into the suits and force us to stay there to occasionaly destroy the background of the Shadow Moses Island stage? I can't wait to see his ass, if he had one anyway, sacrficed to keep me going and actually doing something useful within this suit."

"Hey you're not the only one who hates him" Bulbin said pointing at himself. "He dragged me and Bulbo from Hryule just to run across the Bridge Of Eldin and bomb it every so often. And I don't even get to use bombs that would permatley kill that swordsman."

"Hey, don't forget about us!" A white cat were transformed Animal Crossing villiager said as some of the others (wearing small mechanical vests) walked to them. "He had a whole stage for us and didn't even bother putting a single one of us in the tournament because we're not "combat friendly" or some bull like that."

Bulbin narrowed his eyes. "That one actually makes sense. Still that dosen't mean you're useless. Did all you guys remember to strap on that battle armor we gave you?"

"You mean this?" asked a yellow rooster were transformed villager poitning at the vest. "Dosen't seem like it'd protect much."

"Well it will" Bulbin smiled at them. "It's part of that secret mission I was telling you about once we get ready to invade the mansion. You're our first line of attack."

"Wow, really?" asked a were purple Koala.

"Of course. So when I give the signal you go and run out and take out as many of them as you can." The were animal crossing villagers saluted as they walked away.

Bulbo waited until they were out of range and snickered some. "Man they still don't know about the little surprisie you put on those vests?"

"Nope" Bulbin said taking out a remote control like device. "I'm sure at least a few of them will get close enough to that moat ground. And when they do... well I'm sure they'll self destruct will take out some of that silver despoit making it so much easier to cross." Bulbin and Bulbo laughed to themselves a bit.

"Well when are we going to attack anyway?" The Rex pilot asked.

"Once I make contact with all the other troops around, then the invasion can truley begin" Bulbin said as he was shown running with Bulbo swiftly away. Meanwhile back at the mansion our heroes were shown to be in a fair state of panic.

"I ain't ready to die yet you commies!" Game and Watch said running around in a circle. "I still have to tell all you young people about the time I destroyed all those japs with a spoon-"

"Shut up!" Saki said blasting him with his gunsword before looking at Diddy. "Look is there anyway of contacting the others at all besides the communicator?"

"Not that I know of" Diddy said continuing to feverishly pound on the communicator. "Maybe If I brought my Kongo Radio with me but that's still back home at the jungle."

"There is no need of being in the current possession of such a communcation device" Pit stated as he was shown walking over to Diddy, glowing with a layer of white energy. "Thanks to the me making contact with my glorious goddess I have all that is required to vanquish these foes no matter what armaments they may have acquired."

"Oh that's good" Diddy said wiping some sweat off his brow. "I'm sure a whole army of flying solider troops will be able to help us out-"

"That is not what I have obtained" Pit said taking out his bow. "The goddess's power was not able to transmit to me more men through the energy shield but it was able to upgrade and strengthen my own current weapons by enough to vanquish these foes."

"Uh, you sure about that?" Diddy then pointed out the window as the troops were shown coming closer and closer to the mansion ground.

"Hmmm there are more then I have thought there to be but I will not be detered even by such staggering numbers" Pit said as he flew out the window he broke before and held out his bow. "You foul lycanthropes are nothing but an adbomination of nature that I shall now clense in the name of Goddess Palutena!"

"Oh man, he did not just say that to me" One of the pilots of another Metal Gear Rex at the rear of the mansion stated. "He is going to die for that one!" The pilot then pulled a switch and shot out a nucelar missle.

Bulbin gasped and rushed over to him. "You idiot!" He cried out. "I did not give you the order to nuke them yet!"

"He started it" the pilot stated smirking up at Pit. "Where's your Goddess now?" A huge surge of energy was shown flying around Pit as he took out his bow and fired it. The shot was able to rip through the missle, shredding it to nothing as the pilot looked on amazed. "... Well let's see how your goddess likes-" the arrow then pierced the Rex armor right through the stomach as it blew up to pieces, leaving nothing but bits of metal lying around as pretty much everyone looked on amazed at this site.

One of the piltos of the Metal Gear Rays snickered. "Heh, that's what that Rex bastard deserved."

Diddy blinked a few times. "Woah... you have the power to blow up nukes?"

"Did you really think that mechanical araments would be anything compared to the sheer staggering power of Palutena?" Pit asked looking down before he took out more glowing arrows. "My bows are packed with enough holy strength to not only totally erdicate those tanks but even disinfect any of the radiation they're weaponry might of produced". Pit was shown aiming his arrow. "Still I only have a limited supply of these blessed arrows which means I do have to make every shot count for more then normal in such a confrontation."

Bulbin (who was able to warp away in time) looked up at Pit amazed. "Since when did the angel pack that much power?" he asked himself. "We've seen him fight on the Bridge before and he was never able to do that."

"He's not were transformed so that means his goddess must be at least near the level of the goddesses of Hyrule" Bulbo pointed out. "And you remember how powerful those Triforce energies can be."

"Well they're not going to beat me this time, and neither is he!" Bulbin pointed at the air. "Skarmories take to the sky and shred that angel to nothing!" The Were-Skarmories cried out and were shown flying at great speeds through the air at Pit, who aimed his bow at them and started blasting ones that were getting close to him with his holy arrows. One of the Were Skarmories was able to warp right behind him and bite him hard in the wing.

"It is useless to try and infect me foul beast " Pit said as energy flowed around him, knocking the Skarmory off who looked at him in shock. "My holy divine powers do not submtt to your feral infections so-" The Skarmory's wing glowed as it warped right in front of him and smacked him hard in the stomach with a wing attack. Pit spit out blood and started falling to the ground, soon falling unconcious as more Skarmories were shown rushing him.

Bulbin smirked. "Heh looks like that power was only in his bows, not in his body" he commented a brown blur was able to speed Pit up past the Skarmories who looked at it confused as Diddy was shown to be the one carrying Pit.

"You're not taking him out that easily" Diddy said (flying on his rocketbarrels) as he took out his peanut guns and blasted them hard with nut shots, making them explode on impact. The skarmories took after him at great speeds as Diddy was able to blast through the air at even higher speeds. He then twirled in the air and charged his gun, shooting a super powerful nut right through a group of Skarmories as it blasted them to pieces as the shockwave knocked Diddy to the ground as he was able to fly back into the window of the mansion and lay Pit on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Issac asked.

"One of those metal birds attacked him after he took out one of those giant machine things that are on that jerk Snake's stage" Diddy said looking down at him. "He dosen't look too damaged but I don't know if he'll be able to fight anymore." Diddy then pointed over to the infarmies. "Think you guys can take him over to the medical bay?"

"UNDERSTOOD PRIVATE CHIMP!" The infarmy Leader said as a few of the tanks were shown picking up Pit and rolling him over to the medical bay. "PUT THE LEAD ON IT SOLIDERS! WE DON'T JUST LET ONE OF OUR OWN BLEED TO DEATH ON OUR WATCH!"

"SIR NO SIR!" The troops said as they brought him to the medical room and closed the door.

Diddy sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine but we really could of used him and more of his holy energy arrows. I mean if they were able to rip through those nuculear tanks imagine what they could of done to the other troops."

"Yes his power would of given us a 5 Percent increase of surviving this battle, though managing to take down one of the Rexs has bumped our odds to a .6 Percent Survival" Jeff stated putting some figures in his calculator. "However now that they know we're retaliting the odds of them attacking in earnes in the next five minutes are a good 95 Percent."

"Yeah more like 100 percent" Saki said looking out the window as a group of the animal crossing villagers were shown running at full speed to the mansion. "Though it seems pretty stupid to be running right to us with the moat in play."

"Well maybe they figure they can jump over it" Issac pointed out. "Not like they know that Jeff has those bottle rockets ready to blast them once they come within range."

Jeff adjusted his glasses. "Yes but even with all the rockets set up there's still only a 45 Percent chance that it'd be able to hit all of them before they were able to breach the mansion and lower our odds of surviving to .5 Percent-"

"Oh would you shut up with the calculations already?" said a fairly annoyed Saki. Meanwhile Bulbin was shown looking at the group getting closer and smiling to himself.

"Okay just a bit further and..." he then pressed a button on the remote. Every Animal Crossing Villager looked to see they're jacket beeping as a huge explosion occured, causing an incredible smokescreen to envelop the entire mansion. Bulbin chuckled some at that. "There, that should take care of the little moat problem we have." He then gasped to see the smoke had cleared as the moat was gone but a gigantic silvery energy shield dome was around the entire city. "What in the hell was that?"

"Lord Bulbin!" Cried one of the Metal Gear Rays on the Radio. "Our modified sensor devices are picking up two additional life forms within the mansion that weren't there before."

Bulbo looked up at Bulbin. "You think they were the ones who put that energy shield up?"

Bulbin thoguht for a second. "Probably, but who would of been able to make something that powerful?" The group in the mansion looked to see two figures teleporting in front of them. The two were glowing with powerful blue enegy in a blue swirl so they couldn't realy be seen.

"Ooh, weird glowy men!" DK gasped as the glow started dispering to reveal Ness and Lucas standing there with psychic energy radiating around them. "No it just weird glowy kids DK know."

"Greetgins Everyone" Lucas said smiling at them. "How are you all doing?"

Mr. Ressetti held up his paw. "Well my joints are hurting and there's no one talking about the time that Sautchet won the battle of Waterloo-"

Saki blasted him with his gun again before looking at the two psychics. "Besides having to deal with rambly old fools and being surrounded by an armada, not too bad."

"Don't worry, we can help you with that" Ness said as he and Lucas scramed out as more psychic energy gathered around them. "With our combined PSI Magnet shield those guys won't be able to blast they're way in to the mansion."

Diddy looked at the energy around them, whistling. "Impressive. I didn't know you guys could make such strong shields."

"We couldn't before" Ness admitted. "However once Mewtwo finished healing us he gave me, Lucas, Ike and Marth a powerful rare potion that significantly amps our power so we can help you fight these were creatures."

"I'm just glad we were able to get to you in time" Lucas said looking down sadly. "Unfourantley I'm afraid the poor villagers were blown to bits in the explosion. I'm afraid explosive devices were strapped to them making them making them kamikazes."

Diddy scratched his chin. "Weird, why would that guy want to use them as Kamikazes when he has those nuke machines surrounding us?"

"From the fragments we were able to read of his mind before we set up the shield, they can't risk nuking the mansion until they grab the hands" Ness stated as more blue energy was shown around them. "Which means we're going to need to figure out a way of taking out those machines and any other invaders before they can get us."

"Hey can't you guys just use your psychic powers to contact us some help?" Issac said walking over to them. "If you're powers are amped you should have no problem at least getting someone out there to come back to the mansion."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that right now" Lucas said closing his eyes and gathering more energy. "We need to put all our power into the barrier to keep it going. If we are able to keep concentrating soon we should be able to actually shoot out pieces of the barrier and deinfect some of the troops around."

"Until then though we're going to need to focus all our power on keeping this us" Ness said looking at all of them. "Besides from what we could sense pretty much everyone else is busy with other things anyway and wouldn't be in the position to help."

Diddy sighed. "Then we're going to have to play the waiting game then."

"Back in my day that game was only played with a rock and a stegagsorous!" Mr. Game and Watch yelled.

Diddy looked at him. "No that means we're just going have to wait until they try and come in range of the shield to attack. Those of us who have been were infected would probably transform back if we went outside and those of us who aren't... well wouldn't really last too long."

Saki grumbled. "Which means we can't do anything but either wait for them to make they're move, wait until the psychics get some more power, or wait for soemone to come back." He then sat down crosslegged on the floor. "Which pretty much means we're useless in here." He then looked out the window. "No offense or anything but I'm pretty sure that I'd be used better out there then being trapped in here. I'm sure at least the groups out there at least get to engage they're opponents." As the energy around the mansion continued to glow we then panned away from it and over to another mansion ground. While not radiating with energy this one did have a fairly spooky atmosphere to it as Luigi, Latiku and the Hammer Brother were seen slowly walking down one of the halls, the Hammer brother looking pretty freaked out.

"Oh man, I hope they don't get me, I really hope they don't get me" he kept mumbling to himself.

Latiku turned to him. "Would you please stop repeating that? It's getting really annoying."

The Hammer brother looked down. "I can't help it. Me and my hammers keep seeing these ghosts around and-"

"Look I told you there aren't a any ghosts around-a" Luigi said pointing to himself. "I would of a sensed them if there were."

"Yeah but these ones are different then the ones you were sucking up before" the Hammer brother said his eyes darting back in forth. "They keep scraing me and snapping photos and-"

"Look this isn't Fatal Frame where ghosts take Photos!" Latiku yelled out.

"Well actually you take a photos of a ghosts in a that, but the point is they aren't around-a" Luigi said looking down at him. "So there isn't any reason to be afraid-a."

Latiku nodded. "Yeah listen to Luigi man. You're just being a paranoid scared baby Hammer Brother."

Luigi smiled a bit. "Thanks for the vote of a confidence-"

"I mean seriously, when Luigi is acting more brave then you are, you really need to start getting your act together."

"Yeah you need to- HEY-A!" Luigi then turned back to looking in front of him. "Can we just a focus on the a real threats around a here? Like trying to find something to find something to take on those a were a ghosts?"

Latiku looked over at him. "You have something for that. I mean shouldn't you be able to fit in a lot of those ghosts in your vaccum thing since none of them were portrait or boss ghosts?"

"Well hey they're a were energy means they a take up more energy then a normal ghost does" Luigi stated.

Latiku narrowed his eyes. "That device really runs on how much energy a ghost has to determine how much space it takes up?"

"Yeah it's part of the design of the device. I mean it's not like it could store infinitie a energy or something."

"Geez, no one wonder no one bothered playing that game."

"Oh yeah, like a you could of made a better game-a?"

"Sure, one that wouldn't need to try and capatlize on capturing ghosts to be attempt to get it sold."

"What attempt? It was the a 5th highest seller on the Gamecube!"

"And it's what put the Gamecube in third place. Instead of a fun Mario adventure people got your attempts to actually try and be different and fail horribly." Luigi grunted at this as he was shown arguing with the Latiku angrily.

"Uh, guys?" The Hammer Brother said looking around afraid. Suddenly a ghost dropped right in front of him. It was a fairly tall ghost with a red bandana that stretched it's head in, making a scary face as Hammer Brother screamed. The ghost then took a picture and disappared. Another ghost (this one being shorter and fatter wearing a red bowtie) then poked Hammer Brother on the shoulder. The Hammer brother turned around as the ghost stretched it's neck out, causing Hammer Brother to scream again as the ghost disappeared. "Ahh, they came back guys! They came back!"

Latiku and Luigi turned to him. "Who a came back?" Luigi asked.

"The ghosts!"

Latiku rolled his eyes. "There aren't any ghosts around, so shut up. We're having an important argument here."

"Look I'm not a going to argue about my a game anymore" Luigi said walking away from him. "We need to go and find supplies to fight the a real were creatures outside." Luigi rubbed his chin. "I do not a know why they haven't tried coming a in yet but we can't give them a chance to if we can a stop them now." Latiku shrugged and followed Luigi as Hammer Brother looked around scared and followed him as well. Meanwhile the two ghosts were shown phasing through another hallway and looking at the pictures they had taken of the Hammer Brother, smiling widley.

"Hey you a stupid ghosts wouldn't of happen to have seen a guy in a stupid alien suit plumber's outfit-a around would you?" The two ghosts looked to see Were Mario standing there looking at them annoyed. The two ghosts then barred they're fangs at him as Mario sighed and yawned a bit. "Oh I'm a so scared" he said sarcastically as the ghosts charged at him at great speeds. Mario closed his fist and actually shot a trail of fire which hit the ghosts, burning them as it smashed them through a wall, causing an explosion. "Well that a take cares of that-a" he said dusting off his hands as he looked to see Luigi, Latiku and Hammer Brother running down the hallway right in front of him. "And takes care of another problem-a as well."

"Okay, now where did that a explosion come from-" Luigi asked before looking ahead of him to see Mario standing there. "Mama Mia, it's a Mario."

"That's a my line you a jerk!" Mario screamed out before a fireball formed in his hand. "Now you're a really going to a suffer."

"What are you a talking about Mario?" Luigi asked. "Wait a minute a..." Luigi thought for a second. "Didn't a Diddy say something about the wereafied smashers transforming into they're a dark personalities?" He then looked to see Mario smiling evily at him. "Well that certainly looks a bad but a... Mario would never really go to the a dark side right?"

Mario smacked his fists together. "You've had this a long time a coming brother, always standing in my a spotlight, taking away from my a credability." Mario pointed at himself. "I am Nintendo, not a you. I deserve all the money, all the attention, and all the a fame. And I'm not a going to have you a ruining that for a me."

"But... I'm youre a brother" Luigi said walking closer. "You know the Super a Mario Brothers-"

"Well now it's a Super Mario a Brother, cause I'm not a sharing anymore." He then warped in front of Luigi and smacked him hard in the face as Luigi hit the left side of the wall. Luigi slowly got up feeling his cheek as Mario smiled evily again. "I'll be taking my a fame back, the one you've been a trying to steal for the last quarter of a century."

"I never tried a stealing your fame!" Luigi cried out.

"Oh yeah, then what would you call you trying to take the lead a role from me, like in that a terrible Mario is Missing." Mario pointed at him. "Why would anyone even a think that was a good idea anyway? Playing a game that I was suppose to be a in and then not a being in cause there was a stupid a bucket on my head! Almost as bad as that lame a ghost game that a ruined the Gamecube!"

"Told you." Latiku said behind Luigi.

"That's not a helping!" Luigi said quickly turning to him. "We're suppose to be a curing him remember?"

"You can't a cure Mario" Mario said pointing at himself. "Without me there would be a no Nintendo or even video games to begin with. Hell without me there would a be nothing, which is what you're going to be" Mario then was shown holding another fireball. "Well a actually you're already nothing so you're a going to be a less then nothing but you a know what I mean!"

"You're the one whose going to be less then nothing!" The hammer brother said jumping behind him. "Taste hammers!" He then threw a pack of hammers at Mario who was easily able to shoot a fireball that destroyed the hammers. "Well... taste more hammers!" He then threw more hammers at Mario who was able to duck to avoid them. He then held out his hand and grabbed one and at great speed smashed it into Hammer Brother's back, breaking part of the shell as he moaned in pain and fell to the ground. "Betrayed by my own hammers... never expected that" he was able to mutter before passing out.

"Great Linguini!" Luigi cried out backing away some. "Are you a really going to kill us all?"

"Anything that takes credt away from a me, yes" Mario said looking at him. "I suppose I can't a kill all my a villians now since I need something to keep on killing and beating in my a series, but a you?" He then warped in front of Luigi holding another fireball. "You're a DEAD". Luigi quickly took out his Vaccum and shot out a ghost as it collded with Mario's fireball, causing an explosion that knocked Mario back some as he was able to tumble and land on the floor. "You a think that will a stop me?" Mario asked looking to see Luigi not in front of him. "Oh how predictable. Little baby brother a ran away." Mario was shown warping at great speeds along the hallway, sniffing around. "Come back here Luigi, come back! You a can't hide!" He then stopped in front of a closet and smiled. "There you are-a!" He then held out a claw and slahsed the door to pieces with one swing. Luigi then shot out another ghost at Mario who quickly ducked it. "That a won't work twice-" Luigi then did his super jump punch which was able to uppercut Mario hard into the air as he smashed through the cieling above them. Luigi screamed and quickly took off.

"I won't a be able to keep this up forever-a" Luigi said as he was shown turning the corner. "Maybe if I can find somewhere to hide and surprise him for long enough I can give him a taste of the jewel and..." he then looked to see Mario in front of him, shooting a trail of flame. "Great a macroni!" Luigi then screamed and quickly jumped to the left into a nearby room. He quickly shut the door, his heart beating as his breathing was quite heavy.

"Knock a knock!" Luigi's eyes went wide as a fist was shown coming through the door. "Here'sssssss a Mario!" Mario then punched the door hard as Luigi was shown sailing across the room as he smashed into the bed right near the middle. "Oh what's a wrong Luigi, trying to fight me so stressful you have to go and take a nap-a?" Luigi gasped as Mario was shown walking closer. "I'll admitt you got a few cheap shots in but you're just a delaying the inevitable."

"Uh... hey look back there! it's a Nario!"

"Who the hell is a Nario?" Mario asked.

"You know... uh... he's our... our a third brother. The one who said he could a come up with a much better games then a you could."

"HE IS A DEAD!" Mario then turned around and was shown shooting powerful streams of fire, blasting pieces of the mansion to ashes and lighting other parts aflame. Mario then grunted and blinked. "Hey wait... we don't have another brother, unless Nintendo is holding out on me." He turned around. "They wouldn't dare a hold on a Mario-" He then looked to see Luigi wasn't there as a hole was shown in the floor. "Oh he did not a try and trick Mario!" Mario then sniffed the air and smiled. "Yes he did, but he's a not going to for much a longer." Mario then jumped over the whole right in front of the bedroom closet. "Nice try Luigi but you forget I can a small you're a cowardicy. And this time I'm going to a fludd you out-a!" He then took out his F.L.U.D.D and shot a huge powerful spray of water right through the bedroom as it actually was shown crashing through another room outside the house and causing a wad of water to smash into the backyard. Mario then peered in closer and gasped. "Hey, this is just his a stupid costume!" Mario picked up the soaked Alien Plumber costume and burned it into wet ashes. "He's a going to pay for that one."

"Yeah, we'll cry him a river... of pain!" said the F.L.U.D.D on Mario's back.

"Hey wait, you also tried taking away a screentime from me and making me rely on stupid backpack gadgets like a Luigi" He then took off the F.L.U.D.D and starred at it. "You're a going to pay for that." He then threw the F.L.U.D.D down and started stomping on it several times. "Take that, and a that, and a that!" Mario said. Meanwhile Luigi was shown using his Green Missle to cut a hole through several floors as he then crashed into the basement, rubbing his head and moaning some in pain.

"Mama a Mia, that was a close one" Luigi said rubbing his head and looking around. "Okay maybe now I'll have some a time to plan strategy before he comes a back-" Luigi then looked up and jumped away before a bomb hit him as he groaned. "Oh a come ON!"

"You shall come on and die" said a voice above him, revealing to be a trio of were transformed shy guy looking creatures who had propellers on they're heads and were holding bombs. "You will finally meet your end at the Fly Guy Trio."

"I'm a flyest!" The one in the back said as he dropped a bomb on luigi who was able to roll away. "And that's Crazy Stupid Fly... Guy" he said pointing at the third Fly Guy.

"Duh, I like to the drop the bomb!" The third fly guy said stupidly as he was shown shaking his bomb. "Duh, how do you drop it again?"

"You let go... with your fingers" the first one said looking at him. "Which is what I explained several hundred times."

"Duh, I forgot" said the stupid one. Luigi then got up and shot a fireball at the stupid fly guy's bomb. "Wait what am I suppose to do-" the fireball hit the bomb, causing it to explode as it blew the guy up.

"Ha a take that you fly a guys!" Luigi screamed out to see the other two had warped away from him and were behind Luigi. "I'm a really beginning to hate that a speed warping" Luigi muttered trying to back away from the two. "Look I uh have no a qualms with a you. I mean Mario and Yoshi were the ones who a attacked you fly guys, not a me."

"You did in 64 DS" The first fly guy poitned out. "Besides once we bring what remains of your carcuss to Wolf, we'll be allowed on the Invasion force."

"Invasion force?" Luigi asked. "What a invasion force?"

"The massive group that Wolf is having take out Smash Mansion and grab the hands" the second one explained. "Every background villian from all you guys Smash Brother stages was suppose to be able to join but we didn't get picked cause we can just fly and drop bombs."

"Yeah but once Wolf sees how we wasted Luigi we'll be allowed in for sure" the first one said as the two flew right on top of him ready to drop they're bombs. A figure speeded over the bombs though and grabbed them, revealing to be Were Mario.

"You a idiots" Mario said throwing the bombs away. "I said I was a killing him. Now you just a earned yourselves my wrath."

"You can't stop the fly guys!" The second Fly Guy Yelled out as Mario jumped up, doing a super coin jump punch with each hands as coins literally started slicing through both of the Fly Guys. "I guess he can!" The second one yelled before he was sliced up into pieces which fell on the ground. Luigi looked at those freaked as Mario jumped in front of him once again.

"Now then, where a were we?" Mario asked as he threw a fireball which Luigi was barley able to duck.

"Wait a Mario, hold on a second!" Luigi held out his hand as Mario starred at him. "Is it true that a Wolf has a massive invasion force trying to destroy the a mansion and the Hands-a?"

"Yeah, a so?"

"So, you need to a stop fighting with me and a fighting them!" Luigi said making a fist. "If Wolf gets the hands he'll unleash Subspace and a kill us all."

"Kill all a you guys maybe, but I'll be a spared." Mario crossed his arms. "In fact with all of you guys dead that will make Nintendo a clensed once again and soon all the games will again be about a Mario, just like they were always suppose to a be!"

"It's not just about the a games though!" Luigi cried out. "What about all of our friends? Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, , Pauline, Toad, Rosalina, everyone, including all of our friends at the Mansion. Don't you a care about any of them?"

Mario rubbed his moustache. "Oh uh... let me see here... on the a tip of my tounge... I think the answer's... NO!" Mario wiped his hand. "They'll all ingrates who a take away from my fame. Without them around everyone will be able to focus on a me again and everything will be as it should."

"But don't you a see Mario, without a them, there is no a you?" Luigi asked. "I mean if it wasn't for the people you a met, the friends who a journied with you, the family you grew with, you wouldn't be the same a person you are? That if you didn't have them, you'd be nothing. Because what's the point of an adventure without someone to save? What's the point of a rescue if there's a no one to care about a helping? What's the point of questing if you're not doing to help a liberate anything? Without those a people Mario you are nothing and I know you're not a nothing." Luigi made a fist. "You are my a brother, one who will always fight for what's a right and-"

"Shut up-a!" Mario pointed at him. "No stupid a gay speeches."

Luigi looked at him confused. "What do that you a even mean?"

Mario sighed. "That means no trying to make some sort of stupid statemnt that makes me go "Oh a no Luigi, you were right. I shouldn't a be doing this, I should be helping you. Blah blah blah-a" cause I don't a want to hear it." Mario started glowing with dark were energy. "All I care about is a me and a my wishes, none of this a stupid "without everyone I'm nothing" crap you're a trying to sell. I know you can't a beat me by force, but trying to do it through some moral is a just sad, even for a you."

Luigi narrowed his eyes. "Well a fine then" He then made a fighting pose. "I'll just have to a beat you fair and a square then."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to a do that?" Were-Mario asked walking towards him.

"Uh... " Luigi looked around. "Hey look, there's a Nario again-" Mario then rushed in and jump kicked him hard in the face as Luigi was shown flying into the wall. Mario warped behind him and grabbed Luigi's arm as he then started spining him around at great speeds, throwing him through the basement and into the main hall of the mansion as Luigi fell to the ground, moaning a bit in pain. Mario then jumped up, smacking his fist together as Luigi slowly got up, gruniting as he felt his arm.

"Ow, I think you a broke my shoulder-a!" Luigi cried out wincing a bit.

"Maybe I'll break you're a head in next" Mario said quickly rushing along the ground. Luigi looked below him as he quickly stepped on the carpet in front of him, making a small bump appear that Mario tripped on, rolling right past Luigi. Right as his older brother passed him, Luigi then leanded back and shot a powerful explosive 1/8 of a chance happening Luigi Missle, nailing Mario Harid on the back as he tumbled through the air and into a Piano that was in the corner of the room. Mario grumbled as he then got up, dusting himself off. "Do you really think you're feeable attacks are hurting me?"

Luigi then groaned, getting up anad rubbing his head. "Well... hopefully a bit-a-"

"No they're not!" Mario cried out, shooting energy that knocked the piano debree away from him. "You're just a being really annoying, So annoying in fact I'm a going to shred and burn you into a pieces at once!" Mario screamed as he started spinning around at great speeds. "FIRE A TORNADO!" Soon flame energy could be shown gathering around him as a literall clone of fire was spinning where Mario was as Luigi looked at amazed. "Say a goodbye Luigi!" Mario screamed out coming closer and closer to Luigi. Suddenly a huge hailstorm of spikes was shown surroudning the Tornado as it the flame cone, making it burst it disappear as Mario looked around confused. "Okay who a did that?"

"I did" said a voice as a some spikes shot out at Mario, hitting the plumber as they exploded, charring Mario and knocking him back some. Luigi looked to see Latiku floating there waving at him. "Hey, what's up?"

"Where were a you?" Luigi cried out. "I was a getting my butt a kicked all over this house and now you decide to a come?"

"Sorry, had to gather enough troops" Latiku said. A load of spines was shown crawling along the ground as they were shown lining up in order right in front of Latiku. There looked to be over hundred or so along the ground as Latiku held out his hand. "This should be enough to take care of Mario."

"Oh you a think so?" Mario said getting up and starring at him. "You know, I was a going to let you a live since a hey, need some Latiku to blast to ashes for a Super Mario 128, but now you just earned your death a sentance" Mario then shot a few fireballs at the Spines as they shot spikes which hit the fireballs, causing them to impact and destroy each other.

"Not going to be that easy Mario" Latiku said as more spikes shot at Mario. Mario smirked and took out his cape, knocking several spikes into some of the spines as they shred through the pixel creatures, making them disengrate into nothing.

"I think it a will be" Mario said looking around. "No matter how many you make of those things they're a still no match for a me!" Mario then jumped up several feet, bringing his fist down admist a group of spines as he knocked them through the air. He kicked one hard into another as it smashed into a wall, disappearing as he smirked and looked over at Latiku. "See my a point?"

"No, only theirs" Latiku said pointing down as a bunch of spines were shown shooting they're spikes at Mario. the Italian plumber spun in the air, knocking the spikes away from him as he looked to see them coming back at him. Mario then warped away to the side and shot a fireball which burned through the spikes as he looked to see More shooting up at him. Mario Extended his cape and continued flying up until he was at the cieling, moving away as the spikes shot through the cieling, causing an explosion as a piece of the cieling fell to the ground. Mario then shot like a rocket right at Latiku, flying at high speeds as a bunch of spines were shown right in front of him, blasting they're spikes as Mario was shown spinning around and deflecting them.

"So Latiku, what a happened to the a Hammer Brother anyway?" Luigi said walking over to him.

"He said something about his hammers sensing more ghost around when he woke up and ran off scared again" Latiku said looking at him. "Seriously though Luigi now is not the time for idle chit chat."

"Well don't you're a spines have the situation under control?" Luigi asked as Mario was shown stomping on a spine and kicking it hard into several others as they all smashed into a bookcase that fell and crushed them to pieces.

"Uh, for awhile. I don't know how much longer they'll be able to take him though" Latiku said flexing his hand. "And I'm at the limit of how many more I can make of them."

"What a limit?" Luigi asked.

Latiku sighed. "I can only make so many in an hour you know. Only so much energy can be expended at much."

"Hey that's what I said about my Poltergust and you started a ragging on my a game!"

"Well... uh look now is not the time to try and argue" Latiku said pointing at mario Spinning through a group of Spines as some shot they're spikes at him and knocked him down as he quickly got up looking at them angrily. "Now is the time try and figure out how we're going to deal with him."

"Well I still have the a cure crystal a thing" Luigi said holding it up. "If you're a spines can just pin him to the wall for a few seconds I can take it and cure his werehog infection-a".

"Yeah easier said then done" Latiku said as Mario was shown shooting off a load of fireballs which were shown burning through the spikes the Spines were shooting out. "He's starting to get a lot more peeved about the whole spike shooting out thing. I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to grab him and pin him to anything at this rate."

"Well there a has to be a something" Luigi then blinked. "Oh wait I have another idea-a" He then quickly took out his Poltergust as he then shot out several ghosts at Mario as he was shooting out his fireballs, causing an explosion as Luigi pointed at Latiku. "Quick have them a pin him now!" Latiku held out his hand as several spines shot out spikes as they hit the ground. The smoke cleared though to see Mario wasn't there. "Hey where'd he a go?"

"What did I tell you before about how you wouldn't get away with that again?" Luigi gasped to see Mario around him, covered in a layer of soot as he then grabbed Luigi by the throat. "Now I've decided on a new way of killing you: crushing you're a windpipe."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi yelled out scared as Mario groaned in pain, putting Luigi down as he covered his ears.

"Hey a not so loud" Mario said as Luigi quickly did a smash attack chop him hard in the face, knocking Mario back a bit as the spines Spike then hit him and knocked him hard into a wall. Flame energy then blasted the spikes away from Mario who looked to see more spikes coming at him. His cape extended, this time actually knocking the spikes down to the ground causing a whole to appear on the floor as he looked to see more Spines rushing at him as Mario was shown punching and kicking the spines away from him.

"Okay, that didn't work but that gives me an idea" Latiku said looking at Luigi. "Just scream like that again and weaken him for a second so-"

"Uh, that wasn't something I meant to do" Luigi admitted. "I saw him about to a crush my neck and a..."

"You Screamed like a little baby?"

"Don't a put it like that!" Luigi then looked to see Mario creating a firewall in front of him which the spikes hit into. "Besides I don't think we can trick him a twice with the same thing. My a brother may be a jerk sometimes but he's a not a fool either."

"Well hurry up and think of something then" Latiku said pointing at some of spines being fired balled to bits. "My guys can't take too much more of this you know." Luigi then looked around a bit panicked. Meanwhile the two photo taking ghosts from before were shown floating up to the attic area with third degree burn marks over they're ghostly bodies. There were various pictures of various scared people (including a lot of shots of the scared Hammer Brother) as the two ghosts looked to see an attractive female ghost with purple hair wearing a fed dress which flowed along her tail region. They pointed at her, making grunting noises and imating Mario throwing a fireball at them. She was shown laughing at this a bit as the two ghosts looked a bit confused. She stopped and looked at them seriously, taking out a crystal ball and making it glow. The image on the ball showed Were-Mario fighting some of the spines as the girl pointed at Were Mario and then at the ghosts. The ghosts looked at each other and smiled, imitating crushing his skull to bits and laughing about it. The ghost girl shook her head as the two of them looked at her confused.

Suddenly the door opened as the Hammer Brother was shown walking in. "Hey, anyone in here?" He asked. He then looked up to see the three ghosts floating in front of him. "Ahhhh, ghosts again!" He cried out quickly running away from the room. The three looked at him confused as the two male ghosts looked at the female again who was shown making some swirling motions and then a bunch of hand gestures as she then pointed at the ghosts. The two of them nodded as they quickly flew away as the ghost girl smiled to herself. Meanwhile Mario was shown punching two spines through the floorboards as they crashed into the basement, causing an explosion as he then looked to see more Spines coming at him as he quickly booted one of the spines hard into another as it flew along the ground and crashed to the side of Latiku and Luigi.

Mario smirked at them. "A few more and then I'm coming for a you Luigi" Mario said as he warped behind one of the spines and crushed it into pieces with his own bear hands before avoiding some of the spikes some other spines were shooting out.

"Great, down to my last Spines" Latiku said looking over at Luigi. "Do you think you could get back in there or a something?"

"No way, if I a went out there a now he'd defintley a kill me!" Luigi said freaked.

"Well... don't you like have any mushrooms on you or something to you know, give you a boost?"

Luigi shook his head. "No, though fortuanley-a neither does Mario." Luigi was shown fumbling through his pockets and shown emptying them out. "I only had that a one final smash on me and I already a used that up escaping from him the first a time. The only other thing I have is the Poltergust and that would only work on a ghosts, and were a creatures aren't ghosts."

"Well how swell" Latiku said annoyed as Mario was shown overhead smashing a Spine into the ground. "Because that was my last spine which means we're next."

Mario was shown to be bleeding a bit and scuffed all over but still gleaming with energy as he walked over to the two. "Correct, which means now I just have to decide which one of you to destroy a first?"

Luigi sighed and walked in front of Latiku. "If you're a going to kill someone a first, go ahead and kill me."

"Yeah kill me... I mean wait, kill him!" Latiku said looking at Luigi confused. "Why do you want to go first anyway?"

"Look no point in both of us a going" Luigi said looking over at the Latiku. "You're still a probably going to need him for you're a stupid games to fight if that's all you a care about now. If you really need to kill someone, then go ahead and kill me." Luigi smiled at him. "Just a know that despite you're a attidue sometimes I really did have a good time fighting by your sides throughout so many of our a adventures-"

"What did I tell you about the a stupid speeches?" Mario cried out energy gathering around him. "Just for that you're getting a Goomba death. That's a right, I'm going to a squash you like the nothing you are under my a boots." Mario then jumped in the air, gathering fire energy as he was shown flying at Luigi at high speeds. Mario was suddenly knocked back though as something slammed inot him as he flipped through the air and landed on the ground. "Oh what a now?" Mario asked as he looked to see a green glowing ghost with a red bandana and bull horns glaring at him angrily as it roared out.

"Wow, there were a ghosts around... that weren't just a Boo" Luigi said astonished as he rolled several feet away as the ghost was shown floating to Mario. "What is it a doing here though?"

"Maybe this is it's house and it's getting Mario for treaspassing or something" Latiku shrugged. "You're more the ghost expert then I am."

"That a dosen't look like any ghost a I've ever seen" Luigi admitted as the ghost then cried out and flew at Mario at high speeds.

"Take a this" Mario said jumping above the ghost and then shooting a fireball at it. Instead of evaporating the ghost though it shot right through him, piercing the ground and causing an explosion. Mario looked confused as the ghost just chuckled, the whole in it's side disappearing as it looked over, grinning evily. "How did it a do that?"

"Duh, it's a ghost" Latiku stated. "Just because most Boos are stupid enough to keep going untanagle and getting blasted away dosen't mean that all of them are that dumb."

"Just for that I am going to crack you're a head open" Mario said as the ghost charged at him again. "After I a deal with him first" Mario then jumped and tried kicking the ghost as the bull horn ghost had his head phase through the kick as he then grabbed Mario's leg and tossed him, smashing him hard into the ground as he ripped a whole in the wooden floor. Mario dangled out for a second before jumping up. "Okay you're a bit tough. But let's a see you handle this!" Mario then warped away and appeared behind the ghost, smashing it hard in the back of the head as the ghost tumbled away some. Mario then flew at it as the ghost was then seen literally phasing away as Mario passed right where it was. The ghost was shown behind Mario, grabbing his head and slamming him hard into a wall as Mario crashed through it. The ghost then appeared in front of him and puched him hard in the face, sending him into the banister of the stairs as it started pummeling him with a flurry of punches. "KREOWWWWWWW-A!" Mario screamed out knocking the ghost back as Mario then flying tackled it hard in the air, shooting a blast of fire that smashed through the ghost. The ghost then phased away again and appeared right in front of Mario, headbutting him hard in the face as Mario fell to the ground once more.

"Okay, I know it's wrong to cheer for spirits but... go ghost!" Latiku screamed out as Luigi looked at him. "What? You going to look a gift horse... uh spectre in the mouth?"

"Well no but we shouldn't a just be doing nothing" Luigi called out as the two ducked as Mario was thrown right above them and hit the wall hard. "I'm not going to let my brother get a killed by this thing." Mario then warped in front of the ghost, hitting it with an uppercut punch and then grabbing it by it's floating "tail" and chucking it hard to the ground as it fumbled and groaned in pain.

"Well Option B is Mario winning and him killing us which unlike you I would rather not happen" Latiku commented as Luigi looked at him annoyed. Meanwhile Mario flew straight at the horned ghost as it disappeared again.

"Okay that a trick is starting to a really annoy me" Mario said as he was then smacked hard in the face as he actually was pounded hard through a wall. Mario flipped up and spit out a fang as he looked around. He then shot a bunch of fireballs all around him as the ghost then came through the floor to grab Mario and smack him hard into the cieling as then flew with him hard into the ground as Mario smacked into the floor again, groaning in pain as the ghost's elbow was shown pinning his back. "Alright no more Mr. a nice Mario!" The Italian plumber screamed out as fire energy enveloped him making him knock the ghost back. Mario then screamed out, flashing with fire energy causing him to light up the room. The ghost grunted some in pain as Mario looked at him and smiled evily. "So, you don't like a light huh?" Mario then shot a bunch of fire balls around the ghost and held out his hands, causing them to explode all around the ghost, causing a flash of light as the ghost cried out some more. "That's a more like it" Mario flying tackled the ghost hard in the stomach, causing it to scream out in pain. Mario was then shown spinning as fire Energy was shown around him. "FIRE A TORNADO!" He screamed out, this time causing a hortizontal funnel of fire which hit the ghost, causing it to scream out as Mario drilled it hard to the ground. He then held back his fist as the ghost gasped and quickly vanished away. "Oh no you a don't" Mario said getting up and sniffing around. "You're not a getting away from me that a easily" Mario then grunted and looked over at Latiku and Luigi. "Okay where did that a ghost go?"

Latiku raised an eyebrow. "And you think we know because..."

Mario then warped over and grabbed Latiku hard by the cloud as he threw him to the ground. "Fine, then I'll just a waste you."

"Waste this!" Latiku said as his cloud face then spit out a few drops of water that spashed Mario in the face as he looked down at Latiku annoyed. "Uh, yeah that's kind of all I got" Latiku admitted as Mario held up his fist. Unbeknownist to him though, the bull ghost was shown stomping the ground as he then charged at Mario at great speeds. Were Mario was smashed in by the bull ghost as it ran across the room, smashing through the wall into a bathroom, then a bedroom, then a kitchen area as it then smashed Mario hard into the stove. Mario was then shown glowing with radiant fire energy as he screamed out. The ghost was then shown glowing as well as it screamed out. Both caused a powerful explosion as the entire kitchen area went up in flames. Latiku and Luigi were knocked back by this a bit as they started coughing some, looking to see a huge row of smoke coming from where the kitchen was.

"We need to go find out what a happened in there" Luigi said running over.

"Wasn't that what started this whole mess?" Latiku asked as the two looked to see the smoke continue pooling around.

"Hey a look" Luigi said picking up something, revealing to the top half of the green skinned bull ghost. "Why would a ghost be leaving it's external layer around-a?"

"Once again, you'd know more then I would" Latiku said walking and looking in the corner. "Though maybe that would explain something" He then pointed over to the two ghosts from before in the bottom half of the bull ghost piece. "It seems that these ghosts put on a costume to transform into another ghost."

"Ghosts dressing up as a ghosts? Man not even a Luigi's Mansion 2 would of been that insane" Luigi stated.

"There isn't going to a be a Luigi's Mansion 2" a voice said from beneath a pile of rubble as Mario jumped up, looking farily heavily damaged and bleeding all across his fur as he looked over angrily at Luigi. "Now that I've a gotten rid of the ghost, it's time to a take care of you." He then rushed at Luigi at high speeds as the two ghosts quickly flew in and grabbed Mario, pinning his arms behind his body as he tried struggling away. "You better let a go of me right now" Mario stated darkly as fire energy was shown gathering around him. Something hit Mario hard in the head though as his head slumped and his eyes shut, indicating he had been knocked out.

The Hammer Brother was shown behind him, twirling some hammers and smiling. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts when there's hammering that needs to be done especially if it involves my super boomerang hammer" the hammer then returned back to him as he pointed the hammer to the ghosts. "Though if you try scaring me again you're a getting some hammering love-" The ghots then glared at him as Hammer Brother screamed and ran off.

"Geez what a fraidycat" Luigi said taking out the crystal again and walking over to Mario. "Now that he's finally KOed'a, that finally means I can a do this" The stone was shown glowing as energy coursed around the two of them. The ghosts disappared as Mario hit the ground, having been detransformed as he fell to the ground with all his injuries healed. "Alright, it a worked!" Luigi said holding up the stone and dancing around happily.

"Ow, what a worked?" Mario said getting up and rubbing his head.

"Getting you a detransformed, that's a what" Luigi said going over and hugging Mario who looked over at him confused. "Do you not remember what a happened to you-a?"

"Some a things" Mario said pulling away. "I remember taking a bet with that a stupid princess to get people to vote for Obama-a, then being a bitten by some creep then..." Mario then blinked a few times as various memories of his were transformed state appeared in his head. "Cheese Pastoli!" He screamed out before shaking his head. "Okay, yeah now it's all a coming back."

"That's good to hear" Latiku said pointing at him. "Which means now you can apologize for stomping on all of my spines."

"Uh, since you were probably only doing that so you could a kill me like you're always a trying to do, I'm not going to do that." He then looked over at Luigi and sighed. "I a do owe you one though. You know with the whole wanting to kill you and saying that I'm a Nintendo and everyone who isn't me should die."

"Hey it's okay-a" Luigi said holding out his hand. "I mean Wolf was a just making you say those a things right?"

Mario shook his head. "No it was a more then that-a". He looked at his hand. "That was a my own dark desire actually. That was me wanting to claim all the fame, all the glory to a myself, which is a wrong." He then put his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "I should probably learn to a share that more with the people who also deserve it. Like a you Luigi." He smiled at him. "Afterall it is the Super Mario Brothers, not Stupid Mario a Brother, right?"

"You a know it" Luigi said as they shook hands and laughed some. "I'm just a glad that no one a really got hurt."

"My SPINES!" Latiku cried out.

"Oh come on, you can just make more of those again a right?" Mario asked.

"Yeah well... I guess" he said looking away a bit. Mario then saw Luigi grimmace a bit in pain.

"Hey bro, are you okay-a?" Mario asked concerned.

Luigi nodded. "Yeah just a few a wounds from being knocked around during the a fight" Luigi said pointing over at his shouler. "Since I wasn't infected-a the crystal's powers didn't work to a heal me I guess-a."

"Well don't a worry, we'll get you healed up over by the a mansion" Mario said and blinked. "Oh a crap! I remembered that's a being invaded-a and-"

"Yeah I heard about" Luigi said pointing out the door. "Which means we need to get over there ASAP and try to help out-a."

"First things first though" Latiku then held out his hands. "Hey Hammer Brother, you can come out. All those big scary ghosts are gone."

"They are?" Hammer Brother said walking over to them and then looking away. "I mean of course they are. Like they could of handled me."

"Yeah right" Latiku said rolling his eyes a bit. "Though thinking about it those ghosts did help us out some."

Luigi rubbed his chin. "Yeah if they hadn't a come when they did, I would of been stomped flat."

"Not to mention that them weakening and grabbing Mario is what allowed you to heal him in the first place."

"Yeah, a what was up with them a anyway?" Mario asked. "Shoudn't they of tried scaring us out or haunting us to death or something? Do ghosts just sometimes help the people in they're mansions if the situation a calls for it?"

Everyone was shown looking at Luigi. "Hey just cause I'm good at a hunting them dosen't mean I know all about a ghosts!" Luigi said looking around. "At any rate we should start heading back now." Luigi blinked. "Wow, I have a weird sense of a deja vu. Probably because of the last time I encountered you I had to go running back to the a mansion as well."

"Well hopefully you won't need to get sent out again for some reason or another" Mario said as he was shown running out through the front door. "Come on a guys. Let's a go."

"Hey, who made you leader?" Latiku asked.

Mario rubbed his chin. "You're a right" he said pointing over at Luigi. "You should be leader for this one a Luigi."

"Oh you a mean it?" Luigi asked as Mario nodded. "Alright then, let's a go!" Luigi said pumping out his fist as the group was shown running out of the mansion back over to the Smash Mansion. In the Mansion though we panned back to the ghost girl. In a flashback she was shown speaking with someone and grinning widley as they conversed. She cooed a bit to herself as she was shown holding a picture and brought it tightly to her. She looked at the picture again as the camera quickly panned away before it had a chance to reveal just who was in the photo.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow, now in addition to everything else there's a mystery going on. Whose in that photo the ghost girl has, and does that have something to do with the girl ordering the other ghosts to attack Mario? You're going to have to find out the answer to that one in later chapters I'm afraid. Until then though hope you enjoyed this chapter which I thought turned out rather good. Maybe not as good as last one but that's a pretty hard one to top. Still review (also someone review that New Years story I made... please?) and tell me what you thought of it though and I'll try and hit you with another action packed chapter as soon as I can.


	21. Trainer And Assists Vs Were Pokemon

Well everyone time for the latest chapter of this story. Once again Smash Brothers, or anything else that is really mentioned in this story don't belong to me and rather belong to Nintendo and affiliate companies. Still the idea of doing this actual sort of Smash version of "Night Of The Werehog" is mine and I think it's coming out rather well. I'm sure some of you will enjoy this chapter for various reasons. Till then remember to read then review and... well I don't care if you do anything else but do those two please.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty One: Trainer Team Vs. Were Pokemon"

By DianaGohan.

In another part of the area encompassed in the energy shield (this time a bunch of rock formations past one of the forest areas) The trainer could seen taking great strides walking along the ground, starring around.

"And so our brave hero continued trudging forward, unaware of any possible dangers around him" The Trainer narrated making a fist. "However despite any danger, our hero knows what he has to do. Get back the Pokemon he had lost in a previous adventure, and stop them from committing any evil. To help him on this journey he had friends. Not just any friends, but loyal and true friends who would help him out no matter what-"

"Oh dear god, SHUT UP!" The wereafied Little Mac said who was shown walking behind the trainer. "You've been doing that for like an hour now."

"Hey, I'm just trying to stay focused" the trainer said looking back at him. "A true Pokemon Monster never looses his cool and always keeps his eye on the prize. Though usually that prize would be a gym badge, or a Frontier Symbol, or the chance to make a new friend, in this case it's looking and getting back old pals."

"Yeah I know, you said that like a hundred times already" Little Mac said jabbing the air. "And I swear if you say that again I'm uppercutting you're head in."

"Relax Hitmochan" The trainer said smiling before turning around. "Soon we'll be at Vermillion City... uh I mean wherever my Pokemon are and we can catch em' all yet again."

"You have been saying that several times as well" Kat said landing on the left side of him.

"And listening to it ad nausum feels like we're in hell" Ana said landing on the right side of him.

"Well Samurai Plusie And Minun, there is no hell around here, and not just because you shouldn't say words like that." The assist trophies rolled they're eyes as the trainer paced in front of them. "The only thing around here is hope, the hope that I'll get my Pokemon back." He looked at the three. "To do that, we're going to need to find them, weaken them, and then capture them... oh I mean heal them, with that crystal." The trainer rubbed his chin. "Normally Crystal would involve some slight differences and more importance in helping Eusine capture Suicune but in this case it's a way to make my buddies act like my buddies again."

"Yeah I'm really sure they were your friends" Little Mac said sarcastically. "From what I heard they pranked you about 24/7."

The Trainer laughed a bit. "Oh please, 24/7? That's ridiculous. It was more like a few times every day, and that's just a way to show that they care."

"What kind of friend would show they care by tricking you daily?" Kat asked.

"They treat you worse then the U.S treat Israeli" Ana replied.

"Oh you guys are taking things way out of proportion" the trainer said crossing his arms. "Name one harmful prank they've done" the three then point at the Trainer's attire as he looks down. "Okay yeah being tricked into woman's clothing is annoying but it's not dangerous. Besides now I get to be a Pokemon Trainer, and a Ranger. That's pretty cool right?"

"Well what about the time I heard they poured a bucket of hot glue on yoru head?" Little Mac asked.

"That wasn't really too bad" the trainer said. "Sure I couldn't see for awhile and that glue did a lot of damage to my scalp but I needed a good haircut anyway."

"What about the time they threw water balloons at you?" Kat asked.

"Balloons that were also full of lots of hote glue?" Ana stated.

"Yeah that was pretty bad, especially since I got stuck to the stairs for awhile but-"

"Or what about the time they gave you that "special super red candy" pellet?" Little Mac asked. The trainer then flash backed to Ivysaur handing him some sort of pellet.

"Wow, a super pellet. I'm sure this will be a super effective snack" the trainer said as he ate it. The three pokemon snickered a bit as the Trainer looked at them confused. "What's so funny guys-" the trainer then cried out as he was shown steam came from his ear as he was shown running around, breathing out fire.

"Oh I guess we forgot to mention that was Charizard's super hot Pokeblock pellet" Squirtle said chuckling some.

"Yeah, guess I "accidentally" switched my food with yours" Charizard said eating a pelet as the Pokemon were shown laughing even harder.

"Ow, this is even worse then Charizard's super flamethrower hot sauce!" The trainer said trying to wipe off his tounge.

"That's cause you just can't handle the sauce" Charizard said chugging some as the trainer was shown breathing out more fire. "Though yeah that is worse and that won't go down with just an ordinary glass of water either."

"Then it's time to kick the water up a notch!" The trainer said looking over at Squirtle. "Quick Squirtle use water gun!" He commanded, still running around.

"Oh sorry, my water gun isn't useful for that kind of thing either" Squirtle stated as he pointed over to a nearby room. "However I'm sure you'll find something there that can help."

The trainer quickly walked in and looked around. "Hey, this is the bathroom!" He replied.

"Oh, so it is" Ivysaur said walking over to the toilet. "I guess this is where we "accidentally" dropped in that hydro pokeblock, the only thing that can get rid of the taste of a fire Pokeblock."

"Wow you guys sure are really clumsy" the trainer observed as the Pokemon were really cracking up laughing as they fell on they're backs before getting up.

"Uh yeah sure are" Ivysaur said holding up a straw. "Here, you're going to need this to suck down the cure so... go luck with that" The trainer went over to the toliet as the Pokemon were shown laughing even harder as the flashback ended.

"Yeah, they did make me suck out of that toilet, and it wasn't even on a triple dog dare challenge" the Trainer then looked at the three. "Hey wait, how did you know about that?"

"Uh, those guys really like bragging to everyone the stuff they put you through" Little Mac admitted. "Really, I think even the original fighting wire frames found out about that one."

The trainer fumed a bit. "You know, I'm starting to think those guys just really like being jerks to me."

"A factoid like this should of been realized long before this" Kat pointed out.

Ana smiled some. "Perhaps then you would of avoided drinking they're pis-"

"Well I'm not going to allow them, or anyone else to trick me ever again!" The trainer said making a fist. "They're forcing me to get tough with them, which means I'm just going to have to make them obey me" the trainer then cracked his knuckles together narrowing his eyes. "Any way I can."

"That means we'll be having to do all the work, doesn't it?" Little Mac asked.

"Well... most of it, but hey once we find them I'll issue you guys some awesome commands so you can fight them. That way we'll be sure to get them" the trainer said as the three looked at him bored. "Okay, now with that established, let's start heading off then." The Trainer continued moving through the rocky ground as he started narrating to himself again. "Being reminded of how mean his Pokemon pals could be, our hero has decided that he has to make the Pokemon obey him no matter how tough it may be. Our hero knows that he will accomplish his goal and be one step closer on his journey to being the best Pokemon Trainer in the world."

"Who says you're the best trainer?" called out a voice.

"Well I'm training to be the best trainer" The Trainer said looking around confused.

"Yeah, so are we but you don't hear us narrating on about it" shouted a voice as the Trainer looked to see a silhouetted figure standing up on one of the rock formations. "Then again you aren't going to be saying anything ever again soon."

"Wow, whose that figure... mon?" The trainer asked looking up confused. "Is it... Mr. Mime?"

"No!" A were creature then stepped out of the silhouette that had purple hair, white shirt, black pants and thick white glasses. "You'll pay for taking the Brawl spot away from the greatest trainer of all time from me, Super Nerd!"

The trainer rubbed his head. "Weird, why do I feel like saying shut up nerd?"

"You shut up, and die!" The nerd then jumped down off the rock formation and pointed at trainer. "We may of been left here in this area without any Pokemon but that doesn't mean we can't handle the likes of you."

"Whose we?" The Trainer gasped. "Is it the Elite Four?"

"Uh, no but we're somewhat... I mean far better then those guys."

"Yeah!" Said a Were-man jumping down wearing a blue suit with a big white cape who was shown to be juggling some rocks. "For I am the almight Juggler!"

"Oh cool, can you do any juggling tricks?" The trainer asked as the Juggler tried throwing a rock at the trainer who was barley able to dodge it. "Was that part of the trick

"If the trick was your death, then yes!" The Juggler yelled out.

A Blond haired were woman (wearing nothing else) also jumped down striking a pose. "I'm the world famous Beauty... Beauty."

The trainer scratched his head. "So you're Beauty Beauty?"

"No just Beauty, the world's most dangerous and sexiest trainer!" She screamed out.

"Uh, I forget. Is sexiest what Zelda's always screaming about or the thing Brock's always drooling about?"

"Oh please you're the only sexy little huny buns around here" said another were man dropping down wearing a White sailor's outfit who winked at Trainer. "The name's Sailor and once we get done killing you I'm going to violate every orifice of your cute little corpse once I strip it off all that icky female clothing anyway"

The Trainer looked at him. "Wait a minute, does that mean you're... uh... that thing James is that they never let us say in the show?"

"You're not in the show hun, and that'd be gay" the sailor pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Hey wait a minute, Sailors aren't gay." The group then laughed at him as the trainer looked at them confused. "Wait, what's so funny about that?"

"You're lack of knowledge that's what" said another were creature jumping down wearing a black jumpsuit and purple cloak. "I'm Pokemaniac and I know everything about Pokemon. Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Okay. How many actual Pokemon are there going to be in all of existance?" The trainer asked.

"Uh... well not even the Pokemaniac knows how may regions they're going to uncover randomly until they finish uncovering them all" He then pointed at the Trainer. "Ask a different question."

"Could I ask you where my Pokemon are?"

"Only I know the answer to that" said another were trainer, this one revealing to be a kid with spiky black hair wearing a blue over shirt as rocks were shown levitating around him. "For I am the psychic and I know all."

"Oh so you'd know where my Pokefriends are."

"Yeah but I'm not telling you" The Psyhic said crossing his arms. "Cause we're you know killing you and all so there'd be no point."

"Not so fast" said another figure jumping down, revealing to be a small little were girl wearing a brown girl scout uniform and brown hat looking over at the Trainer. "I'm Junior Trainer and I want to know how many Pokemon Scout cookies you're buying before we bury you."

The trainer thought for a second. "None. Cause I didn't bring any money. Also I never heard of Pokemon Scouts before."

"Well I joined a super secret troop" The Junior trainer said smiling as the seven trainers were shown surrounding the regular trainer. "Now that I found out the truth though it's time for you to die."

"Oh okay." The trainer blinked a few times. "Hey wait, that's a bad thing!" He pointed at them. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because it's your fault we didn't get in Brawl!" The Super Nerd said. "Out of all the random trainer types they could of chosen, they chose you, the stupid nobody. I was a know it all, and a super genius, and I got dejected in favor of you. Do you know how that feels?"

"Not really" the trainer said as they all looked angrily at him. "Well hey uh you guys have stuff I don't. Like uh... werehog bites." The trainer rubbed his chin. "Hey wait, how come you got bitten and I didn't?"

"We heard you just weren't worth bitting at all and looking at you it's kind of obvious why" The Juggler pointed out.

"Hey I'm tough!" The Trainer then jumped at him and was shown weakly punching him in the face over and over not making an impact. "Take this and this and this!" He yelled. The Psychic then held out his hand and used a mental push to knock the trainer hard to the ground. "That's it" the Trainer said getting up. "Feel the power of my super aura abilities!" The trainer then moved his hands in a circle, closing his eyes and concentrating as he screamed out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted out as the seven trainers then moved in closer. The trainer then quickly opened his eyes and looked at them. "Uh, did anything happen?"

"No!" They all screamed out.

"Well uh okay I guess I don't have any super fighting skills, but luckily like any good trainer so unlike you guys I got help." He then threw a Pokeball. "Go Squirtle!" The Pokeball then hit the ground, doing nothing as the seven looked at him even more annoyed. "Oh right I don't have Pokemon. But I do have new friends who'd never abandon me no matter what." He then looked around. "Hey where'd those guys go?

100 Meters away Little Mac, Kat and Ana could be shown sitting down holding various cards in they're hands. "Got any threes?" Little Mac asked.

"I'm Afraid I do not which means go fish" Kat said throwing down a guard.

"Guys hellppppppppp!" The trainer's voiced cried out.

Ana sighed. "Oh look there's the call of that little bitch."

"Well we were assigned to protect him. Besides maybe it's someone actually worth fighting" Little Mac stated as the three quickly rushed over and looked to see the Trainer surrounded by the seven other trainers. "Or maybe not."

"Oh thank Poke-God you guys are here" the trainer said looking over at them. "Quick I have a plan to-" Kat and Ana were quickly seen slicing through a few of the trainers without effort as Little Mac then punched the rest high into the air as they fell hundreds of yards away. "Well... that wasn't the plan but still good job team!" The Trainer said giving them a thumbs up. "Though why weren't you guys backing me up."

"We were" Little Mac pointed out, turning to him. "We were uh waiting for your signal or something."

"Oh that's cool" the trainer said looking down sadly. "Though I wouldn't of needed your help if I had my own super cool aura powers."

"You may not have powers but still have a good heart" Kat stated.

"Which at the very least is part of the base of a combative art" Ana offered.

Trainer smiled. "Thanks guys. You've yet again inspired me to try my best no matter what odds are thrown my way-"

"Ahhhh, someone help!" Screamed out a voice.

"And that means helping out random strangers, no matter how much out of the way it is!" The trainer then ran towards the scream. "Come on guys!" The three assists sighed and ran after him. The trainer was shown running through the rocks and then came upon a rather large rock formation. There he saw a were creature (wearing a white suit with white glove and boots) being tied tightly to a large rock with a whip like device as he was shown desperately trying to struggle out.

"Somebody help me!" The were-man cried out. "This isn't cool at all."

"Oh shut up!" Yelled a voice smacking him hard in the face with a vine whip. The voice obviously belonged to Ivysaur as he, Squirtle and Charizard were shown surroundint the were infected trainer. "No one is coming to help you."

"Yeah so you might as well stop you're cowardly screaming" Charizard pointed out.

Ivysaur looked at him. "No, the cowardly screaming is what makes the torture much more satisfying."

"Pffft, he's not worth torture" Charizard said holding up a giant rock. "I say we just crush him with this giant rock and be done with it."

"No, we have to practice what we're going to do when we find the trainer on him, and we're not just going to crush that stupid thinks he's secretly Ash Ketchum idiot with a rock." Ivysaur smirked darkly. "It's going to be far more painful then that."

"Wow, they seem to have it in for this trainer guy" The trainer thought before blinking. "Hey wait, that's me!" He looked down sadly. "They wouldn't really try and... kill me would they?"

Squirtle held out his hand. "Look, we're not going to kill the trainer"

The trainer smiled. "Ah good old Squirtle. I knew there was a reason he was my favorite. Now I'm sure he'll give them a convincing speech on why they should spare me-"

"We need to prank and humiliate and make him suffer so bad he WISHES for death, but don't give it to him" Squirtle said smacking his hands together as the trainer gasped and randomly fell down for no real reason. "That's the ultimate way of getting him back."

"No way, I want to pour his blood out along the grass and run along it, and we can't do that with someone whose still alive" Ivysaur said turning to him. "He dies, horribly and painfully."

Squirtle starred at him. "No he survives in agony and humiliation with his body slowly decomposing into nothingness"

"No, we get it done quickly so we can find people who are actually worth fighting and crush them into bits" Charizard said. The three Pokemon starred at each other annoyed and started arguing as the trainer looked on perplexed.

Kat, Ana and Little Mac all jumped right in back of the trainer. "You really have to stop running off like that" Little Mac commented before looking ahead of him. "So what's going on over there anyway?"

"Oh the usual, my Pokemon are just plotting to make me suffer and die" The trainer said looking over at them. "Which is kind of an extreme version of the actual usual thinking about it."

"We should attack them while they're guard is down" Kat said pointing over to them.

Ana nodded. "And strike quickly so they don't hear a sound."

The trainer shook his head. "No I have a better idea" he then took something out of his blouse pocket. "We're going to stop them without even hurting them" He was shown taking out the crystal as he threw it. "Pokeball, I mean crystal go!" The crystal then landed right in front of the three Pokemon as they looked right at it, stopping they're arguing.

"What the hell is that?" Squirtle asked. The trainer then grabbed a pebble and threw it, managing to hit the crystal as it shone a white light around the area.

"Problem solved" the trainer said dusting off his hands. "See, not everything needs to be solved by fighting. Now that my friends are cured they'll learn a valuable lesson in friendship and not trying to kill they're master again wrapping up this little adventure."

Little Mac groaned. "You idiot! Don't you remember anything about the meeting we had BEFORE we left the mansion?"

The Trainer rubbed his head. "Uh... I remember a really long speech and begging Fox to let me go out."

"Well more happened then that" Little Mac pointed out as a flashback showed various smashers flashing around the various power of the crystal around the mansion. "Remember when we tested just the power of what the limits of the cure were?"

"Sure I do" the trainer was heard saying. "But uh... you better repeat it again anyway because it's been several episodes so people may of forgotten."

"It's sad how much TV has truly rotted your brain" Kat was heard saying.

"And if you had an IQ it'd be an even bigger shame" Ana was heard saying.

"The point was we found out that the cure responds to how much of your own power you use with it. Which means it's not going to really do anything when someone powerless is holding it." Little Mac clarified.

"Hey I have..." the trainer paused for a second. "Oh, well it could still do something right?"

"No, because we also tested that unless the person actually wanted to turn back, you'd have to be able to outpower them quite a bit to transform them back without injuring them first" The flashback ended as Little Mac pointed at trainer. "And since you're Pokemon didn't want to change back and weren't injured, it didn't work. Which is why you should of waited for us to fight and defeat them and THEN use the power of the crystal."

"Oh yeah" the trainer said laughing a bit. "I remembered cause it's what I do when capturing, except I was going to do it when crystaling" He laughed some more as the three looked at him angrily. "Well... no big loss right?"

"Oh you're about to loose, big time" The four looked to see Squirtle in front of them giving a wicked smirk "Thanks for telling us all about your stupid little plan though."

"Yeah" Charizard said throwing the crystal in the air, blasting it into nothing with a flamethrower. "Now there's no chance of you trying to reverse our transformation."

"And since he's here you don't have to try and torture me right?" The still trapped cool trainer asked as Charizard was shown holding an incredibly large boulder right in front of him. "Oh that's not cool" he said before Charizard dropped it, smushing him to death.

"Hey bad Charizard!" The trainer shook his finger. "What did I tell you about trying to kill innocent trainers?"

"Oh yeah, we really take orders from you now" Squirtle said sarcastically.

"You do?" Trainer asked hopefully before thinking. "Hey wait, you're just being jerks again."

"Oh we're far beyond that" Ivysaur said extending is vine whips in front of trainers. He then saw a pair of swords come at his whips as he quickly retracted them, looking to see Kat, Ana and Little Mac in front of him. "Well well, looks like you found another trio to fight your battles for you."

"Hey I can fight you myself!" The trainer called out as Little Mac then pushed him hard, sending him tumbling several feet back as the trainer narrowly avoided smashing into a rock. "Hey what was that for?"

"For yet again being stupid" Little Mac said looking over at the three Pokemon. "We can see why you dislike your trainer but we're not going to allow you to kill him."

"Wow really?" The trainer asked. "Then how come you guys kept abandoning me when I ran off?"

"Well we could still sense you whenever you ran off and then assess just when we would need to come in before you ending up getting yourself killed" Little Mac pointed out. "So even if we were far away it didn't mean that we weren't going to bail you out."

"And why is that?" Squirtle asked. "Don't tell me you're become friends or something lame like that."

"We are simply honor bound to make sure he isn't killed" Kat said spinning her sword.

"It would bring great dishonor if his blood ended up getting spilled" Ana said spinning her sword as well.

"Fine, guess we'll have to fight you then" Ivysaur said a bunch of razor leaves came out of his bulb. "But first..." He then shot out the razor leaf as the two ninja and boxer were nimbly able to dodge the assault.

"Ha, Ivysaur's attack missed!" The trainer called out.

"Did it?" Ivysaur asked. He then pointed at the ground where communicator pieces were shown scattered around as the three gasped. "Yeah, our series also has eye piece communicators and we're not going to have you try calling for help when we start whooping you".

"Don't underestimate us just because we're only assists" Little Mac said punching the air a few times. "I've been training for fights years before any of you were ever found. What does that say?"

"That you're an old has been whose been needed to be put out of his misery" Charizard said flying right in front of him, starring into Little Mac's eyes. "Which I'll have the pleasure of doing Punch Out."

"Yeah we'll see about that" Little Mac then rushed at Charizard at great speeds as the fire pokemon tried clawing at him. Little Mac dodged his claw and tried an uppercut as Charizard just jumped back some. Little Mac warped away as Charizard quickly looked behind him and blew a trail of flames. He looked confused as Little Mac wasn't there. Instead the Punch out Boxer warped to the right of him and punched him hard in the face, knocking Charizard back some as he tumbled and then flew to regain his balance.

"Well looks like you're still a bit punchy" Charizard said wiping his face a bit. "Which is good since I was looking for someone actually worth fighting." He then flew at Little Mac as the two were then shown warping around the area at great speeds, trying to get a claw strike or punch at the other but weren't able too.

"Guess that leaves us with the ninja twins" Squirtle said quickly rushing behind Kat and trying to kick her who was able to duck as she tried slicing at him as Squirtle jumped back. Kat then jumped high in the air trying to hit him as Squirtle jumped higher, landing on a giant rock formation and quickly running along it. Kat rushed after him and stuck out her sword, trying to slice him. Squirtle used withdraw at the very second before he was stabbed, shrinking down and spinning into Kat, knocking her off the rock.

"Alright squirtle, now use water gun!" The trainer called out.

"Hey just whose side are you on?" Kat asked jumping back onto the rock.

Ana sighed. "Don't bother sis, his brain is long gone." She then was shown quickly warping away before being sliced up by a flurry of razor leaves. She then looked to see Ivysaur in front of her, shooting out a giant razor leaf as she jumped to avoid it. She then looked to see the leaf was following her as she quickly circled a nearby rock and actually appeared behind the leaf as she sliced it up. Out of the corner of her eye she then saw some razor leaves heading over to the trainer as she quickly jumped through some rocks and sliced up to the pieces of razor leaf looking angrily at the trainer.

"Oh what, thought I was just going to forget about him just because I was fighting you?" Ivysaur asked. "Being both a grass and poison type I'm actually quite at multitasking." He then shot out some more razor leaf as Ana spun her sword around to try and slice them away as she was then smacked hard in the back of the head with a vine whip knocking her into the ground. "Besides you're actually weaker when you have to waste time protecting him then just fighting you one on one."

"Hey, you're the one whose supposed to be protecting me Ivysaur!" The trainer called out looking at him annoyed. "You're suppose to be listening to me-"

"Yeah no, that's not going to happen."

The trainer looked at him confused. "So does that mean it is going to happen-"

"Oh not this double negative game again" Ivysaur said extending his vine to try and hit the trainer. He quickly retracted it though as he saw Ana try to slice it as she jumped at him at great speeds. Ivysaur grabbed a rather large rock with his other vine and chucked it her as she quickly sliced it into bits, causing a small dust cloud to rain down as she disappeared in the middle of it. Ivysaur looked around and quickly dodged a sword strike coming at him from the right as he turned around and shot a load of bullet seed at her, which she was able to jump away from as it destroyed another nearby rock.

The trainer looked around at the battles and sighed. "Man, I can't believe all I can do is watch others have to fight my Pokemon and only be able to provide some intrusive battle commentary". He looked up. "Maybe Fox was right about not going off to try and re catch them all." The trainer snapped his fingers. "Hey wait, maybe I can go and find him or someone else around and ask them for help or at least another crystal I can use to help cure my Pokemon." He then ran off from the fight. "Though it would help to know where I'm going". He shrugged. "Eh how far away can they be anyway?" The camera panned to reveal there was no one in the resistance in the general area of the trainer. In fact the closest person was about a couple of miles away. This was Andross whose polygon pieces were still flying high in the air. Within the pieces two figures could be shown warping around at great speeds trying to slam into the other but both sides speeding away and landing on other polygons. This was obviously Fox and Wolf as Fox rushed hard at Wolf who was able to warp away in time.

"You're not getting away that easy" Fox warned as he then speeded along several polygons before appearing right in front of Wolf as he tried smashing Wolf hard in the head. Wolf grabbed his fist as Fox grabbed his arm and quickly did a Elbow bash frontward toss to knock Wolf away. Wolf quickly jumped back though and grabbed Fox, doing a double upper claw slice throw as Fox was knocked in the air. Fox rushed down at Wolf who moved slightly to the left and kicked him hard in the side sending him flying. He then looked to see several polygons trying to slam into him as Wolf spun around and sliced up the polygons to pieces. These pieces still flew at him as Wolf jumped on one below him and took out his blaster, blowing the others to pieces as Fox was shown slamming him hard in the side, knocking Wolf through the air as a polygon piece slammed into him. Wolf looked to see more pieces coming as he back flipped and was able to avoid a few pieces as Fox then speeded in front of him and tried kicking him. Wolf however used his Wolf Flash to bounce off one piece, bounce off a piece to the left of him, then above him him, and sliced Fox hard in the back of the head sending the Star fox Captain rolling down as he was able to gain balance standing on another polygon. He was breathing heavily as he looked up at Wolf jumping down at him.

"You're not looking to well Star Fox" Wolf taunted slicing the air and destroying another Polygon piece in front of him. "I'm surprised you didn't try running away like your little bird friend did."

"What would ever make you think Falco would run away?" Fox asked jumping between two polygons and then jumping down trying to pounce on Wolf who flipped away and landed on another polygon.

"His track record" Wolf pointed out taking out his gun and shooting a blast which destroyed several of the polygons right behind Fox as they were shown reforming. "Not the most loyal team member."

"Yeah like everyone in your team is loyal" Fox remarked shooting his laser at the polygon below Wolf as he twirled a bit through the air and jumped on some nearby ones to get level with Fox again.

"Loyal enough, especially on this mission" Wolf said actually landing upside down on one of the polygons. "I'd be more worried about the condition of your troops then about mine."

"From what I hear, all your so called troops are getting taken down by mine" Fox said using Fire Fox to speed to the polygon Wolf was on and try crashing into it to break it as Wolf was able to jump away as Fox charged after him. "Did you really think that we'd be taken down by a bunch of henchmen grunt-lings so easily?"

"Not particularly" Wolf admitted as he sliced a powerful claw wave at Fox who was able to Fox Illusion several yards away in order to avoid it. "I assume you were able to boost most of you're regiments with were power to strengthen them which means only a select few of mine would be able to win against them. However those said grunt-lings will put the wear and tear on your group and make them much easier to defeat" Wolf then rushed over to where Fox was, using his Wolf Flash To smash into Fox who was said tumbling into another polygon and breaking it into pieces. Fox grunted at he then jumped behind the pieces and start punching them to Wolf who simply blocked all of the shots.

"Just like these pieces there still are only so many were creatures you have" Fox then warped away and was using his Fox illusion to appear in many copies around Wolf. "And if most of them are easy enough to break it won't take long to plow through them" Wolf then sliced at a copy of Fox coming from behind him and then warping away from a Fox flying down at him as the real Fox came from below and kicked Wolf hard in the face with his flip kick as Wolf fell into the air. The Star Wolf pilot then warped to another polygon as he looked to see Fox coming at him again. "They'll be taken out quickly to move onto the real threats." He then slammed into Wolf hard, causing an explosion as polygon shards and smoke filled the air. Fox looked around confused as the Wolf in front of him vanished and the real Wolf slashed at him from behind smashing him into another polygon as he bounced off it and looked at Wolf.

"Who will in turn shred them into pieces" Wolf stated jumping off the polygon and stomping on it, sending it flying to Fox who was able to dodge it in time. "There might be some of your friends who will get lucky and actually win they're battles but most will end up loosing."

"And how do you know that?" Fox asked dodging another polygon Wolf kicked at him at Wolf jumped up before two polygons could crash into him.

"Simply because even if some have superior strength the superior numbers sooner or later will prove too much for them" Wolf said dodging more polygon pieces as he sliced one coming from behind him and then charged above Fox. "I especially feel sorry for any of those you left to try and guard the hands. I'm sure by now they realize just how little a chance they have of winning."

"Doubtful" Fox said using Fire Fox to jump up at Wolf. "Not with the group I have guarding the mansion."

"Maybe if they were just fighting more grunt-lings I'd agree with you. However I have a special group taking charge on that mission" Wolf then crossed his arms as he jumped down, using one foot to block Fox's claw strike. "A whole group of foes you've encountered from around the stage areas. Think you're team will be able to take on Metal Gear Rexes, The Ultimate Chimera, Electirivines, or King Bulbin so easily?" Fox looked a bit shocked, managing to just miss Wolf kicking him with his other leg as he jumped away.

"When did you gather them?" Fox asked.

"What, did you think I was just twiddling my thumbs after our last communication did you?" Wolf asked shaking his finger. "No I specifically made sure to gather a large grouping just for the occasion. It was the only way of ensuring success."

"Yeah, if you want to make a big dramatic showoff about it" Fox said smirking a bit. "Maybe you would of had a better chance if you just had someone rush in and grab the hands while we were distracted seeing your big ugly mug on the screen, but obviously such a simple idea went over your head."

"Not true" Wolf said as the two were shown jumping at Polygon blocks right in front of the other. "I have to admit that was actually my initial idea. Unfortunately I didn't count on your silvery defenses."

"You were stopped by the Silver moat?" Fox asked a bit confused.

Wolf laughed. "You think it was just a moat? How naive can you be?" A flashback of Wolf working on a television set and antenna was shown. "Of course I admit to sharing into that naivete at first." Wolf narrated as his past self was shown looking at two figures. One appeared to be a wereafied version of a metallic Sonic and the other appeared to be a wereafied Captain Falcon except dressed in a red version of his attire with a white armor spike on his white shoulder. "While I was setting up my transmission to speak with you and take out the hands, I had instructed two of my fastest troops to wait near the mansion, wait until the hands were incapacitated, and grab and deliver them to me." The two were shown jumping off and running to around the mansion. "It seemed like a simple enough idea: Have the two rush in, grab the hands and rush out before none of you were even the wiser. That way it wouldn't matter whether or not the entire mansion would be destroyed in the invasion. What I didn't count on though was the power of your silver moat" The two then are shown rushing to the mansion but as they jump over the moat they gasped as they are quickly evaporated into dust. "Obviously the moat had been created by one of the hands. However it was impossible to tell if it was by the creative spirit Master hand or the destructive child Crazy. They're sacrifice obviously proved the later." The flashback ended as Wolf smiled at Fox. "After doing some research I found out that the moat actually destroyed any dark werehog energy that crossed it. Which means that you're smasher friends who were able to get over they're infection could cross it without problems but the same could not be said for my troops."

"Wow, Crazy Hand actually ended up doing something really useful" Fox thought. "I'll have to make sure his ass is kicked in less then Master Hand when all of this is over". He then looked over at Wolf. "So essentially what you're saying is that I was right on your force not being able to invade the mansion, except it turns out that it's also because none of your troops can even get in."

"No, what I'm saying is that those stationed around the mansion will take a bit longer to be slaughtered then they would of before." Wolf then sliced two polygons coming at him before looking at Fox. "I learn quickly from my mistakes Fox which is a reason why my troops have various resources on taking care of the silver problem. Still I suppose it is kind of ironic" Wolf smirked at Fox. "You whine and complain so much about the stupidity and the insanity of the hands and yet they're the ones who have given you an actual chance of surviving. A very slim, mostly impossible chance, but a chance all the same."

"Hey I'm not the one talking about taking and sacrificng them to open Subspace!" Fox then warped away at great speeds.

Wolf blinked as ne narrowly dodged Fox trying to kick him in the face. "Oh, so you heard that about that. Then you should know I'm not doing it as a personal vendetta against them, just as a way to further my own goal." Wolf pointed at him. "The only score I'm settling personally is with you Fox." A claw slash then came from his finger as Fox arched back to avoid it as Wolf then sliced him hard in the face causing him to fall through several polygons before actually crashing out of the area around Andross as Fox was able to turn around and speed back into the circling polygons. "You and your birdbrained friend are going to die tonight. It's just a matter of how much longer it's going to take."

"I could say the same thing about you" Fox said some of the blood from his eyes smirking some. "This battle's more then just strength Wolf. It's also about speed." Fox then warped in front of him trying to slice him as Wolf was able to leap and roll away. "You know I'm faster then you are."

"Really? Because I haven't seen any examples of that being accurate in this battle" Wolf said charging at him as Fox was able to jump away and land on a polygon.

"You will now" Fox said using his Fire Fox to speed right at Wolf who was used his Fire Wolf to break through the Fire Fox and headbutt him hard in the face aw Fox smacked into the polygon he was just one.

"You need to work on your definition of now Fox" Wolf commented jumping on a polygon above him.

Fox got up and rubbed his head. "Well then how about this?" He then used the Fox Illusion to appear right in front of Wolf as Wolf used his Wolf Flash to appear right in front of Fox. Fox then Fox Illusioned to several polygons away as Wolf Followed with his Wolf Flash. The two followed each other in various flash/illusion steps as Wolf simply Warped and kicked Fox in the middle of one of his Illusion passes. Fox tried swiping at him as Wolf was able to speed away and land on another polygon in front of Fox.

"No, still not proving you're faster then me" Wolf then tilted his head. "If anything I think you're getting slower actually."

"Oh yeah?" Fox asked holding out his hands as flame and were energy was gathering around him. "Then see if you can handle FIRE ILLUSION!" Fox screams for a second before disappearing in a circle of flames.

"That's your big trick?" Wolf then jumped on another polygon looking around. "Well unless you decided to runaway after all it's not a bad trick." Wolf then closed his eyes and quickly clawed the air right in front of him. He then opened them looking confused. "Odd I sensed you right-" Wolf was then slashed into something from behind quickly as he tumbled a way a feet on the polygon before getting back up. "Oh so there you are-" He was then smacked into something from the other side as he fell onto the ground again. Wolf got up only to be smacked around again . This time he quickly jumped into the air only to slammed hard in the face as he spun around. Suddenly he was then hit by a bevy of hits all around him as a blur was shown slamming into him from all sides before warping away. The blur then slammed into back as he fell into the polygon as he crashed through it. Wolf jump and regained his balance, looking around confused.

"You think I'm slow now?" Fox's voice was heard saying as Wolf clawed the air to the side of him, only to get smacked on the other side as he skidded along the polygon. Wolf then kicked right in back of him as he was smacked into the front. He jumped off the polygon, only to be smashed from behind as he fell into a nearby polygon. Wolf then tried warping away but was actually smashed into in mid being knocked through the air into yet another polygon. He then tried warping again but was instead knocked up and knocked to side. He tried warping down but was again interrupted as he was instead slammed down into a polygon. "I'm faster then you're little were speed Wolf". Wolf then held out his claws and shot out two energy waves which traveled destroying several polygons. He was then smashed in from behind as he tried slashing behind him and wound up hitting nothing. "And you're shots are about five times too slow to hit me as well" Fox taunted as Wolf got up, creaking his neck a bit as hit a button on his scouter like device, scanning around as he was then slammed hard in the face and rolled through the air again. "And you're scanners are about seven times too sluggish to pick me up."

"Fine, then I'll have to rely on my own senses." Wolf then scanned around quickly focusing his eyes only to see nothing but polygons floating around him. "Which I suppose won't include sight." He then closed his eyes, letting his ears prick up some as he was then slammed in from the side as he clawed at a polygon to stop from falling on it.

"Hearing won't do you any good either" Fox's voice was heard from all around him as Wolf was smashed into from the front as he twirled through the air a bit, getting slammed on the other side and falling on the ground.

"Hmmm, seems like you actually came up with a decent attack Fox" Wolf said glowing with energy. "Combining you're fire jump and illusion run with you're increased were speed is almost admirable." He was then slammed in again as he fell a few feet away still glowing with power. "However, will it be enough to defeat my FIRE FLASH!" The fire energy around Wolf disappeared along with himself. However instead of seeing him disappear we see him moving really fast through the polygons which are spinning around and floating like they're literally standing still. Wolf jumps through the air and bounces off a Polygon. "We must be moving in elapsed time at such a fast speed that it seems like everything else is just moving in slow motion" Wolf thought before bouncing off another polygon. "So it seems like the extent of your trick is pretty just like making yourself a timer."

"So easy even you can do it" Fox said (glowing with fire energy) as he was shown coming at Wolf from above. "Still not fast enough to get me". Fox then tried slamming into Wolf who was able to flip away. Fox however just bounced off a polygon and smashed into Wolf again. The fire around Wolf disappeared as he looked to see time returning to normal for him as he was then slammed by Fox again into another polygon as he crashed through it.

"FIRE FLASH!" Wolf yelled disappearing and going into elapsed time again as he tried charging at Fox. He saw the orange flamed fox dodge his charge and try coming at him as the blue flame Wolf was barley able to avoid it. Wolf then tried slamming into him again as Fox jumped into the sky to avoid him and bounced off a polygon as he slammed into Wolf, making the Team Wolf captain loose his fire energy and yet again return to normal time. "FIRE FLASH!" Wolf went back into elapse time and jumped onto a polygon and just stood on it. He returned back to normal as he rubbed his chin. "Ah I see. You need to keep moving around in order to keep that affect." Fox then slammed into him as Wolf fell to the ground and quickly got up. "If you stand still for more then a second you'd fall out of your elapsed time. Which is why you only slam into me quickly before warping away. You can't do anything else if you want to keep moving that speed."

"So?" Fox was heard saying slamming into Wolf again.

Wolf got up and dusted himself off. "You're attacks are quite speedy but not really that painful Fox. It'd take hundreds of those if you wanted to do any lasting damage."

"You act like that's a problem" Fox then slammed into him from behind and them from in front, and then from the right side as he slammed into him from above as Wolf was knocked through the air. "I can keep this going quite awhile you know."

"I'm sure you could, but now that I've seen the true extent of your ability I can stop it."

"How's that?" Fox slammed into him from the side again. "You can't go faster then me."

"Perhaps not, but just like battles aren't all about strength, they're not all about speed." Fox slammed into him from the front as Wolf got up showing his fangs. "They're about intelligence as well Star Fox, which is something you know I far outrank you on."

"I really doubt that" Fox's voice said slamming into Wolf again. Wolf was knocked back as he simply closed his eyes and laid back as Fox smashed into him from the side.

"I can't see, hear, bite or grab him fast enough to counterattack" Wolf was heard thinking as Fox smashed into him again. "Which leaves the only sense open to me the sense of smell." Wolf was then shown sniffing around the area as Fox slammed into him again. "I can smell him the second he impacts into me but it could take him less then a second to impact me. Which means I'm going to need some distance if I want to counterattack." Wolf then jumped into the air. "FIRE FLASH!" He cried out encircling himself with fire as he was shown bouncing through the polygons in a direction away from Fox.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fox asked as his orange flame body was shown chasing right after him. Wolf then reached the end of Andross's polygon twirling shards as he stood on one and stopped. He went back into regular time and sniffed the air, waited about half a second and activated his Reflector. Something was heard slamming into it as Fox was shown moving out of elapsed time and being knocked back. Wolf then quickly jumped through the air and warped right in front of him, bringing his paw back and extending his claws as his hand went right through Fox's stomach. The Star Fox captain screamed out as he was shown spurting out blood and looking in shock.

"Like I said, you're attacks weren't really that painful" Wolf was shown gathering energy in his hand as it shot out of Fox making him cry out in pain. "My attack is though" Wolf then smirked evily bringing Fox right in front of his face as Fox tried struggling away from Wolf. "Nuh uh, no sudden movements Fox. Even with a were body there's very little chance you're going to survive this if you keep struggling."

"I'lll... do more then survive" Fox cried out spitting out blood. "I... swear... I'll defeat you."

Wolf sighed. "No, you won't Fox. Like I said this battle has more to do with strategy then who just happens to have the best moves. Especially if all I need to do to stop you're best move is think a few seconds, trust my nose and deflect you long enough to do this." Fox grunted as he tried rasing his arm. "If you were smart you'd try begging for your miserable life about now".

"I'.d.. n-never beg you for anything" Fox was able to mutter out

"Yes, but it might of helped you live longer" Wolf then held out his other claw. "Though I figured you'd say that, which means I can do... this" He then clawed Fox hard in his right eye. Fox cried out in pain as his blood spilled directly over Wolf's paw, who moved it back and licked it. "Ah, just like I thought. A disgusting mix of inferiority and failure. What'd you expect from the captain of Team Star Fox" he said with a sadistic grin as he took the paw still stuck in Fox up and held it over his body before slamming it hard to the ground. An energy claw was shown glowing around it as Fox fell past the polygons and into a chasm in the area as a small explosion was seen within the chasm. Wolf then jumped away from the polygons as he used the Fire Wolf to jump down to a tree right near the chasm. He then wiped his hand along the tree as the polygon pieces then reformed as Andross was shown floating down right in front of Wolf.

"You... you killed him!" Andross said shocked.

Wolf looked up at him dully "So?"

"So... So... SO I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!" Andross screamed out shooting a load of polygons at Wolf. The werewolf sighed and just held out his gun, turning a dial on it to "Level 2" as he then fired a tremendous blast which annihilated Andross into dust.

"Even if you can reform from dust particles, I'm sure it will take hours" Wolf said, looking over to see Falco flying at him. "Oh look, the blue jay finally showed up."

Falco then floated on a tree right in front of him, his wing still looking a bit injuried but otherwise better then before. "Alright you bastard it's about time we settled this..." Falco looked around confused. "Hey, where's Fox?"

"I'd say somewhere in there" Wolf said pointing to the chasm behind him as he smiled darkly. "Your foxy friend put up an okay fight put two powerful claw strikes was enough to take him out."

Falco glared at him. "What are you talking about you-"

"F..Fa...Falco!" Falco looked confused as he barley heard Fox's voice come out on his headpiece.

"Fox?" He clicked on the piece. "What happened?"

"Got... caught off guard and..." he was then heard puking out some blood as Falco was shown shocked. "Di...d you... get any... h-healing items?"

Falco slowly nodded. "Yeah I... ran into Shiek and got some hearts."

"G...good" Fox was heard whimpering some. "I... I need you to bring some to me. I'm in the c...hasm by-"

"Yeah, I know where you are. I'll be right there, I promise." Falco quickly tapped the communiactor off.

Wolf rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, so he did survive after all. Then again after what we've been through I suppose a few claw shots and 2000 foot fall wouldn't be enough to finish him off-"

Falco appeared behind Wolf and kicked him hard into the tree trunk before glaring at him, looking even more ticked then before. "After I save Fox, you... are... **DEAD**." Falco stated as he then used the Fire Bird to fly through down into the chasm.

Wolf then jumped up, looking down and smiling evilly. "Unless I kill you first little bird." He then jumped down, starring at the chasm. "Hope you enjoy playing find the Fox in the chasm. I've never played it before but I assure you it's a game I'm not going to loose." Wolf then laughed evily as he continued traveling down. Meanwhile, the trainer was shown running along the forest.

"Hey, anyone here?" The trainer cried out as he then heard a voice yell out. "Alright, I finally found someone!" He then jumped through a bush and looked to see he was in the same area he was in before as the Pokemon and the Assists continued they're fight. "Oh, it's only you guys" he sighed and looked down. "Man I wish Max was here. When he had the map we found where we were going with only half the amount of fillers there were in Johto."

"Wold you shut up?" Little Mac cried out as he was shown standing on top of a rock trying to punch Charizard who was able to jump away from his jab.

"If it was that easy to shut him up we'd have done it already" Charizard said barring his fangs. "I'll definitely get around to that though once I finish you off."

"Easier said then done" Little Mac said jabbing the air several times smacking Charizard back a bit. Little Mac then rushed at him as Charizard used his tail to grab Little Mac's Fist and use a Fire Punch to smash him hard in the face as he let go sending Little Mac tumbling back some. Little Mac then smiled as he rubbed his chin with his glove. "Especially if that's the best you got."

"Let's just say I'm getting warmed up" Charizard said breathing out some fire above him. "Though I won't need to get too hot to defeat a little runt like you."

"Odd, King Hippo said something similar to me once." Little Mac was then shown running around him at high speeds as he then ran right in front of Charizard and gave him a powerful punch to the gut as Charizard gasped in pain. He then dug his talons into the rock as he slid along it some as Little Mac Rushed at him, uppercutting him hard in the chin as Charizard went flying off the ground. "Of course once I gave him a bit of that, he changed his mind."

"I can't see why" Charizard commented opening his wings as he was shown flying in the air. "I've seen Abra that punch harder then you." Little Mac then warped right in front of him and left hooked him hard in the face as Charizard was falling right into another rock, causing it to crumble a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure you saw an Abra do that" Little Mac muttered as he landed on the ground and was shown running down the rock and up the rock Charizard had landed onto. Charizard got up and dusted himself off as Little Mac was shown bouncing around a bit. "Come on Charitard, show me what you're made of."

"Charitard?" Charizard blinked before his eyes narrowed. "Oh you're extra dead for that one." He then jumped at Little Mac extending his claw as Little Mac just leaped away. Charizard then stuck out his tail as it swept the ground, knocking Little Mac back some as he then dug in and quickly head butted him hard in the chest causing Little Mac to fall off the rock. The were Lizard jumped after him as Little Mac then started rotating his arms as he was shown rotating in the air for a second. Charizard came at him with a claw strike as Little Mac was able to warp to the rock, bounce off it and come behind Charizard with a powerful punch which knocked the were Lizard into another rock, causing it to break into pieces. Little Mac then rushed at him at great speeds. Charizard picked up one of the rock fragments and preformed a rock smash as small pieces of the rock came at little mac who jabbed the air to knock all the pebbles away. Charizard then warped right above Little Mac, holding up a piece of rock as he smashed it hard into the boxer's head, sending the punch out champion hard to the ground. Little Mac was able to push at the last second though before he crashed as he looked up at Charizard.

"I thought you didn't need your fire power to defeat me" Little Mac said knocking some of the pieces of rock out of his hair.

"I don't, but rock is different then fire" Charizard said as he punched part of a huge rock formation, and then picked up a huge piece of the boulder and held it above his heads. "And this will crush more then just your fighting spirit" He then chucked the rock hard at Little Mac. The boxer just closed his eyes as he wound up his fist, forming a powerful punch which smashed hard into rock, causing it to crash into pieces. Charizard was shown above the pieces as he smashed his head into one of the larger pieces, causing all the pieces to fall at Little Mac at great speeds who quickly warped away as they crashed hard into the ground.

"That's pretty much the same trick you used on me before" Little Mac said looking up at him. "Think I'd fall for the same thing twice?"

Charizard smirked. "Not exactly the same thing." The rock pieces then sprung up from the ground as they flew right at Little Mac. The boxer ducked down as he saw more pieces fly at him. He held out his left hand and punched the ground, causing a piece of dirt to come out and block the rock debris. The dirt clouds however were smashed in by even more rock pieces as they quickly shot through little Mac's left arm as a big one smashed hard into his shoulder. Little Mac cried out as Charizard was shown right above him, giving him a spinning right kick as Little Mac tumbled along the ground.

"Little Mac!" The trainer cried out as he tried running over to the boxer. Small pieces or rock however attacked the trainer, sticking him hard to a nearby boulder as the trainer tried struggling out. "Man these rocks are tough. Even tougher then fighting Roak the first time, since I hadn't copied Dawn's contest spin move and made it my own strategy."

"I hope you enjoyed making your last stupid TV show refrence" Charizard said holding up a boulder right in front of him. "Since it's the last one you're ever going to make."

"Wait Charizard" The trainer called out. "Remember the good times. When I first captured you, when you evolved into Charmelon, when you lost control and started shooting flamethrower at me accidentally, when you evolved into Charizard and started doing it purposely."

"Yeah, smashing you in did make for good times" Charizard said about to heave the rock. "I'll have better times though destroying and beating things far away from you."

"Oh come on, you don't mean that" The trainer said trying to force a smile. "You know you love me. Just search your feelings-"

"Oh shut up. I'm not going to listen to you, especially when all you can do is make bad references." Charizard then tried smashing the rock. At the last second though the rock was punched away as it slammed hard into another boulder, causing a cloud of dust. Charizard looked to see Little Mac standing behind him, his left paw bleeding quite a bit as he looked over at Charizard annoyed. "Oh, so you're still around" Charizard said turning over to him. "Though you might of had a chance to actually hurt me if you attacked me instead of saving my stupid trainer."

"You think I'd get in a cheap shot like that?" Little Mac said as he held out his right glove. "I didn't need cheap shots to beat Mike Tyson, and I certainly don't need them to beat the likes of you."

"Oh yeah?"

Little Mac warped right in front of Charizard and gave him an uppercut hard in the chin, sending him flying high into the sky. "Yeah" Little Mac said. He then looked over at the trainer, lightly chopping the boulder he was stuck on as it disintegrated into pieces as the now freed trainer fell to the ground. "Sorry".

"Ah it's okay" The trainer said getting up and dusting himself off. "A little rock isn't going to stop me-"

"No sorry that I'm going to have to kill your pokemon."

"Oh well that's something you'd have to be- WHAT?!" The trainer gasped his eyes getting big. "You can't! We still have to-"

"Look I can't keep trying to stall him anymore. I'm going to need to go all out to have a chance of winning, and without a crystal there's no chance to transform him back."

The trainer held out his hands. "Yeah but I can still try-"

"There isn't anyone else around. And even if there was they'd be busy with they're own battles. Like I'm still busy with this one." Little Mac then jumped high in the air flying right at Charizard who was shown looking angrily at him.

The trainer looked down sadly. "No... I... I have to save them." The trainer made a fist. "And I will. I still need to make them listen so... maybe I can make those two ninja girls listen and get Mac to stop trying to off Charizard." The trainer then ran off. Meanwhile several rock piles away two figures were shown colliding at great speeds. This was revealed to be the wereafied versions of Squirtle and Kat as they kept charging at each other. Kat attempted to slice Squirtle with her sword as Squirtle just dodged her attacks and tried hitting her with a flurry of jabs and kicks she was able to dodge as well. Kat then took out some ninja stars as she threw them at Squirtle. The turtle were Pokemon ducked as Kat quickly sliced him. Squirtle however retreated into his shell as Kat just ended up striking it over and over without inflicting any damage. She then did a hard slamming strike as it knocked the shell into a boulder, smashing the top part of it as Squirtle got out, not looking any worse for wear.

"How many times are you going to try slicing at me and realize it's not going to work?" Squirtle asked as Kat then came down at furious speeds holding out her sword. "Apparently some more" Squirtle muttered as he then shot out his Water Gun, knocking her through the air. Squirtle then warped through the sky and kicked her hard in the back. He then charged at her again as a puff of smoke appeared around Kat as a log appeared where she was. "Oh she didn't..." Squirtle then looked above as Kat swung her sword teaming with energy. Squirtle's were energy lit up as he retraced into his shell again, as Kat once again was unable to cut him. She grunted as she then jumped right on top of him, rolling around several times as she then kicked him hard into the rock as she then fell holding down her sword. Squirtle hit the rock as he then exited out of his shell, quickly jumping away from Kat's strike as it cracked the entire boulder they were on. The two then jumped on pieces of falling rock as they landed on the ground starring at each other. "Yeah nice try but you're substitution logs aren't going to beat me." She starred at him as Squirtle leaned in closer. "Oh what's a matter, not going to even try saying anything about that?"

"Without Anna around there is no point of establishing any communication with this were turtle" Kat thought before spinning her sword. "And without her my attacks loose a lot of they're potency which means defeating him will be even harder." She then chucked her sword at Squirtle who looked at her confused. "Perhaps if I can make him loosen his guard for a slightly longer moment I will have a chance to cut him." She then warped around at great speeds appearing all around Squirtle.

"I've seen enough double team to know which is the fake one" Squirtle commented as he then shot his water gun at one far to the right of him knocking Kat into a rock. He then jumped along the rock and came at her with a powerful punch as Kat screamed out. The scream quickly ended though as she grabbed Squirtle's other hands and then jumped behind him, putting him in a full nelson. She screamed out yet again as energy was shown coursing through her as she was able to push off the rock formation. Squirtle then looked up in horror to see Kat's sword coming down at him at great speeds. Squirtle tried with drawing him as Kat just screamed out harder, grasping him tightly around the midsection.

"No escape this time" she thought. Squirtle tried shooting out a water gun but Kat's grip prevented him from building up any water within his stomach. Kat smiled as the sword was just about to pierce Squirtle. At the last second though, Squirtle's tail extended, holding up a pair of as he got it to spin and stop the sword from going any further. "What?" she thought confused as Squirtle quickly headbutted her away and jumped off, right before the sword could skewer him. Kat was able to grab the thought before it went any further as squirtle body slammed her hard as the two fell towards the ground. They were able to jump away the last second before colliding as Kat starred angry over at the were turtle Pokemon.

"There's a reason I keep these around you know" Squirtle said putting on his sunglasses for a second as Kat grunted. "Yeah figured you'd have nothing to say about that either. Oh well" Squirtle then used Withdraw again to jet along the ground at high speeds Water shown twirling around him. Kat leaped away as squirtle came closer towards her. From inside his shell Squirtle did an upwards smash shooting out a powerful geyser of water that launched into the air as Kat was able to warp away. Squirtle continued spinning along the ground though, sliding over to where Kat warped to and shot out another geyser. She dodged again as the process continued until Squirtle actually used his withdraw slide to go up a rock, Shooting a horizontal stream which hit Kat mid warp as was knocked back some. She bounced along a rock and actually ran along the stream of water at high speeds, swinging her sword.

"If I want any chance of winning, I'm going to have to make him come out of his shell while I'm attacking him" Kat thought before jumping above him. "And there may be a way to do just that." She then glowed with energy as she then charged down at him, zigging and zagging through the air as she then slammed her sword down. By this point though Squirtle had retreated into his shell as it glowed with energy. Kat struck the shell several times, trying a multiude of quick slices as Squirtle continued his retreat within. She then actually flipped the sword, bringing it down and hitting him hard on the other end. This produced a ringing sound which started vibrating the shell as Squirtle came out of it, appearing dizzy with circle mark in his eyes. Kat then struck hard in his neck as she penetrated her sword deep through his throat. However the Squirtle merely disappeared as a red were shell flying in the sky on a water jet smashed hard into Kat's back as she hit the ground, groaning in pain.

Squirtle came out of the shell, flexing his arms. "Shadow clones beat substitution any time" he stated as he then held his breath and produced a powerful stream of bubbles at Kat who was able to dodge it as it hit a rock, causing an explosion. Squirtle smirked as he then warped around, shooting streams of bubbles that Kat was able to dodge as she zig zagged around them. However anytime the bubbles hit they caused an explosion as smoke was shown shooting out around the entire area. Squirtle then jumped up as his tailed whipped the ground hard. "Sand Attack!" He yelled out, smacking the dirt as all the smoke concentrated in one stream right on Kat as she cried out, holding her hands in front of her eyes as sand was shown getting in them.

"What kind of fiend would use sand like this?" Kat thought to herself as she got her sword and started blowing the sand away. She then looked around confused as from her point of view everything was still covered by sand as she closed her eyes, shaking them a bit. She opened them and still found the same viewpoint as she tried rubbing the sand out of her eyes.

"Don't bother" Squirtle said appearing right in front of her. "Where I'm from, Sand Attack doesn't come out that easily. You'd need some sort of healing potion for that" Kat then tried striking him as Squirtle just moved a bit to the right to avoid it. "Sand Attack also makes you loose accuracy, and with that amount of sand you'd be lucky to hit the broad side of a Whailord, let alone me". She then grunted and tried striking him again as Squirtle just easily dodged his his strikes. "What did I tell you?" Squirtle then withdrew his head into his shell, hitting her hard with a headbutt as she smashed against a rock.

"Stop that Sqruitle!" The trainer called out holding out his hand. "You shouldn't be hitting girls who can barley fight back, and I've told you a dozen times to stop using sand to blind people!"

"Wow, you're right" Squirtle said looking down ashamed. "I can't believe I did that" he then looked at the trainer with big puppy dog eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can" The trainer said holding out his arms. "I'm just so glad you finally decided to listen to me."

"And I'll listen even more if you close your eyes so we can have one of those big ending lesson learning hugs" The trainer smiled widely as he closed his eyes and ran over. Kat ran at Squirtle, who merely tripped her as he then grabbed her sword and pushed her. The Trainer ended up stepping on Kat and tripping as he fell on top of her. Squirtle fell to the ground, laughing a bit. "Oh man, that was so classic" he cried out. "Really, injuring your own teammates? How much can one trainer suck?"

The trainer grumbled as he then got up. "Hey, you weren't listening to me at all!" he cried out.

"Uh, duh". Squirtle then warped in front of him. "You'd have to be as stupid as well... you not to have seen that coming." Squirtle pointed at him. "Make no mistake trainer once I get to pranking and humiliating you for real, the jokes will be much more severe. I just wanted to give you a little taste before hand." Squirtle then looked to see Kat getting up and glaring at him. "First things though" Squirtle then held up the sword. "You wanted this right?" Kat yelled out as she charged at Squirtle looking incredibly ticked.

"I may not know anything about girls, but I'm pretty sure even if she was winning she wouldn't want to help save my Pokemon either now" the trainer thought looking around. "Maybe Ana still will. She had more Poisonous Ninja Master Fuschia Gym taking over after Koga joins the Elite four potential then Kat did." The Trainer then ran off. Several rock areas away Ivysaur was shown smashing his vine whip at rocks in an effort to try and hit Anna who was able to barley dodge all of his efforts. She then jumped on one of the whips and tried slicing it as Ivysaur twisted his whip, knocking her off as he then grabbed the sword with his vine and brought it back.

"There's already enough of you swordspeople in this tournament" Ivysaur said quickly moving the sword above him as he used a powerful barrage of bullet seed to shred it into pieces. Anna gasped as Ivysaur smirked at her. "Now what are you going to do ninja girl?" She then rushed off quickly as Ivysaur sighed. "As if running would help." He then shot out a load of razor leaf as they tore through any nearby rocks, extending his vines out to pound rocks around him and even moving his bulb around to shoot out loads of bullet seed at near by areas. "There's nowhere you can hide!" He yelled out as Ana was shown breathing heavily behind a rock.

"Without Kat my speed is won't be able to run from his attacks too much longer" she thought as she quickly ran from rushed away as a vine whip crushed the rock she was hiding behind. "And without my sword I don't know if I can attack him either." She shook her head quickly. "No, I am a ninja. My training at Diamond City Kindergarten prepared me for anything, even situations like this." She then looked to see Ivysaur shooting another load of razor leaf at her as she was able to fall to the ground and roll to avoid it and look up. "I will defeat this foe no matter how powerful he may be, even if I must do it barehanded." She then ran at full speed, warping to the left and right as she then appeared right in front of Ivysaur as she booted him in the face as his head smashed into the ground.

"Oh, so you want to play close up eh?" Ivysaur asked getting out of the dirt. He then used Take Down to smash Ana into the ground. She then used an upward axe kick to knock Ivysaur away as she then screamed with were energy and pummeled him several times in the face with a series of jabs. Ivysaur's whips then came and tied her up as Ivysaur then smashed her hard into a rock, and then another rock, and then threw her at a third rock, shooting a bullet seed at it causing it to explode. Ana then jumped out of the smoke, having several wounds on her body but otherwise looking okay as she ran at Ivysaur again.

"I will not loose!" She repeated in her head as she jumped high in the air and came down with a powerful kick. Ivysaur's vine whip came at her as she was able to roll in the air and actually chop it as Ivysaur grunted some. She then bit down hard on the vine. Ivysaur gasped as he used his razor leaf to cut off a piece of his vine before the infection could spread any farther. Ivysaur then shot some razor leaf at her in mid air as she held out her hands and produced a cloud of smoke, disappearing as as the leaves cut through the smoke.

"Where'd she go?" Ivysaur said looking around. Ana appeared right in back of him gathering energy as as she tried punching him. At the last second though Ivysaur's hind legs kicked Ana hard in the face as she fell back some. Ivysaur then spun along the ground, facing her as he shot out three rather big razor leaves as they tore the ground. Ana gasped as she then screamed out, producing a werewolf howl that was able to knock the razor leaves away as she ran at Ivysaur again, warping to the right side of him as she tried for another kick. Ivysaur jumped though and held out the vine whip that he had broke off before as a full one then appeared from the vine and smashed Ana into the ground. Ivysaur landed on the dirt as his vine continued pounding her further and further along the ground. "I can regrow my vines with this were energy. Too bad yo ucan't do the same for your sword" Ivysaur taunted pushing her further in.

"Perhaps you are right vined reptlie, but don't count me out so quickly" Ana screamed as were energy shot out around her body, knocking away the vines for a second as she quickly warped away from it. "It seems that if I am to beat you I must us... that move." She then jumped several times, landing on a rather large rock formation. She then held out her hands, making various poses with them as Ivysaur looked confused.

"What, is she going to try using some super ninja move on me?" Ana then screamed out as as a ray of energy then shot out from her body. "Yeah, guess that would be the case" Ivysaur then looked to see a whole bunch of Anas appear from the one Ana as soon hundreds of them were shown gathered around the one rock. "Wow, a bunch of 5 year old shadow clones. That's such a big threat" Ivysaur said sarcastically.

"And now... combine!" Ana mentally noted as a bunch of the clones jumped high into the air. The clones then jumped on top of one another as they were shown locking into place. Soon the clones started taking a familiar chape as Ivysaur looked up amazed to see a Giant Anna made out of her own clones standing in front of him. "No one can stop the power of Mega-Ana!" she cried out jumping down from the rock as she raised her giant fist as it came at Ivysaur who was able to warp above her and shoot out some razor leaf which Giant Ana blocked with one hand. She then warped right behind Were Ivysaur and kicked him as Ivysaur went sailing through the air. He used his vines to grab onto a rock and swing around it. Ana then jumped up and crushed the rock as she grabbed Ivysaur's vines and pull him back as he smacked into her fist. She then tried repeating the process as Ivysaur used razor leaf to cut his vines off as he fell to the ground.

"I'm really getting sick of you cutting off my vines" Ivysaur warned as he looked to see the Giga Ana try stomping him as he was able to warp away in time. "Fine, time for a "bigger they are, harder they fall" moment" Ivysaur thought as he quickly extended his vine whip along the giant Ana's legs as he spun around her feet at great speeds. He then pulled back as the Giant Ana fell to the ground. She was able to get up and grunted as she grabbed the vines and actually pulled them off. Ivysaur yelled out as he replaced his broken vines with new ones yet again. "Hey I didn't say you could cut them off" he said as the Giant Ana tried pounding her fist down as Ivysaur was able to roll away. "Fine, if I can't topple this baby, I'll put it to sleep" Ivysaur then extended the bulb on his back as a load of red petals came around giant Ana.

"These petals will not stop me" she thought swatting them away. Some of the petals then started joining together, forming giant flowers as Giant gasped. "Wow... such pretty flowers" she thought as she then grabbed one, smiling happily. Ivysaur then warped right in front of her, shooting a powerful white gas as Ana looked at and started falling back, her eyes closing as she toppled over.

"Ah, nothing like a good Sleeping potion to take care of something" Ivysaur then smiled a bit. "Guess it was worth looking up info on the assists trophy guys that one time." The Giant Anna fell apart as hundreds of Anas were shown sleeping on the ground. "Now it's time for some ninja cleaning". Vine whips, razor leaves and bullet seeds ripped through all of the sleeping Anas, making the various clones all disappear in a cloud of smoke. Ivysaur looked to see about one Ana in front of him, looking around nervously as he gave a vicious smirk.

"My giant clone combination has depleted most of my energy" Ana thought as Ivysaur walked closer. "I do not know what I am going to do now."

"Hey!" A voice called out revealing to be the trainer as he walked in front of Ana. "Okay so Little Mac and Kat are getting a bit too vicious so uh do you think you could help me get the others to help heal my Pokemon instead of trying to kill them?" The Trainer asked as Ana just starred at him confused.

Ivysaur grumbled. "Forget it stupid. They don't talk when they're alone and don't have the other to rhyme with." He then tied the trainer tightly with one of his vines. "Thanks a lot though for coming to me. Now I can slowly torture you all I want."

"Or uh... you could listen to me and not do that" the trainer said as Ivysaur narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on. I am your master you know. And to be a master, you have to train and tame to be part of the phenomenon, which means listening well my Pokemon-"

"Those aren't even the right lyrics!" Ivysaur said bringing him closer. "How could you even call yourself a trainer anyway? You only captured 3 Pokemon in five years!"

"Well... you guys were the best 3 Pokemon ever-"

"And you're the worst Trainer ever!"

The trainer looked at him a bit miffed. "Look I admit I make mistakes but I am far from the worst trainer. I treat you guys with love and respect and I expect you to at least sometimes try and give the same back-"

"Oh shut up" Ivysaur let go of his vine whip as he fell to the ground. "Just for that, I'm going to give you a Leech seed Death." A Seed then popped out of Ivysaur's back. "It will take ours to drain every last bit of your energy away, and I'll be slitting you with razor leaf in the mean time so all you're blood will be dripping out I can step and prove just how worthless you are."

"I... command you not to do that!" The trainer called out. Ivysaur rolled his eyes as the seed then shot forward. Before it hit it was knocked away by a water gun as the trainer looked to see Squirtle jump in front of him. "Alright, Squrtle came to his senses-"

"Shut up stupid" Squirtle said looking over at Ivysaur. "I told you we weren't killing him."

"And I told you I was" Ivysaur said jumping right in front of him. "Look I was here first-"

"No, I saw him first. I just had to go deal with that ninja girl" Squirtle looked around. "But since she decided to run off that means I'm free to start pranking the trainer."

"Hey you have to go catch her first then" Ivysaur pointed his leaf at Squirtle. "So I can deal with the trainer."

"Hey I see that other ninja girl is still around."

"Well yeah but I destroyed her sword and made her drain all her energy."

"Well I broke that ninja's sword to pieces and used sand attack to lower her accuracy so she couldn't hit anything if she tried."

"That still dosen't mean you get the trainer."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

The trainer looked at the two. "I'm kind of happy they're fighting over me, even if it is who gets to severely torture or kill me" the trainer said looking a bit freaked out.

Kat meanwhile ran right in front of Ana. "Greetings dear sister, glad to see you're not dead."

Ana smiled and hugged her tightly. "Same goes to you Kat, though I am still filled with dread."

Kat looked down sadly. "You mean the fact that both our swords have been thrashed?"

Ana pointed at Ivysaur and Squirtle. "That and once they finish arguing we're going to get mashed."

Kat looked over at her. "Well at least if we die now we'll do it together."

Ana grabbed her hand. "That's the way it should be since our bond lasts forever."

Kat gasps. "That's it! Our sacred bond, it's our last hope of winning this fight."

"You mean our combined technique that gives us incredible might?" Ana asked.

Kat nodded. "It is quite risky, but it's also the only way"

Ana made a fist. "Well then I say we do it to make those mon pay."

Kat looked at her. "Very well, but with my accuracy down you will have to be the focus"

"As expected since without most of my strength you'll need to do the hocus pocus."

Kat then grabbed both her hands as the two looked at each other serious. "So what are we waiting for? Let's give it our all."

"To help save the trainer, and anyone else on our side in Smash Brothers Brawl." The two then screamed out as Ivysaur and Squirtle stopped they're arguing and looked at the two gathering energy. The trainer was blown back some as he covered his eyes. When he uncovered him he saw Ana standing there dressed in a black version of her Ninja Gi with a large black sword in her hand.

"Hey, what happened?" the Trainer asked.

"We have used our ultimate technique to vanquish our foes" Kat And Ana's voices were heard saying, Kat's voice actually coming from the sword.

"What, like some super special fusion move?"

Ana spun around the sword. "In A Word No.

We are Now Katana, The Girl And The Sword.

And Will Now slice down this double Poke hoard."

Squirtle narrowed his eyes. "Just because you transformed into a sword and gained some new clothes doesn't mean-" He then gasped as Katana quickly appeared before him. Squirtle got in his shell as she sliced her sword, knocking Squirtle back several feet as he appeared out of his shell looking severely dazed. Ivysaur then shot a load of Razor leaves at Katana who spun around her sword, slicing the bits into nothing as she struck the ground, causing a tremor that knocked Ivysaur back some. Squirtle then warped in front of them, shooting a powerful Waterfall as he jumped in the air. Katana however twirled her blade like a twister to cut through the water and then kick Were Squirtle hard to the ground. Ivysaur then warped below them shooting a powerful bullet seed as Katana used the sword to smash the bullets back into Ivysaur as he cried out in pain as he warped away from them.

"Man, I think they're even stronger then that Giga Ana, and I doubt they'd fall for the flower trick a second time" Ivysaur thought. "Which means I'm going to need to work with turtle head if I want to beat them." Ivysaur then warped over to Squritle as both looked to see Katana running at them as they warped several times through the rock formations to the other side of them.

"Okay quick we don't have a lot of time so let's figure out a quick way of working together to stop them" Squirtle said looking out of breath.

Were Ivysaur breathed in a bit as well. "Well there was always that combo we worked on with... you know."

Squirtle sighed. "Yeah okay, but only because it's the only move that'd work." Katana then appeared in front of them swinging her sword as the two were barley able to avoid it. Squirtle jumped on Ivysaur's back as a Leech Seed appeared that tied around Squirtle. Ivysaur warped away several times as Katana was shown following him. Ivysaur shot out a load of bullet seeds and used vine whip to throw piles of rocks as Katana quickly cut through all of that getting closer and closer to the two. Ivysaur was then shown glowing with a huge load of were energy as a blast of energy erupted from his mouth. Part of it seemed like a gaseous green powder and the other frozen particles dancing in the air. This shot right at Katana as her movements slowed and then stopped as she appeared before them, trying to move put not being able to.

"Wow, Stun Spore makes a potent combo with Frozen Powder" Ivysaur commented as Squirtle then jumped off, looking dazed. "Thanks for the energy."

"Yeah yeah, now give it back" Squirtle held out his hand. "Don't forget with the moon still out you won't be able to use solar beam and we're still going to need a powerful move to finish them."

"Fine" Ivysaur then spit out a seed as Squirtle grabbed it, smirking as energy filled through him once more. "So you going to hit them with a Hydro Pump?"

Squirtle shook his head. "No, I've got a better idea". Squirtle then held back his head as a ball of water was shown forming in his mouth. He then shot out the big ball as it hit Katana, entrapping in a sphere of water. Squirtle then blasted an ice beam as it froze the ball. He then jetted in the air with a trail of water following him, going into his shell as it smashed into Katana, causing a giant explosion. Squirtle jumped out unharmed but as the smoke cleared Kat and Ana were shown on the ground, ice chunks still in them as they were shown bleeding and bruised all over. The two moaned some in pain and tried getting up but fell in a slump, looking up as the two Pokemon looked down at them.

"Have to admit Water Pulse plus Ice Beam Plus Aqua Jet was a pretty nice combo" Ivysaur stated.

"Hey, that was the combo I taught you!" The trainer called out. "Along with that leech seed absorption one-"

"Oh shut up" Squirtle said pointing at the trainer. "Now with them out of the way I'm getting the trainer."

"Hey, you got to take care of the ninja twins. I want the trainer" Ivysaur yelled out as the two were shown arguing again.

The Trainer looked down sadly. "Oh man, even together they weren't enough to help out, or defeat my poke-pals." The trainer clasped his hands, looking up hopefully. "My only chance now is if Little Mac can beat Charizard, hopefully without hurting him too bad, and help me get the others to see the light." Meanwhile up in the sky Little Mac was shown looking annoyed as he tried charging at Charizard as he tried punching him as Charizard just dodged it.

"I'm going to punch you're tail light out!" Little mac said as Charizard grabbed his wrist and punched little Mac hard in the stomach, making him groan in pain.

"Yeah right" Charizard said throwing him into the air. "You made a mistake coming after me in the air" Charizard then extended his wings as he flew around Little Mac at great speeds, slicing him hard with his wings as Little Mac yelled in pain. "What, did you think you were "gonna fly now" or something?"

"No, I just thought this!" Little Mac then jumped down right on Charizard. He then grasped his knees hard around Chaizard's neck as he pulled his fist back and actually punched Charizard's head off. The Headless Pokemon then started falling to the ground as Little Mac kicked it away. "Ha, weren't expecting that were you?"

"Not really" Little Mac gasped as he looked to see Charizard grabbing his legs as the rest of him dangled upside down in the air. "Oh what, you didn't realize that after those first few punches I used a Substitute to replace myself with a weaker Charizard whose head would be so easily punched off?"

"Based on how easy I was able to punch you in before, yeah" Little Mac said trying to reach up.

Charizard's eyes narrowed. "Before I wasn't fired up, but now that you're going to try punching my head off, you better believe I am." Flame energy gathered around charizard as he threw Little Mac through the air. He then breathed in a shot a tremendous Overheat which blasted Little Mac as he screamed out in pain, appearing severly smoking and broken as he fell to the ground. "Oh you're not done yet" Charizard said as he grappled Little Mac tightly and started flying in a circle with him several times before he threw little Mac hard to the ground. The boxer smashed into Kat and Ana caused them even more pain as little Mac looked up, revealing to have 3rd Degree burns along most of his fur as he moaned out in pain. "Well that's one boxer whose heard his last bell" Charizard said flying down and looking at the other two Pokemon. "So you guys done too?"

"Almost" Ivysaur said pointing over to the trainer around them. "There's still the matter of what we're going to do to him."

"Oh yeah" Charizard said pointing at himself. "Guess you guys still didn't realize how great my plant of burning through him quickly is yet if he's still around."

"Well no, because he has to suffer, slowly and painfully" Ivysaur pointed out.

Squirtle crossed his arms. "No he has to be humiliated and tortured to the point of death but still kept alive to make it last even more."

The trainer held out his hand. "Well uh... you know you could just not hurt me and-"

"OH SHUT UP!" The three yelled out at once.

"What? Just saying you could-"

"That'd be stupid, just like you" Squirtle commented.

The trainer grunted frustrated. "You know, I don't like being called stupid over and over by you."

"So?" Were Ivysaur asked pointing down at the three assists to the side of them. "If they couldn't do anything about it, what are you going to do about it?"

"Try and get you to remember that we're SUPPOSE to be friends" the trainer said walking over to them looking fairly ticked. "I know you guys are possessed by the were curse but-"

"You think we just want to kill you because we're "cursed" into doing it?" Charizard asked.

"Well partially" The three laughed as the trainer looked somewhat confused. "What's so funny?"

"You idiot" Squirtle said as the three glared at him. "We've finally been given a chance to enact our proper revenge on you."

"For... doing what again?"

"For being a total and complete retard, duh" Ivysaur said as the other Pokemon laughed some.

The trainer grunted again as images of the Pokemon pranking him throughout various chapters of Smashing Something New Every Day flashed through his head. "But... but what did I ever do to you?" the trainer asked bunching his hands together. "I helped you guys out, trained you, took care of you and... and all you do is prank and laugh at me like I'm some kind of idiot."

"No, we prank and laugh at you BECAUSE you're some kind of idiot. Get it right" Charizard pointed out.

The slightest trickle of energy was shown gathering in the trainer's eyes as he looked over at them furiously. "So just because I'm "stupid" that gives you the right to make fun of me and now try and kill me?"

"No, going to kill you" Ivysaur pointed out.

"no going to make you wish for death" Squirtle said pointing over at him. "It's what he deserves-"

"No it's not what I deserve!" The trainer yelled out as the trio stared at him. "I am your trainer, and I deserve to be treated with respect! I deserve to have you listen to me!" he looked down at the assists. "They may of insulted me and ignored me but... even they treated me better then you did, and I wasn't even able to help them out. What's your excuse?"

"The fact that we're not idiots an inch away from death" Squirtle said holding out his hand. "Now why don't you be a good little cross dressing idiot and go sit in the corner while we go and plot you're death."

"No" The trainer said as he walked closer to them. "I am your trainer and you will listen to me-"

Charizard flapped his wings, blowing a trail of wind that knocked the trainer hard to the ground. "No seriously just get in the corner. You know you can't stop us." The trainer looked down gritting his teeth out as his entire body was shaking, slight more triggers of energy gathering in his eye. "You're just a weak, puny, stupid, moronic, tries to imitate what he sees on TV fool who has no business trying to tell us what to do. So just sit there and wait for death so at least you can say you didn't go out like a retard." The three Pokemon then turn and start arguing to themselves as the trainer is shown fuming with more anger.

"No matter what I do I... can't get through to them" the trainer thought looking down as he looked to see his fist clenching in anger. "Why should I anyway? Why should I try to help them if they don't even care about me?" The trainer then look off his cap and starred at it. "Because... because I'm a trainer. It's my job to to raise them, to teach them, and to help them." The memories of being pranked. flooded through him again as another trickle of energy gathered around his eyes. "All they do is disrespect me, tease me, prank me and now this." The trainer then looked over at the assists still on the floor. "Worst off all they hurt others just to try and get to me." The trainer then pumped his fist several times. "I've had enough. Enough of being the nice guy, enough of getting picked on by them. Now... now it's my turn to give the orders, and they're just going to have listen to them." A red flame of energy then shot around the trainer as he screamed out, more energy gathering around his eyes as he pointed at the Pokemon. "LISTEN UP!" The Trainer yelled causing all three Pokemon to look at him confused. "YOU HAVE INSULTED ME, YOU HAVE TRICKED ME, AND YOU HAVE CERTAINLY THREATENED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"... Are you serious?" Were-Squirtle asked as the three jumped in front of him. "You're pulling this tought act now-"

"SHUT UP!" The trainer yelled as the Pokemon looked to see his eyes glowing with the purple energy that had gathered around him. Energy that though looked familiar, looked quite different at the same time as he continued yelling . "I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR JOKES AND YOUR NICK NAMES BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIENDS AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU OUT!" The trainer made a fist. "AND IN SPITE OF ALL THE TIMES I MAKE YOU GUYS FOOD OR HELP YOU FIND OUT NEW ATTACKS OR TRY AND TRAIN YOU TO BE BETTER FIGHTERS, YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANY RESPECT!"

Were-Ivysaur rolled his eyes. "Well duh, look at you-"

"LOOK AT YOURSELVES!" The trained glowed some more. "WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HELPING EACH OTHER OUT, NOT TRICKING OR TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER. IT'S TIME YOU REMEMBERED THAT..." Out of the trainer's eyes shot a powerful purple light as it knocked the Pokemon back some. "AND OBEY ME!" The glow then hit the three Pokemon as they screamed out in a mix of pain and confusion. "NO STAY STILL AND SHUT UP!" the purple energy then coursed around the three's eyes as they looked at the trainer.

"We obey" the three said in a dull monotone as they just stood in front of the trainer, not moving.

"Huh?" The trainer said waving his hand in front of the three Pokemon as they just continued standing there. "Wait are you... actually listening to me? To what I have to say" The three then continued just standing there as energy flared around the trainer again. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"We are listening to you Master" the three stated as the Pokemon Trainer just blinked a few times perplexed. He then rubbed his chin.

"Roll over' he said pointing to the ground as the Pokemon fell to the ground and started rolling around. "Stand up" he commanded as the three then stood up. "Bounce up and down and recite all the poison type of Pokemon in reverse alphabetical order" The Pokemon were shown bouncing up and down.

"Zubat, Weezing, Vileplume, Victreebel, Venosaur..." The three said in order as they continued hoping around.

"Wow... they're... actually listening, even to orders I know are ridiculous" the trainer said happily jumping in the air. "Yes, the day has finally come! I finally got them to obey me. Isn't this great guys... guys?" He then looks to see the three assists beaten on the floor and gasps. "Oh yeah, I should probably do something about that." He runs over to them and rummages through his pocket. "Oh man, I forgot Charizard destroyed the crystal!" He said leaning down to look at them. "And i don't have any super potions either. There has to be a way I can heal them." The trainer thought for a second. "Wait if I can't heal them, can I... make them heal themselves? Maybe I can..." he then closed his eyes, concentrating. "Come on" he whispered as purple energy was shown gathering around his eyes as he looked into the boxer and two young ninja's eyes. "HEAL!" he yelled out. The energy of the moon was shown glistening around the three as they're wounds started to heal, they're bodies returning to they're normal were form.

"What the..." Little Mac said, slowly getting up moaning a bit as he looked to see the blood and cuts on his arm and the burns all over his body healing as he looked around confused. "What happened?"

"Don't know why I feel I no longer I feel as frail as a feather" Kat said flexing her arms.

Ana then went over and hugged her sister tightly "I'm sure it was you though that helped save us from going to the nether." She stated, looking up at the trainer with a happy grin on her face.

"Yeah that was me" the trainer said pointing at his eyes. "I just finally got my Pokemon to obey with my awesome trainer skills."

Little Mac raised his eyebrow. "Awesome Trainer skills? Since when did you have those?"

"Hey I've had them... all the time" the trainer said crossing his arms. "If I didn't, how'd I get them do that?" He pointed to the Pokemon still jumping up and down and saying various posion pokemon in reverse order. "Or heal you guys anyway?"

Kat jumped right in front of the trainer. "I think I know the answer, starring into your eyes."

Ana nodded. "It seems you have finally mastered aura power, much to all our surprise."

The trainer blinked. "Aura power?"

"Well it certainly ain't no eye of the tiger" Little Mac said looking up the trainer. "I thought that aura power was like essence soul energy used to power up your attacks through physical punishment or something."

"Well according to my Official Pokemon Trainer's Guide" the trainer said pulling out a small booklet. "Aura is living creature essence that can be used by Pokemon and special humans alike who possess the innate ability. I guess my ability was so innate that I didn't even know it was there."

"Someone else would of known though if it really resided inside" Kat pointed out.

"Unless there was a reason the power did hide" Ana stated.

Little Mac rolled his eyes. "The power did hide? Is that even close to English?"

"Hey do not insult any of our rhymes" Kat warned.

"Unless you want to be sliced in your behind" Anna commented.

"Yeah uh you don't even have your sword Miss Rhyming Ninja Twin" Little Mac Commented as Kat and Ana circle the Punch out boxer, looking like they were about to strike.

"Hey don't fight you guys" The trainer said holding out his hands. The three looked over at him and nodded as Kat and Ana moved away from Little Mac. "Wow, looks like aura strikes again."

"I guess, though do you have to keep using it?" Little Mac asked.

The Trainer shrugged. "I don't mean too really. I mean it's not like I can just close my eyes and take control of my aura. Unless..." The trainer closed his eyes as his eyes stopped glowing and he smiled. "Oh wait, looks like I can do that after all." The trainer rubbed his chin. "I mean before it just popped up when I was yelling to my Pokemon about listening to me-"

"Ah, so rage was the key to unlocking your power" Kat stated.

"No wonder you're different then you were the previous hour" Anna finished.

The trainer scratched hsi head. "Yeah come to think of it I was kind of angry at my Pokemon for never listening to me and always pranking me and never respecting me and... I guess something just snapped." The trainer looked through the booklet. "Strange though, it says here that aura abilities are mainly the power to read minds, have high energy senses, and the ability to sort of see the future." The trainer closed his eyes concentrating as he then opened them looking at the others. "How come I can't do any of that?"

Little Mac shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you just have a special power that hasn't been documented before."

"Perhaps the power of the moon gives you a different ability on those werely infected" Kat called out.

"Or Master Hand's mind wipe made for his story is the reason your power are affected" Anna stated.

"Well it's something I'll have to ask Lucario about at some point" the trainer mentioned as he then looked over at his Pokemon. "For now though I have to do something about them."

Little Mac smirked. "Technically you can do whatever you want with them now right?"

The trainer thought for a second. "Yeah I can". The trainer smiled. "I can finally make them listen to all my commands, to not play any stupid pranks on me, and... " he then sighed. "No, that would be wrong." The trainer smiled as various moments of him training his Pokemon, him fighting in the tournament with them and winning battles and playing with them some were shown. "I want them to respect me, but... I don't want them to do it because they were forced to by some power." The trainer pointed at himself. "I want them to respect me because they're my friends, not because I can just order them around thanks to some aura power I don't even fully understand."

"Well you can't just let go back to they're regular selves either" Little Mac commented. "If you don't have them under your control they're still a danger to everyone else."

"Yeah I know." The trainer walked over to them. "Which means I could just take over they're minds for the greater good but, that wouldn't be the trainer code. A trainer gets respect because he gives it, and I respect my Pokemon enough to not want them to brainless zombies." He then walked in front of the Pokemon as his eyes glowed. "Stop that" he demanded as the Pokemon stopped naming poison Pokemon and jumping up and down. The trainer paced in front of them. "I have one last order for you. I command you to return to your normal personality. Not the one you had when you were infected, or the one that made you attack our friends, but you're regular one. The one you've had for all the years I've been training you. I want you to remember how you were and..." the trainer looked at them again, sighing a bit as he looked down sadly. "Go back to that." The glow then dissipated from around the three Pokemon's eyes as they shook they're heads.

"Man, my head aches" Squirtle said rubbing his head some.

"Probably not as much as mine" Ivysaur said using his vines to rub his head.

"Oh please, I'm sure my head is far worse then yours" Charizard said scratching his forehead.

"I'd agree with you on that" Squirtle said as he and Ivysaur chuckled a bit.

The trainer smiled and looked down at them. "Sorry about that. I'll get you some potion on the way to the mansion and explain what happened-"

"We don't need explaining" Ivysaur said looking up at him. "We were conscious during your entire mental takeover."

"You were?" The trainer asked appearing confused.

Charizard nodded. "Yeah, we were."

"Oh" the trainer looked down sadly. "I guess that means you're going to try and prank me hard whenever you get the chance. Well so long as it doesn't involve any more glue I guess it will be-" the trainer looked surprised as he then saw Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard surround him as they were shown hugging him tightly. "Wait, what kind of prank is this?"

"This isn't a prank" Squirtle said smiling at him. "This is us being grateful."

"Yeah you had the chance to completely take over our minds, to make us your slaves and well... after all we did to you we wouldn't really blame you" Ivsyaur said looking down sadly. "The whole trying to torture and kill I could blame on the were infection but that wouldn't include all the times we tripped you and laughed at you and watched you get chased around by the smashers because we told them you put stuff in they're drinks."

"That was you guys?" The trainer asked. "You said that was the Bowser or Ganondorf or some new version of Team Rocket."

"Well not our fault you were dumb enough to believe that" Charizard said as Squirtle hit him with a water gun. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's not how you apolgoize!" Squirtle called out.

"Well sorry, I'm not that good with apologies" Charizard said looking down at the trainer. "I do feel bad for all that stuff you said about how you always tried to take care of us and how we never appreciated you for that. Since well it is pretty true."

"It WAS true" Squirtle said looking up at him. "From now on, we're going to give you the respect you deserve. You are our trainer after all and did risk coming out here just to try and save us. It's the least we can do."

"Well technically the least you could do is nothing" the trainer called out.

"You deserve a lot more then nothing though" Ivysaur said gently picking up The trainer in his vines. "Three Cheers and a Promise for the world's most respectable Pokemon Trainer. Hip hop-"

"Hooray, hooray, horray!" the three Pokemon cheered.

The trainer smiled happily. "Thank you so much you guys" he said as Ivysaur put him down on the ground as the trainer hugged them. "It really means a lot that you care. Like what I was doing was actually worthwhile, you know?"

"Hey, more then worthwhile" Charizard said pointing at him. "After all if you were able to raise something as great as me, and as less then great but still okay as Ivysaur and Squirtle, then you must be doing something right."

"I suppose, though I want you to respect each other as well" The trainer said crossing his arms. "We're a team, so we should act like it right?"

"You got it" Squirtle said saluting him. "Any other good words of wisdom trainer?"

"Let's see..." the trainer rubbed his chin. "Always remember to give it you all, you're awesome no matter how little you contribute in a battle, always try to fight against the type you're good at, listen to me and..." the trainer looked over at the assists. "Oh yeah, you guys owe them a big apology" the trainer said pointing at Little Mac, Kat and Ana. "I want you to say you're sorry for hurting them and trying to kill them and promise you'll never do it again."

"Uh, sorry we kicked your asses" Charizard said as the other two Pokemon starred at him. "What? I told you I'm not good at apologies."

"Well I suppose I can forgive you" Little Mac said smacking his gloves together. "Though you owe me a good cheat free spar. Been awhile since I've had that kind of work out, as in actually worked or did something outside."

"Don't worry, I promise we'll fight again" Charzard stated.

"Yeah, you can be the rival who occasionally shows up every dozen episodes with a new Pokemon that you'll face in the grand championship I'm destined to marginally keep doing better in" The trainer said looking down at Squirtle and Ivysaur. "You're up next guys."

Squirtle looked over at Kat. "Sorry breaking your sword and getting dirt in your eye and freezing you and... what else?"

"You also hurt Ana which is something you won't do again" Kat warned.

"And If I promise that then will I be your friend?" Squirtle asked.

"If you promise that then... hey that was my line!" Ana screamed out as everyone laughed at this a bit.

"Yeah I'm sorry too for the attack" Ivysaur said. "Though in truth that wasn't anything too personal. Just working out some of that blood lust."

"Well no more lusting for blood Ivysaur" the trainer said waving his finger. "Or else no special grass pokeblock for you."

"Well hey now that I'm my regular self I don't have that thirst" Ivysaur said looking around confused. "Though really it is kind of weird how we're in our wereforms and you know... acting normal."

"Well to be fair, we're in our were were forms and acting normal" Little Mac pointed out.

"Yeah but you guys weren't mentally taken over by that jerk Wolf" Squirtle commented. "He makes serving Dedede almost appealing."

"Hey don't worry" the trainer said making a muscle as he then pointed at his eyes. "With my super stare powers I can get everyone back to normal and..." he then yawned some as he sat on the ground. "Oh sorry, didn't know I was so tired."

"You were pumped full of energy only a short while ago" Kat commented looking at him concerned.

"But now all that energy has only a faint glow" Ana stated.

Ivysaur looked up into his eyes. "You must of used a lot of your energy getting us out of being possessed."

"Really?" The trainer said rubbing his head. "Didn't feel like it was that much energy."

"Well remember you were able to outdo Wolf's control" Charziard said sighing. "And even I have to admit that he's stronger then I am now, and for you without any powers to undo that must taken a tremendous load of aura energy."

"Yeah, bet not even Ash could do that in a million seasons" Squirtle said with a laugh.

The trainer pumped his fist. "Alright I knew I was better then..." his eyes closed as he then fell to the ground, sleeping peacefully.

"So now what do we do?" Little Mac asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but we have to make sure that our trainer is okay" Charizard said picking up the trainer in his arms. "And as strongest I'll be taking care of that personally." He looked at the other two pokemon. "Have a problem with that?"

"No, so long as we get to help" Squirtle stated jumping on his back.

"Yeah he's our trainer too" Ivysaur stated also jumping along Charizard's back. He looked at the three assists. "The entire area's still crawling with were creatures so there's nowhere that's really too safe to go. We should try finding another group though since there's safety in numbers and we need to make sure he's as safe as possible."

"That idea seems sound though there's no one near by" Kat stated.

Ana held out her hand. "Which means we should find someone quickly before anyone should die."

Squirtle narrowed his eyes. "No one's going to die here"

Little Mac rolled his. "Oh they just need to get they're precious rhyme in. Should of had trainer have them stop doing that before he went asleep." The two looked at him annoyed as the Pokemon laughed some.

"Well seriously though we should take off" Charizard stated as he then started flying along the ground holding the trainer close to him as Ivysaur and Squirtle clung to his back. Kat, Ana and Little Mac ran after the three as the three Pokemon looked down to see the trainer smiling wide as he was still sleeping as they smiled down at him as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Awww, the Pokemon are finally listening to the Trainer. That's a nice twist. Seems like everything's ending well lately in these chapters but hey that could still change especially with so much to deal with around the bend. Still hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And remember to review and state why you did or didn't since I appreciate those comments (even the ones that tell me my jokes aren't funny. Though to that one I say that's why I make so many jokes: so one of them will make you laugh even if that doesn't seem to be working too much lately heh heh).


	22. Were Snake Vs Were Yoshi Part One

Hi everyone, sorry for the delay but finally here's the next part of the story. Before we go into this latest chapter I'd like to say some things. First off, Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and nothing related to it belongs to me. Secondly, I was re thinking what some were saying about the incredibly long chapters and realized they were right. Though I like making really long chapters and getting out everything I have to get out in them, I also wouldn't want to spend hours upon hours just reading one chapter. Also, those chapters take an immense amount of time to make. Like more then the week length I usually like giving myself to make them (that I obviously broke this time around). I have pretty much the major points of the rest of the story mapped out so just trying to shorten my ideas won't work. Instead I'm just going to shorten the chapters. For example what would of made up the original Chapter 22 "Were Snake Vs Were Yoshi" Will now instead take place over 3-4 chapters. If this process works not only will it allow you not to read so much but also it should allow me to pump out new material even sooner. So with that said enjoy this chapter and review, telling me if you like this new format or not. .

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty Two: Were-Snake Vs Were-Yoshi Part One"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned right where we left the battle between Were-Snake and Were-Yoshi in chapter 17: The grenades colliding with the eggs causing an explosion which blew both parties back some. Snake then took out his Cypher as he then flew above all the smoke looking down.

"Okay now where did that (beep)in were dino get to?" He asked himself as a long stretchy tongue then tore the top of his cypher making him start falling to the ground. Were Yoshi was seen above him, trying to slam down at high speeds as Snake started diving down to the ground. He looked to see Yoshi had reached where his pack had been as he then pressed a button, causing an explosion in the air as Yoshi came out of it, looking pretty charred as he continued flying down at Snake. The mercenary smirked as he pressed the button again, causing another explosion. This time Yoshi rolled up in his egg form as he took no damage from the attack and rocketed towards Snake at greater speeds. Solid Snake positioned himself right in front of Yoshi and kicked his shell at the very second Yoshi rolled into him, hitting him hard enough so Snake could jump on the egg and angle himself up past Yoshi as the were dinosaur rolled through the air and smashed into a tree, causing a piece of it to fall off as he then landed on the ground, rolling out of his egg form.

"You will pay for that inferior race!" Yoshi yelled out taking out an egg and angling it as he threw it hard at Snake, who used the mid air dodge to duck at the right time and fall faster to the ground. Yoshi then grunted as he charged at great speeds where Snake was going to fall as he then headbutted him right at the second Snake landed on the ground making him spin through the air as he grinded into the ground, stopping after a few feet to see Yoshi charging at him again. Snake then took out his button as Yoshi was then seen warping to the side of him. "Can't hit me now!" Yoshi cried out as Snake pressed the button, causing an explosion around Yoshi as he was knocked back several feet and hit the dirt, moaning a bit.

"What, you thought I planted it on the ground dino (beep)?" Snake replied gazing over at him. "I placed that one on you when you did that dino head(swear) attack."

Yoshi got up and glared angrily at him. "For a member of a race destined to be destroyed by the glory of the dinosaurs, you aren't that bad. However as a superior specimen I'm far far better-"

Snake then appeared behind him and snapped his neck as he then threw Yoshi to the floor. "Yeah how (beep)in better are you now?" Snake asked taking out a knife as he brought it down right to Yoshi's skull. The Dinosaur's tongue extended and in one quick motion knocked the knife away and knocked Snake back some. Yoshi then extended his tongue again as it grabbed Snake's arm and reeled him in. Yoshi then used his tail to spring up as he did a powerful forward double kick to knock Snake back then jumped up and lashed his tongue down as Snake slammed hard into the ground, moaning in pain as Yoshi jumped up and tried repeating the process. This time Snake was able to take out another knife from his pocket as he tried cutting Yoshi's tongue who was able to spin him around and detract it before it was sliced. The tongue smacked into Snake's back and smashed him into a tree as Snake grabbed onto a branch, looking down at Yoshi angrily. "Oh you are so (beep)in paying for that one" he muttered.

"Ha, face it fool. You are no match for my superior green powers" Yoshi yelled out, rolling into egg form again as he then spun on the tree Snake was standing on causing it to start falling.

"That doesn't mean anything for the last time you (beep)in dino twat!" Snake replied, jumping from the branch and landing on another tree. Yoshi warped right behind him and tried extending his tongue as Snake warped to the side of him and punched him hard in the side of the face, making Yoshi fall off the tree. Yoshi then extended his tongue to grab onto one of the nearby branches as Snake threw a grenade, hitting the top of the tongue as Yoshi was forced to detract it and fall to the ground. "Now time to (beep)in finish this" Snake then took out his rocket launcher as it launched straight at Yoshi.

"Ha you're inferior mind must be crazy if you think that would work" Yoshi stated jumping up and warping through the trees appearing right in front of Snake, kicking him in the face as Snake rolled along the branch and slammed into the side of the tree. "You need to stay still while doing that, giving me ample enough time to beat your human face in" Yoshi then ran at him as Snake pushed a button, blowing up a piece of the branch Yoshi had run on as he fell to the ground. "You think your stupid C3 tricks will keep working-" Yoshi was then smashed in from behind by the rocket launcher, causing a giant 20 foot explosion.

"If they don't then that will" Snake replied jumping down from the tree as Yoshi came out from the smoke, coughing some as his were fur looked even more charred and grizzled with scratch marks around his body as he starred at Snake angrily. "Oh don't give me that you (beep)in (swear). This is one of those battles where anything goes."

"The only thing going is you Snake fool" Yoshi screamed out as more Were energy gathered around him. "My superior race gives me far more strength then you could ever hope to amass."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Yeah you keep (beep)in saying that but what have you shown for it so far?" Yoshi then tried warping in front of him again as Snake just jumped back. Yoshi then hit another land mine explosion as he quickly ran away before he was hit, looking to see Snake in front of him holding his RPG rocket launcher as he shot it right as Yoshi was passing. The were Dinosaur was barley able to dodge as Snake was shown behind him as he quickly grabbed Yoshi in a headlock and snapped his neck. He then threw the dinosaur to the ground and kicked him away as Yoshi slowly got up, twisting back his neck as he starred shocked at Snake.

"You... you're trying to kill me!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Me, a member of a superior race. How could you?"

Snake smirked. "In case you forgot I'm not like the rest of your fellow Nintendo (beep)in pansies. I kill those who need to be taken care of, which would include were (swears) like you. Besides I figured you're were hog transformation would mean you wouldn't be killed by an actual neck snap instead of the BS fake kind I have to do to you (beeps) in the tournament. Especially since you're neck is almost as (beep)in stretchable as your tongue anyways thus it wouldn't break too easily. So really don't know what are you (swear)ing complaining about."

"The fact that only I am allowed to pass such judgement, not you!" Yoshi pointed his claw at Snake. "You may think that you're sneak attacks and landmine planting anywhere in the area will be enough to stop me, but it won't!" Yoshi held out his hands. "I am the supreme ultimate were dinosaur who will reshape the world into my own glorious image and-"

"Shut up!" Snake screamed as he threw a grenade at Yoshi who was barley able to dodge it. "On and on, jeez. Even the End didn't make for such a long monotonous battle like you dino (swear)."

"I thought it was your also pathetic stupid human father who ended up fighting The End, not you" Yoshi said confused.

"Well I still (beep)in heard about it from Foxhound and from playing a copy of Snake Eater so I know what happened. And I know I don't want to hear any of your (swear)ing blathering on."

Yoshi narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I won't let you hear my glorious diabtribe if you're inferior mind can't even handle it anymore." Yoshi then smiled and pointed at himself. "I'll just have to get serious then."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Oh don't give me that "oh I was just holding back my full power" bull(swear) cause that is just a damn lie."

"If it's such a lie why don't you test it out?" Were Yoshi asked glowing with even more power. Snake then warped around him and appeared right in front of Yoshi attempting a powerful kick. The minute the kick hit though Yoshi then appeared in his Egg Defense form, blocking the kick as Snake was knocked back some. The egg then rolled hard along the ground, hitting Snake as he fell into the sky. Snake quickly bounced off a tree and landed back on the ground as Yoshi rolled out of his egg form. "See? You can't hurt me in my ultimate defense egg. My egg's yolk gives me skin stronger then any of the other were creatures. Nothing can penetrate it."

"You're gloating because I couldn't kick you one (beep)in time?" Snake asked. "That is just sad." Snake then took out a grenade and chucked it as Yoshi went back into his egg skin. The grenade bounced off an exploded, causing an explosion The smoke cleared and the egg was shown looking fine as Yoshi again rolled out of it.

"Still think it's a gloat human scum?" Yoshi asked.

"For the most part yeah" Snake then took out his remote Missile launcher. "Let's see how you handle this." He then aimed at Yoshi and shot several missiles out of his launcher. Yoshi rolled back into egg form as all the missiles hit at once, causing an even bigger explosion. Out of the smoke though Yoshi's shell could be seen just standing there plain as he rolled out, looking unharmed from the barraged as he took his tongue out and taunted snake. "Oh yeah really (beep)in mature" Snake then warped right behind him putting him in a headlock again as time he took out his knife and tried to slit Yoshi. The dinosaur transformed into an egg though as the knife just broke on impact. "What the-"

"Told you." Yoshi then broke out of the shell and kicked Snake hard in the stomach as the Foxhound operative was knocked hard to the ground, spitting out some blood as he quickly. "Not even your little knife can handle the supreme colored power of my ultimate egg shield."

Snake raised an eyebrow. "Okay I can understands missiles possibly bouncing off if it's suppose to be so (beep)in tough, but that was a steel silver knife. That should be able to cut through you're stupid (beep)in were energy shield."

Yoshi chuckled. "Oh stupid human fool. You think I didn't count on you trying something like that?" Yoshi used his tongue to quickly grab the knife as he held it in his hand. "I know all about you and your supposedly powerful arsenal. It's such cheap tricks that allowed you to get so high on that lie of a Tier list."

"I can't help it if barley anyone wants to (swear)ing throw eggs around you F ranked dip (swear)" Snake pointed out as Yoshi grunted and ran at him, quickly warping in front of snake trying to punch him as Snake ducked and tried smacking him hard in the face but only ended up hitting Yoshi's egg shield as Snake yelled out in pain. Yoshi then rolled back into his normal form as he quickly jumped up and flutter kicked Snake a few times before using the Yoshi bomb to slam hard on Snake's back as the mercenary was trapped under him.

"Ah, just where you belong: having to look up at a superior creature such as myself" Yoshi stated as Snake tried struggling off of him. "See fool not only is my shield the most powerful but it also can't be affected by any of your puny little silver weapons." Yoshi flashbacked to Chapter 21 of Smashing Something new Every Day. "If you remember correctly for last Halloween I used a more premanent metal box to transform myself into Metal Yoshi as my costume."

"What the (swear) does that have to do with anything?" Snake was heard asking.

"The fact that I had metal floating through my superior system for so long meant it didn't just pass through my bloodstream without any affects" Yoshi stated as the flashback showed a 3D view of the metal traveling through his bloodstream. "See in order to be able to handle being able to eat and eggify any foe we come in contact with, a Yoshi's digest system is far different and better then anything you go through. We can actually keep an element in our body and use it again if need be."

"Oh bull (swear)" Snake stated. "If you could do such a thing they wouldn't of needed that eating (swear) kirby to star in any games and absorb people for power."

"Well now with my increase in power thanks to these were genes my absorption and powers are just as good... I mean even stronger then Kirby's" Were Yoshi commented as the flashback ended. "Thanks to the metal in my system I was able to align my egg form with it which is the reason why it's so defensive capabilities are so great. Now nothing can hurt me."

"Or so you say" Snake said as he was shown taking something out of his back pocket which was revealed to be a detonator. "Think it can handle the power of the C3 Butterfly explosive?"

"Of course" Yoshi quickly rolled into his egg form as Snake rolled off of Yoshi and got up, grabbing Yoshi's egg form as he spun him a few times before throwing him hard into a tree. The egg merley bounced off the tree as Yoshi changed back to normal looking over at Snake. "Seems like you only did that as a desperate attempt to get away from me Snake. Finally showing your the cowardliness of your ignorant human form?"

"You call me a (swear)ing coward when you roll into an egg after any attack I would use?" Snake asked. "Please you're the only chicken ass dino (curse) around here. And once I find out how to crack you're little shell you're just going to be bits of chicken all over the (beep)ing ground."

"You and your vulguar ignorant taunts" Yoshi said holding up an egg. "I'm going to enjoy being the one to crack you into tiny pathetic little pieces white boy. Of course once I get to the middle I'll see if you're scaredy human yellow or just ignorant human blue."

"I'll give you that blue is ignorant but if all you got is egg defense then who do you think you're blowing to (beep)in pieces?" Snake then quickly ducked an egg as Yoshi was shown tossing more as Snake was able to warp around and avoid all the eggs that were tossed at him. "Okay I just need to think for a minute" Snake thought to himself looking back on his fight with Yoshi. "Okay first off if he had such (beep)in good impregnable defense, he would of used it before when I was (beep)ing blowing him through the sky. Maybe I just need to get him (swear)ing air born again." Snake then saw Yoshi's tongue coming at him as he was able to grab it with one hand. Yoshi quickly reeled him in as Snake let go and rolled to the ground right in front of Yoshi, dropping a C4 explosive that hit Yoshi's egg defense shield. Snake then grabbed the egg and ran up a tree, warping through the branches as he then threw the egg high into the sky. Snake then pressed a button as the egg exploded, causing a massive explosion. Snake then looked up to see Yoshi diving down on him with a Yoshi bomb which Snake was barley able to avoid as it broke the branch he was on as he jumped to another one. Yoshi was shown warping through the branches as he then appeared below Snake, pausing for a minute before preforming a powerful smash kick that knocked Snake into the air as Yoshi was shown warping behind him doing a pause overhead smash that smacked hard into Snake's back as he fell to the ground, causing a little crater as he cried out in pain. Yoshi was then shown speed warping down to the ground with another Yoshi bomb as Snake was able to barley roll out of the way as it hit the spot he just fell, causing a hole in the crater as Snake looked down. "Okay guess that's not going to work" Snake thought before Yoshi jumped back up, as he was shown breathing somewhat heavily. "Wait, he wasted that much energy already?" Snake asked himself.

Yoshi glared at Snake. "You're... going down this time" he said, gulping some as he held out his fists as he slammed them together, producing a much larger then normal egg as he threw it at Snake who took out his remote missle to blast it to pieces as Yoshi then warped in front of him coming at him with a paused smash sideways kick. Snake was able to quickly duck and jump up as he extended his hand attempting to grab Yoshi's head. Yoshi opened his jaws and prepared to bite snake as with his other hand Snake stuck a C4 explosive on him and quickly grabbed hit the trigger. The explosion knocked them both back as Snake was shown getting up, appearing to be a bit smoky and charred but otherwise okay. Yoshi was shown unharmed in his egg form as he quickly got out of it again. "Thought you.... had me?" Yoshi said breathing heavily again. "Not a chance... weak minded fool."

"There's that breathing again" Snake thought. "And come to think of it he went in that egg (beep)in shield just to avoid getting hit by a C4 explosive when he could of tried infecting me again and (beep)in killing me" Snake rubbed his chin. "Just as I thought. His ultimate defense isn't so ultimate at all. Still how do I take advantage of it?" Snake then saw Yoshi try rolling at him again as Snake was able to jump to the right. The Egg roll quickly turned around and tried smashing into him again as Snake saw it coming and smirked to himself. "Ah, I've got just the thing." He then took out a C4 and was shown quickly planting it as Yoshi tried rolling into him. Snake dodged just in time as the Egg Roll tried warping to where Snake was and smacked him as Snake was shown planting another C4. The mercenary quickly got up and planted C4s around him as he saw Yoshi coming at him with even greater speeds then before. Snake warped out of the way once and planted another C4 mine as Yoshi rolled into him. This process continued all over the area as Yoshi would occasionally smash into Snake who was continuing to plant C4s all around the ground. Yoshi finally rolled Snake into a tree as the mercenary looked to see Yoshi rolling at incredibly fast speeds. Instead of getting out of the way Snake took out his RPG Launcher and Remote missile shooter out as he aimed them both at Yoshi.

"Ha, does that fool think his pathetic human weaponry can still hurt me?" Yoshi asked as he activated his Egg Roll Defense sphere as he continued rolling at Snake. The Foxhound Operative aimed both attacks at Yoshi but instead of exploding the missiles were shooting out and pushing the egg shield along the ground. Snake took out a remote and activated it as a C4 explosion hit the egg as it passed, causing an explosion as the egg just lay there. Snake shot both missiles again as they pushed the egg into another C4 explosion as it blew up as well, showing a still undamaged egg. Snake however kept repeating the process, shooting rockets that knocked the eggs back into C4 explosives planted all around the field. The egg zig and zagged through them and within the egg Yoshi was shown breathing heavily in and out. Snake continued shooting and finally aimed a huge heap of missiles into the middle of the field and pressed a button as a huge set of C4s all went up at once, igniting the entire area as Yoshi was shown in his egg form, coming out of it and shown literally out of breath. Snake then warped right in front of him and kneed him hard in the stomach. Yoshi gasped in pain and fell to the ground as Snake stomped on his snout and grabbed him, quickly punching him hard in the nose and attaching a C4 on him as he threw him into another C4 explosive on the ground, causing another explosion as Yoshi was shown looking pretty badly charred as he looked up at Snake.

The Foxhound operative crossed his arms. "What's a matter? I thought you had some perfect defense going dino (beep) He said as Yoshi breathed hard in and out. "In truth though your defense may be imprevious it also costs you a lot of energy to keep making over and over dosen't it? Which is why not only did you start using it when it became obvious my attacks were seriously blasting the (beep) out of you, but also why you keep having to roll and unroll out of the egg. You can't keep being in that state unless you want all your energy delepted which thanks to me it was anyway."

Yoshi growled some. "You... think you're figured out my... brilliant strategy that quickly?"

"I think I've not only figured it out but whopped it's (beep) pretty well" Snake said taking out his pistol as he quickly shot at Yoshi. The dinosaur gasped and quickly ducked as Snake smiled. "See? If you had any more (swear)ing energy left you'd put up another damn shield around yourself. But you don't, do you?"

"Well at least... I don't have... Tourettes... human scum" Yoshi breathed out.

"Oh yeah, that's real "superior" of you. Realize you loss and then start trying to make me argue with you in a desperate attempt to escape or trap me or some (swear)" Snake said quickly warping warping in front of him holding out his gun. "Not going to work dino (beep)." He then shot again as Yoshi this time activated his egg shield, the shield turning black upon impact with the bullet and knocking Yoshi back some as were energy was shown sizzling out of him. "You may diss me and my language or my weapons but it's obvious that you cute little Nintendo (beep)s and you're little egg chucking just don't have what it takes to win real battles."

"I... haven't lost" Yoshi was able to mutter out as his tounge shot out and grabbed Snake's arm. "I am the superior dinosaur, the ultimate pinnacle of the evolutionary ladder-"

"Whatever you say you Godzilla reject" Snake then took out a knife. "Let's see you blather on when I cut out you're tongue." Yoshi then breathed in and shot out a powerful gust of black energy smoke from his mouth (quickly de extending his tongue off of Snake's arm) as Snake was shown coughing some as he tried knocking the smoke away from him. Snake then grunted in pain as the smoke dispersed as Snake fell to the ground, grunting in pain as he tried getting up. "What... the (swear) is this?" Snake asked spitting up some blood.

Yoshi smiled at him. "Heh told you... that you were going down". Yoshi shot out a bit more smoke. "This... is just another example of my superior ability to... reuse chemicals in my own body as weapons."

"Where... the (beep) did this come from?" Snake asked spitting out some blood. "Feels like.. some sort of anthrax poision. No way you... could of gone that from anywhere."

"Nowhere... except from... Crazy Hand's mystery meat drawer" Yoshi pointed out.

"You... (beep)in ate something... from there?"

"Well Kirby had cleaned out the fridge the other day... there was nothing else... to eat and... the stomach pain I felt from that is well worth giving your human body a deadly poison" Yoshi said as he was shown slowly walking over to Snake appearing right in front of him. "The point is that... now it doesn't matter if you supposedly... drained all my superior dinosaur strength. I won't need any to... kill you."

"I admitt that was a dirty... cheap trick but... you're still going to die" Snake said as he was shown taking out another explosive device, this time bigger then a C4. "Even if... I go along with you?"

"What... are you blathering about?"

Snake then planted the explosive on the ground. "Simple dino (swear)" Snake pointed down at the ground. "Try attacking me and I'll... set off this experimental C7. A blast... that's far stronger then a C4. It will... destroy you're weak... were body in seconds if you try... any attack whatsoever"

Yoshi gasped. "You... wouldn't dare. You'd... die too."

"Anything to... get rid of your ass" Snake said sputtering some blood out. "Besides if I'm going to die, why not die taking your... (Beep)in ass with me."

Yoshi was able to take out an egg, still panting some. "Fine then I'll just... attack from far away and-"

"No you won't." Snake then quickly jumped up and extended his leg and used it to stomp on Yoshi's head, smacking himself into the dirt along with Yoshi. "You can't... attack from this position and... even if you could I'd blow the... (beep) out of both of us."

Yoshi tried struggling out. "Ugh, body's still to weak to... escape from him" Yoshi thought as he looked up at snake trying to raise his stubby claw but not being able to. "I don't need my... hands to kill you" Yoshi said extending his tounge as he tried to pierce Snake's heart.

Snake took out his gun and aimed it at Yoshi's chest. "Do it and... die even sooner".

"You... don't have the guts."

"Try me." The two starred at each other, the wind blowing through the area as they continued they're dramatic standoff. The two starred for a minute as Yoshi blinked. "Good, guess that means you're ready to... (beep)in negotiate."

"Negoiate... what?" Yoshi asked.

"Since I'm sure you... racist dinosaur ass doesn't want to die like this, then I'd suggest... postponing this fight for awhile and then... picking it back up. Over at the... town site... a mile or so away from here."

"You mean the Master Hand City 2 Townsite... one of the towns... that white inferior hand set up... after the whole subspace battle?"

Snake nodded as a quick flashback of a story not yet shown before appeared in the character's mind. "Yup. Be the prefect place to... finish this off... wouldn't you say?"

Yoshi sighed. "Fine... You have... two hours to get there otherwise I'm finding you and... hunting you down myself."

"Same... goes to you... dino (beep)" Snake murmured out as the two looked at each other as they put away they're tongue/weapons as Yoshi quickly jumped off Snake, looking back at him.

"You should know that... by that time my strength will be even greater then it was before and... you won't be able to talk yourself out of running away you weak specimen of a... creature."

"Oh... I'm so scared" Snaked stated sarcastically as Yoshi was seen slowly walking out of the area, grumbling angry to himself. When he left Snake then took something out of his jacket pocket which was revealed to be a small white container as he drank some liquid from it. "Good thing... Foxhound teaches you to be prepared for any situation... even poisons" Snake said swallowing it. "It will take over an hour to... completely go through my body but... I can sense that (beep)in dino would take as long to recover all of his precious energy." Snake then sat up. "I just hope that there aren't any... other (swear)ing were creatures around. Not in much shape to... (beep)in fight with them now." He sighed and leaned against a tree, breathing in a few times as the camera quickly panned over to Yoshi

"I can't believe... his attacks were able to drain... so much of my energy" Yoshi said continuing to walk off. "I may of underestimated that human vermin... but I won't make that mistake again." Yoshi then looked in front of him and smiled. "In fact... by the time he gets there I'll... have everything I need to take him out for good." Yoshi then continued slowly walking as the camera panned out on him.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ah finally, finished one chapter. Or at least part of my original set of chapters. Anyway hopefully you'll enjoy this shorter and hopefully more easily able to keep updating system of shorter chapters and hopefully I won't leave you hanging with another 11 or so long day delay. So remember to review and tell me what you think and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.


	23. Were Snake Vs Were Yoshi Part Two

Okay people time for the next chapter. It's technically part of the original Chapter 22 but is now Chapter 23. Hey at least this time it didn't take 11 or so days to come out so that's something right? Anyway Smash Brothers or anything related to the series doesn't belong to me. I just hope you remember to read, hopefully enjoy, and review. To those of you who do that, I thank you. Especially the three of you who do constantly review. You rock. The rest of you who just read also rock but obviously not as much.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty Three: Were-Snake Vs Were-Yoshi Part Two"

By DianaGohan.

Over by the Master Hand City Two Town-site a figure could be seen desperately speeding the abandoned street as the lampposts above him had been broken as an evil cackle was heard. The figure was shown to be a gigantic white were frog with red feet as it hoped desperately looking around it as the cackling got louder.

"Please, leave me alone!" The frog cried out. "I promise I won't tell on you or anything."

"Oh please, do you really think that would stop me?" The cackling voice was heard screaming as Mask Kirby jumped down grinning evily. "I already chowed down and absorbed your precious little Wollywog pals. What makes you special?"

"I'm the... Wollywogest?" Mask Kirby rolled his eyes some. "Fine then, take this!" He then extended his tounge to try and hit Mask Kirby who simply grabbed it and was shown smashing him around the town. The Wollywog screamed out in pain as Kirby smashed it right in front of me as it was looking pretty dazed. "Yeah, probably shouldn't of done that" said the out of it Wolly Wog as Mask Kirby opened his mouth and ate the frog as more purple energy was shown glowing around him.

"Ah what a glorious meal" Mask Kirby said rubbing his stomach.

"Meal? Did someone say meal?" Said a voice in the Masked warrior's head belonging to regular Kirby. "Did it have french fries and mash potatoes and scallop potatoes and ice cream potatoes-"

"Ugh, shut up!" Mask Kirby screamed out. "I am the one now in control now, not you! I don't know how you keep popping up but once I figure out a way to squash your little influence out of my mind I'll do just that."

"Uh, was that the thing I was suppose to do?" Kirby was heard asking in his head.

Mask Kirby grumbled. "No! That fool Meta Knight though he could get you to get rid of me, but nothing can get rid of me! I am the ultimate king of darkness, the true bringing of hell and death, the masked terror that cannot be stopped-"

"And a side dish of french fries, oh and a chocolate milkshake too. Wait, make that four..teen.. plus four!"

"Enough out of you" Mask Kirby placed his hand on his hand, shooting some energy as Kirby was shown being knocked away within his own mind. "I have other things to worry about." He then looked to see a sword primid creeping through down slowly as Mask Kirby smiled evily and quickly rushed right behind the Sword Primid.

"Man, I manage to make it all the way here to escape Kirby and here he is again" The Sword Primid muttered. "I just hope I'm able to get away from him this time-" he then felt himself bump into something as he turned around to see Mask Kirby smirking evilly behind him. "Oh Shi-" Mask Kriby then bit him as fur grew around the primid's body, forcing him to sprout a tail and claws as the Were Primid turned to Mask Kirby. "What is your wish my master?"

"Get in my belly" Mask Kirby said eating him, absorbing his energy and looking at his hand. "Not too much of an increase but still somewhat a boost." Mask Kirby then made a fist. "And the more I'm able to absorb from these fools without them knowing the stronger I get. Soon I'll be able to take out that Wolfie and crush all those idiotic smashers, including make sure there is no trace left of that irritating migraine of a puffball left within me". The Masked were warrior looked to the right of him. "Speaking of smashers I sense one coming." He closed his eyes as the energy flowed around his body. "Hmm, I can sense that's Yoshi's energy." Mask Kirby rubbed his chin. "I could probably take him out easily enough but I know all of the smashers have a direct connection with Wolf. If his foolish ego was broken enough he'd try calling for help and I'd be found out. And I can't have that happen yet." Mask Kirby then spit out a star and was shown speeding away from the city. "For now I'll let the egg chucker go free. Once the Wolf is taken out though I'm going to boil him and his eggs into my pot and crack them into tiny little shell pieces that will drip all over the forest floor." Mask Kirby laughed again as he flew through the trees and disappeared away from the area. Meanwhile Were Yoshi was shown landing outside the city limits and looking around.

"Ah here's that City Two Town-site that human weakling Snake was talking about" he said looking around. "If I remember correctly this is the area that Master Hand designated for some of the Pikmin and Animal Crossing inferiors." Flashbacks of a story not yet seen were shown flashing through Yoshi's head. "The idea of that white handed fool giving them lands because they're worlds were partially destroyed is ludicrous. Only superior green Yoshis such as myself should have more land, not any little moles or foxes or porcupines or other things that have far lower priorities then me." The Flashback ended as Were Yoshi turned a corner. "Still with the were animal crossing villagers off invading the mansion, there should only be some of those Pikmin frogs and slugs and snakes slithering around and I don't see any of those here or sense any around the area." Yoshi then spotted some red flower stems in front of him. "Just some hideous looking flowers-" Suddenly a giant mouth appeared from the flower and gobbled up Yoshi with one big bite.

"Yeah, take that!" said a voice coming out of the flower as a giant blue plant creature emerged from the ground. It had a big thick body, sunflowers where it's eyes should be, yellow and red tips at the end of it's tentacle hands and small root like legs. More of the plant creatures quickly popped out from around the area surrounding the first one. "Hey check it out guys I defeated that scary over eater. Or at least one of them anyway."

"Nice job Creepy" said another one of the big blue plants. "Now all he have to eat is our various deadly gastric juices." The blue plants all laughed at this as suddenly an egg shield rolled out of Creepy's stomach that unrolled back into Yoshi as he looked over angrily at the other plants. "Uh when we said gastic juices-"

"Silence you ignorant lowly plants!" Yoshi said holding his claw up. "It took me almost an hour to get back to full strength and you try and make me waste my energy by daring to attack your superior?"

"Uh, you don't hold any rank over us" one of the Creeping Crhrysanthemum pointed out.

"I meant superior being!" Were Yoshi screamed as he was shown holding an egg. "Now I'm going to have to break you into many little pieces."

"No wait!" One of the Creepers called out. "Look please don't attack us. We can uh... help you out."

"And how would you do that?" Yoshi asked starring at them.

"Hey we were able to avoid your detection right?" stated one of the creepers. "We can easily sneak up and attack anyone for you if you don't try and kill us."

"Pfft, you think I need anyone's help?" Yoshi pointed at himself. "I am the supreme dinosaur, the most dreaded and powerful race on this entire planet! The ultimate pinnacle of evolution."

"Well uh you do realize that dinosaurs were wiped out like millions of years ago right?" One of the plants asked.

"Yes, but that's only because god was jealous of the power and superiority of the dinosaurs and created an asteroid in a sad and pathetic attempt to wipe them off existence which means it's up to me and those deemed worry to carry out the superior dinosaur race and-"

"Wait hold on, are you trying to mix in religious exclimations with scientifc fact?" One of the creepers asked.

"Yeah and there's been reports dinosaurs were already in decline anyway around the Cretaceous Era before the asteroid hit and the impact just helped further eliminate all traces of the dinosaurs" one of the creepers pointed out.

Another creeper Nodded." That's right. Besides, I thought you Yoshis were more like dragons then dinosaurs, or at least some sort of weird dinosaur/dragon hybrid that-" Yoshi then held out his hands as three giant eggs formed and dropped on the three creepers who were talking, smashing them into powder.

"Anyone else have any ignorant remarks they want to make now?" Were Yoshi asked as the other creepers shook they're heads. "Good, then you won't me sticking my superior dinsoaur through foot your disgusting blue asses or whatever you call those blue bulging bottoms."

"Well uh... we call them our root stem. It's what allow us to pop out of the ground without really being detected and aborsb energy from the ground-"

"Hmm, absorb energy from the ground?" Yoshi did a small half grin. "Maybe I can use you after all... as nutrients!" He then extended his tongue and grabbed one of the Creeping Chrys and opened his mouth wide as he ate the beast in just one bite. The others look at this site amazed as Yoshi warped in front of another Creeping and quickly ate it as well."

"Okay we're so out of here!" One of the creepers yelled as they quickly tried bolting away from Yoshi, who simply warped in front of them and get lashing an extending his tongue, as soon he had absorbed all of the Creepers around them as he glowed with a stronger layer of purple energy.

"Ha, absorbing those fools have given me more energy to feed my superior self. Now I can preform my Egg Defense maneuver without draining any of my precious energy." Yoshi chuckled to himself. "You were such a fool to try and challenge me here Snake. Now I'm even more superior then I am before human. I don't care what you try and throw at me." Yoshi then fluttered jumped on top of one of the buildings and crossed his arms. "I'll be ready, and finally prove who is the only race worth existing on this planet... besides Wolf of course." Yoshi then laughed evily as time passed and it was only five minutes before the two hour time frame. The camera then panned into Snake who was shown sitting at the same tree as there were various pieces corpses were seen around him as blood dripped along the ground. From several yards away a were creature with a blue shirt, red pants and big white gloves was shown looking at Snake.

"Hey that's the dude who like took out my friend Unassuming Local Guy" the man said narrowing his eyes. "Normally violence and stuff would totally harsh my mellow but like New Age Retro Hippie is going to show him like some things or two" he then warped over to Snake only to be cut into several pieces as he fell to the ground dead feet away from Snake.

"Another (beep)in idiot around here" Snake thought smirking to himself. "Really you'd think someone would try looking in front of them more. Then again there'd be no point of (beep)in trip wires if no one saw them coming"

"Die!" Screamed out a chubby were-man wearing Ice Hockey attire as he tried jumping above Snake but was shown being sliced in half as we saw a layer of nearly invisible silver wires all around the trees Snake was sitting under as most spots of them glistened with blood.

"Those fools probably sensed me (beep)ing bleeding here and just let instincts take over" Snake thought to himself. "Maybe if they bothered actually looking before they ran things would be different. Then again I doubt any of those (beep)in morons really pays that much attention when they're warping around like an ass(swear)." Snake then stood up and stretched his muscles. "Okay that's definitely enough time to let the antidote sink in. And now I have a good immunity to that poison if that Yoshi (beep)er tries doing that again." He then looked to see a few giant clawed were wing beasts with one yellow eye flying at him as they fell into the wires and got sliced up. "I told Master Hand it was a bad idea to let the (beep)in villains come here after he opened up this (beep)in area open for them but as per usual that ass doesn't listen to good ideas." Snake then was shown carefully jumping and crawling along the ground, avoiding all the wires around him. After passing them he got up and quickly ran along the ground at great speeds. "Despite how much of a (beep)in fool that dinosaur is I doubt even he's (swear)ing dense enough to fall for that. Oh well, good thing I already have that other thing set up." He was shown rushing through the forest at great speeds as he then came around the entrance to the Townsite as Snake looked around. "Okay now where the (swear) are you Dino Twat?" Snake asked.

"I've been waiting for you human" Snake looked up to see Yoshi sitting on the same building he climbed on before. "I was wondering if you had chickened out of our rematch."

"You (swear)ing kidding?" Snake asked. "You're the one who left the area first. I was just waiting until it was time to (beep)ing take you out once and for all."

"Oh no, you're the one being taken out" Yoshi then stood up. "See Snake not only are you an inferior human and an inferior werehog brand but you also work for an inferior brand as well. Your pathetic Sony is also an inferior race who can't defeat the glory of Nintendo, and only a Nintendo Green Dinosaur such as myself is meant to survive and prosper, not something like you."

"In case you forgot (beep)hole I originally was on Nintendo as well. In fact my adventures were first shown on the NES to try and be an alternative to the cheer and happy (beep)in disposition that you Nintendo (swears) seem to love." Snake crossed his arms. "I just simply evolved and learned to work with consoles that could actually handle the depth of my story lines that was far beyond the comprehension of you Wii loving (derogatory name for homosexuals)."

"Oh and whose making the biggest sales then?" Yoshi asked.

"Look I'm not here to discuss the failings of The PS3 and why everyone stupidly praises everything on the Wii. I'm just here to kick your (beep)in ass, got it?"

"Actually you're here to prove just how inferior you are" Yoshi then rolled his arms. "Which includes realizing just how inferior your brand, your friends, and everything you know is compared to the glory of the dinosaurs."

"Glory of the dinosaurs?" Snake smirked. "Sure you haven't been inhaling whatever the (swear) Game and Watch is on?"

Yoshi gritted his teeth. "That pathetic black (derogatory terms for African Americans) isn't fit to be put in the same planet, let alone the same sentence as me. Once I kill you I'm offing him and any other creatures who aren't descended from the ancestors of the Ancient Yoshi Dinosaur clan, the most fearsome Yoshi clan in the land."

"What (beep)ing clan?" Snake asked. "I never saw you with any of those other Yoshi things whenever you were at the mansion."

"if you survived this battle, which you won't, you'd see them once the mansion is claimed for the power of the Green Dinosaur race. No one else shall be allowed to even gaze upon our greatness. Especially not any dirty, stinking humans."

"What's your problem with humans anyway? Aren't some of your friends (beep)in humans?"

"That was before I realized they were inferior trash that needed to be taken care of." Yoshi held out his hand. "I'll kill them all, starting with you!" Yoshi then threw an egg at him which Snake was able to roll and dodge.

"Oh yeah (beep)in right" Snake noted. "You're getting the (swear) stomped out of you racistsaur" Snake then took out his remote missile launcher and shot a missile at Yoshi. The were Dinosaur extended his tongue and grabbed the missile and spun it around as it came back at Snake who rolled to dodge it. "Odd that should of exploded the minute it came in contact with you're (swear)in stretchy tongue."

Yoshi chuckled. "Come on human, even you must be smart enough to realize that the same attacks you tried last time wouldn't work now. My superior dinosaur brain has processed how to throw them back so they don't explode." Yoshi then chucked an egg at him which Snake jumped back from. "Now do you see how hopeless you're attacks are?"

"Hey you're still the one whose still just chucking (beep)in eggs" Snake pointed out as he was shown warping away from Yoshi and to the side of the building where he placed a C3 quickly on it. Yoshi tried throwing an egg at him but Snake dodged that as well and appeared in the back placing a bomb, then the other side taking out another C3 and then in the front placing a C4 as he jumped back and took out a remote, pressing a button as the four bombs exploded. This caused the building to start crumbling as the rubble fell down, causing a cloud of smoke. Yoshi was seen fluttering above the ground as he landed on the dirt.

"You're little terrorist actions aren't going to work on me mammal" Yoshi said darting his eyes around. "Now where'd you get to". Snake was shown in inviso camouflage crawling right near Yoshi as he lept and smacked the Dinosaur hard in the side of the face as Yoshi was shown being knocked back. Yoshi skidded on the ground as another explosion occurred. This knocked Yoshi back even more as the charred Were dino hit the ground, coughing some as he then crawled up.

"I say that smash grenade combo proved differently" Snake said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You're going to with lung cancer was the worst of your problems when I get through with you!" Yoshi screamed out as he was shown forming a giant egg over his head.

Snake then extended the arm holding the cigarette. "Oh, who said it was for smoking?" The Foxhound operative then produced a small flare of were energy around the cigarette. Yoshi gasped looking at the smoke still floating around them and quickly leaped into the air, barley avoiding the explosion that ravaged the block.

"That reckless human!" Yoshi cried out and then looked above him to see the silhouette of a cypher parachute. "Oh I see, think you can jump up and leave me to burn in your explosion do you?" Yoshi then took out another Egg. "Taste the power of my super were Egg Throw Jump!" Yoshi then spun the Egg and threw it behind him, actually getting another leverage to bounce off the egg and come rocketing at the Cypher. He actually crashed right through through it and was shown tangled in the parachute. Snake was then shown falling above him as he did a downward power kick, smashing the Cypher camera on Yoshi's head as the were Dinosaur actually crashed into a building as Snake took out a C4 (putting up his shield) and detonated it. This allowed Snake to fall quickly downward and appear right as Yoshi was shown struggling inside the parachute.

"Jeez didn't know "superior" dinosaurs made such lousy (beep)in parachute ghosts" Snake said going over and grabbing the parachute and throwing it off. Yoshi quickly tried punching snake who grabbed his arm and kneed him hard in the stomach. Yoshi screamed and quickly extended his tongue, grabbing Snake by the neck as he then brought him down and kicked him hard in the face as Snake was knocked up. Yoshi then tried spinning his tongue as Snake was shown taking out his knife and quickly tried cutting Yoshi's tongue. The dinosaur quickly retracted his tongue back into his mouth. "Guess you are smart enough not to know to do that" Snake remarked as with his other hand he took out his gun and shot Yoshi. The Were Dinosaur jumped back and leaned backwards just enough to avoid the bullet. Snake jumped right in front of him and pounded him hard to the ground. Once he hit the floor Yoshi did the Super Egg Jump to slam right into Snake as the two were knocked into the air. Yoshi extended his tongue again and grabbed Snake's arm as he quickly was shown spinning around still in Mid air as then slammed Snake hard into the ground and then tried coming down with a Yoshi bomb. Snake quickly warped out of the way though as Yoshi's tongue was shown stretching hard to the left. The were dinosaur quickly threw an egg as Snake appeared on the left of the room and got smacked with the egg, which slammed him into the ground.

"Ha, now with my tongue around you there's no way you can escape!" Yoshi said as he was shown trying to reel Snake in by de-extending his tongue.

"Yeah (beep)in... right" Snake said trying to move away from Yoshi as the two struggled back and forth.

"That is indeed right. You forget about my superior dinosaur strength" Yoshi said leaning back as he was shown dragging Snake closer to him. "It made our race king of this world millions of years ago and thanks to me we will be king again."

"The day one of you is king is the day I make an appearance in (beep)in Metal Gear Solid 5" Snake was shown taking out a grenade. "Seriously I'm getting to hold for that (swear) but not too old to be beaten by your racist ass." Snake chucked the grenade as Yoshi jumped back. The wereafied Snake then was shown warping out of the building, busting through the door and quickly turning a corner. He then looked to see a mailbox on the side of the corner and smirked. "Good" he remarked quickly taking out a C4 and putting it On Yoshi's tongue. It exploded as the tongue quickly detached itself from snake. The foxhound operative quickly wrapped it around the mailbox as it was shown flying back to Yoshi's mouth. Snake quickly ran in front of it and appeared right in front of Yoshi, throwing a set of punch and kick combos Yoshi was able to block.

"You're skills are no match for mine human!" Yoshi then smacked him away as Snake quickly warped off. "Wait shouldn't he still be attached to'" the mailbox then smashed into Yoshi as the dinosaur was knocked hard to the ground, his eyes spinning a bit.

"Looks like you're (beep)in skills couldn't pay the bills" Snake said as he was placed on foot on the crushed mailbox still on top of Yoshi. "Then again I guess you just didn't lick the (beep)in letter well enough cause your mail definitely got returned to sender." Snake chuckled some at this as Yoshi broke out of the mailbox, angrily trying to punch Snake who just jumped away smiling at him. "Calm down man. Or is a natural thing for the so called dinosaur lord to be so (beep)in mad."

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MAD!" Yoshi then held out his paws as he then threw another gigantic egg at Snake who just took out a C4 and blew it up. The egg exploded as the yolk milk creaked through it, splattering around a fairly wide radius. Wide enough to actually catch Snake who was shown with yolk covering his entire body that pinned him to the floor. "Well well, looks like the yolk's now on you" Yoshi commented warping in front of him. "How does it feel to have egg on your face?"

Snake groaned. "Not as bad as your stupid (swearing) puns" Snake commented as Yoshi then socked him hard in the face a couple of times. Snake's lip was shown bleeding some as he spit out a fang. "And only a bit worse then your wussy punches."

Yoshi's fist was shown gathering a load of were energy. "Wussy this human scum!" Yoshi then held back his fist and released a powerful punch. Snake jumped a bit at the last second as the punch tore through the surrounding yolk and actually freed Snake from being trapped as he was able to jump through a window and jump out the door of the building, grabbing some of the pieces of glass and quickly slicing away any of the yolk Still stuck to his fur.

"Good thing he's such an angry little racist dinosaur. Makes him that much easier to (beep)in trick" Snake thought as he was then shown taking out a piece of wire, warping between an alleyway of two nearby buildings as he then landed on the other side of them Snake then threw down some grenades between the wire as a giant Egg was shown smashing the building he had just come out of and Yoshi was shown running out, looking pretty honked off.

"You can't run from a superior species!" Yoshi then looking to see Snake standing on the other side of two buildings. "I'm going to crush your bones into powder so there's no trace left of your human filth millions of years from now when Yoshis have eliminated all the other trash from this planet."

Snake motioned at him. "Come and get me then."

Yoshi sniffed the air, smiling some. "Nice try, but my superior were dinosaur senses can see the wires and bombs you left there." Yoshi then jumped into the air. "I'll just ride over them." He used his super egg jump to leap high above Snake and come down with another Yoshi Bomb, falling right on top of Snake. The Foxhound Mercenary just looked at him and the second before Yoshi was about to hit him jumped up and used both paws to push Yoshi into the Alley. The Were Dinosaur was smacked into the wires as he hit a grenade, causing an explosion as pieces of the building were shown crumbling on top of Yoshi, who spun around and walked out of the wreckage, smoking some as his right eye was shown twitching.

"Man you're making this way too easy dino (swear)" Snake stated. "Then again I'm actually more at my element in town then I am in the forest. Though I suppose wherever I am it's still a place I can kick your ass easily enough." Yoshi then screamed as he shot out another purple layer of smoke at Snake who just stood there bored. "News flash dip (beep) I have an immunity" Yoshi then took out two eggs and threw them hard into the smoke, causing a gigantic explosion that was shown blowing around the town.

"Not from death!" Yoshi yelled. The smoke cleared away as no one was shown there anymore. "You can't hide from me or my explosion eggs" Yoshi said using his snout to sniff the air again holding up an egg glowing with were energy. "I can still smell your human scent Snake and I know you're around here somewhere." Yoshi was then shown warping through the town as he quickly stopped and threw an egg near another near set of building as some trip wire was shown falling down. "A superior breed such as myself cannot be fooled twice." Yoshi then jumped in the air and landed near a house. Yoshi quickly entered the domicile and was shown sniffing around. "I can smell him a bit here." Yoshi then quickly crept around the side of the wall and peaked to see Snake sitting in the chair of the living room reading the paper.

"(Swear)ing oil prices up again? Glad I don't live in America" Snake was heard muttering.

"How dare he try and mock me like this!" Yoshi thought as he then lept into the room and threw another explosion egg, destroying the area as he laughed. "Yeah, now how tough are..." Yoshi then looked down to see a flickering version of Snake reading the paper as it quickly fizzled out. The were dinosaur dug into the ground and was shown holding up a small metallic disk device and glared at it. "Hey wasn't this one of his holographic image makers..." Yoshi then gasped as he threw the pieces down and stomped on them. "How dare he use holograms to fool a superior being!" Yoshi then smelled around again. "Hmm there's something else with his smell in here." He then looked over to kitchen. "It's coming from there." He then warped right in front of the refrigerator and opened it. "I don't know why'd you hide a holographic device in the fridge-" his eyes then went wide as he saw a C4 stashed in there as it blew up, toasting Yoshi as the fridge was shown to be relatively intact. "Stupid Snake and stupid fridge!" Yoshi said kicking it down. The Were Dinosaur screamed and then quickly jumped out of the window of the house looking around. "Come out mammal, you're time is up!" Yoshi then heard the sound of static coming from a garbage can as he quickly walked over to it.

"This is Snake" a voice was heard mutering into the can. Yoshi then grabbed it and shook it some before taking the lid off and turning it upside down. All that came out was a pile of trash and a little black headpiece communicator that Yoshi picked up.

"Alright human, I know you're around somewhere!" Yoshi screamed into it. "Tell me where you are and maybe I'll only let you suffer the equivalent of several thousand years of torture.

"Tasty" Snake's voice was heard saying.

"That's not tasty, it's death. Death from the superior dinosaur, do you hear me?"

"Looks like a cheap movie monster."

Yoshi grunted. "I am no movie monster. Perhaps my costume is but the strength of Godzilla is still move then yours-"

"That some kind of marshmallow?"

"What? Marshmellow, what are you-"

"That guy... with the moustache."

Yoshi blinked. "Hey wait a minute! This is just a recording of all your stupid lines from the tournament stage isn't it?"

"Got it."

Yoshi then stomped that to the ground as well. "That human is making things worse and worse for himself. When I find him I'll..." Yoshi then heard ticking coming below him. "Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." Yoshi then jumped away. "I am done with getting hit by your explosives". He then felt something brush behind him. Quickly Yoshi turned around to see a remote missile that exploded on impact leaving Yoshi looking even smokey then before. "SNAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE, YOU'RE DEADDDDDD!" The angry green dinosaur then sniffed upward "Hold on, I'm picking up his scent again." Yoshi tilted around. "This time it's fresh so it should be the real deal. However I have to be careful, lest I let that inferior creature try fooling me again." Yoshi then ran along the side of the street, turning a corner and seeing Snake in the middle of the street. He was shown leaning against the side of a van, smoking a cigarette as he blew the smoke in the air.

"Hmm inhaling through werehog lungs feels kind of (beep)in weird, but in a good way" Snake said throwing away stomping on the cigratte as he saw Yoshi starring in front of him. "Oh hey, was wondering when you were going to find me."

Yoshi slowly walked closer to him. "You're the one who kept leaving me all those stupid videos and audio devices to try and fool and bomb me."

"Hey not my fault you were (swear)ing stupid enough to go into them" Snake remarked.

Yoshi smiled as his eyes narrowed. "More like a bunch of your stupid human luck, but none of that this time around. I've sniffed and sensed around" Yoshi said pointing at his long pointy werehog ear. "I can see, hear, smell and feel that there's nothing else here but you and me."

"Ah, but can you taste it?"

"I'll be tasting your flesh as I rip it apart!" Yoshi yelled rushing at him, screaming as he rushed at Snake. He then looked at the mercenary just standing there as Yoshi then blinked a few times. "Wait, hold on a second" Yoshi said skidding to a stop. "What is your plan this time?"

"Who said I had a (beep)in plan?" Snake said as he continued just leaning along the van.

"You so do have a plan!" Yoshi pointed at him. "Let me guess. The second I get you it's revealed you're a hologram, or you threw your voice or you're secretly hiding in a nearby man-hole with some remote missile or C4 or mine or bomb to try and blow me up, aren't you?"

"Well according to your supposed senses I have none of those things right?" Snake asked. "So really how could I be planning anything."

"Don't try and trick me like that!" Yoshi yelled. "You're up to something."

"Look if you can't sense I'm up to something then either I'm not up to something or..." Snake smirked. "you know."

"You know what?"

"You're admitting that you're inferior."

Were energy poured around Yoshi as he looked enraged at Snake. "WHAT!? I'M NOT INFERIOR, YOU ARE!"

"Yeah you (swear)ing say that but then you just stand there not wanting to come any closer because you know I'll get you."

"NO YOU WON'T!"

"You know I'm stronger then you are-"

"NO!"

"Smarter then you are-"

"LIAR!"

"And just all around better then you are."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Then why don't you come here?" Snake pointed at himself. "I think it's because deep down we both know whose the better species, and it sure isn't a stupid (beep)in green dinosaur like you."

"DIEEEE!" Yoshi yelled warping quickly along the ground. As he was running he then tripped along something and was shown skidding along the ground as he smashed into the side of the van. Snake then warped in back of it and pounded the Van hard into Yoshi as the Were Dinosaur moaned in pain as Snake continue smushing the van under him.

"Hmmm, I guess I did forget one (beep)in trap I planted" Snake tauntingly remarked. "The old slip and crush."

"There wasn't anything to slip onto" Yoshi said trying to get out of the van.

Snake smiled. "Oh believe me there was. See I put my stealth camouflage gear on the ground and hide them along with something else for you to (beep)in slip on."

"And what would that be?"

The Gray fox Mercenary chuckled some. "Well let's just say it was very relieving."

"What kind of relief?"

"Well let's just say while you're pissed off, I pissed down."

"You mean I slipped on your... URINE?!" Yoshi screamed as he jumped through the truck glowing with dark purple energy. He the warped and kicked Snake hard in the face and then grabbed his arm, punching him hard in the stomach several times before he headbutted Snake hard in the face and palm slapped him hard into the air. Snake flew above the the ground as Yoshi warped above him and pounded him hard in the back as Snake smashed hard into the ground. Yoshi screamed again and rushed downward, glowing with more purple energy as he was hit by a mortar shell which knocked him upwards. Snake was then shown jumping up as he smashed his elbow hard into Yoshi's chest as the Dinosaur grunted in pain. Snake then smacked Yoshi away and kicked him hard in the snout as Yoshi then skidded along the ground.

"You want to play that way? Fine by me" Snake said dropping down in front of him. "Just don't think you're going to win in a (beep)in brawl either even if it's the only way you could possibly score any hits."

Yoshi sighed. "I was hoping to have to avoid doing this for someone as inferior as you but it appears that you've forced my hand." Yoshi then extended his arms. "Prepare for my ultimate power and the last thing you will ever see white human fifth!" Yoshi yelled out with even more energy flaring around him as a purple variation of his Egg Roll Form then appeared around him as Yoshi was then shown in the a bigger version of the Super Egg Shield.

Snake raised his eyebrow. "That's your big final move? That's the same lame ass trick you (swear)ing used last time. What makes you think it will work this time?"

Yoshi laughed within the egg. "Because this time my Perfect Shield really is perfect. Last time I admit it was flawed due to the amount of energy necessary to retain the form, but this time I have no such limitation. I can remain in this form as long as I wish thanks to the power I acquired here." Yoshi was shown rolling along the ground gathering even more energy. "Ironically enough the place you called me out to gave me just the additional power I needed to truley showcase my dominance."

"Yeah because dominence means a more purple egg shell" Snake said sarcastically holding out his hands. "Seriously an egg by any other name is still an egg. And any egg can crack if you find the right (beep)in pressure point."

"Not this egg" Yoshi said still gathering energy. "Go ahead and try, I dare you!" Snake then took out his remote missile launcher and launched a huge helping of missiles as the missiles just collided and exploded but leaving no cracks on the egg defense. He tried the same thing with the rocket launcher with similar results. Snake then threw a grenades and warped around, leaving a bunch of C4s as he pressed a remote, causing a huge explosion around the entire area as Yoshi's shell was still rolling there without even so much as a minor crack. "See?"

"All that proves is I can't beeping blow it up" Snake then took out his knife and gun. "Dosen't say I can't shoot or (beep)in slice it to bits." He then tried shooting it as the bullets reflected off and then sliced at it some with similar results. He then tried pounding on it several times and kicking it and then tried picking up but couldn't even seem to get the egg off the ground.

"Ha, that's not going to work!" Yoshi said laughing more. "Maybe you should try your super piss attack again."

"Look that was only the one (beep)in time" Snake stated. "I had to go and thought you'd be stupid enough to fall for it. I'm not making a (beep)ing habit of it or anything."

"Yeah right tourettes man" the egg was then shown actually rising a bit off the ground. "You also don't make a habit of listening. I told you this egg was impervious to damage and proved before that nothing, not even silver weapons can harm it."

"Well I figured you could of traded shield power for more usability"

"I traded nothing for nothing! Now watch this." The egg shield then warped away and then smashed into Snake as he was shown skidding down the street as he got up, brushing himself off.

"Ow, what was the name of (beep)in bus that hit me?" Snake asked.

"Maybe it was this one!" Yoshi was then shown rolling along the ground as a red and yellow colored bus (with the name "Animal Crossing Public Bus 6" on it) was shown rolling in front of him. Snake then jumped over the bus as the egg warped and slammed him from above, knocking him into the buss. The egg then slammed down and actually rolled into him, knocking him through the bus and out the back door as Snake rolled through the air and landed on the ground. The egg shield then slammed down onto his back Snake yelled out as the Egg Shield rose up and slammed down again as Snake screamed out yet again, quickly rolling before it could happen a third time.

"Uh, think you almost (swear)ing broke my spine with that" Snake mumbled as Yoshi then rolled into him as snake tumbled along the pavement.

"I'll do more then that with this roll!" Snake blinked as Yoshi came at him at great speeds again. Snake was able to cypher up as Yoshi rolled onto the lawn of a house and was shown rolling around for awhile before launching up at Snake at great speed. Snake used his shield and C4 combo to detach from the Cypher and launch upward just in time to miss the egg shield. The Egg shield however was shown rolling in the air as it aimed diagonally up at Snake again who shield and C4ed to rise above him. This brought Yoshi to the other side as he repeated the process, egg shielding and snake barley C4ing up in time. Finally Yoshi rolled above Snaked and Smashed into his back again as they smashed into the pavement, causing a deep crater as Snake crawled out of it, bleeding on most of his fur as he slowly crawled up, grunting in pain and falling to his left knee. He tried moving his left leg but found himself unable to as Yoshi smashed into him from behind knocking Snake hard to the ground. "Ha! See my Roll has more power then it does before. Your attacks may of annoyed but in the end all they did was delay the inevitable."

"This... isn't over yet... mother (beep)er" Snake said getting up on one leg. "Especially since all you can (Beep)ing do is roll around."

"Oh it's more then that" The Egg Roll said as two giant eggs were shown forming. One launched at Snake as the mercenary was able to warp away from it and saw the other one heading for him. Snake twirled in time to avoid being hit as he looked to see the eggs behind him, coming at him again. "Oh did I mention now my eggs can actually follow in and home on your location?" Snake then took out a pair of grenades and threw them at the eggs as they just bounced off the gigantic shells. "And that they have shielding like me?" The eggs then rolled at Snake again who was able to jump above the two. The Eggs then jumped in the air as well as Snake four used four to shoot down ward as the eggs shot down at him. Snake then looked at the two and warped in between the two eggs who tried smushing into him. Snake jumped back and was able to warp away as the eggs smashed into each other, creating a giant explosion as yolk fell around pretty much the entire block, coating all the nearby lawns with white shell pieces and egg gunk the Perfect Egg Shield continued just rolling there.

"Looks like I can... crack your (beep)in eggs" Snake thought as he was shown warping to a house on a nearby block. "Now all I need to do is buy a little more time and..." An egg was shown flying through the air as it turned the corner and quickly smashed into Snake's face as his body was knocked back and smacked hard into the pavement as Snake grumbled. "Ow, that may be (swear)ing harder then I thought" he muttered as he slowly crouched up and saw Yoshi's egg shield there as eggs were shown floating around it.

"The only reason you cracked those eggs is by smashing them against each other, a mistake I will not make again" Were Yoshi stated darkly as he smashed another egg into Snake's left arm, dislocating his shoulder as Snake gritted his teeth, trying to stop from yelling out in pain. "See human? I told you Were Yoshis are truley superior life forms." He then threw another egg which Snake barley ducked as the egg came back around and smashed into his face again. "Now that I have unlimited power there's no limit to the strength of my egg shield or what I can do with it."

"No matter how strong it is I'm still... (swear)ing breaking it to pieces" Snake said slowly standing up, more blood dripping from his body.

"Seems you have quick a thick outer shell for an inferior race." Another egg then slammed through Snake's stomach as he fell to his knees, clutching his gut and spitting out even more blood. "Though it should be obvious by now whose shell is thicker."

"Yeah your shell is thick... thick as your (beep)in skull" Snake was able to breath out. "Repeating the same thing over and over again... superior that... I'm the strongest... I'm the supreme (swear)ing dinosaur. Really can't you sing a new (curse)ing tune for once?"

"How about I sing the tale of the human retarded enough to try and stand against me?" Another egg then slammed into Snake's chest as he fell to his back, struggling to try but not finding the strength to do so. "Well well, looks like you're finally done." Yoshi said rolling as more were energy gathered around him. "Don't worry though, I'm going to finish you nice and slow."

Snake was able to lift his right arm and look at his watch. "Actually time I finished this. It will be pretty quick but I'm sure it will also be... pretty (beep)ing painful?"

"What nonsense are you blathering about now human?" Yoshi said his shell glowing a dark shade of purple.

"You talked about gaining additional power here right?" Snake asked. "Would it happen to come from... some Creeping Crhrysanthemum plants that popped out of the ground?"

"And what if it did?"

"And were they were infected when you (swear)ing ate them?"

Yoshi's shield stopped rolling. "Now that you mention it... they weren't."

Snake smirked a bit. "Don't you think that's weird? I mean everything around here should be were infected right? Even the (swear)ing Pikmin world plants."

"Well... maybe plants are just such an inferior species they can't even be infected."

"Oh no, they were infected. At least when I fought them." If the egg could have an expression on it's face it's be confusion as Snake was able to raise his head up. "See... I fought a lot of creatures before I fought you (beep) dino." Were Snake flash-backed and was shown throwing grenades and missiles around at a bunch of minion creatures. "None of them were really a challenge whatsoever but I made sure to blow up and destroy any (swear)ing were threats I could, and that included the ones I found around this town." We then see Were Snake walking around the town in a flashback as a bunch of Creepers pop up around him. "I don't know where the Animal Crossers or other Pikmin things went but I saw a lot of (beep)in stupid Creepers around. They tried coming up and eating me but obviously I wasn't about to be taken down by the likes of them." Snake was then shown throwing silver grenades into they're mouths as the Creepers were shown smoking and turning back to normal. "Due to they're weird floral nature or some (beep) they weren't directly blown up by my grenades but were transformed back. They beg and pleaded for me not to kill them saying they were all under the influence of the were genes." Were Snake is seen dodging one of them trying to bite into him. "Of course when they're (beep)ing still trying to eat me that makes them pretty (beep)in hard to trust." Snake was then shown sticking something to were creatures. "I made a compromise with them though. I stuck them with powerful un-removablele C4s. If they tried attacking anyone I knew and I heard about it I'd blast the (swear) out of them and if they didn't they'd go about they're own merry little way." The flashback ended as Yoshi was shown sweating a bit inside his egg.

"You don't mean...."

Snake nodded. "That's right. All those explosives were still (swear)ing attached to the Creepers when you ate them since you obviously didn't check the time to look at what was coming into your mouth." We then see the standoff from the end of the last chapter. "That's the reason I had you come here after our first fight. See I knew there might be a chance you'd figure out a way to counter the whole energy (beep)ing problem you had with your egg shield. And figured you'd do that by absorbing something to gain it's power like you were blathering on to me before. So I told you to come here so you'd absorb the bomb filled creepers."

"A sneaky plan Snake but you're inferior human mind forgot one thing: My were stomach allows me to fully digest all the compounds within whatever I eat and absorb into my system which means that you can't blow up my superior dinosaur body-"

"You want to know something about your so called superior dionsaur body?" Snake asked managing to sit up some. "Here's a fact I bet you didn't even know: If you get two destructive compounds reacting within you're body, it causes a chain reaction that will blow you into little (beep)in pieces. See your metabolism allows you to eat and absorb things most people can't but it comes at a cost. You're body dosen't digest and reformat the way most do. Like Kirby you either have to spit or egg out whatever gets stuffed within you or it gets stored somewhere deep within your long constructive network of bowels. If you don't use the energy constructively it just gets stored there without even (beep)ing doing anything. I'm pretty sure you have food from the 90's you still haven't full worked out or your (beep)ing digestive track actually."

"And how would you know all this?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey I've expressed wanting to pick you apart and study what's in you since it's rare you find such weird things at least where I'm (beep)ing from" Snake said. "Infuriatingly I couldn't do that due to the laws of not dissecting someone while they're sleeping so I had to dissect one of those lying around robot yous from the Subspace battle lying around." Snake was shown dissecting a robotic Yoshi and studying it. "It helps to know an enemy in and out. Which is how I discovered that useful tidbit about you."

"Pfft, that still dosen't mean anything relevent to this battle" Yoshi remarked.

"Oh yes it does." Snake rolled his hand. "It means that I can still blow the (beep) out of you. Even if you absorbed the missiles the bits of them are still flowing through your system. It takes about a few hours or so for them to flow through your entire body, another reason I waited till now to tell you this."

"So what?" the egg shell asked. "They're still no danger to me."

"Ah, but they would be if they came in contact with another explosive device within your body." Snake took out a remote. "See all I need to do is detonate this and the chain reaction throughout your body would set off the other explosive within you, the one you didn't completley digest. Since like I said before the particles are responsive if another similar chemical is embedded into them."

"In case you forgot I haven't swallowed or absorbed any of your bombs, and defintley don't plan to now."

"You don't need to swallow any now, you already did." Yoshi blinked a few times in his shell confused as Snake flash backed to Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 15. "Remember back when Master hand introduced my stage and codec missions and your racist ass got insulted and you tried eating me? Well I planted a bomb within you during that. Master Hand destroyed the controls but not the actual (beep)ing bomb." Yoshi gasped at this. "Oh yeah, it's still in there, and still active. But since the remote was destroyed I had no way of using it, until now that is."

"You wouldn't dare you inferior human." Snake then pressed the button. "Why you-" Suddenly Yoshi's egg could be seen cracking as a gigantic explosion shot out of the egg, causing a huge smoke screen as pieces of the egg flew around. Snake was able to raise one hand and slowly stand up as he hobbleed over. From admist the explosion he looked to see a bleeding and broken Were Yoshi as pieces of his skin could be seen torne off as you could see pieces of his bones sticking out as most of his body was a big black char. "Inferior... white... human" Yoshi could be heard muttering.

"Hmmm you must of put your regular shield up as well, otherwise you never would of survived that blast within your own (beep)ing stomach" Snake pointed out. He then kneeled down and looked at were Yoshi as he was shown rummaging through his pocket. "Now I just have to figure out what the (beep) I'm going to do with you now.

"Only thing you're... going to do is... die!" Were Yoshi then jumped up as Snake stuck his arm out which Were Yoshi bit. "Ha, now I got you."

"Remember dino (swear) I'm always three stepping steps ahead of you" Snake remarked. Yoshi looked to see in Snake's hand Faore's crystal as it could be shown glowing. Snake screamed out as a white light surrounded the two. It shone up into the sky and crackled around the ground as the lightly finally dispersed. From amidst the light were Yoshi and Snake had disappeared as they're regular forms were shown lying there. "Uh hey dino, think you can let go of my hand?" Snake asked as Yoshi's mouth was still shown around Snake's hand.

"Oh sorry" Yoshi said moving away from him rubbing his head. "Ow, my body feels better but my head is still spinning some."

"Don't try and use that as an excuse" Snake said standing up wiping his sleeve. "You were trying to bring an end to human civilization in the glory of the (beep)ing dinosaurs remember?"

Yoshi sighed. "Yeah, I do but defintley don't feel that way anymore." He then sighed as he looked up at Snake. "As much as it pains me to say this to you... Thanks man. Thanks a lot."

"Ah whatever, just doing my (swear)ing job" Snake said looking up. "You're just (swear)ing lucky you put up that double shield otherwise you would of just been blown to pieces." Snake smirked some. "I'm just glad you still had that (beep)in explosive in you otherwise I would of had to think of an even nastier way to take you the (beep) out."

"Oh yeah right, you got lucky" Yoshi said looking away. "If I was in my proper mindset-"

"Then I'd have to be in my proper mind set" Snake said turning away from him. "You forget dino I'm not like the rest of you Nintendo (swear)s who just either eat, stomp or slash at things you mostly couldn't really classify as sentient. I'm a solider, one trained for war and death. If this had been an actual full on battle I would of tried more to finish things up as quick as possible."

"Wait, so... you were taking it easy on me?" Yoshi asked.

"Well it's not that simple." Snake held out his hand. "More like I didn't fade into my "sneak around and (beep)in take them out as quickly and silently" mindset."

"You didn't?" Yoshi looked confused. "I thought you would be considering how I was acting, and your personality and uh... well the situation."

"Hey the situation would of made it hard to really try for that anyway considering what those were forms could do." Snake looked at his arm. "I'll admit part of me will probably miss the power boost but it's better off just being my regular old (swear)ing self." He then turned back to Yoshi. "And though I never thought I'd say this, but glad to (beep)in have you back to normal too" Snake said smirking some. "Though I'm sure now you won't try denying your (swear)ing racist nature."

"Hey, I'm not racist!" Yoshi yelled.

"Oh really?" Snake said pointing upward at a Cypher in the air that was shown video taping the two of them. "Since from what my (beep)in reconnaissance video camera recorded it sure seems like you are." He then held out his hand as the Cypher fell down and he caught the video. "Bet a lot of people would love to hear you (beep)in preaching about the superiority of dinosaurs and the downfall of humanity.

"Pfft, they'll know that was the evil version of me from the werehog infection" Yoshi said crossing his arms. "That wasn't the real me."

"But didn't the were hog infection just bring out your own (beep)ing dark desires which means that deep down a part of you is-"

"Alright fine, maybe deep down I am if it will shut you up about that." Yoshi looked down a bit embarrassed. "I mean I think deep down everyone is racist against someone right?"

"Uh yeah if you listen to Avenue Q songs." Snake rubbed his chin. "At least you didn't start making personal diatribes and personal massaging meetings like that (beep)ing princess was."

"Hey I'm not going to be THAT bad" Yoshi pointed out.

"Yeah that's because you never (swear)ing admit it."

Yoshi glared at him. "Fine I'll tell everyone sometimes I can be a bit racist even though I really don't mean to be. Though in return think you could can it with all the cursing?"

"Why? You Nintendo heads don't like (beep)in mature talk?"

"What's so mature about you swearing every other sentence anyway?" Yoshi asked. "That's annoying. I mean do you swear so much when you're on your missions?"

"No, I guess just being around the mansion so much and having to deal with all you... irritants made me swear more then I probably should" Snake said taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I suppose I can stop so long as you stop it with all the hate crimes."

"I don't committ hate crimes!"

"Sure you don't" Snake said sarcastically as Yoshi grumbled. "Seriously though we should try and take out the rest of those werewolf assholes around here."

"There really aren't more around here though" Yoshi stated. "I took care of anything that was around town"

"Yeah definitely didn't sense any other were thing when fighting either" Snake hitched his thumb to the right. "And I took care of the ones in the nearby forest areas too.

"So that means we should probably head back to the mansion." Yoshi turned around. "Hopefully before the invasion force takes out everyone there"

"Invasion force?" Snake rubbed his chin. "Hey thinking about it who the hell is in the invading force anyway? From the reports I got seems like pretty much all of the smashers are fighting each other in the area so who'd Wolf get to invade the mansion?"

"A lot of background characters from the stages in the tournament." Yoshi held out his fingers. "A lot of Pokemon, Polar bears, King Bulbin, and I think even a few Metal Gear Rexes and Rays."

Snakes eyes widened. "Oh damn!" He looked over at Yoshi. "The idiots over in the mansion aren't equipped to handle fighting them, especially if they've somehow were able to power up through the were hog infection like that R.O.B bot." Snake pressed a button on his communicator. "I better start calling people to come back. We're going to need all the help we can get to deal with them." He then flicked through the channels. "Ugh, most of them are static meaning the communicators are broke down or disabled. I knew we should of upgraded to Codec but apparently the Fox didn't have the technology for that."

"Well it's not like you can get in contact with your team either" Yoshi remarked.

"Yeah true" he then pressed another button. "Oh here's someone." He spoke into the communicator. "Snake here. There's trouble over by the mansion-"

"Yeah we know, large Invasion voice" Latiku's voice was heard saying . "We heard all about that already."

"Well you'd be the only ones who did considering everyone's channel is dead."

"Everyone's?"

"Pretty much. Just get over there as soon as possible. We'll be joining you in a few minutes." Snake pressed a button and ended the communicator.

"Uh, few minutes?" Yoshi asked. "In case you forgot we're not were infected anymore, and we're miles away from the mansion. It's going to take at least a half hour to get back, and that's if we don't run into everyone else on the way there."

"Crap, didn't think of that" Snake looked around. "We need a faster way of getting there."

"Did somebody call for speed?" Snake and Yoshi looked to see the Excite-bike Motorcycles riding to them along the street "If you need speed, you should call us."

Snake narrowed his eyes. "You know I may of actually needed you guys before. Where the hell were you?"

"Hey you told us to leave."

"Well I thought you would and then try and come back and fight again like you kept on doing."

"Hey we had to give a memorial service to Bikey and the others you know" another one of the Excitebikers stated. "Now with that done we're ready to give you a lift over to the mansion ground.

"That'd be good, but how the hell do you expect us to fit on you, let alone go at a faster speed then just running along?"

"Hey don't count out our the Excite Bikers" the Lead biker commented. "We have a great share of tricks." He then looked over at Yoshi. "Ones we'll only show you once you apologize?"

"For what?" Yoshi asked.

"For stomping on two of our fellow bikers, remember?" One of the Bikers cried out.

"Oh yeah.... uh sorry about that". Yoshi pointed at Snake. "Though to be fair he blew up Bikery."

"Hey, that's only after you infected him" Snake stated. "Besides I'm pretty sure you guys have had plenty of time to get over you're grief at that funeral service and... what the hell else did you do when I fought Yoshi anyway?"

"Uh... biked around some" The leader biker quietly stated as Snake narrowed his eyes. "Hey what else could we have done? We don't have the power to fight the other were creatures."

"True, though what powers were you talking about before?" Snake asked.

"Oh nothing... besides this!" The Bikers then lined up in a row and were shown glowing for a second. Snake and Yoshi looked on amazed as the Excite Bikers formed into one giant Bike that stood taller then Snake glowing a more pixelated red color. "See, we can combine ourselves into one for greater speed. It's a trick we picked out when in the assist trophy room."

"Hmmm, maybe you 2D old rejects have some potential. Well besides Game and Watch that is." Snake walked over to it. "With that you might of actually been able to cause some damage."

"Well in truth this is built more for speed not for power, but hey speed is what's needed now right?" The bike asked.

Snake nodded. "Sure is" Snake then jumped on the Bike, gripping his hands on the handlebars. "And I'm sure we'll go even faster with me driving."

"Why should you drive?" Yoshi asked. "I have far more experience on motorcycles after all those times speeding along on the Mario Kart Wii courses."

"Sure that wasn't just baby you?" Snake said smirking some.

"Well it was me and baby me.... yeah Nintendo really does need to find some more worthwhile people to add to those races" Yoshi admitted hoping on the bike. "Seriously though I can drive. Besides you're feet don't even reach the petals."

"Oh so yours surley would" Snake said sarcastically.

"No but I can still do this" Yoshi said spitting out some eggs by either petal as they reached his feet. "See? I made these hard boiled eggs so they can stand the pressure of me accelerating and stopping at the turn of a dime. Think your bombs will be able to swing that?"

Snake sighed. "Since it doesn't involve blowing your ass away, no" Snake then jumped off as Yoshi moved up as Snake jumped behind him. "Okay you can drive. I just hope your Dinosaurs can race better then you can fight, or make enjoyable programming."

"Hey, those cavepeople ruined Super Mario World, not Yoshi... I mean me."

"I was referring to that Dinosaurs show. You know, the one with those ridiculous looking puppet costumes that got in cliched sitcom situations."

"Yeah that was a pretty bad showing of dinosaur kind". Yoshi held out his hand. "It actually makes Dinosaur King look good."

"What the hell is Dinosaur King?"

"Basically a giant ripoff of Pokemon, except with a very slightly different plot line, bad 3D animation and... that's pretty much it."

"Is it worse then that lame ass Denver Dinosaur cartoon I keep hearing from Octagon was actually somehow misunderstood?"

"No, it's not as bad as that. Then again that's probably because the intro-"

"Hey would you guys just start riding me?" The Bike yelled out. "Don't we have a mansion to help save or something?"

"Oh yeah" Snake said. "Better start riding before those hands end up getting nuked. Which wouldn't be a bad thing if they were the only ones at the mansion"

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon" Yoshi said revving on the gas as the bike then took off great speeds as they quickly speeding away from the half destroyed town. "Even sooner then I thought" Yoshi said laughing some as he weaved the bike through some trees and then jumped off a rock as it continued speeding father away as the camera panned out on the scene.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well so ends one fight but looks like there's still trouble at the mansion. Don't worry we'll be getting to that, sooner then you think actually. Until then hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Remember to read and review and tell me what parts may or may not of liked about it and such.


	24. Mansion Heroes Counterattack

Okay everyone time for the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but hey at least I finished it before February right? I should note that this is the last part of the original Chapter 22. That's right it was originally going to be three fairly big segments all lumped together. Makes me glad I'm doing it a bit more orderly now. This also finally shows more of the mansion battle for those of you curious on what was going on with that. Anyway Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and neither does anything Nintendo related. With that said read, review and enjoy this chapter however much you want to do either of those.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty Four: Mansion Heroes Counterattack"

By DianaGohan.

The camera pans over to around the Brawl mansion which is still surrounded by a silver shield of energy. A shield of energy that was being barraged by various attacks. Metal Gear Rexes and Rays were shown hammering the shield with missiles. Electivire fired powerful thunderbolts at the shields. Topis and Snoruts shot powerful ice blizzard streams at the shield while the parasite queen shot a gigantic stream of energy from it's mouth every so often. Even the Ancient Old School Donkey Kong and Chef were shown throwing Two dimensional barrels and flapjacks around the shield. Inside the shield in the main room of the mansion the smashers were shown looking out the window at this site.

"Man this isn't good" Diddy said peaking out the window before looking at the others. "They're really hammering the shield out there and you guys still haven't been able to fully connect and shoot any silver bits of it" he said turning his head to Ness and Lucas who were still glowing in the center of the room.

"Hey it's kind of hard concentrating when they keep shooting at the barrier" Ness pointed out. "Besides it's not like you guys are doing anything."

"Yeah true" Diddy said sadly. "Though really what can we do trapped here because if we go out we'll loose any of our were energy and not be able to do anything against that were horde-"

"Do you really need to say were after everything?" Saki asked looking pretty annoyed.

"Well it is were power you know." Diddy stated.

Saki turned to him his eyes narrowing. "We know it's were power." He held up his cannon sword. "Hell this is technically were-hog power. Why not say were-hog before everything then?"

Diddy scratched the back of his head. "Cause that doesn't seem necessary."

"Well it dosen't seem necessary to say were after everything but you keep doing that!"

Diddy raised isi hand. "i'm just saying that the power of our were forms-"

Saki pointed his gun/cannon sword at him "Look if you say were one more time, I'm going to stick my were gun through your were head and shoot your were brains out!"

Donkey Kong jumped in front of him. "Ooh you leave Diddy alone or me Donkey Punch your brain out!"

"Like you even know what'd one of those is" Saki said gnashing his teeth as he and Donkey Kong starred at each other annoyed.

"Hey cool it!" Diddy said jumping between them. "Fighting amongst ourselves doesn't help defeat the problem outside!"

"Well neither does saying were this or were that dozens upon dozens of times!"

Issac crossed his arms. "Is that really what this is about Saki?" The Golden Sun swordsman brought out his blade in front of the hunt leader. "Aren't you suppose to be the optimistic type that copes well with danger?"

"I cope well when I can actually DO something about the danger" Saki said putting away his gunsword. "I can't really cope being stuck behind a shield waiting for someone else to do the work for me and just hope and pray it works. Especially considering I don't exactly have the best expierence with dieties so I don't know how good I'd even do praying."

"Well to be fair Pit's god did give him those super arrows" Diddy pointed out.

"Yeah which helped a bit until he was knocked out and won't get back up until who knows when" Saki then sat on the ground. "So yeah consider me a bit antsy to actually want to do something against this horde."

"Hey we're still going to need all your help with this" Ness pointed out. "Even if we extend the powers of the shield it won't be by much and there will still be a lot of were creatures blasting at it. Not to mention it probably won't last too long in extended state."

Lucas nodded. "Though I hate to say it this situation will probably require for lots of conflicts that will undoubtedly put all of our lives in danger." he then smiled at Saki. "I am sure you will be of most helpful assistance once we can get the power of the shield up and start shooting out silver energy back at our foes."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Saki said with a small smirk turning to Diddy and Donkey. "Sorry for snapping a bit before. Just you know not in the best mood."

"Happens" Diddy said jumping on the ground. "I'm a bit antsy to get out there but hey no use in going out if you'd just end up getting shot to pieces."

"True, though if I was at my regular power I wouldn't be shot to pieces" Saki said flexing my hand. "While testing out my powers combating the assist trophies in the room I realized just how much that bastard hand tampered with my abilities."

"Well yeah that's what he did with everyone to make things more fair for the tournament" Diddy pointed out.

"If you can even call it fair that I was reduced to just be an assist" Saki said scowling some. "Bad enough that I'm not even a regular fighter and can't truley compete with the rest of you, he had to go and eliminate my Ruffian transformation ability."

Game and Watch looked at him "Back in my day Ruffians were those little scrappy things you put on the end of your bookmarks-"

Saki blasted him into the wall with his gun sword. "I don't even want to know what you were thinking of" he muttered before turning to the other. "I meant Ruffian as in the alien race that tried preying on my world that I had to fight."

"Oh yeah those aliens can be tricky" Ness pointed out. "Were these Ruffians as bad as Giygas troops?"

"Well to be fair they were actually genetically altered creatures made to cure the world food storage."

"Ooh, anyone who try to cure banana storage must be good" Donkey Kong stated.

"Yeah until they turned on humanity. It's kind of a long complicated story actually that I doubt anyone of you would get since I doubt any of you played through my series line."

"Hey I will" a polygon said. "When I get a Nintendo Wii, and money to get a virtual console copy of it, and a TV, and a room to place it in instead of just living in the dingy old basement."

"Uh what I'm trying to get at is that I just called them aliens for simplicity sake" Saki explained. "The point I'm trying to make in the battle against them I was actually able to transform into a Ruffian to fight them. Airan helped me accept the true powers Archi gave me within myself so I should be able to use the transformation if not for that idiotic giant glove."

"Well hey even us smashers can't use all our weaponry you know" Diddy twirled his paw. "I heard Link couldn't use his wolf transformation until getting bitten tonight and I can't use my Guitar in fights because it's too noisy or something."

"Hey I can hear you play that guitar from your room in the Assist Trophy main hall. Believe me that is loud" Issac said twirling his sword. "And yeah you guys aren't the only ones who got short changed My Psynergy power is suppose to be for more then just making giant energy pushes. I should be able to conjure powers from earth and plant matter and be able to conjure dijin familar but I got shortchanged too."

"That does seem rather unfourantate" Lucas said peering over to him. "However that does not neceassairly mean you cannot use them now."

"What do you mean by that?" Issac asked confused.

"I probably don't know all the details, but the werehog powers give you a boost of strength and energy right? That should mean you're able to delve into techniques you were able to use before or aren't able to use the full potential of" Ness looked down at himself. "Take us for example. Do you know how we're able to make such a powerful silver shield?"

"Magic, for you are sorcercers!" One of the wire frames screamed out.

Ness rolled it's eyes. "It's not magic, it's a connection to the PSI Force."

"Well... that's a division of magic I'm sure" the wire frame said crossing his arms.

"No, it's a powerful network that all psychics get they're energy from" Ness said as his body was shown glowing blue and yellow energy. "Mewtwo told me about it a few times. The reason he's so strong is tap into it at will and gather a lot of energy from it necessary to teleport around and read pretty much anyone's mind and fire such powerful psychic energy blasts. It's a force that all psychics are available to use but most aren't able to willingly tap into it and only end up reaching certain limits with they're powers"

"Which is where we were until we obtained the boost" Lucas looked down sadly as a flashback of a previous event flashed into his mind. "The only time before this I was able to tap into the Psy Force before was... well a very unfortunate one I do not wish to relive". He sighed before looking up. "Still being able to use it gave me power that I could never of dreamed of."

"Until now obviously" Ness said looking over at him. "Thanks to that Rare Candy power up we can actually tap into the PSI-Force more which is how we're able to manipulate the energy Crazy Hand left around the moat into a shield."

"Also though powerful Crazy Hand's energy is easy to tamper with if you know how" Lucas stated. "Due to the fact he doesn't have well... the most stable mental residue."

"Yeah I think we all know how psycho Crazy Hand is" Saki said twirling his finger around his head. "That still dosen't help us though. My powers aren't psychic related."

"Yeah and Psyenergy is different then this PSI Force you guys are talking about" Issac commented.

"I don't mean tapping into the psy force. I mean tapping into your own powers" Ness looked at the two. "Like how our upgrade allowed us to tap into a deeper form of our powers, then your upgrade should allow you to tap into a greater form of your power."

"Really?" Saki asked. "I didn't think werewolf powers worked like that."

"Well first off it's were-hog powers, and that's because typically the person whose been bitten by were.." Saki looked annoyed at the original smash psychic earthbounder. "I mean those powers doesn't have any energy they can regularly use at all. Thus why the transformation would only make them tap into they're more feral side. Not to mention that most people are usually overcome by the power and end up as mindless beasts. Since you guys were able to get over it and have additional power you should be able to use said extra energy to get the powers Master Hand made you loose"

"Yeah thinking about it Master Hand said his own powers and abilities are unable to affect anything were-related" Diddy pointed out.

Saki grumbled. "Do you really need to keep using the word were in everything?"

"Well yeah to help clarify the point. Really can't do that if I don't use the specific word."

"I guess, but it's still really annoying" the young gun swordsman muttered before looking up. "Still I guess it wouldn't hurt to actually try tapping into these powers and see if I can get back what the hand stole."

Issac shrugged. "Not like we have anything better to do."

Mr. Resetti dug up in front of them. "Well we could just play a game of telling the young people all about the time they didn't reset they're controllers properly-"

"Why don't you play that game over there!" Issac then used his psy push to smash Resetti into Game and Watch on the other side of the room.

"Back in my day you got such a caning for your criminal activiites you hooligans!" Game and Watch cried out.

"Seriously why didn't we lock these guys away?" Saki asked.

"They'd make good distractions to throw at enemies" Issac commented.

Saki chuckled some. "Yeah true" He then flexed his hands. "I hope this power up thing also turns out to be true. If it is we may have more of a shot of taking down these creeps."

"Based on your accounts of your power I estimate there would be a rise to 3.4 success rate" Jeff said shown doing some math.

"Prepare to change that to at least a 20" Saki said smirking as he closed his eyes and breathed in a few times. Energy then started coursing around his fur and he jumped back away from the group and started transforming again. Saki grew a few feet taller then he was before as a dark chrome steel covered his entire body. Giant wings then sprouted from his back as he looked to see his gun sword transform into a far longer, bigger sword with a gigantic blade and gun barrel in each side as he smiled and started spinning it around. "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" He said laughing some.

"So would that be one of those Ruffians you were talking about before?" Ness asked.

Saki shook his head. "Not exactly. The real Ruffians looked far different then this. This doesn't even look too much like the Ruffian I transformed to after being resurrected by Achi."

Lucas gasped. "You died?"

"Well, yeah for awhile." He looks around. "Seriously hasn't that happen to any of you with you know all the game overs I'm sure you guys get from people playing through your adventures."

"Well that's the game version of us. It's not like we actually just keep dying and coming back in real life" Diddy pointed out.

"Well technically my friends were able to revive me when I died in some of my adventures at the hospital in my world, but yeah resurrection doesn't really work here" Ness stated. "I don't think even Master Hand can really bring people back from the dead."

"Well I'd say that'd mean we'd have to be careful out there. However now that I'm in Ruffian, or at least the werehog form of a Ruffian, no need for that" Saki said chuckling some as he jumped above the other smashers a few times.

"Hold on a sec monster man" Issac said holding up his sword. "You're not the only one who needs to make sure they're true powers are working". Issac then backed away from the others as he was shown closing his eyes and concentrating as were-hog aura flared around him. He screamed out as the earth could literally be seen shaking around him as pieces of the floor started breaking as he stopped his screaming. Issac didn't really look any different besides the flare of energy as he then held out his hands as the entire floor around him broke apart as he quickly waved his hands as it came back together again. "Oh yeah, definitely got my ground psy working properly" he said rubbing his hands together. "Now let's see if I can summon any Dijin."

"Ooh, that magic way of saying dinner time?" Donkey Kong asked.

"No, they're elemental entities that bolster my psyenergy capabilities." Issac rubbed his chin. "If I remember correctly I had four in my party before I came here which means I should at least be able to summon them with this new rise in power." Issac then smacked his hand against the ground as his eyes glowed. "Come Forth Flint!" A small yellow creature with spiky ears and big blue eyes appeared in front of Issac, as his skin starting growing fur and fangs and soon he appeared in a were hog variation of his normal look. "Come forth Granite!" a Similar looking creature, this time with a yellow spot on it's head appeared in back of Issac also werehogafied. "Come forth Vine!" Another creature (this one with a small leaf on it's head and werehogafied) appeared to the right of Issac. "And come out Bane!" A slightly purple version of the creature (turned werehog) appeared to the left of Issac as they all posed and then looked at the Psy-Energy warrior who smiled at them. "Alright got my original four Dijin back."

"Wait a minute, weren't there like eighteen Venus Dijin, not just four?" asked one of the Fighting Polygon were creatures.

"Yeah but these are the original four I always used during my adventures" Issac pointed out as the Dijin were show glowing with energy. "They helped me a lot on my quest to save Vale and the rest of my planet from the threat of alchemy."

"Yeah, even though you were begging for days just to try and get my help" Flint stated.

Issac smirked. "Oh really? Since I remember that being the other way around."

"Well obviously you uh remember it wrong" Flint said as Issac then turned to him giving a serious stare. "Or maybe I remember it wrong. Since I also seem to remember that we actually needed alchemy to keep the planet from falling apart."

"Well that was more Felix's problems then mine though" Issac admitted stretching his hands. "Though I do agree it feels like eons since I've been able to use my full Psyenergy power" Issac then gasped as he turned around. "Which is detecting something trying to get into the mansion."

"Uh yeah, that would be those werehog forces" one of the wire frames pointed out. "What, were you not paying attention this entire time?"

"I'm not talking about the forces outside shooting at us, but I'm talking about the ones below us" Issac then pointed down below the ground. "I'm detecting a whole load of various energy signatures down there, including a couple very powerful ones, that are blasting at the weak point of the shield."

"Weak point?!" Everyone exclaimed as they looked over at Lucas and Ness.

"Uh yeah well... like we said it's hard maintaining a shield even connecting into the psy-force" Ness said embarrassed. "We have to concentrate most of the energy upwards on the ground level but still tried to have it circle the entire area in case they tried attacking from the air or from underground."

"And since the later seemed least likley that is where we had put the least energy up into the shield" Lucas then looked over at Issac. "Still I am quite amazed you or anyone else was able to find it."

"Don't know about them but my Psyenergy senses are quite strong" Issac then pointed at himself. "My regular strength has also increased so I'll be able to take care of those underground invaders without too much a hassle."

"Hey don't think you're hogging all the glory yourself" Saki said looking over at him. "I didn't get double transformed just to stand around doing nothing."

Issac smirked a bit. "Fine, you can come but try not to werehog all the fighting to yourself"

Saki groaned. "You just had to say it like that didn't you?"

"No, but I wanted to." Issac then looked over at Ness and Lucas. "We shouldn't let them get a chance to breach the shield so we're going to have to stop them beforehand. Which means you're going to need to lower that area of the shield for a few seconds so we can get down there without getting de-transformed." Issac pointed at his head. "We'll run down there and when I give you the signal you lower the area we're near for a few seconds, understand?"

Ness nodded. "Okay, no problem. Good luck out there."

"Don't worry, with a super powered Venus Adept and a lycantrophian Ruffian on hand this shouldn't be too much of a hassle" Saki commented.

"Hey how come you guys get to go out and have all the fun?" one of the polygons asked. "We want to help too."

Issac closed his eyes. "Well most of the ones down there do seem to be near your low level. Uh no offense."

"Hey compared to the other insults and indignities we've suffered in this tournament for years that's actually a compliment" one of the wire frames mentioned smacking his hands together. "Though we're going to start paying back those insults on these were-monsters faces-"

"Say were anything and you're off this mission" Saki warned as the polygons and wire frames quickly nodded. "Alright, later everyone else." Saki and Issac quickly ran off with the Dijin spirits, were polygons and were wire frames quickly following after them.

"Hmmm, hope they're strong enough to handle whatever's down there" Diddy said fairly concerned.

Ness smiled some. "Don't worry. With how much Issac and Saki went up I wouldn't be surprised if they were able to take on Wolf."

"Still I do pray for they're safety and well being along with everyone else who went along with them" Lucas said closing his eyes. "Please come back safely and hopefully without shedding too much blood." The camera then panned over a thousand meters below the main room of the mansion and into one of the underground corridors tunnels found tunneled below the mansion. On the outside of one of these tunnels a group of Were Shy Guy Racers, Shellcreepers and Sidesteppers were shown howling at the energy shield as it was shown bubbling and rupturing above them.

"Can't you do that any faster?' said King Bulbin who was shown riding on Lord Bullbo right in back of them. "We don't have all night to get the hands."

"We're... sorry King Bulbin" said one of the Shy Guy racers turning to him. "It's just that... we can only scream... for so long... at such a rate... for it to be effective."

"Look you're energy signatures are the only ones this shield has some kind of weakness against, which means you should of plowed through it by now."

"Yeah but... weakness or not... it still is very powerful" said another Shy Guy racer.

"Well just hurry it up" King Bulbin said as he looked to see the shield still rupturing around him. "Can't believe I got stuck down here" he muttered to himself. "I should be up there with the other were-hog forces trying to destroy the shield from the outside and dealing with the foolish smashers within the mansion. But no, I had to get stuck on this mission due to those two new were-hog creatures" Bulbin made a fist and sighed as he slowly extended his hand back. "No, I can't be disrespectful. It is after all part of the Bulbin code to follow the strongest, and since they proved stronger then me I have to follow they're interpretations of Wolf's orders. And I have to admit, tunneling in the weak area of the shield is a good idea. Those fools in the mansion are so busy wondering how to deal with everything going on around them they won't even see us coming from under them until it's too late." Suddenly the rupturing stopped as the shield was shown dissolving. "Huh?" King Bulbin said looking up confused. "Did you break through?"

"No but we did" Saki said jumping down along with Issac, his summons, and the polygon and wire frames as the shield was shown forming back up. "Sorry this is as far as you Bullbo."

"I'm Bulbin" Bulbin said pointing to himself. "That's Bullbo" he said pointing down pointing at his pet bullhog creature who snorted some. "Remember it the few seconds you are left alive."

"How about this" Issac said pointing his sword at Bulbin. "You get your forces to stop trying to blow up the mansion and we won't have to cut you guys up to pieces."

Bulbin laughed some "Even if they were still my forces, that would never happen."

"What do you mean still your forces?" Saki asked.

"I have no business explaining myself to a dead man" Bulbin pointed at the were army forces. "Attack them!" The Shellcreepers and Sidesteppers nodded as they set they're sites on Issac and Saki's group starting to crawl and jump over to them.

"Not if we attack you first!" One of the polygons said jumping up as it tried smashing hard into a shell creeper, but was destroyed upon impact. Another polygon grunted and warped below the shellcreeper, turning it into a shell which he charged with energy and chucked at another shellcreeper as they exploded. The shellcreepers looked angrily at this as they were shown slowly crawling along the ground and then warped hard into the polygons, as a few then head butted them hard in the stomach causing them to slam into the surrounding walls and explode into nothing.

"You'll pay for that you shell creeps!" One of the taller polygons yellwas kicking one of the turtles hard to the ground as it spun into it's shell, bouncing around the entire tunnel area and them slamming hard into the polygon, causing both of them to explode upon impact.

"Hey be careful taking those things out" said one of the short polygon fighters, headbutting a shellcreeper from behind as it smashed into the top of the tunnel and then came crashing down. The polygon was able to get out of the way in time as another shellcreeper warped from behind and bit it hard on the arm, causing the polygon to fall to the ground crying out in pain. Another polygon warped behind the second shellcreeper and kicked it, smacking it and the other polgyon into the wall and causing them both to disintegrate to nothing.

"Dude, you just took out one of our own!" Screamed out a polygon who was shown tossing around a shellcreeper shell.

"Had to be done man. I wasn't about to let him suffer" said the polygon as he quickly ducked a Shellcreeper jumping at him.

"We could of tried saving him you know" yelled out the polygon as it tossed the shell into severeal Shell creepers, forcing them into they're shells as polygons were shown kicking them around.

"Well... that would of been useful to have known before" admitted the polygon as he uppercutted a shellcreeper hard in the stomach. This shell creeper actually flipped through the and bounced along the top of the tunnel as it came down at the polygon, body-slamming both of them hard to the ground and causing a small explosion taking them both out.

Bulbin (who had gotten off of Bulbo) grunted and snapped his fingers. "Shellcreepers activate spinning super finishing shell pileup!" The shellcreepers then all lined up on top of each other, all climbing into they're shells as they were shown glowing with a huge load of energy as they're shells starting spinning, causing the dirt to circle around them.

"That may be a pretty nice trick but not one that can stop us!" Yelled out a polygon as other polygons were shown jumping at the totem poll of spinning shells. "Polygon Pummel!" He yelled out as the polygons were shown rapidly kicking and punching the turtle shells. This did no damage to them as the turtle shells spun around and knocked all the polygons off of them. They then sped quickly along the ground, annihilating any of the polygons they touched. One of the polygons tried jump kicking them but got instantly incinerated getting near the shells. Another polygon then kicked one of his polygon brethren hard at the shells as said polygon tried headbutting the top shell of but was destroyed upon coming in contact with it.

"Alright polygons anything they can do we can do better!" Screamed out a tall manish polygon as he whistled and all the other polygons jumped along him. "Form our super finishing polygon pileup!" They were shown gathering energy and spinning around. Unfortunately all they ended up doing was spinning themselves at such a high speed they quickly dislodged and fell to the ground looking quite dizzy. The turtle shell then came at them even more rapidly. Before hitting though they were then shot by a powerful energy blast which collided with the shells, knocking them off each other. The ones that were hit directly were evaporated and then ones that were close by were shown severely charred and broke upon colliding with the nearby walls. The ones still alive fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Hope you guys don't mind getting a little help" Saki said as he was shown holding one of his cannon swords smirking a bit. "Didn't want to get left out on the action."

"Hey we don't need your help" said one of the polygons as the group was shown going over and kicking the remaining shellcreepers hard into the side of the tunnel as they collided, causing a set of explosions. Bulbin grunted angrily at this as Saki simply smiled at him.

Meanwhile the Wire Frames were shown taking on the Sidesteppers. The crab creatures were shown crawling along the ground and along the walls as they jumped at the wire frames who were able to leap above them, smacking them hard in the face as they fell hard to the ground. A couple of the were sidesteppers were able to grab the wire frames by the arm with they're powerful claws, snapping they're arms off of as the wire frames screamed in pain. One of the male wire frames was actually snapped in half by a sidestepper as he fell into two pieces and landed on the ground, disappearing into nothingness.

"NO!" screamed out another male wire frame looking angry at the sidestepper, angrily stomping it to the ground several times. "You'll pay for what you do to Fernado!" He yelled grabbing the sidestepper by it's pincer and smashing it to the ground as it fell to pieces. The wire frame was shown breathing heavily a few times before looking down sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time Fernado" the wire frame said crying some. "I swear though I'll never forget you, or the love we shared."

"Gay!" cried out one of the other wire frames who was then shown being grabbed by the neck by one of the Sidesteppers as his head was being cut off. "At least I died how I lived: insulting fa-" his head completley popped up resulting in him disappearing as well as the sidestepper that chopepd his head off warped and tried cutting off another Wire frame's head. This wire frame however quickly turned around and kneed the wire frame hard in the face before punching it quickly a few times and then chopping it in half.

"Yeah like I'm going to let one of you shmucks take me out" said the wire frame as he screamed and jumped at a group of sidesteppers, smacking and pounding them hard in the face as they were shown being knocked around. "Come on, who thinks they can take on Cruel Kevin!" yelled the Wire frame laughing as he jump kicked a Sidestepper into the top of the tunnel where he could be seen stuck in it. One of the sidesteppers quickly warped below the Wire Frame and cut off one of his legs with his claw as the Wire frame fell to the ground looking at him angrily. "Oh you're dead for that one-" before he could finish another sidestepper warped behind the wire frame and cut his head open horizontally as the wire frame fell to the ground before disappearing. This crab was then jumped by a pack of 5 wire frames who warped in from all sides of him and quickly beat and pounded him into the ground turning him into little crab pieces before they warped away and repeated the process to another nearby Sidestepper.

"Yeah so long as we stay in a group nothing is going to get us" stated one of the five wire frames. A Sidestepper extended his claw quickly in front of one of the group as the five fell on top of each other when warping to another were krab as another were-hog sidestepper warped on top of them. In one fluid motion he cut off the 5's head as they rolled to the ground.

One of the heads looked at another. "I really hate you John" said the head before all 5 of the wire frames disappeared. A female wire frame was then seen pounding a crab hard into the ground and axe kicking it as it disappeared. Another one then came from behind and pinched her hard between the legs as she cried out in pain.

"Ow, who dare you try and give me crabs there!" screamed the wire frame as she tried crushing the crab between her legs. He was able to roll away though and cut off her feet as she fell to the ground before getting stomped on by the grab. Two female wire frames then appeared on either side of the crab and grabbed a pincer before tearing him to pieces. They then used the piece of claw they grabbed to smash in another Sidestepper and smash him into the tunnel wall as they continued beating on him a few times.

"Hey after we finish beating him up want to try and find some place to go and make out?" asked one of the female wire frames.

The other one sighed. "Stop asking me that" she pleaded. A Sidestepper then was shown warping in back of the first wire frame and smacking her away as it then raised it's claw and smashed in the wire frames head as it disintegrated and fell to the ground. "I didn't mean like that!" the second one said using the claw in her arm to tear off one of the sidestepper's claw and smack it away. The one armed side stepper warped back and smacked her in the stomach, forcing her to let go of the claw which it grabbed as it started beating her with the arm still holding the hand of another claw to death. A few meters away a female wire frame head butted a crab hard into the wall as she then palmed it hard in the stomach, sticking her hand through it's guts as she then threw it at a couple of more crabs.

"You crabs taste as lousy as you fight" she said licking her hand as the Sidesteppers came at her. She then grabbed the ponytail of a nearby wire frame girl and smashed the Sidesteppers into the ground a few times before letting go of the other girl who looked at her angry. "Hey, in this fight everything's a weapon."

"Oh a shield" said a male wire frame, grabbing the female wire frame and sticking her in front of him as a few of the sidesteppers were shown jumping through the air with they're claws extended which went through the female wire frame. The guy kicked her back and ran off as a few of the Sidesteppers chased after them. They only got a few steps before a slew of chops, punches and kicks cut of smashed the group into the ground as a male and female wire frame were shown standing there, glowing with a load of energy as they charged at a few Sidesteppers and sliced them hard into pieces before moving onto another small group.

"Hey you Sidesteppers need to get in gear!" Shouted Lord Bullbo as the were-pig was shown walking behind them. "Form the Crab Chain Whip slash!" The Were Sidesteppers complied as the remaining Sidesteppers then all joined claws together, forming a gigantic chain of were crabs. These Sidesteppers (Being led by one glowing with more energy) cracked through the air and wraped around the powerful male and female wire frame, squeezing them into nothingness as it then pounded and smashed in a few of the wire frames around.

"Oh man it was able to take out Cruelisa and Crulis" said a wire frame barley able to dodge the crab whip. "How are we suppose to fight something like that?"

"Anyway we can" said a wire frame jumping in the middle of the chain sidesteppers and tried punching them. The sidestepper spit in his face knocking the wire frame back as he was then whipped hard into the wall and then down into the ground getting mushed a few times. Other wire frames tried attacking the thing from all sides as the whip was seen spinning in a fast circle knocking all the wire-frames away and hard into the walls as they moaned in pain.

"Okay, we are so dead" said a male wire frame holding his hands out in front of him, waiting for death.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked another wire frame slapping him. "First off we're not beat yet and secondly that is the stupidest way of preparing for death I've ever seen. Are you asking for the enemy to twist off your arms and beat them over your head cause that's what it looks like you're doing."

"Well hey if you're so smart you come up with something" said the arm covering wire frame. The other one was able to avoid being smashed in by the crab whip as it kicked the arm covering wire frame in the way said cowardly wire frame got crushed to bits.

"That's something" the wire frame said as he then looked at the chain crab slinking to him. "For about the five seconds I have to life."

"I'd say you have more then that" said a voice as a gigantic energy hand was shown pushing the crabs into a wall as they started to scatter, some actually being destroyed as they hit the wall and disappeared into nothing The wires looked to see Issac standing there looking annoyed at them. "What are you looking for me for? You got a fight to finish" the group nodded as it quickly started pounding and chopping the remaining were Sidesteppers around. Issac then crossed his arms and smirked at Lord Bullbo who gritted his teeth at this site as the two looked at the other quite annoyed.

Soon there were no traces of any any were shellcreepers or Sidesteppers as a few of the remaining were polygons and wire frames were shown breathing in deepily a few times. "We... did it" said one of them raising his hand and trying for a high five with the others attempting to do the same thing and were able to complete the congratulatory motion.

"Thanks to... you guys anyway" said a fighting polygon looking back at Saki and Issac. "Though why'd... it take you so long... to try and help us out?"

"Had to wait for the right moment to find a weak spot in those combined critters" Saki stated. "I'd be more worried though about the next fight then what happened in this one."

"Ha... anything they have... we can dish out" said an exhausted wire frame.

"Don't get cocky you hand made pieces of trash" Bulbin said snapping his fingers yet again as a group of Shy Guy racers at great speeds rushed through the wire frames and fighting polygons and grinding them into nothing, slightly shocking Issac and Saki. "You may of been able to defeat those ancient 2D slow crawlers, but they're nothing compared to the power of the racers" Bulbin then had the Shy Guy racers line up in front of him. "Now that you know what you're up against I'd suggest just bringing those hands down before I have them run you over into dust."

Issac then snapped his fingers as the four dijin then jumped in front of him. "How about you give up before I have my friends grind you and your racers into the ground."

Bulbin looked at them and chuckled. "Ha, what can they do?"

"Ever play Golden Sun?"

"Why would I waste my time playing that nonsense?"

"Maybe because it might of saved you a world of hurt" Issac then pointed at his Dijin. "Okay, this one's yours guys. Take down those racers however you want."

"Understood!" Shouted the four Dijin as the racers were shown rolling at them. The four were then shown warping behind the racers as they kicked four of them respectively into another racer, taking down eight of the racers in a set of explosions as Bulbin gasped a bit at this.

"We... won't be taken down so easily" stated another shy guy racer quickly trying to slam into Flint who simply held out his hand as he grabbed the Shy Guy by his little car and picked him up. "Hey... let me go."

"Sure" Flint said throwing the Shy Guy racer into the cieling as he exploded into pieces. "Oh, forgot to mention that I can attack with 160 percent of Issac's base power. I'd like to see Geode do that."

"Can't Geode attack with 190 percent of someone's power?" asked Vine who was shown jumping out of the way of two Shy Guy racers as they collided into each other causing an explosion.

"Oh shut up" Flint said annoyed as he jumped and double fist smashed a shy guy out of his own racer as he fell hard to the ground. Flint then jumped into the racer, pounding on the gas. "Always wanted to take one of these "automobiles" for a spin" Flint then slammed on the gear as he ran over the shy guy turning him into dust. "Wow, these are pretty fun. Wish we had these modern automobiles in our world" Flint said laughing as he saw another Shy Guy racer slam into him from the side, causing an explosion that Flint was able to jump away from him as he looked to see the racer and the two cars destroyed below him. "Man ruin all my fun while you're at" he said jumping down and looking at another Shy Guy racer coming at him. "Though I guess I can just pull a Grand Theft Flinto and go on another one of you guys" he thought before punching the Shy Guy out of his car and driving along with it, laughing in glee. Meanwhile Granite was shown surrounded by a group of Shy Guy racers.

"Got you... now" said one of the shy guys as Granite was shown warping away a second before they hit him. However the Racers warped as well and slammed into him 50 feet away. The racers then backed up to see Granite looking a bit banged up but otherwise okay as he kicked one of the racers hard into a nearby wall causing an explosion.

"How... did you survive with such little damage?" asked a shy guy racer trying to slam into him as Granite simply sidestepped him and punched him hard in the back, causing him and his racer to smash into another Shy Guy causing an explosion.

"I can decrease all damage done to my party members by 50 percent, including my own" Granite stated quickly warping to the side of another shy guy racer and palm slapping him into the ground.

"Then how come... all your other troops... were so easily defeated?" asked a Shy Guy racer who tried jumping over him as Granite simply jumped over him and elbowed him hard in the face, smashing him down to the ground.

"That's because... oh wait, I forgot to put up that effect" Granite said a bit embarrassed as he glowed with a mix of purple and yellow energy before holding out his hands and spreading a wave of power which hit the other Dijin, Issac and Saki. "There you go all protected for uh future battles and such" said Granite as a racer then slammed him from behind, making him smash into the wall as the Shy Guy racer pounded on the gears some, trying to slam him harder and harder into the dirt.

"That won't... protect you from me" said the racer as Granite was able to push away and then flip kick him up into the air. Granite jumped and kicked the racer into another one, causing them to tumble a bit before exploding into pieces.

"And who said I needed protecting from you?" Granite taunted as he then jumped and pounded on another nearby Shy Guy racer. Meanwhile Vine looked to see a group of three Shy Guy racers coming at him. He quickly jumped over the three and landed on the ground smashing his fist into the dirt.

"QUAKE SPHERE!" He shouted. The earth started to tremble around the three racers as three rectangle pieces ground underneath them jolted upward. This repeated quickly three times as the racers were shown broken into pieces by the shards of dirt coming at them.

"Hey... we have special moves too you know" said one of the shy guys jumping off his racer and flipping into the air as he was shown coming down with a powerful flip kick. "Aerobic... kick" he said as Vine just grabbed him by the leg. "Hey... don't interrupt my special moves."

"Yeah that was really special" Vine said sarcastically as he then chucked him high into the air. "CLAY SPIRE!" He screamed out. Three stalactites then fell onto the shy guy and shattered, destroying him as Flint was shown jumping onto the car and riding off.

"Heh heh, mine now suckers!" He yelled out driving away into another Shy Guy racer.

Vine sighed and looked down. "Oh poor foolish Flint. Forgetting the true power of Venus like GAIA!" He then pounded the ground again as the ground opened up beneath three of the shy guy racers coming at him, engulfing them in a wide reverse shower of earth energy and boulders which smashed then into nothingness on the ceiling. A familiar voice could be heard crying out in Vine's ear as he looked around confused. "Hmmm strange I felt some sort of presence" he said looking around. "Maybe I should try using Gaia again and see if I can feel it again-"

"Hey... stop talking to yourself" a Shy Guy racer said while running over Vine.

"Or on the other hand, I can worry about it later and get back to trashing these guys" the Dijin muttered smacking his hands on the ground. "MAD GROWTH!" He yelled. A series of thorny vines then erupted from the ground and tore the racer into pieces, and started throwing the pieces at other Shy Guy racers who were able to swerve to avoid it. "Man you guys are a waste of my Venus energy" Vine noted as he held out his hands. "Time to set the stage for my finishing move" He then glowed with a mix of yellow and purple energy as it expanded and hit all the nearby Shy Guy racers. The energy didn't seem to do anything to them as they just sat in they're cars looking over at him.

"That... didn't even do anything" one of the shy guy racers stated.

Vine motioned at him. "Try saying that to my face." He then turned to them putting his hands down. "Here, I'll make it easy. I won't even bother moving."

"That seems rather suspicious... but on the other hand... I do like hitting easy targets" said a shy guy racer as a group of them were shown riding at Vine. However they all started slowly swerving out of the way, missing hitting the Dijin as they turned around, looking over at him confused. "Hey... what did you do... to us?" the racer asked.

"I just cut your agility in half, making it much harder for you to even try hitting me" Vine stated. "It's more useful though on enemies that are strong and powerful, something neither of you guys seem to be." The Were Shy Guys grumbled as they tried charging at him. "BRIAR!" Vine yelled as he was shown warping along the ground, pounding it several times as multiple large spiked vines grew out of it and started strangling the Shy Guys coming at him into dust as Vine smiled some. Meanwhile Bane was shown jumping over a group of Shy Guy racers as one of the racers then rushed along the side of the wall and tried hitting him as Bane stomped him hard to the ground, warping down as he pounded the Shy Guy racer into pieces before ending by tearing off it's mask and chucking it like a boomerang, knocking another racer to the wall as it exploded.

"Wow, either those wire frames and polygons were pathetically weak or you guys just got lucky" Bane said looking over at a group of Shy Guy racers. "Either way you guys suck."

"No... you suck" said one of the Shy Guy Racers as it held out it's hand. "And I'll show you... just how much." He then screamed as all the other Shy Guy Racers still around were shown disappearing into energy particles which floated around the Shy Guy racer as he glowed with a steady purple aura all around his body. "Feel... the power of Shy Guy" he said jumping off of his car and throwing it at Vine who able to pound it into pieces.

"If that's the "true power" then you really don't have much of a chance against me-" Bane tried to say as the Shy Guy then warped in front of him, elbowing him hard in the stomach as Bane gasped, spitting out some blood as the Shy Guy then smashed him hard in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"That... is the true power... of which you can no longer mock" the shy guy said as Bane then jumped up, looking pretty banged up.

"No kidding" Bane though to himself rubbing his forehead which was shown bleeding some. "And if Granite hadn't cast his decrease damage power it would of hurt even more." He then looked at the shy guy glowing with even more energy. "Figures the leader would be the most powerful."

"Actually... you already killed our leader" The Shyguy Racer said pointing at his mask. "It's just that I have... have one of the legendary Shy Guy masks. One that allows... it's user to absorb the power of all surrounding Shy Guy." He then pointed at Bane. "I... was told not to use it unless there was an... emergency. And you about to kill my fellow racers anyway... definitely counted as one."

"Correction: About to kill your fefllow racers and you" Bane then warped in front of him and headbutted him hard in the face. This knocked The Shy Guy racer back a bit as Bane screamed out, holding his head. "Ow, serious head pain here" he said looking to see his head was bleeding some more.

"That's... only the start of your pain" The Shy Guy said as he was shown running along the ground. Suddenly a whole opened up as Venus and rocks were shown slamming into the Shy guy, knocking him back some as Vine jumped in front of Bane.

"If you want to go through him you're going to have to go through me too" Vine said, using Mad Growth to try and smash the shy guy in with Vines as the Shy Guy just grabbed them and pulled them off the ground.

"If you... insist" The Shy Guy said actually lassoing one of the vines around Vine as he then smashed him hard around the wall of the cave a few times. Suddenly Flint (in a shy guy racer car) slammed into The Shy Guy from the back, making him drop the vine as Flint then ran over it, freeing Vine. "Oh, so you want... some too" The Shy Guy stated as he then grabbed the racer Flint was on, stopping it as he punched Flint hard into the air.

"Whoa, why does this feel Deja Vuey?" Flint asked as the Shy Guy appeared above him, slamming his fist hard to his face as Flint smashed into the ground, causing it to crumble some. Vine was then shown warping in front of the Shy Guy, trying to him with several Clay Spheres as the masked koopa simply pounded away all the stalagmites around him.

"Oh man, didn't think he'd be that strong" Bane said looking to see him kicking Vine down to the ground.

Granite appeared next to him. "Yeah, this calls for a new tactic then just trying to pummel him with a bunch of random attacks."

"You mean working together to pummel him with a bunch of random attacks?" Bane asked.

Granite shook his head. "No that wouldn't work either."

Bane narrowed his eyes. "You're not suggest running away then."

"Nope. Here's what I'm suggesting". Granite then whispered something into Bane's ear.

The last original Golden age Dijin smirked some. "Now that's a plan I can get behind."

"It is the only one that could logically work." He then pointed at Bane. "So you gather the power for it, we'll go try distracting him some more for you." Bane nodded as his hand started glowing with black energy as Granite was shown jumping at the Shy Guy, kicking him away right as the Shy Guy was about to pound on Flint some. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size" Granite taunted.

"We're all... the same time" the Shy Guy pointed out.

"Well how about someone who isn't incredibly damaged then." The Shy Guy then quickly kneed him hard in the stomach and kicked him into the wall, making Granite spit out some blood as he tried getting up.

"Well... that definitely wouldn't be you." The Shy guy then warped over trying to pound him as Granite was able to dodge just in time as his fist cracked a hole in the tunnel. Granite then tried warping behind him and kicking him. The Shy guy uppercut-ted him without turning around and chopped him hard in the stomach as Granite was shown rolling through the air until he landed on the ground, trying to get back up as the Shy Guy warped in front of him and stomped him. "You're not... going anywhere."

"And neither are you" Flint said as he and vine warped to either side of the Shy guy and grabbed him by the arm. "We're ending this."

"You fools... really think this will hold me?" the Shy Guy asked.

"Hold you long enough" Vine said as he looked to see Bane jumping over, his left fist glowing with powerful black energy as he warped right in front of the Shy guy and stuck his fist through one of the eye holes in the shy guy mask before backing away. "Bane told us about Granite's plan and how it would defeat me."

"What you thought... trying to punch one of my eyes out would defeat me?" the shy guy asked.

Bane smirked. "Maybe if you and the rest of you ignorant were critters had played through our adventure you'd know I just infected you with the deadly poison also known as Venom." Bane made a fist. "Normally it's a permanent affect that makes you loose a lot of HP over time. However I was able to combine it with my were energy to make the effect speed up some."

"Ha as if I..." the shy guy stopped and was shown puking up something as he grabbed his stomach, screaming out. "Ahhh... the pain... it hurts me like... no pain... I've ever felt.... ........ ..... before" He then fell to the ground as black energy was shown corroding all around him, slowly disintergrating him. Soon only his mask was left behind as that glowed for a second before breaking into pieces as well.

"Knew... that'd work" Granite said smiling as Vine and Flint helped him up. "Thanks guys" he said as he was shown standing there weakly. "Though that took a lot more out of me then I thought."

"Yeah no kidding" Flint said feeling his head. "I could really go for some R&R right now."

"Allow me to give you the next best thing" Issac said cupping his hands as he then closed his eyes as energy appeared around the four Dijin as they then disappeared. "There you go" he said smiling some. "Now you can go and rest back home away from any more of these were beasts." He saw Saki starring at him. "You're not going to be mad about me saying were are you?"

Saki shook his head. "No, just wondering how you were able to summon them back to your world like that espicially since I thought we were all trapped under this energy dome and all"

"Well dimensional energy summon works a bit differently then even the portal areas around the mansion or normal teleportation" Issac explained. "As long as I tap into the power of my Psyenergy I can teleport anyone connected through that energy to specific places. Namley just around me or back home." Issac then swung his sword and looked over at Bulbin. "That means it's just us against this guy."

Bulbin was shown gnashing his teeth angrily. "You'll pay for taking out so many of my forces" Bulbin said as he was shown glowing a powerful purple level of were energy. "As a Hyrulian who has been through the Twilight I know it's powers and am able to use were energy far above all those other fools" Bulbin said as he was shown taking out his axe and shield as the energy continued twirling around him.

"Yeah, you do seem to be stronger then even the werehog Smashers on our side" Issac noted.

"Too bad for you that so are we" Saki said as he and Issac were shown glowing with powerful were energy. "Not to mention it's two against one."

"No, it's two against two" Lord Bullbo said jumping in front of Saki. "The were energies have given me upgraded power to and I'm not going to let you fools try and have a chance of winning by unfairly double teaming against my master."

"Seriously what's with all the villains in Link's world being stupid pigs?" Saki said pointing his cannon sword at Bullbo. "You better get out of the way Bullbe unless you want to become pork chops."

"Or maybe I'll do this" Bulbo then screamed out as he was shown growing even more massive in size, appearing as tall as Saki as he snorted some. "Still think you can take me?"

"Yeah, though I'm thinking now I'll blast you into little bacon bits" Saki taunted as Bullbo grunted and charged at him. Saki took out both of his gigantic cannon swords and fired two shots at Bullbo who closed his mouth, puffing out his cheeks as his gigantic tusks shot out. They collided with the energy blasts it mid air, destroying each other as new tusks appeared on Bullbo's face. From the smoke though Saki flew in and sliced Bullbo hard twice with his swords. This simply knocked the blades back some as Bullbo then headbutted him, knocking Saki back some.

"Fool, Bullbos am unable to be slain through any type of blade, including you're futuristic looking transforming swords" Bullbo informed him.

Saki then spun his swords. "Yeah but aren't they suppose to make you run off and sometimes leap off cliffs like the stupid little piggies you are?" Lord Bullbo grunted and tried headbutting him again as Saki flew into the air and slammed his foot down into Bullbo's head, knocking him hard to the ground with a powerful ax kick. Bullbo quickly rolled up as Saki aimed his cannon swords again and tried shooting at him as Bullbo quickly warped away. Saki then closed his eyes as Bullbo then warped behind him trying to stomp him with his giant hooves. Saki quickly spun around slammed his swords into Bullbo, using the force to smash hard into the walls of the tunnel. Saki aimed his cannon swords again and shot him, causing a massive explosion. Saki quickly ran over and looked to see Bullbo on the ground, fairly charred as he slowly got up. Saki aimed his cannon swords and fired at him again as Bullbo aimed his tusks and the two forces collided once more. This time Saki warped behind Bullbo preparing to fire as Bullbo did a leg stomp to smack Saki away as the Ruffian were Hunt Leader rolled through the air a couple of times.

"You think you're pathetic little blasts hurt beast?" Bullbo asked as he did a powerful roar, knocking Saki hard through the air into the energy shield itself as he was shown being pinned there. Saki then was able to open his wings enough to flap them hard, causing a slight knockback of the roar as he then shot at the ground, making Bullbo fall back as Saki then quickly flew down, aiming both guns for a round of shots whith Bullbo was able to warp around the area to try and avoid.

"He's got pretty tough skin. I'm going to need to him quite a few times to get him down" Saki mentally noted as he smiled to himself. "Which should be easy once I get him trapped." He then held out one gun as it was shown shooting around the room and another gun that kept hammering one spot in the middle of the tunnel. Bullbo was shown warping around as he then quickly ran along the side of the tunnel and then on the ceiling as he quickly jumped down and pushed Saki through the spot he had been shooting at, sending him deep into the ground in a whole that use to be a piece of the tunnel.

"As if I couldn't see through your obvious strategy" Bullbo said landing down on the ground. Right as he landed wings then slammed through the top of the dirt as each wing held onto Bullbo's left and right side respecitlvey. The top of two guns quickly shot through the dirt and blasted Bullbo a few times, sending him hard into the cieling as he then slammed hard onto the ground. Saki then jumped up and tried shooting at him again as Bullbo screamed, sending a sound wave which knocked the gun bullets back some. "How many times are you going to attempt that stupid move, fool?"

"Oh yeah, because purposley planning for you to knock me into the ground, trapping you from under the dirt and then shooting at you from the comfort of one of the underground rooms of the mansion really is stupid" Saki said sarcastically aiming his gun as Bullbo ducked to avoid another shot from it.

"Please you just got lucky. There's no way you could of known about the underground tunnels around this mansion" Bullbo stated shooting out his tusks again as Saki spun his cannon swords to slice them into pieces.

"Actually there is a map of the entire mansion in the Assist Trophy room" Saki pointed out. "Though it seems like a waste with how little we're even allowed out of it, I figured remembering it would come in useful in case we'd need to fight in all areas of the mansion." Saki then flew above Bullbo aiming his two guns. "See destroying monstourous beasts like you is my job. Well actually it'd be alien beasts and since you Zelda people are more fantasy then science fiction it's sort of different but you see what I'm getting at right?"

"The only thing I see you getting is death!" Bullbo yelled as he then shot two tusks at Saki again.

"And you called my strategies obvious" Saki said flying around as he was able to dodge the two tusks coming at him. The tusks then came back around as Saki looked back at them. "I guess tracking tusks are a bit less obvious but still easy enough to take down." Saki then flew at the tusks and prepared slicing them but they disappeared. The tusks were shown warping as they then shot through each of his wings, causing an explosion as Saki screamed out and fell hard to the ground. Bullbo was there waiting as he then tackled Saki hard in the stomach as he was shown smashing him through the side of the tunnel into one of the other underground rooms. Bullbo then slammed him hard into the outer wall of the room as he then shot out another pair of tusks to pin Saki's wings to the wall.

"As you can see I easily improved on your move" Bullbo said opening his jaw wide and showing his fangs. "Now time to end this farce of a fight." He then tried biting Saki but Amaiya then kicked him in the right side of his face as Bullbo was shown being knocked back some. Saki then jumped up and removed the horns stuck in his wings as he crushed them into powder. He then warped in front of Bullbo and uppercut ted the pig Bullbos hard in the face. This send Lord Bullbo high in the air as Saki then flew and grabbed the creature by the tail and spun him around. He then kneed Bullbo hard in the back and jumped above him, overhand smashing him into the ground causing a crater as Bullbo was shown moaning in pain. Saki then took out his two blasters and shot a layer of energy bullets from them as Bullbo was able to warp away in time as the shots blasted holes in the ground, showing another room beneath this one as Bullbo looked up amazed.

"Yeah I know, this place has a lot of rooms in it" Saki said shooting another round which Bullbo was able to jump back from.

"I know that. I just don't believe you were able to break through my tusks so quickly "Bullbo said shooting out another pair as Saki held out his claws and shredded them to pieces.

"Lyncatrohian Ruffian strength really can't be beat" Saki said smiling some. "Though if you want still try be my guest." Bullbo was then shown glowing with were energy as Saki tried shooting him again as Bullbos jumped back.

"I will not loose again, especially to this winged pest" Bullbos though to himself as he looked around. "Time to show this ruffian how the true terror of the supreme Bullbos!" Lord Bullbo then extended his horns as they were shown spinning at great speeds.

"Don't tell me he can shoot those off too" Saki thought as Bullbos then jumped and was shown spinning quickly through the air, moving like a drill over to Saki who was ablve to move away in time. "Okay that's different" he noted before turning around and shooting him several times as the energy bullets reflected of the drill.

"Ha, you're bullets mean nothing to me in drill mode!" Bullbos was heard saying as he then drilled up and toward Saki who was able to fly over him in time. Bullbos then shot through one of the walls and was shown tunneling into a room on one side and then into a tunnel below as he then drilled upward appearing through the floor of the room Saki was in. Saki saw him coming upwards as he then moved away and drilled through the ceiling. He was then shown Drilling through the floor above them (almost hitting the energy shield) as he then drilled downwards and to the room down to the right. This allowed him quickly pass through the first whole he made at great speeds, slamming and spinning Saki as he twirled through the air as Bullbo then dug a hole through another wall.

"Oh I see, he must be gathering up speed by drilling so much that he can fly through holes he already made at such great speeds I can't just dodge them" Saki thought looking around him. "Decent trick piggie but it's not going to do much more against me" Saki was then shown holding both of his guns as energy was shown coursing through each of them. Bullbo then quickly came through a hole he had made before as Saki was shown warping before Bullbo could hit him as he warped to the side of the drilling pig, holding his cannon swords together and shooting a powerful charged shot. "Take this!" Saki yelled out as the blast hit Bullbo, blasting him hard in the stomach and sending him through another wall, causing an explosion which literally send the wall crumbling to pieces. Saki then flew down as Bullbo slowly moved out of the derbis, his stomach shown bleeding quite a bit as there were quite a few burn marks all around his body.

"Damn you... beast" Bullbo muttered slowly standing his hooves on the ground as they were shown wobbling and desperatly trying to stand up.

"Look it's over" Saki said holding out one of his blasters. "You fought pretty well but I've faced Ruffians far bigger then you and beaten them."

"You're not... beating me" Bullbo said slowly trying to march over to Saki. "I won't... loose again... no matter what!" He then shot out his horns and tusks out as they blasted through the air at high speeds. Saki sliced the air at even harder speeds, slicing up the tusk and horn into pieces that fell to the ground.

"Look I don't know who else beat you, but I guess you didn't learn your lesson about giving up." Saki stated blasting Bullbo again as he fell to the ground.

"You're... the one who should give up" Bullbo warned. "You're no match for our forces. We'll... tear through you smashers and... you assist losers like paper."

"No you won't" Saki said pointing his cannon swords at Bullbo. "I admit at first I was really overwhelmed by your troops and the power they possessed. For the first time I actually felt a situation was hopless and my anger made me annoyed at those I should be helpful towards". He smiled as he then blasted Bullbo, smashing him into a wall. "However when I felt my full Ruffian powers came back, I realized that as long as I remember just who I am I'll never loose." Bullbo tried getting back up as Saki shot him again, sending the charred pig hitting the ground hard. "I'm Saki Amaiya, leader of the Saviour group was able to rid the world of ruffians and now will rid the world of you monstrosities. There's no reason to panic or try and hide behind things anymore, espically if you're the worst of what's there to offer."

"There are... things stronger then me" Bullbo said standing up on one hoove. "You're friend should be finding that out... the hard way right now."

"You mean Issac?"

Bullbo nodded. "Yeah. King Bulbin is even more..;. fearsome then me. You're little... little swordman friend stands no chance against him."

Saki smiled. "I'm not worried about him" Saki then closed his eyes as he remembered sparring with Issac in the assist trophy room. "Issac's one of the toughest of us assists. He's actually someone who even gave me some trouble in combat." The flashback ended as Saki twirled his cannon swords. "If there's one guy I trust to take care of your pal Bulbin, besides Link I guess, it'd be him."

"There's no way... we'd ever loose to pathetic ingrates like you-"

"Newsflash: you lost and you're rider's about to bite it as well." Saki then brought his guns together again, shooting another concentrated blast at Bullbo. The The Bullbos cried out as he then exploded into pieces that fell along the ground. Saki sighed. "Man, should of tried shooting him more carefully. Now I'll never learn if fried Bullbos is a good meal." Saki shrugged. "Oh well, for saving his ass that damned hand owes us one good meal. And probably a hundred more for locking us in that room to begin with." Saki was then shown flying out of the room. Back in the main tunnel (taking place at the same time as the Bullbo/Saki fight) Saki was shown running with his sword as Bulbin with his axe. The two weapons collided as causing a surge of power that was seen coming from each as they were shown trying to push the other's weapon back.

"I almost admire you for trying to take me on one on one human" King Bulbin said as he was shown glowing with dark purple energy. "Too bad you're going to end up in more pieces then you're wire frame friends did."

"Truthfully I never knew any of those artifically generated punching bags well" Issac admitted, glowing with light purple energy. "Besides last I checked they beat around your crabs quite well."

"That's only because you interfered" Bulbin pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't interfere when my Dijin were smashing all those Shy Guys" Issac stated grinning some. "They proved they were able to defeat anything you could throw at them, and the same goes for me."

"Don't put me in the same league as them" Bulbin stated more purple energy glowing around him as he started to push Saki's sword back.

"Why not? They were your troops right? Shouldn't you have been fighting alongside them?"

"A true Bulbin does not fight with those weaker then they are, and that goes triple for me" The purple energy continued pouring down as Bulbin leaned closer to Issac. "I am the supreme king Bulbin and in order to fufill my mission I will do whatever it takes, which includes eradicating scum like you."

"Is that the same speech you tried giving to Link before he trashed you like three or four times?" Issac asked. Bulbin gnashed his teeth as he continued trying to push Issac back. The Golden Sun swordsman then jumped back as he held out his hand, making a "come at me" motion. Bulbin then ran at him as he brought down his ax. Issac brought up his sword as the two weapons collided in the air. They moved back as they kept thrusting they're weapons as they kept colliding with each other. Issac then leaned down striking at Bulbin's other arm as the King put up his shield to block the blow. He then swung his ax horizontally as Issac jumped above it and held up his sword as he tried a mid air strike. This was also blocked by Bulbin's sword as Issac landed on the ground again and then quickly tripped Bulbin. This caused the King to start wobbing some as Issac then put both hands on his sword and charged a powerful forward strike. Bulbin put up his shield as the sword actually went through it. Issac then lept back a bit as he then took the shield off his sword and chucked it away.

"How dare you take my Bulbin shield!" Bulbin said running at Issac.

"Hey at least I didn't arrow right through it" Issac commented as they're weapons collided again. "Besides, now it's a real weapons duel. I like those more then blocking everything with a shield."

"Oh really?" Bulbin then slammed his ax down hard as Issac held up his sword. This move actually knocked Issac back a couple of feet as Bulbin smiled and put both his hands on his ax. "Big mistake boy. My strength is far greater then yours which means you have no chance of winning this battle."

Issac sighed. "I guess all villians think strength is the only thing that matters."

"Strength is the only thing that matters to us Bulbins" King Bulbin said holding up his ax. "We always follow the strongest and crush those who are weaker then us, like you."

"Haven't really done a good job proving that" Issac commented as he rushed at Bulbin.

"Oh believe me I will" the Bulbin leader said as bringing his ax down. Issac was able to move out of the way in time as the ax was shown causing a small fissure in the ground. Issas tried striking him but Bulbin quickly pulled his ax up to block the blow as he twirled it and had it come horizontally at Issac. The Psyenergy swordsman moved back then charged forward trying to slice Bulbin who brought the end of hix axe to block the blow and twirl it away as Issac was knocked back again. Bulbin then tried smacking him with the end of the ax but Issac ducked down and actually ran under the weapon aiming his sword at Bulbin's legs. The leader of the Bulbins twirled his ax so the point appeared right in front of Issac as he tried thrusting it upward. Issac jumped in time and tried bringing his sword down as Bulbin quickly swung his ax at great force, actually knocking Issac and his blade hard into the wall as Issac was shown slowly slipping down the wall. "Now do you understand my strength?"

"Gotta admit I'm impressed" Issac said getting up. "You balance the slowness of your strike by actually being able to parry with the other side of your axe and force me to have to jump around to try and find a place to strike you." Issac then moved his sword to his other hand as his left was shown gripping the bottom of the blade. "Still strength isn't everything. And if you don't believe that maybe you'll believe this." Issac then charged at him at quickly appearing right where Bulbin was again as he was shown striking at incredible speeds as Bulbin blocked all his blows by twirling his ax.

"You're speed can't beat me boy" Bulbin taunted knocking the sword back with the end of his ax as he charged at Issac swinging his ax with powerful force. Issac dodged at came at Bulbin who used the edge of his ax to guard a shot just an inch away from his armor. Issac quickly angled his his sword downward and actually sliced through Bulbin's armor as the Bulbin king tried swinging but Issac was able to step back just a hair away from being sliced.

"And you're strength can't beat me if you aren't able to use it" Issac taunted Bulbin roared as his ax was shown glowing with energy. He then smashed it hard along the ground, causing another series of fissures and knocking a huge cloud of dust around. Bulbin then warped right above Issac and brought his axe down as Issac was barley able to leap away as Bulbin's sword stuck in the ground. In a surprise move bulbin warped right in front of Issac and punched him hard in the face. He then grabbed Issac's wrist and snapped it, forcing the psyenergy user to let go of the sword as Bulbin then kneed him hard in the stomach as Issac coughed some. Bulbin then grabbed him by the throat and warped over to where his ax was and grabbed it with his other hand as he then warped over to the wall, smashing Issac along the side of it and then brought down his ax. The very second before Bulbin split him in two horizontally Issac held out his hand and shot a giant energy hand which was slammed Bulbin through the other side of the tunnel, knocking him into another room of the underground cavern. Issac breathed in a few times as he then gathered energy around the hand and used it to snap his wrist right back as he then warped to quickly grab his sword, swinging it a few times. "Okay yeah still good" he said as Bulbin was shown warping to him holding out his ax in an effort to scewer him again. Issac then quickly warped behind Bulbin, grabbing him by the shoulder and swinging his sword down. Bulbin then warped several yards away.

"You think I'd let you cut-" Bulbin started before he was sliced hard across the back as he screamed out in pain.

"Guess you forgot you were carrying along a passenger during your warp journey" Issac said behind Bulbin as he then smashed him hard in the back with the hilt of his sword as Bulbin hit the ground hard. "You also made a mistake trying to turn this into more then a sword fight" Issac stated. "You'd have much more of an advantage there then trying to make this an everything goes brawl."

"Fool" Bulbin muttered slowly getting up. "You really think I care about your standards for fighting? This has always been an anything goes match-"

"Oh, okay" Issac said as he pounded the ground hard. Suddenly the earth shot a load of energy that smashed Bulbin into the sky as stalagmites then shot above him, piercing his armor as he fell to the ground, quickly being crushed by a giant rock. Bulbin then cracked the rock as he got up, his armor looking pretty bent as he glared annoyed at Issac. "What? You said anything goes."

"You'll be the only thing going" Bulbin said taking out his horn and blowing on it. A black and yellow swirling portal then opened right in front of Issac who looked at it confused as Bulbin warped behind him and smashed him with his ax into the portal as it then closed. "Heh, hope you enjoy the twilight realm. I'm sure it will only be a matter of time before the shadow beast make quick work of you." A portal then appeared right in front of Bulbin as he was then kicked hard in the face and knocked back some as Issac stepped out of the portal looking no worse for wear. "Impossible! You shouldn't of been able to escape from the Twilight Realm."

"Uh in case you forgot you're not the only one who can make temporary portals to they're home world man" Issac said as his hand was shown glowing with psyenergy. "That's how I called forth my Dijin friends and sent them back. Essentially I can do the same thing with your twilight energy once I synch it up with my psyenergy." Issac then smiled. "Or I could of just used Retreat to teleport myself back to the entrance point of the mansion and go back down but either way you're not going to be able to send your problems away."

"Perhaps not with a portal but I'm still sending you to the after live" Bulbin said warping behind Issac trying to slice him. The Golden Sun warrior then held out his sword as it was shown glowing with yellow energy as Bulbin's ax then collided against it, resulting in the ax head breaking to pieces as Bulbin gasped. "What in the..."

"Oh, did I mention while in there I was able to unlock the full power of my Sol Bade?" Issac asked holding up his sword. "See in the tournament Master Hand de-powered my sword because "there were enough swordsman" around or something and I've been stuck using a more regular weapon." He then held up the Sol Blade as he quickly sliced it through Bulbin's ax handle, cutting it in half and smiling. "Thanks to this were power upgrade I was able to figure out how to finally unleash the true power of the blade. Which as your ax proved is far above any normal weapon."

"My ax isn't my only weapon" Bulbin said taking out a jousting spear. "Let's see how you're precious blade fares agains my-" Issac cut the weapon into two as Bulbin paused for a second before throwing the pieces away. "Worthless junk" he muttered.

"Hey no weapon is worthless" Issac commented. "In the right hands any weapon-"

"Oh shut up" Bulbin said as he took out a dark curved blade. "Now you're forcing me to have to use this" the blade curved with were energy as he swung it at Issac's sword as the two parried a few blows. Issac then charged in and sliced at Bulbin's shoulder before he had time to block as he screamed out. Issac then jumped up and tried slicing him as Bulbin blocked the blow. Issac was able to flip over him and appear behind Bulbin as the King quickly turned around to block another blow as Issac quickly sliced upward, slicing Bulbin's other shoulder as he screamed out. Issac then tried a forward thrust which Bulbin moved away from as Issac rolled along the ground and tried to slice at his legs. Bulbin was able to move his sword to block the blow but Issac quickly swung again, hitting Bulbin's right leg and his left as he screamed out in pain. Issac then leaped up and sliced at his two horns, cutting those off as he then smashed the hit into Bulbin's face knocking him back a few inches as Bulbin felt his nose bleeding.

"The same strategy you tried before doesn't work with that shorter sword" Issac pointed out. "It seems you don't have any other real sword fighting moves besides ones that rely on you're superior strength. And without a big weapon that fighting style isn't really that effective."

Bulbin grunted. "I don't need your lectures" he said as more energy was shown gathering around his sword as he slammed it into the ground, causing a massive tremor heading towards Issac.

"EARTHQUAKE!" The Psy energy user yelled, slamming his sword into the ground as well causing a powerful earthquake wave to hit the tremor. The two waves hit and crashed into each other, causing the two forces to explode the ground underneath them as the floor caved in and showed a hidden room underneath the tunnel.

"Ha now I got him" Bulbin thought to himself. "He's going to need to warp over here to try and hit me with any kind of powerful attack. And once he warps I'll instantly slice him the moment he tries anything. This match is as good as mine."

"AVALANCHE!" Issac shouted as Bulbin looked over confused. The ground opened below Bulbin as a show of Venus energy and large boulders smashed into Bulbin as he was knocked into the sky. Issac then ran to the side of the wall and pounded it as a tremor of venus energy traveled along the tunnel and hit the cieling just as Bulbin did, causing an explosion as Bulbin fell to the ground, multiple pieces of his armor broken as he slowly stood up, looking around confused.

"Where... where did he go?" Bulbin asked.

"Right here" Issac said behind him as Bulbin turned and gasped, almost falling into the pit as Issac grabbed his hand and threw him back onto solid ground.

Bulbin loooked at him confused. "Why did you... try and save my life?"

"Uh you wouldn't of died from a twenty foot fall man" Issac pointed out. "I just didn't want you to try running off before our fight was finished."

"A true bulbin would never run!" King Bulbin shouted.

"What about that time you tried running off and setting fire to Link's camp, or when you run off on the stage and leave your bombs everywhere?"

"Those were under different circumstances" Bulbin then warped and headbutted him hard in the face and then sliced him hard with his sword, knocking him up some. Bulbin then took out a bomb and threw it at Issac. The golden haired swordsman then held out his hand, doing Move to shoot out another powerful energy hand which slammed the bomb back as it then hit Bulbin. The king was knocked with the bomb across the hole in the ground and to the other side of the tunnel, causing an explosion which knocked Bulbin just right in front of the energy shield. The king was shown severely burned and bleeding as most traces of his armor had been blasted off revealing his larger were bulbin form underneath.

Issac then warped to the other side. "Well guess that about does it" he said looking down at Bulbin.

"No... it dosen't" Bulbin said confusing Issac as he stood up once again. "I... will not... loose again tonight..."

"What do you mean loose again?" Issac asked.

"If you can somehow... survive this then I'll tell you" Bulbin was then shown glowing with even more powerful were energy all over his body as it was all shown gathering in his sword which was glowing a deep dark shade of purple.

"He must be expanding all his energy into one last desperate attack" Issac thought looking at his blade. "He's got a lot more power then I thought he would after all that. Which means there's only one move that's going to beat him." Issac then jumped in the air and was shown gathering energy as well. The fur around his body started to tingle as his sword was shown glowing a bright red. Above the blade a fiery sphere was shown forming as it then touched the blade as both of them glowed with an even more radiant amount of power. "MEGIDDO!" Issac yelled shooting the fire sphere over at Bulbin who then released a huge wave of purple energy from his sword. The sphere and the wave collided as the sphere caused the energies of the wave to start slowly dissipating away into nothingness. The sphere was shown loosing power as well but at a far slower rate. Soon the energy of the wave disappeared entirley as a smaller megiddo ball then flew at Bulbin, causing a fiery explosion as Bulbin screamed out. The flames ceased as Bulbin was shown even more burned before as he tried getting up but couldn't find himself able.

"No... I... have lost again" Bulbin said sadly as he looked to see Issac landing in front of him. "I'm not sure even Link... could of harnanssed so much power, but he did and... I know what I must do."

"Good battle" Issac said smiling some. "I'm glad to have actually had a chance to fight against such a strong opponent. Now that you've lost though time to tell me what you were talking about before about having lost again tonight and why you're forces aren't yours anymore."

"Shouldn't you try... helping your friend?" Bulbin asked. "I"m sure... by now... Bullbo-"

"Is a bunch of fried pig gristle" Saki said appearing right behind Issac. "He put up a decent fight but in the end he wasn't too much of a match for me."

"You'd be... saying different... if we attacked you together" Bulbin grunted out.

"If you did, then we'd attack you together" Issac said pointing at himself and Saki. "Do you really think you could of tried taking us combined?"

Bulbin sighed. "I suppose not though... at least then maybe... he'd still be alive."

Saki raised an eyebrow. "You actually cared about him?"

"I did... but... there are more pressing matters to talk about" he then looked over at Issac. "Like answering whatever questions you may have."

"You'd seriously trust him enough to get straight answers?" Saki asked glancing at Issac. "How do we know this guy isn't going to try to trick us or something?"

"Simple" Issac said putting away his sword. "Bulbin code: He must serve the strongest side, and since we proved stronger then he is, he has to serve our side."

"Where'd you hear that from" Saki asked.

"One day I was bored and I asked Tingle about the story of some of the Zelda adventures and that's what he told me. That guy may be creepy but he is good with information and told me all about Bulbin and his creed about serving the strongest."

"Correct" Bulbin said coughing out some blood. "I'm not sure if you're... stronger then Wolf or... the two currently in charge of the invasion but... you bested me so for the moment I have to do whatever you command of me."

"What do you mean now in charge anyway?" Issac asked.

"When you... retreated into the silver energy dome... we tried formulating a plan in order to draw you out" Bulbin said as he was shown flashiing back talking with his troops. "Our plan on sacrificing ... the animal crossing villagers to... destroy the silver moat had failed so... we were hoping on finding something that would make you come out to fight us. If we... grabbed one of you maybe you'd be able to... tell us the information we needed to get inside and grab the hands." Bulbin and Bullbo were then shown riding through the forest with a bunch of other were creatures as they looked to see two figures teleport in front of them. "While riding we found two strangers... glowing with a tremendous level of power. We don't know... how they got there but.. we did think they'd be worthwhile additions to our army." The two figures are shown being bitten as they transform into they're were forms. "However... unlike others they... were able to break free of the mental takeover."

"You mean they didn't become loyal to Wolf?" Issac asked.

"I... think they did but... they certainly didn't become loyal to me". The two figures were shown smacking down Bulbin and Bullbo as they glowed with more powerful purple energy. "They... found out about our plans and wanted to become in charge of the mansion invasion. I pronnounced I was in charge but... they claimed I was weak and would get in they're way." Bulbin and Bullbo were shown charging at the two. "Naturally I tried fighting them back but... they were able to defeat me" Bulbin and Bullbo were shown down on the ground "They proved superior to me so... they were put in charge of the invasion"

"Wolf was okay with his best man getting his ass handed to him and leaving the job to two strangers?" Saki asked.

"Actually we... haven't been able to get in contact with him. We were... only suppose to signal him again once we had taken over the mansion but... when trying to contact him after being defeated I found his communicator had been offline."

The flashback paused as Saki looked over at Issac. "Think that means that Fox and Falco defeated him already?"

Issac shook his head. "No. Remember they're going to kill him which means that when Wolf dies everyone infected or controlled by him would of broken free and not have to serve him anymore."

Bulbin nodded. "Right... he's still around though... I'm not sure where. And though I wasn't able to contact him, things did seem to be going better with them in charge". In the flashback the duo were shown commanding the troops. "They formulated a plan to attack... the weak spot of your shield enough so... it would break and we'd be able to sneak in." Bulbin is then seen leading Bullbo, the sidesteppers, shellcreepers and Shy Guy Racers along one of the tunnels of the mansion. "They even figured out which group could be sent to break the shield the quickest so... while we came in from behind... they were going to distract you by attacking the mansion directly which... still seems to be happening."

The flashback ended as Issac then crossed his arms. "Hmmm, mysterious figures with ulterior motives pulling some powerful strings eh? This sounds quite familar." He then looked down at Bulbin. "Would you happen to know who these two figures are."

Bulbin nodded. "Yeah they're-" a small stream of water then shot through Bulbin's heart, and then sliced him into little pieces as the dead king soon stood in a puddle before the two.

"Alright who did that?" Saki asked as he and Issac turned around to see one of the were Metal Gear Rays standing there. "How in the hell did that slip past us?"

"My cloaking technology is quite advanced. It allowed me to make another tunnel through the earth in record time without having to take the normal mansion passages and still not be detected" The pilot in the RAY stated as the metallic beast spread it's wings. "And with your attention focused on Bulbin you never would of seen me taking him out until it was too late."

"Well then it looks like we're going to have to get that infromation out of you" Issac said taking out his sword as Saki held out his guns. "You want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I am no match for your increase in power, but I wasn't sent here to fight you" The Metal Gear Ray was then shown glowing with bright yellow energy.

"Wait a minute, that energy feels familiar" Issac thought before flashing back to Chapter 20 of the Animal Crossers exploding and gasped. "SAKI! SHIELD YOURSELF!"

"Why would-" Saki then looked to see the Metal Gear Ray exploding as a powerful wave of energy was then seen coming towards him. He gasped as the energy then blasted all around the tunnel, causing a massive explosion all around the area as the entire underground rooms were seen completely devastated. this caused a massive fall in as the dirt piled down hundreds of yards down. Saki was then shown coming out of it, his wings in front of him glowing with energy. "Thanks for the warning" Saki said looking to only have a few minor cuts and bruises on him.

"No problem" Issac said as he was shown being surrounded by earth. The stone shield quickly disappeared as he appeared also mainly unscathed and looked around. "That looked to be a condensed atomic explosion."

"No that wasn't atomic" Saki stated. "Believe me I know a few things about bombing. Even if our energy was able to shield us from the effect of the explosion there'd still be radiation floating around. Also, there'd be a far wider range of destruction then what we have here."

"Well sorry my world wouldn't dare dream up such barberic destructive weapons so I wouldn't be able to identify them properly" Issac then dusted himself off. "Still whatever it was thanks to our powerful energy defenses and Granite cutting down any damage we seem to be fine."

"Yeah score another one for us" Saki said spinning his cannon swords.

Issac rubbed his chin. "Something troubles me though" he pointed upward. "You really think whoever is in charge now would of wasted one of the Metal Gear Rays just to try and shut Bulbin up and kill us?"

Saki shrugged. "Who knows? All I do know is that we should get back up there and tell everyone what happened." Saki was then shown flapping into the air as Issac hit the ground as a tremor of earth was shown carrying him upward. "Just tell Ness and Lucas to lower the shield and..." the two looked up and gasped. "Oh... crap." They then looked to see a gigantic hole in the energy shield that stretched literally hundreds of meters across. "Uh, I'm guessing THAT'S the reason that Metal Gear was brought down here."

Issac nodded. "Yeah I defintley have to tell the two about this." He then closed his eyes as his body was shown glowing with yellow energy. "Lucas, Ness? Do you read me?" He mentally noted.

"Yeah we hear you. What's up?" Ness asked.

"Did you feel a crack in the energy shield you put up?"

"Now that you mention it we did feel a rather large tremor along it" Lucas psychically stated. "I thought that was just you guys fighting the were troops."

Issac shook his head. "No that was one of the Metal Gear Rays self destructing and breaking a hole through your shield. Think you can patch it up?"

"Hold on" Ness was shown rubbing his head a few times as he sighed. "No, we can't. Like we told you the reason we were able to form the shield was thanks to Crazy Hand's energy being formed already and us just shaping it around the mansion area. We can't add our own energy to try and fix it without letting another part of the shield down."

"Which would be too risky if they were able to detect the weak point of the shield" Lucas said sadly. "I'm sorry but... it looks like they were able to find a way in."

"No they were able to make an open window. They're still not going in unless they want to have to go through us" Issac mentally stated looking over at Saki. "Me and Saki will keep down here and protect the hole. You guys worry about the other threats okay?"

"Okay" Ness then looked around. "You guys need any help down there or-"

"No. You guys need to stay up there and protect the upper layer of the mansion. We'll handle the lower level."

"If that is what you want" Lucas stated. "I wish you, Saki, and all the wire frame and polygon fighters-"

"Yeah it's uh only me and Saki" Issac sighed. "The shellcreepers and sidesteppers they sent were too much for them, and though my Dijin were able to handle the Shy Guy racers I needed to send them back since they got too injured."

"Wait, that's what was sent down there?" Ness asked. "I thought there were some powerful figures there as well."

"Yeah, King Bulbin and Lord Bulbo."

"Oh. Well at least you were able to take the leaders of the mansion invasion down. Maybe things will go smoother-"

"Actually there's two figures even stronger then Bulbin in charge now. We don't know who but they're the ones who found the weak spot so they're probably a lot more dangerous then he was."

Ness paused a second. "... Why does it feel every time we win a battle here we also loose?"

"Hey like I said they're not getting anything else" Issac thought as his sword was glowing with energy. "We'll protect this area no matter what."

"And we'll do the same though hopefully without any more unfortunate casualties" Lucas mentally noted. "Best of luck you two." The mental communication ended.

"So did you tell them?" Saki asked.

Issac nodded. "Yeah, and they can't fix the whole which means we have to stay here and guard it from any forces that might try breaking through."

"Fine then" Saki said smiling some. "I'm not going to let these freaks try and deter me. We're strong enough to handle anything they might throw at us and hey even if there are new people in charge we took out quite a few of they're numbers already, and well probably be taking out an even bigger slew of them soon."

"Now that's the right attitude to have" the two then were shown heading to a tunnel opening right where the broken shield was as they held out they're weapons. "No matter what comes our way we can't let it inside."

"Hey don't have to tell me twice" Saki said as the two darted they're eyes around the area. Meanwhile the camera panned beyond the mansion to a cliff side overlooking it where two figures were seen glancing over at the mansion.

"It seems Ray was able to destroy that weakling Bulbin before he blew our cover" said one of the figures, revealing to be a wereman glowing with black energy. He was very tall wore a dark black set of armor with a black and red cape, black boots and a slightly spiky black headpiece covering his face. He was shown holding a gigantic silver sword as he looked at the other figure. "Though really, was the cover up necessary?"

"You know we can't let anyone find out who we are Zelgius" said the other figure still concealed in shadow.

"It's Black Knight to you" he said crossing his arms. "And why can't they?"

"If they figured out how you came back to life then they might figure out who we were working for and we can't have that happen yet" said the figure revealing to be someone sitting on a floating platform wearing an over sized green vest and hat with red and gold cuff links on the side of them as you could only see his yellow glowing eyes underneath his attire. "All the pieces have not been spread yet."

"Yeah but thanks to this little war they're all in proper position and we already completed two of the other pieces"

"Yes but that would only make three out of seven so far"

"Better then the one we had before this whole werehog thing started."

"But still not nearly enough" The Ancient Minister looking figure then floated around the Black Knight. "All seven have to be sent out before this night is done. Three of those should happen on they're own-"

"And I'll make sure to handle the final one personally" Black Knight said laughing some "It's the whole reason I came back."

"And that won't happen if our identities are discovered and they found out the truth" The figure's eyes then turned red. "I will not have my revenge tarnished either, understand?"

"Yeah yeah, understood" Black Knight said holding out his sword. "Still are you sure we won't have to take care of the other three ourselves?"

"It's possible, which is another reason why need to stay secret." The cloaked figure then looked up. "Still though no matter what the outcome of this little were hog war we'll have all that we need to officially begin the process of they're resurrection." The eyes of the figure then turned a bright white. "And once that begins nothing in the universe will be able to stop them. By then we'll have our revenge and get to see them lay waste to everything, and everyone" The eyes then shined once before the camera panned out on the two.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Uh oh, looks like a change up in leadership for the villains has occurred. Who is his new Ancient Minister? R.O.B or someone else entirely and just what do he and the Black Knight have planned anyway? Guess you'll have to tune in to find out. Till then review this chapter and tell me what you think of it. And I'll just hope you thought it was pretty good


	25. Were Fox And Falco Vs Wolf Part Four

Alright everyone time for the next part of the story. This makes up part of the original Chapter 23 that will probably end up being segmented into two chapters (hopefully not as long as 22 ended up being since I know some of you don't like incredibly long chapters). Let's see what else? Oh yeah. I'd like to point out that while Smash Brothers and anything Nintendo related aren't owned by me, I did create this variation of they're universe which I call the SSNEDverse (The Smashing Something New Every Day universe). In it there are some slight differences you might not see in normal canon Nintendo stuff: The Game story-lines all happened but were also filmed for video game use, Yoshi is a Dinosaur, Donkey Kong was the original Donkey Kong from the 1981 game, there is "continues" in the form of someone dying and being able to come back because they have an extra life, and Master Hand can alter the fabric of space and time by bringing people and locations from times in the past and the future to the present in order to create situations that shouldn't be logical. (With various characters alive when they would of died in the past etc). Just wanted to put that out there. With that done enjoy the latest chapter and remember to review and tell me what you liked about it and stuff.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty Five: Were Fox And Falco Vs Wolf Part Four"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned into a chasm in the middle of the area. There we saw Were-Falco flying deeper into the pit, bouncing along the side of the walls looking down determined.

"Don't worry Fox, I promise I'll save you" Falco though to himself as he the blinked and quickly warped to the other side of the chasm as an energy claw strike was shown causing a deep hole where he had been a second before. "Once I find a way to deal with that bastard" Falco grumbled looking up to see Wolf above them holding out his claw.

"Oh come on bird, did you really think I'd make it easy for you?" Wolf said shooting out some more claw slashes as Falco was able to jump away and avoid those. "We're still fighting in case you forgotten."

"I'd never forget something like that" Falco said turning around and trying to shoot him as Wolf just rolled up and jumped away to avoid the shot. "I just have more pressing things to deal with before I tear you to pieces."

"Like you ever could" Wolf said as he used his Wolf Flash to run and jump quickly along the side of the chasm, appearing right above Falco as he tried clawing hin as Falco used Fire Bird to jump to the other side to dodge. "Admit it, the only reason you're bothering to save him now is because the only hope you'd have of defeating me is with Star Fox's help."

"I don't need him to defeat you!" Falco cried out jumping over and trying to punch Wolf, who simply warped in back of him and slammed him hard into the side of chasm as Falco's beak got stuck in the rock wall.

"Prove it then" Wolf said digging his claw into the side of the chasm, simply holding there as he saw Falco turn around and glare at him. "What's the matter, scared?" Wolf taunted. "Afraid you'd fall if you didn't have your little Foxy friend helping bail you out?"

Falco gritted his teeth. "Like I said I don't need any help to take out a sniveling piece of crap coward like you."

"You're calling me the coward" Wolf pointed at himself. "I'm not the one who called in any of my comrades to try and fight you. I'm not the one who spent over an hour healing from a little wing scratch. And I'm certainly not the one running away when they finally have a chance to settle the score once and for all."

"I'd never run!" Falco screamed out, dark energy gathering around him as he narrowed his eyes. "I swear I'd make you pay and that's just what I'm going to do!" He then flew right at Wolf who simply let go of his claw the moment before falco crashed into the wall. Wolf did a Wolf flash to run along the wall of the chasm and smash into Falco, knocking the bird upward as he then used the flash to jump on the walls of the chasm to appear next to Falco and kick him hard into the wall. Falco quickly got out though and charged at him, attempting a 100 slicing wing attack which Wolf dodged as he grabbed his wing and kneed him hard in the stomach. He then grabbed Falco and slammed him hard into one side of the chasm. He then jumped on the other side and gathered energy, coming at Falco with a powerful Fire Wolf. Falco jumped up at the last second and kicked his deflector above him, scratching the side of the chasm as pieces of the rock and dirt fell down. This hit Wolf as he was shown tumbling down with some of the debris of the chasm as Falco then used his Fire Bird and slammed hard into Wolf, making part of the chasm creak a bit as he held out his hand and tried to slam his claw into Wolf's stomach . The Star Wolf captain simply howled as Falco was blown back as he then jumped to the other side of the chasm, using his claw to preform a wall cling.

"You really think I'd be that easy to take out?" Wolf said doing a wall jump to appear right above where Falco was hanging. "I'm not Fox you know."

"SHUT UP!" Falco said using his phantasm to knock Wolf up some before Wolf grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the other side of the wall.

"Come on bird, surely you can taunt a bit better then that. After all I'm fairly sure the only thing smart about you is your mouth" Wolf commented as Falco came at him again, this time taking out his two pistols and shooting at Wolf who simply activated his Deflector shield to knock the blasts away as they were shown blasting the side of the chasm right around Falco. "Then again perhaps you're just completely idiotic, which wouldn't really surprise me."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Falco yelled taking both guns and shooting them at once at Wolf. The Star Wolf captain activated his deflector as Falco quickly kicked his.

"I'm not falling for that again" Wolf said doing the wall jump to appear above Falco and punch him downward. Lombardi tumbled some as he was then shown warping behind Wolf. He tried right hooking the werewolf who simply grabbed his arm and twisted it as the two were shown hanging on the wall of the chasm. Wolf then tried punching him again but the Falco's deflector was shown smashing back into Wolf, causing an explosion as Wolf was shown being knocked down some, slightly charred as he then grinded his paw into the wall to stop from falling as he looked up at as Falco. "You know that was actually slightly clever, having your reflector kick pause before slamming back. I have to ask, was that a move you thought of all by yourself or did your frog friend have to repeat it to you several times before you understood what he was talking about?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Falco roared as he was shown wall jumping along the side of the chasm several times diagonally as he then warped in back of Wolf as he tried kicking his deflector into him. Wolf then used the Fire Wolf to run along the side of the chasm though as Falco used his fire bird to go after him. "COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" He yelled as the two were shown warping and jumping along the side of the chasm a few times before appearing above solid ground again. Wolf then stood on the edge as Falco charged at him, trying to peck him hard as Wolf grabbed his beak and threw him into a tree. Falco then used his 100 Slice spin to actually slice at the tree, causing it to start falling down. Wolf aimed his gun and shot the tree into ashes as Falco appeared above him trying to slam kick him as Wolf then jumped out of the way and body slammed Falco who was knocked a few feet back.

"Odd, I thought you'd care more about the enviornment around us then to try chopping down innocent trees to get to me" Wolf commented. "Or did your expierence as a Hott Rodder make you a hater of all things naturual you couldn't bounce on?"

"I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR WINDPIPE IN TWO!" Falco screamed trying to warp and hit Wolf who merely jumped to the right and looked at him bored.

"Wow, I'm getting the feeling you want to hurt me" Wolf said sarcastically as Falco screamed and tried warping and tried chopping him as Wolf jumped again, as Falco's chop left a crater along the ground. "You're going to need to calm down some if you want to do that bird. I'd suggest breathing a few times and-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Falco then tried warping all around him in an effort to hit him as Wolf was shown easily dodging all of his blows.

"Just trying to offer you a bit of advice" Wolf held his hand up. "That way then maybe this fight will actually last a bit longer and your loss won't be nearly as humiliating."

Falco grunted charging with even more dark energy. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LOSING AROUND HERE!" He then ran at Wolf who simply warped and body slammed Falco hard through the air. This caused the were bird to roll along the ground awhile before almost falling into the chasm.

"Careful bird" Wolf warned. "You wouldn't want to fall back in there. Unless you were serious about wanting to save your friend."

"I WILL SAVE HIM!" Falco yelled out shooting at Wolf who simply ducked his laser shot.

"Then why are you fighting with me?"

"BECAUSE...." Falco then paused for a second as he looked around. "Wait a minute, why am I fighting with him here when Fox still needs my help?!" Falco thought looking down angrily.

"See this is exactly what I was telling Fox before" Wolf said rolling his hand. "I told him about not having a loyal team, one that would end up letting him down. And as per usual, I was 100 percent right on that."

"No, you're not" Falco said glaring up at him. "I told you I was going to save Fox and that is what I'm going to do."

"Do you even know he's still alive?" Wolf asked. "I mean you haven't heard anything from him since he asked for your help and that was awhile ago."

"I know he's still alive, and I'll prove it to you!" Falco then pressed a finger on his face and looked confused. "What the.." he gasped. "Where'd my communicator go?"

"Oh you mean this?" Wolf was then shown holding the communicator in his hand.. "I believe your Foxy friend broke my communicator when I was fighting him before. So while you were in your attacked in a state of mindless rage I decided to go and take yours. And I must say it was so easy to grab it from you when I was pounding you into the ground." Wolf then smirked evilly. "You know what that means don't you?"

Falco closed his eyes. "Nice try bastard but I'm not going to let you control me."

"Oh, but I already have been, in a way that is even more satisfying." Wolf then spun his hand through the air. "I think I've gotten to know you pretty well in all our confrontations together Falco. And I know how easy it is to manipulate your anger. A few crass comments here, a taunt there, and boom: You go from a noble quest to trying to save a severly wounded comrade to desperately trying to prove you're better then me by blindly attacking me out of anger." Wolf then imitates holding a TV remote. "See? All it takes to push your buttons is amp the volume a bit on your anger and change the channel from rescue into angry fighting. It's so easy and yet so immensely satisfying."

Falco bowed his head down ashamed. "I can't believe I let him get to me like that" he said turning around to where the chasm was. "I let my anger get to me so much I completely forget about helping Fox and now... it may be too late to do that." Falco shook his head. "No, it's never to late! I can still save him and kick this asshole's face in. I just have to remember what's more important now and not let him trick me like that again." Falco then took something out of his pocket revealing to be another communicator as he put it on his right corneia as it powered up. Falco opened his eyes as he looked at the chasm. "I admit Wolf, you got me. Consider that you're last win of the night because once I get Fox we're pounding you both into the ground."

"Idle threats birdy" Wolf said waving his finger. "As you both have proven to be quite useless at that objective."

"Perhaps we have alone, but together... together you're no match for us."

"Oh so you admit you can't defeat me alone?"

Falco sighed. "The you now? Yeah, I can't. But so long as Fox's by my side you don't stand a chance of winning."

"How adorable" Wolf said sarcastically as Falco was shown using his Fire Bird to jump into the chasm. "I have to admit as fun as it is messing with his mind, pounding him and Fox to the ground is so much more satisfying" He then crushed Falco's communicator in his hand as he was shown taking out another eyepiece from his pocket. "So while he's going to find Star Fox I'll see how my own troops are doing." He then put on the eyepiece and pressed a button into it. "This is Wolf requesting a communications update." Wolf only heard static as pressed another button on it. "Repeat anyone on here: Give me an update." Wolf then looked confused. "Odd, seems this one isn't working right either" Wolf said taking off the communicator. "Did this one get damaged somehow when I was fighting Fox too or is there something jamming the communications." Wolf then looked up. "To jam the communications though they'd have to be able to breakthrough the line I set up through the energy shield. And since I can't sense anyone with that level of power not under my control around it's more of a fault of the actual tech then of the network. Probably should of brought one of the more advance communicators with me." Wolf shrugged. "Oh well no use worrying about it now since I still have a bird and fox to deal with." Wolf laughed a bit as he used Fire Wolf to jump down into the chasm as his communicator could be shown glowing with the slight twinge of black energy as small crack could be going through it. Meanwhile Falco could be seen jumping down the chasm, using Fire bird as he pressed a button on the communicator.

"Fox, are you there?" Falco asked. There was a few seconds of silence as Falco gasped and desperately tried pressing on it again. "Fox, please respond! Let me know something, anything you're alive." He then heard more silence as Falco looked down sadly. "Was I really... too late" he asked himself as what looked like a tear could be seen dripping down his eye. "Please Fox... please respond... please."

"S...sorry" a voice was heard saying into the communicator coughing out blood. "Took me awhile to... raise my hand up again to press the button to respond back."

"Fox!" Falco cheered happily pumping his hand into the air. "I knew you were alive man! I just knew it."

"Yeah though... don't know for how much longer" Fox could be heard out coughing blood. "No offense or anything but... shouldn't you of come by now. You... do know where I am right?"

Falco sighed as he was shown quickly bouncing along the chasms of the wall. "Yeah I know. Sorry, Wolf was there and he delayed me more then he should of."

"Well it's understandable if you had to... spend time trying to fight him off."

"I didn't have to" Falco said making a fist. "That bastard kept yapping his gum and well kind of got to me. So much so I almost forgot about you." Falco then glowed with more energy as he was shown bouncing at even faster speeds. "I promise you though that will not happen again Fox. Saving you is definitely my first priority."

"Good to hear" Fox was heard saying. "Though you need to make sure you concentrate on the... battle ahead." Fox coughed some. "We... can't let him get to us."

Falco sighed. "I know" he said quietly. "Especially since we can't fight him one on one. We're going to need both of him attacking together if we want a chance of succeeding."

Fox was heard trying to laugh some. "Teamwork talk coming from you... the infamous lone pilot? That's... kind of a surprise."

"Well hey I've worked with you before on missions fine remember? Besides this is definitely a situation where a lone gun isn't going to do anything." Falco then blinked as he was shown warping away right before he got hit with a laser shot. "Oh crap!" He looked up to see Wolf dropping down smiling evily. "It's that bastard again."

"Don't... waste any time trying to fight him" Fox warned. "I know you have the advantage more in the air but... in the darkened area of the chasm he'll be able to sense you more and-"

"Yeah don't worry I'm not going to waste any more time with him until I find you" Falco said as he was shown warping along the sides of the chasm as Wolf then warped right in front of him.

"What if I decide to find Fox first?" Wolf asked.

"That won't happen" Falco said taking out his blaster and shooting Wolf. The Star Wolf pilot smirked as he activated his shield, actually letting the blast knock him further down as Falco gasped.

"Thanks for making sure it will now" Wolf laughed as he was shown warping down at great speeds along the chasm wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Falco cried out as he was shown warping down between the walls as well. Wolf could be seen continuing to pull ahead of him though as Falco grunted. "Damn it! I let that bastard get ahead of me. And that were form of his actually gives him a better wall jump then I have. And he's not even suppose to have one-"

"Calm down Falco... you can still catch up" Fox was heard saying. "Just use the... Fire Phantasm."

"The what?" Falco asked confused.

"When I was fighting Wolf before... I found I could... combine my Illusion speed pass and my Fire Jump... with were powers to achieve an incredibly fast speed. So fast it puts you at elapsed time making everything else seem like it's... standing still" Flashbacks of Chapter 21 were shown of Fox doing that. "Unfortunately Wolf was able to find a weakness of it when I... tried attacking him with it which is how I... ended up getting down here in the first place. Still.... it should allow you to speed ahead ahead of him and reach the bottom first."

"No, it WILL alow me to do that" Falco said smirking some as were-energy gathered around him.

"Just... remember to concentrate... to focus on the energy around you... and keep moving while at that speed or else you'll... fall out of it."

"Understood" Falco said looking down, closing his eyes as he was shown breathing in a few times. "Okay, here goes" Fire and dark energy gathered around him as he screamed out. "FIRE PHANTASM" Time then seemed to stand still as he was shown jumping at great speeds along the sides of the chasm, passing Wolf as he continued descending. "Alright I did it!" Falco cheered as he then continued going more and more down. "You hear that Fox?" Falco then paused a second and smacked his hand against his forehead. "Duh, of course. He'd be standing still too." Falco then bounced along the sides some more as he then saw the chasm start getting darker and darker. "I must be getting close" he thought to himself as he then finally landed on the ground, exiting out of the elapsed time as he looked around. "Fox, Fox where are you?" Falco called out.

"Over... here." Fox's voice could be heard in the darkness.

Falco then sniffed the air some. "Got it" He then warped over landing somewhere else along the ground. He then glowed a bit with energy to illuminate the darkness as he saw Fox lying on the ground, his stomach having a gaping hole through it as his right eye was shown to be pierced beyond recognition. Falco moved back some. "Damn, Wolf did that to you?"

Fox slowly nodded. "Yeah... which is why you shouldn't use... that Fire Phantasm move to try attacking him... unless you want to end up like this."

"Don't worry, you won't be staying like this for too long" Falco then took out a few hearts as he quickly put them on Fox as he was shown glowing as his wounds started healing. "There, that should make you feel a lot better."

"Yeah, defintley is" Fox said looking to see his stomach start rehealing and filling in as his eye the blood stopped dripping down from his eyes. "So how are the troops doing?"

"Well wasn't able to really hear from anyone else besides Sheik who said she had finished clearing up all the F-Zero fighters, Kremlings and bunch of other forces around and was going to take on some of those were Anglars nested in the south". Falco shook his head. "Really I don't know why Master Hand bothered saving those creatures and bringing them here in the first place."

"Probably the guilt he felt during that whole subspace invasion" Fox said continuing to mend up. "Besides until tonight most of the creatures have been acting relatively friendly."

"True, but it was still a dumb thing to do" Falco remarked as he crossed his hands. "Good thing the hand's not in control so we can do some serious clean up of all the scum in this area."

Fox nodded as he was shown sitting up. "Can't argue to much with that" he said flexing his arm as he grunted a bit feeling his stomach. "Damn, still not feeling back to 100 percent" he admitted as his eye still had some scars on it. "Which is strange since that amount of hearts should of healed me fully."

"Know what you mean" Falco said feeling his wing some. "I tried healing my arm back up after Wolf sliced at it and it still hurts some. Wonder why that is."

"I'd be delighted to tell you" The two looked up to see Wolf dropping down right in front of them, smirking some. " See the only way to fully heal a were creature is either through the powers of the moon or transforming it back to normal" he stated as Falco gritted his teeth "And since you can't do the former, you'd have to rely on changing back to your regular forms to fully heal. And then how long do you think you'd last?"

"A lot longer then you're about to last" Falco said smacking his hands together. "Now that we're together again it shoud only take about another minute to shred you into nothing."

"Seems you're taunting has improved a slight bit bird" Wolf commented looking over at Fox. "Still I'd keep him on a much tighter leash Star Fox. That way it won't take that long to string him back when he tries wandering off."

Fox then got up, shaking his arms some as he narrowed his eyes in Wolf's direction. "Taunt us all you want Wolf but the truth of the matter is that we're still going to win this battle."

Wolf laughed some. "And what do you base that notion on? In case you forgotten even when you did attack me together it didn't really bring you that much closer to victory then fighting alone."

"This time we'll be a lot more in synch" Fox then looked looked at Falco and blinked three times quickly as Falco nodded. The two then lit up they're were energy for a second before they powered down as the entire chasm area turned pitch black (though all the action could still been seen by the audience). They were quickly shown shown using Fox Illusion and Falco Phantasm to warp all around Wolf at great speeds soon only becoming high speed blurs.

Wolf sighed. "Haven't you already tried this trick before?" He then closed his eyes and shot energy claws at either side of them which were shown hitting Fox and Falco. The two star Fox pilots then quickly activated they're deflectors and were shown rushing at great speeds towards Wolf. The two collided, creating a powerful explosion as Fox and Falco were knocked back a bit.

"Didn't try that one" Falco taunted. "Was waiting to get a chance to use that defelctor push move we worked on."

Fox looked around. "Yeah though I can't sense where Wolf scampered off to" he said his ears pricking up some. "No way that was enough to do him in so-" Suddenly a layer of rock and soot were shown dropping on the two. The pilots were able to jump out of the soot, coughing some as they heard some cackling above them.

"Heh heh, that might of been a good move if it had hit me" Wolf said as he was shown hanging on a wall above them. "All you hit was another one of those easy to break speed clones." He then shot the other wall, causing another area of soot to come tunneling down. "Let's see how you like the maneuver". He then warped away as Fox and Falco looked confused.

"Where'd that asshole go?" Falco asked scanning his eyes around.

Fox sniffed the air. "Don't know but somehow he's able to hide his scent. He could be anywhere around."

Falco then looked up at the place Wolf blasted. "Or right up there" he then jumped into the air as he struck the wall of the chasm hard, knocking some of the dust away as he looked to see Wolf just hanging there with one claw in the wall. "What kind of maneuver is that?" Falco asked. Suddenly the area Falco was in blew up as Fox some of the debris smashed into the ground.

"Falco!" Fox cried out slicing through the air as to knock some of the debris away. He then jumped to where Falco was only to be smashed back down to the ground by Wolf.

"Forgot about me Star Fox?" Wolf asked as Fox hit the ground and quickly rolled away from Wolf. "Really I think you should be more angry then upset at your little bird friend falling for such an easy to figure out trap. I mean really how dense to you have to be to fall for two speed clones tricks?"

Falco then appeared right behind Wolf and smacked him hard in the back. "Why don't you ask yourself?" he questioned as Fox then warped and kicked Wolf hard in the face as the Star Wolf pilot hit the wall of the chasm hard, quickly getting up and dusting himself off.

"So it does appear you have a few brain cells" Wolf commented looking at the two. "Still, could you explain how is that a display of teamwork?"

"It's definitely a show of how teamwork doesn't always have to be a planned out thing" Fox said stepping in front of Wolf and taking out his gun. "Take this for example" He then charged his gun and shot out a powerful level of energy at Wolf. The werewolf captain activated his deflector as the blast was knocked back at Fox. Falco got in the middle and activated his deflector just as Fox warped behind Wolf and bit him hard in the tail. Wolf looked shocked as the reflector stopped right in front of him. Fox then grabbed Wolf by the collar as the two then screamed out as they were shown moving in elapsed time, quickly running up the wall. There another Wolf could be shown about to claw at the wall of the chasm again. The two then jumped into the air as Fox was shown burning the Wolf he was holding with a black fire aura. The two then went back into regular time as Fox threw Wolf at the Wolf on the wall as Falco kicked his reflector right into the flaming Wolf. This caused the two to smash into the Wolf on the wall, causing the flaming Wolf to disappear as the wall Wolf was exploded hard into the wall into the side of the chasm. Fox and Falco then quickly grabbed Wolf's shoulder armor and each kicked him hard down to the ground. Wolf smashed in the bottom of the chasm and flipped up as Fox and Falco quickly ascended down, breathing heavily a bit but smiling some.

"Yes, I'll admitt trying to bite on the tail of my speed clone and then smashing it into me running at hyper speed with a reflector kick was not somethign I'd see coming" Wolf said clapping a bit. "Bravo team Star Fox. That was actually a unique piece of strategy."

"Oh stop it with the snarky comments" Falco said looking clearly annoyed. "We all know you're just being a smug jerk ass."

"Must you always make the most obvious assumptions that tend to be incorrect?" Wolf asked. "As I've told you before I'm not like those other fools around the mansion who don't know when they're beaten or don't recognize the truth strength of they're adversary. I'm actually being sincere."

"Perhaps, though I'm pretty sure you'll next line is going to be "still you have no chance of beating me Team Star Fox" or something to that affect" Fox commented.

"Actually I was going to save that one. My next actual line was "However you made a mistake introducing the idea of biting into this fight" which was when I was going to do this" Wolf then grabbed a fang from either side of his mouth and pulled them out as a new pair came in. The fangs glowed with energy as they grew to the size of daggers as Wolf spun them around. "One stab of these is all it will take to be doubly infected again. This time though I'll make sure to end it quick with a nice stab through the heart."

"That's vampires, not werewolves retard" Falco called out.

"Perhaps I just felt like mixing mythological lore" Wolf said as he was shown warping in back of Falco trying to stab him again. Falco was able to avoid his stabs by flipping away as Fox jumped in and tried kicking one of the "daggers" out of Wolf's hand. Wolf twisted his arm though to knock Fox back as he came at Fox swinging. Falco then speeded in front of Fox as the two charged at Wolf as he charged at the duo. The two star Fox pilots were shown throwing a series of rapid set of punches and kicks at Wolf who was able to dodge as he then then tried stabbing at them repeatedly with his dagger teeth as they were shown dodging all his attempts.

"Interesting. They come at me knowing they're literally an inch away from being doubly infected again. That one tiny mistake will result in a quick, painful death." Wolf thought staring at the two. "Then again that is the reckless idiotic daredevilry they're team is known for, and a reason more often then not why they succeed." Wolf smirked some. "Though not this time." He then flared up for a second and was shown entering in elapse time as he jumped closer and brought his daggers back. "Farewell Fox and Falco" Wolf thought as he then thrust them forward right at the two. Suddenly right in front Falco appeared a polygon. Wolf hit it with the dagger causing it to break as he paused a moment. "What the..." he said confused as he appeared back in regular time. Falco quickly jumped in and pound him hard in the face. Wolf was knocked back a bit as Fox appeared behind him, using his reflector to smash into Wolf knocking him forward. Falco then grabbed him and threw him backwards, hit him diagonally with his laser as Wolf was knocked hard into the wall as he was shown sliding down looking somewhat perplexed. "How did..." he then looked to see the Fox that was right next to Falco disappear. "A speed clone?"

The real Fox nodded. "Yeah. While you were trying to stab Falco I seperated from a clone as the two of them attacked you. That gave me a chance to wait until you tried the you're Fire Flash move to intercept you with that piece of Andross I had grabbed when we were fighting before."

"I see" Wolf said looking over at Falco. "Which I guess made you the nice tasty bait to try and lure me in."

"Don't try and insult me ass" Falco said pointing at himself. "You're petty insults aren't going to work on me anymore."

"Then how about this observations" Wolf said twirling his hand. "Since there was no possible way you could of known about this before hand, you were risking your life while your friend just stood back, waiting for the right moment to strike. If he hadn't been able to predict my move you could of been dead without having any idea of what was going on."

"So?" Falco asked. "Just like how Fox trusted me to save him, I trusted his decision to speed off. Maybe trust sounds like a foreign concept to your arrogant overinflated head, but it isn't to ours."

"Oh no I perfectly understand trust, I'm just wondering if that's the proper term for this situation" Wolf said scratching his nail. "Could be trust, or it could just be foolish luck. Who knows really?"

Fox narrowed his eyes. "You know sometimes it seems more like you're trying to talk us to death then actually fighting back."

"All part of the plan Star Fox" Wolf flexing his hand. "What's the point in just physically crushing you if I can't enjoy any of the mental or emotional anguish that comes with it?"

"What's the point in your mouth constantly being open if it does nothing but spew crap?" Falco asked as he and Fox were shown warping to either side of Wolf. Right before they were about to strike him though they were then knocked back some by an invincible force which caused them to skid a bit before getting back up.

Fox looked around confused. "What was that?" he asked gazing over at Wolf. "There's no way he could of moved that fast to-" suddenly they were smacked in the back as they were then knocked along the ground some before quickly getting up.

Wolf smiled and put his hands behind his back. "What's the matter team Star Fox? You've gotten so weak in the past few seconds the wind seems to blowing you around?"

"There is no wind down here in the chasm asshole!" Falco said pointing at him. "This is so obviously your doing."

"Me? How could you think I could be behind something if I'm too busy, what did you say again, doing nothing but spewing crap?" Fox and Falco were then smacked a few times from some invisible force a few times as they tumbled away a few times as Wolf chuckled. "Well whatever that is it certainly is putting on a fine performance."

"This is definitely his doing" Fox thought before getting knocked down again. "I'm not sure what is though but we're going to need to-" Fox was interrupted before being smacked hard as the force made him collide with Falco as the two smacked hard in the ground. Wolf's claws were shown glowing as he brought them back out, quickly warping in front of Fox and Falco and slamming them both with a powerful energy claw strike, making them hit the wall of the chasm, causing a small explosion as they were shown moaning in pain.

"Well it's been fun hanging in this whole with you but I grow bored with this location so I'm going to take off." Dark flame energy was shown surrounding wolf as he was shown using the Fire Flash to run along the wall of the chasm and jump out of it. He was then shown taking out his gun and putting the dial on two again as he aimed it into the chasm and shot a powerful energy shot. After a few seconds an explosion was heard, causing a lot of pieces of dirt and rubble to fall down from the chasm walls as Wolf put away his gun. "Unless they've grown weaker then I thought they should be back pretty soon" Wolf though turning away from the crater. "Still I must admit that useful little Fire/speed trick of Fox is rather usable. Especially when you can just have speed clones do it for you and not having to worry about moving around as much yourself. I'll definitely have to remember using that trick when I start sieging other planets." Suddenly two figures were seen speeding out of the chasm as they were shown jumping behind him. "First things first though." He then looked to see Fox and Falco standing there, looking somewhat badly burned as they gazed at him angrily. "I must congratulate you for being able to handle a level two blast so well."

"We don't care what names you give your crappy toys Wolf" Falco grumbled.

"It's no toy, just my modified Star Wolf blaster, oozing with loads of powerful were energy in it" Wolf said pointing at it. "Level one is what I've been regularly using. Level Two's what I used to shred Andross and you just now. And Level three... well let's just say that's a level probably beyond your understanding boy."

Fox blinked. "That's not good" he thought to himself. "Even after deflecting a level two blast we still got shredded some. I don't think we would be able to shield a level three bolt." He then looked at Falco and smiled. "Oh well guess we'll just have to off him before he can use it" Fox then took out his gun as Falco did the same for both of his pistols. "Doesn't matter how many levels you have Wolf when we still outgun you."

"Yes since that's proven to be such a momentous advantage you have over me" Wolf said sarcastically. "Seriously when I want your guns, I'll get your guns. Till then let's find a more intriguing place to continue this battle shall we?" He was then shown speeding away as Fox and Falco chased after him.

"You know how come no matter what we throw at him it dosen't seem to even phase him at all?" Falco asked.

"That's just one of his games" Fox responded. "He's trying to make us break and make a mistake by acting like he can just shrug off everything." Fox narrowed his eyes. "Make no mistake though. We'll catch him flubbing up first and then get to hammer him hard."

"Sounds good to me" Falco said looking seriously at Fox. "Till then though we can't let him try seriously maiming one of us again. We got lucky and were able to get healed some in time. I don't know if we'll be able to do it again."

"Yeah good point" Fox said looking down at his stomach. "In truth I still probably need some more recovery time myself but I'll worry about that after we grind him into powder."

"Now that's what I want to hear" Falco said smirking a bit and giving him a thumbs up. "Don't worry though: I'll make sure you won't be put in another situation where I won't need to severely bail you out of being killed. Well at least for tonight anyway."

Fox laughed a bit and returned the thumbs up. "Same to you man" he said as the two continued running after Wolf.

The Star Wolf captain looked behind himself and smiled. "Ah yes, that's right continue plotting to protect each others back star fools. It won't make a lick of difference" he thought to himself. "I don't need to bother using Gaian energy to take you out. Even if you don't goof up you still only have a certain amount of power within you. And once that power dwindles, defeating you will be cake" Wolf howled as he took off as the camera showed another small line in his communicator forming before quickly panning out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well so ends another exciting round of that battle. Of course the battle between Fox, Falco and Wolf is still in the air but there's a lot to wonder, like just who will win and what is the deal with Wolf communications? Is there a reason they're breaking or not? Tell me what you think when you hopefully review this chapter. I'll be waiting with anticipation and even more importantly writing the next one I also hope you like.


	26. Were Sheik Vs Various Part Three

Alright Everyone time for the next chapter, which was originally the prologue for the second part of Chapter Twenty Three. I decided to let you have this little piece of a chapter now and hit you with the main meat of Chapter 23 (which you should be able to guess at by the end of this chapter) On Valentine's Day since it would fit better there. So with that being said enjoy this little chapter. And remember Smash Brothers still doesn't belong to me it belongs To Nintendo and stuff. So with that being said enjoy this chapter.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty Six: Were Sheik Vs Various Part Three"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned to another forest location within the area. Specifically over to the top of some trees where some were fish men (wearing a set of green and black armor with fins on they're head and gils on the side of they're neck) were shown all jumping to the top of one tree.

"Get him!" Shouted one of the fish men as they were all shown charging at Sheik.

The Shiekah sighed. "Was it too much to hope that alien were-hog fish would know my correct gender?" She asked herself as she was shown taking out a chain as she then grabbed one of the were fish with it. She then started spinning the chain around as it was shown smashing and knocking all the other fish creatures hard into the trees, knocking some out cold and causing others to moan in pain. "And here I thought you Anglars were suppose to be tough."

A were fish then warped right in back of her. "We're the strongest force-" Sheik smacked him hard in the stomach without even turning around.

"Next time try gloating after you land a hit" she said kicking the creature hard to the ground and knocking him out. Sheik then took out another chain as she took out a fairly large needle and twirled it around the side of the chain. "Okay now I just need to find the right bait...." She then jumped into the air avoiding an anglar trying to warp and bite her. He then jumped up as Sheik extended the hook chain and wrapped it around one of his fins, landing back on the branch. "And wallah, the perfect fishing pole. Now I just need to try casting out to hit some prey." Shiek then jumped down before another Anglar tried hitting her as she then extended the chain as the anglar attached to it smashed into the other one, making that one hit it's head on a branch.

"How dare that fool try toying with the mighty Anglar" one of the werefish said speaking to another sitting by a rock.

"Yeah but what are we suppose to do about it?" Asked a second were-fish. "If we try and fight her we'll just end up getting beaten into the ground."

"You make a very good point" The two turned around to see Sheik standing there crossing her arms. "So why don't you make like a good little were-fish and knock yourself out and save me the trouble of doing it?"

"We're not going to follow you're orders, isn't that right Anglo?" asked the first Anglar were creature as the second one smacked itself in the head, knocking himself out. The first one looked down annoyed at this. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Actually proving some members of your race have a brain" Sheik said holding out her hand. "In case you haven't been paying attention most of your anglar forces have been knocked out around here."

"Impossible!" Screamed the were anglar. "Our mighty fish race would never fall to one lone warrior."

"Doubtful that's true but I've had help" Sheik then pointed behind her as various of the Anglars were shown being smashed into the ground by a group of Red and Green Alloys.

"Well... I'll never surrender!" The were anglar said glowing with energy. "I am a mighty warrior, one who will fight for his last breath for the glory of-"

Sheik appeared behind him and tapped him lightly with one claw in the back of the neck, knocking him out. "Anyone else want to try and prove themselves?" She asked looking around.

"I sure do... I mean don't!" Said a voice in the bushes as Sheik warped to them and blew them away with a puff of smoke as a were anglar was seen nervously sitting there. "Uh....bye!" He tried warping off but Sheik simply grabbed him by the neck and picked him up. "Please, please don't kill me!" The were anglar whined. "There's so many things I haven't done, like swim in salt water, and swim in saltier water, and swim in salt mixed with water!"

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you" Sheik said bringing him up to her eye level. "I'm Hyrulian, and Hyrulians don't believe in extinguishing life. Except creatures who don't know any better or whose entire existence is just preying on one's misery."

"Oh that's good" the were-Anglar said breathing out. "That means I can kill you and be on my way then, right?"

"No, it means I'm just going to knock you out" Sheik then smacked him on the head, knocking out the creature as she gazed around. "Okay I'm only sensing a few more threats around here. Though they seem to be somewhat stronger then the rest of these Anglars". She then looked to see a dark green were-Anglar wearing black armor with a longer black fin jump in front of her along with a purple/pink were-octopus with light green armor as they were shown glowing with dark purple energy.

"Think you can just get away with taking out all the Anglar around here do you?" the dark green Anglar asked pointing at the Octopus. "Well me and Octoman have had enough of you."

The Octopus nodded. "Indeed Zazan. You have yet to face the full fury of our race."

"So wait, Octopus and Angler Fish are part of the same race now?" Sheik asked.

"No, but we all use to serve under the glory of the almighty emperor Anglar, until that meddling Star Fox team offed him and two of our fellow elite guard" Zazan explained. "Now that we've found a new master we intend on following him especially since he's going to get rid of that meddling Star Fox once and for all."

"A master who also could of been the one to destroy other members of your race" Shiek pointed out. "Really dosen't that kind of show you're working for the wrong guy?"

"Bite your tongue woman!" Octoman said pointing at her. "The elite Anglar guard will not be beat again. Now make a move but be advised is your last-" Sheik then teleported right in front of the guy and punched him hard in the mouth. "Ow!" Otoman then started rubbing his mouth and blood was shown dripping down it. "By my eight tentacles that hurt!"

"That's what you get for letting your guard down" Zazan said looking over at him. "Be careful wiping up your mouth Octoman, lest you want to stain your gloves."

"I don't even wear gloves!" Octoman called out.

"Well your tentacles or whatever you have instead of hands-"

"Shut up Zazan!" Octoman said looking over at Shiek. "As for you, cheap shot."

Sheik shrugged. "You said make a move. I thought you were ready to fight."

"I am ready and I'll prove it" Octoman then extended his tentacle as it grabbed Sheik's arm. "Ha, by the power of my eight tentacles I have you now."

"You don't have eight tentacles" Sheik stated raising her claw "or me either" she then sliced through his tentacle as Octoman screamed out in pain. "Actually now I guess you just have one of those."

"Ahhh, I mean one will be enough to beat you!" He yelled as she then tripped him, making him stumble some before preforming a smash attack smack to his stomach as he gasped in pain before slowing falling to the ground, knocked out.

"Alright now as for you" Sheik then looked behind her to see Zazan not there anymore. "Hmm, seems that other guy left" she said smoke teleporting away.

Zazan could be shown breathing heavily in a nearby tree. "Alright, she left!" He screamed out. "Thank you god!" Sheik then teleported right in front of him as he looked stunned for a second. "I take it back!" He yelled before she quickly uppercutting him hard in the face as she then warped above him, doing a falling slam drop kick right to his head, pounding the guy hard to the ground and knocking him out.

"Okay that takes care of that" she said dusting off her hands. "That only leaves-" She then quickly dodged as she saw a fist coming at her and back flipped several times away. She then looked to see Black Shadow floating behind her, glistening with black were energy.

"Forgot about me?" Black Shadow asked as he landed on the ground. "You may of thought you killed me before-"

"No I didn't" Sheik held out her hand. "I remember Captain Falcon mentioning you have the ability to survive explosions that would kill most and survive unscathed." Sheik rubbed her chin. "Though shouldn't you of been transformed back into your normal form?"

"Ha, I teleported away before you could of had a chance to try and revive me" Black Shadow said smiling wickedly. "Though really I should thank you. That punch of yours actually knocked some sense back into me. Before all I could do was jump out and speak the same phrase over and over again. Now I'm thinking the way I should be without having to do the same stupid thing every minute or so."

"No problem though trying to come back for a rematch is also pretty stupid" Sheik said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh I'm not going to fight you" Suddenly electric rope around Shiek tying her up as Black Shadow held out his hand. "YOU'RE going to fight you". He then laughed as he released a beam of energy which hit Shiek. Besides the Shiekah warrior another Were Sheik was shown forming, this one adorned in a black version of her normal attire with long black hair as she grinned at the other Sheik darkly who was shown powering up to knock off the chains. "Meet your superior, Dark Blood Sheik."

"Pleasure to beat you" Dark Blood Sheik said warping in front of Sheik trying to punch her as Sheik was able to smoke teleport away just in time.

"Dark clone eh? Not the most original idea but it's something. Too bad it won't mean anything" Sheik then held out her hand motioning the Dark Blood Sheik closer.

"Fool, my blood clones are far stronger then they're host. And with the power of this were energy she's practically invincible!" Black Shadow commented.

Shiek smirked some. "We'll see about that" Dark Blood Sheik warped in front of Sheik as Sheik was shown spinning around as white energy was glowing around her. Soon as Dark Blood Sheik hit the energy she cried out in pain and started disappearing into nothing.

"What the..." Black Shadow said as Shiek stopped spinning.

"Yeah like I said, doesn't mean anything" Sheik said crossing her arms. "You see though I no longer have the ability to transform into the Hyrulian princess Zelda, my transform move can be used to deal damage to foes, and when amped up with were power it can be pretty deadly. Especially considering your clone's unstable nature."

"My clone didn't have an unstable nature."

"Oh yeah she did" Sheik pointed at herself. "See I'm a clone myself, created by Master Hand's clone gun. It allows you to make a duplicate of one person. However that duplicate cannot be duplicated again because of how the other clone wouldn't be powered by "hand magic" it's materials would only last so long when replicated, even with your powers."

"Hmmm I should of sensed that before" Black Shadow said scanning her up and down. "You are indeed a clone. A pathetic weak inferior clone at that."

"Sticks and stones" Sheik made a fist. "So long as I and the people I care about believe I am real then I don't care what you try and call me."

"Fine, then try and care about me killing you" Black Shadow glistened with energy. "I am the supreme king of evil. My strength is beyond imagining. My mental powers are beyond reckoning, and I have the rare magnificent ability to manipulate space and time for my own personal gain" Sheik's eyes were shown glowing white for a second as Shadow continued on. "I am far more intelligent, cunning and intensley brutal then you could ever hope to be-"

"Yeah whatever you say Black Doom."

"What? I'm Black Shadow, not Black Doom."

"Oh like anyone cares."

Black Shadow gritted his teeth. "Though I do find those who have the courage to ask me for things or insult me amusing-"

"You're too retarded to want to hear anything more from me."

"I'm too retarded to- HEY!"

"Hey is for horses. What are you a horse now? Maybe I should call you Black pona-"

"SILENCE!"

"Ooh, you said silence, that must mean I should automatically shut up" Sheik said sarcastically.

"YOU WILL SHUT UP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

"I know what'd be good for me: not having to see your ugly mug anymore."

"YOU DARE CALL THE KING OF ALL EVIL-"

"Look I get enough of that from Ganondorf, and at least he bothered fighting back instead of racing in pointless galactic grand prix all the time. What you think you can rule the universe through some sort of futuristic Nascar sporting event? How sad."

"IT WAS A WAY TO TAKE OVER THE GALAXY!"

"By winning a car race? Wow, and I thought that Speed Racer movie by the Wachowski brothers had a stupid plot in it."

"I AM SO GOING TO BREAK YOU-"

"Yeah whatever you say Black Bull. Maybe I should find a good rodeo for you to go ride in."

"THAT'S IT!" Black Shadow jumped into the air the energy glowing around him changed to a mix of white and black. "WATTA WASHE SHEIN... SHEINZU!"

Sheik then warped above him her fist glowing white. "SHEIK PUNCH!" She yelled punching him hard to the ground as he was shown exploding. "Oh you're not getting away again." She then then threw a crystal at him and warped about from the blast radius as energy was glowing around Black Shadow. The evil F-Zero Racer then changed back into his regular form looking around confused.

"What the..." he looked over at Sheik. "What did you do to me?"

"Find out the best way to beat you" Sheik pointed at her eye. "It's easy in this form to access the powers of the Triforce of wisdom. It not only allows me to store massive information but also analyze enemies and find out they're weak points. In this case the fact that if you became angry enough you'd transform back into your rage form which as I've proofed before is easy enough to punch out."

"You may think you're clever, but I'm smarter still" Black Shadow said running at her. "Clever enough to take you out-"

"If you were so clever you'd realize you lost the chance to do that" Sheik then teleported in back of him and walloped him hard in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

"Captain Flaconnnn... I mean Shiekkkk" a voice was heard calling out.

"Oh stop that" Sheik then warped behind a tree looking at the same red haired were pilot that smashed into Black Shadow in chapter 17. "Seriously people are going to think you're annoying if that's all you do."

"Sorry" the pilot said rubbing his head. "It's just second nature after someone punches out Black Shadow like that."

"Well try to keep that under control otherwise you'll end up really getting hurt" Sheik pointed at him. "I figured you'd revive like Shadow if he was reforming right around you. Next time you may not be so lucky though."

"Yeah guess I..." he blinked. "Hey I should be biting you and enslaving you for my master."

"You should, but I have a better idea" Sheik pounded him hard on top of his head, knocking him out. "Good, that takes care of any threats around here" she thought picking up the pilot before pressing a button on her communicator. "Alloys, grab all the Anglars around and report back to me."

"Understood Mistress Shiek!" Said a ton of voices as a bunch of green and red alloys were shown taking various Anglars and other were-fish creatures and dragging them right in front of Shiek as they put them in a pile right at her feet.

"Good work guys" she said taking out two chain/needle combo as she hooked Zazan and Octoman and threw them on top of the pile and then threw the brown haired pilot on top of them. "Okay Green 23 hand me a crystal" she instructed.

"As you wish" A green Alloy said handing her one of Faeroe's crystals.

"Thanks" Sheik replied as she and the alloys stood back as she threw the crystal as it the knocked out group, transforming all the were fish creatures (and pilot) into they're normal forms as they were still shown knocked out. Another alloy then jumped in front of her and handed her another Faeroe's Crystal which she put in her sleeve. "Okay I want 25 of you Red Alloys to stay here and guard them from anyone else in the area" Shiek said pointing at some of the Red Alloys, holding out her hand to another group. "And I want you 5 specifically to make sure he's kept knocked out" she said pointing over to Black Shadow. The picked red alloys saluted saluted as they were shown standing in a circle around the various were fish and pilot. "The rest of you come with me" she said pointing over at the rest of the Alloys as she jumped into the air as they followed her. Sheik then took out a sheet of paper from her sleeve and looked at it. "Okay we've taken care of the F-Zero pilots including some of the stragglers, The Kremlings, Ick Worms, Balloon Bombers, Bonewalkers, Tantos, Monoliths, Smicks, a whole mess of other creatures, and now Anglars" she then stopped on one of the branches. "That clears at least a good 1/4 the threats around this area. Still before we precede to the next area I want a check on all the Alloy troops."

"We're still awaiting a commuincations from Red 94 mistress" reported one of the green alloys as his communication screen was shown beeping. "Which has just come on screen."

"Good timing" she noted pressing a button. "Report in 94"

"Understood Mistress" a Red Alloy was heard saying. "I have located the Blue Alloy troops."

"Is Peach still in trouble?"

"No she seems to be in stable condition."

"Well then why haven't they reported back?"

"Apparently during the battle they're communications broke down and were unable to maintain radio contact. They were also wounded enough to have be transformed back into they're normal form. I asked them if they would wish to be re-bitten and join the front ranks but they declined saying they wanted to stay and make sure nothing happened to Peach."

"Figures" Shiek thought to herself. "Okay, tell them that they can stay with her, but stay with them and make sure your communicator isn't broken. If there is trouble I want you to reinfect them and have them come back to join the frontlines understood?"

"As you command Mistress Sheik" the red alloy stated as the communications ended.

"Okay that just leaves the Yellow Alloys to worry about" Sheik then closed her eyes pulsing with energy a bit as she opened them quickly. "Okay spotted one. You guys stay here understood?" They nodded as Sheik was quickly shown warping at great speeds, quickly clearing the distance as she saw the yellow Alloy come in front of her. "You can halt" she said holding out her hand.

"As you command" the yellow alloy said bowing in front of her. "As instructed we took care of the Octrocks, Like-Like and Eyegores in the area. Unfortunately our communicators were either destroyed lost during the conflict so we had no way of coming back in to await further orders."

Sheik crossed her arms. "You guys really need to be careful with those things" she said tapping on the communicator. "This is how we stay in contact with all the available troops. That way we can easily respond if one of them is in trouble." she rubbed her chin. "Then again from what I heard apparently a lot of people have been losing communicators so it just seems to be a common occurrence in these kind of battles. Still since me, Link, Fox and Falco are the only ones who actually have any spares being "team leaders" the rest of you should of worked harder to hang onto the ones you did have."

The yellow Alloy quickly nodded looking down ashamed. "I understand and am sorry for failing you Mistress Shiek."

"Well it's not too big a deal" She then unfolded her hands leaning closer to him. "So long as you only lost communicators in the battle and not lives"

"There were a few casualties from some of the Eyegores sneaking behind us but it was kept relatively low" the yellow alloy reported. "Most of the troop is in the location scanning for any other possible threats while I was instructed to find you as you gave orders to have one of us contact you in case we not keep long distance communication."

Sheik smirked to herself. "Good thing I planned ahead in case something like this happened" she thought before pointing at the alloy. "I want you to report back to the others and have them regroup with the red and green alloys over in that area" she said pointing to the right. "Once regrouped we'll go and take on the next threat together."

"As you command" he said as he was shown jumping off.

"Hold on a second" Sheik said quickly as the yellow alloy turned around. "What happened to Link? Did his communicator get broken as well and is just off defeating another foe somewhere else?"

"Actually during the ending of the battle he asked us to finish up since he reported that Zelda was in danger and he needed to go and find her."

"Typical Link" Sheik thought to himself. "Go chasing off after her whenever she gets into some sort of trouble. I sensed her too entangling Samus but in her were form she's stronger then Zero Suit is. So long as she shows the focus she did at the mansion to try and save "Zesu" she should be fine" She looked at her hand. " Still it'd make sense he'd try and rescue her no matter what kind of danger she was in. I wonder how come he never tried doing that for me" she thought before shaking her head. "No time to think of that kind of thing. Need to focus on what's important." She then held out her hand to the alloy. "Okay thanks, that's all I needed to know. You can go find the others now." He saluted as he was shown quickly jumping through the threes as Sheik sighed and sat down on one of the branches. "Wish Link would of at least tried communicating me. I could of helped him find her faster then jumping around. Unless he just wanted to find her himself and..." she paused for a second and smacked her forehead. "Ugh, why am I thinking that? Link wouldn't do something like that. I'm not going to let something as stupid as jealousy cloud my judgement." She then stood up. "Still, I should go and check on him. Make sure he and Zelda are doing well" She then closed her eyes and was shown pulsing energy looking around. "Okay there's Zelda and Zero Suit. Odd they seem to be at the same level when I last checked them. What's up with that?" Her body then turned the other direction. "And there's Link. Wait, why's he all the way over there and..." she gasped and opened her eyes. "Wait, was that Ganondorf I sensed?" she asked herself. "It felt like his energy signature, but so much more powerful then it should be. Still that's probably the thing holding Link up from saving her royal sexist." Sheik flexed her muscles. "Link's definitely going to need some help to take down that thing. And not just back up alloy help either." Sheik then pressed a button on the communicator. "Alloys stay in position. I have to take care of some things and will contact you when I require your assistance again."

"Understood mistress" they all said at once.

Sheik smiled a bit. "Never get tired of hearing that" she thought before grasping her hands together. "Enough fun though. I've got a hero to save." She then disappeared in a white puff of smoke as the camera panned out on that.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Don't worry the next part will definitely be out in time for Valentine's Day. Until then hope you enjoyed this little taste. Remember to review if you did or didn't and see you in like three days for the Next Chapter.


	27. Were Link Vs Were Ganondorf

Okay people time for the next chapter, the Final Part of the original Chapter 23 and a sort of good Valentine's Day chapter even if it has nothing to really do with Valentine'[s Day per say. Still hope you guys like it though. Remember smash brothers does not belong to me it belongs to Nintendo and they're affiliate companies. Remember to read and review the whole thing and tell me what you thought and stuff.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty Seven: Were-Link Vs Were-Ganondorf"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned to a section of the forest miles away from the mansion. Specifically to a gaggle of trees could be shown being knocked down as the gigantic Were Beast Form Ganondorf was shown plowing through them, laughing as he howled to the sky.

"Ha, feel the wrath of the lord of all Evil!" He screamed quickly looking back and forth. "That goes for you too swordsman. Get out here so I can make mincemeat out of you!" Around a large rock in the area Link was shown breathing heavily a few times (looking fairly injured), looking over at where Ganon was and gritting his teeth.

"Darn" he thought to himself. "I don't think I've ever faced a Ganon with this much power" he then peaked behind the rock and looked upward at the gigantic were beast. "I haven't been able to even recover my sword, let alone wound him. And If I can't even injure him some then there's no chance at trying to cure him with one of the copies of the princess's crystals" Link looked to see his sword still stuck in the beast's right shoulder as Ganon was shown glancing around. "I'm just going to have to keep trying though. I still have to go and save Zelda. Which means dealing with Ganonbeast as quickly as possible." Link was then shown warping between the trees as he then shot several arrows behind the were beast, piercing him a few times.

"Ah, there you are" Ganondorf said quickly turning around as the dark energy around him broke apart the arrows stuck in him. "Some hero of time you are just running and hiding with me like a little baby swordsman."

"I'm no coward" Link said taking out his arrow and firing another bow, this time aimed at the sword still in Ganon's arm which Ganon sliced before it could get close. "He keeps protecting that area of his body" Link thought. "Which either means he doesn't want me to use my sword or that's his weak spot. Either way I know what I have to aim for." Link then shot several more bows at that area as Ganon was seen slicing them to pieces.

"Your arrows are powerless swordsman!" Ganon cried out. "Perhaps if they were silver encoated they'd be different, but you don't have those here do you?"

"Ugh, I should of asked Master Hand to make some silver arrows when I had the chance to" LInk thought to himself before staring up at Ganon. "I don't need them to defeat you Ganon as I've proved time and time again."

"That was the old Ganondorf, not the supreme Beast Ganondorf who will soon become master over this entire universe!" Ganondorf then roared up to the sky! "You might as well just bow down and admit your inferiority to the dark lord just like soon everyone will be doing"

"You really think I'm ever going to do that?" Link asked as Ganondorf roared again, this time creating a powerful sound wave which was shown slamming Link hard against the side of a tree.

"You will in time Quebbie" Ganondorf said stomping the ground, creating a powerful shock wave of dirt that Link was able to leap over. Ganon then jumped in the air and slammed his paw down on Link, smashing him hard into the ground as he then dropped down. Link quickly put up his shield right before Ganon's paw was shown stomping on him. "See? In only moments your pathetic shield will break and the king of all darkness will smush you under his paw like he should of all those years ago."

"Being a giant target and talking in the third person isn't going to stop me Ganonjerk" Link said, quickly pushing up and rolling away before Ganon's foot slammed into the ground once again.

"Bah, escaping one stomp doesn't mean anything" Ganon said as were energy was shown glowing all around him. "Try escaping this Quebbie" Ganon was then shown shooting out fireballs as Link was shown warping away before the fireballs had a chance to hit him.

"No matter how powerful that two decade old trick won't work on me" Link said as Ganon shot fireballs at a far faster rate. One of them appeared right in front of Link who held up his shield. The ball smashed into the shield sending it back some as Link was able to eventually push the fire ball up, only to be blasted by another fireball, This caused an explosion, making Link fall back some as he skidded along the ground, slightly charred as he slowly stood up on two feet.

"You were saying?" Ganondorf said in a smug tone. "And I've only used one of my weaker abilities. Let's see how you deal with this!" Ganondorf then glowed with energy as more fireballs were shown glowing around him.

"That's the same ability" Link pointed out as the fireballs were shown forming wings as they started flying over to Link. "Okay that is different but I've taken down fire bats before" Link then threw a cluster of bombs at the bats, exploding them to bits causing a gigantic dust cloud to appear. The dust soon disappeared as Link scanned around seeing no sign of the giant were beast. "Okay, where did Ganon get to?" Link asked himself, right before being smacked hard in the back as he rolled along the ground.

"What's wrong swordsman? Can't find me?" Ganon's voice was heard stating as Link looked to see nothing around him. "Of course even if you could see the lord of all darkness, you couldn't harm him. But really you are so undeserving of seeing my incredible strength so-"

"Uh in case you forget Ganonbragsalot, I can not only still hear you but sense you" Link stated as he was shown warping above the ground as he took out his gale boomerang. The boomerang was shown glowing with powerful purple energy as Link threw it, hitting a spot in the middle of the area as a giant cyclone was shown blowing around the area. Link then ascended down at great speeds, holding out his hand as he focused his eyes, looking through the cyclone to see the energy shape of Ganon inside it. Ganon's energy though expanded and blew away the cyclone as he then jumped one step away from link and back kicked him with his hind legs, sending Link several hundred of miles through several trees as Link was able to flip around and extend his hand to ground. He skidded a few more feet and saw Ganon running to him.

"And in case you forgot swordsmancan'tdoanythingtostopme, you can't do anything to stop me" Ganon said chuckling some.

Link gritted his teeth. "He may be as stupid as ever but he's right: without the master sword or silver light arrows I don't have any weapons that can stop him" Link then smiled a bit. "Then again I only need to hold him a moment so I can grab the master sword to stop him and I have just the thing that can do that." Link dusted himself off and then held out his hook shot. "If you're so sure that nothing I do can hurt you, then try and take this attack."

"You still try and flaunt your supposed strength to my obvious superiority?" Ganon asked he was stopped right in front of Link. "Fine then. I dare you to come at me. I can take anything you can dish out."

"Then take this!" Link then started spinning around at great speeds, doing a ground spin attack without a sword. Ganon watched him go right round for awhile as the spinning link was shown spinning behind a tree as the tornado then came over to Ganon again.

"Feh, your tornado spin didn't do you any good before Quebbie and won't serve you here either" Ganon said watching the tornado continue spinning around. Link however wasn't shown inside the tornado as he was shown behind the tree, quickly warping from tree to tree watching Ganon watch the tornado continue spinning.

"Good he's still distracted from my momentum spin tornado" Link thought as he then quickly warped around Ganon activating the hook shot as he tied Ganon a few times around the stomach. He then warped to the top of Ganondorf, tying his own hand to the beast. He used the other one to to try and get his sword from Ganon's right shoulder.

"Oh, so that's your game swordsman" Ganondorf peered his eyes upward to see Link still trying to grab his sword away. "You're just making it easy for me" Ganondorf then screamed out as energy was shown coursing through him.

Link grunted a bit being burned by the energy but continued trying to get the sword off. "I won't be stopped" Link claimed screaming out as he used his were aura continuing to try and get the sword out. "I've tied myself to you so you're not getting rid of me until I get my sword back."

"Oh yes I am" Ganon chuckled as he then held out his paw and was actually able to snap the claw's finger. In an instant Ganondorf quickly disappeared making a loud beeping noise. Link looked confused as he was shown in mid air falling to the ground. The Hyrulian hero was able to retract his hook shot and then used it to grab a branch and swing back down gracefully. As he landed on the ground, Link looked around confused all around the area.

"Okay now where'd he go?" Link asked as Ganon was shown appearing ni the bushes behind him.

"Over here" he then blew another fireball at Link, burning him some as Link screamed in pain. "Ah yes that's right feel my power. Not only do I control the very fires of hell themselves but I have the ability to manipulate time and space like no one ever has before, teleporting at great distances to serve my will."

Link got up again, narrowing his eyes. "Just because you can use fireballs dosen't mean you control the flames of inferno" Link then warped in back of Ganon aiming another bow. "And just to let you know everyone can use were warp speeding."

"Oh this is far different" Ganondorf then snapped his fingers again teleporting with the same loud beeping noise to appear right behind Link. "I can appear wherever I want with this. Allow me to show you." He then snapped his fingers again making the loud teleporting affect as Link looked around confused.

"Is he going to try some sort of..." Link gasped looking to the right of him. "Wait a minute... I sense him... all the way at the other side of the area." Link rubbed his head. "That's impossible. Even with were speed warping it'd take several minutes to cross the miles around this entire shield. How'd he do it-" The loud teleporting sound was heard right beside Link as were Ganon appeared to the right of him, trying to kick him as Link was able to back flip away.

"I assume you felt that swordsman" Ganon then teleported behind him with the snap of a finger. "I can appear over here" he then teleported to the left of Link. "Or over there" He then teleported several hundred yards in front of Link. "Or here" He then teleported above Link. "And even here". He then teleported several times all around the area leaving behind that same annoying beeping.

"Ugh, stop that!" Link said covering his ears. "I mean is that really necessary?"

"It's always necessary to show my superior powers to you swordsman!" Ganondorf said teleporting around a few more times. "And it's worth it to see you tremble at my incredible transportation might."

"Uh no I just really hate the sound that makes" Link admitted moving his arms away as he tried tossing a bomb to Ganon who quickly just teleported away from it. "What's the point of teleporting around everything? What do you have Attention Teleport disorder or something?"

"I have no such thing" Ganondorf teleported right behind him. "All I'm taking in is LSD."

"That's even worse-" Link started to say as Ganondorf then smashed him into the ground with his paw.

"I'm talking about Link's Satisfying destruction" Ganondorf said as Link was able to jump up. "As I explained before I've been looking forward for this forever. The night I will finally get rid of your meddling swordsman antics once and for all. And finally prove my Dark Triforce power is the only Triforce power that will reign supreme"

"That will not be happening" Link said attempting to Gale Boomerang him again as Ganon howled and simply destroyed the boomerang.

"Oh yes it will" Ganondorf said grinning sadistcally. "And once I've finished with you I'll be free to destroy all you hold dear, starting with that lesbian idiotic skank of a former girlfriend of yours."

"That will DEFINTLEY not be happening" Link said holding out his hands. "There is no way I am ever going allow you or anyone else to harm the princess."

"Oh really hero?" Ganondorf asked lowering his head. "Then why are you here fighting me then if you care so much for her safety."

"Because there's also no way I'm going to allow you to harm anyone else" Link pointed out. "If I just let you go in your beast form you'd try to kill and harm all my friends including her. Which is why I'm going to stop you first before I go and save her."

Ganondorf chuckled. "You know it's kind of cute swordsman that you think you can save her, or anyone." Ganondorf raised his head up. "Really no matter how many times you claim to defeat me I always come back, destroying the land and slaughtering the citizens before you temporarily halt my plans. Then the whole process begins again with me destroying and killing more while you just fight foolishly to "protect" those close to you, knowing how futile the whole thing is."

"How can you call my attempts futile when YOU'RE the one who always gets defeated?" Link asked.

"Because I always come back and always destroy and throw your land back in turmoil and grief. Really how could you ever hope of attaining peace so long as you won't do what it takes?"

"Because true Hyrulians, not abominations like you only kill when absolutely necessary."

"You say that and yet you slay my minions and pawns with ease and no sign of remorse?"

"Those are just creations spawned by you and others created for the sole purpose of destruction. That's different then taking something's actual life."

"Yes because it allows your pussy ass to actually do what is needed" Ganondorf then teleported behind Link who turned around to face him. "Meanwhile I continue to exist and comeback to reclaim what is properly mine and finally gain the power needed to do just that" Ganondorf then snorted. "While you just stand there unable to do anything but try and sit there and defend your actions claiming to be on the side of justice but actually being the one who allowed me to reclaim my true form in the first place."

Link clenched his fists. "He's right" Link thought to himself thinking back to Chapter 17. "It was my fault he's in this form to begin with so I have to be the one to take him out. I can't let anyone else pay for my mistake." Link then starred up at Ganon flaring with energy. "And that means fighting him with everything I have, before he has the chance to harm anyone." Link then jumped into the air. "Like I told you before Ganon I have far more wolf experience then you'll ever have."

Ganon snickered some. "Wolf experience? What does that have to do with you admitting your idiotic heroic ideals?"

"I told you before I'd never admit that. I'm going to beat you and if I can't beat you as a swordsman then I'll beat you as a Wolf!" Link howled as he was shown glowing with energy. His skin started transforming as his were features became more apparent. His human side quickly dwindled as soon transformed dark brown and white Wolf form as his blue eyes shined brighter, howling some as he gritted his fangs at Ganon.

"You really think that will stop me Wolf-boy?" Ganondorf queired. "Please that form's only good for dragging along annoying Twilit brats on your back or peeing in bushes while you chow down on jackrabbits. That will have no effect on me."

"We'll see" Wolf Link thought howling again as he then charged at great speeds towards Were-Ganon who simply opened his mouth letting loose a powerful howl. Wolf Link tried countering with his howl but was only blown back as he dug his claws in the ground. "Ugh, now I wish Midna was here. She could pin Ganon to the ground with dark twilight energy so I could get in some attacks while getting my sword back." The Wolf sighed. "No I have to defeat him on my own. I won't drag anyone else into this battle." Link then leaned up barring his fangs as Ganon teleported away making that loud snapping sound. Wolf Link sniffed around as he was shown seeing energy trails from Ganon's teleportation. "Just as I thought, my Sense ability allows me to see where he's warping so I know where he's coming" Link then jumped and bit down on Ganon's leg just as he teleported back in.

"Oh I see. Trying to double infect me eh?" Ganon then raised his paw which was shown holding Wolf Link. "Well Wolf twit you should know in my superior beast form I don't have that pathetic weakness". He then tossed the Wolf hard to the ground as Link bounced a few times looking up and growling at him. Ganon then shot some fireballs at Wolf Link who was shown leaping away and dodging them as he sniffed the ground, seeing energy coming from a spot in front of him.

"I hope this is what I think it is" Wolf Link thought digging into the ground just as Ganon tried shooting at him again. Link was then shown coming up several yards away holding a heart piece in his mouth. "Just what I need" Damage was then shown healing Link up some. "I'll have to thank Crazy Hand for his habit of randomly burying stuff later" Link noted before snifing the air. "And now that I have Ganon's scent I can follow him anywhere he tries teleporting" Link thought again as he was shown running through trees with a determined look in his eyes. "He won't be catching me by surprise again." Link then entered a clearing and was then shown being smacked with something in his wolf face as he rolled along the ground, whimpering some.

"Surprise!" Ganondorf said as he was shown twirling around a gigantic purple trident. "Your more advanced Lupine powers are no match for the ultimate darkness weapon" Ganon said holding then Trident with his tail as he was shown twirling it around. "Especially without any Master Sword to help you out."

"Man, he has that too?" Link thought to himself as he saw the trident glimmering with dark purple energy. "How am I suppose to defeat that?" Wolf Link shook his head. "No I can't think like that. I just have to find a way to take him out. I always have in the past and this definitely won't be any different from those encounters." Wolf Link then darted at great speeds up a tree as he was shown leaping from branch to branch trying to come down on top of Ganon. The Dark beast held up his trident and shot a powerful energy bolt from it as Link howled at the bolt, causing an explosion and a smokescreen to appear. Link then warped down and was shown biting the handle of his Master sword trying to pull it out of Ganon.

"You really need to stop trying that Wolfie" Ganondorf said doing another loud teleport, this time to appear right in front of Wolf Link as he headbutted the lupine hard through the air as Link was able to roll in front of him, skidding some and growling at Ganon. "Someone needs to teach this dog some new tricks" Ganon said chuckling. "Ha, new tricks. The lord of all evil is also the king of all comedy."

"Let's see if he thinks this is so funny" Link thought jumping high into the air above Ganon as he then landed on the ground behind the were beast as he was shown digging through the ground. He then dug right below Ganon and was shown pawing and clawing at his underbelly.a few times.

"You're getting desperate swordsman" Ganon said as he then stomped two feet onto the ground, causing a powerful shock wave the slammed Link into Ganon's underbelly, smashing his head quite roughly as Link's fur was actually shown bleeding some. "Ha even my underbelly is sharp and powerful and able to crush you into tiny pieces." A magical energy bulb orb then shot from Ganon, going under his side and slamming into Link as it exploded. Wolf Link was able to warp away before the explosion hit him, only to be blasted by a bolt from Ganon's trident. When the smoke cleared Wolf Link was shown charred and bleeding quite severly. One of his paws was especially bad he rested on it, letting the other three stand him up as Ganondorf laughed again. "Too bad you're stuck in that pitful Wolf form Quebby. Now you couldn't surrender even if you actually grew a brain and realized it was your only choice."

"I'm... never... going to give up" Link thought breathing heavily. "Just have to find some way to... get that sword out and... slice him" He then held his breath, producing a powerful earsplitting howl directly to Ganon who simply just stood there looking unaffected by the attack.

"That was your best attack?" Ganondorf asked chuckling even more. "I guess it was okay. Until you compare it to this" Ganondorf then howled a powerful dark howl knocking Wolf Link off the ground knocking him hundreds of yards away. Ganodnorf then teleported him, swinging his tail as hie sliced him repetitively with his sword. Wolf Link feel to the ground, bleeding all over as his tail was shown split in two. "I'm going to have to remember to do that pathetic traitor Wolf. Do you believe he thought he could control the true wrath of the lord of all darkness? Once I take care of all you Hyrulian filth he'll be next to go." He then tried smashing Wolf Link with his paw as the wolf was barley able to jump away. "No need to rush myself though" Ganon mused as Wolf Link dug into the ground, coming up with another heart piece which he was shown healing most of his wounds with.

"I don't think there's any other hearts in the area" Wolf Link thought. He then yelled out as the were energy around him was swirling as he was shown transforming back to his previous were man state as he looked up at Ganondorf who had telported right in front of him. "I really hate to do this but there's no way I can defeat him by myself" Link thought to himself. "I tried everything I could think of and still nothing. The only chance I have now is calling in Shiek and getting some reinforcements". Link was shown reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a communicator. "Good thing us "leaders" have a spare one of these since my original got broke when I first tried facing this bast" Link mentioned as Ganondorf then palm smacked him hard into a tree, knocking the communicator out of Link's hand. The hyrulian hero tried grabbing it but Ganon crushed it into pieces, smiling at him darkly.

"Thought you were going to try calling for help?" Ganondorf asked as he then pinned Link to the ground with one paw starring down at him. "Guess again fool. I'm dealing with you pathetic ingrates one at a time. Makes it all the more enjoyable for me to trash you indivually then it does as a group."

"More like you know... we could beat you... together" Link was able to squeeze out.

Ganondorf grinned. "Oh please hero. Nothing can beat. Especially not any of your little friends". He then leaned closer to Link. "Though I heard that you've had to sacrifice quite a few people tonight just to save your own hide."

"That's... not true."

"Oh yes it is. I heard from the others how you only escaped from them because you called in some hawk as a distraction and then ran away leaving him to get infected". A flashback of part 10 of Rawk Hawk being called in and getting infected was shown. "Odd, I thought such actions were frowned upon by heroes. Aren't you suppose to be the self sacrificing people who give they're lives to others, not take it away?"

"Shut.... up" Link said trying to get Ganon's foot off him.

"Then again that wouldn't be the only time you fail tonight" Ganondorf then pressed harder on Link as he spit out some blood. "From what I also heard you were one of the few who found the hedgehog before he was placed in the dimensional pod chamber. You might of been able to stop this whole invasion if you were able to defeat him, but no, you couldn't even prove you were a better were creature then he was."

Link grunted thinking about what happened in Chapters 5 and 10. "Ugh, he's right" Link thought to himself angrily. "I had the perfect opportunity to stop Sonic's infection before it was too late. If I had just thought earlier to try and use my own wolf powers and grab and de-infect him, then all of this might not of happened."

Ganon looked into Link's eyes as he barred his fangs. "Oh good, seems that you're seeing all your pathetic flaws and realizing just how weak you are. And yet still, that isn't the worst thing you've done tonight Quebbie". Ganondorf sniffed the air. "Afterall all of those things pale in comparison to letting your precious princess down. You're suppose to be her guardian savior right? The one who makes sure she is save from harm. And yet all you do is end up letting her get captured and imprisoned. And now letting her go out and get slain. Either by that Zebes skankbag or by yours truly."

Link then cried out some in pain as he was shown looking up solemnly. "Zelda..." he thought of her for a second as he remembered her teleporting away from chapter 16. "I did fail her, again. And this time... this time I may not be able to save her... to save everyone." Link tried struggling out as Ganondorf only pushed on him harder making Link yell out. "Is... this how it ends?" Link asked himself. "No I... I'm the hero of time. It's my job... my responsibility to protect everyone. To keep them safe for generations to come." He then looked up seeing Ganon stare at him. "And yet... I... I can't even feel the rest of my body anymore. I can't feel my strength. And I... can't see any way of getting out of this." A few tears then fell from Link's eyes. "I can't believe I failed everyone. When they needed me most. Worst off, now Ganon will be free to kill everyone and... no one will be able to stop him."

"Hmmm what's this?" Ganon then saw Link cry as he got off of him chuckling loudly. "Oh this is so delicious! The almighty hero of time crying like a little baby!" Ganon then howled some. "Oh man I just wish I had some sort of camera or video tape device. Oh well the lord of all evil will surley be able to burn this into his memory for all eternity."

Link then slowly got up on one knee, moaning in pain as he looked up at his arch foe. Instead of anger in his eyes, there was only sadness as he tried holding out his hand. "Ganondorf... I... I..." Link choked on the words as he looked to see the energy still surrounding Ganondorf as he sighed. "I give up."

Ganondorf then lowered his head looking eye level with Link. "Repeat yourself swordsman. I don't think I caught that."

"I... give up" Link repeated his arms wobbly. "I... can't beat you. I tried everything and... it just wasn't enough." Link coughed a few times before gazing up again. "I admit you're the strongest, that there's no way I can beat you. Just please... please take it out on me." Link slowly raised his arms out in front of him. "I'm the one who stopped you all those times. No one else. There's no reason... they should suffer when it was me."

"Trying to desperately save people again swordsman?"

"Yeah... I am" Link was able to stutter out. "I have to do what I can to protect them. Even if that means... begging to you"

"You, begging to me for your pathetic measly life and the lives of those you care about?" Ganondorf grinned sadistically. "I've been waiting over two decades for you to finally realize that's your only option. Go ahead then, beg away. I'm listening."

Before Link had a chance to open his mouth a storm of needles was shown slicing through the air as they tried piercing Ganon's eyes. "There's not going to be any begging" a voice said as Sheik was shown teleporting in front of Link, crossing her arms. "Unless it's you begging for your own miserable life."

"Sheik..." Link said looking up at her trying to hold out her hand. "Please... leave. He's... too strong-"

"Uh excuse us a minute" Sheik said looking at Ganondorf before grabbing Link by the arm as she was shown using a powerful smoke teleport to transport them on a tree about a mile away, "There, that should buy us some time" Sheik then took out a few heats as she then held them up to Link as he was shown healing from his injuries. "There you go I still have some hearts and tomatoes left even with people constantly asking for them. Definitely enough to get you all healed up and ready for round two."

"Sheik, listen" Link said starring seriously at her. "We can't beat him-"

"Maybe not alone, but I'm sure we can together" Sheik said making a fist. "I figure that his power aura would make him strong enough to annihilate anyone weak enough when charged up so surrounding him with alloys won't do the trick. What we need to do is weaken him some. Then we can channel our energies together into your bow and shoot the equilivent of a light arrow at him-"

"It won't work!" Link shouted out confusing Sheik. "Nothing, nothing will work. He's... invincible."

Sheik sighed. "I don't like doing this put" she then slapped Link hard on the cheek knocking him back some. "What is with you?" She asked.

"I just realized... how pointless it is" Link said looking at his hand. "No matter what we do, no matter what happens. The cycle will continue. We'll fight, they'll get away, they'll hurt we care about and then, eventually we'll be left with nothing while they... they have everything." Link's arm was shown trembling. "I thought I could win, that I could break that cycle, but... I can't. I don't think anyone can, much less someone like me."

"Link now is not the time to give up" Sheik said smacking her fists together. "We can win this. We just have to work together."

"That's not going to save anyone" Link said rubbing his eyes some. "It won't save you, or me, and especially not... her."

"And you think giving up will?" Sheik asked narrowing her eyes. "Giving up won't solve anything. It will just make things worse."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do" Sheik then rubbed his cheek some smiling a bit. "And you know it too hero-"

"Don't call me that" Link said gazing down angrily. "I'm no hero."

"Look just because you're feeling down now doesn't mean-"

"IT MEANS EVERYTHING!" Link yelled out. "I... I FAILED. I FAILED YOU, MYSELF AND I FAILED HER."

Shiek looked at him angrily. "So do something about it."

"I TRIED!" Link glared at him looking incredibly ticked. "I DID THE ONLY THING I COULD."

"Give up?!"

"YEAH, GIVE UP! WHAT ELSE COULD I HAVE DONE!"

"Fight and take him down. Zelda wouldn't of wanted you to quit, to give up just because. Like me she would of wanted you to fight on, to-"

"YOU'RE NOT ZELDA!" Link screamed out right in front of Sheik. "YOU'RE ONLY A CLONE, A COPY MADE BY MASTER HAND! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHEN TO GIVE UP? YOU WERE MADE, NOT BORN! STOP TRYING TO SOUND LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I REALLY FEEL!"

Sheik looked stunned at this, actually backing away a few steps looking like she'd just been punched. Her bottom lip started to quiver as she bit on it some as there were a few tears dripping from her eyes. "Is... is that what you really think about me?" Sheik finally asked quietly turning away from Link. "After all we've been through, all we've shared. You... think I'm just a clone?"

Link then looked at her crying as he looked at her dumbfounded, as if he just got the impact of what he said. "Sheik I..." Link stuttered for a few seconds. "I'... I didn't meant it like-"

"I don't care how you meant it" Sheik said quietly wiping off her tears and looking up at him. "That still doesn't change the way I feel about you" Link looked over at her confused. "I can deal with being called a transsexual by ignorant people. I can... even deal with being called artificial by jerks who know the truth of my origin. I can do that because I believe in myself, in my own strength." She put her hand over her heart. "I may of been made but that doesn't make me lesser, and it certainly doesn't make my feelings fake." She then hugged Link as he looked on agape. "And despite anything you would say to me, I still love you Link. I don't know why you're saying these things but... that won't change how I feel. Not now, not ever." She then separated from Link smiling a bit. "And if you really can't fight anymore, and feel like giving up, fine. But I'm not. I'll fight on till the end. No matter what. It is the Hyrulian way after all." Sheik then turned her back as she was shown teleporting off in a cloud of smoke.

"Shiek..." Link said still dumbfounded as he looked at his hand and then looked down ashamed. Meanwhile Ganon was shown running through the area sniffing around.

"I don't know how but that transvestite was able to elude my senses" Ganondorf stated gazing to the left and right. "She won't be able to ellude me much longer."

"Who says I'm eluding you ganoncrap?" Shiek said appearing right in front of him as she was shown throwing a string of needles at him and smashing him across the nose with her whip. "I'm right here ready to take you on."

Ganondorf laughed. "You really should of just let your boyfriend admit his inferiority. You might of been sparred a bit longer if you had."

"I don't know what you did to Link but I'm going to undo it" Sheik said glowing with purple were energy. "I'll start what he finished and take you out and save Zelda."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ganondorf inquiered smirking darikly. "Without the princess the pathetic swordsman would be all yours."

Sheik sighed. "No, he'd... still be loyal to her, no matter what happened." Shiek then spun around, throwing a load of needles as she warped all around Ganondorf. "That still doesn't mean I can't take you out though."

Ganondorf teleported in back of Sheik and pounded her hard into the ground. "I'm not wasting time with you" Ganondorf stated as Sheik slowly got up. "You're nothing more then a pathetic clone of the sexist bitch who until I run her in rules over Hyrule. There's no point in prolonging your death."

"There's not going to be a death" Shiek said warping over and punching Ganondorf hard in the side of the face as she was shown wailing on him several times. "I'm going to take you down."

"Oh please". Ganondor'fs eyes then glowed black as he roared. Unlike his other roars this was a concentrated yell of purple energy that hit Sheik. The Sheikah stood there, trying to move put found herself unable. "Forget my true roar paralyzes those around me?" Ganodnorf asked as he then preformed the Beast Ganon Charge, swirling with energy as he rammed at her at full force, knocking her a thousand yards away as she fell to the ground in lump, crashed against the floor as she was shown moaning in pain. "See? My full beast charge kills all those who dare gets in the way of the king of all darkness." He then turned away from her. "Now stay still and die, for I have pressing business to attend to with a certain swordsman."

"I won't allow you to... do that to Link" Sheik said slowly getting up, her left arm broken as she was shown holding it. "You're going down monster... one way... or the other."

Ganon turned to her. "Still alive eh? Don't worry, I can fix that." Ganondorf then starred at her again, paralyzing Sheik as he then slammed at her again with his Beast Gannon charge, this time pounding her hard into a tree, the same tree that Link was still in as he looked to her fall down in front of him.

"... Sheik?" Link asked as he looked down to see her slowly get up, breifly spitting out blood.

"Yeah, now they're both definitely broken" Sheik said trying to move her arms but finding herself unable to as she looked up at Link smiling some. "Guess I'll just have to stomp him to death huh?"

"Sheik... get out of there" Link said holding out his hands. "Please just teleport away. Don't let him... trash you anymore."

"Could say the same about you hero" Shiek said as she looked to see Ganondorf appear right in front of her. "Well if it isn't Ganongonnatrythesametrickagain."

"I don't know how you survived two charges but you're at your limit pathetic clone" Ganonodrf said stomping on Sheik's legs as she screamed out. "Give up and I promise I'll keep you alive long enough to make you see your boyfriend beg for his miserable life."

"I'd... rather be rammed through a million times then see that" Shiek said gazing up at Link.

Ganondorf stomped on her again. "You really think I'd waste that much time on you" he asked? "I'm going to finish you and then take care of the ACTUAL threats."

"Don't... count me down yet" Shiek warned still looking at Link. "So long as I believe in myself and believe in what I'm doing, nothing you do will ever leave any lasting pain. The only one you can truly try and hurt... Is Link... and like I said there is no way I am ever going to let that happen."

"Why... why would she say that though?" Link asked himself. "After what I said, after how I gave up, after how I failed... she'd still do all this for me?" Link looked at his hand as he thought of him and Sheik hanging out together and how he asked her to be careful from Part 14 and even how he called her for reinforcements from Chapter 17. "I know she loves me but do I..." he then looked to Sheik cry out again as he shook his head. "I do... I do love her. And I'd... I'd do the same thing for her. No matter what that meant if it helped her out. And the same thing goes for anyone else I care about" Link then thought back to himself giving up as he clenched his teeth. "Then why did I give up? No matter how much the odds were against me before, no matter how low my chances of victory are, I always fought on. I never gave up, and this is no different. Especially if I have people like Sheik believing me, even when they have no reason to." He then looked at her get stomped on some more as energy glowed around him. A different kind of energy that was shown glistening around his entire body "I'm not going to let her get hurt anymore. I don't care how strong this beast Ganon became is If it's to protect her, I'll beat him into oblivion."

Ganondorf then glared down at Sheik smiling wickedly looking as her eyes closed as she lay there motionless below him. "Ah perfect, one more stomp should finish her off for good" Ganon raised his foot. "Say goodbye clone trash!" He then lowered his foot ready to smash her, However before he could Link was shown standing there holding out his hand as he grabbed the foot and was shown holding his position.

"You are not going to touch Sheik anymore monster" Link stated looking up at him fiercley. "Not when I'm around to protect her."

"Ugh, where did he come from?" Ganon said backing away looking at the energy glowing around Link. "Wait, I recognize that. That's your Triforce of Courage power." He then frowned. "You shouldn't have anymore courage. I crushed any bit you had into dust."

"Maybe you did, but Sheik reminded me that you can't kill courage so easily" Link said holding out his shield. "True courage and strength comes from those you protect and care for." Link then threw the shield at Ganon who was shown being knocked back by it some. "That's the reason I became a hero in the first place: to protect those I care about. To protect them from monsters and creatures like you. No matter what scheme you try or what way you try conquering the world, I'll set things right and return everything to how it's should be". He then looked in back of Shiek and smiled. "And I'll especially make sure to protect those who I care for the most. It's they're believe in me that makes me so powerful. And that's a power you'll never understand Ganondorf."

"You think I don't understand power?" Ganondorf said glowing with purple power. "I understand it far more then you do. I am able to access the full potential of the Triforce of Power, which is far stronger then your measly courage". Ganondorf was then shown teleporting around the area. "And don't forget swordsman I can still warp away from anything you can dish out and even with your precious courage you still don't have anything you can use to actually hurt me."

"You may be right Ganondorf, but Sheik told me something else: That we'll be able to defeat you together, and I think I know just the way to do that." Link was then shown kneeling down in front of Sheik as he glowed with yellow energy. "You may be able to handle one triforce power fine, but what about two?"

Ganondorf gasped. "Oh crap! The clone still has the powers of the Triforce Of Wisdom within her" Ganon thought to himself. "And those two triforce powers always beat out the one I have." He then glared at Link his eyes glowing as his whole body radiated with energy. "It won't matter though if I ram him with a full power charge and crush those Triforce pieces into powder." Ganondorf was then shown running at high speeds towards the two of them. As Ganondorf tried roaring though he was then shown being smashed in the face as he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "Ow, what hit me?" He asked scanning around. "There should be no force on earth that..." he then gasped as he looked to see an arow had fallen down to the side of him. One that was glistening with bits of silver energy as he backed away some. "A... silver light arrow?!" He continued scanning around. "Impossible, there should be no arrows around-" Ganondorf then saw another one coming at him as he was able to teleport away before it struck him. "The lord of all evil will not be struck down! I'll tear you to shreds whoever things they can fling arrows at me!" Ganondorf then teleported away from the clearing.

Link sighed. "I don't know who did that, but now I have time to gather energy and more imporantly help heal her". Link was then shown reaching Into Shiek's sleeve pocket as he then took out some hearts. He then placed them on top of her as her wounds were shown healing up as her eyes flickered some. "Come on Shiek, wake up" he pleaded gently as she starred into his eyes.

"Li...Link?" She said a bit dazed as more of her injuries started disappearing. "What... what happened?"

"Not sure but Ganon was distracted away for awhile. Hopefully time enough to finish him off for good."

"I... thought you gave up."

Link smiled. "I thought a lot of stupid, idiotic things Sheik. And said stuff even worse. Thanks to you though I was reminded of my own courage and now know we can defeat him no matter how strong he's become." He held out his hand. "To do that though I'm going to need your power. Do you think you could lend it to me? I mean, I'd understand if you didn't want to after what I said-"

"Stop questioning yourself so much hero" Shiek then glowed with white energy as she grabbed his hands, transferring power into it. "If you really do believe you can win, then that's all I need to help you out."

"Thank you" Link whispered as the two smiled at each other as white and yellow energy were shown mixing together into Link. Meanwhile Ganon was shown teleporting through the trees, sniffing around as he narrowly dodged another silver arrow.

"Okay the king of all darkness demands to know whose doing that!" Ganondorf screamed out teleporting away from another silver energy shot. He appeared behind a small tree. "Ah ha, so it was you!"

"That's right it was me!" Shouted the wereafied version of Rawk Hawk who was shown holding a quiver of silver arrows. "You better smell what the Rawk Hawk is cooking because he's about to stir you up with a pile of twigs."

"Was this Wolf's doing?" Ganondorf thought. "Did he find out about how far I outclassed him and hired this puny hawk to try and do me in?" Ganondorf growled. "It dosen't matter. For whatever reason he's firing at me I'll slice him into tiny bits." Ganondorf then tried slamming Rawk Hawk who was able to fly away in time.

"You'll never catch the Rawk!" Rawk Hawk screamed out as he flew through the trees, warping between as Ganondorf then teleported right in front of him and smashed him hard into the ground. "The Rawk... still won't be stopped" Rawk Hawk muttered out.

"Oh yes you will" Ganondorf then stepped right in front of him. Just as he stepped a series of explosions was seen going off all around him, setting up a chain link which engulfed a hundred feet of the forest section."

"That's Rawk's clue to get the hell out of here!" Rawk Hawk screamed out before flying away at great speeds.

"You think you can really escape from the true master of darkness?" The smoke cleared as Beast Ganon climbed out of the whole looking unharmed. "I don't know what you're planning but it won't be enough to take me out." He then held his breath and blew up the tree Rawk was on as the silver arrows were shown burning into nothing. "You made a foolish mistake taking the only thing that may of possibly harmed me away. Now I'll-"

"Get beaten for the umpeeth time" Link was then shown running in front of him, glowing with a mix of yellow and white energy. "It's time I ended this Ganon, once and for all."

"That's the same tune you've been playing all night" Ganondorf said starring down at him. "Except without your gay little orcinia it sounds even more revulting then usual."

"Insult me all you want, it doesn't matter" Link was then shown spinning the air with both hands. A yellow triangle was shown forming with his right hand and a white with his yellow as the energy triangles started to grow. "Not when I finally realized just how to defeat you."

"You talk nonsense swordsman" Ganondorf stated glowing with were energy. "Even with two triforce powers you have nothing that can hurt me."

"Oh I have something alright" Link said as the two energy triangles were shown floating on either side of him. "I have that" he then pointed at the sword still stuck on Ganon. "The Master Sword is the ultimate light weapon. It's able to pierce through and annihilate even your ultimate dark energy. Which is the reason you haven't been able to destroy it no matter how much power you had within you."

"I don't need to swordsman" Ganondorf snapped his fingers as he was shown teleporting all around. "My instant transportation allows me to dodge any of your attacks, including you trying to grab your precious little sword back."

"It did, but not anymore." Link then clasped his hands in front of him, looking at Ganon seriously as he glowed with yellow and white energy. The two energy triangles were shown flying through the air, circling around as then then stopped and were shown spinning at rapid speeds. As energy cackled around them Ganondorf was shown slowly appearing between the two Triforce triagnles, screaming out in pain.

"Ahhhh, what are you doing?" Beast Ganon cried out.

Link smiled. "Like how you were able to fully access your Triforce of Power piece and transform into your final smash form, I was able to use my Triforce of Courage and Sheik's Triforce of Wisdom piece to access my final smash power." Ganondorf tried snapping his fingers and teleporting away but found himself unable. "That won't work anymore. Even though the Triforce is powerful when separated it works best when all three pieces come together. Which is why it was easy for the two pieces I had to home in and latch onto yours." The energy was shown circling around each piece as Ganondorf tried moving but still wasn't able to separate. "And since I control more pieces then you do that means any of your Power abilities, even your teleporation, is nullified within The Triforce Slash shield."

"Ugh, this still won't beat me!" Ganon cried out.

"No, but it will hold you. Long enough for me to end this" Link then jumped in the air as he was shown on top of Ganon. The symbol of the Triforce appeared on his wolf hand as he grabbed the Master Sword and pulled it from Ganon's shoulder. "Sorry it took me so long to get you" Link said inspecting his sword as he jumped above Ganon, gathering more white and yellow energy as it was shown coursing through his weapon. "TRIFORCE SUPER SLASH!" Link then slashed the air as it produced a huge slice of white and yellow energy. The energy slammed hard into Ganon who cried out in pain. The two Triangle pieces disappeared as the Earth was shown cracking and breaking into pieces as Ganon then slammed into the ground hard, causing a massive blast of smoke and debris as Link used his Spin attack to slice through the debris and actually spin to the ground right in front of where he had created the large Ganon Beast side crater. "Told you I'd beat you" Link said looking down into the deep crater.

"And I told you... the lord of all evil.. won't be stopped" Ganondorf slowly crawled out of the crater, bleeding all over his body as he was shown in his normal were man form.

"You have been stopped" Link pointed his sword at Ganon. "We already did this remember? Did you forget that with my normal skill and were knowledge I easily outclassed you in your normal were form before? What makes you think you can win now that you're teetering on the edge of death?"

"Since I have... this" Ganondorf was shown holding his trident as he then took out his sword with his other hand. "With my two super weapons... you puny sword... means nothing."

"You're still not going to give up?" Link asked as Ganon screamed and charged at him. Link smiled some. "I guess at least that part of you is Hyrulian.

"No part of me is Hyrulian!" Ganon screamed out. "I am a Guerdo and my pure Guerdo blood will shred you to pieces."

"Hyrulian, Guerdo, "lord of all evil", dosen't matter. Whatever you are that doesn't mean anything if you're only fighting for yourself." Link ran as the trident clashed with the sword. "I don't have time to deal with you anymore Ganon. There are people I need to help save and things I need to do, and none of them involving fighting you" Link then spun around radily, preforming a slash which knocked away both Ganon's sword and trident as Link then sliced him hard across the stomach, making Ganon fall back some as Link then hit him with a slew of arrows. Link then chucked his Gale Boomerang and his bomb at the same time, creating a bomb boomerang explosion that knocked Ganondorf hard into a tree as he slammed along the ground.

"I... am the supreme dark overseer..." Ganon muttered to himself as he was shown bleeding even more then before. He then slowly raised to the ground, kneeling on one leg as he tried raising his arms up. "The lord... of all evil-"

"Oh shut up" Shiek then teleported behind him and pounded him hard in the back as Ganon fell to the dirt again. "Like Link said we don't have time to deal with you anymore." She was then shown taking out a Faoere's Crystal as she threw it. The energy then surged all around Ganondorf as he was shown healing and transforming back to his normal form.

Gannodorf got up and glared at her. "How dare you transform me back you transvestite skank!"

"Don't insult her Ganonfool" Link said warping over and punching him in the face. "She was doing you a favor. In your normal were form you would of just been Wolf's puppet again. Now that you're back to normal maybe you can realize the true enemy and won't waste time trying to fight us."

"Dream on!" Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "I was forced to do so in the Subspace storyline but there is no chance I'd ever work with you on anything by my own choice." He pointed at Link. "Which means you are either going to have to try ending me here or once again allow me to go free and cause all the havoc and destruction I want."

"Or how about this?" Shiek then smacked him in the stomach into a tree as she was shown tying him hard with one of her chains as he tried struggling out. "We leave you here and deal with actual important problems."

"These chains will not hold me!" Ganondorf screamed trying to break free but wasn't able to as Shiek and Link rolled they're eyes. "Well, uh one of the other forces will free me and I will be back, wrecking havoc and destruction all over again." He then sneered at Link. "All because you don't have the balls to finish me off."

"I'm not going to become a killer just because you don't ever get a clue Ganon" Link said putting away his sword. "There's always a better way."

"Indeed" said a voice as the three looked confused to see Mewtwo teleporting in front of them. "And I happen to know a much better way of taking care of you."

"Oh please like your rejected ass could ever-" Ganon started to say before he was then teleported away with a snap of Mewtwo's fingers.

"Uh, what did you do to him?" Link asked.

Mewtwo folded his arms. "Put him somewhere he won't be able to do anything until this is all over" Mewtwo's eyes glowed as a monitor was shown flying in front of Link and Shiek as they looked to see Ganondorf trapped in a glass bubble container trying to pound his way out but not being able to. "I put him in an anti Gerudo containment cell in the basement of my mansion" Mewtwo explained as Ganon was shown cursing and screaming as he continued trying to pound his way out. "That way he will not be able to get in your or anyone else's way again during these battles."

"Have to admit that's a pretty good idea" Shiek said smirking at Mewtwo. "Thanks for that."

"No thank you" Mewtwo said smiling a bit. "It was because of you I was able to heal the others and give them the power to go and fight the other were creatures since I am unable to do anything against them. My specific cloned DNA making my powers unable to fight, move or even mind hack any of Wolf or his followers. Which I am sure is based on whatever powers that are within them."

"You mean the energies of the moon and the chaos emerald infection from sonic?" Link asked.

"Yes and I believe something else whose origin I do not know" Mewtwo said rubbing his chin. "Still since I cannot directly fight I do want to help you however I can, which also includes giving shelter to those that you have saved". Mewtwo snapped his fingers as the monitor showed another floor of the mansion as various persons (including the F-Zero pilots, Fire Emblem Swordsman, Anglars, Kremlings and various other Nintendo characters) were shown chatting amongst themselves as the monitor then dissolved. "When scanning around I found they're energy signatures and read they're memories about Sheik giving orders to protect them from being harmed by other groups. It then became a matter of just teleporting them in and providing them what they need to feel comfortable and then giving the alloys orders to fight other threats around."

"Wait, how could you order the alloys if you can't take over those who have been infected?" Shiek asked.

"With this" Mewtwo then snapped his fingers as a replica of Were-Shiek was shown before them. "When you gave me that healing device when I went to the mansion I was able to analyze you're DNA pattern and craft this doll variation of you. It may not have your powers of skills but it was enough to fool the alloys, who don't have the were senses others possess due to being a byproduct of Master Hand, into obeying me."

"I have to admit that is pretty clever and a lot better then that other clone made of me" Shiek then crossed her arms. "Still I'd appreciate it if you told me next time you felt like taking over my troops."

"My apologies but you were busy and since you were infected I could not try and psychically commuincate with you."

"Okay, that's a good enough reason." Sheik smiled at him. "Seriously though I do appreciate you taking care of them. Wouldn't want to have to worry about them all night."

"Yeah, and thanks for sending Rawk Hawk to distract Ganon" Link said holding out his hand. "Might not of been able to win if it wasn't for that."

"I didn't send anyone to you" Mewtwo admitted. "I can't really even sense sentiment were infected beings, let alone try and take them over. That was someone else's doing."

"Whose?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "I have no clue but I'll try looking into it." He then waved at the two. "I'll let you know when I find out anything. Until then later and good luck taking care of any other were beings." Mewtwo then teleported away.

"I hope this dosen't sound jerkish but I'm glad he got sent away if it meant being able to help out in situations like this" Shiek said smiling at Link. "Now I can concentrate those alloy forces into fighting other were threats around."

"Yeah but... that still doesn't explain about Rawk" Link said looking around. "Where did he come from and why did he have those arrows-"

"Don't be such a quebbie Link" Shiek said lightly tapping him on the arm. "We have more important things to worry about, like saving Zelda. Remember?"

"Yeah I do but... first we need to talk" he then sighed and turned to her, focusing his full attention on Sheik.

"Uh, sure" Shiek leaned closer to Link as heas Link starred down silently for a few seconds. "Hello, earth to hero. You had something you wanted to tell me."

He sighed. "Yeah I did". He looked up at the sky, breathing in a few times before gazing at her "I'm sorry I haven't been treating you the way you should be treated."

"You mean the whole calling me just a clone thing?" Sheik asked as she gently rubbed his chin. "Don't worry about that. I know you didn't really mean it. I'm sure just the stress and anger of being beaten made you want to snap at someone and-"

"That wasn't right though" Link said starring into her eyes. "Under no circumstance, no matter how I felt, I had no right to refer to you as such."

"Well hey you have before" Shiek pointed out. "I mean back when I was first made and kept bothering you that's what you referred to me as."

"I didn't know you then though" Link then grabbed her hand as he rubbed it some. "I referred to you as such because that's all I thought you were: just some sort of weird copy of the princess. Then I got to know you and found out you were far more then that". He smiled at her. "You're a wonderful, kind, strong, caring, powerful, intelligent and determined woman. You're definitely you're own person whose proved time and time again you're a copy of no one and are an original brilliant work of art the world's better off for having."

Sheik was shown blushing hard at this. "You... really mean all those things?"

Link nodded. "Of course I do. I mean whose the one who was able to save Fox and Falco without getting transformed into some were beast? Whose the one who found the cure for a double infection? Whose the one who took command over all the alloy forces? Whose the one who fought and de transformed most of the people within this area back to normal and made sure they were protected from being infected again? And whose the one who probably bailed me out on like five separate occasions tonight?"

"Well such is true" Shiek said grinning widley. "I have probably saved your butt enough times tonight to make up for at least 5-10 years of kidnappings."

"It's more then that though" Link was shown rubbing his forehead as he peered his eyes downward. "Whether it was just a mix of my own fear, confusion, or general shock, I actually gave up. For the first time I can remember I honestly gave up the fight. The drive to protect people, to vanquish evil so it can't harm anyone. I just felt weak and useless against Ganon. Everything I threw at him didn't do anything. And then I remembered how many times I failed tonight." Link looked up sadly. "I failed to save Toon Link, I failed to disinfect Sonic, I even had to sacrifice someone just to try and get away." Link was shown crying some as used his paw to wipe away his tears. "I even had to call for help when I had gotten over my own head again, even when I should of known better then to try fighting so many odds with so few troops."

"Don't be so down on yourself Link" Shiek said grabbing his arm and bringing him closer. "Yeah you may of made a few mistakes, done things you could of done better, but so has everyone else. There's probably at least like 50 situations tonight I could think of that I could of done better that might of resulted in getting things done quicker or less painlessly." She then smirked some. "I'm definitely sure I could of tried handling Ganondumb better then just standing in front of him and throwing needles. Like say using the Triforce of Wisdom to search for a weakness to exploit or something like that."

"That's not the point though" Link looked at his hand flexing it some. "I allowed those thoughts to seep into my brain and give up. To actually stop fighting and even admit Ganon defeated me. I tried justifying to myself that maybe I could get him to not hurt you, not hurt others if I sacirifced myself but-"

"But nothing" Sheik then pointed at him, her finger looming right in front of Link's face. "We've gotten to know each other pretty well by now. The only way I can see you ever giving up, ever ending the fight is if it meant saving those you care about. You're the every epitome of self sacrifice Link. You always start out with nothing, alone in some shape or form. And then when you find out there's trouble you always rise to the occasion. Always keep fighting, always try to protect those who need you and fight those who need to be taken down. That's what makes you a hero." Sheik then hugged him tightly. "The best hero I know."

"That's what I thought too, that if I kept telling myself, kept trudging on and believing in my own powers I'd never let evil in any form beat me. It wasn't enough though" Link then hugged Sheik back tightly. "No person is an island onto themselves. Everyone needs someone, to give them the strength they need to go on and keep fighting when they can't just believe in they're own heart. Maybe that's why I'm confused sometimes. I always feel that I can handle things myself and then when I can't and ask for help it feels wrong because I have that thought nagging into my head." Link shook his head. "No more though. Now that I know the truth I won't allow those doubts, those questions about myself to plague me anymore. I'm a hero because I like helping people. And I'm strong because I fight for myself and for those who need me. And because they believe in me and know that I help them, I can fight and win any battle, no matter how strong the opponent."

"Now that's the Link I know and love" Shiek then kissed him on the cheek. "Not this whiny emo little "oh I need to always think about everything until it makes me feel sad" brat. The brave strong man who knows what true strength is and will do whatever it takes to keep on going."

Link nodded. "Right. There's no need to give up or to try to have doubts anymore. Which is why I have to tell you something." He looked at her solemmnly. "About us and about Zelda."

Sheik was shown backing away a bit. "About her?" Sheik asked herself. "Did he really need to bring her up?" Sheik was shown shaking a bit. "If he's sure now does that mean he made up his mind and... what does that mean for me?"

"Sheik, are you okay?" Link asked gently stepping closer to her.

Sheik looked up and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I am." She looked down sadly. "I just... don't know if I'm ready to hear this."

"I think you are" Link gently rubbed her cheek. "After all no matter what happens you still believe in yourself and your strength to get through it right?"

She nodded "Yeah" she said quietly. "Though you're the one who brought up self strength isn't enough" she quickly thought to herself.

Link breathed in a few times and then looked to the west. "I know the princess has moved on. I know deep down the feelings she had for me now are for Samus."

"That's not where they are" Shiek quickly thought as Link continued.

"And I definitely know there's no chance of us being together again but... I still loved Zelda" He then twirled his paw. "And in a way I still do."

Sheik gulped and moved a bit closer to Link looking at him seriously. "What... kind of way?" she asked quietly.

Link breathed deeply for a moment before gazing directly into Sheik as they starred at each other for a few seconds . "That's what I've been wondering myself tonight as well really" he admitted closing his eyes. "Like I said I've been thinking a lot tonight, trying to clear away any doubts I had. About myself, about her, about you and... I've come to some conclusions."

Sheik actually stopped breahing for a second before she inhaled in before shaking again "Conclusions?" She thought as she then stopped moving, her body just frozen there as she continued to look at him. "What kind of conclusions?" She finally asked.

"These" Link then moved her hand to Sheik's face and removed her scarf and mask. Sheik then stood there uncovered, showing her Wolf face as Link then moved in. He tilted her chin upward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sheik gasped at this surprised as she was shown kissing him back hard, they're tongues mixing together for a moment before Link separated smiling at her. "Need I say more?"

"Yeah, actually" Sheik said looking up confused. "I mean you said you love Zelda and-"

"I do love her, but not in the way that I love you" Link then grabbed her by the hand, bringing her close as he leaned her back and kissed her again as she looked up at him, blushing hard again as he was still grinning. "There are many kinds of love. The love you have between friends, the ones you have between family, and of course the love you have when you find that special person in your life. The one you choose to dedicate your time to because you know they're worth being with. And that person is definitely you Sheik."

"Why... why me though?" Sheik slowly asked.

"Well like I said before you're strong, you're caring, you're intelligent, you're attractive, you're fun to be with. And most importantly you get me more then anyone I know does" He then lightly nibbled on her ear before tightly embracing her. "You make me feel a passion that I never did when I was with Zelda."

"There was passion there" Sheik sighed and looked up at him. "I don't know if I ever told you this Link but when the princess donned Sheikah attire to help you out all those years ago when hiding from Ganonjerk, my personality, my identify was formed. I was there inside of her all those years. I don't even know if she heard me in there but I was still inside her body, and came out thanks to the power of the clone gun" Sheik then remembered being formed In Chapter 35 Of Smashing Something New Every Day. "In truth the princess did love you in the real romantic way. Or at least the part of the princess that I made up."

"Like I said though I can't really judge that" Link said gently nuzziling his face onto hers as they're snouts lightly rubbed together. "I only really knew Zelda before you came around. And I can only base what I felt with her then compared to how I feel with you now."

"Yeah I know but you I was still there and I do know how close you guys liked to be."

"We did" Link said smiling some. "And we had a lot of fun together, training, talking, even taking simple walks through the woods. I thought that was what love was, that we were soul mates, but upon retrospect it wasn't. There was always something missing. Something that made it seem more like a deep form of friendship then a relationship. Something that's not missing anytime I'm with you." Link made a fist. "At first I thought it was because that love was something that just took a lot of time to understand. Then I thought it was because Master Hand altered Zelda to make our feelings different then what they should really be. But I know the truth now: Maybe in some other universe, some other planes of reality, and of course in the banals of fanfic writing me and Zelda are a couple. Here though, in this universe, we're not. She has her loved one, and I have mine." He then continued embracing her picking her up some before lightly putting her down. "And it's a feeling I wouldn't trade for anything."

"Neither would I hero, neither would I" Sheik looked down embrassed. "It means the world to hear you say that to me. I was afraid for the longest time that you were only with me because you couldn't be with her or that I was the only one who felt this real passion. And that if I found out the truth, I'd find out you really didn't love me which would crush me, completley and absolutley." A few tears came to Shiek's eyes as she tried blinking them away. "It was the only thing I was honestly scared of, and unsure about really. It's why I never wanted to take our relationship too seriously, why I didn't want to push you so much. Becasue I was just scarred of what the truth was."

"Like you said Sheik, everyone has they're own fears and weaknesses, even people as strong as you" he then lightly rubbed her back using the other hand to brush away her tears. "Besides, I only became sure of it myself when I saw you lying there, being smashed in by Ganon. I always thought we might not of had that close connection because I never felt afraid of losing you or never worried about you as much as I did about the Princess. When I saw you there though, crying out, all I could think about was you" He whispered in her ear. "Nothing else mattered to me at the time, just so long as you were protected I knew everything else would work out."

Sheik leaned her head onto Link's chest looking up at him. "You... really mean that?" He nodded as she smiled wide, gently nuzzling her face on his neck as he tightly held her for a few seconds, gently rubbing her ear as she cooed a bit in passion. "That's what I wanted to hear for so long" Sheik finally admitted. "And it... feels even better hearing then I could of ever imagined."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell you that as often as I can" Link said gently rubbing the side of her face. "Someone like you deserves it being mentioned as much as possible."

Sheik smirked some. "Same goes for you, my hero" She said kissing him on the lips before pulling away. "You know, maybe I should of been placed in mortal danger before tonight. Would of saved a lot of time wondering."

"Well hey you can't change time" Link pointed out.

Sheik laughed some. "You of all people are saying that Mr. goes back and forth through time so much it's kind of funny."

"Perhaps but no matter what time, no matter what era I'm in I'll always care for you-"

"Thanks Link but now it's starting to get corny, no offense" Zelda said hitching her thumb forward. "Besides we still have to go and save Zelda right?"

"Yeah that is right" Link said making a fist. "I can still sense she's in some pain and we need to get there as quickly as possible."

Sheik closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't know why but wherever she it's some place I just can't teleport into." She hitched her thumb. "Which means we're going to have to run there. I'll signal my troops to continue the attacks on were foes around the area so we can focus on her. Okay?"

"Sure" Link nodded as the two then were shown jumping through the trees. "You know I just realized another thing I really love about you. You have incredible leadership skills."

"Hey unlike Zellie I try to use my Triforce of Wisdom skill for something practical" Shiek pointed out.

"Think you can try not to insult her when we're trying to go and save her?"

"Well I can't try but I'll try to try" Link grunted a bit at this. "Oh lighten up hero you know I'm only kidding."

"Yeah I know" Link said as the two continue jumping through trees. "Besides I need to focus on other stuff. Like why can't we just teleport into where the princess is and just what has happened to her. Not to mention I still have no idea about that Rawk Hawk thing." Link smiled. "Oh well no time for doubts. Time to save Zelda before anything else happens to her". As the two were jumping through the forest of the trees, the camera panned away to show Rawk Hawk flying away in the opposite direction. Watching the hawk fly was a mysterious figure who smiled to itself before warping away as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well that ends one chapter but now brings us to other questions, like just who is this figure who had something to do with Rawk Hawk interfering on the Ganon battle, and just what is exactly happening to Zelda? Are the two connected? Well whatever the answers are you're going to have to keep tuning in and finding out. Remember though to keep reviewing and telling me what you liked about the chapters. And hopefully I'll be able to hit you with some more story stuff pretty soon. Oh and happy Valentine's Day for those of you who have or don't have a special someone to share it with and stuff.


	28. Popo's Story

Okay time for another chapter. This time I'm going to switch things up a bit. If you look at my profile, you'd see the first fanfic I wrote on this site (that's still up since took down my first fanfic awhile back) was "Jinx's Decision" a mood piece focusing on Jinx (of Teen Titans) talking about her life and where shes' headed now. I mention that because that was in the first person perspective. I usually like working in third person but I decided in order to capture a certain mood I had in mind for this story I'd use first person perspective. So you're going to see this story through Popo's point of view. And if you thought I had poured on the ice drama enough in my storyline... you ain't seen nothing yet. Remember Smash Brothers or anything related does not belong to me and that you should always, read, review and enjoy. I guess I mainly care about those first two and just hope the third comes naturally though.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty Eight: Popo's Story"

By DianaGohan.

{Popo}

You know a lot of people ask me how I'm related to Nana. Are we Husband and Wife? Brother And Sister? Long Lost Cousins? Some Mix of the two? Really it's nothing like that actually. We're not related in name or in blood, but we are bonded in a different way: We're Soul mates, Kindred spirits and above all else, best friends . Without Nana, I'm nothing really. And that's the way it's always been...

Well I guess not always actually. Certainly the way I remember it being though. Like quite a few people in the tournament, we look a lot younger then we should actually be. That is due to the forces behind Nintendo keeping they're "star characters" looking the same age for literally decades. I'm not exactly sure how they do it. I believe it's some combination of magic and technology but all the top franchises got it. Those of us who languish in obscurity don't though. Pit stayed so young because of the power flowing from his goddess. R.O.B's a machine and machines don't age. And Mr. Game and Watch has obviously hit senility years ago and just seems too crotchety to die anytime soon.

Me and Nana have a different reason for staying so young though. See we grew up to the north in Icicle mountain. I don't exactly remember where but I do know it's a place you'd never want to go to unless you had at least 5 or 6 jackets on. Even those who are raised there always remember to bundle up. Which included me, though for different reasons. See everyone who lives up in the mountains is able to use some kind of ice based power. The cold energy that fills the air is burrowed within our bodies at such a young age it becomes second nature to us. There are those however who can use it better then others. Not just because they've trained in they're powers, not because they're born into certain families, or not even because of living at places that are slightly colder then others in Icicle Mountains. It's because of the Infinite Chill: A rare for our people's bloodline that allows them to use Ice abilities stronger and more deadly then most. It's also a power that is said to be almost impossible to control, especially if the powers first start flowing through you when you are young.

A power that just so happen to be one that was flowing through my veins.

I guess I first knew I had it when I was four and when playing with a group of kids from my village I was barraging them with snowballs It had become a friendly game but I suddenly found myself out of control, raining snow on them like an out of control kid, even knocking a few of them out. Luckily I was stopped by some of the villagers as the Elder Chief our tribe saw me and confirmed my parents worse fears: I had born in me the Infinite Chill and possessed Ice powers that could destroy them all.

Another what some would call an "advantage" was the infinite chill slowing down and eventually "freezing" my growh making me eventually stop growing after I turned around 8 or so. I've been around far longer then 8 years as it seems like decades do I remember hearing conversations between my parents about what they were going to do with me, knowing my condition. It was so long ago I can't even remember what they looked like, or even what they sounded like. I know my mom looked similar to me and was saddened by the discovery and my father was just angry wishing that my condition had been born into another family. And yet at the time I will never forget how I felt: cold, and alone. The way my parents were talking it was like no one else they knew around had the chill. Not in our village or any nearby villages. And they didn't know how I would fit in or if there was any way of controlling my chill powers. I remember trying to huddle in my room holding myself, wishing I didn't have to be so alone.

See for those who are brandished with the infinite chill there's no trying to make friends with local neighbors. I tried hanging out with my friends again but after what happened but they didn't want anything to do with me. They could feel I was trouble they didn't want any part of. It wasn't just my friends though. Everyone in town left me alone. Anytime I tried waving at someone they would just look another way, not wanting my chill to infect them. And the more alone I felt the more I could feel the chill around me, it's cool energy blowing through my body threatening to freeze anyone who got close to it. Some people tried reaching out to me: The village elder even tried helping me control my powers but it was no use. The more I knew about chill the more it surrounded me, making it harder for anyone to get in. Soon I couldn't even communicate with my own parents because of the frozen chill that would blow around me, freezing them into ice cubes before they'd have to be melted away by the village's fire department. (Which was really just some people who knew how to create a steady supply of fire and bring it to those who needed to be warmed up after cold weather related accidents). I had become an outcast because of my powers and there seemed to be nothing that could change that

If that wasn't proof I needed to leave, then what happened next was. See in Icicle Mountain there are a multitude of creatures that live within the ice who are looking to devour or destroy you just for looking at them funny. There's in fact a giant polar bear creature called a Pollaris that can grow up to 30 feet wide. And with it's sharp claws and gigantic fangs it can ravage through a town and smash it to bits in seconds. And with it's long shaggy fur it can deflect even the strongest weapons most of the tribes had at the time. Even our hammers, some of which have been forged from times that pre-date our written history. So when one such Pollaris beast rampaged our city one day everyone was told to try and evacuate, to get out before it was too late.

I decided to try something different: freezing the beast with my Ice Powers. I knew it's fur made it resistance to such normal freezing abilities but I thought maybe the chill I had been born with would finally prove useful for once. Maybe if I used it to save the city people would talk to me again. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so alone. I don't know why I felt such a plan would work but I was desperate to try anything at the time to stop being lonely. So I approached the bear, letting all of the energy pour out of me as I screamed, closing my eyes and praying that this would work. When I opened them I gasped to see that my plan worked: the bear was frozen in it's tracks, unable to move a muscle. I went to tell everyone this but looked around the village horrified: for my power had frozen all of them as well, making them nothing but ice statues just starring around in shock.

I remember running around the village, looking to see if anyone had become unfrozen but found everyone either covered in a thick layer of snow or frozen in the air like they were in a giant ice cube. I cried out, desperatley trying to pound on the frozen statues of my parents and neighbors, crying out depseratley trying to save them. When I just saw more ice flow into them though It was then I finally realized something.

I needed to be alone.

Even if I was only a young kid at the time it became so obvious to me: no matter how much I screamed I was just making things worse. Everyone I had ever known, ever cared for was frozen in a block of ice. And even if they were able to get out, to survive being frozen for so long it wouldn't be because of me. The energy around me would just make things worse for them. So with ice droplets coming out of my eyes I ran away as fast I could from my home village, never looking back and hoping that one day they would be back to normal, Knowing at the time I would never be around to make sure of it myself.

I don't remember where exactly I went right after that. That part of my life's a blur. I remember trudging through several snow ice flows. I remember munching on frozen seals for food and creatures turning to icicles when they were around me. I remember holding myself tightly crying ever night, looking for some kind of warmth. My mind would often rethink of images of my family and neighbors but I quickly shook them away. I knew thinking of them enough would make me want to run back from them, but I could not. I exiled myself for a reason: to never hurt them ever again. And I was going to keep that promise no matter what.

Still I knew sooner or later I would run into someone else. Someone who I couldn't just close my eyes and make go away in a block of ice. I don't know why I thought that: maybe it was a piece of my brain that was lonely, wanting someone who could reach through my infinite chill to the me inside. It was definitely one of the few things that kept me going though. I had given up on pretty much everything else: on finding a way to control my powers, on making friends, on doing anything with my life. It seemed silly but at the time I wanted to be this great action hero, one who would protect those who were in trouble. That dream died quickly when the one time I acted like a hero I froze those all around me and realized I had no business helping people.

It was the thought of just meeting that other someone who could get to me that kept me going. Otherwise I would of just thrown myself into the Icicle mountain sea a long time ago. My tribe had said that in the coldest layers of Icicle Mountain the seas were frigid enough to even break those who had such chill running through they're blood. Sometimes I thought of just throwing myself in and drowning so I'd never bother anyone again. That thought drifted when I tried enforcing the idea I would meet someone else with that power. I didn't know what would happen then but I figured it'd at least be an improvement on the life I had now.

Fortunately that was the first time in my life that I was 100 percent correct.

I'll never forget the day it happened: 26 years, 92 days, 18 hours, seventeen minutes and 16 seconds on a warm (temperatures were only -30 below freezing) morning in one of the ice flows on the west side of the mountain. It was about a 50 foot flow that had drifted south a few miles by now but then it was one you could see a small cave from where a bunch of Topi sealed lived. I had wanted to capture some for my breakfast as I ran towards them, holding out my hammer as I prepared to freeze them to bits and then eat them. Before I could a giant wave of ice energy flowed to the Topi creatures, freezing them to ice cubes as I looked on amazed.

"Who did that?" I asked around.

"Me" A voice was heard saying. I remember gasping at the time. I had asked that question to myself. I didn't expect there to be anyone else around except for the seals. let alone someone who could talk back to me.

"Who are you?" I then asked, this time deliberately calling out to the person who had made that sound.

"Over here" I looked up to see someone jumping right above me smiling as they skidded on the ide right in front of the seals. "And this is my breakfast."

I looked in amazedment at the person in front of me. It was a young girl who appeared to be just as old as I was. From her pink coat I could see the slightest amount of brown hair shining through and a hammer similar to the one I was carrying (the only item I had taken when I exiled myself from the village) was hanging in back of her. As I looked into her smile I gazed up some into her eyes. They were about the same color as mine and glistening with the same white polar energy I had seen anytime I starred into a reflection of myself using my own powers.

I continued looking on amazed as this girl walked closer to me. "You okay?" she asked as she then gasped. "Don't tell me I've frozen you too!"

I then quickly shook my head at her comment "No, I'm okay" I said moving my hands a bit. "See, I'm not frozen. Though... why aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

I looked down ashamed as I could feel the ice energy escaping my body. "Because everyone freezes when they meet me" I whispered tightly holding myself. "It's because of the infinite chill within my body, freezing everyone around me."

"You mean this infinite chill?" The girl then held out her hands as polar energy was seen escaping it. I gasped even more then I did before. It was the exact same energy that had been around me. The same polar energy that was always pulsating around my body, expanding whenever I wanted to, or didn't want it to. I could feel my own shining through as it touch hers, creating ice droplets that snowed down on top of us. "Hey look, snowflakes!" She said laughing some. She then extended her tongue to try and catch one. I mimicked her action as a snowflake each dropped onto our tongues.

"Hey, our snowflakes are the same" I remember screaming out. Of course since I had my tounge held out it probably sounded more like "mway, mouar mourmakes mare ma mam".

Somehow she understood that and said back to me "Meah, meird ma?" which I know was "Yeah, weird huh?" as we then gulped them down as she turned more to me. "Maybe it's because you have the infinite chill within you too."

"Yeah, I do" I said before blinking a few more times. "Wait, you have Infinite Chill?"

She nodded. "Sure do" she said looking down sadly. "I found out like a couple of weeks ago. I had wanted to build the biggest snowman ever with my sister and when we were playing, I felt this giant surge of ice within me" she then held out her hands looking at them. "At first I was really scared because of how the ice blew around me. Then I thought it was great because it allowed me to make this huge Snow man. Over the next couple of days though the ice kept coming out when I didn't want it to. It froze people and things around the village, at my friend's house, and even my home."

I looked into her eyes as little drops of ice were shown slowly dripping down onto her jacket before onto the snowy ice flow beneath us. "That... happened to me too" I said as I felt my own cheeks start filling with ice droplets.

"Yeah but... I can make it all better." I looked at her confused as she wiped away the ice around her face. "I heard from the village elder that there was this legendary fire plum that had the ability to put out anything, even stuff frozen by infinite chill." She made a fist. "It was something that I was going to go and find with the rest of my family, so I wouldn't end up freezing anyone accidentally again."

Though I hadn't spoken to anyone really in years (besides some of the more sentient seals and polar bears who would just freak out when my powers turned them into icicles when they tried attacking me) I could tell just by her tone and words alone that she was honest. No one with eyes like that would lie about what they did to someone who wouldn't freeze up in an instant. I remember forming a bond right then with her, one that grew even more after the next words that came out of my mouth.

"What happened to them?" I asked scanning around. "Why aren't you with your family looking for this plum?"

"Because they were... frozen too" she said tightly holding herself as she started to tremble. "I was so happy we were going to go out together to find this plum. I felt... so much energy when I went to bed that night. Like I couldn't sleep. I finally did though, and when I woke up that morning I saw something... awful." She paused for a minute breathing in before continuing on. "My entire family was... slowly freezing around me. My mother, my father... even my little sister. She told me to go and... save her so we could... play together again." Nana stopped shivering and looked over at me determined. "Which is just what I'm going to do. I'm going to find this plum around these icicles and save them, no matter what."

I took all of this in amazed: Someone with the same powers as me? Something that could cure the affects of infinite chill? Someone who knew the same similar feelings of loss and pain that I did? Not to mention the girl herself: I had never before seen such determination, such a strong expression come from someone's eyes until I starred into hers. It was like I knew she could do anything if she wanted to and it was something I wanted to feel as well.

"Then... then I want to help you" I was able to stutter out.

"Huh?" She said looking over at me confused.

I could feel myself dripping icicles out of my own eyes. "One day I also... froze everything in my village. I tried getting them back but... I couldn't. So I... left and... promised never to return" I quickly rubbed my eyes, not wanting to appear that weak in front of her and continued. "I didn't know of any way to help them so I promised I'd... never try and save anyone ever again." I then smiled at her. "But... if there's a way to beat infinite chill... a way to stop this freezing cold... I want to find it. I want to see you find it so... you can help you're family and... not have to go through what I did."

"What about your family though?" she asked me, walking right in front of me. "I'm sure it could also help your village and-"

"My village was frozen years ago" I admitted sniffling some more. "There isn't anything left to save. But... there's still time for you" I then grabbed her hand. I'm not sure why I did really at the moment. I guess I wanted to see if despite her cold I could still feel some warmth and I did. I could feel for the first time in a long time someone looking to me without freezing into pieces as we gazed into each other's eyes. "Time for you to save your family. And if... it costs me everything I have I... want to see you do that."

She gasped. "Why though?" She asked meakly. "I... just met you-"

"It's because you're just like me" I said gazing deeper into her eyes. "It's because you know that pain. And yet despite that you still want to go and do something to end it. It's a feeling that I haven't had for so long but just looking at you... I can feel it again. And I... don't want to stop feeling it."

"Me neither" she said as she then hugged me tightly. It was something that deeply confused me. However as the warmth of her body and her heart fell close to me I realized I wouldn't want to feel anything else. It was weird in a way: I could still feel her icy energy, the infinite chill blowing around her but it didn't sadden me like the cold had before. For the first in what felt like forever I could actually feel happy being around something so cold as I smiled at her and returned the hug back. "If we're working together, you should know my name is Nana" she finally said breaking the silence that had started after our hug

"I'm Popo" I said my name softly enjoying hearing name blow through my ear for a minute, knowing it's one I'd never forget in a million years. "And you don't know how much it means to meet you Nana."

"I think I do" she said laughing some as she broke away. "I know that with your help I'll find that plum in no time and save my family."

"You bet" I said smiling at her. Like I had told it seeing someone like me with the power of infinite chill had made me want to help others again. Or at least just her. So at the time I wanted to see her happy as well. Like how she had made me happy. The smile she gave me back filled my heart with such glee I practically came close to hugging her again. Instead I pulled back and grabbed my hammer. "So let's go then." In my haste I had actually walked past her and it was only about seven or so steps later I realized my mistake as I turned back and looked around. "And uh... what direction would that be?" I said in an embarrassed tone.

She laughed some. "Well according to the map I have it's quite a bit north of this spot but first I was going to go get some breakfast" she then pointed over to the Ice seals she had frozen before as she grabbed her hammer and used the other end to start breaking the ice. "Can't travel too far on an empty stomach right?"

"That's true" I said as I watched her pull the seals out of the ice. The mammals by that point had expired so the meat was still raw as she she was shown rubbing the seal against her jacket, knocking away the pieces of snow from it.

"It will take forever to cook these though" she said sighing some as continued knocking more ice away. "I probably should of tried bashing them in instead of freezing them."

"You know there is a good trick to cooking them quickly" I said as I grabbed my hammer and started spinning it along the ground. Letting it slowly spin along the ice I kept spinning until it gained some momentum. I then reached into my pocket and took out a layer of polar bear fur I had when I had tangled with the beast before a couple of days backs as I spun the end of the hammer right on it. This created a small fire as she looked on amazed.

"Impressive" Nana said bringing over the seal.

I grinned some. "One of the tricks you pick up when you lived years hopping from flow to flow having to learn to eat quick before predators come to steal your prey."

"Wow, years?" She asked as she leaned closley to me as we sat down around the fire. "I don't know if I could of survived that long by myself."

"You get use to it" I said quietly before looking at her. "Besides I'm not by myself anymore, I'm with you. And that's good enough for me." She smiled back as we sat in silence as the flame cooked the seal until we decided it had roasted enough to eat as we sat there biting through pieces of it.

"Hmmm, this is the best seal I've ever had" she said chowing down on a piece of it.

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing compared to a home cooked meal" I remembered looking up as images of my own family sailed through my head. "Back in my village my mom would always cook these great meals. And sometimes when I was lucky enough not to freeze everything by touching it, I got to chow down on the world's best seal. Before I left it was the... only time I could even be near my parents."

"I'm so sorry to hear that" I remember her saying, squeezing my hand as I sat there for a minute. I ran through my head what I wanted to say next for awhile, coming up blank as we continued eating until the seal was completely gone. After finishing up I stood up looking into her eyes.

"Well guess we should get going then" I said turning away looking to the north. "The area up there is treally tricky to jump through even during the day but I'm sure we can cover a couple of miles today at least."

As I started walking off she called out to me. "Popo wait!" She said running to me.

I stopped and turned to her once again realizing my mistake. "Oh yeah, forgot you're the one who has the map and knows where to go. It'd make more sense for you to lead then me."

"Not that" she then appeared right in front of me sticking out her hand. "Look I know we've only known each other for like a half hour but I can feel this connection... this bond that I've never felt before." She put her hand to her heart and smiled widely. "Just being around you makes me feel so happy. Like I'm around my family again but... different." She then grabbed my hand and squeezed it again. "And it's something I don't want to loose. And since you don't have a family would you consider... being part of mine?"

I looked at this agaped. This wonderful girl had just offered me to be a part of her family, to finally feel the love I had again with my old village? However any memory that conjured up in my mind then crumbled to bits at the very thought. It was as if the very idea of starting another family, starting a relationship with another group was still too foreign and something I did not want to be a part of.

"I'm... afraid I can't" I said as she looked down sadly.

"Oh, that's okay" she said looking away. "I just you know... didn't want you to feel so lonely-"

"Nana, with you I don't ever think I could be lonley" I squeezed the hand she was still holding as I brought her closer. "I really like you're offer but... I don't think I could be family with anyone ever again. However... I could be something more with you."

"What do you mean something more?" She asked.

"Did your tribe ever teach you about Vishetnu?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They say it's the eternal bond made by two people who are really connected as one. Like a part of the same whole where they share a cosmic level no one else could possibly understand."

"I thought that was a myth my village liked to tell but... looking into your eyes, I know it's real" I then leaned closer to her. "I know you're the one who will always be with me, who will never make me feel lonley again. Because I'll always have you to help me, to make me feel happy. To.. not succumb to this curse" I said looking at the ice energy twirling around my hand.

"Only if you promise to do me the same" she said looking down at her own hand as ice energy circled it. "We need to promise to always be with each other. So this chill never ruins our live again. I know with you I... don't have to worry about the cold devouring me anymore and freezing anyone I care about."

"Same to you" I said as we grinned at each other, the ice circling around our hands before it broke into pieces. We then shook hands and wiped the icy tears that had fallen out of the others eyes before setting off on our adventure.

Finding the Fire Plum was a long and arduous trip. There were many dangers like various type of nitpick birds that would try stealing our food (which included some strands of vegetable we had found that grew deep in Icicle Mountain), there were places without big Ice flows where we had to rush across little snow plateaus before they crumbled and sank into the big sea. And of course there was the ever present cold that blew around. Fortunately even up north there were some places we found to acquire some more jackets and food when we didn't have time to hunt. We were always running, always looking ahead to our goal. Nana might of been more determined to see her family but I was just as determined to see her happy being surrounded by those who loved her and to me that goal felt just as strong.

Along the way we also talked a lot and told each other everything we had been through. I found out that she was a few years younger then me (though thanks to infnite chill we looked the same age) but had been raised with very similar believes and actually similar interests. She also dreamed of becoming a hero, getting money to make her parents and her sister proud of her. We also found we had similar interests when it would come to play: racing to see who could find a seal first, sliding on ice sleds down long snowy hills, and seeing who could jump around and catch the most snowflakes without falling into the water below. It was hard to imagine I would of ever had so much fun and realized the sense of happiness and mirth that had long alluded me finally catching up and paying me back after so much time being alone.

We also trained with each other, using our hammers and our ice powers to sharpen our combat. Over time we noticed the infinite chill that had been around both of us was steadily dwindling away. The more we fought each other and released our powers with the other giving back the less power the cold had over us. One day it just seemed the power that had plagued both of us was gone. It felt like i had vanquished away a demon that had terrorized my own body for years. We still had our ice powers but to a far lesser degree, which was fine with us. We didn't need that sort of power anymore: without it we could actually enjoy the cold and not have to worry about it ruining anyone's life anymore.

The best thing about traveling Nana though was just being close to her, seeing her smile and just having someone there with me. A lot of people who don't think I'm related to Nana always think that we're married. Or when they realize we look like kids think we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That's not true. Even if I was attracted to any girl physically it surley wouldn't be Nana. Underneath our coats we look exactly the same besides one obviously big difference. She was Vishetnu, my soul mate. Which to me was an even stronger connection then a romantic relationship. It was like we needed one so that the other could survive. A bond that even to this day don't' think I could ever fully be able to explain but am glad that I know exactly how it feels.

It had taken months but finally we had found this mysterious fire plum. It looked like any ordinary plum excepted colored a slight shade of red. Still we knew of it's power when it was able to melt the very ice flow we were on when we touched it. It was a truley a powerful tool: something that could melt through even the infinite chill ice. Once getting it we rushed right to Nana village. Nana's energy was in full swing as she practically leaped from iceberg to ice berg, screaming happily about finally reuniting with her family. I rushed after her glad to see her in such high spirits hoping I'd never have to see her suffer like I did.

Unfortunately even for those who are able to rid themselves of the infinite chill, it's curse can still haunt them for the rest of they're lives.

When we got back to Nana's village we had found no one there. All the icicles that had encased her family and neighbors had been crushed and broken to pieces. And the ones who hadn't looked like they had been stomped on as we saw pieces of they're bodies everywhere. Looking at a strand of fur around one of the victims I could tell this was done by a Pollaris. Like the one who had wrecked my village it probably came to feast and destroy the inhabitants before migrating north. And without Nana around, there was no on in the village who could stand up to such a terrifying beast.

"No... they... they can't be" Nana said looking around shocked as she then took off at a quick speed.

"Nana... where are you going?" I asked trying to catch up with her.

"They have to be there... they have to be!" she yelled as she ran inside a house in the village. From what Nana had told me it was her hut as I look inside, looking to see her in the living room, looking in horror at the fozen blood that lay around the living room where I saw patches of ice stuck onto the ground. "No... no they were... they..." she then gasped and quickly ran up stairs. I followed her as best as I could as I then heard her scream out. "NO! WHY HER? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER?!" I tried running to her but I saw Nana run out of the room and then quickly jump out of the house landing in front of it.

I followed her holding out my hand. "Nana..." was all I could think of to say.

The pain and sadness finally got to poor Nana as she fell to the ground crying her eyes out.. "Why... why did this happen?" she screamed, icicle tears falling down her eyes as she poured her heart out in front of her house which looked even more beat up then others around the neighborhood.

"I'm... so sorry this happened Nana" I said trying desperately of something to say to cheer up. "I... shouldn't of come to help you-"

"No" she said as she continued to cry looking at the ground. "It's not your fault. You helped me" she frowned as she pounded through the ice. "I never would of found it as fast if it weren't for you." She then took out the plum and glared at it. "It's... it's this thing's fault!" She then pounded it on the ground, smashing it with her hammer several times. "Why... why did you take so long to find? Why did you have to be so far away? You knew I had to protect them! Why couldn't you just let me find you before... before..." she then fell to the ground crying more.

I slowly walked up to her. I didn't know what to do, but I knew one thing: I had to make her feel better. The only thing I could think of though was to hold her as she weeped for hours, gently rubbing my hand on her face and praying to whatever Ice God was out there to make the pain she was feeling go away.

I doubt anyone heard me but eventually she turned to me, eyes still full of tears as she tightly hugged me. "Was.... this how you felt?" She finally asked as she cried into my jacket. "Was this how you felt when you... lost your family?"

I nodded. "Yeah... it's... still how I feel."

"What... what did you to do to make it stop hurting?" She said desperately looking into my eyes.

"I tried just not caring" I admitted gazing away. "I tried putting it behind me, putting all my feelings behind me and just moving on."

"How did that work?"

"Not well." I grabbed my heart. "That kind of pain, that suffering... it just doesn't go away no matter how long it's been." I smiled at her. "I did find something to replace it though. Something that I found makes it stop hurting and fills me with more warmth then I could of possibly imagined."

"What... what would that be?"

"You" I then gently leaned my nose in and brushed it against hers. "I may not have a family but I have a Vishetnu, a soul mate. A person I know will never leave me alone again. And that is something that makes going on worthwhile."

She then looked up at me for the longest time and finally gave a small smile as she tightly hugged me. "I could see... how this feeling could replace the pain" she whispered into my ear before pulling away. "It still really hurts but... just seeing you with me makes me feel better." She then looked into my eyes as I looked into her as we stood there awhile before she continued speaking. "I know this sounds really selfish but... do you think we could just forget?"

"What do you mean forget?" I asked confused.

"Forget our pasts" she said gently wiping away her tears. "It hurts so much to thing about. I... don't want to keep feeling that pain. I want to be happy, have fun, and... just remember you." She then walked closer to me her hand trembling. "I want to forget this infinite cold, my village freezing and being mauled by some ghastly creature. What happened to my family... I don't want to have to keep thinking... keep experiencing that pain." She grabbed my hand. "From now on Popo, you're my family, my friend my... everything. You and only you. And so long as I have that, I know I'll be okay."

"Me too" I said softly trying to force a smile. "In truth the longer time goes on the less I can even remember about my family, my village. I think it's because I too want to forget them, forget that pain of loneliness and... move onto a brighter future. A future with you" I grabbed her other hand and smiled widely. "I'm for forgetting that pain, not letting it hurt us anymore and... just being there for each other. No matter what."

She then gave me an eskimo kiss before tightly hugging me as I felt ice drip down her cheeks. "Thank you" she whispered.

"No thank you" I whispered back returning the kiss on the nose. "You're the one who gave me a reason to keep on living. You definitely deserve one as well." We then stood in silence holding each other tightly knowing the promise had been agreed upon

From then on whoever we met, whoever we tried talking to we would not mention our pasts to them. We'd just tell them we were always together. Some thought as brothers, others as cousins, others as boyfriend and girlfriend. It didn't matter. We were something better then all those things and so long as we were there for each other it didn't matter what they called us. The sad memories of our pasts soon faded away as new memories flooded: finding an ancient frozen vegetable creature, creating music, and just going around and having good time exploring the Icicle Mountain . Only one time did we come close to losing each other: against a black Nitpicker creature. It attacked us and nearly killed me while severely injuring Nana. She was able to save me and though it took a couple of weeks to heal it just cemented our bond even more so. Made us remember how we would always be there for each other, always make sure one protected the others back and never let anything no matter how powerful it was separate our bond.

Unfortunately that wasn't a promise we could keep to each other.

During our travels we had met some Nintendo game developers who wanted to make a game story based on our adventures they called Ice Climbers. It became a fairly well received hit but nothing really came of it besides some recognition around the mountainside. One day all that changed though when a giant white glove called Master Hand visited us. He told us about this tournament he was hosting and wanted to see if we were interested in joining. It seemed like a really fun idea: A place to go and use our ice powers and hammers against foes from various areas all around the universe. It meant not having to travel around ice floes or eating seals or Topis but we could deal with that.

Though we had met many people along our journeys throughout Icicle Mountain the Smash Brothers Mansion grounds was the strangest place we had ever been. First off only during a certain time of the year is there any snow blowing around and there's actually this summer season that actually requires you to have to take your jacket off. It was so crazy and weird, but with Nana it was a lot of fun. Though we usually kept to ourselves we made some friends. We hung out with the puffball Jigglypuff, occasionally helped pull some pranks with Young Link and even tricked some of the villains around to a helping of our blizzard special. Of the smashers though the one we liked hanging out the most with was Peach. She was a really nice person that I could swear had a very similar energy to her like we had. Almost like she could understand the pain we had gone through. Of course like everyone else up north we told no one of what had happened to us: we told them various stories from our adventures the years in the mountains but nothing else about where we had come from or even how we had met.

By the time the brawl tournament rolled around (and we had been introduced with a "better" stage though with the same move set) we did tell them of our other stories and though it annoyed them sometimes we always liked telling of our adventures. Even the one against the black nitpicker that surprisingly everyone felt sad about. Then again just the thought of losing Nana would make me cry but I didn't think it'd be something anyone else would feel. The battles in the brawl tournament were tougher then the ones in the Melee one. There were new combatants with new strengths and powers we had to deal with. Still as a team we always did our best. We never won all our matches but we always made sure to stick together as much as we could and give it our all. Anytime Nana was knocked off I remembered fighting even fiercer then I did before to try and "avenge" her but knowing that she had just been knocked away and would join me if I had been knocked away too. Thanks to Master Hand's restrictions there was no chance of losing each other.

Or at least that's what we thought.

Even if it doesn't have snow on it I always liked Halloween because it was just such a fun holiday: go around, get candy, scare people who don't give you candy, and dress up in whatever costume you want. Not to mention with Nana trick or treating with me it really did seem like the Nicest icyest time of the year any day I was around. Tragedy struck though when she was bitten by that creep Wario. I never really liked him too much but I never thought he was that big a problem. Until that monster turned my Nana into a beast. Someone who had stopped being Nana and become this emotionless robotic servant. I tried getting her back, tried setting her free but it was no loose. I almost allowed her to bit me as well so we'd be together but fortunately realized in time we wouldn't be together. Maybe our bodies would but our minds, our souls would be apart, under the control of someone else. Which meant I needed to save my Vishetnu some other way because I had been lonley once and there was no way I'd be lonely again.

Fortunately my friend PIt had helped bring me to the mansion where I heard that others had lost ones they cared about to. This were hog infection was not only taking away our loved ones but threatening to destroy us as well. And with the hands taken out, Fox organized us and came up with a plan to get them back. Part of the plan involved going out in groups and transforming the ones back with this crystal which contained enough holy and mystical energy to bring anyone back who had been taken. Bring them back to how they had been before. It was risky though: You had to weaken the were creature before curing it. And since were-creatures were already a lot stronger, faster and more powerful then us regular smashers that made the whole thing rather difficult. Back in Icicle Mountain that's what they'd call a Frozen Underwear (which I believe here is called a steel underwear) situation: Finding the weakness of something and finding out that your opponent can counter that weakness. Still giving into such talk was for whiners and quitters. I didn't care what the condition was for saving Nana: I'd do it at any cost.

Which meant becoming a were creature myself so I'd be strong enough to find her. It also meant going off alone instead of in a group. I had been asked to look in an area different from the one Nana was in but I knew I had to find her and cure her myself. Nana was my Vishetnu and we were the ones who promised we'd do anything to protect the other, not anyone else. So I had set off alone to find her, scanning around the area desperately looking for her.

That was hours ago. I keep searching around here with the same results: nothing. I don't know why but I can't sense her. I had felt her before but after leaving the mansion, nothing. I've repeated this same story in my head over and over again: as motivation. As a reminder of why I'm going to save her. Why I have to fight her, why I have to hurt her. So she's freed and we're back together again. And yet still nothing. I don't know what else to do. Maybe I should stop and just try and think about where she would be. Of course this isn't Nana I'm talking about: but whatever this Were-Nana is. I don't know what she's thinking, where she is or what she's doing right now. I just hope wherever she is, a small part of her brain can try and fight before I get there to save her. That remembers our connection and just how much she means to me.

And that I would do anything to help her out.

Anything.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well I hope you liked that look at one of the Ice Climber's past. I guess the question now is where is Nana and does she remember the events of they're past as well as Popo now that she's all were infected. Guess that's also something you'll have to tune in and find out the answers to. So remember to review and tell me what you thought and don't worry: Next chapter will be on it's way soon. None of that nearly two weeks wait bull crud you had to go through with this.


	29. Nana's Story

Okay time for the next chapter. Like I said last time was Popo's perspective, this time it's Nana's first point of view on what happened to her in her past. Something that will definitely affect they're present. Once again Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and neither does Ice Climbers. Though I do wonder if anyone else has tried spinning they're back story the way I have. Well remember to read and review everyone. You know how much I like that right?

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Twenty Nine: Nana's Story"

By DianaGohan.

{Nana}

I hate Popo.

Actually I don't hate him. Hate isn't a strong enough word to properly describe my feelings for that evil son of a bitch. The one who stole everything from me. The one who lied to me for years, the one who pretended to be my friend and even my Vishetnu when in reality he was really my worst enemy. I don't even know how I couldn't see it until now. Maybe this whole were curse opened my mind to the truth, or destroyed the part of my brain that made his lies seem like wonderful nice things that took my cares away. Whatever it was it's gone now and I can see the truth about what he did to me.

I had a good life growing up in Icicle Mountain. A strong father, a loving mother, and of course the cutest most wonderful little sister ever. She was called Nellie and she was born a couple of years after I was. She had short dark hair (like my father) and a cute adorable nose (that my mother said was just how she use to look when she was young). I know that you're suppose to hate your younger sister and always argue and bicker with them but it was never like that with me and Nellie. Ever since she was born I always felt this special bond with her. When my mom was busy with housework I would help take care of her and teach her how to play outside, even helping her make her first snowball. It was such wondrous, joyous times.

Times I can never get back thanks to that son of a bitch.

The problems began a day in our backyard. Me and Nellie were playing a lot of winter games that we had created in our own minds. Making snowball angels, having snowball fights, and even sledding along the snow in a little raft our mom had bought for us. I get my love of snow and of the cold from how much fun I had playing with her actually. And that fun seemed at it's peak when we worked together to make this giant snowman. We had planned making him bigger and better then anyone else could possibly make. Whether it was in the village or the entire region. Unfortunately we had run into a problem when we were constructing the head.

"Nana, we're out of snow to use" my little sister said trying to scoop to clump up a lump of powder in her hands, powder that ended up just falling on the ground. All the snow had went to the first two layers of the snowman and there wasn't any more snow to make more for the final part.

"Don't worry, I'll just get some from the front."

"But mom said not to go to the front unless she's watching us" my sister reminded me. "And you said we could have this snowman be a surprise for her remember?"

I remember smiling wide at my sister as I approached her. "You're right" I said looking down at my hands as I flexed them some. "Which means I'm just going to have to make the snow for our snowmen myself."

Nellie gasped surprised at this. "You can make that much snow?"

"Well I have been practicing some" I said. In truth my powers really hadn't come in yet. The most I could of made before was a small snowball or the tiniest block of ice but I wasn't about to let my sister down. So walking up to the head of the snowmen on the small hill we had made next to him I breathed in a few times and looked at my hands. I then closed my eyes, hoping that whatever Ice god was around would give me the strength I needed to make a big head for our snowman that'd make Nellie happy. I gave a small smile to myself and rubbed my hands three times before breathing in once more.

And that's when HE made his move.

I at first thought it was an ice god blessing when I looked to see a giant ball of snow forming in my hands as it fell on top of the Snowman. For a second the snowman (despite not having accessories) looked perfect. Then the head grew to an enormous size as it crushed the rest of the body, causing a mountain of snow to fall in front of me.

"Nana, you ruined it!" I remember my little sister crying out looking confused and sort of angry. I had bigger problems to worry about though as from this pile a giant snow tower was shown forming in my hands.

"No, enough!" I remember calling out trying to move my hands but finding myself unable to. I could feel this chill blowing around me, a chill that I had never felt before. It was always cold in icicle mountain but suddenly even a 100 jackets wouldn't warm me. It felt like my blood was literally freezing over, my eyes had become ice crystals as my entire body just froze up. I remember falling into the ice tower, trying to cry out and get someone to help out, feeling myself lost within it just hoping someone would get me out. That's when I heard a voice calling out.

"Nana!" I felt a hand coming from outside as I grabbed it, looking to see it was my sister's. Somehow she was able to pull me out of the ice I had fallen into as she started shaking me. "Nana, nana! Are you okay?"

It took me a few seconds to snap out of my frozen state and look at her and nod. "Yeah, I am now" I said. Just being around her made that cold energy in my body stop freezing me. I looked around and some and shook my head, hoping that it'd get rid of any of that lingering feeling that was still in me. "Sorry about ruining our snowman."

My sister then hugged me tightly as I looked down at her. "It's okay just... please don't ever do that again. It felt like... I was going to loose you."

"You're never going to loose me" I then looked down and rubbed her head. "We're family, and family always sticks together."

"I know but... it was just so scary you had all that ice around you and... and..." My sister then started bawling. I didn't really know how to feel myself then but I knew I had to make her feel better as I gently hugged her.

"I'm really sorry I scared you" I then smiled down at her. "Guess I used too much of my super ice powers." I then laughed some as she looked up at me confused. "Still training you know. Don't worry though, I can still fix our snowman". I then walked over to the pile snow and closed my eyes as I felt the powers come back. This time I closed my eyes and just concentrated, praying I could just use them to make the snowman. I could feel the wind blowing beneath me and then stop. When I opened my eyes I was in awe at the giant Three circles of snow that had all lined up together, creating the base for the biggest snowman I had ever seen. "Uh... ta-da!" I then held out my hands at the creature hoping to get Nellie's attention.

Fortunately she looked up at me and slowly stopped her sniffling as she she gazed in wonder at the snow man. "Wow!" She yelled out forgetting about being sad just a moment ago. "Did you do all this Nana?"

I nodded. "Sure did" I then winked at her. "Don't worry though I'll tell mom you helped out as well."

"Hey we still have to add the twigs and coal and carrot to him though" Nellie pointed out holding out her hand. "And you said I could find the hat we could put on his head remember?"

"You think I'd ever forget a promise I made to you?" I said laughing some as she laughed too. "Don't worry Nel. Now that we have the base it won't take any time to finish the rest of the snowman and show it to mom and dad."

"Yeah I bet they'll eyes will go super huge seeing how big it is" she said giggling some as I giggled as well. Seeing her laugh like that made me forget about my freak out from before. After all so long as she was happy I was happy and with her ecstatic on finishing up the snowman, how could I possibly be down?

Our spirits were even more lifited when we showed the snow to our parents. Mom looked at it for a few minutes before asking us where all the snow came from as Nellie blabbed about my powers, thankfully not mentioning the part where I nearly drowned myself in them.

"That's incredible Nana" My mom said looking down at me smiling. My mom was a fairly tall and serious looking woman with dark long brown hair that usually flowed down to her back when we weren't outside where it was covered with a long over side hood. "I don't even remember having my powers start setting in until I was a teenager, and for them to be at this level, is absolutely incredible."

"It sure is sweetie" said my father who picked me up and hugged me. My dad was a fairly big powerful man with strong powerful forearms that I always thought could of bench pressed our hut if he felt like it. And yet he was also one of the kindest nicest souls I knew always trying to laugh and smile to make me feel better. "And just think of how much stronger you'll be with some more training. Maybe we should start practicing more after lunch some every day."

My mom put her hands on her hips. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't have any serious training start until after the school year is over."

"Hey no harm getting in some extra practice right?" My dad said looking down and smiling some. My dad was also one of the greatest ice warriors in our entire clan with more power then most Ice-users could ever dream of. So obviously he was happy at me having so much ice powers at such a young age. Of course at the time I was just really happy they enjoyed my Snowman and that I could spend all the time I wanted with them and Nellie. After all it was winter break and we didn't have to worry about going back to school for a couple of weeks. We still had so much time to play and be happy with each other.

At least that's what I thought.

I had no idea that the cold energy would keep striking back. The first time was when I was out with a group of my friends a few blocks in the village rushing to the vendor that always sold the most delicious slush pops in the entire village. Just the thought of the slush pop triggered this cold sense again as I looked in horror to see the man selling them frozen in an ice cube. My friends had no idea it was me though as they tried screaming out at him wondering what was going on. Eventually someone saw and called members of the fire department to help dethaw him. The news said it had just been an unfortunate accident. Of how the weather had accumulated in the spot and had frozen the man up until he was dug out. I was the only one who knew the truth, that the power had come from me. Or at least I thought it had come from me. It was only later I would find out the real truth.

The next day me and Nellie went to go and play with a friend of both of ours named Icecia. She was one of the our closest neighbors and we had been friends with her and her family for years and me and Nel always enjoyed playing over there. They had a much bigger back yard area which had a bunch of great places to sled and her mom always made the best Ice Chocolate in the entire village though. When trying to freeze mine a bit more for extra flavor I noticed the entire kitchen area shaking as soon giant icicles were shown coming through and piercing the room. We managed to run out before any of the icicles hit but the room was wrecked beyond repair. Once again everyone had thought it was a freak accident and not a display of "my" power. I didn't want to say though that it was me: I was afraid they'd consider me some sort of freak or monster and not want to play with me again. It sounds so naieve and childish now but back then that's what I really cared about. Especially since if I wouldn't be able to play with them neither would Nellie and I would never want to burden my sister like that.

I figured out though that I should stop trying to concentrate and use any of my ice powers if I couldn't control them. That way the accidents would stop. They didn't though. In fact just a couple of days later when playing a board game in the living room it struck again. As I was moving my piece a huge surge of ince energy erupted from my hand, slicing through the board and going through the entire room, hitting the wall and causing a huge crash. Fortaunley no one was in the way of the beam but everyone in my family (Mom, Dad and Nellie) all saw me do it as they looked at me shocked.

My mom quickly went over and leaned down looking into my eyes. "Nana... what did you do?"

I remember feeling incredibly ashamed at the moment as I cried into my mother's arms letting my tears (which turned into icicles) flow down to my cheeks as I tightly hugged. "I... I don't know" I said crying out realizing I couldn't hide it anymore. "This ice keeps blowing through me. Outside... in town... at Icecia's house and... now here". I remember weeping even more as my mom picked me off the floor and tightly hugged me.

"It's okay Nana, it's okay" she repeated as I looked into her eyes. "We'll get through this together" she then wiped away some of my tears.

Looking into her eyes made me feel a bit better but I could still feel this chill blowing inside me. "H... how though?" I asked as I held myself tightly. "This... this cold keeps coming and... I think it might hurt someone if I don't stop it."

"You're not going to hurt anyone Nana" My father said walking over and looking into his eyes. "You just have to learn how to control them."

"But... I don't think I can."

He shook his head. "Nonsense" He then smiled a bit. "I had trouble first learning how to control my powers as well when I first started out. It just takes a little time and practice, that's all." He then rubbed my head some. "Tell you what: tomorrow we'll go see our tribe leader. I'm sure he can help give you the guidance you need to help control those amazing powers of yours."

"Can't... you do it daddy?" I asked.

"I can help but with such great power like yours it may be out of my hands" he then laughed a bit.

My mom looked annoyed at him. "This isn't the time for jokes dear."

"I know but it's not the time for tears either. This is a part of every great warrior's journey: learning to have to control and use they're powers for the greater good." The next words my dad said were ones that I will always cherish even to this day. "It's up to you Nana to use your powers to help out those in need. You've been given a great gift and you need to learn how to make the most of it, to protect those closest to you. Understand?"

I nodded. "I understand daddy" I said jumping into his eyes and hugging him tightly. At that moment I felt better about the whole thing. Like I really could control these powers and use them to help people, especially the ones I loved most.

Thanks to him though I never got a chance to use "my" powers the way I should of.

I saw our village elder the very next day. I was hesitant at first since he asked to display some of my power to him but I felt I really could use it to help people once it was under control. I shot out ice blasts and ice balls and to surprise nothing happened. No chill feeling, no sudden outburst, nothing that wasn't in my control. Maybe I just needed to concentrate and not let the cold get to me and I'd be fine. Which is why I was surprised when I saw the Village Elder looked shocked at me and even more shocked when he asked to see my parents alone and I was to wait in the other room. Though I always try to be obedient I really wanted to hear what he had to say, especially why he couldn't just say it to me.

A mistake I'll regret doing even to this very day.

I sneaked through the room and pressed my ears again the door and hear our village elder speek in his booming but at the same time fairly quiet voice. "I'm afraid your child has been touched by the Infinite Chill."

I heard my father gasp out loudly after hearing those last two words. "You... you can't be serious."

"What's wrong Puak?" I heard my mother say concerned.

My dad sighed loudly. "A curse that has befallen a few chosen ice warriors. Something no one should have to bear"

I remember standing there shocked at my father's words. This power that I had inside me was some kind of curse? Something no one should have? I could feel my skin start tingling all over as I leaned even closer on the door.

"The Infinite Chill is a very rare bloodline mark of our people" The Village Elder said as I could hear him standing up. "It is said there is only one born in every 2 or 3 generations around Icicle Mountain. According to scriptures those with the Infinite Chill possess ice abilities far above those of even the greatest warriors. But such power comes at the cost of never being able to truly controlling it. Of the power freezing the users and those around them. And the stronger the power gets, the larger area it can freeze. At her growth rate, she could freeze the entire village up on a single whim."

I gasped at this. Freeze our village? It didn't seem possible. Until I looked inside myself and felt the power, the icy chill growing within me. I could feel there were levels far more then I had shown before, levels I didn't even want to think about.

I could also hear my mother jump up before she spoke. "Our daughter does not have any Infinite Chill!" I could hear my mom yelling. "She's the nicest and most caring daughter I can ever have. There is no way she would ever try and freeze anybody like that."

"Not intentionally but doesn't mean her own powers won't strike out if they get the chance" I heard the cheif explain. "And though I do not wish to upset you, she DOES have it. We chiefs are trained to recognize any fluctuations, no matter how small or large of ice energy in front of us. And seeing her use her powers just now confirmed that to me."

"How?" My father asked. "She didn't do anything wrong. She preformed the moves perfectly and was in complete control."

"She might of been in control that one time, but in control or not I could still feel the ice chill energy that powered the moves. Infinite Chill has it's own stream of energy different from any other ice user. And it was there when she was using her power." I heard the village leader clang his staff along the ground. "Still there is not too much cause for concern. There are ways to handle the power of the chill."

"What ways?" I asked, forgetting I was trying to be silent. As I breathed out those words I could feel the chill breathing out as well, freezing the door as it broke into shambles as I pounded on it.

My parents gasped as they saw me standing in the exposed door way. "Nana" My mom said going over and leaning down. "I told you to wait in the other room sweetie."

"But... I wanted to hear what the village elder said about me" I was able to whimper out.

"She would of had to be told about this anyway Kaylk" the village elder said slowly walking over to the two of us. "Perhaps it is better for her to hear it now then to have to wait."

"Yeah... then... then I won't have to freeze anyone else" I said looking down sadly as I could see tears comign to my eyes.

"You're not going to freeze anyone Nana" my father said coming over and hugging me. I could feel both my parents holding me as I continued slowly weeping, trying to keep the cold energy at bay.

"The fact that you are able to keep such power at bay means you should be able to obtain it before anymore of your power leaks out" the village leader said looking down at me.

"What does she need to obtain?" my father said looking at him.

"In our history there are only two things that have been known to stifle infinite chill" the village leader held out one finger. "The first is being around the presence of another such being who also is inhabited with the infinite chill."

"Didn't you say that there's only one born once every few generations?" My mother asked.

"Nowadays but that was not always the case" the village leader looked up. "From the carvings our village elders gave us it was stated that before the mountain fully formed thousands upon thousands of years ago there were many warriors together with the infinite chill that were able to control it's powers. It is when these warriors split apart and went they're own way did they loose the ability to control they're own powers and fall victim to it's curse". The leader held out his hands as a snowball was shown forming in each. "When the power of two of these warriors come together and they bond, the infinite chill can be extinguished from they're souls. That is how the bloodline was allowed to spread over the years, but since it spread so far over time the option of finding another Infinite Chill user is a most likely impossible scenario."

"So then... how do I get rid of it then?" I quietly asked.

"The only other surefire way is something very few villages around here know and others believe to just be a rumor. It is a legend almost as old as the one of the chill though few would ever believe in it's existence." The leader paused for a second before turning his back. "What you need to do is find the Fire Plum."

"Fire... plum?" My dad asked. "Why would an enflamed vegetable be of any use?"

"It is no ordinary flamed vegetable" the chief then walked to the back of his office and pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it. "It is a legendary mystic item. One with the power to burn through even the hardest ice. It would be the only thing that could stop the power of the infinite chill if it was left unchecked and ran rampant."

"So... if I get this plum then... the chill will be gone?" I asked the chief.

"No the power of the chill will remain within you but it is something that will keep the power in check and unfreeze anything you have frozen." The Chief then took the paper he was looking at and showed it to us. It looked like a drawing of the entire mountain with a red marking far away from our village. "Unfortunately it is an incredibly long trek to get there. Even riding along the fastest ice flows it'd take weeks each way to cross."

"Weeks?" My mother gasped at this statement. "What is it buried on the other side of the mountain."

The village chief nodded. "It was lasted used by one of my ancestors actually who lived on the other side of the mountain. When they had passed on the family members buried it in that area and gave the instructions on how to find it to next of kin in case there was one born in our clan who would possess this power." The chief then handed the map to my father. "It will be a difficult journey for her but-"

"Wait hold on a second" my mother let go of me as she stood up looking angrily at the chief. "Are you suggesting having my little girl get this plum?"

"It is the only way" The chief explained. "At the rate her power is accumulating it needs to grabbed as quickly as possible. Which means that we do not have the time to wait for someone else to try and find it and bring it back. She must be the one to find it and use it."

"You can forget that" my mother said looking down at me. "I am not risking the life of my baby because of a story of some plum to try and stop some power she might not even have."

"I... do have it though mom" I said feeling my chest as I breathed out seeing ice smoke all around me as my mom looked at me concerned. "I don't want to lie anymore. It's there and... it's getting stronger." I then shivered some as my mom reach over and hugged me.

"That still dosen't mean you're going to make such a dangerous journey" she said looking into my eyes. "I'm sure there's another option we can take that wouldn't mean having to travel weeks to the most norther point of the mountain."

"There is a third option but I assure you it is not one you want to take" The village chief warned.

"And why not?" My mom asked.

There was an eerie silence in the air before the Chief spoke again. "The only other option of getting rid of infinite chill is to exterminate the host of it before it is too late."

My parents looked shocked at this. More shocked then I had ever seen them. I didn't know what exterminate even meant right then but just one look into they're eyes I could tell it definitely wasn't a good thing.

"No..." my mom said tightly hugging me crying some. "We aren't... we would never... do such a horrible thing."

"I know you wouldn't, which is why the plum search is clearly the best option" the village chief pointed out. "That way a cure can be obtained as quickly as possible before any such calamity can strike."

My dad looked at the map in his hands as he nodded at the chief. "Fine, we'll go with the plum option. But we are not letting our baby girl go alone on such a dangerous mission". My dad then smiled some. "We're going to go with her to find this plum."

"That is acceptable" The village Chief said. "It is a journey that would be better to go through together then alone. Still I would advise keeping this matter between only yourselves. The secret of the plum is one that has passed down from my family for generations. It is not something that can fall into sinister hands."

"Don't worry about that" my dad then leaned down and patted me on the head. "We'll get it and keep it before anyone can be hurt by it or this chill. Right sweetie?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Right daddy" I said looking down ashamed. "Sorry we won't be able to train."

"No need to be sad. This is far more important then that" he then picked me up. "Besides the most important thing about being a warrior is doing what needs to be done. And if finding this plum and stopping your chill needs to be done then that is what we're going to do."

I really thought that we were going to find it and everything was going to be better. After the chief explained the best route to take and what perils we might meet along the way my mother and father took me home, talking to themselves about something. I'm not sure what but I think it was about how they were going to explain the whole thing to Nellie. I did know that when we got home they told my little sister we were only leaving to go searching for a magic treasure that would give it's bearer one wish.

"Wow that's so cool" she said laughing some as she looked up at him. "Can I go and make the wish daddy?"

"Of course you can, so long as you've been good the entire time" he said.

"Yeah!" She said cheering as I looked at her saddened as she looked up. "Don't worry Nana: I'll wish for something the two of us can share." she then hugged me tightly.

My parents had explained to me before they talked to Nellie that we couldn't tell her the truth. That it would upset her to know the truth about my power and what would happen if we didn't find it. I didn't want to upset my sister at all so I played along with the lie.

"Sounds... good" I was able to stutter out before crying some as my sister looked up confused.

"What's wrong Nana?" Nellie asked.

"Nothing" I said looking around. "Just... thinking about sad stuff."

"Why would you do that?" she asked me. "We're going to go on a fun trip together and see that really cool part of the mountain in Ice Ranger!" she pointed over to her favorite picture book, the one about the Ice Ranger who would climb the biggest and most deadliest steeps of icicle mountain always searching for more adventure. "And we even get to have a wish after finding it. It's all going to be so much fun."

"Yeah... fun" I then looked into her eyes and felt myself smile some. I just couldn't look into her happy expression and stay sour for long. Nellie is wonderful like that: one gaze into her smile and I always felt so much better. Just seeing her happy actually made me look forward more to the trip despite how long and dangerous it was supposed to be. I knew if I was with them it would be okay and there wouldn't be any need to worry. That's why I went to bed with a smile on my face and a hope for what was ahead of me knowing tomorrow we would set out on our journey and everything would be fine.

It was the last genuine happiness I would ever feel.

I awoke the next morning in a startle. I looked to see all around me that everything had frozen, turning into a big giant ice cube. I panicked and screamed out.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" I yelled desperatley rushing out of bed. "IT'S BACK! THE CHILL! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" I then ran to they're room and opened it, looking to see they weren't in bed. I then ran down stairs and looked in horror at the sight that was in front of me.

My parents were in the living room as ice was shown flowing all around them, slowly freezing they're bodies. The ice crystals hardened as they tried struggling out but to no avail. I gasped as I realized the energy was leaking out of me as I tried closing my eyes making it go away but finding them still freezing before me.

"Nana!" I remember hearing my mother scream out as I turned to her. "You... you need to...." she stopped speaking as the ice covered her throat, stopping her from being able to talk.

"Mom!" I yelled out trying to desperately pound on her legs, trying to break off the ice forming along them but only causing more to pile up. My mom looked so much in pain. She had always taken care of me, always helped me out, and now she could only float there thanks to me.

"Nana the... map is on the drawer of my desk" my father said looking at me. "Take it to the elder and....." I looked to see father was frozen as well, his face stuck in a position of shock and fear. Something I had never seen from my dad who always seemed so strong. Thanks to me though that strength was gone as he stood there frozen with my mother both not even able to turn they're eyes.

I tried desperately to save them: even going into the kitchen and pouring hot water or trying to form some sort of fire to melt the ice. It was useless though: The power of uncontrolled infinite chill is unstoppable alone. No ordinary fire or heat could free them which is when I started running out as I dashed upstairs at breakneck speeds.

I needed to go and find my sister and get her away. I didn't know where I would take her but I knew as long as she was safe I could go to the elder like my father had requested of me.

To my horror though she too had been a victim of my inifite chill. I looked to see ice covering her room as she was shown frozen in bed, ice creeping around her blankets as it slowly made it's way down to her face.

"NO!" I screamed out trying to pound on the ice around her. "NO, NO STOP! STOP FREEZING HER! STOP!"

"Nana... what's... what's happening?" Nellie asked me as she tried moving up. "Why... why can I move and... why is there so much ice in my room?"

"Nellie..." I softly cried out looking at her. "I'm so sorry Nellie. It's... it's all my fault" I then cried looking at her. "I have this... power within me that... I can't control and... I'm so sorry."

"What... are you talking about?" she asked. "You're my sister. You're... the nicest person I know... I know you would never do something like this." she stammered out. Her comments made me feel even more guilty. My sister's purity blinded her from the truth that this was "my" fault as the ice slowly crept more and more over her. "I don't know what's happening but... I know you can stop it. You can do anything Nana like... how you made that snowman."

"No... that was with this power. This awful... awful power..."

"No it wasn't. That was a... good thing you did Nana. I know you wouldn't do anything bad... and I know you'll help me... save me so... so we can play together again." She tried reaching her hand out as I reached over to grab it. That was the last trigger the powers needed though as it soon froze over Nellie completely, leaving her stuck in bed.

"NELLIE!" I screamed out several times trying to break her free from the ice but not being able to. "Nellie" I wshiepred again as I fell to the ground crying my eyes out. In the span of a few minutes my entire family had been taken from me. By me, or at least the power that was inside me. Once I regained my senses I tried thinking what I could do to save them. I thought about doing what my father had said and taking the map to the elder but then realized something:

I needed to be alone.

I couldn't harm him or anyone else with my powers. If I was going to save my family I needed to find that Fire Plum. It was the only thing that would freeze the ice on them. And I couldn't depend on anyone else to help me either. I could end up freezing them too. This was something I needed to do myself. I know my parents didn't want me to but I needed to. In order to save them just like how they tried saving me.

I may of been young but fortunately like all kids in our village I knew how to pack and travel around the ice flows. I knew I had to carry light and only bring the necessities: some food, a few coats I could change into, some blankets for warmth, and of course something to protect me with. I took my dad's hammer, the one he had given to me last year for my birthday. I practiced with it sometimes and knew how to wield it and knew it'd help me fight out there what I couldn't just freeze.

Of course at the start of my journey I had promised myself I wouldn't even use my powers. That way I wouldn't be able to harm anything with them. That proved to be pointless though as they activated on they're own. Anytime I felt a Topi or a Polar Bear chasing me I felt this power over take me and freeze them up on the spot. I then tried using it to a degree but every time I felt that cold that chill in my body it reminded me of what had happened to them and how I was all alone. I had always had my family or friends or someone around me, but not now. I had to go and find the plum on my own to save them and couldn't burden anyone else with my journey.

Which is where HE appeared.

One day when I was trying to gather fish I saw him: a child that looked just like me except he was a boy wearing a blue coat. Everything else seemed the same though: same kind of hammer weapon, same height, and the same sort of lonley stare I felt in my eyes. The strangest thing though was that he had the infinite chill as well. I had heard that it was something that nowadays only existed once every few bloodlines but the moments our energies touched I could feel it was the same as mine. It was something filled me with joy right on the spot: someone just like me, someone who knew my pain. Someone I could share my story with and then someone who promised to help me on my quest to save my family so I wouldn't be alone like he was.

And like a fool I trusted his words.

It didn't seem that way at the time. I really thought we had something. He called me Vishetnu, a bond only given between true soul mates. I really felt that was true. We had the same energy, the same powers, same pain and same loneliness that was being filled by the others. I really thought we had something. That feeling expanded even more when I journeyed with him to find the plum. We soon shared everything with each other. Our fears, our secrets, or deepest desires. It actually made the journey fun being with him. Not to mention the longer I was with him the more I could feel my chill going away. I thought that what the village chief said about the two infinite chills cancelling out the others was happening to me: that our powers were dwindling and now not only could I go home and cure my family but I could be normal again. Best of all I would be with my Vishetnu Popo. I dreamt of him coming to my village and meeting my family and all of us having such a great time together. Just playing, laughing and having fun and not having to worry about loosing anyone I cared about ever again.

That's all they were though: dreams. Where things are warm and loving for people. Compared to reality which is like the Infinite Chill: Cold and painful and can takes everything you care about away.

When I arrived home I was horrified to find that my village, my friends, and my family had been ravaged by this Pollaris creature. I ran through the house seeing the bloody imprints of my parents. Even more horrifying was seeing what little was left of my sister, frozen pieces still lying on the bed indicating she had still been stuck by my power when they attacked.

I cried out for hours about this, only letting up when I realized I didn't want to go and be sad forever. I knew if I kept thinking about them and how they were taking away from me I'd never be happy again. I had to forget my family and replace it with happy memories. Memories of someone I thought meant something just as much to me: Popo. I asked if we could just forget our pasts and concentrate on just being together. He agreed as I tried blocking away all memories of my family and they're love and replacing it with his.

Which was the stupidest thing I would ever do in my entire life.

It seemed like a good idea at first. Part of me thought I was being too heartless or too cruel to forget my own family but... I just couldn't think of them without feeling sad, without remembering what happened and it tearing my heart to pieces. I knew it would be a feeling that would never go away either no matter how much time had passed. If I didn't forget I would just be sad and miserable and I didn't want that. Not when I had a reason to feel happy or at least something I thought was happiness anyway.

It was hard to try and forget them but eventually being with Popo it seemed to just sort of happen on it's own. Being with him, fighting off Arctic creatures and always protecting and laughing and having fun with each other made it easy. I considered Popo my entire world and I felt he had done the same. We adventured together throughout the entire mountain, always looking for new thrills and new journeys. One ouf journeys ended up being a quest Nintendo turned into a game called Ice Climbers, starring us. I had never really heard much of electronics or of participating in a video game but we decided it'd be a blast to make and were happy to hear so many people enjoyed one of our stories.

Though I doubt people would be happy knowing our adventure was based on a pack of lies.

It is only now though that I know the truth of what happened. Thanks to the were power a memory that revealed Popo for everything he really was revealed itself to me. A memory that made me realize we had no true connection and just what that bastard had stolen from me, and how much I needed to make him pay...

Several years after our adventure a being called Master Hand appeared to us and asked us if we wanted to partipcate in this tournament we were hosting. We agreed and were transported to Smash Brothers mansion. It was the first time either of us had left the mountain and though it had blistering heat and no ice or snow around it was a fun place. I especially enjoyed playing around in the mansion halls whenever we didn't have matches or meetings with the hand.

One night I had gotten up to get a drink of ice water. This was about a few weeks after the tournament had just started and we were still adjusting some to this being our new main home. I had tried to get Popo to get up to go with me but to my surprise found he wasn't there. I figured he had just gotten up to use the bathroom so decided to go by myself down to the kitchen to get a drink. On my way back though I spoted from the corner of my eyes Master Hand conversing with someone. My curiosity got the better of me as I peaked to see who he was talking to. To my surprise it was Popo who was shown holding something inside his gloved fingers.

"Here you go" he said handing something over to Master Hand. I was about to scream out and ask Popo what he was doing but my mouth stopped before I could say a word as I looked to see what was in his hand:

The Fire Plum.

I had crushed and beaten the plum to pieces after realizing my family had already been killed before I could use it to help them. I had left it there in front of they're house. I didn't want any connections to my former life with them now that I had Popo and thought that in the midst of the devastated village no one would of been able to find it. Besides if they had it's not like it could of done harm to anyone around anyway.

And yet there it was being given to the giant glove who looked over and inspected it. "Yup, this is defintley that plum" he said tucking it within his gloved body. "I'm amazed you were able to find one of the most legendary treasures of the universe in such a barren ice land."

"Technically I didn't find it, Nana did" Popo said with a wicked smirk, an expression I had never seen him use before. "Poor girl was looking for it in order to save her family and didn't know the real value of it."

I once again tried speaking out but was too confused to try and stutter out a word. Me and Popo swore to never reveal our pasts and our true backstory to anyone, so why was he telling the hand this?

It got worse though when Master Hand moved closer to Popo. "So I take it that's why it took so long to give to me. Having to get it away from her."

"Nah, she probably doesn't even know I had it. It took so long to try and get the plum back together again" Popo pointed out continuing to smirk in that really haunting way. "Still seeing her reaction was worth it. Even better then I had planned it."

My mouth finally started working again as I made the second biggest mistake of my life: gasping out so they could hear me. I don't know if I had said any intelligible words but it was definitely audible enough for them to notice me as I looked to see Master Hand had teleported himself and Popo right behind me as I desperately backed away, my whole body shaking as I looked at them.

"Well well evasdropping again Nana?" Popo said continuing to have that wicked evil smile on his face. "Thought you have learned better by now."

"Popo what... what are you talking about?" I creid out. "Why... why do you have the plum? Why are you telling him about my family? Why... are you smiling like that?"

"Full of questions I see" Popo then crossed his arms and walked closer to me. "Very well, I'll tell you. Not like it will matter any." He then opened his arm as he flexed it back and forth. "You were told that there is only one born with the infinite chill every few generations right? Did you ever think it was strange that there'd be two born around the same time, much less two within the same area of Icicle Mountain, and that they would just happen to meet like that?"

"I.... thought it was fate."

Popo cackled and evil laugh as he glared viciously at me. "Oh come on Nana, fate? You think fate would be so kind and considerate like that." The arm he was flexing then produced some an ice ball which he tossed back and forth. "Oh no, there was only one born with the infinite chill of the two of us Nana. And that would be me." The ball then landed on the ground as the ice from it started to melt. "The power was great at force. I could use it to crush who I wanted, take what I wanted, and kill whoever I wanted to kill."

"What the... you're... you're not like that" I stuttered out.

"Oh yes I am Nano" he said pointing to himself. "I just happen to be one hell of an actor about it."

"No one could... be the friend... the soul mate you were and... just call it an act."

"Oh you'd find once you mastered Infinite Chill you could master a whole range of things" he said lightly breathing a layer of ice that whipped around my face as I tried knocking it away. "See you can not only freeze people, objects and environments, but even more spiritual or less physic objects, like emotions. A master can freeze off any part of his emotion at will, from fear to sadness to even more malicious intents and impulses." He then put his hand over his face, wiping it as he looked more like his normal self. "See? Now I'm just friendly mild manner Popo" he then wiped it back again giving the evil smirk he was using before. "And now I'm Icicile Mountain's most renown criminal, Oppon Codl."

I gasped at that name, remembering hearing stories from my mom and father about a terrible beast who went by that same name. "But they said he... was a demon... pure evil incarnate born from ice."

"Of course that's what they would say. Like they could ever know a thing like me." Ice powers circled around Popo's body as he continued speaking. "Infinite Chill can give a person many appearances and abilities. However even that wasn't enough to get what I truly wanted: true absolute power. And the only way I thought of doing that would be finding the legendary Fire Plum." He sighed as the ice around him disappeared. "Getting it proved rather difficult when my own infinite chill powers looked like they could consume me. No master no matter how powerful can truly control Infinite Chill. The power looked to be destroying me from within and there was nothing I could do about it. Until I found out a rather interesting fact" he held out one finger. "Infinite Chill is a power you can transfer to other ice users so long as they share a similar blood line. That proved simple enough since hey every person is related to every other, especially within the confines of Icicle mountain. That wasn't enough though. They needed to also have a similar body type as well as be able to handle all that ice power. And no one I tried seemed suitable to the job. That is until I met you."

I remember gasping at this. It felt like my entire world was spinning as I backed away from him some more, probably looking like he had punched me hard through the gut. "You... you didn't... you... you couldn't of-"

"Oh come on Nana, you really think that power came from nowhere? The one that wished you could make a big head for your snowman to keep your little sister happy?" He leaned closer to me. "I was there Nana. I heard that thought running through your head. The one who just wanted more then anything to make your dear little Nellie smile. Infinite chill can read the mind of those who know how to use it, and that at the time included me." He then pinched my cheek. " Besides anyone could of read that expression on your face: that oh so cute careless kid one, Closing your eyes, having that tiny smile on your face, rubbing your hands three times precisely and then breathing in once when you expected to make that giant display of snow."

Though I still tried denying his story to myself a part of me started seeing it as true. I may of shared everything with Popo but the only way he could of known what I looked like to have described it so explictily was to have been there. Tears started welling around my eyes at that point, having felt the first twinge of betrayal. And it would certainly not be the last as he continued his story.

"It was then I made my move, transferring my powers into you so you could make that snowman. I watched how you flubbed it up some and destroyed it worrying that poor little Nellie of yours. Surprisingly you were able to somehow construct the real deal in a short amount of time." Popo rubbed his hands together. "I don't know how you did it but I didn't care. With some of the energy out of my body I could stabilize the chill so it wouldn't wound up destroying me. That meant making sure the chill in your body though kept active which meant I had to keep activating it around town for you."

"No... that's a lie..." I kept repeating to myself even if part of me knew the only one lying now was myself.

"Oh no it's quite true. I activated them when you were trying to get that Slush Pop, when you were trying to drink your ice chocolate and of course letting your parents and sisters find out about it at your house" He then patted my head some before pushing me to the wall. "I was there Nana and impressed at your control, though annoyed at how you handle the "gift" I had given you. All that power and all you cared about was it harming your family and loved ones. How feeble can someone be to let that stop them?" He then leaned closer looking in my scared and frightened eyes. "Feeble as you I suppose. Still I wasn't about to let your weakness stop me, especially since your own failings about it led to you discovering the map to find the fire plum." Popo looked up some sighing once more. "Though I knew of it's existence even I didn't know exactly where it was. That chief did though and with you going there I knew it'd be the perfect chance to grab it. However I needed to do something about that annoying bunch of interlopers that going there with you."

"You... you mean my family?" I asked as he nodded. Though I didn't want the words to slip out of my mouth they did anyway. "So that means that-"

"Yup, I activated those powers of "yours" once again to ice them for good" Popo explained laughing some. "It would be so much easier to grab the plum and keep you in check without them around so much so I had to make sure you set out alone to find it."

"....You... you monster" I remember whispering my eyes brimming with more tears then I thought could be in me. "How... how could you hurt them?"

"Hey you're the one who technically did the deed I just supplied you with the power to do so." The sadness within me suddenly turned to rage as I screamed out and tried punching him as he just grabbed my first and pushed me back into the wall. "Hey settle down Nan. I didn't tell you the best part: how I got you to join me." I tried struggling but he was able to keep in check as he continued on. "Eventually I would of needed to take the plum once you found it, but thought I would only make my appearance to you then. I soon realized though the more infinite chill I transfered to you the closer and closer I had to be to get it to synch right. A face to face would be imminent. Fortunately I planned for such a thing." He then imitated crying some. "'Oh boo hoo I lost my family to this evil Infinite Chill. Oh please Nana let me help you. You're my soul mate. I'd do anything for you.' What a sap you were to believe that hooey." I screamed out attempting to hit him as he continued pushing me back. "Master Hand think you could lend a hand here."

Suddenly I found myself frozen to the wall as I saw the hand floating there. I had forgotten he was still around as he looked down at Popo. "There. Now tell me more about this whole ice betrayal thing. It's pretty juicy stuff."

"Very well" he then paced in front of me as I tried getting at him, letting my rage boil over to try and forget the sadness of losing my family to someone I thought meant the world to me. "Having gotten you around my little finger we set off to find the plum. In order to build your trust I tried making an effort to bond with you. Make it that much easier to keep my infinite chill pumping. Though as I'm sure you know two forces, even if one is just being used by the other, with infinite chill will eventually deplete them. Resulting in the power being gone forever." Popo then slapped me hard on the cheek as his expression suddenly changed to an angry one. "Thanks to you I had lost all that power I was going to use to conquer Icicle Mountain. The only chance of regaining the powers was actually gaining strength enough to manually summon them, which would of taken years." The angry expression turned to that evil smirk again. "That meant I'd be stuck with you since I'd still need something to balance out my power. Fortunately even without the direct effects of the chill we still don't age so I could afford to wait for the power to rebuild. In the meantime I had to do something to pay you back, which meant getting rid of what you loved. And this time, for good."

"Bastard!" I tried screaming out but still found myself unable to move. If I wasn't angry I would of been crying my eyes out. Not only at being used but being betrayed by the one person I thought actually truley cared about me. He had taken advantage of me to advance his own power and had put my parents and Nellie through so much suffering. As if that wasn't enough what he said next would of made me tear him in two if I was able. Actually if I was able it would of made me want to tear him to a million pieces and throw them to the ashes and still want to find ways to kill him.

"The plum was still useful to my future plans so I had also had to make sure you didn't even want to use it. I might not of had the chill but it doesn't take much to find a Pollaris and convince it to tear apart a town, especially one whose greatest hero was far away." I tried raving out at this. Somehow he must of saw through me as he smiled even more wickedly. "I take it you remember what happened next: Those Pollaris can cause quite a rampage, especially to the victims who can't even bother escaping. I obviously wasn't there but I can just imagine the gristly conflict that would of occurred as the bear ripped them to shreds and chowed down on some of they're juicy remains-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" If I wasn't so angry I would of been surprised at how I was able to leap off the wall un frozen as I tried charging at him as the bastard I knew as Popo jumped above me and landed on the ground giving that hateful sour expression I wanted to slice from his face more then anything.

"Odd I thought you wanted to forget your past, just spend time with me. Isn't that what you said?" he sneered.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed out. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THEY'RE DEATHS."

"Actually I've already been payed" Popo said smugly. "See touring with you has been quite beneficial. With our game and the acclaim we got frome everyone around the mountain. And of course being in the tournament and finally getting a chance to sell that mystic fruiit." I then tried smashing my hammer down as he jumped away before it missed splitting his head in. "And until I get my powers back we're going to keep fighting and winning as a team."

"I'D NEVER WANT TO TEAM UP WITH YOU!" I screamed. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN INHUMANE MONSTER! SOMETHING THAT SHOULD OF DIED A LONG TIME AGO."

"Oh come on, you're still touchy from what happened years ago?" he said as I tried hitting him again but the bastard kept dodging all my shots before turning to the hand. "That's pretty much it of the story so-"

"Right I got you" the hand commented. Suddenly I found myself frozen again as I tried getting out and moving but once again found myself unable to do anything. "See people actually really like playing as you guys on a team. And since I'm not going to sign the rights away on just one Ice Climber you're going to be with Popo."

"You're going to be with him in hell" I remember saying to myself as I then felt a weird white glow around me.

"Don't worry, you won't remember anything of what happened here" Master Hand said as the memories of what transpired starting fading from my head. "By the time you wake up this whole night's activities will have vanished and you'll be back to how you were before..." that was what I last remember hearing and then having woken up with no memories of what Popo's true intentions were and what really happened to my family.

That is until tonight.

I learned that the power of this were hog energy actually is able to to counteract Master Hand's own powers. That means it actually restored the memories he tried erasing from me. I'd make him pay but I know Wolf has plans with him already that will do the job.

Besides I have a much bigger target in mind:

POPO!

HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!

MY HOME TOWN!

MY FRIENDS!

MY PARENTS!

NELLIE!

EVERYTHING!

I hate him so much. He pretended to be my soul mate, pretended we had this connection. And all this time he was just trying to hurt me, trying to make me suffer, or trying to make me his pawn.

Well no more. It ends, tonight.

Now that I can see the truth I can finally make him suffer. Make him pay for all he did for me. For the honor of my parents, for Nellie I'll erase that evil disgusting trash from the world. So he won't be able to hurt anyone else like he hurt them.

And I'm going to end it with what he tried ending us all with.

I can sense him going around trying to search for me. Little does he know I'm going to turn his own weapon against him. I'm going to revive the infinite chill within my body that he gave me to kill him. It's only fitting: what he used to make me suffer will make him the one to feel pain, to feel agony. It won't be as much as I felt because I don't have time to make it last the years he did for me, but it will be satisfying.

I can feel the energy around me glowing. It's almost at it's peak now. Just a few more minutes and I'll finally have justice for my clan, for my family.

I'll finally make him pay.

And teach that "Vishetnu" what happens when you kill the things that matter most.

And the price you pay for forever ruining someone's life.

TOBEY CONTINUED!

Wow, looks like Nana's pretty ticked off at Popo. Well you've heard both sides of the story. Next episode is they're big confrontation scene. Hopefully one with a happy ending. Until then though remember to send me your reviews and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I need your support to keep writing people: remember that.


	30. Were Popo Vs Were Nana

Okay people time for the next chapter. This is also done in first person perspective but this time I'm going to change the viewpoints between the two some. When it says {Popo} that means Popo is the one thinking and narrating what's happening and when it says {Nana} That means that Nana is. Hope it won't get too confusing doing it this way. With that said hope you enjoy the chapter and remember this story idea belongs to me but uh nothing in the story belongs to me so you know making no profit off it and such.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty: Were-Popo Vs Were Nana"

By DianaGohan.

{Popo}

Still no luck finding Nana anywhere. I must of searched around this entire area at least a few times and according to reports from the other resistance, no one else has seen her. I even tried picking out places we use to frequent around, like a little watering hole in the middle of the forest that was fun to freeze over and ice skate on.

Will we ever be able to have fun like that again?

Wait, no I can't think like that! I know I'm going to find her and save her. Still it's going to be hard. Even when I find her I'm going to have to fight her first. And I'm not sure If I'd really be able to harm Nana. Especially in whatever mode she may be in. I remember Diddy saying that Wolf did something to all the were creatures under his control to release they're inner beast, they're deepest darkest desires. What would that mean for Nana? I've known her for so long and haven't found any deep dark desires in her. No sinful lusts (which would be really hard to fight against), or hate. Well I guess besides hatred of things being to warm. Or of the powers we use to have. Still those powers are gone so there's nothing really left to hate about that.

{Nana}

I hate feeling this power, this infinite chill within me. The power that Popo put in me all those years ago. Still it will be worth it when I use it to kill and crush that son of a bitch for good.

I'll destroy him with what he used to kill my family; that will be the ultimate payback for they're deaths.

On the plus side no one else is able to find or locate me as I hide her deep underground slowly building up the powers. Still it's taken forever. I should of been able to have my vengeance hours ago and yet it's still building up. Why is it building up so slowly? These were powers should allow me to have instant access over them again. I'm sure this is even more of his doing: making sure I couldn't use them again when I'd need to take him out. Still I will kill him for all he's done to me, to mom, to dad, and especially to Nellie. He'll pay a thousand times over for that one...

Wait, hold on. I feel the energy within me fully circulating. Let's see... okay I just broke through the ground I was stashed under and see it nothing but an icy hole.

At last, full chill powers.

And wouldn't you know it? I can sense that bastard just a mile over that way. At chill speed it should be easy to reach him.

And end this once and for all.

{Popo}

Huh? I can feel a disturbance to the right of me. A familiar energy trail.

Could it be... Nana?

It feels like hers, except different. Not just because of these powers either. A different type of energy. One that feels so familiar so like...

The chill?

Is that the infinite chill I sense?

I need to go and make sure. Pouring my speed full on I should reach her in-

What the? Something just tried to slice through the ice trail I'm making in the sky. What did that?

I'll stop and look around. I don't see anything other then a quick slash of black...

Oh no, a Nitpicker!

"KREOWOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yup that was definitely it's roar mixed with dark were hog energy.

"KEROWHOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And there was another roar. I'll turn my head and...

Wait there's like a dozen of those creatures around, all werehogafied. How did they get here?

Now that I think about it Master Hand did say something about taking parts of most of our worlds and adding them here for some sort of "balance effect" around the area.

Well however they got here they're going down. I have bigger things to worry about then them.

One ice blast takes care of a few on my right. And now I can just circle around and...

"KEROWHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yes, smashed another one in with my hammer. I should only take a few seconds to...

Woshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Was that the wind? Wait, couldn't be. The wind isn't white and icy like that. Whatever it is it's freezing apart and breaking those nitpickers into nothing.

Oh no, I recognize that ice. This could only be...

{Nana}

At last there he is. Can't believe I had to waste some of this power on those bastard Nitpickers first.

Then again one of those once stabbed Popo through the chest once and killed him. If I knew better at the time I would of just let him drown and leave. But like a fool I thought he really mattered to me and I had to save him.

That will not be a mistake I'll make again. I'm ending this, and him for good.

First I'll get that asshole's attention though. Another Ice wind should do the trick fine.

{Popo}

Wait, there's another ice wind blowing. Luckily I can just jump over it with my powers and then...

.... Is that...is it...

Nana?

Yes, it is Nana. She looks just like how she did before in that were form. Thankfully with her clothing on. I had heard some Panther pervert had went around and ripped off other girls attire. Thankfully he left her alone.

But... she is different. The energy around her... so strong... so powerful... and... so different. I know that's the infinite chill but it feels much differently then when she had it around me. I'm pretty sure she sees me standing there. That means I can just go over there and start healing her.

It may mean a fight but... if it's to save her it will be worth it.

"Nana" I know she knows I'm there but maybe hearing my name will snap her out of that control she's under.

{Nana}

That bastard! How dare he try using his name like he means something to me!

Time to make him pay.

I see him coming down to me on his Ice Bridge. Fine let him come, it will make him that much easier to end him.

"Nana" He called it out again! In some concerned term like he actually cared about me.

We both know better now Popo. I don't know how I fell for your act for so long but I won't anymore. In fact I'm going to tell him that. I'll make him admit his lies to me before I tear him to pieces for what he did.

"I know you're there Popo. And you can give up the act."

{Popo}

Act? What is she talking about? Guess I'll try asking her.

"What act are you talking about Nana? I"m here to try and save you." Maybe that's the wrong thing to say. I mean if she's were infected she won't care about doing anything other then trying to infect me or kill me for Wolf's sake.

"When have you ever tried saving me? All you brought me was pain and suffering!" Wait, pain and suffering? Now I'm really confused.

"What are you talking about Nana? We're Soul-Mates". I held my hand up since that will hopefully emphasize the point. "We're Vishetnu remember?"

{Nana}

He's still giving me that Soul Mate garbage? Why is he still trying to lie to me? I guess that's just this bastard's game: He'll only tell the truth if he knows he can just cover it up. And without that hand around there's no way to cover up his dirty little secrets.

Fine: I'll just drag them out of him.

The fool made the mistake of appearing right in front of me. It's no problem to just grab him by the throat and choke him till he admits the truth.

"Stop lying to me asshole!" He seems to be shocked at this. Maybe he finally realizes I know the truth. "I want you to admit what you did before I end you."

{Popo}

End me? She... she really couldn't think about ending me. Maybe the were infection inside her but...

Wait that's it. This were infection. It made her obey Wario before. Now it's making her angry, foul mouth and bitter. That's not Nana at all. I need to remind her of that, though it's kind of hard to do with her hand still around my throat. I have to try though.

"Nana, I know that infection inside of you is warping your thinking... making you this way. I know the real you wouldn't try to harm me."

"And why is that?" She sput with such venom, in a tone that's really disturbing me.

"Because of how much we mean to each other-"

{Nana}

HOW DARE HE SAY THAT!

[Popo}

SMASH!

I can feel myself falling through the sky, spinning around and twirling a few times. Okay I have to calm down and stabilize. Good, now that I've done that I...

Wait what's this red stuff I can see in my eyes?

It's... blood! But how...

Wait, Nana's holding the hammer in her hand. She must of done this.

No, that Were thing... that evil inside her must of done this. I can't let that try and make me forget who the real Nana is. Or stop me from saving her.

{Nana}

Good, he's still alive from that blow. I don't want this to end until he tells me the truth.

It's obviously going to take more then one hit to beat the truth out of him though. I can see him starring at me, trying to see so determined, like he still thinks we mean something to each other.

Maybe it's time I demonstrated just how little that bond actually means. I'll make him admit by showing the "gift" he gave me all those years ago.

"What does this mean to you!?" I yelled that at the top of my lungs. This shocked him some as I shot out a powerful blast of Ice out of my hand. I'm not too shocked though that he's dodging it only freezing a tree instead of that jerk. Still these blasts are concentrated on him. If I didn't focus them they'd expand and go through everyone else in the area.

And only Popo deserves this level of pain.

{Popo}

No doubt about it, that was a blast of chill. I should be more shocked she had it but it makes sense: if these were critters like others have said can access greater levels of powers then they can also access powers that are deep within people.

Still I don't know what she means. 'What does this mean to you?' Was that suppose to be rhetorical or not. Guess I should answer.

"That's infinite chill" I said using my powers to build an ice bridge back over to her. "The power that we had gotten over together-"

"Stop pretending like you don't know" she pointed at herself. "It's the power that you gave to me. That you used to kill my family!"

... What?!

Kill her family.

Why would she...

Wait, of course! This thing, this were infection. It... must of fed Nana that lie. That would be the one and only thing that would make her act like this, feel this angry: having to experience the pain of losing her family again.

{Nana}

Popo should be begging and pleading at what he did and groveling for mercy. He must know by now what I'm referring to.

"I'm sorry Nana" Aha! Finally, the truth is starting to come out yet again.

"Admitting the truth will not help you Popo. But it will make your trip to hell a lot shorter and less torturous-"

"That's not the reason I'm sorry". The bastard took out his hammer as he pointed it at me. "I'm sorry that I allowed you to be transformed into this were creature which fed you all these awful lies."

Lies?

LIES!

HE DARE THINKS MY FAMILY'S DEATH IS A LIE?!

"YOU'RE THE ONLY LIAR AROUND HERE! YOU LIED TO ME ALL THOSE YEARS AND THE ONE TIME, THE ONLY TIME, YOU TOLD ME THE TRUTH WAS TO MOCK ME AND ERASE IT FROM MY MEMORY! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU THOUGH! IT'S ONLY THANKS TO THESE POWERS THAT I REMEMBER THE TRUTH! THAT I REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID.. WHAT YOU... took away from.. from me.."

The memories of my mom.. my dad... Nellie... I... loved them so much. They were so special to me. How could I... turn my back on them? Pretend they didn't exist? I allowed myself to be so weak and now... and now I'm alone. All alone.

{Popo}

This is far worse then I thought. Not only does Nana think that I hid something from her but now she's crying. She must be remembering her family. I need to help her, to remind her of the truth.

"Nana" I then jumped on the ice she was on to hold her. "Look I'm know you're hurt and upset right now but... I'm going to make things better for you. Like they were before."

SMACK!

I could feel myself tumbling back again as this time. There was... more blood... this time dripping down the other side of my face. I quickly made another ice platform and looked to see...

Nana giving an expression of utter hate of utter disgust

Towards me.

I can feel tears coming to my eyes but I doubt there are as many around hers.

"YOU PRICK!" She screamed. "YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME AND THEN YOU LIE AND TELL ME YOU CAN MAKE THINGS BETTER! ALL YOU DO IS BRING ME MISERY AND PAIN." She was shaking as she said this but then she stopped as she took out her hammer again. "Now it's my turn. My turn to give you pain. To make you pain for everything you did to me, so you can't take away anyone else ever again!"

{Nana}

I wanted him to admit the truth, to try and explain why he did that to me. Why he would be such a bastard to hurt anyone like this.

Obviously that's not going to happen though, which means it's time to kill him.

I'll freeze him into pieces and then crush those pieces to dust. Maybe then he'll realize just exactly what he did, even though by then it will be too late.

I can feel the ice blowing around me to a greater degree there was before. I look at Popo and then...

Wait, where'd he go? He was there one second and-

Of course, the warping! He must be speeding around me looking for a weakness to try and exploit. He should know better though that there is no place he can hide from me. I will make him suffer for what he did, once I find that rotten scumbag.

He's not to the left or to the right so he must be...

Down below!

{Popo}

I need to get away from her and try and think of what to do.

Talking to her isn't going to help. I can't reach her with that creature still inside. I need to get it out of her. The problem is the power of the crystal only works once the opponent's been severely weakened. And even if I could harm Nana, I can't. The power of the chill is too much.

Maybe I should try and gather help. Yeah I'll try and have some of the resitance come and...

Wait my communicator... it's gone.

Oh no! One of those hits before must of broke it. Now what do I do?

CRISHHHHHHHHH!

Wait what is that sound? That ice wind must be...

Nana!

{Nana}

There's the bastard, right below me. My ice wind should freeze him in his tracks-

Wait why does he have his hand out? "ICE BOLT!" Oh of course, he must be trying to attack me. Like that will do anything. Just like I thought, his ice bolt just got knocked away by my wind.

He might be were powered but he doesn't have that infinite chill anymore which makes him easy pickings.

This next Ice wind should get him. Unless he tries that warping trick again. Which he did. That is getting to be real annoying. He should at least be man enough to face judgement for what he did.

Oh wait he's not a man. He's a bastard worm who gets off on people's suffering. On my suffering. Not for any longer though.

{Popo}

I can't keep dodging her attacks. Still what else can I do? With the infinite chill powers...

Wait, hold on. Maybe I... maybe I can use those too. Aftearll they are still in me and with this were energy... maybe I can bring them out to-

Wait, hold on. What is Nana doing? There's Ice energy glowing all around her and it's... shooting out. Not like an Ice wind though. More like an Ice shock wave that-

KRSCH!

No... her ice blast... it froze me. I can't... move. Can't... escape.

{Nana}

Finally I have him now. He's frozen in the same powers he tried to use against me. I'll remind him of that before I begin his execution.

"This power is proof of your evils Popo!" I yelled. I hated saying his name or the name that Oppon Codl gave to himself but it's what I know him as. Besides it's a name I never have to say ever again "This is what you gave to me years ago. You couldn't handle the chill so you passed it to me remember? And once it was gone you took out those nearest and dearest out of spite and then kept me around to fulfill your other sick wishes. Like selling that stupid Fire Plum to Master Hand. The one I worked so hard to find to save my family was just part of your scheme to make some money. Admit it!" He continued starring frozen at me, hopefully finally letting that sink in. "That's right you can't because you finally are where you should be: in a place you can't hurt anyone ever again!"

{Popo}

I can feel the ice slowly... freezing every part of me... no matter how much I struggle out I can't do anything. After all it's infinite chill and the only thing that beats infinite chill...

Wait that's it! The only thing that beats it! I didn't want to have to use it but...it'd my only hope. Besides maybe now I have something that will show the truth to her.

Still I... can't even reach it. I'm too frozen... too... cold.

No.

No with Nana I'm... never too cold.

Deep down underneath that fur and awful dark energy is my soul mate, the one I'd do anything to make smile again.

The one I promised to save no matter what.

And that's a promise I'm going...

TO KEEP!

{Nana}

The best way to truly torture him is to continuously freeze and hammer him several times until he's nothing but a bloody frozen wreck. I should be able to use this were energy to actually dig him out of the ice and...

Wait, what?

What is that energy blowing around my icicle. It's energy I've sensed before. It's...

It's his infinite chill!

That's impossible! It should of taken him hours to reacquire as well. Unless...

Yes of course they were his powers to begin with! Of course he can re-use them right away while I can't.

Fine, use them Popo, I'll just smash you in and-

Wait what's that behind me-

SMACK!

I can feel myself being knocked away and

CRASH!

Ow. What the... this is the ground around me. That bastard actually was able to smash me into the ground with that awful power.

I swear that will be the last time he'll ever hurt me with that power.

{Popo}

It feels really strange having this power again. The Infinite Chill is something I haven't felt through years and yet it's flowing through my veins. I'm not exactly sure how that works but that doesn't matter now.

What's important is saving Nana.

First though I have to- wait where did she go? Wait hold on I feel her right-

Behind me!

Wow I just narrowly dodged that hammer swing that...

That swing just... smashed in the entire collection of trees around her. And now it's... freezing them and breaking them to pieces.

If I didn't have the chill that... might of actually killed me.

Can't worry about that either. I still need to save her.

{Nana}

Another miss! That chill also increased his powers allowing him to dodge me once, but he won't dodge me...

Wait, what is he doing now? He's taking something out and....

Is... is that the...

Fire Plum?

"You said I sold this to Master Hand right?" Popo/Oppon then said as his gaze fixated towards me holding out the pieces of the plum. "Nana, you have to trust me. I would never do something like that. You asked me to never tell anyone our pasts remember? About what happened to us all those years ago? I swear I haven't, for your sake-

FOR MY SAKE?!

"HOW IS KILLING MY FAMILY FOR MY SAKE!" I could feel the energy boiling within me. If it wasn't for the chill the ice would of been nothing put burnt ash. I feel the rage growing, getting stronger

All because of him.

{Popo}

Looking into her eyes it's obvious that just showing her the plum wasn't going to work. I had kept it all these years after she threw it away. In case we might of needed it's warmth or had found someone else with the chill.

And also, I want some little sign of our past life together. It was the only thing I ever kept from Nana since I know more then anything she didn't want to relive that past.

The past that was bringing her pain now.

"Nana please... that's a lie... something that infection made you believe-"

"SHUT UP!" I can actually see a sound wave coming from her because of that scream. Something that's both haunting and saddening at the same time. "I ONLY BELIEVED IN YOU! THAT YOU WOULD HELP ME! THAT WE WOULD HELP EACH OTHER! THEN I FIND OUT YOU WERE JUST USING ME ALL THESE YEARS!" I saw more tears drop from her eyes. She was literally shaking as she was telling me this. "I really thought we had this bond, this connection but-"

"We do Nana" I didn't want to interrupt her but I had to tell her the truth. "I understand that you're hurt and that you're being lied to but you need to remember the time we spent together. Did that feel fake, did it feel like I was just using you?"

{Nana}

Was it fake?

Looking at the memories it... it doesn't feel fake. It feels like he was there for me, making me laugh and...

No,

NO!

I cannot let him lie to me again. I know the truth now. About how he killed my family. About how he lied about what happened to his people. He's a monster and needs to go down hard.

{Popo}

Once again I had failed to reach her. Just looking at her eyes boil made me realize how ineffectual my words are.

Which means I really will have to hurt her.

I know I've said it a million times but... can I really do it? Can I really bring myself to strike Nana again, let alone keep doing it until she's weak? Especially in the state she's in now?

Looking into her eyes though I have to realize that... it is the only way. The only way to cure her of this emotional pain is by... physically weakening her enough to cure.

I'm so sorry for this Nana and... I'll understand if you never forgive me but I have to do this.

{Nana}

Now that I'm centered again I won't let his-

Wait where did he go?

SMASH!

Ow, my stomach!

I feel a fist in my....

POPO!

He hit me again! I let him hit me again!

"HAVEN'T YOU HURT ME ENOUGH!"

{Popo}

Yes Nana, I have hurt you enough. Even hitting you once like this shouldn't be allowed.

And hitting you twice is just adding to my sins.

But I'm going to have to keep doing it.

I connect again. And Again and-

SMASH!

Ow! Now she's hit me and she's wielding her hammer.

Whew, narrowly backliped over that blow.

Still this fight has only just begun.

{Nana}

That bastard thinks he'll kill me and take over my country just because he's gotten his chill powers back?

NO FREAKING WAY!

I'll smash him in tow before that happens with my hammer.

A blow that he blocks with his own hammer.

And now he's trying to throw his own blow.

{Popo}

Nana just dodged my blow.

{Nana}

Now I'll strike him!

{Popo}

I just was able to block her own strike.

SMASH, POUND! SMASH STRIKE!

I come at Nana again and again

{Nana}

He tries hitting me with his hammer shots.

None connect.

{Popo}

She tries hitting me with hers.

None of the blows reach.

{Nana}

I can feel the ice blowing around the two of us as we strike back and forth

Our powers seem equal.

{Popo}

Trying to smash her again and again makes one thing obvious:

Our powers seem equal.

{Nana}

But there is one thing.

{Popo}

That were self doesn't have.

{Nana}

And that is...

{Popo}

And that is...

{Popo and Nana}

Any chance of winning this fight!

POW! SMASH! POUND! SMACK! WHACK!

{Popo}

I pound again and again with my hammer.

And Nana is pounding just as hard as I am!

SMASH!

A hard hit to her stomach.

WHACK!

She whacked me hard in my shoulder.

There is no blocking and dodging anymore, which is a good and yet a bad thing.

It's good because even though I'm taking a lot of damage, so is Nana. And that means she'll be easier to cure.

It's bad because I'm hurting her. I'm hurting Nana even when she's already been so torn. It's the only way to save her to: to beat her enough so she can be cured from this infection.

A plan that sickens me more then I ever could of imagined.

{Nana}

Oppel Popo continues to smash me as I hit him back.

He may hit hard but I can take any blow he can dish out. I've done so years and this time...

This time...

I'm finally getting a chance to fight back. To finally claim my revenge.

And yet... why are these memories floating in my head?

Why am I remembering the times I shared with him? The times we hung out together and laughed blowing ice around the other? The time we spent in our room alone while the others enjoyed summer vacations? Why am I even remembering back just going fishing or climbing with Popo on Icicle mountain?

Those memories meant nothing: they were just part of his act to hurt me.

Still... they feel so real.

No I can't keep thinking like this. That's how I was hurt so many times before: Looking for him for comfort, for support. When I really should of been looking somewhere else.

Where though? Where else could I have found someone to share my pain, my sorrows my...

No, I cannot think about that now.

There's only one thing I can think of!:

His demise.

FWASH!

{Popo}

Nana's pulled back away. What is she-

FWASH!

An ice blast!

CRASH!

I was barley able to jump away from that...

Huh, the ice is moving upward! She must be angling the blast to try and hit me no matter where I try to run.

That means I can't try and escape this blast: I have to meet it dead on.

FWASH!

My hand produces a blow just as large as hers and hopefully just as powerful!

BOOM!

Yes, the ice crashed against each other. Our attacks have equal strength.

{Nana}

Our attacks have equal strength.

There is NO way that can be right!

"You lousy bastard cheater!" Now may not be the time for words but I'm not just going to stay silent either. "You could never fight fairly against me!"

"What are you talking about?" the Icicle Mountain criminal asked me. Yet again in a tone that makes it seem like he doesn't know better.

{Popo}

What is Nana talking about?

Maybe it's really better not to ask but I have to know.

Besides any second away from having to hurt her is worth it.

"You thrust these powers into me that take forever to unleash again while yours can activate automatically!" I hear her scream. Obviously she's still convinced of that lie. Saying anything won't help but...

"I didn't put the Infinite Chill into you Nana."

"Then how come you can activate it like that while it took me forever?"

Was that the reason I couldn't find her for so long? was she sealing herself away, trying to unleash those powers?

If that's the case, how come mine activated so quickly?

Wait, maybe it could of been...

"I think it's because... before those powers were fully out of our grasp" Looking at my hand for a second to see the ice around it confirms my suspicion so I can go on talking. "We could only control small aspects of them. Never unleashing the full powers. Now because of these were hog energies we can. More consciously and concise so the only thing affected by our attacks is the other. However it takes you longer because it's not you using those powers. It's that were personality of yours."

{Nana}

Not this crap again. He STILL tries to deny the truth.

"I am my own personality you monster! One who finally sees through your lies."

I see him shake his head still deeply in denial. "No... I'm not. Because the Nana I know... the Nana I love... would never be so angry... so violent... so bloodthirsty and vicious."

"Like you're one to talk!"

{Popo}

I can see more tears pour around her eyes. Meaning she's yet again reliving those awful haunting memories.

"You killed my family, you used me for your sick whims. You... made me believe we were Vishetnu, soul mates. When all the time you didn't care about me at all! You just cared about power and greed!"

The words stung. I'm betting they would of stung a lot more though if I didn't know that Nana was being controlled to think such things.

"I care only about you Nana, and the bond we share. I just really wish there was a way I could help you understand that-

"You want to help me!?"

FWOSH!

Another ice beam, this one was faster so I was able to knock it away quicker with my hammer.

"Then DIE!"

FWOSH! FWOSH! FWOSH!

More ice beams that needed to be smashed before they hit me, before they could kill me.

Because even if do die tonight, I'm going to save Nana first. Save her from this pain.

But... can I even do it alone? We sheltered the pain before together but this time... this time it may be even beyond me. I know she's going to be a wreck after all this over and this isn't something we can just pretend didn't happen either.

The chill emerging back in our bodies is prove of that.

So now what do I do, now what do I-

{Nana}

He thinks he can just take a break now!

He'll learn the place for that!

FWOSH!

This time it's an ice wind. Something he can't just knock back with a...

Ugh, he's using his own Ice Wind to counter it! Fine, not like that's the only attack I have to use.

{Popo}

Uh oh Nana's cupping both of her hands together in a...

FWASH!!

A super Ice Beam!

I just hope I can counter in time!

FWASH!

Barley made one to counter, and it's pushing me back

But I... can't give in no matter what. Not till I save her, so...

{Nana}

FMOSH!

Ugh, he pushed the beam back! Well fine if Ice alone won't work how about an Ice and Hammer combination?

"ICE HAMMER!"

{Popo}

Ice hammer?

What the? Her entire hammer is glowing with ice energy.

Two can play at that game though...

{Nana}

That jerk! Now his hammer is glowing as well.

Mine is stronger though. It has the strength of my father and my people, a people I'm still connected to. Just like I'm still connected to my family. No matter how much he tried pulling us apart.

BOOM!

I can see the explosion of ice crystals through several of the trees. There's snow falling around as well, falling along the grass...

Falling just how it use to on Icicle mountain. I remember when me and Popo use to play. Even if it was just throwing snowballs at each other or building giant snow forts. It always made me happy. Just being with him and-

NO!

STOP THINKING THAT!

REMEMBER WHO HE IS, WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU!

AND HOW YOU NEED TO MAKE HIM PAY!

{Popo}

Seeing all the snow around makes me think back to our time in Icicle mountain. Playing, sledding around, laughing and...

No, I can't think of that now. I need to save her.

So we can have times like that in the future instead of just memories from the past.

Time to go on the offensive. From my hand shoots a bunch of ice shot cubes. Cubes that are able to knock Nana back some.

Now time to warp and...

SMASH!

Got her with a Squall Hammer upward. Now I can grab her with my Belay rope to...

SMASH!

Down to the ground below. And now for a blizzard fleeze!

FWOSH!

And she's frozen though I doubt for long.

SMASH!

Yeah she's out. Nana's just a strong as me. There's no way such a simple combo would do too much damage to her.

{Nana}

That fool must think his combo did a lot of damage to me. It didn't, though if he likes combos he'll love this

WRAP!

Ha now he's in my belay rope. So now he can felt being spun around. But if he thought that was bad

SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH!

A flurry of Ice shots and Now

SPIN SMASH!

A Squall Hammer Blizzard. Ha, that one seriously pounded him down below to the ground.

Of course a worm like him deserves to be buried in the center of the earth. Or burn in the flames of hell for what he did for me. Whatever the Ice Gods decide will be his proper punishment for what he's done.

{Popo}

Nothing I do to try and reach Nana physically, verbally, or emotionally seems to be working.

And I really don't know how much more I can go on hurting her.

Maybe I can find another way of weaning off her energy like...

Ah, there's something!

"Race you to the top of that cliff nana!" I pointed to the upper most cliff in the area. I tried to say it in a fairly joking tone like how we use to kid each other. Now though I'm sure she sees it just as an insult.

{Nana}

How dare he insult me like that! He isn't going to get away from me.

His Ice Bridge move is fast but mine is faster. Ha, just have to go a bit further chasing him and...

Wait how did he pour on so much ice power like that? Now he's getting away from me! Well too can play at this game!

Ha, now I'm the one in front of hm!

Wait he's in front of me!

No me!

No him!

Me!

Him!

Of course it's never who wins the race but who has the most fun doing that. It was one of the rules we...

Ugh why do I keep thinking that? I can't think that! I can't! Not while he's still around trying to hurt me!

I'll get him once we...

Wait he stopped? Why'd he stop here...

Oh wait I know why he stopped here.

{Popo}

Though it doesn't have snow besides in the winter and it isn't as large as some of the hills back home, the Master Cliff side is my favorite spot in this entire area.

It's a good place to try and climb up and look down at everything around you. Especially if you have someone to share the view with.

And there's nothing better then sharing a view with Nana.

This isn't the place to sight see either. The Master Cliff side Is a giant mountain with two high cliffs. I think me and Nana are the only ones to have ever climbed all the way to the top of both cliffs.

And with me on one, and her on the other, we can throw all the ice we want at each other and not have to worry about anyone else getting hurt.

Or specifically me having to hurt her.

If I can keep hitting her with ice blasts so she'll counter them from the other cliff our powers will weaken. Then she'll be able to be healed with the crystal and... we can try getting back to what we had before.

I don't know if it's the best plan ever but it's the only good one I can think of.

{Nana}

Whatever he wants to plan up here won't work and-

FWOSH!

No time to think now, he's throwing Ice chunks at me!

Ha these chunks are easily one I can throw back and hammer him with ice blasts!

Blasts that he counters with some sort of Ice Shield.

With Let's see if It's any match for my Ice harpoon!

{Popo}

What the- That's an Ice Harpoon! She's chucking an Ice harpoon at me.

Guess with a mix of were energy and infinite chill we can create anything out of ice.

Which means I can counter this with a

{Nana}

An Ice Ax?

He's using some stupid ax to knock back my harpoon!

Well they're no match for my super ice tendrils!

{Popo}

A bunch of ice tendrils! What can I do to block it?

I know, I'll use an Ice wave!

SMASH!

Okay the Ice Wave is pushing them back and.

BREAK!

Broke through the tendrils. I can't stop now though so...

{Nana}

Now what's he making-

Wait an Ice Cannon? Let's see how that matches my...

{Popo}

Whoa, she made an Ice Gun!

BLAST!

{Nana}

Ugh, the shots destroyed each other!

No matter, because I can use Aquutaq Missiles!

{Popo}

Her Aquutaq missiles aren't any match for my Uukkarnit boomerang!

{Nana}

My Tuaq Shuriken can shred through his boomerang easily enough.

{Popo}

Her Tuaq Shuriken is powerful but my Tingenek Buzz Saw is even stronger still.

{Nana}

I can easily knock that stupid buzz saw away with a Manirak Nunchaku.

{Popo}

I can shred through that Manirak Nunchaku with a Kassuq Swiss Army Knife.

{Nana}

Iluq Staff!

{Popo}

Cikuq Mace!

{Nana}

Frost Whip!

{Popo}

Blizzard Daggers!

{Nana}

Stagaltite Arrows!

{Popo}

Slush Wall Throw!

{Nana}

Absolute Zero Wrecking Ball!

{Popo}

Ice....

{Nana}

Ice....

{Popo And Nana}

SWORD!

CRASH!

{Popo}

Okay that one definitely knocked me back. Once I stabilize my balance I can look to see...

Yes, Nana's exhausted! Using so much ice powers at once must really be draining her.

Then again I'm drained myself, but if I can just push a little more I'll weaken her enough to save her.

Just a little bit more...

{Nana}

Why is that fool smiling? He's about as weak as I am...

Wait of course! This was his plan all along! To make me loose energy! I'm sure he's got some sort of healing device to strengthen himself and heal all his injuries while I"m easy to finish off.

No, that will not happen Popo. I wll not let it happen. I just need to find a way to strike at him first and..

Wait, I got it!

Ice net!

{Popo}

An Ice Net? She must be trying to trap me. Well it won't be any match for an ice lance-

BOOM!

What the? The two attacks collided. But instead of an explosion it's just causing one giant ice storm. I can't even see where Nana went-

Wait... what's this... pain in my shoulder...

Is... is that Nana behind me?

Oh no she's... she's...

{Nana}

Ha, why didn't I just think of this sooner? From what I heard from Master Wolf there's only one death worse the pain of fire or even infinite chill:

A double were infection.

With my fangs in Popo he'll soon have those were bits flowing inside him again and get his own immune system destroyed.

A fitting end for such a scoundrel: having his powers and his plans collapse within himself.

This will teach you for trying to hurt me bastard.

{Popo}

OW!

OW THE PAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S BURNING MY ENTIRE BODY!

AH, IT FEELS LIKE EVERY CELL IS BEING ATTACKED, IS BEING DESTROYED!

It's like... it's like...

It's like when I first got the chill. When every part of me was being taken over. Only that I was able to get over thanks to Nana.

This was because of her.

NO!

It was because of that thing! That thing inside her! It made her bite me. It made her...

Can't... can't even keep thinking straight. The pain... the pain is far too much... Too much to... handle...

{Nana}

Ha, finally it's over.

I'm not going to take the chance of him trying to hit me again though. I can watch him suffer and agonize from the other cliff side.

No matter what pain he may be felling though it will never compare to what he put me through, what he put him through. Still in his last few seconds maybe he can finally admit the truth about what he did for me. And do something positive for once in his life.

The only thing I can hear are his screams though. Should of known: in his final moments of course the only thing he can think of is himself.

{Popo}

Nana!

No she's... she's going to stay infected. I couldnt' save her and now I'm... going to leave while... she's still in pain.

No, no I can't let that happen. Not while I still have... this.

This Faore's Crystal has the power to de-infect those bitten. But those who have succumbed to Wolf's control need to be injured first for it to work.

So maybe... maybe it could work on Nana.

Still... how do I get it over to her?

Wait... there's always the... yeah wait, that could work.

But... but that would just put her in the radius of the blast. Not me... I would still be infected and...

No matter. If she's cured, then that's all that matters.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[Nana}

Look that fool scream in pain-

Wait a minute, that's not a scream of pain!

That's a scream of power! He still has strength left to fight!

Not like it matters though. With that infection there's no way he can...

Wait what's that rumbling below me. It's like the....

The entire cliff side's freezing!

Impossible! Witch such concentrated ice energy... and his infection... where is he getting the strength to...

FWOSH!

Ugh frozen! Frozen again by him in his accursed Ice. And I... can't break free. I need to break free... need to...

{Popo}

Only have... One chance at this.

Need to... hit the crystal so it will... hit her and... cure her...

For Good!

I just need one whack of my trusty hammer and...

And hopefully her nightmare will be over.

THWACK!

{Nana}

What the? He's knocking some sort of crystal towards me. Some sort of white sphere glowing with energy.

Well I don't care what it is. The only thing I care about is getting my revenge on-

FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The pain!

I feel myself being destroyed... feeling empty... cold and...

Wait, what happened? Where am I... why am I....

Oh no!

I remember everything now!

I remember being bitten by Wario.

I remember being taken over by Wolf.

I remember him starring at me, at having those memories come over me.

Memories replacing the love I have for Popo

With hate. Such hate because of what he did to my family.

But... I can see the truth now.

They weren't real!

He'd never do that!

It wouldn't make any sense for him to lie all this time!

For him to be able to fake a bond with me!

It was real!

It was true!

He is my Vishentu.

He is my...

Wait, where is he? Is that him by the...

POPO!

{Popo}

My vision's fading but... I see something coming over to me... It's jumping through the air, using a long belay to climb up and...

It's... it's Nana!

And she's back to normal! She isn't infected anymore! I... I did it! I really did save her.

I just wish I... could of been saved too.

{Nana}

Despite all I said to him and all I tried to do, Popo saved me.

And now, now I can save him.

I don't feel any fur around me anymore but... its' around him. I can see him a lot of bloody marks around him. The evidence of our ravage battle against each other.

But that's nothing compared to the pain he must feel inside of the double infection.

I remember that too. I remember how it can tear apart someone slowly and surely and make them....

Make them...

No! It was not going to happen to Popo! I will not let it happen to him!

I will not destroy everything I have again!

{Popo}

I can feel myself fading... fading quick. Quicker then I thought.

The infection's suppose to take hours to go through though. Why... why is it happening so fast?

Wait... I'm remembering something now.

I... remember what Nana told me once. About what her chief said about how the infinite chill can be cured by being around it with someone else. How it was cured when I was around Nana.

And I... remember what my own chief said once. About how though it is hard to catch a cold or a virus with the chill... if you do catch one... it will destroy you're body far quicker then normal. The immunity system of... those with infinite chill is different. It's barley susceptible to most viruses but to those it can't protect against...

It's near instant death.

Which means I'm... I'm going to die.

It's... it's not fair! There was so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to see and so much time I... wanted to spend with Nana...

Nana...

No... I can't be sad now. After all, we agreed that the worst thing that could happen is the other of us could die. Because if it did.. it'd mean we'd be alone

And there is no worse feeling then loneliness.

Nana's suffered so much. Had to relieve so many bad memories... I can't let her suffer again... but... I don't think I can live much longer either...

What... what can I do?

{Nana}

Live Popo, you need to live!

Looking down his eyes... they half shut. His body is barley moving.

I'll lean closer. Surely there will still be some signs of...

No... his heart it's... barley beating. His pulse is... flattening.

He's... he's...

No, he won't!

I won't let him!

I have Popo next to me. Holding him closely. Maybe if I hold him closely enough I can... keep him alive with my...

Wait, where is it?

Where is the chill?

It was within me before but now...

It... it must of left with the were powers. But now... now what am I suppose to do?

Save Popo that's what.

I have to be careful, guiding him down this cliff side. But once I do... I can find someone. Someone who can save him. I don't know who though. I'm sure one of the smashers knows the cure for a double infection but... I don't know who.

Maybe Popo knows. I just have to get him to talk.

Okay we're down the cliff side. Now I can get him to tell me how to save them.

Wake up Popo,

Wake up!

{Popo}

I can see Nana in front of me, shaking me.

"Popo, wake up!" It's her voice. Her normal voice. Full of her spirit. Not one full of anger and hatred. Just of... sadness. The most sadness I've felt since that day when she lost her family.

A sadness I can't... let her go through again.

"Na...na" saying even her takes up a lot of strength. I can feel myself getting weaker, can feel the air in my lungs inhaling less and less. The pain... is still all around me.

But I have to lo live... if only for a... couple more minutes.

"Popo!" I can feel her tightly embracing again. Can feel the tears pouring down her cheek. "Quick, you have to contact one of the smashers! Someone has to know how to cure a double infection!"

Who... who did know how to cure that? Have to try and remember. Maybe fate will be kind on us tonight and... give me a second chance.

"It... was..." Have to try and remember. Have to strain... everything I can. "It was... Sheik! She found a cure and..."

Fate was not kind on this night.

As soon as I felt that memory, I felt another one as well. Another one of her explaining that she wasn't able to make the cure in her were-body. And that making it took too long. Time had to be spent preparing the troops, finding out the powers of the crystal and... how to defeat Wolf and the werehogs.

How could she... how...

No, I can't blame her. I made the choice to cure Nana instead of myself.

And it was the right choice.

And now I have to live with it.

For the few minutes I have to live.

{Nana}

There was almost a smile on Popo's face and... now a frown. A sad one?

Why? Couldn't he remember more about the cure.

"We... we didn't have time to make any more cures for the double infection" He blurted out. "We... had to spend time on other things including... figuring out who would use the crystals that can... de-infect someone"

"Then find someone with one of those crystals!" I wish there was strength in my voice but I know there isn't. Any hope I could feel in my heart was drifting...

"I can't contact anyone and... when I was infected... I could sense no one else around..."

And the hope drifted even more away.

I'm not going to give up though. "Then I'l find someone! I'll make them give me a crystal! You need to be healed! We need to be together!" I had thought I had cried myself out before but I guess I hadn't since more tears were coming down. "You're my everything Popo. I... I can't loose that again."

I tried getting up but I felt a tug on my shoe and looking down it was Popo. "Nana I'm sorry but... I can't hold out much longer. The infection has... covered my entire body and...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out as blood erupted from his mouth. "And... I want you to be here in my final moment."

No.

No!

NO!

"This is not your final moment! We'll find a cure, we'll-"

"Nana, I'm sorry" I suddenly stopped raving. It was like I know that... I needed to hear what he had to say. No matter what it was. "I'm so sorry you.. transformed and had to relive so many of those... awful memories."

"Popo it's... not your fault" I reminded him, trying to force a smile and grab my hand in an effort to seem brave. "All you've done is help me, play with me, make me feel so happy. I never felt such happiness then I did... being with you."

"And it's... happiness you'll feel again." He blinked some. "No matter what happens you know I'll always be with you Nana, in spirit. But... but I'm not the only one."

{Popo}

I could my throat start cracking but... I needed to tell her. So she wouldn't be alone.

"You still have so many people in your live Nana. Maybe not on Icicle Mountain but here, in the mansion... we made friends. Like Jigglypuff, and Toon Link. Even Olimar."

She wiped away some tears. "Yeah though... I don't think we ever could of been too good of friends. I mean, no ice Pikmin? What's up with that?" I could see her try and laugh. A laugh that obviously didn't feel full of much energy.

"Still... these are people we can share our lives with... and the truth with." I could feel one of my eyes closing as that part of me was being over taken. "It was... wrong to try and hide our true lives from the others. Trying to forget the mistakes of the past... to forget the ones we left behind... it just allows the same thing to happen. It allows people to take advantage of you, to twist your memories to... make you do things I know you would never do."

{Nana}

He said that for my sake. He was trying to make me not feel bad about how I tried attacking him.

About how I killed him.

"Peach... told me something before we left" he started to say. "About how we didn't need to be alone... how we could be there to support each other. Nana you're... you're going to need they're support. And... I know they're going to need you."

{Popo}

I could see the tears in her eyes, how she was crying over me. I had to make her get rid of those tears before I left. To make her at least feel a bit better before I...left.

"But I need you more" I could feel her body pressed against me as I could feel my legs give out.

Wouldn't be too much longer now.

"I know and... I'm sorry. But you can't give into that sadness, that loneliness again. I know how painful it was for you and... I don't ever want to see you in pain."

The images of our fight before are flooding into my head. I can feel tears dripping down my one good eye which started closing as well.

"I'm so sorry I had to hurt you Nana. It was the only way I could think to save you-"

"No don't apologize for that" I heard her say. "It was the only way and... it's nothing compared to what I've done."

"You... can't think like that" I tried reaching up to her but I couldn't. My arms were just to limp, too far gone. "You have to be happy, make new friends, new connections for... both our sakes. Even when my body disappears, my soul will still be here, by your side. Because... because I'll always be with you Nana. No matter wha-

...

......

{Nana}

Popo...

Popo!

POPO!

He stopped talking. He just laid there and...

No I can't... I can't feel anything from him now.

His heart beat.

His pulse.

Or even his spirit.

He's... he's gone.

Popo is gone.

Now what... now what do I do?

Can I really go on? Can I really be without... without

Without....

"POPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The camera panned out of Nana's mind and out of the first word perspective. (After all, with one of the speaker's dead it doesn't make much sense to go on with that right?) Nana held her former Vishetnu tightly crying over his body, believing that she couldn't suffer any more.

A pair of glowing eyes peaking below from a tree would suggest otherwise though.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well so ends the Nana and Popo chapter. And what an ending huh? With Nana turned back to her regular self and Popo's... dead? Wow seriously, Popo died? That can't be right. I mean you can't have the Ice Climbers with only one climber, or can you? Guess that's something you're going to have to tune in and find out. Until then tell me what you thought of this chapter and hopefully didn't feel too confused by this first person present style. Till next time everyone, later.


	31. Back At The Mansion Grounds

Well people time for the next chapter (and sorry for the delay on that. Busy with some stuff, and generally lazy with how long inspiration takes me to hit) Last time you may of remembered Popo... died. Wait, seriously? (Looks at last chapter) Guess he did. Damn, that's pretty tragic stuff man. And I have a feelings things aren't going to get too much better in this chapter. Once again I should mention that Smash Brothers does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo as do all the characters involved in this story. Well Nintendo and the companies involved with Brawl anyway. With that said enjoy this chapter and remember to review and tell me what you thought of it.

Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty One: Back At The Mansion Grounds"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned back to the Ice Climbers. Specifically to Nana tightly holding the body of the recently deceased Were-Popo as tears were streaming down her cheeks. Unbeknowndist to her a sliver of black energy came from Popo's corpse and twinkled before disappearing into the night as Nana continued to cry.

"Popo no... you... you can't be gone" she said opening her eyes and looking as his body continued just laying stiff there as she gently put it down. "I.. did it again" she looked at her hand. "I... killed the one who meant the most to me." She shook her head. "No... I... I know you don't want me to blame myself but it's... so hard... so hard without you." She then tried rubbing some tears out of her eyes. "I... can't even feel your essence around me anymore. Even if you are gone I... should find your spirit somewhere but... I can't. Where... where did it go?"

"In me" Nana looked around to see a figure slowly walking to her, revealing to be Mask Kirby whose Mask shape was now similar to a one of a vampire bat with long red Devil wings and black marking all around the sides.

"K... Kirby?"

"Mask Kirby to you fool" he said holding out his hand. "Move" he then shot out a blast of dark gaia energy that smacked Nana hard to the ground, making her tumble away from Popo as he continued walking over to the dark were body. "I must say I'm impressed" he looked down at Popo licking his lips. "His essence had an incredible load of energy in it. It was so powerful I had to come here and suck up the body as well." Mask Kirby opens his mouth as he then inhales Popo, gulping him in one white. Nana looks horrified as the Mask changes slightly, spikes growing out of the wings as it becomes taller and more angular as a white tint was shown on the tip of the wings.

"Popo... what... what did you do to Popo?" Nana asked slowly getting up.

"I absorbed him completely" Mask Kirby said showing his fangs. "I need all the power I can get to topple Wolf, which means absorbing your little Vishetnu". Nana gasped at this. "Oh that's right: When I absorb someone I absorb more then just they're powers and abilities. I also absorb everything about them, including they're memories. So I know you're little "Infinite Chill" secret Nana". An ice ball was shown forming in his hand. "Or should I say my infinite chill secret, mwhahahaha."

"No" Nana slowly walked to him her eyes brimming with more tears. "We were... we were suppose to be-"

"Together forever? Oh I know that" Mask Kirby pointed at himself. "I know all about how you foolishly threw away your past for each other, how you lied to everyone at the mansion at where you came from for fear of having relive those awful memories. And of course I know how much you loved him and how much you're going to miss him once you're gone." Mask Kirby smiles evilly. "If there's one thing better then consuming souls and gaining they're power, it's crushing spirits and making those feel weak and inferior. As the ultimate king of darkness and death I should not only be feared and respected but also be allowed to drink on your innermost sorrows and dine on any bits of regrets and suffering you feel. And you're a literal smorgasbord of that dear Nana." Nana was shown shaking as she looked directly into Mask Kirby's eyes. "What? Do you wish to challenge me? Do you think it will bring back your beloved soul mate?"

"No" she said in a sad voice as she dropped her hammer to the ground bowing her head. "I... want you to kill me." Mask Kirby looked at her confused. "I'm... not going to hate anyone again. The last time I did I... ended up losing everything I had. Something I can never... ever get back" Nana continued to weep as Mask Kirby walked closer to her. "Popo told me I... needed to live... needed to make friends with the others. But... without my family... without my Vishetnu... what is the point of going on?" Memories flooded Nana's head. "What's the point if all I can think about... all I can remember is losing them... of being alone? And what if... what if I just end up loosing more people who try to help me? Innocent people who... didn't deserve to have they're lives ruined." Nana shakes her head. "No I... I can't have that happen ever again. So please kill me... absorb me like you did with Popo. Maybe then in some way we can at least be together and I... won't have to be so alone."

"Hmmm, pleading and groveling eh? That is a bit surprising for such a "free spirit" like you" Mask Kirby points at the ground. "Bow on your knees and beg your dark lord to end your pathetic life."

Nana slowly nodded and got on her knees looking up at him. "Please... dark lord Kirby-

"Mask Kirby!"

"Mask Kirby... please... end my pathetic life... I can't... go on living anymore."

"Oh yes you can" Kirby was shown holding a dark grenade as he threw it in front of Nana, blowing it up right in front of her as she was shown rolling along the ground, severely bleeding and cut up but still alive. "Don't get me wrong; I really do like your begging. However the only thing more evil then killing the one you love the most is keeping you alive to continue suffering in agony not being allowed to reunite with him". Mask Kirby rubbed his chin. "The only problem is how to go about it. I still can't have anyone find out about my activities until I amass more power. And I'm not going to take a little brat like you along everywhere I go." Mask Kirby then snapped his claws pointing at Nana. "Ah, I know just the thing!" Ice energy was shown amassing around Nana as she was shown frozen in a block of Ice.

"This... this ice feels familar" Nana thought to herself trying to struggle out but not being able to.

"Like your new prison?" Mask Kirby put his hands behind his back. "You should. It was after all made possible by your darling soul mate Popo." Mask Kirby extended his hand. "See I have access to everyone of the powers he had, including your infinite chill. A power that might be beyond the minds of your mortal fools, but not to a dark lord of all evil like me. Still I have to hand it to you: Not even Kirby's strongest absorb ice powers were intense as this infinite chill. It should trap you alone for months on end before you succumb and freeze into nothing like your family did. Maybe I'll even recreate the experience by finding some polar bears and having them chow on your remains. Won't that be fun?" Mask Kirby then held out his hand, revealing a weird piece of metal which he places on the Ice. "And thanks to the upgrades this energy allows me to make on Snake's optical camouflage, I can make sure to hide you where no one will find you. So don't expect anyone to try rescuing you. Though I don't think anything but that stupid plum could of broke that chill of yours. And of course since Popo had it and I have him, no miracle saves for you." Mask Kirby then laughed evilly as he was shown spitting out a dark warp star and riding on it. "Oh man I wish more areas around here were so uninhabited. That way I could suck down they're bodies directly instead of having to be far away only sucking out they're were-energy. Oh well. Once I defeat Wolf I can do whatever I want to anyone. That's definitely something to look forward to." Mask Kirby cackled again as Nana was shown crying a bit inside her icy prison.

"Po...Po" was all she thought before the camera panned away from her and back over to the mansion area. Specifically back inside the mansion where would could see that Jeff was shown typing something on his computer and looking at it thoroughly.

"Okay let's see, move Tank10B here, put solider 8F here, and... ah, a calculated 43 Percent rise in victory. More then I would of been able to hope for" the Earthbounder child said gently putting down his computer and looking up at the sky. "Are the troops situated up there?"

"For the most part" Diddy said as he could be shown flying down on his rocket barrel. "There's also a good amount of tank troops to the left, right, center and back as well, though I'm not sure how far they'll be able to spread out."

"Well by my calculations it should be enough to hit all the enemies surrounding us" Jeff said holding up his computer. "I have factored in margin of error and standard deviation of the farthest the shots could go out and it all checks out as functionary as the resources that have been supplied"

"Technically it's not as much "resources" as it is actual lives" Diddy scratched his head. "Well pixilated lives but you know what I mean."

"Yes I have calculated human error as well into the function which is why the numbers are lower then if we had completely mechanical units."

"That's not what I..." Diddy sighed. "Never mind, just continue doing what you're doing." Diddy then flies over to Ness and Lucas still concentrating in the corner. "So have you guys heard from Issac down there?" Diddy asked.

Ness nodded. "Yeah he and Saki are getting a few of the were troops out there attacking them but not as many as they thought there'd be."

"It does seem strange they would not take advantage of a hole in the shield" Lucas said looking down sadly. "Though I would hate to think of what would happen if they did decide to press forward down there."

"Well hey once we get this thing running we shouldn't have to worry so much about the troops" Diddy then flew down through the room into one of the bedrooms down the hall seeing a couple of the infantry soldiers there with Pit laying on bed resting as his stomach was shown wrapped in a couple layers of medical tape as Diddy looked at the soldiers. "So how's Pit doing?"

"According to our reports private chimp we are detecting that his bio signs are active and that enough of the wounds have been cleaned so the healing items can start being applied slowly" one of the Infantry soldiers said saluting.

"Really wished they wouldn't call me that" Diddy muttered as he held out his hand. "Carry on and remember to tell me as soon as Pit is up and about okay?" The group nodded as Diddly was then shown flying over to another side of the house which was shown to be in the assist trophy room. "You okay in there DK?"

"Oooh me okay" DK said behind the door. "Though why me have to keep moving hands back and forth on stairs? Me not have to do so much moving since that big barrel sale."

"Well if the were hog troops were able to tunnel in downstairs the basement isn't the best place to put the hands which is why they'll be save there with you and the others in the assist trophy room."

"Ooh, me no like them. One keeps trying to suck DK, one keeps floating in the corner round and round and one say very strange things to DK he no understand."

"I'm just saying that fur color could so use a nice dye job to hot pink cause that'd be fabulous" Tingle was heard saying.

"Just ignore him DK. From what I heard he tends to do his own thing just left in the corner somewhere so just don't try talking to him" Diddy then flew away from the door to the back of the mansion. "And are you guys ready over here to protect our back flank?" He was shown looking at a Wereafied version of Mr. Game and Watch and Mr. Resetti. Were Game and Watch just beeped and nodded, holding out two 2-D bug spray cans prepared. Resetti nodded as well twirling his pick axe around a few times. "Good to hear or uh not here" Diddy then flew away from them. "I didn't know why we didn't just think to infect them sooner. Even if Game and Watch can't comprehend good or evil his mind can still be influenced enough to be effective and quiet. So long as he's bitten long enough to let the energy to just take over whatever "brain" he has in there". Diddy then flew back to the middle as he was shown pressing a button on the communicator. "Okay Sergent everyone is in position."

"UNDERSTOOD PRIVATE CHIMP!" Yelled the leader of the Infantry soldiers and tanks. The soldiers and tanks were seen actually just right in front of the energy shield all around the mansion area. Some were on the ground, some were on the walls (clinging onto the shield with various ropes and cables) and others were sticking to the top layer of the shield (actually using Pit falls to stick themselves into the energy) and some were even stationed below around Issac and Saki as the leader held out his hand. "ALL TROOPS, STATUS REPORT!"

"SIR, WE HAVE SECURED OUR HOLDING AND MODIFICATIONS TO OUR STRUCTURES ARE FINISHED!" The Infantry troops all said at once.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" The Leader said into his communicator riding a tank into the middle of the shield and sticking too it. "LISTEN UP! THANKS TO THE MODIFICATIONS OF SCIENTIFIC OFFICER JEFF WE HAVE BEEN MODIFIED TO BYPASS THE SHIELD'S ENERGY AND USE THE SILVER IN OUR OWN WEAPONS, WHICH MEANS IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR YOU LOUSY STINKING MAGGOTS TO ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING USEFUL AROUND HERE!"

"UNDERSTOOD SIR!" All the troops yelled.

"THIS WILL NOT BE A BATTLE ALL OF YOU SCUM WILL SURVIVE! HELL IT MIGHT BE THE ONE THAT TAKES US ALL DOWN!" The Infantry leader narrowed his eyes. "HOWEVER WE WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! WE WILL FIRE ALL WE HAVE AND DESTROY THE WERE HOG MENANCE OUTSIDE. DO YOU COMPREHEND?"

"WE SHALL DESTROY ALL ENIEMES SIR!" The various troops said saluting some.

"VERY GOOD THEN" The Infantry leader pressed another button on his communicator. "MY TROOPS ARE READY PRIVATE"

"Good to hear" Diddy then flew over to Jeff. "You heard him, thoughwhocouldn'treally, so begin the process."

"Very well" Jeff then typed a few more buttons into his computer as the shield energy was shown glowing differently for a second before Jeff looked over at Ness and Lucas. "Is the energy formulating within as I calculated?"

"Yeah it is" Ness said glowing a slightly different shade of blue along with Lucas. The two yelled out as energy from they're own body shot out and hit the shield as the silver power pulsating within it was shown slowly focusing into the energy of the tanks. "Now let's hope those tanks are able to handle it."

"I made all the necessary modifications to them so it shoudln't be a problem" Jeff pointed out. "There's a 98 Percent calculation that they will at least be able to continue shooting out energy for an estimated one hour as well which should clear a good amount of the outside troops."

"Hopefully all of them" Ness pointed out.

Lucas sighed. "Though I know this is the best solution it just doesn't seem fair to have to take out all of those poor infected people out there."

"Look most of them are either villainous or not even truly sentient to begin with" Ness said smiling some to the blond psychic. "Besides would you rather have them take out all of us within here, and let Wolf take over all our worlds?"

"No, which is why I am agreeing to this" Lucas said as the silver energy was shown focusing even more inside the infantry soldiers. "I know that using the silver energy of the shield and transversing it to the soldiers stationed around will allow them to "snipe" and destroy the were hog troops before the shield ends up breaking down. Still I wish there was another solution."

"You know if there was we would of come up with it beforehand" Diddy said flying above him. "Besides this is war right?"

"ONE VARIATION OF WAR, THOUGH I HAVE SEEN FAR BLOODIER AND GHASTLY BATTLES IN MY TIME!" The Infantry leader blared into the communicator. "BELIEVE ME YOU'LL KNOW WHAT TO CALL REAL WAR WHEN YOU SEE YOUR FINEST TROOPS GET THEY'RE HEADS BLOWN OFF BY SURPRISE REAR FIRE AS COMRADE BLOOD HITS THE DIRT AND-"

"Uh, you can tell us all you're war stories later" Diddy said looking around as the energy pulsating again around the infantry troops. "Are you guys ready to go yet?"

"INDEED PRIVATE CHIMP!"

Diddy pointed at Jeff. "Are they stuck in well enough to the shield?" Jeff nodded. Diddy then looked at Lucas and Ness. "And is the shield able to hold even with some of it's energy drained?" Lucas and Ness quickly nodded as Diddy smirked some. "Okay, then it's time to-"

"FIRE!" The Infantry Troop leader yelled. Outside the shield the were hog troops could be seen blasting at the mansion. They stopped however as a powerful blast of silver fire shot through the air, destroying several of the Skarmories, turning them into powder as others gasped at this site.

"GRAW!" Some of the Were Skarmories yelled flying up avoiding a silver energy blast only to be hit by one at a more top point of the shield.

"BZZT!" The Electivire screamed out shooting lighting at the silver energy bolts only for the lighting to bounce off as a few of them were hit, causing an explosion around the area. In desperation Cubones took out two bones at once and were seen throwing them at the shield only to be be blasted as well and evaporate into nothing. Snoruts jumped into the air to fire ice beams at the silver but the ice wasn't able to get through as several of them found themselves eradicated by the constant barrage of silver beams.

"All right it seems to be working" Diddy said looking at binoculars through one of the windows. "The silver energy is able to actually get through and destroy the were hogs it touches."

Lucas sighed. "I suppose it would not be possible for the silver energy to be turned down so it would only revert them back to they're original state."

"Look even with the silver shooting out there's still a lot of them around the area" Diddy pointed out as Silver Energy was seen going through a Were-Topi as it disintegrated into powder. "If we shoot them with enough to heal them there's still a chance they could be reinfected with any remaining troops."

"Yeah, especially since we have to spread out all the Infantry tanks blast around the area" Ness stated. "There isn't one sector of shield that continuously fire off strong blasts and even if there was such an intake of silver energy might even beyond Jeff's tampering of the tanks". Silver blasts were then shown firing all around through the air and the ground downing several Topis and even a few Polar bears. "They brought literal thousands of back up troops so our only chance is to have the silver keep firing and hope it will be enough to dwindle they're numbers enough that we can take out."

"Which means you guys need to keep firing as much as you can" Diddy said to the troops in the of the infantry units who were seen using either guns or cannon fire to snipe at various were-hogs in the area. "Only stop if the energy in you're weapons gives out or you get hit, understand?"

"LOUD AND CLEAR PRIVATE CHIMP!" They all yelled as Diddy groaned some.

"You know if you hate that nickname so much why do you let them call you that?" Ness asked as various blasts continued being shot through the were hog troops around.

Diddy shrugged. "Eh so long as they're helping out it's not too big a deal" Diddy continued flying around the room looking around. "Besides I'm probably going to need to fill in for one of the spots if one of the Infantry troops is taken down."

"I thought I already told you that the silver energy of the shield does not register with the energy of your weapons" Jeff stated as outside Topis charged up and tried punching through the wholes of the shield only to be blasted away. "Not to mention the fact that touching the shield would de-power you anyway out of your were hog state and in that state your peanut shots are about 85 percent less powerful then an infantry tank blast or 34 percent as strong as-"

"Yeah I know" Diddy sighed and crossed his arms. "Still continous fire of any kind would be better then none, and we're going to need to keep hammering as long as we are able."

Jeff nodded. "Yes, because there is a good 60 percent chance that our mysterious were hog troop leaders will find a way to counteract this manuvear before we have time to eradicate the amount that needs to be cleared for a 34 percent chance of winning this battle."

Ness smiled. "Oh no need to be down so much on us with the math Jeff. Besides what makes you think they could even find a way to counteract this barrage anyway?"

"They did find a weakenss in our shield" Lucas stated. "So it could be possible they'd be crafty enough to find a way to stop this silver blasting."

"True" Ness then thought to himself. "Still it'd take quite awhile to find a way around the energies coming from the shield so we should be fine until the tanks run out of energy to use." Away from the shield about a mile or so to the right several blasts could be shown ripping through some Cubones and Polar bears as they disappeared into dust. Several more were shown running to a deep hole in the ground as a few of them were blasted before they could get into the whole. The ones that could were surrounded by wereafied Two Metal Rexes, a Metal Gear Ray, The Gigantic Balloon Fighter Fish, The Parasite Queen, The Old School Donkey Kong, And The Giant Game And Watch Chef. In the middle of the whole the Wereafied Black Knight could be seen looking up.

"So how many have been disposed of?" he asked, turning to see The Ancient Minister looking creature using a small precision laser and doing work on a Metal Gear Ray.

"Quite a lot" The Ancient Minister said as The Metal Gear Ray was shown to be loosing traces of it's were-fur. "The Silver energy shooting strategy has already eliminated the majority of the lesser troops. All the Snoruts have been eliminated and there are only about a half dozen Skarmories and Electivires" He then looked over at the were cubones and Polar Bears. "And those few will likely be the only supporting units that survive this assault."

"Lucky thing you saw this coming and had us build this whole to avoid being blasted in huh?" Black Knight asked.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The energy they were emitting within the shield made it obvious to guess at what they're plans are. We should just be fortunate that they are only able to blast at anything within they're sensory ranges. Which means the only troops underground they can get are the ones in the broken part of the shield."

"The one we should of had more troops attack when we had the chance" one of the Metal Gear Rex pilots pointed out.

"With Issac's home teleport ability they would of been able to bring a majority of they're troops to the guard that small area and having the shield around would give our troops too much of a momentous disadvantage" The Ancient Minister pointed out. "That is why the full destruction of the shield is our first prioritiy" The minister then turned to the few Cubones. "Until then we need to make sure they do not try going off and searching for us here so try and distract they're laser fire for as long as you can." The Cubones nodded and jumped out of the whole.

"I'll give them a few seconds" Black Knight said chuckling some.

"That may be the difference maker we need" The Ancient Minister then floated back as he was shown standing in front of a Metal Gear Ray that was it's normal self with no sense of were hog/Gaia energy on it. "I have taken off the excess energy level of this unit as well as having personally taken control over the controls within it."

"Wasn't Daniels in charge of the controls?" The pilot of the other Metal Gear Ray asked.

"He was" the cockpit of the nonwereafied Metal Gear Ray spit out a skeleton caked wtih blood. "But he needed to be eliminated for me to establish direct control."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" one of the Metal Gear Rex's pilots laughed as the other Ray's pilot tried shooting at him. "Oh you want to try avenging that stupid Ray's death huh?" The two machines charged at each other as The Ancient Minister warped between them.

"I would encourage you to save your energy for fighting the smashers and protectors of the mansion, not each other" The Ancient Minister stated as his eyes were shown glowing a deep yellow. "Unless you want me to discipline you personally". The two machines then backed away some as The Ancient minister floated in front of the de-transformed Ray. "Now that we have removed the "were" aura of the Ray Unit it will not be affected by the silver energy shooting out."

"How are you sure about that?" Black Knight asked.

"The silver energy though powerful was made of the energy of the shield which is was specifically molded into a way to destroy dark "were" energy. It's silver residue only has an effect on "were' energy though so de-transformed we'd actually stand more of a chance against this then not. Allow me to show you." The Ancient Minister then rose above the whole and was blasted by a silver energy shot, causing a tremendous explosion.

"Uh... did he just... die?" One of the Metal Gear Rexes pilots asked.

"Far from it" Black Knight said as The Ancient Minister floated back unharmed. "Still I don't know how you can de-transform and re-transform yourself with that "were" energy instantly like that"

"It is thanks to my benefactors" The Ancient Minister said looking at the other troops. "It is unfourantley a process that only I can instantly access and doing it to you would take too much time."

"Well if time is of the essence I could just de-infect and re-infect them with this" Were-Black Knight stated holding out his sword.

"That will not be necessary though" The Ancient Minister's eyes glowed as the Metal Gear Ray was shown flying into the air. "He is all that is required to disable the shield once and for all. And once the shield is down it will be easy enough for us to make an offensive strike against the mansion."

"Yeah I meant to ask you about that..." The Black Knight chopped the ground hard, sending a small wave of energy that lightly knocked all the were troops around them to the ground, everyone but Ancient Minister and him knocked out. "Wouldn't that interfere with they're plans? Having Wolf in control of the hands and breaking through subspace?"

"Actually it would be a help to our plans, not a hindarance" The Ancient Minister stated. "We needed a direct link to open up from subpace so they would be allowed to come through this world, and his plan would allow a direction enough connection for such a thing."

"Still seems fairly dangerous though" The Black Knight stated. "Wolf is a lot more clever then the initial reports we have of him. Not to mention that his actions could jeopardize the seven needed to survive-"

"If it comes to that, I will deal with him" The Ancient Minister said darkly. "If all he has to rely on is Dark Gaia energy then it will not be a problem to incapacitate him."

"Wish I was around long enough to see it" The Black Knight then smirked and held up his sword as he licked it. "Still I'm fine just playing my part especially when we finally get around to releasing the seventh light."

"It should not be that much longer actuallY" The Ancient Minister blinked. "The four light was already recovered from Popo's deceased body. Which means only three more are needed to be obtained."

"Yeah though getting the next two won't be as easy as the ones gotten from that princess, the mask freak or even the Ice Climber." Black Knight put his sword away. "Though like I said I'll handle the last one guaranteed."

"See that you do" The Ancient Minister looked down. "Also reawaken the troops. We are going to need them once I take out the shield."

"Sure" Black Knight snapped his fingers as the troops were shown slowly getting up.

"Good. Now that they're up I can send up Ray" Ancient Minister's eyes glowed white as the Metal Gear Ray's was shown glowing as well. He then floated from off the ground and out of the whole as he was shown flying towards the shield at great speeds. Diddy looked at him coming through the window."

"We got one of the Rays from the right side!" Diddy yelled as two of the silver lasers fired. Ray simply stood there as the silver energy blasts hit it. Instead of being destroyed though Ray was shown glowing brighter as the silver energy could be shown going into it's cannons. "Huh?"

"It seems like it is absorbing the silver energy" Jeff commented. "There was a one percent chance that in a non werafied state it would do something like that."

"That would of been niced to know earlier" Diddy muttered holding out his hands. "Keep firing on it troops! Maybe we can overload it with energy" The lasers then focused on Ray as it was shown gathering more energies in it's cannons. Ray then moved back some as it cannon's glowed with a powerful white light.

"This may not be entirely scientific, but I am feeling a 80 percent chance of this resulting in something momentously terrible for our side" Jeff said adjusting his glasses somewhat worried. The energy cannons of the Ray then fired out a beam of silver energy at the silver energy shield. This concentrated blast was shown fizzing the entire shield.

"AH!" Ness Screamed out as he was knocked back some hurting his head. "It's... it's breaking apart!"

"What, you mean the shield?" Diddy asked flying down to him. "Can't you do anything to keep it together."

"Trying but... the power surging within it's... reflecting our own mental energies" Lucas said as he was shown slowing a deep blue. The Silver beam continued shooting from the shield as pieces of it were shown cracking around the entire mansion. The Ray focused it's cannons even more, giving the beam even more power as in an instant the entire shield collapsed, breaking into tiny pieces as it flickered into nothingness, exposing the mansion. This cause the Infantry troops around to fall to the ground pretty harshily, looking around confused and then looking to see The Metal Gear Ray above them.

"... Okay that is BEYOND terrible" Diddy said as Ness and Lucas stood there holding they're heads and wincing some. "Uh, are you guys okay?"

"Put lot of... energy into that shield" Ness said his eyes starting to close. "Once it's gone we're drained and..." he then fell unconscious as he hit the ground, lying there motionless.

"Sorry Diddy but... I'm afraid we... couldn't..." Lucas started to say before hitting the ground knocked out as well. Diddy quickly grabbed the two and flew them through the hallway into the same room that Pit had been stationed.

One of the infantry solider turned to Diddy "Oh great news Private Chimp-"

"No time for that" Diddy said gently resting Ness and Lucas on beds in the room. "Pump some of the hearts and tomatoes we have through them. They need to be refilled as soon as possible."

"Okay but-" Diddy quickly flew out of the room as he pressed a button on his communicator

"Everyone who is able report to the main room right away!" Diddy yelled as he looked to see Game And Watch and Mr. Ressetti quickly run as he waited a second. "Uh, where is everyone else?"

Jeff held out his hand. "Well in case you have forgotten you had DK stay in the assist trophy room on lock down, Issac and Saki would have to go through the downstairs levels to get up here which even with Were speed could take a couple of minutes, and everyone else is either incapacitated or-"

"Okay yeah I get it, no one's around" Diddy said somewhat miffed as he titled his head and flew down closer to them. "I'm not sure how but that Metal Gear thing was able to destroy the shield around the area."

"Well actually that was because it was able to store the silver energy within it's cannons and shoot it to the shield" Jeff stated. "And even silver energy will break apart on contact with a greater density of said energy."

Diddy sighed. "Well that's just great " he said fairly annoyed. "Those guys are still jamming our communications so we can't contact the others, the only defense we had was taken out, and even if we cleared out most of the troops I'm willing to bet there's still a lot more then we can handle out there."

"A lot more of what?" Diddy turned to see Saki and Issac teleporting in. "Does this have to do with the shield breaking?" Issac asked.

"Hmmm I forgot to calcuate in your ability to teleport to this specific home location in my previous statement" Jeff admitted turning to them. " But yes because due to the density of the silver reflection beam from the Metal Gear Ray-"

"Look we don't have time to keep going over what happened!" Diddy pointed out. "We need some new plan of action."

"How about actually going out there and stopping them?" Saki said holding out his guns. "Now that we don't have to hide behind anything it is the best cause of action"

"Somehow I really doubt that" Diddy then pointed outside as the Metal Gear Rex was shown dodging laser fire from the infantry troops and the tanks and shooting out a collection of missiles, blasting the tanks to pieces as it then shoot powerful water cannon blasts to smash the soldiers into the mud into tiny pixilated pieces. "We're at a really big disadvantage fighting them directly."

"To be fair the Infantry Tanks aren't really too powerful" Issac commented. "And since it isn't were upgraded anymore it should be easy enough to tear apart."

"Yeah but what about some of the other forces out there?" Diddy asked. "Like the probably Wereafied Metal Gear Rexes or that Ultimate Chimera or Parasite Queen, and let's not forget the two mysterious leader's Of Wolf Invasion." Diddy pointed at his eyes. "I didn't see them go down so we have to assume they're still out there. And we'd really need an army to try and deal with them." Mr. Game and Watch then jumped up and beeped a few times.

"This better not be some back in the old day story" Saki said poitning his guns at Game and Watch.

Diddy flew in front of him. "I told you I infected him so he can't even really talk."

"Well that's one miracle preformed tonight" Saki said as Game and Watch was then shown running up the stairs, warping along the staircase and then up the top row. "Though where the hell do you think he's going?" Mr Game and Watch then used a fire stick to break through one of the rooms as he then quickly warped and kicked in the closest door and was shown grabbing something. He then warped back down in front of everyone.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Diddy asked. Mr. Game and Watch beeped as he held up a yellow looking energy gun.

"Hmm I suppose any additional weapon helps but I don't think that will end up doing too much good" Issac stated.

Diddy rubbed his chin. "Wait, that gun looks familiar..." Game and Watch then turned it on, as dark gaia energy infused through the device. The machine then exploded, knocking the smashers back some as they were shown coughing. "Game and Watch what was the point of..." Diddy and the others then gasped on amazed as they saw literally hundreds upon hundreds of game and watches around the mansion, all wereafied as they all turned and saluted at Diddy.

"What the hell kind of weapon was that?" Saki said finally breaking the silence.

Diddy snapped his fingers. "Oh, I remember, the clone gun!" Diddy then flash backed to Chapter Thirty Five of Smashing Something New Every Day as Zelda was shown being cloned. "I saw Master Hand use it once to make a clone of Zelda who ended up being Sheik. I also heard him mentioning using it on Samus awhile back to make Zero Suit in some sort of deal with Nintendo."

Saki looked at him annoyed. "Wait, we had a clone gun, something we could of made an ARMY of us to fight these guys, and out of everyone he was the only one of you Smashers to remember it?"

"Well I didn't know really know where it was" Diddy admitted. "Besides from what I remember Master hand explaining that it really only allows to clone people one at a time."

"Yes but there is a distinct probability that with Mr. Game and Watch's 2-D structure being so easy to duplicate and the fact that the were hog energy can amplify weapons it seems very likely that it would allow the gun to be able to mass produce him in such a fashion."

"Uh, I think we already have prove that's what it did" Issac said looking at all the Game and Watches before looking at Diddy. "So now what "private chimp?" Think we can go into battle now?"

"Well we don't even know how strong all these guys are" Diddy looked up. "Though I do have a way to test it." Diddy pointed upward. "Game and Watch, go outside and take out the Metal Gear Ray" The Game and Watch nodded as they were shown breaking through the windows and doors of the mansion and looking up to see the Ray shoot a missile, evaporating the last tank.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The Infantry General yelled. "YOU DARE TAKE OUT MY ENTIRE PLATOON! I WILL GIVE YOU HELL LIKE NOTHING ELSE!" He then fired blasts at the ray which were only deflected off it's armor as it prepared to fire at the general. Suddenly though it was then smacked into by a Game and Watch using parachute to jump in the air and headbutt it. Another one appeared above the Metal Gear Ray as used it's Key drive to smash it down hard. The Gear stopped falling and regained it's balance and fired at Game and Watch as another couple of game and watches retaliated it's missile with they're sausages. Three Game and Watch came around the Metal Gear and used a downward toss to smash it hard into the ground as about a dozen game and watches warped around the Gear, all holding hammers which glowed with the number 9 as they struck at once, causing an explosion destroying the Gear as pieces of it scattered around the area.

"... Okay that was defintley a succesful test" Diddy said smiling some. "Maybe we have more of a hope of winning then I thought." Three Were-Polar Bears then busted down through the roof as the gang turned to see them roar at them. The three were then shot with an arrow through the chest as they fell to the ground and exploded into nothingness.

"Though I am grateful to hear your mirth at the current situation, this moment is not one for an uproarious celebration" Pit stated, shown flying down in back of the smashers holding his arrows. "I am sure you would of been able to make a hasty counterattack for those lycanthrope abominations but the ones that can use more tremendous force with a more frightening level of skill are still out there we must do battle with."

"Glad to see you're back with us Pit" Diddy said jumping over to him. "We defintley need the help"

"And I definitely needed the assistance you provided after I had been slashed quite viciously across the chest" Pit said pointing to where his wound was. "Thanks to having ample time to recovery I am back at full and ready to do my part in ending these conflicts before they escalate to a more dangerous level then they're at now."

"Which means we have to start taking them hard to the front lines" Saki said smashing his fists together. "With super bow and the army of Game and bores it should be easy to gain enough of an advantage-"

"Look we still need to concentrate our forces here" Diddy pointed out. "After all you saw how some of the troops are still trying to break in, and without the shield it's easy to warp around and get inside the mansion."

"He's right" Issac stated crossing his arms. "The biggest danger is them getting the hands which means we need to make sure they're protected as we're eliminating Wolf's remaining were-resistance."

"It still won't be too easy a battle but I'm sure it will be one we can win" Diddy said holding out his hands. "Gather round troops. Time for a quick talk of strategy before we head into the next stage of conflict."

Issac smirked. "Now that's really speaking my language" he said as the group talked some. Meanwhile The Ancient Minister was seen blinking a couple of times.

"So what happened?" Black Knight asked. "You took out the shield right?"

"Correct" The Ancient Minister said. "However it seems they have found a new way to strike back by cloning an army's worth of Game and Watches."

"Eh, what's a bunch of 2D paper men going to do?" Black Knight asked.

Ancient Minister turned to him. "A group of them were able to to tear through a Metal Gear Ray unit in a matter of seconds."

"So, Ray Sucks!" A Rex pilot said as the remaining Ray groaned at him angrily.

"Though now that they no longer have any silver in terms of moat or shield form it will still be difficult acquiring the hands with the resources they have now" The Ancient Minister pointed out. "Especially considering a majority of our troops were wiped out during the round of cannon fire."

"Yeah but with the shield down now we can start heavily firing back" Black Knight said smirking some. "We can smash the mansion to pieces from afar while you scan and see where the hands are to grab."

"A very respectable plan Zeligus" Ancient Minister stated.

"I told you not to call me that!" The black Knight yelled.

"Sorry" the clothed figure said in his usual emotionless plain voice. "I still need to pinpoint his exact coordinates though. Until then we need to lead at least a good majority of the cloned Game and Watch troops out here to be blown to pieces so there will be more places we can warp in and grab what is necessary for Wolf." Black Knight started to converse among themselves more on the details of they're plans.

Outside the gigantic energy dome of the entire area two space fighters were shown taking out an entire plattoon of jet fighters. The two belonged to Leon and Panther who were shown using deflectors to knock back energy bolts into other nearby planes as they conversed with each other.

"Was it too much to expect a challenge from these guys?" Leon said shooting a missle through one of the fighters as it exploded into nothing. "Really you'd think that the local resistance would put up a better fight."

"Don't forget Leon that the people of this planet have more experience with mechanical upgrades for they're bodies, not they're aircraft" He stated blasting another one of the fighters with a stream of lasers. "We chose a world without any heavy air units so we wouldn't have to worry about heavy bombardment in case they might of had something that could of broke through the shield."

"Yeah well I still expected something though" Leon then twisted his jet around and shooting another couple of aircraft down. "Still beats just watching stuff happen I suppose."

"Indeed, though I would not mind going back to watching some of those glorious women parading themselves in the buff or the fur some" Panther said going at Mach two and activating his defector to slice through one of the ships.

Leon smirked. "Yeah I know how you love undressing, fondling and starring at all the little girls who are forced to have to tolerate you."

"How undignified. You know I would never try and keep any company with a child. That is such a disgusting notion" The two then blasted some more of the ships. "You should be more worried about the upcoming targets. It seems they're bringing they're main army in based on the readings."

"Oh good, maybe now I'll actually break a sweat" Leon said as the two jetted to the troops. We see on the ships of the army of fighters the mark "Wotan VII Defense Force Unit III" on the side as they start firing at Leon and Panther as the camera pans out.

TOBEY CONTINUED!

I'm not going to spoil anything, but that last sentence should clue you in as to who is going to star in the next chapter. And let me just say it will bring about a major change in the story. So major that not even I know to what detail yet. Still it should be pretty good. Until then let me know what you thought of this chapter and hope you understand the week+ delay and stuff. So remember to review and see you next time, hopefully within a few days or so.


	32. Team Met Sam Vs Team Wolf

Well time for the next chapter of this story (that took longer then I thought but still less then a week). In case you haven't guessed by now, today's chapter brings together a couple characters not seen in awhile: Samus and Meta-Knight. How will they impact the story? Well let's just say it's something that will "change everything". I like saying that because it makes me sound like one of those big soul-less TV executives who thinks every event needs to be majorly hyped. I don't know why I think that's a good thing but I do. Anyway Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me. Just the ideas in this story. And actually a few of them don't belong to me either. Some belong to Alex Warlorn. He's influenced a lot of my ideas actually but this is a far more direct influence then most. With that being said Enjoy the Chapter.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty Two: Meta-Knight And Samus Vs Leon And Panther, Aka Team Met-Sam Vs Team Wolf"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned into the area around the energy shield and then out of, actually several dozen miles past where the entire dome was stationed. It panned into a city area where you could see some Halloween decorations were adorned and there were a bunch of kids (most of whom had mechanical implants) were shown laughing joyously as they ran along the streets trick or treating. The camera specifically focused to a rather large blue building. Inside the building there was a hall where various Wotan citizenry and other types of aliens were shown dancing with each other in various costumes. The camera then specifically panned into one couple on the side floor as the woman (revealed to be Samus) was being twirled by the man (revelaed to be Meta-Knight) who laughed some as she was spinning.

"Come on Meta, I know you can put more into it then this" Samus said continuing to spin along the dance hall.

"If you insist" Meta Knight then twisted his wrist and spun Samus around like a Tornado. Some of the people looked confused at this as Samus was shown heading towards a wall as someone gasped. The metroid bounty hunter simply jumped into the air, as she flipped onto the wall and then landed back down with a handstand, holding the position as people clapped some at this as Samus bounced backed and dusted herself off some.

"Okay maybe that was a bit more then I was looking for" she said walking back over to Meta-Knight.

"I suppose I do not know my own strength" he said smiling some at her.

"Well don't forget whose the ones who taught you those power moves in the first place" she said lightly rubbing his head.

"I have not forgotten as I am sure you haven't forgotten to stabilize yourself so well in a spin."

"Well I have had plenty of pratice with that already but some more never hurt" she then hugged him as she lifted him in the air. "Come on Meta, you're turn to go around."

"I do not really think that is what everyone else is doing" Meta-Knight said scanning around to see people just calmly dancing some slipping weird looks to the two.

"We came here to have fun, not to be normal" Samus said as she spun him around, laughing some as she then let go. Meta Knight hit the air as the wielder of the Galaxia blade flapped his wings a bit to stabilize and then turned to her.

"Then I am sure you will not mind this" Meta-Knight said, grabbing Samus around the waist as he flapped his wings a few times as she was lifted above the air.

"Nope, sure don't" She said as Meta-Knight leaned back and dipped her some as he then leaned her closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Not minding that either" she said lightly kissing him back as he flapped a few more times as the two were lifted halfway to the ceiling as everyone looked on at them amazed. "Think you're freaking out everyone else though."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as she shook her head. "I figured you would say that and would instead prefer something like this." Meta Knight then spun around in a circle, spinning with Samus in mid air as the two smiled at each other. Meta-Knight then threw Samus into the air as she smiled and back flipped as Meta Knight flew up to grab her. Samus then took his hand as she was able to actually spin him around so he was above her as she fell to the ground, diving down at great speeds. Meta Knight dived down as well, just grabbing her in his arms before she fell to the ground.

"Was wondering if you'd be fast enough to catch me" she said as he put her down on the floor of the audtorium hall.

"That seemed a bit needlessly reckless Samus" Meta-Knight said moving away from her.

"What, did you think a little fall like that would actually hurt me?" Samus crossed her arms. "You know I could of easily broke from the dive to save myself at anytime. Besides I've trained to take on much steeper falls without getting hurt you know"

"I did not mean for you but for the people around that could of potentially gotten in the way" he then grabbed her arm as he held out his cape. "You need to have a certain flow, such as this." He then used his dimensional cape to actually warp with Samus to the other side of the room as everyone looked on amazed.

"Kind of a small flow if you ask me" Samus said as she grabbed Meta-Knight's hand. "There are other ways to make a clear way to the other side of the floor in a matter of seconds you know" she then spun around in a circle, actually back flipping through the air with Meta Knight clearing a crowd of people who looked on amazed.

"I have to admitt I am impressed you still have such quick movements wearing such constricting attire" Meta-Knight said pointing down at her dress.

Samus peered down at well. "You kidding? This thing's nothing compared to flipping around in my actual armor besides pinching a bit more in certain areas."

"Even so, you are still not able to do this" Meta Knight grabbed her hand as he used his cape to actually flash around the entire floor several times, warping around and behind couples who looked on even more perplexed as they continue flash stepping throughout the entire area before finishing off in the middle.

"Show off" Samus said pretending to look offended. "You're making it really hard to try and top you, but I think I got just the thing."

"And what would that be?"

Samus pointed at his wings. "How much can your wings support again?"

"Well I have clarified that I have trained them to endure fairly strong laser fire and be able to stand up to an onslaught of Charizard's rock smash. Why do you ask?"

"Because I need you to hold those things up and steady for me."

"You mean like this?" Meta Knight then held his wings above his head upward and straightened them out so they were almost touching.

"Perfect" Samus then did a hand stand as she actually flipped onto the air a few times as was able to actually jump on the top of Meta-Knight's wing. "This isn't too heavy for you right?"

"Not at all" Meta Knight said looking up a bit perplexed. "Though what are you going to do up there?"

"Nothing, except maybe this" Samus then leaped from the top of one wing to the other, actually doing a jig on top of his wings as most of the people looked on agape. Even Meta-Knight was amazed as she bounced from wing to wing, spinning as she twirled on one of her heels for a second before standing straight and then back flipping to the floor, breathing heavily for a second.

"How... was that?" she asked as she looked to see everyone cheering at this loudly, some people actually whistling as she turned to bow at them. "Thanks but all credit should go to my partner" she said motioning over to Meta-Knight.

"Believe me Samus, you more then deserve the full recognition for such a stunt" Meta-Knight said bowing to her. "You've definitely topped anything I could do."

"What about trying to fly and spin around while warping everywhere?" she saked.

"Even that would seem pedestrian to such a performance" he then grabbed her hand as he led Samus off the dance floor as he flew in front of her. "However we should probably rest for awhile. No need in overdoing it."

"Hey that's part of the fun" she said stretching her arms out.

"Yes but we've been having said fun for hours since arriving here. I'm actually a bit surprised you aren't exhausted by now."

"Nah I've been... relaxing the entire day waiting for tonight" she said wiping some sweat off her brow and breathing heavily again. "Still I suppose a break wouldn't be such a bad thing." Samus then sat down in a chair at the side of the auditorium as Meta-Knight sat in a chair right next to her as she looked at everyone dancing around them for awhile before speaking again. "You know what the greatest thing is about tonight?"

"The fact that we have not been bothered by anyone here for quite some time?" Meta-Knight asked her.

"Well partially though I did enjoy seeing you go and punt those two Bryyonians and tie them up with they're own fire whips."

"They were obviously bothering you and causing you discomfort. Something I could not allow" Meta-Knight said squeezing Samus's hand. "Though you are the one who really put that woman who was hovering around me in her place."

"Please Meta, you think I'd allow some skank to try and hover around you like she belongs there? Had to remind her that a waste like her shouldn't even be allowed in your close proximity".

"Still I am not sure it waranteed drop kicking her across the room. That is probably the reason why everyone avoided speaking with us afterward."

"Hey that's a good thing right?" She leaned down and lightly rubbed his face. "I don't want to come all the way here just to be bothered by idiots who can't even leave us alone. If I wanted that I would of stayed home"

"Is that what is the "greatest thing" about tonight?" Meta Knight spun his arm. "The fact that the other smashers aren't here?"

"Well no offense to them but it is great to get away from the royal sexist, the chauvinistic racer and that hand." Samus frowned some. "You know I think I heard him actually planning on taking us out as a group to go trick or treat, like we were 5 or something. Can you believe that?"

"Considering his personality it does seem like something he would try" Meta Knight pointed out.

"Still even him not being here is the reason why tonight is so great".

"Well I hate to sound too boastful but I hope I am part of the reason" Meta-Knight said as he brought one of his wings around Samus.

"Oh believe me you're defintley a big part" Samus sighed and looked up. "Something almost as great though is not having to spend our time focusing on training, or fighting, or being in battle after battle after battle."

Meta-Knight raised an eyebrow. "Do not tell me you are sick of having to combat dark forces or training to keep yourself in such incredible physical condition."

"Of course not" she then moved her chair closer and smiled at him. "I really do still love it. That rush of adrenaline, that thrill of victory, even learning of something I can do ti improve myself and go through with it to be a better warrior" she looked at her hand. "And of course there's no way I would ever give up trying to help people. Still, it's good to get a break from it, even if just for one night you know" she then picked up Meta-Knight and hugged him tightly. "A chance to just relax and have fun and be with the person I care the most about."

"I wonder who that could be." Meta-Knight said teasingly.

Samus mocked gasped. "What's this? The cold solid tough as nails warrior Meta-Knight actually trying to crack a joke? Has the world turned upside down?"

"I do not know about this world but maybe another" Meta-Knight said as he leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek. "I do have to admit that despite my former reservations I have having quite an enjoyable time as well. I did not think I would belong here and truthfully I still feel that is the case. So long as you're here though and we get an opportunity to do something joyous without having to worry about anything else, this is definitely the place I want to be."

"That means a lot to me Meta" She said holding him tighter. "I was really worried that I was sort of creeping you out being so happy to just get a chance to relax and forget our troubles for awhile."

"At first you'd be right. Then I started getting into it though and well... the rest kind of happened automatically" Meta Knight looked down embarrassed. "I mean I didn't even really know how to even dance but I think I picked up on it pretty quick."

"It's not really that hard a concept. You just move around by yourself or with someone else in various ways. I mean combat is a lot like the art of dancing except it involves blows that impact and damage your foes instead of just spinning them around for the sake of they're own enjoyment."

"Yes I'm pretty sure you proved that quite well with that more up tempo piece where you were literally chasing me with kicks along the floor."

"Well maybe if you just learned to take them like a man I wouldn't of needed to run after you" Samus said as the two laughed a bit. Samus then leaned back some. "In truth I was a bit nervous coming out as well but well... you know..."

"You didn't want to be defined by your toughness as well and wanted a chance to open up some and show a different side of your personality."

"Yeah guess you'd know that considering it's what I told you before" Meta then flew up as Samus gently rested her head on his. "Still even I'm surprised how easy it was to just chill some. I mean after all those years of hardships and after... you know all that's happened to me, I always thought of myself as this rock. This object that would only move when she wanted to, that would just stay firm and not erode into this more fun bouncy playful.. I don't know... gel or something"

"The rock is still there though. It's a part of you that will never leave. That firm, unmoving impervious persona that won't yield to anything" he then grabbed her hand as Samus stood up with Meta-Knight flying in front of her. "Just because you now have an opportunity to enjoy yourself doesn't mean it will leave. Nor does it mean you were always rock either." Meta-Knight looks down sadly. "It is just a part that is... hard to bring out after so much has happened after so many of the people you knew had been taken away and... how you could never show weakness, never show people a different side of you."

"And I'm sure I'm not the only one" Samus says looking deeply in his eyes. "Thanks to you I finally found someone I could share that pain, that weakness without giving into it. While still retaining who I am and what I need to do." Samus then imitated making a cannon arm. "After all where evil still roams and destruction is abound you're sure to find Samus Aran there to blast it to bits."

"Or Meta-Knight to cut those bits into nothingess" Meta-Knight said imitated slicing his sword as the two laughed as Meta looked at the floor. "As amusing as all these mimmicks and utturance of our name in third person is I do believe the next dance is starting up."

"Yeah it looks to be a slow one" Samus said flexing her arms. "A good one to just stand and shuffle and just enjoy the peace."

"First though I feel like getting some punch though if you dont' mind" he then held out his hand. "Would you like any?"

"Sure, though nothing alcoholic tonight. Don't want to be woozy when twirling around."

"I wasn't going to get any but now I will make sure to enforce that effort" he said as he quickly flew to the other side of the audiotirum. "This truly is a wondrous evening but... I still feel troubled" Meta-Knight then poured the drinks. "It feels like there are incredible dark powers out there, powers that need to be vanquished. Including one I could of sworn was gone for good" Meta sighed as he finished pouring. "Still I cannot sacrifice Samus's happiness for my own feelings." He looked at her and smiled some. "She is happy being here, with me just relaxing. And I have to admit it's something I don't want to really have to worry about either." He then grabbed the cups and flapped back to Samus handing her one. "Here you go" he said as she took it.

"Thanks Meta" she then was about to take a sip of it as she looked at him. "You okay? Something looks like it's keeping you down."

"It's nothing really" Meta-Knight said quickly. "I guess still a little apprehensive."

"That's the same story he's been saying all night" Samus thought. "I know something is bothering him, but what? And why isn't he telling me?" She sighed. "Oh well no use giving him the third degree about it now. Not when I still have an evening to enjoy." Samus then gulped down the punch and threw the cup it in a nearby garbage can. "Well that was good. Ready to start dancing again?"

"In a second" he said taking a few sips before slurping it down and throwing it in the can behind him without turning around. "Now I am ready for another round."

"Don't make it sound so much like fighting. Remember we're getting away from that kind of combat if we can tonight". Samus then led Meta onto the dance floor as she grabbed him and pulled him into her arms. Meta-Knight expanded his wings and wrapped them around Samus as they slightly shuffled along the floor together, Samus moving her feet back and forth as they gazed into each other's eyes. "This is just what I needed" Samus thought to herself smiling as she looked up some. "I don't believe too much in wishing but... just a few minutes more of being with Meta in such peace is all I would ask for." The two continued dancing for a couple more minutes as someone then busted through the room. It was revealed to be a half metallic looking man wearing a silver army uniform as everyone turned to look at him.

"Is Wazax Grennis here?" asked the army offical.

"Yeah that's me" said a Wotan breaking away from his partner looking over at the army official. "What's up?"

"I need to speak with you" the army official stated before looking at everyone else. "Everyone please just return to your dance." Most of the people just shrugged and continued dancing as the Warzax followed the army official out the door.

"That was a member of the Wotan Silver guard air unit" Samus thought to herself. "Something's going on if one would just come down in uniform here. And I'm going to find out what". She then looked over at Meta Knight and moved back out of his arms. "Mind stepping out a moment with me Meta?" She quietly asked.

"I suppose not" he said as the two were seen heading out the door. "Even though I have an ill feeling of where this will head" Samus then peered out the window and saw Warzax and the army official walking to the side of the building. She pointed at Meta Knight and held out two fingers. He nodded as he grabbed her held out his cape, using the dimensional cape to warp to another corner of the building as the two peaked to see the Wotans speaking.

"What's this about anyway?" Wazax asked crossing his arms. "I'm off duty tonight."

"We have a class seven emergency Sub-Lieutenant Grennis" the solider stated. "There's been reports of a strange dark sphere that suddenly transported itself into the middle of one of the deserts a few miles from this location."

"What kind of strange dark sphere?" Wazax quiered.

"All we were able to identify that it looked like some sort of forest area. There were several hundreds of weird life form readings from within the area, most of which I've never seen anything like before. The strangest part though is that this strange dark sphere is impervious to any kind of fire from our laser shells or even missiles."

"Firing at strange unidentified non-hostile environment is against one of our laws" Wazax pointed out.

"It was bumped up to hostile though when two strange air crafts destroyed the unit we had out to investigate it."

"Aircrafts? You mean like D-Class bombers?"

"No, just two A-class fighters. The pilots of them seem to be exceptionally skilled though as they wiped out all the troops within minutes. Even the back up units we sent after them got slaughtered." The solider made a fist. "Which is why we're finding and calling all available units to take out this threat as soon as possible from our gold and silver departments. And that includes you."

"I see" Wazax said looking around. "Well I'll do all I can to help but I need to go in and inform my wife on this first."

"Of course but make sure this information does not get leaked to anyone else" the solider commented. "We do not wish to cause a panic when this situation could still be put under control without alterting the general populous."

"Hey I know how these things work" he said running past the army solider. "You just wait here for me to return, understood?"

"Loud and clear Sub-Lieutenant!" The solider said saluting as Wazax went back into the building.

"Just as I thought there is something going on" Samus then looked down at Meta-Knight as the two moved away from the side of the building. "This have anything to do with what you were sensing Meta?"

Meta looked up at her confused. "I do not know what you are referring to Samus-"

"Don't play dumb with me Meta. It's not a good look for you" Samus crossed her arms. "I know you're hiding something from me. I didn't want to say it and ruin the mood but it's obvious that some thing's going on. Something that we have to get involved in."

"Not neceassirly" Meta-Knight said holding out his arm. "I'm sure that the Wotan army-"

"Look Wotans are known for they're powerful mechanical upgrades ability, and informed medical facilities but they don't have what you'd call that strong a national defense. At least since they're liberation wars anyway" Samus pointed at herself. "I've tangled with they're top bounty hunter Ghor and from the research I've done on this world it's not exactly the best to handle even it's own level seven emergency threats."

"Stll it it not a matter that you have to concern yourself with" Meta Knight said floating up to her. "Especially since you came here to not be burdened with such things."

Samus blinked a couple of times and smiled some. "Ah, so that's why you were hiding your feelings from me" Samus said leaning closer to Meta-Knight. "You didn't want me to have to fight tonight didn't you?"

Meta-Knight sighed and looked up at her. "I suppose there is no point in denying it anymore" Meta-Knight flapped a few times. "In truth I kept denying it to myself a few times as well. Or thinking that maybe I was just feeling that way because I did not want to be here. Then though the more I relaxed, the more I was able to let loose and enjoy myself, it was something I could still feel. Something of tremendous power is surging. Familiar dark forces whose strength is far larger then I ever remember them being." He looked at the sky. "Out of all the dark storms I have seen this could possibly be the one gathering the most clouds." Meta-Knight looked down somewhat ashamed. "And yet despite my feelings, I did not want to ruin your peace Samus. The one you have worked so hard to obtain, the one that has eluded you for so long." He then smiled a bit. "I could see a happiness in your heart that you rarely have a chance to show. It is not something that I wanted to take away from you."

Samus then hugged him tightly lightly rubbing his wings. "That's one of the nicest things anyone ever said to me" Samus said looking fairly blissful. "And you're right, I really did not want to have to fight tonight. I did just want an evening to relax, to be happy and with the person I care for most" Samus then looked away her eyes narrowing. "Still ths isn't something we can just ignore either. There's something going on and even I can sense it's going to be really bad." She then grabbed his hand. "There will always be other times to enjoy just being together without having to worry about anything else. This one will just have to end prematurely if there's people we need to help out instead."

"Are you sure about that?" Meta-Knight asked as Samus nodded. "Very well" he said lightly kissing her on the forehead. "I am glad to see your warrior sensibilty shines through you even in these supposedly peaceful times dear Samus. Though I am still not sure how much we can do about it."

"Never know until you try right?" She asked as she separated from Meta and then looked down. "First things first though we're going to change. I'm not going to ruin this dress having to blast in super powerful dark scum."

"Agreed" Meta-Knight said pulling something out of his cape. "Fortunately I brought my armor with me in case of such an emergency."

"Even after we agreed there'd be no fighting?" Samus said crossing her arms looking down at him.

"Yes, the same reason I know you brought the power ball that would allow you to transform you into your regular suit."

"Nothing slips past you does it?" Samus then took out her armor ball. "Not exactly the best place to change though." Meta Knight then extended his cape, doing a few dimensional cape warps so they were shown near the bathrooms inside the building. "Yeah that's much better" Samus quickly then ran inside one of the stalls as she was shown quickly removing her gloves and as she hung them on the door putting the Metroid crown on the ground. She then zipped off her dress and slowly loosed the corset before sliding it and her panythose down and kicking off her shoes, standing there only in a red bra and orange panties. "Good thing I also brought something to put you in" she said taking out another morph ball which she expanded as she folded her attire and threw it inside before shrinking it back to fit in the palm of her hands. Samus then rolled up her long flowing hair into a bun as she then took out the armor ball and grabbed it. Pieces of the armor soon formed around her bodies as soon she stood in her regular Varia power suit which glowed for a few seconds as she turned a bit. "I guess it's always good to be back in the suit again, even if it was fun spending some time outside it" Samus thought to herself as she quickly ran out the bathroom to see Meta-Knight (in his normal attire) waiting for her. "Sorry for the wait."

Meta Knight shrugged. "It's to be expected when you had more to put away".

"Don't worry, I have that costume locked up in one of my suit's spare compartments" she looked down at him. "What about you?"

"I also have places to spare in putting things away" Meta-Knight informed her.

"Good, then let's go and see this level seven emergency then" The two nodded as they quickly ran out the door and along the street.

"It would be faster if we flew over there" Meta-Knight said looking over at Samus.

"You fly, I know a way just as fast" she said as she spun into her morph ball form and fell onto the ground. "Dont' forget this is Wotan VII where nearly everything is mechanical in some form, including the ground, which means it's easy enough to do this." She was then shown spinning along the ground at high speeds. "Race you there!"

"Do you even know where you're going?" Meta-Knight said as he flew right next to her.

"Yup. I'm using my suit's sensors to detect high concentrated levels of energy, and I'm sensing that giant dark sphere those soldiers were referring to."

"Oh. Well in that case" Meta-Knight then flew at high speeds as he was shown warping through the air.

"Not going to be that easy!" Samus said as her morph ball form glowed as it spun along the ground very quickly, catching up to Meta Knight as the two raced along for several minutes through the citiy streets and then into the desert area and then stopped in front of the dark energy shield as they looked up to gaze at it. "So this is the infamous dark sphere" Samus said looking over at Meta-Knight. "Oh and I won BTW."

"Focus Samus" Meta Knight said leaning closer to the shield. "We need to find out just what this is doing here."

"Hold on. Let me switch on to a more serious mode" she then blinked a second. "Okay and now infa-red" Samus then used her visor as she was shown looking through the shield. "Yeah there's definitely some sort of forest in there and...." Samus gasped and moved a few feet away. "What the... what is THAT doing there?"

"What is what?" Meta-Knight asked.

"A few miles into this forest area I can see the mansion; The Smash Mansion!" She pointed at the shield. "The mansion that should be millions of light years away on some parallel earth is in the middle of Wotan VII! And that's not all" Samus was shown looking back and forth. "I can see a bunch of various creatures in there too. A lot of which have some sort of weird though sort of familiar werewolf look" Samus then walked a step closer. "And some of these werewolves are some of the other smashers like Falcon, Wario, Pikachu, even R.O.B. Then there's some of them not transformed into were beast creatures, not to mention a lot of the assist trophies running around and weird glowing versions of those alloy fighters."

Meta Knight flapped his swings as he blinked. "Yes I can sense they're energies as well. There are some I cannot sense though. Like Dedede. I also feel a bad warped variation of Kirby's signature" Meta Knight said looking down. "I did not wish to believe it but I can sense the return of that Mask form of his."

"You mean the beast you got rid of last year that Kirby absorbed from a Shy Guy mask?" Samus asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "It was no ordinary mask based on the effect it had on Kirby but it's back with even more ferocious dark powers."

"Okay this is definitely something we need to get in on" Samus held out her hand. "The entire area transported to another planet, were variations of the smashers running around and fighting each other, and that mask power that creeps you out returning." Samus then took out a remote. "Good thing I still have this so we can just teleport in and ask what the hell's going on."

"Do you not need a relay station to try and patch our teleportation energy stream through?" Meta Knight asked.

Samus shook her head. "Since we're so close we should just be able to get in with this" She then pressed a button as the two's energy streamed and were shown smashing into the shield as they were then knocked back several feet as they got up. "Odd that shouldn't of happened. Unless..." Samus then walked back in front of the shield and scanned it. "Yup. Whatever this is, it's stronger then Dark Phazon and is not allowing us to just teleport in."

Meta-Knight then used his dimensional cape as he smashed into the shield and got up. "Not even my own speed warp seems to be able to get through" Meta-Knight then flew back and took out his sword. "Perhaps we can figure out some way of breaching a whole in this shield to slip in."

"I don't know how if that would work" Samus said scanning the shield up and down. "This looks to be one of those barriers where you'd either need to exert the same sort of energy to get through or have a polarizing element that could destroy it. I doubt we can blast our way in" Samus then held out her arm cannon. "Still never hurts to try though" she then charged up a shot and blasted it as it hit in front of the shield, which didn't change in the slightest. "Just like I thought: We're going to need to find some other way through if we want to get inside."

Meta Knight then gazed around. "I may of sensed one actually" he turned to Samus. "I'm picking up a couple of other life forms around the shield. Both carrying a powerful strangely familiar energy source."

"So where's the closest one?" Samus asked.

"About a quarter mile around to the left" Meta-Knight said pointing east. The two quickly rolled/flew along the shield and then stopped as they saw a young boy with short spiky brown hair and big black eyes (wearing a white shirt, brown shorts and black sneakers) charging at the dark barrier and smashing into it. This only produced a few purple volts to the kid as it knocked him back a few feet.

"Ah!" He said getting up and shaking himself off (looking a bit charred) looking at the barrier. "Maybe you'll like this instead!" He then put on a yellow bunny costume (appearing perfectly healthy) as he repeated the process only to be knocked back again. "Or how about this?" He then put on a pirate costume (complete with long feather hat and black eye patch) and charged the shield again only to be knocked back once more. "Or maybe this?" He then put on a black ninja costume running even faster then usual only to slam and fall down looking fairly dazed. "Or perhaps this" He said changing costumes again (this time wearing a black robe and white socks with a giant sword on his back) slamming and hitting the shield.

"Hmmm weird" Samus said as the kid was shown changing into what appeared to be a superman costume as he charged at the shield again.

"You mean the child changing attire repetitively slamming himself into the shield?" Meta-Knight asked as the kid put on a Batman costume only to be knocked back in another failed charge.

"Not that. The fact that he doesn't seem to really be all too injured" Samus said as the kid put on a blue sweater, tan pants and black shoes and tried charging again and smashed into the shield only to fall yet again to the ground.

"Bad... day" the kid muttered before getting up and changing costumes to some brown trench coat with a white and black inkblot mask as he charged again into the shield.

"I mean how do you think he keeps enduring smashing into the dark energy so much?" Samus asked.

"I think the costumes keep absorbing the impact" Meta Knight said as he held out his hand. "We do not have time to keep watching this though" Meta-Knight then warped right in front of the kid who knocked into Meta-Knight and fell to the ground.

"Hey out of my way!" The kid said getting up.

"Why, so you can keep needlessly throwing yourself into the shield another dozen times?" Samus said behind him. "It didn't work the first twenty times you tried it, it's not going to work the second twenty times."

"It will work once I find the right halloween spirit" the kid said putting on raccoon ears and whiskers and a brown variation of Batman's normal costume.

"What makes you think that will help you out.... " Samus thought for a second. "Uh, who are you exactly?" Samus asked.

"Yu" the kid said looking up at Samus. "And who might you be?"

"Samus Aran" she then pointed in front of her. "And that'd be my partner Meta-Knight."

"Greetings" Meta Knight said holding out his hand.

"So anyway Yu why are you going around smashing yourself into this shield?

The kid then looked at the shield and back at Samus "Because That's what Jack told me would let me get into the shield"

"Jack who?"

"You know Jack, the mysterious pumpkin head figure who pops up only on Halloween"

"You mean Jack Skellengton?" Samus looked down at him. "You don't look like someone from Nightmare before Christmas, or even that new 3D version."

"Night before what?" Yu sasked shaking his head. "No I'm from one Boondopolis."

"Hmm I believe that is one of the towns of Animal Crossing" Meta-Knight commented.

Yu nodded. "Yeah it is" He then sighed some. "I was having fun just being around there until I found out about this" Yu then looked up as we saw him flashback walking around (wearing a green turtle costume) looking at his hand confused. "For some strange reason I keep thinking about Ai" Flashback Yu said as he continued walking through the village as various animal characters were seen in costume trick or treating. "I mean I know she's worlds away in some weird tournament but I'm sure she's having fun over there, despite what she said about some giant glove messing with her and some of our friends to make them act violent for awhile." He thinks of some girl and smiles some. "She certainly seems pretty happy in the letters I got from her but... I just have a bad omen. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"Who could possibly be paranoid on such a lovely Halloween night?" asked a figure behind Yu.

"Who said that?" He then turned around to see a pumpkin faced trick or treater in a blue robe. But just from the tone of his voice and the way he moved around, it's obvious you wouldn't find anything underneath if you looked down there.

"Y... youre... you're..." Yu said somewhat panicked moving back.

"I am Jack. Is that what you were about to say boy?" The pumpkin face kid asked holding out his hand. "For yes I am indeed Jack. You wouldn't happen to have any candy on you would you?" The still terrify Yu nodded as he handed Jack his bag who took the candy and started munching on it. "Ah delicious confectionery sweets, how I've missed you" he said looking down at Yu. "Guess that means I can help you kid."

"Wait... help.. .me?" Yu said still looking fairly spooked. "How?"

"My boy, I am what you'd refer to as a... "trader" of sorts" Jack said tilting his head. "You see once a year I come to your little town in the Boondops for a few hours looking to trade candy for some trinkets of mine... really more of a hobby thinking about it." Jack twirled his hands. "Of course I visit more then just your town. I visit the towns of all your friends around, including you're friend Ai's. Unfortunately I can't go there this year."

"Why" Yu said looking confused. "Did... did something happen there... to Ai?"

"Who knows?" Jack shrugged. "The forces at play there are far beyond my league, and I have plenty of towns like this to risk getting involved. However since you gave me candy, I can give you something in return."

"You mean Ai?" Yu said leaning closer to Jack. "You can bring her and the others back?"

"Heh. Sorry boy. That's far past my authority." Jack smiled wickedly. "Besides, the way I'd 'bring them back' would leave you with nightmares that would make the ones you'll have already for the rest of however long you live seem like nirvana!"

The expression of fear and confusion on Yu's face turned to anger. "Then what good are you?" Yu asked. "I don't mind giving up my candy or anything but if you're not going to help me get to my friends why am I wasting my time on you?"

Jack cackled some at this. My my! Someone's trying to sound all tough" Jack then pinched his cheek as Yu tried pushing him away. "Such an expression doesn't belong on such a young bratty face. Not becoming at all I must say." He then let go. "And furthermore what "good" I am? I am neither good nor evil boy, I merely am."

"So why bother telling me these things then!?" Yu pratically screamed out.

"Like I said before I am a trader. And since you gave me a nice treat, I'll give you a good trick." Jack then held out his hand and produced a shining yellow crystal which he gave to Yu.

"What is this?" Yu said picking it up. "Rock candy?"

"I am not incurring the wrath of the forces at war over in that area, and there are too many towns for which I am responsible for to risk anything to go there and save it." Jack rolled his hand. . "There's more to the universe than your little world. Which would include gemstones like these that have the power to get you through to that world and find your friends."

"And how do I do that?"

"Again with the how" Jack said chuckling some more. "Quite simple really. All you need do is get in the correct Halloween spirit and you'll be able to pass all the obstacles necessary to find your precious Ai."

"Ai" Yu said thinking of the girl again. "I would want to see her again and protect her from whatever trouble she's in."

"Who knows?" Jack said touching the crystal. "After all, there may be a tomorrow, there may not be. It's still up in the air. As you are about to be" Yu and the crystal then teleported in front of the dark energy as Yu fell hard to the ground and was shown looking around as the flashback ended.

"So that's when I started slamming into the energy shield" Yu explained looking up at Meta-Knight and Samus. "Jack said I'd need the right spirit and figured it'd have something to do with costumes."

"I think it has more to do with that crystal yo got" Samus said holding out her hand. "You think I could see it?"

"You promise to help me use it to help save Ai?" Yu asked.

Samus put her hand over her chest. "On my honor as an elite bounty hunter."

"Okay then" Yu then pulled out the yellow crystal as Samus and Meta-Knight looked at it.

"Unless I missed my guess, that is a chaos emerald from Sonic's world" Meta-Knight said scanning the crystal.

"Definitely is" Samus said grabbing it from Yu. "With this it should be easy enough to teleport inside the shield and-" Samus then gasped as she was shown pushing Yu and Meta-Knight away. "Move!" She said as the three barley avoided being hit by a laser blast.

"Where did that come from?" Yu asked scanning around.

"That" Meta-Knight pointing his sword up as we saw the two Wolfen fighters flying in front of them.

"You call that a shot idiot?" Leon screamed over to Panther. "You missed them at such a close range."

"You should be paying more attention on just who is below us" Panther said through his communicator. "That's Samus Aran and Meta-Knight."

"Wait a minute, two of the smashers?" Leon asked. "I thought all of them got trapped within the shield."

"We did have reports of not knowing Meta-Knight and Samus's exact whereabouts" Panther admitted. "No one that was bitten had any idea on where they were. Quite a coincidence they ended up on this planet."

"More like good timing" Leon said cracking his knuckles. "This flying around and shooting is fun but tedious if it's against a bunch of boring stiffs like those so called army officials. I think it's time for a different way of settling some blood lust."

"You and your barberic mannerisms" Panther smiled looking down at Samus. "There are far more effective typs of Lust to go for" he stated.

"Fine you go after the Metroid chick. I'm getting the only non-homo looking smasher swordsman" Leon said as the two pressed a button as they're windows opening up, ejecting them out of they're seats as they were shown heading towards the ground.

"Unless I missed my guess, those are two of Wolf's team mates" Samus said scanning in the air. "I remember hearing them blab a lot a few times when we fought on Lylat Cruise."

"I am certain they know what is going on" Meta-Knight said. "Though I am sure we will have to use violence to draw the answers out."

"Probably" Samus said smiling some before looking down at Yu, handing him the emerald. "Take this kid and hide in the rocks over there until we give you the signal to come out". Yu Nodded and was shown going in back of a few rocks in the desert area and peaking his head as we saw Leon and Panther land on the ground in front of Meta-Knight and Samus.

"Well well look at what we got here" Leon said smirking some. "What brings you two out here?"

"A question that that we might answer if you give your explanation first" Meta-Knight said pointing his sword at him.

"Oh like we have to tell you armor platted twits anything. Unless you were somehow able to take us out" Leon said making a "come at me" motion to Meta-Knight. "I'm going to enjoy beating the answers I want out of you shorty. If there's anything in that rust bucket to even beat."

"I figured nothing would come of simply asking but at least wanted to give you the option" Meta-Knight then ran past Leon. "However if you wish to face me you will do so in the area of my choosing."

"Pfft, sounds like you're just running away" Leon said running after him. "Fine. It makes it even more fun for me to chase and then kill someone" he then laughed wickedly as Meta-Knight and Leon were shown heading a few hundred meters away from the shield.

"Once again Leon has no idea how to properly engage in direct conversation besides just being a brute" Panther said turning his attention over to Samus. "Not something you have to worry about my dear."

"Actually I'm kind of in the mood for a fight now" Samus said moving close to Caruso.

Panther eyed her up and downed whistling some. "Ah it's true what they say about you Samus Aran: beautiful and deadly even inside such a suit" Caruso said twirling a rose as he smiled over at Samus who starred weirdly at him. "Tell you what my dear: How about we skip all this barbaric fighting and go somewhere a nice romantic ride in the sky?"

"Yeah think I'm going to pass on that" Samus aid pointing her cannon arm at him. "How about this: You tell me what I want to know, and I won't break your face in two."

Carcuso chuckled. "Ah such foul wit from a beautiful tongue. Oh well, I enjoy playing rough as well" he then extended his claws. "I'll make sure to take my time tearing off those pieces of armor one by one and rubbing the sensual skin underneath. Perhaps I'll start with that unusual birthmark on your right thigh."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I have one of those?"

"Oh I saw it on the Zero Suited version of yourself while I was undressing her" Panther explained. "I would assume you'd two have the same voluptuous body to enjoy underneath all that heavy metallic covering."

".... Note to self, ask Zero Suit why she whored out to this pervert when I see her next" Samus thought to herself as she pointed at Panther. "I don't know what you did to seduce my clone but I'm a lot tougher then she is."

"Let us see how tough" Panther then ran at her, smiling as he then twirled over Samus, throwing his rose in the air and catching it with his teeth as he then landed on the ground in back of her. "What did you think of that?"

"You know, it if wasn't for the fact you were such an obvious pervert, I'm pretty sure you'd be gayer then Zero Suit" Samus remarked. "This isn't fancy flip theatre you know."

"Ah yes but what is the fun of combat if you try and take away the panache?" Panther asked.

Samus punched him hard in the face as Panther was sent back some. "That was pretty fun."

Panther rubbed his cheek. "Crude and lowbrow, but somewhat effective. However I should warn you my dear, I'm simply warming up."

"To what? A triple axel kick flip spin pirouette?" Panther then jumped in the air and came down at Samus with a powerful claw strike as Samus jumped back some. "Okay that's an actual good move" she said as Panther's hand was stuck in the a more hardened section of sand. "Or it could of been" Samus came in with a punch as Panther was able to pull his hand back some and flipped back.

"Nice dodge, though I am wondering how you will fare with this" Panther then took out a rose and smelled it before throwing it sharply at Samus who moved slightly right to avoid it.

"Yeah nice job Panther Endidumb" Samus said sarcastically as Panther then came at her with another claw strike which Samus moved back from. He then charged again with a couple more strike from his panther claws as Samus spun to avoid them. In one fluid motion Samus grabbed his wrist and twisted it, did a sweeping kick to knock him off his feet and did a powerful one inch smash punch which knocked Panther hard into the shield as he cried out and sizzled as he was pushed back into the dirt, murmuring some as he got up and wiped himself off.

"Oh my you're proving to be more challenging then I thought" Panther said sighing some. "I was hoping to avoid this but I am afraid I must now be serious."

"... What?" Samus said looking fairly annoyed.

"I did not want to harm you too badly my dear. After all it is quite hard to cuddle with someone when they are broken in two. However I am sure that your armor will take the brunt of most of my shots so you will still be mostly intact."

"... That is the STUPIDEST thing I have ever heard" Samus crossed her arms. "Of all the reasons you give for holding back it's because of the fact you can't properly molest the person you're fighting against?" Not even Captain Falcon acted that horny or idiotic, and that's saying something."

"Actually it is more a code of honor" Panther explained. "A gentlemen should never try to harm a lady-"

"That's stupid too, not to mention sexist. And I don't mean the "Oh all women should be superior to men because I've gone insane" sexist either. You fight someone based on they're ability not what gender they have."

Panther rubbed his chin. "Hmmm yes and you're abilities from what I heard are quite high so I suppose it would be an insult not to give all I have". Panther then crouched down. "Very well. I will go out, but remember if you suffer any serious injury from this assault, you were warned before hand." Panther then jumped in the air and landed at the ground, running right in front of Samus and growling as he tried biting her as Samus was able to move her head back in time. Panther then sliced at her with his sharp extended claws as Samus was able to dodge them by twirling and ducking back and forth."

"Well he is at least faster" Samus thought to herself. "He might be actually hitting me if Meta didn't help me increase my speed so much in this armor" Samus then spun on the ground going into her morph ball for a second to avoid another slash as she quickly got out and delieverd a powerful upward kick knocking Panther up some. Samus then grabbed his left arm and slammed him hard into the sand below him as she put her knee on his stomach and aimed her cannon at his head. "I know I said this before, but if you just tell me what I want to know now I won't have to break or blast your face in two."

"Hmmm, I must say this is quite arousing" Panther said grinning up at her.

"Don't try and disgust me out of letting you go because it isn't going to work."

"Very well, but I do have orders not to let anyone attempt to pass through the area, which also includes not telling anyone what's happening inside the shield who does not know" Panther's tails then extended as it grabbed Samus's leg and pushed her upwards. This allowed panther to pounce on her as Samus was now the one pinned by Panther. "How about this: You start stripping that armor off your body and-" Samus then used her Screw attack to move up and capture Panther, pummeling him several times and knocking him upward. Samus then jumped above him and dropped a bomb as she rolled out of her ball stage and slammed her cannon arm into the bomb, making it hit Panther hard causing an explosion on the ground as Samus hit the sand in front of him.

"Negotiations are over" Samus said as Panther leaped out of the ground, bleeding and charred all over his body as he was shown panting severly. "I would really just give up now if I were you."

"And if I were you... hmmm that's a delectable thought" Panther said as Samus rolled her eyes. "All quips aside I am still not giving up" Panther pointed to the sky. "Do you see the moon up there my dear?"

"Yeah and I'm about to knock you into it if you call me my dear one more time" Samus warned.

"My point is there is a reason it's shining quite more full then it usually does" Panther said holding out his claws. "You see there are those who can use the power of such a moon to be granted great power. And though it works more for wolves, panthers can also gain power so long as they give into they're animal instincts."

"Wait a minute" Samus looked up. "Power of the moon? You mean like the one shining here that'd power up everyone inside the barrier?"

"Quite an obsute observation" Panther said as some energy could be shown flowing around him. "Yes we brought your mansion area here to make sure it could bathed in the lunar rays that would stay within the range of Wotan VII several days."

"Funny, I thought you said you weren't going to blab anymore"

"Do not worry Samus dear. I'll make sure you won't tell anyone what you heard by making sure you're mouth is constantly full of something else" Panther grinned wickedly as he leaped even higher then before and delivered a powerful Ax kick which Samus blocked as the ground was shown creaking around her.

"Not a bad form actually" Samus said looking up at him. "You're actually almost in the leagues of a Smasher at this level."

"What do you mean by that?" Panther asked.

"Oh, only this" Samus's cannon then extended it's grapple wire as it grabbed Panther's leg and tossed him along the ground. Samus used her morph ball form to roll along the ground at great speeds to pass Panther as she then got out of it and body checked him hard into the other direction. She then used the morph ball to roll under him and kick him into into the air. Samus then screw attacked upwards above Panther, smashing him hard in the back with a chop from her cannon arm as Panther rolled in the air and hit the ground with a thud. Samus then landed above him again as Panther slowly crawled out of his whole.

"We've... really got to stop meeting like this" he said somewhat dazed.

"So far you're pick up lines are the strongest thing about you, and that's not saying much" Samus said looking down at him. "Even with whatever lunar power up you got you're still not as strong as a regular smasher, not to mention someone who constantly trains and perfects them self each and every day."

"I have no problem with strong women" Panther said shaking his head as he saw Samus walking towards him as he took out his laser blaster. "And though it normally feels dirty shooting a lady I'll make an exception in your case."

"You seriously think that will hit me?" Samus holds out her cannon arm charging it. "I have 5 things here that could take that out alone not to mention just you know dodging or blocking it."

"Perhaps but even you won't be able to handle my weapon's most recent upgrade" Panther warned as he was shown about to fire it. "Ah how lovely ironic" Panther then imagined Samus firing her weapon as he fired his with his blast reflecting her charged shot as it hit Samus causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. "Her most powerful weapon will be turned against her. Thanks to combining a reflector and blaster shot the best offense is truly the other foe's offense. And while she's out I'll be there to take full advantage of such a situation" Panther then fired his shot as Samus then turned into her morph ball form and rolled along at great speeds, causing Panther to gasp as then appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat.

"You think I couldn't see through the combination of reflector energy inside your laser bolt?" Samus then smashed him hard as Panther was sent flying. At about the same time of the start of the Panther/Samus duel, Meta-Knight could be seen stopping as Leon appeared right in front of him.

"Finally" Leon said looking down annoyed. "You run aways are always so annoying to have to chase and gun down."

"I was not retreating" Meta-Knight stated walking closer to him. "I merely didn't want to get in the way of Samus's battle, that's all."

"Hmm that is a pretty good idea actually" Leon said looking back. "I don't want to be around that pervert Caruso if I don't have to be especially when he's lusting after some skanky bounty hunter."

"You shall not ever refer to Samus with such crude and incorrect terms" Meta Knight warned.

"Or what? You going to cut me up with you're little sword?" Leon taunted.

Meta then put away his blade. "Galaxia would be wasted in a tussle against you. I am perfectly capable of taking someone on your level down without my sword."

"Excuse me?" Leon grunted angrily. "You think you're better then me?"

"Though Master Hand is incorrect quite a few times he is correct on one thing: it takes more then being popular or being loved by fans to be a Smasher. You must also have the heart of a warrior, something which you do not have."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leon pointed at himself. "I've killed and slaughtered more people then you probably ever knew."

"Be that as it may I can tell just by looking at you, and what I've heard about you from Fox and Falco, it was not through your own strength or skill but rather through machinery or weapons that would make you seem strong when you truly aren't" Leon's entire body began shaking angrily as Meta-Knight continued speaking. "I have the innate ability to sense the potential of how strong someone might be. And just by that I could tell you would never have any chance of ever defeating me-"

"SHUT UP!" Leon roared.

"Yelling because you are upset makes you seem even weaker actually-"

"YOU WANT TO SEE WEAK? I'LL TEAR OUR YOUR EYES AND SHOW THEM TO YOUR BODY WHILE I'M CUTTING YOU TO PIECES! THEN WE'LL SEE WHOSE WEAK!" Leon then screamed out as he ran to Meta-Knight and attempted to punch him as Meta Knight disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"I severely question you're ability to do such a thing with that level of speed-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Leon said trying to kick him in the back as Meta-Knight appeared to his side as Leon turned to him. "AND STOP DOING THAT!"

"I do not need to listen to your suggestions" Meta-Knight said appearing behind Leon again. "Especially when you do not having other then more angry words to back them up."

"RAWHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leon then charged him in a state of blind fury throwing a bunch of punches and kicks which Meta Knight dodged by just moving back. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? WHY DON'T YOU TRY AND HIT ME YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE-" Leon stopped and gasped as he saw Meta-Knight in front of him, his fist slamming into Leon's stomach as Leon was knocked back and tumbled in the sand a few times before he got up coughing a bit as he looked at Meta-Knight annoyed.

"Training with Samus to increase my strength has produced some very worthwhile results" Meta-Knight thought to himself looking at his hand. "It's a shame they have to be wasted on such unworthy opponents. Oh well" He then looked as Leon slowly got off the ground growling at him. "You should calm down some if you want even the slightest chance of hitting me."

Leon looked like he was about to scream but then stopped and breathed in a few times. "I'm not going to let this punk make me loose my temper." Leon said flexing his neck. "Not when I need to enjoy it when I pummel him into oblivion. Besides getting so worked up is something that idiot blue jay would do anyway" Leon then rushed at Meta-Knight again, this time leaping in the air as he came down with a powerful punch which Meta Knight jumped away from. Leon twirled to face Meta-Knight as he then extended his tongue, grabbing Meta Knight's arm as he then reeled him in. Leon attempted to punch him as Meta-Knight used his fly ability to twirl in a circle to avoid the punch as he then flew in the air with Leon still sticking to him. Meta-Knight then flew about 100 feet up as he then grabbed Leon's tongue and crushed it in his hand. Leon screamed out, letting go of his tongue hold as he fell to the ground with a hard thud as Meta-Knight flew down gracefully.

"You should be quite lucky you tried that when I specfiically stated I would not use my sword. Otherwise you would of lost that tounge" Meta-Knight informed him wiping his hand on a rock.

"Oh I am going to make you pay for that one" Leon said getting up, brushing his tongue off a few times before it snapped back in his mouth. It then extended again as it came at Meta-Knight who tried to grab it as the tongue moved away some and then grabbed the handle of Meta-Knight's sword. The knight's expression turned to a dark one as he then used Mach tornado, actually spinning fast enough to pull Leon into it as Meta-Knight pummeled him several times before kicking him in the head, knocking the bleeding and bruised Leon hard to the ground.

"I must say you are one of the more disgusting opponents I have to face. Just based on how much slobber there seems to be on your tongue" Meta-Knight stated wiping part of his sword on the rock before putting it away. "I am going to have to find a good place to clean it after this battle."

"You really... think you're going to get that far?" Leon said getting up slowly wobbling a bit before standing up straight. "You have yet to see the true powers, of the chameleon. Or rather not see, heh heh" Leon then disappeared from sight. Footprints could be seen running along the sand as they went over to Meta-Knight. They circled the wielder of Galaxia and appeared behind him attempting to punch him. Powalski's punch however was caught without Meta-Knight even turning around as he then elbowed him hard in the back as he could be heard grunting in pain.

"I have told you already I could sense you. Turning invisible is not a trick that works on me" Meta-Knight informed him as Leon tried jumping in the air and kicking him as Meta-Knight grabbed his leg and twisted it, making Leon cry out in pain again as Meta then slammed him hard into the rock he was by, making him crumble as Leon cried out in pain, turning visible again. "Hopefully now you will bother telling me why there is a barrier around this area and how do are you able to enter it from here.

"As if it'd ever tell you anything" Leon said trying to chop him as Meta Knight quickly moved back and then forward again to dodge.

"You will once you realize it is the only way you'd come out of this battle alive" Meta-Knight said darkly smashing Leon hard into the sand.

Leon looked up confused. "Aren't you one of those putzes who has a code about not killing people or something?"

"I do respect those who have placed such a limitation on themselves and usually to the best of my abilities try to follow it. However having seen war and destruction all my life I know what it takes to bring about results to the most stubborn."

"Don't give me this namby pamby talk about war and destruction" Leon said backing away some. "I know you live on that dope Kirby's world. What's the most destructive thing that happens there? Someones strawberry cake gets stolen?"

"Perhaps nowadays but it did not always use to be like that" Meta Knight said looking down solemnly before looking back up at him. "Still I do wish for things to return to such a peaceful state. Which is why I need to get within that barrier."

"Pfft, as if you would even be able to help bring about peace" Leon said smirking at him. "True peace can only come after war and death purges out the stupid and corrupt and annihilates those who would cause it harm ever again." Leon rolled his hand. "Then you can enjoy the confetti raining down and the parades celebrating the end of the war. It's something I'm looking forward to even more then beating you into nothing more then a bloody pulp."

"I will not wax philosophy on how inaccurate I think your believes are, though I do still wonder how you plan on doing that."

Leon laughed some. "I've been part of Wolf's team for quite awhile" He said grabbing his skin as he pulled on it. "And though Wolf, Anderw and Pigma may of gotten rid of most of theirs, I kept the majority of my cyborg implants" Leon then pulled off his skin to reveal half of it was robotic, tearing off his jacket to reveal the metallic half of that as well. "See that is why I could of taken your pummeling and keep coming back." Leon then flexed as his robotic parts were shown glowing. "And now that I'm up to full capacity, I'll be taking you down with ease."

"It is a grave mistake to underestimate your foes in such a fashion" Meta-Knight warned.

"Like you're one to talk" Leon said running at him as he then took out his laser and shot at Meta a few times as Meta jumped and rolled to avoid the shots. Leon then attached the gun to his robotic hand as he continued firing as he was soon close enough to start punching him with his other hand as Meta Knight started avoiding both his fist and bolts. "You've been underestimating me as well this entire time."

"No I think I've read you quite well. Though I am still unsure the extend of your cyborg power-up" Meta-Knight stated as he then jumped and kicked Leon hard in the face as Leon simply stood there and then tried firing at Meta Knight who speeded behind him narrowly missing the laser fire.

"How about now?" Leon taunted.

"Still not exactly sure" Meta-Knight then jumped back and forth along the sand as he reached Leon and gave him a series of quick pummeling as Leon took them all without flinching.

"Go ahead and keep blundering fool" Leon said as he was able to grab Meta Knight and throw him along the sand. "You're just ending up as a target" He then pointed his gun at Meta-Knight who jumped to dodge it. "A quick little target but one al the same."

"I must admit your metallic shell has increased your defense some" Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. "However it is still an upgrade not obtained of your own strength but rather through technology. Which makes you all the weaker for relying on it."

"So?" Leon asked. "That bounty hunter girlfriend of yours runs around in a full suit crawling with weapons. You saying she's weak?"

"Samus has trained long and hard and has proofed herself to be an incredibly powerful and skillful warrior. She uses the suit to heighten her own abilities." Meta-Knight then took out his sword. "Like how I use Galaxia."

"I thought you didn't need to use your little sword on me" Leon sneered.

"On your normal self, no. But that is obviously not the case for your cyborg self." Meta-Knight then held Galaxia to his side. "I will however give you one chance to surrender before I am forced to attack with my full force." Leon then shot at him a couple of times as Meta-Knight dodged. "I take that as a no."

"Actually this is a no" Leon said shooting the ground in front of him creating a smoke screen as Leon quickly ran trying to hit him. However Meta Knight was shown not being in front as Leon scanned around. "Okay where'd he go?"

Meta-Knight blew the smoke away with his wings appearing to the left of Leon. "right here" he stated as he then jumped at him, hitting Leon with a bevy of sword slices as Leon cried out in pain as Meta Knight used a hard one to knock Leon into the dirt as he rolled around a lot.

"Ugh, that stupid sword packs more of a wallop then I thought" Leon quietly muttered to himself getting up. "And it's not something I can deflect either. So now what do I do?"

"Give up" Meta-Knight said in back of him as Leon turned looking a bit bit freaked. "As long as you honestly tell me what I want to know-"

"I'd rather die then squeal!" Leon screamed trying to hit him.

"Somewhat admirable but still quite foolish" Meta-Knight grabbed him and smash sliced him as he sailed along the air as he smacked into Panther as the two hit the ground, looking to see Meta-Knight and Samus walking over to them.

"I take it that your battle did not go that well either" Panther said looking back at Leon.

"Shut up Caruso" Leon muttered as they looked to see Meta-Knight and Samus on either side of them.

"Now that we've pounded you into the sand enough to get your brain working again you'll simply tell us what we want to know" Samus said pointing her cannon arm at them.

"And if you don't we will be forced to take more drastic measures" Meta-Knight said pointing his sword at them.

Leon looked up smirking. "I told you I'm not giving up. I'm just going to go with plan B."

"I hope you're not talking about trying to tag team us, because me and Meta work even better when together" Samus pointed out.

"Actually Samus dear he is referring to this" Panther said as the two pressed a button on they're communicators. Laser fire could be seen heading towards Samus and Meta-Knight as they rolled back to avoid it as the two Wolfen fighters came in as Leon and Panther jumped in them. "We fight better in the sky then on the ground" Panther remarked as the two turned they're ships to fire at Meta-Knight and Samus who were shown jumping back some. "You are the ones who should be thinking of giving up."

"You may not of heard but we've wasted an entire army's worth of fighters" Leon said as the two fighters floated highers in the air. "Not even a pair of smashers can boast that record."

"No, but this pair of smashers will break your record" Samus said smirking at Meta-Knight. "Let's show them our flight mode."

"That does seem to be the best option" Meta-Knight said jumping into the air as he landed on Samus's, sticking his feet in slots on Samus's armor. He then rose off the ground with a few flaps. Which from the front gave the impression of Samus flying with gigantic bat wings as the two turned to look at Leon and Panther.

"The real fight begins now" Samus said as Meta flew her over to the two as Samus held up her canon. Leon and Panther's fighters quickly flew past them, twirling them around a bit.

"Indeed" Panther said turning his fighter around. "As impressive as your combo is there is no chance of you being able to out fly us."

"We'll see about that" Meta-Knight stated as he flew Samus along the ground as they were shown using the dimensional cape to warp through the sky as they caught up to Panther.

"Almost impressive but still not quite" Panther Said quickly jetting to them as Meta-Knight did a dimensional cape to warp them right above panther, who simply did a 90 degree turn to try and hit them upward as the two were able to fly away. Leon then came towards them as Meta Flapped, barley missing hitting him by centimeters as he turned around to try and straighten himself out.

"Let's see how he likes these" Leon said pushing a button as two missles shot out of his craft. Meta Knight flapped in the air to avoid them as the missles flew at him, barley missing Meta-Knight as they flew upward. Meta-Knight Warped as the missles then crossed each other before going after him again. "Don't try that cliche "make them smash into each other" stunt. Not going to work here."

Samus then held out her canon and shot out two super missiles which collided with the two missiles following them. "That seems to work fine" she stated as she then shot a tracking missle at Leon who simply blew it up with his ship's blaster. "We're going to need to get in closer to hit them" she whispered to Meta-Knight.

"Gout you covered" he whispered back as he then used the dimensional cape to warp through the air as Samus then appeared alongside Leon's ship to fire a missile which was blown up by a laser coming from Panther's.

"Forget about me Samus dear?" He asked shooting lasers at them as Meta-Knight flew downward to avoid the shots.

"No but I was hoping you'd at least stop calling me that." she said aiming her cannon arm to shoot a very of missiles at Panther and Leon's fighers as they twirled through the air to avoid them.

"As charming as you're midair tactics are they are still quite inadequate" Panther remarked spinning a rose as he and Leon aimed they're ships down and jetted at high speeds with Meta barley dodging out of they way in time before they picked up and turned as they shot missiles as the two. Meta-Knight jumped off Samus who used her screw attack to drop bombs on the missiles.

"Way to make yourself a sitting duck" Leon said aiming lasers at her. Samus did a mid air dodge to avoid them as she then stored energy in her charge shot to shoot a straight beam up to the sky which made her fall to the ground at incredible speeds as she rolled and flipped through to air to land on the ground safely. Meta-Knight came from behind the two with a drill rush at the right wing of Leon's fighter. The Star Wolf mercanery turned the ship around just as it was being hit and smacked him with his other wing making Meta-Knight tumble through the air. "And way to make yourself a falling duck" Leon sneered as Meta Knight re gained his composure a couple feet from the ground.

"They''re fighters may be fast but they do not seem to particually have to high a defense" Meta-Knight said flying closer to Samus. "Before I was knocked away I was able to nick the wing with my sword" he said holding up Galaxia. "Which means once we get them in a position when they can't evade-"

"We'll have them" Samus finished up jumping in the air as Meta-Knight jumped on her back again as the two flew back into the air. "Any ideas on how to do that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Follow my lead" Meta-Knight then flew at them and then used his mach Tornado attack in the sky as it came at the two fighters.

"Oh please like we're going to be hit with that" Leon commented as He and Panther then shot lasers as the Tornado which disappeared from sight. "Where'd they go?" The two then appeared behind him as Samus shot a fully charge shot at Leon's ship. Leon's ship twirled right before the shot it, reflecting the blast as it was knocked towards Panther who twirled and knocked it away as it exploded in midair.

"I'm afraid it will take more then a surprise blast to take us down my darling" Panther commented as the two ships turned around to fire more lasers at them as the two took off again.

"Ugh, how could I have forgotten about that?" Samus asked. "I mean even I've heard that frog guy say "do a barrel roll" a billion times.

"Actually I believe it was Peppy who said that, not Slippy" Meta-Knight stated.

"Yeay true but the point is since these guys are ripoffs of Fox's team, of course they'd have that b-b-b-arell roll move too."

"I admitt I had forgotten about they're reflection abilities" Meta-Knight said flying to the left and the right to avoid laser shots. "It will make defeating them all the more harder."

Samus then shot several missiles at the two whose ships just twirled to knock the missiles back. "Especially now that they're flaunting they're barrel rolling abilities" Samus said frowning. "Maybe we should try flanking by the rocks over there" Samus said pointing to a small rock formation.

"Normally you'd be right but since we are in a desert location the rocks are not strong or stretch long enough to use them as anything more then cover. Besides Yu is still down in the location over there" Meta-Knight said pointing to the left. "And if they started shooting downward-"

"Yeah good point" Samus then smirked. "Guess we're going to have to use that move."

Meta Knight then pulled upward as he was shown warping to avoid more laser fire. "But it has not been perfected yet so I am not sure it would work. And a failure would be dangerous especially to you."

"Thanks for the concern but don't really have time for that" Samus mentioned looking up at him. "Besides we have to do something right?"

"Suppose that is also something I cannot argue with" Meta-Knight then turned around as he flew towards Panther and Leon.

"What do you think they're up to?" Leon asked.

"I am not quite sure though I am sure it is nothing I cannot handle. You I cannot be so sure about".

"Oh shut up" Leon said annoyed as the two fired at Meta-Knight who used his fly move to roll in a circle and throw Samus as he then used drill rush as Samus used a morph screw attack to spin in a ball mid air. Meta-Knight's sword then hit Samus's armor as he pushed the Samus ball along, able to avoid the laser fire as he pointed it towards the ship as the morph ball smacked into Leon's ship as it smacked into Panther's knocking the two ships back some as Samus then fired another full on charge shot at them. The shot was reflected back with a barrel roll though, heading straight toward Samus as Meta-Knight flew in to save her. The blast hit a piece of his wing as he winced in pain and flew downwards.

"You okay?" Samus asked looking up concerned.

"I'll manage" he said as they resumed they're normal position. "I am more concerned about that" Meta-Knight said pointing upward as Panther and Leon shot a barrage of laser fire at them as they were able to barley dodge all the shots. One ented up hitting Samus though making her tumble along with Meta-Knight as they fell through the air regaining they're balance with Samus's armor looking slightly singed.

"I admitt you dopes are pretty good for some schomes without a ship. Hell of a lot better then any pilot in that Wotan army" Leon stated. "However I've figured out your little warping patterns and know where to hit."

"As have I" Panther said firing at them as the two dodged only to be hit with another laser being knocked down some before straightening out. "Which gives you little chance of surviving every much longer." Panther smirked as the two flew closer to them as Meta and Samus headed towards the ground. "I would also advise against that spin mode again since would cause far too much damage to the darling Samus before I had my fun with her."

Samus groaned. "I'm really getting sick of you"

"And I'm getting sick of you breathing but at least I know how to remedy that" Leon said firing lasers at them as Samus fired missles and blaster charges as they continued flying down.

"I admit even with my flying skills they're ships allow them to outmaneuver us far too much" Meta-Knight commented.

Samus was shown blasting missiles and charged shot at lasers as they were coming closer and closer to hitting them. "Yeah I'm not exactly best suited for this style of combat either. A few more of these twirls and I might start getting airsick."

"Hold on just a little bit longer Samus" Meta-Knight said as the two started pulling up some and heading back to the sky. "We're not dead yet."

Samus then looked at some rocks on the ground and smiled a bit. "No but I might have to be for us to have a chance."

Meta-Knight gasped. "Please reconsider whatever stunt you are doing Samus-"

"Hear me out before you start freaking out" she then whispered something into his ear. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah though it still seems too dangerous."

"The armor can take a few more shots without causing too much arm. Besides I don't think we have any other options."

"Very well" Meta-Knight then extended his hand to rub her neck. "Just make sure you stay alive. I do not wish to ever loose you dear Samus."

"Me neither" she said smiling up at him. "Which is why I'm going to make this work" Samus then fired some more shots to blow up they're missles and lasers as Meta Kngiht turned around and used flying to throw Samus who turned into ball mode as he used drill rush to push her through the air.

"This again?" Leon then blasted Samus dead, causing an explosion. A somewhat charred Samus fell to the ground limp.

"SAMUS!" Meta-Knight screamed as he flew down towards her warping as quickly as he could to avoid the laser shots that were coming at him as Samus then fell hard behind a pile of rocks. Meta Knight then flew in after her as the two blasted at the rocks reducing them to rubble as Meta flew out holding out his sword. "You will pay for what you have done!" He said angrily holding out his sword.

Leon smirked as the two flew in side by side down towards Meta. "Oh please you're in no position to-" An explosion occurred as Leon looked behind him. "What the hell?" He then saw his engine and the entire backside of his fighter in flames as Samus was shown behind him holding out her cannon arm.

"I'd say I'm in the right position" she said mock saluting him as she jumped up and shot another charged laser shot at the broken fighter, blasting it to pieces as Leon grumbled and hit the eject button as he was shown lightly falling to the ground.

"Quite an interesting maneuver" Panther said pointing his blasters at her. "And though I detest Leon as a member of Team Wolf I must ensure proper vengeance is taken for his destroyed fighter."

"Let's see if you're vengeance mixes with this" she then shot an ice cannon blast at him which froze the missiles he fired and his ship.

"You really think that is not something I can get out of?" He then activated his engines as he used a barrel roll to knock away all the ice. "And now-"

"It ends" Meta-Knight was shown on his fighter as he sliced at it several times, using Galaxia to slight the wings and engines to pieces and jumped in the air to use Drill Rush to hit the front of the fighter as well.

Panther grunted annoyed. "You will pay masked cretin for destroying such a fine work of art" Panther said activating his ejector as he jumped out before the plane broke into pieces as Meta Knight used Mach Tornado to grind those pieces into nothing before jumping over and grabbing Samus.

"You're plan worked like a charm" he said tightly hugging her as they landed on the ground.

"Wouldn't of happened without you" Samus said hugging him back.

"Oh gag me" Leon said as he and Panther hit the ground as Leon pointed at them. "How in the hell did you do that anyway?"

"Oh simple" Samus explained as a flashback showed her being knocked through the sky. "The only way we would of been able to sneak up on you is if you're attention was focused on only one of us. Which means you'd either have to think the other was knocked out or incapacitated. So faking that blaster you fired had actually been fatal allowed me to get in position."

"I have trained my Dimensional cape maneuver to extend to about 50 yards if I exert enough energy into it" Meta-Knight explained as he was shown diving into the rocks and using the cape as Samus was shown warping away. "I also trained to use this to transport people I wanted as well who were hit with it, allowing Samus to appear behind you and fire her shot" Samus was shown warping behind Leon's plane and firing a fully charged shot at it.

"Since you'd never expect me to pull that kind of sneak attack it was enough to catch you by surprise and finish you off" Samus explained as the flashback ended. "I'd assume you're at least smart enough to figure out I froze the pervert long enough for Meta to slice the ship into pieces."

"I assume you know what will happen to you now that you have trashed our ships" Leon said as he and Panther looked angrily at them.

"Nothing good for you" Meta-Knight said as he and Samus glared back at him.

"Hmm they make a good point" Panther stated. "Might I suggest... retreat!" The two then ran away as Meta-Knight used his dimensional cape as Samus and Meta-Knight appeared before the two, punching each of them hard in the face as they fell to the sand.

"Well that takes care of that" Samus said dusting her hands as she looked to see Meta-Knight throwing Leon and Panther together as she held out her cannon hand and shot out a plasma whip to tie the two of them together tightly. "Now that we've won you're going to tell us what we want to know."

"As if!" Leon screamed out. "Once I get out of here I'm tearing you both limb from limb!"

"You're threats are even more pointless then they were before" Meta-Knight stated holding his sword to Leon's chin. "Besides you agreed to give us the information if we were able to defeat you."

"Well if such a thing is true then we really have no choice" Panther remarked. "And a gentlemen such as myself never goes back on my word, especially for such a treasured beauty like you" Panther said smiling at Samus who just rolled her eyes. "What do you wish to know?"

"For starters, how exactly do we get inside the shield?" Samus asked.

"You can't" Leon said laughing some. "You idiots destroyed the only thing that could actually bypass the shield around that area: our fighters."

"So what? Everyone in there is trapped?"

"Until Wolf disposes of them and uses the power of the hands to open subspace to create an eternal werewolf army poised to take over the entire universe" Panther stated. "Then the shield will be broken and we will be let free while you two will suffer some form of painful torture. Though if I was put in charge of you Samus dear it would also be quite pleasurable too-"

Samus then smashed him hard in the head with her cannon arm, knocking him out. "I warned you about the whole flirting with me every 5 seconds idiot".

"Hey you try living with it for years" Leon said angry. "Though yeah if I get put in charge of you pansies I'll make sure you suffer 500 fold for my defeat" he then glared at Meta-Knight. "Especially you swordsman. I'll rip apart that mask bit by bit and-"

Meta-Knight then smacked him hard with the blunt end of his sword knocking him out. "I also confess his remarks were getting quite irritating" he then looked at the two. "Furthermore that is probably all the information we were going to get from them."

"True though I wish I remembered to ask how he was able to strip my clone without getting strangled with a laser saber or being a sexist princess" Samus then looked in back of her and held out her hand. "Still with them gone that means you can come out kid".

We then see Yu walking over to the two looking amazed. "Wow you guys are like super strong!" He said holding out his hand. "I'm definitely sure we'll be able to save Ai and all my other friends."

"No doubt" Samus said holding out her hand. "To do that though we're going to need that jewel of yours" Yu nodded and handed Samus back the Chaos Emerald as Samus looked at it. "Though I don't really know how to do the whole "tap into the energies of the emerald and chaos control" thing." She then threw the emerald at Meta. "Think you can do it?"

Meta-Knight inspected the emerald. "In truth I am fairly unfamiliar with the energies resonating from this jewel" Meta-Knight said inspecting it. "I am not sure I would be able to access it. However..."

"However what?"

Meta Knight pointed to the west. "Remember when I told you I sensed two powerful energies? The other one I sensed was quite weak but had a familar residue similar to the emerald around it. Perhaps they would know about unlocking the jewel's powers so we could get inside the shield."

"Seems like our best bet" Samus said holding out her hand. "Lead on and let's see if we can get them to warp us in". Meta nodded as Samus grabbed Yu and then followed Meta-Knight as the two approached a crater about a couple of miles away from they're location around a different part of the energy shield. "Yeah I'm definitely picking up some life residue around here" Samus said inspecting her visor as the three leaned down and looked down the whole.

"Hmmm what do we have here?" Meta-Knight asked peering down.

Samus looked a bit shocked. "I'm pretty sure I know what, but I definitely want to know why or how he got there." We then pan down the whole and see the three are looking down at a red chaos emerald. As well as the creature next to emerald which is shown to be a fairly bloody and whiter then usual Chip.

"C..chocolate" Chip muttered as the three lean down even closer. "Chocolate and... dead wolf on a platter" he said as the three starring at him look at each other confused as the camera pans out and focuses on the entire area surrounding the shield before panning out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow, what a cliffhanger! Much to the surprise of everyone (well I guess not everyone since most of you guessed at this) Chip is alive. How'd he end up outside the shield though and what's he doing with a chaos emerald? And how will this be the thing that will severely impact the rest of the story? You'll have to stay tune to figure this one out but until then remember to review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Until then, later.


	33. The Truth About The Gaias

Well time for the next chapter everyone. One that picks off (sort of) where the last chapter left off since I really don't want to leave you with such a cliffhanger for long (though this actually starts Chapter 26 of the original planned 36 chapters I had). I may of also hinted this to some of you but now here it is for the rest. As per usual I do not own anything here. It's owned by the creators of Smash Brothers as well as whoever created the vast amount of Nintendo/Sega/Konami/other characters for me to play around with. That being said make sure to read, review and hopefully enjoy this latest chapter of mine.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty Three: The Truth About The Gaias"

By DianaGohan.

The camera panned into a city in Wotan VII. Specifically inside one of the hospitals as Samus was shown walking over to the man desk as one of the Wotans working the desk turned to her.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah" She said holding out a piece of paper. "Samus Aran, official Class-A Bounty Hunter. I requested treatment for a friend of mine that was severly injured and they said he was taken to this hospital."

"Ah yes" the receptionist said typing something up on his computer. "You're associate a Mr. Meta-Knight told me you'd be arriving here and said that the patient was moved to room 510 in the recovery wing."

"Thanks" Samus saluted as she then walked away from the reception's desk.

"No, thank you Miss. Aran" said another receptionist smiling at her. "We heard you were the one who had taken out the dangerous individuals that were attacking our air force."

"All in a day's work" Samus waved at them as she walked along the hallway. She then saw an elevator and pressed a button on it as the lift soon descended downward. Samus got in the elevator as it closed as she was shown ascending up. "Guess they had to tell the hospital staff exactly what happened even if the rest of the populous doesn't know" Samus thought to herself looking up. "Still if he's in the recovery wing then that means we'll hopefully be able to get the information we need to get back into that barrier and save the others." The elevator then stopped as Samus got out of it and walked along the hallway, scanning the room numbers. "Let's see... 504... 508... ah here we go" Samus then walked in front of a door labeled 510 and knocked.

The door opened as Meta-Knight was shown standing there. "Greetings Samus" he said looking up at her as Samus walked into the room as he then closed the door with his wing. "How did things go over at the security station?"

Samus shrugged. "Fine I guess" She smiled a bit. "The pervert panther and psycho chameleon are looking up to at least 50 years, though I'm fairly sure they'll end up in the chair for wiping out half the air force."

"Were you able to obtain any information from them before they were incarnated?"

The Metroid woman sighed as she leaned against the door. "Somewhat" she said holding out her hand. "They claim that they used Sonic to pump some sort of infection through the smashers and other's body in the area and were dwindling down the "resistance" forces so they could attack the mansion and kill off the two hands."

"Your tone indicates you don't believe them" Meta-Knight stated.

"Partially. It'd make sense that'd be Wolf's overall goal but they claim that the "werehog" infection is just some variation of werewolves, and I know that certainly isn't the case." Samus looked around the hospital room (which appeared to be standard sized room with a couple of windows in the back, a connecting bathroom to the side of the bed an a Plasma TV screen on one of the walls) as she took a few more steps in focusing her attention on the bed. "Which means if we want any actual info we're still going to need it from him" Samus said looking over at Chip who was shown lying on the bed, his eyes closed as a tube was shown connected to his arm as he breathed slowly in and out.

"Fourtnaley his condition stabalized" Meta-Knight held out his hand. "From what the doctor informed he had some sort of terrible reaction to a brand of Katrina chocolate being pumped through his veins."

"Well some species of dogs due have bad allergic reactions to chocolate" Samus said walking closer. "Though I had assumed he wouldn't be one of them."

"From what the doctor said some world's confections are quite toxic to those who inhabit different worlds" Meta-Knight flew to a chair near Chip's bed and sat down on it. "Perhaps that is why Master Hand alters us before we compete at the tournament: so we would be able to correctly intake each other's food and drink or various item affects without having adverse reactions to them."

"Yeah but that ended up hurting us as well" Samus held out her hand. "From what the two lunkheads said it was thanks to that altering that allowed the "were-hog" genes to inhabit an infect people it might not of before."

"Good point" Meta-Knight turned his head over to chip. "Still thanks to the anti-toxins pumping through his body he should be regaining full consciousness in a couple of minutes in a fairly stable, health condition."

"Let's hope anyway" Samus then looked around. "So where'd the kid run off to?"

"In... here" a voice (belong to Yu) said from the bathroom as Samus walked over to it.

"Oh well whenever you're done in there-"

"I'm not... doing that" Yu said in the bathroom. "I just... really don't like h-hospitals."

"Why not?" Samus asked walking right in front of the door.

Yu sighed. "Well... in my home town... most people who go to the hospital... usually don't come out" Yu was shown in the bathroom shivering some. "The injuries are usually too much to treat and they... they..." Yu was shown crying some.

Samus gently opened the door and peered down at him. "It's okay" she said kneeling down on the ground, eye level with Yu. "No one's going to die here."

"What... what.. what about Ai and... my friends?" Yu asked sniffling some. "What if we get to them to late? And they're put here to... to..." he then cried some more as Samus picked him up and hugged him.

"I wish Peach was here" Samus thought to herself. "She's a lot better at consoling people then anyone else I know. Oh well, have to try something" she then moved Yu up some. "Look I told you we're going to help save your friends. And when I promise something, I always make sure to keep it" She then pressed a button on her head piece as her helmet came off revealing her face as she smiled at Yu. "Until then you have to be strong for them. Because chances are, we're going to need your help."

"Yeah but... but what can I do?" he asked quietly.

"You never know until you try" she then tried wiping off some of his tears as softly as she could. "I mean isn't that why you came here in the first place? To try and help them?"

"I... I didn't know it would be like this" he admitted. "I saw you guys fighting those guys in the ships and... I could never do anything like that. I don't know if I would be able to help you out."

"Nonsense" Samus then put him put him on the ground. "First off you already did help us by giving us the emerald. We're going to need it to get inside the barrier and help save everyone. Secondly fighting isn't just about whose the strongest, who has the best techniques or who knows the most. It's about heart. It's about knowing what you have to do to protect the people you care about. And I'm sure more then anything you want to help out your friends."

"Yeah I do" Yu said looking down sadly. "Especially Ai. I know this sounds crazy but... I can feel her suffering so much. I don't know how but I know she's in trouble and... I need to go help her out."

"And you will" Samus then turned away. "But to do that you need to stop hiding and face this problem head on" Samus then saluted at him. "And don't forget you have me and Meta to help you out. We're not going to let anything happen to you. That way all you need to focus on is saving Ai and all your other friends."

Yu slowly nodded. "Thank you" he said quietly hugging her leg. "You know I thought you were this scary robot when I first saw you but... you're not. You're really nice and... I'm glad you and Meta-Knight found me."

Samus smirked some. "Thanks" she said putting her helmet back on. "I don't like just being thought of as this one characteristic. There's more to me then just this armor."

"Though it is really cool armor" Yu then put on a costume that was shown to be a version of Samus's armor. "Maybe if I wear this I can be strong like you and help protect everyone."

Samus blinked away a tear and smiled some. "It won't be that easy but I'm sure it will help" she then picked him up and walked back out of the room as she placed Yu on the ground. "Speaking of help you think you could stay by the door and tell us if anyone is coming in?"

Yu saluted. "Sure thing. And when I promise someone something, I always try and keep it" he said imitating Samus's voice as he walked by the door.

"Hmm it seems like you had quite an effect on him" Meta-Knight said looking at Samus and smiling some. "You're much more of a loving mother spirit in you then I thought."

Samus blushed some at this. "Eh still nothing compared to Peach" Samus then sat on a chair next to Meta-Knight. "Or even Zelda before she went all crazy."

"I do not know if I can agree with that" Meta-Knight said flying up and looking into her eyes. "Still it proves just how multi-faceted you are. It may not be something most fools would see but it is definitely there and something you should never try to deny."

"Neither can you" She said lightly petting Meta-Knight's head. "I've seen how many pep talks you've tried to give to cheer up Kirby. And even went and bought him that rarpe Popstar cookie he wanted when Yoshi accidentally ate it."

"To be fair a hungry Kirby is something you also need to help feed out of necessity as well" Meta-Knight said looking down. "Still I do admit that I am not really just the cold loner type everyone would associate me with" Meta-Knight held up his sword. "I have given a vow to help all of those I care about which means going inside that dome and eliminating that mask kirby and any other were creature I can find."

"First things first though we need to get in" Samus then looked down to see Chip stirring a bit as his eyes started to open. "And look whose finally awake to tell us how to do that."

"Where... where am I?" Chip asked as he gazed around the hospital room. His eyes started opening more as he then looked to see Samus and Meta-Knight starring back at him. "Ah!" He screamed out jumping out of bed and landing on one of the pillows. "Stay back!" He yelled.

Samus held out her hand. "Oh come on Chip, you're not really the coward everyone perceives you as, are you?"

"Wait..." Chip then looked around confused. "How... how do you know my name uh..."

"Samus" Samus said pointing at herself. "And that's Meta-Knight." Meta-Knight waved at Chip from his other side.

"Wait I've heard those names before" Chip rubbed his chin. "Yeah you're... you're some of those "Smashers" right?" The two nodded. "So does that mean you're friends with Sonic?"

"Well... kind of" Samus said looking around a bit uncomfortable. "No offense but he's not the... easiest guy in the world to get along with."

"What, you mean because of his attitude?" Chip then stood up on the bed. "Yeah I know it's a bit abrasive but I know there's more down there. Some pain he's covering up that makes him act more egoistical then he actually is."

"It must be hidden fairly deep since I did not really sense it from the interactions I've had with him" Meta-Knight stated.

"Yeah he hides with a lot of attitude but I can feel there's more down there."

"What with your light gaia powers?" Samus asked.

"Yeah my -" Chip blinked a few times. "Wait, how do you know about me?" Chip asked confused. "Wolf said none of the other smashers knew who I was, so how would you know my names? Or that I'm Light Gaia?"

"Well I'm sure most of them don't but I do" Samus pointed at herself. "See a couple of days ago I made this bet with Sonic..."

A flashback of couple days ago shows Sonic on Final Destination with Sonic. "Nuh uh, you're way past wrong!" He said pointing at her.

"Look my morph ball allows me to have an incredible powerful spin at full power" Samus stated. "It's a lot stronger then my standard screw attack."

"Well it's still not as cool as my radical Sonic Spin" Sonic then smiled and pointed to himself. "The world's fastest hedgehog has the most way past cool spin here."

"Uh, haven't you lost to Jigglypuff several times in a battle of Rollout vs Spin dahs?" She asked.

"Well that's why I'm going to prove my spin's the second... I mean way past best there is here!" Sonic then started spinning along the ground. "It can even shred that armor of yours."

"I really doubt that, but if you're eager to prove yourself the fool yet again, so be it." The two were then shown spinning on the ground, Sonic with his Sonic Spin and Samus with her morph ball. The two build up power and then released, spinning along the ground at high speeds. Sonic was faster though as he reach Samus fifrst and pushed her back. Samus however proved to be stronger as she was shown pushing Sonic's spin back some as she then increased the strength and hammered him hard in the head as Sonic was shown falling back some out of his spin, muttering to himself. "Yours may be fastest but my "spin" is stronger especially since I've been using it longer then you have." Samus said getting up and looking down at him. "You want to accept that or try hitting me with that again?"

"Fine you're spin is strongest, though yeah mine is still the way past fastest" Sonic then took something out and handed it to her. "Still you did beat me fair and square which means you get this way past cool gift."

Samus was shown holding a copy of Sonic Unleashed. "What is this?" She asked.

"Oh it's my way past most raddest game" Sonic explained. "It's where I get to speed around at way past super speed in the day and then smash around badniks as a werehog at night."

"Sounds... rivetting" Samus said dryly before putting it inside a compartment in her armor. "Why'd you give me this though?"

"Oh it's one of those smasher rules. You know if you end up being a lameo and can't beat someone at a challenge you have to give them something."

"That's only for specific matches, not everything" Samus pointed out.

"What?!" Sonic made a fist. "Then why did I give Mario all my rad stuff after he beat me all those times at lameo golf?"

"Uh, I guess he tricked you to believe that".

Sonic growled. "Oh I am going to way past beat him in for that!" Sonic then ran off the stage. "See you later. I got a mondo lameo Italian to beat in."

"... You do know we're still in the middle of a match?" Samus asked.

Sonic looked down to see dashed several hundred yards off the stage and looked back. "That's no good" Sonic said before he screamed and fell down the sky as Samus starred him fall and exit out of the area.

The flashback ended as Samus crossed her arms. "Not being one to waste a gift I ended up playing it. From what I heard it's better then a lot of recent Sonic games, despite those long plodding werehog levels. The hedgehog is not made for slowed down combat".

"I can defintley vouch for that one" Meta-Knight said as the two laughed at this some.

Chip smiled and made a fist. "Ah, I knew that bastard was lying!" he exclaimed shocking Meta-Knight and Samus. "He said no one knew who I was or wouldn't be able to save me but he didn't count on you guys knowing the truth." He then looked around. "So where are we? In that mansion I heard about?"

"Actually we're not in the area" Samus pointed out the window. "Were a few miles away from that shield in one of Wotan VII's hospitals."

"You mean we're out of the shield?" Chip asked as Samus nodded. "Ah, damn it, damn it, damn it!" He yelled jumping on the bed a few times. His arm was then pulled back by the IV as he was knocked into the bed he spun around some, looking a bit dizzy. "Damn it" he muttered into the sheet.

"You should really relax" Meta-Knight warned him. "You're still recovering some."

Samus nodded. "Yeah. Besides try and watch the language. There's kid from very E rated gaming franchises here" she said pointing over at Yu.

"That's okay. I've heard Resetti say worse things the times he visited Boondoplis" Yu said still stationed at the door. "Just ask him how we can get back inside the shield to save everyone."

"We can't" Chip said shocking everyone as he removed the vein from his arm. "I feel all better but... I still can't get us through that shield."

"Why not?" Samus asked. "It's a dark Gaia energy shield around the area right?" Chip nodded. "Shouldn't your light gaia energy be able to pass through it."

"I don't have those powers now though" Chip said feeling his hands. "I could feel them weakening after Wolf beat me and-"

"How did he accomplish that?" Meta-Knight asked. "From what Samus has told me you have powerful cataclysmic level Light Gaia energy, far above any of our own abilities."

Chip sighed. "Yeah that's the mistake I made to: just assuming that'd be enough to stop him" We then see a flashback of chapter 16 of Chip confronting Wolf. "See after locating his dark Gaia energy I was able to break through the shield he constructed around the area and face him. And though I couldn't directly hurt him with my Gaia powers, I was able to use the Gaia Colossus to beat him around. That is until he uh... distracted me with something."

"That something wouldn't of been chocolate would it?" Samus asked.

Chip looked around embarrassed. "I uh... wouldn't really know-"

"Look I've played the game" Samus held out her hand. "I know you have a weakness for it."

"Not to mention the doctor did find traces of it floating around your nearly destroyed immune system." Meta Knight commented.

Chip frowned a bit. "Okay I'll admit it" he sighed looking up at them. "He threw a piece of chocolate at me and I went to pick it up and... turned out to be some Katina world chocolate that ended up destroying my immune system."

"How would he know about that weakness though?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Well as it turns out because he's let himself be taken over by Dark Gaia" Chip said flash-backing on Wolf's explanation on Chapter 16. "Dark Gaia came to your world due to an alignment of the various moons allowing her to manifest enough to break our usual million year slumber. She infected Sonic and then Wolf who fed her some malarkey about trying to break from our established cycle and take over the whole universe" Chip growled some. "I know Dark Gaia and she knows me. But she's usually just a destructive spirit who will purged the world and infect the citizenry before I can put things back together again." Chip shook his head. "This time is different though. Now that bastard has fed her all these stories of power and conquest and the like, Which means I'm not going to be able to just bond back with her and re-start the cycle like I normally do."

"Well don't worry too much" Samus said pointing over at her and Meta-Knight. "We can help you set things right."

"Don't forget me!" Yu said imitating charging a blast with his costume's arm cannon. "I'm going to help out too since this Dark Gaia thing took over all my friends in that shield thing."

"Well I certainly am going to need all the help I can get" Chip looked up. "You see normally it's just a matter of entrapping Gaia enough to weaken her and sealing us back. After Wolf defeated me though he not only infected me with that damned chocolate but also destroyed the Gaia Colossus I was using to beat him around."

"That still does not ensure his victory" Meta-Knight stated. "I am certain that our friends will help horde off any of these dark gaia infused beasts around long enough for us to get in and set things right."

"Well hopefully. I mean one of them had to have helped me out". We then see Chip being thrown in a stasis container and buried in chapter 16. "After Wolf told me how he lied to everyone about the infection and how he got Dark Gaia to work for him, he tried ensuring no one would rescue me by throwing me in this chamber, By this a lot of my strength and energy was depleting as I could feel myself fade more and more away. But since he needed me dead and couldn't do it directly he made sure no one could get me by the time my body would be destroyed."

"Technically that wouldn't kill you anyway though" Samus pointed out. "You're immortal, as in the spirit of life and rebirth right? Wouldn't you're body just re-animate again after being killed?"

"Yeah but at a place where it wouldn't do any good" Chip closed his eyes as a smaller version of him and dark Gaia were shown deep in a planet's core. "See in order to ensure the world's stabalization a part of me and Dark Gaia must always remain on it. I made sure to have a piece I caught of Gaia as well as a piece of myself stay there on my world and retain balance before I went to this one. If I was destroyed my essence would just transfer there and I'd be too weak to help out again."

Samus rubbed her chin. "Yeah thinking about I suppose a reason you are so strong is because you frequently spend a lot of time sleeping in the center of the planet with Dark Gaia."

"Right. In truth I was awaken up early by Eggman and again here so my or Dark Gaia's strength isn't at it's normal level" Chip then flashbacked on trick or treating around Mobius. "The only reason I even had so much energy in the first place was I went around a lot and trick or treated to bring my power up some."

"Well if you nearly need more chocolate to reinvigorate your gaia energy we could always give you some" Meta-Knight explained smiling a bit. "It would definitely not be the first time I would need to go on a sugar hunt to help an ally regain they're strength."

"Hmmm, chocolate hunting" Chip said drooling some as he shook his head. "No, no... no! That kind of thinking was what let Wolf capture me in the first place!" Chip held out his hand. "Besides after the inital boost of a sugar rush another one isn't going to reinvigorate my light gaian powers too much. That will take time, and time is something we don't really have."

"So if you were too weak to get out yourself how did you get out of that capsule" Samus asked.

"That I'm not so sure about" Chip rubbed his head. "See Wolf also attached a bomb to my capsule which would ensure I would blow up if I tried using the little bit of light energy I had to try transporting away. So with what little gaia energy I did have I tried psychically contacting people for help. The rest is kind of a blur though." We then flashback to see Chip in the stasis chamber coughing out some blood and weakly moving his arms back and forth. "I was out of it after awhile of trying to contact people. I couldn't really even think straight. All I could think about was how much I wanted to kill Wolf. It was a way of trying not to have to think about him destroying my immune system." The flashback then shows a flash of Chip landing outside the shield. "All I did know is that someone contacted me and must of used my Gaia energy to teleport me outside the shield. I have no idea who though."

"Well whoever it had to be had to be able to use the energies of your Light Gaia powers, correct?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Or this" Samus said holding up the red chaos emerald. "This was with you when we found you. I bet someone used some version of chaos control to teleport you out."

Chip gasped. "This is... one of the emeralds I used to power up Gaia Colossus!" Chip said grabbing it. "But I... remember sending the emeralds away."

"Where exactly away?"

"Not too far truthfully. I was still very weak at the time" Chip looked deeply at the emerald. "It could of only have been inside the area of the dark Gaia shield."

"Wait if that emerald thing was only isnide the shield then how come Jack had this?" Yu said pointing to the yellow emerald Meta-Knight was holding.

"That... that wasn't one of the emeralds I had used!" Chip exclaimed as he looked at Yu. "Where did you say you got this from?"

"From Jack" Yu said. "He said I'd need to it to help out Ai and my other friends and said he got it in some sort of trade."

"Must of been some trade though" Samus said grabbing the emerald from Chip. "I'm fairly sure emeralds are only found on Sonic's world, besides the ones he uses for his final smash anyway."

"Actually they aren't. At least not anymore" Chip said as the other three looked at him confused. "Before I left to take care of Wolf I heard some of Sonic's friends talking. I couldn't catch everything they were saying but I know they said something about how he used some sort of universal chaos control to scatter the emeralds throughout the universe so his were hog form couldn't use them."

"Yeah but even Sonic should of remembered that he dosen't instantly turn bad when dark gaia infected due to his "strong will" or something" Samus pointed out. "I mean it's not like he knew this would happen."

"He could of simply seen some form of Dark Gaia and realized it was something that could wield such power and decided it was better to get rid of it" Meta Knight pointed out. "I do remember something similar happening in that Sonic X show, back when that along with my program were both part of 4kids horrible programming block."

Chip sat in a thinking position. "From what Wolf said though Sonic didn't even know he'd be infected until it happened. Then again I don't trust anything about what that stupid disgusting lupine says" Chip smacked his hands together. "That's not important though. What is stopping him and Dark Gaia and restoring balance."

"Well we do have the emeralds" Samus pointed out. "Isn't there anyway you can use a leftover twinge of your powers to get us inside?"

Chip shook his head. "No, I'm totally tapped out." He explained. "Besides even if I had any power left it'd just be enough to get you inside. That's all. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to help you."

"That is all we would need though" Meta-Knight informed him. "An opening to get inside and save our friends."

"We're going to need more then an opening though" Chip then looked up and sighed. "We're going to need the... Giga Colossus."

The three starred at him for a second before Yu broke the silence. "What's a Giga Colossus?"

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but I'll try" Chip then looked up as the camera panned past the building and into the sky and even past the plante Wotan. "Like how there could be dozens of planets in a solar system, thousands of systems in a galaxy, thousands of galaxies in a quadrant, and a bunch of quadrants in a dimension, there are also various different dimensions. These are places you cannot simply travel to through spacecraft or galatic rifts. No there are only specific things that can warp through dimensional tears and into different dimensional spaces."

"Would one of these things be chaos energy?" Samus asked.

"Yes that is one of the different methods." Chip pointed out.

"I beleive Master Hand also has the ability to cross through different dimensions" Meta-Knight stated. "I remember him remarking on how he used it to obtain color clones of us once"

"Oh yeah when he also crossed the space time barrier as well to use a version of me from last halloween for an update a month later" Samus remarked. "So yeah we've actually heard about these alternate dimensions before."

"They didn't always use to be like that though" Chip explained as a pan of various different universes were shown. "See though vast now the multiverse like a lot of other things started out more simply as a single entity before one day it blossomed into the billion universal wide phenomenon that exists now." A flashback showed one dimension as it blew up and expanded into various other ones. "Some refer to this explosion that separated the dimensional space as the big bang. Those who know the truth though call it by a different name: Rez Kerezens. It is a period of galactic shift that occurs every so often. The dimensions grow then eventually implode on each other before retracting to a simple more uniformed state no larger then a grain of sand."

Yu was heard gasping. "That... that's not going here is it?"

Chip chuckled. "Relax kid. Rez Kerezens only happens every few trillion or so years. Believe me you in no danger of ever experiencing it." As the dimensions were shown forming various life forms and objects were shown starting to form as well. "The only ones who even know about these are the ones who can trace they're roots back to the beginning, which include the Gaias." Various form of Chips and Dark Gaia beasts were shown forming on planets as they battled one another. "Even back in it's early days there were a few constants established in an otherwise changing universe. One would be whenever two Gaias formulated on a planet they would inhabit it's core and keep it going long after it would of been kept active." Chip and Dark Gaia are shown raining down in a flurry of green energy into a planet. "In fact that's how me and Dark Gaia landed up on earth of this dimensional space with the arrival of the first bits of chaos energy to the planet. I believe the inhabits would later call it the first "day of fury" or something like that."

"If you were around back then that would make you at least billions upon billions of years old" Meta-Knight stated.

"Actually not that old. See some Gaia energy took longer to formulate into variations of me and Dark Gaias then others did. In fact I was only formed hundreds of millions of years ago actually and only really ended up being born on earth." Various planets were shown turning dark and imploding on each other as dark gaia energy resonated on them. "I was definitely around when it happened though. Around 80 or so million years back a Dark Gaia creature broke the cycle in Dimension 74. We do not know how exactly this happened but we do know that the Light Gaia spirit was destroyed by Dark Gaia and began infecting other worlds. It soon leap through the solar systems, galaxies and even into the various other dimensions." Various Chip creatures were shown gathering together. "Something needed to be done about this as it became apparent all our dimensions were in danger. Which is why we came up with the Giga Colossus."

"Oh I think I get it" Samus said. "Essentially since you guys wouldn't be able to take on this Dark Gaia alone you decided to pool your resources and construct a gigantic creature to fight it. Sort of a bigger fist compared to the hand of justice of the Gaia Colossus."

"It's not just a bigger fist though" Chip explained as in flashback form the various Gaias were shown using light energy to help construct a gigantic one thousand foot tall Colossus creature that was glowing with powerful white energy. "It's main purpose was to help destroy this super powered Dark Gaia but it was also there to restore balance." The Giga Colossus's eyes were shown glowing as the Chips were shown gathering in the Colossus piloting various pieces of it. "See we figured that the only way to restore our fallen light Gaia brother and repair the damage done was to use the Giga Colossus to restore him and his broken dimension. We also placed a piece of our own energy within the Colossus which would allow us to contact and find another easier in times of such conflict" The Giga Colossus roared as it then took off and was shown facing some gigantic blobish creature. "Though this Dark Gaia had merged with other the combined might of our Giga Colossus was able to defeat it and restore what the beast had taken away." The Giga Colossus was then shown falling into many various pieces as those pieces started reformatting as well. "Having saved Dimension 74 and our own worlds we decided to split apart the Giga Colossus through our own universes" The pieces then reformatted into Seven Gigantic stones. "That way no one but us would be able to put it together as only we could locate it. We couldn't afford to spend eternity looking for it though so it was split into seven pieces."

"Yeah that's how it always ends up going" Samus commented. "A great secret power needs to be split up into seven different pieces and then recollected when the world's in peril."

"Well it wasn't as cliched back then as it became now." The flashback ended as Chip stood on top of the bed. "We haven't had to use the Giga Colossus since then but I'm afraid if there was anytime to use it, now would be it." Chip clenched his fists. "Not only am I powerless but Wolf is also going to try putting Dark Gaia into subspace, the dimensional space between dimensional spaces. In there Dark Gaia could absorb unlimited dark power and be unstoppable. Only the Gaia Colossus would even have a chance of defeating that thing, which is why we need to obtain and make sure that bastard Wolf or Dark Gaia don't get into subspace.

"If time is of the essance, would it not be easier to go to another dimension and find the Light Gaia of that world to take out Wolf?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Us Gaias like to hibernate in tandem truthfully, which means every one throughout the various dimensions but me is probably already snoozing. Besides only the power of the Giga Colossus would restore me fully, and I"m going to need to be restored to not only kill Wolf, but also erase Dark Gaia's memories of him so she doesn't try this again."

"Why not just kill Dark Gaia then?" Yu asked. "I mean if the thing goes around and is hurting and killing people why do you want to kill it but not Wolf?"

"It's all about the balance" Chip explained turned to him. "Good and evil must always exist in some form or another. It is also another one of the dimensions' primary laws."

"A rather unfortunate but true law" Samus said looking down. "Even with one sexist Ridley gone there's still a whole bunch of others that could be cloned from it."

Meta-Knight looked over at the window. "Yes it does seem like there is no true rest in the battle between the just and in just"

"Yeah... no real rest" Samus thought sadly before quickly shaking her head. "So how exactly are we going to find these Giga Colossus pieces anyway?"

"Though I am not able to teleport into the dark Gaia shield, my abilities still allow me to transport between dimension spaces" Chip said grabbing the two emeralds. "Which means I can simply just transport us to wherever a piece of Giga Colossus is." Chip looked down sadly. "I won't be much in a fight though so until my powers come back I'm going to uh... need your help."

"Uh, that isn't a bad thing you know" Samus said crossing her arms. "What's wrong with needing help?"

"Nothing. Just that... well really it shouldn't of had to come to this" Chip closed his eyes. "I had the chance to take out Wolf and Dark Gaia before and I blew it, giving into my base instincts. If I hadn't-"

"Blaming yourself for actions of the past will not yield a more positive future" Meta-Knight said dropping in front of him. "There are actions we all wish we could take back. However life, even eternal life is not about fixing the mistakes of the past but working in the present to make the future a better place." Meta-Knight then pointed at Chip's face as the mauve dog opened his eyes. "The only reasons to look at the past is to see what you have done and learn from it, not to lament in your actions. Not only will they bring you ruin but also not accomplish any of the goals you have set out to do." Meta-Knight flew up. "Besides you do not know if you would have beaten him. I know Wolf to be quite crafty and tricky and he might of had something else set up to try and trap you. This is no time to think of those what ifs though." Meta-Knight held up his sword. "Now is the time to fight and help save more lives then even you can count. That is the mission above all else, a mission that from what I've heard you've always been able to accomplish in the past. Now will not be so different."

"Wow... that's like the coolest thing I've ever heard!" Yu said happily as he was shown putting on a Meta-Knight costume and waved a sword around. "I will fight for the mission above all else to save my friends" Yu said in a deep voice laughing a bit.

"Kid these says" Samus said smiling some. "All it takes is a few sentences and you can win them over. Even from people who don't fully practice what they preach."

"I do admit sometimes it is easier to speak actions then accomplsh them" Meta-Knight put his sword away. "However I was simply stating what needed to be said.

Chip smiled at him. "And I do have to admit it helped me. Since this isn't the time to feel sorry for myself. It's the time to help restore order. Then I can worry about other things like how I'm going to execute that one eyed furry bastard" Chip then smiled darkly. "I just know it's going to be slow, and painful."

"I do not think that is one of the things a Deity of light Gaia energy should think" Meta-Knight reminded him.

"You try being poisoned several hours in a ditch in severe pain and see how you feel" Chip said pointing to him before looking around. "Still even if we do use Giga Colossus we're still going to need a power source for it."

"Well we do have those two emeralds" Samus said grabbing one.

"Two emeralds isn't going to be enough for Giga Colossus" Chip explained. "Even I can only tap into so much of the infinite amount of energy of one emerald. And for Giga we're going to need all seven to get that up and running." Chip then leaped towards the window and glanced out of it. "Unless I missed my guess one of the emeralds is still in the actual dome, which means we're going to need to go around and collect the other four." Chip grumbled. "Which is going to take a lot of time. Even I can only scout emerald energy from so far away." Chip flash backed to going around the universe. "Closer to my full power it still took quite some time to find two. Finding four at zero energy is going to be a lot harder, especially since it's going to take some time to find the seven Giga pieces."

"Yeah, and time really isn't something we have a lot of" Samus rubbing her forehead. "Which means we may need someone else to find the emeralds for us while we go hunt for Giga pieces around the dimension-verse."

"Yeah but who would that be?" Chip held out his hand. "I think Sonic's friends tried going after Dark Gaia as well which means they're in the energy shield. And they'd be the best one to track down the emeralds."

"Perhaps but they're not the only ones we could ask" Samus then tapped the side of her helmet. "I think I know someone else we could call and ask for help. Excuse me a minute". Samus then walked to the other side of the room and opened a piece of her helmet and pressed a communication signal jutting out of it. "Hello, is anyone there?" she asked into the piece.

" ...Th... oc... can't.... hear... ca...." a jumbled voice was heard saying.

"Okay hold on a second" she then looked over at the window as she walked towards it and looked back at Yu. "Don't try this at home kid" she smirked as she then open the window and jumped out of it as she was shown jumping down to the ground below.

"Uh why'd she do that?" Chip asked.

"I am pretty sure to get a better reception" Meta-Knight said flapping over to the window and looking down at her.

"That did seem to be a little uh... reckless though" Chip then thought a second. "Then again Sonic's tried pulling a lot worse stunts then 5 story jumps."

"Yes but Samus does know how to do it with style" Meta-Knight commented.

Meanwhile Samus pressed a button on the communicator as she was shown adjusting it some. "Okay coming in again. Repeat this is Samus Aran? Anyone there?"

"Oh okay now I can hear you" Otacon's voice was heard through the communicator. "Sorry about before. You must of tried calling in a place with lousy reception. So what's with the sudden call?"

"You haven't heard anything from Snake about werehog creatuers invading the mansion have you?" Samus asked.

"Actually yeah I have." Otacon said smugly. " I told him there would be some sort of invasion tonight, which he didn't believe but then who turned to be right?" Otacon then sounded worried. "However after giving him some supplies and info I found I lost contact with him several hours back. I even tried hacking around the area but I"m not getting any sort of signal there."

"Well that's probably because the area Snake and the others are brought to is no on our earth, but on Wotan VII".

"Oh the planet with the bounty hunter Ghor from one of your missions I believe. What is he doing there?"

"Long story short but one of our fellow smashers Wolf found this incredible source of power and sealed the area and transported it here so it would continue being shined on by the lunar rays of some rare planetary alignment. Me and Meta-Knight weren't around though and are around an area outside the mansion grounds."

"Sounds like a pretty strange story. Then again I've heard stranger" Octagon was heard typing. "So what do you need? Information? Supplies? A code to hack into the energy shield?"

"More like communications relay" Samus held out her hand. "See the only way to get in the shield involves finding the chaos emeralds, most of which were scattered across the universe."

"Like in that third season of that Sonic X show?"

"Something to that affect. And in order to find it in time we're going to need someone to help gather the emeralds for us. The only ones with enough galactic experience to find them quickly throughout the universe."

"You must mean Star Fox's team them" Octagon was shown typing in some more on his computer. "Yeah actually I remember that frog Slippy mentioning creating some sort of emerald seeking radar when I was talking to him the other day about the various different equipment you guys always use on the mansion. That truly is some interesting tech."

"I wouldn't know too much on that but think you could patch me through to him?"

"Sure. When you get snake out of that energy field though, tell him next time to try listening to me more. I told him to use those silver energy communicators but he thought they looked to "flashy" or something. Can you believe that?"

"Probably. Just please put him on now. Really dont' have time to dawdle."

"Oh right, sorry" the radio went silent for a second before picking up again.

"Hello, this is Slippy!" Slippy's voice said over the communicator. "Ready to here about my latest greatest invention? It's a mix of the latest cloaking technology and laser weaponry called the invso-bolt.. Get it? Like an invisible energy bolt. Genius right?"

Samus sighed to herself. "It's times like this where I'm glad I don't bother having to communicate with teams of people in my adventures" she thought. Meanwhile in the hospital room Meta-Knight was shown looking down as Chip was being asked a series of questions.

"So how many of these dimension things are there anyway?" Yu asked.

"I'm not even sure really. I know at least somewhere in the millions."

"So does that mean there are millions of you?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"What about millions of Yus, which is me?" Yu laughed a bit to himself.

"Uh I believe so but I can't really be too sure. I've only really crossed the dimensional plane once."

Yu stopped laughing. "I just hope that we can cross it soon though" he looked down sadly. "The longer we're in here, the longer Ai's in there and... I don't know how long she and the others can last."

"Ai huh?" Chip smiled some. "Whose that? Your girlfriend?"

Yu blushed. "N-no. Just a very dear friend to me."

"Yeah I think I heard Sonic give the same line to Amy as well. What next? You going to tell her you don't want anything to do with her like that and try running around to avoid her."

"Actually I haven't even seen her for awhile" Yu admitted. "She went to the tournament with some of my other friends and... I haven't really seen her much since" he then looked up and leaned against the wall. "I try to visit but the way she describes it makes it sound pretty scary" Yu then smacked his hand against the wall. "Still when I found out she was in danger, I just had to do something. But... even if we do get through will... will it be too late for her?"

"Don't worry about that" Chip said closing his eyes. "My Gaia powers might be gone but there other things I can do using one of these" he then held up an emerald.

"But I thought you couldn't get in and save her."

"I can't, but I can make sure someone in there tries looking out for her until we get in. I just need to find someone trustworthy, pure and powerful to..." Chip paused for a second. "Okay wait, I think I found someone" he then clasped his hands together as his eyes were clenched shut and he twitched a bit on the bed before he stopped and then looked up at Yu. "There, message sent" he jumped off the bed. "I found someone to look after your friend and keep her safe."

"You... you did?" Yu asked as Chip nodded. "How though? You don't even know what she looks like."

"I didn't know what she looked like but I looked through enough of your mind to find the right image to send out along with your other friends"

Yu smiled at him and bowed. "Thank you" he said happily. "Ai and the others mean so much to me." He then thought of them a second before looking away. "I was really afraid I wouldn't get a chance to see them again but now... I know I will."

"Hey anything I can do to help" Chip stated. "Especially if it involves sticking one to Wolf that slimy fu-"

"It seems Samus has finished her communication" Meta-Knight observed looking down to see Samus waving at him. "Pardon me a moment" Meta-Knight's wings expanded as he flew down and picked up Samus as the flew through the air and back into the room as they landed on the floor as Meta-Knight hopped off Samus's back. "So how'd it go?"

"Just as well as I hoped" Samus held out her hand. "From what I heard a couple of members of Fox's team were actually chasing down Leon and Panther before they went to the mansion which means they knew they were up to something. And were all to eager to try and help us out" Samus pointed out the window. "I gave them the base details and told them to meet us here as quickly as they could."

"How are they going to help us find the emeralds though?" Chip asked.

"From what I heard Fox's inventor friend slippy build some sort of variation of the emerald radar they can use to track the locations down throughout the universe so long as it's powered by another emerald."

"Hey wait, that sounds like something Tails invented!" Chip exclaimed.

"Probably. Slippy did say he wanted to improve on something made by a "more then normal tailed Fox" or something to that affect." Samus sighed. "Seems like a lot of these scientific types have egos that needed to be stroked by inventing bigger and better toys."

"Bigger does not always mean better though" Meta-Knight informed her.

"Of course I know that since great things come in small packages" she said picking him up and hugging him tightly. "Like you my great little package."

"I appreciate the comment though not the insult that came with it" Meta-Knight said extending his wings and hugging her back.

"As touching as all this is we still have a problem" Chip said looking at the two of them as they separated. "Whose going to go with them to look for the emeralds? In case you forgot there's still those Giga Colossus pieces we need to find."

"Don't worry we'll find them" Samus then smiled down at Yu. "And you're going to help the Star Fox team find the emeralds."

"Wait... m-me?" Yu said stepping back.

Samus nodded. "Yeah we need someone trustworthy and reliable to go with them to find the emeralds. And you fit the bill pretty nicley." Samus put her hand on his head. "We're going to really need your help if we want to save all of our friends in time. Think you're up to it?"

Yu thought for a second. "Well..." he looked up at Samus and nodded. "Sure" he then saluted. "I said I'd help out however I can and I want to keep that promise."

"And I'll keep the promise I made to you" Samus said saluting him back.

"Though..." Yu looked embarrassed. "Uh... think I could start promising that to you in a few minutes?" Yu said looking over at the bathroom. "This time I really need to uh-"

"Sure go ahead" Samus said as Yu quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

"That was very wise of you" Meta-Knight said looking up at her. "Handing him a more easy and I'm sure far less risky assignment."

"Well hey it's not like we can just leave him here" Samus then looked over at Chip. "And I'm sure searching for those Giga pieces isn't going to be a walk in the park."

"Not really" Chip said gazing around. "Some of these pieces are in some pretty dangerous places. And without my light powers it will be up to you guys to do any of the fighting if it comes down to it."

"Don't worry you can count on us for that" Meta-Knight said jumping in the air and extending his wings. "We can clear out any foe who can come between us."

"Well I'll have to take your word of it" Chip then looked around embarrassed. "Until then though uh... you wouldn't happen to know where the uh... concession stand is would you?"

Samus put her hand on her hips. "Weren't you trying to cut down on chocolate?"

"Well you know... just maybe one or two for the road. Need to keep my strength up" Chip said embarrassed rubbing his hand behind his back.

"Fine, here you go" Samus reached into her armor and handed him a couple strange looking coins. "I saw some sort of vending machine out there. Just hurry back. They could come at any time you know." Chip nodded as he then removed the IV coming from his arm and quickly flew off as Samus and Meta Knight walked over to the window.

"You're okay with this right?" Meta-Knight asked.

Samus looked down confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I know you wanted to have a peaceful evening tonight. But between going to the shield, fighting Wolf's team, and now this well... I'm sorry all this had to happen to ruin you're evening."

"Hey nothing you have to be sorry for" Samus said leaning out the window. "I admit I certainly wasn't expecting this but no sense in complaining or looking back now. Especially considering how much rides on this."

Meta-Knight nodded as he jumped to the window. "Yes if Chip is right then the entire multi-verse could be at stake. All those lives hinging on just us."

Samus shook her head. "Not just us" She then looked over through the window in the direction of the shield. "Just a dozen or so miles away all our friends and fellow smashers are fighting for they're lives. We're going to need they're help to keep Wolf and the others at bay long enough for us to arrive."

"You think they are up to the task?" Meta-Knight asked.

Samus gazed back at him. "Don't you?"

"Depends which one you are referring to. Still I feel confident in most of they're abilities though others I severely question."

"Well I'm sure Game and Watch isn't really doing anything besides just roaring about the old days in some 2-D were form" The two of them then gazed out as the camera showed them looking out the window. "Still we have to believe in them Meta. And pray that we can find those pieces in time to end this Subspace Invasion and Dark Gaia takeover before it even begins. And especially before we loose anymore of the people we care about." The camera then panned out on the two and though there was some irony in Samus's word her meaning still rung true all the same.

TOBEY CONTINUED!

Well that's it for this chapter everyone. If you didn't like the last chapter you have to admit at least this one explained more about the plot. (even if there wasn't much fighting and much more exposition in it). Not to mention this sets up a subplot you'll see some more of: Meta-Knight Samus and Chip collecting Gaia Colossus pieces. Some of which may end up taking them to different dimensions where they will meet people you may or may not of heard of before. And may even involve some collaborations with other faces known (or not known) around here. With that being said tell me what you think of the chapter in your review that I hope you end up doing. Till then later.


	34. Trainer Backstory And Group Fight

Hey there everyone. Diana here for another chapter of Night Of The Were-hog: Brawl Edition. I should note that this isn't the chapter I was planning to do but decided that since I was running into some problems with the original chapter I had up to get a shorter and easier chapter up. (Well easier to me anyway). I also am going to like Chapter 15 connect this story with the latest Smashing Something New Every Day chapter as well since I thought both would work out being put together. With that being said hope you enjoy this chapter and remember nothing really in this story besides some idea belongs to me and I can't make any profit on said ideas. After reading and enjoying hopefully you'll review as well. So with that being said here it is.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty Four: Trainer Backstory And Group Fight"

By DiannaGohan.

The camera panned into a group running through the woods. Specifically it was shown to be Were Ana, Kat and Little Mac. Above them was Charizard with Ivysaur and Squirtle on his back (all wereafied) as he was still holding Pokemon Trainer in his arms.

"So have you found anyone yet?" Charizard ask starring down at the group.

"Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be anyone near here" Kat stated.

"A fact which is admittedly filling me slightly with fear" Ana added.

"Yeah we've been running for quite awhile and haven't found anyone" Little Mac said sniffing the air. "Which is weird if you think about it."

"Well technically we did meet up with Lucario's group" Squirtle pointed out.

"Like that accomplished anything" Little Mac said rolling his eyes. "Besides trying to attack us all they did was ask if we knew where Sonic was and then just teleport off" Little Mac looked up at the group. "I still find it weird you guys have no idea where he is. I mean you were taken over by Wolf too."

"Like we told you he only had a specific team guard that area" Ivysaur pointed out. "He didn't tell anyone else who the team even was since it'd be too big a "breach of security" or something."

"Yeah obviously making sure Sonic stays in place seems to be a fairly high priority" Squirtle gazed around. "Maybe we should of tried helping them out-"

"No way!" Charizard screamed out. "In case you forgot we stil lhave to make sure our trainer is well before we focus on anything else."

Ivysaur smirked some. "Funny I thought that would be something we'd have to you then vice versa."

"Oh what you think I can't be compassionate?" Charizard asked as Ivysaur and Squirtle nodded. "Hey I can be very compassionate! It's just you know one of my lesser known awesome qualities."

"I'm still waiting to see some of those actual awesome qualities" Squirtle said as Charizard grunted at him.

"Now is not the time to start any type of fight" Kat pointed out.

"Not until we found some assistance for us on thsi night" Ana added.

"Well these guys are the ones always trying to start something" Charizard said looking over at Ivysaur and Squirtle. "Always trying to make me look like some angry jerk."

"Oh because you clearly can't do that on your own" Ivysaur said dryly.

"Of course I can do that on my own... hey shut up!" Charizard flapped his wings hard as he blew Ivysaur and Squirtle back some. Ivysaur grabbed Charizard with his whips and extended back as Squirtle spun back in the air before jumping on Charizard's back again.

"Oh you are so asking for it now" Squirtle said as he was shown charging a water gun.

"Guys... stop... fighting" the trainer was muttering to himself.

"Woah, you're awake?" Charizard said happily. "Good then you can tell these guys-"

"I told you... that you have to share that apple... because sharing is one of the many lessons... random people can teach us" the trainer said as Charizard looked to see he was still asleep.

Little Mac looked up. "Uh, what's going on with him?"

"Oh he must be thinking back to one of our journeys together" Ivysaur then scratched his head with his vine. "Hey thinking about it, that apple story does sound familiar."

"Well it should considering how it was the last real "adventure" we had back on our world" Squritle pointed out.

"Last real "adventure"? Sounds like on interesting tale" Kat said looking up at them.

Ana nodded. "One I hope wasn't too rough for the young trainer male."

"Nah nothing too bad" Squirtle sighed looking up. "Though it was back in the days when we didn't realize our jerky behavior towards our trainer-"

"Didn't you just realize that tonight?" Little Mac asked.

"... Well it was still in the time we didn't" Squirtle pointed out as a flashback was shown waving on screen. "It was over a year or so back in the Kanto region. Specifically around Viridan Forest". The camera then focused on a forest in the day time as Trainer was shown standing on top of a rock with his arms crossed.

"Today is the day alright" The trainer then jumped off the rock. "The day when I become the greatest Pokemon Master to ever life. Greater then all who came before me, or all who will come after me. After-all with such a star studded team I'll-" The trainer was interrupted by loud yelling as he saw his three Pokmon squabbling at each other as he turned over to them. "Hey you mind guys? I'm trying to do important narration over here."

"Then tell these fools it's mine!" Charizard screamed out.

"What, the honor of being my favorite and serving me to the end of time?'

The three Pokemon laughed at this. "No no no no no no no no... noooo" Squirtle said finally ending his chuckle. "We're talking about this" he was then pointed at an apple in the middle of the three of them. "These two guys seem to think they should get this apple over me, Even though I found it."

"First off, you didn't even find it" Ivysaur pointed out. "I did, and I was the one who used razor leaf to cut it down from the tree."

"Pfft, so?" Charziard crossed his arms. "I was the one to catch it and point out that it's the rare Viridan Forest Golden apple. Which only come along once a century."

"That's once a decade and I'M the one who told you that" Squirtle pointed out scooping up the apple. "And I'm the one who deserves to eat it so-"

Ivysaur vine whipped him away. "I think not turtle soup" Ivysaur then grabbed the apple. "This one is mine to enjoy since unlike you disgusting meat eaters, I'm actually in tune with the nature around me-"

Charizard then shot flamethrower which knocked Ivysaur back some as he grabbed the apple. "Oh please grass monster. I'm taking this as a snack. Afterall nothing like a little rare appetizer before a main dish. Which will be you if you keep yapping your trap-"

Squirtle watergunned him in the stomach making Charizard drop the apple as he picked it up. "Get real dragon breath. Spotters gotters as they say. And if they don't well they should." Ivysaur then tried tackling him as Charizard soon joined in as the three Pokemon were soon caught in a rumble amongst themselves which soon turned into a loud smokescreen cloud of violence.

"Okay you guys need a time out" the trainer then held out his hands as he was shown sending them back into they're pokeballs as he brought it closer to them. "Now when I bring you out you're going to stop this petty squabbling and act like friends again. And... go!" He then released the pokeballs setting the three loose. However one simple look at the other caused another fight between the trio. This time the trainer whistled to get they're attention. "Break it up guys!" He yelled walking over to them. "Look you guys should be sharing this apple."

"Sharing?" The three pokemon said sounding shocked. "With them?" The three pokemon pointed at each other. "You have to be kidding!"

"I'm not kidding" the trainer said seriously,. "I told you that you have to share that apple. Because sharing is one of the many lessons that people randomly teach us."

"Wait a minute" Squirtle turned to him. "You're just refrencing stuff you saw in the stupid Pokemon TV show!"

"Well hey we've run into some important one shot trainers with interesting back stories?"

"Oh what you mean the bug catcher who spent hours drilling us about two bugs he was able to catch?" Ivysaur asked. "Or the idiotic juggler who kept throwing his pokeballs in his face."

"Well that guy was pretty funny" the trainer said laughing some as the other three narrowed they're eyes. "Okay so we haven't met the most interesting or people we needed to help in this journey. We've still had a lot of fun adventures in the forest though."

"Eh the only fun adventures I had was burning all those Kakuna down before they could evolve into Beedrills" Charziard said yawning. "There isn't anyone here to even challenge. The only one that even sort of come close are these two fools" he pointed over at Squirtle and Ivysaur. "And still not really too much."

"Oh yeah, cause the hundred of times I water gunned you into a tree were apparently forgotten about" Squirtle said sarcastically.

"You better hope I forget about them before I end up tearing you out of your shell" Charizard said sharpening his claws.

"Look we need to stop arguing and treat each other as friends" the trainer once again stepped between them. "I mean we're all we have so we should get along better."

"That's only because you can't even capture any more Pokemon" Ivysaur noted.

"Well I tried but I prefer the whole getting to know them then just forcing them to be a new teammate-"

"Pfft that's the wussy way" Charizard scoffed.

"Hey that's what Ash does."

"... Do I need to repeat again that's the wussy way?"

"Well hey that's not always true" the trainer thought for a second. "Remember the time I could of caught Entei."

"Pfft yeah right" Ivysaur rolled his eyes. "The legendary dog-"

"Legendary beast" Squirtle pointed out. "Since it's not exactly like those guys are specifically dogs."

"Well no one specifically cares so shut up" Ivysaur turned back to trainer. "Anyway you spent more time asking if that was an illusion or not then actually attacking it."

"Had to make sure that the Unown weren't trying to capture my mom again" the trainer said as the three groaned. "Hey that's what you did when I first saw him too."

"Well that's a natural reaction to working with such an IDIOT" Charizard said turning away from Trainer.

"Hey I'm no ordinary idiot or hopefully no idiot at all" the trainer pointed at himself. "After-all unlike most other trainers I can actually understand everything you say. That must mean I'm special right?"

"Yeah you're real "special" alright" Ivysaur made air quotes with his vines. "So special I'm sure you would even go to a "special" school if you didn't forgoe your education to go on this journey."

"Hey this journey is worth not getting a proper schooling" the trainer made a fist. "I just need to find out how to be the best Pokemon Master there ever was. For not just me but for the entire world" The trainer held out his hand. "For one day the world will be in need of me and I will rise to the call and shout out "have no fear, trainer is here" and they'll all finally appreciate my greatness. And they all will mean you guys too."

"We appreciate you enough to follow you and not try running off, but don't push your luck with anything else" Squirtle retorted.

"Yeah you say that now but I'm sure one day you'll see the light." Suddenly a giant beam of light was shown descending towards them. "Wow, that day came sooner then I thought" the trainer said amazed.

"This isn't any light of realization" Ivysaur said moving his vine to mvoe the trainer back. "It's some enemy teleporting in."

"Oh cool, maybe it's a new Pokemon I can try and help and maybe for once capture!" The trainer said a giant white glove appeared in front of them. "Wow it must be Glovy..nix." The trainer then took out his pokedex. "Okay dex tell me about Glovynix."

"Unidentified creature" the pokedex robotically stated. "However it does not carry any strand of Pokemon DNA so it's not a Pokemon."

"But it has to have PNA on it!" The trainer said jumping up and down. "In fact I'm sure it has legendary PNA on it."

"Man the last time I was called Legendary PNA is what I'll be saying the next time I'm called that" the glove said chuckling some. "But yeah I"m not a Pokemon at all. I'm Crazy Hand."

"Of that new Sinnoh region I bet" The trainer said throwing a Pokeball at him. "Prepare to be captured in the name of the trainer" the Pokeball then bounced off him.

"Look he's not a Pokemon" Squirtle said pointing at Master hand. "I don't know what he is but I'm pretty sure it would insulting if we ended up being related to him."

"Ah, and a squirtle squirtle squirt squirt back at you" Crazy Hand said gazing down at Squirtle.

"See he can't even understand the Pokemon language" Ivysaur pointed out. "Thus he's not a Pokemon."

The trainer scratched his head. "So he's a monster who I... can't fit into my pocket then?"

"Who says you cant?" Crazy Hand asked. "Show me that pocket and I'll fit right into it" He then held up a note card. "First though I need to do some important stuff."

Ivysaur grabbed the card and looked at it. "Punch the ground, throw people into wells, save the cheerleader save the world of warcraft?"

"Hey I never Ivy saured an Ivy" Crazy hand then snapped his fingers as metallic glowing balls appeared in front of them. "Here eat these and you can speak human, just like all the cooler then you mon have done already."

Charziard, Squirtle and Ivysaur were shown doing it as Charizard pointed at him. "Now that you can understand me you can scream out whose your master after I do this!" Charizard then blew a trail of flames on Crazy, lightning the hand aflame.

"Ah, Master is my hand, my hand is my master, and other stuff you might of been talking about" Crazy Hand said flying around the three of them before rolling on the ground. "Always remember kids to stop, drop and roll. And then rick roll cause I never wanna give you up, or do I?"

"... You know this guys make YOU make sense" Squirtle said pointing at trainer.

"That wasn't nice" the trainer said smiling. "Unless it means you realize just how super cool I am and-"

"Yeah keep waiting on that" Squirtle said as the trainer grumbled.

"Hey no need for those kind of actions when the only kind of actions you guys should be interested is in these" Crazy Hand then threw the trainer a note card.

"Hmm it says "invite trainer to Smash Brothers Brawl" whatever that means" the trainer said scratching his head.

The three Pokemon gasped as Ivysaur grabbed the note with his vines. "Wait, really?" Ivysaur then looked at the note-card again and back at Crazy Hand. "We're really going to be in it?"

"In it to win it, if there was anything to really win in it anyway" Crazy Hand answered.

"Alright this is a one in a life opportunity" Squirtle said raising his fist. "A chance to fight among the strongest of our Pokemon brethren and others in places that aren't just randomly wandering around in a forest!"

"Yeah not to mention that the guys in there are actually worth fighting" Charziard said smiling some. "Finally a chance to be able to burn people without having to be around the stupid trainer."

"Wait hold on a second" Ivysaur looked at the card. "Says here the trainer and his three Pokemon are invited into Smash Brothers brawl. How does that work?"

"Wait hold on a second second" the trainer held up his hands. "What is a Smash Brothers Brawl anyway?"

Squirtle narrowed his eyes. "Come on you can't really be that dense" Squirtle held out his hand. "Smash Brothers Brawl is the tournament of all the Nintendo related characters duking it out with one another."

"Yeah it's the one the original Pikachu went to" Ivysaur held out his vine. "You know the actual "mascot" of Pokemon who tried accepting all the fame on the behalf of all of us."

"Wait, Pikachu is there?" The trainer said hopefully. "What other Pokemon are there?"

Squirtle thought for a second. "Well besides the ones just available in Pokeballs there's also Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo-"

"Mewtwo?" The trainer gasped. "The super legendary clone of Mew? One of the only Pokemon no one's really caught except for those people who threw Master balls at him in Cerulean Cave?"

"Yeah that cat-guy" Crazy Hand stated.

"Yahoo!" The trainer jumped in the air again dancing a bit as the Pokemon looked at him perplexed. "Oh yeah I'm gonna capture a Mewtwo! Then who will be lame? Not me, not me, not me! Come on, say it guys. Not me, not me, not me-"

"You do know that the tournament isn't about capturing, it's about fighting" Ivysaur pointed out.

"Oh yeah we have to fight and weaken them first" the trainer turned to them. "But I trust in you guys to do be able to do that."

"Oh don't worry about that" Charizard said smacking his hands together. "I can weaken those guys. Especially that things he's better then me psychic cat."

"Good it's settled then" The trainer turned to Crazy Hand. "Alright we're ready to go to Brawl and collect them all."

"Well first you have to fill out these various forms my bro gave me" Crazy Hand said teleporting in some paper forms. "He said something about having to read them first and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah" the trainer said just glancing over them before signing them. "True trainers never bother time reading the rules and make it up as the go along."

"Wow that's the same way I feel about true painters" Crazy Hand then snapped the papers away. "Though he said to make sure you know no capturing and-"

"I'm going to capture the very best, that no one ever diddddddd" the trainer sang.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you know" Crazy Hand then snapped his fingers as the four were then teleported away.

"We were all excited for the chance to compete in Brawl" Ivysaur narrated. "After-all the legendary Smash Tournaments had brought our series even more fame not to mention a constant reminder of being the same level as other of Nintendo's classic franchises. So being allowed to fight not just as Pokeball Pokemon was pretty exciting. Of course the trainer was the most excited, though not exactly for the right reasons..."

The camera panned into the Brawl Mansion specifically the main room as a Calendar showed it was August 13th before panning out and showing most of the various Smash Brothers standing there.

"Oh look, here he comes" Marth said pointing over as a lot of the others were shown trying to stifle a giggle. "Okay shh quiet you guys remember to laugh only when he gets here and-" the group then gasped as they saw Ike walking in.

"Surprised?" He said pointing at his hair. "Sorry but you're not laughing at me anymore. I found some good conditioner that got rid of that blond look SOME people said would get me less laughed at" The trainer then gazed at Mario.

"Hey I already got hit by your sword like 10 times already for a that" Mario said backing away some. "Try taking it out on a someone else."

"Oh yes, please hit me with your big strong manly sword Ike" Roy mockingly pleaded as the others were shown laughing some more. "I know how much you want to give it to me."

Ike grumbled. 'Well guess those jerks will still insult me for that' Ike thought to himself. 'Thankfully thanks to borrowing Lyn's conditioner at least my hair isn't in that blond curl it was before. I do wonder what she was doing here. Oh well I'll think more about that... after these guys stop laughing' Ike then looked to see them all still chuckling as he took out Ragnell. "Look you guys better stop it with the insults."

"Or what sowrdsman?" Ganondorf pointed at him. "I'll have you know I've eaten fools like you for breakfast-"

"Or be made a fool by guys like us before breakfast Ganoncan'teverwininhislife" Young Link stated as Ganon grunted.

Link held out his hand. "Uh fun as all this is shouldn't Master Hand have come for one of his updates by now?"

"Yeah though that guy likes to be late from time to time. As in all the time" Pikachu then shivered some. "I have a bad feeling about this next update though."

"What sort of bad feeling?" Link asked.

Pikachu shrugged. "Don't know. Just like it's going to involve something either very annoying, very stupid or some mix of the two."

"So you think Ganon's going to be announced then?" Young Link said chuckling some more.

"That is it boy" Ganondorf tried punching him. "Prepare to feel the wrath of the mighty darkness king-" Young Link then tripped him as Ganon fell flat on his face.

"You just make it too easy Ganondip" Young Link said as Ganon started getting up.

'Just be fortunate it is that easy' Mewtwo thought to himself. 'He would not still be here if it weren't.'

'What's that suppose to mean?' Ness psychically asked Mewtwo.

'I'll have to tell you another time. For now though Master Hand is arriving' Soon as Mewtwo finished that Master Hand popped up in front of all the smashers.

"Hey guys and gals, friends and pals, John and... Sal."

Snake crossed his arms. "There's no (beeps) named that here you retard"

"Perhaps not but there is going to be a new name for you guys to remember here. A few to be precise" Master Hand looked over at them. "For I am here to announce a newcomer to the Brawl Tournament. Anyone want to guess who it is?" Mewtwo and Ness raised they're hands. "Anyone who ISN'T psychic?"

"Oh is it like me?" Peach asked waving her hand.

"I said newcomer, as in someone who is actually NEW to the tournament not someone I have to announce again" Master Hand clarified.

"So... is it like me?"

"... No Peach it isn't you" Master Hand looked around. "Anyone else want to guess?"

"Is it a female competitor?" Zelda asked.

"No but it is someone who uses kind of a similar gimmick that you have."

"Being a weakling princess who will one day be raped out of the Tridorce of Wisdom by the lord of all evil is not a gimmick" Ganondorf yelled out dodging a Din's Fire thrown at him. "Ha you can't hit me-" The din's fire then hit him from behind as Ganondorf fell to the ground. "This will still not deter the... lord of all evil" Ganon muttered.

"Come on guys, all this fighting should be spent trying to fight out who the next Brawl competitor is" Master Hand pointed out.

Pikachu scratched his chin. "Would it be someone from our series cause I had a bad feeling about being severely annoyed today."

"Pfft you guys and you're "bad feelings" nonsense" Master Hand made finger quotes.

"There is nothing wrong with premonition" Meta-Knight said holding up his sword. "I've had similar feelings before."

"And I have feelings too" Kirby raised his hands. "Though usually it's just my "there's coleslaw in the fridge" tingling which is going off right now."

"That might be off but you guys aren't" Master Hand turned to Pikachu. "Though yes the newest Smash Brother Fighter is from your series and is the person you least expected."

Pikachu gasped and folded his hands. "Oh please please please don't tell me you invited Ash here."

"No I didn't" Pikachu sighed in relief. "He does seem to act a whole lot like Ash and dresses similarly but he's a whole different kind of Pokemon Trainer. So give it up for... Pokemon Trainer" A young 10 year old boy (though far taller then Ness) wearing a red cap with a white pokeball symbol on it, red shirt with a white strip down the middle, black armbands, yellow backpack, blue pants and white sneakers walked in. The kid adjusted his backpack and took out three Pokeballs.

'It's just like that Crazy Hand guy said' The trainer thought gazing around. 'Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and even Mewtwo' The trainer smiled wide starring at the psychic pokemon. 'All mine for the capturing.'

Master Hand mocked gasped. "No way! The Pokemon trainer has finally arrived-"

"And is here to collect them all" the trainer turned his cap as he threw three Pokeballs as Squirtle (the blue turtle with a green sheel, Ivysaur (a green plant monster with a bulb on it's back) and Charizard (a giant orange dragon creature with a flame on it's tail) appeared from out of them as he pointed at the other Smash Pokemon. "Alright Squirtle you take on Jigglypuff. Ivysaur, you get Pikachu and Charizard you're going for Mewtwo."

"Hey what about me?" Pichu said raising his hand.

"Uh and then maybe worry about Pichu" the trainer said as the three Pokemon charged at the three smash brother Pokemon.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jigglypuff said barley dodging a punch thrown by Squirtle. "We're not here to be captured."

"Even if you aren't we are here to fight" Squirtle pointed kicking Jigglypuff as she tumbled away.

"Fine but you aren't messing with the auraess so easily" Jigglypuff then used roll-out Which Squirtle was able to jump over as he came down with a body slam which Jigglypuff jumped back from and whacked him with a hard pound, sending Squirtle tumbling as he retracted into his shell.

"Bad move" Squirtle then came at Jigglypuff with Withdraw as she countered with Roll-out, the two attacks knocking into each other as they moved back and slammed back and forth into each other.

Meanwhile Pikachu was shown dodging Ivysaur's tackle. "Hey stop that!" Pikachu then jumped behind Ivysaur. "Can't you get your trainer to try and stop collecting us?"

"Yeah reasoning really works well with him" Ivysaur said sarcastically. "Besides someone needs to pay for my species never getting any sort of spotlight ever".

"Not my fault middle evolutions are always ignored" Pikachu was then grabbed by one of Ivysaur's vines and slammed hard into the wall. "Okay if you're going to play rough I'm not holding back" Pikachu then shot a powerful bolt of lightning through Ivysaur's vines. The grass Pokemon was able to move his vine off of Pikachu as it then shot through the room and it Crazy Hand, shocking him with the thunderbolt.

"Now that's what I call a shocking development" Crazy Hand said slightly charred. "Which is far inferior to an arrested development, in theatres 2010."

"For the last time that's not getting a movie!" Master Hand then turned to the trainer. "And as for you capturing is not-"

"Shhh a trainer needs to be focused when he's Pokemon capturing" the trainer said holding out his hand not even looking at MH. "Unless you're giving me important exposition about what I need to do in order to win."

"Well I am suppose to be giving exposition but not about that-"

"Then don't talk" the trainer smiled happily as Charizard was shown charging at Mewtwo. "Cause I'm about to be a legendary trainer with my legendary new Pokemon."

"I advise you not to try fighting me" Mewtwo said starring at Charizard. "You will deeply regret it-"

"Oh shut up you!" Charizard then tried slashing at Mewtwo who moved back a foot. "You made it seem that Charizard were weak compared to you."

"Well I see nothing proving me wrong in that belief" Mewtwo commented as Charizard then tried slicing him again as Mewtwo continued moving back. "Especially Charizard of your caliber."

"Caliber this!" Charizard then tried burning Mewtwo who simply teleported behind him and psychically grabbed Charizard, holding him up in the air and throwing him with psychic whirlwind as Charizard was pelted with small purple energy balls. "Ow, now you're really going to get it!" Charizard's fist glew with bright orange power as he threw a charged Fire Punch at Mewtwo, who used confusion to simply spin Charizard through the air and then slam the dragon hard with his tail.

"Time to end this charade" Mewtwo then lifted his hand and psychically threw Charizard the opposite direction as he then slammed into Ivysaur (trying to hit Pikachu with a leech seed) and then threw the two of them back into Squirtle (who barley missed hitting Jigglypuff with an ice beam) as the three of them were thrown into they're trainer, sending the four tumbling to the ground.

"Ow, I mean such defeats might stop ordinary pokemon trainers but not me" The trainer said quickly getting up. "It's time we came at these guys with even stronger force, or someone telling us that we can't capture them and have to just make friends with them for an episode-"

"I'm telling you that you can't capture them and if by "make friends for an episode" you mean make friends for the duration of this tournament, doing that other thing as well" Master Hand appaered in front of him. "Didn't my brother Crazy Hand give you a form that state you weren't going to specifically do that?"

The trainer looked at Master Hand and gasped. "Another giant glovemon!" The trainer said jumping back. "Are you one of those monsters who aren't pocket monsters?"

"No I'm Master Hand, creator of Smash Brothers and supreme executive genius extraordinaire!" Master Hand snapped his finger as lights and applause was shown forming behind him.

"Wow I never knew how modest you were" Falco sarcastically stated.

"Well when you got you can flaunt it some" the lights and applause dialed down. "And to make sure I've answered your question no I'm not a monster of any kind. I'm just a giant glove" Master Hand pointed around. "See all the smashers are from various different worlds and some are various different species not related to Pokemon at all."

The trainer looked around and sighed. "Oh man, you guys aren't some new 5th generation pokemon?" The trainer held out his hand. "I thought I had found Turflame, Gorillis, Dinocon, Robotica, Pinkpuff, Myster-Capey, Foxshot, Bluebeaker, and Unown17."

"... Did you just call me Robotica?" Samus asked incredibly annoyed.

"Well hey at least you aren't bluebeaker" Falco said grimacing some. "I mean my beak isn't even blue."

Fox shrugged. "Actually I kind of like my name" he admitted. "I mean I've actually been called Foxshot before by people because of my piloting skills."

"Yeah and someone called me Dinocon once when I was at a Comic-Con one" Yoshi remarked. "Though they thought I was in costume until I ended up accidentally eating one of the kids." Everyone looked disgusted at him. "What? If I didn't then Kirby would of ate him."

"I thought I was Pinkpuff" Kirby said confused.

"No he is just giving you a name based off a description of your physical appearance" Meta-Knight explained.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go raid the fridge then." Kirby waved at Meta-Knight. "Later Myster-Capey" he said as Meta-Knight groaned some.

"Back in my day there weren't even 17 things known, let alone unknown" Game and Watch rambled. "And you kids didn't have any dang Pokemon or rock and roll music. If you wanted to rumble you'd do it with sticks, and they were pointed sticks to I'll tell you what."

"So wait, who Gorillias?" Donkey Kong said scratching his head looking around confused. "Me no see no gorilla."

Mario sighed. "That would be you monkey boy."

"Oh" Donkey Kong paused for a second. "But me no named Gorillas. Me Donkey Kong."

"Yeah we all a know that" Mario then smirked looking at Bowser "Well at least I know a good name to insult old a turtle butt whenever I can't a think of anymore. Isn't that a right Turflame?"

"Screw you, preferably with painful screws plumber!" Bowser said trying to blast flames at him as Mario backed away. "hey wait, how did you know the Koopa King blew flames?" Bowser said looking at Trainer.

"Because you were giving that moustache guy the same look Charizard always gives me before i have to duck getting hit by a flamethrower" Trainer pointed out.

"Yeah though my flames are stronger" Charizard pointed out.

"No one creates stronger flames then the great and terrible Bowser!" The Koopa then jumped in front of him. "I challenge you to a flame war."

"You're on!" Charizard then blew a flame at him as Bowser blew it back as the two flames collided and were shown trying to outpower the other as the two just stood there and continued blowing flames.

"Though this is an interesting flame war that for once isn't destroying a message board I didn't bring you here for such things." Master Hand gestured over to the trainer again. I'm talking about the trainer who as you've all seen it looks like he doesn't do his fighting directly."

"Hey I can fight" The trainer made a fist. "Why this one time I was going to go punch someone by waving my fists in the air in a circle that goes too ridicously fast for most people to comphrehend but then I was flicked back in the head-"

"That wasn't you stupid" Squirtle said annoyed. "You'd be lucky to win a match against a Magickarp on land."

"Well maybe with some more training I could be a contender" the trainer thought for a second. "Hey wait, that's the kind of thing I'm suppose to be saying to you guys."

"Well you can say it to them all you want and formally introduce yourself to the other smashers later" Master hand then snapped his fingers as a stack of papers landed in front of Trainer. "First though read that specifically. Or at least paragraph 3D, subsection C."

The trainer was shown grabbing the paper and skimming through it "Master Hand has the right to allow a far more limited amount of smashers in then there should be in this tournament since thirty fi-"

"Uh, not that part!" Master hand then look the paper and pionted to a line down from it. "I meant about the part about you agreing not to try and capture any of the other Pokemon around here or anything you think looks like a Pokemon."

"Wait if I'm not here to capture Pokemon then why am I here?" the trainer asked.

"Since you and your Pokemon are the newest Brawl characters who are here to fight these guys" Master Hand pointed at the smashers. "In various matches."

"Yeah but I have my trainer's reputation to think about" the trainer pointed out. "To catch them all is my real test-"

"You would of failed said test thousands of times over" Ivysaur pointed out. "How long have you been trying to capture Pokemon and HOW long have you only had me, Squirtle and flame breath?" Ivysaur pointed over at Charizard still struggling with Bowser.

The trainer rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah good point" he then thought for a second. "Maybe if we raise our level here we'll have the experience to go out into the Poke-world and catch them all for real this time."

"Not to mention have the fame, fortune and publicity that comes from being a Smash Brother" Master Hand pointed out. "I mean if it can make 80's obscurities... I mean classics strong then imagine what it can do to you."

"Hey me and Popo are plenty strong before we came here" Nana pointed out. "With all the training we did around Icicle Mountain."

Popo nodded. "Yeah if anything a lot of these matches stifle our ice powers then help bring them out to they're fullest."

"Well... it's a good kind of stifle" Master Hand finally said as he took out a note-card. "Okay let's see what else did I want to say about this guy... ah yes. As I was saying the trainer dosen't fight. Instead he uses his three Pokemon with him- Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard- to do the fighting for him."

"Wait hold on a sec" Pikachu held up his hand. "That means you're introducing 3 new smashers at once right?" Master Hand nodded. "How come you never bothered to do that before?"

"Oh you'll see in a minute" Master Hand then threw away the note-card and took out some pictures. "Before that I want to show some photos of the time you guys spent in brawl that I erased your minds of to make these pictures-"

"I hate to be rude" Zelda said raising her hand. "But it seems awfully unfair that you have done this for all the new and all smashers except for me and the two Samuses."

'About time someone finally realized there were two Samuses' Zero Suit Samus thought. 'Now if they could only see I'm different then she is.'

Master Hand turned to Zelda. "Well I told you I forgot that".

"It still seems like a stupid thing to do anyway" Marth pointed out. "I mean why erase our minds of these meetings just to snap pics of them?"

"Fine if you guys hate it so much I won't do it anymore" Master hand said annoyed. "So from now on you won't need to worry about any "pesky pictures" coming with your character updates" Master Hand then held out the pictures. "Though you can still enjoy these snapshots" he showed one of the trainer on battlefield holding out his Pokeball. "First off the guy whose just good at issuing commands and taking all the credit for the victory."

"Hey how are my Pokemon suppose to win battles if I don't issue them commands?" Trainer asked.

Pikachu held out his paw. "Uh we don't need trainers to actually fight."

"What really?" Ivysaur looked over at Master Hand. "Hey how come we don't get that?"

"Look it's the only way all three of you guys are getting in the tournament" Master Hand pointed out.

"Well why don't you take Charizard out and just have me and Ivysaur in then?" Squirtle asked.

"Hey screw you!" Charizard said distracting turning his head as he was then hit by Bowser's flamethrower and fell to the ground.

"Ha victory for the koopa king!" Bowser raised his hand.

"Wow, that's a rarity-a" Mario pointed out.

"Yeah I know so... hey who said you could say anything plumber?" Bowser screeched.

"No one leaving or being taken out. Especially after I took these pictures of the three of you" Master Hand then showed a picture of Mario crouching down to fight Squirtle in Rumble Falls with the trainer in the background. "There's a reason you guys are paired up to fight."

"Because the fact I've been a stomping turtles for a years so a small blue one would make for an even easier battle then a Bowser would?" Mario asked.

"Hey don't count me out because I'm small" Squirtle said jumping in front of him. "I do have some mad good attacks."

Master Hand nodded. "Yeah and both you and Mario have the only uh... well we'll get to that at some other point when going over moves not pics." Master Hand then showed a pic of Ivysaur charging Fox at Skyworld with Trainer in the background. "In truth I don't know why I put you guys together to fight."

"Well he's part dinosaur right?" Fox asked. "Maybe I'm going to take him out like I did General Scales on Dinosaur Planet."

"Didn't Andross interrupt that fight?" Falco asked.

"Yeah and also I'm not a dinosaur" Ivysaur stated. I"m... uh... a grass monster plant... okay I'm not sure exactly what creature I descend from but it's not a dinosaur."

"Yeah I'm the dinosaur" Yoshi pointed at himself.

"Or dragon. Never know for sure" Master Hand stated as Yoshi grumbled at him. "Speaking of dragons check out this dragon pick" He then shows a picture of Charizard facing the camera and showing his teeth on Pokemon Stadium 2. "I don't know who he's facing but he's looking to do some damage."

Squirtle chuckled some. "Yeah so long as his opponent isn't Mewtwo, or Bowser or anyone that strong anyway."

"I'll show you strong turtle!" Charizard then blasted him with a flamethrower as Squirtle stood there looking slightly charred.

"Not too effective" Suiqrtle was then shown storing a water gun in his mouth. "Mine on the other hand" Charizard gasped as Squirtle was shown chasing him around the room.

"Hey I told you not to keep teasing like that Squirtle!" Trainer yelled out.

"Well don't worry you'll be able to stop them in my next amazing update, Pokemon Change" Master Hand held out his index finger. "Which like I said before is a special type of fighting only a few others in this tournament get to have."

"Oh so does this mean I get some super cool amazing beat em' up move after-all?" the trianer said throwing a few weak punches and kicks before falling on the ground.

"... No, The trainer, i.e you just watch from the background."

"Well it is what I'm best at" The trainer then looked to see Squirtle still chasing around Charizard. "Hey stop that I say. Don't make me bring the balls in!"

"Is... is he issuing commands?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah, I have a hard time taking him seriously as well" Ivysaur admitted.

"No I was being you know... dramatic and... stuff." Master Hand turned to trainer. "As we've pointed out several times before you need the three Pokemon to fight, thus the only ones fighting directly in tournament matches are the Pokemon."

"Oh just like the tournament battles where I'm from" the trainer looked around. "Hey where's that bland guy who holds up the flag and my tourney rival who ends up beating me in a friendship fueled match before he ends up losing to the guy who may end up winning the actual tournament?"

"It's still not YOUR tournaments" Master Hand commented. "You're just here to allow for switch between the Pokemon. That way it's like being you is three for the price of one" he then points over at Zelda. "Just like how you and Sheik are two for the price of one."

"It does not seem fair that he gets to have two switches while I only have one" Zelda pointed out.

"Well who else would you transform into anyway?"

"Well Tetra" Young link pointed out. "You know from Wind Waker."

"We'll deal with that in time" Master Hand said. 'I'm just glad I decided to cut Toon Zelda from the tourney. That would of made things too toony, and looney, and cloney.' he then thought before looking back at the trainer. "Point is just like the Sheik transformation the trainer uses a special move, which is the only special move he uses, called Pokemon Change to switch between them."

"Ah, now that definitely plays to my strengths" The trainer said flexing the Pokeball in his hand. "Everyday I stretch the Pokeball back once and then pose and I do that 10 times a day to stay in shape."

"What an exciting life you must lead" Falco said sarcastically.

"Wow you're really nice bluebeaker" Trainer observed before dodging a laser fire. "Hey watch where you're firing that thing" Trainer called out.

"Why don't you have Ivysaur challenge him to battle?" Master Hand asked.

"Okay" the trainer pointed at Ivysaur. "Okay Ivysaur Leech Seed bluebeaker-"

"Enough of that. Now call him back with Pokemon Change and say this" Master Hand threw the trainer a note card.

"Uh... Good job Ivysaur come back" The trainer then put Ivysaur back in his Pokeball.

"As you'll see the returning Pokemon "tags" the next Pokemon" Master Hand looked to see Squirtle still chasing Charizard. "Oh wait you need to get them in your balls." The trainer nodded and put them back in they're pokeballs. "And now say that other line I wrote down."

The trainer looked at the paper. "Uh... Charizard I choose you!" He then threw the pokeball with Charizard in it out.

"Ha, now whose the big man?" Charizard said pointing at Squirtle inside the Pokeball.

"In order to make things easy for the CPU for the game version you're only allowed to swap out the Pokemon in a specific order" Master Hand explained to the Pokemon. "And the set order is Squirtle, Ivysaur and then Charizard. Which means if you start with Ivysaur it's then Ivysaur Charizard and Squirtle. And if you begin with Charizard it's Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur in that order."

The trainer scratched his head. "Uh... I think I get that but you know... Charizard sometimes needs me to explain things a couple times-"

"Liar liar your pants are going to be on fire!" Charizard said blowing flames the trainer was able to back away from.

"Look it's simple once you look at this graph" Master Hand showed a graph with Squirtle at the top, Ivysaur at the bottom left and Charizard bottom life with arrows between the three. "And similar to Pokemon battles, tournament battles and to make things generally fair, the Pokemon all share the same damage meter so they won't recover from damage using Pokemon change."

"Wait how does that work?" The trainer asked. "How could Squirtle be damaged if he was in his ball and Charizard was fighting?"

"Uh... because my hand powers will it so" Master Hand made a fist. "That way you can't just swap out Pokemon and expect to automatically win battles going with a fresher choice."

"Well they're all pretty fresh to me anyway" the trainer pointed out.

"That's cause you're stupid" Charizard commented crossing his arms. "Just like those jerks Squirtle and Ivysaur. I mean why even change to them anyway when I'm all you need to win battles?"

"Oh no you guys need to keep on changing" Master Hand explained. "See unlike everyone else in the tournament you have another stat which you might call stamina"

"What would you call the trait that determines the length of which you can proceed in accomplishing various activities?" Pit asked.

"Well I guess also Stamina. I think I was being ironic again." Master Hand rolled his fingers. "That's besides the point though. See if you keep fighting with the same Pokemon trainer or you change them out too often, it's not good for the Pokemon."

"Well there's Pokemon Hospitals around here right?" Trainer asked looking around.

"There a should be hospitals around here-a" Dr. Mario pointed out. "Or at least one you should have me run. Preferably with a hot a female nurse."

"Why would I need a hospital when I can just make hearts and tomatoes come down to heal people?" Master Hand stated.

Dr. Mario pointed at him. "You do know that not a everything will be able to be healed by your hand magic. Besides what if you were the one injured and couldn't a use it anyway to make them? Then you'd a need me."

"Yeah I doubt that" Master Hand muttered to himself. "The point is trainer that if you keep a Pokemon out too long it will start getting tired and have weaker attacks and speed."

Pikachu held out his hands. "So wait, you're saying that not only do the trainer's Pokemon have to listen to the guy but they're also fundamentally weaker since they can't battle as long as the rest of us?"

"Pretty much" Master Hand stated as Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff were seen laughing pretty hard.

"Hey don't you dare laugh at me!" Charziard roared.

"But it's funny... because you are supposedly so strong... but have such weaknesses... that we don't... because of how you have to be with the others in your trainer team" Pichu said as the Pokemon continued laughing.

"Oh you are so getting melted to slag for that!" Charizard roared flying after the three Pokemon as he was shown using flamethrower to start burning them into the ground.

"Hey no slag burning for you today mister" The trainer said returning Charizard to his ball.

"Maybe you should of done that BEFORE he started burning down the area" Marth said pointing to the flames around the room.

"Hey I can take care of some flames" The Pokemon Trainer called out Squirtle. "Okay Squirtle clean up Charizard's mess."

Squirtle groaned. "You better not be referring to-" he then looked at the fire around. "Well at least it's a bearable job then" Squirtle said blowing water gun around to stop the fires.

Master Hand turned to Trainer. "So in short you want to be a good Pokemon Trainer, you'll need to learn these kinds of ins and outs."

"I'm going to be the best trainer there ever was" The trainer said pumping his hand into the air. "Which means I'll learn more in and outs, up and downs, left and rights, front and backs, diagonals, east and wests, north and south, potatoes and meat, ham and spam, chicken and the egg, the cat and the hat, pork and beans, ying and yangs, do and do nots, right and wrongs, cheech and chongs-"

"Uh, can we leave?" Link asked. "It seems like he'll be doing this for quite awhile."

"Yeah I'm done with the updates for today" Master Hand then teleported out as all the Smashers were seen going away.

"Hey wait, aren't you guys going to show us where we're staying in this mansion thing?" Squirtle asked.

"Yeah maybe after that guy shuts the (beep) up" Snake said pointing at Trainer before walking out.

"What I'm just talking about the Pidegots and Beedrils, the Abra and Hypno, the Krabby and Corphish, Meowth and the Poocheynas, the Latias and the Latios-"

"Oh god, he's naming Pokemon now" Squirtle moaned looking down annoyed. 'Ugh no one is going to take us seriously with this idiot calling the shots' Squirtle thought. 'I'm goin to have to find a way to show everyone we don't follow the idiocy of our trainer' he then looked up and smiled some. 'I think I know just the way to do that. First things first though... I have to wait for this idiot to shut up.'

The trainer counted on his hands. "The Turtwig and the Torkal, the Mankey and the Chimchar, the Chikorita and the Treeko, the Swellow and the Stravavia-"

'... This is going to be a long wait' Squirtle thought groaning as the flashback ended as we saw the group continue heading through the woods.

Charizard glaned up angry at Squirtle. "Hey thinking about it your idea was to have us start pranking Trainer all the time in order to show that we controlled him or something. So really it's your fault we did that."

Squirtle crossed his arms. "Oh yeah because you were so against it when I first came up with the idea" Squirtle said sarcastically.

"Hey that was back when we couldn't see through our own jerky behavior as much" Ivysaur looked down sadly. "Of course I don't know if we would of even seen it if something like this happen. After seeing our most twisted and dark thoughts talk about horribly killing, torturing or flattening our trainer and then see him actually unleash some sort of aura power to take control of us."

"He could of put us under his control and made us complete slaves to his every whim. And really we've been acting to him, and especially how we were acting then we would of completely deserved it" Squirtle admitted. "And yet he didn't" Squirtle smiled. "Maybe he's not as strong as us but he has a much stronger moral fiber. One that wouldn't allow him to try and get back at us even after we did to him."

"You idiot" Charizard glared at him. "It wasn't his moral fiber, it was the fact he actually cared about us. The fact that even after all the crap we pulled on him he still wanted to be friends with us and allowed us to keep our own free will knowing full well what the consequences would be." Charizard smiled a bit. "And it was that power of friendship that allowed us to stop being jerks and actually apologize."

"I know" Squirtle smirked. "I just wanted you to say the corny friendship part."

Charizard glared darkly at him before looking away. "If our trainer wasn't against It I'd have flame broiled you alive by now turtle" he muttered.

"Well you'd try more then you have by now" Squirtle said chuckling some. "Still all these promises and reminiscing isn't going to mean anything if we can't find anyone to help us out."

"I sense someone head, but help they will not" Kat said taking out her sword.

"They are in fact foes whose carcasses should rot" Ana said taking out hers as well.

"Who are you talking about?" Ivysaur asked.

Little Mac sniffed the air and looked up. "A gaggle of some fairly strong were creatures" Little Mac narrowed his eyebrows. "One of them I know quite well actually though there a few energies that are quite unfamiliar to me."

"Well we should try and see what they're up to" Squirtle then pointed down at the ground. "With the trainer still recovering we shouldn't really try getting involved in a fight unless we have to so let's first spy what they're doing and then decide what to do about it."

"Who died and made you leader?" Charizard asked.

"Hey Squirtle was always the best when it came to actually making plans" Ivysaur pointed out. "Besides you have a better idea."

"Well no but if I did it'd be the one we'd go for, not your plan" Charizard muttered. He then flew down and landed on a tree branch as Little Mac, Kat and Ana quickly climbed up some other tree branches as they looked up and saw about six were creatures who were chatting amongst themselves.

"I do not see what the problem is" a gigantic dark gaia red Dragon said who loomed over of the other five creatures. "We should just destroy it before it has a chance to rise against us."

"You dunderheaded nincompoop!" A loud whiny were creature who looked like a brain in a jar with tentacles screamed out pointing at the dragon. "We cannot simply destroy it Dragonlord for we do not even know exactly where it is. And even if we did I, the might m-m-m-m-Mother Brainnnnn would be giving the orders to destroy!"

"Duh yeah" said a giant seven foot tall were-man wearing yellow trunks, black shoes, purple gloves and a crown on his head. "Cause uh... wait what's we doing again?"

"You moronic boooooob!" Mother Brain smacked the were-man on the head. "I told you exactly what we were doing 20 times King Hippo."

"Duhhh... you did?" Were-King HIppo asked.

Another were creature (this one looking like a balding man with a long thick moustache inside some gigantic mechanical suit) sighed. "Da, I know nots why I'm here with you fools" the guy muttered. "That blasted mega-twerp isn't even here. I shoulds just ask Master Wolf to go outside the shield and search for him instead of being surrounded by you nitwits."

"How dare you call me a nitwit you balding blunderstump!" Mother Brain smacked him on the head. "Unless you want another one of those Doc. Wily you gonna listen to what mother b-b-b-brainnn gonna tell you."

"Ya Ya" were-Dr. Wily muttered rubbing his head.

"I still do not know why I can't go out and simply scout the area as a bat" a vampire were beast in a gauche yellow suit said twirling his cape. "It would be better then just standing here and talking."

"Count, you overeager twittt!" Mother Brain hit him on the head as well. "Do you know why all those other guys died?"

"Duh, they lacked good hygiene?" King Hippo asked.

"No you brain-dead putz! It's cause they just charged out all wily nily out into the field and got themselves killed into b-b-b-b-its!"

"Hey I'm not wily or nily" said the last were creature which looked to be some purple were-beast in a red robe holding up a staff glowing with energy. "I'm the almighty Eggplant Wizard and my amazing Eggplant abilities can beat all of those resistance with one eggplant tied behind my belt."

"Oh yeah then go out and do that you egotistiacal twattt!" Mother Brain screamed.

"Uh... will guys be backing me?" The Were-Eggplant wizard asked as the others shook they're heads. "No then."

"That's what I thought you gangling of neanderthal cretins!" Mother Brain held out it's tentacles. "Just follow me dearies. Once we locate that mansion ground of the freaky white cat ending this war will be easy as one two three."

"That's only if that's where all the people who have turned back to normal from they're were form have been going which we still don't really know" Dragonlord pointed out. "Still capturing Mewtwo's mansion will bring us one step closer to capturing Dragon's Den and this world"

"And you Charlot bumpkins aren't going to blow it for me" Mother Brain rubbed it's tentacles together. "Especially if I can use that clone's resources to create an ultimate Rildley who will be fully devoted to the most beautiful and lovely creature in the entire universe."

"Duh, Penelope Cruz?" King Hippo asked.

"Moi you muscle bound empty headed sac of pus!" Mother Brain held it's tentacles up. "Now hush down and let me think of a way to find it."

"Find what?" King Hippo asked before being hit a few time by Mother's tentacles.

"Yup that's definitely that idiot Hippo" Little Mac whispered to the others. "Though he looks a bit different then when I last faced him."

"Gee maybe it's the fur" Charizard said sarcastically.

"Not just that" Little Mac scratched his head. "Though he does look quite familiar."

"I am afraid that is a feeling that I do not share" Kat admitted.

Ana looked around. "Still underestimating them is something we should not dare."

"Yeah these guys do seem do have a fair bit of power" Squirtle said looking for them. "And more importantly they're talking about Mewtwo."

"Well not like there's any other white mansion owning cat creatures around" Ivysaur said rubbing his forehead. "Now that I think about it didn't Wolf send some people to investigate where Mewtwo is?"

"Yeah and I guess this would be them" Squirtle looked over at the others. "Okay I say we should rush them as a group and get them by the element of surprise. Since we're about six to six we should be able to take them out without too many problems."

"More like six to five" Ivysaur pointed out. "Since at least one of us would need to stay back and stay with trainer" various leaves were shown gathered around Ivysaur. "And since I have the advantage on the ground and the best senses I nominate myself."

"Fine, but if anything happens to him I'm slicing off your vines" Charizard warned gently handing Pokemon Trainer to Ivysaur.

"Hey I don't want anything to happen to him either" Ivysaur said grabbing the trainer with his vines and slowly setting him down next to him smoothly putting one vine on the trainer's arm. "In the blink of an eye I can just run off if someone tries fighting us here. Something you probably wouldn't try doing."

"Something I wouldn't need to do unlike you plant thing" Charizard said as the two starred at each other annoyed.

Squirtle held out his hands between the two. "Hey remember what trainer said about trying to get along."

"Yeah I know, though that's one order that's going to be pretty hard to deal with" Charizard said opening his mouth. "Oh well at least I have some good people to get off some aggression on" he then shot out a tremendous overheat which burned through the nearby trees and was shown heading to the were villian group.

"Da gods!" Dr. Wily yelled out. "Da giant pillar of fire!" He then pressed a button on his machine as a shield was shown forming over him which covered the group as the flames died down. "Mone hummel! That reduced the level of my machine by 1/4. What da hell could of done such a thing?"

"That'd be me" Charizard said quickly warping in front of the group followed by Squirtle, Kat, Ana and Little Mac.

"Wait a minute" Eggplant Wizard looked at Charizard and Squirtle. "Aren't you suppose to be on our side?"

"Let's just say we saw how stupid you guys were and decided not to be a part of it" Squirtle said with a smirk.

"Yeah" Charizard said cracking his knuckles. "And since we heard you guys blabbering on we decided to shut you up."

"You dare try and shut up m-m-m-mother Brain?!" Mother Brain asked.

"Wait a minute, you're not Mother Brain" Squirtle pointed at the creature. "I've heard Samus talk about Mother Brain and it wasn't you."

"Oh you know Samus? Then you are going to pay dearly you runty little peacock!"

"... Are those suppose to be insults are you just stupid?" Squirtle asked.

King Hippo pointed at Little Mac. "Duh hey look it's uh... who... uh... who are you?"

"Uh did the beatings I give you damage your brain to the level of retarditcy?" Little Mac asked. "It's me Little Mac. You know the Punch Out champion."

"Duh didn't you have one of those uh... accents of the uh... Brooklyn... place?"

Little Mac sighed. "Yeah but most people learn to drop accents if it's annoying other people" Little Mac crossed his arms. "And since I got called out on it so many times in the Assist Trophy room it wasn't worth keeping."

"Believe us dropping it was a most fortunate thing" Kat stated.

"Why don't you guys drop the whole rhyming shtick you do then?" Little Mac asked.

"Cause dropping that unity would be quite a sting" Ana pointed out.

"I'm going to burn you idiots before I have to hear another one of you're rhymes" Dragonlord then shot out a tremendous fire-bolt at them which was blocked by Charizard's flamethrower. "Hey no one blocks the Dragonlord's eternal flames."

"Dragonlord? nice name. Think I'll take it from your carcuss" Charizard said smirking as Dragonlord glared at him. A figure was then shown trying to appear behind Charizard as Ana took out her sword and sliced at it as the figure fell back to the rest of the group revealing to be the count.

"Hmm you seem quite speedy girl" The Count said holding out his hands. "You'll make a fine vampire were slave."

"No one enslaves Ana while I am around" Kat said holding up her sword.

Ana nodded. "And with our combined forces you will surely go down."

"You're all going down, into the ground as Eggplants!" The Were Eggplant wizard shot a powerful blast of energy at the group as they moved to avoid it as a tree in the background was shown transforming into an eggplant. "Yes that's right. Cower at my amazing ability to turn anything into an eggplant?"

"... That's your power?" Squirtle rolled your eyes. "No wonder you never got into the tournament with that lame ability."

"Hey just because I'm not Medusa dosen't mean I'm not cool" The eggplant wizard said as the group was shown looking at our heroes. "Me and my pals are going to take you down one on one-"

"You un learning trash sacks!" Mother brain hit all the other Wolf followers on the head with it's tentacles. "Why do you think all our other troops are failing? Cause they keep engaging in solo fights with these troublemakers! We need to work together to tear them to pieces."

"Fine but I'm still tearing a piece off of that dragon first" Dragonlord said as the six then were shown warping around, appearing on all sides around our heroes.

"Well since someone blew our element of surprise" Squirtle looked annoyed at Charizard. "We're going to need teamwork as well."

"So what's the plan then-" Little Mac started to say before Mother Brain grabbed him and threw him hard into Squirtle. Dr. Wily's machine then came behind them and punched them hard to the ground as the two quickly warped away before he blasted them with a missile.

"Da godz, stay still you freaks!" Dr. Wily said as Kat and Ana charged at him, knocking his bot hard to the ground with a powerful slice. Before they could get any further though they were blasted with a breath of fire by Dragon Lord and knocked away as King Hippo then fell on the two, sitting on them.

"Duh now I got you right where I... uh... stuff" King Hippo said stupidly as Little Mac warped in front of him and uppercutting the evil boxer hard in the face knocking him up some. Little Mac tried following him but the Eggplant Wizard then warped behind him and smacked him with his staff before making it glow with energy as Little Mac was turned into an Eggplant.

"That's right, feel the mighty power of the Eggplant!" Eggplant Wizard screamed as Eggplant Mac fell to the ground. "Well it might not seem like power but-" Squirtle then quickly headbutted the guy hard into the ground and used a concentrated water gun to break the staff in two turning Little Mac back to normal. "Curse you turtle!" Eggplant Wizard then held up another staff. "Good thing I have more then one of these."

"So what?" Squirtle then used Withdraw to try slamming him into the ground as Eggplant Wizard rolled along the ground. "Won't matter to much if you can't use it." Squirtle was then grabbed by Mother Brain's tentacles again.

"Oh but what if he can you pea brained reptile?" Mother Brain said before Charizard was then shown warping behind Mother Brain preparing a steel wing. His wing was then sliced though as it stopped glowing as he saw The Count behind him glowing with energy.

"You cannot defeat the power of a vampire, let alone a vampire were-hog!" The Count then started flying around Charizard at great speeds who tried hitting him with a flamethrower before being grabbed by a few of Mother Brain's tentacles.

"Stay still you fire breathing meathead!" Mother Brain then slammed Charizard and squirtle together as Eggplant Wizard was gathering energy in his staff. The top of it however was then cut off by Kat as Ana then did a sliding smash kick to knock Eggplant Wizard hard into the dirt. The two of them quickly warped away before avoiding a blast of fire from Dragonlord.

"We shall not be surprised like that again" Kat narrated as her and Ana were then hit from behind by a laser fired by Dr. Wily's machine.

"But you were still hit by me mine friends" Dr. Wily said smirking some.

'He will pay for taking my line!' Ana thought as the two charged at him as Dragonlord appeared in front of them and slammed they're heads into the ground with his claws. Little Mac warped in front of him and released a series of quick jabs and a powerful gut-buster punch to knock Dragonlord away as he was then body-slammed by King Hippo as he rolled along the ground a bit before getting up and looking at him.

"Do you have no pride as a boxer?" Little Mac asked twirling up and charging at Hippo.

"Duh one time I had pride in my patties" King Hippo remarked trying to hit Little Mac before the boxer was then pinned by a flying tackle from the count who transformed into his more human form.

"It's time to mkae you my undead slave!" The Count said showing his fangs.

The Count was then knocked away with a flamethrower from Charizard. "Now it's payback time!" Charizard then tried charging at him as King Hippo then grabbed his wing from behind and chucked Charizard hard into a tree.

"Duh I'm going to give you an O.K or uh... what's it called?" King Hippo asked as Charizard grunted before quickly flying away to avoid a blast of flames by Dragonlord who was chasing after him. Before Charizard could turn around and retaliate he was then hit by a bevy of missles from Dr. Wily's machine which made Charizard sizzle into the ground.

Dr. Wily smirked. "Dah, this is even more fun then blasting mega twerp in a barrel yah?"

Squirtle then slammed into Wily's machine from behind with a withdraw. "Don't talk about barrels unless you want to roll" Squirtle said knocking the machine hard to the ground. Squirtle then spun at the machine again only to be blasted from behind by the Eggplant Wizard and turned into an Eggplant.

"And don't talk about my Eggplants which I guess you can't anyway being one and all" The Wizard said smacking Eggplant Squirtle into a tree. Little Mac jabbed the Wizard hard in the face knocking him and his staff into a tree as the staff broke, turning Squirtle back to normal just as he slammed hard into a tree.

"Thanks for the save again" Squirtle said jumping away before The Count flew at him with a powerful bat tackle, only to be pounded hard into the ground by an overhead smash from Dragonlord, causing the ground to make an impact crater and for a small piece of Squirtle's shell to break.

"You fools should of stayed on our side while you had the Chance" Dragon Lord said as he then flew at Charizard trying to blast him with a powerful flame which Charizard countered with his overheat.

"Ha you're flames are nothing compared to mine" Charizard said gloating before being sliced from behind by a 100 bats created by the Count whose wings then glowed as he slammed into Charizard with a powerful flying tackle, knocking the dragon into the ground with Squirtle.

"Two down, three to go" The Count stated as he and Dragon lord then fly at Kat and Ana who avoided they're attacks and then jumped in the air, slicing all around at the two and making them cry out in pain. The two were then hit from a beam from Eggplant Wizard, turning them into Eggplants as they then fell into King Hippo's mouth who ate them with one bite.

"Duh yum yum" King Hippo said rubbing his stomach as it was then punched hard by Little Mac who quickly grabbed the Eggplants Kat and Ana, warping over and punching eggplant Wizard hard in the face causing him to fall on his staff and break it.

Kat and Ana returned to normal. "Thank you for saving us-" Kat started to say before the three were then smashed hard into the ground by Mother Brain's tentacles and thrown in the air as they were punched hard by Dragonlord. The blow knocked them to Dr Wily whose robot side smashed them as King Hippo then jumped high into the air, body-slamming the three of them into Charizard and Squirtle as the five moaned in pain.

"...Did anyone get the name of that bus?" Ana muttered obviously dazed as King Hippo got off of them. The five heroes then got up looking fairly roughed up.

Little Mac glared at them "Alright no more fooling around" the boxer was interrupted as Mother Brain grabbed the five of them of them by they're necks.

"I was thinking the same thing you midget punchaholic!" Mother Breain screamed out holding up the five of them as it started slowly squeezing them. "Before I snap you like t-t-t-twigs you are going to tell M-m-m-m-mother Brain the truth" Mother Brain then brought Squirtle and Charizard closer. "How did you fools break free of Master Wolf's control and remain you're were-hog selves?"

"Here's my... answer" Charizard said shooting out a flamethrower which bounced off Mother Brain's glass tube.

"Oh you want to play hardball hey you pack of moronic blinterballs?"

"Blinterballs?" the heroes asked confused.

"You dunderheads just don't appreciate good insults" Mother Brain then smashed them together with it's tentacles as the five were then slammed hard into the ground. "Now the only good question is what am I going to do with you inferior goodies goods?"

"How about you let me bite them and transform them into vampires?" The Count asked. "Then we'd have a mini army of vampire were-hogs."

"Uh wouldn't only you have the army of vampire werehogs mine friend?" Dr. Wily asked.

"Well yeah but I deserve it since I beat them the most."

"Uh hello?" The Eggplant Wizard held up his staff. "Who was the one who helped turn them into Eggplants?"

"Yeah and whose the one who went through five different staffs every-time they beat on you?" Dragonlord asked. "I'm the one who beat on them the most. I'm the one who will decide they're punishment."

"What?" Mother Brain turned to him and slapped his head with a tentacle. "Only M-m-m-mother Brain gets to decide that you fanged gargantuan!"

"Duh, what about the hippo?" King Hippo asked. "I did some stuff that did things and... stuff."

"Not as much as me and my murder machine" Dr. Wily said. "So I say you should let me murder them so I can officially call it a murder machine."

"But I want vampire werehog servants!" The count whined.

"No one's getting servants you bat brained biddy!" Mother Brain yelled. "Not if they could just escape that control like they did Master Wolf's. They're going to have to die through the power of my slow crushing tentacles."

"Can I transform them into eggplants first before you go and crush them?" The Eggplant Wizard asked as Mother Brain hit him on the head with a tentacle. "Hey I didn't deserve that."

"I'll tell you what you do and don't deserve you vegetable vagrant!" Mother Brain yelled as the six villains were shown arguing with each other.

"Hmm I'm getting some serious Deja vu" Squirtle whipsered to Charizard. "This is just when we were arguring about who was going to kill the trainer and ended up wasting valuable time"

"Well that ended up being a good thing in the end right?" Charizard whispered back.

"Yeah and it should be a good thing here since now we can try and strike back against these guys."

"With what though?" Little Mac whispered at them. "Even if they aren't stronger they've got far better teamwork then we do and superior numbers. We'd need some sort of edge to tip the scales more in our favor."

"Well it's something we'll have to make on our own since it's not just going to appear before us" Squirtle whispered as lights were shown forming in front of the five were-hog heroes which glowed for a second before appearing as Smash Balls. "... Or maybe they will, somehow."

"Hey don't look a good Ponyta in the mouth" Charizard whispered using his tail to break the Smash Ball in front of him. Squirtle then blew a stream of Water Gun to break his with Little Mac kicking it and Kat managing to move around to knock Ana into the one near them.

"Okay so it's decided then" Mother Brain said looking at the other villains. "I'll crush they're necks, Dragonlord will roast them, Dr. Wily will missile them to bits, Eggplant Wizard will turn that bit into Eggplants which The count will bite to make Eggplant Vampires-"

"And I get free pizza. Hooray!" King Hippo said happily.

"Okay with that decided time to let the crushing begin" Mother Brain turned to see the five glowing. "What in the name of Metriod Funk is going on?"

"GIGA MAC!" Little Mac Yelled out as energy coursed around him as he broke through the tentacle and started growing. Loads of muscles appeared all over his body as he grew about two times his height and several times his weight with big giant forearms (somehow losing his shirt in the process). Giga Mac then screamed and warped in front of King Hippo throwing a barrage of several hundred power punches smashing the were-boxer around as the other five villains looked at this in shock.

"ULTIMATE KATANA SLICE!" Kat and Ana yelled together as they broke free and jumped next to each other. They glowed and formed Katana, a black coated version of Ana with Kat becoming a giant black sword. However this time the energy coursing around them was stronger then before as Ana raised both hands holding the Kat sword and shot out a gigantic energy sword slice which knocked the Wily Bot into the Eggplant Wizard as both cried out in pain.

"OMEGA FIRE BLAST!" Charizard yelled out holding out his mouth and shooting a blue giant flaming five pronged manish fire bolt which not only melted through the tentacle holding him but was shown hitting both Dragonlord and The Count as they cried out in pain.

"BUBBLE BEAM BOMBS!" Squirtle screamed shooting out a tremendous load of glowing bubbles from his mouth. The bubbles melted through the tentacle and then started hitting all around Mother Brain who cried out in pain as the bubbles exploded all around it.

"And now to finish this for good!" Giga Mac screamed out left hooking King Hippo hard in the chin as he then smashed into the other five were villains causing a tremendous explosion which emitted a smoke cloud from the entire area. Giga Mac glowed for a second before transforming back into regular Were Little Mac. The other four turned back to normal as well as they were shown panting quite hard.

"Well don't know where that came from but... that was definitely the edge we needed to win."

"I... had no idea that's what it felt like to do a final smash" Kat said breathing hard.

"That was... even more potent then our slice and speed dash" Ana said also breathing hard.

"That did feel different then our normal... final though" Charizard said looking over at Squirtle. "Think it has to do with Ivysaur not being here so we couldn't do a triple finish?"

Squirtle's eyes went wide. "Uh... I think we have much worse things to worry about" Squirtle stated. Sure enough the smoke cleared to reveal the half dozen were villians looking fairly damaged (with most of they're fur burned, battered, or sliced off) but still looking relatively intact.

"Did you think that would be enough to beat us?" Mother Brain queried, it's tentacles trying to slam through the air into the smashers. "You quintet of pathetic puntzes underestimated the supreme power of M-mother brain?"

"Hey it was mine energy shield that saved us" Dr. Wily pointed out.

"Not to mention my eggplant magic cutting through that final blast to make it weaker" The Eggplant wizard said holding his 7th rod.

"This is no time to be squabbling you pea brained underlings" Mother Brain pointed at the five. "We still have these dunces to crush. And this time we won't let you get away and try some super final attack again."

"Ah crap" Squirtle muttered as the the half dozen villains warped around the quintet and surrounded them again as the five then tried rushing them resulting in another all out brawl.

Ivysaur was shown watching this from hundreds of yards away. "I had no idea these guys were so strong" he muttered seeing The count use his wings to smack Ana into Kat. "I just wish there was something I can do" he then looked back at the trainer before looking at the battle. "But there's no way I can leave him here alone, with who knows what else out there."

"Glad to see you care so much Ivysaur" a voice stated.

"Yeah of course I..." Ivysaur gasped as he looked back to see the trainer open his eyes and get up. "Trainer!" Ivysaur then jumped and hugged him, knocking him to the ground accidentally.

"Sorry I made you worry" the trainer said hugging Ivysaur back as he then seperated. "I heard what happened to you guys and knew it was time to get up and help out."

"Wait, how do you know what's happening?" Ivysaur asked.

The trainer smiled. "I'll tell you how later. Right now we got a battle to get to."

"Uh I really dont' think you should be near this fight" Ivysaur called out. "These guys actually have pretty good teamwork-"

"Well with me you guys will have even better teamwork" the trainer then pointed at himself. "Don't you trust me Ivysaur?"

Ivysaur thought for a second and nodded. "Of course. After how much trust you put in us even when we didn't really deserve any, it'd be criminal not to pay any of that trust back."

"Hope everyone else feels that way" The trainer said running off as Ivysaur quickly followed him. Back in the battle Charizard was shown using his flamethrowers to destroy a Wily missile coming at him as he was hit from behind by King Hippo's headbutt as he fell hard to the ground.

'Man these guys keep coming and I'm... running out of strength' Charizard thought before dodging another punch thrown by King Hippo.

"It's time to take you meddling pests out for good" Mother brain said grabbing Charizard with several of it's tentacles. "Starting with this flamebreathed-"

"Razor leaf!" a voice called out as several razor leaves were shown flying through the air as they cut up mother brain's tentacles as they fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Mother Brain then regrew her tentacles turning around. "Who dares to trifle with Mother Brain?"

"I do" Pokemon Trainer said standing in back of the group with Ivysaur in front of him vines waving. "The guy whose going to help take all of you down."

"Trainer!" The Quinet of heroes yelled out looking happy/surprised to see him standing there.

"Duh, whose that hot girl?' King Hippo said looking at the trainer.

"You Scheiskopf! That is some child in drag!" Dr. Wily pointed out.

The Pokemon trainer looked down at his female ranger attire and sighed. "I really need to change into something else" he muttered. The trainer looked at them seriously. "Well despite that I'm still going to take you down."

"Pfft, what can a mere human do?" Dragonloard asked.

"You dundering dilly!" Mother Brain smacked him on the head. "Why do you think we kept losing to Kevin all those years ago?" Mother Brain pointed a tentacle at the trainer. "Do not underestimate this seemingly weak looking pityful human. We need to crush him first before we can take out the others."

"Duh is that because he's the world traveler?" King Hippo asked stupidly.

"I'll travel into the world of your ignorance and slap it silly if you don't take him out now!" Mother Brain screamed

The Trainer smiled and pointed his finger to the ground around him "Squirtle, Ice beam" he commanded. Squirtle nodded and quickly shot an ice beam at the area around the trainer. The six were villains then warped around the trainer as they ended up slipping on the ice and falling to the ground. "Charizard and Little Mac; jump in the air and warp around to administer quick series of jabs to keep them off balance."

"Got it" Charizard and Little Mac replied as they were shown warping around and punching Eggplant Wizard and Dragonlord before warping and punching Dr. Wily and The Count, jumping off they're foes before warping so they did not touch the ground.

"Kat and Ana, spin around in a circle as fast as you can" the trainer instructed. the two ninjas nodded as they were shown spinning and making a whirlwind as it was shown circling around at fast speeds. The trainer then looked over at Ivysaur. "Blow all the stun spore you can into the Tornado Ivysaur. Once it starts hitting, make sure Kat and Ana leave and then use a horizontal bullet seed to push it to the group."

"No problem" Ivysaur was then show gathering Sutn spore as he poured it into the Tornado. Ana and Kate jumped away as Ivysaur warped in back of the Tornaod and pushed it with bullet seed as it then collided, causing the were villains to spin around for awhile. They then dropped to the ground, paralyzed and unable to move.

All except Mother Brain who was shown leaping above the group with it's tentacles glowing with energy. "You can't get M-m-m-m-m"

"Ivysaur Vine whip" the trainer commanded as Ivysaur used it's whips to trap Mother Brain's tentacles. "And now... Moon Beam!" Ivysaur's bulb was shown glowing with energy as moonlight shined on him. He then fired a powerful blast of energy which collided with Mother Brain, making him cry out in pain as he then fell on top of the other villains who were still stunned on the ground.

"Wow" Little Mac said looking fairly amazed. "We did it"

"Not yet" the trainer said as he was shown walking over to Charizard. "Think you can give me a lift pal?" Charizard nodded as the trainer climbed on him as he then flew in front of the group of stunned villains on top of the ice still along the ground. "Time you guys got a new master" The trainer's eyes then glowed purple as he then starred into the villain's eyes and shot a powerful bolt of aura to them as they're eyes were shown glowing with the same energy. "Alright guys, stare up at the moon and heal yourselves."

"We obey" the six said monotone as they starred up at the moon as were-energy coursed through they're body as they're wounds were shown slowly healing.

"Okay listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself" the trainer said with his eyes still glowing. "Throw out every thought of serving Wolf or villanry of any kind out of your head. From now on you only serve the side of justice and are only focused on helping others and the world out as much as you can. Repeat that."

"We do not serve Wolf anymore or any form of evil" the group said in monotone. "From now on we only serve the side of justice and will only focus on helping others and the world as much as we can."

"Until I command otherwise you will remain together in this area and guard it from any other were-hog troops. If you spot them you will pretend you are still under Wolf's control and tell them you are still looking for Mewtwo's mansion. If they do not believe this you will take out they're communication devices and take them out non-lethally and have Eggplant Wizard turn them into Eggplants which you will guard for the duration of this war. Do you understand?"

"We understand obey your commands" the sextet said.

The trainer then crossed his arms. "So until you spot any other were-hog threat I want you six to remain here and do not move from this general area. Starting... now." The six then nodded and were shown standing there completely motionless as the trainer sighed as he then fell back on Charizard's back. "Good... that's taken care of" the trainer said sounding tired.

"You okay?" Charizard asked as the trainer nodded as Charizard then flew him in front of the others. "Good. Then you should rest and regain you're strength."

"Actually I was going to give you guys that order" the trainer said his eyes glowing dark purple again as the six were shown starring at him blankly. "Look up at the moon and heal your wounds" the group nodded as they starred up at the moon and were shown healing from they're injruies as the trainer then released his control on them.

"Wait, why do you use that aura control thing to make us heal like that?" Little Mac asked. "Can't we just do that normally?"

"Actually you can't" said a voice as the group looked around confused. "That is normally an ability only a were-wolf can preform. However Trainer can use his aura to sync up your energy to the moon's to allow you to heal, something your bodies cannot manually do" Mewtwo was then shown teleporting in front of the group who looked at him in amazement. "What? Is that fact something you cannot understand?"

"Well... kind of but I'm just more confused on what you're doing here" Squirtle pointed out.

"Because this my propriety" Mewtwo pointed behind him as the image of his mansion appeared for a second before disappearing. "From the information I have gathered it seemed that Wolf assembled that group in order to track down my mansion and destroy it so I would not be able to assist the smashers anymore." Mewtwo then landed on the ground. "Though I cannot fight the were-hogs directly the sample energy of Wolf's I analyzed after he had beaten Marth, Ness and the others helped me find a way to cloak my mansion from they're senses."

Kat looked at him. "That would explain why they were so interested in finding your home".

"Though how were you able to hide it within the energy dome?" Ana asked.

"Fourtnaley it's easy to move my mansion grounds within a certain radius even when it's cloaked" Mewtwo then crossed his arms. "Unfortunately I couldn't do anything to stop them directly. If they had been able to sense exactly where my mansion was they would of been able to attack it and I would be powerless to stop them. Which is why I helped you stop them."

The trainer nodded. "Yeah. Mewtwo made contact with me psychically and explained to me what was going on while I was knocked out. He not only helped me get up in time but also gave you guys some smash balls to deal those guys some pretty devastating damage."

"Ah, well that explained where those came from" Squirtle said rubbing his head. "I thought it was one of those random dues ex machina things."

"No but unfortunately it is one of those one time only things" Mewtwo pointed out. "Only Master or Crazy Hand can actually create new smash balls. The ones I gave you were ones I had taken from the hand awhile back that I planned to study and alter to use for my own tournament. This was more important though unfortunately those were the only ones I had."

"Don't sweat it" the trainer said smiling some. "Thanks to the smash balls those guys were injured enough for me to line up and take over."

"Yes though the plan on how to stun them was your own which I have to admit is fairly impressive."

"Hey you shouldn't expect nothing less from our trainer" Squirtle said going over and landing on his shoulder.

"Yeah though he may look puny and weak this kid's got skills" Charizard said patting the trainer on the back. "Of course you'd need skills to raise something as great as me."

"As great a boaster as you anyway" Squirtle said rolling his eyes as Charizard glared at them.

"Hey no fighting you guys" the trainer said looking at them. "We have more important things to do."

"Yeah like finding you a save place to stay" Squirtle said before blinking. "Hey wait" Squirtle looked over at Mewtwo. "You could give us sanctuary like that right?"

"Somewhat" Mewtwo stated. "I could not give you said sanctuary if you were to remain in you were forms." Mewtwo sighed and looked away. "Wolf's forces could use you to track down the others I have gathered in the mansion and attack them. And that is a risk I will not take."

"Well then help get us out of our were forms" Ivysaur said pointing at himself. "That way we can stay with our trainer and-"

"Sorry guys but you have to stay out of the mansion" The trainer said looking over at them. "You need to stay outside and protect everyone within along with those guys and the assists" The trainer pointed at both groups. "That way there won't be any chance of someone sneaking up and landing an attack on Mewtwo's mansion."

"Why would you need so many guards for that though?" Little Mac asked. "I mean you already have those clowns" he pointed at the villian groups. "Why do you need us?"

"You may not know this but the creatures who have survived this battle and have transformed back are located within my mansion" Mewtwo stated. "It is a place where they can relax and not worry about having to be attacked again. And that sense of peace would come shattering down for the dozens upon dozens already inside, not to mentions the ones I will try to help out once they have been saved."

"So you mean this is a noble mission of protecting many innocent lives?" Kat asked as Mewtwo nodded.

"In that case we will make sure no one comes to you with a nasty surprise" Ana said taking out her sword along with Kat.

"Well... if this is something you want then okay" Squirtle said looking at the trainer. "I mean we'll be protecting you too right?"

"Sure will" the trainer said going over and hugging Squirtle who returned the hug. "And you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that" the trainer whispered.

"Hey no need to make this cornier then it needs to be" Squirtle said jumping away. "After-all I still like to play it cool".

"You mean ice cool or those sunglasses you like carrying around cool?' The trainer asked.

"Uh maybe a little of both" Squirtle said somewhat embarrassed.

"Well I will be bringing the heat to any foe who dares try and harms my trainer" Charizard said picking up trainer and hugging him before putting him down. "Because uh I'm better then they are and messing with me is death."

The trainer narrowed his eyes. "Uh think you can promise me not to kill anyone like you did with that trainer kid?"

"Hey I was evilly possessed then" Charizard pointed out. "But if you really want to guess I'll have to set my flames for non terribly lethal."

"Good to hear" the trainer then looked down at Ivysaur petting his bulb. "You're alright with this too right buddy?"

"Well I always do like being outdoors" Ivysaur said with a smirk. "Just make sure you go and get some rest okay?"

"Actually he'll be doing something more important then that" Mewtwo said as he then handed the trainer a heart which he used to regain his energy. "But don't worry: I am sure you will have all the time you want to rest once this war is over."

"Yeah I would like this war to be over soon. I've got a new game to go and film" Little Mac said jabbing the air some. "And I don't want it to be indefinitely delayed due to this were-hog war"

"So will you promise to go around and protect this area as well?" the trainer asked as Little Mac nodded. "Thanks" he said turning to his Pokemon and assists and going over and hugging them. "Just remember to stay save and watch each other's back guys. Once I'm done doing.. some important thing I guess I'll make sure to come and give you all the support I can."

"Wouldn't want it any other way" Squirtle said as the group laughed at this some. The trainer then waved at them as Mewtwo raised his hand and transported himself and the trainer into his mansion.

"So this is your mansion eh?" the trainer said spinning around to look at it. "Looks a lot like Brawl manor except differently colored" the trainer scratched his head. "So does that mean that this is more of a Red version then a Blue, or this the special yellow version with the tag-along Pikachu?"

"Truthfully it's just my own interperation of Master Hand's desgin" Mewtwo said floating along the floor as the trainer followed through a hallway on one of the upper levels of the mansion. "The inner room structure is quite different, especially the room you're going to."

"For what?" the trainer asked confused.

"For where you need to go to complete you're training" Mewtwo smirked some. "You know thinking about it, you really have come a long way from trying to have your Charizard try and capture me young trainer".

"Wow really?" The trainer tilting his head back and rubbing his chin. "Doesn't felt like I've come too far."

"You may not be able to see it but I have" Mewtwo's eyes then glowed as he pointed at the trainer who moved back a bit. "Admittedly I did sense some potential deep inside you when we first met but I never thought those powers would ever manifest on they're own. However they have, to a degree that not even I could of predicted."

"So these are aura powers then? My own aura powers?" The trainer asked as Mewtwo nodded. "Wait though if they're aura related how come they don't work like other aura I've seen?"

"Aura is simply another form of life energy and there are many types of way to use that energy" various elemental symbols like fire, water, ice and electricity were shown. "Just like how various creatures can only use certain elemental powers due to they're own genetic make up and location, then so can only certain people obtain certain powers through aura. Some have the ability to channel it into a weapon. Others as a tool just to link up and search for other such powers. And some are fortunate enough ht be able to do both but to a lesser degree then those who focus on simply one power."

"You mean like Lucario?" Pokemon Trainer asked as Mewtwo nodded again. "Wait I thought he was like the guy who knew everything about aura."

"Not everything" Mewtwo said twirling his hand. "There are various degrees of aura powers that not even trained aura specialists can detect, let alone use". Mewtwo then floated closer to the trainer. "Like for example you're specific aura ability to actually take over someone's mind through your own powerful mental strength. By using a tremendous amount of focus you can call upon this power very few could even fully detect coming, which is fairly impressive in truth"

The trainer looked at him amazed. "Wow... did someone just call my mental strength powerful, impressive AND focused?"

"You may act and appear dim most of the time but you are far from ignorant" Mewtwo crossed his arms. "It's obvious that your brain can only use it's more powerful mental abilities when preforming specific tasks, like using your aura or coming up with strategies. Other times it just gives into the cliches you've seen from spending too much time watching the multimedia related to our series."

"Well hey I needed to know that to train them is my cause."

"You have a much more different cause at this moment" Mewtwo then turned a corner into another hallway as the trainer ran after him. "You need to train those powers of yours to reach they're maximum potential. That way you can use the aura energy without exhausting yourself so much."

"That'd be nice" the trainer said looking over at him. "Never thought I'd get super advance training with Mewtwo though. Sure maybe Brock or Koga or even Drake, but the legendary 150 himself? I thought I'd have more of a chance of training you then you training me" Mewtwo looked back at him. "Uh no offense."

"None taken though I will not be training you" Mewtwo held out his hand. "This is a journey that you will have to take on your own. I can only guide you on where you need to go to achieve that next step."

"Oh I get it" The trainer crossed his arms. "It's because it's one of those super special things that I can only do on my own and it wouldn't work if I got any outside help."

"That and the fact that I need to open my mind to see if there are any ways to help those still fighting the were-hogs. Not to mention giving others in need a place to stay and recover" Mewtwo commented as he used his psychic powers to open the door in front of the trainer as a big purple empty area opened in front of the child with the unknown name. "If you have any problems with your training though I will keep my mind link open to help out however I can."

"Cool" The trainer then smiiled at him. "Thanks for helping me and the others out so much Mewtwo."

"I only do what I can, nothing more" Mewtwo then teleported in back of him. "Which is why you'll need to make the next step alone."

"Yeah but uh could I ask you for one more favor first?" The trainer looked down . "Not that I mind the whole female ranger thing and all but uh think you could give me something else to wear?"

Mewtwo chuckled lightly to himself. "Oddly enough a variation of that question has come up more often then I thought it would tonight" Mewtwo held out his hand as the trainer was shown in his normal attire.

The trainer looked around a bit embarassed. "Actually uh... I was thinking something else."

"Like what?" The trainer walked over to Mewtwo and whispered something in his ear. "Oh. Very well then" Mewtwo held out his hand as the energy gathered around trainer and glowed for a second before dispersing. The trainer then stepped out wearing dark brown fingerless gloves, a black shirt with a long flowing dark brown jacket/cape combo over it. He also wore dark blue pants with black toots as the cap on his was now black with the symbol of a dark red and yellow Pokeball on the front.

"Now this is what I'm talking about" the trainer said giving Mewtwo a thumbs up. "You go help out everyone best as you can. Once my own training is done I'll be able to save everyone no problem" the trainer then walked into the room as Mewtwo held out his hand and closed the door.

'I just hope you are able to achieve that power young trainer' Mewtwo thought to himself. 'Not just for this battle, but the worst conflicts I fear will come if we are able to survive this.' Mewtwo then teleported away from the hallway as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well hope you enjoyed that. In truth not the chapter I thought I would make but I did want to address more about the trainer and his aura ability and hey this was a fun excuse to use some Captain N villains some may of forgotten about. Besides this works well with the latest SSNED chapter as you can see how the trainer began as and really how far he has come in these stories in a way. So remember to review everyone and tell me how much you enjoyed it (as in whether or not you liked the chapter. Some of your comments don't exactly tell me that truthfully). And hopefully see you soon for the next chapter of this story..


	35. Ike Vs Were ROB

First off I want to note I am really, really sorry that it ended up taking so long to get another chapter up. Yes I was making another story in the process but I had promised I would focus on this one and well... that kind of fell through until now. Don't worry though: I'm here and I promise I won't give up on this story until it's finished. Okay with that said time for one of my little prologue intros now.

You know there's a lot of people I dedicate this story to. Well you know fans wise anyway. Alex Warlorn of course for giving me such awesome ideas (and helping me with Smasher Kids. If you haven't read or reviewed the first chapter of that, go and do so. Now) and WiiboyChris for having such a good story that's fun to lampoon as well as use as another cataylst for my own ideas. However this chapter I'd like to give a special shout-out to BounceFox. She hasn't commented on my recent chapters but it was because of her and her love of a certain purple haired swordsman I decided to elevate Ike into more his own character. One who wasn't just an "everyone thinks he's gay" arch-type used again and again for comedic effect. One who I'm planning to do more with, if he survives this story anyway. But like all the other Brawl characters Ike does not belong to me. He belongs to Nintendo and I make no profit off they're ideas. With that said enjoy the chapter and remember to read it fully and then review it to the best of your abilities.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty Five: Ike Vs. Were-Rob"

By DianaGohan.

Instead of the mansion grounds inside the energy dome Wolf had placed within the area, we instead pan into the past several years ago. Specifically in the land of Tellius near the edge of a forest where a small cottage was lying in the middle of a set of trees. There a young boy was shown alone at night, practicing slicing a sword through the air a few times as he lands on the ground with a roll. The child has bright spiky purple hair (with a small brown bandanna on top), a purple shirt, tan pants and brown boots as he gets up and strikes a small tree near him a couple of times.

"Take that, and that!" The young child yelled as he continued striking the tree.

"What are you taking son?" Said a voice as the child looked around alarmed.

"N...nothing" the boy said quickly, dropping the sword to the ground. "Just playing dad"

"You know better then to play with real swords Ike" said the voice as someone knelt down before the young Ike. It was a strong looking man with short brown hair, orange cape, dark red armor (with a left purple shoulder pad), tan pants and metal boots. There was a rather large Ax secured on his back as he smiled and pointed down at the ground. "Especially if you aren't going to take care of them."

"I am" Ike said as he then picked up the sword. "You just surprised me, that's all"

"That isn't a reason to let go of your weapon" Ike's father then grabbed the sword out of Ike's hand and slammed it into the ground. As half the sword stuck out from the dirt, the man's other hand tightened into a fist that shot forward. Ike gasped and closed his eyes as the fist untightened and the man messed up Ike's spiky hair some. "You do know what I could of done if I was the enemy right?"

Ike nodded as he then moved back some. "Yeah... but you'd never be the enemy dad".

The father (known as Greil) sighed and looked up. "Never intentionally anyway. Still that doesn't change... what happened..." Greil started to shake as he sank to his knees some, images a beautiful young woman impaled on the sword he was wielding as blood was everywhere playing over and over in his mind.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Young Ike asked shaking his father some.

Greil looked at his son and smiled. "Nothing to concern yourself with Ike" Greil said picking him up. "Believe me I will never make the mistake of being the enemy of anyone I care about. Not when there are... other methods..." Greil looked away as a man with gray hair, dark black jacket, red pants, gold boots, was shown. In one hand he was moving a smoking pipe back and forth and the other was near a knife in his pocket, giving a cold glance in Greil's direction. The ax wielding man shifted his attention back to his son. "Besides, we're talking about you Ike, not me. Since I'm pretty sure I told you no playing unsupervised with any real weapons."

"But I don't wanna use that stick sword" Ike said looking over at a small stick that had been smashed against a rock. "I'm ready for the real thing."

"Ready huh?" Greil crossed his arms. "What makes you think that?"

"Check this out dad" Ike then reached into the ground and tried pulling the sword out of the ground only to be knocked back some. Greil smirked at this some as Ike growled and spit on his hands, getting back up and pulling the sword out of the ground as he held it in both of his hands. He then ran a bit away from Greil and struck the air a couple of times before jumping and slicing at the ground. After a few seconds of doing this he turned back to Greil and smiled. "See? I'm ready for the real thing."

"You are able to use the "real thing" there is no doubt about that. However, "able" and "ready" are two different things Ike" Greil then walked over and picked up the sword Ike was using stuck it back into the ground. "If you were really ready to use it then you wouldn't need to prove to me that you are."

"Huh?" Ike looked confused. "How would I use it if I can't prove I can use it?"

"You'd show you can use it by NOT using it" Greil said all matter of fact. "Being a swordsman is more then just knowing how to use a sword. It's also being able to have the balance within yourself to actually communicate with your weapon."

"Communicate?" Ike blinked a few times. "Oh you mean I'll be a swordsman when I hear my sword talking to me right?"

"It's not the same kind of communication me, you and everyone else use" Greil put his hand on the sword. "Communicating with a weapon means being able to entrust it's strength and power on the fields of battle. And in turn the weapon entrusts in you knowing how to take care of it, which includes cleaning it and making sure it doesn't break down, and knowing just when to use it." Greil raised the sword up above him as Ike gazed at him in awe. "That doesn't mean you won't hear a voice but it will be in here" he pointed at his heart "Not in your mind. That's something though only a few masters are able to do. Still master or not there's one thing you need to remember: A sword is nothing but a tool of death in the wrong hands, but in the right ones it's not only a weapon of honor but a tool of beauty who must be cared for and treated well."

"Ew Dad, swords aren't dolls" Young Ike stuck his tounge out. "I don't want to play dress up with them."

Greil chuckled some. "No I'm sure you don't" he then quickly frowned. "Still if you are unable to communicate that way with your weapon then you are unable to use it. And I'm afraid you still aren't ready son."

"Ohh!!" Ike looked down disappointed. "But I jumped around all cool and everything!"

"What good is the jump without the weight of the sword helping make your strike successful?" Greil asked going over and patting Ike on the head. "Look Ike I don't have any doubts that you'll be a great swordsman one day. And I am sure you will use weapons even better then your average sword" Greil said pointing over to the blade on the ground. "But being a swordsman isn't about playing games and just waving your sword around like a toy" Greil then grabbed his hand as we see a giant scar across the tendons. "It's a big responsibility, one that could hurt you and the people you love if you don't take it seriously. Or worse, try and take shortcuts." Greil then leaned closer starring right into his son's eyes. "I'll try to guide you as best I can down the right path but I won't always be around. So it will be up to you to stick to that path and never veer of it. Understand?"

Ike nodded. "Sure dad." Ike raised his hands. "And if I stick on it I can be as great a swordsman as you were right?"

"No, you can be even better then I was" Greil felt his hand some. "Heck you can probably wield a sword better then I can right now."

"Yeah but that's cause of that accident you had."

"Yeah... accident" Greil looked down sadly for a sec before starring back up. "I still know enough to teach, and all that teaching is going right into you." Greil then reached over and picked up the sword. "Not tonight though."

"When then?" Ike asked.

"Believe me, you'll know. And if you don't, I will." Greil pointed at the house. "Besides it will certainly be a day BEFORE your bedtime Ike."

"But it's only 8 out" Ike stated. "Can't I just play a little more outside?"

Greil thought for a second. "Okay, but only for 5 more minutes. Then it's straight to bed. Understand little solider?"

Ike then saluted smiling wide. "Yes sir!" He said as he then rushed around the field jumping up and kicking and punching the air laughing to himself.

"That boy's going to grow up to be a great warrior" Greil mused to himself as he looked at his hand. "I just have to make sure nothing that happened to me EVER happens to him" Greil watched some more as Ike jumped in the air imitating a punch.

Flash-forward to years later in the midst of the forest miles away from the Brawl Manor. In the midst of a fairly dense looking forest with a group of trees blowing through the wind and a few rocks scattered around. There was also a 10 foot deep river running through the forest as the camera focused on the now adult son of Greil. The smasher known as Ike throws a punch (instead of the imtation punches of a child), smashing half of a tree off the ground. The piece flies over to the werehogified R.O.B, who simply activates his Arm Rotors to chop the piece of tree into bits. Ike then rushes around and punches another tree piece from a different angle, resulting in the same arm spinning process. Ike then rushes behind R.O.B and palms a rock into the air which is also broken into bits.

'Okay about one more' Ike thinks to himself as he knees a small tree a bit off the ground. Once lifted he then roundhouse kicks it at R.O.B who simply shreds it with another Arm Rotor spin. This time Ike is able to run right in front of R.O.B and grab his left claw and stops him from spinning as he then smashes him hard on the side of the head This knocks R.O.B's head up some as Ike then quickly takes his sword and slashes horizontally with a stream of silver energy. The robotic were beast however fires a small eye Robo-Beam to knock him away from the slash and warps in the air as he is shown flying high above Ike.

"You're attempts to knock me unbalanced with a quick succession of blows and finish he off with you're weapon have once again met with failure" R.O.B noted as Ike then slashed the air letting out a stream of silver energy. R.O.B blasts the stream away with another eye bolt, but by that time Ike was behind him letting out another silver energy slice. R.O.B simply tilted vertically though letting his flame burners knock the silver energy away. Not to mention knocking Ike some through the air as the mercanery was able to land on a tree.

"I don't know what kind of battery life you have, but not even you can keep this up forever!" Ike said using a high rising Aether to try and cut R.O.B who warped away at the last second as Ike crashed hard into the ground causing a dust cloud to pop up.

"I do not need to maintain this for a long period of time, human" R.O.B stated landing in front of Ike, who tried Quick Drawing him a half second later as R.O.B floated high enough for Ike to miss as he was able to skid to a stop. "Your destruction shall begin in a few mere seconds, beep boop."

"Not if you're just going to keep speeding around to dodge my blows, which is all you have been doing for the last five minutes" Ike pointed out holding up his sword. "I don't know what you're planning but you're defeat is about to happen in the next few seconds, so beep boop this!" Ike then struck then ground with a stream of silver energy as he then rushed and warped around the area, repeating the process several times as everywhere around R.O.B was glowing with bright silver energy.

'Statistics of Greil Mercenary Captain Ike, 100 Percent Acquired' R.O.B thought as his eyes glowed red. 'Ready to begin termination'

"SILVER AETHER!" Ike shouted down, having just jumped high into the sky. He then plummeted at high speed, silver energy all around him. R.O.B scanned him and shot a powerful Eye Bolt blast right at Ike's left shoulder, grazing it enough so it started to bleed. This caused Ike to start tumbling in the air as he tried to regain his altitude. The machine didn't wait though and shot another eye bolt at him. Ike blocked this with his sword, though the blast was still strong enough to knock him hard into a top of a large tree. This caused the tree to light on fire as Ike began to warp down, jumping along the branches before they burned into flames. R.O.B then shot out a Gyro which spun along the ground, collecting all the silver energy in the area and spinning it. Soon the gyro and the energy faded into nothing, exactly the moment after Ike hit the ground. "Huh?" Ike said reaching the bottom of the tree.

"I have analyzed all energy contents within your attacks Ike Greil. As well as the specific strategies you can impliment with them" R.O.B said as his arms spun around. "My programming then allowed me to effectivley counter each and every one of them. This gives you a 0 percent chance of winning this battle."

Ike rubbed his shoulder. "Heard that one before" he muttered ripping off a piece of his shirt and wrapping it along his still bleeding shoulder. "Fights are more then just statistics" Ike then jumped in the air and warped away.

"Correction" R.O.B turned his head to the left 85 degrees and blasted Ike with another Robo-Beam making him skid into the dirt. The mercenary leader coughed some as he hit the ground. "There are only Four Thousand and Seventy Three moves that you are able to preform that would prove effective against me. Once all these moves and their variables are calculated and ways to counter them have all been tabulated, you loose the ability to even be able to accumulate damage. And are unable to attain any form of victory" Were R.O.B raised his claws up. "I shall now commence with taunting. Mwhaha-mwhaha-mwhahaha-"

"Oh shut up" Ike then threw his sword on the ground as it landed several feet away from R.O.B. He then warped right in front of the sword and grabbed it from behind, knocking a huge cloud of dirt right in front of him as R.O.B blew it away by spinning around. Ike then charged at him with a two handed frontal swing, and actually pierced right through R.O.B's right arm. The were-hog looked to see the arm quickly fall to the ground. Instead of crying out R.O.B simply spun his other arm around and grabbed it with his left claw, smacking Ike hard in the face with his torn off arm. He then raised his rockets and shoot a tremendous blaze of Robo Burner. Ike put his hands up and was knocked back by the fire. He was able to jump away after a few feet, showing he had a few second degree burns on his arm and face.

"Move Four Hundred Twenty Eight: Distracting me by throwing your sword to create a cloud of smoke that would allow you to attack directly enough to begin cutting through my body" R.O.B noted as his body was glowing with black were energy. "After cutting off energy to the limb so the silver within your blad wouldn't spread, rhere were three counters I could of preformed with that one. I chose the one that would allow me to get two attacks onto you."

"Probably should of went with the one that could of saved that arms of yours" Ike pointed out.

"There was no need to initate the first strategy" R.O.B then simply put his arm back into it's socket aiming a small laser as it was successfully reattached right back into place. "The arm then glowed with dark were power. I am more then capable of repairing such damage, unlike you" R.O.B then shot a laser blast as Ike moved down to avoid it and then rose back up.

'If an attack like that was too predictable I'm going to need to go with something even he can't counter' Ike thought as he then dodged a few more eye blasts coming from R.O.B. 'Hmmm, maybe this' Ike then rushed away from R.O,B, turning around several trees in the forest so he was several dozen meters away from the robotic were-hog. Ike then saw a rock in front of him and cut it in two, punching the ground hard as the two pieces floated in the air. He then touched the two halves with his counter, turning the pieces into smaller pieces and knocking them away. Ike looked at the pieces go into R.O.B's direction as he was then shown warping all around, using counter to cut up the rock into even more pieces and knocking them further and further towards R.O.B. He then used a counter to quickly knock them back and shot a silver blast of energy from his sword at R.O.B, who warped and appeared right behind Ike. The mercenary slightly smirked and warped right in front of the rock pieces. Right before he could use counter though he was then blasted from all sides by several robo beams who bounced off the trees to hit him. This fried Ike as he fell to the ground, moaning in pain as the rock pieces fell right next to him.

"Move Nineteen Hundred and Seventeen: Acquiring some distance away from me and using your counter ability to knock pieces of the environment, in this case rocks, to try and hit me as I attacked you. Out of the two counters for that move I had the Robo-Beams previously fired triangulate on your position, knowing your counter would not allow you to deflect multiple attacks coming from all different sides." R.O.B then shot an eye blast at the ground right in front of Ike as the Mercenary was able to jump back just in time. The blast however bounced off the ground and hit Ike in the knee, making him wince in pain. "My Robo-Blasts have the ability to reflect off of 93 percent of the materials within this area, including all of the foilage and fauna directly around us."

"A few reflected attacks aren't going to stop me" Ike said wiping some of the blood off his leg as he bounced back some, holding out his sword. "I'm still able to fight."

"That is apparent, but you should note that at maximum you will only be able to withstand another 30 of my attacks before your termination" R.O.B stated taking out a Gyro as he blasted it as Ike as the Mercanery was able to dodge out of the way and shot a blast of silver to destroy the Gyro. R.O.B then warped and grabbed him from behind, flying quickly off the ground and making a small arc. This allowed him to smash Ike into a rock near a river by flying upside down as he Ike was pounded hard into the dirt. Were-R.O.B then tried cutting Ike with his arm rotor spin as the Mercenary was barley able to flip away in time from the attack. "Twenty Nine now."

"If you're so focused on planning everything out, why bother telling me about it?" Ike asked. "Your whole strategy works a lot less when your opponent knows about it."

"Your knowledge is irrelevent at this point in our battle" R.O.B calculated. "No moves or tactics you could implement would have any chance of scoring even a decisive hit on me."

Ike actually smirked some wiping his cheek. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were gloating about that."

"I do take a matter of pride knowing that for the honor of Master Wolf I will be able to eradicate you human" R.O.B said glowing with more energy as his claws twirled into the ground. "Besides myself, only the master knows more on to calculate all factors and figures to guarantee victory. And just like how you will have no chance of winning, neither will any of the other smashers on his opposing side" R.O.B then shot an eye blast in the ground he had just tunneled into as Ike warped to the left to avoid that. Ike turned his head to see the blast bounce along the trees.

'He's probably going to use that to attack me later' Ike noted holding out his sword. 'In which case I better destroy it now' before he moved his sword up he stopped. 'Wait if I do that he'll just use that as an opportunity to attack me again. Which means I... wait, what should I do?' Ike rubbed his head. 'Usually I'm really good with coming up with all sorts of strategies but he seems to be a few steps ahead of me.' Ike then looked at his sword glow a second and smile. 'Don't worry Ragnell I'm not giving up. I already learned my lesson on that. I just have to come up with something he can't so easily counter.' Ike then warped away from another Robo beam and jumped into the air. He blasted the attack with a bolt of silver energy before warping several yards away and jumping back. He then looked at R.O.B floating in the air. 'Hmmm, maybe this will work'. Ike then landed on top of a tree branch and was shown swinging several blasts of flame energy from his sword which hit the tree tops, causing them to start burning. Ike continued doing this several times as he swung his sword to blast other tree tops.

'Is he using move twenty three or twenty seven hundred and six?' Were R.O.B thought to himself as then looked to see Ike slicing off the flaming branches and smacking them hard with his sword. This caused the branch to fall into the river right next to him. 'Ah 4134. I had believed he would of saved that particular maneuver for later in the battle but that does not mean I am unprepared for such an attack' R.O.B then lowered closer to the ground as Ike then slammed his sword using a powerful Aether into the River. This caused all the branches still burning that were floating above the water to shoot out energy up to the sky. R.O.B watched the blasts come at him as he dodged them by maneuvering back and forth in the air. The flames actually spun around him though and were shown encircling the air right around him.

"ASHERA'S BOMB!" Ike screamed out as he jumped out of the water. He then shot another energy stream from his sword at the encircling flames causing an explosion. Were R.O.B twirled his arms as he was shown blasting the force of the explosion back. Ike then appeared right in front of R.O.B with a two handed vertical sword strike. One of the Robo beams R.O.B had shot earlier came at Ike. The mercanery quickly used his counter to knock the beam back at R.O.B, who activated his shield as the blast bounced off and hit Ike who was knocked back into the air. R.O.B then shot a Gyro spinner at him, smashing hard into his face and knocking Ike hard into the ground. Ike grumbled something obscene and got up, seeing the Gyro right in front of him as he used his sword to knock it into a tree. Causing both wood and metal to be destroyed. Ike went over to river and gasped a bit, seeing the left side of his face bleeding in several places as he quickly dunked his head into the water and tried washing the blood out.

"Using the river to clean of your wounds is as predictable as it is ineffectual" R.O.B stated right behind Ike smashing him hard with an arm rotor spin, giving Ike a small gash on his side. R.O.B then hit him with a blast of his flames, knocking him actually into the river as Ike swam in the middle of the stream. "Using move four thousand one hundred and one thirty four was a foolish gamble. Trying to use your swords flame bursts to attack me from the river, so you could bomb me with a powerful explosion, so you could try and distract me long enough, so you could reflect my own laser can not work. At least when you do not realize shooting or countering a Robo beam allows you to be still long enough for it to be hit back into you. I shall now taunt at your ignorance to these facts and the obvious situation you are now trapped in since any possible way you could remove yourself from this river would either end in your immediate death or further injury due to a counter from me. Mwhahahah-hahahahahaha."

Ike moved his hands enough to look at R.O.B above the water looking down at him. 'Damn it, he was able to counter that too?' Ike grumbled some as bubbles escaped from his mouth. 'I gotta swim out of here but I'm sure when I do he'll have a nasty attack waiting for me and probably a thousand ways to counter whatever I try hitting him with' Ike looked around. 'There has to be some way I can...' he then thought for a second and blinked. 'That's it!' Ike then let go of his sword and placed it at the bottom of the of the 10 foot river. 'Sorry Ragnell, but I can't use you for this one.' Ike then looked up. 'Hope I still remember how to do this' Ike thought to himself as he started swimming up.

Once more the camera moves away from Smash Manor back to Tellus. The scene cuts yet again to the past, only this time Ike looks only a few years younger then his current self. He is shown polishing a silver sword in a brown tent area. He then finishes polishing, inspecting the sword and smiling some.

"Just like I thought. Underneath that layer of rust and dirt there was a mighty fine blade under here" Ike then brought the sword closer to him. "You'll defintley be getting a lot of use 'friend', at least under my watch". Ike then put his sword away and saw a figure in front of the tent. "I can see you out there you know".

"You know sneaking isn't my strong suit" said a voice as someone stepped into the tent. It was a fairly attractive teenage girl who looked to be a few years younger then Ike. She had long flowing brown hair (with a tint of orange), an orange vest with a flowing white and yellow skirt underneath. On her feet were brown and red boots, and in her hand was a silver rod with a blue crystal at the end of it. There was a medallion hanging from her neck as she put her staff against the tent and turned to Ike "Just how leading shouldn't be yours Ike" the girl said looking down sadly.

Ike sighed. "Not this again" He then walked in front of the girl. "Look Mist someone has to take over as head of Greil Mercenaries. And that someone has to be me."

"No it doesn't!" Mist cried out holding her hand. "I'm not suppose to tell you this but Gatrie and Shinon are really against this. In fact I think Shinon is going to leave the team if you take over."

"That's something I'll talk to her about" Ike said crossing his arms. "We are trying to band together and save our homeland. If she really feels so strongly against even the idea of me being leader then she can go. Shinon doesn't have to serve under me if she doesn't want to."

"I'm sure she'll stay though if you... let someone else take over as leader instead of you" Mist was shown crying a bit. "After what happened to our... last leader..."

The purple hair warrior sighed. "So I guess you're finally ready to talk about it" Ike then sat in a nearby chair looking up at Mist. "Well at least to me anyway. I know you talked through it with Titana some but-"

"But... it still hurts" Mist said putting her hand over her chest. "More... more then I ever could of imagined."

"Nor could I" Ike said gazing up in the sky looking up solemnly. "I mean when I first saw him fighting the Black Knight I... couldn't believe it" Ike then closed his eyes. "At that moment it was like I knew he was going to die, especially when he threw away Ragnell and fought with Urvan."

"He shouldn't of done that though" Mist walked closer to Ike. "If he had used his sword he... wouldn't of lost."

"That's what I thought too but... it still would of happened" Ike then looked at his hand. "Besides he couldn't use it again anyway. His hand was still torn up. And even he did find a way, using it would of meant fighting as Gawain again and you know he wouldn't of ever tried winning that way." Ike then rubbed his head. "You know what happened last time he did."

"I know" Mist said shivering some. "But this time it was against someone who deserved to die not... not..." Mist shivered some more. Ike got up and reached over as he patted her lightly on the shoulder. "I... I can't even say it."

"You're not the only one sis" Ike looked to see his own trembling hand. "I mean when I first found out a couple years back I couldn't even imagine it, let alone try and see it as real. Still, it did happen and that's why dad couldn't, or wouldn't ever use that power again, not even against him." Ike tried smiling some. "Besides even without Ragnell he still fought with all he had-"

"It wasn't enough though!" Mist screamed crying some more "Dad fought all he could and he... still died. Without even telling us goodbye."

"He couldn't tell us goodbye" Ike said somewhat coldly. "He never would of been able to have fought in the first place dealing with our protests."

"He never should of fought in the first place!"

"He had to."

"Why?! Why did he have to? He could of just run away-"

"Not from that battle Mist." Ike sighed deeply as he brought Mist in closer, tightly hugging his younger sister. "If he didn't, then the Black Knight's forces would of kept coming and would of found us in our camp. Then a lot more people could of died, including you" Ike brought his sister's face right next to his. "Do you really think dad would of ever let that happened?"

"N...no" Mist admitted her shoulders shagging. "I guess I... just don't know what to do now. Now that dad's gone our family's even smaller" Mist hugged Ike tightly back as he tried wiping away some of her tears. "Mom's been gone for years, and now dad and... and I don't want that number to get any lower" she then grabbed Ike's hand tightly. "That's why I don't want you to become the leader. I mean, even being in the mercenaries is bad enough but... but as leader everyone will be after you and-"

"And I'll be ready for them" Ike said mustling up Mist's hair some. "That's what dad's been training me for years. Even back when I was just a brat who thought I was already a sword master just because I could wave a blade around."

Mist thought back a bit at Ike and Greil training, thinking on all her brother's fights with her father with the last one showing Ike actually managing to knock Greil down. "You have grown really strong Ike" Mist admitted. "I know you're strong. A lot stronger then me but... dad was the best and even he ended up-"

"Stop talking about that Mist" Ike asked tapping her in the forehead. "The more you think about it, the more you're going to cry, and now isn't the time for tears" Ike took a few steps away and pointed out of the tent. "Right now there's too much that has to be done. Organizing the troops, trying to make new agreements with our neighboring lands that have problems with our army. Strengthening our defenses against raids, talking to the royals, and probably about another hundred or so things." Mist looked over at him. "Someone has to be in charge, and that someone has to be me."

"Why though?" Mist asked. "There are a lot of other strong and well... more expierenced members-"

"It's because it's what dad would of wanted, and there's no way I'm going to let him down" Ike made a fist. "Furthermore if I'm leader I'll have a better chance of finding and taking down Zelgius, and making him pay for what he's done."

Mist gasped as her hands covered her mouth. "You're... you're not really thinking of trying to fight him, are you brother?"

"Not today or even tomorrow, but one day I will, and I WILL win" Ike walked back to his sister. "He needs to pay for what he's done Mist. For all the places he's destroyed,, for all the warriors he's slain, and especially for what he's done to us" Ike's hands started to shake some. "I mean just look at what he's done to you sister." Mist looked down at herself. "He's made you an emotional mess, taking away your joy and laughter, just for his own sick need to abuse his dark power" Ike tightened his fist. "For that alone I'll crush him, no matter what anyone says."

"Even if... I ask you not to?" Mist said as Ike slowly nodded. The two siblings just stood there in silence for a moment the wind passing beneath them. Mist looked into her elder brother's eyes; a pure look of unwavering strength that only a fool would doubt. This stare actually caused the brown haired cleric to grin some at her elder sibling. "And guess there wouldn't be any use trying to stop you right?"

"Nope" Ike simply stated.

Mist then sighed deeply and stood in front of him. "Alright then. I... I won't try to stop you anymore Ike. From going out, from leading the mercenaries. Or even trying to fight... him" Mist then grabbed Ike's hand tightly leaning closer to him. "Please just promise me that you'll be safe. That you won't end up like mom and dad. That you won't leave me as the last member of our family."

"I promise" Ike said grabbing her hand back. "So long as you promise to help me out."

Mist looked up confused. "You actually want my help?"

"Sure do" Ike smiled wide. "You're not really too good with a weapon-"

"Excuse me?" Mist narrowed her eyes. "I'll have you know I'm a little good with a sword myself."

"Yeah well that's going to do "little good" on the fields of battle" Ike pointed out as Mist grunted and took out her staff and pointed it at him. "Come on Mist you know I'm kidding."

"Better be" Mist warned shaking her staff in front of him. "Or else I'd have to teach you a lesson."

"Maybe if you were a little older and I was like 5 years old you might be able to teach me something about swords" Ike said as Mist pointed her staff again as Ike pushed her away. "Like I was saying thought what you are good with is magic. Good enough to have the potential to reach even Valkyrie level."

"Potential nothing, I AM going Valkyrie Ikey" Mist said crossing her arms.

Ike grinned and put his arm around her. "Nice to see you're in better spirits" he said tapping her on the forehead again. "Think you'd use some of that spirit to teach a few Cleric tricks?"

Mist shook her head. "I doubt it Ike. You're a Ranger. You can't learn any of even the basic healing spells."

"Yeah but clerics use more then healing powers" Ike pointed out. "I've heard you learned a move from Rhys that even low leveled rangers like myself can preform, if we have a good enough teacher anyway."

"Trying to butter me up so I'll teach you eh?"

"A bit. I'm also hoping you'll remember how quickly I lifted you out of that funk you had a couple of minutes ago. And would want to teach me because of that."

Mist thought for a second and smiled. "You're the best Ike" she whispered as she then kissed him on the cheek slightly before moving back. "And if you also want to be the best ranger to be even worthy of leading you're going to need a bit more well rounded. You know the few times just waving your sword around doesn't end up fixing everything" Mist then closed her eyes as her hand was glowing with energy. "Anyway pay close attention Ikey because I'm only going to show you this once" Ike nodded and looked closely at her sister as her hand continued to glow...

Back in the present Were-R.O.B looked to see more bubbles start popping from under the water. "He seems ready to make his counter-attack" R.O.B said as he was glowing with dark energy. "Though no matter what he tries I am ready for him" Ike then jumped out of the river water as R.O.B then shot a powerul Eye blast right as he breeched.

"Lightning!" Ike said as his right hand glowed with light energy, blasting right through the Eye-Beam in a second and hitting R.O.B, causing the metallic werehog to cry out in pain as his fur was shown sizzling some from the attack.

"Beep... processors... need second to stabilize" R.O.B said as his left eye could be shown blinking a few times.

"Like I'd give you the time for that. Lightning!" Ike's hand glowed again with powerful white energy as he shot another blast at R.O,B, actually causing the robot to screech a bit. He was then knocked into a tree as the lightning actually melted some of the bark off. "Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning!" Ike shouted out as 5 more bolts hit R.O.B, causing an explosion as the tree actually broke, crushing R.O.B into the ground. Ike then rushed back into the water as he took out his sword and jumped back up, screaming out as he shot a giant silver slash from the sword. R.O.B was able to spin up and looked to see the silver coming as he warped just in time to avoid being hit. The explosion of the blast was right behind him as he then warped through parts of the forest. Ike quickly followed after him.

"That bolt of Lightning was not one of the attacks listed in my database" R.O.B noted as he appeared severely burnt with pieces of fur falling off of his body. "My sensors indicate he is of a Hero class, one that should not know that type of magic."

"And yet I do" R.O.B looked to see Ike to the right of him trying to strike him as R.O.B jumped away in time. "Lightning!" Ike shot out another bolt of white energy from his hand, though this was one R.O.B was able to dodge. 'Damn' Ike said as he was shown breathing heavily, wiping some of the sweat mixing in with the blood on his face. 'This cleric magic's taking a lot out of me, and I'm only using the lowest level of spells. Not like I can do any higher anyway' Ike sighed and looked up. 'If Mist was here I'm sure she would of slagged him by now.' Ike quickly rushed into the water and pulled out his sword, rushing back to where R.O.B had ran with a smile on his face. Still it's better she's safe back home then in any danger of being turned into some werewolf monster' Ike then saw R.O.B flying away as Ike climbed up a tree and jumped high in the sky. 'Oh well, I'm sure a few more bolts of cleric powered lightning will take him out. I mean that dark werewolf power seems to be as weak against light. Just like the dark magic is on my world' Ike then landed in front of him and held out his hand, shooting another lightning that R.O.B barley avoided. 'Besides now that he's damaged he's slower then before. And if we're both the same speed then my power gives me the advantage.' R.O.B then shot out an eye blast at Ike who was able to dive away from as the blast ricocheted off a tree. "Lightning!" Ike called out shooting another blast of energy at the robot.

"Initate defense spin" R.O.B stated as the eye bolt hit R.O.B as he was spinning, creating a wave of energy around the were-robot that deflected the silver into a part of the river below them, causing a water spout between the two as Ike's eyes went a bit wide. "You seem to be surprised that I was able to construct such a fast counter measure against your attack" R.O.B said as he stopped spinning. "While I was running off I was tabulating the exact specifics of the lightning you were using and was able to pinpoint it's origin as a type of Cleric attack from your home world."

"So what?" Ike asked as he then warped behind R.O.B and tried shooting another lightning at close range. The eye bolt from before appeared around R.O.B, who spun just in time to deflect the lightning.

"So once I analyze and anticipate the range of attacks you can do with such power, it becomes as useless as the other 4,073 useful moves formerly in your arsenal" R.O.B stated as he then warped away and shot a Gyro at Ike who was able to blast it away with a lightning bolt causing Ike to start breathing heavily again. "Factoring in the limited power you put behind each attack, and how it seems to drain away your energy, you at maximum would still have only added 193 more effective moves you could use on me. And now that I have finished adding that data to my move sets, you are clearly finished." Ike finished breathing and smiled at him, actually laughing some. "What part of your destruction do you find amusing?"

"The fact you still believe I am going to loose" Ike said pointing at R.O.B. "Before you said I wouldn't of been able to get a solid hit on you correct? And then what did I do? I got a total of seven blasts on you that fried you up" R.O.B looked to see he was still sizzling some as Ike crossed his arms. "Maybe it didn't defeat you, but it did hurt you right?"

"I admit I received damaged from your range of attacks but these damages are ones that at maximum can be fixed within a 10 minute span-"

"Earth to Were-Dumb Bot: You're missing the big picture" Ike pointed at himself. "You think that only facts and processing and what moves I can do at what time matters, but it doesn't. They're only a part to battle. Believe me I've been in enough to know that a little ingenuity, creativity and most importantly heart can overturn facts and statistics like that" Ike snapped his fingers. "Something I have in spades."

"Your arrogance in your abilities will only hasten your destruction, not lesson the chances of it" R.O.B informed him.

"I'm not going to be destroyed" Ike twirled his hand. "And for the record it's not arrogance as much as I actually have a reason to survive and continue fighting. A purpose that's more then corrupted data entering my circuits by a psychotic despot who thinks he can conquer this world so quickly."

"If you are referring to Master Wolf then he will destroy or enslave you remaining free agents Smashers and take over whatever land or resource he needs to do so." R.O.B said his eyes glowing red as his claws pointed right out at Ike. "I have studied all the ratios of his plans and have found no flaws whatsoever in his strategy."

"I'd say there's a pretty big gaping flaw in it considering I'm still here" Ike said as he flash-backed to chapter 6 with Wolf cutting him with a part of his own sword. "If he wasn't too busy yaking about how superior he was he could of killed me but instead I survived" Ike then flash-backed ot Chapter 15 of him talking with Marth, Ness, Lucas and Mewtwo. "And more importantly I remembered my strength on how it just dosen't come from my rank, or even my weapon, but the strength within me" Ike held up his sword above his head. "The power to continue fighting against what it is unjust, for my friends, family and anyone else who needs me. Be they fellow mercenary, smasher, or even warriors I'm barley acquainted with."

"You claim honor despite the actions you have preformed in the past" R.O.B remarked as flashbacks of Smashing Something New Every Day were shown. "My memory drive contain footage of your anger and lashing out of the smashers due to they're insults towards you. And of how your attempts to prove your sexual identity would often end up with embarrassing results that suggest the contrary."

"So?" Ike asked. "Did I say I was perfect? Did I say I don't have regrets? Did I say everything I did was right? Of course not. No one's perfect. Everyone has they're own flaws, or mistakes or weaknesses that they either try correcting or let them linger they're entire lives." Ike moved his sword down. "The point is I'm doing the right thing now: stopping you before you try attacking or converting everyone else around."

"I cannot be stopped by someone of your level hu-man" R.O.B stated in an even more dark then usual monotone. "You may have your flaws and inaccuracies but I have no such things,. Once I have the data needed to counter such limitations I am deleted of any such flaw. And when I have all I need from my opponent on how to defeat them ,I annihilate them entirely and then move on until all is destroyed."

"All? Aren't you suppose to be turning others into were-hogs for your "master" or something?".

"Mwhahahaha-mwhahahaha. What you have stated is something my servos have indicated to be comedy" R.O.B raised his left claw. "Once having been cleansed of my inferior old programming and being re-programmed by Master Wolf, I saw the error in weak bionic life. If it is something that he does not order to be saved or something that another one of our troops is after, I will annihilate it to help with our cause"

"Annilhilate?" Ike gasped. "Does that mean you've been... killing the people around?"

"Killing implies that my action is incorrect when it is a necessary scenario. Those I have met in this battle have all been entirely slaughtered, right down to they're microscopic strands of DNA."

Ike looked horrified at this. "How... how many people have you done this to?"

"At this present point only a couple dozen or so" R.O.B then flash-backed to fighting a group of warriors carrying weapons as well as a couple of green alloys. "Some of the troops around had been converted back by one of your smasher groups. Since they had lost so easily and were being guarded by only a handful of alloys, they were easy enough to destroy in only a mere couple of minutes." Various bodies were shown being eradicated into dust as the flashback ended showing Ike looking incredibly ticked. "It seems such actions bother you".

Ike's entire body began to shake. "Do you how much damage you've done? You not only ended they're lives, but also ruined their friends and familes lives as well. Did you... even think once about how much pain you put those people through?"

"Thinking about such inconsequential things regarding hu-mans does not register in my circuits" Were R.O.B stated his claws tightening some. "My only regret is how I was only so far able to eliminate one group of targets. I would of annihilated more but I calculated analyzing your skills and eliminating you would be a greater way to fufill my programming so--"

"LIGHTNING!" Ike shouted out harshly shooting a bolt of Energy R.O.B barley jumped over as Ike glared at him, his eyes on fire. "If you think you're going to get away with ruining people's lives without a second's regret, you have another thing coming!"

"Your anger only makes you easier to annihilate" R.O.B then shot out several gyros at once as they were shown flying past Ike and into the trees. The gyros were shown cutting pieces off of the trees as the branches and leaves starting falling on Ike. The swordsman of Tellius was able to speed his way past most of them as he was then shown cutting and blasting other pieces that came near him. R.O.B then warped in front of him and shot another Gyro as Ike smashed the Gyro hard with his sword managing to smack it back into R.O.B's hand and knock the robot through the air some. The Greil Mercenary then jumped and used Quick Draw to chase after him as Ike saw a bunch of R.O.B's other Gyros circling him.

"Enough of you!" Ike said actually punching one of the Gyros flying right in front of him hard. He then warped out of the way before the Gyro exploded on him as the other Gyros followed Ike away. This stopped when Ike shot a powerful silver energy blast to destroy all of them. Right after throwing the blast though Ike was hit from behind by the Gyro R.O.B was holding before as it dug into his skin, making Ike scream out in pain as he was able to reach his hand back and pound the Gyro that was on him. A big bloody gash was shown on Ike's back as he barley dodged out of the way of a few Robo beams before charging at R.O.B again with another quick draw.

"No matter what variant of that move you use it will never reach me" R.O.B stated he then launched something from his chest which appeared to be a series of 5 Gray blocks which formed right in front of R.O.B. Ike then sliced at the 5 gray blockes as they changed to a purple color for a eecond. "Left" R.O.B stated as an unseen force knocked Ike hard to the left as he flipped through a tree and grabbed one of it's branches.

Ike held out his hand. "Lightning!" He yelled out shooting a bolt of lightning at the gray blocks.

"Down" R.O.B said when the lightning hit forcing the bolt to head down onto contact. The lightning merely hit the river water, causing a splash as Ike fumed and warped above R.O.B and shot a powerful silver blast of energy from his blade which also made contact with the blocks. "Up" R.O.B commented knocking the blast up as Ike was able to twirl in the air to avoid it and rushed back down landing on top of one of the trees where he started breathing heavily. "I have calculated that with your loosing more and more of your energy, my Stack Up defense blocks are all that is required in stopping your assault"

"My assault won't be stopped by a few blocks!" Ike yelled out shooting several blasts of silver Energy from his sword as he held out his hand, shooting a couple of lightning bolts at R.O.B.

The robot held his blocks in front of him. "Up Down, left right, left, up, right, down, down, up, right, right, left, up" R.O.B said as he was knocking all the blasts away from him causing them to crash into the air, into the trees around him or into the ground creating a chain of explosions. Ike screamed as he jumped right in back of R.O.B ready to strike him. R.O.B turned around though as the attack only hit his blocks. "Forward" R.O.B said actually getting Ike to move closer to him as R.O.B blasted him with a powerful eye bolt that knocked the Greil mercenary hard to the ground. R.O.B continued firing for a few seconds and then stopped looking at the smoky crater on the ground. After a couple of seconds Ike climbed out of it, his entire body dirty and smokey as a giant hole in his shirt showed he was bleeding near his chest. Ike quickly tore away his shirt, throwing it's pieces at another Robo-Beam as he was able to speed away in time.

'Crap, how am I going to beat that?' Ike asked looking as R.O.B continued firing more blasts at him which he was able to roll away from. 'His stupid stack up defense knocks away any of my attacks just as soon as they land' Ike then blasted away a Gyro coming at him as he backed himself up against a tree. 'Unless I can get his attacks the way I want them' he then looked down on his sword. 'What do you say Ragnell? Think you can handle a little knock-back?' The sword glowed again as Ike smiled. 'Thanks buddy. I just hope this works.' Ike then warped right in front of the now on the ground R.O.B and spun his sword. "Knock this back!" Ike said trying to slice at the were-hog machine again.

"You're barberic strikes do you no good human" R.O.B infered him as the attack hit the blocks changing their colors. "Left"

"Or is it?" Ike said as he used his counter changing their colors again.

"Right" R.O.B said as Ike quickly struck again. "Down" he said making the blocks glow as Ike used counter to make them glow again. "Up" he stated as Ike started a strong and quick barrage of slashes as R.O.B's stack up shield took all the attacks as they assigned a direction, only to change directions again when Ike countered the hits. "Up, down, right, left, forward backward left right down up up down forward backward left right down up up down right left left right down up down up up down down UP!" R.O.B screamed the last part as the Stack up Shield broke into 5 pieces right in front of R.O.B.

"No more stacking up for you" Ike said knocking R.O.B back with his sword as the machine tumbled on the ground.

"That is only because you have once again done what I had calculated you would do" R.O.B then twirled his hands as the five separated pieces then flew around Ike with one of them smacking him hard in the farce. Two of them smashed him in the legs, making Ike fall to the ground hard as two smashed together into Ike's sword.

"Ragnell!" Ike screamed as his blade flew above him, trapped in the two blocks as they quickly warped away. "No!" Ike yelled out trying to grab his sword but ending up with air as the three blocks converged on him. Ike screamed and punched two of the blocks to nothing and stomped on the third one as he turned to R.O.B. "Where is my Sword?" Ike asked darkly.

"In a place of my choosing where you cannot access it's powers, making your defeat attainable in a mere 5 more direct attacks" R.O.B stated as he warped right above Ike, using his jet flames to spread a wall of fire down. Ike was able to roll out of the way and time as he jumped over the riverbank and looked to see R.O.B floating on the other side of it. "Without your weapon, 90 percent of any attack you can use has been eliminated making it much easier to process your moves and exterminate you once and for all, hu-man."

"You're really pissing me off!" Ike screamed out, white energy coursing through his and as he shot a powerful lightning bolt. Instead of aiming it at R.O.B though he aimed it at the ground, creating an explosion of dust as Ike was shown warping away at great speeds. 'Hopefully that will distract him long enough to find Ragnell' Ike thought as he looked to see R.O.B had warped right above and was spinning a Gyro aiming it at the mercenary. 'Guess hope isn't good enough' Ike thought as he removed his headband, coursing white energy through it so it would turn into a lightning whip. The whip destroyed the gyro on impact as it evaporated into nothing, as Ike quickly rushed down to avoid down to avoid blasts of R.O.B's laser vision.

"Beep you merley are evading the inevitable for at maximum 7.2 more minutes" Were-R.O.B calculated as he spun out a couple more gyros and used laser beams to light the Gyro on Fire as they were shown chasing after Ike. "Accept your inferority as a mere bio-organic none werehog based creature. It is the only logical thing you can do."

"You think I give a crap about logic?" Ike questioned as he rushed along the ground and actually picked up one of the trees. He then used it to smash the en-flamed Gyros, which only shredded the top half of the tree as Ike threw the bottom half away as the Gyros flew closer to him. "I don't give a damn what statistics you have on me. I'm still going to win. Even if all my bones break, or my heart fails, or you shoot a laser blast through my head, I'm still going to win."

"How illogical" R.O.B commented as the gyros continued to get closer as Ike held out his hand, shooting a blast of lighting at them as the enflamed Gyros only glowed with more power. "You're ravings are as nonsensical as your current attack strategy."

"Yeah keep computing yourself that. I'll just do what's needed" White energy was shown gathering around Ike's hand as the mercenary jumped high off the ground. The Gyros flew at him as Ike Spun his hand. "Aether!" He yelled chopping the air with his light filled hand. This caused a wave of wind to knock the Gyros back into the water, causing them to explode into pieces as Ike was shown breathing heavily. He landed on top of another tree and sat down literally out of breath as he jumped back just in time to avoid another one of R.O.B's eyes beams.

"Foolish human" R.O.B was shown below Ike and shot out an eye blast right through Ike's left knee causing him to wince in pain as he fell through the ground, spinning some as he tried breaking his fall on the tree branches. Unfortunately the branches only slowed his fall down as he landed on the ground, wincing some in pain as he was able to stand up on one knee as R.O.B flew down to him. "The only reason you are still breathing is that the unknown energy signature that increased your strength has also significantly increased your durability as well. But just your power is fading, so is your body's physical structure" Ike glared at him angrily as he threw another blast of lightning and was shown taking off on one leg. "My sensors indicate even if all my attacks miss you in the next five minutes, which is a 99.87 percent improbability, your own body will fall apart and stop functioning. Which will mean I will only need one more attack to deliver a fatality."

'Damn it' Ike thought as he hopped on one foot around the area. 'He's right on one thing: my body can't take much more of this. Which means I need to end this quickly. Which means I need to find Ragnell.' Ike then searched around as he was able to leap away before being hit with another eye blast. 'Where could he be though?' Ike thought. 'I've never been unable to hear him before.'

As Ike was shown jumping away from more eye beams the camera panned away back to the past. Specifically in the Smash Manor as the calendar showed it was August 12th, 2007. In the Melee version of the Battlefield state Ike was shown charging at his opponent Roy, who smirked as he blocked Ike's sword with his own. The Greil Mercenary then put another hand at the bottom of his sword, pushing Roy away a couple of fett. The red haired swordsman stopped and spun his blade before rushing at Ike with a series Ike was able to block. At speeds almost too fast to the two struck each other's weapon, activating each others counters as both were knocked backed starring at the other.

"Well looks like you are just as tough as Marth said you were" Roy said as his blade glowed with energy.

"Funny I was going to say I heard from Marth that you were a lot tougher" Ike said with a smirk his own blade glowing with energy.

"Oh believe me I am, "friend". I'm sure you'll see how tough once you feel the business end of my Flare Blade."

Ike looked to see Roy continue glow with energy as Ike stepped in front of him and held his sword down as it to started to glow. "And you'll see how tough I am once I erupt all over you."

"I bet you can't wait to erupt all over me" Roy said with a devilish grin.

"I just hope you can handle it"

"Well I'm sure you would have more experience erupting on guys then I ever would"

"Yeah I..." Ike blinked and looked at him angrily. "Hey! Not like that!"

"Oh come on, you practically fed me that one man. I mean how could you possibly answer me back "I bet you can't wait to erupt all over me" with a straight face and not be... you know."

"Maybe because my mind isn't always trapped in the gutter thinking of such innuendo" Ike stated as both were shown glowing all over their body, fire energy coursing all around them.

"We'll see if you have a mind left after... THIS!" Roy struck Ike hard with his Flare Blade while at the same time Ike struck with Eruption. This caused a powerful explosion in the middle of the stage as the two went rolling to the edge. Roy was able to grab onto the edge though and pull himself up. He looked over at Ike who was standing arms crossed, one step right away from falling off Battlefield. "Showoff" Roy muttered as he looked down at the ground. "Man that impact was stronger then I thought it'd be" Roy then rubbed his chin. "We better find someone else to take the heat for this lest we get one of the glove's stupid punishments."

"If you're so afraid of him you shouldn't of tried challenging me here" Ike pointed out.

"You're the one who was all "I'm so bored! When are we going to fight each other already?" guy."

"Well I didn't come here from my home world to wait another four months just to begin fighting" Ike held out his hand. "I mean really does he actually expect all the "newcomers" to wait until the Brawl came comes out to fight each other?"

"Eh, it's the same stupid rule he had in Melee's Tournament to, but so long as he's out it's an easy enough rule to break. As long as we you know don't break the stage."

"Look I told you if you're that worried about being blamed I'll take the heat for this" Ike said closing his eyes. "I mean I was the one who wanted this spar and get a chance to see how powerful and wide a range my eruption blast is."

Roy stifled back a laugh as Ike groaned. "Oh come on! You had to have done that on purpose" Roy then blinked as he quickly jumped out of the way as his blade landed right in front of him. "Ah there you are" Roy said picking up his sword and inspecting it. "Good, no nicks. Then again for such a small eruption it'd be embarrassing if there were any."

"You're just going to try rubbing that word in any chance you get, aren't you?" Ike asked.

"For awhile anyway-" Roy looked up to see Ike jump quickly in the air grabbing his sword as he spun down and landed in front of the son of Eliwood. "Okay seriously, grabbing your sword without any eyes? You don't need to show off so much man. You're already in the tournament, and just to let you know I'm not into guys who try and make every move of theirs look cool."

"Very funny" Ike said opening his eyes. "Furthermore I wasn't blind."

"Maybe in your part of Tellus they don't people who close they're eyes going into something blind but here-"

"Not like that" Ike held up his sword. "I could still sense Ragnell floating up in the air as we were talking and decided to get him before he hit the stage. That's all."

"You sensed him up there?" Roy pointed at the sky. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a bond of a swordsman" Ike pointed over at him. "Don't you feel that way with Sword Of Seals?"

"Not really" Roy admitted looking at his blade. "I mean I know he's more then just a sword but it's not like we're friends or anything."

"Odd" Ike rubbed his head. "Then again looking back at your fights I did feel all your blows were just stemming more from you then your sword" Ike then put Ragnell back into his sheath. "Guess you fancy princes never bothered truly bonding with your sword. That's one of the first things my dad drilled into me back when I was taught the way of the blade. And if there's any sword worth talking to, it's Ragnell."

"Really? And just what does he say?" Roy asked.

"Well he's the one who wanted to come here even more then I did. After saving Tellus he was getting fairly bored and was looking for some worthy challengers."

"Sure he was crazy" Roy said spinning his finger around his head. "Next thing you know you're spoon will be telling you to start making moves on Link."

"It's not crazy to care about or listen to your weapon" Ike said as he turned his back on Roy. "If anything it makes you stronger knowing there's someone there for you. I mean it wouldn't of been blessed by Ashera just to be used as a killing tool."

"Swords are more then just a killing tool but that dosen't mean they're actually alive" Roy held up Sword of Seals. "After Idenn left this blade all that was left was the actual weapon, nothing more."

"I don't really believe that" Ike turned back. "Every weapon has a value and it's own spirit. Afterall it was crafted like a piece of heart with the owner's soul still sketched within the frame-"

"You've been watching too much anime man. Real life dosen't work like that" Roy waved his hand. "Still I'm not going to argue this all day. Have to get back before Master Hand comes. Just remember you said you'd take blame for the stage being broken okay?" Roy then jumped off the side of stage, exiting Battlefield.

"Let him believe what he wants, I know the truth, right Ragnell?" Ike then patted his sword once before jumping off the stage himself.

In the present Ike jumps away from a tree to avoid an eye blast as he closes his eyes and furrows his brow. 'Damn it. No matter how hard I try I can't get a beat on him' Ike thought as he was able to speed away before another eye blasted blew up the tree right next to him. 'Even in the mansion when I had to ignore him due to the others cracking on me I could always sense him. Why can't I now? When I need him most?'

R.O.B then warped to Ike's side and tried arm rotor spinning him as Ike was able to jump away just in time. "I do not possess the ability to read minds but my sensors indicate you are looking for your weapon, something you shall not fine" R.O.B then tried spinning into him again as Ike lept on his good leg and rushed away several hundreds of yards to avoid another one of the robot-hog's blows.

'Wherever R.O.B sent Ragnell he must be using his were-powers to block his signal' Ike mentally noted as he gazed around. 'It couldn't be that far away. R.O.B dosen't have any teleporting powers so it could only at best be were warping away, but where?' Ike rubbed his forehead a second as he barley ducked out of the way of a gyro coming at him. 'Crap I don't have time to keep looking myself.' Ike blinked and smiled some. 'Wait, maybe I don't have to look by myself.' Ike then rushed off as he saw one of R.O.B's reflected eye lasers coming at him as he smacked it away with counter into the river. _'Mewtwo, are you there?' _Ike asked inside his mind.

_'I am now that you contacted me' _Mewtwo's voice was heard within Ike's mind. _'Unfortunately I'm afraid I won't be able to do much. There is no one I can send to help you and all the healing items I had within my mansion went to former victims of the were-hog curse'_

_'I can do without assitance or even a heart.' _Ike winced some looking at the hole through his knee. _'For awhile at least anyway. I was kind of asking for something else, like if you could pinpoint my sword's location'_

_'Why are you... oh I see. R.O.B took it from you during yoru battle with him.'_

Ike grunted. _'You didn't need to read my mind to figure out that one.'_

_'Sorry force of habit' _Ike used Counter to quickly smack a Gyro coming at him onto the ground as it exploded in front of him. _'Fortunately the sample I acquired from you after your attack with Wolf did allow me to sense Were-hog power even if I am unable to do anything to destroy it.'_

_'Sensing it is all I need. Just tell me where Ragnell is and I'll do the rest.'_

_'Ragnell is located below a within a tree 300 or so meters west of your location between two Stack Up blocks.' _Ike quickly rushed in that direction barley ducking and jumping out of the way of laser fire. _'Though I have a feeling you'll ignore this, I suggest that once you find your sword you allow me to teleport you back to the mansion. You are too damaged to continue fighting him and if he really was able to analyze all of your moves-'_

_'Sorry but I am going to have to ignore that request' _Ike psychically noted as he made a fist. _'If I allow him to stay as he is he'll go and kill more innocent people. No way can I let that happen' _Ike's eyes narrowed. _'Besides I... gave up once before, letting despair get to me. I will not have that happen again'_

Mewtwo was heard sighing. _'If that is the option you feel is best then I will not stop you. Just try to stay alive, as I can not allow any death on my hands either.'_

_'Won't be on your hands. I made the choice to continue fighting, you just gave the resources to take on these guys. Besides I'm not going to die. There's still a lot of things I need to do and none of them involve being blasted into atoms by a bastard robotic werewolf wannabe who believes facts are more important then heart'_

_'Then I wish you well in your battle Ike. Farewell.'_

_'Later to you too'_Ike ended the mental communication as he reached the spot and punched open the tree into two. Out of the pieces of bark and wood Ragnell was shown floating between two Stack-Up blocks which Ike quickly chopped into nothing as he grabbed his sword. "Sorry it took so long to get you back pal" Ike said landing on the ground smiling some. The Greil Mercenary quickly ducked out of the way way to avoid a laser blast firing at him. "Oh look who had to show up"

"Resistence is futile hu-man" Were-R.O.B said warping in front of him. "You will not get away"

"That's where you're wrong, Terminator hog" Ike then struck the ground with his sword, causing an explosion of dust as he quickly jumped away as fast he could looking at Ragnell. "Okay Ragnell I only have about enough power left for a couple more attacks. Which means if we're going to hit him with a combo of silver and..." Ike then saw his sword glow some as he gasped some. "You really think that won't work?" he asked as the sword glowed again. "I guess you're right but what else can I do?" The sword slightly glowed as Ike was able to bounce off a tree to avoid a spinning gyro coming at him. "Think outside the box? What do you mean by..." Ike thought for a second. "Hold on. I'm pretty sure you don't know the answer either, right?" The sword glowed red for a second. "Thought so" Ike rubbed his head again. "Guess that means it's up to me to figure out some sort of strategy." Ike then fflash backed quickly to his time in the Greil Mercenarieseading his troop in a battle. "Damn it, back when I led the mercenaries plans like this would of come easy to me. Now though well... I've changed. Those days are behind but... no reason I can't still use what I had before right?" The sword glowed brightly for a second as Ike grinned. 'So what sort of plan should I use then?' Ike thought as he was able to back flip away from a laser blast and looked at R.O.B coming closer. 'What can I do to heal him of this infection and...' Ike gasped some. 'Wait, maybe that's the box I need to think out of. All I've been thinking of are ways to try and save them but... there's another way I have to do that' Ike sighed and looked at his sword. 'I really didn't want to Ragnell but I'm afraid I'm going to have to. It's the only way to take out this were form for good. Are you with me?' Ike just looked to see the sword as it gently glowed in his hand as Ike nodded. 'Good then time to finish this battle' Ike then turned around and charged at R.O.B

"A very grave error" Were R.O.B stated, cutting short the attack as the machine warped and stomped him hard in the head, knocking him back some. The were-hog robot then grabbed Ike's right leg and squeezed it hard.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ike screamed out as R.O.B then threw him hard through the dirt. The were-hog machine stepped back as a bunch of his eye lasers from before converged on Ike and shot him causing Ike to scream out again as his entire body was shaking and covered with bleeding scars and burn marks. The mercenary then stood on his knees, using his sword to hold himself up as R.O.B scanned him.

"I am still unsure to calculate how you were able to reacquire your blade hu-man, but it matters not" R.O.B stated as Ike was able to slowly get up to his feet. "I will annihilate you and your weapon at the same time."

"Dream... on" Ike said wiping some blood from his cheek. "Ragnell was blessed by the godess Ashera. He can't be broken with simple were-hog powers"

"An incorrect fact, as my data-banks specifically have on record Master Wolf stating he broke your sword when you encountered him."

Ike thought back to his fight with Wolf from Chapter 5. "Yeah he did but I'm pretty sure your "Master" is packing some god power of his own since only the power of another god figure would be able to crack Ragnell." Ike pointed at the tree behind R.O.B. "If you could of done it you would when you tried taking my sword away from me."

Were-R.O.B stopped for a few seconds as his eyes glowed a haunting red. "I calculate that to be your last correct assumption" R.O.B said speeding closer to Ike. "You are a mere one attack away from utter annihilation. And once I eradicate you I will simply deliver your sword to my master if he requires it be destroyed."

"Still ain't happening" Ike smiled as he held up Ragnell as silver and white magic coursed around his being. "I admit I can't move much since you busted both of my legs. However, I still have enough energy for this attack, something not even you would be able to analyze."

"Yet again incorrect" R.O.B stated as he was shown scanning the bursts of magic around Ike. "You are mixing your cleric powers and the silver magic radiating from your weapon and mixing them together to form a blast of energy. There are 6 possible combinations you can use that would be deemed effective and-"

"Shut up and take this!" Ike screamed as the silver and white magic combined as a gigantic aura was shown glistening around his body. The energy from his body then started transferring to his sword as he shot out a powerful blast of Silver and white energy on R.O.B. The machine then looked to see the Silver was floating all around him, waving around the trees and rocks as it encompassed a 50 foot radius around the two.

"My sensors have studied enough of your attacks with lightning and with silver energy to know how to even counter both being used at the same time" R.O.B's arms started to glow as he was shown using his arm robot blades to create huge gusts of winds to knock the energy back some. R.O.B then shot out Gyros and lit them on fire, exploding them around the silver and magical energy as soon everywhere around the two stopped glowing and returned to normal. Ike breathed in heavily a few times, wiping some sweat from his brow as R.O.B's visor was shown gathering energy. "I calculate you still have enough power for one more attack but I am ending this battle now with this blow. Whether you try to attack, defend, run, counter or dodge this attack it will not change the fact this beam will end you."

"You know I'm almost missing the days when you had to say beep bop after every sentance. At least then you didn't feel the need to talk so much crap" Ike said as he held his sword downward right in front of his body. "As for your attack I'm taking that head on."

"Though 80 percent of my servos indicate that is just another one of your lies, it would be better if it was the truth. Trying to run away would only make your annihilation even more painful" R.O.B then stopped glowing as he fired a humongous eye beam from his visual receptors. The attack traveled through the air and then slammed into Ike. The mercenary started loosing ground some as he dug his feet in, still holding up his sword as that was shown taking the force of the blast. "It will only be about another 10 seconds hu-man"

"For you, not for me" Ike said smiling some as energy coursed around his sword. "Thinking about our battle it dawned on me I haven't tried Eruption once against you. I either feared that would be to slow, or not have a wide enough range. Or maybe I feared it would damage you too much. I don't have those fears anymore though."

"Beep, you beleive your simple Eruption attack would be able to destroy me? That is quite laughable. Mwhahaha-"

"Yeah laugh it up, but I'm not talking about any ordinary eruption" More energy coursed around Ike's sword. "i'm talking about a supreme eruption, one powered by all the power left in Ragnell. One that will toast this entire area, even you."

R.O.B's eyes beams continued firing as he gazed to see energy directly swell up around Ike. "I can see that is not a bluff but even if you wielded such power you would still not be able to hit me with it."

"Sure I will" Ike said as small streaks of silver and white energy were glowing below the two combatants. "You may of missed it in that last attack but that silver/lightining combo does more then attack the area. It also acts as a good magnetizing current, one that traps us together so neither can escape."

"Impossible" R.O.B said as his eyes glowed red. "I can merley calculate a way out and-" R.O.B's circuits started to short some as sparks of swhite magic coursed right below him.

"Like I told you before, you can't calculate everything. There are some attacks you can't take and analyze, since taking them ends in death" R.O.B continued shorting out as more sparks fell to the ground. "And though I can't calculate and compute every move like you try, I do remember things. Like you saying you need to stay still to fire your eye lasers." Ike smirked some as the swords energy was now glistening around his own body and swelling far above the Greil Mercenary. "Which means your own attack is magnetized to mine, ironically enough. Except mine is a lot nastier then a werewolf powered laser."

"Beep... boop... systems.. malfunction..." R.O.B's arms started flailing up. "Cannot... process... cannot... cannot.. cannot-"

"Poor choice of last words" The purple haired swordsman sighed and closed his eyes as his sword shined a magnificent golden yellow as the ground around him began to melt. "SUPREME... ERUPTION!" Ike yelled out, slamming the ground with his sword. This great a gigantic explosion of gold, red and orange fire around the entire area. Everything within was quickly incinerated from the dirt on the ground to the trees and rocks. From outside the shield a magnificent dust cloud be shown as several smashers and were creatures quickly turned to the cloud confused for a second. The explosion continued to rage on as energy started gathering pushing the blast further for awhile as it finally started to die down...

The camera panned once again away from the battle and back to the past. This time to a small little cottage in Tellius. In the backyard of this little hut a slightly older looking Mist (wearing a large green apron over her regular attire) could be shown clipping a white towel onto a clothes line and humming a chirpy little tune to herself. She suddenly stopped and without even turning her head moved a glowing staff near a group of bushes.

"Don't think I can't spot you sneaking around stranger" Mist stated as her staff glowed brighter.

"Guess my hiding's only about as good as yours" said a voice as Ike was shown jumping out of the bushes.

"...Is that really you... Ikey?" Mist asked actually dropping her staff to the dirt.

Ike nodded. "Sure is." he noted walking closer to the woman in front of him as she looked at him agape. Been awhile, hasn't it sis?" Without warning Mist rushed quickly at Ike and hugged him tightly as the two ended up hitting the ground. "Even longer then I thought" Ike admitted as he looked into Mist's eyes and saw tears coming from them. "Sorry to drop in without any warning but-"

"No it's okay. Just... really glad to see you" Mist said wiping away some tears. "You never told me where you were going traveling, what you would do or... even when you would be back."

"That's because I didn't know" Ike said returning the hug as he helped Mist back up. "Sorry my ignorance ended up hurting you."

"I told you I'm not sad." Mist put her hand to her heart. "I knew you promised you'd come back one day and I believed you, even when nearly everyone else didn't. I'm just... glad you're here now."

"Glad you're glad" Ike said rubbing her head and looking around. "Think you could take time away from your busy laundry folding schedule to chat some with me?"

Mist rubbed her chin. "Well I may have to move things around a bit but I think I can squeeze you in" she said with a laugh as the two shared a chuckle. Time was shown going by a bit as about an hour or so later the two were sitting at the kitchen table of the cottage as Mist was shown laughing loudly. "Oh man, I had no idea you could go fishing like that" Mist said rubbing a could of tears out of her eyes.

"Well I kept telling him to stop it with all that "back in my day swordsmen only had sticks carved out of dinosaur bones" on me but he wouldn't listen and well... he was really asking for it."

"He didn't really get bit though, right?"

"Actually he did, by a giant balloon fighter fish." Mist looked a bit alarmed. "Don't worry though, he just re-spawned and dived back into the frozen lake to try and teach the fish some sort of "ancient" lesson" Ike rubbed his head. "I don't think he'll ever learn."

Mist was shown still smiling some. "Well you've certainly been leading an interesting life in this "Smash Manor" you've been going on about the last half hour. Though I do not understand why you stay if it seems most of the people there are constantly insulting you."

Ike shrugged. "Well it does get really aggravating at times. Still it is a lot of fun fighting in all the matches and gives me and Ragnell a great workout. Besides there's a few nice people who are nice to me there."

"Like that angel wiho uses overcomplicated words and that Princess... what's her name?"

"Peach, though she's nice to everyone I think" Ike rubbed his head. "And really I kind of signed a contract to stay there as long as the tournament lasts so I can't really come back"

Mist gasped. "What? But you said you could!"

"I meant leave for good. I can still visit places from time to time though. Well so long as I mention when I'll be taking the portal back to my home away from home at least."

"Yeah it would be nice to see you more then once every couple of years" Mist pointed out.

Ike rubbed his chin. "Has it really been that long?" He held out his hand. "Let's see, I think I was found by that crazy hand late July, arrived in August-"

"Yeah last year August" Mist pointed over to the Calendear as the date August 29th was circled. "It's August now too."

"For you guys too?" Ike asked looking at the calendear. "Weird, knew it was August back in 2008 in the world the Tournament's in, but didn't know it was for here too" Ike's eyes then moved down the Calendear a bit and looked to see the 31st circled. "Hmmm, looks like you have something special planned for the end of the month."

"Oh it's nothing" Mist blushed a bit. "Just me and Boyd's anniversary, that's all."

Ike chuckled some. "Yeah I'm sure if he tried pulling that "it's nothing" on you he'd be spending time on the couch for a week"

"Nah, you know I wouldn't do something like that to him" Mist took out her staff and spun it. "It'd be a week of lying in bed with a broken leg before he pleaded enough times for a certain healer to fix it" Mist then laughed some more before putting down the staff. "Seriously though he's really the nicest guy. So honest, so caring, yet at the same time carrying an inner strength so many seem to lack."

"We talking about the same Boyd here?" Ike asked raising his hand. "I mean I know he stopped being the dim bulb who went crashing heard first into every situation, but I don't remember you calling him "the nicest guy" before."

"Hey he's always been nice to his brothers before. And he didn't mind it when I started blubbering after tying the vow last year. Well too much anyway."

"You cried when you married?" Ike asked tapping Mist lightly on the head. "What do you have to cry at everything happy and sad that happens to you?"

"Hey it was very emotional okay?" Mist then crossed her arms a bit. "Better to over emote then under emote and end up changing."

"Who ended up changing?"

"Uh, you" Mist retorted as she gently rubbed Ike's cheek with her finger. "From what you've told me seems your temper has gone up and your patience has gone way down. At least of what I remembered of you anyway"

Ike thought for a second and sighed. "Well I think anyone would of been aggravated by all of their insults day in and day out but... I guess I have changed more then I thought" Ike leaned back in his seat. "I don't even know if I had this much anger in me when facing the Black Knight that I have at them. It's a lot different though. I guess it's just well... it's a lot harder interacting with them then it was when any of the mercenaries. Especially you."

"Don't stress too much about it Ike" She then grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Maybe you are a bit more angry then before but you're still the same caring, strong, smart and above all brave big brother I've known since I was born. I don't think any insult of theirs could take away who you are."

"True" Ike said as he squeezed her hand back. "It's still be nice hearing that a bit more often then being called a homosexual for the millionth time."

"Hey come here and I'll say it all you want Ikey"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Say that all you want, but try to refrain from the Ikey comments okay? I'm not a kid anymore"

"Some things you're never too old to grow out of Ikey" she said pinching his cheek.

"Cut that out" Ike said gently knocking her hand away. "Save the cheek pinching for your kids, not for me."

"Eaiser said then done" Mist then looked down at her stomach and lightly rubbed it. "Well until March anyway"

"Why what happens in..." Ike blinked. "Wait, does that mean your..."

"Hmm-hmm" Mist smiled and moved her apron showing she put on a bit of weight around her belly as she turned to Ike. "Last week when I got a check up I told the doctor last week I had missed my menstrual cycle. And well one check of the medic's wand later, he gave me said news."

"Wow" Ike said leaning down rubbing his head. "I... I can't believe it."

"Have to say you're taking the news a lot better then Boyd did" Mist said grinning ear to ear. "I think he was close to fainting in shock."

"Well it's more his uh... issue to worry about then mine."

Mist cocked her head. "You consider an unborn child an issue brother?"

"No uh... just really don't know how to word it."

Mist chuckled some. "No I understand. Believe me it was really odd to hear at first, then confusing. Then a bit scary but now well I'm looking forward to it" She then got up, tilting her head upward to stare into her big brother's eyes. "I know it won't be easy but hey nothing worth having ever is, right?"

"Heh, now whose acting weird?" Ike said twirlign his hand. "That sounds awfully responsible from the girl who cried too much at her wedding."

"Hey if I cry at this I'm taking away the baby's job. Or Boyd's." She then went over and tapped on Ike's arm. "Just tell me it won't be your job to try and carve up my Boydie for getting me pregnant okay?"

Ike shook his head. "Nah. My temper might be bad but there's no way I'm going to let it get that bad. Besides this should be a joyous occasion right? I'm not going to spoil the mood."

"Great" Mist looked down bashfully. "Since I wanted to ask you if you were you know... not doing anything in about seven months or so, coming to see me bring Ike Jr into the world."

"Ike... Jr?" Ike gasped loudly. "You're going to name him after me?!"

"There is no more fitting name, except Aleondera if she happens to be a girl. If she's a boy though, I want to make sure he grows up just as strong, caring and determined as his Uncle, the greatest guy I know."

Ike smiled happily as a tear dropped down his eye. "Thank you Mist" Ike said softly as Mist wiped away his tear "I... don't know what to say."

"I do" Mist said as she flicked the tear onto his forehead. "You also can't help crying at such happy occasions."

Ike looked to see Mist crying some too. "Must be a family thing then" Ike said making a fist. "And I promise you Mist that I will be there. No matter what happens to me, no matter what battles I get into, I will be there. I swear it to you. For his or hers sake and especially for your sake" Mist quietly nodded as she squeezed her brother's hand as the two siblings looked up at one another.

The camera panned back to the present as the crater where supreme eruption had emmited finally started cooling down. The impact had stretched several hundred meters creating a large dense in the forest area as smoke still rose form the whole.

Mewtwo was shown teleporting into the smoke. "Incredible" he whispered looking around. "I never imagined even Ike at his maxium could be so powerful." Mewtwo twirled his head around. "I just pray it was not too powerful" Mewtwo said floating along the ground. "I couldn't sense him from my mansion grounds but even here I can't pick up anything. That could only mean Ike is..." Mewtwo then blinked and turned around. "Wait hold on, I'm sensing something. It's very weak but it's something" The psychic cat then floated to the other side of the crater and waved his hand to knock some smoke away. There standing up his entire body covered in soot, cuts and burns of varying degrees was Ike. Most of his attire had been burnt off in the explosion, as a smidgen of a shield piece was shown on the ground. Ike's left hand then tried to wipe the blood off his face while the other tried picking up his sword. "Rarley have I been so glad to have one of my suspicions turn out inaccurate" Mewtwo commented to himself as he landed in front of Ike using his psychic to lightly pick him up off the ground.

"Hey Mewtwo" Ike said weakly coughing some blood away. "How... are you?"

"Much better then you are" the psychic commented.

"Hey could of been worse" Ike said breathing in deeply. "At the last second I put up my... shield to absorb a lot of the damage."

"Ah yes, the grabbing shield. That was pretty resourcful."

"And... effective" Ike muttered out.

Mewtwo used his other hand to mentally move Ike's sword into the air as well. "You do realize that I still will be taking you to my infarmy now, no matter how much you complain right?"

"He's... he's not still around is he?" Ike slowly asked trying to turn his head.

"You mean R.O.B?" The mercenary was able to nod some. "No he isn't. Any of his were-hog energy was terminated the minute your attack hit. I can't even sense if any of his body remained intact after that assault."

"Okay then" Ike said as he looked down sadly. "I didn't want to do it you know. Having to end up killing someone because of this, especially not a fellow Smasher. But... I didn't have a choice. It... it was the only way-"

"It's okay" Mewtwo said reassuringly. "I sensed you had tried several times to use your sword's silver magic to heal his werehog infection but he prevented that from touching him. Sometimes in battle-"

"Don't give me the sometimes in battle speech" Ike weakly warned trying to smile. "Beleive me I've heard it like... hundreds of times. Hell I've given it a few. I just didn't want it to be... this battle I guess."

"It is unfortunate that every battle and war must have so many casualties" Mewtwo said sadly rubbing his chin. "Though I am still sure if enough pieces of him are found he can be rebuilt." Mewtwo smiled a bit. "Still you were able to save quite a few of the people around and more importantly take out one of Wolf's more dangerous were-servants. I do not know how well anyone else would of fared against someone who could analyze all of a fighter's attacks and come up with counter measures against them."

"He may be able to counter an attack but that dosen't mean you can counter the heart... or the spirit behind it" Ike was able to reach his hand enough to grab his sword. "The strength that will never give up, the will to keep fighting. It's something we both have" he then turned his head to Ragnell. "He has it to get stronger and fight worthy opponents. While I-"

"Fight for your friends?"

"Friends, family... anyone who needs me really" Ike then turned to Mewtwo. "And I... need to keep on fighting no matter what. Until I can't anymore which will be a long, long time from now"

"As a promise to her?"

"How did you... oh" Ike looked at him annoyed. "Well not just her, to myself to. Though yeah, a lot of it for her."

"Well you're going to have to wait to start fighting again. Like I told you I still need some time to make more hearts and healing items so you're going to be on the slow recovery path until then."

"Will the others be... okay without me?"

Mewtwo nodded. "They'll manage. And when you're healed you can go and join them. I'm sure they'll need you back on the battlefield"

"Just make sure Ragnell has a chance to recover it's strength as well so he... can join me back in battle" Mewtwo nodded, making Ike slowly smile back at him. With this Mewtwo teleported himself and Ike away from the area.

"Good, they're gone. Now I can get to work" said a voice as a figure dropped by the crater. It was Mask Kirby, who was now wearing white boots, skull bones across his stomach, two white shoulder plates on his arms and spiky yellow hair on his head carrying a a giant black shark blade sword in his hand. "Messing with that psy-cat's still too dangerous if it ends up alerting others." The Masked villain then stuck his sword through the ground slicing through the debree as small pieces of metal and circuits flew through the air. "Still I'm not going to waste a meal"

_'Ooh, is it chicken?'_ Asked the puffball Kirby within his head.

_'Silence fool!'_Mask Kirby mentally noted as he opened his mouth and absorbed the metal and circuits and licked his lips. "There may not of been anything left in there but why let a R.O.B go to waste?" The Masked puff then made a fist with his non existent fingers. "Won't be long now before I'm strong enough to take out Wolf and the rest of this universe. Then everyone will fear me. Or at least the ones I allow to live anyway" Mask Kirby laughed darkly as he spit up a warp star and flew off into the night as the camera panned out.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well Ike may of defeated R.O.B, but at what cost with Mask Kirby's power growing stronger and stronger. Will the smashers be able to stand against him or fall at his feet? Guess you're going to have to to keep tuning in to find out. Until then remember to review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Which I once again apologize for being so late. But hey it was worth the 4 Month Wait Right? (Everyone looks angry at her) Yeah, thought so. Still I promise the next one won't end up taking so long. Until then, later.


	36. Were Fox And Falco Vs Wolf Part Five

Okay everyone, time for another chapter. Last time I gave credit towards Bouncefox (who I'm sorry I said was a guy) for an Ike focused chapter. This one gives I'll give a bit of credit to SlasherMask. He claimed that Chapter 33 was essentially "pretty much talking". Yes it was talking but I have to admit that it was the ex-positional one. So to make up for it, this chapter is all about action. In a bold experiment I'm not going to both for once giving anyone any dialogue. Just narration. It will definitely be interesting to see how I convey that in a full on chapter but I've never been one to back down from an interesting idea. At least I'd like to think that anyway. Also for AuraChannlerChris's sake I'm going to try and tone down on the big paragraphs as best I can. Key word try. Once again Smash Brothers does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo and affiliate companies and I make no profit for that. With that being said, read, review and enjoy.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty Six: Were Fox And Falco Vs Wolf Part Five"  
By DianaGohan.

There are a vast collection of areas around the Smash Mansion. There are also a couple of small rivers, several city districts (All host a collection of various species. Most of whom were forced to relocate around the mansion when their own homes were destroyed in events yet to be detailed), a few mysterious buildings, some rocky quarries, a chasm that digs over a mile into the earth, and even a long intricate series of caves. Most of the area, especially the piece within the energy shield, is forest. Miles of trees, rock and dirt that usually twist and stretch into the other portions of the area. It is in these areas where a variety of battles are deciding the fate of the planet, and perhaps even the universe. And in a vast expanse of trees about ten miles away from the mansion, what could be the most important battle continues being waged.

Three figures rushed quickly along the ground. One was a Wolf with a wicked smile on his lips. The other was a blue bird with an angry scowl on his. The other was a brown Fox with eyes filled with determination but a mouth whose expression was impossible to read. It was said Fox (known obviously) as Fox) who stopped the running and jumped high into the air, actually jumping on top of the branches as he continued racing forward. The Wolf (known obviously as Wolf) stopped for a moment as well. He smirked seeing Fox do what he's been doing the entire night and continued rushing along the ground.

That's when the bird (known pretty much obviously as Falco) made his move. He then jumped and activated a Fire Bird which slammed into the ground, actually tunneling into the dirt. Wolf turned back and looked a bit puzzled before rushing forward. He didn't rush forward for too long though before having to jump back as Fox tried slamming him from above with his Fire Fox. As Wolf was still in the air Falco rushed out of the ground, still in Fire Bird mode. He then tried slamming into Wolf who was able to back-flip away at the last moment and avoid the attack. The Star Wolf activated his Fire Wolf to try and smash into Falco. A few feet before he could though Falco Turned and used Fire Bird to rush past him and slam into the ground.

As Falco went into the ground, Fox went out. His fire Fox brimming with an aura of red and black as it headed directly towards Wolf. Seeing the attack coming the Star Wolf captain landed on a nearby branch. Wolf decided he would activate his deflector at the last second, which would knock the Star Fox captain back and be easy pickings for a counter attack. Before Wolf could deflect though, Fox landed on the branch right next to him and jumped off it, using Fire Fox to leap high into the sky. Wolf looked a bit confused as Fox then rocketed behind him. At the same time Falco blasted in front of him, using Fire Bird to rocket high into the air. High enough to land on top of a tree before jumping past it to fly even further up.

Wolf looked back and forth to see this process enact a few times: Fox blasting himself into the ground just as Falco was rising into the air, and vice versa. Wolf realized that though he could bounce off the two while they were leaping back and forth, that may be playing into their hand. Wolf knew that the two Star Fox team members were trying some sort of strategy though wasn't able to guess at what. Deciding it'd be better to deal with it then let them continue building to something, Wolf made his move. He warped right in front of Fox as was jumping above him and grabbed him by the leg. Spinning around like a top Wolf threw him right at Falco as he was heading down. This caused the bird to tumble down and hit the ground hard with the brown fox right on top.

This however seemed to be the strategy the two were expecting of their opponent. Just as Wolf was leaping down to pounce on them, a bunch of speed copies of Fox and Falco leaped at Wolf. Most were stashed in wholes in the ground and others at the tops of trees. Using Fox Illusion and Falco Phantasm, these were made copies smashed into Wolf at high speeds, disappearing upon impact. The small bits of energy used to create them only lasted enough for one hit each. Still there were a few dozen copies made between the various passbys. Which meant a lot of smacks and punches that knocked Were-Wolf around quite a bit.

That's when the real Fox and Falco (or at least the werehogafied alternations of the two located in this dimension anyway) made their move. They used their flame jumps at the same to fly through the air. Just as Were-Wolf was being kicked down by the last of the speed Foxes and Falcos, the actual ones punched him hard with a double uppercut that send Wolf soaring high through the air. Not wasting the opportunity the two were able to warp into the sky right above Wolf. Before they could slam their fists through him the leader of the werehog creatures disappeared before their eyes. Using Fire Wolf to fly above the two he was then able to slam into the pair. This caused the three anthro space pilots to plummet down to the ground.

Wolf was far from finished though. He grabbed both Fox and Falco's right hands. Grinning some Wolf activated Fire Flash. This combination of Fire Wolf and Wolf flash allowed him to move at even higher then regular were speeds so long as nothing stopped him from gaining momentum. Which meant Wolf was able to land on the ground in a millisecond and run along it. Still holding onto Fox and Falco Wolf slammed them at high speeds through any trees and rocks along the forest. Not smacking into them himself his speed was kept as the two pilots continued getting pummeled by the environment. Wolf then actually skid to a stop as brought his hands forward and threw the pilots in front of them. Holding up his blaster he shot them into a tree. The mighty oak exploded into pieces as the two pilots flopped along the ground a few times. By the third though they were able to back-flip up, looking only mildly damaged from the attack.

Normally such an exchange would of elected a taunt from the Star Wolf captain about the two's strategy being nothing compared to his. Instead Wolf just stood there and held out his claws, posing in such a manner that it would make you'd want to hit him even more so. Not feeling this was a time for words either the two pilots simply charged at him again. Wolf blinked as a powerful glow surged through his eyes. The two blinked and then thought back to when Wolf used a similar move to incapacitate both Master and Crazy Hand. Instinctively they closed their eyes and raised their arms. Before getting a chance to lower it, Wolf warped right between them with his claws raised. He slid along the dirt before turning back and licking his claw which was dripping with blood.

Fox and Falco looked down to see it was their blood that was now leaking to the ground. They glared daggers at Wolf who merely shrugged as if he had no idea at what had happened. Being the much quicker to anger, Falco rushed again at Wolf who jumped into the air, digging his claw into a tree right above the bird. Before the avian pilot could jump after him he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to see Fox starring at him sternly. Falco tried turning back but Fox shook his head, trying to make sure Falco did not loose his temper again. The gesture worked as the two then actually sped away their lycanthrope enemy. Wanting to see why for once they were running from him, Wolf dropped from the tree and rushed after them.

Running in the opposite direction they had been heading before, Fox and Falco looked to see Wolf closing in on them as he raised his claws. The razor shop blades from his fingers shot out as darts which tunneled through the bark of the trees around. And even were able to make wholes through any nearby rocks. Seeing one of the rocks up ahead of him, Falco rushed on it (the very second before Wolf's claws broke through it) and actually jumped off it. Using the object as a stepping stone he turned his sights to Wolf, using Fire Bird to rush along the ground. Wolf turned his head to see Fox had done the same thing right behind him with a nearby rock. As Fire Bird and Fire Fox rocketed right along the ground, Wolf simply warped away at the very last second.

Instead of colliding into each other, Fox turned his body around. And right at the second Falco was about to collide with him, kicked the avian pilot. This kick turned Falco around, making his fire bird shoot back the way he came. Falco sniffed the air once and turned his eyes south. Fox quickly warped behind Falco, using his reflector to bounce the fire bird directly south. Falco was now rushing at even higher speeds before he upped the stakes even more. Using Fire Phantasm he rushed at great speeds along the ground. Everything around him became a mere blur as he tilted his beak to guide him along the ground. And what was he guiding himself into?

Wolf obviously. The Star Wolf pilot had no time to react when Falco's beak jammed itself into the lupine's right arm. This obviously knocked Falco out of hyper time and caused the Star Wolf captain to skid his feet along the grounds. The two stopped after a couple of seconds. Wolf looked in surprise to see Falco's beak still pinned to his arm. Falco reminded the situation though by flip kicking Wolf hard enough in the face to dislodge himself. This knocked Wolf into the air. Before he was out of reach of his opponent though Wolf was able to wrap his tail around the bird's wing. Then he spun him into the air so Falco war right below him. Not hesitating for a second Wolf pounced directly on top of his prey and smashed the two into the ground. Not even having time to regain his senses Falco could feel his stomach and face being pummeled with a ferocious string of prows from his most hated opponent.

This didn't last too long as Falco was able to recover quickly enough. He pushed Wolf away from him and jumped back up. Before Wolf had another chance of attack though he leaped away. He had seen Fox coming out of the corner of his eye and just missed the almost too quick to believe Fox Illusion kick Landing in front of the two Wolf looked down to see his arm still bleeding. He starred at it curiously as Falco gave a very self satisfied smirk, happy he had hurt Wolf in such a fashion. The smirk didn't last long as Wolf gave a smirk of his own. He then moved his other hand to his arm and actually threw bits of his own blood. These bits were then hit by a powerful werewolf howl, knocking the blood at high speeds through the air. Falco saw the blood coming his way and stood there. He simply activated his deflector in act of defiance. Fox countered his friend's overly cocky act by warping along the ground and grabbing him He then made the two rush off to avoid being hit.

Which turned out to be a good move. Fox and Falco looked at the blood bits mixed with the lunar scream as it hit a tree. Instead of melting (which would of been impossible anyway for those of you keeping score), blowing up or igniting, the tree actually started to melt. Fox and Falco watched in horror as the trunk of the elm corroded upon contact with the attack and actually tipped over and slammed hard into the ground below. This attack, which could also be called the Lunar Acid Scream, made Wolf chuckle to himself. He then made an even deeper cut into his arm, smacking some of blood into the air. Wolf leaned back and this time released a powerful howl. One whose audible blast actually knocked the two Star Fox pilots back. And of course knocked his own attack back as well.

The fox and the bird were quick to rush away as trees, rock and the very earth itself melted away when hit by Wolf's powerful Lunar Acid Scream. The two were in fact so distracted from the power of the scream they didn't even look to see Wolf right in front of them. The Wolf shot out a powerful energy claw which buried the two pilots halfway into the ground. Of course the burial didn't last too long as Fox and Falco flipped back onto their feet. Only to have to jump away a mere second later from another Lunar Acid Scream. The two pilots quickly descended downward. Quickly taking out their guns they shot laser blasts all around the area. Wolf looked to see all the blasts not hit anywhere near him. Normally such a strategy would be considered confusing but it was obviously one laced with some sort of strategy.

Sure enough the blasts stopped firing. Wolf turned his head to see all the trees around him had been blasted to shreds. For at least a good 500 yards the entire landscape was barren. Wolf remembered the two trying a similar strategy before of blasting all the surrounding landscape, but that was on top of a tree. And it was used to try and prevent Wolf from acquiring any more footing. This one seemed more useful to preform a wide range attack without it crashing into anything. The Star Wolf pilot saw Fox and Falco hold out their blasters and fire the rays at one another. For a moment the two energy streams of the blasters crossed and produced an explosion of fire and smoke that shot up several feet into the air.

This strategy was used again, this time with Fox and Falco warping right in front of Wolf. The lupine pilot looked to see the two's stream cross right in front of him as he warped away from the explosion. They warped as well though and appeared right in front of Wolf. The two once again crossed their energy streams with Wolf warping away from the explosion. All around the barren area Wolf warped. But he was only able to get a few dozen yards away before Fox and Falco were on him with another cross the stream blast. Which kept forcing Wolf to warp away to avoid getting hit. It was a process that repeated several times before Wolf decided to do something else.

Instead of warping away the next time Fox and Falco crossed the streams right in front of him, he activated his deflector. This caused the two to be knocked back once again, their clothes smoking slightly from the attack. It was then Wolf realized something. He remembered back into other battles he had with Fox and Falco. Specifically aerial dogfights he had where the two would shoot the area around him as they flew closer and closer. When they were close enough to fire both of their ship blasters Wolf used a barrel roll to deflect the blasts to knock the ships back. However doing so focused all his attention on the two in front of him as another member of Fox's team (usually Peppy) would take shots at him from behind while he was distracted. Knowing that this was obviously a parallel to that strategy Wolf figured that meant there were speed clones of the two behind him as he sliced the ground. Though the energy waves would of gotten rid of any speed clones...

They obviously were not meant for a looming figure right above Wolf who opened his mouth and blasted him with a gigantic silver polygon cube which smashed Wolf in the back and flattened him hard into the ground.

To his utter shock, Wolf looked at Andross floating above him shooting off more polygons. Wolf's shock was justified since he believed Andross had been eradicated when he hit him with a bolt from his blaster on level two. He figured even if Andross could regenerate from that it would take awhile. Of course polygons don't really regenerate, as pieces of electronic blocks can simply reformat themselves rather quickly. This was especially true of Andross who even as specks of dust could reformat his body piece by piece until he was once again a big white block shooting face.

Said block shooting face shot more blocks at Wolf, who bolted around to avoid them. Wolf looked at the two Star Fox members speeding at him and realized why they had blasted the forest before. It wasn't to simply empty the area. It was to signal Andross to where they were and to come down on Wolf when his attention was turned towards the two. Even if Andross detested the two pilots Wolf figured that being eradicated a couple of times tonight made him realize he needed to be more cooperative if they were going to have any chance of beating him. Which Wolf still figured was zero, even if the fight was officially 3-1 odds against him.

Those were odds Wolf could still take advantage of. Warping along the ground Wolf was able to kick one of the polygon pieces right into Fox. Falco rushed at the lupine who flipped in the air and downward kicked another polygon right into the bird. Fox quickly recovered from his attack and used his Fire Fox to body-slam Wolf into one of the polygon pieces still raining down on them. Wolf knocked Fox away and bounced along one of the pieces. Fox did the same thing as the two rushed around and collided a few times. Jumping onto one of the pieces Wolf recalled how this was nearly the same thing he had experienced in his last battle with Fox. Not wanting to repeat what he already had done, Wolf used the footstool lump technique to bounce on top of Fox. He rocketed of the vulpine before Fox had a chance to claw at him, turning his attention to his new Target.

Andross looked at Wolf grinning evilly at him as he shot out several more polygon panels. Wolf bounced off the panels though and actually disappeared inside Andross's mouth. Before the original polygon version of Star Fox's most powerful foe knew what happened, Wolf ran out of him. Fox's most powerful and dangerous rival turned villainous rouge went Fire Wolf and rushed right through Andross's body. He turned around and repeated the process several times at break neck speed. Once again the self proclaimed ruler of Lylat had been returned to ashes. This time however Wolf had grabbed the ashes that had before been Andross and threw them along the ground. He exhaled as a powerful howl slammed the ashes downward. Soon the ashes became shrapnel as Fox and Falco looked in horror to see them descending down at greater and greater speeds before they hit the dirt.

A tremendous explosion lit up the surrounding area, even exceeding the 500 yards Fox and Falco had shot up before. The shrapnel pieces that didn't explode right away slammed hard along the dirt into nearby trees and stones, causing them to explode on impact as well. Floating in the air with Fire Wolf, the lupine were creature starred at everything below him. Everything right he imagined looking bleak and barren below the covering of smoke. Though knowing Fox and Falco would most likely still be alive even after such an assault figured there was enough time to ponder what to do next. After thinking a few seconds an even more wicked smile then usual crossed his face. Wolf's tail eagerly wagged back and forth in excitement as he held up his claws. The blades on his fingers started to glow even more darkly then they had before, energy tingling around each of his ten digits. Memories flooded his head, taking him back to the first time he had use this particular move tonight.

Before Wolf had used Sonic to transport the entire area to a planet that would be in orbit around the moon for at least several days (the planet ending up being Wotan VII) he had made several other stops. Most of them were to areas and locations from the stages of the Smash Brothers tournament. There he had gathered and coveted the creatures and people living there to be a part of his own personal army. One that he knew was breaking into the mansion to secure the two hands for him. However there was one place he had gone not to gather troops, but rather to accomplish something more... personal.

It was the planet Luaris 16. A planet Wolf had known rather well considering that it was his home planet. One that had been ruled by various different tribes of Anthro-Wolves. That is until the planet was invaded by the Howlers, an alien species with black skin, dark magma veins running down their bodies, piercing blue gumball looking eyes and silver blade claws on their fingers. There superior weapons and ships made decimated most of the tribes, including the one Wolf belonged to, as they quickly made the planet their base of operations. And though some wolves had survived and lived in secret on the farthest corners of the planet, none ever were fool enough to try fighting the Howlers again. Between their weapons, regenerative ability and killer shrieking howls that could destabilize someone's DNA, fighting them was considered suicide.

Unless you happen to be a dark chaos empowered Wolf looking for some revenge. Wolf cleaned up the remaining Howlers still on his planet. Partially for revenge and to regain part of his lost Wolf's pride and shame for losing his pack. The other reason was to test his powers. One particular one was a move Wolf was charging now as he remembered the look on the Howlers when he had unleashed it on them. He remembered laughing in delight as it shredded and annihilated every small piece of their skin into nothingness and left them little but a pile of ash on the ground. He then imagined doing the same to Fox and Falco, something which caused him to laugh even more then did in the past. After all he figured the only thing better then revenge then, would be revenge now.

Eventually Fox and Falco were able to jump away from the shrapnel explosion they had been entangled with. Though blood dripped along their fur and the sand irritated Fox's still damaged right retina, the two were relatively unscathed. At least from how devastating the attack had been to the area around them. The two quickly looked up to see Wolf still floating above them as energy continued erupting from his fingers. Soon the energy took the shape of lines marked with claws that twisted through the air. The twisted claw energy blades spread down past Wolf and were rocketing to the ground below. Specifically at the spot Fox and Falco were. The two rushed away just in time for the attack to strike at the earth they were just on. Pieces of it exploded right in front of their face as they looked to see the 10 energy strands move forward to strike at them.

Though Fox had never even seen an attack like this before he knew it was something not to be trifled with. Testing to see how powerful the strands were he took out his gun and fire hundreds upon hundreds of shots. All the laser blasts simply reflected off off the twisting dark stands, as if they were pebbles being thrown by an infant. Falco followed his friend's example and took out both of his guns to shoot at the strands. The blasts weren't as fast but had the same affect on the strands; doing absolutely nothing. Wolf shot his hands forward speeding the claw strands at high speed at the two who warped away once more in the nick of time. The ten strands then split along the ground, each one moving in a different direction. Wolf sniffed the air a few times and turned his attention east where he had three of strands head.

East several hundred feet away Fox was shown leaning in back of a tree. The vulpine racked his brain trying to think of a way to beat the strands. One obvious strategy was to jump past the energy claws and charge straight at Wolf. Fox however expected Wolf would of sensed him coming before he would even have a good chance to land a hit. Before he had time to think of another plan though he noticed three of the strands shooting through the forest. Fox jumped before one of the strands impaled the tree had leaned against. The vulpine rushed forward at great speeds looking to see the three energy claws were directly behind him. The space captain weaved his way through a bunch of trees and rocks, looking in shock as the strands kept up. Either the claws were able to weave just as well as he was, or they plowed right through without slowing down for a second.

This is when Fox noticed a cliff-side right in front of him. He looked around a few times and realized he had reached the edge of the forests in the area. Below a couple thousand feet was another lush forest. Of course to get there you would of needed to jump down the rather large cliff-side Which is exactly what Fox did. After falling a few feet he activated his fire bird to rush down at greater speeds. He only had time to wonder for a millisecond where the three strands before they striked. Instead of falling off the edge of the cliff-side with him, the strands dug through the edge of the cliff and actually slammed Fox from behind. The Vulpine spun several times through the air before he was pushed hard into the dirt below him. Fox quickly dusted himself off, which was all he had time to do before the strands were on him again. Quickly rushing off before they struck the spot where he had fallen, Fox gazed behind him to see the strands continue to follow him. And though the forest was different the pattern was the same. Though this time it seemed the strands were gaining on him.

Never being one to simply run off from a fight Falco took a more direct approach then Fox. Instead of rushing away from the strands he rushed directly at Wolf still floating in the air. Falco looked to see three strands of energy follow him through the air. This caused the avian to smirk as he spread his wings. Using Fire Bird Falco flew through the air as the three claws continued following him. Instead of simply rushing ahead of them, Falco spun all around them. He made several loop de loops and twists through the sky. The claw strikes followed all around and imitated his movements. Falco then turned and actually flew towards them. He spun and looped around the claws with the energy trying to do the same thing. After spinning for awhile though Falco stopped and shot directly to Wolf. The energy claws tried following by had become entangled within each other. Falco figured that he had more air maneuverability then even sneaky glowing strands of Wolf's claws. And would be able to tangle them up so he could strike the Lupine directly.

Though a decent strategy, Wolf had seen the same move tried dozen and dozens of times in other such scenarios to fall for it. As Falco shot at Wolf, the energy reversed their entanglements within each other. Soon they were free as they shot directly behind Falco. Before the bird could even realize what happened the three claws struck him hard in the back, actually rocketing him forward even faster. Falco was knocked right at Wolf who turned his body some. Still holding out his fingers with energy claw strands attached, Wolf was able to punt Falco hard in the beak. This caused the blue bird to smash hard in the ground. Falco grumbled some as he got up. Wiping the back of his jacket he spotted some blood along it. Before he could even curse out Wolf for the ten thousandth time that night, Falco noticed the three claws coming at one. Seeing one come from him at the front and the other two on the right and left, Falco moved back in time for the claws to smack into each other. Instead of exploding on impact they simply bounced off and continued moving forward.

Falco then thought of another idea to use. He rushed in a circle around the area they had blasted before, which was right below his floating opponent. The blue bird spun around several times in a circle with the energy claws following him. One claw broke away from the other two and circled around the other way. It then rushed right at Falco and passed right through him with Falco still speeding along. However this Falco was transparent, as were several of the blue Star Fox lone gun pilots rushing around. Simply Falco phantasm after images. The real Lombardi rushed once again up into the sky with Fire Bird. Flying even faster then before he rushed directly behind Wolf. Before the bird could lay a finger on him though he was grabbed from behind by one of the strands and pulled back down. Though the energy claws were distracted at first by the after images, they were instructed by Wolf to rocket into the sky once he sensed his pray. And though he couldn't see Falco, it was nearly impossible to escape a Wolf's sense a smell. Especially a were-wolf.

That was something Fox was realizing as well. No matter how many times he weaved or dodged around the trees the claws were still after him. Fox realized that they were able to keep expanding even almost a mile away from his opponent. This is when an idea dawned on Fox. He turned around and activated his Fire Illusion. His high speed Fire Fox/Fox Illusion ability slowed the claws so he could speed right past them. Fox went through the forest and ran up the cliff-side he had been knocked away from. He then ran along the forest where he had first tried escaping from the claws. Soon Fox was back in the same area Wolf was and stopped the Fire Illusion. A downside of the ability was you needed to keep moving at high speeds for even a fraction of a second. And trying to jump up would of automatically dislodged the illusion ability. That's why Fox jumped into the air before activating his Fire Illusion ability again to try and hit Wolf.

He only ended up getting about feet off the ground before plummeting back down. Having been knocked out of the Fire Illusion Fox looked up in shock at an energy claw above him. The other four energy claw strands that weren't attacking either Fox and Falco had been stationed around Wolf as a sort of defense net. Falco found this out as well as he jumped in the and tried Fire Phantasming Wolf from behind. He smacked into another one of Wolf's claws before plummeting to the ground. Due to the two being surrounded by flame energy and general werehog toughness they weren't shredded by smacking into the strands. Still the high speed attacks got them nowhere closer to Wolf.

It did bring them together again as Falco fell right next to Fox. The two didn't even have a chance to chat though as they rushed away from the strands shooting at them. The two rushed around the area, avoiding being hit by the claws getting closer and closer to the pair of pilots. The two stopped for a second and held their breaths before bellowing a powerful werehog screech at the claws. The energy strands didn't flicker at all as they continued flying at the two. Wolf snickered to himself. He knew the strands were strong enough to resist being broken by even the ferocious yells of the Howlers. He knew that Fox and Falco's screams would be just as ineffective especially without any lunar power backing up their attacks.

Falco gritted his teeth (if he had any) in annoyance at this latest failure to stop the blades. He then opened his mouth prepared to shout out a slew of insults to the sky. Fox shot him one of those looks that suggested he calm down and not try anything stupid. Falco sighed and looked at the paws at the end of his wings. He then blinked a few times and squeezed palms once. He then turned to Fox and motioned for him to move closer as the two warped a few times away from the series of claws. The strands followed after them, though by that time the two had been able to converse. Coming up with a new plan to finally take down the claws.

The two Star Fox pilots gazed at the claws coming at them. They taunted the six energy blades and rushed around them. Fox activated Fire Illusion and Falco activated Fire Phantasm. Two rushed about two feet before being tripped by two of the other claw strands in the area. Stopping only enough to spin from the hit for a second, the two warped away. They then jumped up and activated Fire Illusion and Fire Phantasm again as another pair of claws knocked them away and out of their speed mode. Wolf smiled down at them figuring they were going to try another speed warp, this time thinking that they were save from the claws. Not knowing that Wolf could still move them in time to intercept any of their upwards strikes.

Instead of speed warping though, Fox's hands glowed with dark were energy coursing brighter then they ever have before. Using Fox Illusion he rushed through the air and grabbed the ten claws in front of them and landed on the grounds. Wolf blinked in confusion and tried moving the claws. Fox continued griping tightly on them though, the energy in his hands continuing to surge. The vulpine then dug his feet into the ground as he starred up at his lupine foe. Though admittedly Fox was usually the one to come up with more effective plans involving teamwork, he knew Falco could come up a few pretty stunning plans. Even Fox wouldn't of thought to use his own claws to try and grab Wolf's and hold them. Of course being a wolf and having superior strength Fox knew he wouldn't be able to grip them for long. That however was only the first part of Falco's plan.

The second part began when Falco shot into the air. Using Fire Bird he quickly flew past the claws right at Wolf. With the lupine starring into his eyes, Falco smirked and raised his wing as it glowed with energy. It was the wing Wolf had damaged before which in one hit broke through all ten claws. Wolf screamed out in pain as the energy of the claws imploded on itself. Not even having time to look at his broken nails Wolf was bombarded by a series of powerful slashes and punches as Falco pummeled him again and again. After being pounded in the face for the twelve time Wolf finally away long enough to dodge another punch. He then Grabbed Falco's wing and kneed him hard in the stomach making him spit up blood. He then grabbed Falco with his fist as it glowed with dark energy.

Any attack Wolf would of done to Falco was quickly nullified as Fox rushed at the lupine from behind. The Star Fox captain quickly headbutted Wolf hard in the back with a powerful Fire Fox. Wolf gasped in pain, giving Falco an opportunity to struggle free. He quickly flip kicked Wolf in the face, using Fire Bird to rush above him and smack him hard in the back of the head. Fox warped below the plummeting Wolf and kicked him hard to the left. Using the momentum Fox and Falco punch and kicked Wolf back and forth as they were shown heading back down to the ground. They finished up with a downward double kick which slammed Wolf hard into the ground below. The two Star Fox pilots looked at the Wolf shaped crater ahead of them and quickly exchanged a high five. They then turned their attention directly to the crater as Wolf jumped out of it.

The onslaught of attacks did damage Wolf some. A few bloody marks could be seen around his face and even the imprint of two boots on his forehead. However the most obvious damage were to his claws. The once long and sharp dangerous nails of a were wolf were now stubby and broken digits. Looking at his hands he then gazed at his hands once more. Wolf slowly sighed as he brought up hands above his head and closed his eyes. Fox and Falco looked at this in shock, believing that Wolf had given up. For the briefest of a second anyway as he then held out his hands as new claws grew from them. These claws glistened with energy as they shot directly at Fox, weaving and sizzling like they had been before.

On instinct Fox did what he had done last time and grabbed the extended claws with his own werehog nails. This time however a surge of black energy ran through the claws, shocking Captain McCloud. Falco looked in awe as Wolf's claws quickly retracted back into his hands. Warping in front of Fox he released a powerful energy claw strike, sending Fox rolling through the air at breakneck speeds. The blue bird quickly rushed at the wolf from behind. This was a move Wolf sensed the very second Falco had moved his feet. Without even turning Wolf ducked and swept his leg along the ground. This caused Falco to stumble forward. Speeding behind him Wolf punched Falco harshly in his left eye. This caused the blue bird pilot to rocket along the ground. Fox ended up catching him by the wing and helping him back down. Falco rubbed his eye realizing it was now even more bloodshot then it was before. He could still see fine though, and still shoot one of the nastiest glares you could of ever seen right back at Wolf.

The Lupine pilot smiled at his two opponents. He had no idea Fox would actually be able to hold his energy claws with his own long enough for Falco to thrash him around. It was moments such at this that made him relish this fight, knowing how much Fox and Falco were stretching to try and beat him and still falling short. Wolf was confident he would still win in the end. After-all with the edges he had his felt his victory was all but assured. He was a bit surprised with how long it was taking though and quickly wondered what was happening to his other support troops. He had tried contacting them again a few times during the downtime of the fight but had gotten no response. He merely chalked it up to faulty communication. Yet had no idea said faulty communication eye piece had cracked a couple more times during the fight.

Speaking of the fight the three quickly got back to their battle. Fox and Falco rushed at Wolf at high speeds, warping around the Lupine. Wolf was able to jump back from one of their strikes, not seeing Falco had popped behind the wolf with a headlock. The Star Wolf captain responded by slamming Falco hard to the in one of those moves you'd think would be impossible for all but the most experienced limbo players. The blue bird screeched out in pain but kept his hold. Fox then rushed in front of the two and held out his blaster. Though normally one would deflect a blaster shot to the face, Wolf decided to take it. Fox's blaster of course being made for speed not power did little damage. It did give Wolf an opportunity to stand back up and bring out his own blaster. Instead of firing it though, he again extended the claw in front of the blaster. The claw mark cut Fox's weapon into two pieces. One of these pieces fell to the floor. The other Fox held onto before trying to pistol whip Wolf in the face.

Tired of Falco's attempt to still headlock him, Wolf turned at the last second so Fox slammed his broken blade at his teammate. This momentary distraction lasted long enough for Wolf to actually spin Falco off of him. Not done with his twirl, Wolf spun fast enough to send a swirling claw strike across Falco's beak. This caused both the bird and the Fox to be knocked back as they quickly got up. Fox quickly looked up at his friend and lowered his head a bit in shame. Falco simply smirked at him and handed Fox one of his blasters. Fox looked up and took it, smirking back at the blue jay before putting it in his holster. The two turned to see Wolf not in front of them anymore. They then rushed off, fearing that once again Wolf was trying to give them the slip.

Turns out Wolf was giving them the slip, from the opposite direction. The lupine pilot snuck up behind them and used his Wolf Flash maneuver to knock the duo forward and slam into a tree. Fox and Falco quickly recovered from the offense though and jumped high into the air and stood on top of two tree branches. Falco jumped on the branch some as it started to shake. The fall leaves of the season started to descend down from the tree. Fox took out his newly acquired weapon with pinpoint accuracy. More pieces of leaves started to fall to the floor. Fox then leaned back and released a ear splitting howl. This caused the pieces of leaves to fall to the earth like fiery bullets. Wolf warped away though, dodging the storm of now deadly leaves. Wherever he warped to though, Fox and Falco were already there. They repeated the process again. This time though Wolf was able to flip through the air and actually sidestep and dodge the collection of leaves.

By the third time he tried warping away he had gotten sick of the leave bullets strategy and wound up slicing the tree they were standing on. With one powerful slash of his claws the fairly large Elm tree quickly fell to the ground. The two Star Fox pilots did not fall with them though as they jumped to a nearby tree. Another tall oak, this one Wolf rushed up and ran on. The two ended up landing on either side of him. As per usual there was a stillness for a second before Fox and Falco sped at the Lupine. Instead of just warping away the Lupine held his ground. What resulted was a high speed collision of punches, kicks and blocks along the tree branch. Wolf was the one doing most of the blocking as he was able to fend off the two's assault at the same time, and even throw a few hits of his own. These were quickly dodged though by quick ducks or jumps. And the one who wasn't dodging assaulted Wolf even more ferociously Soon contacts blows started piling up. Between the frenzy of arms and legs flailing around it was hard to tell who was even being hit and well.

This string of contacts ended as Wolf while blocking both a kick and a punch wrapped his tail around the branch. He then spun around at speeds faster then an aerobic monkey to strike Fox and Falco from behind with a pair of claw slashes. This sent both combatants into the ground as Wolf bounced off the branch and rushed at them with a dark fire Wolf. Before impacting the ground Wolf held out his left claw as it glistened with energy. He then struck the dirt, causing an impact that sent a tremor around the immediate area. This uprooted a trees and caused nearby rocks to crumble. Even the two Star Fox pilots were shaking a bit as Wolf released an earsplitting howl. Unlike most howls the sound-waves from this wasn't broad and deep but rather high pitched and screechy. The deafening tone of the sound forced Fox and Falco to cover their ears to be sparred from hearing any more of the scream.

Which was another mistake. Not waiting for the effect of the screech to stop, Wolf warped between the two Star Fox pilots. He then grabbed each of them by the throat and smashed both of their heads. The two fell into a lump on the floor as Wolf raised his foot in an effort to stomp them. They quickly warped right behind him attempting to punch him as Wolf warped away from their blow. The three fighters glared at one another again before Wolf once again took off into the night, with Fox and Falco following right behind him. And as they continued to rush through deeper and deeper areas of the forest, each thought to themselves. Wolf continued wondering about his troops. Fox wondered about the other smashers and hoped they were doing well. And Falco wondered just how long it would be before he could snap the lupine's neck. Though the three each had a different feeling about the battle they were in, there was one shared thought between them:

This battle was still far from over.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Well everyone there it is. Remember, that this was simply an experiment. No other chapter in this story is going to be simply narration without any dialogue. So if you liked the chapter despite this, good for you. Though remember this is a one time thing. If you don't remember this is a one time thing. And also this idea was brought upon by Slashermask so if you hate it uh... his fault. Yeah that's right I said that. Still like it or hate it tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm just glad it only took another week to get it out there instead of the 4+ months of the last chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be out even sooner. Until then though remember to post those thoughts of yours people Otherwise I'll start wondering where all the reviews... be at.


	37. Wolf Zelda Vs Were Zero Suit Samus

Hey there everyone. DianaGohan here for the next Chapter of Night Of The Were Hog: Brawl Edition. Now as you may know I have had this story planned for quite awhile. And besides laziness, chapters ended up getting delayed due to their length swelling out of proportions. Which means this originally was the start of Chapter 27. A very special chapter since it allows me to dive deep into one of my favorite Smash Brother pairings and explore every single crevice of it. Last time you got an action tale but this is a whole different kind of beast. Or kind of different anyway. As these chapters are very near and dear to my heart, even more then some of the other chapters. Still I admit I do not own any of the characters presented in this story. They are all the property of Nintendo and it's affiliated companies. Still with that said onto a chapter. One I hope you read, review and especially enjoy. I promise you people: this is a good one.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty Seven: Wolf Zelda Vs Were Zero Suit Samus "  
By DianaGohan.

The camera panned to an enclosed area within the enclosed area of the shield surrounding Smash Mansion. In fact this was another energy shield though this one was glowing a dark blue and only about twenty feet tall by 100 feet wide in a circular dome perimeter. There two figures were shown starring at the other, standing completely still. One was the wereafied Zelda who was glowing with a sprinkle of electricity around her body. Her eyes were shown shaking with a few tears twinkling around them. She was starring at the other person within the shield, the wereafied Zero Suit Samus. Around Were Zero Samus were white glowing bolts of energy circling her body. And on her face was a dark angry expression, focusing directly on Zelda.

**Just a bit more of this to suffer through**' A dark voice thought as she blinked away her angry expression for one even more ferocious. '**Then** **I can make her suffer. And then I can finally be free**.' As she continued to stare angrily, the camera blinked and waved. Indicating that time was turning back...

The camera flash-backed to a clearing near the edge of one of the forests in the area. There several were hogs could be shown rushing around the top of some of the trees. They howled vigorously to themselves as they spotted someone rushing in front of them. The were-hogs quickly gasped and stopped their movement. Bowing their heads and standing motionless, the were-hogs turned group looked down in awe of the person in front of them.

"Enough of that" said Wolf as he motioned his hand. "You have your assignments Make sure they are carried out" the werehog group nodded and quickly sped away.

"My oh my, sick of their obedience already?" asked a voice. Wolf turned his head down to see Panther on the ground below him. "If so you may want to think twice about leading them into battle."

"Already have" Wolf said before jumping down from the tree and landing in front of Panther. "And they'll be better off going out alone when tangling with the resistance."

"Alone?" Panther asked rolling his hand. "Seems like it would make more sense to keep them all together. That way it will be much easier to crush the still free smashers in that bloody war you keep hinting at."

"Normally you would be right, but this isn't that type of battle" Wolf explained as he flash-backed to taking down the hands in chapter 14. "Unless I missed my guess Fox and the birdbrain are going to take over as leaders of the resistance. Which means they'll try to counter whatever strategy I use with their own plans." Wolf made a fist. "So if I were to force all my troops into one group, they'd try the same. Which would put them on the defensive around the mansion, making it much more difficult to acquire the hands" Wolf then opened his fist, dangling his claws some. "Spread out the forces however and Star Fox will do the same. Even if it means there will be more casualties and losses on our side, they will be minor ones we can easily reclaim. Once we have the Hand's subspace power that is."

Panther smirked some. "Ah, clever. Trying to outfox the Fox before he can even make his first move."

"It is what I do best" Wolf looked around. "Furthermore a lot of the more prominent "Were-Smashers" would be better to send off alone. Since I am sure they wouldn't want any getting in the way of carrying out their personal grudges."

"And I bet you feel the same way".

"Can't argue with that" Wolf put his arms behind his back. "We'll be ready to begin Step 4 pretty soon. I've taken care of any possible loose ends" Wolf grinned a second thinking of trapping Chip in his container. "And all the pieces are in play. Well except for one anyway" Wolf then leaned closer to Panther. "You know the one I'm referring to right?"

Panther grinned devilishly "Sure do" he said as Wolf walked ahead of him. Panther quickly followed. "I must say it was quite a hassle to even undress her like I did the other fine ladies around here. Still struggling and screaming out and trying to paw back at me. Really helped kill the mood of the moment."

"She is quite a fighter I admit" Wolf said as he turned right at a pair of trees. "I had believed that Nana or even the robot would be harder to convert. Then again she does seem to have more mental resistance then the others."

"And physical resistance" Panther pointed out. "Metroian blood grants more immunity then most of the other species we've encountered."

"Even so, it's time to fix this problem once and for all" Wolf looked back and held out his hand. "And if you don't mind, this is one I'll take care of alone."

Panther sighed. "Fine but if some reason you aren't able to convert her, you could always revert her back to her mindless form" The panther rubbed his hands eagerly. "I am sure I can find several other uses for her there."

"Sorry she's far too important for that. Though after this is over it may for an appropriate punishment in her case. Or in yours, reward" Panther grinned at this even more before running off. Wolf continued walking along before stopping in front of a bush. With one flick of his claw he sliced through it and continued his walk. This time stopping in front of someone leaning on a tree in front of him. "Greetings" he said in a tone dripping with false sincerity. "Are you ready to come to your senses?"

"Go... to... hell" said the voice in front of him. The voice belong to the wereafied Zero Suit Samus. Her dark brown fur (which had obviously been removed of any previous attire on it) was shaking as she desperately tried raising her claws from the dirt. She was able to raise her eyes. Though dark and bloodshot, there was still a twinkle of light in them. "I won't... give in.... EVER."

The lupine sighed and walked closer to her. "How tiresome" he commented raising his hand. "You do realize your the only one who hasn't yet, right?"

"So?" Zero Suit asked as her fur continued shaking. "That doesn't mean... I will. Maybe the others are that weak but... I'm not."

"Or maybe the others aren't as foolish as you are" Wolf then rubbed his chin. "Then again I am not a fool who won't give credit where it's obviously do." Wolf then flash-backed on Zero Suit fighting Ganondorf after she was infected in chapter 7. "You were one of the only ones to even try fighting back against the initial bite. And now the only one left who won't let hatred and anger consume you." The flashback ended as Wolf spun his hand. "At least the kind that would strengthen your werehog powers. And believe me, your going to give into them fully if you are going to-"

"NO!" The wereafied Zero Suit screamed out. "I won't! I... would never... ever... EVER do that!" she then narrowed her eyes some. "You'd have a better chance of... killing me first."

"As if I'd need a chance" in an instant Wolf appeared right in front of her as he grabbed Zero Suit by the neck. "Even if you aren't converted, _yet, _your life is still in my hands, girl" He then sharpened one of his claws along her cheek. "Do you really think it would take any effort at all to pierce my claws directly into your skull and end your resistance?"

"Do it then" Zero Suit said starring directly into his eyes. "If it's so easy... quit talking and do it. I dare you."

"Your not getting off so easily" he then gently let go of Zero Suit before letting her fall to the ground. "Like I said I need you to accomplish something for me. Something only you can do" Wolf then knelt down as he was looking at her eye level again. "The Elimination of the Hyrulians."

"No" Were Zero said darkly. "I won't."

"Yes you will" Wolf looked up some. "I was fortunate to have acquired Toon Link when Sonic was still on a rampage biting everyone." In a flashback Wolf is shown glowing with energy next to a half werehog Toon Link as he slices him hard in the back. "So even after he started to be converted back by Link, it was still possible to reconvert him and place him on my side" the flashback then shows Were-Wolf Link battling Werehog Sonic from chapter 10. "However the older Link was able to use his Hyrulian powers to transform into a Wolf, making him unable to be controlled." The flashback ended as Wolf held up two other fingers. "And by now I am sure the other two Hyrulians have also transformed into wolves. And though not as strong as me, they would still have an advantage against even a fully powered werehog. Which makes them dangerous."

"I will not" Zero Suit repeated as her fur continued to shake. "I... will not-"

"Which is why you have to, and WILL kill them" Wolf continued to explain. "Being a clone created by Master Hand's contraption, Sheik will die when her original counterpart is offed. And losing two of the people he cares for most will put the hero time in either an extreme state of anger or depression. Either way it would still be easy enough to take him down."

"No" Zero Suit whispered, her eyes starting to water some. "No no... no no no-"

"Which means it's really only one you have to worry about really fighting" Wolf stated as if oblivious to Zero Suit's pleas. "Thus once this war begins, it will be your job to find, battle and exterminate the Hyrulian Princess."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Were-Zero Suit cried out managing to move up some as more tears fell down her cheeks. "NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT KILL HER! I WON'T! YOU HEAR ME?!! I WON'T!"

"You can scream that over and over like the last times I told you your orders. That still won't make them change." Wolf stood up straight towering over the still shaking werehog. "You are going to kill Zelda-"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE HER NAME!" Zero Suit screamed rising some from the ground. "SAY IT AGAIN AND-"

"And what?" Wolf asked. "You'll kill me?"

"I'LL DO WORSE! I'LL... I'LL..." Wolf snapped his fingers as dark energy corroded around Were Zero Suit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain as she fell face first onto the ground.

"Foolish girl. You can't hurt me." Wolf smiled as he put his hands behind his back. "Even thinking about causing me pain only winds up hurting you. Remember Samus, you are still my puppet. I can control your strings however I see fit."

"No... no you can't" Zero Suit muttered as she continued to cry. "I won't give in... I... I don't care how much it hurts" she screamed again in pain managing to push her chin up. "I don't care if you claw me, strike me... gut me open." Zero Suit looked to the left. "I don't even care if you get your... damn perverted panther to rape me." Zero Suit then raised one of her claws off the ground. "No matter what you do... I will not give in. I will not fight your war. And I won't... kill her."

"I'm not too sure about that" Wolf said as one of his claws extended enough to tap her on the forehead. "Would you still resist this hard if I had given you someone else to go over? Or if I had you attack the mansion?" Wolf smirked some as the claw tapped Zero Suit's head back into the dirt. "Hell I'm sure you'd love a chance to try and grab the hands for me. With how much you feel they ruined your life" In an instant Wolf de-extended his claw and warped over to Zero Suit. He grabbed her by the neck again as he slammed it hard into the tree behind them. "Really the main source of your resistance comes from her, doesn't it?"

"Go... to hell" Zero Suit muttered looking up at him.

"Go ahead, try to deny it. You know it does" Wolf smirked as he leaned his head right next to yours. "I haven't been around the mansion as long at the others, but I've heard the rumors. Of how you were an anti-social misfit who never tried making friends with any of the other smashers. Of how you quarreled with Samus and with Master Hand every chance you got. Of how much you were willing to try and rise up being more then just a clone" He then poked her hard in the head. "And I've seen enough of your head to know that deep down behind all your strength is weakness. Piles and piles of insecurities, fears, feelings of being nothing more then a pathetic copy who couldn't ever match up to the original."

"You.... sick bastard" Zero Suit was able to stutter out. "If I could I would... rip you into nothing."

"Oh I have no doubt you would try. But you'd fail miserably" Wolf pushed her head hard into the tree. "Even if it weren't for my obvious physical strength, I mentally outclass you on nearly every facet. And I'm not talking just knowledge or aptitude, I'm talking confidence" Wolf pointed at himself. "Unlike you I was able to carve up my own destiny. Despite the losses I had suffered I was able to learn and adapt and actually be proud of what I've become."

"No one... would be proud to be a... heartless asshole like you."

"That's where your wrong again girl" Wolf pointed behind them. "Despite their hatred of me I would be willing to bet anything that any of the so called "villains" would hope to be even half as ruthless and cunning as I am. To actually find success in any of their plots like I have."

"You... you haven't won-"

"Yet but rest assured I will" Wolf then grabbed her by the golden brown hair on top of her head and threw her to the ground behind him. "See unlike most of you other Smashers I have full confidence in my actions. On a physical, mental and even emotional level" He then pointed down at Zero Suit. "And unlike most of the other Smashers you don't have confidence on any of those levels. You claim to be so strong and unbreakable, but the truth is you see yourself as fragile and weak. And no matter how much you train and how much you strengthen yourself, you know that's how everyone else will see you."

"No.." Zero Suit whispered trying to get up. "I... I do believe in myself." Zero Suit was able to raise one her hands up, trying to reach Wolf. "If I didn't I... I wouldn't be able to fight this."

"Don't mistake your abilities for your perception of yourself" Wolf said stepping on Zero Suit's hand as she screamed out in pain. "Your cloned DNA and metriod blood give you the physical advantage. And the mental and emotional strengths you have? They come from the trashy princess you love."

"I'll... kill you!" Zero Suit screamed raising one hand off the ground.

"Kill me for what? Insulting the psychotic bitch known as Zelda?"

"I said... DON'T USE HER NAME!" In an instant Zero Suit was able to rise from the ground. Though her fur shook all over, she screamed out as she rushed at Wolf, desperately trying to slice him with her claws. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TALK TO HER! SHE'S KIND, AND LOVING, BEAUTIFUL, GRACEFUL, AND A MUCH BETTER PERSON THEN YOU COULD EVER UNDERSTAND!!"

"See?" Wolf was able to grab her left claw and squeeze it as Zero Suit sank to her knees, once more eye level with Wolf. "That display of yours just now proves it. Even if you don't believe in your own power, you believe in hers" Wolf twisted her claw some as Zero Suit screamed out in pain. "You feel she's the only person that truly cares about you. The only person who would love you. Which is why you would fight even harder then Link to protect her. Why you would go along with anything she suggested. And why you are able to fight against my control" Zero Suit tried hitting him with her other claw as Wolf grabbed it as well. "Like I said before I am not a fool. And even if I would never use it myself, there is no way to deny the power of that kind of love."

"IT'S MORE THEN LOVE!" Zero Suit cried out. "SHE IS MY EVERYTHING! AND THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET YOU KILL THE ONLY GOOD THING IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

"Oh I'm not going to kill her: YOU are" Wolf repeated grinning as devilish as one could expect from anyone who wasn't Lucifer. "Despite how your love gives you power, it is the only true source of power you have." The lupine then threw the metriod werehog hard into the dirt. "If you can't control or love yourself then you are empty. And empty shells that exist for the good of others aren't people, their objects."

"I... am not an object" Zero Suit muttered as she tried getting up. "I... I am...-"

"My tool" Wolf said, jumping over and lightly smacking her across the face. "Even you should realize by now your own patheticness Think about it: whenever I talked about the princess and your mission, you would be able to lash out" he then grabbed Zero Suit by the head and forced her face into the dirt. "Whenever I mention you and only you though, you can do nothing but whimper. Trying to tell me of your so called strength yet showing nothing but more and more weakness."

"You're... you're wrong" Zero Suit tried stammering. "I... I...."

"Go ahead, try fighting for yourself" Wolf then backed away. "It will make it much able for the darkness of your soul to course over and consume you. Hell if you were just fighting for your own sake, you would of lost faster then Olimar did." Zero Suit then shook more with even more tears falling to her cheeks. "The fact you are still struggling only proves your love for her, not for yourself."

Zero Suit tried tilting her head up to look at Wolf but wasn't able to. 'No it... it can't be' she thought to herself as black energy surged all around her. 'And yet I... I feel so weak' Zero Suit closed her eyes. 'Like I can't do anything. Like I can't fight back no matter what' Suddenly her thoughts turned to Zelda. To talking with the hyrulian princess, to enjoying a picnic lunch with her, to even going out together for Halloween. 'No wait, there IS something I can fight for.' Zero Suit then looked up at Wolf, smiling some. "Maybe I can't fight for myself but like you said before, I can fight for her." The metrioan's arms pushed off the ground as she slowly crawled up. "Zelda means more to me then anything. She makes me happy and... makes me want to try and do good things."

"You consider trying to conquer the world in the name of a ridiculous untrue form of female empowerment positive?" Wolf cocked his head. "What next? Going to try arranging tea parties wearing identical revealing outfits so you can get Master Hand to change the tournament name to Super Smash Sisters?"

"Joke all you want, but at least she CARES about people" Were Zero Suit stated as her fur continued shaking. Despite this she slowly walked over to Wolf. "All you care about... is yourself."

"Untrue actually" Wolf crossed his arms. "You may not believe this but I am doing this for someone other then myself."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"None of your business" Wolf then glowed with a powerful tint of black energy. "All you need to know is that for their and my own sake I am not going to fail" Wolf then snapped his fingers as Zero Suit fell to the ground screaming again. "Which means I need you to kill that princess of yours."

"I told you... no" Zero Suit said muttering out. "You can't... make me."

"This strong determination of yours was interesting at first but I have to admit it's getting irritable" Wolf then walked over and grabbed her by the hair as he starred into her eyes. "I have ways of making you do this, you know."

"No... you don't" Zero Suit was able to stammer out. "I know you... messed with Nana's memories to make her hate Popo." She then tried biting him but wasn't able to move her jaws forward enough. "You can't mess with mine though."

"Doesn't hurt to try" Wolf blinked as a wave of dark light shot from his eyes into Zero Suit's. The cloned Samus screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground, howling in agony. "Well it does hurt you but at this point, you are really asking for it."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zero Suit screamed out as various images flashed into her mind. "I... I will not give up!" she yelled out. "I will not hate the... only person who cares about me. I won't... I... I won't!" The light continued flashing in her eyes as the shaking turned into violent twitching. "No... no... I will not... I... will not!"

Wolf continued to watch her spasm along the ground. 'At this rate her brain will implode before it accepts those memories' Wolf thought rubbing his chin. 'Perhaps I should simply have her do something else if she cannot be made to hurt the princess. Let's see, who else can I get to take out the Hyrulians? Ganon... no, if that idiotic beast couldn't even come close in the last two decades, even my help won't make him succeed.' Wolf then thought for a few seconds. 'If only there was another way to control her... ah, maybe I could try that' Wolf then snapped his fingers again as Zero Suit stopped screaming and laid motionless on the ground. "Good news Zesu: You aren't going to kill Zelda anymore."

"I told you NOT... to use her name" Zero Suit stated trying to get up. "And only she... can call me that. No one else."

"Well your not really in a position to do anything to me if I decide to continue using that name" Wolf then grabbed her by the arm and roughly stood her up. "I need something to call you so I can keep you apart from Weresu."

Zero Suit tried striking him as Wolf simply jumped away. "You aren't doing ANYTHING" she screamed out trying to pounce on him again. Soon as she jumped though, Wolf was shown jumping above her and poking her on the forehead. Zero Suit screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor, spasming in pain again.

"Correction: YOU aren't doing anything" Wolf said rolling his hand. "From what you may or may not of noticed from the other infected smashers, I brought out their darkest of most dangerous sides of each of their personalities. After-all light can't exist without dark, bravery can't exist without fear, and love can't exist without hate."

"I... will never hate her!" Zero Suit cried out.

"Oh but you already do. You see people aren't perfectly compatible. Even the closest of friends and families have parts of each other they dislike, things they blame the other for, and secret desires to do things to them they would never actually commit." Zero Suit continued crying out as her fur was shown darkening some. "Even deep down the pink ice climber lass could find something to hate about her soul-mate. And Popo isn't nearly as flawed as your princess." The fur continued to darken as Were Zero Suit's eyes glowed yellow for a second. "However your love and mental strength towards the one you love make it impossible to override your entire mind. That doesn't mean it isn't there though. Believe me Samus, it exists. It just needs to be brought to the forefront, not merged like everyone else."

'That's what you think you bastard' Zero Suit thought as she tried moving her arm. 'What the hell? Why can't I move my body?"

'**That's because I'm in charge, girl**' said a deep, twisted voice inside Zero Suit's head.

'Who... who are you?'

'**You're about to find out** The voice said as Zero Suit's body was shown getting up. The darkness in her fur was now nearly midnight black as she turned to Wolf. **"Master, I am the one you referred to as Weresu before, right?" **The twisted voice asked.

Wolf nodded. "Correct" he said making a fist. "You see your old host body was unable to comply with my requests. Thus I was able to create you out of the deepest dark recesses of her brain." Wolf crossed his arms. "I'm sure I won't have any problems getting you to obey my orders"

**"Absolutely not master"** the creature known as Weresu said bowing right in front of Wolf. **"I shall kill the pathetic idiotic princess, the Sheikah and quebbie Hero of Time for you if that is your request."**

"Ah, now THAT'S the kind of obedience I like hearing" Wolf pointed at her. "However in her Wolf form Zelda still may prove to be stronger then you. Also Wolves such as me and the Hyrulians who can access the powers of the Twilight can't be doubly infected. Even the princess and The Sheikah, who probably allowed themselves to be bitten to access were power" Wolf made a fist. "As a superior being, a wolf can outclass a werehog and be immune from a deadly infection. Thus you cannot use that or brute strength to defeat her."

**"Of course Lord O' Donnell" **Weresu said as her fur color changed back to it's normal brown. The eyes glowed for another second before turning back to their previous color. "I will weaken the foolish princess by making her even unable to fight me. Then it will be easy to crush her into powder" Weresu then grabbed her head some as she closed her eyes.

"Something bothering you?" Wolf asked.

"It's this girl" Weresu said shaking her head. "She keeps screaming into my head demanding that I not even lay a hand on her precious "Zel". Like she'd be in any position to stop me if I did"

"True, but remember not to underestimate her" Wolf warned. "You may be the one in control but unlike any other were creatures, the original mind is still completely intact. Though I am sure you will have no problems annihilating her presence once you exterminate the princess." Wolf then put on a knowing smile. "That is the only real source of power she draws from." Wolf then slammed his fist into his right hand. "Until then though you are to be known to everyone else, even our own forces as Zero Suit Samus. You may take whatever you may need and whatever troop not stationed to attack the mansion to accomplish this goal."

"Understood my lord" Weresu said. "I will take great pleasure in exterminating both the annoying wench in my head and the one soon to be in my face."

"Very good then" Wolf then turned away. "With that taken care of everything is in position. Time to start mobilizing my other troops" he then quickly warped away in the blink of an eye.

**'Enjoy whatever live you still have'** Weresu thought to the Zero Suit inside her head. **'I'm going to enjoy snuffing every bit of it out'**

'YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT HER!' Zero Suit screamed. 'I WON'T LET YOU!'

**'As if you are strong enough to stop me' **Weresu noted. **'I am a fully realized werehog dozens of times stronger then your average smasher'** Weresu then tightened her knuckles. **'You are merely an inferior clone who can't do anything right. Not even the simple act of making friends'**

**'**That still doesn't change-'

**'Yes we've all heard it thousands of times by now. Time to move on from you endless blubbering about your soon to be deceased girlfriend' **Weresu howled to the moon as she then was shown rushing along the ground with a devilish look in her eyes.

The flashback ended as Weresu was shown still staring at Zelda inside the energy shield. **'You will be mine soon princess**' Weresu thought to herself, remembering Zelda fighting the Were-Worm, Centipede and Wasp from chapter 17. **'Just like I hoped, faking her death at the hands of Mua, Deorem and Imago shattered quite a bit of her confidence. And once I break free from this paralyzed state, I'll be free to break the rest. Both soul, and body.'**

While Weresu stared at Zelda, the Hyrulian princess starred at the werehog. 'Zesu' she thought in an incredibly sad tone. 'I promise I'll save you. I just wish that it didn't involve hurting you' Zelda sighed and looked at the ground below her as she too began to flashback...

Zelda's flashback showed the werewolf princess and werehog Metroian jumping through the trees. "Where are we going Zesu?" Zelda asked, calling up to the werehog in front of her.

"Shut up! You'll know when we get there you idiotic bitch!" Weresu yelled out. "I told you I was breaking you. I just needed the perfect place to do that" Weresu smiled as she then rushed forward at even faster speeds. "And there it is" she then leaped off of one the trees into a grassy field between the forest. Zelda jumped down as well landing a few feet away. "Perfect" Weresu then took out her paralyzer as she pressed a button it's left side. Suddenly an energy shield circled the two as Zelda looked around confused. "Ha, it's even easier to trap you then I thought it'd be. Even figuring how much of a retard you are".

"What do you mean trap?" Zelda asked confused.

"Uh, hello?" She pointed at the shield around them. "This is a special construct made out of energy that is able to deflect the powers of the Tri-Force." She then put away her paralyzer and crossed her arms. "Thanks to this shield you can't teleport away or call anyone for help on that communicator" Weresu said motioning at Zelda's eyepiece. "Which means your trapped in here with me."

"So... that means that no one will becoming outside this shield until this is over?"

"Correct"

Zelda smiled a bit. "Good, I was hoping as much."

Weresu narrowed her eyes. "You want to be trapped?"

"Normally being trapped with you is a good thing for a variety of reasons Zesu." Zelda then glanced around some. "Now though both of us being trapped here means no one else will have to get hurt."

"And why the hell would you care about something like that?"

Zelda looked down sadly. "It's my fault you even became a werehog in the first place" Zelda whispered thinking back to Chapter 7, specifically when Zero Suit was bitten by one of the transformed F-Zero pilots.. "I don't want anyone else to have to suffer for my mistake." She then remembered fighting Ganondorf and turning to see the half transform werehog Samus. "I could of saved you before you got captured but was too weak and too focused on other things. Now though-"

"You'll get your ass handed to you" Weresu said interrupting the flashback. "Face it princess. You're nothing but a pathetic weak sniveling coward who needs others to fix your mistakes. Like Link, or more importantly me." Weresu pointed at herself. "I'm sick of it though. Sick of your stupidity, sick of your ignorance, sick of your ridiculous notions of hate just because of something as ridiculous as gender."

"I... I know I made some mistakes in the past" Zelda admitted. "I did things... said things I could of done better. But I still want to help change things for the better" Zelda held out her hand. "And I still want you to help me Zesu. I know together we can-"

"THERE IS NO TOGETHER!" Weresu roared. "You don't get it do you? I hate you! HATE! I am going to kill you! There is no "we", no "making things better". There's just a me, and for a limited amount of a time, a pathetic piece of crap that passes for a you."

A few tears could be shown gathering in Zelda's eyes as she quickly shook them away. "I... I will not be deterred by the lies the werehog in your brain is making you tell-"

"What lies?" Weresu asked. "Do you really think your going to change anything? Do you really think we're still going to be together by the end of this war?"

Zelda nodded. "I... I know we will."

"Yeah, because your knowledge is SO trustworthy" Weresu said sarcastically "You didn't even know whether I died or not. I mean I figured you'd be stupid enough to believe that those three bugs killed me, but not as easily as you did" Weresu took out her whip and spun it around. "I mean really you should of remembered I wasn't wearing the Zero Suit when I was being infected. Why would it be getting eaten then unless it was planted there?"

"It was more then that though" Zelda said looking into her hand. "I couldn't even feel... your presence at all-"

"That's because I was in here bitch" Weresu pointed at the shield above their heads. "Totally concealed my presence from idiots such as yourself."

"So... that means the entire story was a lie then?" Zelda asked hopefully. "Does that mean you weren't tortured or beaten trying to protect me?"

"Of course I was!" Weresu screamed out. "Thanks to your stupid magic screwing with me more then the hand screwed with you I actually thought I cared about you. It took several hours of torture and whippings to get those notions out of my head."

"I'm... I'm sorry" Zelda muttered.

"Yeah I'm sorry you ruined my life too but-"

"No I'm sorry you had to get hurt because of me" Zelda said as white energy gathered around her body. "You may think I am foolish but... I can tell that a lot of what you say are lies. Or lines being fed to you by the infection."

Weresu rolled her eyes. "Yeah because I'd need an infection to know how worthless you are."

'Don't call her worthless you imposter bitch!' Screamed a voice in Weresu's head. 'She knows the truth and there's no way your words are going to sway her.'

**'Please she's even more pathetic then you are' **Weresu thought back to Zero Suit. **'And if you think these digs are painful, just watch. I'm going to bury her with misery before I choke the life out of her AND you' **Weresu then made a fist. "Look just cut the crap" Weresu held out her paralyzer. "I didn't come here to spend time just chatting with such a royal pain. So put up, shut up and maybe I can make your death slightly less excruciating"

Zelda shook her head. "There is no need to fight" she said as she cupped her hands together. A blue beam gathered between them as an object floated above her palms. "You remember my crystal Zesu?" Zelda asked as she held Faoere's Crystal in her left paw.

"You mean the supposed energy force you were trying to use in your just plain embarrassing campaign plan earlier tonight?"

Zelda nodded. "The very same" she walked closer to Weresu. "This crystal can also be used to turn those infected with the powers of a werehog back to normal."

"What kind of normal? Because if they were touched by something that came from you, they'd be stupid, not normal."

"It means they turn back to their original form" Zelda said right in front of Weresu. "You could be free from this werehog curse Zesu. Free from the influences of that horrid Wolf." she then reached her hand out to grab Zesu's left paw. "All you have to do is concentrate and focus your mind. Then things can be like they were before."

"You mean me having to be tormented being around you? Forget it!" Weresu said pushing Zelda back some. "Do you even really think your stupid crystal of yours can destroy the glorious power of this?!" Weresu screamed as black energy circled around her. "Nothing can destroy this power, especially if it had to come from you."

"But it can" Zelda held out her hand. "I've seen it cure those infected."

"Oh yeah? Then why tell me about it? Why not just use it to cure me and blab about it to me? On the "off" chance I wouldn't go through with it?"

"It wouldn't work if I used it" Zelda explained. "You would be able to resist the change unless you were extremely injured and I would want to refrain as much as I could from hurting you Zesu" Zelda then looked in her eyes. "Please, just try it. I know you are being brainwashed into hating me-"

"I was brainwashed into loving you, not hating!" Weresu screamed. "You were the one who came up to me when I just wanted to be left alone. Getting all touchy feely, embarrassing me in front of everyone. Making me into something I'm not!" Images of Zelda pursuing Zero Suit Samus from Smashing Something New Every day started flashing into Zelda's head. "Think about it: The only reason I'm like this in the first place is because of you. Because you had to put your nose somewhere it doesn't belong, namely all over me."

"I... didn't want to force you into a relationship" Zelda stammered out. "It's just that-"

"It's just that what you did. Between you constantly fondling me and dragging me into all your ridiculous plans and never leaving me alone, you forced me to love you. I had no choice in the matter."

"But... but we were happy together" Zelda stammered out as the memories continued swirling in front of her eyes. "Being in a relationship with you... made me feel so warm. So happy. And I know you felt the same way."

"Then like I told you... YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Weresu then slapped the crystal hard out of Zelda's paw. The hyrulian princess gasped as it bounced along the ground, smashing under one of the rocks within the shield. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" She then held out her paralyzer and aimed it at the rock.

"No!" Zelda quickly warped in front of the rock as Weresu blasted her hard in the stomach. Instead of crying out in pain though Zelda's entire body started to shake and glow yellow. "What's... what's happening?"

"Simple: I'm paralyzing your dumb ass" Weresu explained warping a few feet in front of her holding up her gun. "My gun's been charging a stun blast ever since Master Wolf converted me. One that will keep you motionless for hours" Weresu cracked her knuckles. "That way I can take my time beating you in without you trying to resist. Or worse, having to hear any of your annoying lip."

"Please... stop this Zesu" Zelda pleaded as the glow surrounded her chest and started spreading down the rest of her body. "Please, let me just help you-"

"Why don't you help yourself to this?!" Weresu then charged directly at the Hyrulian Princess. Though by this point most of her body had been Frozen, Zelda's head was still intact. And from her eyes she shot a powerful white bolt of energy. This bolt actually knocked Weresu back as she skidded along the ground several feet, still in front of Zelda. "Do you think that will-" Weresu looked to see a white glow form around her legs as she tried stepping forward. She remained standing though as she tried twisting her body around as more white light spread around it. "What... what did you do?!"

"I used my statsis spell" Zelda explained as more energy glowed around her. "The pig Ganon can use his dark guerdo power to paralyze those with his roar in Beast form" Zelda looked down. "Thanks to these were-powers I can use my Hyrulian energies to do the same."

"Damn you... damn you" Weresu muttered as more energy covered her. "This isn't over though. Once I-" before she could finished her body was entirely frozen. Zelda too was covered with energy and totally paralyzed as the two could only glare at each other.

The flashback ended as Zelda was still shown staring at Weresu. 'This has gone on for hours but... I think the paralyzation is finally wearing off' she then looked down as much as she could. 'That means that soon I'll... I'll have to fight her' Zelda sighed in her head. 'I have no choice though. If I don't she'll never be cured and we'll never be together' Zelda then thought back to Weresu's comments. 'I know she was trying to get to me but... but was there any truth to her words? Does Zesu actually hate me? Does she wish I didn't try pursuing her?' If she could move Zelda would of shaken her head. 'No I can't think that. Believing that will make me weak and I need to be at full strength to.. b-beat her'.

Weresu smiled as the white light was shown disappearing around her body. **'Finally, her paralyziation is wearing of'** she noted as she was able to sharpen her claw. **'Just a bit more and...'** She then smiled as the light completely disappeared. In an instant Weresu warped right in front of Zelda and preformed a powerful horizontal slash. Before she could make contact though the energy dispersed as Zelda quickly vanished from few. '**What the?'** Weresu broke out of her claw attack and looked around. "Where did you go-" Weresu was then pounded hard on the back by an open handed smack. This made her fall through the air and slam hard into the energy shield as she cried out in pain.

"Sorry Zesu" Zelda said behind her holding out her palm. "But if you will not give into the power of the crystal, I will have to harm you until I can cure you myself."

"Haven't you harmed me enough?" Weresu said getting up as there were tears in her eyes. "Haven't I already suffered enough because of you?"

Zelda gasped and quickly warped in front of her. "Please do not cry Zesu-" Without warning Weresu punched Zelda hard in the face as she was knocked back some. The Hyrulian princess was able to land on the opposing side of the shield though as she rubbed her eye, noticing her communicator had broken into tiny pieces.

"You're so pathetic" Weresu said as dark energy was shown gathering in her fist. "A few tears and you immediately try making all lovey dovey with me. Should of learned the first time that isn't going to happen princess"

Zelda actually grunted some and rubbed her eye. "I don't care how many times you try attacking me foul beast" she said as hyrulian energy flowed around her. "You aren't going to get away with what you did to Zesu."

"How many times do I have to tell you: I am "Zesu". Though really I am so sick of that name" Weresu then held up her gun. "And of you" she tried firing it again as Zelda teleported away and behind her. She tried kicking the werehog Samus who was able to flip away and jump into the air. She touched the ceiling of the energy shield around the two and bounced off it. Zelda jumped away right before Weresu pounded the ground right in front of them. The wereafied Samus smirked and warped behind Zelda and clawed her hard hard across the back.

"Ahhh!" Zelda screamed out before Weresu then warped in front of her and right hooked her hard across the face. This knocked the Hyrulian back as Weresu warped to the left of her and left hooked her quickly across the face. She repeated the process several times, pounding Zelda hard each time she connected. She then gripped Zelda with her right that was holding the paralyzer gun. The weapon extended it's whip as it wrapped across both ladies right arms.

"And now for this" Weresu then brought back her left claw and sliced Zelda several times across the face. The Hyrulian screeched out in agony as Weresu continued her slicing. "Still think your going to save me bitch?" Weresu taunted as she continued slicing the princess.

"ENOUGH!" Zelda screamed out as she extended her left paw to grab Weresu's. With both hands locked, Zelda then kneed Weresu hard in the stomach, making her actually spit up blood. Weresu actually dropped the gun which freed the two ladies arms. Using her newly freed hand Zelda slapped Weresu hard in the face with her glowing palm. This resulted in the werehog metrioan slamming into the side of the shield, causing an explosion as she fell to the ground. Zelda felt her own face, noticing how much blood dripped along her forehead and cheeks. She then felt the claw marks around her face and wiped the wounds clean as best she could.

"That's only the start you royal pain" Weresu commented, getting up and dusting herself off. "When I'm done, that pretty little face of yours will be nothing but a carved out whole."

Despite the situation Zelda smiled a bit. "I'm glad to see you still find me attractive" she said scanning Weresu up and down. "And despite the brown fur covering every spot of your body, I still find you most ravishing."

Weresu looked at her disgusted. "You're kidding me right?" She grunted angrily. "You're trying to flirt with me now? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know no matter what I... love you Zesu" Zelda said holding out her hand. "Please try to remember that after this" Zelda gathered a large red fireball in her hand. By snapping her finger back she released a powerful Din's Fire blast at Weresu. The Metriod werehog rushed at the ball and ducked down. Weresu warped before Zelda released the fireball in an explosion, making smoke cover half of the energy shield. Weresu then appeared above the ground right in front of Zelda. She quickly did a flip jump to kick the Hyrulian Princess hard in the back.

"For once one of your promises DIDN'T hurt" Weresu said as she took out her whip. Without even looking back she extended it to try and grab Zelda, who teleported away and in front of the air-bone Zelda. With a powerful impact kick she slammed Weresu hard into the side of the energy dome. The bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom then extended her hand and released another Din's Fireball. This one made compact, booming Weresu hard into the dome as she cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry I can't check to see if you are alright Zesu" Zelda quietly uttered falling back to the ground. "I am afraid I cannot allow you to trap me again."

"You're the only one who tried trapping me bitch" Weresu commented slicing through the smoke around her. Though not damaged to badly the fur around her arms were singed as she wiped the soot away from her body. "But now your the one whose trapped, and no magic words or spell will be able to get you out" Weresu then took her paralyzer gun and aimed it at the ground between the two. The lasers started to melt the dirt, making it sink deeper into the earth and turn into rather gooey mud. Weresu then jumped on the shield and actually rushed around it a few times. Zelda's eyes followed her as she saw Weresu come at her with a claw strike. The princess of Hyrule raised her hand and tried chopping her but Weresu was quickly able to warp away.

'She's faster then I had hoped' Zelda thought to herself. 'I know Zesu was always faster then I was but-' before she had time to complete her thought Weresu rushed at her from behind. She then slammed Zelda hard to the ground as the two fell into the mud. Weresu pushed her deeper into the wet dirt as Zelda tried struggling out.

"It's no use!" Weresu exclaimed slamming Zelda's face into the mud. "You know I outclass you physically." Zelda tried opening her mouth as she was slammed harder into the dirt. "And not in a sexual way either you perverted psycho."

"You sure... about that?" Zelda asked as she wrapped her tail around Weresu's leg. The hyrulian princess then used Naryu's Love around her upper body to knock Weresu back a second. In that second she flipped up as she was shown sitting on top of Weresu. "You know the rule about whose allowed on top Zesu."

"Screw your rules, I have power!" She then grabbed a piece of mud and threw it at Zelda's face, getting enough leverage to push her back some. "The power not to be affected by your retarded games anymore." She then crawled at great speeds on the ground as she tried clawing Zelda hard in the face. The Hyrulian princess rolled back some and Used Naryu's love to spin the mud around them and knock some into Weresu. While the werehog was wiping mud from her eye, Zelda leaped and pinned her hard to the ground

"I wish this was a game" Zelda said looking into Weresu's eyes as she placed her body tightly against the werehog. She pinned her tightly to the ground, inches away from her face as the two starred at each others eyes. "And I wish I could just wash away all the anger and bitterness in your eyes." Zelda's pupils then glowed with a powerful white light. "Unfortunately I still must hurt you more if I wish to save you-"

"That's what you always say!" Weresu said as her werehog tail extended some to grab the paralyzer in her blaster. "You always have to hurt me to save me, don't you Zel?"

"You know I would never even think of hurting you Zesu" Zelda said her eyes glowing a bit less. "It's just that-"

"Oh save it" She then used her tail to toss the paralyzer to her hand. As soon as she grabbed it she fired it into Zelda's side, making the Hyrulian princess scream out as she was blasted. Zelda rolled along the mud a few feet as Weresu pounced on her again. This time she slammed her knee into Zelda's ribcage and grabbed her by the throat. "Like I said you aren't hurting me anymore. This time you're the only one in pain because of this relationship. Fortunately for you, you won't be carrying this pain months on end."

Zelda coughed some. "I know... you have been suffering from something for months Zesu. All I want to do is... help you through it" she then extended her palms as energy was shown rummaging through her claws. She then placed her hands on Weresu's stomach. Instead of blasting a powerful bolt of fire though she was shown running them back and forth, moving them through her fur and pinching the skin underneath.

"STOP THAT!" Weresu screamed headbutting her hard in the face. Zelda's head was knocked back as part of it was shown bleeding. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU SICK BITCH!"

'That... can't be Zesu' Zelda thought to herself managing to move her head back up. 'Even if she was being controlled mentally, her body still would of subconsciously reacted to that. There has to be... something in her making her act like this. And it's... my job to get it out.' Zelda then extended her palm and angled it. The hand glowed white as she chopped Weresu hard across the chest knocking her up some. Zelda used her tail to bounce her above Weresu as she raised her leg to slam Weresu hard in the head down to the mud below them as she fell right in front of her.

"Grrr, you're really going to pay for that one!" Weresu warned trying to spin kick her while still on the ground. Zelda jumped up though and tried slamming her leg down into Weresu. The werehog rolled back as she then leaped up and charged at Zelda. Weresu unleashed several horizontal claw strikes which Zelda was able to dodge by moving her head back and forth.

'That isn't going to work' Zero Suit's voice was heard saying inside Weresu. 'Zelda knows my fighting style better then everyone else. Simple claw strikes aren't going to stop her.'

**'Shut up!'** Roared Weresu to the other being inside her head. **'I don't need your help to beat her!'**

'You really think I'd help a body snatching bitch like you?' Zero Suit asked.

**'Then what are you-' **Weresu was then slammed hard in the face by Zelda's fist which smashed her hard into the ground.

'Heh, nice one Zel' Zero Suit said as she was heard laughing.

**'This isn't funny you idiot!' **Weresu mentally roared. **'Every hit I take you take as well.'**

'That's fine, so long as that's one hit that Ze doesn't take' Zero Suit commented, making Weresu fume.

'That's odd, for some reason she hesitated' Zelda noted to herself looking down at Weresu lying on the ground. 'Is there something wrong with her, or is it another one of the were-hog's tricks?' Zelda then leaped back as she was shown gathering a powerful flame ball in her hand. 'Either way I cannot hesitate' she then released the flame from her hands. Weresu saw this and jumped back as the blast exploded right in front of her, sending a wave of mud knocking into her.

Weresu looked down to see herself covered in mud. **'Damn it, I can't let myself be distracted by my inferior self's stupidity' **Weresu then smirked to herself seeing Zelda was also caked in mud. **'Despite her though my plan is working' **She then jumped and leaped at Zelda. The Hyrulian princess leaped into the air and teleported away. Weresu eyes saw a brown blob move away from her. She quickly warped above the bob and gave it hard downward claw strike. This made Zelda fall hard to the ground, getting caked with even more mud as Weresu fell in front of her.

"How... how did you intercept my teleport?" Zelda asked managing to stand back up.

"Why did you think I forced you to fight in mud?"

Zelda smiled a bit. "Because you like it when I'm a dirty girl?"

"I said stop doing that!" Weresu screamed. "And no that isn't the reason."

Zelda blinked and gasped some. "You used it so you can follow my moves when I teleport."

"Uh, DUH" Weresu rolled her eyes. "What, did you need the Triforce of Wisdom to figure out that one?"

"No I suppose not" Zelda admitted gently trying to rub the mud out of her hair. "Still I hope you remember to save some of that mudslinging for our campaign trail-"

"SHUT UP!" Weresu screamed as she warped and punched Zelda hard in the face two times as was moved back some. "I AM SICK OF YOUR MOUTH!" She then backhand slapped her hard in the face. "SICK OF YOUR PLANS!" she then sliced her hard in the snout. "SICK OF YOUR COME ONS!" Weresu then delivered a punch which knocked Zelda into the energy shield as she cried out in pain. "AND SICK OF YOU!" She then warped and grabbed Zelda by the throat, pushing her into the shield as the hyrulian princess started crying out in pain. "See, this is how it should be" Weresu said smiling wickedly. "The only sounds from your mouth being the cries of agony that you so richly deserve."

"AHHH!" Zelda screamed out before elbowing Weresu hard in the chin. This pushed the Metriod Werehog back enough for Zelda to back away from the shield. She then back hand slapped her hard in the face, sending Weresu tumbling away from her. Weresu managed to get up some as Zelda turned to her. "This... this needs to stop!" Zelda shouted, holding out her hands. "We're not enemies Zesu, we're friends. Partners who mean the world to each other." She then cupped her hands together. "Please can't we... can't we just go back to that?"

"No!" Weresu screamed out. "I hate you, and I am going to continue hating you until you die!"

More tears formed around Zelda's eyes as she wiped them away. "I... I know you don't' meant that-"

"Yes you do" Weresu crossed her arms. "You can try denying it all you want, but you know the truth. You forged a relationship with me build on nothing but lust and lies."

"That's ridiculous" Zelda held out her hand. "I never lied to you."

"You lied to yourself" Weresu moved closer to her. "You kept claiming you weren't affected by Master Hand's control which made you act like a total psycho bitch to everyone. No matter how obvious it was that you weren't like that before"

Zelda then looked down sadly as she was shown shivering some. "That... that is true" she muttered. "I didn't realize it and... I'm sorry for that" she then looked up at Weresu. "That still doesn't change how I feel about you Zesu. Even if my mind was warped and erased hundreds of times over, I'd never stop caring about you."

"Spare me your sentimental garbage" Weresu then took out her paralyzer and whipped it hard into the air and down at Zelda. The Hyrulian princess spun her hand around to produce a knock back smash which bounced the whip back. She then rushed forward along the ground, not realizing the whip was following her. Right before she could attack Zesu, the whip grabbed her by the stomach. Weresu smiled and pressed a button on the whip, sending a powerful shock-wave through it which fried Zelda, making her cry out in pain. "You didn't really care about me, and I sure as hell never cared about you,"

"That's... not true-" Zelda tried getting out before Weresu slammed her hard into the other side of the shield. Weresu smiled evilly and pressed the button again. This caused Zelda to be shocked by both the whip and shield at the same time making her cry out even more.

"Yeah that's right, keep denying your own ignorance. It is what your best at" Weresu then spun the whip around, making Zelda slide through the shield as she pressed against it, crying out even more. "Well actually you do make a pretty good screamer" Weresu noted as she spun around, laughing manically as she continued spinning the princess around and around the shield. Zelda was able to tilt her head some and shoot a magical bolt of energy from her eyes. The eye blast knocked Weresu back as she tripped in a whole made by the beam. As she got up Weresu let go of the whip long enough for Zelda to Naryu Love spin her way out of the whip and teleport back to the ground.

'The longer I fight her the... harder it gets' The fairly battered Zelda thought looking at her hand as it started flickering with energy. 'Still I cannot give up until she is safe. If I was the one captured and turned against her, she would do the same for me' Zelda looked into Weresu's eyes. "Though I am sure she would not falter so much at what she would have to do. Zesu is so strong and focused that...' Zelda quickly jumped away barley avoiding being hit by Weresu's whip. 'No time to think of that now.' Zelda extended her palm as it glowed with white energy.

"What, another fireball? Jeez, even a retard wouldn't try the same thing over and over again like this" Zelda then fired a blast of white energy from her hand as Weresu warped to the left to avoid the blast. "That might of worked if I didn't see it coming" Weresu looked behind her to see the energy continue streaming into the shield. "Uh earth to idiot princess? You can't reflect your magic off my shield."

"That is not what I am doing though" Zelda stated as she continued firing a white blast of energy. She then glowed more as the energy expanded. Weresu gasped in surprise as the attack was shown spreading through the entire shield, causing a tremendous explosion of energy inside the dome. Once the smoke cleared Zelda could be shown breathing heavily as Weresu had covered herself with her shield.

'She shouldn't still have this much power' Weresu thought. 'Obviously i haven't been hitting deep enough to destroy her will to fight. Time to change that' She then disengaged the shield. Before she could make a move, Zelda warped in front of her and uppercut-ted her hard in the jaw. She then grabbed her with two hands and spun Weresu through the air. Zelda then jumped right below Weresu and extended her hand, exploding the air around her and knock Weresu up and into the top of the shield. Weresu bounced off the shield as Zelda repeated the process. The next time Weresu bounced off though Zelda grabbed her and threw her down, stomping on her a few times before kicking her along the muddied floor.

"You should really just give up now Zesu" Zelda warned as the werehog was able to pick herself up. "Then there would be no need for me to have to hurt... I mean hit you anymore."

"No way, I'm just getting started princess" Weresu said as she started glowing with dark energy. The dark energy circled her legs and arms before spreading to entire body her aura became pitch black. "Which means you're about to be finished" Weresu then rushed around at great speeds as Zelda tried tried firing Din Fire's bolts at her. All of the blasts missed as Weresu sped right in front of her, using Plasma Whip to smack Zelda hard in the chest. The Hyrulian princess was knocked back a few feet as Weresu then warped behind her, giving an upward kick which knocked her into the air. Weresu then used Plasma Wire to smash Zelda hard into the top of the shield.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Zelda screamed out before she started falling to the ground. Weresu was right on top of her, smacking her hard in the stomach, and then warped to the left to kick her through the air. Weresu was shown warping all around the Hyrulian princess, speeding around and smashing her in every direction until she did a stomp kick to send Zelda plummeting to the ground below. Getting up and shaking some of the mud away, Zelda was able to teleport away in time to avoid another claw strike. She warped to the other side of the shield and was shown gathering energy in her left palm.

"Yeah, no!" Weresu then appeared right in front of her, clawing left wrist. The Hyrulian princess yelled out in pain as Weresu palmed her hard in the side of the face. This knocked Zelda into the shield as she screamed out at getting fried by the energy in back of her. Weresu howled happily and warped right in front of her, pummeling her again with a fast and furious series of blows as Zelda was trapped between the punches and the shield. The Hyrulian eventually used Naryu's love to knock away a punch as she tried chopping Weresu hard. The Metriod werehog just back-flipped away as smiled at her darkly. "Now whose the one who should give up, bitch?" Weresu said cackling a bit.

"I'd never give up on you" Zelda said determined as she spit out one of the loose fangs in her mouth. "No matter how many times you pummel me".

Weresu glared at her angrily. "Grr you're just like your precious girlfriend" she muttered.

Zelda's ears tingled a bit. "What do you mean Zesu? I am your girlfriend-"

"Well not for much longer" Weresu quickly spit out as she rushed at Zelda again. Once again Naryu activated Naryu's love to block the blow as she continued spinning, managing to shoot off a Din's Fireball. The blast missed Weresu who quickly warped away and jumped above her, trying to strike Zelda with her whip. The whip was also deflected as a few more fireballs were shot that Weresu rolled around to avoid.

'What am I going to do now?' Zelda thought to herself. 'I cannot charge my energy for long while doing Naryu's love, but if I didn't Zesu would just warp and hit me at speeds I could not otherwise counter' Zelda then looked to see Weresu shoot a powerful blast from her paralyzer.

**'Can't deflect paralyzing shots fool' **Weresu thought. Zelda gasped and quickly teleported away from the attack. However the spot she reappeared on was where the paralyzer shot had went after bouncing off the shield. This forced Zelda to stop spinning Naryu's Love and rush along the ground to avoid the attack. Weresu striked at the moment she did though, clawing her in the stomach and making her spin and hit the ground hard.

'That cut was... deeper then the others' Zelda noted. She patted her side which was now dripping from blood of the cut as Weresu smiled at this evilly and licked the blood from her fingers.

"Don't try and ruin this moment for me by making some disgusting "I was hoping you'd taste a different juice of mine" comment or some crap like that" Weresu warned.

Zelda looked at the blood on her side horrified before looking back at Weresu. "I... I can't believe you would go this far Zesu."

"Why not?" Weresu asked. "I said I'd kill you, and since you keep trying to leap around the kill sure as hell isn't going to be clean."

"But... but why?" Zelda asked. "Why do you hate me?"

"I've told you a million times before-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" Zelda screamed out as she winced some. "I want the truth. This is more then just some infection Zesu. If I really did cause you some pain then please... tell me what it is." Zelda's hand glowed with white energy as she tried smoothing and wiping over the cut. "I need to know." she said more tears dropping from her eyes.

'Stop this!' Zero Suit yelled, sounding quite upset inside Weresu's head. 'Stop hurting her!'

**'Why would I do such a stupid thing?' **Weresu asked.

'Because this isn't right' Zero Suit said as images of her and Zelda together were played in her head. 'I'm suppose to protect her, help her. Stop things like this from happening not... be some helpless bystander as my own body assaults her.'

**'Too damn bad'** Weresu said as more energy gathering around her. **'This is my body now and-' **Weresu looked to see Zelda had jumped above her as she was shown holding a gigantic Din's fire in her hand. **'I hate it when you bitches distract me'** Weresu noted as Zelda threw the gigantic fireball. Weresu held out her whip as it glistened with dark energy. As quickly as she could she sliced through the gigantic ball of fire. As it split in two she sliced through it again, and again and again. And several thousands more time as the energy was shown shrinking and shrinking until it was impossible to see anything that remained of the fire.

"DIN FIRE STORM!" Zelda screamed holding out both of her palms which glowed with red energy. Through several microscopes, miniature fireballs the size of an atom were shown still formed as they rained down from the sky. Several almost un-viewable explosions erupted onto the were hog's skin making her cry out in agony.

"Ah, you can't be serious!' Weresu howled as was shown running around the dirt, jumping and weaving as more small blasts shot her. A lot of the fireballs ended up hitting the ground, causing more miniscule explosions that barley eroded the earth below the two.

'Even with billions of fireballs I'm only making minimal contact' Zelda thought to herself. 'She's just too fast and even with my teleportation I'm too slow to catch up to her' Zelda blinked and smiled some. 'But I do have a way to get faster' Zelda fell to the ground as white magical energy spun around her. Weresu blinked as she quickly rushed at the princess and actually elbowed her hard in the face. The energy stopped spinning as Zelda was knocked back several feet. She felt her face and gasped in horror at how much blood was dropping from her nose.

"I know what you were doing" Weresu said as she put up her shield as the rest of the tiny fireballs exploded into it, not even denting the shield before it disappeared "You were trying to switch to Sheik, weren't you?"

"And so what if I was?" Zelda asked.

"Well weren't you the one who never ever wanted to transform into your "inferior" mode for fear of her "inferior" intellect melting your "superior" brain?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "I admit that reasoning was more ego fueled then anything else-"

"More like hate filled" Weresu crossed her arms. "You hated Sheik for everything she represented: A truly superior, more intelligent and actually likeable version of yourself."

"That's not..." Zelda stood there speechless for a second.

Weresu chuckled. "Yeah can't say of anything to respond to that can you? Probably because even you know it's true" Weresu looked away for a sec. "Which made you abuse and berate her as nothing but a clone and a weaker being" Weresu then pointed at herself. "Remind you of anyone princess?"

Zelda blinked a few times and gasped. "I... I never meant to say you were inferior due to cloning Zesu" Zelda explained. "It was just that-"

"Spare me another one of your half ass reasons" Weresu's eyes began to quiver as her shoulders sagged. "You have no idea what that's like: being treated as a lesser being just for not being born. How do you think I felt every-time Samus treated me like that?" Zelda tried opening her mouth as Weresu held out her palm. "Save it. You have NO idea. It's a pain, a curse I have to bear living everyday. Something I wouldn't wish on anyone. However, because of your ignorant hate, every-time you even so much as look at Sheik it's there." She put her hand to her heart. "A pain that makes me feel inferior as well. Why do you praise me you berate her if you think all clones are inferior? Is it just because of my looks? If I was wearing a mask or armor would you treat me different"

"N...no of course not" Zelda stammered out.

Weresu shook her head. "Wrong again. You also treat Samus like crap as well, insulting her and trying to claim her relationship is wrong. Even though she's the one who chose to have it" Weresu shook a bit more. "Me? I had no choice. I was forced to be with you and have to deal with your ignorance day after day. The ignorance that praises one thing yet hate something else that's the exact same thing. Someone who should be a sister to you" Zelda was shown shivering as well as images of Sheik floated around her mind. "No matter how badly Samus insulted me, at least she wasn't a freaking hypocrite She had a reason for disliking me and a reason to be in love. You had no reason to hate Sheik, and no true reason to be with me besides passing fits of lust."

"No that... that isn't true" Zelda whispered as she closed her eyes. "I only berated Sheik because she... thought she was better then me."

"That's because she WAS" Weresu pointed out. "Did Sheik hate a specific group of people for any reason? Did Sheik try turning her back on her family with her hate? Did she even get a thank you for the time she saved you from death?" Weresu then flashed back on a not yet fleshed out memory of Link, Sheik, Zero Suit and Zelda fighting Ridley. "No, she didn't. Because apparently hate was all you could think about. Unreasonable, idiotic and just plain disgusting hate."

"I..." various memories of Zelda insulting Sheik flashed into her eyes causing the princess to weep some. "Sheiky... I'm sorry" Zelda whispered to herself. "I... I didn't realize I was hurting you so much."

"Relax Zel. You'll never be able to hurt her again" Weresu rushed in front of her and crouched down, spin kicking Zelda hard in the leg as she smashed her hard into the ground. "Or anyone else for that matter" Weresu then tried claw slashing her, but the hyrulian princess back-flipped to avoid the attack.

"I... won't believe your lies!" Zelda screamed out as she held out her hand. A small blast of fire shot out from her palm which exploded right in front of Weresu. "Huh?" Zelda looked at her hand. "That... shouldn't of happen. Unless my power is..." she then gasped and quickly backed away before avoiding the crack of Weresu's whip.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you royal pain in the ass?" Weresu then extended her whip to try and hit her again. Zelda ran out of the way and warped to the right to avoid another hit. Weresu cracked the whip and smacked her in mid warp, sending her face first into the mud. "You don't even know how to dodge right anymore."

"I'm... still going to save you Zesu" Zelda weakly replied as she slowly got off the ground. "I'm not done yet."

"Sure you are, you just don't know it yet" Weresu remarked whipping at her again as Zelda rushed away again, barley avoiding the whip breaking the ground in front of her **'Ha, her will is starting to break. Time to amp up the damage even more' **Weresu then spun her laser whip around looking into the royal's eyes. "Tell me "princess" do you even have a plan on how to beat me?"

"I'll... figure one out" Zelda said as she held up both of her hands. The palms glowed with fire as she was charging two Din's flames at the same time. "There's no way I'm going to fall victim to this were-curse."

"Oh right, because you think you love me or something"

"I do love you!" Zelda screamed out. "How could you think otherwise?"

"Maybe because you don't even know what love is" Weresu said smirking darkly. "Love isn't about trying to seek out a relationship from someone who didn't want anything in the first place, like me. It's trying to found an understanding with someone you have feelings for, and someone who has feelings for you." Weresu then spun the whip down and smashed the ground between the two. "Someone like Link."

"Link?" Zelda blinked a few times confused as the flames near her hands flickered some. "No he... he has his own relationship-"

"Yeah with the clone that you hate for no reason" Weresu pointed out. "Furthermore he didn't always have her. Before that he was with you. Remember?"

"We... we were only friends though-"

"Were you?" Weresu asked as she threw her whip to her right hand. "I seem to recall hearing about the two of you staying up chatting and walking through the woods. And even playfully teasing each other with close embrace and loving suggestions. Those sound like the kind of things you'd only do with a friend of yours?"

Zelda thought back to talking and hanging out with Link. She gasped internally remembering when she had been first allowed to compete in Brawl and Ganon tried getting her to attack Link."You know I would never hurt Link if I didn't have to" The past Zelda commented as she then whispered in Link's ear. "Though you may get another showing of my moves later on" she said as the two laughed to themselves.

'I... did want to be close to him' Zelda thought. 'But then I was with Zesu and... never even tried talking to him about it' Zelda's train of thought was interrupted as she was smacked by the laser whip in the head, making her fall back. The Hyrulian princess felt blood on her temple as she looked over at Weresu.

"I'm sure that's only a small sampling of the pain you made him feel" Weresu said flailing the whip around. "You meant the world to Link, and no matter how stupid or idiotic you got he always tried defending you. And how exactly did you repay him for that?"

"I...I..." Zelda stuttered out, gasping in shock as the fire in her hands quickly died down.

"In case you forgot, you dumped him" She then whipped Zelda hard on her left cheek with a quick flip of her whip. "You humiliated him" She then whipped Zelda hard on the left side of her cheek. "And oh yeah on top of just outright disregarding your feeling you planned on eliminating him as well."

"I never did that" Zelda screamed out before being whipped on the chin.

"Sure you did. You were planning on getting rid of and enslaving all men right? And last I checked the hero of time happens to be male."

"He's... different though-"

"Yeah I'm so sure" Weresu said sarcastically. "Face it if you had the chance your own hate and bigotry would of made you kill of them. Everyone from people you care about, to innocents who had nothing to do with your stupidity." Zelda then imagined the various smashers all around her spinning as she desperately looked around. She tried to reach out her hand but they all evaporated before she could touch them. "You were going to kill and kill everything and anyone that would of stood in your way. No matter what they did or didn't do."

"Stop it!" Zelda screamed covering her ears. "Please stop... saying that"

"Why, you don't like the truth?" Weresu then warped and grabbed her left wrist harshly. She then twisted it around her back as the Royal tried struggling free. "If there weren't any were-hogs running around your own schemes of conquest and destruction would of started. By butting into things that aren't any of your business Something you just can't seem to stop!" Zelda screamed out as trickles of white energy fled around her before quickly evaporating. "See? Even your own body knows there's no point of fighting anymore. Not when it's obvious your the one who needs to die" Weresu then pushed Zelda hard onto the side of the shield. The hyrulian cried out in pain which only made Weresu push her harder.

"AHHHHH!" Zelda screamed as she tried pushing Weresu back. "Zesu please stop!"

"Pathetic!" Weresu grabbed her by her wolf ear and slammed her face even harder into the side of the shield. "You kept bragging you were going to save me and now look what your doing: Begging like a little baby not be hurt anymore" Weresu then slammed her knee into Zelda's back, forcing Zelda's entire body against the side of the shield. "Time I did some good and put you out of your misery before you hurt anyone else."

"I... didn't want to hurt them!"

"Stop your lies!" Weresu narrowed her brow. "Name some person, hell ANYONE, any one specific person who you actually helped. Name someone whose life you actually improved with your schemes or your stupidity. Name someone who should care that you're about to die."

"Y...you" Zelda whimpered as her tears fried against the side of the energy wall. "No matter what I... I know I helped you."

"No you didn't! You brought me nothing but embarrassment and pain!"

"Maybe I did but... I never meant to. And I know I brought you something else..." Zelda then tilted her head up. "And deep down I know... you know it to. Because you... told me yourself... remember?"

The camera shifted away from the Wolf Zelda and the Werehog Zero suit of the present, and to a past version of the Hyrulian and non-armored bounty hunter. Speficially the two of them on Zelda's bed (with a calender near the bed indicating it was March 19th, 2008) as Zero Suit was shown weeping into Zelda's chest.

"I'm... I'm sorry" Zero Suit muttered as tears continued trickling down her cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Zelda replied gently wiping the tears away. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I... I was weak" Zero Suit admitted as she remembered Zelda being burned by Torchic with Zero Suit jumping up and catching her. "You were the one who was hurt trying to protect me and... I'm the one who broke down in front of everyone-"

"Wounds of the flesh are nothing compared to wounds of the heart" Zelda stated as she lightly rubbed Zero Suit's forehead. "And it's obvious that sexist pig beast Ganon's words are much more scarring then a blast from a mere fire bird."

"It wasn't just the words though" Zero Suit said shivering some as Zelda wrapped her blanket around Zero Suit's shoulders. "It was just the site of you and... thinking I would loose you."

"You're never going to loose me Samze" Zelda reminded her picking up her chin and kissing her on the cheek. "I will not let a thing like that to happen, and I know you won't either."

"But I... I failed to protect to you" Zero Suit muttered, pinching the bed below her. "How do you know I wouldn't fail again in a real battle?"

"When it comes to the real thing you would never fail" Zelda said. She then brought her index and middle finger to the side of Zero Suit's face and gently wiped it back and forth. "I have faith in your strength Samze."

"No one else though" Zero Suit replied in a whisper so soft it was almost like she was silent.

"Well that is because they are fools who do not recognize your greatness" She then brought Zero Suit to her eye level. "I'm sure if they did have a chance-"

"No!" Zero Suit said quickly. "They can't. They just... can't."

"Why not?" Zelda asked.

Zero Suit looked down quickly. "They just can't" she said shivering even more and holding herself tightly. "If they did..." Zelda leaned as Zero Suit looked away. "They... they just can't, that's all."

"Samze please, tell me why" Zelda pleaded. "I promise I will make them understand-"

"No just... please forget about it" Zero suit then leaned closer to Zelda. "One day they will but... until then please don't ask me about it, okay?"

Zelda thought for a second and quickly nodded. "Okay Samze, I won't ask you if you don't want to tell me" Zelda then lightly extended her palm to grab Zero Suit's. "I just want you to be happy, and I know this really seems to be bothering you."

"It is but... I need to do that myself" Zero Suit then gently kissed Zelda on the cheek. "Just being here, encouraging me and showing you care... that's more then enough" Zero Suit then looked down embarrassed "Out of everyone in the mansion, your the only one who cares about me. Who... actually makes me happy."

"I am glad to hear that" Zelda said. She then picked Zero Suit up and sat on the edge of the bed, resting the non armored Samus on her lap. "After all you also give me such happiness, so it is heartening to know that feeling is equally shared in our relationship."

"How do I give you happiness though?" Zero Suit asked. "Your the one who always makes the first moves, always plans things, and always knows the right thing to say." Zelda then rubbed Zero suit's stomach as she continued to talk. "I don't know if I could even do something as simple as plan a picnic lunch."

"I doubt that" Zelda's hand rubbed the side of the blue zero suit as she lightly pinched it. "I mean who was the one to plan out that inspiring combo against that foolish Ganon?"

"I never meant for that to be a combo though" Zero Suit admitted. "That was still you."

"Well I never would of thought of it if it weren't for you" Zelda then used her other hand to start rubbing Zero Suit's blond hair and twirl the strands lightly. "And I'm not the only one who knows how to make inspiring saves. You've done that for me on several occasions, against the knowitall psychic, that vile Ganon, and even your wicked horrible arch foe."

Zero Suit smiled warmly. "Guess I did" she softly admitted. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Likewise" Zelda said as she rocked Zero Suit in her arms. "You mean so much to me Samze and it hurts to see you think so low of yourself to beat yourself up for things that aren't your fault" Zero Suit looked down guilty for a second. "No matter what anyone says you are a brave, intelligent and kind young woman who deserves to be treated with the utmost respect" Zero Suit then looked at Zelda and actually smiled again. "You can't ever forget that Samus."

"I'll... try not to"

Zelda sighed. "I am afraid that is not good enough" she then started pinching Zero Suit's sides roughly as she tickled her all over her body. "So I must tickle you into submission until you submit."

"Hahaha stop that Zelda" Zero Suit said her eyes closing as a loud hearty chuckle escaped from her lips.

"No can do" The Hyrulian princess then turned around and gently pushed Zero Suit to the bed as she continued tickling her. "Now promise you won't."

"Okay hahahaha I promise"

"Promise to what?"

"Hahahaha I promise hahahaha not to be so down on myself hahaha now stop" Zelda quickly moved back from the metriod bounty hunter who grinned evilly on you. "Feeling playful are you?"

"I sure am little servant Samze" Zelda said as she tapped Zero Suit on the nose. "Perhaps even in the mood for-"

"Sorry "mistress" still not ready to go there yet" Zero suit said as she jumped up and kissed Zelda on the forehead. "Besides we really should head back and hear about those other Pokemon in that update thing."

"Why?" Zelda asked. "That pathetic sexist hand will just try abusing you unfairly again. Why not enjoy our time to ourselves?"

"Well he did sort of have a point about not skipping too many updates" Zelda admitted rolling her hand. "Besides I don't want to show those guys I've been crying all day you know."

Zelda smiled. "Fine, we'll go back. In a... couple of minutes" she then grabbed Zero Suit tightly and started tickling her again. "For now though I want you to admit to your mistress how wonderful she is for letting you get out early of some personal time."

"Haha, not giving in that easily" Zero Suit said jumping out of Zelda's grasp as she landed on top of the bed. "Your going to have to do better then that mistress" Zero Suit then jumped on the bed into the air. Zelda looked up and saw Zero Suit grin happily as she giggled a bit to herself and leaped of the bed as well, heading up to where Samus was.

The flashback dissolved as the happy Zelda became the crying out werehog as the grinning Zero suit became the fairly annoyed Weresu "That is only one time you... you admitted I helped you Zesu" Zelda cried out trying to push away. "You can't deny that."

"Yes I can!" Weresu screamed out. "That meant nothing to me! You hear me? NOTH- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly Weresu fell back a few feet, letting go of Zelda as she quickly brought her hands around her head. "Stop that!" She screamed out. "You aren't getting control. You aren't... you... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ze... Zesu?" Zelda said confused turning around. Her entire body was toasted with blood gushing from several places around her face. Fur was shown slowly falling out her body as even her claws seemed to be shredded down. Despite that she in awe at Weresu thrashing around her. 'Something's happening to her' Zelda thought. 'I can feel something inside her. Something besides just the hate and rage. Something like... like...'

"Zel... Zelda!" A voice cried out. A voice coming from Weresu, though one that sounded different from the Werehog. One that sounded haunting sad and small like it was whispering even though it was screaming. And yet it was a voice filled with determination as it continued speaking out. "Zelda don't... don't believe anything she says about you!" The voice stated as Weresu's hand moved up. "She's trying to hurt you. Trying to kill you. Not me. I would never... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The voice was quickly silenced as Weresu screamed out as black energy surged around her.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP FIGHTING YOU PATHETIC NOTHING!" Weresu screamed out as the energy dissipated. Zelda blinked a few times in confusion as Weresu turned to her. "Forget about that. That was just-"

"That was Zesu. The... the real Zesu" Zelda then gasped. "I... I knew it! I knew she would never really say, never really believe anything that was coming out of your mouth."

"What are you talking about bitch?" Weresu asked. "I am me."

Zelda shook her head. "No, no you're not" Zelda said quietly. "I don't know what you are, but you are not Zesu" Zelda's brow furrowed as she growled angrily. "You're some sick abomination, using Zesu's body for your own personal gain. You aren't real."

"I am real!" Weresu screamed. "More real then your pathetic Zesu could ever be!"

Zelda smiled. "Then you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"The truth!" Zelda pointed harshly at her. "You aren't Zesu! I don't know what you are but I won't be fooled by your act anymore! Now that I know the difference."

"I told you, you know nothing" Weresu then held out her hands. "But since that pathetic skank revealed it, there's no use hiding it anymore" Weresu then screamed out. Her fur then turned back into it's deep midnight black shade as the eyes glowed yellow. **"Behold the true me, bitch"** Weresu said pointing at herself. **"The name's Weresu, your torturer and executioner."**

"Weresu?" Zelda said confused. "Does that mean you are related to Zesu?"

**"Of course!" **Weresu screamed out. **"I am her better half! Her hatred and dark desires, reborn as a servant of Master Wolf!" **Weresu held out her claw. **"See unlike every other one of the smashers, your girlfriend was too stupid to simply give into her dark nature. No matter how much it was forced down her throat, she held onto the pathetic scraps of tripe you'd call "humanity". Thus I had to be created!" **Weresu slashed the ground hard with her claw causing pieces of dirt to fly around her. **"Like I'm sure you know, hate and power and darkness reside in everyone! So instead of giving into it, Lord Wolf decided it would be better for this pathetic host of mine to be pushed aside so I could claim this shell as my own!"**

"It all makes sense now" Zelda then thought back to their battle. "The hatred, the names, the disgusting feeling of loathing were never Zesu, they were you . She was only the hesitation you felt, and now the voice of truth."

**"So what?" **Weresu asked. **"You're still going to die."**

Zelda smiled widley. "No, I'm not" She held out her palm. "I did hesitate and let what you said get to me, but that was only because I thought you were Zesu."

**"And it only took you till now to realize the truth" **Weresu said smugly. **"Some girlfriend you turned out to be"**

"Actually my heart suspected as much the entire time" Zelda's left hand went over her heart. "It told me no matter what that slime Wolf did to Samus she'd never try to attack or hurt me like you have. My mind however rationalized that she would act like that if under the control of the Werehog influence. After-all that is what everyone else did." Zelda then held out both hands. "But just like my heart knew, Zesu is better then everyone else here."

**"Being more retarded and refusing to accept the inevitable isn't better!"**

"Silence your idiotic tongue!" Zelda screamed out. "You even said yourself unlike everyone else Wolf actually had to create something inside her to get her to follow him. Everyone else gave into their instincts, their hatred and his control, but not Zesu. She fought harder and viciously then everyone else! And even when she was controlled by something like you, she could still break away long enough to tell me what I needed to know! You cannot deny such strength!"

**"It's not strength, it's idiocy!" **Weresu roared. **"She had no belief in herself, only a belief in you. That she couldn't hurt you. That you were more important then anything else in the world. A believe that I don't share in the slightest!"**

"I am tired of your lies" Zelda said as small fireballs gathered in her palms. "Zesu is a true free spirit, one who cannot be bended to whims of disgusting heaps of trash such as yourself." Zelda then blinked as a white aura was shown gathering around her. "I do not know if it is jealously, ignorance or because or some mix of the two, but no one else realizes how strong and special she really is. One day they will and Zesu will finally gain the respect she deserves. Until then though I will be there to support and help her anyway I can, and that includes getting rid of scum like you!"

**"Oh please? Do you think some bull-crap speech like that will stop me?"**

"No" Zelda simply stated as a white aura fluctuated around her entire body, shocking the werehog. The Hyrulian Princess teleported in front of Zesu and slammed her hand hard into Weresu's cheek, making her fly through the air at alarming speeds. Zelda then teleported behind her, holding out his hand as she shot a gigantic white Din's Fire from her hand. The attack hit Weresu and caused a gigantic explosion billowing smoke all over the shield. Weresu was slammed into the side of the shield. After the smoke died down she slowly crawled up, coughing out smoke as she looked around, Weresu's entire body was charred as spit out some blood that she had to wipe from her mouth.

**"Still around... bitch" **Weresu tried saying smugly, even though she was holding herself steady.

"One more hit like that and you won't be" Zelda said as another fireball gathered in her hand.

**"You aren't going to kill me" **Weresu stated. **"Even you should know if you try, your precious girl toy will die too."**

"Zesu isn't a toy, and she'll be fine" Zelda pointed out. "After-all one more hit and you'll be injured enough for her to be cured of your sickening werehog infection." Weresu gasped at this as she howled, dark energy surrounding her body. Zelda fired the blast as Weresu warped away just in time to miss being hit by it. Zelda fired another blast at the spot where she landed though as Weresu barley dodged the second bolt. "You only have so much room to run in you body snatching creature!" Zelda screamed out.

'She's right you know' Zero Suit was heard saying within Weresu's mind. 'Your own plan to trap her in an energy shield has now made you the caged rat. And even if you did dislodge it, Zelda could track and teleport anywhere around to find you and-'

**'SHUT UP!' **Weresu screamed at Zero Suit barley dodging another few Din's fires that exploded all around her. **'This isn't over!'**

'Yes it is' thought a smug Zero Suit. 'Remember you're sickening plan involved weakening Zelda so you could beat her. Thanks to me thought she's now at full power, and you know a wolf has no chance at fighting a mere werehog.'

**'I am more then any mere werehog!' **Weresu stated as she then gasped and saw Zelda appear in front of her and kick herd hard on top of her head. The aura around Weresu protected her from being injured. Though the impact did cause the aura shield to falter for a second.

'Oh please' Zero Suit teased as Zelda struck at Weresu several times, the aura shield around her continuing to falter. 'You're putting most of your energy in defense just to avoid being hit again. And at the rate your power is going down-'

**'I said shut up!' **Weresu screamed out. **'I didn't come this far to lose now!'**

'Too bad that's exactly what's going to happen' Zero Suit commented as more of Zelda's attacks smashed around Weresu's aura field. 'You've been doing nothing but talking crap and trying to ruin my life all night. It's time you finally got what was coming to you, now that you have no way of defeating her.'

**'Oh yes there is' **Weresu said darkly managing to warp away from one of Zelda's kicks. **'Don't forget there's a way to instantly take out any werehog no matter how strong they are.'**

'What, you mean a double infection?' Zero Suit actually laughed some in Weresu's head.

**'You have nothing to laugh about bitch!'**

'Yes I do retard' Zero Suit shot back. 'One there's no way you'd be able to sneak around her now to do that. And two even if you did bite her, you wouldn't kill her. Zelda's a wolf, and you remember what your "master" told you about not being able to double infect wolves?'

**'GRRRRRRR' **Weresu growled. **'There has to be something...' **she then looked into Zelda's eyes and blinked a couple times before smiling to herself. **'Yes that could work.'**

'What could?' Zero Suit asked.

**'You'll see' **Weresu said smugly as Zelda kicked her hard into the dirt. The last of Weresu's aura shield flickered as Zelda landed right in front of her, holding out her hand. **"Not so fast, princess" **Weresu took out her paralyzer gun and held it to her own head. **"If I can't kill you, I can still kill her"**

"You're not killing anyone!" Zelda teleported in front of Weresu and knocked the paralyzer out of Weresu's hand. The werehog leaned closer to Zelda as the paralyzer quickly extended around it's whip and spun around the two, tightly bonding them together. Weresu then opened her jaws and bit hard into Zelda's shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zelda screamed out as the whip fell back into the gun. Weresu separated from Zelda and smiled wickedly.

'What did you do to her?' asked a confused Zero Suit.

**'Watch and see little girl' **replied Weresu with a sickening smile on her face. The Hyrulian princess sank to her knees and screamed out in agony as a flurry of white energy shot all around her.

Meanwhile a few miles away two were creatures could be seen surrounded by a bunch of blue, yellow and red blobs. These blobs glowed with dark were power as they lunged at the two were creatures, who leaped to avoid them. The two were shown to be Were-Sheik and Were Link as they rained down a series of bows and needles, evaporating the blobs on contact.

"We shouldn't be getting sidelined by these things" Link commented taking out his boomerang as he quickly wiped out another few blobs. "Zelda's still in danger."

"I know that" Were-Sheik stated as she flipped to avoid a blob coming at he she took it out with her chain. "But these were viruses Dr. Mario use to have to have to fight will infect anything they even touch" Sheik then threw several more needles destroying a few of the viruses around her. "Which means the alloys couldn't take them, so someone with long range abilities needs to do that. Like us."

"Yeah but how many of these viruses are there?" Link threw a few bombs, blowing up a tree full of were viruses. "Feels like we already took out hundreds of these things"

"Well I didn't know it'd be such a high virus alert, so get those arrows in gear before someone gets hurt" Sheik suggested as Link shot a few as they evaporated away. "See? A few more hundred of these guys and we'll have plenty of time to save Zelda. Who I remind you seems to be doing fine on-" the two then gasped in shock as Sheik put her hand on her head. "What the... what's happening with Zelda?"

Link looked horrified as she shook his head. "I don't know but it's bad. Even worse then the pain I felt from her before.. And it's a something we need to fix right away" the two looked to see more viruses flying at them as they quickly spun around, shooting arrows and needles at more surrounding viruses.

Meanwhile inside the shield Zelda could still be shown screaming out in pain as she desperately glanced around the entire area.

"I... no... that... what I... can't.... no" Zelda muttered to herself. Inside her head memories were spinning around and fluttering at an insanely fast race. Almost too fast to comprehend. However the more memories piled on, the louder they got. Zelda held her head in agony, shaking her body as tears rolled down her head. The more she shook though the louder and more numerous her memories got as they started to play all at once

_'That Master Hand is such a sexist that needs to go down, along with most of the other males here'_

_'Personally I wish that chauvinistic pig is chopped to bits for all those rude comments he made'._

_'I hope you're all prepared to make my home your funeral'_

_'See, that's just like a man, stating he didn't start a problem and then not trying to fix it'_

_'When I finish with this list you're all be calling me Royal Mistress Zelda of the Fairer Sex.'_

_'Ironically you're about to burn for both of them'_

_'And to prove it, I shall smack all of your inferior males into submission so you shall know your place below the lines of your pathetic gender'_

"No that... that can't be me.. no... it can't" Zelda continued muttering to herself as the images of the memories started getting clearer as they blurred together in her head.

'_You may call me Zelda, liberator of women, who will continue the work of others for equality and above all better treatment' _The princess recalled after forcing Master Hand to sign a contract securing her final smash superior over others.

_'You're a .2 since you're obviously a sexist jerk' _Zelda had stated when the glove revealed her getting kidnapped in the Subspace Storyline.

_'I'm wearing this to show I am so free of the shackles of the opposite sex that I can wear whatever I want without question' _was Zelda's reply when she dressed as Link last Halloween and forced the Hero of time to dress has for a reason she later lied about.

_'though normally such ignorant men should not be allowed the power of femininity it shall be allowed so it can mess up your face' _Zelda had once said to Charizard, attacking him after he made fun of lipstick.

_'And whose this we, Obamist? Why don't you make like you're Democratic party and go after the "real enemy" while we take care of the important issues' _Zelda coldly replied to Luigi after he had asked for help trying to get his brother Mario back from Ganon's forces.

_'Oh the I am that is you is so dead' _Were Zelda's words once when Sheik had imitated her which caused the princess to chase around the room and try to blast in her clone.

_'All I need to do is find that woman, knock her around for her inaccurate ideas on how to fight for the obvious superior gender's rights, and then take over until the election ends. That old pathetic male McCain will die of his own various inferior male old age disease and I will be in a ripe position to take over another world and make it better.' _Zelda had stated when she revealed her plan on what to do on this Halloween Night.

"It was... it was me" said a horrified Zelda. The Hyrulian princess continued to shake as more and more tears fell down her cheeks. "I became this creature... this... this monster. This hateful, idiotic monster. Why... why didn't anyone tell me I-" Zelda then gasped as more memories started to enter her brain, this time of other people speaking.

_'Your erasing and destroying of her memories to create your video clips combined with her Hyrulian magic triggered a change in personality and attitude Master Hand. Which is why she acts differently then she did before' _Mewtwo's voice was heard echoing in her brain when he revealed to everyone why Zelda was different from how she acted before.

_'I think you should try and let Master Hand change your mind back to normal' _Zelda recalled Link saying once after Zelda had went on and on after another one of her feminist schemes.

'_Besides considering you don't' even think he messed with you anyway, what has he really done to you that's so bad?' _Sheik had once asked Zelda after she had berated Master Hand again.

'_You kept claiming you weren't affected by Master Hand's control which made you act like a total psycho bitch to everyone. No matter how obvious it was that you weren't like that before' _Weresu had stated back when the two had been fighting.

Zelda gasped at this. "They were... they were telling me. I just wouldn't... listen" she realized, her entire body now shaking as she looked to see Weresu walking over to her, as her words to Zelda started replaying in the princess's head.

_**'Face it princess. You're nothing but a pathetic weak sniveling coward who needs others to fix your mistakes. Like Link, or more importantly me' **_

_**'Then like I told you... YOU KNOW NOTHING!'**_

_**'For once one of your promises DIDN'T hurt'**_

_**'You hated Sheik for everything she represented: A truly superior, more intelligent and actually likeable version of yourself'**_

_**'You meant the world to Link, and no matter how stupid or idiotic you got he always tried defending you. And how exactly did you repay him for that?'**_

_**'Face it if you had the chance your own hate and bigotry would of made you kill of them. Everyone from people you care about, to innocents who had nothing to do with your stupidity. You were going to kill and kill everything and anyone that would of stood in your way. No matter what they did or didn't do'**_

_**'If there weren't any were-hogs running around your own schemes of conquest and destruction would of started. By butting into things that aren't any of your business Something you just can't seem to stop!'**_

"I'm... p-pathetic" Zelda stuttered out holding herself tightly. "I was fueled by such anger... such disgusting hate and... all I wanted to do was spread more. Hurt people who I... didn't even know. Or worse people I... cared about" The Hyrulian Princess then closed her eyes as more and more memories sped around them. "How... how could I be so stupid? How could I... not realize what I've become? I'm worse then Wolf... then Ganon... then... then any one of them. Then... then anything to ever exist" Zelda continued to sob and shiver until she was kicked hard in the face by Weresu and sent sprawling along the ground.

**"Told you that you were going to lose Princess" **Weresu said with an immensely satisfying grin on her face.

'STOP THAT' Zero Suit roared inside Zelda's body. 'YOU'VE HURT HER ENOUGH!'

**'Maybe to you, but to me enough is when she's nothing but a corpse on the ground' **Weresu noted to the other Zero Suit as she warped over and picked Zelda up by the throat, looking into her tear filled eyes. **'Really this is your fault. You reminded me I couldn't destroy her with a double infection. So I did something worse: destroy the source of her hatred and bigotry' **Weresu then imagined the inside of Zelda with various energies flowing within her, including a small pool of yellow light floating through her mind. **'Don't forget it was Master Hand who made her that way when he altered her brain. And though were-hogs can't infect the hands directly, there's no reason they should be to destroy lingering energy left in other people.'**

"I'm... I'm sorry" Zelda muttered as the images and memories still flew around her. "I wish I never... hurt you. Hurt any of you. But I did...I did I...did" she repeated. By this point the princess couldn't even see what was happening as more memories of her actions flooded around her head causing her to continue weeping.

**'See? Without his influence on her mind, she can't try and rationalize or explain her former actions, let alone feel them. She feels what she did before, but now knowing the hatred that was within her very being, detests herself. Probably even more then I detest you.' **

'SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!' Zero Suit cried out. 'SHE HAS NO REASON TO HATE HERSELF LIKE-'

**'Like you hate yourself?' **Weresu said chuckling some. **Of course she does. I mean just look at her' **Weresu moved Zelda closer to her body. **'Anything that could look that miserable and wretched deserves to be drenched in hate.' **Weresu then laughed out loud some. **'It's kind of ironic actually. With how pathetic both of you are, it made perfect sense you became a couple.'**

"She... she isn't pathetic' Zero Suit muttered softly.

'**Oh don't worry, you don't have time to dwell on just how contemptible the both of you are. Unless that's what Satan decides your eternal fate will be' **Weresu then moved her fist back and punched Zelda hard in the chin, making her smash into the side of the shield as she cried out in agony.

"Wha... what was..." Zelda then opened her eyes and saw Weresu in front of her. "W...Weresu?"

**"That's right you piece of regal trash" **Weresu slammed her hands together. **"I still have a royal beating to deliver before the coup de grace."**

"N...no" Zelda whispered slowly getting up. "I... need to save Zesu. Save her from...you..."

**"Why?" **Weresu asked. **"You still want her?"**

"I... I don't deserve her but... that doesn't mean she should suffer" Zelda tried holding out her hand as she closed her eyes. "All I need to do is...is" Any speck of energy that had gathered around Zelda had quickly disappeared as she opened her eyes. "Why... why can't I use my power?"

**"You don't deserve that power bitch" **Weresu said warping in front of her, elbowing her hard in the chest. Zelda leaned forward and spit up more blood. By this point her entire body was bleeding as she was barley able to hold herself up.

'She's right... I don't deserve my power' Zelda thought. 'With how much I've used it to try and make people miserable. To ruin their lives. Still I... I have to do something' Zelda looked up and tried raising her paw and bringing it down to Weresu's cheek. Before she could reach though she thought of Zero Suit Samus standing there. Zelda gasped and quickly moved her fist back. 'No I... I can't hurt her' Zelda began to shiver again. 'Not after I...I...'

**"Oh what, is it my turn again? Well if you insist" **Weresu delivered a furious set of blows with her claws. Hitting Zelda in her face, her stomach, her arms, legs, chest, and any other part of her body. Zelda didn't try blocking or dodging any of the attacks as she just stood there and took it, continuing to weep to herself.

'There's... nothing I can do' Zelda thought as she watched Weresu continue to pummel her. 'I'm sorry Zesu... I want to save you but... but I can't. I'm too weak to even do that.' She then thought back on her and Zero Suit Samus relaxing and talking with one another. 'How... how could I even think I was worthy of someone like you?' An image of Zero Suit standing in front of Zelda smiling warning made the princess cry even harder. 'I ruined your life Samus. Even more then... anyone else. I just wish I could take it back... but I can't. I can't do... anything.'

**'Hahaha, now this is what this fight should of been all along' **Weresu said finally ending her long assault of broken, bloody and nearly out of it Zelda fell to the ground, turning limp right in front of her opponent. "**What's wrong**?" Weresu asked mockingly. "**You're going to need to try if you want even the tiniest hope of beating me**."

"I.... I can't fight you anymore" Zelda said looking up as a mess of tears fell down her face. "I... I just can't. I... don't want to hurt her. I... I can't even bring myself to hurting you"

Weresu then chuckled as she tied Zelda tightly up with her whip. **"Aww, does that mean you care about me?"**

Zelda shook her head. "No but.. even you are a better person then I am" Zelda then looked away. "I know I... became a monster. A horrible creature and... I don't know how anything or anyone could love me. I guess I... must of tricked Zesu into doing so" She then looked up at Weresu. "You're right though. Something like me... shouldn't exist anymore. So if it will make you happy... make everyone happy then... kill me."

Weresu then reeled Zelda in closer looking into her eyes. **"How do I know this isn't another one of your ridiculous tricks?"**

"I'm done with tricks, with stupid strategies, with... trying to think I know best" Zelda muttered softly. "I just... want to stop hurting people. Stop hurting her So if that means dying here then... I'm fine with that."

**"Oh so you're fine abandoning your girlfriend and letting me take over her body then?"**

Zelda shook her head once more. "No but there's nothing I can do. Nothing I can do to save the most intelligent, most wonderful woman in the entire world." More tears poured down Zelda's cheeks. Nothing I can do to even... try helping her. She then looked up slowly. "All my strength, my magical energy is... gone. Entirely gone. My power depends on my will to fight and... I don't have that anymore."

Weresu scanned her up and down. **'Perfect' **Weresu commented as her own dark energy surged around her. **'This isn't like when it sank down and rushed backed up. This time I can feel it is entirely gone, and there's no way of getting it back. It took longer then expected but the results were the same in the end: Me winning and you two losing.' **Weresu then brought her right in front of her and slapped Zelda hard across the face a few times. **"If you're giving up then you won't me bashing you in some more would you?"**

After a pause Zelda shook her head once more as she spit out some blood. "No... I don't. I know it's... nothing compared to the pain I brought her and... everyone." Weresu grabbed Zelda by the neck and kneed her hard in the stomach a few times. Zelda spit out more blood as Were Zero started choking her. Instead of struggling out Zelda just started coughing some as she looked up sadly at the Werehog Metroid. After a second Weresu looked back into her eyes and then looked away quickly.

**'NO!' **Weresu screamed out. **'You aren't taking away this from me'**

'You aren't taking her away from me!' Zero Suit screamed out. 'If she can't fight you then I will!'

**'NO YOU WON'T!' **Weresu then dropped Zelda on the ground and turned away, black aura ripping all around her. Desperately she gripped her fists together, clenched her teeth as her knees fell to the dirt. Weresu then let out a piercing howl which bounced all around the shield, her eyes flickering between yellow and blue.

Zelda was able to turn up a bit and look at her. 'She's... trying to fight back again' Zelda thought to herself. 'Is it... because of me?' Zelda shook her head. 'No... no one should have to fight because of me. It must be her own incredible will.' Zelda smiled a bit. 'Zesu is so strong, so sure, so in control. I... just wish she didn't waste that strength on something like me for so long.'

"**You are not... taking back... control" **Weresu muttered as the dark energy stopped flaring around her. The werehog breathed in a few times, getting back off the ground and looking around. '**Her mind almost broke through again' **Weresu gazed at Zelda. "**It's because of her. She always keeps fighting so strongly because of her."**

'And that's why I'll win!' Zero Suit called out.

**"I told you fool. If she's your only source of strength, you have none. Especially when your source is nothing but a crying pit of misery.' **Weresu shook her head. **"Still I can't take the risk of loosing control to you again.**" She sighed. **'I would of liked to torture the princess more but with your precious "Zel" dead you'll have no reason to try and fight back. And it will child's play destroying the little bit of you that will remain**.'

'YOU WON'T EVER GET THAT FAR!'

Weresu then tingled with dark energy as Zero Suit cried out in pain. **'Sure I will. All I have to do is keep you under control by doing this another minute. That's all it will take to destroy the princess' **Weresu leaped in front of Zelda and kicked her hard in the stomach. The princess screamed out as Weresu grabbed her by the neck and punched her several times in the face before throwing her bloody furry body against the ground, stomping right on her stomach. **"If you're not going to bother fighting back anymore, then it's time to end this" **Weresu stated as the whip transformed back into the paralyzer gun. **"Close your eyes and count to twenty, girl" **The camera quickly zoomed into Zelda's shocked expression before it zoomed out of the scene as Weresu's last words were heard in a grave, sneering tone. **"That's all the time you have left."**

TO BE CONTINUED!

Wow, what a cliffhanger! Will Zelda survive a shot from Zero Suit Samus's charged energy gun or will she become the next sacrificed in the battle of the were-hogs? Find out next time. Which won't be very soon actually. Till then hope you enjoyed the chapter and remembered to review it as best as you can. Since like I said before unlike the last chapter, this one was definitely worth the extra effort.


	38. Zelda and Zero Suit Samus Conclusion

Well everyone time for the next part. This is one with a scene I've had written down for months. And when coming up with the arc was one of the chapters I was looking forward the most to doing. So much so I did it ahead of... at least the last 10+ chapters actually. It's a scene that I really love and hope you'll enjoy as well. With that being said remember Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me and neither does anything really in the story besides the idea and the continuity of what happened from my other tales and stuff. With that said enjoy this one.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty Eight: Zero Suit And Zelda Conclusion"

By DianaGohan.

The scene quickly panned back to last time. Of Weresu holding her gun right at Zelda as it glowed with a huge surge of energy.

**"Close your eyes and count to twenty girl. That's all the time you have left"** Weresu repeated from last time with the same sneer plastered on her face. **"Thanks to the power of the werehog, this gun will do more then paralyze. It will destroy you completely, and leave NOTHING left."**

Zelda blinked a few times looking up as a couple of tears dropped from her cheeks. "Aren't you... going to break me some more?".

Weresu shook her head. **"You're broken enough. I mean what's the pointing of delaying things when you can't even fight back anymore?" **The gun lowered down directly on Zelda's forehead **"Anything else besides finishing you would be a waste of my time, and you've wasted enough of my time already."**

"You're right... I have" Zelda said closing her eyes. "I just want to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you."

**"You're not sorry!" **Weresu called out. **"You're only sorry about what happened to that trashy alter ego of mine" **Weresu pointed at herself. **"You don't care anything that happens to me."**

"Maybe before but... I was stupid before." Zelda shook some. "I'm still stupid but I see now that... you and Zesu are part of the same whole."

**"WERE part of the same whole" **Weresu commented. **"That's going to change though. Once you're dead, she's dead."**

"No you... you can't" Zelda muttered. "Before I thought of you as an abomination, a manifestation of darkness but... there's more then that in you" Zelda quickly opened her eyes to look into Weresu's. "I can see it now. I can see that beyond the infection you are Zesu's id. Her... dark side."

**"So?"**

"So if you kill her... you'd die too" Zelda warned.

Weresu chuckled some actually powering down her gun for a second. **"Nice try bitch. Guess you still did have a trick you were trying to save" **Weresu crouched down to look eye level with the fallen princess. **"I have news for you though: I can survive on my own WITHOUT her. She's just my host until I get rid of her. Then I'm taking control, like I should of years ago, before you strolled along."**

"I'm... I'm sorry if I caused you any pain" the Hyrulian Princess admitted bowing her head ashamed. "I know I'm a sick... horrible person and I know I hurt you. And I know that... I need to die" Zelda was able to tilt her head up a bit. "That doesn't change the fact that you two are... one and the same. Like me and... Sheik."

Weresu slapped her hard on the side of the face. **"You stupid whore. You should know out of everyone the differences between my cloning and her cloning" **A flashback of Smashing Something New Every Day 35 Of Shown Of Sheik being cloned from Zelda when she transformed. **"Your clone was merely a product of Master Hand's contraption when he got sick of your retardation" **Another Flashback this time of a half formed Zero Suit Samus in a status chamber in an underground lab is shown. **"Samus was actually cloned in a joint venture by Master Hand and Nintendo. One that wasn't just a half ass energy replication"** the flashback ended as Weresu smirked evilly. **"Though Sheik proved to be a far better person then you ever were."**

"That's... my point though" Zelda then thought of Sheik. "I wasn't comparing Samus and us. I was comparing us and... Sheik" Zelda tears pooled on the ground below. "The only good in me, the only thing even remotely redeemable... is her. I'm nothing but a corrupt shell but she's a good person, someone who actually knows how to fight for what's right without being so stupid" Zelda then thought of Weresu standing side by side with Zero Suit Samus. "She's a part of my soul just like... you two are a part of the same soul."

Weresu then elbowed her hard in the face. **"Are you comparing me to a piece of crap like you?"**

"No. No matter how evil you act... I'm still far worse" Zelda sniffled some. "I'm the unnecessary garbage of the soul that should be cleansed. You're different though." The Hyrulian Princess let the blood drip from her snout and slowly hit the ground. "I can see deep down beyond your anger... your hatred... you just want to be free."

**"Of course. Even a blind brain-dead nutcase could see that" **Weresu narrowed her eyes. **"I'm not going to life my live suffocated by some pathetic weakling who needs someone else to be happy." **Weresu pointed at herself. **"I only need me, and no one else."**

"That's... that's not true."

**"Yes it is"** Weresu shoved her claw right in front of Zelda's face. **"Master Wolf gave me my freedom away from the sniveling coward still stuck in my head. Anyone else though means nothing to me."**

'That's... that's how I felt' Zero Suit thought quickly inside of Weresu. 'I felt everyone hated me and that there was no point in trusting anyone' Zero Suit imagined Zelda. 'I only felt different about her but... but that's only because she tried so hard to move past my hatred. Tried even harder then I did' A torrent storm of images flooded the non armored Samus. Of herself, of Samus, of Master Hand, of Zelda, of all the smashers. Even a few of her werehog counterpart. 'If I only hate though then... then what's the point of living?' More memories flooded Zero Suit, this time of Samus as she starred at the memory angrily. 'No I...I won't anymore. If it means saving Zelda... saving myself... I won't'

Weresu glared down at Zelda angrily and slammed her head on the ground. **"Look I've had enough of your stalling" **she pointed her gun right at the princess's head as it began charging. **"You've got 30 seconds you piece of trash. Anything else on your mind you better say it now before I blast you into nothing."**

Zelda slowly nodded and closed her eyes. "O..okay. Guess I can at least try... apologizing for my actions before my eternal damnation." Images then flashed through her mind as she thought of Mewtwo. "I'm sorry I... ignored your warning. You... you were the first one to tell me the reason I had changed. That I had become this thing... this awful stupid creature. I ignored your advice and even when I was so rude and foolish you... still tried helping me out. Even though I didn't deserve anyone's help." She then thought of Fox. "I'm sorry I... didn't listen to orders. You were right I... I shouldn't of gone after her. I allowed myself to get beat and... she's still not free. I just hope you can get someone else to help her... someone who wouldn't mess up like I did." She then thought of Sheik "I'm... sorry for calling you inferior. You.. you were far superior to me. You didn't let your thoughts... your emotions get ruined like I did. I'm glad that there was a part of me who... knew what was just. Who could still help out people. You'd... make a far better princess then I ever could. One who could bring pride to the Triforce of Wisdom... not shame" She then thought of Link crying some. "Link I'm... sorry I rejected you. You... always defended me no matter what awful thing I said or did and... always cared about me. I know you loved me and... I couldn't even have the decency of loving you back properly after how many times you helped me, you saved me, you... risked your own life for mine. At least you have Sheik though. You... deserve her. Someone who would treat you right and... not become something like me. Someone I hope you have a long happy life with." She then looked up at Weresu, imaging Zero Suit Samus standing before her. "Zesu..." she softly called out looking to see more energy building up in her gun. "I'm... especially sorry for what I did to you. I... pursued you improperly. I... molested your body due to my own desires. I... forced you to love me, to care for me. I made you be unfairly ridiculed by everyone at the mansion for no real reason, dragged you into my own foolish ideas, got you to try and help me with my inane schemes. And then... got you infected and turned against yourself. What's worse I... couldn't even save you... save you when you actually did need to be helped. I... I can't apologize enough for that."

**"Stop you're sniveling"** Weresu stated, more energy more power gathering in her gun. **"It's time to die."**

"I understand but please after you kill me... save yourself. Both of you can be safe... together" Zelda whispered as she tried blinking away her own tears. "Without me around you can finally be free... be happy."

**"Oh don't worry, I will be" **Weresu smiled evilly **"I'll be happier then you can ever understand."**

"Not if you... aren't with her" Zelda starred directly into Were Zero's eyes. "The one that's still in there. Zesu if you can hear me... please break free from her control. Like you did before" she saw the energy in the gun turn a dark red crimson color and closed her eyes. "I know you can do it Zesu. Your one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. You have so much strength and spirit and... I don't want to see you end up killing yourself"

**"Fool!"** Weresu screamed out. **"Besides you there is nothing more pathetic then "Zesu" on this entire planet! Do you really think she can defeat me?"**

"Yes... I do" Zelda was able to whisper out. "Someone as wonderful as her can... do anything she wants. No matter how hard it is." Zelda let out a small smile. "Even if you can't see it, I know her true strength. And true strength like that... can never be stopped."

**"You don't know anything!" **Weresu yelled as the blast gathering started to tint with black energy. **"I'm charging up this gun to not only completely evaporate you into pure nothingness, but her as well. And then I will eliminate the other Hyrulians as Master Wolf ordered and there's nothing anyone can do to-" **Zero Suit then screamed out as her arm suddenly aimed upward, shooting the collected energy into the sky as it then tossed the gun away. **"What?!" **

'No!' Cried out a voice of the Real Zero Suit Samus within Weresu's. 'I... won't let you hurt her anymore!' the voice screamed out sounding louder then before.

**'Fool!' **Weresu shouted as her body shifted away from Zelda. **'You can't beat me!'**

'Yes I can!!' Zero Suit's actual voiced screamed out within her own mind. 'You think you're stronger then me, but you're not. Not when I have people like Zelda believing in me.'

**'Her?'** Weresu looked over at the fallen Zelda. **'What did she ever do for you?'**

'More then you could ever understand' Zero Suit's real voice stated sounding incredibly determined. 'I love her and am not going to let you take her away from me. Not now... not ever!'

**'Stop fighting back!' **Weresu then away from Zelda as she desperately covered her own ears. **'The others didn't fight back. They knew they're place. They knew they had no choice but to give in. They knew the power of the werehog couldn't be broken'**

'Well I'm not them!' The voice screamed out as Weresu gasped to see her arms start moving away from her body. 'I can fight you back, and I can win!'

**'What makes you different then they are?'** Weresu queried. **'You Metroian DNA? You're Cloned Bloodline? The fact you were created instead of born? The love of someone who would actually think you're important?'**

'The fact that I'm Zero Suit Zesu Samus Aran, and nothing is going to stop me from doing what I have to do!' The voice said as one of the arms was shown fidgeting as her legs slowly started walking to the right. 'Which means I'm going to get rid of this infection once and for all and restore what I should of had for years!'

**'You can't!'** Weresu was able to roar out **'I'm stronger then you. Once you waste all your foolish energy trying to rebel I'll squash you and kill that pathetic princess once and for all.'**

'You are not touching her ever again!' The voice screamed as Weresu's body was shown walking right in front of a rock. 'In fact, thanks to her you're not doing anything ever again!'

**'What are you talking about?'** Weresu asked as her body then kicked a rock. The metroid werehog gasped as she looked down. **'No you... you wouldn't dare!'**

'Yes I would' Zero Suit's voice called out as the crystal was shown beneath them. 'Zel told me I could give into the powers to get rid of you infecting me and that's exactly what I"m going to do.'

**'NO!'** Weresu screamed as her fur glowed with a tremendous surge of energy. **'YOU AREN'T GETTING RID OF ME!' **Black energy fiercely encircled Weresu who started pulling back her hand. **'SEE? I'M STILL IN CONTROL!'**

_'No... you're not'_ Zero Suit spoke in an almost zen like manner. _'Until now, no one was ever in control' _inside the mind of Weresu two figures could be shown forming. One was a holographic Weresu with fur drenched with blood and dark red eyes. The other was a holographic representation of Zero Suit Samus who was glowing white as she moved closer to Weresu. _'That because we weren't trying to ever get control. We were trying to show we were better then anyone else.' _Various memories of Zero Suit Samus working out. reading a variety of books, sparring, and mediating appeared around the two. _'Samus's rejection hurt me more then I could of imagined. It made me, made us want to try as hard as possible to prove we were worthy. To the other smashers and most importantly, our self.'_

**'AND YOU PROVED NOTHING!' **Weresu yelled out. **'ALL YOU PROVED WAS HOW PATHETIC YOU WERE! THAT YOU COULDN'T EVER MATCH UP TO THEM!'**

_'You're right, I was pathetic'_ Zero Suit admitted holding out her noncorporal hand. _"And I really did believe I needed to prove I was better then everyone' Her hand motioned at memories of the various Smashers. 'That way I felt they would accept me and I wouldn't have to be alone. But it only took me till now to realize the truth: I never had to prove myself like that' _Zero Suit pointed at herself. _'People aren't made to compete with each other_.'

**'LIES! OF COURSE THEY ARE! HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPLAIN WAR, SPORTS, RACES, EVENTS THAT HAVE LASTED FOR EONS ON MILLIONS OF PLANETS ALL ACROSS THE UNIVERSE! HELL THE TOURNAMENT IS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE COMPETTIONS! ONE WHERE EVERYONE FIGHTS TO PROVE WHO IS STRONGEST! JUST BECAUSE YOU REALIZE YOU'RE A LOSER DOSEN'T CHANGE THE TRUTH!'**

_'That's only if you believe life itself is a game.'_Zero Suit's mental self looked down ashamed. _'That's what I believed for the longest time. That everything was just a chance to prove myself, and that I failed at every event. But now I can see that is only a part of life.' _Zero Suit leaned right in front of Weresu starring directly into her eyes. _'The main point of life though, besides games or even survival, is the imprint you make on the world. What you do for other people or yourself. How you either help or hurt them.'_

**'SO? THAT ALSO PROVES YOU ARE NOTHING!'** Weresu raised her claw and wound it pack. **'YOU HAVEN'T HELP ANYONE, NOT EVEN YOURSELF!' **

_'I know' _Zero Suit was then smashed hard in the face by a punch from Weresu. The werehog mental spirit grinned, but then gasped in surprise as Zero Suit continued floating in front of her, looking unaffected by the attack. _'I was too obsessed with being angry and hateful to help out anyone.' _Weresu then screamed out in confusion as she then striked Zero Suit more and more, none of her hits making an impact. _'I never took the time to try and get to know them, to be friends with them. I was so stupidly focused on just trying to beat them that I lost sight of what was really important.'_

**'WHY... WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!?'** Weresu screamed as continued her now useless strikes to the other part of Zesu.

_'Because you're nothing but an out of control beast, just like I was' _Zero Suit leaped back and continued starring at her. _'Whether it was my sadness about being rejected, my anger at those who didn't understand me, or even my fear at being alone, the truth is I was only an empty shell. Looking for a way to be full so I could be at everyone else's level. That way I would actually end up being accepted' _Zero Suit then thought of Zelda being with her and smiled. _'Despite my stupidity though I would up being rescued from loneliness by a wonderful angel. Someone who could actually deal with peeling through every single layer of my defense just to be with me.'_

**'OF COURSE YOU'D FEEL THAT WAY! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE MORE ANNOYING AND IRRITABLE THEN YOU! THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD LOWER DOWN YOUR LEVEL OF PATHETICNESS!'**

_'I will admit she isn't perfect' _Zero Suit then thought of various plots of Zelda schemed around the mansion or even of their fight before. _'She has her her own flaws and weaknesses. And was definitely not in the right mind to lead anyone. Still she saw something in me. Something that actually made me want to change myself!'_

**'IT WAS ONLY A PHSYICAL ATTRACTION BROUGHT ON BY HER BRAIN BEING SCRAMBLED!'** Weresu warped in front of Zero Suit and tried striking her again. **'IT MEANT NOTHING!'**

_'It means __everything_" Zero Suit then grabbed her fist as Weresu desperately tried pushing her back. _'For the first time in my entire life, I had something I didn't hate. Something that mattered to me even more then proving myself.' _Zero Suit then looked at the various memories flooding around the two of them talking, going on picnics, and even plotting election strategies from Chapter 7. _'She made me actually care and want to do something more for my life. And for once, not just my own sake. But for hers, and for others.' _Zero Suit then pointed in front of her as they saw the broken, bloody and sobbing Wolf Zelda on the ground, trying to reach her hand out to Zero Suit. _'And now she's given me an even greater gift; making me realize just who I really am, and what you really are.'_

**'I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!'** Weresu tried pushing her back. **'I AM THE WORTHY ZERO SUIT SAMUS! THE ONE WHO SHALL LIFE WHILE YOU SHALL DIE!'**

_'How can you call yourself worthy when you're now nothing more then a raving lunatic who isn't even making sense? Besides you are a part of me, and if I die, you die. And vice versa' _Zero Suit grabbed her by the arms and turned her around. Weresu tried escaping from being pinned but couldn't escape Zero Suit's grip. _'Like I said before, every part of me was fueled by hate, anger and fear. You are now just a representation of those parts of me!'_

**'I FEAR NOTHING!'**

_'You fear being destroyed. You fear losing. You fear me taking over and making things how they were before: a mind on confusion and agony. Where I couldn't even be happy or care about myself. Where the only thing that mattered was an unrealistic image of myself' _Weresu continued to struggle as Zero Suit closed her eyes. _'Wolf was right. I did hate myself. I hated myself for being weak, for being needy, for being unable to help anyone. And I hated the fact that everyone else could make friends and feel special, and I couldn't.' _Zero Suit opened her eyes and smiled. _'Not anymore though. After-all, anymore hate and I will kill myself. You're living proof of that.'_

**'YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL LIVE!'**

_'No, we will BOTH live' _Zero Suit pushed her away. _'Now that I care about myself I don't need to be ruled by hate and fear. Which is why not even your strength can hurt me. But I am still just a human. Even a metroid clone like me needs things like depression, anguish, rage and even hatred. But I'm not going to hate things I care about anymore. Which means I'm not going to hate myself, and that includes you.'_

**'THAT STILL DOSEN'T MEAN ANYTHING!'** Weresu held out her claws. **'I WILL FIND A WAY TO BEAT YOU CHILD AND TEAR YOU AND YOUR PRINCESS LIMB FROM LIMB!'**

_'No you won't' _The camera panned away from inside Weresu's mind and back to inside the energy shield. There the darkness energy surrounding Weresu's body disappeared. One of her hands moved back as she leaned down and picked up the Crystal in front of her. _'The reason we are separate now is because of Wolf scrambling my brain to tear you away from me. But once I flush out this infection, we'll be back together again.'_

**'NO!'** Weresu was heard yelling out. **'NO NO NO! I WILL NEVER BE A PART OF YOU AGAIN!'**

_'Yes you will'_ said an even more determined Zero Suit as she made Weresu squeeze the crystal. The treasure of Faore was crushed inside her paw as white energy spread around her. _'Now begone!'_ The crystal's glow expanded as the fur could be shown tearing off Weresu's body

**'NOOOOOOOOOO!'** Weresu gave out one last cry. The energy then expanded through every nook and crevice of Zero Suit's body. Gone was the fur, the tail, the snout, and even the yellow piercing eyes. The energy of the crystal spread wider as it soon encompassed the entire shield. In fact one the energy hit the dome, it destroyed it. The pieces shattered into pits of nothing, eradicating all traces of werehog from within the area. Making what had once been closed off open to everything still within Wolf's Dome.

Inside Zero Suit's mind, another affect of the Crystal was shown. Gone was the dark furred Weresu. Instead floating in front of the visual white representation of Zero Suit was a black representation of her. One wearing a dark red jumpsuit who looked at Zero Suit angrily. _'Don't give me that look' _the mental Zero Suit said holding her hand out to the darker Zero Suit. _'You know what has to happen.'_

The darker Zero Suit sighed. _**'Very well'**_ she said holding out her hand. _**'I too am sick of hating things that hurt me. I would rather hate things I can hurt, like Wolf and those asshole minions of his.'**_

_'You focus on hate, I'll focus on other things' _Zero Suit grabbed her other self's hand tightly. _'Now that I don't need to compete I can try actually doing what I should of done years ago: making friends and building relationships.'_

_**'Don't forget about the relationship you already have'**_ Darker Zero Suit said smirking some. _**'Even if I don't like her, I'm not going to let anyone try and hurt her. Because like you I'd hate to see her in pain.'**_

Zero Suit laughed a bit. _'Guess we do have something in common as well' _The two mental figments glowed a second. _'You know it's weird. Despite being a clone and being alone for years I've never really talked to myself. Well like I was another person anyway'_

_**'Believe me you don't want to talk to yourself' **_Darker Zero Suit shuttered some. _**'I'm only your anger and hate. There are a bunch of other pieces of your personality; A motionless statue that represents rationalization; A giant fat naked woman that's your pleasure center; A big overbearing muscle bound coach that was your momentously overinflated need to succeed; even a little doll that tells people what they want to hear when you have to be civil'.**_

_'That's... disturbing'_ Zero Suit admitted.

_**'Yeah I hate them all too'**_

_'Well I'm not going to hate any part of me anymore. Every part has their role to play to make up someone who isn't going to be ruled by ridiculous notions. Or thinks she needs to do everything herself.' _With that the two images in Zero Suit's mind fused into one. So by the time the time the energy of the crystal finally stopped flashing there was only one Zero Suit in body and soul. She stood naked on the ground, appearing without any sign of injury or even mark on her body.

"Am I..." Zero Suit then felt her throat and around her body. "I'm... not a werehog anymore!" She then jumped in the air happily. "And I'm... in control. I'm back in control of my body!" She then laughed holding out her hands in victory. "Finally I'm..." she then looked over to the right and gasped. "Oh no, Zelda!" Zero Suit quickly ran along the ground. She stopped to see Zelda lying where she had been fallen before, also free of any dirt, grim or bloody injury she had sustained.. She laid there naked still crying some as Zero Suit kneeled down in front of her. "Zel, are you okay?" Zero Suit asked gently lifting her up some.

"Ze... su?" Zelda asked softly opening her eyes and looking up at her girlfriend "Is that... you?"

Zero Suit nodded. "Sure is Princess" she said grinning. "I'm back in control of myself, fully and completely"

"What about your... your-"

"I destroyed the werehog infection, but my anger and hatred is a part of me. Believe me though, it's not a part of me that will control my life anymore"

"So does... that mean you're... back? You're... really... fully back?" Zero Suit nodded again. Zelda paused for a second before hugging Zero Suit tightly as she was shown crying some more. "I'm... so glad to hear that." Zelda weeped some more as she cried into Zero Suit's neck, the two of them sitting on the ground. "I was so afraid you were... going to be lost forever to that were spirit. That you were going to... kill yourself. I'm... I'm so glad you're finally back to normal."

"That definitely makes two of us" Zero Suit said hugging her tightly back. "Sorry that I made you worry so much and that part of me put you through so much pain"

"It's okay. I'm... I'm the only one who needs to be sorry." Zelda said breaking the hug as she turned away. "Sorry that I... failed to save you."

"Failed?" Zero Suit said confused gently grabbing Zelda's chin and bringing her closer. "What are you talking about? It's only because of you that I was able to break free from her long enough to use your crystal to transform us back. Without you, she would of stayed in control and well... you know what would of happened then." She then rubbed the bottom of the princess's chin. "There's no way I would still be here without you."

"But it's... only because of me that you transformed into one in the first place" Zelda said as more tears fell into her lap. "I failed to stop you from getting bitten and then... failed to save you when you needed me." She looked up at Zero Suit. "I know you only broke free because of your own strong will. The determination that won't let anything stop you. Not because of... my weakness."

Zero Suit shook her head. "That's not true" she said softly rubbing Zelda's cheek. "Yes it was my strong will and even my metrionan DNA that helped but seeing you getting pummeled, getting hurt just to try and save me... That's what motivated me more then anything." She then gently kissed her cheek. "And it was you who actually got me to realize the kind of person I am. That kind of determined person you always knew was there. If you hadn't been here for me Zel then I surely wouldn't of been cured."

"But how... how could I motivate you?" Zelda asked as her eyes continued brimming with tears. "How could I... motivate anyone... do anything right?"

"Why would you..." Zero Suit gasped. "You... you don't really believe all those things that part of me was saying do you?" Zelda quickly nodded as Zero Suit started shaking her shoulders. "Zelda, don't listen to that! You know I would NEVER try to harm you like that"

"I know that wasn't you... or at least the you now anyway"

"That wasn't me at all!" Zero Suit screamed as then moved closer and whispered into Zelda's pointy ear. "Wolf's damn infection twisted the anger and hatred within me into a beast who wanted to hurt you. To break you and then take you away from me" Zelda pointed at her head. "But that isn't part of me anymore. Even my own true anger and hatred wouldn't try getting rid of you. Which means it didn't mean anything."

"Yes it did" Zelda said looking up at Zero Suit. "Even if it wasn't from you it... was the truth. I did become this... stupid... ignorant monster... one who would hurt the people I cared about most. Betray what I believed and... lose site of just who I am."

"You aren't the only one who did that though Zel" Zero Suit looked up sadly. "I did that too. Hell that's who I was until now. A beast who gave into the rawest forms of hatred to everyone" Zero Suit's toes curled as she shivered some at the memories. "It hurt so much to feel that way. To have such hatred about yourself" she then looked into Zelda's eyes determined. "And there is no way I will EVER let you suffer through those feelings Zelda"

"You're different then I am though" Zelda covered her hands over her face and sobbed into her fingers. "I... deserve all this hate" she said between sobs. "After all the monstrous things I've done-"

"You weren't and aren't a monster Zel" Zero Suit said grabbing her arm. "I admit what you said sometimes was inaccurate and obviously untrue, but it wasn't harmful."

"Yes... yes it was. I... attacked so many people unjustly... in the mansion-"

"Oh come on Zel, that's what everyone does" Zero Suit commented gently rubbing the arm she grabbed. "We're fighters in a tournament. It's obvious we're all going to throw barbs and insults and attacks at each other. You didn't do it more then half the people in the mansion"

"What about all my... hurtful comments... my stupid insults and remarks, my statements on women being best and men meaning nothing?"

"At worst, those were annoying. Maybe even irritating. But not really all that hurtful. Especially since it wasn't even your fault." She then moved her hands up and started rubbing Zelda's shoulders. "The only reason you said those things was because you were altered by Master Hand right?"

"Yeah but... I should of realized that. I was told so many times and... it only took something like this to make me realize the truth." Zelda then thought back to chapter seven of Zero Suit getting infected. "If I had learned earlier to work together, to not think so highly of my own foolish pride, then... then you wouldn't of been infected in the first place."

Zero Suit looked at her sternly. "Zelda, do NOT blame that on yourself." She then looked down sadly remembering the moment as well. "We were surrounded by those pilots and Ganon. There wasn't anything we could of done differently."

"I... I could of not let my foolish pride make me try and challenge Ganondorf. I... could of just teleported you away before anything could of happened. I was warned about the infection and the were-hogs I should of just listened but... I didn't think it was something that I couldn't beat."

"And neither did I" Zero Suit shook her hand a bit. "Besides by the time Luigi had warned us they had already arrived. We had no choice but to fight." Zero Suit smirked. "I mean really you think I was going to back down after being insulted by Ganon? I wanted to fight them just as much as you did."

"Okay but... I still could of tried curing you right then and there."

Zero Suit shook her head. "No, you couldn't of." She put her hands on Zelda's thighs and started rubbing them. "If you had stayed, you would of just gotten infected, or worse killed by Ganon. I told you to escape because I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"But... who would make sure you were safe?" Zelda asked quietly.

"You would, once you regrouped with the other smashers and figured out how to strike back" The non armor platted Samus moved her hands up and down Zelda's legs, lightly caressing them. "I told you not to come back because I was afraid that my werehog self would of harmed you once it gained control, However, deep down I knew you'd save me."

"You... you did?" Zelda looked at her amazed.

Zero Suit looked a bit ashamed. "Well truthfully part of me didn't really care what would happen to me as long as you were okay. And another part of me thought I could break the infection on my own once Wolf started really messing with everyone's minds." ZSS twirled her finger around her hair. "The part deep within me that didn't have to pretend to be strong knew I couldn't do this for myself. That I would need your help once more, because I was too weak to break the infection myself. It knew I would need you more then I've ever needed you before."

"Why though?" Zelda said sniffling some. "I had utterly failed to save you then. Why... why would even part of you think I could still help save you?"

"I guess because that part knew you would do anything to try and bring me back, and I believe when you truly put your mind on something there's no stopping you" She then leaned her arms on Zelda's legs to push herself up some. Allowing Zero Suit to get close enough to kiss the Hyrulian Princess on the nose. "I mean, you even got yourself bitten just so you'd be strong enough to help me out."

"After all you suffered through, It was the least I could do."

"It was far from the least Zel" Zero Suit then moved her hand off Zelda and looked at it. "Also when I used the crystal I could feel more then just your Hyrulian energy in it. I'm sure that it takes more then even your power to cure this werehog plague"

"Yeah we... made the cure out of traces of Shadow's chaos DNA and... Pit's holy aura, conducting the power into copies of my crystal." Zelda then flashed back to chapter 13. "I... didn't know if it would work but... I had to try and do something to save you."

"Which meant giving up your own crystal" Zero Suit then kissed her on the cheek again. "You even gave me a chance to use it so you wouldn't have to fight me."

"That's because I... I didn't want to hurt you"

"And if I was in charge of my mind instead of my hate, the feeling would of been more then mutual. So really how could you consider yourself a beast when you would sacrifice so much just to save the people you love? That's the mark of a hero, not a monster."

"That... is what I am though" Zelda looked away some. "I allowed so many bad thoughts... and ideas to pass through my head and... and part of me still thinks some of them are right. That I... can help change the world... and make it into a better place."

"Well that's because you can" Zero Suit brought her closer, tilting Zelda's head so they were looking into each others eyes. "You can do whatever you want Princess. And I know that if you put your mind to it that would mean helping out your people, helping out everyone and making things better."

"How... how can I do that though?"

Zero Suit sighed. "That's something you're going to have to figure on your own though." She then rubbed Zelda's hair. "Now that you can see the inaccuracies, follies and mistakes of your ideals, you have the chance to really evaluate what exactly would help people most." She then gently kissed Zelda's hair a few times before moving down and kissing her on the forehead. "Before you start that though you have to help yourself." With her other hand she felt Zelda's chest. "I can sense just how hurt and confused you are after going through such a terrible ordeal. We need to fix that before you worry about helping anyone else."

"Maybe... I deserve to feel that way though." Zelda whispered. "After all of the things I've done-"

"Look I told you that you really didn't do anything that terrible" Zero Suit said grabbing her hands. "So you annoyed some people and insulted them unfairly. Everyone does that. If you feel that badly about it, then just apologize. It's not a big deal."

"What about all my.. schemes and... attempts for power?"

"Look there was an honest and sort of admirable goal in them. It's not like you were trying to turn people into beasts and let them loose around town to kill their friends like certain other asshole smashers around here have done."

"I... did try that in a way. Trying to infect people with my ideas... turn them into beasts as stupid as me. Even turn them against the people they love... just to spread my own power."

"Yeah well I think going around dressed as Alaskan governors and getting people to vote in an election is about say... a millionth as bad as anything Wolf tried doing. Or any of the other villains for that matter."

"It was still villainous and disgusting though and... still would of involved killing people."

"Well considering you didn't kill anyone because of it and know better, it was just a failed scheme. And really that's all your "attempts of conquest of power" have been: failed schemes. Plots that didn't work because you were in that wrong mindset that once again WASN'T your fault. And in a way most of these plans had some good in them, you were just thinking of going about them the wrong way. And really thinking is really all you did for most of them"

"They were still inside me. And if... even one of them ended up working-"

"Look I'm going to be honest here: I don't really think any of them would of worked the way you wanted them to. So don't go down that route" Zero Suit pointed to her own head. "Really if you condemn someone for thinking you might as well lock you, me and pretty much everyone else on the planet away for life. We've all had impure thoughts from time to time, it's human nature. Or Hyrulian nature or pretty much the nature of any imperfect living sentient creature. The point is you didn't actually go through with any of them so what's the big deal?"

"Well... what about the time I tried nuking Master Hand? That was more then... just a thought."

"First off it didn't work and secondly if there was anyone who deserved to be thrashed around, it'd be him." Zero Suit smiled. "I mean after all the crap he put us through he deserves to have his ass or closest thing to an ass blasted in some right?"

"I know he's done some bad things but... he's also done a lot of good" Zelda looked down sadly. "He created this tournament and invited all of us to it, allowing us to meet and interact with people we never would of had a chance to before" Zelda then raised her hand up and lightly felt Zero Suit's arm. "And he did help create you. Such a glorious act cannot be forgotten."

"True, but let's also look at the reason why he did it: Samus asked Master Hand to make a clone of her to pose for pictures in the tournament and do the things that involved her having to take off her armor. Something she hated doing back then compared to now" Zero Suit recalls falling off the Bridge Of Eldin stage in Smashing Something New Every Day chapter 2. "Not to mention she had to explain the differences between her and me MONTHS after I had been created. So I still consider it pretty jerk of the hand."

"That still wasn't a reason to try and kill him though" Zelda said as the flashback ended. "And was one still fueled by my own hate."

Zero Suit rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah because you were the only one who ever thought of doing that because of hate" she said sarcastically. "Hell the only ones who probably haven't thought of that are Peach, Lucas, maybe the Trainer and... no one else" She then shook her head and looked over at Zelda sincerely "So don't go leap extra loads of hate on yourself for something everyone else has tried doing."

"Yes but... us Hyrulians are suppose to not take the lives of those who aren't fully wicked beasts" Zelda explained. "Even thinking and trying to do so... is wrong."

"Just because he's not all bad doesn't mean he wouldn't deserve that" Zero Suit commented gently pinching Zelda's sides twirling the skin in a circular motion. "I respect your believes Zel but there are people who are unjust and cruel who aren't pure evil that need to be taken down. There is a lot of shades of Grey out there that you can't let go. You need to take them down, before they have the chance to hurt the ones you care for most." Zero Suit made a fist. "Let me give you another example. Do you think Wolf is pure evil?"

Zelda shook her head. "No I... do not think he is."

"And don't you think he should be taken down after all he's done to everyone?" Zelda thought for a second and slowly nodded. "See there are some people you can't reason with. Some people who need to be stopped before they hurt the people you care about. Someone NOT like you, who was just confused and most definitely can be reasoned with" Zelda waved her hand. "Someone more like Master Hand who at the very least needs his fingers whacked a few times to stop pulling the stupid crap he still does."

"I... suppose" Zelda then smiled a bit. "And I... really did like helping you get back at him for throwing you off the stages so unfairly and making sure he wouldn't do it again"

"There you see that's one thing you did help with" She then rubbed Zelda's stomach bringing her closer as they're foreheads lightly brushed against one another. "You helped me get back at him for unfairly attacking me. Not to mention the time you helped me kick Ridley's ass in and then later shredded him to pieces"

"Well I guess he... was asking for it."

"Sure was" She then smiled widely "And let's not forget you helping come up with the cure in the first place. So really you've done a lot more good then anything bad you felt you may of done. Stuff you really meant more out of confusion then any actual full on hate"

"What about... Link and Sheik?" Zelda asked. "I... betrayed them.. insulted them.... even annoyed them after... how much they helped me out."

"Look it's natural to have animosity to the person you were cloned from. I mean, why do you think me and Samus fought so much? Because of the fact of feeling rejected or annoyed with your original "parent" and vice versa."

"No it was more then just annoyance. I... disliked her. Disliked someone that I... should of been so close with" Zelda put her hand to her heart. "Sheik is a part of my soul and I... hated that part. And wanted to change it."

"So? I feel the same way about Samus and I know the feeling is mutual" Zero Suit looked down bitter. "And I didn't have anyone there for me when she rejected me. Sheik had friends, associates, and even Link for her. I didn't have anyone for me until... you came along."

"I still do not understand why Samus rejected you" Zelda admitted. "I rejected Sheik because my ignorant believes but... Samus never had anything like that."

"Well I don't really know why either. And trust me, when this is all over and I see her again, I am going to make her tell me why she rejected me. And see where we can go from there."

"You... aren't going to try still fighting with her are you?"

Zero Suit shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm sick and tired of constantly having to fight and prove I'm better then anyone. I want to start loving more then hating. Which means smoothing over and changing the relationships I had with people" She then smiled at Zelda. "You could easily do the same thing with Sheik. Try and explain why you felt such dislike for her and sort out how you feel about her now. And if you have to, apologize for your behavior. Truthfully I don't think you have to, but I'm sure if you do Sheik will forgive you."

"No I... do need to apologize to her" Zelda admitted. "If she was hurt even half as much as you were then... then I need to set things right. Or else things will never really change."

"See?" Zero Suit rubbed Zelda's neck. "That's the kind of change you really CAN implement when you're thinking right. Something that helps those you care for and makes things better."

Zelda smiled a bit, taking in the pleasure of Zero Suit's touch and her words. "It is the right thing to do" She then frowned again. "Still she wasn't the only one I hurt. The only one I disrespected."

"Look I told you pretty much everyone else did that" Zero Suit smirked some. "We are kind of a house of jerks. You were only one of the louder ones who doesn't even want to be a jerk anymore."

"That doesn't make it right though, especially since I was a jerk to those who cared the most about me." Zelda then shed a couple more tears and tried blinking them away. "Especially... Link."

"Okay what did you do that was so bad to Link anyway?" Zero Suit asked. "I know you always tried complimenting him even during your more sexist phase."

"Compliments that were laced with hatred when he only had love for me."

"We're still only talking about words you didn't even mean" Zero Suit waved her hand. "Besides you didn't ask him to defend of compliment you. He did it because he cared about you, and like me could see through your confusion and still care about. More then anyone else around could do."

"Are you sure? Maybe... maybe you just think you saw something in me that wasn't there. Maybe you were blind to my true... disgusting nature-"

"Pfft, only someone looking in from the outside would think that" Zero Suit gently tapped Zelda on the forehead. "If you're not feeling what's in here" she then tapped Zelda on her chest "Or more importantly in here, then how could you really understand what they're going through? Sure people on the outside might see it as blind affection but the people who are close enough know the truth. It's the fact that you can see past their actions and behavior and know who they really are. Maybe even better then they know it" The bounty hunter clone motioned at herself. "It's how I feel about you and how he feels about you"

"But I... still showed that I loved you" Another look of shame filled the princess's face. "I didn't do that for Link. I... denied his feelings" she whispered into Zero Suit's ear. "I knew he loved me and... and I didn't pay those feelings back."

"So did you love him like he loved you?"

Zelda thought for a second. "No. I mean I really cared about him, which I still do, and I... I tried having a relationship with him. Still it... it never really felt right." Zelda thought back on spending time with Link, holding hands and walking together as she smiled at him. "It felt like we were close and that we meant so much to each other. But to me it never felt like I... loved him the way I should."

"Look you can't try and force who you fall for" Zero Suit stated once more ending the flashback. "That's not how relationships work. If you didn't feel that way towards him then that means you obviously didn't love him in that way. I'm sure Link is the kind of guy who'd be able to understand that and not feel bad about it." She then held out her hand. "Besides he has Sheik right? So really everything worked out for the best anyway."

"What... what about you though?" Zelda looked down sadly. "I also forced a relationship with you... forced you to love me. That... that is unforgivable."

"You didn't force me to love you" Zero Suit said gently massaging her back. "You did come on strongly but in truth... I kind of liked that." She then smiled widely "Back when we first met in the Melee Tournament when I wasn't around and only remembered due to Samus's memories being put inside me, you always seemed like this meek caring girl. Which was nice but... it's not the kind of person I needed" Zero Suit gaze turned sour for a moment. "I needed someone who could take charge, someone who could be forceful and loving. Someone just like you."

"But... that was the person who I was" Zelda said crying some. "I'm only this way now because of my ridiculous, idiotic beliefs".

"No, you were only made ignorant and ridiculous by that damn glove. But it was because of his tournament that you were allowed to become strong, forceful and commanding." She gently clawed Zelda's back some letting her fingers slightly scratch and circle it as she gazed thoughtfully into Hyrulian Princess's eyes. "I remember you telling Samus when you first arrived that you wanted to be stronger, to not have to be so dependent on others. Which is why you trained to be strong and be able to fight your own battles. In the years you fought in the second tournament my memories recalled how much you worked, how much you trained to get at the level you are now" Zero Suit paused for a second. "It's what allowed you to become one of the strongest fighters, to become even stronger then me."

Zelda gasped. "You... you think I'm stronger then you?" Zero Suit nodded. "No... I mean I know my magic is powerful but... you have such a focused will. And have trained for so long to be such a great fighter. I'm... sure you far outclass me."

Zero Suit shook her head. "Perhaps when it comes to hand to hand combat or agility, sure I have an edge. Though even then you were able to fight me one on one pretty well."

"That's only because I know your style so well because of how much we trained together" Zelda admitted. "It helped me learn to not just rely on my more magical abilities but to be a more close up kind of fighter"

Zero Suit scratched circles around Zelda's back. "It's not like it was that hard of anything. What you lack in speed and agility you made up for in power." Her left hand reached up and flicked Zelda's left ear. "Don't forget you have some of the most powerful smashes and impact picks out of everyone in the tournament, even more then a couple of the heavyweights."

"I.... guess I can't deny that."

"Damn right you can't. It's obvious when it comes to pure strength and power, you're several notches above me." Zero Suit pointed upward. "Why do you think the part of my self formerly know as Weresu lead you to this dome in the first place? It knew it couldn't defeat you fairly since even it knew just how powerful you were."

"Are you sure it wasn't just because you were a werehog and... I was a Wolf?" Zelda asked. "I mean I heard Sheik saying before we left us Hyrulian wolves had more power then a werehog."

"Yeah that's the same line Wolf gave as well" Zero Suit imitated a punch. "Doesn't mean crap though if you don't know how to fight. Battles aren't automatically won by whose the strongest, but by who uses the strength best. And Weresu tried using our strength by weakening you." Zero Suit then flashed back on Weresu slicing Werehog Toon Link hard in the back with her whip. "That dark part of me even got a sample of Werehog Toon Link's blood to try and make the shield. Not to mention how she actually sacrificed some of the werehog troops just to have enough power in our gun to make it."

"Why would she do all that?"

"Well a couple of reasons. One these were-hogs don't care what it takes to win their battles, even if it means sacrificing others. Wolf's entire plan is built around sacrificing all his troops just to try and capture the hands to increase his own power. And he imparted that kind of attitude on all of his Were-Slaves." Zero Suit then held up two fingers. "Second, Weresu may of been my hatred, but she still had all of my knowledge. And knew the only way she could defeat you was by isolating you away from everyone else. And then draining your power by fabricating those lies."

"They weren't lies though" Zelda rubbed her forehead lightly on Zero Suit. "She is a part of you and that means that you do feel that way. And... really you have every reason to-"

Zero Suit then pinched Zelda's cheeks. "I told you I'm NOT letting you go down the path of self hatred" She then moved her hands back and looked away sorrowfully. "I've been on that path time and time again. And believe me, it's more painful then any fight even the most bloodiest of battles. Like you've said over and over again, the pains of the heart are worse then the pains of the flesh." She then moved her hand forward again to rub Zelda's cheek. "And after you helped fix my heart pain, it's time for me to start paying you back by fixing yours."

"Don't think I don't appreciate that Zesu" Zelda beamed a sad smile to the ground. "And a part of me really wants you to just sit here with me and wash away all the pain. Still I can't deny what's happen or... try to find excuses for what I did."

"I'm not finding excuses. I'm telling you facts" Zero suit slammed her left fist into her open right palm. "And the fact is that part of me wasn't strong enough to beat you unless it weakened you first."

"That's only because my strength isn't my own. It's an extension of the powers of the Triforce" Zelda then leaned closer to Zero Suit. "And even if I do outclass you physically... mentally you are my superior." Zelda rubbed her fingers lightly on Zero Suit's temple. "You're will is still so much greater then mine. It never bended to Master Hand's tampering, and I never ever would of been able to fight back against, let alone win against my own dark nature". Zelda looked down embarrassed "If I had to fight my ignorant, hateful side I... would of lost each and every-time."

"Only if you were altered to think that hate was a good thing, which you were" Zero Suit pointed out. "You've proven now you're better then that hate. As for me well the only reason I could fight my own dark side was because I've gone through so much mental training." Zero Suit then thought back to her practicing her training and mediation. "Every day I always tried to wake up and train and eliminate doubt from my head. It never really worked thinking back on it but... it did allow me to focus on what was important. Which is the thing that helped me sort through all those doubts: you" Zero Suit then lightly brushed Zelda's hair back twirling it some "That's because you're the strongest where it counts most princess: right here" she then moved her hand back as she felt around Zelda's chest again.

"My love isn't stronger then yours" Zelda said sadly. "If it was I would of been able to reach through your hatred and help you out."

"Look the power of the mind and the power of the heart are two different things" Zero Suit then pointed her finger past them. "When it comes to being in tune and actually try caring for pretty much everyone, Peach is far better at that then anyone else here. And when it comes to two people who are connected through the heart, the Ice Climbers can't be beat on that level" Zero Suit remembers back to hearing Nana's cries in agony's over her own cries in agony as were energy circulated around her body. "While I was being forced to try and submit I could hear her crying out in agony and in pain at the thought of having to hurt the person that meant the most to her. And yet in the end she gave in because Wolf manipulated her mind which allowed him to manipulate her emotions so she'd want to kill Popo"

"That's... that's so awful" Zelda said shivering some as the flashback ended. "Trying to force someone to kill the person they love most. It's... sickening."

"Yeah it is" Zero Suit looked down disgusted. "In a way I always envied their connection. Having someone there for you at all times who loved the same thing you did and would never leave your side? It seemed like paradise when I was left alone with only my thoughts." The bounty hunter moved her head up to look into Zelda's eyes. "And yet their paradise was eroded away because of this sickening series of battles. This war that makes everyone fight against each other. Friends, enemies, family, loved ones, soul mates, you name it. Not one of them could break the cycle of hate, at least without tasting the poison lingering around the air."

"That's what you did though" Zelda put her hand on Zero Suit's shoulder. "You defeated your own hatred and saved us."

"Yeah but my hatred would of already consumed me by now if it weren't for your love" Zero Suit tapped her fingers along Zelda's knees. "Despite what you may think, your heart is far stronger then mine is. Not to mention a lot larger." Zero Suit looked down ashamed. "You always talked about being noble and helping out others. Even when you changed you still wanted to help make things fair and equal for others, not just yourself. Never in the best way but the emotion was always there" Zero Suit looked up at the sky, sighing some. "I... never really could of done that. I was far too selfish to ever try and care so much about someone else"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked confused. "You risk your life, fight in so many battles around the galaxy-"

"It was never because it was the right thing to do. It was a way of making profit, or just doing what came naturally to me. Besides, that was when I was more Samus then me. When I became my own person all I could think about was proving I was better then everyone to get respect. Or getting back at Master Hand or anyone who aggressivley activated my hatred" The non armored Samus looked deeply Zelda's eyes. "Despite having all of Samus's emotions and memories I didn't have hers or anyone's ability to socialize with everyone. That's why I was alone, desperately wanting to make friends, forge relationships but never knowing how to. Until you came along and bothered helping me out"

"I wasn't in it to help you out though" Zelda admitted her face looking flushed. "I was just attracted to your beauty and not who you were."

"And do you still feel that way?"

Zelda quickly shook her head. "Of course not. I love you so much Zesu" Zelda leaned on her chin. "I love everything about you. Your beauty, your determination, your desire to improve, your focus and even your playful affection"

"Oh so you love my naked fat woman self eh?" Zero Suit asked as Zelda looked at her confused. "Never mind" Zero Suit chuckled to herself. "It's sort of an inside joke if you know what I mean" She then smiled widely at Zelda. "You know I feel the same way Princess. I definitely didn't at first but when we became close, my thinking changed. About that and what I wanted in life. I not only learned how to actually communicate on a meaningful level with someone but actually think about how to have better relations with other people. I thought that if I helped you, worked with you I could actually try and make things better."

"But we wouldn't of made anything better going about through my ignorance" Zelda pointed out as she then gasped a little. "Though perhaps if... I had listened to your plans then maybe we would of-"

"Trust me Zel, still wouldn't of worked. You weren't the only one who ignorant about important things. Hell even earlier tonight I was still so stupid about how to really even love myself, let alone anyone else. Still the fact there was any love in my heart is all you" Zero Suit blinked a couple of times. "It was your heart that changed me Zelda. In fact... your heart actually got mine to really start beating."

Zelda herself blinked a few times confused. "But your heart was beating. Even your need to compete was just a way to try and make friends with everyone."

"I wish it was just that" Zero Suit mumbled. "Like I told you, I was only made a separate entity from Samus by Master Hand and Nintendo to shoot some scenes for the latest Metroid storyline and the tournament. They never cared about me besides as just an extra body Just an armor-less version of Samus. And that's what everyone else saw me as, when they even recognized I was around." Zero Suit flashes back to the early SSNED chapters. "It took them months to realize that me and Samus were actually different, separate people with different feelings and thoughts."

"That... that included me though" Zelda said crying some more. "I tried flirting with both you... and Samus as well remember? I... I didn't know the difference either." Zelda looked at her hand. "And when I did I... was only attracted to your physical beauty. Not the real true you."

Zero Suit then helped wipe off Zelda's tears for a few seconds as Zelda continued crying. "Well yeah of course not. That's because you still didn't know the real true me, and vice versa." Zero Suit smirked. "I mean I thought you were just a weirdo who had a hard on for me because you had gone crazy when you first tried flirting with me. You have to remember though that was more of a first impression, and first impressions always change."

"Not unless their from someone too stupid to change their opinion" Zelda looked down horrified as she covered her arms over your head. "I only even pursued a relationship with you because you were a girl. If you were a boy then... then I wouldn't of even thought of it" Zelda shivered. "It's so sickening to think how I would of missed someone as wonderful as you due to my own ignorance."

"I told you that WASN'T just your ignorance though" Zero Suit held out her hand. "That was the influence of that damn hand."

"You can't keep blaming him for what happened to me" Zelda twirled her index finger on the ground. "That belief was still born from me, still existed inside of me. He just brought it out where it could hurt everyone." Sighing some, the bearer of the Triforce of wisdom turned her head. "I only acted kind towards you because you were a fellow female. I never would of even tried getting close if you were a guy."

"And I never would of gotten close to you if you hadn't gotten close to me" Zero Suit pointed out. "What happened, happened. No use trying to point out the what if this or that.

"Yes there is because it's... the kind of person I was" Zelda thought back to a few chapters of Smashing Something New Every Day. "The kind who denied I could even be changed. I was so stupid that... I thought I was above him just because I was a woman. I didn't even ask to get help when they told me so many times I needed to change." The memories faded as Zelda continued shaking as Zero Suit gently massaged Zelda's shoulders. "I could of gotten help... could of changed who I was. But I didn't. I stayed ignorant and continued hurting people."

"That was the past Zelda. You have to stop beating yourself up for the past."

"I can't help it. Every memory in my head makes me think of what I could of done... what I should of done and... what would of made things better." Zelda looked at her own hand disgusted. "I think about how I use to feel about you. How I only had sick desires to use you to... have you pleasure me" Zelda then held her stomach tightly. "It makes me feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Well of course you're going to feel sick if you just think of the start of the relationship" Zero Suit pointed at herself. "If that's all I did, I would be yakking all over the floor. Just over the thought of trying to push away the person I ended up growing closest to."

"You only pushed me away though because of how I acted towards you. You had every right to do that."

"Maybe but I had no right to deny that I disliked your company when I actually did." Zero Suit frowned a bit. "Look let's be honest here: there is no such thing as love at first sight. That's just a lie hopeless romantics say to try and justify lust for each other. Real love... true affection comes from being and getting to know the person. Helping get past the state of initial attraction and seeing them for who they really are. So yeah maybe I didn't like you being so close at first but I grew to appreciate how much you cared. Grew to appreciate your strength, your beauty, your determination to let your voice be heard. Grew to need you when before I would of just hated you like everyone else for how they treated me" She then rubbed Zelda's lower backside as she gently kissed her forehead again. "And for these reasons and oh so many more, I grew to love you" she whispered.

"Why though... why would you love me? All I did was... force myself on you... involve you into my plots... try and touch you at inappropriate times-"

"Hey I really liked that last one. Even all the way back when you'd try spanking my behind whenever the lights turned off" Zero Suit said grabbing Zelda's hand and moving it to her own face getting Zelda to lightly rub her cheek. "You have a really nice personal touch Zel. I've really grown to enjoy you putting your hands on me whenever you have the chance."

Zelda blushed. "I have to admit I... really feel the same about you Zesu" she whispered as she gently rubbed Zero Suit's other cheek.

"And as for forcing yourself on me, I told you I like that sort of thing." Zero Suit grinned as Zelda continued gently massaging her cheek. "I couldn't be with someone who has a weak will, someone who would try and hide they're feelings. Even though that's something I could easily have been accused of"

"To be fair though I... tried denying it as well." Zelda admitted as she stopped massaging Zero Suit's cheek. "I was confused on why I would be attracted to you at first. And then well... realized just how strong and beautiful and wonderful you are and couldn't deny my feelings anymore."

"I know, and I also know you denied them sometimes more for my sake then your own" Zero Suit moved two fingers up and down Zelda's waistline and hips as she then looked up. "Besides at least you were more honest about it. At first when you were coming onto me I just ignored it. When you kept at it though in a way I kind of looked forward to it. It made me happy to see someone was noticing me and complimenting me so much. There were derogatory comments by Snake and of course Falcon but... they didn't mean as much as the ones you gave me." She paused for a second as the wind gently blew they're hair some before Zero Suit continued speaking. "And when we started getting close well... I kept denying I really felt anything for you for so long while you kept saying how much you cared for me. You had this love and passion that I thought was beyond what I could really feel. When I admitted it though, I could feel it growing within my own heart and... well you know how amazing a feeling it is don't you?"

Zelda nodded slowly. "It certainly is amazing but... just what did you find so appealing about me?"

"Didn't I already tell you that?"

"Yes but... I like hearing it" Zelda admitted.

Zero Suit grinned happily. "Good, glad to see I'm getting through to you."

"I'd be lying if I said you weren't" Zelda put her hand on her heart. "That part of me before that just wished you would continue being so close to me... doesn't want that feeling to ever leave. And it's reminding the rest of my body how wonderful it is.

"Maybe I can give your body another good reminder then". Zero Suit smiled evilly as she then tickled Zelda's side causing her to laugh out loud. "That's another reason I like ya so much: That cute laugh of yours. That combined with your incredible beauty and you're fun to explore body makes you an undeniably awesome package" Zero suit leaned closer and blew into Zelda's hair making her laugh even more. "Still there's one thing I like more then all that combined: your spirit." She stopped tickling and looked at her seriously. "Even if I didn't always agree with the things you were saying, I really liked the passion and the drive you had. The strength to say what was on your mind no matter what other people would say against it, to fight what you felt was unjust I think those are very admirable qualities."

"Not nearly as admirable as yours" Zelda said gently kissing her on the cheek. "You have true strength Zesu. Such a forceful personality who gets what they want without having to be so loud or whiny, like I was." Zelda then looked down sadly rubbing her hand on the ground. "You had such a more traumatic life then I had but you never let that stop you from trying to prove yourself You always knew how to keep your focus without ever bending it for anything." Zelda then sighed as she wiped off all the tried up tears she had cried. "I... could never have gone through what you did and turn out so strong."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Zelda" Zero Suit said picking up her chin. "I do have strength but... if I didn't have you it wouldn't matter." Zero Suit also looked down as tears came to her eyes. "You were the first person to look past my appearance and try to know the real me. Who could see more then just another copy of Samus. The first person to really... honestly care about me" Zero Suit tried blinking away her tears as Zelda tried wiping them away. " I remember when I was knocked out of the mansion again and... you teleported away and grabbed me, holding me tightly and telling me how much you didn't want to loose me."

Zelda looked at Zero touched her own chest as they quickly flashed back on that moment from Smashing Something New Chapter 36. "I was just so afraid of losing you" Zelda admitted. "Even the thought of it made me want to do something." Zelda then recalled her falling out of the mansion and Zero Suit rescuing her from SSNED Chapter 37. "Besides you've returned the favor several times over."

"Yeah but when you saved me that day it... made me me feel so happy. A happiness I never felt before. I couldn't show it then but it mean the world to me to know someone in the mansion, in this word truly loved me. Someone finally thought that I was special... important and... not just an inferior clone whose only good for quick movements and fan-service shots."

"Of course you're more then that" Zelda said helping rub away more of her tears. Zelda cried some as well, with Zero Suit wiping away her tears. "You're a really wonderful person Zesu. So strong, and yet so loving. I don't know how anyone couldn't see that."

"Until you though, no one did." Zero Suit brought her closer, her body rubbing right onto Zelda's. "That's the reason I was so bitter towards everyone. I felt that no one really cared about me, that they only cared about Samus." She then flash-backed to her breaking down and crying in front of everyone from Smashing Something Chapter 47. "I felt so mad and upset that I couldn't gain the level of respect she had and yet had no idea how to go about it." She then recalled the memory of her and Zelda talking in her room from last chapter. "And truthfully I felt if I did go about it I'd...I'd..." Zero Suit looked down sadly.

"Zesu?" Zelda asked concern gently moving up her head to look deep into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Zero Suit looked down at her ashamed. "You remember during the fight when you told my dark side you helped me. And then told her about the time you helped calm me down when I had been upset in front of the other smashers?" Zelda nodded. "Well on that day you asked me why I couldn't let anyone else see my greatness. Why I couldn't open up to anyone else other then you?" Zelda nodded. "Well the truth was I was..." Zero Suit gulped and paused for a second before turning her head down. "Scared" she whispered out.

"Why were you scared though?" Zelda whispered.

"Ever since Samus rejected me I trained hard to be great so... no one would ever do that again" Zero Suit held herself tightly. "I felt that until I knew I was good enough to be with them, they wouldn't ever accept me and... would continue hating me."

"That's a lie Zesu" Zelda said with a bit of actual force in her until now docile tone. "They would of loved you if you opened yourself up. And showed just how wonderful you were."

"Yeah I know... at least I know that now" Zero Suit said shivering some as Zelda tightly held her and gently rocked her body. "Until then I was just so scared... so frightened of being rejected that I... couldn't bring myself to mention it. Not even to you" Blinking away another set of tears Zero Suit turned once more to her girlfriend. "The one person who loved me with all of their heart. I thought that if you knew how weak I was you... you would of left me."

Zelda gasped. "Zesu I would never leave you! Not even in a million years-"

"I really wanted to believe that but... I couldn't then." Zero Suit drifted her gaze downward. "Beyond my anger and hatred was just a big pile of fear that made me unable to even try with anyone. I just was so afraid that if I did then I... would fail and... be even more alone." Zero Suit then smiled. "Thanks to you though I got over my fears of loving others, even myself. Now I don't need to be so afraid and try to hide things anymore" Zero Suit kissed Zelda on the forehead before slightly pulling back. "You made me realize I don't need to idiotically compete or prove I'm better then anyone, don't need to try measuring up, don't need to be afraid of Rejection. I... I can't thank you enough for that"

"Even after all I've put you through? Like making you be ridiculed for spending time with me, or having to be apart of my plans?"

Zero Suit nodded. "Sure. Having that knowledge of myself is worth any pain I went through, even being mentally and emotionally violated by that damn infection." Zero Suit then looked up proudly. "I'll admit that their insults did annoy me at first but I realized that they didn't really matter so long as I had someone like you to help defend me." She then squeezed Zelda's hand tightly. "And remember a lot of those plans were ones I worked with you on, like that contract with Master Hand. And even that Palin plot you were pulling tonight. I wanted to help you because I saw there was good in your ideas and knew that there was a way I might be able to make it work"

Zelda nodded. "I know you could make it work" Zelda then paused a second as she thought back to all the times her and Zero Suit were hanging out, talking and snuggling as she smiled warmly. 'She could make anything work if she wanted to' Zelda thought looking down at her hand. 'If someone so wonderful has so much faith in me then... maybe it's alright for me to have faith in myself as well.' She then looked up at Zero Suit. 'After-all if I was able to help her then... I should be confident there are others I can help, or at least find out how I can make things better' Zelda then leaned closer and kissed Zero Suit on the lips. Zero Suit kissed her back as the two sat in silence, they're tongues lashing in the others mouth for a minute before pulling back. "Thank you so much for helping me feel better Zesu" Zelda quietly said out-loud. "I... really appreciate it."

"Hey like I told you before; for you princess, anything. Especially now that I can help you out like you've helped me" she said lightly pecking her on the lips again as the two giggled some.

"I... still feel so unsure" Zelda said rubbing her forehead. "It feels like my mind is going off in so many directions. Some say I'm still wrong, other parts think I'm right. Some think I should change, others think I should stay the same. There's still even a piece of me who thinks I should go back to who I was before but... I don't know who to listen to." She then held Zero Suit tightly looking directly into her eyes. "The only thing I know for sure is... that I love you Samus. With all of my heart, and all of my soul. And that I'd do anything for you."

"Well that's a good start and you should know I feel the same way" Zero Suit said as she then smirked before gently rubbing Zelda's bottom. "Though what I really want is for you to be who you truly want to be. The person who truly defines you."

"Are... you sure about that?" Zelda asked. "I mean what if... deep down I'm just a little whimpering weakling whose only good as hostage bait? Would you still love me then?"

"No, because that isn't who you are" Zero Suit gently kissed Zelda's chin. "If it turns out I'm actually a strong competent and focused person, then I know so are you. Like me your just going to need some time to find yourself."

"I thought you were able to find yourself right before your hatred was about to kill us" Zelda said confused. "I'm sure with your help it will take no time at all for me to feel well."

"That would be the case if you were infected for as long I was infected for" Zero Suit pointed out. "Don't forget you've had to live with your tampering for over a year. I was only infected a day"

"But you've had these feelings of inadequacy for your entire life right?"

Zero Suit nodded. "Yeah but I had no choice BUT to change them or else I was going to die. Sometimes when your close to death's door you can find the closure you couldn't in life. There's no way I'm letting you come that close Zel, especially when you haven't trained your mind some like I have."

"That's true" Zelda said rubbing her forehead. "And there wouldn't be any point in rushing if I didn't have to."

"You know it" Zero smiled and kissed her on the lips again. "So just take your time with this. And know when you do find yourself it will be well worth it" Zero Suit beamed a large, pure grin. "I know the real you is a strong woman who fights for what is truly right." Zero Suit then thought back on the last chapter of Weresu biting Zelda "My hatred actually did a good thing and got rid of Master Hand's influence on you once and for all. Now you finally have the opportunity to truly discover your true self." Zero Suit then felt around Zelda's stomach. "Whoever she is though is the person I'd be happy spending the rest of my life with, even if I had to spent most of it helping you discover where exactly she is."

"I know with you Zesu it won't take that long, especially now that you're better" Zelda then hugged her again as she stood up.

"I don't care how long it will take" Zero Suit said gazing up at her. "After you helped me find my true self I'd gladly do anything I could to find yours. Even if it took an eternity"

"I know" Zelda said smiling brightly. "Which is why finding who exactly I am is going to be a lot better with you around."

"Oh I'll be more then just around" Zero Suit seductively whispered, getting up and hugging her tightly from behind as the two laughed a bit. "Now the question is where should we go next."

Zelda thought for a second. "Well I think we should try and find out where the others are" The hyrulian princess shifted her eyes back and forth. "I'm sure there are more were creatures around that we'll have to fight and-"

"Sorry, no can do Zel" Zero Suit commented moved her hand in front of Zelda's face. "There are things more important to do first".

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda asked appearing fairly confused.

"I mean you're not going to go fight in this battle anymore" Zero Suit said crossing her arms. "Think about it. Tonight you're entire world was turned upside down and the feelings and emotions you've had for the last year have changed. That makes you too emotionally unstable and fragile to wage war on anyone, let alone these werehog creatures. You need some time to recover and help find yourself before you worry about saving anyone else." Zero Suit rubbed her chin. "Thinking about it we should be focused on finding a safe place to hide in Now that we're exposed those creatures could jump us soon as they came to this direction."

"Do you really think they will come here though?"

"I have no doubt in my mind if they saw us uninfected just standing here they'd either bite us again or kill us off" Zero Suit shifted her eyes back and forth. "We've been lucky so far with that but we can't hold onto that luck forever. Which means we'll need to find a spot they can't get us and hide there until this whole thing is over."

"But... there are other people in trouble" Zelda said making a fist. "We need to go help them and-"

"You need to recover Zel." Zero Suit stated as she uncrumpled Zelda's fist and gently rubbed her hand. "That's far more important now then trying to help anyone else."

"But-"

"No buts, unless it's the one attached to your lovely hips" Zelda blushed some as Zero Suit put her finger on Zelda's lips. "Look you said you believe in me right?"

Zelda nodded. "Of course Zesu. I trust you more then anything."

"Then trust me on this. You're going to need some time away from these battles to help recover mentally and emotionally from all the trauma you suffered." Zero Suit looked down sadly. "Especially all the stuff that stuff my hatred mentioned"

"That wasn't your fault though" Zelda said hugging her tightly. "That was Wolf taking control of your emotions... I don't want anyone else to have to suffer like we did because of him. Or his evil werehog infection."

"I know you don't Ze. Which is why you're such a wonderful person" Zero Suit kissed her on the cheek. "The fact that deep down you'd help everyone else before yourself if given the opportunity. It's a rare quality in this universe. Trust me I know. And it's just another one of the reasons why I love you" She narrowed her eyes. "Still it's not going to mean anything if you're still unsure of your own strength and weaknesses."

"I'm sure that with you with me giving me strength and not making me give into my weaknesses... I can get through them fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but it's still not going to be enough to change the ballot" She then put her hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Besides last I heard you don't even have your powers anymore correct?"

"No but... I think I can feel them start coming back" Zelda said closing her eyes as a small twinkle of energy gathered around her before fading away. "Now that I want to fight, for the right reasons, my will is centered again. Thanks to you my focus is back so all my Hyrulian abilities are flowing back into me"

"That's good to hear but it still seems to be pretty weak and the only way I'm going to allow you to fight again is when your full power comes back." Zero Suit smirked as she spanked Zelda harshly on the butt. "So until that happens, we're finding a safe place away from this carnage and help you recover until you're fully sure who you are. And then, if there's still were creatures we need to fight, we'll fight them then. And only then. Got that?"

Zelda looked into her eyes. 'Well... she does have a point about still being weak' Zelda thought to herself. 'Besides even if she's feeling better, I'm sure she's still feeling a bit weak after losing so much hate. And really it'd be wrong for her to rush off into battle as well' Zelda paused for a moment before turning her attention fully on Zero Suit Samus. "Well... when you put it that way, okay then." She then kissed Zero Suit on the lips before bowing. "I am sure you know best Mistress Zesu. And in truth I still do want to spend more time just being with you."

Zero Suit grinned eying her girlfriend up and down. "Hmmm if you're calling me mistress I guess I know what time" She then grabbed Zelda's hand. "Which means you should save that title until we get it on. And this time, all the way on."

Zelda's cheek flushed a dark shade of red. "I... thought you weren't ready to go all the way yet"

"Yeah I wasn't, but that was also before I was even scared doing so would compromise our relationship and wind up ruining it. Now I don't fear such a ridiculous notion" She then pointed down. "Besides we are "dressed" for it right?"

"I... suppose so" Zelda said looking down nervously. "Though I'm not sure about... doing it here. People could come by and...ruin the moment"

"Hmmm, yeah we're going to have to find a good safe space before we do that."

Zelda gasped and looked around. "Especially since somebody else is coming." Her ears were seen pricking up, fidgeting back and forth. "I hear somebody jumping along the tree branches around this location coming right in our direction"

Zero Suit sighed. "Great, just when I was up for a bit more fooling around" she muttered before rolling on the ground and grabbing her paralyzer gun. "Well who is it anyway? Friend or foe?"

Zelda looked in the air and smiled. "Definitely friend" she said as she looked to see Wolf Link jump down in front of her. "Link!" She yelled, running over and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too Princess" he said looking down sadly. "I felt you were in trouble and apologize for taking so long to get to you."

"You don't have to apologize" she said looking up in his eyes. "If anything, I should apologize for you" She bowed her head. "I'm so sorry for all of my ignorant comments and hate filled attitude and that time I forced you to dress as me to prove some ridiculous point."

"Hey that wasn't so bad, besides the... you know" Link said gently petting the back of her hair as he looked into her eyes "I'm just really glad you're not injured or anything. I was worried something had happened to you before I had a chance to get here."

"I really appreciate you concern Link" Zelda said looking down sadly. "And all of you've done to help me out. It... really means so much to me." She then slowly moved her head up, looking fairly guilty. "I just wish I could repay you back for all the kind and noble deeds you did on my behalf."

"Hey, all part of being a hero" Link commented. "You don't need to give me anything princess."

"I do though, especially since I can't give you the... one thing I know you wanted from me." Link looked confused as Zelda sighed. "The truth is... I really care for you Link, but... not in any kind of romantic way and... I'm so sorry that I led you on like that. And that I can't return the feelings you had for me"

"It's okay" Link said smiling a bit and rubbing her shoulder. "It was an issue I came to terms with as well. I care for you a lot as well Zelda, but also not in that way. I guess I just thought I had to since we had gotten so close in all our adventures but finally realized that wasn't true romantic love. The love I know you share with Samus".

"That still does not excuse me leading you on and then never taking the time to at least explain my feelings to you" Zelda looked away ashamed. "I would understand if you were mad at me for such a thing. It was wrong and... you deserve much better then that."

The hero of time shrugged. "I'm not mad princess. In truth I don't really like holding grudges against anyone. Well except Ganon but he deserves it."

"Do you think... I deserve it too?"

Link shook his head. "Absolutely not. Maybe everyone else forgets but I remember how you were like before all this and know there's no way you would of become so uh... like that if it weren't for Master Hand."

"Well I'm not going to be like that anymore" Zelda starred seriously into his eyes. "No asking you to do ridiculous things for me or trying to defend me when you know better. If you feel I am doing something inappropriate then please tell me immediately and I'll try and stop."

Link thought for a second. "Well only thing I can really think of is to stop acting so down on yourself."

Zelda looked back and smiled at Zero Suit. "I have been told that and believe me if it hurts the people I care for I will not" She then looked back at Link. "I am just happy you are not upset about what I did to you."

"Well I was at first but hey time's past and I moved on" She then starred back into his eyes as the two leaned a bit closer together. "I'm just happy being friends now, especially since I have a real romantic relationship with Sheik"

"You sure about that my hero?" Link gasped as he saw Sheik standing behind them. "You look pretty comfortable like that."

Link blinked and quickly backed away from Zelda. "Sheik it's... it's not what it looks like."

"Ah, I'm just teasing you Link" she said going over and hugging him. "You already told me how you feel. You really believe I'd think you were lying about that?"

"No it just uh... looked pretty bad" Link said as Zelda went over and tightly hugged Sheik

"Well now it just looks weird" Sheik said looking down at Zelda crying into her fur. "Uh, I missed you too but no need to be so over-dramatic about it."

"It's not that. I... I just want to apologize" Zelda said looking up at her. "I'm sorry I called you all those awful hideous names and tried telling everyone you were just an inferior clone." She lightly kissed Sheik's cheek. "The truth is you're a very wonderful young woman that I feel honored to have be connected to. Someone who is more then worthy of being a part of my soul. And one that I hope not to have to fight with anymore over things"

Sheik grinned and was shown lightly hugging Zelda back. "I have to admit it feels good to hear you say that" She stated. "I really didn't like sniping with you that much honestly. Maybe at first but then it just became kind of monotonous and annoying. In truth, I kept doing it just to show everyone that I wasn't like what you became, something that I can see you have moved away from"

"That still doesn't excuse my actions though" Zelda looked down sadly. "We're suppose to be part of the same soul and I treated you like an enemy."

"To be fair though I did start it" Sheik thought back to being created in Smashing Something 35. "You wanted me to join you and I was all "no I'm not like that crazy psycho me" and you shot back a retort and well... escalated to a squabble. I mean it's not like we even tried killing each other."

"I did try attacking you a few times you insulted me."

"Well not like any of those attacks ever hit" Sheik grinned as she messed up Zelda's hair some. "I'm way too fast for you ever hit princess too use to teleporting to even know how to move that fast."

Zelda laughed a bit. "You know now that I'm not so ignorant I have to admit your jabs were quite humorous."

"Hey why bother being straight edged when having a sense of humor makes life more interesting" She then points over at Link. "Besides if I wanted to be humorless I'd act more like Linky."

Link narrowed his eyes. "That seemed unnecessary."

"Oh lighten up my hero. Only jabbing, which even Zellie over her agrees is what I'm good at" Sheik then moved closer to Zelda and whispered something in her ear. Zelda's ear. "Truth is the only thing that really annoyed me about you was Link paying more attention to you then me. Even though you're with Zamus and he's with me."

"Sorry" Zelda apologized whispering back in her ear. "I never meant for that to happen-"

"Then nothing to be sorry for" Sheik whispered back "Really that's more his problem then yours but hey we sorted that out so it won't be happening again." Sheik then pulled away speaking loudly again. "So yeah I'd like to put the past behind us as well" Sheik looked down embarrassed "Though looking back I should probably apologize a bit too. Since I was more the insulter to you then you were to me sometimes"

"You had every right to be with how I was" Zelda said helping move her chin up. "Most of your comments were right on the money and I'm really glad that you weren't infected by my more irritating personality quirks."

"Well hey you're not "infected" with them either right?"

"Not anymore" Zelda said as she separated from Sheik "That part of me that felt that way is gone and now I can see you and everyone else for who they really are" She held her hand out. "So how about we make a pact to forget that foolish petty rivalry and be friends?"

"Just friends?" Sheik asked. "We share the exact same bloodline and you only want us to be friends? Not sisters or soul mates or even distant relatives?"

Zelda gasped. "Sheik I... I did not mean to insult you-"

The Sheikah chuckled. "Nah just messing with you Zellie" Sheik looked over at Zero Suit and Link. "Hey aren't you guys suppose to be on her for all of these self pity parties?"

"I'll be on her later for that" Zero Suit said with a devilish grin.

Link nodded "Yeah and I'll uh... I have no idea how to end that sentence."

"Could just stick to asking a question, or are you over your more inquiring infection?" Sheik smiled and held out her hand in front of Zelda. "Seriously though I'm fine with just being friends for now" Sheik grabbed her hand as Zelda shook it back. As they were shaking an unviewable whisp of black energy was seen moving between the two's hand which glowed for a second before it disappeared "After-all the best friends are the ones you know the best and hey how could you not know someone who lived inside your body for so long?"

Zelda giggled a bit. "You're quite right on that. And I'm sure it won't be too long for us to move from being friends to soul-mates to sisters"

Sheik looked down sadly. "You'd rather be sisters then soul mates? Even though we share the same soul"

"I'm sorry..." Zelda then blinked for a second looking up at her. "Wait was that just another one of your jokes or how you really feel?

"I really feel it's a joke" Sheik replied.

"Oh" Zelda paused before she then looked over at Link and smiled widely "Anyway I'm just so glad I don't have to be so ignorant to you guys again, and that you were able to find so much love and happiness being with each other"

"Yeah I'm definitely glad about that too" Sheik said smirking at Zelda. "Seems like you've changed even more then I thought you did tonight"

Zelda nodded. "Yeah... I have". Zelda then went over and hugged Zero Suit Samus. "I was able to help Zesu turn back to normal-"

"Whatever normal is for a Metriod clone who spent half the night as a werehog anyway."

Zero Suit narrowed her eyes a bit. "You know that seemed really unnecessary. We all know what Zelda meant by normal."

"Or did we? Sheik asked before shrugging. "Eh guess so. Seems pretty stupid to ask that kind of question in context thinking about it" Sheik looked over at Zelda. "Sorry pal, didn't mean to interrupt you. Continue."

"If you want" Zelda said before lightly pecking Zero Suit on the cheek. "I was saying I helped Zesu turn back to her... non werehog form. And... she helped me realize some things about myself. I'm still not exactly sure who I am but I'm going to find out." She smiled some. "I can promise you this though. It definitely isn't an idiotic sexist, or a weak willed coward."

"Well that already puts the new you above Captain Falcon and Luigi" Sheik stated as the group laughed a bit.

Zero Suit looked down a bit embarrassed trying to cover herself up "Yeah funny but uh... you think you guys could explain what you're doing here? I'm kind of not really in the mood to be seen by others."

"We're not others. If we were we would of retreated to the temple for a season and actually have been able to help you out somewhat" Sheik said chuckling some. "Seriously though Link sensed you were in trouble and rushed over to try and help you out. Along the way I rescued him and joined him on his noble quest to arrive... after we were needed to do anything"

"Yeah and once again I have to apologize for taking so long to get here" Link said rubbing his head, looking fairly embarrassed "Was busy having to take care of Ganon who had gone into his beast form and well... I kind of admit I lost sight of myself for awhile there and kind of gave up until Sheik came and helped me"

"I understand" Zelda said tightly holding herself. "I lost sight of myself too and completely gave up. If it weren't for Zesu's incredible mental strength I surely wouldn't be here now."

"So wait, you were able to fight off the strength of Wolf's dark control all by yourself?" Sheik asked looking over at Zero Suit. "I didn't think that was possible"

"It is when you have people like Zelda believing in you" Zero Suit said grinning at Zelda who grinned at her back. "Also 20 years of training body and mind will give you a fairly strong mental resistance."

"Your not 20 years old though" Sheik pointed out. "In fact you're only about 18 months older then me, and I'm not even one yet"

"Well you know what I mean" Zero Suit twirled her hand. "The twenty something from Samus and then the training I've been doing for a couple years, plus having Metriod blood allowed me to actually break free of the infection."

"She did more then break free" Zelda pointed out proudly. "Her mental strength was so powerful Wolf actually had to give the werehog power to her hatred and anger, creating a different personality from Zesu." Zero Suit looked down kind of embassy as Zelda continued praising. "One she was still able to beat and reform with in time to destroy the werehog power inside her."

"Another personality? I didn't know that was possible" Link said rubbing his chin. "Do you think that could of happened to anyone else?"

"Well I haven't heard any reports about it" Sheik admitted. "Besides from the bits of info I gathered from the people around before they were disinfected, most of them gave in pretty easily to their dark side. The ones that were actually conscious of what was happening to them anyway"

"Well that would be everyone, right?" Zelda asked.

Sheik shook her head. "Figured you were too focused on saving your girl to hear the debriefings we got before we left the mansion. All of the creatures in this area were infected, from pilots, Kremlings, Aphroids. Heck, the last hour plus we had to fight a bunch of viruses?"

"Viruses?" Zero Suit asked before blinking. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing something about a group of Dr. Mario's old enemies being infected. They were suppose to be used to try and infect everyone by spreading through the air and entering any open wound and mixing with the DNA of everyone in the resistance. But they really couldn't be controlled once infected since they didn't really have a mind to takeover."

Sheik turned to her"Weird that they'd be the one thing around here that didn't have a mind to take over when some of the plant creatures were fully infected"

Link shrugged. "Well plants do have higher sentience then viruses... I think"

"Still it does explain why they were killing each other before we saw them and they tried to kill us" Sheik said waving her arm. "I still don't see where they came from"

"Master Hand gave them an underground bunker after Tabuu's invasion from what I recall" Zelda said stroking her chin. "Since their land, though I do not think I could call it that, was ravaged as well"

"Should of figured" Sheik sighed and looked up. "Seriously if I didn't fight in that battle or spend so much time roaming around the forest I'd swear all the people around were materialized out of thin air."

"Yeah I feel that way too" Zero Suit admitted. "Then again it's not often I even walked around this area or really met with anyone. Maybe if this war was good for anything it was weeding away all the stuff that shouldn't of been here"

"Hey you can't disrespect all of the live here" Sheik pointed out. "Viruses maybe but it's not like before tonight even the villainous creatures tried attacking us."

"I won't argue that" Zero Suit then thought back to Chapter 17 of Mua, Deoram and Imago attacking Zelda. "Even the enemies I fought on my Zero Mission never tried attacking me or anyone until my hatred turned dark infection tried using them to weaken Zelda so I/her could trap her in some energy shield."

"You acquired the power to make energy shields by being a werehog?" Sheik asked. "That seems kind of random."

"Well more like she sacrificed a bunch of other were creatures to be able to create it. So no one but her could get in our out" Zero Suit commented while reflecting on the last chapter re-showed her and Zelda paralyzing each other. "She/me then tried using my paralyzer gun to keep Zelda motionless but fortunately Zel from "us" at the same time" She added as she was shown hiding behind Zelda

Sheik snapped her fingers. "Ah so that explains why I sensed you guess in stasis for awhile. I was wondering about that" She then turned to Zelda. "Wait you can't paralyze people. How did you freeze her?"

"I used the powers of the Wolf to pull off a version of Ganon's beast form stare" Zelda replied.

Sheik thought back to being smashed by Beast Ganon in Chapter 27. "Yeah that's some effective stuff" she admitted. "Though seems kind of strange that it'd paralyze Zamus the same amount of time it paralyzed you"

"I think it was because I was able to put the same amount of power in my attack that "Weresu" put in hers."

Sheik shrugged. "Eh, I'll buy that, but not for much" Sheik looked around. "Still glad we found you both save in..." she blinked a few times. "Where are we again?"

"An open plain about seven or so miles away from the mansion" Zelda stated.

"They really need to name these things" Sheik said a bit miffed. "Seriously most of this area is just forest with a bunch of plains, a couple rivers and a rock formation here or there. How are you suppose to keep track of anything?"

"With a map" Link suggested. "If there was a map of this area"

Zelda thought for a second. "Maybe the map is... over there" she pointed right as everyone looked at her confused. "Sorry" she said giggling some. "I was trying to make a joke. I suppose I should just leave that to Sheik"

"Eh, not a bad try but yeah I'm better with that kind of thing" Sheik then struck a thinking pose. "There's still one thing I don't get."

"What's that?" Zero Suit asked.

"Why you seem to be so bashful about covering yourself. I mean you're finally living up to that Zero Suit namesake right?" Sheik pointed out as Zero Suit grunted as she was shown blushing even more intensely before glaring annoyed at Sheik "Oh relax, just teasing with you. No need to hate me or anything."

Zero Suit gasped in surprise. "Hate?" She then shook her head a couple of times. "No no...I... I won't give into that again" she muttered holding herself tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Sheik asked.

Zelda turned and lightly rubbed Zero Suit's shoulders. "Don't worry Zesu, you're not going to give into hate" Zelda then quickly looked at Sheik and Link. "Sorry. While we were fighting Zesu was able to find herself and... well...-"

"And I realized how much I had given into hate" Zero Suit said moving away from Zelda and bowing her head. "I don't want to hate people who don't deserve it anymore. I want to fill my heart with love, not anger and sadness." She then looked away. "It's just well... kind of hard doing it right now."

"Maybe it'd go better if you tried making friends without walking around naked" Sheik pointed out.

Link looked at her sternly. "Don't be rude Sheik" Link said walking over to her. "It's obvious Zelda and Samus want to uh... have they're private time now which is why their... like that"

"Well we weren't going to do that... yet" Zelda said giggling some more. "Remember I tore off my outfit so after transforming into a were creature."

"Yeah I remember that. Though uh... I kind of meant to ask..." Link rubbed the top of his head. "Uh...why did you did that exactly?" he finally asked

"To prove I wouldn't be bonded in the shackles of such ridiculous nonsense in my mission to save Zesu" Zelda pointed out. "So after de-transforming I'm stuck without any fur or attire to help cover me up"

"Yeah, I ran into that problem before" Sheik said holding out her arm. "Though you're a whole lot mess modest about it then anyone else I met".

"Well it's not like you guys are strangers" Zelda cupped her hands. "You're all such very close friends of mine so it doesn't feel too weird to stand before you even under such unusual occasions."

Zero Suit smirked at her. "Okay if you can be so calm like this, guess I can be too" she then crossed her arms. "I mean I should be more trusting of you guys-"

Sheik warped behind her. "Poke" she said tapping Zero Suit in the back. This cause the non armored Samus to scream out and cover herself more as Sheik laughed some. "Man I've been wanting to do that."

Zero Suit then thought for a second and grinned evilly "Well maybe if you don't want to be friends, I'll find someone who does." She then rushed in front of Link and hugged him tightly. The clone turned to see the other clone looked at her miffed. "Aww, now whose getting pranked?" she said.

Link gently pushed Zero Suit away. "Uh no offense but please don't um... do that while... you know..."

"Oh relax Link we're all friends here" Sheik then warped over and grabbed Zero Suit, turning her around and hugging her. "See? Tis only the grasp of friendship, unless automatically touching you makes someone gay."

Zero Suit grunted. "No, it dosen't."

"Just wanted to make sure" Sheik then tapped her on the head lightly. "Hey while I'm here mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh, I guess not."

"Well you're a clone of Samus right? Someone who shares her entire DNA strad right? If that's the case, how come she's straight and you aren't?"

"Isn't that asking like why are you straight and Zel isn't?"

Sheik shook her head. "Nah, I'm just the part of Zel with the mad crush for hero boy over there" she looked over at Link. "But you're not a part of Samus's soul so why do you have different prefrences?"

"Sexuality isn't just genetic. It also has to do with personal preferences based on envioronment and specfici tastes" Zero Suit flipped her hand. "Identical twins often fall for different people despite what TV tries telling you. Same thing with me."

"Yeah except you don't seem to know how to share the love back" Sheik held Zero Suit a bit tigther. Come on Zamus, it's just like hugging the princess. Minus all the fur, the cool mask and the fact it won't lead to any fondling later."

Zero Suit looked at Sheik miffed for a second and then smiled. "Oh what the hell" she then returned the hug. "I do hope that you aren't kidding about the friendship thing. Us "clones" should try sticking together."

"Yeah especially since we're already stuck to the formal royal sweethearts over there" Sheik said pointing over at Link and Zelda who looked around embarrassed Sheik then separated and looked at Zero Suit up and down. "I'm guessing that unlike Zelda you're attire got ripped off by a certain perverted panther.""

Zero Suit was shown flushing a deep shade of red. "And uh... nothing else in case you were thinking that."

"I wasn't, though maybe I will now" Sheik said with a devilish grin.

"No really it wasn't, though it probably could of been. If I wasn't crying out about having to kill off Zelda and you guys."

"Well luckily shouting out the name of the love one is usually enough to make a furry's dream not come true- wait a minute, did you say kill us?" Sheik asked confused. "I thought you were suppose to kill Zellie."

"Yeah well Wolf wanted me to kill off her and the both of you, fearing the power of Hyrulian wolves" Zero Suit explained. "He figured that Link would be in either extremely angry or depressed state and be easy to off."

Link grunted angrily. "I'm beginning to see why Fox and Falco hate that guy" Link held out his paw. "Wolves aren't suppose to be so irritable and cruel."

"Yeah and hedgehogs aren't suppose to be blue, annoying, run at super fast speeds and transform into mindless beasts at a full moon. Life isn't always how it's suppose to be" Sheik turned to Zero Suit. "Let's say that plan actually had a .01 percent chance of working. Why did Wolf think you'd be able to kill me as well?"

Zero Suit sighed and looked down at her sadly. "From what Wolf was saying I think it's because if Zelda dies... you die. Since both of you are connected by the same soul."

Sheik looked on agape at this. "That... that was just another one of his lies right?"

"I'd like to think but.... I don't believe it is. Sorry."

Sheik looked down sadly as she was shown shaking. "My life is...just an extension of Zelda's?" she muttered as a couple of tears filled her eyes.

"No it's not" Link said as he went over and quickly hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. "I don't know if that's true or not but once this is over we can ask Master Hand about it. And if it is, I'm sure he can do something for you."

Zelda nodded and went over and hugged Sheik on the other side. "He's right" she whispered lightly kissing her on the forehead. "And even if that was true... there's no way I'd die on you" she then squeezed Sheik's paw. "We have full, separate lives to life. People to make happy that would be saddened if we were to leave prematurely" Zelda looked into Sheik's eyes. "I don't know if it's true or not but I'm going to be extra careful from now on, so there won't be any danger of you being hurt."

'Hell I'm not staying on the sidelines' Zero Suit thought to herself before going over and hugging Sheik as well. "And don't forget I'll be there to protect Zelda, which means I'll be protecting you to. And with so much protection around there's no chance of you being taken away."

"True" Sheik said with a smile as she turned around and quickly hugged the three before pulling back. "Unless it was pretty faulty protection. And really if it's a four way we're going to need a whole lot of protection."

Link smiled a bit before shaking his head and looking at her. "Seriously Sheik enough teasing" Link said looking to the west. "Now that we know Zelda's safe we should go and help out the others. There's still a bunch of were-hogs around. And the sooner we take care of them the sooner we can worry about other things"

"Yeah but their still a big threat and... there's no real safe place from them" Zero Suit commented looking over at Zelda. "I know you guys are probably going to go off and trounce on more of them but we're going to sit the rest of this one out. Zel still needs some time to heal and-"

"I understand" Link said gazing over at Zelda. "In truth I didn't think you should of gone out in the first place Princess. With how devastated you were about Samus being infected and your emotional state being thrown in such a state of disarray"

"I know" Zelda said looking down sadly. "But... I had to go and save Zesu-"

"And she did" Zero Suit said squeezing her hand as the Hyrulian Princess smiled some. "Believe me she's the main reason I was cured, but now she needs time to go and cure herself of any lingering doubts or worse, Master Hand's influence."

"And you need time to recover too Zesu" Zelda pointed out. "I wasn't the only one who went through a lot of trauma tonight that needs to rest."

"Yeah but you need more Zel" Zero Suit pointed out as Zelda looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Well if that's the case, best of luck with that" Sheik said making a thumbs up. "Don't worry. We can handle the rest of these were nuisances without you" Sheik quickly looked around. 'Especially if that connection is true' she quickly thought to herself.

"Thanks" Zero Suit said looking down sadly. "Too bad there isn't a place around where we wouldn't have to worry about being attacked."

"Fortunately I happen to know of such a place" The four turned around to see Mewtwo had teleported behind them.

"Oh hey Mewtwo" Link said looking over at him. "What are you doing over here?"

"I was scanning around the area with my psychic energy and heard what you were talking about and though I could help out."

"Yeah, I remember that's the same excuse you offered when you picked up Ganon" Sheik stated. "What do you just go around thinking and then pop in whenever someone needs to be teleported away?"

"More or less, at least in this situation when I can't do anymore" Mewtwo admitted.

"Eh if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were just scanning around waiting for someone to think or speak your name. Or for a situation where you could conveniently be of help."

"You seem to be..." Mewtwo thought for a second for the right phrase to use. "highly spirited"

"More so then the Zes over there" Sheik pointed over at Zelda and Zero Suit Samus. Mewtwo turned his attention to the two, causing Zero Suit to blush severely.

"Oh come on!" Zero Suit cried out, moving behind Zelda. "Can't we get some privacy around here, or at least some kind of coverage?"

"Pfft, you're never going to make friends that way" Sheik said leaping behind Zero Suit and grabbing her by the hand. "Come on cloned girlfriend, why don't you make nice by giving your new pal a squeeze?" Sheik then pushed Zero Suit forward some as she was knocked right in front of Mewtwo.

"Fine" Zero Suit said as she looked over at Mewtwo. She sighed and reached her hands over to lightly hug him. "Uh... sorry about any insults I gave you before" she softly mumbled.

"Apology accepted" Mewtwo said turning his head. "I knew you did not have any really unidentifiable malice behind it."

"Yeah well you know how it is: You end up being cloned and think you can't trust anyone so you wind up hating pretty much everyone else in the world."

"Now that is something I know quite well" Mewtwo said giving Zero Suit a little mental smile. "For your sake I am glad your anger did not wind up destroying anyone."

"And for my sake I'm glad my anger wasn't viewed by millions around the world in a pretty mixed review 90 minute presentation" Zero Suit said laughing some.

Sheik smiled. "Aww see, now everyone's happy"

Zelda walked over to her. "Yes but I wish you did not try to tease her so much Sheik I would not want her to regret trying to open her heart more."

"Hey sometimes you need a little push"

"Even a little push though needs some encouragement backing it up sometimes. Though that is more my job" Zelda then went over and hugged Mewtwo as well.

"Although I am not totally against this emotional physical contact, I'm here to help with those problems I heard you talking about before " Mewtwo commented as he moved back from the two. Mewtwo held up his hands as Psychic energy radiated down his fingers. Zelda and Zero Suit Samus became covered in it as they were adorned in their regular attire again. "Fortunately I've had a lot of practice using that specific psychic move tonight."

"That reminds me" Sheik said rolling her hand. "How are those pilot girls and the others doing over at your mansion?"

Mewtwo shrugged. "Fine though I probably shouldn't of mentioned the fact that I was also starting a tournament as now they keep trying to ask me questions about it and how they can get in."

Zero Suit Samus raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are pilot girls doing at your mansion anyway?"

Sheik pointed at her. "Well like I told you I've run into other victims of that Panther's lust before. Mewtwo was kind enough to teleport them and anyone else who has been cured and in no condition to fight to his mansion to stay for the duration of this werehog war."

"Anything I can do to help if I cannot go against these were creatures myself" The psychic Pokemon stated, turning to Zero Suit Samus and Zelda. "If you're looking for a place to recover I still have some rooms available for you."

Zelda smiled brightly as she bowed her head "That is most generous of you" she said curtseying politely. "Thank you so much for your kind offer and all the help you've given us tonight" she added as tears were dropping down her cheeks. "I'm... I'm sorry about those awful things I said about you and ignoring your comments about my behavior and that time I unjustly attacked you and-"

"Don't worry too much about it" Mewtwo smirked a bit. "You weren't the only one whose gone through a period of not understanding who they are and needing some time to find themselves. Not to mention making peace with the one they were cloned from."

"Hmm yeah" Zero Suit remarked. "Guess we all have more in common with you then I realized."

"Perhaps." He looked at Zelda. "I just pray your journey was as rewarding as mine was."

"I'm sure it will be, especially since I have Zesu with me" Zelda said going over and hugging her tightly.

"Yeah we'll make it one journey worth remembering" Zero Suit said hugging her back as the two lightly kissed on the lips. They then separated and looked over at Sheik and Link. "Well I guess we'll be heading off then. Make sure you kick a lot of werehog ass for me"

"No problem" Link said waving at Zelda. "Hope you find out everything you wanted to know on your journey princess."

"Thank you Link" she said smiling at them. "And I'm sorry about any pain I may of caused you two-"

"Hey we forgave you already. No need to keep apologizing you know" Sheik pointed out.

Zelda blushed. "Sorry" she said softly.

"I told you I'd have to punish you for stuff like that Zel" Zero Suit replied slapping her quickly on the backside as Zelda yelped in pain. Mewtwo snapped his fingers as he teleported himself, Zelda and Zero Suit Samus away in a flash of light.

"Amazing" Sheik said looking up at the sky. "We come all this way to try and save the princess and not only do we end up getting here when she's already safe, she ends up being taken by someone else to relax"

"That's not a bad thing though" Link said smiling some. "I'd rather see Zelda doing well then in need of my rescue really."

"Oh, what's a matter, don't like playing the big strong hero anymore?" Sheik teased.

"No. It's just though I know my duties are important I'd rather not preform them. You know if it meant the people I cared about were safe".

"Yeah I can understand that" Sheik said putting her hand on Link's shoulder. "I'm just glad we were able to catch up with her and clear the air on things. Especially burying the hatchet on that stupid rivalry I had with her."

Link nodded.. "I'd say that was well worth the trip."

"Probably didn't want to know about our... other connection though" Sheik said looking down miffed.

"Well that's something we have to talk with Master Hand about, which means winning this war as soon as possible. Besides Zelda's safe so there's no need to worry about that right?"

"Still bothers me" Sheik said rubbing her neck. "But yeah no use crying about something we don't have any control of now."

"We will have control of it soon. We just have to be patient." Link then rolled his hand. "Besides that though, and maybe a few unneeded jabs here or there-"

"Nah those were the good parts" Sheik commented.

"To you anyway. As I was saying, I'm just glad to see Zelda seems to be a lot more like her old self then she was before" Link laughed a bit. "Funny really. Kind of like how my doubts were cleared by these battles, so were here more misguided believes and ideals"

Sheik folded her arms. "So what you're saying is that conflicts with these violent werehog critters actually yields positive emotional results that actually make you realize things about yourself you wouldn't before or after knocking the head in of a deranged were beast."

"No, I'm sure that was just a coincidence. Not like everyone around is coming to these conclusions about themselves."

"True, though if they are I can owe you a coke". Sheik rubbed her chin. "Though this does make me wonder how Zelda is going to end up fully finding herself."

Link thought for a second. "Well knowing her I'm sure it will be something spiritual involving collecting the energies of the triforce within her and-"

"Getting Samus to screw her brains out" Sheik said with a chuckle.

Link narrowed his eyes. "No offense Sheik but someone really needs to show you how to not try and degrade most conversations into some kind of joke or taunt"

"Oh and who would that be?" Sheik asked seductively

Link then warped in back of her, lightly rubbing both her shoulders. "I think you know who."

"Fine, but he's going to have to catch me first." Sheik then disappeared in a smokescreen as Link looked to see her on a tree branch hundreds of feet away from him, waving. "Try and get me, my hero" she said warping through the trees. Link smirked and jumped up, chasing after her. Meanwhile Zelda and Zero Suit Samus were shown teleporting into a rather large and spacious bedroom with a king size bed in front in the back of the room as they looked around.

"I have to admit this is pretty nice" Zero Suit said rubbing the walls. "Actually makes me glad for once Mewtwo's a pain dodger if helped him locate this giant mansion."

Zelda nodded. "Yes especially since he's letting so many people recover here". Zelda then walked over to the door. "I should go thank him finding us such a nice room to stay with"

"You already did that" Zero Suit smirked evilly as she took out her paralyzer pistol and transformed it into a whip, grabbing Zelda's hand with it. "We have to make sure you find yourself remember?"

"Okay, but how is this helping?" Zelda asked as Zero Suit gently reeled her in and then pushed her onto the bed.

"Well the first thing is the physical part" Zero Suit said rubbing her hands together.

"Someone's acting playful" Zelda observed.

"Hey have to appease that fat naked pleasure lady in my head."

"I... still do not understand what that means."

Zero Suit shrugged. "Me neither, I just think it's fun to say as long as you don't think of the image. Besides this is the first step to help find yourself" Zero Suit then held out her hand and counted on her fingers. "And this first step is probably going to involve some light bondage. A fair amount of hugging, kissing and caressing. Plus, a 100 percent chance of taking care of all those pent up sexual desires I know you have."

"Oh" Zelda then smiled as she held out her hand, shooting a small din's fire which blasted off part of Zero Suit's spandex suit. "In that case I think this is going to be one eventful healing session"

Zero Suit looked down and grinned some. "Especially considering your powers really have come back."

"All because of you" Zelda stated.

"That still means you're going to have to be the servant girl though."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Hey you're the one who called me mistress before" Zero Suit then hopped on the bed, spanking Zelda on the butt again. "And if one of us is the mistress, the others the servant girl."

"That seems like such a silly rule."

"You're the one who established it" Zero Suit said pinching her cheek.

Zelda giggled some. "I know which is why it seems pretty silly". Zelda then gently rubbed Zero's right cheek. "I was kind of hoping we could alternate some tonight."

Zero Suit nodded. "Okay but I'm calling in charge first, since you're the one who needs the pleasuring "punishments" done more." She then ran her fingers through Zelda's hair, twirling them some. "Besides I have a lot of good ideas that I'd like to go through tonight."

"As do I" Zelda grinned as in a flash she grabbed Zero Suit and lightly pushed her along the bed post as she then sat on top of her. "I told you I'd like to put you against a board and this seems like a good place to do that."

"Won't be that easy though" she then grabbed Zelda's hand, actually pushing up and flipping the them both around so that she was on top. "First you're going to have to wait your turn and then you're going to have to find out how to pin me". She then put her hands on Zelda's shoulders, holding her to the bed as Zelda tried struggling out.

"Come on, let me go!" Zelda pleaded, continuing her struggle.

"Say "mistress please let me go, your little servant girl can't take it anymore" and I may consider it" Zero Suit then moved away one hand as she started flexing it. "Or else I'll have to tickle you into submission."

"You wouldn't dare-" Zelda started to say as Zero Suit was shown tickling her stomach as Zelda started laughing out of control. "Okay okay hahahahaha I'll say it, just please stop hahahahaha".

"Say it and then I will."

"Hahahahaha Mistress please let me go hahahaha your little servant girl can't take it anymore hahahahaha" Zero suit grinned as she then let go of Zelda.

"See, don't things go much easier when you obey your mistress?" Zero Suit asked smirking some as Zelda nodded. "Good girl" Zero Suit then patted her on the head. "I'll make sure to reward you well for not taking forever to learn how to obey."

"Compared to the other things I learned this evening, that was easy. Not to mention enjoyable" Zelda commented.

"And getting to be in charge for once is just as good as being able to help you out, even if this is going to be more physically demanding" Zero Suit said with a wink as the two women laughed at this some.

Without warning Zelda then tightly hugged Zero Suit Samus, bringing her as close as she possibly could. "Thank you so much for all you did to help me out tonight Zesu." Zelda cried a bit. "I... love you so much."

Zero Suit cried a bit as well. "I love you too Zelda" she whispered as the two hugged each other tightly looking into each others eyes as they snuggled against the others bodies sharing a deep, intimate passionate kiss. The camera then panned away from the scene, knowing soon after the two would part they'd go into activities too vulgar for this T rated tale.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sorry though I do want to go further with the scene, I do want this story to avoid being an M. Besides I think this is a nice emotional note to end on: the two women being happy having found each other again and Zelda finally fully out of that sexist phase I've stuck her with for... at least the last year. And Zero Suit Samus being more confident about herself which is also a good thing. Well anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and please rate and review just what you thought and hopefully you won't have to wait too much longer for my next chapter whenever I finish making that. I really hope I get more reviews for this one then I got for the last, especially since I like this chapter even more then the last chapter. And I'm pretty sure you all know why that is.


	39. Ai's Halloween Night

Okay everyone finally time for the next chapter. This chapter is a little different from the others though. Not just in style as I once again get a bit experimental (hopefully in a more enjoyable way) but also it comes from a much different source. See several months back my good friend Alex Warlorn sent me a sort of fanfic within a fanfic about something that could of happened within the universe of Night Of The Werehog; Brawl Edition. I hinted at it before and used some scraps and pieces but now I'm diving into the full story. Once again Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me it belongs to Nintendo and affiliate companies. And even this idea doesn't overall belong to me: have to give a good credit to Alex Warlorn even if I'm the one who organized it and made it fit within the full story verse. With that said, hopefully everyone will enjoy the chapter. And remember to read and review it.

"Night Of The Werehog, Brawl Edition Chapter Thirty Nine: Ai's Halloween Night"

By DianaGohan (With Assists From Alex Warlorn).

The Camera panned down inside of the energy dome around the area. Specifically near a tree a little girl was sitting under. This little girl had light red hair tied up in two pigtails and was wearing only a torn black gown. Pools of tears were around the child's face as her entire body was shaking. She desperately looked to the left and right of her as she continued to shiver before looking down.

'What... what do I do now?' The girl thought to herself starring at the ground as a flood of memories filled her head. 'Is there... is there anything I can do?' More tears dripped down the child's cheeks as she looked at a brown bag to the left of her. 'I guess there is...one thing I can do' The girl looked around again before slowly moving closer to the brown bag and putting her hand inside of it. After rummaging around a bit she took out a lavender notebook and a pencil. She gulped a few times before finally starting to write on the piece of paper as the camera shifted on her hand writing.

_Dear Margie_

_From Ai_

_I hope that you are doing well. I am sorry that I did not get to see you tonight._

The young girl known as Ai looked back and forth a few times and up at the energy shield around her and gasped before turning her attention back to the notebook.

_No! It... It's a good thing you aren't here. Better then good actually: a miracle. A miracle you are away coming up with incredible new fashion ideas instead of... here. I really wished you were here but now I... just wish I was with you. That we were all with you. But we aren't and... can never be with you._

The child Ai sobbed again the memories once again rushing through her brain before putting her pencil to the notebook.

_I should probably start from the beginning though. Back when I thought that you not being here was the WORST thing that could happen this Halloween, not the best. It began around I believe 4 o clock, where me and Rosie were in her house picking out Halloween Costumes..._

Flashback lines edged themselves around the screen. Instead of the dark midnight glow, there was a happy yet starting to set sun beaming down. Specifically down a small yet fairly spacious hut as Ai (now wearing a yellow and green dress with red and white sneakers) was standing in front a blue nose-less cat (wearing a yellow shirt with a diamond in the middle). The cat was shown holding up a large amount of attire in front of her as she grabbed one and held it in front of Ai.

"What about this one?" She asked as she was shown holding up a large puffy yellow dress in front of Ai.

The young girl shook her head. "No. I mean it looks really pretty but-"

"Well then how about this one silly?" The cat asked holding up another costume. tossing the previous attire behind her back. "This one will make you look like a cool ninja"

Ai then looked at the clothes. They were a set of black gloves, black high heeled boots, red top, black shorts, short pink apron skirt and yellow elbow protectors. "Uh Rosie is that really a ninja costume?" Ai asked looking closer at it. "I didn't think ninjas wore red and pink."

Rosie looked at it and giggled. "Yeah it is a rather silly ninja costume" she said quickly throwing it away as she held out another one. "How about this?" She said holding out a giant white dress with black lines all around it, black shoes and white gloves. "This would look really nice on you."

"Or you" Ai suggested, not even sure what that costume was suppose to be. "I think you would look a lot better in white then I would."

"True" Rosie said as she quickly threw the white costume onto the bed. "Okay we're going to put that in the me pile. A few more cute choices and I'll be all set"

"All set?" Ai blinked a few times confused. "All set for what?

"For all my costumes of course silly" Rosie pointed out.

"Aren't you only going to wear one costume?"

Rosie giggled again. "Course not silly! That wouldn't be any fun" she then picked up some more costumes (One looked like Bat Girl's old yellow and black attire and another looked like a metallic suit with dog ears and a tail attached to it) and put them on the bed. "I want to be a queen, a dancer, a rock star, an artist, a doctor, a nurse-"

"Uh Rosie-" Ai tried interjecting but Rosie then turned and started putting more costumes in Ai's innocently outstretched arms.

"You should be a lot of things too" Rosie said chatting at incredibly fast speeds. "You could be a princess! Or a fairy! Or a ballerina! Or a princess ballerina fairy! Or a silly princess ballerina fairy. Or a princess ballerina fairy who knew kung fu and how to wield a key blade-" Soon the clothes pile became so large Ai accidentally fell down right into the clothes with Rosie none the wiser. "Or a silly kung fu princess ballerina magical fairy who could shoot pixie dust out of your eyes, that can turn everyone into really cute cat girls Or a Space Mercenary Swordsman Chosen Of Mana Summoner Dragoon Racer Monk Musical Thief Scholar Moogle Knight Agent Juggler Ranger Apprentice Ballerina Fairy that can fly, turn people into cat girls, protect the worlds from evil-"

"Uh Rosie" Ai said managing to slowly walk out of the pile of clothes. "I don't think I can wear more then one costume for Halloween-"

"Oh yes you can, yes you can silly!" Rosie said continuing to chat a mile a minute bouncing up and down. "I saw it on TV Silly. You go trick or treat at a house, change costumes and trick or treat at it again silly! It's really fun" She held out her hand. "If we both do it we can get twice as much candy. Or four times as much, or eight times or-"

Ai held out her hands. "Rosie that's cheating" she said managing to actually calm the cat down for a second. "Besides wouldn't it take more time to put on and take off all the costumes?"

"Hmmm true" Rosie then snapped her fingers. "Unless we moved at Yu speeds! Remember how that silly could change his costumes at lightening speeds. We could do that and end up with a super load of candy"

"Well I don't know how to do that" Ai admitted. "And it's not like we can really ask Yu or anything."

_Yu was also away trick or treating near in his hometown Animal Crossing village. Truthfully I was also hoping he could come and we could all play together. But like you, I'm really glad Yu is far, FAR away from here._

In the past Ai sighed and looked up. "It would of really been nice to have Yu with us today"

Rosie giggled some more gently poking Ai on the shoulder. "Yeah I know you'd LOVE to see him again silly."

Ai blushed and looked away. "Well not like that-"

"Of course like that silly" Rosie said dancing around her. "If he was around you two would be all huggy and kissie kissie and then I could go and find my prince. Who'd be a super cool cat who would sweep me away on a carriage and we'd get married and would have six children. Rosie Jr, Rollo, Robby, Rodney, Rosealina and Roo. And we'd go trick or treating every year and wear a bunch of different costumes and get a million times more candy, or two million times more candy or-"

"Rosie please stop for a second" Ai asked politely The young cat blinked innocently at Ai's interjection and stopped dancing enough to look into her eyes. "First off me and Yu are just friends and nothing more."

"OH come on Ai it's nothing to be ashamed of" Rosie twirled around some. "Two star crossed lovers from two distant towns on the night of the full moon. They go and meet and discover one's a vampire and the other is a vampire hunter. And then they chase each other around and fall in love and-"

"R-osie!" Ai's cheeks turned bright pink. "It's... it's not like that at all."

"But you're blus-hing" Rosie pointed out in a fairly sing song voice creeping up behind Ai.

"That's only because the idea's so uh.. silly" Ai then gasped and looked down embarrassed "S-sorry for using your line-"

"Ah that's okay" Rosie said with a playful laugh. "Still though how come every time someone likes someone else they just can't admit it? If I really liked someone I'd tell them flat out."

_That's one of the things I always liked about Rosie. She's just so honest. It just isn't in her to be deceitful or lie. That just isn't who she is. And she did have a point. I... I guess there's no point of trying to cover up I sometimes wondered if I liked or liked liked Yu. I mean I still like him it's just that..."_

The action pulled back for a second as Ai quickly looked up at the glowing moon far above her head. "I...I won't ever see him again..." she said sniffling some as she quickly continued writing her letter.

_Anyway I couldn't think of a good way to counter Rosie's statement. Until I thought of something._

Back in the past Ai turned to Rosie and held out her hand. "Well uh... why is it that every time has a friend whose a boy they have to be their boyfriend?"

"That's the rules silly" Rosie countered.

Ai grinned some. "Oh so you're saying that every boy you know whose your friend is your boyfriend?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, it doesn't work like that. See if they like you then they're your friend but if they like like you and you like like them then you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Rosie then held out her paw. "And since i don't like like any of them yet I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well I don't really think that's always the case though" Ai stood in front of Rosie. "I mean I like you more then just like and that doesn't mean I like like you."

Rosie let out a long giggle as Ai blinked several times confused. "Oh come on silly the rules of BFFs are different then the rules of boys" Rosie then put her arm around Ai. "Though I always did think that was a rather... silly rule" Rosie said grinning at Ai mischievously Ai looked weirded out as Rosie laughed again. "Ha, gotcha silly! I was only playing!"

"Isn't that what you always do?" Ai pointed out.

_Truthfully I probably never would of said anything so blunt if they weren't my friend. Besides you know Rosie: She can...could take anything with a smile."_

"Exactly" Rosie pointed out waving her hand around. "Everyone takes life way too seriously! You only get one shot so you should enjoy it." Rosie then danced around Ai. "I'm going to make sure to enjoy the hundreds of hundreds of years I get to go and trick or treat for Halloween."

"Actually I don't think grown ups are allowed to go around and get dressed up for Halloween."

"Sure they are silly" Rosie pointed out. "I've seen a lot of TV shows where they do so to get a lot of candy-"

"Maybe but using a lot of costumes to get more candy from somebody more then once is cheating" Ai patiently explained. "I mean people are nice enough to buy a lot of candy for everyone to enjoy, not just us dressed up like everyone.

Rosie thought for a second and nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "Heheheh I... guess that kinda is true silly" she said sounding embarrassed

_Rosie always got more excited around the holidays then any other day of the year, and with her that's saying something. Still I know all she cared about was having the most fun as possible.... then anyway..._

Ai then smiled happily and gently patted Rosie's head. "You know what we could do if you want to wear a bunch of different costumes is go to a different area dressed up as someone and then go dressed up as someone else in another area" Ai held out her hand. "I mean there's a bunch of places around the forest right? We could go around in a bunch of costumes and still not try cheating."

Rosie cheered happily as she tightly hugged Ai. "That's the best plan ever silly!" She said as Ai smiled and returned the hug. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"With help from great friends like you" Ai said modestly returning the hug. "I don't really know where I would be without all of you guys in the village" she then looked out the window and smiled warmly. "Which is why tonight is going to be so great. I heard from Blathers a group is being formed to go to the Smash Mansion to get everyone from Smashville to join us for our Halloween celebration"

"Yeah I know" Rosie said giggling some. "It will be a lot of fun seeing all those sillies again."

"Hopefully they'll be themselves" Ai looked down and shivered some, recalling her appearing in Smashville in SSNED Chapter 32. "I know that Hand guy said he didn't mean to make us act all weird but... I don't know it just gives me the creeps" Ai held herself tightly. "I'd really hate to see everyone having to act all crazy and bloodthirsty again"

"Don't worry, if that silly hand messes with our friends, I'll make him change it back" Rosie said assuredly tapping Ai on the shoulder. "You know I always got your back silly.

"Me too" Ai said. "I just can't wait for the others to get back. Then we'll have the fullest most complete Halloween ever"

Rosie nodded. "Yeah like I always say it's people that make people interesting which means we're going to have a fun silly interesting super cool time."

"Yeah it will be great hanging out with everyone" Ai then looked down sadly for a second. "Well you know, besides Yu, Alfonso and Margie."

"Oh yeah and Miss Whitney" Rosie quickly said as Ai gasped. "What you didn't' know she wasn't coming with us?"

"No" Ai said looking fairly shocked. "I thought Miss Whitney and Mr. Apollo were going to be leading us trick or treat around the area"

"Me too" Rosie said holding out her paw. "But then I heard from Mr. Apollo that Miss Whitney wasn't feeling well and needed to leave and go somewhere" Rosie said tapping herself on the head. "Silly of me to forget that until now."

"But... but we were all suppose to be together for Halloween.." Ai said shaking some. "That included Miss Whitney and..." Ai gasped as she quickly rushed away from Rosie. "I need to go see why she isn't coming!"

_I must of looked everywhere for Miss Whitney, but no one had seen her around the village. Not even Gulliver, who had returned from space just to spend Halloween with us. It was only until I ran outside the village limits did I see Miss Whitney walking away as I was able to rush after her before she reached a really pretty tree. You know the one who we sat under a few times. The one I saw has over six colors of leaves. Anyway I approached Miss Whitney and..._

Ai was shown running and stopping short right in front of a fairly attractive white wolf woman (wearing an elegant blue and white dress and white bonnet) as she was shown breathing heavily. "Miss... Whitney...wait" Ai said as the Wolf turned to her.

"Oh greetings Ai" Whitney said looking down and putting her hands on her hips. "I really wish you would try greeting me politely like a proper young lady should instead of running around and making yourself look so ragged" Whitney then moved her hand down and lightly wiped some sweat out of Ai's forehead. "See? There's no need to be in such a rush."

"Sorry... Miss... Whitney" Ai breathed in a few more times. She then looked down sadly. "I just... heard you were leaving and..."

Whitney then looked down sadly as well. "No I understand" she said moving a bit away from Ai. "I really should be the one apologizing to you then" Whitney held out her hand. "I was going to tell you child, but I had a feeling if I saw you you'd try and talk me out of it."

"Talk you out of what though?" Ai asked holding out her hands. "I mean you said you'd go with us this Halloween."

"True" Whitney gazed up into the sky looking at the clouds pass by the sun sank down lower, making the sky darken more. "However I had forgotten what else tonight is" Ai then blinked a few times looking at Whitney even more perplexed. "You always go to the observatory to see the stars dearie. I'm sure you know tonight is a full moon."

_Though I always do love looking up at the moon and seeing how big it is in the sky, I never really paid attention to the lunar calendar. I did remember though that during the nights of full moon Miss Whitney would either stay inside the entire night. Or she'd bring out a chair and look up at the moon for hours. I asked her why she did that a few times but I never really got a straight answer. It was really one of the few things I never found out about her, but I never saw it as a problem. That is until I found out it was the reason she needed to leave..._

Ai looked up at the sky and then down at the beautiful middle aged Wolf. "That doesn't explain why you have to leave though" Ai said pointing at the sky. "If you wanted to just stay home and watch the moon you wouldn't need-"

"That's the thing though Ai" Whitney then turned away from her. "I'm not going to be watching the moon. I'm going to be staying as far away from it as I can" she then chuckled a bit to herself. "Originally I was just going to ask our alien friend if he could take me away for the night, but I'm afraid his ship once again broke down. So I must find another way to avoid gazing up at the moon"

"But... but why though?" Ai asked. "You love looking up at the moon."

"Sometimes I do, when it's a calming moon" Whitney then frowned as she rubbed her cheek. "I'm afraid that tonight the moon is going to be anything but calm. I feel a dark presence from it and..." Whitney paused as Ai waited for her to say something. "Let's just say it's better for everyone if I'm not here, that's all."

"No it's not" Ai shook her head a few times. "If you're having a problem Miss Whitney it's better if you're with us. We can help sort you through it together."

Whitney looked at her, beaming a sad smile. "It's lines like that Ai that made me not want to see you: Your innocence and honesty make it hard to say no to your offering of assistance. However this is a problem that no one at the village, and perhaps no one in this area, would be able to solve."

"But... what's the problem though?" Ai asked her shoulders sagging. "Please can... you at least tell me what it is and-"

Whitney then turned around and walked back to Ai, lightly patting her on the head. "I'm sorry Ai, but I cannot. And I wish you did not try to follow me" Whitney then looked down. "I could never forgive myself if I were to hurt any of you" she softly muttered out.

"H-hurt us?" Ai blinked a few times. "Miss Whitney you'd never-"

_That's when Miss Whitney's eyes glowed a haunting yellow. There are a few people in the village I had been afraid of at first but gotten over. This look though... was worse then any of them combined. It was a dark look... one that filled my heart with fear and made me just want to run away as fast as I could. That would of meant leaving Miss Whitney though. And that was a thought even scarier then the creepy glared that been put on her face._

Ai moved back a bit before shaking her head and holding out her hand. "Miss Whitney" she whispered in a soft tone as the Wolf quickly gasped and turned away, the glow in her eyes leaving. "Miss Whitney... what happened-"

"Ai... please... leave" Whitney asked. Ai gasped as she saw some tears coming from her cheeks. "Leave before it is too late child"

"But Miss-"

"I know you want to help but it is better if you just go and... enjoy your night" Whitney then smiled at her. "Tomorrow I will explain to you why I left but tonight please just forget about me. I wouldn't want to ruin your night, especially since I know you have been looking forward for it for so long". Whitney then held out her small white claw. "You should know as well as I do young one there are times when you just need to be alone. And for me, this is one of those."

_Miss Whitney knew me so well. She knew how much I loved Halloween and how much I loved any chances to go around and hang out with all of my friends. I didn't know her nearly as well but I realized this was something I couldn't help her with. And as my mind raced I quickly realized what she meant about times when you have to be alone. I just wish that... now wasn't one of those times..._

"I understand Miss Whitney" Ai then went over and quickly hugged her before pulling back. "I just... hope you have a good Halloween."

"Thank you" she said softly. "Believe me though, all I need is for everyone else to be happy tonight. Then, I'll be perfectly content" She then waved her hand and continued walking off. "Goodbye Ai"

"Goodbye" Ai said watching her walk away for a minute before turning away and running back to the village.

_The bad feeling I felt there was what I thought would be the worst thing about tonight: Finding out another one of my friends wouldn't be able to come trick or treating. Really that was just the first really bad omen though: A warning of how horrendous and terrifying this night would get. Still for Miss Whitney's sake I wanted to have a good Halloween. However as we all gathered around Town Hall later at night I got the second one._

_You see "we all" was only a few sparse members of the Village: Me, Rosie, Mr. Apollo, Mayor Tortimer, Miss Pelly, and Tom. Why wasn't anyone else with us? Well..._

"What do you mean they aren't back yet?" asked a rather old looking turtle wearing a black top hat, bow tie and glasses. He used his cane to move a bit forward. "How can I properly usher in this Halloween if there's barley anyone here to usher?"

"Well sir I'm afraid the teams you deployed to the mansion haven't returned yet" explained a young female pelican wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt as she held out her wing. "And those teams included pretty much everyone in the village"

"Hey, to find everyone, you need to send out everyone" explained the old turtle pointing his cane at her. "As mayor, it's up to me to make such brilliant decisions."

"Uh of course your mayor ship" the pelican (known as Pelly) said half assuredly to the Mayor (known as Tortimer) as she looked away. "So what are we going to do then? The start of the Halloween event should of been an hour ago and-"

"Pfft when you're as old as me, time is nothing put an illusion" Mayor Tortimer chuckled some. "Why the only times I really care about are election time..." he quickly looked around. "And of course anytime I can help the proud people of my village. Even if that means sending wave after wave of people out."

"There are no more waves left though"

"Oh... then that does present itself with a problem" Mayor Tortimer rubbed his beard. "Hmmm... oh I know! How about until they get back we have election day early." He then took out a piece of paper. "Good thing I had a speech ready" he said looking at the other citizens. "People of this village, you have a lot of good choices on who to vote this election day. Well actually only one choice, me. Sure some people promise "change" and "yes we canning" and something about a "universal health bill" but that's all malarkey. I, Mayor Tortimer know what the people want, and will give it to you if you place your votes-"

"Boring" called out a voice.

"What? Who said I was boring?" Mayor Tortimer looked around the crowd confused. "It was probably YOU" The mayor pointed his cane at a brown raccoon with big black eyes wearing blue shorts that had a symbol of an acorn on them. "You said it, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" the sly raccoon said holding his hands behind his back. "Of course there's only one way to find out" he then held out his hands holding out a clock radio. "To buy this brand new clock radio. And at a special mayoral discount I can give it to you for only 49.95."

"Is... that a good deal?" Tortimer asked.

"It's a mayoral discount. Of course it's a good deal. Plus I can throw in a set of spoons, a large pot and even some cooking grease for the low low price of 99.95. They can't make deals that go any lower."

_Tom was merely just trying to pedal more of his goods to the Mayor hoping he'd be in the mood to buy them. Which it turns out he was. Obviously the one who had call out before was-"_

"Rosie" Ai (who was shown to be in a black witch's costume with a large triangle black hat on her head) whispered to her cat friend. "That wasn't very nice"

"Sorry but this wait is so silly" Rosie (wearing a white fairy princess costume) whispered back. "When are we going to go trick or treating around?"

"Well we have to wait for everyone else to come back first" Ai explained looking down sadly. "I know Miss Whitney, or Sally or Yu can't be here but that doesn't mean we have to trick or treat alone"

"We won't be alone silly" Rosie then grabbed Ai's hand and squeezed it. "We'll be together, and that's good enough for me." She then smiled at Ai. "Besides I'm sure those sillies will be along soon enough and we can join up and trick or treat with them later."

"I don't know" Ai admitted turning her attention to the ground in front of them. "I really all of us to be together today." The young girl then gently kneeled down and rubbed the dirt below her feet. "Maybe this is silly of me but.... I have a really bad feeling about going off alone."

"Well like I told you silly you won't be alone" Rosie reminded her. "Besides it wouldn't be just us. Apollo would be with us as well."

An eagle with piercing black eyes and dark brown feathers walked closer to the two. "Like Ai I had hoped that we would leave with the others" he said looking around. "Personally I am having an ill feeling about going out tonight."

"Oh now that's just silly Mr. Apollo" Rosie said running around him. "What's bad about going out and having fun and getting candy and hanging out with friends and walking around and-"

"That is not what concerns me" Apollo said grimly. "There seems to be an ominous air slowly lurking around the town" he then darted his eyes up. "And the moon seems to be inviting in many dark clouds. Ones I am unsure we'd be able to weather."

'Miss Whitney said something about the moon as well' Ai thought to herself before looking up at the eagle. 'Maybe Mr. Apollo knows what happened to her' Ai walked right in front of the eagle looking up at him. "Mr. Apollo do you know why Miss Whitney-"

"I am afraid that is a question I cannot answer for you Ai" Apollo said looking down at her sadly. "Please just in her judgment on this matter."

_I looked into Mr. Apollo's eyes. I could tell that he knew the exact reason why Miss Whitney had left, but knew he wouldn't tell me. I still do not know what their relationship was but I do know they still care a lot for each other. So if Miss Whitney was in danger I am sure Mr. Apollo would of been there for her. Which meant she must of left for another reason. And looking at Rosie still running around happily chatting about all she wanted to do this Halloween, I realized we needed to leave the village as well._

"Okay" Ai said with a small nod before turning to Rosie. "If we want to head out for some trick or treating we should try leaving now" Ai looked to see Tortimer and Pelly heading into white two floor building with the word "Nookington's" above it. "I believe Mayor Tortimer will be busy for awhile so-"

"So we'll just have to wait until everyone gets back to do the Halloween ceremonies" Rosie said as she danced around Ai. "And there's nothing wrong with that right?"

Ai thought for a second before shaking her head. "No, so long as we still get to have fun together" Rosie nodded at this as the two quickly took off giggling as they rushed away from the village. They looked behind them to see Apollo flying above the two, flapping his wings majestically as he managed to soar a few feet in the sky above them.

The flashback ended for a second as Ai was shown smiling for a second thinking of the memory. She then heard a loud roar followed by a few explosions in the distance as she gasped. She was about to cry out but quickly stopped herself by biting down on her tongue Ai softly moaned in pain for a second before she looked at the notebook in front of her and continued writing.

_I... I wish I had the time to tell you all the good details of our night Sally. Since trick or treating with Rosie is... the last good memory I may ever have. But I'm afraid I need to tell you what else happened. What made this Halloween more horrible then I ever could of imagined. _

More memories flashed into the child's head which made tears hit the paper as she continued her writing....

_The first town we trick or treated in was a place filled with weird looking adults who dressed in flashy attire. I had heard they were something called "F-Zero Racers". There were a few little stops after but it seemed the farther we went through the forest, the less people seemed to be home. That didn't deter Rosie though. She wanted to go to a city on the outskirts of the forests. Hoping that it would be the "big score". Rosie then moved several yards away to change her costume behind a tree. I remember starting to panic when she didn't come out after a few minutes. Just when me and Mr. Apollo were to go look for her, someone else appeared..._

"Well well, what do we have here?" Ai and Apollo looked up confused as they saw a hawk flying down, landing on a branch several yards above them. The hawk was shown to be Rawk Hawk, with werehog fur where most of his feathers were as he pointed a wing down towards them. "Looks like a couple fresh victims for the Rawk!"

Ai blinked as she turned her head to look up at him. "Oh hello" she asked in a fairly cheery tone. "My name is Ai and this is Apollo" she instructed over to the bird who was shown starring down the were-hawk. "May I ask if you've seen a blue cat around here?"

"Nope cause if I did the Rawk would of sliced her to pieces" Rawk Hawk said flapping his wings and laughing viciously.

Ai backed away a bit. "Uh do you please think you could not do that so much-"

"Hey no one tells Rawk Hawk what to do! Except Master Wolf, whose fine with me tearing up any little prey Rawk Sees" Rawk then jumped off the tree as his talons were shown glistening with dark purple energy. He then started flying down towards Ai who gasped as she saw him only a few feet away. "And what I see is one dead little girl."

"W..what?" Ai asked. Before she could do anything Rawk was slammed on the side of his body as he tumbled a few feet back. Ai blinked a few times before gasping once again, as she saw the Animal Crossing eagle in front of her, "Apollo!"

"Ai, leave" Apollo instructed opening his wings. "Leave now."

"But I still need to wait for Rosie-"

"Go into the woods and find her then" Apollo starred angrily at Rawk Hawk. "I have to take care of him."

The young girl was shown backing away a bit before holding out her hand. "But... but why-"

"There is no time, just leave" Apollo said in a grave tone.

_I had never seen Mr. Apollo so angry before. Even after I accidentally destroyed some of his flowers, he seemed more grumpy then anything. Now though he seemed scary. I knew it wasn't towards me though: It was to the weird looking hawk. I could tell by looking at the Hawk it was different but looking into Apollo's eyes confirmed it was bad news. More bad news then anything I had ever seen before._

"Y...yes Mr. Apollo!" Ai quickly said before rushing off as fast as she could away from the two birds.

_I didn't turn my head but I did hear the Hawk mention how he wanted to "slice through" Apollo before going for me anyway. And that Mr. Apollo would not allow me to be harmed. If I hadn't been so terrified I would of been really touched. But I was scared: Not just because of the Hawk, but because of other images and voices I heard around me. Of dark energy flaring up from around the trees. I could even hear horrified screaming. A loud yell that felt like it would pierce my eardrums. And yet a familiar scream that made me start running towards it._

In the flashback Ai was shown desperately rushing through the woods as fast as she could, running through trees and even jumping over a rock. The young girl pumped her legs as fast as she could until she was forced to stop. She tried resting by a tree for a second but then heard a horrified scream behind her. Ai looked in back of her to hear another scream before she got up and desperately rushed forward, stumbling over a rock for a second. She was able to stop herself from falling as she continued running deeper and deeper into the forest.

_I don't know how long I ran for. It felt like hours, and yet I wasn't making any progress. I wanted to turn around and find out how Mr. Apollo was doing, but the screams stopped me from going back. I wanted to yell out to Rosie, but the screams prevented me from opening my mouth. I wanted to stop and think about what's happening but every time I did I heard more screaming. All my body could do was keep rushing further and further into the forest. I had hoped against hope that maybe I would end up running into our friends somewhere in the forest._

_That hoped turned out to be wrong. D...d...dead wrong._

Ai was then shown resting against a tree, breathing in heavy a few times. A dark wind blew around her as Ai felt her hat fall off her head and dance threw the air. Ai looked up and chased after her hat as it landed near a bush. Ai rushed in and grabbed it.

"Gotcha" she said looking down at the hat. "You're...you're not leaving me either" she said sorrowfully. She then gasped as she heard another howl pierce around her. She then looked through the bushes as she saw two figures land down on the ground in front of her. Ai was about to gasp but quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands, which were shown shaking.

_Like the hawk the two things I saw in front of me also had dark brown looking fur covering their entire body. They glowed dark purple and had glowing yellow eyes. Eyes that seemed to pierce right through me, even though they weren't looking at me. I'm sure if they were, I... I wouldn't be here now. Instead they were looking at each other as the first thing began to speak_

"Man there's no place safe from that chick" The first creature (which was revealed to be a black bomb with shark fins and a white mask on it's face) said turning to the second. "I think she took out my entire platoon"

"Well she's not taking us out" the second one said (who was similar to the first except had a darker mask color). "We're Balloon Bombers remember? Whatever we don't like we blow into absolutely nothing"

The first sighed. "Yeah well is it even going to do anything with all of us taken out?"

"You have to look at the big picture" the second one said flashing a small grin. "I heard from one of the B-Troops we destroyed that silver moat around the mansion. Which means it wont' be too long before Master Wolf grabs those hands and-"

"Yeah, WE win" The first one laughed some. "That will be worth sticking it to this annoying resistance" the first leaned closer to the second. "So how did they break through the moat anyway?"

_Truthfully I do not know why I kept listening to them talk. I did not really know what they were discussing. I did know they were bad though. But I had no idea how bad, or how bad everything had already fallen..._

"With those Animal Crosser idiots, that's how" The second Balloon Bomber replied. Ai's eyes widened a bit as she managed to move a bit to the right in the bush without being spotted.

"Oh yeah, the scrubs who can't even fight" Balloon Fighter Number One had dark purple fire shoot out behind him. "So operation Kamikaze went off without a hitch then?"

"You know it" The second one said as the two balloon fighters chuckled to themselves.

'Kami..kaze?' Ai repeated in her head. 'What's that mean?' the young Child asked herself. 'Whatever it means though it... it doesn't sound good' she said leaning closer as the two continued talking.

"Man I wish I had seen that" the first said looking down disappointed. "There's nothing more glorious then seeing someone explode, with their organs and guts spraying everywhere."

"Oh you want to see it?" The second one opened his mouth and spit out a starfish shaped glowing white projector that fell to the ground "Cause I can play it for you if you want"

"Really?" The first one asked looking down. "Where did you get that?"

"Thanks to those Metal Gear fighters we have video on all that happened around the mansion. And the Anglars have devices that can record all that plays there. You just have to know how to get it from them."

"You mean steal it from them when they aren't looking?"

"You know it" the two then laughed some as a video came on showing a bunch of animal crossing villagers. They all appeared as werehog creature wearing small mechanical red and yellow vests as they were shown charging around the area of the mansion.

The young girl's eyes focused on some of were creatures charging the mansion. "Wait... is that... Blathers" her eyes moving to an Owl Were-Hog before looking at a Pigeon. "Brewster..." she then saw a were Monkey "Champ..." a were white cat "Blanca" a purple were koala "Sydney" and even a dark blue were Anteater. "Cyrano.." Ai then thought a second. "That's... that's all the villagers and even everyone from Smashville" she saw them continuing closing closer and closer to the mansion, starring into their dark yellow eyes. "What's going on? They... they should be heading home not... not... not like that" Ai said as she was shown lightly holding herself.

_I hadn't really seen any were monsters besides the Hawk up close. And even if I was just seeing them in a video it was... still scary seeing all of them had transformed like that. I could tell who everyone was, but they didn't look like themselves. They looked angry vicious and... scary. And even if it was just an image I could just... feel the darkness coming from them. Like they were surrounded by something bad. Something truly terrible._

_And yet I would of preferred that to... what happened next..._

As the images continued Ai saw all the were animal crossing villagers start beeping as they looked around confused. Ai's eyes then went wide as all the villagers then exploded in the image. Ai saw blood and guts shoot out of they're bodies before smoke covered the entire area as the image then ended

The second one sighed as he turned to the first one. "Unfortunately there still seemed to be some kind of shield around after the moat exploded"

"Pfft oh well not like they were important anyway" The first balloon bomber stated, as Ai's eyes went even wider then before, "They were those stupid animal crossing villagers. They can't even fight properly. What use did they have in battle?"

"Well, good explosives" the second one then smiled evilly as he pressed the star shaped device again. "So good in fact that I think they warrant a second viewing" the two chuckled evilly as the video of the animal crossers was shown. And yet again Ai watched in horror as she saw them explode into pieces.

_I... I couldn't say anything. Couldn't scream, couldn't shout, couldn't even open my mouth. It was just... so horrible and yet somehow... I couldn't take my eyes away. I prayed to myself what I saw wasn't real, that it was a dream. And yet my body knew that this wasn't a nightmare. Or at the very least, it was a living nightmare. And all I could do was hold myself tightly. I meant to scream but the noise died inside my throat. I could feel knots bundle in my stomach, like I was on the verge of throwing something up. But nothing came. Nothing except watching that clip again and... again... and...and...._

Back in the present Ai broke out in another cry. She ripped off a piece of her costume and blew her nose before turning back to her letter, as she was feverishly shown writing something down in it.

_Since the two were too busy with their...their..._

_....Since the two were busy, they still didn't spot me. I was afraid that the loud beating of my heart would of given me away. That they would of found me and... taken me out. But they didn't see me. Nor did they spot what came down next._

The flashback continued as a group jumped down surrounding the two balloon bombers. Ai was able to look up to see they were red muscular alloys with piercing yellow eyes. Before the two balloon bombers even saw it they knocked them out with only one punch.

_I finally snapped out of it when more creatures came. I... I didn't know who they were but they had the same eyes as those beasts. The same eyes as the bird, the shark looking bombers, as our friends did before they....they went away. My mouth still wouldn't open but my legs finally moved. They rushed as fast as they could away from them. I could hear the sounds of fighting all around me. Of punches, of kicks, of explosions. Screams, cries, flashes... I had no idea what was happening. I... I just wanted out._

_Something I... still want._

_At the time though, I was still so naive I desperately rushed back to our village as quickly as I could. I was trying to fool myself into thinking what I was, what I experienced wasn't real. That everyone would be home, waiting for me. That they wouldn't be monsters. They would be normal. They would be safe. They would... be with me._

The young girl rushed as quickly as she could through the forest, looking up at the glowing dark moon. Watching the moon made her shiver as she continued rushing through the area.

_It sounds silly but... but for some reason I thought that the moon was playing some sort of trick on me. That it was behind what was happening. I know that doesn't make sense but... at the time I would of believed anything. I would of believed that I watched a stage show. I would of believed that the explosions and sound of battle was just a loud carnival. I would of believed that everyone had just purchased scary costumes. Costumes that were so good they looked alive._

_Because the one thing I couldn't believe was... the truth._

The young girl smacked into a tree while running. She was able to slowly push herself up as she felt her costume get caught in a branch. She heard a howl and gasped, desperately tugging at the branch a few times. She managed to pull away from the tree, a piece of her clothing ripped. Ai then rushed off, barley avoiding missing another tree as she continued to run.

_Along the way I had lost my candy and my hat. That didn't matter though. I would of given all the candy in the world to unsee the images that are still burned in my mind. I... would of given away anything sweet I had ever owned if I could still be by my friends._

_I then looked up at the sky again. This time not the moon, but the constellations It was faint but... I could see it. _

Ai was shown once again looking up at the sky, specifically at the stars. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head up. As she continued to run an image briefly flashed in her pupils. The images of the stars making a smiling face with pigtails. Ai smiled back at the image and continued running.

_It was the face our spaceship pal had made of me. I know I've told you this Margie but... looking at that face always makes me feel such great joy. Like no matter what happens, no matter what adventure I go on... everything will be okay. It made me believe that they were safe. That I could still live with them, still play with them Still... be an Animal Crosser._

Ai was shown breathing heavily as she finally stopped running. She looked at the hill she was in and looked at the little sign that said "Animal Crosser Village: All who enjoy a nice, simple life are welcome". She smiled at the sign and continued running along the ground. 'Everything will be okay' She said softly in mind. 'It will. Everything will be okay.'

_I had wished everything would be okay but... but... they weren't._

Ai then gasped as she approached the entrance of the actual village. She looked at all the huts, the shops, and even the observatory. She twirled around and saw houses had collapsed, buildings had large holes through them. Even the office of the Mayor was shown to be in cinders as Ai continued walking around horrified

_It wasn't destroyed but I could tell something, or someone had smashed through the village. Had broken into our homes. And from the holes on the ground and wreckage, it wasn't to take anything. It was just to... destroy._

_But even the prettiest and most lovely hut can be rebuilt. And though I was saddened by all our houses being either crushed, blown up or wrecked, something else bothered me. As I looked through town I didn't see anyone around. Not Apollo, not Rosie, not Bianca, not Ceaser, or Champ, Tux, Blathers... everyone was gone_"

"H-...hello" Ai called out quietly cupping her hands and twirling her head around. "Is... is anyone here?'

_"For the first time since I saw the... video, I could speak. My throat still felt dry but I knew I needed to make myself louder, so they could hear me. I swallowed a couple of times before trying again._

"Is Anyone there?" Ai asked louder as she continued walking further into the village. "I'm sorry for shouting but please.. if anyone's there... please say something" Ai paused for a second and looked all around. All she heard though was the wind rustling through the leaves, blowing small pieces of debris away from the broken buildings. "Please.. please anyone!"

Ai then rushed to the Mayor's office as she cupped her hands. "Mayor... Tortimer?" She then gulped and took a deep breath. "MAYOR TORTIMER! PELLY! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" She then moved closer to the building. "I'LL VOTE FOR YOU! I'LL VOTE FOR YOU FOREVER! PLEASE, PLEASE JUST ANSWER ME!"

She was then show walking in front of the Nookington's shop as she was shown banging on the door "TOMMMMMM!" She yelled out. "TOM PLEASE, ANSWER! PLEASE I HAVE MONEY! I'LL BUY ANYTHING! PLEASE, PLEASE ANSWER!" She then entered the building and walked around, seeing racks of clocks and mirrors had fallen to the floor. "Tom?" she looked at the ground as she was shown holding herself. "T...Tom would never just leave this around. Unless... unless..." Ai shook her head a few times as she quickly rushed out of the door.

Ai rushed in front of a giant building. It was shown to be a museum as she quickly rushed in. She looked up at a dinosaur skeleton which had shown to be broken into pieces. "BLATHERS! CELESTE! ARE YOU THERE!" She crept slowly through the museum, bumping into something as she screamed and fell to the ground. She then looked behind her to see it was a red poll which had fallen to the ground. Ai was shown shivering as she quickly descended a flight of stairs. "BREWSTER? BREWSTER!" She looked to see nothing there as she looked around in the dark, not even her eyes illuminating the area. Ai backed away and slowly and cautiously climbed back up the stairs before running out the building.

"RESETTI!" She cried out as she was shown looking around the lawn of a house, desperately twirling around. "RESETTI PLEASE TALK TO ME! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!"

Ai was then shown banging in a broken little shop several times, pounding her fists on the glass. "MABEL, SABLE! ARE YOU IN THERE?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE IN THERE!"

At the rubble that used to be the entrance of the black market Ai was shown desperately trying to dig through the debris "CRAZY RED PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE IN THERE! IF YOU ARE I'LL GET YOU OUT! I PROMISE!" She continued digging for a minute but saw no response as she quickly rushed away.

Ai was shown rushing in and out of various houses, desperately scanning and rummaging through the homes. "CHAMP!" She cried out in front of what appeared to be a weight room. "CYRANO!" She yelled standing outside a yellow looking hut. "TUX!" She cried out near a riverbank, looking at a broken in two fishing poll before running off again. "PETE!" She cried out running in front of a mailbox. "PHYILLS!" She bellowed desperately running through the main office. "WENDELL!" She cried out running to the road near her own hut.

Shivering Ai turned and was rushing to a hut several yards away. "Rosie?" She asked in a lower voice as she looked through the window and smiled seeing a light had been turned on. "ROSIE!" She then rushed into the house, into the room where she saw the light. "ROSIE I'M SO GLAD YOU... you.." she then looked to see an empty bedroom with piles of clothes around, most of which had been torn to shreds. "Why would she... no she wouldn't... she wouldn't so... so..." Ai then desperately rushed out of the house, trying to wipe tears coming from her eyes as she moved away from Rosie's hut.

_It was like that everywhere I went. No one was home. I was so desperate to hear anyone I... I even entered your old hut. And the huts where Yu and Alfsono are but nothing. Like I said though I know you and Yu and Alfonso are somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from this._

_Everyone else though..._

Ai was shown running all around the destroyed Animal Crossing village, panting and wiping away sweat as she appeared by the entrance again. "PLEASE, SOMEONE ANSWER!" Ai yelled. "PLEASE SOMEONE... someone... some...."

_That's when it hit me. Maybe It was because I had reached the point of exhaustion from running so much. Maybe it was because I had circled the entire village at least seven times, and still hadn't heard from anyone._

_But more likely I think I just knew. It was like I... I couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted to but I couldn't. All I saw was emptiness, destruction, wreckage. I didn't see my friends, my neighbors, the people I had grown up with. The things that truly make a place home._

_It was at that moment I knew that my home in all sense of the meaning... was gone._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ai cried out as her knees hit the ground as she pounded on the dirt several times. "WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! WHYYYYYY WHYYYYYY! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_I didn't know why I was yelling. I just knew I was upset. But I didn't know at who. And I... still really don't. Although I did know what had done this._

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM!" Ai screamed out yelling up at the sky. "YOU... YOU SCARY EVIL FREAKS! YOU MONSTERS! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE?! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! NO OF US DID ANYTHING WRONG!"

_I remember my mind desperately searching for people to blame. I screamed out at the hand for separating everyone. I yelled out at the Hawk for separating me From Mr. Apollo. I yelled at the bomb creatures for laughing at us and calling us weak. I yelled at all the monsters, including Wolf. I don't even know who that is but I heard them mention it and...I just couldn't stop myself from screaming._

_I don't even know how long I screamed for. It felt like forever. I don't even remember half of what I yelled. I do remember that some if it was naughty words I was taught never to say. I didn't care though. I didn't care about anything but being angry, at trying to focus my mind on staying mad. So it wouldn't think about... what else had happened_

Awhile later Ai is shown wheezing as she lies her head on the ground. "Why... why..." she was able to mutter out as she desperately picked her head up and looked around again.

_Though sometimes I got sad, I always tried to be optimistic I tried not to think about what would happen if I didn't life in this village. I knew I couldn't take care of myself alone but knew that with the help of everyone I would be alright. Even if we weren't a family in the traditional sense we were still always together. Always trying to help each other. I heard that nearly every where else doesn't do that. If you can't make it on your own, you die. I'm sure you've been to a few Margie. But I know how strong you are and know you could make it._

_Me I... wasn't so sure. All I could do was turn around and lie on the ground looking up the sky. So many things went through my mind, most of them the horrors of what I had scene. I tried grabbing onto other images though. About what I would now. Would I need to strike out on my own again? Move somewhere else? Would I find anyone who was as kind as the people I met here? Would I meet a village who solved it's problems without violence, or bloodshed but by just... being nice? Being hopeful about the future?_

_I looked at my own hand. Unlike everyone else who lived here I knew I was different. Everyone else had fur, had feathers, had a beak or talons or claws. I didn't have any of that though. I was a human. But... but that never seemed to matter. I had heard of other places where humans were either a majority or a minority in a population. Where they either ruled or were ruled by others. I never felt that here though. Us... together... we just were. It's... it's so hard to explain. I'm sure you get it though. I know you never judged me just because of how I looked. And I never judged you that way. Maybe everyone outside wouldn't get it but... we knew we were friends and that's all that matters._

"What... what matters now?" Ai asked herself continuing to stair up at the sky. "There's nowhere else I can go like... here" she thought looking at the destroyed village. "Even if I found Ai or Margie again it... it wouldn't be the same" Ai gently rubbed her strawberry almost magenta red hair. She pulled at it, loosening the pigtails as her hair rolled down behind her. She lied up as her hair blew in the cold wind as she looked around. "It will... never... ever be the same"

_I kept trying to think of other memories to fill my mind. Of my time having fun with everyone in the village. Of how I would run up to everyone I greeted and simply utter "have a nice day". I felt that as long as you had a goal in mind, every day could be nice. _

_Except this night..._

"Why... why did I even come here?" She asked looking around. "I never wanted to be in this Smash Brothers Tournament, to have my mind scrambled, to be separated from my friends, to have them taken away from me..." she then got up and dusted herself off. "This all... shouldn't of happened. This... this...." Ai stuttered a few more times as she looked at the road in front of her. "I... I can't even say it."

She gently felt her throat. 'I think I recovered most of my voice' she thought to herself. 'Though what's the point if there's... no one around to here it?' She then looked up at the sky twirling around. 'Maybe... maybe you can hear it. Who...whoever is up there' She then cupped her hand and closed her eyes. 'Please please just... fix this. Please set... everything like it was before. Before this night, this tournament. Make everyone come back, fix the village... let me see them again' Ai then got to her knees as she continued praying. 'If you do that I'll... I'll do whatever you want. I don't know what that is but... I'll do it. Chores, errands, favors. I don't care what. Just give everyone back. Just give them back... please.'

Ai slowly but surely opened to her eyes. Much to her dismay everything was what she had seen only a minute ago. A wrecked village, broken down huts, and no one but her in the entire area. "I... I guess that is a bit too much to ask" she softly admitted. "Okay I know this is really selfish but... could you please just let Rosie come back then? Or Whitney or Marg..." Ai then shivered some. "No, not her. I know she's safe. Please... please let me have someone who isn't though. Someone who... needs me."

The winds grew stronger as a strong breeze blew around Ai. The young girl then sneezed loudly as she rubbed her nose. She then looked around again and sighed. "Bless me" she softly muttered before walking further into the village.

_I remember thinking that I or the world around me had gone mad. Not the loud explosive mad though. I had heard that before when getting to the village. I'm talking about the quiet kind of mad. The one where something's not there that desperately should be, and you mind scrambles to try and think why that is. Even if you know what's missing you don't know how to fix it or why it left. That's the kind of world I feared I now lived in..._

_Part of me still wanted to say it was a nightmare. That I had hit myself in the head working early at Tom's. And that I could still work and have a good Halloween night. But this was no dream. It was real. Very very real. Even if it felt like forever it couldn't' of been more then a few hours. And in that short time the life I had... was gone. I wondered the village and... everyone's... disappearance was just a sign of war. A war against what I didn't know. Maybe against those scary beasts I had seen._

_I wondered what those beasts wanted. Was it something in that "Smash" Mansion? Was it something in our village? Or was it something worse like our souls, or our tormented screams. It was all so knew to me. I had heard sick vicious tales of people needing to hunt, to corner and... eat their prey. I never really understood that though. There was no need to eat or hurt people when you could make friends with them. I don't' think I could ever understand the need to chase someone down and hurt them._

_But there was one thing I did learn tonight: How to run and hide and cower, just like I heard prey does. And I learned what the scariest kind of predator is._

Ai is then shown wandering closer into the village as she again walks up to a house and looked at it.

_I know it's hard to imagine all this Margie. And I really hope you can't. But... but I do need to tell you. What I had seen of everyone before they attacked the mansion wasn't our friends. They didn't have their grace, they're kindness, they're hopes, dreams, skills. I saw into they're eyes and beyond the fear, I could see emptiness Like dolls eyes. All covered in dark fur, twisted in mind body and soul. Running, growling and then the...explosion...._

_....It's it's still hard to talk about. If I hadn't seen it I still wouldn't believe it was the end of all the ones we treasure. But I did though, but I still had no idea what would happen next. As my mind started racing again, I wondered if there was a way to find someone to get out of this area. Maybe find my other family. Though truthfully I'm not sure if they are even safe from these things. I'd like to hope, but there were a lot of things I hoped. That I know have no chance of coming true._

Ai walked closer to the housed gently rubbing the pavement. "Could this really be... the end?" she moved her hand away and looked at some pieces of the wall fall down. She then moved closer to the front, looking above the door. A small little sign over the door simply read "Pascal The Otter's Home" as Ai sighed and looked down sadly. "The end of everything wouldn't be so bad if you can spend it with those you love" Images of the were monsters Ai saw filled her head as she shook her head. "Those weren't them! They didn't... they wouldn't...."

_I knew I was practically on the verge of crying my eyes out. I could feel the tears had already come several times but I was afraid if I let loose I'd... never stop. I felt I had lost everything! Everyone I knew was gone and the ones I did know I... knew there was no chance I could see again._

The flashback ended as Ai paused for a moment looking down the paper. She starred at the words on the letter as she sighed and continued reading.

_I don't even know for sure if this letter will reach you Margie. I guess I just need... someone to talk to. I... I can't go and find anyone. If I did try looking I'd just run into a beast and... there's no guarantee of what would happen after that. _

_Even if I didn't manage to run into any monster I... have no idea what's outside this area. Even while running it can hours just to get a few miles. It's not like Ankha's island where I could just take a row boat and go somewhere else. Then again, it always takes two to row that boat. And the only one I have is.. me._

Ai walked away from the house as she was shown starring at even more empty broken in homes as she had to blink away tears. She imagined a taxi driving kappa beast pulling along one of the houses and sobbed more. "I never liked Kappa's singing but I'd... give anything to hear it now!" She then rushed in front of another house as more tears sprang from her eyes. "I want to gossip with Rosie and Margie about Miss Whitney and Apollo's relationship! I'd even want to hear Rosie tease me about whether or not I like Yu" She raised her fist up as she continued running down the empty street, her eyes closed as she continued talking to herself. "I want to be scared by a bug, not monsters. And have it presented as a gift, not as a nightmare! I want to get deliverers and run them to everyone in town! I want to see them again! I want to! I want to!'

_Another wind blew by. And it was then I noticed even the wind was different tonight. It wasn't flowing and graceful. It was dark and poisonous, like breathing in too much would kill me. It wasn't real wind. Then again, what was real anymore? I felt like I was trapped, and I'm pretty sure I was. I had to squat to see it but when I rushed through the woods I could see purple pulsating energy far away. Energy that looked like it surrounded me, trapping me in with all the other monsters around. The stars I had seen before didn't seem to glow as bright. Now I could only see the glow of the moon, sending a sickening purple shade to everything it touched._

Ai then continued walking along the ground. She then blinked a few times as she saw something in a pile of debris Running towards it the young girl managed to pull out a brown banjo as she inspected it. "It's... K.K's" she realized recalling the dog who occasionally preformed songs on Smashville. "I guess they got him too" images flashed into her mind as she started to cry. "It's hard to remember just who I saw charging and who.. who I saw..." she then shook her head as she grabbed the guitar and placed it on her back. "I know you're not mine but... I want at least something to remember him by."

_He wasn't the only one though. I wanted treasured keepsakes from everyone. I know it wasn't my business to take them but... if they were... I needed them. I needed something to keep their memory alive. Unfortunately I lost most of my treasured keepsakes by now. The only ones I still have is my own diary and one of Rosie's pens. I just wish I had more of her to remember._

_Still my plan at the time was to gather everything I could and try and find somewhere safe. Even if it was safe in the village I... I couldn't spend too much time there. Every place I looked just brought too many memories. Memories of a time things were good and... obviously such a thing is memories. I wanted to find a good positive place. A place I knew everyone would approve._

"Where do I go though?" Ai though as she was shown gathering items in a rather large sack she had acquired. "Is there a place I can still go to? A place I can... belong? Or is it just nothing out there? Nothing but monsters and...pain?"

"If you believe that, then why do you still put one foot in front of the other and walk the path of live?" A voice whispered.

Ai gasped as she looked around and smiled happily. "Miss Whitney!" She cheered as she saw the wolf sitting in front of chair on the porch waving at her. As she rushed at the image she felt it disappear in front of her eyes. "Huh?" She asked rubbing her eyes and looking around, finding the porch she had seen was destroyed. And that no one was in front of her. "What... what was that?" She asked herself.

_I didn't think I had gone crazy enough to see people in front of me. I had heard that's what happens when you become lonely: you imagine people are there. That's something I never thought would happen to me, because I felt would always have them. That I wouldn't need to imagine they were there for me. _

_Another sign of how terrible things had gotten..._

"I... I've gone crazy" Ai said rubbing her head. "That's the only explanation"

"Or it could be that you are the only one who is sane in a crazy world" said a voice. Ai blinked a few times and saw the transparent Whitney in front of her.

"But why though? Why is it crazy?"

"Unfortunately I cannot answer that" the transparent Whitney said holding out her intangible hand. "I am only a memory and only know what you know. Which means I do not know why I had to leave, or why this happen" Whitney then smiled some. "I do know what I told you. So you should know that under no circumstance a lady will loose her composure. And a lady certainly wouldn't allow the world to crush her underneath it's heal" The transparent Whitney walked closer. "Tell me Ai if you really DO think you have nothing left, why are you still putting one foot in front of another?"

"I.... guess I just want to keep everyone's memory with me" Ai put her hand to her chest. "If I'm here and they're not then... it's not like they're gone right?"

"Sounds logical to me" Whitney then smiled warmly at her. "Didn't I tell you that all endings are just new beginnings. It's your fate to decide however what the new beginning will be."

"And... what fate will that be?"

"That is up to you Ai. After all you're the only one who can find your own cherry pie" She then held out her hand as a rose was seen spinning between her fingers. "Farewell" she said before disappearing once more.

_I know my mind was telling me to press forward so I could create my own cherry pie. One I could share with everyone else._

_The only problem is in here, there's only one flavor of pie: blood. And that's something I would never be able to stop tasting._

Once more the flashback ended as Ai heard another roar. The young girl scampered behind another tree as she continued writing.

_I know I keep telling you I don't' have a lot of time and... I need to write down the whole story but I just can't. There's something coming up that's... just too horrible for words. It's something though that... I must also share. No matter how much I don't want to. _

_Before that, I was still rummaging through the houses. Looking for what little keepsakes I could of everyone. When I looked through Rosie's items I found something interesting. Something I saw that Rosie had left for me under a pile of clothes._

Ai was shown rummaging through some clothes as she pulled out a pink crown as she looked at a note attached to it. "It's a note from... Rosie to me?" Ai then looked at the paper and read the note. "Dear Silly Ai. I really wanted to find a great costume to put this crown on for ya. Unfortunately I couldn't find a good fit. Silly huh? Well until I find you a really pretty dress, I wanted to give you this. For what? I don't know silly. Maybe as a Halloween Festival gift or early early Christmas or birthday gift. Either way it's for you so don't... forget to enjoy it" Ai was shown tearing up once more as she continued reading the note. "Love... Rosie".

Ai paused for a second before she was shown crushing the night tightly in her arms. "Rosie... Rosie... Ros...." Ai fell to the floor crying in the room, her tears hitting the costumes. She laid there wallowing for quite awhile, closing her eyes and trying to shut herself off from the world.

_Seeing that note just... made all those tears from inside burst out. It was like a flood rushing over the riverbank and... no one knew how to build a dam to stop it. I don't know how long I cried for but... I must of gotten out at least several months worth of tears out. _

"It's... it's just not fair!" Ai said between sobs as her tears finally started to slow down. "Rosie should of been here to give me her gift not..." She then looked at the crown on the floor and shook her head. "No! Rosie gave me this so I could enjoy it. Not... cry over it" she then fashioned the crown to the top of her head. "And there's no time like the present right?" Ai then leaped out of the house, holding out her finger and pointing around. "Alright I princess nay Queen Ai hereby declare that every day is flower day!" There was an eerie wave of silence as Ai looked around through the area.

'Nothing' she thought to herself. 'Even Mr. Resetti popping in and telling me to stop acting like I'm five. And act like they did back in his day would be great' She then patted the ground underneath her feet. 'Then again maybe he's still around' she thought. 'After all he's suppose to be at that mansion most of the time right? And that didn't blow up. Only... only..." Ai sighed as she rubbed her tears before moving away from the hut and walking to another one.

"Queen Ai demands you let her enter" she called out to no one in particular as she busted through the room. "Sorry Margie but your queen needs your old sketchbook" she said picking up the old sketchbook. "She decrees you not come here and try getting lest ye be... ye know what" The small girl walked out of the house and placed the sketch book in with the other items she had accumulated around. "I just wish I could of had some of your cherry pie again" Ai said softly. "Too bad someone had to steal it before we could share it".

_I do have to admit to chowing down on some food from the others huts before leaving. Though even some of the kitchens had been destroyed, Sable and Abel's refrigerator was still working. And I knew they wouldn't mind if I took their fruit salad. I was always good for whatever I owed people. Though truthfully I still never felt I could pay back the kindness people gave to me. And that's only more compounded after the next incident._

In the present Ai gulped a couple of times. She looked to see her right hand was shaking. "No I... need to write this" she said softly gently using her other hand to rub the shaking one. She sighed before continuing on.

_Okay I... I still don't know if I'm ready to tell you this part but I'm afraid I... can't hold it off any longer. You see after I managed to gather keepsakes from everyone I left the village. I didn't know where I was going but knew I needed to find somewhere safe. After a few minutes of walking though I heard a voice..._

"Oh Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" A voice called out, bristling along the wind as the young girl stopped walking and looked around confused. "Come hereeeeeeeeeeee"

"Who... who is that?" Ai asked herself. "It sounds familiar but.... different" she then shook her head. "No it's... it's my mind playing tricks on me"

"Don't be sillllllllyyyyyy" the voice repeated again. Ai gasped and turned around. Ai saw nothing there as she then heard some giggling encircle her.

"It's... it's a trick" Ai thought to herself. "It's not real... it's not real... it's not-"

"What's not real?"

"AH!" Ai looked to see a figure appear right in front of her. The figure was shown to be wearing a dark brown coat that cover it's entire body. Ai slowly backed away. 'There... there wasn't anything there before' Ai thought as she was shaking. 'Where... where did that come from?'

"What's wrong Ai?" The figure asked walking closer to her. "Don't you want to play with me?"

"You... you aren't real!" Ai said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You aren't real, you aren't real, you aren't real!"

"That's mean Ai" The figure then appeared in front of her again, speaking in a softer yet more spirited tone. "It's silly to be mean to your best friend"

"Ro...Rosie?" Ai asked slowly opening her eyes before closing them again. "No you... you aren't..." Ai then gasped as the figure lightly touched her shoulder, making Ai stand right next to her. "You... you touched me?"

"Course I did" Rosie giggled some as she patted Ai on the head. "Why wouldn't I be able to touch you silly Ai?"

_Something seemed off right then. Maybe if I had realized that it... wouldn't of happened. Still I wanted to believe she was there. Before I thought that was my mind just playing tricks on me or... me wanting to believe in something that wasn't real. But I could feel here. She was in front of me. She was real. _

Ai then moved back some as she moved her eyes up and looked into Rosie's eyes. She looked to see that Rosie was wearing a yellow mask over her face as Ai imagined a smiling Rosie underneath it. "Ro...Rosie!" She yelled grabbing onto her friend and hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!" She was able to cry out.

_Hugging her just seemed to confirm she was real. I could feel the same spirit, the same love and happiness that always glowed around her. For the briefest of moments, it's like the horrors of the night never happened. She and I were together and... it seemed like things really would be okay._

"Glad I finally found you Ai" Rosie said as she whistled. From out of nowhere, four figures darted around the two friends. They landed hard on the ground on either side, as Ai turned to look at them. Like Rosie, Ai saw each of the figures was wearing a dark brown robe. And each of the four also wore a different colored mask, making it impossible for Ai to see their faces. "Now that you're here, we can play the best game ever."

"Wha..what do you mean?" Ai asked as she continued looking around. "Who... who are they?"

"Oh come now child, surely you recognize us" the cloaked figure with a dark brown mask called out in an old gruff voice.

"I don't' believe she does sir" the cloaked figure in a light blue mask called out, in a worried, quiet voice.

"Well I guarantee she'll recognize us now, or else you're money back" the cloaked figure in the red mask stated in a fairly fast and scheming voice.

"I am sure she is simply just shocked to see us here" the cloaked figure in a simple white masked called out in a serious yet sensitive voice.

Ai gasped and let go of Rosie as she rushed to the dark brown masked figure. "Mayor Tortimer!" She said turning to the light blue mask figure. "Pelly!" She then looked over at the red mask figure. "Tom!" She then gasped and rushed over to the white masked figure and hugged it. "Apollo!" She cried out a smile escaping her lips. "You.. you guys are here too?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Apollo asked looking down at her.

"I... I thought you were all... taken by the monsters" Ai said as she looked up at Apollo confused. "I heard you fighting that monster Hawk Mr. Apollo and-"

"No need to worry about that" Apollo said bellowing a laugh as Ai looked even more perplexed. "I was simply transformed, not taken."

"Trans...formed?" Ai asked as she backed away some. "Wha...what do you mean by that?"

"Oh we'll explain that to you in a second" Rosie was then shown right in back of Ai who gasped at this. "First though you're going to do me a favor"

"Wha...what's the favor?" Ai asked.

"Just close your eyes for a second silly and you'll see" Rosie replied as the wind rushed around the six.

_It was at this time I felt my body trying to move. It felt like my feet were trying to kick and escape as quickly as possible. I was able to tell my body to stop though. I had lost them before and I... I couldn't ever loose my friends again. _

_So I closed my eyes tightly as I felt Rosie strap something to my face. She asked me to open my eyes as I saw I was wearing some sort of fox mask. Before I had a chance to ask what had happened, I saw them take their masks off and...and...._

Ai gasped in horror as the five animal crosser villagers took off their masks. Energy blew around they're cloaks as those were removed as well. Ai looked in horror to see the five had dark brown were fur all over they're body. She looked to see them remove gloves on their hands as claws extended out of the ends of their fingers. She saw sharp rows of fangs in they're mouth, looking like they could bit through a tree in matter of seconds. But what Ai mostly looked at were the eyes. The same yellow deadly vicious eyes she had seen flash in the eyes of the hawk, the bombers, and even the other villagers before.

"You... you guys are..." Ai stammered as she moved around looking at all of them.

"Surprise!" Rosie yelled out. The five Animal Crossers then all cackled as dark energy was shown swirling around their bodies.

_They're sonic screams pierced my ears and made me hit the ground. I had no idea why they were screaming, but I had no idea of anything at the time. Why were my friends were monsters? Why did me have me put on a fox mask? Why did they start cackling after they finished howling? I couldn't think of any answers to those questions. All I knew is that I had felt them before but now..._

_Now I just felt empty sickening darkness. The kind that felt like it was going to crush the life out of me._

"Okay enough of that" Tortimer said as he pointed his walking stick over to Ai. "It's time for the real fall festival games to begin? Are you ready to help us out this year child?"

"But... but I don't understand" Ai said looking into they're yellow glowing eyes before looking down at the ground. "Why... why are you..."

"Like we told you, we've been transformed" The Were Tom Nook said. Ai looked up to see him brandish his claws. "And I must say even the power of money and of wealth doesn't feel as good as this."

"See once you left our liberators came in" Pelly explained as Ai turned to her confused. "They gave us more power then we could of ever dreamed of and gave us our new mission in life"

"Serving our Master Wolf and seeing to his every whim" Apollo said in an near zombie-esque tone. "There is no other point of our existence"

"That...that's not true" Ai said holding out her hands. "What about-"

"The village?" Tortimer asked as Ai nodded. The five then let out a hearty chuckle as Ai blinked a few times. "Foolish child. That town means nothing to us now. Why do you think we wrecked it?"

"You... you were the ones who..." Ai shook her head. "No you... you couldn't. You... you loved it with all your heart."

"I didn't know what I loved until I was shown the light" a dark glimmer flashed into Tortimer's eyes. "Being mayor of some dingy little burg means nothing. Now that I have real power" he then turned away from Ai as his body was shown glowing again. "Allow me to demonstrate. HOWWWWWWRUUUUUUUU!" He yelled out another piercing howl, this one destroying a few nearby tress and knocking some rocks several yards away. Ai desperately covered her ears, slightly lessening the screams before he finally stopped. "See what I mean?" he asked turning back to her. "Why would I need a village when I have that?"

_I know it... it sounds impossible. Tortimer was a bit weird but he... he always loved our town. That's why he wanted to govern it so much. So to hear him say he gave it up for power... feels so sickening to even write down. And yet it... it only gets worse"_

"But... but our village was our home" Ai said holding out her hands. "Where everyone could work together, communicate... play-"

"You really need to grow up girl" Pelly said as she leaped up high into the sky before slamming down into the ground right in front of Ai. "Those days are over" she smirked some. "Besides it's not like there's anyone else to share them with anyway?"

"What... what do you mean?" Ai asked.

Tom Nook stomped the ground hard, causing a small shock wave under his feet. "Everyone else is DEAD" He emphasized The world rang in Ai's head several times as she was shown tightly holding herself. "They were all taken by Master Wolf to try and take out the area surrounding the mansion"

The images of the animal crossers exploding into powder filled Ai's mind again. "But... but why?" She asked. "They... they didn't have to... have to-"

"Aww, the poor baby can't even say the word die" Tom stated as he appeared in front of her, pinching her cheek hard. "Well they did DIE" he emphasized again. "They DIED so our Master could have a way into the mansion. They're DEATHS will give him unlimited subspace power, and allow him to KILL anyone else he sees as useless" Tom Nook then let her go and pushed her hard to the ground. "Because that's all they were: useless, pathetic little vermin."

"Weak, untrained fools who never could be trained to fight in a real war" Pelly stated. "And if you can't fight, what good are you?"

"But... but fighting doesn't mean anything" Ai said. "You don't need to fight-"

Suddenly the young child was smacked hard to the ground. She rolled a couple of times. She then got up and felt her right cheek had swollen some. She looked to see Rosie in front of her, grinning wickedly. "That's the most **silly** thing you've said all night" Rosie said holding out her paw as it glistened with energy. "If you cannot fight in this battle and take out any of the resistance, you are pointless to the master" Ai then continued rubbing her cheek looking horrified at her best friend. "There's no damn point in our existence if our weak asses can't do shit."

Ai gasped, covering her mouth. "Rosie did... did you just say-"

"Oh what, you don't like my new vocabulary?" Rosie pointed at herself. "Too damn bad, **silly. **It's all a part of my new attitude" Her claw then made a fist. "See I realized that the most fun things in life aren't playing dress up, aren't running around trick or treating, aren't making idle chit chat. They're about crushing and killing anything that gets in your way"

"You... you can't really think that-"

"Oh but I do, and that's where you come in Ai" Rosie was then shown warping right behind before lightly smacking her to the ground. The young child hit the dirt and managed to get up as Rosie turned to her. "You see we aren't much better then the damn idiots who got themselves blown up."

"Though our strength is far greater then it was before, we are nothing compared to the master and his real forces" Tortimer said as his cane was shown filling with dark energy. "Fighting any of the actual smashers or even sub smashers around would be suicide"

"So we have to go and find weaker targets to go after" Pelly explained narrowing her eyes at Ai. "And what could be weaker then a puny little girl like you?"

"Nothing, that's what" Tom Nook said. He smiled as he was shown rushing at Ai, holding his fist out. The young girl screamed and desperately put her arms in front of her face trying to cover herself. "Oh relax" Tom stopped just a couple of inches from her. "It'd be boring to simply kill you. Not to mention it'd end much too quickly."

"Yeah we really need to make sure this stretches out quite awhile" Rosie then picked up her mask and held it out. "So here's what's going to happen you **silly** little bitch" Rosie pointed at the young terrified looking girl. "We're going to play a little game with you. Ever heard of Otokyo?" Ai shook her head.

"It's an ancient game usually played by children near an abandoned city" Apollo commented, his eyes glistening as Ai was shown slowly moving back from the group. "You have a group of seekers who compete to see who can find the victim first. And whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the victim"

"Say for example I wanted to tear your **silly **little brains out" Rosie said holding out a claw. "I could and there's nothing you could do to stop me"

"Or me" Pelly commented who bit down hard, barring her fangs.

"Or me" Tom Nook said, his eyes glowing as Ai imagined daggers flying out of his eyes.

"Or me" Apollo commented, flapping his wings and creating a small gust of wind that blew Ai back.

"Or me" Tortimer replied holding out his cane as it glowed with dark energy, almost forming a purple blade, pointing right at Ai. "You have five minutes to run as fast as you can and try to hide. And then we get to chase you. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"N...no!" Ai yelled out holding out her hands. "Please...please. I... I don't know why you're doing this but... you have to stop!"

"Why?" They asked.

"Because it's not who you are!" Ai cupped her hands. "You're some of the nicest people I know and... and you would never ever do anything like this" Tears hit the ground as Ai held herself tightly. "Even when the hand messed with our minds and made us violent we... we never would attack each other. Because we're a family. And families.. shouldn't fight. No matter what"

In a flash, Rosie warped over to the bag that Ai was carrying before. She raised her claws several times and sliced the bag into pieces. She was shown stomping on the various keepsakes, with Ai looking on, mouth agape. "Does it look like we care about such tripe?" Rosie asked as she then sliced the air, sending a powerful gust of wind at Ai who smashed hard into the ground, breaking K.K Slider's guitar into pieces. "Still think we care?" she asked as Ai managed to stumble to her feet. "That doesn't mean anything to us! Just like YOU" Rosie once again made a fist as it glowed with dark purple energy. "So you better run **silly**, run as far away as you can. And hope that I'm not the one who catches you" Rosie then shot Ai a dark glare as the young girl quickly rushed off.

_It was that evil... dark look that made my body finally start to run. I rushed as far as I could. Millions of thoughts poured through my mind, and the only thing that seemed constant was that I needed to leave. My friends had been taken and replaced by monsters and I knew if they found me they'd... they'd k-kill me._

_My feet were really hurting by this point considering it seemed like I had been running on and off for hours. But still I pressed on, hoping against hope I could get away as fast as I could. I looked behind me and saw nothing but trees. I hoped I had lost them._

Ai continued running along the ground as she then looked to see Pelly warp in front of her, a dark grin on her face. "Didn't we tell you to hide?" she asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ai yelled desperately taking off in the other direction. She stumbled through the woods as she desperately rushed behind a bush, looking back and forth.

"Oh, that won't do at all" Ai looked to see the were Tom Nook behind her holding out his claw. "I've sold hiding places better then that" he commented as held back his claw preparing to slice down. Ai yelled out once more as she took off in another direction.

'Please, go away' she pleaded several times in her head. 'Go away, go away, go-'

"Going somewhere?" Asked Tortimer who quickly spun around Ai several times. He held out his cane which continued glowing with purple energy as he brought it down. Ai was able to jump out of the way as the cane smashed into the ground, causing a crack in the dirt. "Oh dear, I seemed to have missed" He said in a mocking tone . "Oh well, second time's the charm" he pointed his cane at Ai who yelped and took off.

'Why why why is this happening?' She asked. 'Why is this-' She then looked to see Apollo in front of her spreading his wings. "Mr. Apollo... please..." Ai pleaded slowly backing away. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I knocked down some of your flowers. I'm sorry if I bugged you. I'm sorry I ran when you were facing that monster" Ai quickly wiped some tears away. "Please... please don't hurt me"

"Oh, I won't" Apollo said. Ai smiled at this a bit before Apollo shot her a wicked grin. "I'm just going to enjoy the chase. There are others who are much better suited to taking you out"

"Like me for example" Mayor Tortimer was shown behind Ai. The young girl managed to jump just in time to avoid being hit by his cane as she continued running away.

"Your aim is so lousy sir" Pelly said as she was shown using her wings to slice through a few trees in the forest right in front of Ai.

"Well my reflexes aren't what they used to be. After all I am getting old" Ai continued running as she then saw the trees fall down right in front of her, causing a blockade preventing her from moving right any further. "Oh well it beats dying young" he then ran along the ground aiming his cane right at Ai's face. "Something I hope to help you accomplish"

"NO!" Ai yelled as she quickly took off in another direction. She saw a low branch as she managed to duck it before jumping over a rock. 'What can I do?' She thought to herself. 'Talking won't work' She gulped. 'Can I... try fighting them?' She then shook her head. 'No! Even if they're acting like monsters they... they were my friends. Besides I don't know how to fight anyone. How would I be able to beat beasts like this?'

Ai stopped as she saw Tom Nook in front of her, holding up a rather large boulder. "Normally for crushing you into a little bloody mark on the ground I"d charge 5 dollars. But for you, free of charge" Tom then threw the boulder high into the air. Ai gasped as she saw it quickly sink to the earth. She ran as fast as she could, managing to miss being crushed by only a few feet. The shock of the boulder did knock her back a few feet as she slowly crawled up.

"Why don't you stay down!" Ai turned and saw Pelly about to dive bomb her. Ai quickly ducked down and tried getting up before she saw Pelly charge at her again. The young girl gasped and ducked down, Pelly's claws grazing the ear of Ai's mask. It knocked the fox ear off, as Ai once again tried running away.

"You shouldn't go that way" Ai then looked to see Apollo land in front of her, a few of his feathery wings preening off his body. The pieces of hair and feathers floated in the air before they exploded all around Ai. The young girl covered her ears as she was shown shivering and shaking, reacting to every blast going on around her.

"Ahhh look at the little **silly **baby" Called out a voice. Ai slowly looked up and saw Were-Rosie standing in front of her. The werehog cat crossed her arms. "I must say seeing you run around like a prissy little bitch was pretty fun" Rosie then grabbed her by the throat and threw her hard to the ground. "I haven't seen enough of your blood spray about though. We should really fix that, don't you think?"

"N-no!" Ai was able to call out.

Rosie giggled as she sat on top of Ai. "Oh relax, I'm not going to kill you... yet. I mean, I'm sure you could still run around with say... only one arm" she then grabbed Ai's shoulder roughly as she held up her other claw.

_Any nightmare I've ever had was... nothing compared to this. Seeing almost everyone I knew explode around me, being left alone and having to wander an empty village. And then finding the only other survivors had turn into monsters who were chasing me down. And finally seeing my best friend as a were beast prepared to rip off one of my arms. I... never could of imagined something so scary._

_I was pleading in my head several times over for something, someone, ANYTHING to save me. I don't know why. I knew this wasn't a TV show where the hero would arrive at the last second to save the day. Or I would find a secret power in me to fight off these beasts. I had been hit by the cold hard truth too much today to really believe I would be saved._

_But it turns out, I was. Though if I had known what had saved me... I may of wished to have died before hand._

"KREWOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" A loud slashing howl was heard around the area. The group looked around confused.

"What is that?" Were-Tortimer asked.

"I don't know sir" Were-Pelly replied. "But it didn't sound like a werehog howl. It sounded like a... Wolf howl."

"Wolf howl?" Were-Tom Nook looked around confused. "But the only Wolf around here is our Master. And-"

"KREOWWWWWWWWWWW!" The howl was heard again. This time a figure was seen with it, slamming down in front of the group. The figure trembled all over, as it's white fur glowed with a pure black energy. The fur was the only thing covering the otherwise naked figure. It barred it's sharp fangs as drool was seen slowing pouring out of the creature's mouth. A long bushy tail was seen behind the creature as it looked around back and forth, glaring at the group before it looked up at the moon. "KREWOOOOOOOOOOOW!" It howled again, this one even louder then the previous two.

"Miss... Miss Whitney?" Ai said, looking up at the Wolf as she was still under Rosie. "Why is she..." Ai gasped as she recalled talking to Whitney before.

"I'm afraid that tonight the moon is going to be anything but calm. I feel a dark presence from it and..." Whitney's words hung in Ai's mind for a second as Ai was shown looking up at the moon which did seem to glisten with darkness. "Let's just say it's better for everyone if I'm not here, that's all."

'Was... was this what she was warning me about?' Ai thought to herself.

"KREOWWWWWWWW!" The Wolf Whitney belted another powerful howl which blasted back the group, making Were-Rosie stumble off Ai who was able to just miss hitting into a tree.

"What power!" Were-Pelly said looking up at the Wolf Whitney who was shown gnashing her teeth. "How does she have that much power"

Were-Apollo looked into the Wolf's eyes. "I remember her telling me that-" before he could finish his thought Were-Whitney rushed right in front of him. Apollo gasped as Whitney pawed him hard in the side of the face, making him fly back hundreds of yards!"

"KREOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Wolf Whitney roared a destructive howl. This howl acted as a sound wave which was shown causing a massive explosion nearly a half mile away as everyone starred on in awe.

"We... we need to leave sir" Were-Pelly said turning to Were-Tortimer. "We don't stand a chance against her-" Before she could even react Wolf Whitney appeared behind Were-Pelly and tore her wings off. "AHHHHHHHHHH" Were-Pelly yelled out as blood gushed out from either side of her. Before she could scream anymore Wolf Whitney bit down on her head with her powerful jaws, tearing her head off as she devoured it in one bite.

"How dare you!" Were-Tortimer Said raising his stick. "There's only one Wolf we listen to, and that's not you!" He then shot a wave of energy from his cane which knocked Wolf Whitney back a bit. She was knocked into a tree which she bounced off of as she slammed hard into Tortimer. She then grabbed his cane and smashed him hard in the face, smashing one of his glasses as well as one of his eyes in. He screamed in pain as Wolf Whitney threw him to the ground. She then jumped up and slammed onto his shell she. She stomped it several times, breaking his back into pieces as the shell scattered along the ground. She then pounded what was left of him before looking up at the moon once more.

"KREWOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Wolf Whitney roared holding out her arms in triumph

"Why... why is... what..." Ai was shown just looking on aghast at what was happening. She was shown holding herself tightly as more tears fell down her eyes as she soon became paralyzed with fear.

"GROWWWWWWWWW" Wolf-Whitney sniffed along the ground as she was shown running along the ground. She then dived into some bushes where she grabbed Were Tom Nook and threw him into the ground a few yards away from Ai. Wolf Whitney then jumped on him as she was shown digging her claws into his chest.

"No stop!" Were-Tom pleaded. Wolf Whitney simply dug harder as she pulled out his still beating heart and crushed it in her hands. Tom fell to the floor dead as Were Whitney began to devour his remains Blood was shown getting everywhere, A spray of it even landing near the young still frozen girl.

"GROWWWWWWWWWW" Whitney howled again after finishing devouring the former werehog raccoon Without even turning around Whitney held out her paw as she caught Were-Rosie's. She then ripped Were-Rosie's arm off of it's socket.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Were-Rosie cried out as Were Whitney grabbed her and tore her into two pieces.

"KREOWWWWW!" She yelled as she threw away the pieces of what use to be a young chatty cat girl. The legs landed several yards away as Rosie's top half landed only a few inches away from Ai.

"A...i" Rosie stammered out. "I'm... I'm sorry" she whispered. Ai's eyes went even wider then they already were. Before Rosie could say anything else Wolf Whitney jumped on her and was shown slamming her to the ground again and again, clawing her into pieces as Ai looked on shocked.

_I... still don't know what to say to that. It's like my brain shut off. At that point... nothing seemed to matter anymore. I didn't know what was happening, why it happened... what anything was. It was like... no I... I still can't describe it. It's just so... terrible. So terrible I don't think... anything will be able to remove it from my mind. No matter how much I begged it would._

_The only thing that even seemed like a thought at the time was that... I was going to die. And yet...._

Wolf Whitney then stopped clawing what remained of Rosie and looked into Ai's eyes. "KREOWWWWWWWW!" She yelled ready to pounce. Just before she could reach Ai though, Whitney stopped. She hit the ground as her eyes focused on the dirt.

As if snapping out of a coma, Ai quickly shook her head back and forth and looked at the wolf. "Miss... Miss Whitney?" She was able to stutter out. Whitney looked up and took one more look at Ai before quickly rushing off as fast as she could.

_At that moment it felt like my body was finally working again. I desperately tried running after her, calling out her name again and again. But she didn't hear me. And when I turned and looked back I... saw what she had done. I saw what was... left of our friends. They're pieces... they're bodies. They're...they're corpses._

_.... I don't think I need to say what I did after that._

The camera focused back on the present as Ai was still shown crying as she continued writing down in her diary/letter.

_I don't know how but... somehow between my crying and my shock I was able to make graves for them. I couldn't dare touch what remained of them but I was able to dig into the sand little...markers. Markers for... what they were before all this. I did so with everyone else in our village and after that I... I found a safe spot and started writing to you._

Ai continued crying as she held herself tightly before turning her attention back to the letter.

_I have... no idea what will happen now. I... I don't know how much longer I'll live before either another monster finds me or I... shut down. Shut down for good. I can't go on alone Margie. I just can't. I... couldn't before, and I especially can't now. Now that my cherry pie is nothing but a... serving of blood and tears._

Ai looked down at her feet before looking up. "I... I don't know whose up there but... but please... please let something go right" Ai slowly stood up to the ground. "I don't usually like to complain but... but there has to be something better then... then this"

"Like, hello?" A voice called out.

Ai gasped and quickly tried running off. 'Why... why does the universe hate me so much?' She asked as tears continued falling down her cheeks. 'I never did anything to it.' Ai stopped running as she slammed into something.

"Oh like sorry" A voice said. Ai looked up and saw Princess Peach in front of her, waving at the young girl. "Didn't mean to scare you"

"Who.. who are you?" Ai asked holding herself. "Are... are you with the monsters?"

"Oh you mean the werehogs?" Peach asked as she shook her head. "No like I'm with the guys who are going to like help take them out and turn everyone back to normal."

"What.. what is normal anymore?" Ai asked holding herself tightly. "Is it... even something I can go back to?"

'Poor girl' Peach thought as she was shown picking up the still shaking child. The princess gently rocked her in her arms. 'Even looking in her eyes I can tell she's been through so much. And none of it looked to be good' Peach then beamed a sad smile down to Ai. "I'm sorry" Peach whispered. "I'm sorry about you having to be put in this war"

"W...war?" Ai asked.

Peach nodded. "Yeah the werehogs or monsters are trying to take over this area and like make everyone evil slaves. And like we're trying to stop them and set everything right" Peach then rubbed her head. "I guess you must of been caught in the crossfire"

Ai nodded. "Y...yeah" she admitted resting her face on Peach's chest as she cried some more. "They... turned all my friends into monsters and... made them blow up and... made my town deserted and then... some tried to kill me and... and they were..."

"Shh" Peach lightly put her finger to Ai's lips. "I can tell you aren't ready to talk about it" Peach then kneeled down and picked up the diary Ai was writing in. "Here you go" she said handing it back to Ai. "You just try to rest okay?"

"T...thank you" Ai looked into Peach's eyes. "You're... you're one of the smashers right?"

"Hmmm mmm" Peach was then shown walking with Ai. "My name is Peach and I bet your name is Ai, right?"

Ai blinked a few times confused. "How... how did you know that?"

"Yu told me"

"I... told you?"

"Not you you, Yu. Your boy friend"

"Yu isn't my..." Ai blinked a few times before exhaling out quickly. "How... how do you know Yu?"

"Chip told me."

"Who?"

Peach rubbed her chin. "Well I have no idea but I was riding along and like heard this voice in my head" she rubbed it. "At first I thought it was like me trying to remember something but it was like some sort of psychic message that told me to find you and make sure you were safe" Peach then smiled and looked down at Ai. "And there was no way I was going to like let someone be in danger when I could like... help them out."

"Wait though. I... I thought you said Yu told you."

"Well I think this like Chip was like speaking for him" Peach then stopped and looked up at the sky. "He told me that Yu was worried about what happened to you and knew you and your friends needed saving"

"No... no they don't" Ai said, biting her lips. "I... I don't have any friends"

"Oh but like everyone has..." Peach then thought for a second. "Oh I... I guess you lost them huh?" Ai slowly nodded. "I'm sorry" Peach said once again. "I wish I had found you earlier so you wouldn't of lost them"

"No it's... it's not your fault" Ai admitted. "I just... wish there was a way to go back in time... to stop this from happening"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't" Various images flashed through Peach's head as she sniffled some. "I know how you feel though. There are just some things you wish you could take back, people you wish you could have back. Times you wish just never happened. But I'm afraid it... it doesn't work that way" Ai then gently reached up and lightly rubbed Peach's cheek. "Thank you" Peach said before smiling sadly again. "You are doing the right thing though"

"But... I'm not doing anything"

"Yes you are" Peach then gently rubbed Ai's cheeks. "See there is no way to take back what happened. But you can always find happiness by going forward and making new friends, helping out other people and having like lots of fun with them."

In Ai's mind she flash backed to meeting up with the transparent memory Whitney. "Didn't I tell you that all endings are just new beginnings. It's your fate to decide however what the new beginning will be" she remembered Whitney saying. "After all-"

"I'm the only one who can find my cherry pie" she softly whispered to herself.

Peach flipped her hair. "Well I personally like strawberry and turnip pie but cherry is also pretty good."

"No it's.. it's something I remember my friend always saying to me" Ai said as she then tightly held Peach. "She said that endings are just new beginnings. And I have to decide what that new beginning will be"

"Wow your friend sounds totally smart"

"Yeah she... she was" Ai softly said as images of Wolf Whitney tearing through the animal crossers played through her mind.

"Well that doesn't mean you always have to have total fresh starts though" Peach pointed out. "After all you still have Yu too right?"

"Yeah and... and Margie too" Ai said holding out her diary. "I... was writing what happened to me so I... I wouldn't have to tell her. Or she'd know if-"

"No ifs or butts" Peach said sternly. "You are going to give it to her if you want to and not worry about like what will happen" Peach winked. "Don't forget like I'm looking out for you now and there's no way I'd let anything happen to my friends"

"I... know" Ai said looking into her eyes. "Maybe this is rude to say but... but I can sense you're really strong. And also... really warm" she said looking down sadly. "You're a lot like Rosie was. I just wish... the two of you could of met"

"Me too" Peach whispered out before she continued walking. "Anyway like I said you just worry about resting okay? You've been through a lot and probably shouldn't try thinking so much about it now"

"Yeah... guess so" Ai said before her eyes started to close as she was shown lightly sleeping.

"Rest child" Peach whispered as she was shown walking through a clearing in the forest. "Mama Peach is looking out for you now" she said. In front of Peach were several were goombas, blue alloys, the Nintendog, the goomba and koopa, and even Bowser as she jumped into the air and gently floated on top of the Nintendog. "Come on Cobby we have like other places we need to go" she softly instructed the dog. He barked as the group was shown heading away from the clearing.

Several hundreds of yards away though two figures were shown looking at the group. Specifically at the Young Ai who was still sleeping in Peach's arms. "I'm glad she's found someone to look after her" said a voice as it was revealed to be Wolf Whitney standing on top of a small cliff side "Someone who didn't ruin her life"

"You can't keep blaming yourself for that" said the other voice who was revealed to be Were- Apollo who softly turned her around. "That's the reason you left: So that beast wouldn't hurt anyone"

"I know" Whitney said. She then flash backed as she was shown walking into a cave on the outskirts of the area and knocking herself out. "I hoped so hard that I could just knock myself out for the duration of this moon so the beast inside wouldn't take over" In the flashback Whitney is seen getting up as explosions are shown around her as her fur is shown glistening with energy. "But I couldn't. And when I looked up at the moon... it took over"

"It wouldn't of happened if it weren't for the REAL villainous Wolf" Apollo pointed out. "It was his troops egging you on that even got you out of the cave to begin with right?"

Whitney nodded. "Yeah but... but that will NEVER take back what I did" She looked at her hand as she imagined it caked with blood. "I... I...I killed them" she softly muttered to herself. "How... how am I suppose to life after that?"

"By doing what you always tell Ai: putting one foot forward" Whitney grimaced and turned away as Apollo turned to her. "I know you went through something far different but the same principal still applies right?" Apollo held out his wing. "Especially since there is still something we need to do"

"True" Whitney sighed. "We still have to end this war however we can." She then looked at Apollo. "I just wish he had gotten to the others before I came along"

"Well he only found me because you knocked me towards him" Apollo recalled Whitney's shock wave knocking him through the air as a mysterious figure was shown looming over Were-Apollo. "It's only because of him we both were able to come back to our senses. Since you weren't the only one who did horrible things"

"Don't even try comparing what you did to what I did" Whitney said looking cross at him. "You may look gruff and you may of said some horrible things, but I did things far worse"

"Then repent for them" Apollo calmly stated. "And eventually once you have made up for your deeds you will be able to forgive yourself."

Whitney sighed and looked down. "Perhaps but... I know that won't be for quite awhile" she said before getting up. "But you're right: We do have other things we need to focus on" Whitney then turned away. "And now that I know Ai's safe we can get back to them"

"Good to hear" Apollo said as Whitney was shown running off as Apollo flew above her. 'It is terrifying to think there is such a beast inside her' Apollo said looking down at the Wolf running along the ground. 'But.... I cannot let that stop me from helping her' Apollo turned his head. 'I've done enough of that already and... now is not the time to hide those feelings. Especially if they can help her out' Apollo continued flying above Wolf Whitney as the camera panned out of the two of them.

THE END!

Well that's it. Sorry it took so long to make. Once again credit must go to the awesome Alex Warlorn for helping me think of this chapter. But hey I think all you guys are awesome too. Especially after reading this story you remember to review it. Review it as best you can because this is a chapter that definitely deserves a good review. So until I hit you with chapter 40, later for uh this story anyway.


	40. The First Giga Colossus Piece

Okay, everyone, DianaGohan here for the next Smash Brothers Halloween (ironically taking place on Halloween) chapter. This time on Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition, we have a special guest that helped me write this chapter. So let's give it up for Smash Brothers writer extraordinary, AuraChannelerChris! *ACC is shown tied up to a chair*

ACC: What am I doing here?

Diana: I told you, Chris. I needed your help with this chapter because it's one that crossovers over into your universe or at least a variation of it, anyway.

ACC: *Looks bored* You just can't seem to write this by yourself that you need my help, right? …I thought as much. If I let you use my characters, who knows what the result could be...

Diana: Well, I could of wrote this by myself actually. *Smiles evilly* In fact I was thinking of inserting a scene of Chris and Lucario sharing a passionate, romantic moment toge-

ACC: Okay, everyone, now you know Diana has a fetish for gay people. Unlike me, she's the total opposite of what you think of me. And you're not making any of my characters gay either. Keep your hands off them.

Diana: Oh, I'm just joking with you Chris. That's the reason you're here: to make sure your characters get the respect they deserve. And I'll be sure my characters get the respect they deserve. Either way, you slice it, though we don't own any of these characters. They're all owned by Nintendo and affiliate video game companies.

ACC: Oh, wait, do I have to say something similar like you?

Diana: You mean give the whole "I do not own these characters" tag line? Well you should really. You don't want to be sued by Nintendo or anything.

ACC: Okay. *Pulls off ropes as they fall to the ground*. I encourage readers, reviewers, and creepy stalkers out there to read and review this chapter.

Diana: …That isn't what I meant but... okay. So anyway enjoy this little collaboration chapter between Chris and me.

ACC: By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I asked somebody else to help us by proofreading this.

Diana: Why?

ACC: Because I felt very unsure of the outcome. (Points behind her) Here's the guy who will do the proofreading trick.

Diana: Okay I guess, though who did you ask?

Kami: *Another teenager, dressing fairly punkish and wearing glasses shown reading the manuscript to this chapter* Well, from the way Chris was going on and on and on about it, I half expected sm- *looks at ACC* a lack of commas?

Diana: Chris, who is this guy?

ACC: He's the scion that is known as a beta reader.

Kami: You can call me Kami, though. Or Kami of the Silver Flame. Or Alex. Which ever is easiest for you. Now... *pulls out pen* Commas, and fixes, and...

Diana: Yeah, fixing all that stuff will be good. So with that out of the way, onto the Chapter.

"Night Of The Werehog: Brawl Edition, Chapter Forty: The First Giga Colossus Piece"

Chapter Premise By DianaGohan. Co Written By DianaGohan and AuraChannlerChris. Proofread And Editted By Kami Of The Silver Flame.

The camera panned a low tech, blocky polygon desert in the middle of a jungle. There were a few palm trees along the ground, which swirled around a bit whenever the dry desert wind picked up. Otherwise, the only real noticeable landmarks were a set of mountains miles away, and several rather large temples. The closest temple appeared to be about 500 yards away from the desert.

Suddenly, a small surge of energy erupted several meters above the ground. There, a purple swirling vortex opened, spurting out three figures before closing. These three figures (revealing to be Meta Knight, Samus Aran, and Chip) started falling to the ground. Samus was able to roll gracefully before hitting the sand. Meta Knight glided down, before landing right next to the female bounty hunter.

As for Chip, the imp also known as Light Gaia... crashed into the sand right next to them.

"Ahh, stupid sand!" Chip muttered, before floating a few feet above the ground. "Why'd we have to land here, of all places?"

Samus turned to him. "You know, considering your the one who teleported us here, why are YOU asking that?"

Chip shrugged. "Hey I never said it would be EXACTLY where the first Giga Colossus piece is," he pointed out. "Furthermore, it's not like dimension hopping is an exact science."

Meta Knight also directed his gaze towards Chip. "Actually, I am quite positive there are a lot of people, whose entire career is dedicated to pinpointing spots-"

"Okay, okay, enough about the science, Mr. Glow," Chip remarked.

Meta Knight blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean by that?"

Chip pointed at him. "Uh, hello? That plate-shaped face of yours? It's glowing bright blue."

Samus turned to Meta Knight and gasped. "He's right!" she pointed out, as Meta Knight's faceplate was shown glowing a bright blue. "Your entire mask is glowing..." She then kneeled down in front of him. "Do you feel any different?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "Not particularly," he stated. He then leaned closer to Samus, noticing his reflection in her armor. "I do recognize this glowing pattern, though."

"Oh god… is it one of those contagious flesh-eating... or flash eating viruses?" Chip asked, quickly flying a few feet back. "Because I've had one bad virus today and I'm dealing with another one."

"No, it's not a virus," Meta Knight looked over at Samus. "However, it is something we've experienced before. Remember back several months ago when Captain Falcon started glowing like this?"

Samus thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah, due to..." as if something snapped in the bounty hunter's mind, she groaned and looked up at the sky. "Oh come on!" she yelled out. "We don't need this crap now!"

"What crap?" Chip asked, appearing very confused. "You consider crap to be someone glowing?"

"When it has to do with Master Hand, I do consider it crap," Samus stated, as a flashback of Captain Falcon glowing blue, and falling to the ground in Pain from Smashing Something New Every Day Chapter 49 was shown. "See, back when Master Hand put us in the Brawl Tournament, he allowed us to use Smash Balls to achieve Final Smashes."

Chip rubbed his head. "Yeah I think I remember Sonic talking about that once, since he said it was a much quicker way of going Super Sonic then trying to go around and find the seven emeralds."

"Well unnecessarily cheap final smashes, turned out to be the LEAST of our problems with that." The flashback continued showing Captain Falcon screaming out in pain. "Apparently those smash balls have traces of Subspace energy in them. And eventually the energy in those Smash Balls process through your body, allowing you to perform some kind of Secondary Final Smash."

"Secondary Final Smash?" Chip looked around. "That sounds kind of... stupid. I mean, isn't final suppose to be the last? How can you have a second final of something? And what if there's a level beyond that? What would that be called? The 'Oh wait no this is the real super final smash attack?' Or 'Those Other Final Smashers weren't as strong as this attack' or something like that."

Samus narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I wish Master Hand's idiotic naming of things was the worse problem." The flashback continued showing Captain Falcon glowing blue. "See, he only told us about this right when one of us, Captain Falcon, went through the process of the body physically showing the energy. And apparently there are a lot of side affects dealing with the energy swirling around your system."

Meta Knight rubbed his chin. "Since I did not feel it before at the hospital, this probably happened when we transported between worlds. Perhaps dimensional travel has an accelerated affect on the subspace particles."

"Yeah or this is just really lousy, terrible timing," Samus stated, looking down at him concerned. "I mean really we don't know what could happen to you. So really, you should try resting back at the hospi-"

"You know we do not have time to worry about such a thing" Meta Knight commented, his eyes narrowing. "The safety of the other Smashers, not to mention perhaps countless other lives, hang in the balance. We cannot deter our mission just because of some unknown side effects."

Samus rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I figured you'd say," she muttered. "Still, would you say the same thing if I was the one glowing, and in danger of falling down in the middle of a fight, crying out in pain?"

Chip pointed at her. "Well, uh, you kind of are." He flew over to her hand. "I can see that same blue energy glowing underneath your armor. You know…Light Gaia sense and all."

Samus pressed a couple buttons on the side of her left arm. The armor covering her hand loosened as she took it off. Her left arm glowed ominously, the same color as Meta Knight's faceplate was. "Well isn't this just great?" She muttered, leaning down to inspect her arm more. "No one but Falcon gets this for months, and right when we're about to start on possibly our most important mission ever, THIS happens."

"Well... is there a cure for the subspace energy glow?" Chip asked.

Samus thought for a second. "Well, from what I remember, we could use stickers, but we don't have any of those on us. And the only place to get them would be the mansion, and of course we can't go back there."

"Then I suppose we will just have to forge ahead, and try to make the best of our situation," Meta Knight turned away. "That is what a true warrior would do."

"Yeah, well, a smart warrior would try and not go into battle, unless they knew for sure what was happening with their body," Samus pointed out. "I mean, you remember some of the possible side effects, right? You want to go and find these Giga Colossus pieces when at any minute we could lose parts of our memory, or our vision, or even getting paralyzed?"

"I would not wish to go under battle under those conditions, but if that is what I have to do, I will do it." He then turned around towards Samus. "I am certain that if you were the only one who was glowing, and in possible danger, you would want to continue forging ahead."

"Not if I knew I would be a burden in a fight," Samus pointed out. "If I fell under one of the side effects while we were in the middle of something, then it would not only be a burden to me, but to you. Since you would try and save me when our opponent would use such a situation to their advantage, and then what do you think could happen?"

Meta Knight looked down for a moment. "Hmmm I did not think that far ahead," he slowly admitted. "Still, if we have no means whatsoever of changing our condition, then what is the point of worrying about it? I see no point in stressing over an issue that is out of my hands."

Samus looked down sadly. _'That's an issue we differ on,'_ she thought before shaking her head. "Look, all I'm saying is if we're both in danger of this subspace energy, we should at least go over our options on that first before focusing on the mission."

"Look, if you're so worried about that subspace energy or whatever, how about you just let me help you out with that?" Chip pointed at himself. "After all, I am Light Gaia. And though I don't know what this subspace energy is like, I should be able to exterminate it out of you."

Samus glared at him. "Last I recall you didn't really have much of your powers back."

Chip looked down embarrassed. "Oh yeah, RUB that in," he murmured. "Hey, just offering to help, you know."

"Yeah I know and..." Samus looked at her hand. "I guess if there's nothing we can do about it now, there's no point in letting us get sidetracked off our quest," she then made a fist, "especially with so many people depending on us."

Meta Knighted smiled a bit inside his mask. "Good to hear. I did not want you to needlessly worry about such an issue."

Samus glared at him. "Why? Because I shouldn't care about what could happen to us?"

"No, because thinking about such things the way you are, will hurt you." Meta-Knight flew closer to Samus, the two of them looking directly into the other's eyes. "And I don't want you to go through pain; you should not have to deal with."

Samus smiled, looking down a bit embarrassed. "Well, when you put it like that..." she then shook her head again, focusing her attention back on Chip. "Yeah, okay, we have a mission to focus on." She then pointed over at him. "So where exactly is this Giga Piece, anyway?"

Chip pointed at the nearest temple. "Somewhere in there," he said, scratching his head. "I couldn't exactly get us right by the piece, but luckily we're not that far from it."

Samus pressed on the side of her face, initiating her scanning visor as she looked around the area. "Well, I'm not detecting any life around, but there could still be trouble in the temple."

"I'm sure nothing we can't handle," Meta Knight said, taking out his blade.

Samus smirked at him. "So you say now. Just remember, if you so happen to fall to the ground crying out in pain, remember what I warned you about."

"I've already taken that into consideration," Meta Knight said, before flying away from the two to the temple.

Chip smiled at her. "Don't worry, your boyfriend is just as worried as you are about what could happen. He's just trying to put on a tough front. From what I hear, it's a pretty guy thing to do."

Samus turned to him. "Aren't you a guy?"

Chip shook his head. "Well I've taken the form of a male, but technically I'm just the physical representation of Light Gaia, which means technically that I don't have a gender, besides what I choose to appear as."

"Oh" Samus then rubbed her chin. "Wait, the same is true for Dark Gaia, right?"

Chip nodded. "Yes, so?"

"Then how come you were calling 'her' a girl before? Did 'she' choose a female gender?"

"Well, uh... it's kind of hard to explain." Chip held his hands out. "You see, when two parts of the same god have a destiny that causes them to battle once every hundreds of millions of yea-"

"Should we not be focusing on getting to the temple?" Meta Knight was heard crying out, several dozen yards ahead of the two.

"Oh yeah, that," Chip said shaking his head. "Sorry, your girlfriend was distracting me."

"Oh yeah, I'm the one who started the conversation," Samus sarcastically replied, as the two rushed forward to the temple.

The three soon found themselves a few yards in front of the temple. The structure was several hundreds of meters tall, with various hieroglyphics etched all around the sides of the walls. The giant structure towered over most of the other temples within range and had dark brown walls of stone, instead of being colored a lighter gray. Chip looked up at the temple and whistled. The reverberation of his whistle bounced along the walls and was shown echoing all around the temple. "Yup, that's definitely the place," Chip said with a smile. "This takes me back."

"What millions of years?" Samus queered, looking over at him. "And what, does the reverb have a special sound nothing else has?"

Chip nodded. "Yeah, though you probably can't tell. You know, not being Gaia and all."

Samus then reached over and lightly scratched his head. "Maybe you just have super sensitive canine ears."

"Well, they do feel really sensitive there," the representation of Light Gaia then moved away a few feet. "…Hey, don't treat me like I'm a dog!"

"Well then you shouldn't have chosen such a 'masculine' doggy form to appear in." Samus then looked over to Meta Knight, glancing around the area. "Something bothering you, Meta?"

"We are not alone," he said, rather ominously.

"What you sense something in the temple?" Samus asked.

"I sense something that just appeared on the other side of the temple," Meta Knight informed her. "Something that wasn't there a moment ago just appeared."

"Well then, someone must of just teleported in while we were getting closer" Samus remarked.

"That's not the problem." Meta-Knight turned his attention to the right. "This new presence is... familiar."

"What do you mean by that?" Samus asked. "Yu and Team Star Fox are searching for the emerald galaxies away and everyone else is trapped under that Dark Gaia dome dimensions away. So I really don't think anyone else we know could be here."

"That's the thing though: these aren't people we know" Meta Knight closed his eyes. "These presences feel strangely familiar, yet are also different. Strangers yet at the same time... almost quite familiar."

"Quit talking in riddles, masked man" Chip stated. "We don't have time for you to..." Chip narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air. "Wait a minute..." he then narrowed his eyes. "I can smell... wait no it... but how could..." he then floated away from the two, causing them to look weirdly at him. "That's... that's..." Chip then blinked before screaming out, "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mauve dog yelled before flying at high speeds to the other side of the temple.

"What's with him?" Samus asked, scratching her helmet.

"If the presence I'm sensing is the one he's thinking of, I think I have an idea of what's happening," Meta Knight stated, flying the direction Chip went in.

"You know you guys senses are great and everything, but this seems like something you should scan and find out whose there" Samus then pressed her visor again, looking around some. "Hmmm yeah I am detecting 6 organic signs of life and... most do seem pretty familiar. One isn't, but the others... I know I've seen them before."

"Then let us find out where," Meta-Knight said. Samus nodded as the two ran off where Chip had flown.

Meanwhile, on the backside of the temple, the six mentioned characters that Meta Knight had sensed seemed to be talking to each other. Apparently, they all had arrived some time after the trio had, and it looked like they were all talking about what to do in the area.

What was most surprising though, was seeing that most of the group was recognizable Smashers. For example, the ones nearest the temple's back were Lucario and Zelda. A couple feet away were Wolf, looking not interested in what was going on; near the other side was Sonic, along with someone who looked exactly like Chip. Furthermore, all of the Smashers were normal. Not one of them showed any signs of being a werehog.

An eastern wind swept the ground, causing Zelda's dress move a bit wildly. She moved her hands down to avoid getting her dress carried away a bit by it. "W-why can't we appear somewhere where there's no sand?" she asked before the small wind stopped.

"I'm pretty sure we can do this easily," Wolf said. "However, that's for the kid to fix, not us. After all, he's in charge of this portal thing."

"Why do you have to put all the blame on me?" a voice said in annoyance besides Lucario. "O-okay, I admit I can try to fix it..."

Lucario looked at the direction of the voice. "Don't let him insult you like that, though."

"Hey, wait, h-he's right!" the voice said.

Wolf rolled his right eye. "Too late, kid. You lost your chance to make a comeback at me."

"N-no I didn't!"

Sonic groaned. "Guys, would you please stop arguing? Now's not the time for things like that, right?"

"For once, Sonic is right, guys," Zelda said. "Let's try to endure this...annoying sand and start with our mission." She looked at the voice's direction. "At least you managed to get us close to the temple."

"Oh, thank you, Zelda..." the voice said before a Wiimote was shown to them. "Thank this little control for doing it, though. It can take us very close to any area...but I think we were lucky that it took us just behind the temple."

"Come to think of it, it's weird it did," Sonic pointed out. "Didn't Tails say that the temple's energy prevents us from landing close to it?"

"Well, yes, you're right on that..." the voice said before putting the control away. It looked to the temple. "If that's right...wouldn't that mean something is weird with the temple?"

"Of course it is," Wolf said. "The temple is weird because it's not supposed to be here."

"T-that's...true..."

Zelda sighed. "I'd suggest going there now before another breeze comes up..."

The Chip-look-alike rubbed his palms together before he put on a hat and took out a small whip. "Finally, Indiana Chip will explore some real ruins!" he said. "Mwahahahahaha, just you wait until I find a real jewel that will set off an epic trap where we'll escape epically...epic!"

Sonic grumbled a bit at this. "You love all this, aren't you?"

"I love this with every single taste of the sand in here," Chip said. "Also, call me Indiana Chip, you guys. I want to have much more emphasis put into my name."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Indiana Chip..."

Indiana Chip nodded. "That's right, you. If you want to cross over a gap, my trusty whip will do the trick."

"No thanks..." Zelda trailed off. "I'd rather use a double jump..."

Indiana Chip looked annoyed. "Hey, buzz killer, don't you say that! I'll lose my reputation as a ruin explorer otherwise!"

Wolf grunted a bit and turned to the left side of the temple. "Can the imp get even more irritating?" he asked. "Whatever, it's not like our problems could get any worse than this."

"R-right," the voice said worried. "I mean, what's worse than having to deal with the Subspace Army?"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The group turned around to see Chip flying in, pointing at Wolf. "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO SUFFER!" He screamed, smashing hard into Wolf, knocking him back. He then started pounding weakly on Wolf's snout a few times, as the group continued looking confused. "Take this, and that, and that and that and this!"

We then cut to Samus and Meta Knight, continuing to run along the side of the temple.

"What do you think set Chip off?" Samus asked.

"YOU SON OF A B*$*!" Chip was heard screaming out. "I'M GOING TO $**$* $*$ $$ ($$ (&$ $(& AND THEN !$&*( ($&(*$ &(*(& (&&(*$ &($ &($& &($&( UNTIL YOUR SPINE BREAKS IN HALF!"

"Well, it seems he's found whatever is fueling his rage," Meta Knight announced. He and Samus then turned a corner to look at Chip weakly beating on Wolf's snout, as the group of Smashers continued looking at him perplexed.

"Oh, please, what is wrong now?" the voice asked, coming next to the Lucario. "It's really hard to deal with these problems as they are, and now we have...two Chips?"

Indiana Chip licked his lips. "You brought some Chips? Those are like my favorite snack from your world."

"I-ah, didn't mean that!" the voice said before its owner stepped to the front where Wolf remained still on his spot. "Wolf, are you okay?"

Wolf quickly grabbed Chip from his face and tossed him away. "Kid, don't think something as meek like that is going to cause me much trouble."

"W-well, that's true..." the voice said.

"SHUT UP!" Chip yelled, flying up some. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!" He then tried pounding On Wolf again. This time the lupine merely held out his claw, stopping Chip from moving any closer. "DAMN... YOU!" Chip cried, weakly trying to pound his hand.

Meta Knight looked at the two. "Odd, I'm not sensing any sort of power coming from this Wolf. If he really did have energy from this Dark Gaia, I should have been able to sense it."

"I'm pretty sure that's not our Wolf," Samus said, as she then pointed over towards the others. "Check out the other Chip." She gestured over towards the Chip wearing the Indiana Jones hat. "Plus, if this was our Wolf, then what are those other Smashers doing right next to him?"

"Good point" Meta Knight agreed. "If they were on his side, they would most likely be werehogs. And if they were normal, they would not permit keeping him so close, without him either being injured or severely restricted."

"I have a feeling that these aren't our Smashers at all," Samus pointed over towards Chip still attempting to clobber Wolf. "I mean Chip did say that the other Giga Colossus pieces were in other universes right? Well, I'm guessing this is an alternate universe, with different variations of the Smashers."

"I suppose, though I figured most alternate versions of us Smashers would be physically different somehow." He then gestured towards the group. "None of them appear any different except for..." Meta Knight looked at the figure next to Lucario. "That...boy."

The two fixed their looks on someone that didn't look familiar to them. For some reason, there was a teenager with the other Smashers. The black-haired teenager was a boy with black skin, he stood about 5'8", and he was dressing in some particular clothes. The teenager was dressed in green and blue garments, wore blue pants, brown boots, and wore a headband over his forehead with red, blue, and white triangles all over it.

The teen walked closer to Chip and picked him from Wolf's hand. The teen grabbed the imp with both hands and looked down at him. After blinking a few times, the teen showed the imp to Indiana Chip. "U-um, Chip, do you have a twin brother?"

"Nope," Indiana Chip responded, looking at the frustrated Chip. "If I did, then I had a very bad mother who had affairs with another guy."

Zelda shook her head. "T-that's not what Chris meant by that..."

"Oh, then no, I don't have a twin brother."

Chip then looked at Indiana Chip confused, backing away some. "Wait a minute why is there another me..." Chip then slapped his forehead. "Oh, duh, of course, this is an alternate reality; of course there'd be another me here!" He then floated towards the other Chip. "Quick, tell me; what do you know about Dark Gaia?"

"My brother is kinda pissed right now, and he's trying to destroy humanity," Indiana Chip responded before smiling. "And we're trying to stop him from screwing up the world."

Sonic looked a bit skeptical at Indiana Chip. "Chip...you weren't even wondering what this other Chip is doing?"

"Or at least think for a minute like all of us did?" Zelda added.

Indiana Chip looked happy. "Why? It's rude to ignore him."

The teen sighed. "You're really oblivious to anything, I swear..."

"Hey, to be fair, since Dark Gaia is a god figure of the planet, he isn't technically your brother," Chip pointed out to Indiana Chip. "Hell, he's not technically a he."

Indiana Chip looked confused. "But my bro is a he…unless he's been deceiving me all this time…" He shook his head. "Nope, he's a he."

"He could technically be a she," Chip stated. "Well, that's what I've been calling her... him..." Chip then shook his head. "Look, we're getting off topic here." Chip then pointed over at Wolf. "Dark Gaia powered Wolf or not, that... creature needs to be destroyed! He's an evil, lying, deceitful wolf, and he'll be the death of you all!"

The Smashers turned to Wolf. The lupine looked at them before they all looked back at Chip. "...Sure...he'll be the death of us all someday..." the teen muttered.

"No, seriously, he'll be the death of you all." He pointed at Sonic, "you," he then pointed at Zelda, "you," he pointed over at Lucario, "you," he pointed over at Indiana Chip, "definitely you," he then looked over at the teenager, "and you, uh... who are you exactly?"

"Somebody who is not interested in meeting someone like you…false Chip…" the teen muttered.

"I told you I AM Chip!" Chip yelled out. "I'm just him from a different dimension then when you guys are from." He pointed over at Sonic. "Look, I've heard about most of the other Smashers from Sonic, and know there are like hundreds of millions of different variations of you guys. But I've never heard of some weirdly dressed headband wearing kid in the group."

"..." The teen looked a bit defeated. "That's something I can't argue with..."

Lucario glared at Chip. "Who are you to come in here and say those things to him?"

"And besides that," Zelda began, "what is that about different dimensions?"

"Look, there are many different parallel realities out there," Chip stated, looking over at the other Smashers. "There are in fact millions upon billions of different universes. Universes where one version of someone exists, that's different then someone in another universe, yet similar."

The others just looked at him confused, not understanding much of what he was saying.

"…Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain if you've never seen it before, but it's the truth."

Meta Knight and Samus continued watching Chip try to explain himself to the other group of Smashers. "Do you think we should try and help him out?" Meta Knight asked.

"In a second. I'm still trying to figure out who that boy is," Samus said, looking over at the teenager. "It's strange but I feel like I've... heard of him somehow."

"..." Sonic frowned and turned away from Chip. "Don't care much about realities and stuff."

"I'll have to agree," Wolf said. "I only want to deal with a certain amount of realities, thank you very much," he said.

Zelda sighed. "Seriously, it's been a bit bothersome to think about what's real and what's not."

"And we should better mind our own business before minding other universes' businesses that don't have anything to do with us, unless they're something we need to be a part of," Lucario explained.

The teen looked away to the right and folded his arms behind his back. "Sorry, but I think we're not that interested..."

Indiana Chip nodded. "Not even I can explore that many hidden ruins."

"Uh, hello, this DOES have to do with you guys," Chip pointed out. "See, my Dark Gaia is working with my world's Wolf, and is trying to access the power of Subspace. And if that happens, they could end up destroying other realities, including yours." He then crossed his arms. "That's why I need to access the power inside of this Giga Colossus Temple."

The Smashers looked at each other before the teen cleared his throat. "...I...don't really care..."

"You... What?" Chip pointed at him. "How can you not care about your world possibly being destroyed? Dark Gaia and Wolf working together make a dangerous combination, and need to be stopped by any means possible. How can you just stand there and do nothing after hearing that?"

Wolf raised a finger. "Because we don't care whatever the hell you're saying, that's all."

"To put it in a much nicer way," Zelda began, "we don't believe anything you said. Sure, we know all that about universes, but alternate dimensions are seriously...much more different."

"A-and we seriously don't want to mess with alternate dimensions at the moment because that's a little bit out of our hands," the teen said with a nervous smile. "So…go back from wherever you came from, you…Chip double…"

Samus then looked at the teen continuing to smile nervously right near Lucario. "Wait a minute... weirdly dressed kid... interacting with the Smashers... Lucario..." Samus blinked a few times. "Wait a minute, I know this is!" She (along with Meta Knight) stepped closer towards the group, as Samus pointed at the teenager. "Your name i-"

The teen looked at the two and groaned. "That's it; this place is becoming really annoying now! There's no way possible for Meta Knight or Samus to be here because they can't just come here!" he complained before the group turned to the right and walked away. "I'd really rather finish this mission before this get any weirder than it is!"

Wolf frowned. "Kid, this is your entire fault. You messing up with some 'key-important events' in some worlds are making alternate universes come to us."

"N-no, it's not my fault!" the teen complained before grunting. "Okay, let's get inside the temple already..." he muttered.

Zelda looked back to the three before she sighed and looked forward. "I agree..."

"Hey, hold on a second," Samus said, holding out her hand. The group of Smashers then turned their attention at her, looking at the bounty hunter with expressions that ranged from annoyed to perplexed. "Look, I have an idea of who you guys are, and trust us, this isn't happening because of some goof up of yours". Samus pointed over at the teenage boy. ""First off, your the 'legendary world traveler', right?"

The group then turned around again and walked away even more. "Yes, this is definitely getting creepier," Sonic muttered. "Let's ignore them. Maybe they'll go away."

Meta Knight then used his Dimensional Cape to appear right in front of Sonic. "This isn't just an issue you can ignore." Meta Knight pointed over towards Chip. "I know the way he introduced himself was more... jarring then it should have been."

"Hey, all wolves are stupid evil liars that need to die!" Chip screamed out.

Samus walked over and grabbed him. "You're not helping," she muttered.

"Still, most of what he says is correct. We do exist on a different reality then yours, and have come here for what's in that temple." Meta Knight pointed at the temple.

"Hey, wait a minute" Samus looked at the group. "Just what exactly are you doing at this temple?"

The group, once again, walked further away to the corner, passing Meta Knight. "Doing something," Wolf said. "Now if you'd excuse us..."

Meta Knight again dimension caped in front of them. "Do not try walking away when Samus is asking you a question," he warned.

"Meta, don't make the same mistake as the imp over here," Samus said still holding Chip. "Cooler heads have to prevail." She then pointed over at the temple. "Unless I missed my guess, I heard you talk about going into the temple. However, this isn't a regular Gaia Temple."

"That's right" Chip said, pointing over to the temple as well. "This is a Gaia Colossus Temple, and it's structure is different then an ordinary Gaia Temple."

The group continued walking away.

"Hey, it is!" He then pointed over at Indiana Chip. "If you're a version of me, you should know that as well!"

"And if it's not, then we're definitely going into REAL ancient ruins!" Indiana Chip said. "If it not a temple, then can we still go in?"

The teen smiled a bit at him, trying to forget there were three other people besides them. "Of course, Chip. We can find out after we reach the inner depths of the temple, as long as we don't walk into a trap."

"Sweet, this is my dream coming true!" Indiana Chip rejoiced.

"You aren't going to be able to navigate them though." Chip pointed over at Indiana Chip. "You still haven't reached your full potential, and still don't have all of your memories. If you did, you would remember this is a Giga Colossus temple." He then flew closer to Indiana Chip. "Every Chip in the multiverse helped construct and operate the Giga Colossus, which would include you." Chip held out his hands. "I admit I don't have much of my power, but I should still have enough power to do... this." Chip then glowed for a second as his eyes turned white. The other smashers looked at this perplexed as they saw Indiana' Chip's eyes turn white for a second as well, before he flew back, looking kind of dazed. "There, now you should at least remember what kind of temple this is," Chip said over to Indiana Chip. "And why it's imperative we need to get in there."

Indiana Chip blinked a bit at this...before he groaned aloud. "Y-you cheater!" he complained at Chip. "What's the whole point in going into that temple if I know what lies in there? Y-you just ruined my dream, c-cheater! I-I can't call myself a ruin explorer if I KNOW the ruins now!"

Chip sighed, and rubbed his head. "Sorry to ruin your "dream", but I need you to realize where we are." He moved closer to Indiana Chip. "That way, you can tell your friends where we are, and see if they would help us get the piece required within the temple."

Indiana Chip turned to his group. "Everyone, this isn't the temple we're looking for!"

"I knew it!" the teen yelled. "I knew there was something weird with this place after all!"

Wolf sighed and frowned. "Good, I was getting bored and annoyed by these other three appearing here."

Chip glared at him. "You're the onl-" Meta-Knight quickly grabbed Chip, silencing another angry rant directed at Wolf.

The teen took out his Wiimote and opened a portal. He sighed upon seeing the vortex. "Okay, everyone, let's go back to the mansion with everyone. We should tell Tails that we got in the wrong place...and...universe, I guess..."

Meta-Knight then blinked, turning back towards the temple. "Hold on, I'm sensing someone inside of this temple," he warned, as Samus, the Chips, and the other group of Smashers turned to him.

"What's with your and your senses anyway?" Chip asked, pulling away from Meta-Knight. "You don't have Light Gaia-sensing power."

"No, I do not, but my years of training have allowed me to detect most unusual anomies. Usually those are connected to which powers Kirby will have, but they are also useful for detecting black auras."

"So whose black aura are you sensing?" Samus asked.

"A certain self proclaimed 'lord of all evil' but not the one that we know," Meta-Knight said, pointing over at the other group of Smashers. "In fact, I believe that it is your world's Ganondorf."

The teen looked a bit skeptical at this. "Our world's Ganondorf?"

"I can sense some Subspace readings coming from nearby!" yelled a voice inside the teen's pocket. "It's DEFINITELY a Subspace Bomb, and there's Ganondorf with it as well!"

"P-professor, are you sure of that?" the teen asked. "Where did you pick those signals?"

"It's inside the temple," the voice said. "It'd be best if you go in there and stop Ganondorf from setting off the explosion."

The group looked at the temple. They looked at each other with worry before some of them sighed. "We just can't leave him behind if he's going to blow up a Subspace Bomb, can we?" Sonic asked in boredom.

"I'd have liked we could just leave him, but the bomb makes it evident that we have to do stop him..." Zelda trailed off. "Just what we needed..."

"Eh, even if Ganondorf is a dunce, I don't think you should just leave him," Samus stated as Zelda looked at her confused. "Furthermore, if he's in the temple..." Samus looked over at Chip confused. "Hey, wait a minute, this is a Giga Colossus temple right? How was he able to enter it then?"

Chip shrugged. "I don't know, maybe through that dark subspace power Wolf wanted" Chip then gasped. "Wait, if...Subspace power is that powerful…and combined with Dark Gaia then..." He quickly turned to Meta Knight and Samus. "We need to get that place, ASAP!"

"We will," Meta Knight informed him, turning his attention to the other Smashers. "And with some extra help, we shouldn't have a problem going through the temple to acquire what is needed."

"W-wait, why should we help you out?" the teen asked. "This is supposed to be a Temple of Gaia that we have to keep safe from the Subspace Army. You're just extras who happen to be very rude...from another parallel universe…"

"Hey, this is OUR mission more then yours!" Chip yelled. "We have to keep this temple save from our world's Wolf who could also try destroying YOUR parallel dimension." He then raised his fists in the air. "Not to mention you have that rude jerk-"

"How about you cool down for a second?" Samus then used her grapple beam to drag Chip closer, and cover his mouth as he went into another rant. "Sorry about him" she began, "and about just running in without even explaining ourselves properly. You tend to kind of rush that sort of thing, when you're on a deadline."

"It is rather rude to not allow someone to speak, who isn't being hostile towards you," Meta Knight admitted, "especially since you do not really know who we are." He then looked over at Samus. "And I do not know about Samus, but I only know of you from most of your counterparts in my universe. Nothing more"

Samus sighed. "I only know a bit about them," she admitted_. 'The fanboy would be the expert,'_ she quickly thought, before turning to the group. "Anyway, sorry about any misunderstandings… How about we try to start over, then? Would that work for you?"

The teen still looked a bit worried. "N-no offense, but I still think you guys are...kind of weird, especially that other Chip guy."

"Who are you calling weird?" Chip asked, pointing at Indiana Chip. "That guy's a much stranger Chip than I am!"

"N-not really," the teen said. "I never saw Chip…I mean, Indiana Chip being extremely serious before. That's just not his thing unless necessary."

Indiana Chip sniffed. "T-these guys want me to become so boring!" he cried. "M-make them stop, guys, please!"

The teen looked at the crying imp before he walked to him and rubbed his head. "It's okay, Chip. No one's going to make you act like that weird Chip…" He smiled a bit at Indiana Chip. "You can act however you want to."

"P-promise they won't crush my dreams as a ruins explorer?" Indiana Chip asked, shedding some tears that made his eyes glitter.

The teen sweat dropped and looked nervously. "Y-yes, they won't crush your dreams, Chip. I promise you that...or...I'll do it instead. Promising is just a bit too much for me to do."

Indiana Chip quickly rubbed his tears off and smiled happily before he hugged Chris tightly. "T-thank you, Chris, thank you!" he said happily.

The teenager looked back at his group. "What should we do now? Should we really follow these three people?"

"I'm not quite sure if we should allow them tag along with us," Zelda commented, crossing her arms. "After all, it's Ganondorf and a Subspace Bomb we're dealing with."

"Don't forget the temple I was spoiled about," Indiana Chip said.

"Well, that just makes them have an excuse to come, then..." Zelda trailed off before sighing. "I...suppose they could be considered our allies in DK's world..."

Wolf rolled his eye. "Whatever. Let them come as long as they don't annoy the heck out of us."

"I second that opinion," Sonic said with a nod.

"I suppose we could let them come, but if they do anything fishy, we'll leave them alone," Lucario said sternly.

The teen grumbled. "I'd rather have Chunky Kong and Tiny Kong here..." he muttered before turning to the trio. "Okay, you can come with us AS LONG as you allow us to introduce ourselves. You need to be taught a lesson about introducing yourselves properly, strangers," he said before he put a small smile. "Hi, my name is Chris, and I come from Los Angeles."

"Lucario, just that," Lucario said, introducing himself. "I'm Chris's guardian and only Pokémon."

"Zelda from Hyrule," Zelda said, "the princess of the kingdom."

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said with a grin and a thumb up of his right hand.

"Indiana Chip, fearsome adventurer," Indiana Chip introduced himself.

"Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf," Wolf said grudgingly.

"That's not a name," Indiana Chip said. "What kind of name is 'Wolf', anyway?"

"None of your business, imp," Wolf muttered with a grunt.

"You know to be fair, it's more like we're just joining forces, since we would of just went in alone if you guys didn't come" Samus pointed out. "Though if you want to do introductions, guess we should do the same" she pointed at herself. "I'm sure you know this already, but I'm Samus Aran, First Generation Smasher and probably Nintendo's most well known Bounty Hunter."

"What about that Falcon guy?" Chip asked.

"He races a lot more then actually finding intergalactic criminal scum. Not to mention..." she looked over at Zelda, then looked away. "I... probably shouldn't say," she muttered.

"Well, anyway, I'm Chip," Chip said, using two thumbs to point at himself. "The physical form of Light Gaia and one of the Mobian gods."

"Sonic's world is still called Mobius?" Samus asked.

Chip grunted. "It was when I came out millions of years ago, okay? So I'm not calling it anything else."

"Alright, alright, no need to be touchy or anything…"

Meta Knight stepped forward. "I suppose I should introduce myself as well." He bowed before the group before looking back up. "I am Meta Knight, one of the last star warriors still in existence, and a 'third' generation Smasher." He smiled at Samus. "Not to mention currently attached to one of the most deadly, yet most intriguing bounty hunters in the universe."

Samus smiled at this, as she went over and picked him up. "Thanks for that little mention," she said, hugging him as he hugged her back. "Definitely makes me want to hear more of your first impressions, Meta."

The other group stared at the two hugging each other. "(Somewhere in the world, a Poochyena just died...)" Chris thought. "...Ahem..."

"Oh, sorry," Samus said, separating from Meta Knight. "I should've mentioned that Meta and I are a couple." She saw the other group still stare at them weirdly. "Uh, guess this isn't the same in your universe…."

"...A LOT," Zelda said with emphasis. "...W-well...t-this little difference isn't going to change a thing about what we're going to do in here, right, everyone?"

"If I get freaked out by another different thing coming from them," Wolf began, "I'll just leave."

The teen named Chris chuckled nervously. "R-right, it's just happens that this other Meta Knight is a bit OOC..." He began to sweat more. "I-I mean, t-they just happen to be a couple, t-that's all!"

Sonic looked away without interest. "(If they're really a couple, I'm worried about the baby.)"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong or 'out of character' with showing emotion," Samus said, looking a bit peeved. "I mean, maybe we're not the same as your Meta Knight and Samus, but I don't see how that's a problem."

"Well, to be fair, it is not something I would have predicted either, until it actually happened," Meta Knight admitted. "Still, it doesn't matter if you consider it 'odd' or not, it is who we are. And there is nothing shameful about that."

Samus then looked over at Chris. "Besides, from what I heard, isn't it your job to be friends with all the Smashers? Wouldn't some consider it 'weird' to see you trying to make everyone in such a diverse group your companion?"

"I-I, ah, w-what are you saying? H-how in the name of Raine Sage do you know all that?" Chris asked in confusion.

Lucario narrowed his eyes at them. "If you scare Chris, I'm warning you that this isn't going to work for you at all."

"U-um, Lucario, calm down, please," Chris said. "I-I'm sure they have a very good reason for stalking...I-I mean, knowing about me..." He turned back to the trio. "W-why do you know that much about me?"

Samus thought for a second. "Uh... well like I said I only heard some things from our Lucario," Samus thought of their Lucario for a second and sighed. "And yeah, that guy is what you would call a definite stalker."

"That seems rather mean spirited, though," Meta Knight said, looking over at her. "I admit he can get rather... overbearing at times, but I think he is more of a fan, then a stalker."

"Well I'd say more of a fanboy than a fan," Samus said, looking over at Chris. "He likes going on and on about all your adventures." Samus rubbed her chin. "I think he said something, about your Master Hand setting up some sort of television broadcast of all your journeys, throughout the various universes. And he, I guess, just tunes in all the time to view it."

"T-the heck did that hand do this time around?" Chris asked before turning to his group. "First, all matches are broadcast, THEN our missions as well?"

Sonic slapped his forehead. "I swear that the guy loves to screw us around a lot behind our backs..."

However, Zelda merely narrowed her eyes at the trio as if she knew something was fishy. "Yes, he surely did that..." she said, not sounding quite convinced.

"Yeah, our Master Hand messes with us a lot to." Samus removed the metal plating of her right arm, showing that it was glowing blue. "For example, this is his fault. A side affect of learning some sort of Secondary Final Smash."

Chip rubbed his head. "I thought the side affects of that were the kind that involved memory loss or falling down in pain"

"Well the only side affect we have so far." Samus put her arm armor back on. "The point is we've learned that you just sort of have to deal with most of the hand's whims, unless you can spend some time away from him."

Sonic sweat dropped and looked away. "(Yeah, these guys are weirdoes...)"

"(They surely were fighting near toxic waste...)" Wolf thought.

"(Another point for them to be very reckless...)" Zelda thought.

"(It reminds me of the time when Colette was turning into an Exsphere, except she didn't...)" Chris thought.

"(I wonder if I can take them with me to a museum and reclaim gold for their crystal arm...)" Chip thought.

Samus saw the group stare at her weirdly. "Oh, what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "Your Master Hand never did anything 'questionable' to you guys?"

"...Not really," they all said in unison.

Samus folded her arms. "Are you sure?" she then moved a bit closer. "Do you REALLY feel that way?"

Chris thought for a moment. "Well...there were just a few times where he acted kind of...unfair...but overall, he's a pretty nice guy to us."

"Yes, those were a few times, but we all respect him," Zelda said. "He wouldn't do any kind of harmful thing to us."

"The hand's a pretty cool guy," Sonic said.

Samus blinked a few times. "Wow, you guys really ARE different from us," she stated. "We complain about our Master Hand all the time."

"Though in honest truth, I don't know if he deserves all of our critiques," Meta Knight admitted. "He does have some very annoying quirks, but he's not malicious or anything. I mean, even the glowing is a side affect of him giving us a new level of Final Smash."

Samus thought for a second. "True, and from what I heard, that secondary Final Smash is quite powerful." She looked over at the other group. "I just don't like being looked down on, especially by people who should be our peers. I mean, you guys have your quirks, and we have ours. But our goals are pretty much the same, at least when it comes to trying to help protect our worlds" Samus then held out her hand. "So I don't see any reason we should be hostile towards one another."

"What about the fact they have an evil Wolf?" Chip asked, as Samus glared at him. "Fine, a Wolf...that-I-still-don't-trust" he muttered.

The other group looked confused when the trio said "quirks". Sonic shook his head and frowned. "Alright, if you say so..."

"It's all okay with me, but keep that rabid monster away from me," Wolf said.

Lucario narrowed his eyes. "But if you do something out of the ordinary, you will go away from us."

Chris crossed his arms and nodded, making a worried look. "Sorry, but we need to be careful about you three. We don't want to know if that radioactive arm thing gets on to us."

"The last thing we want is get a disease...sorry," Zelda said worried.

"A parallel disease," Sonic rephrased.

Samus looked at her arm. "Well, to be fair, this is Subspace energy. I mean, you guys are still fighting against the Subspace Emissary, so you should know it's not really a disease."

"It can be rather infectious," Meta Knight pointed out, "and dangerous."

"Yeah, I know that, but what are we suppose to do?" Samus asked. "The only supposed 'cure' for containing this energy is stickers, and didn't we already go over how neither of us carries those?"

"What, you don't use stickers like we do?" Chris suddenly asked.

Samus turned to him. "Well we kind of prefer to battle without they're additional upgrades," she admitted. "So, the only one who even cares any usually is Peach, who we really can't get in contact with. Long story short, dark barrier put up by Wolf around our mansion world we can't break through yet."

"Ouch, you must really have a rough time without stickers," Sonic said. "Using them helps you to get to the level of those super bad guys."

"Besides, they can give us special abilities," Zelda said. "It's interesting how such...interesting pieces of paper can have many different effects."

"Also, stickers last very long as long as you don't remove them," Chris said. "It's very useful when you want to fight harder bosses as Sonic said before."

"Ridiculous, but still very handy," Wolf said.

"Personally, I do not think a true warrior should upgrade themselves in such a fashion," Meta Knight admitted. "They should do so with skill and hard work, not by applying pieces of sticky paper, with colorful images, onto their body."

"Hey, you're the one worried about the dangers of subspace energy spreading," Samus stated. "And one of those 'special abilities' include lessening they're spread along our body."

Chris sniffled sadly. "(T-that Meta Knight didn't say I wasn't a true warrior, did he?)"

Lucario, who overheard Chris's thoughts, glared coldly at the knight while Chris cried toon tears. Zelda thought for a moment about something before she took a step forward. "Excuse me, but I think we have some spare stickers with us."

"Oh, really?" Samus stepped closer as well, looking over at the crying Chris. "Sorry about Meta's comment. We just take our 'true path of the warrior' code pretty seriously. Besides, there have been times when having stickers would have been useful," she then glanced over at Meta Knight, "like when we had to fight Duon."

"I am not certain that additional power would have been enough to defeat that beast," Meta Knight commented.

"It would have if we got him BEFORE he combined his two heads into one even stronger body that knew all of our attacks."

Chris seemed to ignore the talk before he turned around and sat down. He embraced his legs and got into depression, thinking repeatedly,_ 'I'm a true warrior, no matter what. I'm a true warrior, no matter what. I'm a true warrior, no matter what. I'm a true warrior, no matter what...'_

'_Hmmm, didn't know the legendary "World Traveler" had confidence issues,'_ Samus thought to herself._ 'Then again, I remember Lucario kept gushing about Chris being such a deep character, so I guess that makes sense.' _Samus then removed her helmet, walking closer to Chris and smiling. "Look, we weren't trying to knock you or anything. I mean, from what I've heard, you haven't even needed stickers a lot of the time to help save everyone, right?" Chris thought for a second and nodded. "Everyone needs help from time to time. I mean, we're only going to these temples to get our own power upgrade to combat our Dark Gaia/Wolf."

Chip nodded. "Yeah, there's no shame in using different kinds of power ups to win battles." Chip then pointed over at Sonic. "I mean, from what I've heard from, uh... the Sonic I know, you guys needed a power ring in some universes to actually fight back against Eggman's forces."

Lucario crossed his arms. "If you're saying that, then wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose of a 'true warrior' as he said?"

"That is my own personal preference for battle," Meta Knight commented, flying closer to Lucario. "I never said there was anything wrong with using stickers, I just would not use them if I didn't have to."

"You should try reworking that blunt matter of fact tone Meta" Samus smirked at him. "I mean, I like it, but not everyone else does." She turned back to Chris, kneeling in front of him and gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "So go and use what works for you. No one is going to think any less of you for doing so. And those who do, well, those are people whose opinions you probably SHOULDN'T be listening to in the first place."

Chris's depression suddenly took a change to a blank expression as he stood up and looked at the temple. "Okay, I understand," he said. "Everyone has their own principles, so I'm going to follow mine to keep on track of our future enemies."

Sonic grinned and nodded. "That's the way to say it, Chris."

Lucario sighed in relief and smiled a bit at Chris. "I'm glad you recovered, Chris."

Chris looked embarrassed at this and chuckled nervously. "W-well, I-I'm not going to let other people put me down that easily. I-I'll do everything I can and not become a nuisance."

Wolf rolled his eye. '_You have a very long way, then...'_

"Good to hear," Samus said, moving back some, yet extending out her hand. "We're going to need all the help we can get going into the temple, and that certainly includes yours." Chris looked up at her. "So you ready to get in there, and show Ganon and his forces what you're made of?"

"..." Chris stared at her.

"What, never heard of shaking hands with an ally?" she asked.

"...No...it's just that...you...kind of...ruined the mood after you asked me what I was made of..." Chris said unsure.

"Oh, I didn't ask you what you were made of. I asked if you were ready to show your opponents what you're made of," Samus clarified. "Bit of a difference there."

"...I think he's trying to say that you were cheesy," Sonic pointed out.

Chris looked embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, but I didn't want to say it so you wouldn't feel insulted, t-that's all..."

"Well, I wouldn't argue about what's cheesy and what's not." Samus rolled her hand. "Otherwise, I could counter argue that what you said about not being a nuisance could also be seen as cheesy."

The World Traveler looked away. "...You're starting to make me feel really depressed now..."

Zelda chuckled heartily while Lucario growled silently at this. "I-in any case, let's all go inside the temple before there's another small gust of sand, shall we?"

Samus sighed and put her helmet back on. "Fine, but I'm just saying that what you consider cheesy, and what others consider cheesy are two different things-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Chip interrupted as he flew closer to her. "In case you forgot, we have a time limit and we can't stay out here forever conversing with one another."

"Hey, there's no point in going into battle with people you don't really know." Samus looked back at Chip. "Besides, we had important things to discuss like…" Samus blinked. "Oh, yeah… Wait," she turned back over to Zelda, "you said you had stickers we could use."

"Yes, we do," Zelda said.

"Oh, good." She walked closer to Zelda. "So, could we use a couple so you don't get our 'infection' of subspace energy?"

Chris took out from his pocket two stickers. "...Er...I think you can have these ones..."

Meta Knight and Samus walked over to Chris, looking at the two stickers. One was of Mr. Resetti, and the other was a dark Samus glowing with black energy. "...Not my first picks," Samus muttered as she took the Mr. Resetti sticker. "Still, guess we shouldn't complain too much." She stuck it on the bottom of her elbow. Looking under her armor again, she saw that the glow had stopped. "Well, seems to be working."

Meta Knight sighed and put the sticker on the back of his helmet. "Though I do not like using something with the image of that... person that has caused Samus pain, I suppose there is no choice."

The group did a group chuckle at the trio. "A-are you seriously putting those stickers on yourselves...literally?" Zelda asked, chuckling silently with the group.

Chris sweat dropped. "I think they don't have their Trophy Stands like we do..."

Sonic chuckled loudly. "J-just imagine them putting stickers all over them..." he muttered, chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, that's another reason we don't use stickers," Samus said, gently rubbing the sticker on her elbow. "Master Hand never really implemented the trophy stand feature from the game, when it came to actually putting stickers on it. I really don't know why."

"Though technically, if we did use stickers we would have great power than you," Meta knight informed the group. "If you are limited to putting them on trophy stands, that only gives you room for a few stickers. We, however, have room for a lot more."

Sonic imagined Samus and Meta Knight being covered with stickers all over their bodies. He also imagined them conversing seriously with the group, without even caring they were covered with stickers of various Animal Crossing characters. This made the hedgehog chuckle even louder, pathetically trying to avoid laughing loudly. Chris stepped in front of the chuckling hedgehog and looked embarrassed. "O-okay, we get the picture already," he said.

"Okay, you got your little stickers?" Chip asked, looking fairly tense. "Can we please go into the temple now?"

"What's got you so antsy?" Samus asked.

"I'm getting bored seeing you guys keep going back and forth," Chip admitted. "Besides, you know, imminent universe catastrophe. …That rings any bells?"

"Yes, we really should head in then." Meta Knight rushed away from the group as he used his dimensional cape to appear right next to Chip. "What is the best way in, anyway?"

"The front way of course" Chip then flew towards the front side of the temple, as he looked behind at Samus, Meta Knight, and the alternate group of Smashers. "So are we going or not?"

"I guess there's no other way around this," Wolf muttered with a sigh.

Indiana Chip sighed in boredom. "Yeah, let's go in to the temple I already know because somebody made me cheat..."

Zelda looked up to the sky. "Well, here we go, then..."

**The World Traveling Smashers have joined the trio!**

Chris blinked a bit and shrugged. He lifted up his shoulders and looked at Lucario. "Have you ever thought somebody out there yells some sentences to us?"

"...No..." Lucario muttered.

"...Oh well...maybe it's just me..."

Samus grinned to herself. _ 'Oh it ain't just you kid' _Samus thought to herself before pointing at Chris. "Worry about that later. Right now, we've got other things to worry about" the others nodded as they were then shown following Chip to the other side of the temple.

While the newly formed group walked to the entrance of the temple, there were two people already inside within the deepest part. A big, glowing, white door stood silently in a simple room where the walls were orange as the temple's color itself. The two figures that stood in front of the door where Ganondorf and the Ancient Minister, who seemed to be different than the ones known to Samus and Meta Knight.

Ganondorf stared at the door in silence. The Gerudo King crossed his arms and looked at the Ancient Minister. "Have you thought about a way to open this door, Ancient Minister?" Ganondorf asked. "It seems brute force will not work here."

The Ancient Minister shook his head and looked at Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, you might have noticed before, but since you posses the Triforce of Power, can't you sense anything from this temple?"

Ganondorf closed his eyes. "I feel an ancient power radiating from this temple," he said. "However, this is my first visit to a Temple of Gaia. I cannot tell much about differences between this one and another temple."

The Ancient Minister looked back at the door. "You'll be surprised to know that this isn't the Temple of Gaia that we were supposed to find."

Ganondorf glared at the minister. "What is that supposed to mean? How can you tell with just a simple glance at this ancient temple?"

"I can actually tell that much, Ganondorf," the Ancient Minister said, still staring at the door. "The layout of this temple is simply different than the one Dr. Eggman told us about. There were supposed to be three doors in this place, but we only found one shiny door. Also, I don't see any slots for the tablets." He looked at Ganondorf. "That means this is not one of the temples we were originally searching for"

"Hmph," Ganondorf muttered, "then we do not have any buisness within this temple."

"That is what you think, Ganondorf," the Ancient Minister said. "I'm quite curious about this temple. From what I heard, this temple wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. We only know that the Temples of Gaia were all teleported to different worlds."

"What are you getting at now?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well, think about this for a moment," the Ancient Minister began, "This temple doesn't belong to this world, yet one is here. How is it possible for another temple to end up here?"

"Hmm..." Ganondorf trailed off in thought.

"Furthermore, the readings about this temple were similar to the other temples," the minister said. "We can come to a conclusion that this temple is, in fact, a Temple of Gaia...but one that has another kind of energy that should be investigated."

Ganondorf looked sternly at the door. "You are suggesting that we should waste our time with this temple?"

"Yes," the Ancient Minister said. "We will try to get to the bottom of this matter. We don't know what we're going to miss should we ignore this event. We might even get something helpful out of this place."

The Gerudo King sighed. "Fine, whatever you suggest," he said before focusing on the door. "However, we still have one main problem."

"The answer for it is simple enough," the minister said. "I've heard from Dr. Eggman that the Smashers have an ally named Chip, or the incarnation of Light Gaia."

"The imp?" Ganondorf asked. "You mean the one with the ridiculous face?"

"Yes," the minister said. "He is the opposite of Dark Gaia."

"Tsk... of corse he is opposite. He is nothing like that deity Dark Gaia."

"True enough," the Ancient Minister said. "Back on topic, we need Light Gaia to open that door. He has the power to open the doors of the Temples of Gaia."

Ganondorf grunted at the thought. "Are you suggesting we should force the imp to open this door?"

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting," the Ancient Minister said. "I've told you before that this temple isn't like the other temples. It has been teleported here in a similar fashion, though."

"I do not recall why the other temples were teleported," Ganondorf said. "Also, Doctor Eggman did not find an accurate explanation for this phenomenon."

"It is still being discussed," the Ancient Minister said. "We don't want to waste any more time, do we now?"

"I suppose so," Ganondorf said. "That is a matter that we can settle another day."

"Yes," the minister said before he focused on the door. "For now, we need Light Gaia to open the door."

"How are we going to get Light Gaia?" Ganondorf asked, trying to make a point. "He is with those imbeciles. Besides, why do we need the imp? Can we not just teleport in?"

"Light Gaia is needed here, Ganondorf," the minister said. "That's the only 'key' to open this door. Besides, it's unknown why we were able to teleport into this temple while we couldn't do it with the other temples. Something must be allowing us to teleport so far into this temple, since normally a subspace portal would not of even gotten us past the front door. Still, even with this temple's unique energy structure and subspace travel, this is the farthest we can go without him"

"That still does not explain how we are going to get Light Gaia," Ganondorf pointed out.

"Did you forget we brought a Subspace Bomb here?" the Ancient Minister pointed out.

Ganondorf looked behind at the said bomb. "Why did we bring a Subspace Bomb in the first place? It does not have anything to do to get Light Gaia, if you ask me. Subspace Bombs are supposed to take any area into the Subspace where Tabuu dwells."

"We're not sure if the bomb will work, though," the Ancient Minister said. "However, it has another purpose. Since the Smashers always are seeking these out, we'll use the bomb as a bait to lure them all with Light Gaia following them."

Ganondorf chuckled evilly. "That sounds like a good plan, then. We shall use the bomb to lure Light Gaia all the way here and force him to open the door. As for the imbeciles, I will use the beast that dwells in this temple to stop them from interfering. I have the Shadow Bugs ready to be used on it."

"I am unsure if the beast will kill them, but make sure it doesn't end up killing Light Gaia in the process. We need Light Gaia to be alive no matter what," the Ancient Minister said before he turned around and opened a portal to the Subspace. "I shall leave everything in your hands, Ganondorf. Do not fail this mission or else Tabuu will hear about this."

"Do not worry about that," Ganondorf said, seeing the minister leaving through the portal before he vanished along with it. The Gerudo King looked at the shining door before he sighed and muttered to himself, "I just wonder how long I have to wait for the idiots to get here... They better be bringing Light Gaia or else I will be just wasting my time..."

Ironically, as Ganondorf continued muttering to himself (mostly about wondering if he should start waiting for them in another room), the Smashers (Meta Knight, Samus, and Chip of one universe, and Sonic, Zelda, Wolf, Lucario, Chris, and Indiana Chip of another) were shown running down the hallway of the temple.

The hall itself led downward, lit by a row of red torches along both sides. There were also various brown doors, each one next to a torch. Each door had a different number on top of it, going in a random order from "12" to "231,042" to "511" and so on.

"What's with the numbers?" Samus asked, looking at all the various doors.

"Oh, that's the entrance to the other Light Gaias' various dimensions," Chip explained. "That way, they can easily access the inside of this temple, anytime they want to."

"How come you did not use this doorway transport, then?" Meta Knight asked, as he was shown flying right next to Samus.

"That's because my doorway is back on my world," Chip explained. "Besides, you need to use quite a bit of power to open one of these doors. And as you can plainly tell, I'm not really at my peak."

Samus smirked, looking ahead of her. "You aren't the only one" she said, pointing over at Indiana Chip.

"~I was about to find hidden treasure in a temple I didn't know about,~" Indiana Chip sang, "~but then my evil twin from another parallel universe came along and he saw me with those freaky eyes of his and made me realize I knew this place. For my dismay, I HAD to go here because he asked me t-~"

"Chip, shut up!" Chris interrupted. "None of what you're singing is even considered a song!"

Indiana Chip looked up. "But I thought I was singing a catchy tune."

"You're Indiana Chip, not Indiana Chip, singer extraordinary!" Chris pointed out. "Besides, I thought you were going to stick with your 'job' as a ruins explorer!"

"Hmm, true," Indiana Chip said before looking happy. "Then, I'll guess I'll become Singer Chip after this because my job as a ruins explorer was brought down to the toilet."

Chip groaned. "I said I was sorry, okay?" He flew closer to Chip. "Furthermore, I'm not your evil twin. I'm just another variation of you, and there are no evil Chips." Chip thought for a second. "Well, in Moebius, I think there's one, but I'm not that guy. Got it?"

Indiana Chip looked away. "You're evil, evil twin brother! You made my dream disappear!"

Zelda frowned at this. "He likes to be the drama queen a lot..."

"All the time," Wolf added.

"Hey, we all have our dreams," Samus commented, looking over at the two of them. "Just because he's passionate about his doesn't give you a right to rag on him for it." She moved closer to Wolf. "I mean, do you think people should rag on you for wanting to beat Fox?" she moved next to Zelda, "or for you to wanting to make out with my clone- I mean, make the Smash Brothers roster more equal for both genders?"

"What are you talking about?" Wolf and Zelda asked.

Samus looked away. "Well, I was talking more about the Wolf and Zelda I know" she then chuckled some. "Trust me, if you think your Chip is annoying then you wouldn't ever want to meet our Zelda. She's quite the royal pain."

Zelda looked at Wolf. "Whatever they tell us that seems out of place, just shrug them off. Pretend you care so they don't say anything else," he whispered.

Zelda chuckled a bit at Samus. "I-I see," she said, pretending to be interested.

Samus narrowed her eyes. "You know, I have quite acute hearing, even to people who try muttering to others," she pointed out. "You can just tell me you're not interested, you know."

Chip flew next to Samus. "You're better off not talking to them," he said, staring at Wolf. "You want evil alternates? That guy's one evil alternate."

Samus groaned. "When are you going to let that go?"

"Uh, I'm thinking never," Chip stated, as everyone merely groaned at this.

"Is he always this annoying?" Wolf asked in boredom.

Chip shook a fist. "Hey, after what one of you did to me, I have every right to be ticked off." Chip sighed, looking away. "If I had some freaking chocolate, I'd show you something," he muttered.

Indiana Chip was holding a chocolate bar with both hands. "This whole 'flying to the deepest part of the temple' thingy is making me hungry. I'm chomping this sweet down!" he rejoiced before he began to bite the chocolate bar in a frenzy manner.

"Hmmm, chocolate…" Chip said, looking at the bar hungrily. "Say..." he poked Indiana Chip on the shoulder, "you wouldn't have a bar for me, would you?"

Indiana Chip looked bored at Chip. "Why should I give you a taste of my chocolate?"

Chip thought for a second. "Well, I could erase your memories of what's inside this temple, so you would be better able to 'explore' it."

"Nah-ah, you already spoiled me enough," Indiana Chip said. "Cheater," he added.

"But this wouldn't be spoiling you. This would be erasing the spoiling I already did, which is different."

"Uh, I wouldn't mess with his mind" Samus stated. "Certain people have been known to become supremely psychotic, lesbian feminists when people messed with they're heads."

Indiana Chip sighed and tossed his quarter of chocolate bar to Chip. "You can have ALL that from me," he said angrily. "I hope that makes you feel guilty."

"Thanks," Chip said, eating it with one big gulp. "And trust me, you won't regret this." He flexed his arms and opened his eyes, covering Indiana Chip with a familiar white light. "There, now you don't remember anything about what's in the temple, do you?"

Indiana Chip looked angrily at his surroundings. "Why am I in this place?" he asked confused. "Hey, you guys, did I enter first into this place?"

Chris looked angrily at Chip. "Stop messing with his already messed up mind, dammit!"

"Hey, he didn't want to know about the temple, I just helped him with that. Trust me, I only did it for his benefit." Indiana Chip then took out a couple of bars of chocolate and threw them at Chip, who quickly caught them.

Samus narrowed her eyes. "Was that for his benefit?" she asked annoyed.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about," Chip said quickly (and somehow) putting them away. "Maybe it was just an act of kindness between representatives of Light Gaia. You ever heard of that?"

Samus grabbed him. "Look, you better give those back or-"

"I see a room up ahead," Meta Knight said, quickly flying in front of the group. The Smashers stopped as everyone reached the end of the hallway.

They all looked around to see that they reached a square-shaped room. The room looked straightforward for them with several holes on the ground where small creatures would walk in and out. The walls had torches with red fire illuminating the room with some hieroglyphics carved into the walls. In front of them, a door was closed tightly.

"You do know your Chip is making you look bad?" Chris asked skeptically. "If he does something to OUR Chip, we're calling quits here."

"Agreed," Samus said, looking over at Chip. "So Mr. Trying-to-Ruin-our-Image, what's the deal with this room?"

"Well, the walls are full of our Gaia hieroglyphs that only I, and formerly he," Chip pointed at the confused looking Indiana Chip, "can read. And like all doors in this temple, only a Light Gaia can open it by touching it." Chip looked down at the holes. "These are new, though."

"They don't appear to be that fresh," Meta Knight observed, looking down one of the holes.

"Well, you know, they weren't here last time I was in this temple, which was like a long, long time ago." Chip floated above the ground. "Truthfully, I'm not really familiar with the area most of these temples are in."

"Well, luckily, maybe we know some people who do." Samus looked over at Chris. "Would you be so kind, as to tell just where exactly this area is located in?"

"You're asking if this is the Apotos Temple?" Chris asked.

Chip shook his head. "No, these aren't Gaia Temples; these are Colossus Gaia Temples," he explained. "These all have different names then the normal temples of one of our worlds." Chip held out his hand. "For example, based on the numbering of the doors, this is the Tisnogala Riticc Temple."

Everyone looked annoyed at Chip. "What kind of name is that?" Samus finally asked.

"Well... we liked it. Isn't that right, other me?" Chip asked Indiana Chip.

Indiana Chip looked annoyed. "W-what are you saying? You were the only one who liked it! It sucks so much that everyone else wanted to have it named after the city where we dropped this temple, but you changed it behind our backs!"

Chip grunted. "You all just don't recognize a good name when you hear it!" He yelled, pointing at Indiana Chip. "Besides, from what I remember, your name was even stupider!"

"I didn't make the city!" Indiana Chip yelled back. "We all thought the city's name would fit, but you OBVIOUSLY looked pissed at it!"

"Hey, no one agreed with your name either!" Chip retorted. "You were the one who wanted to name it Last Crusiadia! You only agreed with all of them to spite me!"

"You suggested all the names, you know! It wasn't me!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"Prove it!"

"Look at your door. You carved Last Crusadia into it, liar!"

"You're blind! I don't see a stupid name like that!"

"Your door's not here! It's down another hallway!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?" Chris demanded angrily. "This isn't taking us anywhere!"

"He started it!" both Chips yelled out.

"It doesn't matter!" Zelda yelled. "Now be good Light Gaias and remain quiet, both of you! You act like children for being deities, for Nayru's sake!"

"Yeah," Samus agreed. "We have other things to worry about, like what world this temple is located in" Samus looked over at Chris. "Since you guys seem to be sensible, I'm sure you would know that kind of information."

Indiana Chip looked away with a pout. "He started it, though."

Lucario frowned. "We don't care," he said.

"Hey, we were discussing important information," Chip said, raising a fist. "And you know, you mortals are quiet impudent to be so rude to gods-"

Meta Knight grabbed Chip by the mouth to stop him from speaking. "Once again, we apologize for whatever trouble he has caused" Meta Knight politely stated, looking over at Chris. "Now, I believe Samus was asking if you knew what world this temple is currently located in."

"Well... That's simple, it's the Angry Aztec world of DK," Chris said. "Was that the answer you wanted?"

"Yeah, that would be the answer." Samus rubbed her chin for a second. "Let's see, Angry Aztec. What game was that level from?"

"Donkey Kong 64, I believe," Meta Knight said, looking up. "I remember Diddy talking about having faced some sort of dragonfly monster that lived in a pit of lava."

Samus thought back to outside the temple. "That would explain why the other temples around looked so low tech," she recalled. "Though, I thought these temples were located across different dimensions, not different time periods."

"Hey, the seven Giga Colossus Temples are located over different periods of space-time," Chip pointed out. "That way, it makes it impossible for people to detect any of them."

"The Subspace Emissary of this universe detected it," Samus stated.

Chip growled. "Okay, MOST people" he then turned around to the door. "That's why we need to get to center as soon as possible and-" Suddenly, a creature sprang from out of one of the holes below Chip. It opened its massive jaws and bit him, as the group looked shocked at this. "Ow, ow, ow, someone get these jaws off me, OW!" Chip yelled out, trying to pry the teeth off his body.

Chris inspected the little creature. "Hmm, I think this is a Klaptrap," he said. "These little enemies only live to bite other people."

"Well, golly, I never would've guessed that," Chip sarcastically stated, still trying to pry the Klaptrap off him. "How about you guys stop standing around, and help me out?"

"Gee I don't know," Samus said smugly, crossing her arms. "Don't you think it would be "rude" for 'mortals' such as us to interfere with your 'godly' affairs?"

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up about that!" Chip whined. "Now help me!" Meta Knight then used his dimensional cape to appear right in front of Chip, and sliced the Klaptrap, cutting it in two. "Thank," Chip said, "though I still have this JAWS ON ME!" he yelled, the jaws of the beast still attached to his body.

Meta Knight pried those off. "We should try exiting now," he suggested. "Before more of them appear-" before Meta Knight could finish, more Klaptraps emerged from holes all around the floor, surrounding the group.

Zelda yelped a bit at the sight of the little Klaptraps biting the air in front of them. "G-great going, killing that one off alerted a whole school of them to attack us!" she yelled.

"U-uah, g-get away from me!" Chris yelped as some Klaptraps jumped high towards him and tried to bite his arms. "I-I don't have much meat with me!"

"Would you quit your whining already?" Wolf asked irritated as he took out his Blaster. "We got a lot of work to do here now. I suggest beating all of these stupid punks to their deaths."

"Unfortunately, I'll have to agree with Wolf, Chris," Lucario said, standing next to Chris.

"S-so much for exploring a temple!" Chris yelled before gulping and looking serious. "F-fine, be that way! These crocodiles are going down now!"

"Then let's quit talking and do something about it" Samus then jumped in the air, landing on top of one of the Klaptraps, and smashing it. Others jumped up to try biting her as she punched them down to the ground. She then used her Morph Ball form and started rolling on a few of them along the ground. She then jumped up again and shot a couple coming at her with a missile.

Meta Knight was slicing the ones still coming at Chip near the door. He then used his Mach Tornado and spun along the ground, knocking several Klaptraps in the air as they were sliced, and disintegrated around him. Meta Knight then stopped his spinning and grabbed one of the jaws that appared from the deceased Klaptrap, doing a spinning loop in the air to slam him on top of other nearby Klaptraps.

Chris looked at the harp he took out from behind. "Music isn't going to be useful here..." he muttered before he changed clothes in a quick light. The World Traveler was now dressed in a blue cape with a light blue shirt underneath, blue pants, brown boots, and wore a pointed hat, which covered his head in a veil of darkness, his eyes turning into yellow ovals. "Lucario, shield me so I can cast magic!"

Lucario stood in front of Chris while the Klaptraps tried to lung at him. The aura wielder punched the Klaptraps across the room towards the walls. "Cast it, now!" he yelled.

The newly changed mage took out a staff from behind his back and focused magic into it. A yellow glyph appeared under his feet while he chanted, "Shock them to greater paralysis... Thundara!"

Heavenly bolts of lightning covered a whole eight of the room, punishing a big portion of the Klaptraps. As the crocodiles exploded into bits, their jumping jaws remained behind, jumping towards Chris and Lucario.

"U-uah!" Chris gasped as he took a step back.

"I'm here, don't worry!" Zelda said as she stepped in and waved a Din's Fire sphere towards the jumping jaws. "Ha!"

A fiery explosion pulverized the group of fangs, instantly annihilating them. The princess sighed in relief before an unexpected Klaptrap jumped behind her towards her throat. In a swift move, Wolf came in, slashing the creature in half with the knife attached to his Blaster. Recalling that the Klaptrap would leave his jaws behind, the Star Wolf leader performed another slicing attack to finish it. "Don't let your guard down against these pests, you," Wolf told Zelda.

Zelda gasped and turned to Wolf. "O-oh, one was going to attack me just now? S-sorry for bothering you..."

"Whatever, I needed to do it before you could slow us down after we were done with these things."

"What a nice way to put it..." Zelda trailed off with a frown.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was shown slicing more Klaptraps in half. When their jaws tried attacking him, he simply knocked one pair of jaws into another, making them evaporate on impact. "At this rate, it shouldn't take too much longer to get rid of these things," Meta Knight stated, using Dimensional cape to slice another one from behind him.

Samus grabbed a pair of Klaptrap Jaws and threw it at another Klaptrap, making the second's jaws lunge at her. "We should still try wrapping this up soon though." She pounded the pair of jaws to the ground. "In fact, I think I have just the move to do that."

"Are you referring to combo 81?" Meta Knight asked, kicking away a Klaptrap coming at him.

"Actually, I was thinking of 409, but actually 81 would work better. Initiate!" Meta Knight nodded at Samus ran along the ground towards Meta Knight, jumping over any Klaptrap in her way. She then landed on the ground and went into her morph ball, rolling along the ground. Meta Knight then appeared behind Samus, using his Drill Rush. He concentrated it so that it was pushing Samus forward, making her morph ball gain momentum as it ran across more Klaptraps.

_'Time to change angles,_' Meta Knight thought as he then used his dimensional cape to move away. Samus was shown heading in the middle of the room at greater speeds as Meta Knight appeared behind her again, using another Drill Rush to push her forward. This process repeated several times, Meta Knight's Drill Rushes pushing the Samus Morph Ball at faster and faster speeds. Soon she was rushing all over the rectangle room, as some of the other Smashers were even looking at her speed around, and roll over Klaptraps, and the jaws they left behind.

_'Big finish,'_ Samus thought as she then used her built up momentum to roll along the right wall. She rolled up several feet and then jumped off; releasing a powerful charge shot which blasted some of the remaining Klaptraps as she landed along the ground, wobbling some. "Whoa, forget that one makes you dizzy," she admitted, trying to regain her balance.

Chris looked back at the holes where even more Klaptraps began to come out. "What? They keep coming!"

The World Traveler saw the hedgehog quickly using Spin Dash to push a great amount of the Klaptraps away, only for them to leave back their jaws behind, rushing towards Sonic. "D-damn, there's no end to this!" Sonic yelled.

Zelda looked worried at this as she helped Sonic by blowing up the jumping jaws with Din's Fire. The situation grew even worse as more Klaptraps began to fill the room, replacing the ones that were already disposed. "A-at this rare, we're going to get flooded by a multitude of them!"

Wolf grunted as he shot some of them back with his Blaster. The lupine stepped closer to Zelda and nodded to her. "Join your summoning magic with me!" he ordered. "Let's join forces!"

"R-right," Zelda said as she put her hands together and began praying while Wolf pulled his right claw over his left shoulder. _'I hope this works..._' she thought worried.

Chris saw this as a warning sign to stay close to them. The mage stood close to them as he gave an order to his Pokemon. , "Lucario, shield all of us from incoming attacks, now! Don't let any of those Klaptraps interrupt Zelda or Wolf!"

"I got it!" Lucario yelled, rushing over their side where he began shooting Aura Spheres at the rivers of Klaptraps.

"Hey, don't forget us" Samus said, shaking her hand and looking over at Meta Knight. "Meta, time for defensive combo 11."

Meta Knight nodded. "I was thinking of that one as well" he quickly stated before flying closer to Samus. The Bounty hunter shot out her grapple beam, as Meta Knight tied it around his stomach. Samus then jumped in the air, holding out her arm cannon as Meta Knight straightened himself, before flying downward.

Swinging Meta Knight like a Mace, Samus knocked away several of the Klaptraps coming at Wolf and Zelda to the nearby wall. The jaws that erupted from the Klaptraps charged at Meta Knight, who jumped off the ground before being raised by Samus again to smash over them. "You are doing okay, Meta?" Samus asked, bringing him up.

"Nothing I can really complain about" he said, before looking downward and seeing more Klaptrap pop up from the holes. "From what I can sense, this last big surge are the last remaining Klaptraps around" he said, knocking a few more away from Zelda and Wolf.

"Good, then keep knocking them away" Samus said, looking at the duo, smirking some. "I have a feeling they can finish the rest."

The World Traveler took a step back. "P-please, tell me this is going to end!" Chris yelled. "I can't tell if we're eliminating all of them! They're not coming out from the holes anymore, and I'm getting a bit disgusted at all the fangs dropped on the floor!"

"Help!" Sonic called over from somewhere in the waves of Klaptraps.

"S-Sonic?" Chris asked before he looked around. He found a pile of Klaptraps where more of them jumped on top of each other. "S-Sonic, hang in there!" He turned to the two summoners. "Wolf, Zelda, hurry up!"

"Geez, just give us a second, kid," Wolf said before he and Zelda closed their eyes together. "_Bird of lightning, unleash your punishing bolts from heaven upon these pests..." _ The lupine paused from his chant for a second. _'God, what the hell do I need to chant these ridiculous chants?'_ he asked himself.

Zelda and Wolf opened their eyes and swung their right hands forward. "_Come forth, Quetzalcoatl, and use Thunder Storm!_" she yelled.

Above the ceiling of the Klaptrap-infested room, clouds began to form, circling around as they began to roar with thunders running through them. Soon enough, a powerful bolt of lightning shot down upon the middle of the room. From the lightning bolt, a sparkling figure spun gracefully before it fully opened its body, revealing to be a big avian creature with mesmerizing light green wings and slim figure. The bird flapped its wings, letting out bolts that radiated around.

"Whoa," Samus said, looking up at the gigantic flying creature. "That kind of blows any combo we could do out of the water."

"How are they able to summon such a beast though?" Meta Knight asked, looking quite confused. "I do not think either Wolf, nor even Zelda have the ability to summon magical god creatures."

"I think it has to do with some kind of... combined final smash," Samus said, looking at Zelda and Wolf. "From what I heard, in their world, they can find some sort of superior final smash combo with each other."

Meta Knight thought for a second. "That still does not explain how they are able to summon such a creature, who certainly does not belong to any world related to us."

"I also think a lot of these combos come from other games," Samus recalled. "I think this one comes from that Final Fantasy game, where you kept having to take hours drawing magic to learn a new spell-"

At that moment, Quetzalcoatl charged electricity on its beak, releasing all of it on every single Klaptrap on the room. The Klaptraps screeched in pain as they as were heavily electrocuted until their jaws were left behind. However, Quetzalcoatl's electricity began to create a dome of electricity that covered the whole room. On the top center of said dome, electricity began to gather before a heavy bolt of lightning crashed upon the floor, illuminating it completely before releasing an explosion of electricity that swept every single Klaptrap's jaw from the area. Perhaps what was more surprising was that the group was left unharmed after the brutal attack eradicated the Klaptraps.

Zelda and Wolf kept holding out their hands before both of them sighed in relief. The Star Wolf leader flashed a small grin at Zelda, who in turn chuckled heartily at him. "Thank you, Wolf," Zelda said. "It was nice quick thinking of you to suggest that."

"I just wanted to end their misery sooner," Wolf said amused. "Don't get so thankful because I helped you out."

"Okay, whatever you say," Zelda said with a chuckle.

The World Traveler sighed before gasping. He recalled that Sonic was being overwhelmed by the Klaptraps. The mage turned to Sonic's direction where the hedgehog lied down on the floor. "S-Sonic!" Chris yelled as he ran towards him.

The hedgehog grunted in pain as he pushed himself up to stand up. Sonic closed his right eye and looked at Chris. "H-hey there..." he said with a grin.

"H-how can you say that? Just look at yourself!" Chris scolded. "You got all those bite marks over your body!"

Sonic looked at himself. "W-well, I shouldn't have let my guard down, right?"

The World Traveler sighed. "Sonic..." he muttered before he changed to his Musician job; the same one Meta Knight and Samus saw before. The teen took out his harp. "I'll play you a tune so you can recover... Angel Song!" he yelled, his fingers touching the harp's strings to cast an energetic atmosphere on Sonic, who blinked at this and sighed in pleasure. Lucario, who still stood next to Zelda and Wolf, closed his eyes and listened to the tune in peace.

Samus and Meta Knight looked to see Sonic's injuries start healing up. "Odd, I thought he had magical attack powers, not defensive powers," Meta Knight commented.

"Well, remember, he has the ability to change his 'job' to use different kind of abilities," Samus stated, looking around at the room, now free of enemies, "though not nearly as impressive as summoning a god level monster to wipe out all your foes."

Chip quickly flew to Samus. "That's not a good thing!" Chip yelled angrily. "You saw what kind of power he has now! He could be just as dangerous as our world's Wolf" He then leaned closer to Samus, whispering in her ear. "Quick, take him out while he's not looking"

Samus looked at him annoyed. "Yeah... that's not what we're doing." She grabbed Chip and threw him to the other side of the room. "You just work on opening the door, not sprouting more paranoid theories."

"Fine, but if he's the death of us all, I warned you first," Chip muttered before staring at the door, opening his hands and muttering some ancient dialect.

"Hey, nice work taking care of all those other Klaptrap, guys," Samus said, waving over at the other group of smashers. "It would have taken several minutes just plowing through them regularly."

"We're kind of used in taking enemies out this way," Chris said. "It usually takes us a lot more time to slay the 'big-baddie' because...they're just too strong."

"I wouldn't want to think about fighting a single enemy by myself," Zelda said, dusting off her skirt. "A princess of my caliber shouldn't be put under such circumstances. I'd rather charge ahead with people watching over my back."

"I-I second that," Chris added.

"It's all the same to me, but I got used in relying on others," Wolf said. "With this entire world-mumbo-jumbo thing, I'd surely end up getting lost somewhere. With this group of people, I'm certain I won't make a fool out of myself."

Sonic looked away. "Geez, you're not being much of a lone wolf anymore," he said. "Are you sure you're not planning something behind your back?"

"I trust him," Chris said simply. "I just know he won't do something harsh... Isn't that right, Wolf?"

Wolf lifted his shoulders a bit. "Meh, I won't," he said.

Sonic looked at Lucario. "You there, read his mind," he said.

Lucario shook his head. "He just expressed his thoughts honestly. I don't see any evil intentions in him like he used to when we first fought against him," he said.

"You sure of that?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

Wolf shook his head. "Hedgehog, I was first controlled by some dark bugs, then I joined the enemy willingly, THEN I ended up with you, so stop complaining," he said.

Chris chuckled. _'Always so tough... I kind of admire him,'_ he thought.

"See, he IS evil!" Chip was heard yelling. "Forget reading his mind, just-"

Meta-Knight used his Dimensional cape to appear right in front of him. "If he was evil, I also would have sensed it," he stated. "Furthermore, should you not just be focusing on opening the door so we continue progressing into the temple?"

"Geez, no respect for the Ultimate Mobian Light God," Chip muttered as the door was shown starting to shake some.

Samus looked back at the group. "Actually, if we're talking about teamwork, and not people worrying about the wrong thing," she shot a glare at Chip before looking back, "I do think we should try working together more in case there's another fight. I mean, if your Ganondorf is here, I'm sure he's brought more trouble then just a Subspace bomb, right?"

"Oh, that's no doubt," Zelda said. "He wouldn't be himself if he didn't do something of the sort."

"I-I know we can pull this off," Chris said. "Normally, we take nine people with us, but we're doing a simple recon mission this time."

Indiana Chip adjusted his hat. "If there's a big monster up ahead, we...I-I mean, MY guys will do the job," he said. "I-I'm just waiting for the moment to get my hands on the golden treasure hidden within these ruins." Indiana Chip shot a quick glance at the other Light Gaia in the room. _'I suddenly want to silence this other me for spoiling my fun...'_

_'I know some people would glare at me for saying this...but I like Chip's delusional self,'_ Chris thought.

Lucario sighed. "How much time do we have to stay in this room any longer?" he asked. "The dust left behind by those crocodiles is starting to stink..."

"Not much longer..." Chip was shown glowing with a white aura as his eyes focused strictly on the door. "AIGA HIGLT!" Suddenly, the door in front of him lowered as the group could see the next hallway in front of them. "It's been awhile so it took longer then it should of to open the door," Chip admitted. "Still, it's done so we can all progress further into the temple."

_'...Did he just scramble the letters of 'Gaia' and 'Light' to open the door?' _Lucario thought skeptically. _'Overall, I think he's very stressed and out of his mind... Well... It's hard to say when comparing to our version...'_

"Then we should not waste any more time," Meta-Knight quickly rushed into the hallway, as Samus and the other group of smashers quickly followed him.

Chip grunted and crossed his arms. "Can I at least get a thank you?" he called out..

"Thanks for doing your job with only minimal whining," Samus responded back. Chip grunted as he was shown taking off after the others.

The group looked along the hallway, seeing it was similar to the last hall they were in, except with doors with different numbers, and differently colored torches.

"What's with the set up of this temple anyway?" Samus asked as Chip reached the rest of the group. "It's all just doorway, torch, doorway, and torch. Ever heard of interior design?"

"We happen to like doorway... and torches" Chip replied.

"Well, I guess if you're the only one who usually use this temple, that's pretty much all you need." Samus looked over at the other group of Smashers. "Anyway, like I was saying, I think we should try attacking more as a group next time around. I mean between us, there are your usual nine fighters, right?" Samus looked over at the two Chips, "well, seven, anyway."

"Hey, I can fight!" Chip retorted. "Just you know only against the right opponents."

Samus looked quickly at him. "Uh... huh." She turned her head back to the others. "So what do you say? Try attacking the next foe more like a unified team instead of two individual groups?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Chris asked. "Attacking together is the best strategy we always use. Well, we failed a few times in the past, so... Yes, let's attack together," he said.

"If we just happen to lose, I'll be grateful in some way," Lucario said.

"Why would you be grateful of losing?" Zelda asked. "I don't see a reason for that."

"I just thought that winning all the time would be so predictable," Lucario commented. "If we lose today, that'll give me a good reason to keep training for a next encounter in the future."

"Oh no, Lucario, don't you go thinking like that today," Chris said boringly. "Today, I'm planning to score a win for all of us. I WON'T accept losing, you got that?"

"I-I was just being honest..." Lucario trailed off worried.

"Battle maniac..." Wolf muttered.

"My thoughts exactly, sheesh," Sonic muttered with a chuckle, both of them receiving a glare from Lucario.

"To be fair, losing for us could mean a loss for all of our friends," Meta-Knight pointed out, "a loss of their lives."

"Ooh, that sucks," Chris said.

"Let's get a win this time!" Sonic said. "It's not my thing to lose, anyway!"

"Don't worry, we will," Samus said with a smirk. "We're not about to let all our friends die" she then turned her attention to Lucario. "I'd appreciate it if you took this as a serious battle. What may just be 'practice' for you certainly isn't for us." Lucario looked at her for a second and then just quickly nodded.

"I see the end of this ridiculous long hallway now!" Chris said.

"And by that rule, we can agree this place ain't one of the Temples of Gaia we've visited," Indiana Chip said.

"Well, duh," Chip said as the group reached the end of the hallway. They then reached the next room. Though it was another giant square shape room like the other one, there were several differences. For starters, the torches surrounding them were blue. There was also a gigantic lava pit around the entire room, and it was a lot taller, literally reaching hundreds of feet into the air before reaching the ceiling. There were two stone pathways that connected a large rectangular rock platform in the middle of the room, all of which stood several dozen yards above the lava. At the end of the second pathway the group saw the second door which appeared identical to the other door they had just passed through.

"I'm not detecting anything dangerous in this room." Meta Knight said as he looked around.

_'Seriously, he might have been taught in sensing evil presences like Tellah...'_ Chris thought. _'...I miss that old man...'_

Meta Knight pointed at the door. "We should just be able to run across-"

In front of the other side of the room on the other stone pathway, a portal opened up and an aggravated Ganondorf walked out from it. The portal behind him vanished, as he looked disgruntled at the group. "You have finally arrived," he said. "I had enough of this filthy place, so I will make things quick with you. Hand over the ridiculous flying imp..." He noticed that there were two Chips. "...Both," he said confused.

"..." Zelda shifted her eyes. "...What were you going to say?"

"..." Ganondorf shook his head and grunted. "What is this nonsense? Why are there two imps with you? Is there supposed to be another one of those filthy, ridiculous-looking imps?" he asked angrily.

"I-it's a long, complicated history..." Chris chuckled nervously.

"Hey how come you didn't sense him coming?" Chip asked annoyed at Meta Knight.

"I never said my sensory powers were perfect," Meta Knight admitted.

_'Tellah, you got yourself a pupil!'_ Chris thought**.**

"Oh, whatever," Chip turned to Ganondorf, making a fist. "Listen, you villainous a-hole, I've had enough of you dark smashers for one day. So I'm going to give you one second to leave before I start kicking your teeth in. Understand?"

"..." Ganondorf looked at Zelda. "I hate to ask my enemy, but what is he talking about?"

Zelda pressed her brow and frowned. "Just...ignore him..." she trailed off. "You wouldn't believe how much of a hassle he is..."

"Amen to that," Sonic muttered.

"Oh, what, you're taking sides with him now?" Chip asked miffed, looking at the others. "Some help you guys are."

"Oh relax, Chip. You know he's not going to leave until we force him to" Samus pointed out. "Even if this isn't the Ganon-tard we know, I have a feeling he's still thick headed to think he'd be able to get whatever he wants, just because he's the 'lord of all evil' or whatever."

Ganondorf frowned. _'I do not recall the woman clad in armor saying such preposterous descriptions directed towards myself... Something must be afoot... No, I should not think too much about that. I have to focus on my mission.' _He swung his right arm and opened his hand at them. "You shall be punished for mocking me in such a foul manner!"

"Oh, nice," Sonic told Samus. "You just pushed his buttons."

"Pretty easy where I come from." Samus held out her hand dramatically, speaking in a mock deep tone. "Look at me, I'm Ganondorf. I constantly fail in my attempts at power but still act as if I should be respected. Now bow before me... before Link defeats me for the umpteenth time."

Sonic laughed, making Ganondorf fume in anger. "Hahahaha! Nice one!" the hedgehog said.

_'I wouldn't honestly make him angry at a time like this...'_ Lucario thought seriously.

"All joking aside I would consider simply leaving" Meta Knight pointed his sword at him. "You are clearly out numbered, and though I am certain you are planning something, it is nothing that we would not be able to thwart."

"Yeah," Chip agreed, making another fist. "You better just be glad I'm saving my energy for thrashing an evil Wolf that isn't the jerk behind me, or else I would have taken you out by now."

Wolf moved the imp away and crossed his arms at Ganondorf. "Let's just get over with this stupid talk," he said. "The heat in this place is already getting annoying."

"Normally, I would not listen to a traitor like you, but I can make an exception this time..." Ganondorf snapped his fingers and called forth Primids that surrounded Indiana Chip. The imp gasped before the Primids entered through a dark portal that instantly took them to Ganondorf's side. The Primids handed over the imp to the Gerudo King. "Aww, I like when things DO get over with so fast!"

"H-hey, that's not fair!" Indiana Chip complained, flailing his arms under Ganondorf's hand. "You're cheating!"

Chris gasped and took a step forward. "G-give Chip back!" he yelled, as his group looked serious.

"Yeah, I don't really think that's going to work," Samus pointed out.

"Never," Ganondorf said as a portal opened behind him. The Primids, along with him and Chip, entered the portal and disappeared from the group's sight.

"Damn, he got away" Samus said narrowing her eyes. "I didn't think those Subspace portals were instantaneous."

"Well, way to go guys!" Chip yelled out. "Now he's going to use that other me's power to open up the center of the temple and obtain a piece of Giga Colossus' power."

"We should be able to catch him if we hurry though" Meta Knight then started rushing along the ground as the others followed, making it to the central area.

"Well, hopefully I can open that door faster to-" Before Chip could finish, a huge puddle of lava erupted near the side of the platform, making them stop in their tracks. From the pool around the entire room, various areas were shown bubbling as the magma rose closer to the floor ground they were standing on. From out of the magma, a gigantic red dragon with insect wings appeared. Like the outside walls he looked fairly primitive and was covered with purple energy circulating his entire body. He then landed in front of the group and roared. "RAWWWWWWW!" he yelled out, knocking the group back some.

"Ugh, what is that?" Chip asked.

"U-um, I-I think I remember that boss's name," Chris said. "Its name was...Dogadon...I think..." He frowned. "How did I knew an obscure boss's name from the Nintendo 64 era is beyond me, but..."

"That aura..." Lucario trailed off, slowly showing his fangs at the creature. "Its aura is from Shadow Bugs..."

"Oh no," Zelda muttered. "Ganondorf surely had something to do with it. Under the Shadow Bugs' influence, that monster has become a pawn of the Subspace."

"A big pawn at that," Sonic said as the dragonfly looked down upon them. "So, how should we squash it down?"

"Anyway we can," Samus said, holding out her arm cannon. "I'm sure between the 8 of us..." she looked around confused. "Heym where did our Chip go?"

"AIGA HIGLT!" The group looked to see behind Dogadon the other physical representation of Light Gaia opening the closed door on the other side of the pathway. He then turned to the group. "Sorry, guys, but I have to make sure that idiotic ugly freak doesn't use that other me to gain the power deep within the temple" Dogadon turned to him and shot a fireball as Chip quickly flew off. "Later!" He said flying down the hallway to avoid the fireball.

"Hey, get back here!" Samus yelled out as she saw Chip was gone. "Well, I guess that is important" she admitted. "Besides we can just follow him as soon as we..." suddenly the open doorway was replaced by an identical looking stone door that glowed for a second before blocking the pathway once again. "What the?"

"I was afraid of that." Meta Knight looked down the hallway they had just run down, seeing the door at the end of that was closed. "I suppose there is only a limited period of time these doors are open, after Light Gaia exits the room. It's probably an extra security system for the temple."

"Oh well, that's just great," Samus said annoyed as Dogadon turned and roared at them, flapping his wings as he flew over a hundred feet up and glared down at them. "And that's even better," she sarcastically noted. "Well, nothing left to do then battle this beast, right?"

"Sadly, that's our main course of action," Wolf said.

"I'm afraid, but I must help," Zelda said determined. "I won't let this monster kill us off."

"We just need to do the usual," Sonic said with a grin. "Alright, guys, let's work like we always do!"

"I despise the Shadow Bugs' aura a lot, and I'll make sure that sickening aura vanishes along with that monster," Lucario said with a grunt.

Chris stepped behind Lucario, and the first changed appearances in a quick light. The teen had the same black patterns as the aura wielder, and his eyes had turned red. He wore a blue T-shirt with black pants and brown shoes. Gulping, he looked up a Dogadon. "I-I'll put this job into use...provide I can use a good Aura Sphere..." he muttered.

Lucario looked at Chris over his left shoulder. "Stay behind me if you get in trouble," he said.

Chris nodded. "T-thank you, Lucario," he said relieved.

Dogadon roared, making everyone look serious at it. "Guess it doesn't want us to keep talking all day long," Sonic said.

"Then let's take it down." Samus looked over at the other smashers. "We're going to get the beast to fly lower so you guys can hammer it." She looked over at Meta Knight. "Ready, Meta?"

"Ready," Meta Knight jumped on to Samus's back and extended his wings. He then flapped a few times in the air, as he and Samus were flying in the air, charging at Dogadon.

"...Did they just..." Chris muttered skeptically.

"Kid, focus on the damn dragon-thing, dammit!" Wolf argued.

"U-um, I just know they won't be able to take that thing down by themselves. It's so big!" Chris said.

Zelda fixed her eyes on Dogadon's fluttering wings. "Let's focus all our attacks on the wings," she suggested.

"Will they reach, though?" Sonic asked. "I can't do those attacks, so...yeah, you guys are in charge of that here."

"And, sadly, my Blaster can't go that far," Wolf said.

Chris looked embarrassed. "And I still have to learn how to use a proper Aura Sphere, so... Sorry..."

Zelda looked at Lucario. "It's the two of us now, then," she said.

Lucario nodded and held out his hands towards Dogadon. "Let's begin now," he said. "Ha!"

The two started using long-range attacks with many Aura Spheres and a few Din's Fires. While Lucario's Aura Spheres were reaching the wings easily, Zelda had more trouble trying to use a Din's Fire after another. Despite this, the attacked exploded on Dogadon's wings, making it roar in pain as it flew around the air.

"I-it's working!" Chris said. "Keep it up, you two!"

"Thanks for the distraction!" Samus yelled as she and Meta flew above Dogadon. Samus then jumped off of Meta and landed on the creature's back. Aiming her arm cannon, she started shooting missiles along it's back as the creature cried out in pain. It tried shaking Samus off, but still being bombarded by Din's Fire And Aura Spheres it wasn't able to twirl enough to throw her off.

_'The wings aren't this beasts only weak spots'_ Meta Knight thought as he used Dimensional Cape to appear right in front of Dogadon's head. The dragon tried biting him but Meta easily twirled around him and sliced him a few times in the eyes, making him roar in pain.

"RAWWWWWWW!" Dogadon yelled out as he shot a powerful fire ball at Meta-Knight, who was able to Dimensional Cape away from time. Meta dodged a few more fireballs, flying farther and farther away from the beast.

"Don't aim for the eyes Meta!" Samus yelled as she continued shooting Missiles at Dogadon's back. "Take a cue from our friends down there" she pointed down at Lucario and Zelda continuously shooting aura and magical blasts of energy at Dogadon's Wings.

"Very well" he then used Dimensional Cape a few times to appear next to Samus as he then grabbed the galatic bounty hunter. The two then flew higher in the air, as they were shown twirling around a few times. Samus started to charge her blaster as Meta Knight held out his sword in front of Samus's body. The two then plummeted down, Samus letting out a charge shot that hit Dogadon's right wing (the more damaged one Lucario was blasting) as he roared in agony. Meta Knight then used Drill Rush to drive a hole through one of the wings.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dodgadon roared as it went into a tumble. Lucario and Zelda stopped firing as Meta Knight and Samus landed right in front of them. Dodgaon then fell right in front of the group, looking at the hole in his wing.

"Told you we'd bring him down for you" Samus said, smiling some at Zelda and Lucario. "Though it definitely wouldn't of gone as smooth if you guys didn't help, so thanks once again."

Chris looked back at Dogadon. "Here's our chance for an all-out attack now!" he reminded his group.

Sonic grinned. "Alright!" he said as he used Spin Dash. The hedgehog swiftly went around Dogadon before slamming hard its face with a Homing Attack. Dogadon roared in pain as it shook its head, briefly closing its eyes.

Lucario dashed towards the dragon and jumped high towards its chin. With a hand covered in intense aura, the Aura Pokémon dealt a severe uppercut that pushed the dragon back towards the edge of the hot floor. As Lucario stopped ascending fifty feet into the air, he charged up several Aura Spheres, all of them creating a huge explosion on Dogadon.

"Our turn." Samus then rushed at Dogadon, aiming her canon arm as she shot a couple of Super Missiles right in the creature's head, knocking it back some. She then charge tackled the beast in the side of the face, jumping on it's head and aiming a missile in the center of the forehead, making it cry even more in pain.

"I normally do not try and take out wounded opponents," Meta-Knight commented, appearing on its side as he sliced the beast a few times, trying knocking him back. "However, I know you are still dangerous and cannot afford to be charitable here." He dodged a claw strike and sliced it a few times with his sword before moving back.

Chris looked serious and ran towards Dogadon, only for Lucario to pull him back. "Chris, don't go," Lucario said worried. "Are you sure you can fight something that big with your bare hands?"

The World Traveler looked away. "...I...really don't know... I just felt like attacking it physically," he admitted. "Hmm, this is what they call acting before thinking..."

"Please, don't look like that," Lucario said as Wolf approached Dogadon and fired several energy blasts from his Blaster. "I was just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"But even so...I want to gain some experience with this job first," Chris said. "...And I think I know how. Can we perform a combined attack?"

Lucario looked pleased and nodded. "If that's the case, I got your back covered, Chris," he said.

Chris chuckled heartily. "Thank you, Lucario." He turned towards Dogadon while raising his fists. "Let's hit its stomach hard. Ready for it?"

"Go!" Lucario encouraged before the two ran alongside each other in a steady pace to the point it looked like they moved synchronized with each other. Wolf saw the two rushing forward as he drew back to Zelda.

Dogadon saw the two aura wielders rushing towards it. It roared menacingly at them and shot a big fireball from its mouth. Coordinating their senses, Lucario and Chris swiftly separated to different directions, barely evading the fireball exploding on the ground. The two continued running towards the monster, quickly running alongside each other. Once they were about to reach the dragonfly, Chris said, "Now, together as one!"

"_**Aura Fists! GUUUUUARGH!**_" Lucario let out a fearsome roar as both of them pulled back their open palms and slammed them hard against Dogadon's stomach. The dragonfly yelled in pain as it was pushed back into the lava, thanks to Lucario's sheer force. The attack left its body paralyzed as it sunk into the lava on the right of the room.

"Wow, incredible," Samus admitted, crossing her arms. "I think that's another one of their 'combined final smash' or whatever they call it."

"That one did not seem nearly as powerful as the summon from before." Meta-Knight closed his eyes. "Though I'm sure it did damage, that beast is still alive and it wasn't crippled by the assault."

"No matter." Samus made a fist. "We made a hole in its wing before, remember? Thus it shouldn't even be able to fly up properly." She walked to the edge of the room, looking down at the lava pit surrounding them. "By the time it manages to climb up we should..." She gasped as her visor glowed for a second. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She jumped back next to Meta-Knight.

"What's wrong, Samus?" he asked as the beast then quickly flew out of the lava surrounding the group. Everyone looked in a state of confusion and shock to see Dogadon flying high above them, the hole in his wing all healed up. It finally stopped when it was right by the ceiling of the room, before roaring again.

Chris yelled at this, prompting Lucario to grab him and run back with the others to regroup. Lucario put Chris down on his feet as everyone looked at Dogadon. "I-its wing just recovered," Sonic said. "Now that's a load of bull!"

Zelda shook her head. "You don't think the lava had something to do with this, do you?" she asked. "I didn't see its wing filling the gap before it was pushed into the lava..."

"It must've been just that," Wolf said. "That might be the Shadow Bugs' hidden trick."

"Oh, this is just great," Chris muttered. "Do we have to keep bombarding it with attacks all the time?"

Samus then looked up and scanned the creature, as various symbols appeared across her helmet. "Yes, but this may not be as bad as it looks." Everyone turned to look at her. "The numbers of Shadow Bugs that are on its body have deteriorated," she pointed out. "I'm guessing that it mixed the lava with some of the bugs to repair its broken wing. However, that probably cost it some of its power, which means even if he heals from being torn or sliced, his energy will deteriorate."

"Which will make him all the easier to defeat," Meta Knight stated, looking over at Samus. "Should we try forcing him to overexert his energy, or just defeat him?"

"Whichever happens first," she said with a smirk, "I'm fine with either."

Chris looked doubtful. "That's weird. That never happened before with other Shadow Bugs..." he said confused.

"Well, it was the Shadow Bugs combining with the Lava that allowed him to heal" Samus pointed out. "Also, if this is a different dimension then the one you come from, the physics here might be different then the ones your use to."

"...Eeeeeeeeeeeer..." Chris felt that a fuse had been cut off from his mind.

"Earth to the kid," Wolf called out. "There's an annoying big bug dragon trying to toast all of us with fire."

The teen snapped out from his senses and looked up. "U-um, yes, we need to keep on fighting, then! But...not in this job..." Chris said with a sigh before he shone brightly and changed clothes.

The World Traveler now sported brown boots, white pants with a black belt and a holster, a brown leather jacket with a blue shirt. A revolver gun was inside the holster. The teen wore some goggles over his eyes before moving them up. He took out his revolver and sighed.

"I guess this job will do...the Agent," Chris said. "It's very useful when protecting females from evil monsters like that dragonfly."

"Oooh, I hope you can protect me from that nasty old dragon fly, big man" Samus said with an amused smirk.

"As you wish, my lady encased in Chozo armor," Chris said with a wink before he shook his head. "Dammit, this job is messing up with my mind again!"

"Don't worry too much about it. I've heard far, FAR worse attempts at flirting," Samus commented. "I'd worry more about how we're going to get the dragon down than about your new flirtatious personality, unless you think it's going to negatively impact you in battle."

"Please, I don't let my own personality interfere with my actions. Only an idiot is led to destruction if they're ordered by their personality," Chris said as he aimed his revolver to Shadow Dogadon. "Taste one!" he called out as he shot a fast bullet to the dragonfly.

"RAWWWWW!" Dogadon was able to fly a few feet away as he barley avoided the bullet hitting him. He then looked down angrily at the agent and started to glow, the dark shadow bug energy flaring up as he titled his mouth back, red flames forming around it.

Samus looked at the beast through her helmet. "This may be quite possibly the most cliché sentence in existence, but I have a bad feeling about this," she remarked seeing the enemy was glowing even brighter.

"Oh, no s(beep)t, Sherlock," Wolf muttered.

"(Wolf knows who Sherlock is?)" Chris thought confused. "(Well, if Falco knows who Einstein is, then it kind of makes sense...)"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dogadon roared, shooting a gigantic red fireball at the group. Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw the fireball approaching, noticing it was as large as the red rectangular platform they were currently standing on.

"Samus!" Meta Knight quickly jumped on top of the armored Bounty Hunter and quickly flapped his wings, the two of them flying far away from the rectangular platform.

"It's approaching so fast!" Chris yelled frantically.

"Everyone goes their way from here!" Sonic yelled as he ran to the right side of the platform and jumped over the big gap to hold on to the wall.

Chris gasped as he saw Zelda using Farore's Wind to stand over the pathway leading to the entrance while Wolf leaped to the opposite pathway. Seeing that he was standing right in the middle of the platform, the agent's pupils shrunk "Oh my god, help!" he yelled out.

Before he even knew it, Chris felt that he was being grabbed by someone else, standing a hundred feet away from the platform. He blinked confused and looked down to see the empty platform being engulfed within a tower of intense flames. The whole cave illuminated with the infernal fire as the platform lost five feet of its height, everyone avoiding being roasted inside the fire.

As the tower dissipated into nothing, Chris looked down to see that he was sitting on Lucario's back while the aura wielder was hanging on to the wall with both hands. "Oh, thank you so much, Lucario!" Chris said relieved.

"Just be glad I know Extremespeed," Lucario muttered, staring up at Shadow Dogadon. "Otherwise, we'd be running right under the fireball."

"U-um, okay, don't bring that up, please..." Chris muttered with a sigh.

Samus looked down to see the charred top of the pillar as a couple of small rocks below it crumbled, but what wasn't instantly destroyed still looked pretty stable. She then looked around to see everyone else around the room. "Good, they all made it without injury" she said, looking up to see Dogadon glowing again. "But I have a feeling that monster is going to try it again."

"I am not sure how many more hits the platform can take" Meta Knight admitted. "Or the walkway for that matter. We need to attack him before he can get off another blast like that."

"Yeah, but how?" Samus then looked over at the Agent Chris, looking specifically at his gun. "Hmmm..." she then looked to see Dogadon flying motionless in the sky, charging up another fire blast as she then blinked a few times. "Got it" she then waved her hand and looked at the other smashers. "Everyone meet back at the big platform!" She announced as she pointed down. Meta Knight then flew her down as she stood across the once burning floor and held out her hand. "I have a plan for knocking this guy back down!"

"Do we have time to do that?" Zelda called out worried. "That monster will be ready to shoot at any moment now!"

"Walking back to the center is like asking it to roast us," Wolf said. "No way I'm going to the center with that thing about to shoot."

"Not if we shoot back first," Samus said determined. She then held out her cannon arm, charging a blast as she looked at the others. "If we all fire at once, we should be able to make his blast explode in mid air, before it hits the platform" she then pointed at them. "Sooner or later he's going to start shooting the walkways as well, so just standing there isn't going to work."

"I have my doubts, but let's do it," Lucario said as he held out his right hand, a fully charged Aura Sphere forming up fast.

"F-for whatever reason, don't use your other hand or we'll fall down!" Chris yelped. "...Lucario, let's go back down quickly!"

Lucario faded his Aura Sphere and leapt down the big height, landing right in the middle of the platform. Zelda, Wolf, and Sonic looked doubtful before they joined back up with everyone else. They all looked up at Shadow Dogadon, charging up its fireball.

Samus then finished charging her attack as she saw Dogadon finish charging his blast. "Everyone aim at him now" she ordered as Zelda, Samus, Wolf and Lucario put their hands in the air, ready to fire their energy/weapons at the beast. "Wait for it." Dogadon then moved his mouth down and blasted the huge fireball as it fell down to the group. "Wait for it... Okay-"

"FIRE!" Sonic interrupted with a shooter finger.

"...What he said," Samus muttered as the four fired their attacks. The blasts fired into the air, flying near each other before slamming up into Dogadon's fireball. This created an enormous explosion in the air, knocking the group back some but not enough to knock them off their feet. After the smoke cleared, Dogadon looked to see the smashers staring angrily up at him, neither they nor the floor showing any signs of damage.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he roared again starting to charge up another powerful fireball.

"Okay time we went on the offensive." Samus then looked over at Chris. "Chris, try shooting at him as much as your can. He seems to be only able to charge that really powerful fireball when he's standing still. So even if he avoids your shots, you'll still delay those gigantic fire blasts."

Chris pointed up his revolver. "Why shoot when you can have some Flourish?" he asked. "I shall dedicate this shot to my dearest partners, Zelda and Samus."

"Oh, my..." Zelda muttered embarrassed.

Meta Knight glared annoyed at him. "I would appreciate it if you would not try flirting with Samus," Meta Knight quickly advised.

_'Is he actually jealous because of that?'_ Samus thought to herself. _'That's kind of cute, though also kind of...'_ she quickly shook her head. "Come on Meta, Chris said the job messes with him. No need to take it seriously," she then gave him a thumb up. "So flourish away, agent. The stronger the hit, the better."

As soon as Chris fired a shot, the agent was sent flying forty feet away from the group. The shot went all the way up to Shadow Dogadon, who noticed the bullet and stopped charging its attack to move away, letting the shot hit a part of the ceiling that took out a big portion, falling all the way down into the lava. Chris, sitting back up from his spot, mumbled some words. "So far away from my shots..." he muttered with a sigh.

"It does the job." Samus then looked over at the others. "Okay Wolf, Lucario and Zelda. I need you guys to get ready to combine blasts again if Dogadon manages to finish charging up another charged shot. If you fire together the attacks should still be powerful enough to make his explode on contact" she then looked over at Sonic. "And since you're the fastest, would you help Chris up after the blasts recoil? Or get him away in time if the combined shots can't destroy his fireball again?"

"I-it's okay!" Chris called out, standing back up. "This recoil is actually very useful to get away from any incoming shots in a blink of an eye!"

"Yeah, but remember you want to get as many shots as you can while he's charging his attack," Samus pointed out as Dogadon was still shown charging his blast. "And you can't do that sprawling across the floor right?"

"There's no worry about it!" Chris said. "I can shoot many shots all the same if I want to as long as I know when! I'm...a little bit too slow to aim quickly, my dear!"

"Well aim as quick as you can, 'sweetheart' because he's not going to give you much time to wait around." Chris quickly looked at Dogadon and shot at him, sending him recoiling along the floor as Dogadon stopped charging his fireball to once again dodge the bullet. "Okay while you guys are doing that, me and Meta are going to knock him back to the ground."

"Hopefully this time making sure he doesn't try flying so high above us again" Meta Knight remarked. "I am not sure he will keep falling for us trying to circle above him."

Samus then looked at the wall and smirked. "He will this time though. Time to executive Flight Maneuver 25-B."

Meta Knight quickly nodded. "As you wish," he said latching onto Samus as the two took the air. They then quickly flew to the side of the outer wall. Meta Knight then preformed Drill Rush while holding onto Samus, flapping as he started to ascend quickly along the side of the wall.

"I shall dedicate all my shots to me dearest allies!" Chris yelled as he was pushed around the platform with each Flourish that he used, each shot missing the dragonfly. "No matter how many times I fail, I'll keep on going!"

The agent gasped as he saw Shadow Dogadon finishing charging a fireball. He yelled loudly as Shadow Dogadon shot down the massive fireball. However, before it could hit the platform, Lucario, Zelda, and Wolf fired at the fireball as many times as possible to make it explode in midair.

Chris let out a big sigh of relief at this. "Phew, it worked..." he muttered, standing back up to aim at the dragonfly. "This shot won't miss you now."

Sonic appeared right besides Chris, tapping his left shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, mind if I give ya a hand?" Sonic asked. "I'm the only one whose against long-range attacks for...obvious reasons."

Chris didn't look at Sonic as the Agent kept aiming up at Shadow Dogadon, successfully landing a Flourish. The teen was pushed back, only for Sonic to catch him in midair. "Well, since I fall too many times on my rear, you can spare my butt from getting hurt," Chris said.

Sonic looked bored, letting go of Chris. "Again, not what I had in mind...but whatever," he said.

It was not long for Shadow Dogadon to roar angrily for the shot it received on its forehead. Locking its eyes down on the agent, the dragonfly started shooting small but fast fireballs that quickly went down to the platform. Chris yelled out, prompting Sonic to pick him up on his arms and run away from the stream of fireballs. "GOODNESS GRACIOUS, KEEP RUNNING!" Chris pleaded.

Amidst the path of explosions behind him, Sonic grinned widely. "Now this IS the thing I wanted to do," he said while Chris looked behind at the fireballs blowing up several feet away from them.

Meanwhile, Samus and Meta Knight had reached the edge of the ceiling, seeing Dogadon fire down a frenzy of fireballs. "Seems he changed his pattern of attack" Meta Knight noted.

"Well time for him to change it even more" Samus said holding out her arm cannon. "Once we give him Aerial Rush 11."

Meta Knight shook his head. "Too dangerous, and also he could easily overshoot your charge. I have a much better idea" he then leaned closer and whispered something in her ear.

Samus nodded. "Okay, that works too, especially with him distracted". Meta Knight then used Drill Rush again, this time racing along the ceiling as Dogadon continued angrily shooting down a stream of fireballs at Chris. After a few seconds, the two smashers were above him as Samus jumped off Meta Knight and landed on Dogadon's back. Soon as she landed she hit him with two super missiles, one directed at each of his wings.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the beast yelled out, trying to spin around to knock Samus off of him as the bounty hunter just held on tighter. Meta Knight then landed on top of the beast's head, using his Mach Tornado directly on Dogadon's temple. "GRAWWWWWWW!" The beast tried striking Meta Knight with his claw, but Meta Knight jumped away in time. This caused Dogadon to hit himself as he once more cried out.

"Now start heading down!" Samus ordered, shooting at his wings a few times. This actually got Dogadon to start falling to the ground as he desperately tried flailing his wings. "Oh no you don't!" Samus continued shooting missiles at his wings, followed by an ice beam on the right one. This caused the beast to sink even lower to the ground.

"GAHHHHHH! GAHHHHHHH!" Dogadon then started glowing with purple energy. The ice broke as he then spun around ferociously. It knocked Samus off him as the beast hit her with his claw, making her fly through the air. Meta Knight quickly caught her as Dodgaon roared once more, shooting a string of fireballs Meta Knight was able to barley fly around and avoid.

_'Falling down here will be your gravest mistake'_ Chris thought as Sonic stopped running around. "Lucario, will you go nuts on that beast?"

"...Would you put it a little bit more professional, Chris?" Lucario asked embarrassed.

"Oh, my bad," Chris said embarrassed. "Go now and show him not to mess with our group!"

"GUARGH!" Lucario replied with a howling roar, his fists flaring up with aura. The Aura Pokémon took Shadow Dogadon's distraction to reach down below its belly. Shadow Dogadon stopped firing fireballs as it felt it was being lifted higher into the air. It looked down to see the Aura Pokémon easily lifting him with both hands, not budging the slightest bit.

"I suppose I should give commands here," Chris said. "Lucario, throw him to the wall and punish him with as many Aura Spheres you can use! Oh, and please, charge them all up instantly if you would."

Lucario let out a roar as he tossed the dragonfly out to the wall without problems. The sheer force made Shadow Dogadon get stuck in the wall, roaring loudly in disapproval. The Aura Pokémon growled angrily and started firing a multitude of Aura Spheres that create a massive explosion over Shadow Dogadon, the latter trying to push itself off to no avail. Smoke flew out as each Aura Sphere blew up, causing a think smokescreen to engulf a huge portion of the side of the area.

Chris hummed happily. "I just like when my problems can be resolved through brute force," he said pleased. "You're so awesome, Lucario."

"GRAWWWWWWWW!" Shadow Dogadon roared, flapping its wings to blow the smoke away. The beast had been severely burnt by the barrage of aura blasts as it aimed a fireball at the part of the wall right above it, blasting enough of it away to get him unstuck. "GRAWWWWW-"

"Enough of that!" Samus yelled as she and Meta Knight were shown flying in front of him. Samus then let out a full charged shot right in Dogadon's left eye. It exploded making the beast yell again in pain and desperately try striking them with his claw, as the two dodged his attacks.

"You will not strike us again" Meta Knight warned as he dodged another one of Dogadon's strikes. This time he actually landed on the beast's hand, using Dimensional Cape to appear right in front of the beast, slicing several times at his right eye.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dogadon yelled out as he tried desperately swiping at them, but Meta Knight quickly flew away as Samus shot another missile at his eye, making the beast start whimpering in pain.

"Alright, I think we're finally starting to get to him" Samus said as she and Meta Knight landed on the ground. "I think his health has taken a big hit" she then smiled at Lucario. "Which I'm sure was thanks to that super massive series of blasts you gave him. Never saw our Lucario do anything like that." She then looked away. _'Then again he did say __you could do it. Ugh, I really have to make sure I don't say anything to him about this adventure, otherwise he'll NEVER leave me alone'_ she quickly thought to herself.

Chris adjusted his goggles as everyone else gathered. "The Legendary Lucario shouldn't be underestimated," he said. "I'm safe to say that this is the most powerful Lucario you will ever get to see. Aww, I feel so honored of having someone like him on my side..."

"Guuuooorgh..." Lucario growled happily, as he put Chris under his right arm.

"I'm so thankful he's not the lone wolf type..." Chris muttered in boredom.

"That's dandy and all, but we still got work to do," Wolf said. "That creature back there still needs a good beating, and I'm up to doing that myself."

Zelda raised a finger. "I shall summon Yojimbo in that case," she said.

For some reason, the agent looked extremely dismayed at this suggestion. "T-that guy? Now?" he asked bewildered.

"I don't see what is so wrong about calling Yojimbo," Zelda said. "I will call him so he aids us."

Chris groaned. "Fine, but you'll pay the price. I'm not paying anything here."

"Paying what now?" Samus asked. "Why would you pay to need a Samurai to come here?"

"How do you know he's a Samurai?" Meta Knight asked.

"I thought it was one of those universal laws that if your named Yojimbo you're at least part Samurai" Samus admitted. "You know, like Usagi Yojimbo, or that Akira Kurowasa film."

"Just because you are named Yojimbo does not make you a swordsman" Meta Knight said annoyed. "I knew a Yojimbo and..." he paused for a second and sighed. "He... he did not practice swords, that's all I'm saying."

"Oh... uh... sorry" Samus said embarrassed, looking over at Zelda. "So is this guy a Samurai or not?"

"It's a summon," Chris said. "But...Zelda, just do it already."

The Hylian princess clasped her hands together as sparkles of light flew around her. The background in the room grew darker as a Japanese instrument echoed across the place. Cherry blossoms began raining down from a nearby cherry blossom tree that appeared out of nowhere. A barking sound came from the opposite direction where an orange dog with a peculiar masked-face rushed to the group.

The teen sighed and ducked down to pet the mask-faced dog, who lied down pleased. Suddenly, from behind the cherry blossom tree, a tall figure slowly walked out. The figure wore a long orange robe that covered his Japanese armor underneath. It also wore a big, circular, orange hat, which covered his face, only his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness under the hat. He rested his right hand over his katana's sheath as he approached the group, the cherry blossom tree disappearing in a blink of an eye.

Zelda curtsied cordially. "Thank you for coming today to assist us, Yojimbo," she greeted.

"I shall risk my life just to make sure that I meet your goals," the tall figure known as Yojimbo said.

"Oh, great, this one actually talks instead of just attacking and blowing everything to pieces," Wolf said with a frown. "Expect to hear complaints from this guy."

"You won't hear complaints as long as you pay me," Yojimbo said. "My services aren't free."

Chris sighed and frowned. "We know that already..." he muttered.

"Wait, why?" Samus asked. "She summoned you, thus you really are only supposed to attack and then magically disappear, right? Since when do summons get paid?"

"I am a yojimbo," Yojimbo said. "A yojimbo only performs tasks as long as they get paid by their clients. It's a rule we must follow no matter what happens. I was summoned here, but that is all I will do for free. If you want me to attack, pay me."

"He's so serious about his job..." Lucario muttered.

Samus thought for a second. "Yeah I remember that about certain samurai classes. Besides, if you treat summons badly, one day they'll gang up and turn on you, or should at least."

Meta Knight sighed and reached into his cape. "Personally I do not believe in a swordsman doing his job for monetary value but we have little time left" he looked over at Dogadon who was shown rubbing his eyes, starting to turn over to the group. "He will not be idle forever" Meta Knight then handed Yojimbo a group of smash coins. "I had these from a collection of coin matches the other day," he admitted. "These should cover your attack service, correct?"

Yojimbo looked at the coins. Instead of moving from his spot, he looked down upon the dog Chris petted. "Daigoro, prepare yourself," he said.

The dog named Daigoro looked up and seemed to nod in agreement.

"...Great going," Chris muttered. "That wasn't enough."

"Perhaps we should sell him your mask," Wolf joked.

"I can make exceptions and accept stuff as well," Yojimbo said. "Your mask will certainly be a nice addition to my armory."

Meta Knight glared at him. "I do not remove my mask for anyone," he said annoyed.

Samus smirked. "Yeah that's not what you said earlier," she said smugly, looking down at him. "Besides, don't you always bring an extra mask with you anyway?"

Meta Knight thought for a second. "Very well" he quickly used dimensional cape to go to the other side of the rectangular floor. He then quickly removed his mask and put on another one. _ 'Fortunately I left my normal mask at the mansion, which hopefully is still in one piece' _he thought to himself before speeding back and handing the mask to Yojimbo. "Here you go" he said. "So will you attack now?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Yojimbo asked. "I don't accept duplicates. I only accept one-of-a-kind armor." He tossed the mask to Daigoro, who grabbed it with its mouth and lied down to wait for Shadow Dogadon to get closer. "Sorry, but this won't do."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "So much for that," he muttered.

"Oh for the love of..." Samus glared at him. "Look how many coins are going to get you to attack this guy exactly?" she asked.

"If you have forgotten, Daigoro will attack for me," Yojimbo said.

"Uh... what?" Samus pointed at him. "YOU specifically said if we paid YOU, that YOU would attack him. You didn't mention your dog attacking him until now," she stated. "So where did that come from?"

"Sorry for telling you this, but that's how he works," Chris muttered with a sigh. "Your boyfriend's money wasn't enough to appease Yojimbo that much..."

"Well, that's why I'm asking how much it will take to do so," Samus clarified, "which I haven't gotten an answer back about, by the way."

"Give me less than a thousand coins, and I will have Daigoro attack for me. Give me more than a thousand coins and I will attack. Give me more than ten thousand coins and I will attack much harder," he explained. "It goes on until you give me more than one-hundred thousand coins."

Sonic whistled. "This guy ain't cheap at all," he said.

"Those rates are incredibly overpriced," Meta Knight agreed. "I see no problem attacking after I already gave you 500 coins."

"Actually, I have heard of worse rates," Samus admitted. "Use to know a Bounty Hunter who would only even appear to hear a job for over 5000 Credits, let alone go and actually attack anyone. Of course he ended up getting eaten by a bunch of electric larva snakes, so I'm sure you could connect some sort of lesson about greed in there" Samus sighed and pulled something out of her arm cannon, revealing to be another bag of coins. "Look I only have about 450 coins on me, so between that and the mask, that should cover doggie over there attacking him, right?"

"...You store money inside a weapon?" Wolf said disapprovingly.

"I didn't have anywhere else to store it" Samus admitted. "Besides this armor is more then just a weapon. Sometimes it's like a second home, especially on certain missions I've gone on."

"Very well..." Yojimbo said, somehow feeling uneasy of the fact where she kept her money. "Daigoro, attack twice if you would." Daigoro looked up and nodded while Yojimbo took the money off from Samus' hand and kept it inside his robe.

"Oh yeah, putting it inside a robe, that's a good place to store coins" Samus noted sarcastically, looking to see Dogadon turning to the group and roaring. The beast then landed on the ground, right in front of the smashers as it quickly gathered energy to form into another giant fireball. "So how exactly does Daigoro attack anyway? Does he what just go up to him and bite or something?"

"He rushes to the opponent and kicks it with his back feet," Chris said.

Daigoro growled menacingly at Shadow Dogadon as the dog started to rush quickly to the dragonfly. The masked dog leapt high up and kicked the beast with its back feet, dealing some damage that made the dragonfly interrupt its charge. Shadow Dogadon roared angrily as Daigoro landed back on the ground, only to perform another back kick attack. The dog flipped back and ran to Yojimbo's side, his tail wagging a bit.

"Aww, good doggie," Chris said as he petted the dog's head.

Meta Knight looked to see Shadow Dogadon had been knocked off the platform and into the air by the attacks, shaking his head some and trying to straighten itself out. "I do not know if that was worth all those coins but it did further wound the beast."

"Yeah, no offense, guys," Samus looked over at Daigoro and Yojimbo. "But that was probably the worst half of a 1000 coins I've ever spent on anything. Hell, Lucario could have done that thinking about it, and it wouldn't of cost us anything."

"Such rudeness shall not be tolerated," Yojimbo said. "You should be ashamed for complaining about how a yojimbo works."

"You didn't even do any work" Samus pointed out. "Diagoro did the actual attacking. You just collected the coins, and actually had the gall to be annoyed when someone called you out on your prices."

Zelda could predict an argument coming very soon. Sighing, she looked at Yojimbo. "I think I'll call you for another time," she said. "I was supposed to give you some of my own money, but it seems you are getting offended verbally."

Yojimbo nodded. "Very well," he said. "Daigoro, let us take our leave at once." The group watched as Yojimbo performed a long back jump to reach over the abyss while Daigoro followed him. The two fell down and disappeared from their sight.

Sonic looked concerned as he went over to the edge to look down. There were no signs of the two any longer. "Phew, I thought they died inside the lava for a minute there..." he muttered.

"...But I have ten thousand coins with me," Chris said. "I wasn't going to mind giving Zelda my money to pay him. I don't know if he was going to accept rupees."

"Wait, you said before you didn't want to give him anything," Samus pointed out. "Before he was called in you specifically said you won't be paying anything here. And after that little display, I wouldn't recommend giving him any of your money ever again" Samus looked at Zelda. "No offense princess, but he was going to rip you off. Really, 1000 coins for a double dog kick? How is that NOT incredibly overpriced?"

"Furthermore wins are best gained through your own skills, not using others," Meta Knight pointed out. "We should have no problem taking him out-"

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Dogadon yelled as it then plunged quickly into the lava below. The group looked to see the lava it had fell in start to sink, as soon an entire circle of molten magma was gone. Dogadon then flew quickly into the air as he shot a powerful magma fireball. Unlike the other fireballs, this one was a lot faster and only took a few seconds to hit the field, causing a massive explosion around the entire area.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Samus yelled out as she was knocked back by the blast. The lava had left severe burns on her suit as she fell off the platform and down into the lava. Meta Knight (who also looked burnt) quickly flew down to catch her, and managed to fly her several feet above the area. "Thanks..." Samus weakly coughed, looking around some. "What... what happened to everyone else?" she asked.

With charred looks, the foreign group was all lying down on the floor. Grunting in pain, each one of them stood back up, shaking their heads to regain their composure. "T-talk about cheap..." Sonic muttered, coughing a bit. "There's gotta be a point where the bad guy takes something out of their sleeve to slaughter your butt..."

Chris looked dismayed. "Everyone pretty much does that to us..." he muttered, seeing that the floor under their feet was cracked all over the entire burned platform. "Why...it's a penchant for them to do this kind of thing all the time while we showcase all our moves as soon as possible..."

"I...second the thought..." Zelda muttered, dusting off her skirt. "I'd rather use all the sources I have...before delaying my time..."

Wolf grunted. "This isn't the time for a chit-chat," he said. "If that thing shoots us another one of those fireballs, we're gonna end roasted alive if we don't interrupt it."

Lucario nodded. "I won't let it pull out such a dirty trick again," he said. "Besides hurting all of us, that monster increased my power."

"I'm still worried, though..." Chris muttered worried.

Dogadon looked over at the somewhat roasted smashers and actually chuckled. "Ghahahahahaha" he bellowed out, the dragonfly arching his back out to laugh more.

Samus glared intently at the beast. _ 'That laugh'_ she thought. _'It's like...' _The bounty hunter quickly gasped as various images ran through her mind. Some of when she was a little girl, watching people and buildings burn around her. Others when she was older and holding a shaky gun cannon arm in front of her. In all of those images though, a purple dragon was flying in front of her, chuckling evilly to itself as it prepared to attack. '_NO!'_ she quickly shook her head. _ 'It's not him and...even if it was, I will NOT allow him to cripple me. Never again!' _she then pointed up at Meta Knight. "Meta we are charging that monster!" she yelled out darkly. "We are NOT going to let it attack us or the others again."

_'Something's wrong' _Meta Knight thought looking down at Samus. _ 'For some reason her tone just changed. But why?'_ He then pointed at her. "Samus, I want to end this battle quickly as well, but we still have to fight strategically and if he is going to start diving into lava-"

"We won't let him!" She then pointed at Dogadon. "Take us there Meta! We are taking him out NOW!"

Meta Knight looked down and slowly nodded. "If... that is what you wish Samus" he said quietly before flying at Dogadon, Samus quickly shooting missiles at the beast, her eyes glaring at him even more intently then before.

"It's time for us to get serious on that guy," Sonic said, turning to Chris. "You think you can do more with that job of yours?"

"I grew tired of this one already..." Chris muttered. "So now, I'll have to mix things up with offensive attacks and magic."

The World Traveler shone for a bit, changing to a new set of clothes. Chris was now wearing a light-blue shirt below a white X-shaped cross cape (the midpoint being his head, making upside-down V-shaped trails on his front and back), black pants, brown boots, and white gloves together with an oddly-shaped staff. On his shoulders, a doll that had a rather wicked face with two buttons as eyes (the left eye having a green 'N') was hanging on to top them, showing a wicked smile with fake fangs.

Chris looked serious and took the doll off from his shoulders. "Tokunaga, give me a hand here!" he told the doll as he set it down on the floor. The doll, upon touching the floor, started to grow in size until it surpassed Chris's height, staring down at him. "Please help me with whatever command I give you," he told the doll, which understood his order and nodded at him.

As Chris was changing jobs, Samus was shown shooting a series of missiles at Shadow Dogadon. The Dragonfly rolled around them at great speeds, managing to avoid the shots as they exploded behind them. He then shot a quick series of fireballs at the two, as Meta Knight was able to barely weave around the attack and continue charging at him.

"RAHHHHHH!" Dogadon roared out, sending a sound echo that knocked the two back some. He then dived back into the lava, as another portion of it disappeared around him. He then flew back up and shot a stream of lava at the two, Meta Knight twirling around to avoid it. The attack literally missed hitting him by centimeters as he saw the lava right in front of his eyes, causing them to widen. "RAHHHHHHH!" Dogadon then flew at the two, charging a fireball in his mouth.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Samus yelled out, shooting a half formed charged shot at him. Dogadon's half form fireball shot out, hitting the charge shot and causing an explosion in the air. There was a smokescreen around the group as Dogadon flew through the smoke, his right fist glowing. He then punched Samus hard in the face, sending her and Meta Knight rolling back. The armored knight was able to steady the two, flapping his wings a few times as he looked down at Samus. "That... all you got?" she asked, a piece of her visor chipped, showing her left eye.

"Samus we have to fall back" Meta Knight instructed, managing to barley avoid another barrage of fire bolts which exploded right above him. "He's far better at aerial combat closer to the magma. We don't stand a chance of beating him out here."

"Get me in closer and go back then" Samus instructed, still glaring daggers at Dogadon. "I'll fight him myself."

"What?" Meta Knight asked, managing to avoid another stream of fire. Dogadon then quickly dove into the magma as Samus desperately fired missiles at him. "Samus, this isn't working," he stated, sounding a bit worried. "We need to-" suddenly the two were blasted by a stream of magma from the lava below them, hitting them and causing them to separate.

"RAHHHHH!" Dogadon then charged quickly at Samus, holding out both claws as they started glowing.

"NO!" Meta Knight yelled out trying to fly to Samus. Dogadon quickly turned and roared again, knocking Meta Knight back some as he then charged once more at the female bounty hunter.

Chris spun his staff over his head, calling forth a magic glyph under his feet. "You seriously need our help here..." he trailed off. "Feel the hammer of light!" he chanted. "Limited!"

A holy glyph hovered along Shadow Dogadon's head before it shot down a harsh light beam that pushed it down, prompting it to crash against the wall where it tried to push itself away. Samus was falling down until Meta Knight caught her in time.

"Ha, light is your weak spot," Chris said. "Shadow Bugs have the fatal flaw of adding that weakness.

The other four foreign Smashers were staring up as if they were forced to look up without doing anything. Lucario tilted his head a bit. "Why do I think they're bringing their trouble upon themselves while keeping us out from fighting that monster?" he asked.

"Beats me," Wolf said. "I'll take that as a sign that they want us out of the picture so we don't get any credit for this...and that, everyone, is something I'm going to use to scold them for forever."

"Then let's bring that monster down," Zelda said. "Let's force it to fall down. If they're going to be doing this alone, then we do not have any other choice but to interrupt."

"Yup, that's pretty much it..." Sonic trailed off. "Hey, Chris, try hitting that thing with another light beam."

"In that case, everyone else needs to shoot after my attack hits," Chris said. "It never fails unless something hits me."

"Let's get prepared for this," Wolf said with a grin, readying his Blaster.

The Ionian Sergeant Oracle Knight Fon Master Guardian (Chris's job's name) spun his staff over his head, calling forth another magic glyph under his feet. "Feel the hammer of light!" he chanted loudly. "Limited!"

As Shadow Dogadon tried to get off, another light beam shot down upon its body, pushing it off forcibly. The light beam hit it hard, making it fall back until it flapped its wings right above the charred platform they were all standing on. Once everyone saw it close, they all bombarded it with long-range attacks, the creature roaring in pain.

Sonic tapped Chris's right shoulder. "How about you push it a little bit more down for me to give it a good smack?" he asked.

Wolf looked over at Chris. "If you're going down his idea, then count me in as well," he said.

"Gladly," Chris said nodding, once again performing the same process. "Feel the hammer of light! Limited!"

As another light beam shot down upon Shadow Dogadon's back, the dragonfly roared louder in pain, landing back on the platform where it frantically flapped its wings to create strong winds to stop everyone from attacking. They felt that their feet were slowly leaving the floor.

"It's trying to push us away into the abyss with magma!" Zelda yelled.

"Oh, yes, resort to the cheap way, will ya?" Sonic asked before he started running against the strong winds. The hedgehog didn't have any trouble to reach Shadow Dogadon's side, where he used a Homing Attack to strike Shadow Dogadon's face. The dragonfly moved its head away, stopping flapping its wings. He was then struck by another Homing Attack from the hedgehog, who landed back on the floor.

Zelda looked at Wolf. "Are you sure you will be able to inflict some pain on that monster by yourself?" she asked.

"You don't really know the things I can do, girl," Wolf said before rushing towards Shadow Dogadon. As the dragonfly tried to regain its composure, Wolf brandished his Blaster and impaled the monster's stomach with its blade. Shadow Dogadon's eyes widened in shock as Wolf forcibly ran his Blaster's blade along its stomach, leaving a huge scar behind.

"...Okay, that was a bit overboard, but I'd expect no less coming from him..." Zelda muttered surprised.

The lupine didn't finish as he pulled back his Blaster from Shadow Dogadon's stomach. Using the deep scar as a weak point, Wolf slashed the deep wound with its claws, causing severe pain to run through the monster's body. He viciously clawed out the skin until he performed a harsh kick, which actually knocked Shadow Dogadon back to the edge of the floor. Wolf smirked and ran back to the group, cleaning his claws. "I just love when I inflict a critical hit," he commented with a chuckle.

Chris forced a smile. "W-well, that was actually brutal coming from you, so that looked cool..." he muttered the last word.

_'…Thanks,'_ Wolf thought pleased.

"…An Over Limit is ready right now," Chris said. "But...I'm going to wait for the right moment to use it. For now, I want Tokunaga here to do some damage." He looked at the wicked doll besides him. "Tokunaga, go forth and give that thing a nice beating!"

Tokunaga nodded a few times before it rushed to the dazzled dragonfly. The doll trailed off its arms behind as it swiftly ran along the ground until it reached the monster's spot. It looked up to it, making a fist out of its right hand.

Chris performed a series of moves. "Shadow Raid!" he said, ordering Tokunaga to spin once to swing its hard arms to smack Shadow Dogadon's stomach. "Soaring Blast!" he yelled as he swung down his arms, making Tokunaga jump in midair and swing down its arms to send a powerful force blast that pushed Shadow Dogadon off the ground for a bit. "Eagle Dive!" Chris said while snapping his fingers, ordering Tokunaga to flip in the air and land down forcefully while damaging the monster's stomach.

Shadow Dogadon shook its head and glared down upon the group. It used its tail to slam Tokunaga away while it fired several fireballs to the group. Sonic gasped and ran away, the others unfortunately receiving all the blows. The hedgehog looked back and stopped running to run back and check on the group. "Guys!" he said.

"J-just a little mistake done by our part... We couldn't react fast enough like you did..." Zelda muttered in pain.

Lucario grunted as he stood back up, his aura flaring up even more. "It's just...complicating things for itself..." he muttered, gritting his sharp fangs.

As Tokunaga made its way back to them, helping Chris to get back up on his feet, the Ionian Sergeant Oracle Knight Fon Master Guardian looked up from the monster. Looking over this sight over a hundred feet in the air was Meta Knight and Samus, as the later was desperately trying to lower herself to the ground. "Meta, let me go!" Samus pleaded, trying to get out of his grip. "We have to go and help them."

"We will," Meta Knight coldly stated while everyone else back down ran away from a fireball barrage from Shadow Dogadon, "as soon as you calm down."

"I am calm!" Samus yelled out, as Zelda was struck by a fireball that pushed her away, only for Sonic to catch her in midair to prevent her from rolling along the ground. "But right now, calm isn't what's needed-"

"Yes it is" Meta Knight pointed at the group. "Look at them" he said as Tokunaga and Lucario joined forces to perform a fierce uppercut on Shadow Dogadon, knocking it several feet away from them to the side of the floor. "Though they are annoyed with the opponent, they are working together to defeat it."

"Hey, WE were working together," Samus pointed out. "How can you call what we were doing different?" Back on the floor, the World Traveler spun his staff to call forth a light beam that hit Shadow Dogadon's head, making it roar in pain. As the monster staggered, Zelda took the opportunity to send a Din's Fire that burst right on its head, allowing Sonic to use a Spin Dash and smack himself against the same spot the fire burst, making Shadow Dogadon screech loudly.

"Do you see any of them restraining each other from trying to fight this beast?" Meta Knight asked. "Of trying to go in alone to take it out, and scream in frustration whenever they do not score a hit?" Sonic was smacked away thanks to Shadow Dogadon's tail. The hedgehog rolled back several feet away until he stopped with his face on the floor. Tokunaga ran to his side and picked him up, even going as far as to dust his body off. Sonic blinked and turned to Chris, who chuckled embarrassed at this.

Samus sighed. "No... but..."

"But what, Samus?" Meta Knight asked, concerned. "Why did your attitude suddenly change in the midst of this battle?" Meta Knight thought back to the two of them talking before. "You were the one more worried about going in unprepared, and then suddenly you become consumed with charging the beast, even when he has us at a clear disadvantage."

Samus was shown to actually be shaking a bit. "It's just... just..." Down below, Wolf was slashed away by Shadow Dogadon. The lupine gritted his fangs in pain as he was pushed away. He avoided falling down thanks to Lucario, who grabbed him in midair and put him on his feet. The two then ran to different directions to distract the dragonfly. "I just... don't want to see anyone get hurt because I... wasn't able to stop him," she quickly muttered out.

Meta Knight thought for a second. "Understandable, but why did you feel that now? Because of the lava attack?"

"More than that," she said as she quickly flash-backed to Dogadon laughing. "Just reminded me of... something I don't want to be reminded of. Yet something that will always haunt me, and make me remember how many stupid mistakes I made in the past."

"I see," Meta Knight said as Chris covered himself from a fireball, prompting Lucario to use Extremespeed to save him from harm. Meta Knight then sighed, looking away sadly. "Obviously there is something bothering you Samus: something that we need to talk about. But not right now." He looked down again, where the Aura Pokémon was being thanked by Chris who rubbed his head, the two of them laughing for a bit while Tokunaga nodded. "We still need to defeat this beast first before we worry about anything else."

Samus nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely top priority." Samus then rubbed the cracked part of her visor some. "Still, you're right. I can't... let anger get the best of me and charge in alone." She looked at the group, where they were scattering around the floor to confuse the dragonfly as it tried to think about who to attack first. "After all, we are fighting this as a team and it'd be wrong to try and charge in alone when this is all our battle, right?"

"Especially when this isn't the type of foe you should fight one on one" Meta Knight reminded her. "Or even two on one."

"Yeah, I definitely learned that now" Samus then pointed down. "So how about we join the fight, with a twist?"

"What kind of..." Samus then rolled her hand back and forth, pointing at Dogadon's back. "Oh, I see what you mean," he said as he started spinning in the air, performing a Mach Tornado before charging down at Dogadon. As they were charging down, Shadow Dogadon was hurt by an Aura Sphere from Lucario, followed up by several blasts from Wolf's Blaster along with a Din's Fire from Zelda.

"RAHHHHHHHHH!" The beast roared out as it started charging another fireball. Before it could fire though it was then slammed into the back by a powerful tornado. "AHHHHHHHH!" It screamed out. It was then blasted hard in the back by a full charge shot, making the tornado slam it hard to the ground. Dogadon shouted in pain as it fell to the ground.

Samus and Meta Knight landed on top of him. "Sorry for the delay," she said, waving at the group. "Just needed to clear my head on a few things." She and Meta Knight quickly jumped off, and landed next to the group of alternate smashers. "Better now though, and ready to finish this monster."

"As am I," Meta Knight said, smirking some at the rest of the group. "As I'm sure you are as well."

"Okay...but stop acting by yourselves," Sonic said. "You two got some serious issues, seriously..."

"Hey, I was the one with issues. Meta was just the one trying to talk me through them," Samus said, smiling some at the masked warrior. "But I think the time for talk will have to wait" Dogadon quickly got up and roared at the group of smashers. "With Dogadumb back up."

"RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow Dogadon roared shooting a quick stream of fireballs at the group. Everyone was able to sidestep the balls as Dogadon kept firing them, shooting hundreds of miniature fire balls per second. As the dragonfly shot fireballs, Sonic sped around the assault, easily dodging all the fireballs until he jumped high and used a Homing Attack to strike Shadow Dogadon's left eye. "RAWWWW!" Shadow Dogadon howled out in pain as he tried striking the hedgehog with his claw. However, Sonic easily dodged all his attacks without really trying.

"How do you expect me to get shot with fireballs when your eye has a hemorrhage?" Sonic taunted playfully as he dodged some fireballs from the dragonfly.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Shadow Dogadon groaned as he then smashed the ground in front of Sonic hard, causing a vibration that Sonic barely jumped over.

Sonic was grabbed in midair by Shadow Dogadon's free hand. The monster brought the hedgehog right in front of its face, glaring down at him. "...Me and my big mouth," Sonic muttered.

Dogadon simply looked up at him as he was shown charging a fireball in his mouth, ready to hit Sonic. Before he could however, Shadow Dogadon was struck hard in his right eye by a quick slice attack. "RAWWWWWWWW!" The beast yelled, seeing Meta Knight right in front of him, holding out his sword. Sonic was able to spin dash out of Dogadon's hand and land right next to Meta Knight.

"We're right in front of that thing. Let's hit him hard together!" Sonic said as he charged a Spin Dash.

"Just what I was thinking," Meta Knight said, charging a Drill Rush. The two of them sped right in Dogadon's eyes, hitting both of them hard.

"RAWWWWW! RAWWWWWWWW!" The beast cried out, trying to swat the two away. Sonic and Meta Knight simply back flipped away. The hedgehog then quickly ran on the ground back to the others, as Meta Knight flew over, landing right next to Samus.

"Nice one, guys," Samus said looking at Dogadon. "These combos seem to do quite a bit of damage" she then rubbed her chin for a second. "Hmmm..." Samus snapped her fingers. "Ah, I thought of one" she then quickly walked over to Zelda. "Excuse me princess, but do you mind if I suggest an idea?" Samus politely asked, , as she whispered something in her pointy ear.

"...It sounds a bit too risky for my tastes, but we'll go ahead with it," Zelda muttered as she walked away from Samus to set into position.

"Hey, Dragon breath!" Samus yelled holding out her arm cannon. "Why don't you try taking me on land?" The bounty hunter rushed at at the dragonfly, shooting a couple of missiles at it. Dogadon fired a few fireballs as they exploded in mid air, causing a cloud of smoke. Dogadon rushed at Samus, who charged a full charge shot from her cannon and fired. The beast quickly flew into the air to avoid the attack, smugly laughing to itself.

It was then that Zelda spun on her feet and used Farore's Wind to teleport right behind Shadow Dogadon, using Nayru's Love to reflect the charged shot back to Shadow Dogadon's head. The dragonfly stopped laughing as it replaced its laughs with a yell of pain while Zelda gracefully fell down to the floor, landing on her feet. "It was a bit risky, but it was good all the same," she said with a sigh.

Several feet away from her, Chris noticed that Shadow Dogadon was still flying in the air. Spinning his staff to call forth a magic glyph under his feet while Tokunaga stood still by his side, Chris said, "We must bring that monster down so it doesn't take off to the air!"

Lucario walked to his side. "Please do that so I can hit it with a close attack," he said.

"Alright," Chris said as he started chanting. "Feel the hammer of light! Limited!"

Shadow Dogadon was struck on its back with a harsh light beam attack that forced it to land back on the floor. Locking on the deep wound Wolf previously inflicted, Lucario dashed along the ground as his right hand caught intense aura. "GUARGH!" Lucario let out a fierce roar as he slammed his palm on the deep wound, causing a small but severe explosion to push Shadow Dogadon to the edge where it -tried to stay on the floor, flapping its wings to stay away from the abyss.

Samus gasped seeing him close to the edge. "We can't let him go in!" She pointed out. "Or else he'll try absorbing the power of the lava again. We have to push him back to us."

"Um...I can pull it back if you want," Chris said. "I know a spell that can pull him to us, but it won't pull it from a long distance. Even so, it'll be effective," he explained while Tokunaga nodded in approval.

Samus nodded as well. "That would be great," she pointed over at Meta Knight. "When Chris gets him closer, you help pin him to the ground. I've got something I've wanted to do on this beast for awhile."

Without hesitation, Chris started spinning his odd-looking staff over his head, the light he called forth around his feet glowing a shade of purple instead of white. "O twisted door of distortion, open wide!" he chanted loudly, pointing his staff to Shadow Dogadon. "Negative Gate!"

Right in front of Shadow Dogadon, a portal of twisting darkness circled around a void that pulled it in. The dragonfly felt the swirling darkness slicing its body. Even though the attack didn't inflict much damage, it managed to pull the dragonfly back to the floor while staggering it from moving.

"Though that seems to be holding it well, there is nothing wrong with a little extra insurance," Meta Knight noted. He then quickly rushed over in front of Shadow Dogadon's head, using Mach Tornado on it's forehead to further pin the beast to the field below.

Samus then quickly rushed over and jumped above the dragon fly, curling into a ball and unleashing several bombs upon the beast's stomach. "If we keep up this pace, the only insurance this beast will need is life insurance," Samus thought a moment and groaned _'Wow, that was a TERRIBLE line,' _she quickly thought as the bounty hunter continued bombing the dragonfly.

"GRRAWWWWWWWWWW! GRAWWWWWWWW! GRAWWWWWW!" Shadow Dogadon kept crying out until the Negative Gate spell ended. Meta Knight and Samus quickly rushed away as Dogadon roared again, charging after the two.

"Ooh what's wrong, didn't like it when you were the one bombed from above?" Samus taunted as the beast shot a fireball at them. Meta Knight grabbed Samus as the two flew up to avoid it.

The beast stopped running as it felt that a blade had been slashed through its tail. Looking behind in pain, Shadow Dogadon spotted Wolf, who was his Blaster's knife impaled right on its tail. The lupine crossed his arms before pushed the blade down, making the monster cry out in pain. "Please, don't tell me you got a weak point in your tail," Wolf taunted with a chuckle, forcibly taking out his Blaster to inflict more pain and run away from a fireball.

Samus then jumped off or Meta Knight and ramming tackled Dogadon hard in the head, knocking the beast back some. "Looks like you've also got a short attention span," she noted, landing on the ground and shooting a missile at his nose, making him cry out. He tried slicing her but Samus was able to roll away in time as Dogadon launched a stream of mini fireballs at her.

The streams came to a halt as Shadow Dogadon felt some kind of stick penetrating one of its foot nails. It glared down upon Wolf, who grinned up at him while he had his right foot right over his Blaster, impaled over a nail. "Geez, these nails are inhumanly large," Wolf joked, pushing down the knife with his foot, causing Shadow Dogadon to roar in pain. "I'm doing you a favor by cutting them."

Meta Knight then speeded behind Dogadon, taking out his sword and using a multitude of quick strikes on the spot Wolf had previously scared. "Though I can see why you rush around and strike different parts of his body, there is no harm at hammering in weak points" the masked Knight noted as he continued striking the weak point, sticking his sword in the tail as Dogadon roared out even more and twirled around, trying to knock the two back.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Wolf said as he reached Shadow Dogadon's right side where he impaled his Blaster's knife. "Or is it the bigger they are, the dumber they will be?" he asked amused as the dragonfly roared out in pain.

"Bigger does not always autmoatically mean more idiotic" Meta Knight noted, attacking the nail that Wolf had just hit and slicing a piece of it off with several spin slashes. "Do not underestimate this foe's intellegence, even if he hasn't shown much of it" Dogadon glared angrily and tried striking Meta Knight, who quickly flipped over his claw strike.

Wolf ran underneath the monster's stomach and ran his Blaster's knife along it. "My thoughts exactly," he said. "This idiot barely shows any intelligence. Therefore, he's a big idiot."

Meta Knight flew along the Dragon Fly's right side, sticking his sword and dragging it along the beast's skin. "He shows trace amounts of intellegence. Though he does seem to be a lot slower on the ground, both in speed and in reaction time" Meta Knight dodged a couple of stikes as Dogadon tried spinning around to hit him. "This does not prove our claims false" he noted making Dogadon roar even angrier.

After a little while of running and slicing to every side they could reach, Shadow Dogadon became numb to its pain and swiped its tail, knocking the two away from it. It then pulled back its tail, its breath suddenly panting heavily as it glared down upon the group.

"GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Shadow Dogadon roared out as it started gathering flames in its mouth. It fired a gigantic fireball at the group. Seeing the flames, Lucario cupped his hands to gather aura, before shooting out an Aura Sphere. Zelda held out her hand and tossed a Din's Fire. And Samus charged her arm cannon, firing a yellow charge shot from it. The three attacks combined and hit the fireball, causing an explosion as both Dogadon and the smashers were knocked back a bit.

"Tokunaga, time to give this guy a fitting end!" Chris called out as Tokunaga leaped out from the smokescreen. The doll and the teen synchronized together as both of them put their hands on their hips. "We're so bursting with fonons here!" Chris shouted as a rainbow aura burst in him and the doll, giving them a glow that alternated between colors.

Samus glared at Chris weirdly. _'Fonons? We're so busting? The pose? Rainbow energy?'_ The bounty hunter quietly sighed. _ 'If I didn't know any better I could swear he's... wait, it's not really fair to judge him because of such base criteria like that.' _Samus crossed her arms. "So let me guess, this is some sort of special attack right?"

Meta Knight closed his eyes. "The energy actually feels familiar to the energy generated from a final smash, but not like any of the finals we have on our world."

Chris pointed his staff to Shadow Dogadon. "Tokunaga, let's start this now!" he ordered.

The entire room's layout changed drastically as purple lights surrounded the fighters. Shadow Dogadon found itself unable to move as it stared down at Tokunaga, who extended its thick arms to call forth a magical sphere of light that engulfed it. After doing so, the doll viciously swung its arms to the monster's belly, dealing severe damage with each single blow that smacked the deep scars left by Wolf. Shadow Dogadon was forcibly pushed a few feet every time a smack connected, further pushing it to the edge.

Once Tokunaga jumped up while raising its arms, Chris shouted "Final Fury!" before Tokunaga slammed down its arms in the air, crashing the floor beneath the dragonfly's feet to be engulfed in a dome that blasted Shadow Dogadon to the air.

"Did that do it?" Sonic asked.

"We're not done yet here!" Chris interrupted as Tokunaga landed back on the floor. It crossed its arms briefly before it leaped high up into the air, striking a pose under the darkness of a full moon that suddenly manifested over the ceiling. The doll flipped in the air as it came down on Shadow Dogadon's head, making it crash down on the floor in severe pain. Tokunaga backed away and charged up its left fist over a big glyph of light under its feet. "Dying Moon!" Chris shouted loudly, prompting Tokunaga to deal a tremendous uppercut on the dragonfly's chin, sending it spiraling out to the other side of the platform where it crashed down, roaring loudly in great pain. The background around them then turned back to normal, as Tokunaga drew back to Chris's side."Done with that one," Chris said pleased.

"Grahhhhhhhhhhhh" Shadow Dogadon was able to weakly moan out as the rock formation under the platform started to crack around him. It roared again as it fell into the lava below, slowly sinking as it tried reaching it's hand out at Chris, glaring angrily at the World Traveler before submerging entirely under the lava.

Chris merely winked while Tokunaga waved its arm in a playful manner. "Good luck in there! You're surely going to become a nice roasted monster down below!" he called out. 'This job...is altering my mind as well...'

"Hmmm, did that do it?" Samus then looked down and scanned the magma (with the still functioning part of her visor) and shook her head. "I'm not detecting anything but my machine could be on the fritz from that punch. Still even if it didn't finish him, it at least had to have come close to" she then smiled at Chris. "Normally you wouldn't expect much ferocity from a guy who plays with his dolls, but you've certainly proved me wrong Chris."

"You haven't seen Calcobrina, little clueless bounty hunter..." Chris muttered deviously to himself.

"Well I guess either way we should try finding a way out of here" Samus looked around. "I have no idea what our Chip is doing but who knows how long it will take for him to get back. We have to try finding another way out besides the door."

As Samus continued talking Meta Knight quickly started looking around. _ 'Strange I can still sense the beast presence, but he's not in the lava'_ Meta Knight looked down at the ground. 'Could he be...' Meta Knight gasped as he quickly looked over at Chris. Using Dimensional Cape the knight quickly pushed the Ionian Sergeant Oracle Knight Fon Master Guardian several feet away from him.

The female bounty hunter looked confused. "Meta, what-" Suddenly the ground split open as bits of lava rained down on the smashers. One of them hit Samus, burning the sticker placed on the bottom of her left elbow as she was knocked back some. The entire platform was titled some as several large cracks appeared around the entire field. Shadow Dogadon (now glowly dark red with lava covering his entire body) quickly wrapped his claw around Meta Knight as tightly as he could. "META!" Samus quickly got up and shouted as Dogadon dived down in the hole he made.

"GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The beast yelled as he plummeted into the lava, still holding onto Meta Knight who started to sink below the magma as well.

"META-KNIGHT!" Samus Aran reached her hand out, seeing a large lava splash from where the two had fallen as she fell to her knees, crying some. "Meta..." she whispered, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks. "Is he..." various images fled through the bounty hunter's mind, including seeing someone else falling into Magma as the monstrous Ridley was laughing above her. "No... he... he was able to survive so Meta should too. There's... no way something like this would finish him off, right?"

_'Goodness, she's having a breakdown,'_ Zelda thought._ 'I was true to believe there were differences in alternate dimensions... I feel bad for her, though'_

_'I dunno what to do here,' _Sonic thought. _'I'm not that good with romance, anyway... So...um...hang in there for us? Yeah, that sounds about right...in my mind. It doesn't really sound good if I say it directly.'_

"GRAWWWWWWWWWW!" The other smashers turned around to see the red glowing Dogadon pop out of the lava several yards away from the platform. He then started glowing with a mix of red and purple energy as he then focused his sights right on Samus. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled out, quickly charging at the bounty hunter.

Samus then used the functioning eye of her scanner, desperately searching around the lava. "Why... why can't it find him?" she asked, leaning down as much as she could. "He has to be done there. He can't of..." Samus turned her head to see Shadow Dogadon charging at her, holding out it's claws and smiling ferociously. Time seemed to stand still around the bounty hunter as she slowly got up. "Meta..." Various images flashed through Samus's minds of training and talking with the winged mask knight at the mansion. "Would this have killed you?" she asked herself as more images continued to flash. "You always seemed so strong... so sure of yourself. So focused on trying to be a great warrior" she then thought of earlier that night, confronting Meta Knight after he admitted to hiding behind his mask. "You had your flaws sure but so did everyone and... you came with me despite them. Just so I... would be happy." She then remembered staring outside of the hospital with him. "We promised we would save everyone... that we would fight no matter what happened." She then imagined him falling into the flames again as more tears sprang to her eyes. "Now... now what am I suppose to do?" she weakly asked herself.

"GRAWWWWWWWWWW!" Shadow Dogadon roared again, holding out his glowing lava claw to strike Samus.

Samus slowly turned her body to him, as blue energy gathered around all around her "You... monster" she muttered out. The others looked a bit shocked to see the blue energy become a dark purple, as Subspace energy soon surrounded the female bounty hunter. "You will pay..." she whispered, as her left hand tightened into a fist. "You will pay..." she then starred directly into the beast's eyes. "You will PAYYYY!" Samus then screamed out and jumped into the air, punching the creature hard in the jaw.

"GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Shadow Dogadon yelled out in pain. The other group of smashers looked in shock to see the force of the punch not only knock Shadow Dogadon in the sky, but making him roll away at great speeds. The beast was knocked back a few hundred feet into the air before crashing hard into the ceiling, yelling out in pain as once again, the dragonfly found itself partially stuck in the rock.

"...Okay, that looks a bit too awkward," Chris muttered.

"She's some kind of Amazon, isn't she?" Sonic asked.

"Well, she's over 6 feet with that suit of hers, so...I guess yes."

"I won't allow you to take away anyone else!" Samus screamed out, dark purple energy gathering in her cannon arm. "I'll finish this once and for all!" She then fired a gigantic beam of blue energy from her arm cannon. Shadow Dogadon gasped as he quickly flew around the blast as it crashed into the ceiling. This caused a tremendous explosion as the blast knocked the dragonfly through the air.

"GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled out as he tried to regain his balance.

Samus then quickly blinked several times, looking around confused. "Wait how did I..." she then looked at her hand. "Why am I... glowing like this?" she asked herself. "It does look familiar like..." she then gasped as energy flared around her. "Wait I... I can sense him!" Samus yelled out as she quickly jumped into the hole Dogadon had made before, submerging herself into the lava as well.

"And so, she died," Wolf said with a sigh. "Gosh, if this is what emotions can make you do, I'm happy I don't let them take over me that easily."

"Wolf, is...this really the time to be saying that?" Chris asked. "She just attacked darkness with darkness, and then she dove right into the magma. Her Varia Suit is going to let her walk inside, but it'll start to melt away if she remains there for too long!"

Sonic sighed and sat down. "Then, we'll do the inevitable."

"...And that is..."

"Wait," Sonic said with a groan.

The group didn't wait long as a few seconds later, two figures burst out of the lava. One was Samus who was using one hand to shoot a stream from her cannon to rocket back up to the platform, and the other was tightly holding Meta Knight, who besides a few scratches seemed relatively intact. Samus then spun several times in the air, knocking away all the bits of lava surrounding her body before landing in front of the group. "Meta!" she gently laid the mask knight on the ground, looking into his eyes. "Are... are you okay?"

Samus?" Meta Knight blinked a few times, looking up at her confused. "What happened?" he asked. "How were you-"

"Meta!" She cried out happily, hugging him tightly as she was shown shaking some. "Thank the cosmos your okay" she muttered out, more tears dropping from her eyes. "I was really worried that I was going to lose you."

Meta Knight sighed. "I would of been lost if you didn't rescue me" he explained. A flashback then showed him quickly submerging into the lava as he quickly activated his Mach Tornado. "I tried using my Tornado ability to divert the lava away and get up but against such thick magma, it didn't come close to getting me out. Just stopping me from burning on the spot" he was then shown activating his shield as Samus dived in. "I believe by the time you came I was already burning out my shield, so if you had come a few seconds later..." the flashback ended as Meta looked up at Samus, seeing she was whimpering some as he reached up to wipe away her tears. "Well such a thing shouldn't be focused on," he said, smiling at her. "The point is that you did save me, so there is no point in worrying about what could have been."

"Y-yeah I guess you're right," she said quickly shaking her head. "I'm just so sick of losing the people I care for," various faces flashed through her mind. "My Parents, Old Birdie, Adam... I lost them all because I was too weak to fight back or... too weak to do what was needed" she quickly shook her head. "I promised I wouldn't let a thing like that happen again but-"

"But you didn't" Meta Knight grabbed her hand. "You saved me, just like you're going to help save everyone else Samus. This isn't the time to reflect on what had happened, especially when it's upsetting you so much."

"Yeah your right" Samus said, reaching over and lightly rubbing the top of his head. "Especially since we still have other things to worry about."

"Like your physical state" Meta Knight pointed at her. "Why is your body suddenly glowing all over with subspace energy?"

Samus looked at her elbow, seeing a burn mark on her armor where the sticker had gone. "Guess when the sticker burned off the power was able to surge around me" she then looked at her hand. "That's where I got that massive burst of strength and endurance from. Master Hand said that was one of the possible side effects of getting a secondary final smash. One of the few ones that WASN'T a deadly hazard."

"Yes though there is still a danger of that" Meta Knight stated. "He did not state that just because you have one effect, doesn't mean you may not have to deal with another."

"True but we have to worry about other things now" the two then looked in the air seeing Shadow Dogadon had finally regained his balance. The dark red magma on his skin started to glow as he started forming a giant fireball in front of him. "That monster is still around, and if he's still able to heal his injuries up with the lava, we have to eradicate him completely."

"Agreed" Meta Knight then squeezed her hand, leaning closer to her. "Have any ideas on how to do that?"

"No but I know we'll find one together." Suddenly a mix of blue and yellow energy started spinning around the two smashers, causing a massive wind to pick up. The two started to float through the air as the others looked to see a small tornado surround them.

"Phew, they're okay..." Chris muttered. "Should we go ahead and help them?"

"Something is telling me they will do just fine," Zelda said. "I have some trust in them."

"Well, they're all glowy and stuff, so let them do their thing," Sonic said with a grin.

Wolf yawned a bit and folded his arms behind his head. "Let's see the finale of this show, because I sure want this to end soon."

"What's happening?" Samus asked, as the two started to spin around in the Tornado as it started to glow with power.

"Hmmm this feels familiar," Meta Knight then thought back on Zelda and Wolf summoning Quetzalcoatl, and Lucario and Chris performing a powerful Aura Fists to hit Dogadon in the stomach. "It's like when they combined power to execute a finishing move."

"A... combined final smash?" Samus asked as the Tornado Energy started glowing gold. "But how is that possible? They are only able to do that because of their world's Master Hand. Ours never did anything like that."

"Maybe it is another side affect of the power surrounding you" Meta Knight pointed out at the still glowing Samus.

"Maybe. Well whatever it is, we should use it to end this battle right?" Meta Knight nodded. "Okay, then keep spinning."

The Tornado started spinning even more rapidly, as Meta Knight and Samus soon became impossible to pick out of the glowing cyclone of wind. It continued lifting off the ground as it started to grow in size, to about 50 feet long. Dogadon looked down at this and roared angrily, the energy in his fireball growing more and more massive. "RAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the beast yelled out as it shot a gigantic fireball down at the group. The gigantic sphere of magma was far larger then any other Dogadon had shot down previously, and looked like it would be able to blast the entire field into dust with one shot. However the the blast then started colliding with the Tornado, causing it to stop plummeting down as Dogadon looked confused. "Grawww?" he muttered out as the glowing gold funnel of wind started pushing the fireball up.

_Gurren Lagan - Row Row Fight The Power_

Dogadon gasped as he looked to see the fireball getting pushed back up towards him. The tornado started glowing brighter and brighter as it soon broke through the giant fireball. It then spun at great speeds, quickly disintegrating the lava that touched it. The entire gigantic blast evaporated in front of Dogadon who gasped as he tried flying away from the Tornado.

"Oh no you don't!" Called Samus's voice from the Tornado as it started flying faster and faster towards him. "You aren't escaping this one Dragonfly!" The Tornado shot at high speeding through the air. Dogadon desperately flapped his wings, zigging and zagging around the room as he tried getting as far away from the attack as he could.

"It's useless" Meta Knight's voice was heard as the Tornado glowed and even brighter gold as it smashed him into, knocking the beast into a nearby wall. "You are finished." The Tornado then spun in mid air, as purple energy started to circle from the top of it.

"AND NOW FOR THE FINISHING BLOW!" Meta Knight and Samus yelled out at once, as Dogadon managed to slowly stand up and look to see a gigantic blast of purple energy being built up in the tornado. "ULTIMATE TORNADO CHARGE BLAST!" The attack was then shot out in a gigantic purple light. which was even larger then the gigantic dragonfly.

"GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Shadow Dogadon roared out as he was hit dead on by the attack. His lava armor evaporated instantly as he was fried repeatedly by the attack. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out one last time before the attack finally evaporated him into nothing, leaving behind a gigantic explosion which took up over half of the room, some of the smoke even reaching the smashers still on the platform.

The Tornado then slowly started to wind down it's rotations as it flew back to the middle of the field. Soon Meta Knight and Samus could be seen spinning within it's spins until the swirling vortex of wind finally stopped, right above the still cracked rock formation. Two masked smashers spun one last time before the Tornado disappeared as they then landed in front of the group. The glow that was around Samus before had disappeared as she and Meta Knight huffed a few times, before looking up at the other universe smashers.

_Music stops_

"So..." Samus said, breathing some before smiling widely. "How did you like that?"

"...I guess it's okay," Sonic said. "It took a long sequence, but it looked cool."

"But seriously, you two don't know how much we all, even Wolf to some extent, worried about you," Chris complained. "Can't you think of a less risky way to attack somebody like that WHILE risking your lives? I almost had a heart attack for witnessing you two getting inside the lava!" he scolded as Tokunaga nodded in approval.

_'Trust me kid I had much more of a heart attack, then I'm sure you've yet to experience'_ Samus thought to herself before pointing at Chris. "Thanks for your concern but I figured that Tornado would be powerful enough to cut through his fireball. As for the lava before well, Meta Knight only was dragged in because he saved you" she then gestured at Meta Knight. "If he didn't push you out of the way, then Dogadon would have pulled you into the lava. And I doubt anyone would have wanted that."

"I'm okay with it, really," Chris said. "But you worry me a lot more with those actions you take."

"We did not mean to worry you," Meta Knight commented. "I just figured I would have a better shot of attacking the dragonfly then you would at that juncture. I did not expect him to be able to drag me under so quickly."

"Hmmm wait a second though, ...worry?" Samus thought for a moment and grinned some. "Oh I get it. You just feel bad that we wound up having to go into the lava because he was targeting you." Samus put a hand to her heart. "I share your pain. I hated to see people sacrifice themselves for me too, especially when I should have been the one fighting. In fact that's why I tried attacking Dogadon before without you guys. Because I didn't want any of you to get hurt and have him focus his attacks only on me." She then looked at the other group for a moment, gently sighing. "But... maybe that's not the right attitude to have."

"There is nothing wrong with being grateful or in needing the help of others to fight. And there is certainly nothing wrong in worrying about someone's safety, so long as things did end up working out and you don't over worry yourself" Meta Knight reminded her. "And in this case here," he then looked over at the others. "No one here was severely injured, right?"

"No," Zelda said. "We performed excellently without having casualties."

"Like it always should be," Chris boasted. "End the fight before you cross over fifty percent of your health. That's how we roll, of course."

Sonic chuckled. "Nice," he said. "I don't wanna end up exhausted after a fight. I wanna have energies left to go back home and enjoy the afternoon."

"I think it's okay and actually pretty smart of your thinking, kid," Wolf said. "Who wants to carry each other with an arm over their shoulders? Surely not me. I don't do that kind of thing."

Lucario closed his eyes. _'I'm so glad nobody had to suffer for too long, especially you, Chris...'_ he thought relieved.

"Thanks, everyone," Chris said, Tokunaga nodding. "It's this kind of mentality that helps us stay together through all hard times. No matter how different we are, we look after each other without breaking into fights..." He turned to Samus and Meta Knight. "And I think you don't have skirmishes like that, are we right?"

Samus chuckled some. "We wish," she said, sighing some. "I don't think our Lucario, Wolf, Sonic or Zelda could of come together without a major squabble for this long." She then looked over at the group. "Kind of wish they were more like you guys" she admitted. "Though I guess that will never happen, especially if our Wolf's really as bad as Chip says."

"That reminds me" Meta Knight looked around. "We have not heard from him since this battle started. Do you think he's okay?"

Samus grumbled. "Well I don't know how we're supposed to be able to find that out," she commented. "I mean the only entrance to the next hallway closed, and I don't think anyone here knows they're way around this temple."

"Why bother with that, seriously?" Chris asked as he pointed to the entrance to the next hallway. "We just run through there."

"Uh, maybe because that door is closed." Samus looked over the crossed bridge seeing the door was open. "What in the..." she then saw Chip quickly fly out of the door. "Oh, NOW you come back!" she yelled out.

Chip then flew in front of the others. "Sorry I'm late," he said, frantically looking around. "But we kind of need to get to the next room, NOW!"

"What is the problem?" Meta Knight asked.

The physical embodiment of Light Gaia held out his hands. "Well while you guys were I guess fighting that beast here, I was going to save my counterpart at the hands of that Ganon...whoever." A flashback then showed Chip desperately flying around the long hallway as it was shown twisting in various directions. "However I forgot that the last hallway before the main room is kind of a maze" he admitted, as he was shown darting around from one direction to another. "So it took a lot longer to actually find the room then it should of. But eventually..."

In the flashback, the same room with the closed door and the Subspace Bomb where Ganondorf and the Ancient Minister was shown. The Gerudo King was looking up at the ceiling for some reason. "For the last twentieth time in this useless struggle for your pathetic life," Ganondorf said irritated as he stared up at Indiana Chip, who was backed away into a corner of the ceiling, "open the DAMN door!"

"I-I forgot how to! I swear!" Indiana Chip yelled. "I-it really gets harder for me to do the job I constantly try to avoid doing because it SUCKS!"

"Useless imp, your pathetic lies do not work with me," Ganondorf said aggravated. "If you can open that single door over there, I promise that you will have a less painful torture by my hands."

"Y-yeah, sure!" Indiana Chip yelled. "I'd prefer if there wasn't any torture at all!"

Ganondorf sighed and crossed his arms. "If that is how you want to play your cards, then I will listen to you," he said. "I need you to come back down so you can open that accursed door for me. I promise that I shall give you all the riches you would like to have under your hands."

"...Hmm...tempting..." Indiana Chip muttered. "...But I don't really like gifts from creepy green-skinned guys like yo-" he was interrupted as a light sword was stuck right beneath his rear, making the ruin explorer grit his teeth in fear. "N-now that's not how you ask people nicely for their help!

"You are starting to get in my nerves, foolish little fool!" Ganondorf yelled. "Now OPEN that door for me or PERISH by my hand!"

"...I can't?" Indiana Chip responded confused, making Ganondorf yell loudly in anger. "I-I forgot how to! I-I think I told you some lines before, like, exactly five lines!" Ganondorf ignored that fact as he started approaching the side where Indiana Chip was backed against in the ceiling. The ruin explorer yelped as he stayed flying close to the ceiling to move to another location, in hopes of staying away from the mad Gerudo King, who kept chasing after him once he jumped to take off his light from the ceiling.

"Come back here, I order you!" Ganondorf yelled.

"N-nevah!" Indiana Chip yelled back.

As Indiana Chip clumsily crashed against the wall, Ganondorf jumped high with his sword ready to impale the imp (thus forgetting the whole purpose of using the imp to open the door). "YOUR BLOOD WILL BATHE MY SWORD!" Ganondorf yelled.

"F-fiddlesticks..." Indiana Chip replied dumbfounded as he slowly slid down the wall.

"AIGA HIGLT!" Ganondorf turned around confused to see the door behind him opening, as Chip flew into the room. The physical representation of Light Gaia looked around, seeing Indiana Chip fall to the ground. _'Good, my alternate doesn't seem hurt' _he thought looking in front of him seeing the glowing door still closed._ 'Even better, that jerk seems to have been unable to make him open the door. Guess it was a good thing he doesn't remember how to now' _Chip then made a fist, flying closer to Ganondorf. "Okay pal I gave you a warning before about leaving, which you didn't take. Now I'm going to have to mess your ugly face up!"

"Great, more of these doppelgangers are showing up to get on my nerves..." Ganondorf muttered, glaring daggers at the other imp. "Why would you interfere in my path? Perhaps you would try opening that door for me?"

"Oh I'll open the door alright, but YOU won't be going inside it" Chip then cracked his knuckles. "You're going to be a bloody mess on the floor for even thinking you could try and bully a version of me into obtaining the secrets of Giga Colossus."

"As if you pose so much of a threat," Ganondorf said. "Very well, I shall slay your furry body by this holy sword of the sages!"

"Ha, you'll pay for underestimating the power of Light Gaia!" Chip charged at high speeds at Ganondorf, holding out his fists. "Feel the wrath of a Mobain God!" Chip then started weakly pummeling him with a series of weak punches all over his face. "Take that and that and that and that and..." Chip then moved back some, noticing Ganondorf wasn't affected by his assault. "...Oh fiddlesticks" Chip muttered out.

"Like I expected," Ganondorf said smugly as he slashed Chip away, making him roll down along the floor. "All of you little imps have no use in combat whatsoever. You are just stuffed animals who like to behave in an annoying manner that can easily boil someone else's blood quickly."

"Ow," Chip groaned as he managed to pick himself up._ 'Ugh I forgot thanks to that stupid Wolf I've been severely weakened.'_ He looked around worriedly. _'And I don't have any chocolate to give me a boost of... oh wait, yes I do' _Chip quickly pulled out two chocolate bars and smiled widley. "Thank you other me" he said before quickly devouring them. Ganondorf looked confused as Chip then floated up, white energy glowing around him. "Alright pig beast, round two" he then flew quickly at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf glared at the sparkling imp._ 'Something is awfully wrong here'_ he thought. _'Why am I feeling this overwhelming light coming from this little foolish im-'_

Ganondorf was interrupted as Chip slammed his fist hard in Ganondorf's stomach, making the lord of darkness double over in pain. The dog looking imp then quickly kicked Ganondorf hard in the face, making the Gerudo King fly several feet in the air. Chip then flew up and grabbed Ganondorf's cape, spinning him around several times before he slammed him hard to the ground below. Chip then screamed out and flew down hard on Ganondorf's back, making Ganon cry out in pain, as Chip back-flipped away. The little imp was then show right in front of him, grinning. "Now whose the stuffed little animal, you hideous giant wind up doll?"

"I...will not let something so stupid like him...defeat me," Ganondorf struggled to speak as he stood back up. "Your impudent strength shall be one day put out of commission!"

"Ha you're the only stupid one here" Chip remarked as he started glowing even brighter. The little imp then took the skies, spinning around several times before descending down on Ganondorf. "LIGHT GAIA SUPER KICK!" Chip yelled out, kicking Ganondorf hard in the face with his right foot. The force of the attack actually knocked Ganondorf quickly across the room, slamming into a wall before bouncing down to the ground. "Get back up jerk" Chip said pointing at himself. "I'm still up for pounding you even further into the ground."

"If that is the case...that will never come to be..." Ganondorf muttered as he snapped his fingers, calling forth a portal to the Subspace from the floor as he was dragged inside. He glared up at the cocky imp. "Perhaps this is what they call...having a bad day..." he muttered as he disappeared into the darkness, leaving the room behind.

"No that's what they call having your ASS kicked!" Chip then yelled out, holding up his fists. "No one gets away with mocking Light Gaia!" Chip then smirked evilly to himself. _'And if he thought that was bad, he should hear what I'm going to do with that evil Wolf. __Oh man how I will make him PAY' _Chip then looked around the room. "Uh, you okay other me?" he asked around.

Indiana Chip, by the time Chip had noticed, was tapping his fingers in an impatient manner while he lied down on the floor. "What do you want?" he asked angrily as he pushed himself back to his feet to fly up to the cocky imp. "You're seriously a pathetic excuse for a Light Gaia because your attitude is just unforgivable. Wipe off that smirk from your face!"

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Chip asked looking over at him. "He was going to seriously start maiming you right? Well that's not going to happen thanks to me" Chip pointed at himself. "You should be thanking me for cleaning that weirdo's clock."

"I'd be rather saved by Sonic or Chris rather than you," Indiana Chip stated. "They DO look after me when the enemy is trying to kill me off. They DON'T ignore me until the fight is over. You seriously are a big offense to our kind. Why the heck can't you lighten up a bit? Sheesh!" He turned away.

"Hey if you were tortured in a hole in the ground for hours you wouldn't be exactly in the mood to lighten up" Chip pointed out. "Point is I took care of that guy so..." he then blinked, turning around. "Hey, what is that?" He asked, pointing over at a Subspace Bomb.

"I dunno," Indiana Chip said bored. "I wasn't around that much to know what those things are."

Chip flew closer to the bomb, noticing a time clock that had started at 10 minutes, as it started counting down in front of him. "Well do you know if that's at least normal?" he inquired.

"The only thing I know is that it's a bomb from what I heard from that green-skinned guy," Indiana Chip said upset. "But who cares? Once it blows up, it'll destroy this place I wanted to explore BEFORE somebody spoiled me about it!"

"Hey I told you I wiped your memories of it" Chip pointed out. "That's why that Ganonperson couldn't get you to..." Chip gasped. "Wait, BLOWS UP?" He yelled out, flying all around. "We can't have this place destroyed! I still need to access a part of the power of the Giga Collosus, not to mention I'm not having one of our ancient temples blown to bits!" He tried hitting the bomb a few times, seeing it was still counting down. "Ugh, how do you stop this thing?" he asked.

"Chris might know how to disable it," Indiana Chip said. "Not like he's gonna lend you a hand for being an idiot."

Chip thought for a second. "Oh yeah that weirdly dressed kid." Chip started glowing with energy. "I need to get him and the others here ASAP!" The flashback then ended as Chip looked over at the others. "And that's why I came to get you guys" Chip finished narrating holding out his hands. "So we can take care of this... bomb... thing."

Meta Knight thought for a second. "Hold on a moment. How were you able to hear what the other Chip and Ganondorf were saying before you entered the room?"

"Uh that Chip told me about it and I... guessed the rest"

"And did you also guess what Ganondorf was thinking?" Samus asked.

"Well uh that was my special mind... hey focus you guys!" Chip quickly shook his head, pointing at them. "Seriously you not bring that up now? There's a freaking bomb that needs disabling!" The foreign Smasher group stared blankly at him while Sonic and Chris crossed their arms. Chip pointed at the group and then at the door. "Hello? Bomb? Disable... NOW?"

"Sorry, but I don't like to help people so pricky," Chris said. "That's one of my policies. Sorry."

"Oh, so you WANT this temple to blow up then?" Chip exclaimed, flailing his fists in the air. "I can't believe how stupid-"

Meta Knight then grabbed him and looked into his eyes. "I believe he is saying you should try asking without sounding forceful or rude to one whose help you are pleading for.".

Samus crossed her arms. "In other words, ask nicely without being a douchebag to our friends."

"This isn't a time to be polite!" Chip whined as Meta Knight glared at him. "What? It isn't!"

"We don't like to help people who are so disrespectful to our allies," Zelda stated. "If they are so rude to one of us, they are rude to everyone else. And, my goodness, we were saying the truth when we agreed to that."

"Hate to say this, but that little imp you treated like crap is one of us, and frankly speaking, you ARE rude," Wolf pointed out. "We can always leave this place behind and let a bomb blow up. After all, this is not the place we were looking for."

Tokunaga crossed its arms and nodded, imitating Chris's movements. "No hospitality, no aid," he said. "Take it or let it blow up on your face. Now, what will you choose?"

"He will certainly continue being rude," Lucario said with a glare. "Your kind of people are always destined to perish acting like that."

"Hey I'm only acting rude because I nearly DID perish" Chip pointed out. "And it had nothing to do with being nice or not-"

"Prick," Sonic interrupted.

Samus then quickly grabbed the imp, holding him to her eye level. "Look, I understand you're frustrated, but you have no right to take it out on them, or by proxy, us" She pointed at herself. "We may not be from the same group of smashers, but despite that they decided to be nice and help us out when we asked them. And there's no way we would of defeated the beast, the one you ran off from for the record, without their help." She then pushed him away. "Whining and crying and flailing around isn't going to get anything done. There is a time to talk smack, but that time isn't now. And that talk is NEVER reserved for allies. Got it?"

Chip looked over at her. "But I-"

"You will apologize for what you have done to their Chip, and for any other insult you wrongly threw their way, and then nicely ask for assistance" Meta Knight demanded. "Otherwise, you will receive no aid, and the bomb will blow up as it is scheduled to."

Chip gasped. "You'd... destroy our only chance at defeating Dark Gaia for something as trivial as this?"

"It's not trivial to them" Samus stated. "Which means it shouldn't be trivial to you. Furthermore, this is also about stopping you from becoming an annoying irritant during our quest."

Chip gasped again. "You'd call me annoying too? But that other Chip-"

"He didn't rudely ask people to follow him inside dangerous temples, turn their backs on his friends fighting against a giant dragonfly, or rudely demand help just to attain his own goals." Samus directly pointed at Chip's face. "That is far more annoying, and far more irritating to deal with then anything he's done. Understand?"

Chip then thought back for a second, the image of Were Wolf smiling evilly at him coming to his head. _'Ugh great, I'm letting him rattle me when he isn't even here' _Chip thought, as images of Sonic Unleashed came to his mind._ 'Besides even when I was being really annoying Sonic always helped me out.'_ He then looked over at Meta Knight and Samus. _'And so did they even though we only met a few hours ago'_ he then looked down sadly, floating over to the foreign group of smashers. "Sorry" he said slowly looking at them. "I didn't mean to be rude to you it's just that I'm dealing with a lot of things and well... I guess I took it out on the wrong people" he then cupped his hands. "So please can you disable the subspace bomb? I really need it to help save my Sonic and everyone else so please, if you could I would be eternally grateful." Chip smiled some. "And when I say eternally, I mean it"

Chris pressed his brow. "No people can change this fast. It's ridiculous," he said. "It's easier to avoid the habits than breaking them, as they say."

Lucario looked at Chris. "Should we leave them behind?" he asked.

"Salvation should always be deserved for those who deserve it, and damnation is not so different," Zelda said. "Salvation or damnation?"

"Meh, I think he deserves damnation more than anything else," Chris said upset. "And his own acts shall make everyone else's scion of death for that matter."

Wolf grunted. "Then, what's our final decision?" he asked.

"...Let's just help the guy already," Sonic said. "He's gonna be regretful for what he did after we show him a real act of kindness. Besides, it's amusing to see jerks look apologetic for what they did wrong."

"I agree, except for the part where we should get amused..." Chris muttered, Tokunaga nodding to this. "I'll disable that bomb if you promise...no, if you DO stop acting like such a big jerk. I didn't know deities like you were so rude."

"Well he wasn't this rude before" Samus said, looking over at Chip. "Seriously, what happened? You weren't this standoffish when we started this journey, or even when we first came here."

Chip sighed, looking down ashamed. "Yeah I know I guess you know... HE set me off" Chip quickly pointed over at Wolf. "No offense or anything but you looked just like the Wolf who humiliated and tormented me so much I guess I don't know... something snapped."

Chris looked miffed. "Wow, now he sounds racist to all people that have Wolf's face," he said. "That reminds me. You should give him a proper apology if we want to finish this whole thing. How does that sound for you, Wolf?"

"I want my earnest apology," Wolf said, crossing his arms. "Let's see if he can give me a good one. If I don't accept it, we'll leave this place behind."

"Sounds good enough to me," Zelda agreed.

"I fully agree with that notion," Lucario said.

"Didn't I already do that?" Chip asked, turning to see everyone looking at him miffed. "Okay okay" he sighed and flew over to Wolf, lowering his head. "I'm..." he then sighed again before looking up. "Sorry for saying you were an evil wolf," he muttered out.

Samus pointed at him. "Say it like you mean it" she demanded.

"Okay, okay" he then coughed a bit before floating a bit closer to Wolf. "I'm sorry I said that you were evil and a monster and would be the doom of us all and... uh trying to kill you that one time. You have to understand, I met a very, VERY, VERRRRRRRRRRY, nasty version of you. One who poisoned me and stuck me in the ground in tormenting agony for hours on end. I don't mean to be offensive to all wolves since I'm sure not all of them are like that" he then saw everyone starring at him again. "Okay maybe none of them are like that. The point is that I can tell you aren't so I had no right to be so crass. From now on I'll save that feeling for the Wolf who deserves it, not any other who is actually a decent guy." He then floated around Wolf. "So... you forgive me?" he asked.

"No," Wolf said.

"W... what?" Chip blinked a few times. "I'm being sincere you know."

"Nah, it doesn't convince me," Wolf said.

Chip spasmed a few times in front of the Wolf, looking fairly exasperated. "But... whhhhhhy?" he was able to whine out.

"...I changed my mind," Wolf said. "I accept your apology now."

"Huh?" Chips eyes went wide, as he peered at Wolf very confused. "Why did you change your mind?"

"Because of the fact you were whining for my forgiveness," Wolf said. "That enough tells me that you are serious about apologizing to me...or maybe I'm mistaking, and you're whining because you don't want to see this place going sky high?"

Chip gasped and smacked his head. "Ohhhh, how could I fall for the old "making you whine before you forgive me" trick again? Seriously, I haven't fallen for that in like millions of years."

"Isn't this the third time you've been awake in the last several million years?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, yeah which makes it... even more embarrassing" Chip said rubbing his head before gasping. "But yeah the room still in trouble of being bombed so uh... can you guys please stop that from happening?"

"Hmm, I was going to say no to your apology after you said that..." Wolf muttered.

"Ugh, stop playing with the miscomprehended guy and let's get a move on already!" Chris said. "I'm the only one who can tinkle with that bomb because I have the job for it!"

"They make jobs for bomb dismantling?" Chip asked before shrugging. "Eh I've heard of far less useful jobs."

"Uh actually bomb dismantling is a very important job" Samus pointed out.

"Well maybe I'm just use to letting things explode but uh this definitely isn't one of them" he then flew past the group. "So please hurry up" he turned to them. "I still have to guide you into the room. Can't have you getting lost now."

'_Deep down, you're such an idiot...'_ Chris thought darkly. "Okay, let's go then."

"Okay then!" Chip then quickly took off as the group followed behind him. They ran through a series of hallways throughout the temple. Ones sending them left, others sending them right, some even somehow sending them upside down and backwards. Finally they reached a closed door as Chip pressed his hands to it. "AIGA HIGLT!" he yelled out as the door opened. Everyone then rushed into the room as Chip pointed over to the Subspace bomb in the corner, which had just passed the two minute mark. "Please, hurry and disable that!" He pleaded.

"Why am I thinking we came here a little bit too fast out of the ordinary while ignoring the notion of time?" Chris asked.

"Hey the further you get into the Gaia Colossus temple, the closer dislodged from time you are" Chip pointed out. "Considering how it's connected to all the various realities. Which are you know going to be most likely doomed if you don't please go and defuse that bomb"

"You do know how contradictorily wrong that sounds, right?" Zelda asked miffed.

"Uh though I don't like being the bearer of bad news" Samus pointed at the Subspace bomb showing it only had 90 seconds left on the clock. "We don't really have time to argue this now. Maybe you can worry about the schematics of this temple later and worry more about the schematics of the bomb now."

"Alright, I'll get to work without getting paid," Chris sighed as he grabbed Tokunaga by its sides, making the big doll shrink into a small doll. Putting it back to hang onto his shoulders, the World Traveler shone brightly for a second to change to a new set of clothes. Chris was now wearing a uniform consisting of black shoes, black pants, black buttoned, long sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of orange headphones hanging from his neck. He brandished two wrenches from behind his back and walked towards the bomb. "Using my Hacker job, I shall defuse this..."

"What's wrong?" Lucario asked.

The World Traveler just noticed that there were two R. standing at each side of the bomb, which had to be attached to it with their hands inside in order for the bomb to start its countdown. Chris blinked worried as the robots turned to look at him, staring emotionless at his wrenches. _ 'It's yet another time where you'll have to be deactivated against your will... Stupid Subspace Bomb...'_ the teen thought as he stared grudgingly at the bomb while approaching it.

Chip looked a bit confused. "Wait since when were those robots there?" he asked, scratching his head. "I didn't see them there before."

"There need to be two R.O.B robots on either side of a Subspace Bomb in order for it to actually activate" Samus said, also looking at them a bit sadly, remembering back to charging in the middle of the Subspace Bomb Factory with Pikachu and seeing a sad Ancient Minister with many R. around. "Apparently Tabuu is a sicko who delights in seeing robots blow themselves up along with pieces of the landscape."

"Hmmmm" Meta Knight looked over at Chip. "Are you able to use your Light Gaia abilities to heal those who have been infected with darkness?" the masked knight asked.

"Well... yeah" Chip asked a bit perplexed. "Why do you ask-"

In a flash, Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape and quickly went over to the side of the bomb, cutting off the robot's arms as the smashers looked at this shocked. He then went over to the other R.O.B, cutting off it's arms as well. He then used Mach Tornado, pushing the two robots away from the bomb. "Quick heal them!" he ordered.

"Uh... never tried this on robots before but..." Chip then glowed and held out his hands as light was shown beaming out of the two R.. The arms that had been cut off were restored as their dull eyes then blinked yellow, making their heads move around in a confused matter.

"H-hey, I was just going to start dismantling this bomb!" Chris complained. "Why the hell did you need me to come over here?"

"Hey, I didn't know I could heal them" Chip admitted as he rubbed his chin. "Actually it makes sense though. After all, a Light Gaia's highest point of power is within the nexus of a Giga Colossus temple considering that this temple is connected to Gaias all across the multiverse" Chip then remembered fighting Ganondorf before. "That's why eating only a few chocolate bars gave me such a huge boost: due to the energy collected in this room embowering my Light Gaia energies more so then usual." The others just looked confused at him. "Hey, I'm talking about Gaia Physics here. Trust me, you'd need to be nearly as old as me to understand all of them."

"Truthfully I just thought it would work considering how the R. probably have collected subspace energy within their bodies, due to implanting part of their bodies into the Subspace bomb" Meta Knight noted, looking at the two robots. "I figured there was no need to have them be sacrificed if they didn't have to be."

"Truthfully you got lucky" Chip commented. "I probably could either have only done that at full power, or here. Otherwise I don't think you can just chop off these guys' arms and expect them to be healed."

"Well either way they are" Samus lightly patted one of the R.O.B's heads. "And hey, this way they don't have to be sacrificed, so that's good right?" she said smiling some at Chris.

_'...Really? Are they going to drop the fact that they healed robots with magic? When have you ever heard of magic healing machines?' _Chris thought dismayed. _'Well, this is the weird world of Brawl for you, so anything can happen... Dammit, I hate these physics so much...'_ He then turned to samus with a smile. "U-um, yes, I believe so," Chris said.

Meta Knight looked over at the bomb. "Well with the R. detached the bomb should be..." Meta Knight gasped seeing the counter was still ticking as the bomb starting sparking with energy. "Wait, why is it still counting down?" he asked.

"Oh well it still needs to be deactivated" Chip pointed out. "My Light Gaia power doesn't directly get rid of any darkness energy besides Dark Gaia powers. The energy that was within the robots ported over to the bomb and made it start instantly begin the self destruct countdown."

Samus rolled her eyes. "That seems highly improbable. I doubt you could explain it with science OR magic."

"It's Technomagic" Chip explained. "When the magical energies mix with something metallic it causes a different type of energy and..." Chip gasped seeing the counter was now at 50 seconds. "Uh I'll explain later. Someone still has to fix that now!"

_'Oh, NOW they argue about science and magic? Besides, this seems AWFULLY convenient to me for some reason!'_ Chris thought with a mental groan. "I-I'll just go ahead and do my work here..." he muttered as he ducked down the counter to tinkle with it a bit. A switch being turned off clicked, and the counter stopped. "Phew, that's done with," he said as he came back from the counter. "Nowadays, a little hidden switch is all you need to control something so complicated like this bomb."

"Well that and some R.O.B bots to get it working" Samus then looked at the two R. circulating the room. "Speaking of R.O.B what should we do with these guys?" she asked.

Chip shrugged. "I don't know" he held out his hand, which attraction the attention of the R.O.B bots. "All I know is that I..." he then looked to see the two R. right in front of him. "Uh... can I help you?" he asked.

"Statement: You are the source of power which gave us new life, free from the control of our previous master" The First R.O.B calculated.

"Secondary Statement: You are our new master" The second robot stated, as the two R.O.B bots bowed in front of him.

"We are humbly willing to obey your every command" They both said at once before looking up at Chip.

"Hmmmm..." Chip then imagined the two R. fanning him and serving his chocolate in his mind while he relaxed on a beach chair. He quickly shook his head and pointed at them. "Uh we'll talk about that later. For now, move back a bit."

"As you command" The two R.O.B units stated quickly backing away from him.

"Okay now I can FINALLY get to the heart of this temple" Chip then pointed at the glowing door in front of him. "It will take about 15 minutes to find and transport the Giga Colossus piece to a safe location so wait for me here I guess." Chip then flew over to the front door, glowing as he raised his hands. "AIGA HIGLT LOCSSULO RIFTS TIKASIS CIPEE!" The door then opened, showing a giant tunnel of light as Chip quickly went inside it. "Later" he said as the door quickly closed behind him.

Lucario sighed. "Can we head outside already?" he asked.

Chris walked to his group. "Oh, I guess we finished with our stuff here," he said. "I'd like to breathe in some fresh air instead of melting rock."

"What fresh air?" Zelda asked. "There's no fresh air in this world whatsoever. Why, there is only sand out there."

"Well, it's not like there's gonna be a lot of wind," Sonic said before he saw Indiana Chip appearing from behind the bomb. "Oh, there you are, Chip."

Indiana Chip yawned. "Man, that was nice little nap..." he grumbled, smiling at his group. "You came for me, you guys? Aww, thank you! I knew you'd come for me eventually! I felt like some kind of princess being held hostage by a turtle guy or something close to that."

"..." Chris shrugged. "U-um, yes, let's just head out and tell you what happened while you were sleeping..." he muttered.

"Kid, we still got these guys with us," Wolf reminded as he stared at Samus and Meta Knight.

"Well, want to come outside to say our earnest farewells?" Chris asked. "This is the final time we'll see each other."

Samus thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah that would probably be the best option right now" behind the door a bright light was shown beaming, peaking through the door and shining harshly on everyone. "Kind of getting hard to see in here" she said turning away.

"Besides despite the desert landscape, the outside did seem to be more habitable then this mostly monotonous temple" Meta Knight pointed out.

Some time passed after the group left the glowing room behind. They stood right outside the temple door as the foreign group of Smashers stood in front of the two Smashers.

"Well, now that we finished everything here," Chris began, "it's time for us to part ways here."

"It's a shame we were led to believe this was an actual Gaia Temple," Zelda said. "But it was rewarding to come here...I think, if I forget about the part about fighting some lava monster."

"Certainly not one of the memories I'll keep in my mind," Sonic said nodding. "I'll keep all the other memories that we went through with you two, though."

"Yeah it was at least nice meeting you guys as well" Samus said holding out her hand. "Your different then the smashers we know, but definitely for the better. And I wish you success in defeating your World's Tabuu and whatever his Subspace Army has cooked up."

Indiana Chip went ahead and shook her hand. "You were a nice ruin explorer," he said. "Your little friend spoiled all my fun, but that made me realize that I'll change vocations once again very soon."

Samus smirked some and gently shook his hand. "Hey everyone's fun got ruined some tonight" she pointed out, backing away. "Me and Meta were having a nice relaxing Halloween Dance light years away from the mansion before this battle kind of got forced on us."

Meta Knight smiled at her. "Once this war is over though there will still be plenty of time to enjoy ourselves, correct?"

Samus turned and nodded. "You know it," she chirped.

"And by fun, do you imply that you two...are going to marry soon?" Chris asked.

Samus blinked a few times confused. "Ma...rry?" she then shook her head. "Oh uh no we aren't going to marry after this battle. He was talking about going on a relaxing date and just hanging out peacefully. You know, regular couple stuff."

"So, does that mean you two don't love each other, despite the fact how each one of you acted dramatically throughout the battle we had when one of you was about to die?" Sonic asked with a grin, finding amusement in the conversation.

Meta Knight thought for a moment. "I would not know if dramatic would be the correct word I would use. Panicked would probably be a better word" he honestly admitted. "And I think Samus was..." Meta Knight then looked to see Samus was shaking some, closing her eyes as Meta moved over to her concerned. "Samus, are you okay?" he asked, flying right in front of her.

Samus's mind kept flashing back to Meta Knight being dragged into he lava by Shadow Dogadon's hand, and hers desperately reaching out to grab him. _'What... what would of happened if he did die?'_ she thought to herself, looking at her shaking hand. _'What would I have done then?'_

"Samus!" Meta Knight yelled as he then shook her a bit, looking into her eyes. "Samus I know you are thinking about what could of been again." He then pulled her closer, narrowing his eyes. "Please, do not let that thought keep crossing your mind. I am fine, so there is no need to harp on a moment when I was in danger, okay?"

Samus breathed a few times, backing away a few feet. "I know but... that scared me so much" she put her hand to her chest. "Not just the thought that I had failed someone again. That I was going to loose someone close to me. But... but that I had failed you specifically. And... realizing I don't want you to ever be taken from me. Because... well..." she then blushed, looking away embarrassed. "I... I think I do want to marry you someday Meta" she said softly.

Wolf grinned at Sonic. "Great, you do know how to push their buttons correctly," he muttered.

Sonic winked at Wolf. "I just love my innate ability to make people do what I want them to do," he muttered back.

Chris sweat dropped after overhearing the two. "U-um, well, are you planning to kiss each other now because you two are blushing madly," he said.

"Uh well..." Samus shook her head and looked over at Chris. "Uh... how did you know what we were doing inside of our masks huh? You don't have that connection like Meta and I."

"...Does it really take sixth senses to see how you two blush?" Zelda asked confused. "We can see the blushes clearly from our spots! I'm even seeing Meta Knight's blushes next to his yellow eyes!"

Meta Knight was shown blushing all over his face. "She does have a point dear Samus" Meta Knight commented, using his cape to hide his face. "And remember part of your visor is cracked so your face is partially visible."

Samus tried covering her cracked visor with one hand. "Oh... forget it" she muttered before moving her hand down. "Okay in truth I... did kind of want to kiss him before but now everything just feels so... awkward". She then looked over at Meta, sighing some. "And since I don't see it getting less awkward anytime soon uh... did you want to get married with uh... me Meta?" she meekly asked.

Meta-Knight looked away, quickly rubbing his chin. "Hmmm, I never really thought of that" he admitted. "Though truthfully, I haven't really 'thought' to much of any part of our relationship. It just seemed to... happen."

Samus then leaned closer. "Well what about now though?" she asked.

Meta Knight thought for a second, and then nodded. "I am certainly not ready now to officially commemorate it, but I definitely do not see any problems in being in a life long relationship with you dear Samus" Meta Knight quickly went over and hugged her, as she tightly hugged him back.

Some of the foreign Smashers smiled at this little moment._ 'I see a girl in armor hugging a big plushy doll in my mind,'_ Chris thought.

_'I see a very complicated family with children flourishing in the future,'_ Zelda thought.

_'I'm seeing some Amazon girl hugging a knight smaller than her,' _Sonic thought.

_'I'm seeing...something that will appease a few selected people back in Chris's world...'_ Lucario thought with a shrug.

Samus then turned to see most of the other group of smashers smiling at them. "Uh..." she looked a bit embarrassed before shaking her head. "You know what, no. I DON'T have a problem with this" she then separated from Meta Knight, pointing at him. "I love Meta, so there is no need for me to feel guilty about expressing that in front of you."

"And in most cases, there is obviously nothing wrong with showing you care for someone you love" Meta Knight pointed out. "I am certain all of you have done the same with ones you've had those feelings for."

"I'm still not in love," Chris said skeptically.

"M-me neither," Zelda said embarrassed.

"You think I'm in LOVE with someone else? Tough luck," Sonic said bored.

"Perish the thought," Wolf said annoyed.

"No...just no," Lucario said.

"What's love?" Indiana Chip wondered aloud, being ignored by his fellow group.

"Well I'm sure... well at least most of you will find the one you care for like that one day" Samus then lightly rubbed Meta Knight's left wing. "Until then I'm going to be happy being with the one I care for in that way. And one day, probably some time down the line, I'll have an official ceremony to announce that to the rest of the world. Or hey, maybe universe" Samus chuckled some. "If I want one of those really huge weddings."

"Well, can I come to the wedding if you ever get to have one?" Chris asked. _'Provided those crazy SamusXSnake shippers don't slit your throats...'_

"I don't see why we wouldn't ever have one" Samus commented. She then paused. _'Wow, now it just feels so official, even though like an hour ago me and Meta were still just in the dating part of our relationship' _She then turned to the group. "As for if you can come... sure. I mean you guys are our friends, right? So if you want to come, you can come."

Meta Knight then looked at Chris a bit confused. "Wait, I thought you said this would be the last time we would ever see each other" he pointed out. "How would you even be able to come if we live in fairly different universes?"

"...We'll just manage to end up there with you?" Sonic suggested.

"We're so not entering a worm hole if that's what you mean," Wolf disapproved. "Not even a black hole for that matter."

Chris sighed. "I'll just find a way to alter our paths... Actually, screw that part! I'm sure our Master Hand will have some solution for it, as long as you don't put our lives in danger. He really likes to see us alive...all the time."

"Wow, your Master Hand is really different then ours" Samus joked as some of the others looked a bit perplexed at her. "Ah I'm just kidding" she waved her hand. "Meta had a point before: He's not really that bad a guy even if he can be rather annoying. I mean he's the reason we have that subspace super final right?" Samus then turned to Meta. "And with that power taking out any obstacles looking for Giga Colossus pieces shouldn't be too bad."

Meta shook his head. "I think that was only a one time only attack," he pointed out, flashing back to him and Samus using the Ultimate Tornado Charged Blast on Shadow Dogadon. "You were pulsating with energy before the attack correct? However, after it any subspace power left your body. And that is not the kind of power you can get back".

"Yeah but what about yours?" Samus said pointing at the sticker still on Meta Knight's back. "Just rip that off and we should have one more attack right?"

"As we noted before the effects of Subspace are quite unpredictable" he stated. "It could wind up doing more harm then good to try using it in the midst of combat, especially if I am suffering from the negative effects of-"

"Okay, you don't need to say any more" Samus held out her hand. "Just the idea of you suffering is... enough to make me stop" she said quietly before looking back at the others. "Anyway yeah I'm sure your hand would be able to transport you..." she thought for a second. "Well I have no idea where I'd want to have it," she admitted. "Probably not at the mansion though, since you know who could be there."

"By you know who, you mean all those filthy werehogs you mentioned a long time ago?" Wolf asked disgusted. "Then no thanks, I don't want to deal with beasts licking their bodies to clean themselves."

"Uh the werehog problem will be over with long before we even think about having a wedding" Samus pointed out. "I'm talking about our Lucario." She sighed. "Remember how I told you he found out about your world and obsessed over you guys? I really doubt you'd want him anywhere near any of you" she pointed over at Chris and Lucario. "Especially you guys," she warned. "He'd probably try fangirl glomping you if you were in the nearby town, let alone reception hall."

"...What?" Chris and Lucario asked dismayed.

Samus nervously chuckled. "Uh... point is you shouldn't have him around. Or other people around, thinking about it."

"Around where?" The group turned to see Chip flying back to them, the two R.O.B bots following him. "Around me is where you guys should of been instead of waiting out here."

Samus rolled her eyes. "We wanted some fresh air, okay?"

"Fine fine but you missed the glorious summoning of the Giga Collosus piece and the... glorious teleporting it to where I need it to be" Chip blinked a few times. "Hey wait, how were you able to leave anyway? The doors should have been closed without me there to open them."

"Actually they all opened once you entered that room" Meta Knight pointed out.

Chip thought for a second. "Oh yeah in order to open the ultimate power of the Giga Colossus all rooms of the temple must be open. Forgot about that till now." Light Gaia then looked around. "So what were you guys talking about while I was gone anyway?"

"Chris asked if me and Samus were ever going to get married and we responded we eventually would, and were then deciding on where we should have it take place" Meta Knight stated.

"Hmmm, marriage eh?" Chip rubbed his chin. 'Actually I know a pretty good place for that."

"...Uh-huh" Samus crossed her arms. "And where would this place be?"

"Planet Nevalon, On Space Vegas!" Chip yelled out. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Hey, The casinos here are said to be so legendary that only the top officials of the galaxy are allowed to play on them. Not to mention that the shows themselves use talents from various alien cultures found all over the universe. And all the food is not only overpriced, but also pretty darn good."

"... How would you even know of such a place?" Samus asked.

"It was the location I first teleported into before that bastard Wolf located the mansion grounds in planet Wotan" Chip explained. "They had some really nice candy bars there, let me tell you."

"...Um..." Chris trailed off, looking away. _'I sure hope they can't tell we want to leave as soon as possible because of their Chip...' _U-um, sorry, but our time here is running out," he said. "We have to report back to the mansion or else we're going to lose more valuable time."

Samus looked at them and then over at Chip. _ 'Something tells me they want to leave because of him. Though with the way he was acting before, I don't really blame them'_ she thought before waving. "Well we're still thinking about it anyway, so I wouldn't want to keep you guys. Besides there's still a lot to do before then."

Meta Knight nodded. "Indeed" he said before looking over at the other group of smashers. "I do hope we meet again" he admitted. "You do seem like a well organized and powerful collection of warriors. And hold much better conversation then a lot of others I have met in various other worlds."

_"I'm pretty sure it's obvious to tell...sadly...' _Zelda thought with a mental sigh, smiling outside it. "Let us be going now. I want to have some relaxation as soon as possible."

"Alright, princess," Chris said as he brandished his Wiimote from his pocket, shooting a light behind them where a vortex that lead to another place floated in midair. "It's time for us to go back to our second home."

"Hey, we didn't get to finish that match in that game," Sonic reminded him. "You still up to beat a legend?"

"As if!" Chris said annoyed. "You're just lucky we got interrupted to come here!"

Sonic grinned from ear to ear. "You sure you don't remember in the tight spot I left you?" he asked with a wink.

"J-just you wait until I make my comeback!" Chris complained.

"And if you don't, I'm gonna take the first player position off your hands and beat the hedgehog myself," Wolf said.

"Oh, yes, you're playing as well because you're bored..." the teen muttered.

Indiana Chip pumped up a fist. "Go get yourselves, guys! C'mon, you can beat yourselves up!" he encouraged, pretending to be hopping to the sides as he punched the air a few times.

"That sounded so wrong in so many levels...as they like to say," Zelda commented.

"Indeed it is..." Lucario muttered with a sigh.

"Uh... are you guys talking about playing Super Smash Brothers the game?" Samus asked confused. "That's a video game in your world as well?"

"Oh no, no, no," Chris disapproved. "We're playing Street Fighters instead."

"Was that really necessary to point out?" Sonic muttered to himself.

"It's just that cocky little hedgehog here is spamming the same move over and over again to keep me from beating on him!"

"Not my fault you can't grasp my strategy," Sonic said with a chuckle.

"That's not a strategy! That's a cheap move!" Chris complained. "You know what? We'll settle this once we go back! Now's not the time to discuss it here with them staring at us!"

Wolf rolled his good eye. "About damn time you said it, kid," he said annoyed.

"Nah I've heard people arguing over Street Fighter before" Samus admitted. "You know I heard that Street Fighter IV was suppose to be coming out soon after what like 10 years?" she laughed some. "What's next? They finally going to actually announce the release date of Duke Nukem Forever?" she then chuckled more at this.

"In any case we won't keep you" Meta Knight said as he and Samus waved at the group. "Farewell, until we meet again."

Samus looked over at Chip. "Why aren't you waving?" she asked.

"Hey they aren't my friends," Chip said as Samus elbowed him lightly in the face. "Okay fine" he then waved at the group as well. "I don't know if I'll ever see you guys again" he then pointed over at Indiana Chip. "Except for you. Us Gaias should try conversing more then every billion years or so."

"Yep," Indiana Chip said._ 'Tough luck, idiot...' _he thought darkly.

'_God I hope the next time I meet that loopy moron he's actually sane'_ Chip thought, still waving friendly.

Sonic clapped his hands. "Time to get going, everyone," he said, waving at the trio with a grin as he walked into the portal. "You don't get beat up now, okay? See ya!" he shouted as he disappeared from the area.

Indiana Chip adjusted his hat and waved at them as he flew into the portal. "Don't spoil everyone's fun agai-I-I mean, see you around somewhere, sometime!" he said happily, crossing the portal.

Wolf burrowed his hands in his pockets as he waved his right hand once over his shoulder. "Good luck beating on beastly maniacs," he said with a small chuckle, disappearing inside the vortex after stepping inside.

Zelda curtsied cordially and walked to the portal without looking away from them. "I'll be waiting for the next time we meet again. Until then, farewell," she said, disappearing into the vortex.

Chris and Lucario nodded to the two as they both started walking back to the vortex. "Good luck out there," Chris said. "You'll really need it if you want to clean this whole mess you were forced to deal with."

"We won't know what'll happen to you once we leave," Lucario said. "But try to stay alive until the end."

As the duo was about to enter the portal, the Aura Pokémon looked at Chris and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Yes?" Chris asked.

"Are you really going to go to them again in the future?" Lucario asked.

Chris shifted his eyes a bit. "...After they told us everything that they were going to show us...that made me think otherwise..." he muttered with a shrug. "I'm really unsure..."

"...You still have me so you don't lose your mind, Chris," Lucario whispered.

"...I'll think about it at a later time," Chris said with a chuckle. "For now, let me get over my seat and beat the crap out of Sonic's big ego. I'm SO going to enjoy this moment."

"Very well..." Lucario muttered with a sigh as the two crossed over the portal. The vortex remained in midair until it faded into glitters of light that disappeared in thin air, erasing the vortex's existence from the trio.

The three looked at the portal disappear as Chip held out his hands. "Well we should get going too" he said looking over at Meta Knight and Samus. "We still have six other pieces left to find you know, and hopefully next time we won't get stuck having to waste time with jerky alternates."

"Hey, those guys were nice" Samus commented as she crossed her arms. "Let me guess: you still don't trust them because they have a Wolf in their party, right?"

"Hey that guy and his tricking me into giving an apology and their... talking was pretty irritating" Chip muttered.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure it was" she said sarcastically. "Still, they would be good allies to have."

"Would you seriously actually considering inviting them to our wedding though?" Meta Knight asked.

"Hey you know about me and keeping promises" she pointed at herself. "But that's still a long ways from now. First things first is finding those other Giga Colossus Pieces."

"Hey that's what I just said!" Chip exclaimed.

"Yeah but then you had an unnecessary line after that" Samus reminded him.

"Well... I still wouldn't fully trust them" he turned to the two R.O.B.s. "Right guys"

"We agree with Master Chip" the first R.O.B stated.

"His unneeded aggravation towards the group is something we deem logical" The second R.O.B stated.

"See they-" Chip pointed at the two robots. "Hey, not cool!" He then looked over at Meta Knight and Samus. "Still that's 3-2, so I win."

"I'd say something about that, but I don't want to insult the R." Samus commented. "What are you going to do with them anyway?"

"I have plans, trust me on that" Chip then snapped his fingers as he was shown glowing. "You'll see once we head to get the next piece."

_'Hopefully this one will be easier to obtain then the last' _Meta Knight thought to himself. _'I do not know if we would of been able to get this one if we didn't run into that other group of Smashers' _he admitted. _'And we cannot count on such a lucky scenario happening again.' _ The five then quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Okay and that was the chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would of course like to think Chris for helping me work on this and (Looks around) Hey, where did your Kami friend go?

Chris: Oh, he's busy editing this chapter.

Ah that would be time consuming. Still I'm just thankful we finally finished this chapter. Hey since I have you here Chris, what did you think of it?

Chris: Confusing, not to mention a bit weird for my tastes.

Oh. Well... you liked it right?

Chris: It was just decent to me.

O...kay. Well see we accept all kinds of reviews here. Positive, negative or somewhere in-between. Like Chris's was. So remember to send all your reviews here once you read the chapter. As well as for Chris's story, The Subspace Emissary's Worlds Conquest, whose "latest" chapter I just had a crossover with as well. Plug plug. *Looks around* Well I guess that's it, except hopefully now with a new computer and having these crossovers done I'll get back to working faster on my chapters. So... have any last thoughts Chris?

Chris: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this, I guess.

I do as well Chris, but guess we'll only know until they comment. So until then, later days everyone. *Diana waves as the chapter finally ends*


End file.
